Pokemon Loud Version - Kanto
by SilverNugget
Summary: No Such Luck AU. After being accused by Lynn of ruining her championship softball game, Lincoln's family plans to send him away to live with his Aunt Ruth until the whole 'bad luck' mess blows over. However, a suggestion by Lisa leads to a different destination that will change Lincoln's life forever. New 'M' Rating due to language & content within the story. Cover by JaviSuzumiya.
1. Chapter 1 - A Game Gone Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

It was a beautiful afternoon in the small town of Royal Woods and everyone was enjoying such a wonderful day except for one Lincoln Loud, who was sitting on the front steps of the house in his pajamas, waiting for his family to return from Lynn's softball game.

"I really hope Lynn wins that stupid game of hers - I'm getting tired of being treated like this." muttered Lincoln with a sigh as he stared at the clear blue sky above him, thinking over what he had been through over the past week. In hindsight, the whole 'claiming to be bad luck' idea was a bad one from the start.

It all started at breakfast a week ago when Lynn tried to convince Leni not to bring him to her fashion show, believing him to be bad luck. It was at that point that he had come up with the idea that put him in his current situation - if he could convince the others that he was bad luck as well, maybe he could finally get the alone time he long sought after.

Things had started off so well at first - he didn't have to go to any of his sisters' events, he finally got to read his comics alone in peace and even got the house to himself on several occasions. Then things started to go wrong after being forced to stay home while his family went to the theater to go see a movie.

At least Leni made good on her promise to tell him how the plot of the movie went.

Not too long after that, things started to get worse - he was banned from being in the same room as everyone else, barred from sleeping in his own room and forced to stay outside like an animal. Even the pets wanted nothing to do with him, believing him to be bad luck as well.

Eventually, he had even resorted to coming clean with the truth. However, this didn't work as the rest of his family dismissed him, thinking that he was coming up with an excuse so he could get back into the house. To rub further salt into the metaphorical wound, they were planning on taking a trip to the beach later after Lynn's softball game without him.

Desperate to bring this mess to a close so he could come along with them as well, he had come up with the plan of posing as the team's mascot during the game and prove to his family that he wasn't bad luck once it was over, but eventually decided against the idea.

After all, if Lynn happened to lose the game, he would end up catching flak from everyone else once they found out he had been there as well, possibly making his current situation worse. He couldn't take that chance.

So here he was - sitting on the front porch in his pajamas, waiting for his family to get back from the baseball park. Inwardly, he hoped that if Lynn's team managed to win the championship she's after, things would start returning back to normal and he'd be able to sleep in his room once more.

"All I can do now is wait. Hopefully things haven't gone too badly."

-=O=-

-Royal Woods Baseball Park-

"And that's the game, folks - the Hazeltuck Lions bring home the championship with a score of 3-0! Better luck next time, Squirrels!"

As the Lions started to celebrate with their newly obtained championship trophy, Lynn continued to seethe in anger following the end of the game, her knuckles gradually turning white from how tightly she was gripping her bat, desiring to use it on the blue-clad team as they continued to enjoy their victory.

The entire game had gone horribly for her team ever since it started - Margo accidentally flinging herself into the umpire after missing the ball, her teammates constantly colliding with each other while out on the field and even having her clothing literally knocked off of her by the ball when it hit her.

Even doing her usual good luck rituals didn't work, leading to her striking out during the bottom of the ninth inning and costing her team the game.

"Come on, Lynn - let it go. We'll win the championship next year." said Margo as she placed an hand on her friend's shoulder, hoping to calm her down. Instead, it seemed to have the opposite effect as Lynn swatted it away in anger.

"Let it go? Let it go!? How can I let something like this go? We lost the game and the championship on top of that!" snapped the angry brunette, causing Margo, as well as the rest of her team, to back away at the sudden outburst in surprise.

"There must've been some reason on why we lost so badly, but what? I know we got plenty of practice in and I even did my good luck rituals right..." mused Lynn as she tried to come up with an excuse - any excuse - on why her team lost.

"Maybe it just wasn't our lucky day, Lynn." replied Margo, causing Lynn's eyes to widen in realization. Luck.

If that had been the reason her team had lost, then there was only one conclusion she could come to that made sense to her: Lincoln. He must have snuck into the park somehow and jinxed her. That was the only possible explanation - her team wouldn't have lost otherwise.

'Lincoln, that little jinx...it's not enough that his bad luck caused me to lose the game, but now he cost me the championship too? I'll make him pay for this!' thought Lynn as she gnashed her teeth in anger before stomping off, still clutching the bat tightly while her teammates watch on with concern...

-=O=-

AN: This is my first real crack at writing a fanfic, so things might be a little rough around the edges at first, but I hope you guys enjoy the story nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

-The Loud Residence (45 Minutes After The Game Ended)-

Upon seeing the sight of Vanzilla coming down the road, a smile forms on Lincoln's face as he thought 'About time. Hopefully Lynn got the championship she wanted and we can put this 'bad luck' stuff to rest.'

However, the smile fades away quickly upon noticing that the rest of his family didn't look happy at all as the old van pulled up into the driveway.

Lynn in particular looked absolutely furious - upon seeing him, she quickly gets out of the van and stomps towards him with her bat in hand. Before he could say anything to her, she rears back and swings the bat at him with all her might, aiming for his face.

Seeing the deadly weapon coming towards him, Lincoln quickly moves out of the way, eyes wide in disbelief as he shouts "What the heck is wrong with you?! You nearly cracked me in the head with that thing!"

"You cost me the regional softball championship, you stinking jinx!"

Lincoln's eyebrows furrowed at the accusation - Lynn had lost her game and she was blaming him?

"What are you talking about? I've been here waiting for you guys to get back, honest!"

Pointing the bat at him accusingly, Lynn retorts "Stop lying, I know you were there - why else would I have lost? Now stay still and take your lumps like a man!"

Normally in this case, Lincoln would try to talk Lynn (or whichever sister was angry with him at the time) out of doing anything rash, but due to the events of the last week and now this nonsensical accusation from Lynn, it was safe to say that his patience had reached it's limit.

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Lincoln sarcastically replies "Oh, I don't know - maybe it's because you or your team didn't practice enough? Or maybe the other team was just better than yours?"

"You better shut up right now if you know what's good for you, Lincoln!" warned Lynn as her grip on the bat tightened.

"Guys, I think we better break this up before things start getting ugly..." said Lori as the conflict started to unfold further. Nodding in agreement, the others start moving closer, ready to restrain the two should a fight break out between them.

Unfortunately, Lincoln's next words would end up setting off Lynn's already short temper.

"Or maybe, just maybe, you just flat-out SUCK and need to resort to placing the blame on others for your failures! You're nothing but a sore loser, Lynn!"

That did it for Lynn. With a cry of rage, she starts swinging the bat wildly at him again, trying to take off his head with it.

As he continued to try and dodge the swings sent his way, Lincoln thought 'Oh man, I really did it now...she's trying to kill me with that thing!' with a look of panic on his face, his earlier anger quickly replaced with fear for his life.

Thankfully for him, Lynn's assault didn't last very long as the rest of his sisters quickly move in and restrain the angry brunette, pinning her to the ground as she snarls "Get off of me! I'm gonna kill him! Nobody calls me a sore loser and gets away with it!"

With a commanding tone of voice, Lynn Sr. orders "Girls, hurry up and get your sister inside - pronto!", causing the seven sisters to nod before dragging their screaming sibling into the house with a concerned Rita following after them seconds later.

Once they were inside, he turns to Lincoln and says "Sorry, buddy - I can't let you go inside while Junior's still in a foul mood. You understand, right?"

Lincoln was in complete disbelief - it was bad enough that Lynn accused him of ruining her game, but he was still banned from re-entering the house!? Before he could respond, Lynn Sr. slams the door shut and quickly locks it, leaving the white-haired boy to stay outside...again.

After staring at the door for a few seconds, Lincoln sighs before taking a seat on the front steps once more.

"...Dang it."

-=O=-

-Later That Night-

After the situation (and Lynn) had calmed down, Rita and Lynn Sr. called for an family meeting to discuss what had happened earlier.

Of course, Lincoln still had to stay outside while this was going on - mainly because they didn't want Lynn trying to attack him again...and also some small part of them still thought he was bad luck.

The meeting's focus eventually turned to what the family should do about Lincoln, leading to a suggestion from Lynn that had quickly become the new topic of discussion: sending him away to live with their Aunt Ruth.

"I don't know about this, Junior - what if Lincoln didn't go to your game after all?"

"I've got to agree with Dad on this one, Lynn. I literally didn't see Lincoln anywhere near the ballpark." added Lori with a shrug.

"If he wasn't at my game today, then his bad luck must be spreading to the rest of the house and jinxing us too!" protested Lynn before gesturing towards her sisters. "Besides, what if things start getting worse? What if Lana ends up getting bitten by a snake or something while playing outside? Or what if one of Luna's speakers malfunctions and ends up electrocuting her? Do you really want to risk keeping Lincoln around when stuff like that could happen?"

Hearing this, everyone else glanced at each other nervously as thoughts of near-fatal misfortune ran through their heads - what if Lynn was right and Lincoln's bad luck WAS actually spreading? Could they really afford to keep him around if that was the case?

"Hmm...in this case, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have him stay with Ruth for a little while - just long enough for this whole 'bad luck' mess to blow over." said Lynn Sr. with Rita nodding in agreement, though inwardly she wasn't completely happy with the idea of sending one of her children away.

Seeing this, Lynn grinned triumphantly - she had them hooked on the idea. Now she just had to push for it a bit further and Lincoln would be sent to Aunt Ruth's within the week. Hopefully some moldy pudding and those nasty feet of hers will teach him not to curse her games with bad luck.

With this in mind, Lynn starts trying to sell the idea to her family again, completely unaware that there was one person in the room that wasn't buying into what she was saying.

"Foolish girl...sending Lincoln away won't change the fact that he had nothing to do with your loss." scoffed Lisa in disdain. Unlike the rest of her family, the brilliant four year-old was aware that Lincoln had faked being bad luck, but instead of trying to prove this to the others, her attention had been focused elsewhere.

That and she couldn't be bothered to assist Lincoln with his current dilemma - he had gotten himself into this mess, so it was up to him to find a way out of it.

Instead, she had been focusing on another problem that had even managed to stump her - namely the unique creatures known as Pokemon and how to get the opportunity to study them.

Her interest in them began after a chance meeting with a professor by the name of Samuel Oak during a science convention she had attended in the past. Since then, the two had become fast friends and kept in contact with each other through video chat, often engaging in lengthy conversations about the many species of Pokemon the world had to offer.

These conversations eventually led to her wanting to study them for herself in person.

However, there was one major obstacle in the way of this goal - her age. Despite being a college graduate with a PhD, she was still only four years-old; nowhere near old enough to become an official Trainer, which had a minimal age requirement of eleven years.

From what Oak had mentioned during one of their earlier conversations, the restriction was created by the Pokemon League itself following a number of attacks on younger trainers by a criminal organization that was working out of the Kanto region.

She was aware that she could simply ask Professor Oak if she could visit his lab/ranch in Pallet Town and study the Pokemon he had there, but considering how busy the man seemed to be with his own research, it was highly unlikely that she would be able to visit very often.

So she had started looking into other ways to legally bypass the age restriction. However, she had constantly ran into failure over and over again, frustating her immensely.

As the attempts continued to fail, her frustration grew to the point that she started searching for less-than-legal ways to get past the restriction, only to run into failure there as well. Out of desperation, she had even attempted to create an aging formula in order to make herself older, but that...didn't exactly go as planned either.

At least she knew how to make a beard growth formula now.

Still, she didn't want to wait seven years before she could finally start her research and her repeated failures to find ways around the age restriction were starting to wear on her patience. It was times like this that she hated being the second-youngest child in the family.

'If only I were around Lincoln's age...then I wouldn't have any problems passing the League's age qualification.' thought Lisa with a scowl, only for her eyes to widen in realization.

Why didn't she see it sooner? The solution to her problems was right in front of her the whole time and she hadn't realized it until now!

If she could find a way to get her brother to go to Kanto, then she wouldn't have to wait until she was old enough to become a Trainer herself - he could catch them and bring them straight to her!

And best of all, she wouldn't be the only one benefitting from this plan - Lincoln would get to meet (and hopefully catch) some of the Pokemon Kanto had to offer while everyone else gets what they want with Lincoln being sent away. Everyone wins.

That and her idea sounded much better than sending Lincoln to live with Aunt Ruth - she wouldn't wish something like that on her worst enemy. Now all she had to do was convince the others to go along with the idea.

With a quick clearing of her throat, Lisa says "Before we come to any decisions regarding our current situation, may I make a suggestion regarding Lynn's proposal?"

After taking a few seconds to consider her request, Lynn Sr. nods and replies "...Very well, Lisa - you have the floor."

"Thank you. Now then, while I do concur with the idea of sending Lincoln away, I would like to propose that we alter the course of Lincoln's upcoming destination to something more tolerable that our aunt's residence."

At the confused looks she received in response, Lisa sighs before adding "In simpler terms, I agree with Lynn's plan, but I would like to suggest that we send Lincoln somewhere else instead of Aunt Ruth's house."

"No way! He screwed over my game and cost me the regional championship! I want him to pay for what he's done!" objected Lynn as she glared at the four year-old, who merely smirked at the outburst.

"Really now, Lynn - proposing your idea purely for the sake of petty revenge? And here I thought you were doing this for the good of the family." retorted Lisa smugly as the others glare at the thirteen year-old.

"Not cool, dude. Not cool." added Luna, shaking her head in disgust.

Nodding in agreement, Leni says "I can, like, totes understand sending Lincoln away because of his bad luck, but now you're just being a jerk!"

Soon enough, the rest of the family started to voice their own disgust as well, creating a cacophony of angry voices.

Realizing that her idea was starting to lose support, Lynn lets out an irritated groan before replying "...Fine, fine - we'll go with Lisa's stupid idea! So what is it then, poindexter? Sending him to Clyde's house? Or maybe even making him stay in that bunker of yours?"

Lisa grinned upon hearing this - she had set the bait and now it was time to see if everyone else would take it. "...How does the idea of sending Lincoln to a foreign land sound to you?"

Needless to say, her reply had certainly caught everyone else's attention.

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter Two - I struggled to find the right words to make this work, so some things may be kind of rough during this chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

And no, this isn't a Lynn-bashing story. Her pride along with her frustration at losing the game are influencing her decision-making, which may make her seem like a jerk with a grudge, but she will gradually get over this as the story progresses.

Finally, I want to ask for your opinion on something based on a guest review I had gotten: should the story have a harem in it or not? And if so, who should be in it?


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Professor Oak Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

-=O=-

After Lisa had finished speaking, commotion had roared through the room once more, becoming a jumbled, incomprehensible mess of voices.

'I'll wait until things quiet down before going into further detail.' thought Lisa as she watched the others continue to shout at both her and each other.

Once things had settled down minutes later, Lynn turns to face Lisa and asks "So lemme see if I got this right - you want to send Lincoln somewhere foreign? Like 'out of the United States' foreign?"

"That would be correct. Think about it, Lynn - if Lincoln is literally thousands of miles away, then surely his 'bad luck' couldn't affect you or your games from such a distance, correct?"

A small grin started to form on Lynn's face as she thought over the idea. Sure, she wouldn't be able to get revenge on Lincoln for ruining her game, but having him sent away much further that she had originally planned along with the many trophies she would win during his absence would be a passable substitute.

"And that's not all - not only will his bad luck be away from the rest of us, but it also means one less person to compete with in the household as well."

Quickly realizing what this meant, Lola asks "Wait...so that means one less person to fight with over the TV or the sweet spot?" as a grin slowly started to form on her face.

"One less person to drive around? And no more trips to buy him any more comic books?" questioned Lori, catching on as well.

"And we like, won't have as much competition when it comes to using the bathroom in the morning either?" added Leni with a smile.

Lisa nods once more, causing the three blondes to start chattering excitedly with each other over what she had proposed - despite the fact that they all loved their brother very much, they still had a bit of selfishness in them as well.

Something that Lisa had carefully played to with her words.

While this was going on, the others narrowed their eyes as they watched the second-youngest member of the family very carefully. She was up to something, but they didn't know what it was.

Once the chattering had died down, Luna crosses her arms and asks "So, Lisa...mind sharing with us exactly 'where' you want to send Lincoln? You didn't exactly share that fact with us, y'know."

"Yeah! We wanna know where you're gonna send him!" added Lana as she pointed at hey younger sister accusingly, prompting everyone to face the little genius, waiting for an answer.

They didn't have to wait very long for one.

"I was wondering when someone would ask me that." replied Lisa, adjusting her glasses with a smirk. "If you really must know, I happen to have a friend - a fellow scientist like myself by the name of Professor Oak - that's looking for people to help him with his research. My intentions are to send Lincoln there to assist him."

Inwardly, she added 'And if things end up going well, he'll be assisting me with my research, too...'

"And just where does this 'friend' of yours live, hmm? inquired Luan suspiciously, wanting further details. "What does he study?"

"If I recall correctly, the island he lives on is located somewhere near Japan. As for his studies, they have to do with the local wildlife residing there." replied Lisa bluntly, showing no signs of deceit in her words. After all, what she claimed was technically the truth.

"So he's like a zoologist or something?" asked Lana with interest - despite her suspicions about Lisa's plan, she did like the idea of studying animals.

"You can say that." replied Lisa before muttering "Though what he studies aren't your average run-of-the-mill animals..." under her breath.

Before anyone else could raise any further questions, Lynn Sr. points at the stairs and says "Girls, this meeting is over - you can go ahead and return back to your rooms now.", only to stop his second-youngest daughter from leaving. "Not you, Lisa - we need to have a word with you."

While Lola, Leni and Lori easily complied with the order, the others reluctantly started making their way to the stairway, though they had given Lisa one last suspicious glance before heading upstairs.

Once the others had left the living room, Lynn Sr. gives Lisa a stern look and adds "I don't know what it is you're up to, but we're not just going to send Lincoln to stay with some stranger based on your word alone."

Nodding in agreement, Rita adds "I have to agree with your father on this one. How can we trust this professor friend of yours to look after your brother if we don't even know him?"

Much to their surprise, Lisa didn't complain or object to their words. Instead she simply said "I understand your concerns, which is why I happen to have a solution that will handle any issues you may have with my proposition - I'll arrange a meeting between the two of you and Professor Oak tonight so you can see what kind of person he is for yourself."

Blinking in surprise, Lynn Sr. asks "A meeting with him...tonight? But isn't he in another country?"

Instead of answering his question, Lisa simply replies "My room in exactly 30 minutes. Don't be late." before heading up the stairs, leaving her perplexed parents behind.

-=O=-

-Thirty Minutes Later-

Inside her room, Lisa was seated at her desk reading one of her many books on physics until the sound of someone knocking on her door caught her attention. Placing her book down, she walks over to the door and answers it, finding her parents waiting in the hallway.

"We're here just like you requested, Lisa. May we come in?" said Rita, with the four year-old nodding in response before stepping aside to let her and Lynn Sr. enter the room.

"So...this Professor Oak - how are we going to talk with him?" asked Lynn Sr. curiously as he glanced around the room, staring at the numerous machines on Lisa's side of the room, wondering what they did and how his daughter managed to assemble such complex pieces of technology.

Pointing at a large terminal-like computer with what appeared to be a phone receiver attached to it, Lisa replies "We'll be contacting him using this."

Staring at the odd machine, Rita asks "Lisa, what the heck is this thing and what does it do?" as she stepped closer to to get a better look.

Adjusting her glasses, Lisa replies "It's called a VideoPhone, a communications device that combines the aspects of..." before stopping herself upon seeing a pair of confused looks sent her way. "...It's a telephone with video features so you can see who you're talking to."

Letting out a low whistle, Lynn Sr. says "Your sister would kill to have one of these in her room. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes, and I would request that you don't mention it to her. I don't want her pestering me to make her one so she can call that boyfriend of hers." replied Lisa bluntly before taking a seat in front of the VideoPhone and pressing several keys on its keyboard. "Give me a few minutes and I'll have us connected with Professor Oak."

While Lisa continued to try and get a connection, Rita and Lynn Sr. started wondering on what kind of person Professor Oak was. Would he be a shifty-looking creep that would try to get their son involved with questionable (and possibly illegal) research? Or would he be a cantankerous old grouch that made Mr. Grouse seem friendly?

They would just have to wait and see.

After a few minutes, the VideoPhone lets out a beeping noise, followed by the screen displaying an older man with short spiky grey hair dressed in a lab coat sitting in a chair...facing the wrong way.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?"

"...Professor, you're facing the wrong camera again." muttered Lisa, facepalming.

"Darn it, this always happens..." grumbled the man before turning his chair around to face the other way. Upon seeing Lisa on his own VideoPhone screen, his look of annoyance quickly changed to one of joy. "Oh! Hello again, Miss Loud - it's good to hear from you again!"

With a smile of her own, Lisa says "It's good to see you too, Professor." before turning towards her parents while gesturing towards the screen. "Mother, Father...I'd like to introduce you to Professor Oak, the friend I mentioned before."

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 3 is done and to be honest, I really struggled to get through this one as I had a hard time finding the right words to use. Still, I hope you enjoy it.  
The next chapter will include (and conclude) the meeting with Professor Oak as well as more stuff with Lincoln.

I still haven't come to a decision with the harem thing, but if I do end up going with it (and that's a big IF), don't be expecting any Loudcest or anything involving older characters like Carol, Erika or Sabrina.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Professor Oak Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

-=O=-

"It's...er, nice to meet you, Professor." said Lynn Sr. with uncertainty - while the older man seemed pleasant enough, he still wasn't sure on whether he could trust him or not.

And by the look on his wife's face as she halfheartedly waved with a weak smile on her face, she was thinking the same thing.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you as well - your daughter spoke quite highly of you during our conversations with each other." said Professor Oak with a friendly wave before turning his attention back to Lisa. "So why did you call me? Did you want to have another discussion about Pokemon biology?"

'Pokemon? What in the world are those?' pondered Rita to herself as the two continued to speak with each other. From what she could guess based on what she had heard, they sounded like some sort of creature...could they be the 'local wildlife' Lisa was referring to earlier?

"Not exactly - I'm calling for a different reason. You mentioned that you were looking for new Trainers to assist you with your research, correct?"

"That's right, but I don't think I can help you with the League's age restriction - even someone like me has to follow the rules." said Oak as he crossed his arms with a stern look on his face.

"But what if I had someone who was the right age to send in my stead? Could you make an exception then?"

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Oak replies "I...suppose I could. By the sound of things, I'm guessing it must be one of your older siblings?"

"My brother Lincoln, actually. I think he'd make a great Pokemon Trainer."

Before Oak could give a response, Lynn Sr. shouts "Can someone tell me on what's going on here? First it's these Pokerman things, then this training nonsense and now a league of some kind!? What in the world are you two talking about!?"

Giving Lisa a questioning look, Professor Oak asks "...You didn't inform your parents about this information beforehand?", causing the four year-old to shrug nonchalantly.

"Like yourself, I've been busy with my own research. I simply didn't have the time to explain things to them."

"Then I suppose I should fill them in." replied Oak before turning back to Rita and Lynn Sr. "You two may want to take a seat - this may take a while."

Gesturing towards a pair of nearby chairs, Lisa says "I would advise doing as he asks, seeing as this has to do with why I want to send Lincoln to assist him with his studies."

Realizing that they wouldn't get any answers otherwise, the two comply and take a seat in the aforementioned chairs.

Once both were seated, Oak clears his throat and says "Now then, where to begin...first of all, my name is Professor Samuel Oak, but most people call me the 'Pokemon Professor' due to my intensive studies on the creatures known as Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon for short."

"But what is a Pokemon, Professor? I've never seen one before."

"Ah yes...I should show you what one looks like, shouldn't I? Hold on a moment." replied Oak before rummaging through his pockets, apparently looking for something. After a few seconds, he takes out a red and white-colored ball and presses the button on it, causing it to double in size before opening up, releasing a white light that started to take the form of a small mouse-like creature.

When the procedure had finished, there was a Rattata sitting in Professor Oak's lap, looking around the room curiously.

As the two Loud parents stared at the creature in awe, Oak continues his explanation. "This creature in my lap is a Rattata - one of the many species of Pokemon this world has to offer."

'So that's a Pokemon? It certainly doesn't look like any creature I've seen before.' thought Rita as she stared at the Rattata curiously. "So Professor, what are Trainers?"

"Trainers are people that capture and train Pokemon, helping them grow stronger through battle and forging a strong bond between each other." replied Oak as he scratched a spot behind the Rattata's ear, eliciting a happy squeak from it.

With a look of concern, Lynn Sr. asks "Is this capturing and battling stuff legal? I don't want my son to be breaking any laws."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mr. Loud - as long as your son follows the official rules and regulations, there shouldn't be any problems. There's even an official League where the strongest Trainers compete against each other in order to claim the regional championships."

"So this 'league' you and Lisa were talking about is kind of like an organization for Pokemon battling?" asked Rita, getting a nod in response. "Do you have any connections to it as well?"

"I do - alongside my research, I am also required to provide assistance, advice and certain services to official Trainers should they ever ask for it. This also includes providing transportation to Kanto as well."

"Wait...does that mean you'll be willing to come and pick up our son Lincoln, completely free of charge?"

Nodding, Oak replies "Of course. All you just need to do is let me know when and where to collect him."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that get in the way of your research?" asked Rita, inwardly hoping that would end up being the case - despite the fact she had agreed to the idea of sending Lincoln away, she was starting to have second thoughts. After all, he was going to be literally thousands of miles away and she would have no idea on how to contact him or when he would be coming back home.

It also didn't help that she felt immense guilt over how she had treated him over the past week.

"It's no trouble at all. I've done this plenty of times with new Trainers from different regions, so I'm certain a short flight to the States won't be too much of a bother."

"Well, that sits just fine with me - not only will Junior and Lincoln be separated from each other until things calm down, but this Trainer business sounds like something our son would enjoy doing. What do you think, honey?"

With a look of reluctance, Rita replies "I'm not so sure if I want to go through with this, Lynn...can't we just try to work things out between Lincoln and Junior?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think something like that is possible considering how things went earlier - you saw for yourself how Junior had tried to attack Lincoln earlier today...what if she ends up trying again and succeeding next time?"

'...He's right. As much as I don't want to admit it, I'd only be placing Lincoln in harm's way by keeping him here.' thought Rita as she mulled over her husband's answer - though she wanted desperately to keep Lincoln at home, doing so would only lead to further friction between him and Lynn.

That and at least her son would finally have a roof over his head at night.

After quashing any remaining reluctant thoughts, she finally says "...I suppose I'm on board with this as well. Just promise me that you'll look after our son and keep him safe, Professor. That's all I ask."

"You have my word, Mrs. Loud. Now then, when should I come and pick him up?"

"Will tomorrow afternoon at the Detroit Airport work out for you?" asked Lynn Sr., getting another nod in response.

"Of course. Now is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

Shaking her head, Lisa answers "That's all we wanted to talk with you about, Professor. You can go ahead and hang up now."

"Very well, I'll see you and your son there. Goodbye."

With a single beep, the screen cuts off, signalling that the call had ended.

-=O=-

Giving her daughter a stern look, Rita asks "Well Lisa, you got what you wanted - we'll be sending your brother away to this Kanto place tomorrow. I hope you're satisfied now."

"Elated, actually - I'll be benefiting from this immensely should Lincoln find success as a Trainer."

The two adults give her a confused look, prompting her to explain further. "I didn't just come up with this suggestion just to help Professor Oak - I made it because I would like to study Pokemon for myself."

"And you want to use your brother for that? Why?" asked Lynn Sr., perplexed.

"Because I'm too young to be a Trainer myself and Lincoln's the right age to pass the League's age requirement. That and it sounded a lot better than sending him to stay with Aunt Ruth."

"Hey, your aunt isn't that bad!" blurted out Rita, only to get deadpan looks from the other two in response. "...Right?"

"Honey, even I can't stand being around that woman most of the time. What does that tell you?"

"I have to agree. Besides, I won't be the only one benefiting from this either - not only would Lincoln get to explore Kanto and see what it has to offer, but this would be a good opportunity for him to come into his own and find something he's good at." replied Lisa before a smirk appeared on her face. "Not to mention it would quell any rumors of him being bad luck if he were to return home with the Kanto regional championship, correct?"

The two adults mull over the idea in their heads, thinking that it did sound pretty good when they really thought about it. Despite this, it didn't change the fact that Rita was still somewhat unhappy with the decision.

"Is there any way Lincoln can possibly contact us in case he needs something? Because I'm still uncomfortable with the idea of having him all alone out there."

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Lisa answers "Considering the fact my VideoPhone can connect to Professor Oak's lab, I'm also fairly certain it could connect to any VideoPhone within the Kanto region. I'll make sure to remind Professor Oak to give Lincoln my number so he can call here if he needs to."

Hearing this didn't completely make the older woman feel better, but it had helped a little bit. "That's good to know. So is there anything else you want to bring up with us? Because your father and I need to get some sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow."

"There is, actually - you'll need to let Lincoln know what's going to happen tomorrow. Also - the money you got from selling Lincoln's belongings...how much did you get and do you still have it?"

"Well...we got around $300 for everything and yes, I still have it. Why are you aski...hey!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. as he takes out his wallet, only for Lisa to snatch it away from him. "What in the world are you doing!?"

Taking out three one-hundred dollar bills, Lisa replies "This money was obtained by selling off Lincoln's property. So by all rights, it should go to him."

"But...but I was going to use that for our trip to the beach tomorrow..."

"And Lincoln will need it more when he gets to Kanto - the life of a Pokemon Trainer isn't cheap and he'll need all the money he can get. If you want to go to the beach so badly, use your own funds to handle the expenses."

After a few seconds, Lynn Sr. lets out a sigh before nodding in agreement. "Very well - if you really feel that Lincoln will need it that much, he can keep it. As for your other concern, we'll tell him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Glad to see you agree. Now that we've got this meeting with Professor Oak out of the way, please see yourself out if you wouldn't mind. I wish to finish reading my book before I head off to bed."

The two nod before exiting the room, leaving Lisa alone by herself. As she sat back down at her desk to continue reading her book, she remained unaware of the presence that lurked within the nearby vent...

-=O=-

"Well it's almost bedtime and they still haven't let me back inside, so I guess it's another night of sleeping on the lawn...great." muttered Lincoln in irritation as he laid down on the front lawn, trying to find a spot that felt comfortable on the wet grass.

Which wasn't an easy task considering that wet grass tended to be cold at night.

With a sigh, he gives up and just decides to lay down on his back where he was, facing the night sky. As he stared at the stars twinkling brightly above him, his thoughts turned to the events that had transpired earlier.

He had to admit that it was foolish to provoke Lynn like that, especially with how angry she seemed to be at the time. Had it not been for the timely intervention of his siblings, she most likely would have succeeded in smashing his skull like an egg with her bat.

'Hopefully she'll be much calmer by tomorrow and I can try and clear things up with her. Maybe if I'm lucky, we can put this mess all behind us and move on from this bad luck stuff.'

Nodding tiredly in approval at the idea, Lincoln continued to gaze at the stars, his half-lidded eyes gradually starting to close as seconds pass by. After several minutes, he fell into a deep sleep.

As he slumbered, he had a most unusual dream - one unlike any he's ever had before.

In it, he was standing inside of a large stadium with a large golden trophy in his hands, surrounded by thousands of applauding fans in the stands, which included most of his closest friends and family. As he took in the adulation of the crowd, six creatures appeared in flashes of white light right beside him.

A squat yellow rodent with a lightning bolt-shaped tail.

An orange colored winged dragon with a flame burning brightly at the tip of its tail.

A spiky purple creature with red eyes and a malevolent grin.

A massive blue-colored beast that resembled a sea serpent.

A red-eyed black-colored quadruped creature with glowing yellow markings on its body.

A large golden brown-colored bird with a long spear-like beak.

And in the far distance, a large white-colored equine creature with a golden cross-like ring around it's body was watching him with interest.

-=O=-

AN: I finished with Chapter 4 a lot sooner than I thought I would, which really surprised me to be quite honest. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

By the way, care to guess what the six creatures are? First one to get them all right gets to name one Kanto (or one of their evolutions) Pokemon Lincoln catches in the story.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lincoln's Frustration

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

-=O=-

-The Following Morning-

As the morning sun shined brightly over Royal Woods, Lincoln's eyes slowly started to open as he woke up from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he mutters "Man, what a weird dream..."

Unlike other dreams he's had in the past, he seemed to recall this one almost perfectly - the stadium full of cheering fans, the golden trophy and of course the six strange-looking creatures that had appeared right beside him.

'Just what in the world were those things? I've never seen anything like them before...'

Before he could dwell on it further, the sound of the front door opening had caught his attention. Turning to face it, he spots his mother and father on the front porch, motioning for him to come inside.

'They're letting me back into the house? About time.' thought Lincoln with a smile as he got to his feet and started heading towards them. As he made his way into the house, he noticed that his father had a large brown-colored duffel bag strapped over his shoulder.

"Good morning, son...did you sleep well last night?" asked Lynn Sr. in an attempt to start a conversation as he and Rita led Lincoln to the living room.

With a roll of his eyes, Lincoln answers "About as well as one can when it comes to sleeping on wet grass."

"Great! Well...uh, we wanted to talk with you about something important. Go ahead and take a seat on the couch."

After doing what his father had asked, Lincoln asks "So did you clear things up with Lynn? That's gotta be the reason you guys let me back into the house, right?", only for his father to shake his head.

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, Lynn Sr. replies "...Not exactly. We had a family meeting last night after the little spat between you and Junior and...well..."

"Well? Well what?"

"Well...we felt that we needed to put some distance between the two of you until things calm down, so we...might have come to the decision of sending you away for a little while."

"It's not going to be a permanent thing, Lincoln...it's just going to be until things calm down again - then you can come back home." added Rita in a placating tone, hoping that her words would keep her son calm.

Based on the look of complete shock on his face however, it would seem that they had failed to do so.

-=O=-

-Luna and Luan's Room-

"So let me see if I got this right, Luce...our parents agreed with Lisa's idea to send Lincoln away? For real?" asked Luna as she glanced at the young goth, who nodded in confirmation.

After the family meeting had ended last night, the fifteen year-old rocker had called for a meeting of her own in order to discuss Lisa's suggestion and try to figure out why she had proposed it in the first place. Unfortunately, only three of her siblings, namely Lucy, Luan and Lana, showed up as Lori, Lola, Leni and Lynn were too preoccupied to even bother making an appearance.

On the plus side, the three seemed to share her opinion that Lisa was up to something - something they didn't like the sound of. While the four were all fine with the idea of sending their brother away, they didn't like the idea of sending him to stay with a complete stranger.

So the four came to an agreement - they would talk with their parents the next morning and try to divert support away from Lisa's proposal. Sure, it would mean that Lincoln would have to deal with Aunt Ruth for a few months, but if it meant keeping him in the United States and with someone they were familiar with, then that was just the way things had to be.

At least they agreed to make it up to him when he returned - Lincoln deserved that much at least.

"I overheard them say it myself while inside the vents - they'll be taking Lincoln to the airport sometime today."

"And our suspicions about Lisa? Did they turn out to be correct?" asked Luan, getting a nod from Lucy in response.

After their father had sent them back to their rooms, the young goth had chosen to enter the house's ventilation system instead in order to eavesdrop on her younger sister in hopes of gleaning some information about what she had suggested.

However, due to nothing happening for almost half an hour, she had ended up falling asleep just minutes before Lisa got up to answer the door. She wasn't asleep for long as a beeping noise had woken her up, prompting her to peer through the grates of the vent to see what caused it.

She never found out what it was, but she did overhear something else - something that confirmed her and her sisters' earlier suspicions: Lisa had an ulterior motive for why she wanted Lincoln to be sent to her friend's place.

The only problem was that Lucy didn't exactly know what that motive was. Still, knowing that ther suspicions proved correct was good enough for her.

"I didn't hear everything, but Lisa pretty much confirmed it herself in front of Mom and Dad."

Before the others could question her further, the sound of their brother shouting in anger could be heard coming from downstairs, diverting their attention.

-=O=-

"You're sending me away!?" exclaimed Lincoln in complete disbelief. "But I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't go to Lynn's stupid softball game, I swear!"

"Well, your sister thinks otherwise and still believes that you jinxed her game. And since no one can exactly prove you weren't there..."

"It means that you're taking Lynn's side over mine, right?" replied Lincoln bitterly, causing them both to wince at the tone he used. "And here I thought you two were above playing favorites. I guess I was wrong."

"Lincoln, we're not..." started Rita, only for the white-haired boy to hold up a hand, cutting her off.

"Save your breath because I don't want to hear it, Mom. I think you, Dad and everyone else made it pretty clear about how much I mean to this family, especially with your actions over the past week. Let me guess - nobody was willing to act on my behalf during last night's meeting?"

The two adults open their mouths to answer, only to realize that other than a few minor comments, nobody had objected to the idea at all during the meeting. If anything, everyone was fine with it.

Pointing at the two accusingly, Lincoln snarls "You see? This just proves my point - when something goes wrong, I'm usually the one that ends up getting screwed over!"

"That's not true..." objected Rita weakly, only to be cut off once more.

"Oh really? Then allow me to provide plenty of proof that I'm right." countered Lincoln before he started pacing around the living room. "Remember when someone was blocking up the toilet with Princess Pony books?"

Recalling the incident, the two nod, which Lincoln takes as his sign to continue. "I ended up taking the fall for that one simply because a certain someone in the house didn't want people to know that she was into stuff like that! Our family getting banned from the local grocery store? I ended up getting blamed for that one too, even though it was the girls acting like maniacs that got us banned in the first place! The whole sister-fight protocol? Nobody bothered to warn me that we had something like this set up, even though everyone and their grandmother apparently knew about it, including you two! The only thing I was told was to 'butt out'!"

As Lincoln let out all of the frustration that had been bottled up within him, the rest of his siblings peer downstairs in order to see what the ruckus was all about. Upon hearing his rant for themselves, a heavy feeling of guilt started to overtake them - despite the fact his words were brought forth from raw anger, they still spoke the truth.

The only one who wasn't affected by the vitrolic words was Lynn, who mentally reaffirmed her belief that things would get better once Lincoln was gone.

"Then we come to this whole 'bad luck' mess. Sure, I'll admit that I shouldn't have encouraged that rumor Lynn started by pretending to be bad luck, but I just wanted some time to myself for once! Is that so wrong?"

"Well no, but..."

"And let's not get started on how things went over the past week - not only did you guys exclude me from activities that I actually would have enjoyed participating in, but you completely seal off my room and even went so far as to lock me out of the house during the night! What kind of messed-up people willingly do that to their own family!?"

"But..."

"But nothing! And now I'm the one that has to be sent away, even though Lynn tried to tee off on my head with her bat simply because she thought I jinxed her stupid championship game, even though I was nowhere near the ballpark at the time? If that doesn't prove my point, then I don't know what will!"

After taking a few breaths to calm himself down, Lincoln adds "But nope - apparently Lynn's feelings are more important to you guys than mine, which means I end up getting screwed over again. So you know what? Fine! Let's go ahead and get this out of the way - where are you two going to ditch me?"

"Ditch you!? We're not trying to ditch you!" exclaimed Rita, distraught.

"Well, you might as well call it that considering the fact you didn't seem to have any problems with sending me away. Now answer the question."

"...Well, we were going to have you stay with your Aunt Ruth..." answered Lynn Sr. with a hint of self-disappointment in his voice.

"Aunt Ruth, huh? I didn't know I was being punished because Lynn couldn't get the job done during her stupid game."

"Lincoln, you're not being punished...and you're not goint to Aunt Ruth's either." said Rita before letting out a heavy sigh. "...We decided to send you somewhere else."

-=O=-

AN: And here's Chapter 5 - I had to really look back on some of the episodes of the Loud House to find stuff to use for Lincoln's rant, but I think it turned out fairly decent. The next chapter will have Lincoln meeting Professor Oak for the first time, more stuff with the sisters and a flashback moment involving Lisa.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Departure At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

-=O=-

"Wait...you're not sending me to live with Aunt Ruth?" asked Lincoln incredulously, raising an eyebrow at the reply. "Then where are you sending me? I deserve to know that much at least."

"Well...during last night's meeting, Lisa had proposed another place for us to send you and after she spoke with us further about it, we decided to go with that idea instead." replied Lynn Sr., getting a questioning look from his son. "You'll be going to an island located near Japan to assist a man by the name of Professor Oak with his research."

After a few seconds of silence, Lincoln sighs before saying "...Well, at least you guys didn't stick with sending me to live with our aunt. So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you manage to get a shower and a change of clothes - I'd imagine Professor Oak wouldn't want to see you in your current state."

'More like YOU don't want the guy to see me like this, you mean.' thought Lincoln bitterly before his eyes caught on the bag on his father's shoulder once more. "So what's with the bag?"

"Well...we decided to take the liberty of packing some of your stuff for you in it, seeing as you weren't able to do it yourself." replied Lynn Sr. before handing the bag to his son. "It's a little old, but it's still usable."

Pointing at the bag, Rita adds "We also included a set of fresh clothes in it for you to change into as well."

Giving the two a suspicious look, Lincoln asks "...And just how did you two get into my room? I thought you guys sealed it off.", causing the two to glance at each other nervously.

"Well...we...uh..." stammered Lynn Sr. as he tried to find an excuse, any excuse, to use. It was bad enough already having to deal with Lincoln's earlier meltdown, but should he ever find out that he and Rita had sold off his furniture...

Luckily for the patriarch of the Loud family, his wife managed to come through for him.

"We decided to move your stuff out of your room before we sealed it off - the only thing we left in the room was your furniture."

After glaring at the two suspiciously, Lincoln points at them and says "...I expect to see my door unsealed and my stuff back in my room when I come back home."

Nodding quickly, Lynn Sr. answers "O-of course - we'll get right on it as soon as we come back home from the airport! Now then, go on and get your shower, okay? We don't want to be late!", thankful that Lincoln had bought the excuse.

Once Lincoln had went upstairs to take his shower, he turned to Rita and muttered "Whew...that was a close one, wasn't it? I almost thought he was going to blow up on us again..."

"It was, but you do know that we'll actually have to keep our word and put his stuff back into his room now, right?" said Rita pointedly. "Which means we'll have to buy new furniture to replace what we sold off."

With a resigned sigh, Lynn Sr. replied "So much for today's trip to the beach, then - replacing everything we sold will probably take every last dollar we've got on us."

"...Do we really deserve to go to the beach after how all of us treated our son over the last week like he was some kind of plague?"

"You've got a point there. We'll see about stopping by the furniture store on the way home."

-=O=-

-Ten Minutes Later-

'Man, do I feel and smell a lot better...' thought Lincoln with a satisfied sigh as he stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, feeling much cleaner than he did a week ago. 'And I'm glad to be in a fresh set of clothes, too...those pajamas were really starting to reek.'

As he started back down the empty hallway, his eyes glanced at the numerous doors leading to his sisters' bedrooms, causing his bad mood to return once more.

When he had come upstairs to take his shower, almost all of his siblings had, upon seeing him in the hallway, quickly averted their attention away before retreating back to their rooms. The only ones who didn't were Lily (who was asleep in her crib at the time), Lisa (who simply watched him pass by with her usual stoic expression) and Lynn (who was leaning against a nearby wall with a self-satisfied smirk on her face).

'Couldn't even bear to look at me when I passed by...probably still buying into this whole 'bad luck' rubbish.'

Before he could head back down the stairs to the living room, the sound of Lisa's voice had stopped him. "Lincoln, I need to speak with you about something."

With an exasperated groan, Lincoln turns around to see his younger sister standing there, holding what appeared to be a midsized metallic box. "What is it now, Lisa? Isn't it enough that I'm getting sent away help out this Professor guy? What more do you want?"

The only reason he was even being somewhat cordial with her was purely due to the fact she had prevented him from being sent to Aunt Ruth's. Other than that, he was still angry with her.

"It's not something I want, it's something you'll need." replied Lisa simply as she holds out the box for Lincoln to take, only for him to stare at it warily. Sighing, she adds "It's nothing dangerous or explosive, I promise."

After staring at the box for a few more seconds, Lincoln carefully takes it from Lisa and carefully places it into his bag. Giving him a stern look, Lisa adds "Some of the items in that box are very important - make sure not to lose them."

Before he could question on what was inside the box, she heads back into her room without another word.

Watching as her bedroom door closed, Lincoln stands there for a few more seconds before shrugging and heading downstairs, making a mental note to check out the box's contents later.

Upon seeing his son approaching, Lynn Sr. asks "So...uh, you ready to go now, son? We've got to leave now if we want to get to the airport in time."

Lincoln only glares at him in response before heading out the front door towards the driveway. After giving each other an uneasy look, the two Loud parents follow after him.

-=O=-

-Detroit Airport (Two Hours Later)-

"Where in the world could he be? I don't see him anywhere..." mused Lynn Sr. as he glanced around the airport terminal's lobby, trying to spot any sign of the old professor while Rita was seated on a nearby bench with a depressed look on her face.

The drive to the Detroit Airport had went surprisingly smoothly despite how things had went that morning, but it wasn't because the only son of the Loud family had calmed down and forgiven his parents - it was because Lincoln had stopped talking to them altogether.

That's not to say that she didn't try to get him to respond - she tried, but he just wasn't in the mood to comply. After a while, she had just given up and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Lincoln on the other hand was sitting elsewhere away from his parents in the lobby, though unlike his mother, his mind wasn't thinking about the drive to the airport. Rather, he was wondering on what kind of person his soon-to-be caretaker was. From what he did manage to learn, the man was a researcher of some sort working out of an island located near Japan by the name of Kanto - a place Lincoln had no clue even existed until recently.

After looking over the terminal for what felt like the hundredth time, Lynn Sr. groans in exasperation and says "Alright, standing here and just watching for Professor Oak isn't doing any good." before turning to Rita and Lincoln. "Wait here, I'm going to go look for him."

"There's no need for that, Mr. Loud - I'm right here."

Jumping in surprise at the sudden , Lynn Sr. quickly turns around to see Professor Oak standing nearby with a smile on his face. After recomposing himself, he says "There you are, Professor - I was looking for you. Did you get lost or something?"

"Not at all. If anything, I was looking around the terminal trying to find you." replied Oak, offering a handshake to the other man. "It's good to finally meet you in person, Mr. Loud."

"Likewise - it's nice to meet you face-to-face as well." answered Lynn Sr. before gesturing towards Rita, who was still sulking. "I believe you've already met my wife Rita."

"...Is she alright? Did something happen?"

"There was...an argument between us and our son earlier, Professor. I'd rather not bring it up as it might cause a scene." replied Lynn Sr. before pointing at Lincoln and adding "Speaking of our son, that's him over there."

'So that's their son, huh? Interesting.' thought Oak before walking over to the white-haired boy and saying "So you must be Lisa's brother...Lincoln, correct? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." before offering a handshake to him.

After staring at the hand for a few seconds, Lincoln sighs and answers "It's nice to meet you too, I guess...I just wish it could have been under different circumstances."

Raising an eyebrow at the unhappy look on Lincoln's face, Oak thought 'How odd - I thought he would be more enthusiastic about leaving for Kanto...is there more to this that what Miss Loud had let on?'

"Professor, not to sound rude...but can we get going, please?" asked Lincoln as he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You're not going to say goodbye to us before you go...?" asked Rita, feeling hurt at the cold shoulder treatment her son was giving her. Sure, she had to admit that she somewhat deserved it after what had happened earlier, but it still hurt her nonetheless.

Lincoln did not reply to her question. Instead, he was still looking at Professor Oak, waiting for his answer.

"Are you sure you want to go right now? Maybe you should say your goodbyes to your parents first..." suggested Oak, only for Lincoln to shake his head in refusal.

"I'm certain - now let's go before I lose my temper again and end up saying or doing something I'll regret later."

'Again? So something did happen...and by the look of things, those two had a hand in it.' thought Oak before nodding and motioning for Lincoln to follow him. "...Very well - follow me and don't stray away, please."

The two walk away, leaving the two distraught Loud parents behind. After watching the two disappear within the crowd of people roaming around the airport, Rita and Lynn Sr. leave the terminal to return back to where Vanzilla had been parked.

After several minutes of wandering through the airport, Professor Oak leads Lincoln to a helipad with quite possibly the strangest looking helicopter the boy had ever seen parked on it. What really caught his attention was the colors - a combination of red and white with a bit of black in the middle.

"We'll be travelling to Kanto in this?" inquired Lincoln as he stared at the helicopter with a raised eyebrow. "Is it yours?"

Nodding, Professor Oak replies "In a way - it actually belongs to the ones in charge of the League, but I'm responsible for its upkeep." before walking over and opening one of the doors. "After you."

After a few seconds, Lincoln complies before getting into the helicopter and taking a seat inside with Oak following suit and doing the same shortly after.

Once both were seated and the door had been closed, Oak says "We're all ready for takeoff whenever you are!" to the pilot, who gives him a thumbs-up in return before starting up the engine.

As the helicopter took off into the air, Lincoln stared out the window, spotting what looked like Vanzilla in the distance as it went down the road. After watching the old van for a few seconds, he sighs before forcing himself to look away from the sight.

-=O=-

-In The Skies-

As the red-and-white colored helicopter continued on its way to the Kanto region, Lincoln had remained silent throughout the flight, choosing to look out the window at the expansive sea below. While he wasn't as furious as he was before, he was still in a fairly sour mood.

Hence why he was trying to avoid speaking to Professor Oak during the flight - while the man hadn't done anything to offend him in any way, Lincoln still wasn't happy about having to stay with him.

However, it would seem that he wouldn't be able to stay silent for much longer as Oak leaned forward in his seat and asked "So now that we're alone, mind informing me on what's really going on here? Based on how angry you appeared to be when you arrived and your unpleasant outburst from earlier, I'm certain that there's more to this story that I'm not aware of."

Trying to avoid the older man's gaze, Lincoln mutters "It's nothing. So how did you meet my sister, anyway?", hoping to change the subject.

Based on the stern look on the older man's face however, it seemed that he wasn't going to have any of it.

"Mr. Loud, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but I can't trust you to assist me with my research if you're not going to be honest with me."

With a reluctant sigh, Lincoln replies "...It's a long story, Professor. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Nodding, Oak replies "We won't be arriving in Pallet Town for another couple of hours. Go ahead and get it all out of your system - I won't judge and I'm willing to listen."

And so Lincoln explained everything - how the whole 'bad luck' mess started, what he had to go through over the past week and how he tried to come clean with the truth, Lynn's accusation/attack and the decision to send him away. As his explanation continued, he started bringing up past incidents as well - everything that came to mind, he had told Professor Oak about.

Once he had finished speaking, the older man had been rendered completely speechless, astonished at what his latest charge had been through. After a few minutes however, he managed to find his voice once more.

"...Goodness. Your sister wasn't overexaggerating when she told me about how stressful living with a family like that could be."

"Yeah - my family can be a real pain in the butt, but you wanna know something?" asked Lincoln, getting a curious look from Professor Oak. "Despite everything they've done to me, I still can't bring myself to hate them. Yes, while there are moments they make me want to yank my hair out, they're still my family and I love them nonetheless. And despite all of the bad memories I've had with them, there are some good ones as well that I still hold close to my heart."

"But you're still upset with them over what happened, I take it?" inquired Oak with a tilt of his head, getting a nod from Lincoln in response. "Then perhaps this trip to Kanto might actually do some good for you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...you mentioned that you went along with this 'bad luck' rumor your sister started in order to finally have some alone time, correct?" asked Oak, getting another nod as a reply. "Then this trip will not only provide you with some much-needed time to yourself in order to calm down, but I think you'll enjoy what the Kanto region has to offer."

"If you say so, Professor Oak." replied Lincoln as a weak smile formed on his face. "Thanks for being patient enough to listen to me, by the way."

"You're very welcome. Now what was it you were asking before?"

"Well...how did you and Lisa first meet? From the sound of things, she must think pretty highly of you."

"Ah, now that's an interesting story." answered Oak with a grin as the memory of the first meeting between the two came into focus. "It all started when I met your sister at a science convention last year - if I remember correctly, she was there to do a presentation on quantum physics."

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like something Lisa would talk about."

"Of course, I didn't know who she was at the time or why she was there, so I...may have mistaken her for a little girl that had strayed into the convention by accident."

"Wait...you actually thought Lisa was some little girl that had gotten lost?" asked Lincoln, snickering at the thought of his genius sister actually being treated like a child.

"I did. So you can imagine my surprise and embarrassment when I found out she was actually a researcher like myself." replied Oak, chuckling.

"So what happened after things got cleared up between the two of you?"

"Well..."

-=O=-

-Flashback-

 _"I must express my deepest apologies for my earlier actions, young lady. I wasn't aware that you were one of the scientists attending the convention." said Professor Oak, blushing in embarrassment._

 _"It's fine. Just...please refrain from doing it again in the near future."_

 _"Of course...so now that we've got that embarrassing incident out of the way, I believe I should introduce myself." replied Oak before offering a handshake to Lisa. "My name is Professor Samuel Oak - I'm a researcher specializing in studying the creatures known as Pokemon."_

 _"Lisa Loud, child genius - I'm here to give a presentation about the study of quantum physics." replied Lisa curtly as she accepted the gesture...before stopping and giving Oak a curious look of interest. "Wait...what in the name of Einstein is a Pokemon?"_

 _After Oak had finished giving her a brief explanation about Pokemon, Lisa rolls her eyes and answers "How completely asinine - there's no way creatures like that could ever exist in our world. If they had, I would have already known about them already."_

 _"Oh really? Then allow me to show you proof that they exist then, Miss Loud." answered Oak before taking out a Pokeball from his pocket and showing it to her._

 _Giving the red and white object a disdainful glance, Lisa scoffs and says "Is that it? I fail to see why I should be impressed."_

 _In response, Oak only smiles before pressing the button on the ball and tossing it into the air, causing it to open up and release a burst of white light. Seconds later, the light took on a physical form - a quadrupedic teal-skinned creature with red eyes and a large green plant bulb on its back._

 _"I'd like for you to meet Bulbasaur, one of the many species of Pokemon that's native to my home region of Kanto."_

 _Lisa didn't respond to the introduction, choosing instead to gape at the creature before her, eyes widened in disbelief. "Th-this is...this can't be real...it defies all possible logic."_

 _Grinning, Oak replies "You can go ahead and take a closer look if you want. Just try not to scare it.", prompting the wide-eyed Lisa to step closer to the Grass/Poison Pokemon as it stared at her curiously._

 _"My word...this bulb...it's real! It's actually attached to this creature..." mumbled the four year-old in disbelief as she prodded and touched the bulb on Bulbasaur's back before turning to face Professor Oak again. "And you said there are more creatures like this?"_

 _As he recalled Bulbasaur back into its ball, Oak replies "Of course. I presume you're interested in learning more?"_

 _Nodding eagerly with eyes gleaming in delight, Lisa exclaims "Absolutely!", causing Oak to chuckle lightly at the reply._

-Flashback End-

-=O=-

"So you and Lisa became friends with each other after that?" asked Lincoln curiously, getting a nod from Professor Oak in response.

"That's right. We've even kept in contact with each other long ever since, discussing the subject of Pokemon together." answered Oak before he grinned again. "I've never seen such a strong desire to learn from someone that young before."

"Huh...interesting." mused Lincoln before a thought popped into his mind. "Say...this research Lisa wants me to help you out with...does it have to do with Pokemon?"

With a wide grin, Oak replies "I suppose you can say that. I can definitely say that I believe you'll enjoy what I have in mind for you."

"...You're not going to make me clean up their droppings, are you?" asked Lincoln hesitantly, causing the old professor to stare at him for a few seconds...before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Hey, I'm being completely serious here!"

After a few minutes, Oak finally calms down and replies "...My apologies, Mr. Loud - I hope I didn't offend you. It's just...I didn't expect you to ask me that kind of question."

With a huff, Lincoln crosses his arms and mutters "I don't see what's so funny about the idea of cleaning up Pokemon crap."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that, Mr. Loud - I have Aides at the lab that handle that particular job for me." replied Oak with a hint of humor in his voice. "What I have in store for you is something much more exciting than Pokemon bathroom duty..."

Curious, Lincoln leans forward and asks "Well, if it's not that...then what do you have planned for me?"

"...Mr. Loud, how would you like to try your hand at being an official Pokemon Trainer?"

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 6 is done - I'm sorry about taking so long to update, but I wanted to write a longer chapter. Decided not to include the sister stuff until the next chapter as I felt it would fit in better there.

I still haven't decided on the harem thing yet, so I'll be starting a poll on the subject that you guys can use to vote for whether it'll happen or not - if you're interested, you can find the poll on my profile page.

I'm also finally getting around to the 'name the six Pokemon thing' I had going on in Chapter 4 - the official winner is Harriet546, who managed to get all six (and Arceus on top of that) correctly. As a result, I'll be including your Pokemon of choice (Electabuzz) later on in the story. To everyone else, better luck next time.

Also, to KRUSA1 about the Arbok thing - while I don't think Arbok would be a very 'Lincoln' kind of Pokemon, I do feel like I could put your suggestion to use somehow. Are you fine with Jessie (yes, Team Rocket will be in the story) using something like that for her own Arbok? It might actually make her more of a threat.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arrival In Pallet Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

-=O=-

"Pokemon Trainer? You want me to teach these Pokemon things how to do tricks and stuff?"

"...You don't know what a Trainer is? Didn't your sister tell you about any of this before you left?"

Lincoln shakes his head, replying "I only just heard about this from you just now, Professor. Sorry."

With a sigh, Oak mutters "Looks like I'm going to have to explain all of this again." before giving Lincoln a stern look. "Pay attention, Mr. Loud - this is very important."

As soon as Professor Oak finished his explanation about Pokemon Trainers fifteen minutes later, Lincoln's eyes gleamed in delight at the prospect - not only would he be able to see (and catch) Pokemon of his own to keep, but the idea of winning the Kanto Regional Championship had greatly appealed to him. A prize like that would certainly blow everything else in the family case out of the water.

"By that grin on your face, I take it you're interested?"

"Of course I'm interested! Being a Trainer sounds like it'd be awesome!"

"Well, you're certainly enthusiastic." replied Oak with a chuckle, only for his expression to become stern once more. "Though the path of a Pokemon Trainer won't be an easy one, young man. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"You've already got me hooked on the idea, Professor - there's no way I'm going to back down now."

"Glad to hear it. Now then, before I officially allow you to become a Trainer, there are three conditions you'll need to follow - first, you'll need to take an exam to show that you're competent enough to become a Trainer in the first place. The test will be administered personally by me this evening, so you won't have to wait long to take it."

"But I don't have the right books or stuff needed to study up for something like that, Professor." replied Lincoln, only for Oak to smile in response.

"Don't worry - I'll provide the books you'll need to study for you, but other than that you'll need to handle the rest of the preparations on your own. So is this condition acceptable?"

Lincoln nodded in agreement at this - he could understand the need to test someone first before they started taking care of creatures like Pokemon. From the sound of things, they were probably very dangerous to someone who wasn't qualified enough to handle them.

"Secondly, I want you to promise never to use any Pokemon you train for nefarious purposes. The last thing Kanto needs is another potential recruit for Team Rocket."

Giving Professor Oak a questioning glance, Lincoln asked "Team Rocket? Sounds like some kind heel group, if you ask me." only to get an odd look from Oak in return. "It's some wrestling terminology I picked up from Lynn once - it means a group of bad guys."

Nodding in understanding, Oak replies "Sounds about right, though they're much more than that. Team Rocket is the main criminal organization working out of the Kanto region - they specialize in stealing Pokemon and trying to make a profit from them."

With a look of disgust on his face, Lincoln answers "Sounds like a group I don't want to get involved with. You have my agreement on this condition as well."

"Glad to hear it. Now as for my third condition...I want you to take the time to work things out with your family after you have calmed down sufficiently. Though I understand that you're upset with them, it's not healthy to hold a grudge for a long time."

"...I guess I can see about mending things between me and my family, though they have to make the attempt to reconcile first before I do anything. Is that alright, Professor?"

After thinking it over for a second, Oak finally nods in agreement. "I suppose that's reasonable enough, considering the circumstances."

"Thanks, Professor Oak." replied Lincoln with a smile. "So now that I've agreed to these conditions of yours, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not that I can think of...oh! Look over there!" exclaimed Oak as he pointed at a nearby window. "We're almost at our destination!"

Taking a look for himself, Lincoln could see an extremely large island in the distance. As he stared at it with interest, he thought 'So that's Kanto? It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be...' before a grin formed on his face. 'I can't wait to explore it for myself.'

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence-

While their parents and brother were away at the airport, the rest of the Loud family were sitting on the couch watching television...though by the looks on their faces, they weren't exactly in the best of moods. The only exception was Lynn, who looked rather satisfied with herself.

"Man, I don't know why you guys are so upset...so Lincoln gets sent out of the States - big deal! It just means that his bad luck will no longer be stinking up the place." said Lynn with a laid-back smile. "Besides, isn't that why we all agreed to the idea of sending him away in the first place?"

"Well, yeah but...I'm just not comfortable with him being so far away from home." replied Luna before glaring at Lisa. "And I'm especially not happy with the idea of having him stay with some stranger."

"Really, Luna? You're going to try and push some of your guilt on me, especially after what happened last night?"

"And just what do you mean by that?" snapped Luna as she glared at her younger sibling with anger in her eyes.

"What I mean is that you could have prevented this from happening if you had just spoken up during the meeting last night on Lincoln's behalf." answered Lisa icily. "But instead, you decided to go along with the idea of sending our brother to stay with our Aunt Ruth out of fear of being affected by his so-called 'bad luck'."

"And what about you? You didn't raise any objections to the idea either!" countered Lola as she pointed at Lisa accusingly. "In fact, you wanted to send him out of the country!"

"Yeah! And not only that, but you had a reason for wanting to send Lincoln to your friend's place! Lucy heard you talking to mom and dad last night!" added Lana as Luan, Lucy and Luna nod in agreement.

"So...you overheard my discussion with our parents last night?" inquired Lisa with a raised eyebrow, causing Lucy to nod as she glared at the four year-old behind her bangs. "And how much did you manage to hear?"

"I didn't hear everything, but I heard enough to find out that you were up to something."

Much to Lucy's surprise however, her younger sister showed no signs of nervousness or fear. Instead, she merely smirked in response.

"A shame you didn't hear everything that was said in my room last night. Otherwise, you'd be siding with me on the matter."

"And just what could be so great about having our brother living out of the country with someone we don't know, sis? Answer me!"

Before Lisa could give a reply, the sound of Vanzilla pulling up into the driveway catches their attention. Seconds later, their parents enter the house with their father trying to calm their mother down as tears streamed down her face. With a shove, Rita pushes her husband away before rushing into her room and slamming the door shut.

Wincing as he heard the sound of the door locking, Lynn Sr. thought '...We really should have put an end to this 'bad luck' situation sooner. I just hope things don't get worse from here.' before turning to face his daughters, who were staring at him with unease. After clearing his throat, he says "Girls, there's something I want to talk with you about...it's regarding your brother."

"Lincoln? What about him?" asked Lori as she glanced at the door. "And what happened to Mom to make her cry like that?"

"She's still upset about what happened earlier. That and Lincoln's departure didn't exactly go as well as we had hoped and...well, your mother seems to think that he hates us." replied Lynn Sr. with a sigh. "And speaking of your brother, we're going to unseal his room and put his belongings back inside. After what we've done to him, we owe him that much at least."

"But Dad, what about his bad luck still lingering in there? That's why we..." started Lynn Jr., only to stop when her father shot a glare in her direction.

"At this point, I don't care if its tainted with bad luck or not - we are unsealing that room. And if I find out that any of you try to block it off again, you will be grounded until your brother gets home. Is that clear?"

"...Yes, Dad." chorused the nine girls in unison.

"Alright then - half of you start working on the door while the rest of you come out to the van to help me unload the new furniture your mother and I bought."

Giving her father a questioning look, Lisa asks "I presume your recent purchases are meant to replace what you and Mother had sold over the last week?"

The other sisters wince, recalling that their parents had sold off Lincoln's furniture a few days ago. To make them feel worse, they also remembered that none of them had raised any opposition to the idea of selling their their brother's property as the money from it would be used to fund their trip to the beach. The only unaffected was Lynn, who looked at her father expectantly.

"Well, what about our trip to the beach today? Are we still going to do that?" asked Lynn, only for her father to shake his head. "WHAT?!"

"We had to spend everything we had on us to replace everything we sold, so no - we will not be going to the beach today." responded Lynn Sr., causing his daughters to start raising angry protests in response.

"What happened to the money you got from selling Lincoln's stuff in the first place? That was three-hundred dollars!" demanded Lola, face reddened with anger.

"Well...after some discussion with your sister Lisa last night, we decided it was only fair that your brother kept the money we got from selling his things." replied Lynn Sr., prompting the protests to grow louder and more frequent.

"Three-hundred dollars all to himself?! That's literally not fair!" exclaimed Lori in disbelief before glaring at Lisa. "This is all your fault - if you hadn't convinced Mom and Dad to give that money to that little twerp, we could have gone to the beach today!"

Crossing her arms, Lisa retorts "So what if I did? It's not like any of you deserve to go after how you treated our brother over the last week."

"Now who's trying to push blame? You're just as guilty as the rest of us about that!" accused Luna with a sneer as she pointed at her younger sister.

"Oh, I'm well aware of my role in the events of the prior week and acknowledge that I don't deserve to go to the beach either." replied Lisa before giving the rocker a cold glare. "But do you want to know something? At least I'm willing to admit that I had wronged our brother. Can you say the same?"

The older brunette didn't reply, though the angry look in her eyes was a clear sign that things between her and Lisa was far from over.

"I thought not. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get started on removing the blockade from our brother's door. Good day."

-=O=-

-Pallet Town Airport-

About an hour later, the helicopter had managed to arrive at a small airport somewhere in Pallet Town - a small, quiet place that had a sleepy feel to it.

Once the two had gotten out of the aircraft and onto the mainland, Professor Oak says "Well, there it is, Mr. Loud - Pallet Town. Nice place, isn't it?" with a grin as he gestured towards the small city in the distance.

Giving the town an interested look, Lincoln asks "It certainly looks like a nice place, Professor. Do you live here?"

Nodding, Oak replied "I do. I even have a lab somewhere in town where I do my research." before taking a look at his watch. "Speaking of the lab, we should be on our way to it now - I'm certain that you'll want to get started on studying for your exam as soon as possible. Follow me, please."

With a nod of his own, Lincoln complies and follows after him out of the airport. Much to his surprise, they didn't need to use a vehicle to reach the main part of the town as it was only a short walk away.

As he followed Oak through the town, Lincoln had to admit that he liked Pallet Town a lot - it was the kind of nice, quiet place someone like him would approve of. Royal Woods would always be his home and he had plenty of friends there, but he wouldn't say no to the idea of living in a place like this.

Even the town's citizens seemed just as pleasant as the town itself - everyone they had passed by greeted the two with smiles and friendly waves.

After a few minutes, the two manage to reach a stairway leading to a large building with a windmill towering above it. As Lincoln stares at the building in wonder, Oak gestures towards it with pride, "This is my Laboratory - the very place where I conduct my research on Pokemon. There's also a ranch in the back of the property as well."

"A ranch, huh? So what do you keep on it, Professor? Cows? Sheep?" asked Lincoln curiously, causing the old professor to start chuckling.

"Pokemon, actually. I use the ranch to take care of Pokemon that belong to Trainers when they're not in use. This will most likely include any you manage to catch as well."

"But doesn't that get expensive? I'm pretty sure feeding a lot of them must cost you plenty of money."

"That's where the grants from the Pokemon League come in - you'd be surprised on how generous they can be financial-wise."

"Neat." replied Lincoln before scratching the back of his head. "So...uh, not to sound rude or anything, but do you have somewhere quiet I can use to study for the test?"

Nodding, Oak replies "Of course - we have an unused room for guests in the lab that you're more than welcome to use. If need be, you're also welcome to stay in it for tonight."

At Lincoln's questioning look, he adds "I'll be giving out starters to other Trainers tomorrow morning, so if you manage to pass the test tonight, you can pick one out for yourself alongside them."

"Sounds good to me - it'll be nice to have a roof over my head again after a week of nothing but sleeping on the front lawn."

"Glad to hear it. Now then, let's hurry up and get inside - I'm certain you'll want to start preparing for your test as soon as possible."

-=O=-

"It's...it's beautiful..." murmured Lincoln as he stared at the glorious sight before him, eyes filled with tears of joy.

With a look of amusement on his face, Oak replies "Don't you think you're over-reacting a little, Mr. Loud? It's just the lab's guest room."

"Professor, this room is twice as large as the one I have back home. Not only that, but there's a television and a bathroom here too!" replied Lincoln with a wide grin. "My siblings and I constantly have to fight over that kind of stuff back home, so it's pretty easy to understand why I'm happy about something like this."

"Hmm...I suppose when you put it that way, I can understand how you feel about having something like this to yourself." replied Oak before heading to the door. "In any case, I'll be back with some books for you to study for your exam. Feel free to go ahead and unpack your things until then."

Lincoln nods before moving over to the bed and opening up the bag his father had given him. As he started to unpack the bag's contents, he notices the box that Lisa had given him earlier. From what he could tell, it appeared to be a simple metal lockbox that one would use to secure valuables inside. As he started to inspect the box, he noticed that there was a small key taped to the bottom of it.

'Probably meant to unlock this thing.' thought Lincoln as he removed the taped key from the box and carefully inserted it into the lock. With a soft click, the lock opened.

With the box now unlocked, he slowly lifted the lid, preparing for any unpleasant surprises just in case his sister had lied to him. Thankfully, Lisa's word had proven true as there was nothing dangerous or explosive inside, much to his relief.

Instead, there was an assortment of different objects packed neatly inside - a first-aid kit, a small metallic box and several books that looked to be about various subjects. But what really caught his attention was the white envelope that looked to be addressed to him. Opening it up, he finds two things of interest inside - three one-hundred dollar bills and what appeared to be a letter.

"Three-hundred dollars!? I'm rich!" cheered Lincoln as he raised the bills above his head like they were some kind of prize, though after a few seconds his enthusiasm was quickly replaced with confusion. "But how did Lisa get her hands on this kind of money...and why would she give it to me?"

After placing the bills on the bed, he takes the letter out of the envelope and unfolds it before starting to read what it had to say.

 _Lincoln,_

 _If you are reading this, then inside you will find that this letter contains an explanation on my actions over the last week and why I wanted you to be sent to Kanto. I hope that you do not dispose of this letter before reading it out of anger, as the contents written on it are very important._

 _To start, I was mostly aware that you were falsifying your bad luck. Granted, I'll admit that I had fallen for the ruse at first, but had quickly realized that you were faking it after your mood had changed following our family's trip to the theater._

'Lisa knew I was faking it? But if that was the case, why didn't she say anything to the others? I could have avoided this whole mess entirely!' thought Lincoln in both irritation and confusion as he stared at the letter for a few seconds before deciding to continue reading.

 _By now, you're probably wondering why I did not say anything on your behalf in order to bring this bad luck matter to a close before. For that, I must confess that I was preoccupied with my own problems and did not have time to assist you with yours. I also felt that as you had gotten yourself into that mess, you could get yourself out of it._

 _Prior thoughts aside, my aforementioned problems eventually led to your current situation - after your conflict with Lynn following her championship game, we had arranged a family meeting later that evening to discuss what to do with you, which eventually led to our sister suggesting that we send you away to live with our Aunt Ruth. She came incredibly close to having the idea go through, managing to frighten the rest of our family with the idea of your 'bad luck' spreading throughout the house. The truth of the matter was that the suggestion was actually her attempt at revenge on you for 'jinxing' her game._

'Lynn came up with this whole idea...and as some petty form of revenge, no less?' thought Lincoln as he narrowed his eyes at the letter. 'I really shouldn't be surprised, to be honest - her pride would never allow her to see fault with herself.'

 _However, as you are already aware, things didn't exactly go as she had planned due to my intervention. During the meeting, I had been mulling over my current problem at the time, which was trying to find a way to bypass the Pokemon League's age restriction so I could study the species known as Pokemon for myself. As you can guess, I had failed in my endeavors. To be honest, I had been close to giving up on the idea and just waiting until I was older...until I realized that you were just the right age for qualification. This would end up leading to the idea of sending you to Kanto._

 _Granted, I could have sent one of our older siblings to handle this task for me, but I felt that considering the circumstances at the time, you would be suitable enough for the job. That and it would be much better than sending you to live with our aunt by yourself - nobody deserves that._

'Huh...never expected Lisa to stick up for me like that, even though it was pretty much for her own benefit. Then again, considering I'm getting an opportunity to be a Pokemon Trainer, I really shouldn't complain.'

 _So now that you know why I wanted you sent to Kanto out of the way, I should tell you about the contents of the lockbox I gave you. While the first-aid kit is fairly self-explanatory, the books on the other hand are meant to inform you on how to survive out in the wilderness. Considering the fact you'll be doing plenty of travelling and will most likely be camping out a lot as a result, these books will prove to be vital to your survival._

 _The small box contains a device I've been working on for some time now - an earpiece that is meant to translate Pokemon speech. Unfortunately, due to a lack of speech samples for me to properly analyze, it is currently useless in its current state. However, if you manage to acquire a Pokedex from Professor Oak, he should be able to sync the translator to it and allow the device to become somewhat operational._

 _As for the three-hundred dollars that came with this letter, it's meant to be a source of starting funds for your journey through Kanto until you're able to earn a living on your own. Don't bother asking on where or how I managed to acquire this money for you. Trust me - you'll be better off not knowing the truth. Just make sure to have Professor Oak convert it into usable cash at your earliest opportunity as it is impossible to use American currency in the Kanto region._

'Better off not knowing the truth, huh? It must be pretty bad if she doesn't want me finding out where she got that cash.' thought Lincoln as he stared at the bills before shrugging and pocketing them - money was money, regardless of where it came from. Once they were safely secured in his pocket, he continued to read the letter, which looked to be close to ending.

 _Before I bring this letter to a close, there is one final thing I'd like to ask of you - please be careful out there. Despite how aloof I may be towards you at times, you're still my brother and I couldn't bear the idea of knowing that something unfortunate happened to you because of my actions._

 _I wish you the best of luck in your future career as a Trainer and look forward to studying your captures in person soon._

 _With Regards,_  
 _Lisa_

As he stared at the letter, Lincoln couldn't help but smile - despite how Lisa had treated him over the past week, it still felt good knowing that she still cared about him.

'I only wish I could say the same for my other sisters.' he thought as he folded the letter back up and replaced it into the envelope.

Seconds later, the door opened and Professor Oak stepped into the room with three hefty-looking textbooks in his arms. "I see you've made yourself comfortable, Mr. Loud."

"I have, Professor." replied Lincoln before pointing at the books. "Are those books meant for me?"

"Yes - you'll need to study these for your exam later this evening." replied Oak as he placed the books on the bed and headed back to the door. "I'll be back in about four hours to administer your exam - make sure to read those books thoroughly so you'll be prepared for it."

"Will do, Professor. Thanks." replied Lincoln with a grateful smile before grabbing one of the books and starting to read it - he had four hours to prepare for Oak's exam and he intended to make the most of what little time he had.

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 7 is done and boy was it a doozy to write - writer's block and constant distractions can really mess with a person at times. Still, I managed to get the chapter done, at least. I had some other things in mind to include, but decided to save them for the next chapter.

Speaking of the next chapter, I'll be taking a few weeks off to spend some vacation time with my family, but as soon as I come back, I'll get right to work on it. I hope you can wait out until then.

As for the poll about the harem thing, it will come to a close after the next chapter is posted, so get your votes in while you can. Should the poll end upeven when it's over, I'll try to come up with a suitable compromise that will satisfy both sides.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pikachu, I See You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

-=O=-

-Later That Night-

As he sat on his bed alone in the guest room, Lincoln was quivering with anticipation as he waited for Professor Oak to return with the results of his exam. It had taken him until almost nightfall for him to complete it, but he was certain that he was going to pass...though his body still continued to shake anxiously.

'You've got this, Lincoln...you've got this...' thought Lincoln as his eyes continually darted towards the door, as if expecting Oak to enter the room any second. 'C'mon Professor, please hurry up...I can't stand the wait any longer!'

Eventually, the doors opens up and Professor Oak stepped into the room with several papers in hand. "Mr. Loud? I have the results of your...goodness! You're shaking like a leaf! Are you ill?"

"I-i'm okay, P-professor...just a l-little nervous about the exam. So h-how did I do?"

"Well, you made a few mistakes on some of the questions about the badges and the type-matchups." mused Oak as he flipped through the pages in his hand. "And on everything else, you graded average at best."

Disappointed with himself at possibly failing the exam, Lincoln replied "So...do I have to retake the exam again?", only to receive a strange look in response.

"I don't exactly see the point of giving you the exam a second time, Mr. Loud...unless you really enjoyed completing it that much." replied Oak before a smile formed on his face. "Aside from the errors you made, you did alright in the exam - just barely well enough to qualify, I'd say."

As he stared at the older man with wide eyes, Lincoln asks "So...I...I passed?" in a shaky voice.

"You passed, Mr. Loud - congratulations. I'll have your Trainer Card and Pokedex ready for you by tomorrow morning."

Lincoln remained silent for several seconds, his mind processing what he had just heard - he had managed to pass the Trainer's exam. He would remain silent for much longer as he immediately leapt to his feet and started celebrating with joyful cheering and the occasional (admittedly bad) dance.

Watching on with amusement, Oak thought 'Almost reminds me of myself when I found out I had passed the Trainer's exam all those years ago.'

Once Lincoln had calmed down minutes later, he turned to Oak and says "Thanks for letting me know that I passed, Professor - I was really worried that I had failed there for a second."

"You're welcome. Now then, you should head off to bed early tonight - after all, you'll need to be awake early if you want a starter Pokemon."

"Will do, Professor." replied Lincoln before opening his bag and taking out the lockbox from before. "But before you go, I have something you might want to take a look at - it's from Lisa."

After fishing through the box for a few seconds, he takes out the letter and the small box before handing them to Professor Oak. Shortly after, he took out the money from his pocket and handed it over as well.

Giving the items a curious glance, Oak asks "Mr. Loud, while I'm fairly aware on what the money is about, may I ask on why you had given me this box?"

Shrugging, Lincoln replied "Not too sure myself - from what Lisa claimed in that letter you're holding, there's supposed to be some kind of earpiece that can translate Pokemon speech or something. She did say that it couldn't be used in its current state and figured that you'd be able to make it work somehow."

Pointing at the bills, he adds "She also mentioned that I can't use American money here in Kanto, so I'm supposed to ask if you'd be willing to convert those for me."

"Of course - I can easily have the conversion done by tonight, Mr. Loud." replied Oak as he pocketed the bills before glancing at the box once more. "As for this supposed translator, I'll take a look at it later. So is that everything you needed to speak with me about?"

"That's everything, Professor."

"Good, good. Now then, I would suggest that you get some sleep - you'll need all the energy you can get for your journey tomorrow." replied Oak before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Lincoln thought 'Tomorrow's the day I set out to explore the Kanto region - I can't wait!' before heading into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. As he started getting changed, he started thinking about the three starter Pokemon that Professor Oak would be giving away in the morning: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. All three seemed appealing in their own right and he'd be content with whichever one Oak would give him.

However, the one that had interested him the most was Charmander as its final evolved form, which went by the name Charizard, resembled one of the creatures from the strange dream he had that morning. In fact, he had seen pictures of all six creatures in the books Oak had given him, which led him to believe that there was more to his dream than what he had originally thought.

'Could it have been a vision of the future?' thought Lincoln before dismissing the idea seconds later, finding it to be ludicrous. 'Nah. But that won't stop me from making that dream a reality.'

After he had finished changing into his pajamas, he cut off the lights before getting into the bed, quickly falling asleep a few minutes later. Unfortunately, in his excitement over the next day, he had forgotten to set the alarm clock before going to sleep.

-=O=-

While Lincoln was getting ready for bed, Professor Oak was busy perusing the contents of the letter that Lincoln had handed him. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, a part of him was disappointed in Lisa for her actions during the events over the prior week.

That disappointment only increased when he read that she had been completely aware that Lincoln had been faking his bad luck, but chose not to do anything about it when things started to get out of hand.

But that wasn't the only thing in the letter that had caught his interest - he was also intrigued by the device inside of the small box Lincoln had given him earlier. From what he read, it was meant to be a translator of sorts for Pokemon speech.

However, he wasn't about to start tinkering with the device until he had a better understanding of how it worked first.

'Maybe Miss Loud can shed a little light on how the device is meant to function before I try to sync it with Lincoln's Pokedex.' thought Oak before he put the letter down on his desk and went over to the VideoPhone to call Lisa. 'Not to mention I'll get the chance to hear what she has to say about this whole 'bad luck' incident.'

After dialing in a few numbers, Oak presses the call button. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long for an answer as Lisa's visage appeared on the screen a few seconds later.

"Professor Oak, good to see you again - I honestly didn't expect you to contact me again so soon. Do you need something?"

"It's good to see you as well and yes, as a matter of fact I do need to speak with you about several matters that had been brought to my attention." replied Oak before opening up the small box and taking out the earpiece from before. "For starters, I was hoping you could tell me about this earpiece you had given your brother. From what I understand, it's meant to translate Pokemon speech, but apparently it's not completely functional. Can you shed a little light on how its supposed to work?"

"Certainly. All it needs to do is hear a Pokemon speak and I'm certain that it'll translate the language of that respective species." replied Lisa with a smug smile. "I've created prototypes that managed to do the same with canine and feline speech, so I'm sure the same rules apply here."

Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she added "However, just hearing the cries once won't be enough - it needs to hear numerous samples before it can completely translate that species' language. But if the translator is able to become synced with the Pokedex..."

Realizing where she was going with this, Oak replies "...It'll be able to analyze the speech samples stored in the Pokedex's database and complete the translation process much faster. Very clever."

"I try. So how did Lincoln do on the Trainer's exam? Did he manage to pass?"

"He did - I'll be setting him up for his journey starting tomorrow morning." replied Oak, bringing a smile to Lisa's face - now that Lincoln had qualified to become a Pokemon Trainer, she was a step closer to achieving her goal.

"That's good to hear, Professor - I knew I made the right choice in sending him to Kanto."

"Speaking of the matter of sending Lincoln here, he and I had an...interesting conversation on the way here."

In an instant, Lisa's smile had vanished and was quickly replaced with a look of unease. "Oh...he...he did?"

"Yes, it was...enlightening, to say the least." replied Oak before the expression on his face became stern. "Which brings us to another matter I wish to speak with you about - namely your actions over the previous week during this whole 'bad luck' situation he brought up."

"...Is there any chance I can decline, Professor?"

Still keeping up his stern appearance, Professor Oak shakes his head in refusal, prompting Lisa to let out a sigh of resignation. "I thought not."

While she enjoyed engaging in discussions with Professor Oak, Lisa had a strong feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy this one.

-=O=-

-The Next Morning-

The following morning, Lincoln woke up with a broad smile on his face - not only was he going to start his journey as a Pokemon Trainer today, but last night provided the best night of sleep he's had in a while. As he turned to take a look at the time, he thought nothing could ruin this morning for him.

...Until his eyes caught on the time displayed on the alarm clock - 10:00 AM. Two hours past the designated time he was meant to meet with Professor Oak.

"Crap! I must have forgotten to set the alarm!"

After rushing to get changed, he hurries out of the guest room and towards the main lobby of the laboratory, hoping that he wasn't too late to get a starter Pokemon.

Upon reaching the lobby, he spots Professor Oak sitting on one of the couches, apparently waiting for someone - most likely him. As Lincoln starts to approach him, Oak notices him and says "Ah, there you are - about time you got here. You're late."

"Sorry, Professor...I forgot to set my clock's alarm before I went to bed." replied Lincoln, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that your forgetfulness may have just cost you the chance of getting a starter Pokemon - I gave away the last three I had just a few moments ago." replied Oak with a frown.

"Are you serious?! You mean to tell me that there's nothing left?!" exclaimed Lincoln in complete disbelief. "I knew I shouldn't have forgotten to set my alarm!"

"Now, now - there's no need to worry. If you're willing to wait a couple of days, I can try to acquire a starter for you then."

"But I've really been looking forward to this, Professor! Isn't there something else you can do?" asked Lincoln desperately.

Shaking his head in refusal, Oak replies "I'm sorry, but until then, you'll just have to postpone your journey until we manage to obtain a starter for you."

"Aw man, that sucks..." muttered Lincoln in disappointment. "And just when I was looking forward to catching some...wait, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"How about capturing a wild Pokemon and having that serve as my starter instead?"

"Hmm...the idea is a little unorthodox, to be sure." replied Oak as he tapped his chin in thought. "Are you sure about this, Mr. Loud? I can see about getting you a more traditional starter if you're willing to wait."

"I'm sure, Professor. At this point, I'll take anything I can get."

After thinking the idea over for a second, Oak nods before replying "Very well then - I'll stop by Route 1 and see if I can catch you a Pidgey to serve as..." only to be cut off as the building's electricity cuts off. "What in the world?"

"Looks like the power went out, Professor." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "You didn't forget to pay your bill, did you?"

"Of course not. Rather, I think there might be something messing with the wiring." answered Oak before making his way to the front door. "Let's go take a look, shall we?"

Nodding, Lincoln follows him outside, curious to see what caused the outage as well.

Once the two were outside, Oak turns to Lincoln and says "Alright, Mr. Loud, keep an eye out and don't do anything rash if it's a Pokemon that's responsible - we don't want it to become hostile and attack you." before walking away to start his search for the one responsible for the power outage.

'Guess I better start searching too.' thought Lincoln before heading into the opposite direction. After a few minutes of looking around the area, he hears the sound of electricity crackling and content squeaking coming from nearby. Quickly rushing over to the source of the noises, he stops upon seeing what was responsible for the outage - a squat yellow-colored Pokemon with a lightning bolt-shaped tail and red circles on its cheeks, chewing on some wiring.

-=O=-

Watching as the yellow-colored Pokemon continued to chew on the wires happily, Lincoln stared at it for a few moments before realizing that it looked exactly like one of the Pokemon from his dream.

'It's gotta be a coincidence...right?' he thought as he continued to watch it gnaw on the wiring, occasionally releasing a few sparks of electricity from its cheeks as it squeaked in contentment. 'So this thing can use electricity, huh? I wonder if Professor Oak will let me catch this as my starter.'

"A Pikachu, eh? So that's what caused the outage." said a voice from behind Lincoln, startling him. Quickly turning around, he sees Professor Oak looking at Pikachu for a second before sighing in annoyance. "Looks like I'm going to need to call the Electrode Electric company to come and fix the damaged wiring."

"...Hey, Professor - what about that Pikachu? Do you have any plans in mind for it?" asked Lincoln, getting a curious look from Oak in response.

"Nothing, really - why do you ask?"

Turning his attention back to Pikachu, Lincoln points at it before replying "Because I want to catch it and have it be my starter Pokemon. Is that alright with you?"

"Are you sure? Pikachu are known for being notoriously difficult to train for beginners..."

"I'm sure, Professor. That's the one I want." answered Lincoln before giving the Mouse Pokemon a sharp glance - he had a strong feeling that this particular Pikachu was the same one from his dream.

He didn't know how he knew this, but something in his gut told him that this was the one. He had to catch it.

After taking a few seconds to think it over, Oak replies "Well...alright then. I suppose it couldn't hurt." before taking out a pair of Pokeballs and handing them to Lincoln. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"You...want me to catch it myself?" asked Lincoln with both surprise and uncertainty, getting a nod from the older man in response.

"Think of it as an impromptu lesson on how to battle and capture a wild Pokemon." responded Oak before pointing at one of the Pokeballs. "That Pokeball contains a Nidoran - you're more than welcome to borrow it in order to battle Pikachu."

"Well...alright. I'll give it a shot." answered Lincoln before pocketing the empty Pokeball. Once it was safely put away, he looked at Nidoran's Pokeball and muttered "Okay, let's see if I've remembered this right - press the button and throw. Should be simple enough."

With a quick press of the button on the front, the ball quickly expanded in Lincoln's hand, becoming the size of a softball. Once the Pokeball had grown to full size, Lincoln throws it into the air, causing it to release a burst of white energy that quickly took a solid form on the ground.

As the ball returned to Lincoln's hand, the light completely finished taking form, revealing a teal-colored quadrupedic creature with large ears and numerous spikes on its body.

Upon seeing who had called it out, the Nidoran stared at Lincoln in confusion before noticing Professor Oak standing nearby. Directing the Poison-Type's attention towards Pikachu, he says "The boy who sent you out wishes to capture that Pikachu - think you can lend him a hand?"

Nidoran nods in acknowledgement before running towards Pikachu and shouting something to it, causing it to stop chewing on the wires long enough to respond with words of its own. While Nidoran continued to speak with Pikachu, Oak quickly walked over and whispered "Are you sure you can handle this, Mr. Loud? You seem to be a little on-edge at the moment."

"I'm fine, Professor - it's just that I'm a little nervous about getting into my first battle. However, I think once I get into it, I'll be alright."

"Very well then." responded Oak before adding "By the way, Mr. Loud - Nidoran knows Double Kick, Poison Sting, Scratch and Tail Whip. Just thought you should know."

"Got it. Thanks, Professor." replied Lincoln before returning his attention back to the two Pokemon, only to notice that both Nidoran and Pikachu looked ready to battle with each other.

"Well now, it looks like you've got a battle on your hands now, Mr. Loud. Good luck."

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 8 for you guys - I started working on this as soon as I got back, so I hope it's satisfactory enough as is. I'm also, starting next chapter, going to start including information about Lincoln's Pokemon (levels, moves, abilities) and other stuff like that in the Author's Notes.

Also, as of now, the poll is officially closed and seeing as everything ended up evened out in the end, I'll need to find a way to satisfy both sides. Any suggestions you may have are welcome.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one. 


	9. Chapter 9 - The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices_

-=O=-

'Oh man...I'm getting into an actual battle...' thought Lincoln nervously before taking a few breaths to try and calm himself down. 'Alright, Lincoln - you can handle this. Just calm down and try to keep your head straight.'

Once he felt that his nerve were sufficiently settled down, he points at Pikachu and orders "Alright Nidoran, let's start things off with a Scratch attack!"

With a cry, the claws on Nidoran's forelegs shimmered as she charged towards Pikachu, only for him to dodge out of the way. Before Nidoran could recover from the miss, Pikachu followed up with a small bolt of lightning that blasted Nidoran, sending her to the ground.

After taking a few seconds to get back to her feet and shaking off the damage from the attack, the Poison Pin Pokemon was ready to continue the fight.

"Alright Nidoran, let's try this again - use Poison Sting!"

Taking aim at Pikachu, Nidoran fires a volley of purple-colored needles at him, only for her target to quickly move out of the way and slam into her with Quick Attack, sending her to the ground once more.

"Hmm...that Pikachu is remarkably quick for its kind." commented Oak as he watched the battle unfold. "Are you sure you can handle this, Mr. Loud? If you like, I can take over for you."

Shaking his head in refusal, Lincoln replied "No way, Professor - if I can't even beat that Pikachu in a fight on my own, then what chance do I have of being a successful Trainer? I can't afford to give up now."

Though the old professor didn't reply, there was a hint of pride in his eyes as he nodded in approval at Lincoln's words.

Turning his attention back to the battle, Lincoln thought 'So what if that Pikachu is a lot faster than I thought it would be? I can still win this! I'll just have to go on the defensive for now until I figure out something.'

Pikachu however wasn't intent on giving him the time to come up with a plan as he fired another bolt of lightning at Nidoran.

"Nidoran, dodge that attack now! We can't afford to take any more hits from something like that!"

The Poison-Type nods before leaping out of the way just as the lightning bolt struck where she was standing before, leaving a blackened mark on the ground. Ear twitching in annoyance, Pikachu launches another bolt at Nidoran, only for her to once again dodge the attack at Lincoln's command.

After several seconds of trying to blast Nidoran with Thundershock and constantly missing, Pikachu gets frustrated with the constant misses and decides to rush at her instead with Quick Attack, hoping to utilize his higher speed to take the Poison Pin Pokemon down.

Watching carefully as Pikachu sped towards Nidoran, Lincoln mutters "Wait for it...wait for it..." before finally pointing at Pikachu when he felt he had gotten close enough. "Alright, now! Jump up and use Double Kick!"

Leaping into the air just as Pikachu was a breath away from hitting her, Nidoran quickly twisted her body in midair before kicking Pikachu twice in the face with her hind legs, sending him skidding across the ground.

Before Pikachu could get the chance to get back to his feet, Lincoln points at him and orders "Alright, before he gets back up - use Poison Sting, quick!"

With a nod, Nidoran quickly fires another volley of poisoned needles straight ahead. With no time to move out of the way, Pikachu was hit by the full brunt of the attack. As he started to get back to his feet, he winced as a twinge of pain came from the lower part of his body.

Grimacing, he looks at where the Poison Sting attack had hit him, noticing that several of the needles had stuck into his body. Before he could start removing them, another painful sensation overruns his body, causing him to collapse to the floor.

With an approving nod, Oak says "Nicely done, Mr. Loud - it would seem that Nidoran's last attack managed to poison Pikachu. That should weaken it a lot quicker so you can catch it."

Giving the Electric-Type a worried glance, Lincoln asks "Pikachu's not going to die from the poison, right? I'd hate to have something like that on my conscience..."

"Don't worry, Mr. Loud - we can easily treat him once the battle is over." replied Oak before pointing at Pikachu, who fell to the ground once again due to the toxins running through his body. "Speaking of which, now would probably be a good time to catch him. Go for it!"

"Okay!" exclaimed Lincoln with a nod before taking the second Pokeball out of his pocket and activating it. Once it had completely expanded, he threw it at the weakened Pikachu who tried to move out of the way, only for another twinge of pain to stop him in his tracks. "I've gotcha now! Go, Pokeball!"

Upon coming into contact with his head, the ball quickly converted Pikachu into red energy that was quickly pulled inside. As soon as the ball landed onto the ground, it started to wobble and shake around vigorously.

Watching carefully, Lincoln starts walking over to the ball to pick it up, only for Professor Oak to grab his shoulder, stopping him from approaching.

"Let the capture procedure finish first, Mr. Loud. Once the ball stops moving, you can go and collect it."

After several seconds, the Pokeball wiggles around one more time before going completely still, accompanied by a brief flash of light. Seeing this, Oak smiles before saying "Alright, you can go collect it now, Mr. Loud. And congratulations on a successful capture. I must say that you did quite well for your first time."

"Thanks, Professor!" chimed Lincoln before running over to Pikachu's Pokeball and picking it up. As he stared at the red and white orb, a broad grin appeared on his face.

He finally had a Pokemon to call his own.

-=O=-

-Back Inside The Lab-

"Once again, I must congratulate you for successfully managing to capture that Pikachu, Mr. Loud - not only do you finally have a starter Pokemon, but I won't have to worry about it chewing on the lab's wiring again."

"I should be thanking you, Professor. After all, I never would have caught Pikachu without the help of your Nidoran." replied Lincoln with a grin before taking Nidoran's Pokeball out of his pocket. "Speaking of which, I need to return her back to you. Here you go."

After taking the Pokeball and pocketing it, Oak replies "Thank you. Now then, let's get your Pikachu patched up, shall we? I don't think we'll want to make the poor thing suffer from the poison any longer than we need to. If you will just hand me his Pokeball, I can go ahead and put it in the healing machine for you."

Nodding, Lincoln hands over Pikachu's Pokeball over to Professor Oak, who places it into a strange-looking machine nearby. Turning his attention back to Lincoln, Oak adds "Now then, while your Pokemon is getting treated, we should finish getting your preparations out of the way before you set off." before walking over to a nearby table and picking up a cardboard box that was colored like a Pokeball. Once he had retrieved it, he walks back over to Lincoln and hands it to him.

Curious about the contents of the box, Lincoln opens it up, only to find three small books, five empty Pokeballs, two purple spray bottles and what appeared to be a map inside.

"That's a Starter Box, Mr. Loud - I always give these away to new Trainers like yourself. As you can see, inside are some guidebooks on the Kanto region, a map, some empty Pokeballs and a few Potions to help keep your Pokemon healthy."

After placing the box's contents into his bag, Lincoln replies "Thanks, Professor. So what about the money I asked you to convert - did you manage to do it?"

"Of course. In fact, that particular subject is somewhat related to the next item I'm going to give you." answered Oak before handing over a laminated card that resembled an ID. "This is a Trainer Card - it's meant to serve as your identification, but it also functions as a debit card for your bank account. Make sure not to lose it."

"Bank account? Why would I need something like that?"

"When a Trainer battles another and wins, they obtain prize money that is deposited into an online bank account all Trainers have when they start their career." replied Oak before crossing his arms. "And yes, that now includes you as well, Mr. Loud. I had your account set up for you this morning."

"So let me see if I got this right - I get paid for winning battles?" asked Lincoln, getting a nod in response. "And all of that money ends up going into this account, which I can access whenever I need to?"

"Well, not all of the money will go your way, Mr. Loud - there is the Trainer tax to take into consideration." replied Oak, getting a strange look from Lincoln in response. "Every month, you will be taxed exactly ten percent of your current balance."

With a look of disbelief on his face, Lincoln exclaims "Wait...I have to pay taxes now? But I'm a minor!"

"If it's any consolation, the money does go towards good causes like providing funding for the lab." added Oak helpfully.

"But why do I have to pay it, though? I'm not even an adult yet!"

"...Oh dear. I'm guessing this is another thing you weren't aware of?" asked Oak with a perplexed frown. "Well if you must know, Mr. Loud...the very moment you graduated the Trainer's exam, you legally became an adult in the eyes of both the Pokemon League and the Kanto government."

"...You mean to tell me that I'm now officially considered an adult, even though I'm not even a teenager yet?"

"Well...yes. I'm sorry that you're upset about hearing this, but..."

Before Oak could finish, Lincoln let out a triumphant whoop before pumping his fists into the air. "Yes! I'm the first one the legitimately reach adulthood when it comes to my siblings! Suck it, Lori!"

"...You do know that this doesn't apply to your home country, right?" said Oak, causing the grin on Lincoln's face to falter. "However, as long as you're here in Kanto, you're officially an adult in the eyes of the law. Of course, that means that you are entitled to the many privileges and responsibilities of being an adult as well. In fact, you could even get married right now if you wanted to."

Blushing profusely at the thought, Lincoln sputters "M-married? At my age!?"

With a placating gesture, Oak hastily adds "I'm not say that you have to, Mr. Loud - I'm only mentioning that it's something you're allowed to do thanks to your new status as a Trainer."

"W-well...good! I'm not exactly eager to start a family of my own just yet..." mumbled Lincoln before regaining his composure seconds later. "So battling will be the main source of my income?"

"Aside from selling items you don't need at local stores, that would be correct. I would advise trying to keep your losses minimized so that you won't worry about having to go broke."

"And I'm guessing the money you converted was put into my account?"

"Of course - I had all of it deposited this morning after I created the account for you. If you want to spend it, all you need to do is use that card when you go shopping and it'll do the rest."

"Okay, got it. Thanks for setting it up for me, Professor."

"Not a problem. Now then, there is one final thing I need to give you." replied Oak before walking over to a large terminal-like computer and pressing a few buttons, causing a red-colored rectangular device to pop out of a slot nearby. Handing it over, he adds "Mr. Loud, allow me to introduce you to the Pokedex."

-=O=-

Giving the device an interested glance, Lincoln muses "So this is that Pokedex thing you were talking about last night. What does it do?"

"Well, I originally created it in order to assist with collecting data for my studies, though over time I added other functions to it that will probably be of great use to you." replied Oak before sending Nidoran out of her Pokeball. "Why don't you give it a try on Nidoran here? All you need to do is open it up and point it at what you want information about and it'll handle the rest."

Lincoln nods before quickly opening the Pokedex and pointing it at Nidoran, causing the red device to let out a few beeps before a computerized male voice spoke.

 _'Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. This female Nidoran is Level 13 and knows the moves Double Kick, Poison Sting, Scratch and Tail Whip.'_

"As you can see, the Pokedex will not only provide information about the Pokemon in question, but will also mention what gender it is, how strong it is and what moves it knows." said Oak with a smile. "But that's not all it can do - it can also provide you with advice on particular subjects regarding Pokemon, send and recieve e-mail, take pictures and if you manage to find a good spot to use it, you can even browse the internet with it. I suppose you can say that it's a Pokemon database combined with the features of the modern-day smartphone."

'Better not let Lori find out about this thing, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from her.' thought Lincoln as he stared at the device before pocketing it seconds later. "So what about that earpiece thing Lisa sent over? Did you manage to get it working?"

"Surprisingly enough, I did. I even made sure to test it first to make sure it functioned properly." answered Professor Oak with a nod. "There is a catch though - you'll need speech samples of the Pokemon whose speech you wish to translate before it'll work. Thankfully, all you'll need to do is simply register the Pokemon in question in your Pokedex."

Interested, Lincoln asks "So by what you're saying, I can potentially understand what Nidoran is able to say now?"

Taking the earpiece out of his pocket, Oak suggests "Why don't you try the translator out for yourself, Mr. Loud? Just slip it on and activate it."

With an eager look on his face, Lincoln takes the earpiece from Oak and puts it on. After fiddling around with it for a few seconds, he finds a small button and presses it, causing the device to turn on. Seconds later, a female voice could be heard coming from the earpiece's speaker.

 _'Speech samples detected. Proceeding with analyzation.'_

Afterwards, the earpiece beeps before making a strange staticky sound that faintly sounded like dial-up noises. Thirty seconds later, the noise stops as the voice says _'Sample analyzation complete. Translation for Nidoran Female is now available.'_

Taking that as his cue to see if the device works, Lincoln walks over to Nidoran and kneels down. "Hey...um, Nidoran? I want to say thanks for helping me out with that battle earlier. I couldn't have done it without you."

With a smile, Nidoran looks at him before replying with "No problem - I'm always happy to help out a friend of the Professor!"

'It...worked?' thought Lincoln in surprise before a grin started to appear on his face - this was going to make his career a lot easier. Getting back to this feet, he gives Professor Oak a thumbs-up and says "The translator worked, Professor!"

"Excellent! I'm sure that it will be of great use to you in your travels." replied Oak with a thumbs-up of his own before recalling Nidoran back into her ball. Suddenly, a soft chime catches his attention, causing him to smile at the sound. "Sounds like your Pikachu's all healed up. I'll go and get him for you."

While Professor Oak went to go retrieve Pikachu's Pokeball, an odd idea formed in Lincoln's head. "Hey Professor...can you scan Pokemon while they're in a Pokeball? I want to see if I can get Pikachu's speech samples analyzed before I talk to him."

Thinking the idea over for a moment, Oak replies "I'm...not sure. You can try it if you want." before placing the Pokeball on a nearby table. Taking out his Pokedex once more, Lincoln points it at the red and white orb. Much to his and Professor Oak's surprise, the Pokedex acted as if it were being pointed at a Pokemon.

 _'Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. This male Pikachu is Level 10 and knows the moves Growl, Thundershock and Quick Attack.'_

"Interesting...I never knew that the Pokedex was capable of doing that." mused Oak as he stared at the Pokedex with intrigue before taking out another Pokeball from his pocket. "Try it with this one - I want to see if it'll work or not."

Nodding, Lincoln points the Pokedex at the ball in Oak's hand, only for the device to make a buzzing noise in response before saying _'No Pokemon within scanning range.'_

"Hmm...so I guess it only works with Pokeballs that contain Pokemon you own. Interesting." said Professor Oak before picking up Pikachu's Pokeball and handing it to Lincoln. "So are you going to see if the translator works with your starter as well?"

"Nah, I think I'll wait until I leave Pallet Town before I introduce myself." replied Lincoln as he pocketed the Pokeball. "So is there anything else, Professor?"

"There is one final thing - I would advise that you should make reaching Viridian City your first priority - there's a Pokemon Center there you can visit in order to register for the League challenge."

"Viridian City Pokemon Center - got it. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, Mr. Loud. Now you take care of yourself out there, and remember - you're more than welcome to contact me if you need anything."

"Of course. Thanks, Professor." replied Lincoln before making his way out of the lab. Once he was outside, he mutters "Alright, let's see here...Professor Oak said I should head to Viridian City first." before starting to reach into his bag for the map Oak had given him earlier.

Before he could retrieve it however, the sound of a loud commotion coming from the town catches his attention. Looking to see what's causing the ruckus, he spots a large group of people gathering around the main entrance to Pallet Town.

"What in the world is going on down there?"

-=O=-

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

It had taken Lincoln fifteen minutes to reach the crowd of people, who by the sound of things, seemed to be rather happy and excited about whatever was going on. Curious to know what had them acting this way, he walked over to a woman with long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around.

Upon seeing Lincoln, the woman smiles before saying "Oh, hello there! You're that boy who came into town with Professor Oak yesterday afternoon, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me - name's Lincoln. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Smiling, the woman replied "And I'm Delia - it's a pleasure to meet you too, Lincoln." before noticing the bag slung over his shoulder. "Oh, are you going on a Pokemon journey today as well?"

Lincoln nods in confirmation before pointing at the crowd of people and asks "Would you mind telling me what's going on here? What's got everyone so excited?"

"Oh, this? Well, three of our very own Pallet Town natives are about to go on their first Pokemon journey today and everyone in town came to see them off." said Delia as she pointed towards a trio of teenagers - two boys and a girl - that were standing in front of the large crowd.

The girl had long light brown hair and was clad in a blue and black tanktop, black wristbands, a red skirt, blue socks, white shoes and a white short-brimmed hat with a pink Pokeball design on it.

As for the two boys, the first one had black hair and was wearing a red and white baseball cap, blue jeans, black wristbands, black shoes and a red and white short-sleeved jacket that was worn over a black t-shirt. The other had spiky brown hair and was wearing a lavender shirt with long sleeves, baggy blue pants and a pair of orange boots.

What caught Lincoln's attention about them however, was the fact that each of them had one of the Kanto starters standing right beside them - the girl had a Charmander, the black-haired boy had a Bulbasaur and the brown-haired boy had a Squirtle.

'Those three must be the ones that got the starters Professor Oak had this morning.' thought Lincoln before facing Delia and asking "Could you tell me a little more about those three and who they are?"

"Certainly." replied Delia before pointing at the girl who continued to wave to the crowd with her Charmander watching on happily. "That's Leaf Rose - from what I've heard, she was one of the top scorers on this year's Trainer's exam."

'She looks nice enough. Not to mention she's kind of cute-looking too...' thought Lincoln as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

Turning her attention to the black-haired boy who had an easygoing smile on his face as his Bulbasaur patiently stood beside him, Delia adds "And that young man over there is Red Satoshi - he's usually laid-back and easygoing, but I've also heard that he can be very determined when he sets his mind on doing something."

Eyeing the boy warily, Lincoln thought 'I've got a strong feeling that he's someone I'm going to need to watch out for.'

"Finally, we have Professor Oak's grandson, Gary. He's a good boy, but tends to be a bit full of himself at times." finished Delia as she pointed at the other boy while he soaked in the cheers of the crowd with his Squirtle doing the same alongside him. "It's pretty well known that he and Red are rivals with each other - they've been that way ever since their time together at the Trainer's Academy."

'Whoa...this guy's got an ego and isn't afraid to show it. Same goes for that Squirtle of his.' thought Lincoln as the two preened at the attention they were given.

Eventually, the three finally decide to depart, leaving the cheering crowd behind as they head towards Route 1. After a few minutes, the group of people started to disperse before returning back to whatever they were doing before saying their farewells, leaving Lincoln and Delia standing there alone.

Giving Lincoln a small smile, Delia says "Well now, I should be going as well. It was nice to meet you, Lincoln." before starting to walk away. "And good luck with your journey as well. I hope you enjoy what Kanto has to offer."

Smiling at her words, Lincoln gives her a nod of acknowledgement before heading towards the entrance to Route 1.

-=O=-

-Route 1-

'Well, this is it, Lincoln - the start of your Pokemon adventure.' thought Lincoln as he stared ahead at the route before him. Taking out Pikachu's Pokeball from his pocket, he adds "The translation must be finished by now, so I guess there's no better time than now to introduce myself to my new Pokemon. Alright Pikachu, come on out!" before activating the ball and tossing it into the air, causing it to open up and release a burst of white light from within it.

Upon taking form on the ground in front of Lincoln a few seconds later, Pikachu starts gasping for air, mumbling "...Oh man, I thought I was going to be cramped in there forever..." before turning towards Lincoln and pointing at him threateningly. "You will not put me back in there ever again or I swear by Thundurus I will zap you into next week, got it?"

"Um...okay, if you don't want to go back into the ball, that's fine." replied Lincoln, surprised at the vitrolic words. "I guess you didn't like being inside one very much?"

"It was really cramped inside of that thing...I prefer being out in the open like this." answered Pikachu with a shudder before giving Lincoln a strange look. "Wait...how in Arceus' name are you able to understand what I'm saying? I thought humans couldn't understand our language."

Pointing at the earpiece, Lincoln answers "This thing translates what you're saying into words I'm able to understand - it should make speaking between the two of us easier. Pretty cool, huh?"

"A little. So I'm assuming you're my new Trainer then?"

"Well, I did capture you earlier, so...yeah, I guess I am."

"So I ended up getting caught a human that can understand Pokemon speech..." mused Pikachu before shrugging. "Could be worse, I guess - I could've been stuck with a complete idiot that had no idea what I was trying to say."

"Guess you got lucky with me, then." said Lincoln before offering the Electric-Type a handshake. "Name's Lincoln, by the way - Lincoln Loud. Nice to meet you."

"Lincoln Loud, huh...not the best name, but it'll do. You can just call me Pikachu - I'm not too fond of names other than that." replied Pikachu as he accepted the gesture, only for his stomach to growl a few seconds later. "Oh man, I'm starving...do you have anything to eat?"

"I think I might have something in here for you - hold on a bit and I'll take a look." replied Lincoln before opening his bag and rummaging through it.

"Food? You've got something for me to eat in there?" asked Pikachu, ear twitching as he watched Lincoln continue to search through his bag. "Do you happen to have any of that tasty red stuff humans put on their food?"

"You're talking about ketchup, right?" asked Lincoln, getting a nod from Pikachu in response. "Well...I don't have any in here, but I can see about buying some when we arrive at Viridian City."

After a few seconds, he stops rummaging through the bag and looks a Pikachu with a strange expression on his face. "Wait...you eat that stuff? Seriously?"

"What? It's good!"

"On some fries or a burger, maybe. But by itself...ick." responded Lincoln taking out a shiny red apple from his bag and offering it to Pikachu. "Will this do? I know it's not much, but..."

After sniffing the fruit for a bit, Pikachu answers with a nod before taking the apple from Lincoln and quickly wolfing it down. After tossing the core away, he lets out a belch and mutters "Ahh...that's much better. Thanks."

"No problem. So you're alright with being my Pokemon? You seem kind of mellow about this whole situation."

"While I'll miss being able to go wherever I like, I think I can deal with the fact that I'm officially stuck with you now. Just don't put me back in that stupid ball again and we're good."

"Alright then, no Pokeballs." replied Lincoln with a nod before turning his attention back to the route in front of him. "So are you ready to get going?"

Shrugging, Pikachu replied "I guess. So what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking we could spend a few hours here on Route 1 before heading to Viridian City and stopping there for the day."

"Alright, if that's what you want to do." replied Pikachu before taking a look at a mass of dark clouds forming in the distance. "Just a fair warning - I think we should try not to spend too long around here - there's a storm heading this way."

-=O=-

(AN: I mentioned that I would start adding the list of Pokemon that Lincoln acquires during his journey in the last chapter. The movesets will be based off of the ones from Pokemon Sun/Moon, so expect to see certain attacks that didn't appear in the original anime.)

Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)

 **Pikachu Lv.10**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack**

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 9 is done and boy did I have some difficulties working with this one. I had originally intended for it to be much longer, but decided to cut it short and save the upcoming exploration of Route 1 for the next chapter. Writer's block can be a real pain in the ass at times.

Now that I've got that out of the way, there are a few things I'd like to address.

Firstly, I decided to change a few aspects of this story's Pokedex by giving it the features most smartphones today tend to have. This decision was made with the idea of Lincoln using it to keep in contact with his friends (and eventually his family) without needing to rely too much on calling Lisa's VideoPhone.

Secondly, I'm deciding that I will not use the four-move limit. This was a decision made after a discussion with one of my reviewers who pointed out that the anime didn't exactly follow this particular rule. So why should I?

However, just so I can keep the number of attacks within reasonable limits, I will replace weaker versions of moves with their stronger counterparts - an example of this would be replacing Thundershock with Thunderbolt.

You may also notice that Pikachu is a lot more...agreeable this time around. Turns out that taking the time to speak with it instead of dragging it around against its will with a rope can work wonders on its behavior.

I've also noticed that one of my reviewers by the name of yoshi3000 had recently posted a challenge related to this fic and I have to say, the idea looks to be rather interesting. If anyone wants to take a crack at it, you are more than free to do so.

I'm also still trying to find a way to satisfy both sides of the earlier poll, but I'm not having much luck in that regard. If I'm unable to come up with something by the fifteenth chapter, I'll just pick one of the sides and go from there. And due to influence from the fanfictions I've been reading lately, I'll probably end up going with the harem route.

However, if this does end up being the case, I'll try to keep the main focus of the story on the journey first and the relationships second.

Finally, to KRUSA1 - yes, I've been reading your suggestions through your reviews and have taken some of them into consideration. However, I would appreciate it if you would take the time to PM me so we can speak with each other about them in better detail.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	10. Chapter 10 - Spearow & Fearow

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

Reminder that I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Dining Room-

As the rest of her sisters (aside from Lisa, who was in her room) continued to watch the television while waiting for 'The Dream Boat' to come on, Lucy sat on the couch quietly, deep in thought over something Lisa had said to her before.

-Flashback-

 _"So...you overheard my discussion with our parents last night?" inquired Lisa with a raised eyebrow, causing Lucy to nod as she glared at the four year-old behind her bangs. "And how much did you manage to hear?"_

 _"I didn't hear everything, but I heard enough to find out that you were up to something."_

 _Much to Lucy's surprise however, her younger sister showed no signs of nervousness or fear. Instead, she merely smirked in response._

 _"A shame you didn't hear everything that was said in my room last night. Otherwise, you'd be siding with me on the matter."_

-Flashback End-

She knew that her younger sister had a reason for wanting to send her brother to this Kanto place, yet hadn't spoken a word about it to anyone else aside from her parents - both of which had agreed to Lisa's suggestion rather easily.

But what bothered Lucy the most was the claim Lisa had made - that if she had overheard everything that was said that night, she would be taking her younger sister's side. Just what exactly was she trying to imply? Was there more to this whole situation than she had originally thought?

And most importantly - what was Lisa's endgame with this whole plan of hers?

She had to know...but there was only one way those particular questions could be answered and she wasn't exactly happy about the idea.

'...Guess I should swallow my pride and go talk to Lisa about this, otherwise I'm going to end up driving myself mad by constantly thinking about this stuff.' thought the goth before getting off of the couch in order to go speak with her younger sister.

As she started to head towards the stairs, Lola asks "Hey, where are you going? The new episode of 'The Dream Boat' is about to start!", only for Lucy to ignore her as she ascended the stairs to the second floor hallway. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know or care right now - she's gone, so there's more room on the couch for us." replied Lori, not taking her eyes off of the television. "Now shut up - the show's starting."

-=O=-

Lucy wasn't the only one lost in thought as Lisa sat at her desk, mulling over the conversation she had with Professor Oak earlier. To say that the older man was disappointed in her would be an understatement as he had verbally ripped into her over her actions - or lack of, in this case - regarding her brother's bad luck situation, alongside other things as well that didn't exactly paint her in a very good light.

What made the little genius feel worse was the fact that the older man had every right to be upset with her. She was certain that she had lost some of his respect after that particular conversation and it would be some time before she regained it again.

'Professor Oak was right - I could have done more to prevent this whole situation from happening in the first place.' thought Lisa morosely before pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. 'But no - I just had to put me and my research first. I even had sent Lincoln to Kanto mainly due to my own selfishness.'

Before she could dwell on these thoughts further, the sound of someone knocking at her door had caught her attention. Turning to face the door, she replies "It's open.", prompting Lucy to enter the room a few seconds later.

Upon seeing the young goth enter the room, Lisa's face twists into a scowl. "Oh, it's you...what do you want? Are you here to sling more baseless accusations at me?"

"I'm not happy about speaking with you either." retorted Lucy waspishly, only to calm down seconds later. "But I need answers to some questions I have and you're the only one that can provide them."

After a few seconds of silence, Lisa finally replies "...Before I even consider answering any questions you have, I want you to answer one of my own - why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go along with this whole bad luck nonsense in the first place? You should be well versed about that particular subject due to your interests, yet you bought into the whole situation hook, line and sinker." inquired Lisa before crossing her arms.

"...What do you mean by that? Lincoln was proven to be bad luck, remember?"

"Yes - by him of all people. Strange coincidence, isn't it?" countered Lisa with a raised eyebrow.

After thinking it over for a few seconds, Lucy muttered "...Lincoln was faking his bad luck?" in a questioning tone, only to give the four year-old a furious look seconds later. "Wait...you knew?!"

"Of course. And before you say anything further, I'm well aware that I could have brought the whole 'bad luck' matter to a close sooner, but I chose not to act instead. It's one of the few decisions I actually do regret making." answered Lisa as a saddened expression appeared on her face, quelling the older girl's rage for the moment. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"...I wasn't thinking clearly - with Lynn going around saying that Lincoln was unlucky and him trying to prove it...I just followed the crowd and blindly accepted the situation as the truth like everyone else did." muttered Lucy as she lowered her head in shame. "But why would he try to make himself appear to be bad luck?"

"If you must know, it's because he had hardly any time to himself. That's why he went along with that foolish superstition nonsense." replied Lisa with a frown. "And considering how much time we forced him to spend on the rest of us, I can't exactly say I blame him."

At this, Lucy felt a large amount of guilt overcome her, knowing that she played a small part in causing this whole mess to start in the first place.

After taking a few seconds to recompose herself back to her usual stoic state, Lisa says "Now then, since you answered my question sufficiently enough, I'll answer yours. What do you want to ask?"

-=O=-

After managing to recompose herself as well, Lucy says "For starters, I want to know about why you had Lincoln sent to Kanto." before giving her sister a dark look. "And don't give me that 'helping out with his research' nonsense, either."

"...Is it really nonsense if it's the truth?" countered Lisa with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about! Why did you have him sent there?"

With a huff, Lisa replies "Fine, I guess I can answer this question of yours...", only to stop upon hearing a beeping sound that had quickly caught Lucy's attention. "By the look on your face, I'm guessing that you recognize that sound fairly well?"

"...Yes. I heard it while in the vents that night. What is it?"

"...Well, as long as you're here, I suppose I can go ahead and show you. In fact, this should actually answer that question of yours." replied Lisa before leading her older sister over to the VideoPhone. Taking a seat in front of it, she presses a few keys, causing the screen to show the visage of Professor Oak on it once more. "Hello again, Professor - did you need something from me?"

"Hello to you as well, Miss Loud. And yes, I'd like to provide some new information regarding your brother - he's officially left Pallet Town this morning to start his journey through Kanto."

"Journey?" asked Lucy in confusion - just what in the world was going on?

Noticing the young goth standing near Lisa, Oak says "Oh, I wasn't aware that you had company, Miss Loud. Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all. In fact, your timing couldn't have been any better." replied Lisa before giving Lucy a wily grin. "I was just about to discuss the subject of Lincoln's departure to Kanto with my sister before you called."

"Ah, so you must be one of the many sisters Lisa had told me about. Which one are you?" asked Oak with a smile.

"That's my older sister, Lucy - she's the one that I mentioned was into goth culture." replied Lisa before giving Oak an intense look. "But enough introductions - you said that Lincoln set out today, correct? Has he received his starter yet?"

"He has. It was an...unorthodox choice, but I feel that he'll be able to work with his choice quite nicely."

"Well, which one was it? Charmander? Squirtle? Bulbasaur?" questioned Lisa eagerly as her face moved closer with each Pokemon species named.

"A Pikachu, actually - he ended up sleeping in and had to catch a starter Pokemon himself." replied Oak with a shrug.

Before Lisa could inquire further, Lucy shouts "Is anyone going to explain to me what in the world is going on here?!", causing the two to give her a strange glance.

"...You really need to inform the rest of your family about this one of these days, Miss Loud."

"I'll see what I can do, Professor." replied Lisa before turning to face Lucy once again. "Take a seat, Lucy - this is going to take a while to fully explain, but this should answer any questions you may have about our brother."

-=O=-

-One Hour Later-

After Professor Oak had hung up, Lucy frowns before saying "So let me see if I've got this right - Lincoln was sent to Kanto to help Professor Oak's research on these Pokemon things by capturing them."

"That would be correct. And as you now know, I was speaking the truth earlier when I said our brother was helping him out."

"And as for you...you wanted to do your own research on Pokemon, so you had Lincoln sent to Kanto in hopes of getting to study anything he happens to capture while he's away. That was your big motive for wanting to send him there in the first place, right?"

"Affirmative." replied Lisa with a nod. "That and I felt that aside from myself, he would have the most to gain from the experience."

"And by that, you mean the League Championships and the fact that Lincoln would get to keep whatever he catches." concluded Lucy with a nod. "Okay, so that answers a few of the questions I had in mind. I'll make sure to let the others know so they'll..."

"I don't think that would be a wise decision." answered Lisa, causing Lucy to give her a strange look in response. "Rather, I think that you keep this to yourself for now - at least until Professor Oak sends over the first progress report."

"And what's going to stop me from going ahead and telling them now?" retorted Lucy with a smirk - if Lisa wanted her to keep this secret so badly, she was going to have to provide a really good incentive first. A few dollars sent her way would see something like this kept quiet.

"Well, for starters...maybe Mother and Father might be interested to know who's truly responsible for the Princess Pony book that was found inside the toilet." countered Lisa as her glasses flashed menacingly.

"...I...I don't know what you're talking about..." mumbled Lucy defensively, causing Lisa to smirk before walking over to her computer and typing in a few keys, causing the screen to show video footage of Lucy shoving the aforementioned comic into the toilet and hiding in the bathtub just as Lincoln enters the bathroom.

Staring at the screen in horror, Lucy stammers "...You wouldn't...that's not..." before pointing at Lisa accusingly. "You can't do this! This is blackmail!"

"I prefer 'insurance' instead." replied Lisa smugly before giving Lucy a stern look. "So what's it going to be, sister of mine? Keep my secret? Or I reveal yours?"

After a few seconds, Lucy grits her teeth and answers "...Fine, you win - I'll keep quiet about this for now. But if you spill one word..."

"Just as long as you keep my secret, I'll keep yours." responded Lisa calmly. "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving..."

In response, Lucy stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

-=O=-

-Back On Route 1-

(AN: At this point, Lincoln already has the Pokedex entries/translations for Pidgey and Rattata)

"Dang it...not another one." muttered Lincoln in annoyance as he brushed aside some tall grass in hopes of finding a Pokemon he wanted to capture, only to see what felt like the eighteenth Pidgey he had seen so far in the last hour or so. "Why couldn't there be something a little more interesting around here?"

Despite showing some slight interest in the two species at first, he felt that for some odd reason that they just didn't 'click' with him. He didn't know why, but they just didn't seem like the kind of Pokemon he was looking for.

Unfortunately for him, they were the only Pokemon he had seen while exploring the area and if he had to be honest, he was getting tired of seeing them everywhere.

"Well, you're not too interesting yourself either, jerk!" huffed the small Flying-Type in annoyance before flapping its wings, sending a blast of sand directly into Lincoln's face.

"You know that you were just asking for that to happen, right?" said Pikachu with amusement as he watched Lincoln start coughing while trying to clear the sand out of his face. "To answer your question, though - other than Rattata and Pidgey, you're not going to find anything else."

"And just...*cough*...how would you...*cough*...know that...?"

"I've been through this area more times than I can count - I'd know exactly what kind of Pokemon live around here."

Once he had managed to clear away the sand, Lincoln sighs before replying "...Well, that sucks. And here I thought there'd be something neat for me to catch around here..."

"So what now - are we going to skip this place and move on? You've been at this for two hours already." said Pikachu as he stared at the approaching mass of dark clouds. "Not to mention that those storm clouds are moving in."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. We should be getting to Viridian City, anyway." replied Lincoln before taking his map out his bag and unfolding it. "Okay, looks like we just need to head north - if we hurry, we can make it before the storm hits."

As he started to put the map back into his bag, a female voice from nearby called out "Hey, you said that you're heading to Viridian, right?"

Turning to face the source of the voice, Lincoln and Pikachu see an older girl sitting on what appeared to be a high-quality bike which had a fishing rod and tackle box attached to it. She was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, a cropped top and jacket, red sneakers and wrist-length fingerless gloves, but the most noticeable feature however was her orange hair, which was tied into a short ponytail on the side of her head.

Giving the girl a cautious look, Lincoln asks "That depends - why are you asking?"

Noticing his wary expression, the girl says "Easy there, squirt - I'm not looking to start any trouble. I'm just asking if you're heading to Viridian or not."

"First off, don't call me 'squirt'. Secondly, yeah, we are heading to Viridian City." answered Lincoln pointedly. "What I want to know is why your asking in the first place."

"Well, I'm heading that way myself in order to rest at the Pokemon Center there." replied the girl as she looked at the dark clouds in the distance. "After all, there's a storm coming in and I don't want my Pokemon or I to get caught up in it."

"So you're a Trainer too? What's your name?"

Crossing her arms with a scowl, the girl retorts "It's rude to ask something like that without giving your own name first."

"The name's Lincoln Loud..." started Lincoln, only to be cut off when the girl started snickering. "Hey, stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Sorry, but you have to admit that a name like that is pretty laughable to be honest."

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter when it came to that, now did I?" snapped Lincoln with a frown. "So what's your name?"

"Misty - I'm a Trainer that specializes in Water-Type Pokemon." replied the girl before turning her attention to Pikachu. "I'm guessing this little guy is yours? He's a cutie."

While Pikachu preened slightly at the compliment, Lincoln snarks "Well, he's sitting on my shoulder, so the answer to that question should be pretty obvious." with a roll of his eyes.

"Ooh...looks like the squirt's got some verbal bite to him. I better be careful otherwise you might end up hurting my delicate feelings." replied Misty mockingly.

"Stop calling me that! It's Lincoln, not 'squirt'!" replied Lincoln, irritated at the nickname she had given him. "You're starting to remind me of my oldest sister and not in a good way either!"

"Aw...I remind you of your sister...how sweet!"

Struggling to keep his temper in check, Lincoln asks "You said that you were heading to the Pokemon Center in Viridian, right? What does it look like?"

"You don't know what a Pokemon Center looks like?" asked Misty before snapping her fingers in realization. "I'm guessing you're not from the Kanto region, are you? You don't exactly look like a native."

"You're right, I'm not - I came here from the United States."

"So you're not only a squirt, but a complete outsider as well? Hmm...I guess I can help you just this once."

'Great, another nickname for her to call me. Just wonderful.' thought Lincoln with a scowl.

"Just keep an eye out for a large building with a round red roof - you can't miss it." replied Misty before she rode away. "See you later, squirt!"

Watching as she rode away with an annoyed frown, Lincoln mutters "...She's going to keep calling me that, isn't she?", getting an amused chuckle from Pikachu in response. "I thought so. First I get blasted with sand by a Pidgey, then I meet some girl that's just as annoying as my sisters. What's next?"

As if to answer his question, the sound of thunder boomed through the area, followed by a sudden downpour of rain.

"...I just had to go and run my mouth, didn't I?"

"As much as I would like to laugh at your expense again, we really should get..." started Pikachu, only to spot a small avian Pokemon with rough brown plumage, a cream-colored underside and pinkish-red colored wings sitting in a nearby tree. "...is that a Spearow? I don't remember seeing any of them around here before."

Upon seeing the Pokemon in question for himself, Lincoln mutters "Spearow, huh? Let's see here..." as he takes out his Pokedex to find out more.

 _'Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. This male Spearow is Level 4 and knows the moves Peck, Leer and Growl.'_

"So that thing's Level 4 and knows a Flying-Type move on top of that? Now that sounds like something I'd want to catch." mused Lincoln as a grin formed on his face. "What do you say - think you can take it down before we leave?"

"Please, I could have that thing mopped up before you can say 'Pokemon'." replied Pikachu confidently. "Just give me the order and I'll zap that bird into next week."

"Alright then. Now we just need to get close enough and..." started Lincoln as he and Pikachu stepped closer to the Spearow, only for it to spot him and fly off into the nearby woods that served as the outskirts of Route 1. "Dang it! C'mon Pikachu, we can't let that bird get away!"

"Right!"

-=O=-

-Route 1 Outskirts (Fifteen Minutes Later)

"Are you sure we should still be chasing after this thing? It looks like it's trying to lead us into a trap." asked Pikachu before looking skyward and noticing several flashes of lightning among the clouds. "Not to mention that this storm's starting to get worse."

"C'mon, we're so close to finally catching up with it - we can't just give up the chase now!" retorted Lincoln before noticing that the Spearow was starting to slow down, eventually coming to a stop at a nearby tree near a large clearing. "See? It's already come to a stop - we've got it right where we want it."

"I don't know - this smells like an ambush to me..." muttered Pikachu uncertainly.

"You're overthinking things. Now come on - let's go catch that stupid bird so we can get out of this rain." replied Lincoln before heading into the clearing and stepping in front of the tree that the Spearow was perching in. Pointing at it, he says "Alright, now we've got you cornered - get ready to be captured, Spearow!"

"Oh? I'd say that it's the other way around - it's us that have you cornered." replied the Tiny Bird Pokemon as a malevolent gleam appeared in its eye.

"What do you..." asked Lincoln, only to notice that there were several Spearow perching in the trees surrounding them, all of them with the same look of malice. "Aw, crap."

"I told you that it was probably trying to lead us into something like this." groused Pikachu as he eyed the numerous Flying-Types warily.

"So...thought you'd chase after a member of our flock and try to take him away from us, did you?" crowed one of the Spearow as its eyes narrowed in anger.

"And not only that, but you're trespassing on our territory as well! What nerve!"

"Well, there's only one appropriate punishment I can think of for something like this..." chimed another Spearow before letting a loud cry and swooping towards Lincoln, ready to strike him with its beak. However, before the attack could hit, a blast of electricity connects with the Spearow, knocking it out in a single shot.

Knowing who was responsible for the Spearow's defeat, Lincoln grins and says "Thanks for the save, Pikachu. That could have gone badly if you hadn't intervened."

"Hey, you're my Trainer - I couldn't let you face off against these things alone, now could I?" replied Pikachu before crouching down into a battle-ready stance as his cheeks started to spark with electricity. "We won't be getting out of this without a fight, though - are you ready?"

After grabbing a hefty stick from the ground, Lincoln replies "Ready!" before getting into a sloppy batter's stance, preparing for the oncoming assault as the multiple Spearow let out a loud and furious cry before diving at them all at once.

-=O=-

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"There's three more coming in to your left - use Thundershock!" ordered Lincoln as he smacked another Spearow with the stick like it was a feathery baseball, sending it crashing to the ground. With a nod, Pikachu fires off another blast of electricity, dropping the rapidly dwindling numbers even further.

After Lincoln and Pikachu had managed to easily knock out a few of the Spearow at the start of the fight, the white-haired boy quickly came to a realization - despite all the tough talk they were doing earlier, the Spearow were actually a group of weaklings that relied on their numbers to do any damage...not that it helped them in this situation, of course.

In fact, aside from a few scratches, he and Pikachu had hardly taken any damage from them at all while the flock had lost well over half of its earlier strength.

'If we keep this up, we might be able to scare these guys enough to get them to leave us alone.' thought Lincoln with satisfaction as he noticed that the Spearow seemed much more reluctant to fight with over half of their flock lying on the ground unconscious.

"What do we do now? They've been kicking our asses for the past twenty minutes!"

Glaring at the two outsiders hatefully, the Spearow from before replies "Just keep attacking them, you featherbrains! They can't hold out forever!"

"Speak for yourself - you've been sitting there barking orders at us while we're getting completely wrecked!" snapped another Spearow as it gave its cohort an angry glare.

"Shut it! Someone has to make sure you idiots know what you're supposed to be doing!"

Before the other Spearow could retort, a much louder and menacing-sounding cry echoed through the forest, causing everything to go silent. After a few seconds, the Flying-Types turn to face Lincoln and Pikachu once more with glints of satisfaction in their eyes.

"Looks like you're in for it now - the boss is awake and she doesn't like it when her flock gets attacked. There's going to be nothing left by the time she gets done with you." chimed the bossy Spearow smugly before turning its attention to the stormy skies above. "Speaking of which, there she is now."

Looking upwards, Lincoln and Pikachu spot a much larger bird-like Pokemon with golden-brown feathers, a red-colored crest on its head and a long, thin spear-like beak flying through the air above them.

While Pikachu glanced at it nervously, Lincoln thought 'That Pokemon...could it be...?' with widened eyes before taking out his Pokedex and scanning it.

 _'Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. The evolved form of Spearow, Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak which it uses for catching prey in soil or water. This female Fearow is Level 20 and knows the moves Pursuit, Fury Attack, Mirror Move, Leer and Aerial Ace.'_

'Level 20?! That's twice the strength of Pikachu's level!' thought Lincoln in surprise and slight worry as the large Flying-Type let out a loud screech before coming to a stop in the middle of the clearing.

Turning to face one of her subordinates, the Fearow asks "Alright, what's causing all of the ruckus? I was enjoying a nice nap in my tree and...", only to stop upon seeing the knocked out Spearow littering the ground. "...What in Arceus' name happened here? Why are members of my flock lying on the ground like this?"

Pointing one of its wings at Lincoln and Pikachu, one of the Spearow replies "It's their fault, Boss - not only did they try to catch one of us, but they trespassed on our territory and even defeated over half of our numbers!", hoping that its words would be enough to provoke Fearow to attack the two without mercy.

Instead, much to the rest of the flock's surprise, the Beak Pokemon glanced at Lincoln and Pikachu with interest before answering "So you saying that these two managed to defeat over half of my flock? Interesting..."

Quickly flying over and coming to a stop in front of Lincoln, the Flying-Type continued "Listen closely, human - while I'm not happy about the fact you and your Pokemon had trespassed on our territory and defeated so many of my subordinates, I'm willing to offer you an out. If your Pikachu can defeat me in a battle, both of you will be free to go. However..."

"However...?" repeated Lincoln, though he was certain he wouldn't like what came next.

"However, if you lose, neither of you will leave this forest alive - I'll make sure of that myself." answered Fearow with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "So what do you say - do we have a deal?"

"It's not like I've got a choice in the matter now." replied Lincoln before giving Fearow a strange look. "But why would you offer something like this to us?"

With her beak forming a bird-like smirk, Fearow answered "It's been a long time since I've had a good fight and I feel that your Pikachu will provide one that I'll thoroughly enjoy."

-=O=-

As soon as the two Pokemon had gotten ready for battle, Lincoln points at Fearow and orders "Alright Pikachu, let's start things off with a Quick Attack!", prompting the Electric-Type to speed towards her in an attempt to take her down quickly.

"Straightforward, aren't you? That's not going to work so easily." replied Fearow as she easily banked around the attack before smashing Pikachu in the back with her wing, sending him skidding across the ground.

After coming to a stop, Pikachu slowly gets to his feet with a groan of pain - Fearow's attack had hurt a lot more than he had expected it to.

With a smug look of satisfaction, Fearow says "I see that you're wondering how I was able to damage you that much with my Pursuit attack. It's quite simple, really - I have the ability Sniper, which makes any critical blows I land hurt a lot more than usual."

"Then I'll just have to hurt you even more to compensate for it! Thundershock!" replied Pikachu before launching a sudden blast of lightning at Fearow, striking her in the chest. Despite the type advantage however, the Beak Pokemon easily shrugged off the attack a few seconds later.

"Much better, but still weak." replied Fearow before diving at Pikachu and attempting to jab him with her beak, causing the Electric-Type to start frantically dodging the attempted skewering. Upon seeing an opening, Fearow cuffs him with her wing once more. "Is this the best you can do? Perhaps I had overestimated you."

Struggling to get to his feet once more, Pikachu mutters "Quick Attack doesn't work...Thundershock isn't working that well either...so I guess..."

"Time for what? To give up and accept your punishment?"

"...No." replied Pikachu before a wily smirk appeared on his face as he glared at Fearow. "...It's time to give my new attack a try."

"New attack, you say? Interesting." replied Fearow with a glint in her eye. "But even it won't save you from defeat - you're only delaying the inevitable."

"Don't be so sure, birdbrain - I don't intend on losing here to something like you." countered Pikachu before leaping into a nearby tree and climbing up to the top-most branches. Once he felt that he was high enough, he leaped out of the tree and into the air.

"This is your new attack - jumping into the air and attempting to land on me? What a joke! And here I thought you would be a challenge." sneered Fearow with narrowed eyes. "I've toyed around with you long enough - it's time to end this so my flock can exact their rightful revenge."

After quickly taking to the air, the furious Beak Pokemon cried out "Time to end this once and for all - Aerial Ace!" before speeding towards Pikachu as her wings shimmered with a blinding white-colored aura.

In response, Pikachu focused as much electricity as he could towards his tail, causing a sphere of electricity to start gradually forming on it. However, unknown to the Electric-Type, the ball started to rapidly increase in size as the flashes of lightning in the skies became more and more frequent with each passing second.

By the time it had finally stopped growing, it was well over twenty times the size of Pikachu's body.

"I may only have one shot to take you down with this, but with what's at stake, there's no way I'm going to miss!" shouted Pikachu before flipping forward and slinging the massive orb of electricity with all of his might at the oncoming Fearow. "EAT THIS! ELECTROBALL!"

Not having enough time to move out of the way of the oncoming attack, the Beak Pokemon could only widen her eyes in complete disbelief before the Electroball connected, encasing her inside and heavily electrocuting her.

"Alright, that's the way to do it!" cheered Lincoln, only for his smile to fade when he notices that the massive ball of electricity started to warp and distort, unable to hold its current form. "...Uh-oh. That can't be good."

Acting quickly, he quickly scooped up Pikachu into his arms before running away from the clearing to find cover as soon as possible - he had seen enough of Lisa's failed experiments do the same to know what was going to happen next.

As soon as he had ducked down behind a large rock, Lincoln heard a loud cracking sound, followed by a deafening boom as the Electroball finally self-destructs, creating a large outward blast of electricity that illuminated the entire area.

-=O=-

Once the blast had finally died down, Lincoln peered from behind the rock to see if it was safe to come out. What he had seen left him completely dumbstruck - blackened grass, several knocked over trees, scorched earth, a heavy burning smell that lingered through the air and all of the Spearow from before laying on the ground, completely unconscious alongside their leader.

Gaping at the destruction left behind, Lincoln mutters "...Holy crap..."

"You can say that again...I didn't expect Electroball to have that much power in it." added Pikachu tiredly. "And it really took a lot out of me, too - I'm completely tapped out of electricity..."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"It's nothing a little rest can't fix - a few hours of sleep and maybe a quick recharging and I'll be good as new." responded Pikachu before a smile appeared on his face. "Though I wouldn't say no to a bit of ketchup right now."

"You must really love that stuff to be thinking about it at a time like this." joked Lincoln before glancing at Fearow, who was still laying on the ground with small bolts of electricity waltzing over its body.

Noticing what Lincoln was glancing at, Pikachu stares at the Fearow before asking "So...what are you going to do with her? By the looks of things, it doesn't look like she's going to be getting back up any time soon."

Realizing that a golden opportunity was right in front of him, Lincoln turns to Pikachu and asks "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" as he took an empty Pokeball out of his bag with a wry grin on his face.

"Wait...you're actually going to catch that thing? You DO know that it almost tried to kill me just a few seconds ago, right?"

"Yeah, but the opportunity to catch an evolved Pokemon this early is too good to pass up." replied Lincoln before tossing the Pokeball against the unconscious Fearow's head, causing it to quickly pull the Flying-Type inside. "That and there's something about this particular Fearow that makes me want to catch her."

"...Alright, but if she tries anything funny, I'm going to give her an encore performance."

"Fair enough." replied Lincoln as he watched the ball wobble around for a few seconds before going still. After pocketing the Pokeball with a grin, he picks Pikachu up and places him on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here before the rest of those stupid birds start to wake up."

-=O=-

"Okay, now that we've got that flock of Spearow off of our backs, we should be heading to Viridian City - I think both of us could use a little R&R after what we went through." said Lincoln as the two headed back to the main path of Route 1.

"Agreed. And I still want that ketchup you promised me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to get your ketchup for you." replied Lincoln with a playful roll of his eyes.

Before Pikachu could give a reply, a loud cry sounded through the area, causing the two to start looking around to find the source of the noise. They didn't have to look for very long as it decided to make an appearance instead, landing on the ground in front of them with a loud thud.

Standing directly in front of them was a massive bird-like Pokemon with crimson feathers, a large golden crest on its head and a similarly-colored tail. As he stared at the size of the Pokemon in absolute shock, Lincoln absently noticed that it bore a close resemblance to a phoenix.

'Oh man, that thing is huge! It makes that Fearow I caught look puny in comparison!' thought Lincoln in disbelief. Before he could say or do anything, the massive Pokemon moved its head closer in order to get a better look at him, staring directly into his eyes with its own.

As he tried not to move in fear of provoking the bird-like Pokemon, Lincoln wondered on what exactly it wanted from him. Was it a relative of the flock he and Pikachu had defeated? Or possibly something much worse?

Speaking of Pikachu, he subtly noticed that the Electric-Type was staring at the unknown Pokemon with awe, as if the Pokemon was a deity of some kind.

After a few seconds, the phoenix-like Pokemon moves its head away and nods in satisfaction before it starts sifting through the underside of one of its wings, as if looking for something that was hidden there. After a few seconds of searching, it manages to find what its looking for and returns its attention back to Lincoln with a shimmering feather and a small drawstring bag in its beak.

After placing both items onto the ground, the unknown Pokemon then takes to the air, flying into the stormy skies above. Once it felt that it was high enough, the unknown Pokemon lets out a loud cry before spreading its wings widely as it's body glowed with a brilliant orange light.

As if on cue, the dark clouds above started to quickly dissolve, leaving behind a clear blue sky that had a beautiful rainbow arching through it.

With the storm no longer around, the bird-like Pokemon flies away, leaving Lincoln and Pikachu behind. As it flew towards the sun in the distance, the plumage on its body took on a shimmering golden color that left both of them gaping at the sight in complete amazement.

-=O=-

Completely awestruck. That was how Lincoln felt upon seeing the glorious sight of the strange Pokemon as it flew off into the horizon. Wondering on what in the world that Pokemon was, he quickly pulled up his Pokedex to find out more about it. However, as he pointed it at his target, the red-colored device let out a buzzing noise.

 _'Targeted Pokemon is out of range. Cannot register information into database.'_

"Dang it...I really wanted to know what that Pokemon was." grumbled Lincoln before recalling that Professor Oak mentioned that the Pokedex had a camera feature as well. After taking a few seconds to get it set up, he points the lens at the mysterious Pokemon and snaps a few pictures of it until it was completely out of sight.

Afterwards, he checks out the pictures that were saved onto the Pokedex's memory with a nod of satisfaction, noting that he had managed to take a couple that were good enough to show the unknown Pokemon's appearance clearly.

'Maybe Professor Oak might know what that Pokemon is if I show him a picture or two or it.' thought Lincoln as he put away the Pokedex before turning his attention to the objects the Pokemon had left behind. Moving closer to get a better look, he asks "What the heck are those supposed to be?"

"I don't believe it - you've been gifted with a Rainbow Wing and some Sacred Ash..." replied Pikachu, staring at the two items in awe before turning to face Lincoln. "You're really lucky, you know that?"

'Lucky, huh?' thought Lincoln, finding ironic humor in Pikachu's words. 'Never thought I'd be called something like again.'

"I think you should take them with you - if a Legendary Pokemon like that was willing to bestow these items upon you, it must be for a very good reason."

"Legendary Pokemon? So you know what that thing is?"

"Of course - that was Lord Ho-Oh, also known to regular Pokemon like myself as the 'Storm's End'." replied Pikachu before looking at the clear skies above. "A title that, as you saw for yourself earlier, fits him very well."

"So what about these items? What do they do?" asked Lincoln as he picked the two items up that were left behind, noting that they felt particularly warm to the touch.

"I'm not too knowledgeable about what Sacred Ash does, but I remember hearing once that Rainbow Wings are supposed to bring great happiness to whoever holds them."

After placing the bag of ashes into his bag, Lincoln decides to take a closer look at the feather. Holding it up, he saw that it lived up to its namesake as the colors of the feather did change as the sunlight played across its surface. Smiling, he continued to gaze at the shimmering colors - he didn't know why, but looking at the feather seemed to fill him with a feeling of peace.

Yet at the same time, he wondered on why Ho-Oh had given him such a beautiful object. Perhaps it had become somewhat aware of what brought him here and decided that he could use something like this? Pikachu did say that they brought happiness to whoever held them, after all...

"Hey, shouldn't we be going? It's starting to get late." said Pikachu, snapping Lincoln out of his thoughtful state.

"Yeah, you're right - we better get to Viridian City before it starts getting too dark."

-=O=-

-One Hour Later-

'About time I made it...it's already nighttime.' thought Lincoln as he stepped through the entrance to Viridian City. 'Alright, now I just need to find this Pokemon Center place and...'

"Hold it right there!" shouted a female voice from nearby, causing him to let out a groan of frustration.

Turning to face the source of the voice, Lincoln says "Look miss, we're in a hurry here and don't have time to...", only to stop speaking upon seeing a green-haired woman clad in a police uniform standing beside a motorbike with a sidecar attached to it. "Dang it."

Pointing at him, the woman replies "'Dang it' is right, young man - the name's Officer Jenny of the Kanto Police Force and you're under arrest!"

"Under arrest?! For what?" shouted Lincoln incredulously as Jenny took out a pair of handcuffs.

"For the crime of Pokemon theft, of course!"

"Officer, please - I think there's been a misunderstanding here. I've only just arrived here a few seconds ago!"

"Is that right? And what exactly are you doing here out here, hmm?" inquired Officer Jenny with narrowed eyes, watching him for any signs of deceit. "Especially while walking around a Pikachu outside of its Pokeball?"

"Well, first of all, the Pikachu is my Pokemon. He's not too fond of staying in his Pokeball, which is why he's sitting on my shoulder." replied Lincoln before pointing at the route behind him. "Secondly, we're trying to find the town's Pokemon Center so we'll have a place to rest for the night. We had a bad encounter with some Spearow earlier and..."

"A flock of Spearow? Did they happen to be led by a Fearow by any chance?" asked Jenny, getting a nod from Lincoln in response. "Of course it'd be those pesky birds - they've been attacking Trainers and Pokemon alike over the past couple of weeks. You'd be surprised on how many complaints we get about them."

"Well, while I'm not too sure about the rest of the flock, I don't think you'll need to worry about the Fearow anymore, Officer." replied Lincoln before taking Fearow's Pokeball out of his bag, "I managed to capture it shortly before coming here."

"You actually managed to capture their leader?" asked Jenny before snapping her fingers in realization. "Wait...are you two by any chance the ones responsible for that large blast of electricity that came from the nearby woods?"

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, Lincoln mutters "...Yeah, that was us."

"I was wondering what caused that." replied Jenny before putting the handcuffs away. "Well, since you mentioned that you had an encounter with those pesky Spearow, I guess I can take it a little easy on you. Just show me some form of identification and you can be on your way."

Lincoln nods before taking his Trainer Card out of his pocket and handing it over to her. After looking over it carefully, Jenny takes a strange-looking device from her pocket and gives the card a quick scan with it. Once the scan had completed, she smiled before handing the card back to Lincoln.

"Alright, everything checks out - here's your card back, young man. And I wish to express my apologies about almost arresting you like that - we've been hearing reports about thieves being in the area lately and since you looked unfamiliar..."

"That's okay - you were just doing your job, Officer." replied Lincoln with a dismissive wave. "Can you show me where the Pokemon Center is?"

With a salute, Jenny says "Of course - it's one of the many duties of an officer like myself to assist someone in need! In fact, get on and I'll take you there myself."

"Um...get on? You mean on the bike, right?" asked Lincoln, giving the motorbike a cautious glance.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny replies "Don't worry, I'm a very safe driver. Now hurry up - we need to get you to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible - it's starting to get late."

"Well, alright - if you say so..." answered Lincoln before moving to secure Pikachu inside of the sidecar. Once he was finished, he gets on the bike behind Jenny and after wrapping one of his arms around her waist, gives her a thumbs-up.

Taking the gesture as her sign to go, Jenny revs up the bike's engine before slamming her foot down hard on the gas, causing the bike to speed towards their destination with Lincoln screaming in fright at the top of his lungs along the way.

-=O=-

-At The Viridian Pokemon Center-

"Alright, here we are - the Viridian Pokemon Center!" chimed Jenny with a smile as the bike came to a stop in front of a large building with a rounded red-colored roof with a white Pokeball design painted on it. A few seconds later, her smile faded as she realized that Lincoln was still clinging tightly against her back, his body trembling. "Um...you know you can let go of me now, right?"

"T-too fast...too fast..." muttered Lincoln fearfully as he remained in place.

Sighing, Jenny muttered "Damn it. I just had to go and scare the poor kid out of his wits." before reaching around with one of her arms and tapping Lincoln on the head. "Hey, we've arrived. You can let go now."

"We...we're here?" stammered Lincoln before opening his eyes. Upon seeing the red-roofed building, a sensation of relief overcame him as he quickly lets go of Officer Jenny and shakily gets off of the bike. "Thank god - I thought I was going to end up having a heart attack there for a second..."

Upset at the comment, Jenny whines "Oh come on! My driving wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Maybe to you, it wasn't..." mumbled Lincoln before removing an equally rattled Pikachu out of the bike's sidecar and distancing himself as far as possible from the vehicle - after that hellish ride through town, there was no way he was going to go near one of those things anytime soon.

Once he had managed to calm down enough to speak without stammering, he turns to Officer Jenny and adds "Well, despite the fact you scared the living crap out of me earlier, I'm thankful for the ride, Officer."

"Not a problem. And...uh, I'm sorry about scaring you like that - I sometimes forget that most people aren't used to moving around at high speed like I am."

"It's alright, Officer - you didn't mean to do that. Just...try not to do it again, please."

"Well...alright, if you say so." replied Jenny before starting up her bike once more. "Have a good evening."

With a nod, Lincoln responded "You too, Officer. Take care." before heading towards the entrance to the Pokemon Center and going inside. As he entered the building, he was completely unaware of the Meowth-shaped hot-air balloon floating above him through the night sky.

-=O=-

Inside of the balloon's basket, two adults clad in white uniforms with a red 'R' emblazoned on them stared at a wanted poster with a look of disgust on their faces. One was a woman with long red hair that curved behind her head while the other was a man with mid-length lavender hair.

"What an awful picture of us. Isn't that right, James?" muttered the woman as she sneered at the poster in her hand.

"I know what you mean, Jessie - they didn't even get our good side." replied the man, now known as James, as he idly played with a rose in his hand.

Sitting in the basket with them was a male Meowth that watched the two with amusement as they continued to comment on the poster. With a mocking grin, he said "Whaddya talkin' about? Youse two knuckleheads don't have a 'good side'!" before cackling loudly.

The two turn around and glare at the Scratch Cat Pokemon before punching the top of his head, shouting "Shut it, Meowth!" in unison.

"Ow...ya didn't like to hit me like dat. I was just joking..." muttered Meowth as he rubbed his head. "So what's da plan - we're gonna hit the Pokemon Center?"

"That's the idea - the boss wants us to pull off a raid during the night and swipe every single Pokemon the place has to offer." replied Jessie with an evil smile. "All we need to do is cut the power and it should be easy pickings from there."

With a smirk, James adds "And when the boss finds out that we managed to pull this job off, we'll be sure to make him happy. We might even get a promotion!"

"And den I'll be da top cat in Team Rocket once again!" piped in Meowth with a wide smile on his face before the three break out into a fit of villainous laughter as the balloon slowly continues its flight.

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball**

 **Fearow Lv.20 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit**

-=O=-

(AN: Starting now, I'm going to start including omakes in the story. If you want, you are more than welcome to come up with your own for me to add to the story - just PM them to me and I'll include them along with the appropriate credit.)

\- Omake 01: It Was An Accident (Implied Jenny/Lincoln) (SilverNugget) -

-At The Viridian Pokemon Center-

'Well...this is awkward.' thought Jenny with a blush as she felt Lincoln continue to tremble in fear behind her.

As soon as she had gunned the engine and sped down the road, Lincoln had, in a panic, quickly latched onto her tightly. While this wouldn't be a problem normally, the boy had also ended up accidentally grabbing her chest in the process. And now the boy was frightened enough to the point where he refused to budge an inch.

The fact that his hands were shaking just as much didn't exactly help the matter out either.

Giving the terrified Lincoln an awkward glance as he continued to hug himself tightly against her back, Jenny says "Um...you know you can let go now, right? I mean, you don't have to, but..."

"T-too fast...too fast..." muttered Lincoln fearfully as he remained in place.

Sighing, Jenny muttered "Damn it. I just had to go and scare the poor kid out of his wits." before reaching around with one of her arms and tapping Lincoln on the head. "Hey, we've arrived. You can let go now."

"We...we're here?" stammered Lincoln before opening his eyes. Upon seeing the red-roofed building, a sensation of relief overcame him as he quickly lets go of Officer Jenny and shakily gets off of the bike. "Thank god - I thought I was going to end up having a heart attack there for a second..."

Upset at the comment, Jenny whines "Oh come on! My driving wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Maybe to you, it wasn't..." mumbled Lincoln before removing an equally rattled Pikachu out of the bike's sidecar and distancing himself as far as possible from the vehicle - after that hellish ride through town, there was no way he was going to go near one of those things anytime soon.

After taking a few minutes to calm down from his earlier fright, he turns to face Jenny to offer his thanks for the ride, only to notice that she was giving him a strange glance with a flushed look on her face. "You don't look alright, Officer - did something happen? It wasn't something I did, was it?"

"Actually...yeah, it was. You...uh...accidentally 'grabbed' me during the ride."

"Grabbed you?" repeated Lincoln in confusion, prompting Jenny to subtly motion towards her chest in response with reddened cheeks.

With a blush of his own starting to form on his face as he finally realized what she was implying, Lincoln blurts out "I'm so sorry, Officer Jenny - I didn't mean to grab you there, honest! It's just that you were driving so fast that I panicked and..."

"Alright, calm down - there's no need to freak out like that! I know it was an accident, okay?" replied Jenny in an attempt to calm Lincoln down.

"But I...I grabbed your...well, you know..." murmured Lincoln as he lowered his head in shame.

"And as I said before, it was an accident." replied Jenny before scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Besides, this whole mess is my fault - I shouldn't have scared you by driving that fast in the first place. I forgot that most people aren't as used to moving around at high speed like I am."

"So you're not mad at me? Even though I accidentally groped you?"

"Of course not - I know you didn't mean to." replied the female officer before lowering her head and muttering "That and I didn't exactly dislike it..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" blurted Jenny hastily. "Shouldn't you be getting inside by now? It's starting to get late, you know..."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right." replied Lincoln as he started to head into the Pokemon Center. "Have a good evening, Officer...and once again, I'm sorry over what happened."

"It's alright...and you have a good evening as well." replied Jenny before heading back over to her bike.

-=O=-

AN: And that's Chapter 10. I had originally planned for this chapter to be purely focused on the Loud family, but due to a short-term bit of writers block while writing the last chapter, I decided to finish up the Route 1 business here that was left unfinished. So I guess you can consider this 'Part 2' of Chapter 9.

Now on to other things:

First off, you may have noticed that Misty's not exactly wearing the same outfit she did in the anime. That's because I'm basing her off of the Japanese version of the Electric Tales manga. Other characters and scenarios might be based outside of the anime as well, so...yeah. Just thought I'd let you know.

Also, the Ho-Oh that appeared in the story is the Naval Rock one from the Sevii Islands.

Secondly, I'll be holding a poll that will last until August 5th on the following subject - I'm going to be giving Lincoln some new travel-appropriate clothing that will either be based on one of Ash's outfits from the anime or one of the male protagonist's outfits from the games. This poll should help me decide which one I'll end up going with.

Finally, I've been working on a list of Pokemon that Lincoln will capture throughout the story (some of you may have already seen this list for yourself), which will include three Wonder Traded Pokemon. While I already have two of them in mind, the third one will be decided by one lucky reviewer who is the first to correctly answer this Pokemon trivia question: **What is the only three-stage evolution line that can fully evolve while remaining at Level 1?**

If you know the answer, let me know through a review/PM along with the Pokemon in question you want Lincoln to obtain. Bear in mind that there will be some restrictions placed:

-No Legendary/Mythical Pokemon (and yes, that includes Phione and the Zygarde Cores as well)  
-No Pokemon native to the Kanto region is permitted, aside from Alolan forms.  
-The Pokemon must be at base form (aka unevolved)  
-The only starter Pokemon not permitted is the Froakie from the anime (for obvious reasons)

Aside from the above restrictions, everything else is fair game. You can even have the Pokemon in question be shiny if you want.

Now as for the next chapter...there will be more stuff with the Loud family, the first appearance of Ronnie Anne and Clyde, an encounter with one of the upcoming rivals, the first fight with Team Rocket and as mentioned above, Lincoln gets some new threads. Should be fun.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	11. Chapter 11 - Prepare For Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

Reminder that I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

As soon as the two had entered the Pokemon Center's main lobby, Lincoln and Pikachu were greeted by a pink-haired woman that was clad in a nurse's uniform as she stood behind a large counter. Alongside her was a pink egg-shaped Pokemon that had a nurse's hat on its head.

"Well hello there - welcome to the Viridian Pokemon Center! My name is Nurse Joy and I'm the head nurse of this establishment. Now then, how can I be of assistance to you today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had a place for my Pokemon and I to stay for the night."

Nodding, Joy replied "We do have one a vacant room available for you to use." before reaching into one of the pockets on her apron and taking out a small key. Handing it to him, she adds "You'll be staying in Room #6. Now is there anything else I can assist you with?"

Pocketing the key, Lincoln asks "Well...can you tell me about what kind of services a Pokemon Center has to offer? I'm kind of new to this whole Trainer business and could use an introduction on how a place like this works."

"Of course! As head nurse of the Viridian Pokemon Center, I would be happy to assist you in learning about our many services." replied Joy with a nod. "For starters, as you may already know, we do provide free boarding for Trainers that stop to rest."

"So this place offers free rooms, huh? Sounds like my kind of place." replied Lincoln with a smile. "Anything else?"

Pointing at a machine behind her, Joy adds "We also provide a healing service for Pokemon that are both wild or belong to Trainers - we use this machine in order to tend to any damage they may have. Like with the rooms, this service is completely free of charge."

Impressed, Lincoln asks "So that thing can fix up a Pokemon, no problem?"

"Not all of it. Some injuries or illnesses tend to be too severe for the machine to fix and further treatment may be required."

"Speaking of healing, I've got some Pokemon myself that could use a little treatment." said Lincoln as he placed Fearow's Pokeball on the counter while Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and landed right beside the red and white-colored orb.

"Of course. If you would be so kind as to recall your Pikachu back into it's Pokeball, I can..." started Joy, only for Lincoln to shake his head as Pikachu leapt off of his shoulder and onto the counter. "No? May I ask why?"

"He...uh, doesn't like Pokeballs very much, Nurse Joy." replied Lincoln sheepishly with Pikachu nodding in agreement. "Even to the point of threatening the zap me if I ever recalled him back into one."

"And I'm still holding you to that."

"Ah, I see - he's one of those kind of Pokemon that prefer to be outside of their Pokeball. Understandable." answered Joy with a nod before turning to face the pink Pokemon beside her. "Chansey, can you go get a stretcher for the Pikachu, please?"

With a smile, the Chansey nods before walking away from the counter and towards a pair of double-doors. As it started to go through them, Lincoln took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the egg-shaped Pokemon.

 _'Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. This Pokemon lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are said to be so delicious, they are eagerly devoured by even those who have lost their appetite.'_

'Huh...that's odd. The Pokedex didn't mention anything else other than the data entry.' thought Lincoln as he gave the red device an odd glance before putting it away. 'Maybe it can't provide further information on Pokemon that belong to other people?'

"Well, while we wait for Chansey to come back, I should continue my explanation." said Joy before pointing over to a series of kiosks with VideoPhones set up inside them. "Over there are our VideoPhones, which are free for anyone to use."

Hearing this, Lincoln thought 'Huh...I should see about giving Professor Oak a call to let him know I made it here safe and sound. He's probably worried.'

"Finally, we also have a PokeMart here as well for all your shopping needs - we adopted the idea of having one in the Center from the Unova region." finished Joy as she pointed at a pair of smaller counters with several clerks manning them.

"Shopping, huh?" mused Lincoln as he gave the counters an interested look. "What kind of stuff do they sell?"

"Pretty much anything you can think of that would be of use to a Pokemon Trainer - medicine, Pokeballs, clothing...if it's of any use on a Pokemon journey, they'll have on sale."

"Do they sell food, by any chance?" asked Lincoln before pointing at Pikachu. "I promised him I'd get him a treat earlier and I don't want to go back on my word."

Tapping her chin in thought, Joy replied "I believe so." before snapping her fingers as an idea hit her. "Say, why don't you go and check out the shop for yourself while we get your Pokemon treated? Maybe you might find what you're looking for there."

"Sounds good to me, Nurse Joy. I'll go take a look." answered Lincoln before giving Pikachu a glance. "I'll be back as soon as I can, so try to behave yourself, okay?"

"Please, I know better than to act up in a place like this. I'll be good." retorted the Electric-Type with a roll of his eyes. "Just don't forget my ketchup."

-=O=-

"Welcome to the Viridian PokeMart - how may I help you today?" asked one of the clerks with a smile as Lincoln approached the counter. Before he could respond, the white-haired boy noticed an assortment of different colored USB sticks sitting inside of a nearby display case with the names of different moves printed on them.

Pointing at them, Lincoln asks "What in the world are those supposed to be?"

"Ah, you have a good eye - those would be Technical Machines, sir." replied the clerk before taking one of the sticks out and showing it to him. "Technical Machines - or TMs, for short - are special items that allow Trainers to teach their Pokemon the move coded on the TM as long as the two are compatible."

"Really? It's that easy?" questioned Lincoln, now interested. "How does it work?"

"It's quite simple, really - to use a TM, all you need to do is install the move onto a device called the Move Tutor, which is a device that is able to connect wirelessly with a Pokeball. Once you have a connection, simply select the option to teach the move to the designated Pokemon and it'll do the rest."

Giving the TMs a wary look, Lincoln asks "So...they pretty much upload information on how to use the move into a Pokemon's brain? Is that safe?"

"Don't worry, the process is 100% safe and completely painless. If it wasn't, we wouldn't be selling them." answered the clerk with a reassuring smile.

"Well...alright, if you say so. Just one thing though...are they reusable?"

"Yes, they are. Unlike the older ones which expired after a single use, these newer models are coded to have unlimited usage, so unless you end up losing it or breaking it yourself, you'll never need to worry about having to get a replacement." answered the clerk with a smile. "Are you interested in purchasing one, by any chance?"

"Maybe later." replied Lincoln before remembering why he stopped by in the first place. "Do you happen to have any bottles of ketchup in stock?"

"We do, as a matter of fact. Hold on a moment." answered the clerk before walking away from the counter. A few minutes later, he returned with a single bottle of ketchup in hand. "Here we are - one brand new bottle of ketchup."

"Great! How much?"

"A bottle costs two-hundred Pokedollars, sir. Would you like to buy it?"

Eyes widening at the price, Lincoln asks "Two-hundred? Isn't that a bit much for one bottle?"

Before the clerk could answer him, a familiar female voice says "Actually, you're getting a pretty good deal with that price, squirt.", causing Lincoln to grimace in annoyance before turning to see Misty leaning on the counter beside him. "In fact, if I'm recalling correctly, that's pretty much the equivalent of two of your American Dollars."

'So it's one-hundred Pokedollars to every American dollar? Let's see here...' thought Lincoln before he started calculating how much he had after Professor Oak had converted the three-hundred dollars Lisa had given him. '...That would mean I have about thirty-thousand Pokedollars in that account Professor Oak set up for me. I better make it last.'

"Sir? Are you going to purchase the ketchup or not?" asked the clerk, giving Lincoln a questioning look.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Hold on a moment." replied Lincoln before taking out his Trainer Card and handing it to the clerk, who looked it over carefully before scanning it. Once he had finished, the clerk smiles before handing back the card along with the bottle of ketchup.

"Thank you for shopping with us, sir. Will that be all for now?"

"For now. Thank you." replied Lincoln before walking away with Misty following after him a few seconds later.

"You certainly took your sweet time getting here, squirt - what kept you? Did you end up getting lost or something?" inquired Misty as Lincoln sat down on a nearby couch in order to wait for his Pokemon to finish getting treated.

Giving her an annoyed glance, Lincoln replies "No. If you really must know, Pikachu and I had ended up getting caught in a fight with a flock of Spearow while heading here."

"That explains the scratches and tears in your clothes. So what happened next?"

"After we took down several of their numbers, their leader showed up and challenged us to a battle." answered Lincoln before placing his hands behind his head as a grin appeared on his face. "Pikachu ended up learning Electroball, won the fight and I ended up with a new Pokemon."

"So you caught the toughest Spearow of the lot then? Not bad for a newbie, squirt." replied Misty, only for the grin on Lincoln's face to widen. "What?"

"It wasn't a Spearow."

"It wasn't? But that would mean..." started Misty before she realized what Lincoln was implying. "A Fearow?! You actually got into a fight with a Fearow of all things and won?"

"And ended up catching it on top of that." replied Lincoln smugly.

After a few seconds, the redhead shook her head and chuckled slightly before saying "And here I was thinking that you were going to have a rough time of it here in Kanto. Maybe you might end up being a decent Trainer after all."

"Glad to see I have your confidence." remarked Lincoln dryly, causing the older girl to roll her eyes at the response.

As she was about to open her mouth to issue a retort of her own, the Chansey from before waddled over to Lincoln and said "Pardon the interruption, but your Pokemon are finished healing. Please come to the front counter at your earliest convenience to collect them."

"Will do. Thanks." replied Lincoln with a nod before getting off of the couch and to his feet. "Well, it was...uh, kinda nice talking to you again, but I've got to get going. See you around, Misty."

Blinking in surprise, Misty simply points at him and asks "...Did you just understand what that Chansey was saying?"

The only response she got from Lincoln was a smug grin before he walked away.

-=O=-

Upon re-arriving at the main counter, Lincoln noticed that there was another person standing there as well, chatting with Nurse Joy. Recognizing her appearance right away, Lincoln thought 'Leaf Rose...never thought I'd end up encountering her this soon.'

After taking the two Pokeballs on the counter and pocketing them, Leaf finally notices him standing there and says "Oh hello, I didn't notice you there. Do you need to speak with Nurse Joy?", getting a nod from Lincoln in response. With a nod of her own, Leaf steps aside to let him through.

As soon as Lincoln had stepped in front of her, Nurse Joy smiles and says "Ah, there you are - I have both of your Pokemon right here." before placing Fearow's Pokeball on the counter while Pikachu jumped off of a nearby stretcher and onto Lincoln's shoulder.

Giving the Mouse Pokemon an interested glance, Leaf says "I was wondering who that Pikachu belonged to - did you catch him recently?"

"Not exactly. He's actually my starter Pokemon." answered Lincoln before turning to face Pikachu with a grin on his face. "So how're you doing, pal? Are you feeling better?"

"Aside from a little fatigue, I'm just fine. You get my ketchup?"

In response, Lincoln hands over the bottle and replies "There you go, just like I promised.", causing the Electric-Type to squeak with joy before grabbing the bottle and hugging it tightly.

"...He must really like that stuff, huh?" commented Leaf in amusement as Pikachu quickly opened up the bottle and started to lap up the ketchup with gusto. "The name's Leaf, by the way - nice to meetcha."

"And I'm Lincoln. It's nice to meet you too." replied Lincoln, only for Leaf to give him an odd look. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, but...well, you wouldn't happen to the American that Professor Oak was talking about earlier this morning, would you?"

"Yeah, that's me." replied Lincoln before giving her a strange look. "Wait...Professor Oak told you about me?"

"Mm-hmm. He mentioned that an American with your name managed to complete the Trainer's exam overnight." answered Leaf before an amused smile formed on her face. "Gary was pretty miffed that someone managed to pass the exam without attending a single day of Trainer's school while he had to spend a whole semester there."

Giving him an impressed look, she adds "But to complete the Trainer's exam in the span of a single night...you must be some kind of genius or something, right?"

"...Not exactly. If anything, I was lucky to even barely pass with all of the errors and mistakes I made." replied Lincoln with a shrug.

"But you still managed to pass nonetheless - something like that doesn't happen very often." pointed out Leaf with a raised eyebrow. "So are you going for the league championship too?"

"Yeah, I am. Same goes for you, I'm guessing?"

"Yep! I'm planning on being the first female champion in the history of the Kanto region!" replied Leaf before giving him a competitive glance. "And since you're aiming for the championship too, that officially makes us rivals with each other."

"I guess it does." answered Lincoln with a challenging look of his own.

"Now that's what I like to see - nothing like a little friendly competition between rivals to liven things up." responded Leaf with a grin before turning to walk away. "See you around, Lincoln. I hope we can battle against each other the next time we meet again."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

-=O=-

Once Leaf was gone, Lincoln turns back to Nurse Joy and says "Speaking of the league, I'd like to register to participate and was told by Professor Oak that you could help me with that."

"I certainly can. Do you happen to have a Pokedex or a Trainer Card?"

Nodding, Lincoln takes out his Pokedex and hands it to her. With a nod, the older woman inserts the red device into a machine behind her. After a few seconds, she hands the Pokedex back, along with a leather belt with six circular sockets, a strange-looking device with a USB slot and a thin silver-colored case.

"There you go - you are now officially registered into the Pokemon League."

"Thanks...but what are these supposed to be?" asked Lincoln as he looked over the three items curiously.

"Well, the belt is for holding your Pokeballs so you'll have easier access to them while the case is meant to hold any badges you win in gym challenges."

"And does this thing do?" inquired Lincoln as he stared at the odd-looking machine, wondering what it was.

"That would be a Move Tutor device - it's meant to be used for teaching Pokemon TM and HM moves." replied Joy as she pointed at the device. "The Silph Company created this in order to address two of the problems people used to have with the older models of TMs."

"I'm guessing the fact that the older ones used to expire after a single use was one of them?"

"That's right. The other was that Trainers didn't know which Pokemon were compatible with certain TMs - thankfully the Move Tutor addresses this issue by providing a list of Pokemon that are able to learn the move in question."

"Sounds like something I'd find handy to have around, Nurse Joy - I'll make sure to put it to good use." replied Lincoln as he placed the Move Tutor into his bag. "Uh, say...you don't mind if I use one of your VideoPhones, do you? I need to give Professor Oak's lab a call."

"As said before, they're free for anyone to use. Go right ahead." answered Joy with a smile. "There's a sticker next to the kiosks with a list of numbers on it - you'll find the number you're looking for there. Now will that be all you'll be needing from me?"

"Unless I need anything else, yeah. Thanks, Nurse Joy." responded Lincoln with a smile of his own before walking over to the kiosks. Once he reaches them, he looks at a small list of numbers written on a sticker nearby, eventually finding the number for Oak's lab on the list.

'Okay, so now I've got the number to Professor Oak's lab...' thought Lincoln before staring at the terminal-like machine in front of him. '...I just need to figure out how this thing is supposed to work.'

-=O=-

-Professor Oak's Laboratory (Five Minutes Later)-

'Hmm...I wonder if Lincoln is doing alright. I haven't heard from him all day.' thought Professor Oak as he glanced at his VideoPhone with a look of slight concern on his face.

The old professor honestly hoped that Lincoln hadn't gotten himself into danger - he had given the boy's parents his word that their son would be kept safe and if something happened to him...well, he didn't exactly want to give them the bad news.

As he started to muse about Lincoln's whereabouts, the sound of his VideoPhone beeping snaps him from his thoughts. Quickly hurrying over to the machine, he answers the call, causing Lincoln and Pikachu to appear on the screen a few seconds later.

Relieved at the sight, Oak says "Mr. Loud, it's good to see you safe and sound - I was starting to get worried that something had happened to you. What kept you, if I may ask?"

"Pikachu and I got caught up with a flock of Spearow somewhere near Route 1 and we ended up getting in a fight with them." answered Lincoln before blushing in embarrassment. "Then when I finally got here, it took me about five or so minutes to figure out how this thing was supposed to work."

"You two were attacked by a flock of Spearow? Are you alright? Did any of you get injured?"

"We're okay, Professor. A little tired and beat-up from the experience, but we're okay." replied Lincoln before taking out Fearow's Pokeball and showing it to him. "On the plus side, I managed to capture the Fearow that was leading them. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very impressive - most Trainers don't encounter, much less capture, a Fearow this early in their journeys." responded Oak with a grin. "Still, it's good to know that you two are safe."

"Hey, didn't you say that you were going to show him one of those pictures of Lord Ho-Oh?"

"I did, didn't I?" mused Lincoln before taking his Pokedex out of his pocket. "Professor, I took a picture of an interesting-looking Pokemon with the Pokedex and was wondering what you could tell me about it."

"Certainly. So what did you take a picture of, Mr. Loud? A Pidgey? A Rattata, perhaps?" asked Oak as he started to take a sip from a nearby cup of coffee.

"It's not a Rattata or a Pidgey, Professor." replied Lincoln with a frown. "Rather, it was some red-colored bird-like Pokemon that looked like a phoenix - I think Pikachu even referred to it as the 'Storm's End'."

Hearing this, the older man promptly spat out the beverage in his mouth before turning to face Lincoln with widened eyes.

"...Mr. Loud...there's only one Pokemon I know of that goes by that particular epithet. And you're saying that you managed to get a picture of it?"

"See for yourself." replied Lincoln before showing Professor Oak one of the pictures of Ho-Oh he had taken with the Pokedex. Upon seeing the image for himself, Oak stammered incoherently for a few moments before finally saying "This is...I don't...how?!"

"Well, it all started after Pikachu defeated the Fearow in a battle..." answered Lincoln before starting his recollection on the encounter with Ho-Oh.

-=O=-

-Loud Residence - Living Room-

As she lounged on the couch in the living room, Lori was partaking in one of her favorite pastimes - texting her boyfriend Bobby. As she prepared to send another affection-filled message to him, the sound of someone knocking at the front door could be heard.

Grimacing, she returned her focus to her phone in an attempt to ignore whoever was at the door until they went away. Unfortunately for her, it would seem that whoever it was had no intentions of leaving. After several minutes of constant knocking, she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Ugh...some people can be so inconsiderate..." grumbled the blonde before putting the phone down to go answer the door. Upon opening it, she noticed that there were two people standing at the door - Ronnie Anne Santiago and Clyde McBride.

Giving the two an annoyed look, she asks "Alright, what do you two want? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Right, because texting my brother takes up that much of your time and effort." muttered Ronnie with a roll of her eyes, causing the blonde to frown at the response.

"Look, do you want something or not?"

Trying his hardest to keep control of himself in front of his crush, Clyde asks "Is Lincoln home, by any chance? We were going to head to the arcade today and wanted to see if he wanted to come with us."

Crossing her arms, Ronnie adds "That and we want to talk to him about something."

"And that would be...?" questioned Lori with a raised eyebrow.

"Namely on where he's been over the last week - we haven't seen him since." replied Clyde with a look of concern on his face.

At this, a look of unease appeared on Lori's face - not out of concern for her brother, but out of worry that Ronnie and Clyde would start asking questions about Lincoln that she didn't want to answer. Questions that could possibly end up damaging her family's reputation beyond repair.

That and she was certain that if word got out about what happened to her brother, her parents would most likely end up serving time while her sisters would be separated from each other. She couldn't allow that to happen.

'However, I can't exactly keep quiet either, otherwise those two will think I'm trying to hide something from them.' thought the seventeen year-old, conflicted on what she should do.

"Uh...Lori? Are you alright?" asked Clyde, concerned.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lori quickly replied "Uh...yeah, I'm fine - I'm just a little worried about Lincoln myself. Even I don't know where he is at the moment, nor do I know when he'll be back."

In a way, it was kind of the truth - she didn't exactly know precisely where Kanto was, nor did she know when Lincoln would be coming back home. And, though she would never admit it out loud, a small part of her was a bit worried about Lincoln being so far away from home on his own.

Though she was still miffed that he had three-hundred dollars all to himself, costing her family the chance to go to the beach.

With a sigh of disappointment, Clyde asks "Well...if you see him, will you let one of us know?"

"Yeah, sure." replied Lori before shutting the front door and returning back to the living room.

As soon as the door had closed, Clyde lets out a sigh of relief before muttering "Oh man, that was a close one...I was worried that my nose was going to start bleeding there for a second..."

His words went unheard by Ronnie Anne, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she watched Lori return back to the living room through a nearby window.

Something about Lori's actions and words seemed incredibly off...almost as if she knew exactly where Lincoln was and what caused his sudden disappearance.

-=O=-

-Back At The Pokemon Center-

"Goodness...and you said that it left you a Rainbow Wing and some Sacred Ash before it flew away?" asked Oak, prompting Lincoln to nod before showing off the two items to him. "...You're a very lucky young man to be gifted with those, Mr. Loud. Take good care of them."

"I will, Professor." replied Lincoln as he put both of the items away.

"Glad to hear it. So is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Not at the moment - I just wanted to let you know I was alright and how I was doing so far."

"Alright then, if you say so." replied Oak with a nod. "By the way, I should let you know that I'll be sending the first report on your progress to your parents sometime within the next couple of days."

"You'll be keeping my family up to date on what I'm doing here in Kanto?" inquired Lincoln with a frown. "I don't mind that you're doing that at all, but..."

"You're worried about how your siblings, aside from Lisa, will feel about it. Am I correct?"

"In a way." replied Lincoln, crossing his arms. "Not to mention I don't want them ruining this opportunity for me. They meddle enough in my life as it is."

"Just remember that you promised to talk things out with them, Mr. Loud." reminded Oak sternly.

"I will, Professor - just when they attempt to make amends with me first. Goodbye."

Once Lincoln had hung up, Pikachu gives him a curious glance and asks "Something I should know about?"

"It's kind of a sore subject with me and one I'm not comfortable with talking about right now." replied Lincoln with a bitter frown.

"...Alright, if you say so. Just know that I'll want to know what happened between you and your family one of these days."

"Maybe one day. Now let's go talk to Nurse Joy about our room - I think we both could use some rest after what happened today." replied Lincoln before walking back over to the main counter.

Little did the white-haired boy know that his night wasn't over just yet.

-=O=-

-Outside Of The Pokemon Center-

"Hurry up with setting those charges, James - we don't have all night!" ordered Jessie firmly while her cohort continued to place what appeared to be explosives onto the wall of the Pokemon Center.

"I'm almost done, Jessie! I just need to finish placing these remaining explosives and we'll be all set to go!"

Nodding in satisfaction, Jessie turns to Meowth, who was standing next to a thick wire with a pair of bolt cutters. "Meowth, are you in position?"

"Yep, I'm ready ta cut da power when ya say the word, Jess!" replied the Scratch Cat Pokemon, only to realize something. "But, uh...how da heck are we supposed ta see where we're goin' if da lights are out?"

"He's got a point, Jessie - I don't think any of us are able to see in the dark."

"...Just shut up and finish placing the charges." muttered Jessie in irritation, causing the lavender-haired man to sigh before continuing with his assigned duty.

"So, uh...ya still want me ta cut the power off?"

"...No, Meowth. As much as I hate to admit it, you actually raised a good point for once. Now hurry up and get over here - James is almost done setting up the explosives."

With a nod, Meowth tosses the bolt cutters aside and walks over to Jessie just as James had managed to finish placing all of the remaining explosives on the wall.

"Charges are all set and ready to blow, Jessie."

"Took you long enough." replied the redhead before taking out a small remote control from her pocket. With a smirk, she says "It's showtime." before pressing a button on the remote.

With a loud bang, the charges detonate, creating a large hole into the wall and destroying a nearby bike rack.

Satisfied with the newly created entrance, she says "Alright, you two - let's go. We've got a job to do." before stepping through the hole with James and Meowth following right behind her.

-=O=-

-One Minute Earlier-

Upon returning back to the main counter to speak with Nurse Joy, Lincoln found Misty there, apparently waiting for him. Crossing her arms, she says "About time you finished up your call, squirt."

"What do you want now, Misty? It's been a long day and I want to get some rest." replied Lincoln tiredly, not wanting to deal with the older girl's attitude.

"Well...I just happened to find out that you got the last room the Center had available. Any chance you'd be willing to part with it?"

"Nope - if you wanted that room so badly, you should've asked Nurse Joy about it first." replied Lincoln with a shake of his head.

"Then I guess I'm going to be bunking with you for the night, then."

"...Say what now?" asked Lincoln with a disbelieving tone. "I must have misheard you - did you just say that you were going to be staying in my room tonight?"

"Did I stutter?" retorted Misty, crossing her arms. "You've got the last room and there's no way I'm going to sleep outside or on the floor tonight. So I'm staying in your room."

"Absolutely not! It's bad enough that I find you incredibly annoying, but having you stay in the same room as me overnight? Not going to happen!" snapped Lincoln with a glare as he pointed at her in anger.

With a glare of her own, Misty snarls "Quit being such a brat about it! It's just for one night!" before getting in his face.

"And I said no!" answered Lincoln as he had gotten into her face in return, not backing down an inch.

Just as Misty was about to yell at Lincoln again, a loud explosion rocks the Pokemon Center, blowing a large hole into one of its walls and knocking everyone in the lobby to the floor.

This had included both Misty and Lincoln, with the older girl landing on top of Lincoln in an incredibly...compromising position. To make matters worse, the two had accidentally ended up locking lips with each other.

"...Oh my." muttered Nurse Joy as her cheeks flushed slightly at the sight, forgetting about the explosion for a brief moment.

Pikachu simply looked on with amusement as he thought 'Looks like that Rainbow Wing's working out for him already.'

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, wide-eyed and blushing heavily...before Misty pulls away and slaps Lincoln across the face. Hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you little pervert?! You just kissed me!"

Rubbing his cheek with a scowl on his face, Lincoln retorts "You're one to talk - you're the one that landed on me! If anything, you're the perverted one!"

"What was that, you little white-haired midget!?"

"You heard me, carrot-top!"

Before the argument could escalate further, the sound of a female voice says "Aw, how cute...a quarrel between lovers. Isn't it just precious, James?", causing the two to stop arguing long enough to see where it was coming from - the hole created by the explosion.

With a chortle, a male voice replies "It is, Jessie. Though I think they should be more concerned about us instead of each other."

The smoke from the explosion starts to clear away, revealing Jessie and James standing side-by-side with their arms crossed, both with sinister smirks on their faces.

-=O=-

As he started to get to his feet, Lincoln glances at the duo and asks "Just who the heck are you two? Did you cause that explosion?"

"And if we did? What are you going to do about it?" replied James nonchalantly. "And as for who we are...allow us to introduce ourselves."

Turning to face his partner, he asks "Shall we, Jessie?"

"Let's do it, James." replied Jessie with a smirk before she quickly strikes a pose, much to everyone else's confusion. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" responds James, striking a pose of his own.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

As the two continued to recite whatever it was they were saying, Lincoln and Misty simply stared at them with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

In unison, Jessie and James dramatically point at Lincoln and Misty before preparing to finish off their motto.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

As if on cue, Meowth jumps in front of the two goons, exclaiming "Meowth! That's right! Now den, we'll be takin' all of dose Pokemon offa yer hands!"

-=O=-

"...Wow. Just...wow." muttered Misty with a confused look on her face.

"That was...what the heck was that?" asked Lincoln as he gaped at the trio, completely dumbfounded.

"That was the official Team Rocket motto, little boy." replied James condescendingly as he played with his rose. "It's meant to strike fear in the hearts of any Trainer that hears it."

Crossing her arms with a smirk, Jessie adds "And based on the looks on both of your faces, I'd say that it worked."

Lincoln and Misty give each other a questioning look before the white-haired boy turns back to the two Rockets and answers "Uh...not really - that was possibly the dumbest thing I've heard so far during my time here in Kanto. Did you guys rip that off from some cheesy kids show or something?"

Upon hearing Lincoln's response, Jessie snarls "You're calling us rip offs!? How dare you! We're members of Team Rocket - the premier criminal organization in the region of Kanto!"

"Team Rocket, huh? So you're the crooks that Professor Oak warned me about." replied Lincoln, giving the three a glare as Pikachu leapt off of his shoulder, cheeks sparking threateningly with electricity.

"Dat's right, brat! And if ya know what's good for ya, you'll hand over all of da Pokemon ya got on ya right now!" responded Meowth, extending his claws menacingly in an attempt to intimidate the boy.

Instead of scaring him however, Lincoln's eyes narrowed as he replied "Not happening - I think I'll take my chances and just kick your butts instead." before turning to face Pikachu. "Are you ready, pal?"

The Electric-Type nodded once before returning his focus back to the three Rockets.

"So you're actually going to face off against these guys, huh? That's pretty bold of you." said Misty with a somewhat impressed look on her face before it quickly turned to a scowl. "Doesn't change the fact I still think you're a pervert, though."

"And I still think you're an annoying jerk." countered Lincoln with a frown. "But let's save the insults for later, Misty - we need to deal with these three clowns first."

"Good point, squirt. Let's go, Staryu!" conceded the redhead before following suit and releasing a Pokemon of her own - an orange-colored Pokemon that resembled a five-pointed star with a yellow core that held a red spherical gem in its center.

As she took a Pokeball of her own out of her pocket, Jessie asks "So you two think that you'll be able to stop us from completing our mission?"

"There's no way we're going to let you guys steal any of the Pokemon here - you're going to have to get through us first." replied Lincoln defiantly with Misty nodding in agreement.

"Then we'll just have to crush you quickly before we swipe every Pokemon this place has to offer, including yours." replied Jessie with an evil smirk before throwing the Pokeball. "Get out here, Ekans!"

Taking out a Pokeball of his own and throwing it, James adds "You too, Koffing!"

The two red and white-colored spheres open up, revealing two purple-colored Pokemon that appeared in front of the two Rocket grunts, ready for battle.

The first one had a spherical body with numerous 'craters' that looked to be emitting smog from them while the other was a serpentine Pokemon with yellow eyes that had a yellow band around its neck and a similarly-colored rattle at the end of its tail.

"So we're facing off against an Ekans and a Koffing..." muttered Misty as she glanced at the two Pokemon cautiously. "Both of them are Poison-Types, so try not to let them poison that Pikachu of yours, squirt. Got it?"

"Got it." replied Lincoln with a nod before returning his focus back onto Team Rocket - he had a feeling that this battle wasn't going to be an easy one...

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball**

 **Fearow Lv.20 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit**

-=O=-

\- Omake 02: The Tools Of The Trade (yoshi3000) -

Viridian City was quiet at night with a lone man out strolling to the Pokémon Center. Being about 19, he was a tall teenager with light brown skin and red hair. He wore a grey fedora with a pair of red wide-frame sunglasses on top, a gray plaid Shirt combo, a grey pair of camo pants, black ankle socks, and a black pair of sneakers. He had a black vinyl messenger bag on his shoulder and a black backpack. This was Rock Aoyama or "Hax" as he was called. He was a trainer like many others, but with a few eccentricities. He was looking for Lincoln. Why? Well he had something in common with him. Both were from the States... Word traveled fast and when Rock heard of a new trainer coming from the US, he left Kalos to get to the Kanto days in advance. Being an orphan, Rock came to the regions for a better life. He had done his research on Lincoln and found he had the opposite problem. He still wanted to offer a hand and be a bit of a mentor to him. Arriving at the center, he found Lincoln sitting at one of the table waiting for his Pokémon to be healed up.

"Oi gaki, you Lincoln?" Rock spoke a bit gruff.

Lincoln looked to see the unknown man with green eyes and he nodded. Rock joined at the table, sitting across from Lincoln.

"So you're the trainer from the States? Good to finally meet a fellow American brother in arms, if you catch my drift." Rock said calmly.

"You're from the States too. Which part?" Lincoln said interested.

"Virgin Islands." Rock remarked.

"I never heard of that place…" Lincoln said concerned.

"Well considering you're 11, that's fine. The United States Virgin Islands is an added territory. I'm from the main island, St. Thomas. And you?" Rock asked.

"Michigan." Lincoln remarked.

Rock nodded.

"Lincoln, I already came to Kanto for you actually. I've always liked helping out "brothers" in need, and being a fellow outsider looking in, you were perfect for me to offer aid." Rock remarked.

"How long have you been a trainer?" Lincoln asked.

"9 years, I've been wondering the regions." Rock said calmly. "I was a smart kid, very smart. However, being an orphan, I didn't really have any support growing up. Long story short, I ended up coming here."

"Whoa, you must be a veteran at this." Lincoln remarked.

"Hell yeah." Rock remarked. "I've seen and done wild stuff. That's why I came to pay you a visit. Being a Trainer is rough, and I wanted to pass some items to you to aid you. If you accept."

Lincoln nodded and Rock produced a TM.

"These are Technical Machines. Devices that can teach Pokémon moves they don't really learn naturally or later on. Each region has their own numbering set. Lucky for you, I have the Kanto set. Even I can't just give you all of them, I will give you some depending on what Pokémon you got now." Rock explained.

"Well I got a Pikachu and a Fearow at the moment." Lincoln said excited at the prospect of a TM.

"An electric-type, and a Normal/Flying-type. Well Mr. Loud, this is fortunate of you." Rock said as he took out the Kanto set. "These TMs can be used as many Pokémon as you want. Usually, they break after one use."

Rock gave Lincoln TM 23 (Iron Tail), TM 31 (Brick Break), TM 40 (Aerial Ace), and TM 47 (Steel Wing) explaining the effects of the moves.

"I got the nickname "Hax" for being a good computer hacker and a bit of a hax on raising Pokémon to their full potential. I have a couple more things for you." Rock said. "Presenting the Moon Ball, Friend Ball, and the Heavy Ball."

Those were three special balls each with a different effect to which Rock explained to the new trainer. The last item Lincoln was given was something he wasn't expecting, a moroha Tantō. The dropped jaw was what Rock expected.

"Look, I'm going to be real with you. Having Pokémon is nice, but you will need to defend yourself in case. Consider them an emergency weapon. I prefer using my katana. I'd rather teach you martial arts, but I don't have the time to hang around to do so. I'd recommend catching a Mankey from Route 22, it could probably teach you how to fight. Either way, a warning to you, while it's legal to have one, don't go flashing it around. It's a concealed type of weapon." Rock remarked.

"Thanks…but dang it, this is a real live blade." Lincoln said holding it. "But couldn't I get a gun?"

"Only the police have guns and they don't even use them. Considering Pokémon make for better "weapons"." Rock pointed.

Lincoln had to agree with the logic with what Rock was going at and took up the short blade.

"Most name their weapons in the East." Rock remarked with a smirk.

"What did you name yours then?" Lincoln asked as Rock unsheathed his katana.

"Espada, Incarnation of Heroes." Rock said proudly sheathing the blade.

"That's so cool…." Lincoln remarked. "I got to think of a name for this."

"That you should. Either way, I must go." Rock said getting up. "I've done, my part. You have potential, and I hope you see you use it. You might see me again in due time. Later, gaki."

Rock let the Center and sent out his Pidgeot, Motoko, to get on.

"Let's go, ol' girl. We must be going to New Bark Town." Rock said as Motoko took off with him into the air.

Rock noticed the Meowth hot air balloon nearing the center, and trio on it looked over at Rock. Rock glared at him showing a glint of his sword.

"You didn't see me, and I didn't see you. Got it?" Rock said in a low tone.

The trio dumbly nodded and Rock and Motoko took off in the direction for the nearby Johto region. Rock was hopeful at investing in Lincoln would pay off. Many would have suggested Red, Leaf, or even Gary. However, Rock was faithful at Lincoln could rise to **_be the very best like no one ever was_**.

-=O=-

\- Omake 03: Accidental Kiss (Alternate) (Misty/Lincoln) (SilverNugget) -

Upon returning back to the main counter to speak with Nurse Joy, Lincoln found Misty there, apparently waiting for him. Crossing her arms, she says "About time you finished up your call, squirt."

"What do you want now, Misty? It's been a long day and I want to get some rest." replied Lincoln tiredly, not wanting to deal with the older girl's attitude.

"Well...I just happened to find out that you got the last room the Center had available. Any chance you'd be willing to part with it?"

"Nope - if you wanted that room so badly, you should've asked Nurse Joy about it first." replied Lincoln with a shake of his head.

"Then I guess I'm going to be bunking with you for the night, then."

"...Say what now?" asked Lincoln with a disbelieving tone. "I must have misheard you - did you just say that you were going to be staying in my room tonight?"

"Did I stutter?" retorted Misty, crossing her arms. "You've got the last room and there's no way I'm going to sleep outside or on the floor tonight. So I'm staying in your room."

"Absolutely not! It's bad enough that I find you incredibly annoying, but having you stay in the same room as me overnight? Not going to happen!" snapped Lincoln with a glare as he pointed at her in anger.

With a glare of her own, Misty snarls "Quit being such a brat about it! It's just for one night!" before getting in his face.

"And I said no!" answered Lincoln as he had gotten into her face in return, not backing down an inch.

Just as Misty was about to yell at Lincoln again, a loud explosion rocks the Pokemon Center, blowing a large hole into one of its walls and knocking everyone in the lobby to the floor.

This had included both Misty and Lincoln, with the older girl landing on top of Lincoln in an incredibly...compromising position. To make matters worse, the two had accidentally ended up locking lips with each other.

"...Oh my." muttered Nurse Joy as her cheeks flushed slightly at the sight, forgetting about the explosion for a brief moment.

Pikachu simply looked on with amusement as he thought 'Looks like that Rainbow Wing's working out for him already.'

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, wide-eyed and blushing heavily...before continuing to kiss each other passionately.

With a deep blush on her face, Joy stammers "O-oh dear!" as she watched the two continue to make out with each other with the occasional grope every now and then.

Eventually, the sight becomes too much for the poor nurse, causing her to pass out.

While Lincoln and Misty continued their make-out session on the floor, Jessie, James and Meowth simply stare on in disbelief.

"I...did not expect that to happen." admitted the redhead, perplexed.

"Neither did I...think we should go ahead and start stealing the Pokemon around here now?"

"...Let's watch those two for a little bit longer first, then we'll start stealing."

-=O=-

\- Omake 04 - A Legendary Capture? (SilverNugget) -

(For the sake of convenience, this particular Ho-Oh is male. Yes, I know that the species is genderless, but constantly using 'it' gets redundant after a while.)

As Lincoln tried to remain completely still in order to avoid provoking Ho-Oh into attacking him, the Rainbow Pokemon continued to stare at the white-haired boy with interest, wondering on what it was about him that had caught Lord Arceus' interest.

Perhaps he had the potential to be a Chosen One? The idea was somewhat likely, considering the fact that the boy managed to draw his interest as well.

With a subtle use of Extrasensory, Ho-Oh glimpsed at Lincoln's memories in order to find out more about him, only to find out about the life he had lived prior to arriving in Kanto.

Needless to say, he developed a newfound respect for the white-haired boy afterwards.

'To have endured so much hardship from his family and still keep them close to his heart...truly, he is worthy of receiving my blessings.' thought the Rainbow Pokemon before moving to retrieve the Rainbow Wing and Sacred Ash that he had with him...only for another idea to come to him that sounded just as appealing, if not more.

What if he decided to go along with the boy instead? It would be an excellent way to help him achieve his goal of becoming a Champion-level Trainer.

Not to mention he wouldn't have to stay at Naval Rock anymore - it was starting to get dull having to stay there for hours on end.

His decision made, Ho-Oh quickly takes one of the empty Pokeballs out of Lincoln's bag and gives it a quick peck, causing the red and white-colored sphere to pull him inside before falling to the ground.

Unlike Pikachu and Fearow's captures however, the Pokeball barely moved around at all...almost as if Ho-Oh was letting the ball capture him without resistance.

A few seconds later, the ball flashes and goes still.

Staring in disbelief at the Pokeball lying on the ground, Pikachu muttered "...You just captured a Legendary Pokemon."

"I think the right way to put it would be that it captured itself." countered Lincoln before realizing what his starter had just said. "...Wait...what's a Legendary Pokemon?"

Once Pikachu had finished his explanation, Lincoln smiles and replies "So I've got an absurdly powerful Pokemon on my team now, huh? Neat." before taking out his Pokedex to learn more about his newest acquisition.

 _'Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokemon. Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Ho-Oh is Level 70 and knows the moves Sacred Fire, Extrasensory, Ancientpower, Sunny Day, Weather Ball and Safeguard.'_

-=O=-

"Mr. Loud, it's good to see you safe and sound - I was starting to get worried that something had happened to you. What kept you, if I may ask?"

"Pikachu and I got caught up with a flock of Spearow somewhere near Route 1 and we ended up getting in a fight with them." answered Lincoln before blushing in embarrassment. "Then when I finally got here, it took me about five or so minutes to figure out how this thing was supposed to work."

"You two were attacked by a flock of Spearow? Are you alright? Did any of you get injured?"

"We're okay, Professor. A little tired and beat-up from the experience, but we're okay." replied Lincoln before taking out Fearow's Pokeball and showing it to him. "On the plus side, I managed to capture the Fearow that was leading them. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very impressive - most Trainers don't encounter, much less capture, a Fearow this early in their journeys." responded Oak with a grin. "Still, it's good to know that you two are safe. So did you catch anything else?"

"Come to think of it, I did." replied Lincoln before taking another Pokeball from his pocket and showing it to him.

"Nicely done, my boy! So what is it? A Rattata? A Pidgey, perhaps?"

"Uh...no, it's not either one of those, Professor." replied Lincoln before opening up his Pokedex to find Ho-Oh's database entry. Once he managed to find it, he shows it to Professor Oak and adds "This is what I managed to capture before coming here. Any chance you can tell me about it?"

The only response Professor Oak had was to faint right there on the spot.

As he watched Oak collapse to the floor, Lincoln blinks before saying "...Well, that was a different response than what I was expecting."

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 11 is done and things are starting to get interesting now - Ronnie Anne is starting to suspect that something's going on and the first fight with Team Rocket is about to start. I wanted to include it and some other stuff into this chapter, but I was having a hard time deciding how I wanted it to go and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer because of it. So the fight will be in the next chapter.

Now then, on to other things:

First of all, I finally reached the milestone of over one-hundred reviews! Thanks a lot to all of my readers - I couldn't have done it without you!

Secondly, congratulations to Mr. Haziq for successfully answering the trivia question from the last chapter - your selection of a female Ralts will be one of the three Wonder Traded Pokemon Lincoln acquires during the story. For those that were wondering what the answer was, it was Porygon.

Thirdly, I would like to thank yoshi3000 for placing this fic on TVTropes' Loud House Fanfic Recommendations. It really means a lot to me. I would also like to thank him for allowing me to post his omake in the story. On a side note, while I won't be using OCs in the main story, omakes are a different matter altogether. So if anyone wants to include one during an omake they would like me to add to the story, feel free to do so.

And finally, the winning outfit will be based on Ash's Kalos outfit. To everyone else that didn't vote for it, sorry to disappoint you.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	12. Chapter 12 - vs Team Rocket!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

Reminder that I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence-

Within the cramped confines of the house's ventilation system, Lucy sat alone in the darkness, lost in thought about the meeting she had with both Professor Oak and Lisa earlier.

The idea of creatures like Pokemon existing in the world definitely surprised her - she never thought that there would be actual monsters out there somewhere. And her brother was lucky enough to get the chance to meet and eventually capture them to keep for himself.

It was actually pretty ironic, now that she thought about it - he had managed to get this opportunity due to Lynn's accusations of him being 'bad luck'.

Her thoughts then turned to her conversation with Lisa after Professor Oak had hung up. Needless to say, she was caught off-guard by the fact that her younger sister knew - and had evidence of - the truth regarding her Princess Pony comic books and was willing to use it as blackmail in order to keep her quiet about the real reason Lincoln was in Kanto.

'...And yet, I don't feel as angry as I should about her holding that over my head.' thought the goth morosely as she mentally recalled the situation itself with a frown.

Instead, she felt an immense amount of guilt. Guilt over the fact that she had let her brother take the blame for her actions. Guilt over not having the courage to come clean with the truth.

What made her feel worse was the fact that the other girls made fun of him over it for over a month along with getting grounded and missing out on a convention he had been looking forward to.

Oh sure, she made a comic for him to make up for him missing out on that convention, but now that she really thought about it, it was nowhere near a suitable substitute.

And then to make her feel even more guilt, she remembered that she also had a hand in treating him like a plague regarding this whole bad luck situation, even going so far as to consider going along with her sister/roommate's idea of sending Lincoln away to stay with Aunt Ruth.

'Thank the darkness for Lisa's intervention...I don't know how I could have dealt with the thought of knowing I had a hand in sending Lincoln to that awful place...' thought Lucy glumly. 'But it still doesn't change the fact that like with everyone else, I was willing to go along with everything that happened to him.'

While it was true had in a way brought the situation onto himself by going along with Lynn's accusation, she couldn't exactly fault him for doing so either - like Lisa had said before, he had to spend so much of his time on her and the rest of his sisters that he hardly had any for himself.

And if she had to be honest...she probably would have done the same thing to have a little time alone if she had been in his place.

Before she could think about it further, the sound of something rapping on the wall nearby broke her from her thoughts, followed by the sound of Luan's voice asking "Lucy, you in there?", catching the young goth's attention.

Poking her head out, Lucy spotted her older sister standing there with a broom. With a sigh, she asks "What do you want, Luan?"

Pointing her thumb at her room, Luan answers "Luna's calling for another sister meeting to be held later on today. Just thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't miss out."

Giving her sister a curt nod, Lucy replies "I'll be there." before retreating back into the ventilation shaft as the comedian walked away.

Once she was alone once more, she sighed before thinking 'Probably about Lisa and why she sent Lincoln to Kanto. I wish I could tell them the truth, but I don't want Lisa to reveal the truth about my Princess Pony comics. I'm just going to have to wait until Professor Oak sends that progress report he mentioned before.'

Her thoughts then returned to her brother, causing her guilt to return upon remembering her actions over the past week.

'And as for Lincoln...I need to find a way to make things right with him after what I've done to him. And I don't think a handmade comic book is going to do the job this time...'

-=O=-

"So how are we going to do this - are we going to take them both on at once?" asked Lincoln as he watched Jessie, James and Meowth, ready for any surprise attacks they may try to attempt.

"I'm thinking that we should divide and conquer, squirt - you handle the one with the Koffing while I'll take on the red-haired hag." replied Misty as she pointed at Jessie, who fumed at the insult.

"Red-haired hag?! How dare you! I'll make sure to put you in your place, you little brat!" snarled Jessie before pointing at Lincoln. "You deal with the other one, James - I want to crush the boy's little girlfriend myself!"

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Lincoln in irritation, only for his outburst to go ignored by the two Rockets.

"Are you sure that you want to face her on your own, Jessie? Wouldn't it be easier to..."

"I SAID THAT I'M GOING TO CRUSH HER MYSELF, JAMES!" snapped Jessie furiously, causing James to cower away from her.

"Okay, okay - I'll take on the other brat!" whimpered James before turning to face Lincoln again, only to notice the pitying expression on his face. "What's with that look?"

"...So you have to deal with a bossy girl too, huh? I know exactly how you feel."

"You...do?" replied James before pointing at him accusingly. "Wait, stop trying to distract me! We're supposed to be enemies with each other!"

"Dat's right, Jim - don't let him mess with yer mind like dat!" chimed in Meowth as he pointed at Lincoln, only for the white-haired boy to give him an odd look. "What's wit dat look, brat? Aintcha ever seen a Meowth before?"

Pointing at the Scratch Cat Pokemon blankly, Lincoln asks "...You know how to speak?"

With a look of pride, Meowth replied "Dat's right! I'm a real one-of-a-kind Meowth, ya know - da only one ta know how ta speak da human language!"

"Interesting..." mused Lincoln as he took out his Pokedex, much to James' annoyance.

"Hey, what about our fight?!"

 _'Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. This male Meowth is Level 10 and knows the moves Scratch, Growl and Bite.'_

"...So, Meowth...you don't have an actual Trainer, I take it?" asked Lincoln with a grin as a plan to get Meowth out of the way started to form in his mind. He had a strong feeling that the feline-like Pokemon would try to interfere during either one of the two battles in order to turn things to Team Rocket's advantage.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Nope! But...uh, why're ya askin'?" asked Meowth, not liking the grin on the white-haired boy's face.

"Pikachu, change of plans - I want you to focus your attention on that Meowth while I take on this guy's Koffing."

With an indignant look on his face, James shouts "Hey, I have a name, you know!" while Meowth gave Lincoln a wary glance.

"Uh...why're ya having dat Pikachu of yers focus on me?"

"Well, it's not every day that you get a chance to catch a 'one-of-a-kind' Pokemon like yourself." replied Lincoln as he acted like he was taking a Pokeball out of his pocket, making the Normal-Type nervous at the sight. "And since you're technically a wild Pokemon..."

Eyes widening in horror, Meowth mumbles "Y-you wouldn't...dey're ain't no way I'm gonna let ya catch me!" before running away from the scene of the soon-to-be fight.

"...You're not really going to catch that Meowth, are you?"

Leaning in closer, Lincoln whispers "Not at all - I only said that to keep him away from the fight so he doesn't try to interfere. I had a feeling he'd try it if things didn't go their way."

Giving the retreating Meowth a glance, Pikachu asks "You still want me to go after him to make sure he stays away?", getting a nod from Lincoln in response. "Alright then, I'll keep him busy while you take care of business here. You sure you can handle it on your own?"

Nodding, Lincoln replies "I'll be fine - just go."

-=O=-

Watching as Pikachu ran off after Meowth, James says "I don't exactly know why you want to catch Meowth so badly, brat - the only thing he's good for is translating Pokemon speech."

"You actually think I wanted to catch that thing? Please." replied Lincoln before a cocky grin appeared on his face. "I just wanted to keep him from interfering with our battle."

Giving Lincoln a speculative look, James says "So you only said that to get Meowth out of the way?"

"Pretty much. Considering that he's with a pair of criminals like you two, I couldn't take any chances."

"Very crafty of you, brat. However, it won't be enough to stop Koffing from crushing you and whatever Pokemon you're planning on sending out."

"You sure about that?" asked Lincoln as his grin widened. "Then let's see how that Koffing of yours fares against my Fearow."

"It doesn't matter what Pokemon you use - the end result will still be the same."

"We'll just see about that." replied Lincoln before throwing Fearow's Pokeball into the air. "Alright, Fearow - come on out!"

As soon as the large golden-brown Flying-Type had taken form in front of Lincoln, she looked around the area for a few moments before turning to face Lincoln and saying "So...I take it from the fact we're not in the woods anymore that you managed to capture me?"

"Uh...well, yeah." answered Lincoln cautiously. "And I'll tell you everything that happened after our battle. But right now, I need you to help me defeat that guy and his Koffing. Can you handle it?"

Giving the Poison-Type a glance, Fearow replies "I think I can take it on." before turning to look at the white-haired boy once more. "And I'll hold you to that promise once this battle is over. But for now, I will help you."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." responded Lincoln gratefully before pointing at Koffing. "Alright, let's get this show on the road! Use Fury Attack!"

"Got it!"

As the Beak Pokemon starts heading towards Koffing, James smirks and says "My, you're eager to lose already, aren't you?" before pointing at his Pokemon and ordering "Koffing, use Tackle!", causing the Poison-Type to charge towards Fearow with its body.

The two Pokemon collide upon meeting each other, but after a few seconds, Fearow manages to break the deadlock and knocked the surprisingly light Koffing away with a hit with one of her wings, followed by two more strikes after the first blow.

Frowning, James says "So that overgrown bird of yours is a lot more than just show after all - we just might have to steal it from you once this is over."

"You're not stealing anything - not from me or anyone else here!" snapped Lincoln with a defiant glare.

"So you say. But let's see how you handle this - Koffing, Sludge!"

Quickly coming to a stop from the earlier blows, the Poison-Type puffs up slightly before firing several small globs of black sludge from its mouth towards Fearow.

"Dodge it and counter with Pursuit!" ordered Lincoln, prompting Fearow to easily bank past the globs of sludge before heading towards Koffing, ready to strike it once again with her wing.

Before Fearow could smash into Koffing with the Dark-Type attack however, James smirks before ordering "Use Smokescreen, now!", causing it to puff up once more before releasing a thick black-colored smog from its body, engulfing the area.

With the cloud of smog starting grow in size, Lincoln, not wanting to get the potentially harmful substance in his lungs, quickly covered his mouth with his shirt. Upon entering the thick cloud of smog, Fearow halts her attack and starts coughing violently.

"This...I...*cough*...can't...breathe!"

Realizing that the situation was not in his favor, Lincoln orders "Get out of there, Fearow!", prompting the Flying-Type to take off into the air above the smog.

As she looked around the area trying to find Koffing, the Flying-Type muttered "Where did it go? I can't see it anywhere..."

"Koffing, use Tackle on that Fearow now!" ordered James, causing Koffing to quickly shoot out of the smokescreen and slam its body hard into Fearow, damaging her. Before she could retaliate however, the Poison-Type quickly retreated back into the thick smog.

Pointing at James with a look of anger on his face, Lincoln shouts "Hey, that's not fair, using a cheap tactic like that! You're fighting dirty!", only to get a smug smirk in return from the older male as he toyed with his rose.

"Of course it is. I'm the bad guy here - I'm supposed to fight dirty." replied James condescendingly. "It's a strategy I developed just in case I ever ended up facing off against a Trainer with a powerful Pokemon - as long as Koffing keeps hidden within that cloud of smog, there's no way your Fearow is going to find and attack him."

"So that's it? I get the advantage and you pull something like this? You're just going to hit and run like a coward?!"

"Call it what you will, but you can't deny that it's certainly effective." replied James with a smug smirk.

-=O=-

-Misty vs. Jessie-

"I hope you're ready to taste defeat, you orange-haired brat. I'm going to make you pay for that 'red-haired hag' insult." said Jessie with a sneer.

"You're the one that's going to get stomped flat, grandma." retorted Misty confidently. "You have no idea on who you're facing off against, do you?"

"Why should I be worried about a brat like you?" replied Jessie before an evil smirk appeared on her face. "If anything, you should be more worried about me. But I'm a merciful person - surrender your Pokemon now and I'll let you go."

"Hmm...nah. I think I'll take my chances and just kick your butt instead."

"Your funeral, brat." snarled Jessie before pointing at Staryu and ordering "Ekans, Poison Sting!", prompting Ekans to open its mouth to fire a volley of poisonous needles at Staryu.

"Staryu, use Water Gun now!"

With a cry, Staryu fires a powerful jet of water at the Poison Sting attack, easily punching through it and still having enough force to hit Ekans in the face, knocking the Snake Pokemon back.

"Well now, looks like you were nothing but a bunch of big talk - my Staryu is definitely stronger than that Ekans of yours." mused Misty with a smirk. "What was that you were saying about me losing again?"

"Shut up, brat!" snarled Jessie in anger before ordering "Ekans, Bite attack! Take that Staryu down now!"

Hissing, Ekans sprung forward towards the Water-Type Pokemon, preparing to clamp its mouth down onto it. As the attack got closer, a grin appeared on Misty's face as she prepared to issue an order to her Staryu.

She was going to enjoy making this annoying redhead eat her words.

-=O=-

-Pikachu vs. Meowth-

"Hold still!"

As he narrowly managed to dodge another Thundershock attack fired at him, Meowth thought 'And here I was tinkin' that cats were da ones supposed ta be chasin' mice, not da other way 'round! This is ridiculous!'

His job tonight should have been simple - raid the Pokemon Center and bring back any Pokemon of value to the boss. This would in turn lead to his teammates possibly getting a promotion while he would replace the boss' Persian as his favorite Pokemon.

But now? He was getting chased by a Pikachu around the Pokemon Center, trying his hardest to avoid getting zapped by it.

'Wait...why am I runnin' from this ting? It's just a Pikachu - I can beat it!' thought Meowth before quickly coming to a stop. Turning around to face his pursuer, he added. "Alright, ya overgrown rat - dat's enough runnin'!"

"You're the one running away, coward."

"Shut it! I don' know who ya tink ya are, but now it's my turn ta be doin' da chasin'! Taste my Fury Swipes, rat!" snapped Meowth before pouncing towards Pikachu, claws outstretched.

As Meowth got closer and closer, Pikachu smirked and replied "Oh, this is going to be good." before starting to channel electricity into his tail, creating another Electroball.

Once he felt that he had built up enough power, the Electric-Type leapt into the air and launched the electrical sphere at Meowth. "Electroball!"

Eyes widening as the attack sped towards him, Meowth only had enough time to scream in terror before the Electroball connected with his body, electrocuting him and giving anyone nearby that was watching a look at what the skeletal structure of his species looked like.

With his body charred by the electrical attack, Meowth fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Coughing out a bit of smoke, he weakly muttered "...I shoulda just kept my big mouth shut an' kept runnin'..." before passing out.

Blinking owlishly as he glanced at the knocked out Meowth, Pikachu said "Wow...that was it? I was expecting more out of him, to be honest." before leaving the Scratch Cat Pokemon behind. "I should go check on the others and see if they're doing alright."

-=O=-

-Lincoln vs. James-

"This hit-and-run stuff is really starting to bug me." said Lincoln in irritation as Koffing had once again retreated back into the smokescreen after hitting Fearow with another Tackle attack.

Recovering from the blow, Fearow grumbled "You're telling me - I can't tell where that thing is going to come from next. It's times like this that I wish I was born with Keen Eye instead of Sniper..." in agreement, just as annoyed with the cheap tactic as her Trainer was.

The fact that she hadn't gotten the chance to retaliate didn't improve her mood either.

"So much for your big talk earlier, boy. You should've just handed over your Pokemon when you had the chance."

"The only reason you're winning right now is due to this stupid hit-and-run stuff you're doing." countered Lincoln as he glared at James. "Why don't you try having that Koffing fight Fearow face-to-face, huh?"

"And why would I want to do something like that? This isn't some official battle between Trainers, boy." replied James condescendingly. "Besides, like I said before - I'm the bad guy here. I don't care about the rules. But enough talk - it's time to finish this! Koffing, use Tackle!"

Once again, Koffing had shot out of the smokescreen and towards Fearow, slamming into her with its body. As it was starting to head back into the smog, Fearow's eyes gleamed before she swung one of her wings wildly at the Poison Gas Pokemon, barely missing it as it retreated once again into the dark cloud.

"Ooh...so close. But close just doesn't cut it." mocked James with a smirk.

Seething in anger at being hit once again and narrowly missing her own attack, Fearow snarled "Alright, that's it - smokescreen or not, I'm going to hit you one way or another!" before diving into the smokescreen with both of her wings outstretched, covered in a shimmering white aura. "Eat this! Aerial Ace!"

"How reckless - diving into such a thick cloud of smog without any idea on where my Koffing is hidden." mused James mockingly, only for his smug look to fade upon hearing the sound of a blow landing within the smokescreen.

Seconds later, much to the shock of both Lincoln and James, Koffing had popped out of the dark cloud with a look of pain on its face.

With a surprised look on his face, Lincoln asks "Whoa...she actually managed to hit that thing?"

"What!? That overgrown bird actually managed to hit my poor Koffing!? That's got to be cheating somehow!" exclaimed James in disbelief.

"And here you were saying that you didn't care about the rules...not so fun when things aren't in your favor anymore, huh?" mocked Lincoln with a cheeky smirk.

"Shut up, brat!" snarled James before ordering "Koffing, back into the smokescreen, quick! We can't afford to lose our advantage!"

"Oh no, you don't! Fearow, whatever that move was, use it again!"

"Got it!" replied Fearow before divebombing towards Koffing just as it was about to re-enter the smokescreen. Before the Poison-Type could dodge or counterattack, the Beak Pokemon had managed to land another successful blow with Aerial Ace, sending it crashing to the ground.

'That move...that's the one Fearow tried to defeat Pikachu with earlier. What is that?' thought Lincoln curiously before taking out his Pokedex to find out more.

 _'Aerial Ace - a physical Flying-Type attack. This attack will always hit the opposing Pokemon without fail, regardless of how much the user's accuracy has been diminished.'_

'...So this move never misses, no matter what?' thought Lincoln interested, before a wily grin appeared on his face. 'Sounds like my kind of move.'

Overhearing what the Pokedex had said, James grimaces and mutters "A move that never misses? Great...I spent weeks coming up with this strategy and some brat manages to find a major weakness in it." before moving to call Koffing back into its Pokeball. "Koffing, return!"

Before the Poison Gas Pokemon could be recalled back however, Fearow said "Oh no you don't! Pursuit!" before quickly diving towards Koffing and slamming her wing hard into its body, knocking it unconscious.

With her opponent lying defeated on the floor, Fearow flew back over to an amused Lincoln who asked "Feel better?"

"Much. It felt really good to knock that thing out after such an annoying battle."

After recalling his defeated Pokemon, James gives Lincoln a dirty look and says "This isn't over, brat! One day, Team Rocket will make you pay for your meddling!" before running away.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Lincoln as he quickly recalled Fearow before giving chase.

-=O=-

-Misty vs. Jessie-

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!"

Watching in dismay as the spinning Water-Type smashed into Ekans' body and knocked it to the floor, Jessie asks "You're just a brat! How in the world can you be so strong!?"

"Like I said before - you have no idea on who you were facing off against." replied Misty before a smirk appeared on her face. "Then again, there's no way some crook like you could ever be any match for the Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

"A Gym Leader?! You?" exclaimed Jessie in disbelief, prompting Misty to take out a blue tear-shaped badge from her pocket with a cocky grin.

Upon seeing the badge, a worried expression appeared on Jessie's face - had her opponent been an ordinary Trainer, she would have been more confident about winning the battle.

But facing off against one of the Gym Leaders of Kanto on the other hand...it was no wonder she was getting wrecked so easily.

Shaking her head to clear the doubt away from her mind, Jessie thought 'No, I can't let that brat rattle me! I'm a member of Team Rocket - I can - and will - beat her, no matter what it takes!' before pointing at Misty and ordering "Ekans, forget about that Staryu! Use Poison Sting on the girl instead!"

"What?! You're actually going to having your Ekans attack me now just because you can't win? That's low!" exclaimed Misty in disgust as Staryu moved to shield her with its body.

Smirking evilly, Jessie replied "If I can't beat you in a Pokemon battle, I'll just have to make sure that I win in another way - namely by taking you out."

After taking a few seconds to shake off the damage taken from Rapid Spin, Ekans glares at Misty before opening its mouth to use Poison Sting on her. Before it could get the chance to fire the toxic attack however, a blast of lightning surged towards the Snake Pokemon and into its gaping maw.

After a few seconds of being electrocuted, Ekans fell to the floor, slightly blackened and completely unconscious.

"Ekans! No!"

While Jessie started screaming in dismay over Ekans' defeat, Misty noticed Pikachu walking over to her with a satisfied smile on his face. Picking the Electric-Type up, she asked "You're the one that saved my bacon there, weren't you?"

"Yep, that was me. Couldn't afford to let anything happen to my Trainer's mate, now could I?" replied Pikachu, grinning.

"Well...I have no idea what you just said, but thank you nonetheless."

After recalling the KO'ed Ekans back into its Pokeball, Jessie glares hatefully at Misty and Pikachu before saying "Don't think this is over, girlie - one day I'll make sure to crush you beneath my feet!"

Waving her off dismissively, Misty replied "Yeah whatever, grandma.", causing the older redhead to fume at the insult before running off. After watching her run off for a few seconds, Misty chases after her.

-=O=-

"Oh geez...my everything hurts...neva expected a rat like dat ta be packin' dat much power..." mumbled Meowth as he slowly started to stand up. Once he was back on his feet, he looked around the area before asking "Speakin' of which, where did dat Pikachu go? I don't see it anywhere."

Before he could think further about where the Electric-Type had went, Meowth spotted both Jessie and James running away towards the hole they had created earlier. Hobbling right after them, Meowth screams out "Hey, wait up! Don't leave me behind!"

-=O=-

'Just a little further and I'll be able to make my getaway...I just hope James and Meowth had better luck than I did.' thought Jessie as she ran towards the hole. As she continued towards it, she spotted James heading towards it as well, looking just as upset as she was.

Upon seeing Jessie, James asks "Jessie, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to deal with that orange-haired girl?"

"I could say the same of you - why are you running instead of battling that white-haired twerp?"

"Both of ya need ta quit gabbin' and start runnin' - we've got some trouble headin' our way right now!" shouted Meowth as he hobbled over, pointing behind him. Turning to see what he was pointing at, Jessie and James spot Lincoln, Misty and Pikachu heading towards them.

Glaring at the three, Jessie snarled "Looks like we'll need to retreat for now, James."

Nodding in agreement, James answered " Agreed - let's get out of here!" before moving to make his escape through the hole, followed by Meowth.

While her two teammates make their escape through the hole, Jessie stops long enough to turn towards Lincoln and Misty. Pointing at them threateningly, she says "Don't think that you've won, you two - with your actions tonight, both of you have officially declared yourself as enemies of Team Rocket."

After making her threat, Jessie turns around and heads through the hole herself, following after James and Meowth. As soon as all three were outside, they started to run down the street in hopes of making their getaway.

Pointing at the three retreating Rockets, Lincoln orders "Pikachu, use Thundershock to stop them! Don't let them get away!"

"Got it!" replied the Electric-Type before jumping into the air and discharging a Thundershock attack at the three Rockets. Unfortunately for him, the attack had missed and the three managed to make their getaway.

Disappointed with the trio's successful escape, Lincoln mutters "Dang it, they managed to get away..." before letting out a sigh and walking away.

-=O=-

Upon returning back to the lobby, Nurse Joy walks over and bows, saying "On behalf of everyone here at the Viridian Pokemon Center, I'd like to express my gratitude for chasing those criminals away. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just wish that they hadn't managed to get away though..." replied Lincoln before letting out a yawn. "But enough about those three - is there any chance you can show me where me and Pikachu are supposed to sleep, Nurse Joy? I'm beat."

"Certainly. Please follow me and I'll show you to your room." replied Joy before leading him through a nearby door.

After a brief walk through a small hallway, the three come to a stop at the door with the number '5' on it.

Holding out her hand, Joy says "Key, please.", prompting Lincoln to hand her the key she had given him earlier. Inserting the key into the lock, she unlocks the door and opens it.

Inside the surprisingly spacious room was a pair of beds, a small closet for keeping clothes in, a television and a small refrigerator. There was another door in the room that, if Lincoln had to make a guess, led to a bathroom of some kind.

Gesturing towards the room, Joy says "Here it is - I hope it's to your liking." before handing the key back to him. "And here's your key - be sure to return it back to me tomorrow morning."

"Will do. Thanks." answered Lincoln, getting a gentle smile from the older woman before she walked away. Once she was gone, he walked over to one of the beds and placed his bag on it. "Man, what a day...not only did we manage to survive against that crazy flock of Spearow, but we met a Legendary Pokemon and kicked Team Rocket's butt on top of that. I think we've earned this rest."

"I know what you mean - there's nothing like relaxing after a long day." replied Pikachu with a yawn.

As Lincoln started to rummage through his bag in order to find his pajamas, he started thinking about the events that had taken place prior to his arrival in Viridian City - capturing Pikachu, his encounter with the Spearow flock and meeting Ho-Oh for the first time.

Especially the latter - he was still trying to figure out why Ho-Oh had given him the Rainbow Wing and the Sacred Ash. He knew that there must have been some reason it gave the two items to him, but as for what that reason was...he did not know.

His thoughts then turned to Fearow and his promise to speak with her regarding her capture. Taking out the Flying-Type's Pokeball, he thought 'Guess I should keep my word and talk to her - I did promise to do so after all.'

Upon seeing his Trainer taking out Fearow's Pokeball and activating it, Pikachu asks "Uh...what are you doing? You're seriously not going to let that bird out in here, are you?"

"'That bird', in case you've forgotten, helped me out with defeating that guy's Koffing earlier. Not only that, but she's a member of the team now and I don't want her to hold any grudges against us just because we took her away from her flock."

"Fair enough. Just remember what I said earlier - she acts up, I'm zapping her."

"I'll keep that in mind." replied Lincoln before opening the Pokeball to let the Beak Pokemon out. "Come on out, Fearow!"

Upon taking form in the room, the Flying-Type looked around before spotting Lincoln sitting on the nearby bed while Pikachu watched her carefully, ready to act if she did anything.

"I take it you're ready to explain about what happened after our battle in the woods?"

The white-haired boy nods in confirmation before starting his explanation. Once he had finished a few minutes later, Lincoln says "And that's everything. So...uh, I hope there's no hard feelings between us about your capture."

"None at all. It was a good battle and I did keep my word about letting you leave if you won." answered Fearow. "Though I am surprised to hear that you had managed to encounter Lord Ho-Oh on your way to Viridian City."

"Thanks. And uh...you know, you're a lot calmer about this than I thought you'd be. I was worried you'd be freaking out on us about capturing you."

With a glint of amusement in her eyes, Fearow replied "Well then, I suppose that it's fortunate for you that I was hoping something like this would happen then."

"You were hoping that it would happen?" asked Lincoln before realizing what the Beak Pokemon was implying. "Wait...you wanted me to catch you?"

Much to his and Pikachu's surprise, Fearow nodded in confirmation before replying "Of course. Why do you think I bothered to challenge you to a battle instead of joining my former flock in tearing both of you to shreds?"

"But why? That's what I'd like to know." asked Pikachu curiously, wanting to know Fearow's reason for going along with his Trainer.

"To become stronger. I've heard stories of Pokemon that have managed to reach incredible levels of strength with the help of a Trainer and felt that I should do the same in order to reach, if not surpass them. That is why I challenged you - to see if you were worthy of becoming my Trainer in order to help me grow stronger."

"Wow...I didn't expect an answer like that, to be honest." replied Lincoln before giving Fearow a grin. "But it seems like both of our goals are in a way intertwined with each other - I want to become a Champion and you want to become stronger."

"And for you to become a Champion, I would have to become a strong enough Pokemon for you to do so." concluded Fearow with a nod. "Yes, I believe I can see where you're going with this."

"Exactly - I think you and I can help each other reach our respective goals during our journey through Kanto." answered Lincoln with a nod of his own before turning towards Pikachu. "And while I'm at it, what's your goal, Pikachu? What do you want?"

"I...haven't really thought about it, to be honest." replied the Electric-Type thoughtfully. "Though considering you want to become a Champion Trainer, I guess I can say that my goal is to help you succeed with that."

"Alright then, looks like all three of our goals intertwine with each other in some way." responded Lincoln with a satisfied nod. "Welcome to the team, Fearow - we're glad to have you on board."

"Glad to hear it - I'll try not to disappoint you." answered the Flying-Type with a raised wing. "Now if that's all you wanted to discuss, I'd like to get some rest - today really tired me out."

Nodding in understanding, Lincoln recalls Fearow back into her Pokeball. While he was putting the ball away, Pikachu shudders before saying "I'll never understand why other Pokemon seem to like being cramped up in those things so much..."

"Who knows? Maybe it's just a Pokemon thing." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "But she's got the right idea - we should see about getting some rest ourselves. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

-=O=-

After taking a few minutes to change into his pajamas, Lincoln was ready to finally get some well-deserved sleep. However, before he could lay down on his bed and start to get comfortable, the sound of someone knocking at his door caught his attention. Groaning in annoyance, he gets to his feet and walks over to go answer it.

Upon seeing Misty standing there at the door, the white-haired boy tiredly asks "Misty? What are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm about to head off to bed?"

With a raised eyebrow, the older girl replied "Have you forgotten already, squirt?" before gesturing around the room. "You got the last available room and I need a place to sleep."

Now more awake after hearing this, Lincoln glared at the redhead and snapped "And I already told you before - no! Go bother somebody else!"

"Aw, come on! I helped you out with getting rid of Team Rocket, didn't I? You owe me!" complained Misty before pointing at the other bed in the room. "Besides, you've got another bed that isn't being used - why can't I use that one?"

"I don't care. I said no." muttered Lincoln, crossing his arms.

Groaning in frustration at the boy's stubbornness, Misty says "Alright, look...what will take for you to let me have that other bed for the night? Name your price."

"Name my price, huh...?"

"As long as it's not any of my Pokemon or my body, I'll be willing to pay it."

"Like I'd want to do 'that' with you anyway." snarked Lincoln, getting an unpleasant scowl from Misty in return. "Now what could I possibly want that you can offer me..."

"You should ask for her help with catching a Water-Type Pokemon - I've heard some good things about how useful they can be in battle."

"Hmm...now that's an idea." mused Lincoln before pointing at Misty and asking "You said that you specialized in Water-Type Pokemon, right?"

Giving him a wary glance, the older girl replied "Yeah. What of it?", wondering on what he was up to.

"Which means that you know all the good spots to find those kind of Pokemon, right?"

"I think I'm starting to see where you're going with this." said Misty with a look of understanding on her face. "You're offering the other bed in exchange for helping you capture a Water-Type Pokemon. Am I correct?"

Grinning, Lincoln replied "That's right - it's a win-win situation for both of us - I get a new Pokemon on my team and you get a bed to sleep in for the night. So what do you say?"

"That's all you want? Fine by me - you've got a deal." replied Misty before walking over to the other bed. "And don't worry about me skipping out on fulfilling my part of the bargain - I'm good about keeping my word."

"Glad to hear it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed - it's been a long day and I'm beat. Good night."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence-

While Lincoln was heading off to bed, Luna had called for a meeting among the sisters to discuss their brother's whereabouts and Lisa's motive for sending him away to Kanto.

Unlike the last time however, everyone else aside from Lisa had attended this time.

"I don't understand on why you still insist on talking about that jinx, Luna. After all, with how unlucky he is, we'd be better off if he stayed at wherever he was and never came back." said Lynn crossing her arms, getting a few cold glares from some of her siblings in response.

"First of all, watch your mouth, sis - he may be unlucky, but that's our brother you're talking about." snapped Luna in anger. "And despite everything, he's still our brother and I'm not comfortable with him being so far away without any way of talking to us."

"And what makes you think that he'll want to speak to any of us after what we've done to him?" asked Lucy, causing the others to stop and look at her questionably.

"Whaddya mean by that, Lucy?" asked Lana curiously. "We're his sisters - of course he'd want to talk to us."

"Even though we treated him like a plague and even agreed to the idea of sending him away?" retorted the goth, causing a look of unease to appear on some of the others' faces as they recalled their treatment of their only brother over the past week.

"Who cares about what happened last week!? We're here to talk about how to get Lisa to spill the beans on why she wanted Lincoln to go to this Kanto place so badly!" snapped Lola in irritation. "After all, that's what this stupid sister meeting is about, right? I could be watching TV instead of this right now!"

Nodding in agreement, Lori says "The brat's got a point - let's keep to the subject at hand so we can get this thing over with and done."

"Then perhaps I can shed a little light on your current conversation in order to help move things along." said a nearby voice, causing a nasty look to appear on Luna's face as she turned to glare at the source.

"I don't remember invitin' you to this meeting of ours, Lisa."

"Well, considering the fact that I appear to be one of the subjects of interest, I felt that I should contribute somewhat to your discussion."

"Oh really? And just what do you have to say when it comes to Lincoln, huh?" asked Luna, eyes narrowed.

"Depends on whether or not you can keep that temper of yours in check."

Sensing the tension starting to grow between the two sisters, Luan quickly asks "Say...uh, Lisa? Since you're here and all...any chance you can tell us about why you were so insistent on sending Lincoln to this Kanto place?"

"It's as I said before - I wanted him to assist a fellow scientist like myself with his research." replied Lisa, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but something about that doesn't seem right." countered Luan, tapping her chin. "Sure, you're helping out a friend with his research by sending Lincoln to him, but what exactly do YOU get out of it? You usually don't do something like that without getting something in return."

"Hey, that's right! Usually when you do something nice like that, you always end up wanting something out of it!" added Lola, pointing at her younger sister.

"...Now that I think on it, they raise a pretty good point." concluded Lori before facing Lisa once more. "So what is it, poindexter? What's your angle in all of this?"

Almost immediately, the attention of everyone in the room homed in on Lisa, hoping that the pressure would cause her to fold before spilling forth what they wanted to know. Inwardly, Lucy hoped that Lisa would crack and reveal the truth so that she wouldn't be able to hold the secret regarding her comics over her head anymore.

However, much to the confusion of everyone there, the brainy four year-old simply smirked before answering "Hmph...so you aren't complete dunderheads after all. Color me surprised."

Offended, Leni retorts "Hey, we're not...dumbder...dunder...we're not whatever you said we are!"

Pointing accusingly at her younger sister, Luna snarls "So you are getting something out of this! I should have known!"

"Of course. You honestly didn't expect me to do something like this without getting something in return, did you?" replied Lisa with a nod. "Professor Oak's research is connected to a subject I myself am interested in studying. Through Lincoln's efforts in Kanto, I should hopefully what I need in order to begin my own research."

"So this trip to Kanto is just a selfish ploy to get data for some of your stupid science stuff? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, considering that you use some of us for those twisted experiments of yours - Lincoln included." grumbled Luna in disgust.

"In a way, your assumption is correct." replied Lisa before a smirk appeared on her face. "However, there is one more important detail that all of you are overlooking."

"And that is...?" inquired Lori, giving Lisa a wary glance as she wondered what the four year-old had to say.

"Well...you already know that both Professor Oak and I will benefit from our brother's trip to Kanto...but what exactly does Lincoln get out of it?"

With the exception of Lucy, the others stop and give each other questioning glances - Lincoln was going to benefit from this as well?

Turning her attention back to Lisa, Lana asks "Wait...Lincoln's going to be getting something out of this, too?"

"Indeed he is. And in my honest opinion..." replied Lisa before a wry smirk appeared on her face. "I think he'll be the one with the most to gain from his trip."

"And just what do you mean by that?" asked Lola suspiciously, wondering on what her sister was implying. "He's having to help some scientist with his stupid research! How is that beneficial for him?"

'If only you knew, Lola. If only you knew.' thought Lisa before saying "I'm not going to spoil anything for you just yet, but you'll see what I mean within the next couple of days or so."

"Can you, like, at least give us a hint or something? Please?" asked Leni in a hopeful voice.

"...I suppose one hint couldn't hurt since you said 'please'." replied Lisa after thinking the request over for a second. "Lincoln is going to be doing a lot more than just hanging around Professor Oak's lab throughout his stay in Kanto."

This had caught the attention of everyone else in the room aside from Lucy, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

Interested, Lori asks "Is that right? So what is he going to be doing then?"

Smirking, Lisa answers "Now now...I said that I wouldn't spoil anything just yet - you'll just have to wait and see for yourself." before leaving the room.

Once Lisa was gone, the others look at each other questionably, wondering on whether to believe their younger sister's words or not. As they started to talk with each other about the subject, they were unaware that Lucy had followed Lisa out of the room.

-=O=-

"Lisa, I need to talk to you."

Turning around to face her older sister, Lisa asks "What is it? I need to get back to my room - I'm expecting another call from Professor Oak soon."

"You're going to speak with him again?"

"Yes. It's regarding the upcoming progress report he's sending." answered Lisa before giving Lucy a stern look. "So what do you want to discuss with me?"

"It's...about Lincoln." replied Lucy with a sigh. "Is there any chance you can get into contact with him?"

"I'll need to talk to Professor Oak about that, though I'm certain our brother wouldn't exactly be happy about wanting to speak with any of us at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"...I've been thinking about what you said during our meeting in your room earlier." answered Lucy before lowering her head in shame. "I want to try and make amends with him after what happened last week."

"So you finally realized your folly, I take it?"

"You were right - I should've known better than to go along with this whole 'bad luck' mess." replied Lucy, sighing.

"Well, at least you admitted that you were wrong. That's a start." answered Lisa with a sagely nod.

"So can you see if you can contact him? I want to apologize for how I treated him over the last few days."

Sighing, Lisa replied "Look...I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do. Just don't get your hopes up."

"That'll have to do for now. Thanks." replied Lucy gratefully before remembering something else. "...One more thing - what are you going to do about that footage you're holding over my head once the others find out about what Lincoln's really doing in Kanto?"

Shrugging, Lisa responded "Considering that I most likely won't need it as 'insurance' anymore, I'll most likely dispose of it." before giving her older sister a hard look. "Though I expect you to come clean with the truth about what really happened one of these days. You owe our brother that much."

After a few seconds of silence, Lucy lets out a resolute sigh before nodding in agreement. "Fair enough. So when will Professor Oak send this progress report he mentioned before?"

"Probably within the week, if I have to make an estimate." replied Lisa, adjusting her glasses. "Now if that's all you wanted with me, I really must be going. Excuse me."

While Lisa walked away and went into her room, Lucy stood there alone in the hallway, lost in thoughts about her wayward brother. Would he be willing to speak with her again after how she had treated him over the past week? Was he safe out there wandering the Kanto region?

...Would he ever come back home?

As she mulled over these thoughts, the sound of something falling to the floor catches her attention. Walking over to see what it was, she spots a picture of the entire family lying on the floor.

Picking it up, she noticed that aside from a small part that displayed the image of her brother, everything else had been damaged somewhat by the fall.

With an ominous chill running down her spine as she stared at the picture, Lucy thought '...I hope this isn't an ill omen of some kind...'

-=O=-

-Somewhere In The Kanto Region-

Inside of a darkened office, a man clad in an orange suit with dark brown hair was sitting at an expensive-looking desk, stroking the head of his pet Persian as he glares at the three quivering figures standing in front of him.

"You three had one job - one that even you dolts couldn't screw up - and you come back empty-handed. For your sake, you better have a good excuse for this failure."

Shaking in fear, Jessie stutters "I-it was that twerp and his girlfriend - they interfered with our mission and..."

Slamming his fist on his desk, the man snarls "A mere pair of children defeated you?!", scaring the three Rockets. "You three are absolutely useless!"

"B-but Boss, those two were strong! Really strong! One of them was even a gym leader!" whimpered James, causing the man to growl before turning towards one of the male grunts standing guard in the office.

"Bring me the footage from the Viridian Center feed - I want to see these two children for myself."

With a quick salute, the grunt leaves the office. After a few minutes, he returns with a videotape in hand.

"Here it is, Boss - the Viridian Center footage from last night."

The man nods, prompting the grunt to walk over to a large television with a VCR set up beside it. After inserting the tape, he presses the play button.

As he watched the footage, the man's look of anger gradually changes to one of slight intrigue. He had immediately recognized Misty as the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, but it was the person battling alongside her that had caught his interest.

Turning to face the grunt from before, he asks "Who is that boy? I don't think I've seen him anywhere before in the Kanto databases.", prompting the grunt to take out a tablet-like device.

"Let's see...ah, here we are, Boss - the boy's name is Lincoln Loud and from what it says here, he's a new Trainer from the United States that only just started his journey yesterday."

James grimaced upon hearing this - despite the fact he had plenty of experience as a Trainer, he had been defeated by a rookie that had only just started becoming one himself.

Needless to say, his pride as both a Trainer and a member of Team Rocket had taken a major beating.

'Thank goodness I decided to fight the gym leader instead - I don't know if my confidence could take the idea of losing to some greenhorn.' thought Jessie as she gave James a pitying glance.

"What!? Ya mean ta tell me dat the only reason our mission failed was because of a complete newbie and his girlfriend!?" screeched Meowth in dismay, unable to believe the words he had heard.

"Be silent, you fool." snapped the man, causing the Scratch Cat Pokemon to quickly clam up. After watching the battle for a few more seconds, the man pauses the video and turns his attention back to the three Rockets once more.

"You three will be given a new assignment - one that I believe even you idiots can complete." said the dark-haired man before pointing at the television, which had Lincoln and Fearow displayed on its screen. "You three are to follow that boy and monitor his every move, understood?"

"Everything, Boss?" asked Jessie questionably.

"Everything. The people he contacts, the Pokemon he catches, things of importance that he does - I want you to monitor everything and report it back to me."

The three look at each other questionably before James replies "Sure thing, Boss...but why?"

Smirking, the man says "Despite the fact that the three of you are among the lowest in our ranks, the fact that a child had successfully managed to defeat a member of Team Rocket is no small feat, especially one that had just begun his career as a Trainer. Such potential talents would be beneficial to the organization's future if we were to recruit him to our cause."

Inwardly, he added 'Not to mention that it'll keep you three bumblers away from our larger-scale operations.'

"Wait...you want us to scout the brat to see if he's Rocket material?" inquired Jessie, getting a nod from the man in return.

"Exactly. You are expected to battle him every now and then as well, mainly to assess his skills along with your regular duties as a member of Team Rocket." said the man before he glared at the three once more. "Be warned that this is your last chance to prove yourself useful to me. If you screw this up..."

The three Rockets gulp nervously before quickly saluting the man and replying "Yes, Boss! We won't let you down, we promise!"

"Good. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

With another quick salute, the three hurry out of the office, leaving the man and his grunts behind.

-=O=-

-The Next Morning-

Giving Lincoln and Misty a polite bow when they entered the lobby the following morning, Joy says "Good morning. I hope you had a restful sleep last night."

"One of the best I had in a while, Nurse Joy." replied Lincoln as he removed the key from his pocket and handed it to her. "There's your key back."

"Thank you very much. Now before you go, I believe that Officer Jenny and one of our PokeMart clerks would like to speak with you."

Giving the two adults a questioning glance as they walked over, Lincoln asks "They want to speak with us? Did we do something wrong?"

"Not at all, young man - this is about your battle with Team Rocket last night." answered Jenny reassuringly before a broad smile appeared on her face. "On behalf of the Viridian City Police Department, I would personally like to thank the two of you for your role in protecting the Pokemon Center."

"As I told Nurse Joy last night, it was no trouble at all, Officer - anyone else would have done the same if they were in our place." answered Lincoln with a smile of his own.

"Not only that, but we got the chance to thwart one of Team Rocket's operation as well. Something like that doesn't happen very often." added Misty with a smirk. "Speaking of those guys, did you manage to catch them, Officer?"

Shaking her head, Jenny replied "Unfortunately not. We've searched all over Viridian City and couldn't find them anywhere."

"Sorry about not being able to stop them, Officer Jenny. I tried, but..." mumbled Lincoln as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it - just the fact that you managed to keep this place safe is good enough for me." said Jenny before gesturing towards the PokeMart clerk. "But anyway, I believe that this gentleman has something to give the two of you as a reward for your actions last night."

Stepping forward, the PokeMart clerk said "On behalf of us working at the Viridian PokeMart, I'd like to offer you two these." before handing Lincoln a plastic bag with what appeared to be clothes inside while Misty got a bag filled with Potions and Pokeballs.

Opening the bag to get a better look at them, Lincoln saw an orange-colored jacket with white trim, a pair of dark brown-colored pants, black fingerless gloves, a pair of black and orange-colored sneakers and what appeared to be an orange-colored bandana with a Pokeball marking on it.

"You're giving me clothes?"

Gesturing towards the clothing with a look of pride on his face, the clerk says "Those are imported directly from the Kalos region and made with materials that excel in standing against the elements. Now normally, clothing like this would carry a hefty price tag, but since you and your friend managed to ward off those horrid criminals last night, you can consider those a gift from us at the Viridian PokeMart."

Nodding appreciatively at the outfit, Lincoln smiles and replies "Thanks! Do you have a place where I can put these on?"

Pointing at a small booth, the clerk answered "Changing room's right there, sir.", prompting Lincoln to head towards it and quickly step inside. After taking a few minutes to change out of his old clothes, he came out of the changing booth dressed in his new outfit.

"So how do I look?" asked Lincoln as he turned around to show off the new clothes.

"Not bad. You almost look like a respectable Trainer now." said Misty with a smirk.

"It's a very nice look for you, sir." commented the PokeMart clerk with an approving nod as he gave Lincoln a thumbs-up.

Nodding in agreement, Nurse Joy adds "I think the new look suits you." with a smile on her face.

"Could do with a little less orange, but aside from that, it looks good on you." said Jenny, grinning.

"And that's not all, sir. If you would be so kind as to check your pockets?"

At this, Lincoln starts fishing through the pockets of his new pair of pants, eventually finding a dark silver-colored USB stick. Taking it out and giving it a curious glance, he asks "You're giving me a TM, too? What move is it for?"

"The move Steel Wing - Officer Jenny mentioned that you had a Fearow on hand, so I decided to include one of our spare TMs for that particular move as well. Feel free to use it how you see fit."

To Misty, he added "I've also included a TM in your bag for you as well, miss - one for the move Water Pulse."

With an appreciative grin, Misty replied "Nice - I've been after that particular TM for a while. Thanks." before turning to walk away. "Well, I've got to be going, squirt - when you're ready for me to uphold my end of the deal, meet me on Route 2. Later."

"See you then, Misty." responded Lincoln as he waved her off.

-=O=-

As soon as Misty had left, Nurse Joy stepped forward and said "I would like to offer you a token of gratitude as well." before presenting him with a small container that looked to have been made with incredibly advanced technology.

"What is that? It looks like some kind of futuristic shoe box." asked Lincoln as he looked the item over curiously.

Pointing at the container, Officer Jenny says "That's a Traveler's Kit, young man - developed and sold by the Silph Company in Saffron City. It contains equipment that will make life easier for any traveling Trainer - camping equipment, cooking utensils, medical stuff for emergencies - all of that stuff in one easy-to-carry container."

"How in the world does all of that stuff fit into something as small as this?"

"Not too sure myself. I just know that it involves the same pocket technology used for Pokeballs, but that's about it." replied Jenny with a shrug as Joy handed Lincoln the container. "Should make your journey a lot easier to deal with, though."

"And anything that makes things easier for me is always welcomed. Thanks, Nurse Joy." answered Lincoln as he put the container into his bag. Once it was put away, he asked "By the way, do you happen to know where I can find Pewter City? I want to challenge their gym for a badge.", causing the woman to tap her chin in thought.

"Well, you won't have to look far - Pewter's just north of Viridian City. Of course, you'll need to get through Route 2 and the Viridian Forest first. If you're quick, you might be able to make it there by noon."

"So, north of Viridian...got it. Thanks for the help, Nurse Joy." answered Lincoln before turning to leave the front counter. As he started to walk away, he heard the sound of Misty swearing loudly in anger coming from outside, followed by the sight of the furious stomping through the entrance and towards him.

Before he could do or say anything, she snapped "You, come with me right now!" before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the Pokemon Center, much to the confusion of both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy as they watched the two leave.

-=O=-

"Misty, what the heck is wrong with you? Where in the world are you dragging me?"

Lincoln's questions went unanswered as Misty continued to drag him behind her towards the side of the Pokemon Center where the Rockets had detonated their bombs the night before.

Upon reaching the hole, Misty lets go of Lincoln's wrist and points at what appeared to be a mangled heap of metal and snarls "Look what those Rocket jerks did to my bike!"

Glancing at the former bicycle, Lincoln and Pikachu couldn't help but wince at the sight - to say that it was completely beyond repair would be an understatement.

Before he could offer his condolences, Misty quickly grabs Lincoln by the front of his shirt and exclaims "Do you have any idea how much that bike cost?! Do you?!"

"N-no?"

Shaking him violently, the redhead screamed "One million PokeDollars! I had to save up my money for years to be able to afford it!"

"Misty..." murmured Lincoln with a slightly green face, only for Misty to ignore him as she continued to shake him around.

"I can't go back to borrowing my sisters' bikes - they'd never let me hear the end of it!"

"Misty..." repeated the white-haired boy, this time with annoyance in his voice as he once again tried to get the redhead's attention, only to fail.

"And it'll take forever for me to be able to buy a new bike! I can't wait that long!"

"MISTY!" shouted Lincoln in irritation, causing the redhead to stop shaking him around. "Look, I know that you're upset about your bike and I can understand how you're feeling right now, but I'd appreciate it if you'd put me down - you're starting to make me ill."

Realizing that she had lifted him off of the ground during her outburst, Misty blushed in embarrassment before putting him back down.

"Uh...sorry about that, squirt. I guess I just went a little crazy there."

"...That's alright. Just please...don't do it again." replied Lincoln as he dusted himself off. "So what are you going to do now?"

With a depressed look on her face, Misty answers "I don't know. All I can think about at the moment is my bike." before letting out a heavy sigh.

After watching Misty mope for a few more seconds, Lincoln sighs and mutters "...I just know I'm going to end up regretting this later..." before walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to give him an odd look. "Misty, how about you tag along with me and Pikachu for a while until you get yourself sorted out?"

"You...want me to come along with you? Why?"

"Well, I can't just leave you here moping, now can I?" countered Lincoln before crossing his arms. "Besides, I could use the advice of someone who knows what it takes to be a successful Pokemon Trainer. And as much as I hate to say it, you know more about this kind of stuff than I do."

"Well, at least you're willing to admit that I'm a better Trainer than you are - that puts you up a notch."

"And where do I stand now?"

"Notch one." replied Misty with a cheeky smirk, causing Lincoln to grumble under his breath at the reply. "As for your proposition...I guess I could tag along for a while, but only until we reach Cerulean City. After that, you're on your own. Deal?"

"Deal." answered Lincoln as the two quickly shook hands with each other.

"So now that we've got that out of the way, I'm guessing you're heading to Pewter City to challenge the gym there for a badge?"

"That's right." replied Lincoln before taking his map out of his bag. "Nurse Joy said that we'll need to get through Route 2 and the Viridian Forest first before we can get there. I'm planning on seeing if there's anything of interest there for me to catch on the way."

"Viridian Forest?! Oh man, how could I forget that we had to go through that place first?!" exclaimed Misty with a panicked look on her face.

"What's your deal? You're not afraid of a bunch of trees, are you?"

"It's not the forest itself that I dislike...it's what lives inside of it..." murmured the older girl with a shudder before giving the white-haired boy a worried glance. "Do we really have to go in there?"

"Yep." replied Lincoln, keeping his eyes on the map.

"...Is there any chance I can change my mind about tagging along with you?"

"Nope."

"Crap."

-=O=-

-Professor Oak's Laboratory-

"And you say that he, alongside the Cerulean City gym leader, managed to thwart a Pokemon theft attempt by Team Rocket?" asked Oak with raised eyebrows as he spoke into his VideoPhone's receiver.

On the screen, Officer Jenny nodded before replying "That's right, Professor Oak - if it wasn't for their interference, those three crooks would have most likely succeeded with their plan."

"I see. So, any idea on where he's heading now?"

"Pewter City - said something about challenging for the badge over there." replied Jenny before giving Oak a curious look. "Why are you so interested in this kid, anyway? Is he a relative of yours by any chance?"

"Not at all, Officer." answered Oak before a grin appeared on his face. "Rather, he's assisting me with my research. I've even given him a Pokedex to help out with that particular task."

"Ah, I see - so he's one of 'those' kind of Trainers, huh?" responded Jenny before moving her VideoPhone's receiver away from her ear. "Well, I've got to go now - I'm on duty right now and my job unfortunately isn't going to do itself. Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Officer." replied Oak as Jenny ended the call. With a wry smile as he hung up the receiver, he mused "Well now...I believe this is going to be the most interesting first progress report I've sent in a while..."

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball**

 **Fearow Lv.21 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Staryu Lv.? (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun**

-=O=-

\- Omake 05: What If Team Rocket Didn't Attack The Pokemon Center? (yoshi3000) -

"Then I guess I'm going to be bunking with you for the night, then."

"...Say what now?" asked Lincoln with a disbelieving tone. "I must have misheard you - did you just say that you were going to be staying in my room tonight?"

"Did I stutter?" retorted Misty, crossing her arms. "You've got the last room and there's no way I'm going to sleep outside or on the floor tonight. So, I'm staying in your room."

"Absolutely not! It's bad enough that I find you incredibly annoying, but having you stay in the same room as me overnight? Not going to happen!" snapped Lincoln with a glare as he pointed at her in anger.

With a glare of her own, Misty snarls "Quit being such a brat about it! It's just for one night!" before getting in his face.

"And I said no!" answered Lincoln as he had gotten into her face in return, not backing down an inch.

Misty was adamant to not sleep outside. Misty decided to bust out a deal.

"Lincoln, I have a proposition for you." Misty said sweetly.

"Wha-

 **-SMASH CUT! A Lemon Scene Later-**

Lincoln was on the bunk covered in sweat, but satisfied. Trailing a finger on his chest was Misty who let her hair down. She was under the covers snuggled up to Lincoln, both naked and exhausted. Misty had to admit that he was rather well-equipped.

"So, think we could share the room?" Misty cooed.

"I don't see the problem." Lincoln remarked. "But I'm going to need another ride."

Misty gladly obliged while Nurse Joy was watching from the security tapes enjoying herself.

 _Back in Royal Woods, Rita collapsed screaming out that her only baby boy lost his innocence. Being this was night, this woke everyone up including a screaming Lily._

-=O=-

\- Omake 06: A Dinner Date? (Implied Jenny/Lincoln) (SilverNugget) -

"So how do I look?" asked Lincoln as he turned around to show off the new outfit.

"Not bad. You almost look like a respectable Trainer now." said Misty with a smirk.

"It's a very nice look for you, sir." commented the PokeMart clerk with an approving nod as he gave Lincoln a thumbs-up.

Nodding in agreement, Nurse Joy adds "I think the new look suits you." with a smile on her face.

While the three continued to comment on the new clothes, Officer Jenny stood there staring at Lincoln, blushing lightly - she had to admit that the new clothes looked good on him. Really good.

The fact that he was willing to protect the Pokemon Center from Team Rocket only made him seem that much more appealing.

As she felt her heart start to beat faster, her eyes widened as she thought '...Oh, I can't believe this...I'm starting to crush on the kid like some kind of schoolgirl...'

As soon as Misty, the clerk and Nurse Joy had left to attend to their own business, Jenny walks over and asks "Uh...Mr. Loud, was it?", getting a nod from Lincoln in response.

"Yeah? What's up, Officer Jenny?"

"Er...I...uh..." stammered the older woman as her blush started to deepen in color.

"...Are you alright, Officer?" asked Lincoln, concerned.

"I'm...I'm alright. I uh...well...on behalf of everyone here in Viridian City, I'd like to...er, offer a token of thanks of my own for protecting the Pokemon Center from those Team Rocket members." replied Jenny before adding "So...um, I'd like to take you out for some lunch this afternoon...y'know...if that's okay with you."

"You want to take me out to lunch?" repeated Lincoln with a raised eyebrow, causing the female officer to blush heavily.

"D-don't think that this is a date or anything like that! I'm just taking you out to eat, that's all!"

After thinking the idea over for a second, Lincoln answers "Uh...sure. I guess I can make the time to go with you."

"Really? Great!" chimed Jenny a little too eagerly, only to settle down upon seeing the strange look on Lincoln's face. "Er, I mean...very well then, Mr. Loud. I'll pick you up this afternoon. Can you stay at the Pokemon Center until then?"

"Sure. See you then, Officer Jenny." replied Lincoln, getting a smile from the female officer before she leaves the Pokemon Center. Noticing that Pikachu had a smug look on his face, he asks "What's with that look?"

"You got to kiss that redhead last night, ended up sleeping in the same room with her and now you're getting the chance to go on a lunch date with one of the Officer Jennies of Kanto." replied Pikachu, waggling his non-existent eyebrows suggestively. "

"Oh, shut up." responded Lincoln, giving the Electric-Type an annoyed look. "Besides, this is just lunch between the two of us...right?"

"With the way she was stammering and how she was looking at you earlier? Please. She's got it for you bad."

While Pikachu was teasing Lincoln over his newly appointed lunch with Officer Jenny, the aforementioned officer in question was speeding down the road on her bike towards her home.

'I...I can't believe I actually just asked that kid out on a lunch date! What the heck was I thinking!?' thought the green-haired woman in dismay. '...But then again...he IS legally an adult due to being a Trainer and he didn't exactly look shocked or disgusted with me...'

As she turned left down the road, she mentally added 'Still...I can't believe it...my first official date, even though it's with someone that's half my age...'

Much to her shame, her romantic life wasn't exactly the best one due to her status as a police officer - not only was it somewhat intimidating to other people, but it also served as an unwanted deterrent against anyone that would have asked her out on a date, much to her frustration.

'I just hope this thing with that kid goes well - I don't know how much longer I can stand being single.'

-=O=-

\- Omake 07: Meowth's Envy (SilverNugget) -

Before the battle between Lincoln, Misty and Team Rocket could start, James notices the earpiece in Lincoln's ear and says "Um...you have a little something in your ear there."

Noticing it as well, Misty adds "What is that thing anyway? I don't think I've ever seen anything like that in Kanto before."

"Oh, this?" replied Lincoln as he pointed at the earpiece. "This is a translator that allows me to understand what Pokemon are saying."

While the other three Trainers give Lincoln a look of interest, Meowth screeches "What!? Ya mean ta tell me dat ting is able ta translate Pokemon speech!? Dat ain't fair!" before pointing at Lincoln in anger.

"I knew that there was something weird about you being able to speak with that Chansey from before, squirt." said Misty before crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. "...Any chance you can see about scoring one of those for me?"

"I'll have to get into contact with my sister, but I can see if I can get you one. No promises, though."

Grinning, Misty replied "Awesome. So how does it work?"

While Lincoln started his explanation on the translator, Meowth grumbles "Dis ain't right - I had ta spend years learnin' how ta speak like a human while some brat is able ta understand Pokemon speech just like dat." before turning to face the two Rockets. "Please tell me dat ya understand how I'm feelin' about dis, you two..."

Giving the earpiece an interested glance, Jessie asks "...Something like that earpiece could be of use to the Boss...think we should steal it as well, James?"

"I think we should, Jessie. We might even get promoted if we bring it back to him." agreed James with a nod of his head before tapping his chin. "...Maybe we could keep it for ourselves? At least unlike Meowth, we won't have to worry about it stealing our food."

With a look of dismay as he watched the two Rockets continue their discussion, Meowth mutters "I don't believe dis...first some human is able ta understand da Pokemon language with some weird-lookin' machine and now my teammates wanna steal it and replace me wit' it. Dis just ain't my day..."

-=O=-

\- Omake 08: A Legendary Capture? Part 2 (SilverNugget) -

Watching as Pikachu ran off after Meowth, James says "I don't exactly know why you want to catch Meowth so badly, brat - the only thing he's good for is translating Pokemon speech."

"You actually think I wanted to catch that thing? Please." replied Lincoln before a cocky grin appeared on his face. "I just wanted to keep him from interfering with our battle."

Giving Lincoln a speculative look, James says "So you only said that to get Meowth out of the way...very crafty, boy. But it won't be enough to stop Koffing from crushing you and whatever Pokemon you're planning on sending out."

"You sure about that?" asked Lincoln as his grin widened. "Then let's see how that Koffing of yours fares against Ho-Oh."

"It doesn't matter what Pokemon you use - the end result will still be..." started James before realization hit him. "...Wait, what did you just say?"

Tossing the Pokeball into the air, Lincoln shouts "Alright Ho-Oh, come on out!"

As soon as the red and white sphere opened up, the massive form of Ho-Oh took form in front of Lincoln, releasing a loud cry that had caused the entire building to tremble.

While Misty, Meowth and Jessie gaped at the Rainbow Pokemon in complete shock and Nurse Joy had fainted at the sight, James simply stared at Ho-Oh with eyes widened in horror.

Being the first to snap out of his shocked state, Meowth points at Lincoln and asks "What da heck!? How in da world did a brat like you manage ta catch somethin' like that!?"

"To be honest, it was more like it caught itself in one of my Pokeballs for me." replied Lincoln with a shrug.

"It caught itself for you?" asked Misty, getting a nod in response. "...Some people get all the luck. It's not fair."

Turning to face James once more, Lincoln says "Alright, I hope you're ready to..." only to stop upon smelling something foul coming from his lavender-haired opponent. Giving James a disgusted glance, he asks "Dude...did you just crap your pants?"

"Hey, you try facing off against a Legendary Pokemon and keeping your composure, brat!" snapped James, blushing in embarrassment.

-=O=-

\- Omake 09: Only One Bed (SilverNugget) -

After taking a few minutes to change into his pajamas, Lincoln was ready to finally get some well-deserved sleep. However, before he could lay down on his bed and start to get comfortable, the sound of someone knocking at his door caught his attention. Groaning in annoyance, he gets to his feet and walks over to go answer it.

Upon seeing Misty standing there at the door, the white-haired boy tiredly asks "Misty? What are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm about to head off to bed?"

With a raised eyebrow, the older girl replied "Have you forgotten already, squirt?" before gesturing around the room. "You got the last available room and I need a place to sleep."

Now more awake after hearing this, Lincoln glared at the redhead and snapped "And I already told you before - no! Go bother somebody else!"

"Aw, come on! I helped you out with getting rid of Team Rocket, didn't I? You owe me!" complained Misty before pointing at the other bed in the room. "Besides, you've got another bed that isn't being used - why can't I use that one?"

"I don't care. I said no." muttered Lincoln, crossing his arms.

Groaning in frustration at the boy's stubbornness, Misty says "Alright, look...what will take for you to let me have that other bed for the night? Name your price."

"Name my price, huh...?"

"As long as it's not any of my Pokemon or my body, I'll be willing to pay it."

"Like I'd want to do 'that' with you anyway." snarked Lincoln, getting an unpleasant scowl from Misty in return. "Now what could I possibly want that you can offer me..."

"You should ask for her help with catching a Water-Type Pokemon - I've heard some good things about how useful they can be in battle."

"Hmm...now that's an idea." mused Lincoln before pointing at Misty and asking "You said that you specialized in Water-Type Pokemon, right?"

Giving him a wary glance, the older girl replied "Yeah. What of it?", wondering on what he was up to.

"Which means that you know all the good spots to find those kind of Pokemon, right?"

"I think I'm starting to see where you're going with this." said Misty with a look of understanding on her face. "You're offering the other bed in exchange for helping you capture a Water-Type Pokemon. Am I correct?"

Grinning, Lincoln replied "That's right - it's a win-win situation for both of us - I get a new Pokemon on my team and you get a bed to sleep in for the night. So what do you say?"

"That's all you want? Fine by me - you've got a deal." replied Misty before noticing that there was just a single bed in the room. "Wait...you only have one bed in here?"

"Yep, and I've already called dibs on it." replied Lincoln as he walked over to the bed and got back into it.

With an indignant look on her face, Misty asks "Well, where do you expect me to sleep, huh? On the floor?"

"Not my problem - now shut up and let me sleep. G'night."

-The Following Morning-

Upon waking up the next morning, Lincoln smiles tiredly and says "Man, I haven't slept that well in a long time..." before noticing Pikachu was standing at the foot of the bed, awake. "...Morning, Pikachu. How was your night?"

"Pretty good, I guess." replied Pikachu before an amused smirk appeared on his face. "What about you? Did you and your bed buddy sleep well?"

"'Bed buddy'...What do you mean...?"

"Look beside you." replied Pikachu as he pointed at a spot beside Lincoln, the smirk on his face growing.

Turning to face where the Electric-Type was pointing, the white-haired boy's eyes widened upon seeing Misty laying there right beside him, sound asleep.

"Misty!? What the heck!?"

Woken up by the outburst, Misty rubs her eyes tiredly before muttering "Oh...morning, squirt." as she sat up from beneath the bed's blanket, revealing that she was wearing nothing but her undergarments, causing Lincoln to blush at the sight.

"Don't 'morning' me! Why the heck were you sleeping in my bed dressed like that!? And with me in it, no less!?"

"What? There was just one bed and I was tired. You really didn't expect me to just sleep on the floor, did you?" replied the redhead, rolling her eyes. "Quit being a baby about it."

After sputtering indignantly for a few seconds, Lincoln huffs before pointing at the bathroom and mutters "...Just go get changed so you can hurry up and leave, please."

"Eager to get rid of me already? I'm hurt."

"...Just go."

Rolling her eyes, Misty replied "Alright, fine - I'm going." before grabbing her clothes from nearby and entering the bathroom.

As Lincoln sat there waiting for her to finish so that he could change his own clothes, he noticed that Pikachu was waggling his would-be eyebrows suggestively with a cheeky grin on his face.

"So...first you kiss the girl and now you're sharing a bed with her. When can I be expecting you two to start mating with each other?"

As his blush deepened at Pikachu's words, Lincoln grumbles "...Shut up before I decide to go back on my word about recalling you into your Pokeball."

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 12 is done. I tried to come up with something decent for the Rocket fight and Lincoln's new outfit, so I hope that what I finally decided on wasn't too disappointing. Sorry that I didn't make the Rockets 'blast off', but I couldn't find a good way to make it happen. Maybe next time.

I've been going through a motivational and creative slump as of late (not to mention a bit of writer's block on top of that), so it took longer than I had initially planned to complete this chapter, but at least I managed to finish it. That's got to count for something, right?

I'm considering taking a little time off from writing in order to rewatch the Kanto arc of the anime and the first movie - I'm somewhat rusty on remembering some of the events that occurred and will need to watch them again in order to get a better grasp on what happened.

Also, I'd like to mention that even though I'm rewatching the entire Kanto arc, not all of the episodes will be used in the story. One example of this will be the Electric Soldier Porygon episode.

Anyway, now that I've got the somewhat depressing news out of the way, I want to address a few things regarding the story itself:

First of all, starting with the next chapter, I'm considering the idea of including a small list of Pokemon that Lincoln will be catching in following chapters - the idea came from a Pokemon fanfiction called 'Starting Out Differently'. Let me know on whether you guys like the idea or not.

Secondly, as you can guess when it comes to the interactions between Lincoln and Misty, this story will most likely have a pairing involving the two of them. Of course, she won't be the only one as I've finally decided to make this a harem-based story.

I haven't fully decided on who the others will be just yet, but all of them will come from the Kanto region. Of course, that means that there will be no Lincoln/Ronnie stuff to be found here.

For the fans of that particular ship, I'm sorry, but my decision has been made and I'm not going to change it. If you're not happy about the decision, feel free to read something else.

However, rest assured that I do have something planned for Ronnie. That much is certain.

Finally, I'd like to ask you this - should I go with the anime's badge route (Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Marsh, Rainbow, Soul, Volcano, Earth) or the game's badge route (Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Soul, Marsh, Volcano, Earth)?

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	13. Chapter 13 - Gone Fishin'

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

Reminder that I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

Starting with this chapter, I'm going to be including time with each scene change. Just to let you know, Kanto will be using Japan's time while Royal Woods will be using the Eastern Standard time. This means that if the time was 10:00 AM in Royal Woods, it's be 11:00 PM in Kanto.

-=O=-

-Somewhere Near Route 1 (9:30 AM)-

"So why are we heading back to Route 1? I thought I was done with this place." asked Lincoln as he followed Misty alongside a small riverbank.

"It's the closest source of water I know of since there isn't any ponds or rivers near Route 2." replied Misty before a thoughtful look appeared on her face. "...At least, not any that I know of."

"So this spot you're taking me to - what kind of Pokemon can I expect to see there?"

"I think I saw a few Poliwag when I was fishing here yesterday, so you might get lucky enough to capture one of those."

"Poliwag, eh? Are they any good?" inquired Lincoln curiously.

"They're one of the easiest Water-Type Pokemon for beginners to train, which is perfect for someone like you. They also evolve into some pretty interesting Pokemon if you raise them correctly."

Intrigued, Lincoln asked "Really? Any chance you can tell me about them?"

"Sure. First off, Poliwag evolve into Poliwhirl, which are, much like Poliwag, fairly solid Pokemon in their own right in battle. In fact, I'm in possession of one myself."

"So, Poliwag evolve into Poliwhirl. Go on."

"After that, you'll need a specific type of stone in order to evolve it further into Poliwrath or Politoed." replied Misty before holding up two fingers. "It all depends on whether you use a King's Rock or a Water Stone on it."

"So Poliwhirl has two different options to choose from? That's pretty cool." said Lincoln, smiling. "Which one would you recommend?"

"That's completely up to you, squirt - both of them are good Pokemon in their own right and would make for an excellent member of your team." answered Misty as she continued to lead Lincoln down the riverbank. "And just so you know, Poliwhirl isn't the only species that needs a stone to evolve - that Pikachu of yours will need a stone if he wants to evolve, too."

"She's right, you know." said Pikachu from his spot on Lincoln's shoulder. "My species requires a Thunderstone to be able to evolve into a Raichu."

"So I should see about picking one up for you in the near future, then?"

"I'm...not really sure about just yet, to be honest. I'm actually quite fond of being a Pikachu."

"Well then, we'll wait until YOU feel ready to evolve before seeing about getting a Thunderstone. Sound good?" said Lincoln as he scratched behind the Electric-Type's ear.

"You're...letting me decide?"

"Yep. It's completely your call on when or if it'll happen." answered Lincoln, nodding. "And if you don't want to evolve into a Raichu, then we'll just have to work on making you the strongest Pikachu in the entire Kanto Region."

With a grateful smile, Pikachu says "...Thanks. That really means a lot to me."

"Hey, as much as I hate to break up this feel-good moment between the two of you, I just wanted to tell you that we're here." said Misty before pointing at a large flat rock overlooking the river. "This is my favorite fishing spot on the entire route and where you'll be fishing for that Water-Type Pokemon I promised you."

Giving the older girl a questioning glance, Lincoln asks "Wait...I'm going to be fishing for Pokemon?"

"Hey, you don't expect to just leap into the river and grab one, do you? Now shut up and take a seat."

Once Lincoln and Pikachu had sat down on the rock, she hands over her fishing rod and adds "I'm going to be lending you my rod so you can catch something from the river. It's a Good Rod, so you'll probably end up catching something decent, if you're lucky. Just know that if you lose, break or damage it, you'll be buying me a new one."

"I'll try to be careful with it. So do I need to use any bait or anything like that?"

"Nope, just cast and wait. You do know how to cast a line, right?"

"I picked up a few things from Pop-Pop during one of our fishing trips together, so I'm pretty sure I know how to do something like that." said Lincoln in response before facing the river and casting the rod's line into it.

Whistling in appreciation, Misty replied "Not too shabby, squirt." before taking a seat right beside him. "And now it's time for my least favorite part of fishing for Pokemon."

"What's that?"

"Waiting for a bite. And there's no telling on long it'll take for it to happen - could be a few minutes, could be an hour or more. It's all depends on whether the Pokemon goes for the lure or not."

"So they might not even decide to bite at all?" asked Lincoln before a grimace appeared on his face. "...We're going to be here all morning trying to catch something, aren't we?"

Chuckling, Misty replied "Most likely. Might as well sit down and get comfortable - we probably won't be leaving any time soon." before returning her attention back to the river.

(AN: Yes, I'm aware that one cannot catch a Poliwag on Kanto's Route 1 in the games, but this story is based on the anime, which if I recall correctly had a Gyarados appearing in the river Ash jumped into during the Spearow chase.)

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa's Room (8:30 PM)-

'Professor Oak will be giving his progress report on Lincoln's journey tomorrow...I can't wait to hear what he has to say.' thought Lisa as she was lying in her bed, wide awake while thinking about the discussion she had with the old professor earlier...

-Flashback-

 _Inside of her room, Lisa was once again reading one of her books at her desk. Just as she was about to turn to the next page, the sound of her VideoPhone beeping had caught her attention._

 _'That must be Professor Oak...' thought Lisa as she quickly got up, hurried over and answered the call. Upon seeing Professor Oak appearing on the screen a few seconds later, she smiled and said "Professor Oak, I've been waiting for you to call all day. How are you?"_

 _With a smile of his own, Oak replied "Alright, I suppose. And yourself? How are you today?"_

 _"Same here. So how is the progress report coming along? Is it almost done?"_

 _"I still need to iron out a few last-minute details, but it should hopefully be ready by tomorrow." said Oak before a knowing grin appeared on his face. "I think you'll find this report about Lincoln's journey so far to be very interesting, Miss Loud."_

 _"I'll take your word for it, Professor." said Lisa with a curt nod. "Speaking of my brother, there's something I'd like to ask you - when will you be in contact with Lincoln again?"_

 _"It all depends on when he decides to call me, Miss Loud. Why are you asking?"_

 _"...I've thought about what you said to me before about my actions towards Lincoln over the past week and...well, I want to apologize to him." replied Lisa with a look of shame on her face. "Not only that, but one of my older siblings wishes to try and make amends with him as well."_

 _"I see...well, I don't know when he'll be calling the lab again, but when he does, I'll be sure to let him know." answered Oak with a nod. "Shall I give him your VideoPhone number just in case he decides to give you a call?"_

 _"If you wouldn't mind."_

 _Nodding in understanding, Oak replied "I'll make sure he gets it whenever he calls again, then. So do you have anything else you want to speak with me about?"_

 _"Well...how many Pokemon, aside from his Pikachu, does Lincoln have on his person at the moment?"_

 _With a knowing smile, Oak says "Now, now - I don't want to spoil that for you just yet. You'll have to wait and see whenever I give the report to you tomorrow." before moving to hang up the phone. "Goodbye, Miss Loud. See you tomorrow morning."_

-Flashback End-

'Professor Oak said that this report would be 'interesting'...I wonder what he meant by that?' thought Lisa as curiosity began to grow within her - was it possible that Lincoln had managed to obtain his first Badge already? Or maybe he encountered a rare and valuable Pokemon?

'I guess I'll just have to wait and see tomorrow morning.'

-=O=-

-River Near Route 1 (11:00 AM)-

"This is soooo boring..." muttered Lincoln as he continued to wait for a Pokemon to go after the lure he had cast out. "Why won't something just hurry up and bite? It's been an hour and thirty minutes already!""

Amused, Misty replied "Welcome to the wonderful world of fishing for Pokemon, squirt." before giving the white-haired boy a curious glance. "Say...while we wait for something to bite, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Aside from your name, what Pokemon you have, where you're from and the fact that you have an older sister, I hardly know anything about you."

"You want to know more about me? Why?"

"Just a little curious about you, that's all." replied Misty with a shrug. "If you want, I can tell you a little bit about me as well to even things out."

"Might as well, we're not going to be leaving anytime soon, apparently." added Pikachu with a curious look of his own. "Not only that, but I'm kinda want to know more about you, too."

"...I guess I can tell you two a little bit about myself and my family back home." responded Lincoln as he set the Good Rod down onto the ground. "For starters, as you already know, I'm not from the Kanto region. I came here from the United States."

"And what about your family back home? Can you tell me what they are like?"

"Well...it's a pretty big one. A large majority of its members are female as well - aside from myself, my dad is the only other male in the family." answered Lincoln before giving Misty a glance. "Alright, now you share something about your family."

"So information for information, then? Sounds fair." replied Misty with a nod. "Let's see, where to begin...I was born and raised in Cerulean City with my three older sisters."

Taking out a photograph from one of her pockets and handing it to him, she added "Here, this is a picture of them." before pointing at the three girls posing with each other in the picture. "The blonde one is Daisy, the blue-haired one is Violet and the pink-haired one is Lily."

Smiling wistfully as he thought of his youngest sibling, Lincoln replied "Lily, huh? Believe it or not, I've got a sister with the same name back home in Michigan."

"That so? Looks like we've got something in common then." said Misty with a smile.

"Looks like it." answered Lincoln before recalling something Misty had just said. "Hold on a moment...Cerulean City - isn't that where you said you were going to leave me to travel on my own?"

"That's right. Good to see you managed to remember that." answered Misty, nodding. "There's something else about me regarding the place that I haven't told you about yet."

"And that is...?"

"You'll just have to wait and see what that is for yourself, squirt." replied Misty teasingly before asking "Alright, my turn to ask something - how many sisters do you have? You already know that I've got three of them, but what about you?"

"You should consider yourself lucky that you only have three sisters to deal with - I've got ten of them waiting for me back home. And all of them, with the exception of Lily considering she's just a baby, are a major pain in the butt to deal with."

"Ten sisters!? Geez, I feel kinda bad for you now." said Misty, wincing slightly. "So your siblings like to get on your nerves too, huh? Looks like we've got something else in common."

"Yeah, they're a pain, but I still love all of them a lot despite the fact they usually end up driving me nuts with their antics."

"Same here - Daisy, Lily and Violet may tick me off with their constant teasing, but I wouldn't trade any of them for the world." replied Misty as a smile appeared on her face. "So these ten sisters of yours...what are their names?"

"Well, let's see...there's Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori."

Chuckling, Misty answered "And your name is Lincoln...man, your folks must really like alliteration, huh squirt?"

Annoyed, Lincoln grumbled under his breath before returning his attention back to the river.

After another thirty minutes of nothing but silence had passed, he sighed and muttered "Seems like nothing's going to be biting at this rate..." before turning to Misty and asking "Are you sure that this is the right spot?"

"Hey, who knows more about this kind of thing - me or you?" countered Misty with an annoyed look. "This is the right place."

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

"Just shut up and keep your eyes on the line."

"Uh...since you were taking questions about yourself earlier, do you mind if I asked one of my own?" asked Pikachu, causing Lincoln to look at him curiously before nodding. "When are you going to discuss that 'sore subject' thing with me? I don't know why, but something about it has been bugging me ever since you mentioned it."

"I've told you this before - I'm not ready to talk about something like that just yet."

"Come on! I thought we were partners!"

"Partners or not, I'm still not ready to talk about that yet!" snapped Lincoln in irritation. After taking a few seconds to calm down, he added "Look, as soon as I'm willing and ready to talk to you about that particular subject, you'll be the first to know. Sound fair?"

"Fine, but I'm still not happy that you're keeping secrets away from me like this."

Pointing at the white-haired boy, Misty said "...Okay, now I know that there's something up with you, squirt - how in the world did you know what Pikachu was saying?"

"Now that's something I'm willing to talk about." answered Lincoln before showing her the earpiece in his ear. "This allows me to understand the Pokemon language as long as it has speech samples to analyze. My little sister Lisa made it for me."

"...Someone that young managed to make something like that? That kid must be a prodigy or something." replied Misty in disbelief. "How old is she?"

"Four. And believe it or not, she's already a college graduate with a PhD."

"...A toddler with a PhD. Never thought I'd hear something like that." replied Misty, shaking her head with a smile. "So...any chance you can score one of those translator things for me, too? It'd be nice to know what my Pokemon are saying when they're talking to me."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do." said Lincoln before a scowl appeared on his face. "Besides, it's going to be a while before I decide to call back home anyway."

"Oh? Having trouble with your folks, I take it? You get in a fight with them or something?"

As his scowl deepened, Lincoln replied "You can say that. It's something I'm not comfortable with talking about right now."

"Is that what you were talking with Pikachu about a few seconds ago?" asked Misty, curious.

"They're connected in a way. Now drop it - I've already said enough and I don't want to talk about it any further."

'So...it sounds like his family's the cause of that 'sore subject' he's not willing to talk about.' thought Pikachu as he gave Lincoln a curious glance. 'But what did they do or say to make him this upset at them?'

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lincoln's Room (1:45 AM)-

While everyone else was sound asleep in their beds, Rita was inside of Lincoln's room, sitting on the bed she and her husband had purchased for him two days ago with Bun-Bun clutched tightly in her arms.

Ever since Lincoln's departure to Kanto two days ago, she had started staying in his room during the night instead of sleeping in her own bed with her husband, sulking over both her actions during the previous week and her role in sending her only son away.

And though it had only been a couple of days since Lincoln's departure, to her it felt like he had been away for weeks. Several long, painful, agonizing weeks that had been filled with sleepless nights, constant anxiety over Lincoln's safety and immense guilt over how she and the rest of her family had mistreated him.

What made her feel worse was the fact that Lincoln didn't exactly leave on good terms with her and the rest of the family, causing her to constantly worry that he despised his family because of their actions and may decide to stay in Kanto instead of coming back home - something that absolutely terrified her to no end.

As she continued to sulk alone in the room, the sound of the door opening could be heard, followed by her husband stepping inside with a look of concern on his face.

"Honey, please...you need to come back to the bedroom and get some sleep. You've gone without it for two days now." pleaded Lynn Sr. worriedly to his wife, only for Rita to glare at him with bloodshot eyes.

"How can I sleep knowing my son is out there alone and without his family, Lynn? Especially since we all agreed to send him there in the first place!" snapped Rita irritably. "We ostracized our son and sent him away on the belief that he was bad luck - what kind of horrible parents would do something like that to their own child!?"

"...I know that what we did was wrong, but we couldn't afford to let his bad luck bring any harm to the rest of the family. You know that as well as I do."

With a scoff, Rita answered "Bad luck or not, he's still our son and we never should have treated him like an outcast simply because of a foolish superstition." before sniffling as tears started to form in her eyes. "He probably hates us now because of what we've done to him..."

"Rita, don't say that. He may be angry with us for what we've done, but I doubt he hates us because of it."

"And how would you know!? You were more than willing to send him away from the house so he wouldn't 'curse' the house with his bad luck anymore!" replied Rita in anger, causing Lynn Sr. to back away warily. "That's the only thing you cared about when you sent him to Kanto!"

"Rita...please, you need to calm down..." said Lynn Sr., only for Rita to point at the door with her index finger.

"Get out and leave me alone. Now."

"Say what?"

Glaring heatedly at her husband, Rita snarled "Did I stutter, Lynn? I said 'get out and leave me alone'." before pointing at the door once again. When Lynn Sr. didn't move, she snapped "I SAID GET OUT!"

With reluctance, Lynn Sr. nodded and replied "...Alright, I'll leave you alone. Just please...try to get some rest, okay?" before exiting the room and closing the door behind him, leaving his sullen wife alone.

-=O=-

-River Near Route 1 (5:00 PM)-

"...I'm starting to think that I'm not going to catch anything today." said Lincoln as he checked the time on his Pokedex. "It's already five o'clock and I haven't gotten a single bite all day."

"It's just one of those days, squirt - I've lost count of how many times my fishing trips went the same way yours is going now." replied Misty with a sigh. "You wanna go ahead and call it quits for now? We can try again at a better spot later on - I know of a good place where we can find wild Staryu and Goldeen."

Nodding in agreement, Lincoln said "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea - I don't know if I can sit around like this doing nothing for much longer." before grabbing the Good Rod in order to reel in the line. "Besides, I want to try and get to Pewter City before the day is over."

Grimacing, Misty asks "...Do we still have to go through the Viridian Forest, though? Can't we just find another way to Pewter City or something?"

"Well, do you know another way? Because if you do, I'm all ears."

"Uh...well, yes...it's a bit long and may take a little while to get there..."

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "And how long is 'a little while', if I may ask?"

"...Er...about, I don't know...three to four weeks?"

"Three to four weeks!? Screw that! We're going through the Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City!" exclaimed Lincoln in disbelief before pointing at her. "I don't know what your problem with the place is, but if there's something I need to know about, you need to tell me now."

After a few seconds, Misty lowered her head and mumbled "...Bugs.", much to Lincoln and Pikachu's confusion.

"...Bugs?"

"The Viridian Forest is full of Bug-Type Pokemon...I don't like bugs. At all."

"Ah...I see now. So that's why you didn't want to go there." said Lincoln, nodding in realization. "You're afraid of bugs."

Grabbing the front of his shirt, Misty snaps "I'm not afraid of bugs, you little runt! I just...think that they're gross, got it?"

"Alright, alright! I get it! Now let go of me!"

Feeling that she had made her point clear, Misty started to let go of him, only to stop upon hearing the sound of the rod's reel as it started spinning. Giving Lincoln a strange look, she asked "Uh, squirt? Are you reeling the line in right now?"

"No. Why?" asked Lincoln before taking a look at the rod itself. Upon noticing that the reel spinning by itself, he muttered "Is that...something on the line right now?"

"Looks like it." replied Misty before pointing out towards the river. "So what are you waiting for? Don't just sit there like a Slowpoke - reel it in!"

Lincoln only gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement before starting to reel in the line in hopes of catching the Pokemon on the other end.

-=O=-

As he continued to reel in the line, Lincoln said "Oh man...I can't wait to see what kind of Pokemon I'm going to reel in!"

"You should be hoping that it's not a Magikarp, squirt. They're pretty much near useless until they evolve and to make things worse for you, it's a Water-Type Pokemon." replied Misty as she watched the river for any sign of the Pokemon that was being reeled in. "Which means that if you catch one, my part of our deal will be fulfilled."

The white-haired boy did not give her a response, instead choosing to keep his attention on reeling the line in. He had to keep his focus on the line, otherwise his catch was going to get away.

After a few seconds, the sight of something splashing around in the water could be seen, moving closer to the riverbank as Lincoln continued to reel in the line.

Pointing at the splashing Pokemon in the river, Misty says "There it is, squirt! Now pull it out of the water and catch it!"

"Got it!" replied Lincoln before pulling back on the Good Rod with every ounce of strength he had, yanking what appeared to be a small, round blue-colored Pokemon with short stubby feet, a black and white swirl on its abdomen and a thin oval-shaped tail out of the water and onto the nearby riverbank.

Giving the Pokemon a nod of approval as it looked around the area in confusion, Misty said "Hey, you managed to reel in a Poliwag, squirt! Not bad at all!"

"So that's what a Poliwag looks like. Let's see here..." muttered Lincoln as he glanced at the Poliwag with interest before taking out his Pokedex. "Let's see what the Pokedex has to say about it..."

 _'Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it. This male Poliwag is Level 11 and knows the moves Hypnosis, Water Sport and Water Gun.'_

"Looks like it knows a pretty decent Water-Type move - that's going to help you out a lot with your first Gym Battle." said Misty as she patted Lincoln on the shoulder in a show of support. "Alright squirt, all you need to do is catch it and we can leave. Think you can handle it on your own?"

"No problem!" replied Lincoln before turning to Pikachu and asking "Are you up for helping me catch another Pokemon, Pikachu?"

"Leave it to me - I'll make quick work of it." said the Electric-Type with a confident smile before running over to Poliwag and getting into a battle-ready stance. "Alright, I hope you're ready to lose, you..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Poliwag had stepped closer and said something to him - something that made him drop his guard in surprise.

"Um...is there any chance you can let your Trainer know that I want to talk to him?"

"...You want to talk to my Trainer?"

"That's right. Can you tell him that for me, please?"

"Uh...sure. Hold on a moment." answered Pikachu before returning back to Lincoln's side, much to the white-haired boy's surprise. "Uh, Lincoln? We might have a situation here."

"What's the problem? Does that Poliwag already have a Trainer or something?"

"It's not that...I don't know why, but that Poliwag actually wants to talk to you." replied Pikachu as he pointed at the Tadpole Pokemon. "Any chance you can use that translator thing in order to speak to it?"

"...Well, it should be finished analyzing the speech samples in the Pokedex by now, so I think I can. What does he want to speak with me about?"

"I'm not really sure. Just go talk to him yourself and see what he wants. Maybe you can try and work out a deal with him so he'll come along with us."

"Sounds like a plan to me - I'll try to see if I can negotiate with him during our talk with each other." replied Lincoln before walking over to Poliwag and kneeling down to get a closer look.

Much to his surprise, the little Water-Type didn't shy away or try to flee. Instead, he simply glanced at him curiously.

"So...uh, hi there - the name's Lincoln. My Pikachu mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"...I was hooked by a human that can understand Pokemon speech?" asked Poliwag as he stared at Lincoln with widened eyes. "That's so...COOL! I never knew that humans were able to do something like that!"

Watching in confusion as Poliwag started hopping around the riverbank while chattering excitedly, Lincoln only had three words to say about his current situation.

"...What the heck?"

-=O=-

After Poliwag had calmed down a few minutes later, he waddled back over to Lincoln and said "Sorry about that...I just got so excited over meeting a human that's able to understand our language. It's not every day you meet someone like that, you know."

"Yeah, I know it's pretty cool. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Lincoln, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. That." replied Poliwag as he shuffled his stubby feet around nervously. "Well...I was hoping...uh...will you be my Trainer, please?"

Lincoln blinked in surprise at the Tadpole Pokemon's sudden answer - of all the things he could have said, this was something that he did not expect to hear.

"...Say what now?"

"I want you to be my Trainer."

Crossing his arms, Lincoln asks "Okay...but why? You've got to have a reason why you want me to catch you, right?"

"You see...I, uh...I really want to grow up and be a big Pokemon like my mom and well...I've heard that Pokemon grow a lot faster when they're being raised by a Trainer. So..."

Understanding on what the little Water-Type was implying, Lincoln answered "...So you want me to be your Trainer so you'll be able to grow up faster? That's what you want from me?"

"Yep! So how about it? Wanna be my new Trainer?"

"Well, I've got no problem with the idea, but what about your mom? Is she okay with this idea of yours?"

"Uh...well, that's the thing..." answered Poliwag sheepishly. "She kinda...doesn't know what I'm doing..."

"You mean to tell me that you ran away from home?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised.

"...Maybe?"

"Well 'maybe' or not, you really need to talk to your mom about this first. You may be fine with the idea, but she may not be happy about having someone like me capturing you."

"But what if she says 'no'?" replied Poliwag, looking downcast.

Walking over and patting the Water-Type on the back, Pikachu said "There's only one way you're going to find out for sure. Who knows? You might be surprised by what she has to say."

"...I guess so. Can the two of you come with me, though? Maybe if my mom sees how nice the two of you are, maybe she'll consider letting me go with you."

"Uh...I'm not exactly sure that's a good enough reason for her to let you go with us."

"Please?" asked Poliwag pleadingly.

After a few seconds, Lincoln sighs and says "Fine...I guess we can at least see about bringing you back home before we go." answered Lincoln before looking at Misty, who had just picked up the Good Rod. "Misty, we're going to go see Poliwag's family - you wanna come with us?"

Waving dismissively at him before casting out the line, Misty replied "Nah, you go on ahead - I'll stay here and get some fishing done until you get back."

"Suit yourself." said Lincoln before facing Poliwag once again. "Alright then, lead the way."

"Okay! Follow me!"

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 1 (5:20 PM)-

While Poliwag was leading Lincoln and Pikachu towards where his family was staying, a blue, bipedal Pokémon with muscular arms, white gloves on its hands, a black and white swirl on its stomach and round, digit-less feet was pacing around worriedly while numerous Poliwag nearby watched her with concern.

"Oh, where could that boy be? I haven't seen any sign of him all day..."

Earlier this morning, one of her sons had wandered off to go swim in the nearby river, which had been fine with her at first. But as the hours rolled by, she noticed that he hadn't returned back home, nor was there any trace of him to be found anywhere.

To make matters worse for her, she couldn't go out and look for him herself as that would leave her other children alone and unprotected, which meant that all she could do was wait and hope that her son would come back home on his own.

As she started to pace around the area once again, the sound of her children chattering excitedly caught her attention. Turning to see what they were looking at, she saw Poliwag hopping alongside a boy with white-colored hair and what appeared to be a Pikachu.

Quickly hurrying over, the Pokemon quickly ran over and picked up the little Tadpole Pokemon, saying "Oh thank Arceus you're okay! Where were you, son? You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry about making you worry about me, Mom. But I'm okay now, see?"

While the other Pokemon continued to dote on Poliwag like an overprotective mother, Lincoln thought 'Whoa...that thing looks like a fully grown-up Poliwag. What is it?' before he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the unknown Pokemon.

 _'Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. The evolved form of Poliwhirl, Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the ocean without effort. This female Poliwrath is Level 35 and knows the moves Body Slam, Rain Dance, DynamicPunch, Bubblebeam, Submission and Hypnosis.'_

'So that's one of Poliwag's potential fully-evolved forms, huh...Lynn would kill to have one of these working out with her.' thought Lincoln as he put his Pokedex away just as Poliwrath took notice of him standing nearby.

"Who in the world is that, son? A friend of yours?"

"Uh-huh - he's the one that brought me back home, Mom." replied Poliwag before gesturing towards Lincoln with his tail. "This is my new friend, Mr. Lincoln."

"...'Mr. Lincoln'...?" said Lincoln with a raised eyebrow at the name the little Water-Type Pokemon had given him. "Did he really need to add the 'mister' part to it?"

"Don't forget that he's still just a child." reminded Pikachu before an amused smile appeared on his face. "Besides, it sounds like a nice nickname for you. I might start using it myself."

"Please don't."

Walking over to get a better look at Lincoln, Poliwrath asks "So...you're apparently a friend of my son, correct?"

"To answer your question - we've only known each other for a short time, but...yeah, I guess you can kinda say that."

"I see. Well, you have my thanks for bringing him back home to me." replied Poliwrath as she gave Lincoln a look of gratitude. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for this kindness?"

"Well...your son wants to ask you about something regarding me - will you take the time to listen to what he has to say?"

"Oh?" inquired Poliwrath before giving Poliwag a questioning look. "And what exactly do you want to speak with me about, hmm?"

Shuffling his feet nervously, Poliwag said "...I, uh...want Mr. Lincoln to become my new Trainer. But he said that I should ask you about it first."

Eyes widened in confusion, Poliwrath asked "You...want to become one of that boy's Pokemon?" before turning towards Lincoln and glaring at him. "Is he making you say something like that?"

"Not at all, Mom - I'm saying this on my own. Honest."

After a few seconds, Poliwrath crossed her arms and replied "...Okay then...so why in the world would you want to go along with someone like him?"

-=O=-

-Five Minutes Later-

Once Poliwag had managed to finish his explanation on why he wanted to go along with Lincoln, Poliwrath said "So that's why you wanted to go along with him...you wish to grow up to become a strong Pokemon like myself." before giving her son a worried look. "But what about your life here? If you're worried about getting stronger, we can start working on that right here - there's no need for you to leave."

"As much as I would like to stay here with you, this is something that I want to do, Mom." said Poliwag before looking at the other Poliwag nearby, who were still watching Lincoln carefully. "Not only that, but I don't want to take time away from the others just for you to focus on helping me."

Watching as the two continued to converse with each other, Lincoln turns to Pikachu and asks "Do you think she might actually let him come along with us?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't flat-out told him 'no' yet, so there's a slight chance she'll agree to the idea."

"Well, let's hope she goes along with the idea - I've only known him for a short time, but I've grown fond of the little guy already."

Giving her son a pensive look, Poliwrath asks "...And you're sure that you want to go through with this? There's still time to change your mind, you know."

"I'm sure, Mom. Besides, I like Mr. Lincoln - he seems like a nice guy."

After taking a few seconds to mull over her son's words, Poliwrath nods in understanding before walking over to Lincoln, causing him to eye her warily. "Human...as much as I'm not exactly happy to say this, I would like to ask a favor of you."

Watching her carefully in case she tried anything, Lincoln replied "Uh...sure. What is it? Does it involve your son?"

"It does." replied Poliwrath before she let out a resolute sigh. "I hate to ask you this, but...can I trust you to watch over him while he travels along with you on your journey? He's rather insistent about going with you."

"You...want me to bring him along? I mean, I don't mind or anything, but...why?"

"Because it's something that my son wants to do. And despite how I feel about the idea, I should support him and his dream of becoming stronger." replied Poliwrath before giving Lincoln a knowing look. "I'm fairly sure that your own mother felt the same way when you set out on your own, too."

"If only that was the case..." muttered Lincoln under his breath before giving Poliwrath a nod. "But yeah, I'll be glad to take him along with me as long as you're okay with the idea."

"Very well then." replied Poliwrath before walking back over to Poliwag and saying "I've spoken with that new friend of yours - he's willing to bring you along with him."

"Wait...does that mean that..." said Poliwag, eyes starting to gleam in delight.

"Yes. You're free to go along with him if that's what you want to do." answered Poliwrath before giving her son a stern look. "Just make sure to behave yourself and keep out of trouble, understood?"

"Okay Mom, I will!" replied Poliwag happily before he hopped over to Lincoln's side. "Thank you so much, Mr. Lincoln! You won't regret this, I promise!"

"You're welcome." answered Lincoln as he took an empty Pokeball out of his bag. "So how do you want to do this - through a capture or with a battle?"

"Well...I'm not very good at battling and I really don't want your Pikachu to zap me..."

"I can understand why you'd say that - Water-Types are incredibly vulnerable to Electric-Type moves." said Pikachu, nodding in understanding.

"Not to mention I'd punch you into next week if you even tried to shock my son." added Poliwrath as she eyed Pikachu while cracking her knuckles.

"And I don't think having Fearow battle against you would work out too well, either." replied Lincoln before giving Poliwag a glance. "So I'll just go ahead and capture you without having to battle. Will that work for you?"

"Sounds good to me."

Activating the Pokeball, Lincoln asks "Okay then, here goes. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" chimed the small Tadpole Pokemon, prompting Lincoln to toss the Pokeball at him. With a quick hop, Poliwag leaped into the air and smacked it with his tail, causing the red and white sphere to quickly pull him inside.

Thankfully, Lincoln didn't have to wait long as the Pokeball had quickly managed to complete the capturing procedure within a matter of seconds.

Picking up the Pokeball and looking it over, Lincoln said "That was a surprisingly quick capture - I hardly saw any signs of struggling coming from within the Pokeball." before attaching it to his belt.

Giving the Pokeball a curious look, Pikachu replied "Maybe it's because Poliwag was willing to go along with being captured instead of trying to break free."

"Well nonetheless, we've got a new member on our team now." said Lincoln before giving Poliwrath a reassuring look. "We'll make sure to take good care of him for you. You have my word."

"Glad to hear it. Please watch over him - he means the world to me." answered Poliwrath before starting to walk away, only to come to a stop a few seconds later. "Also...there's just one more thing I need to say to you before you go..."

"Yeah? What's that?"

Turning around, the larger Tadpole Pokemon replied "Should I ever find out you've mistreated my son, nothing will stop me from hunting you down and beating you to within an inch of your life. Are we clear?" as she cracked her knuckles threateningly, causing Lincoln to gulp nervously at the sight before quickly nodding in agreement.

Pokemon or not, he wasn't keen on the idea of having a pissed-off Poliwrath beating the stuffing out of him, even though he had no intentions of mistreating Poliwag in any way.

"C-crystal. I'll take good care of him." replied Lincoln nervously, getting a nod of approval from Poliwrath in response before she waved him off. Taking that as his cue to leave, he started walking away with Pikachu following right behind him.

-=O=-

Upon seeing Lincoln and Pikachu heading towards her, Misty asks "So how did it go?", prompting Lincoln to remove Poliwag's Pokeball from his belt in order to show it to her. "So you managed to catch that Poliwag, huh? Nicely done, squirt!"

"Thanks. And since I managed to do that with your help, consider the debt you owe me from last night paid off in full."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that." replied Misty as she took the Good Rod back from him. "So what's next? Are we going to do any more fishing today?"

"Nope. We're heading to Route 2 and the Viridian Forest - both of us have already spent enough time here as it is and I want to reach Pewter City before the day is over."

"...Do we really have to go through that bug-filled place today, though? It'll take several hours for us to get there from where we are now and I'd rather not go through a place like that during the evening. Can't we just...put it off until tomorrow?"

"What? No!" objected Lincoln upon hearing Misty's reply. "I want to go and get my first badge as soon as possible!"

"Aw, c'mon - it's almost five-thirty and the sun's starting to set already!" protested Misty insistently as she pointed at the setting sun in the distance. "Besides, it's dangerous to walk around outside at night, especially for a complete newbie like you!"

"Never thought you cared about me that much, Misty." replied Lincoln as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that, you little midget - I just don't want you getting hurt and blaming it on me, that's all!" countered Misty with a baleful glare. "Besides, I'm actually telling you the truth here - it's not safe for some as inexperienced as yourself to wander around outside when it gets late - there's a lot of dangerous Pokemon that tend to come out at that time."

"...And you're being completely honest with me here? This isn't just some lame excuse you're coming up with?"

"She's telling the truth, you know - there's a lot of dangerous nocturnal Pokemon living in Kanto." said Pikachu, catching Lincoln's attention. "I've lived out in the wild long enough to know for a fact that her claim is completely valid."

After glowering at Misty for a few seconds, Lincoln sighs and mutters "...One more night in Viridian City, but that's it. After that, no more putting this off - we're heading out towards Pewter City first thing tomorrow morning. Got it?"

"While I'm not happy to know that we still have to go into that bug-filled place, I think I can stomach having to go through with it as long as we don't have to do it during the evening." answered Misty, grimacing.

"Glad to hear it. Now come on, we need to get going before all of the Pokemon Center's rooms end up getting booked. I'm not exactly keen on the idea of having to share a room with you again."

"Likewise, squirt."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa and Lily's Room (6:30 AM)-

Inside of her room, Lisa was looking over a Pikachu sitting on her desk, which glanced at her curiously as she continued to examine it, occasionally taking notes on the clipboard she was holding.

"No wounds or marks to be found on the subject - it appears to be in exceptional physical health. Now to check the voltage of the electrical cheek pouches..."

Before she could examine the red-colored patches of fur on Pikachu's cheeks, the sound of beeping coming from nearby caught her attention. Smiling, Lisa walked over to it and answered the call, causing Lincoln to appear on the screen with a smile matching his sister's

With a friendly wave, Lisa said "Lincoln, good to speak to you again. How are you enjoying Kanto so far?"

"I'm having a blast over here, Lisa - I've already got my eight badges and I'm training my team for the Indigo Conference." answered Lincoln, showing off his badge case, which had eight badges inside of it. "How's Pikachu doing? Is he behaving himself over there?"

"He's doing fine under my watch. I must say that you've done well in raising him, Lincoln." said Lisa, scratching the Electric-Type behind his ears, causing it to coo in delight. "So why are you calling me? Did you catch something else for me to look at this time?"

Grinning, Lincoln holds up a purple-colored Pokeball with an 'M' emblazoned on it and replied "Something really special, Lisa - a Legendary Pokemon. I'm sure you're going to enjoy taking notes on this one."

Eyebrows raised, Lisa asked "You managed to capture a Legendary Pokemon? Which one is it?"

"Now, now...that'd be telling, Lisa. You'll just have to see for yourself." answered Lincoln before placing the Pokeball into a nearby machine. "I'm sending it your way now - make sure to take good care of it for me, okay?"

Almost salivating at the thought of getting the chance to study a Legendary Pokemon, Lisa replied "I'll make sure to look after it for you. Now is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"...Actually, yeah. There is one more thing I need to say before I hang up."

"And that is?" inquired Lisa, curious on what her brother had to say.

With a pitying look on his face, Lincoln replied "...It's time to wake up now - your VideoPhone is ringing."

"...What?"

-=O=-

As her eyes quickly opened, Lisa sat up in her bed and looked around her room. Upon recalling the dream she was having before she had woken up, the four year-old grumbled something foul under her breath before stepping out of her bed and walking over towards her VideoPhone, which was beeping repeatedly.

After picking up the receiver and pressing a few buttons, Lisa saw the sight of Professor Oak on her screen. With a weary glance, she mumbled "...Professor Oak, it's 6:30 in the morning...please tell me that whatever you're calling me about is important."

Realizing that he had just woken Lisa up from her slumber, Oak blushed in embarrassment and replied "...My apologies, Miss Loud - I often forget that we don't share the same time zone with each other. However, I felt it necessary to inform you that I've completed the first progress report and I'm ready to share the details of it with you whenever you're ready to hear them."

Hearing this, Lisa's mood perked up slightly as she asked "You've finished the first report? That's wonderful news!"

"However, before I start to go over the contents of the report with you, I would like to ask you to retrieve the rest of your family as soon as possible."

"You want me to bring the rest of my family here?" asked Lisa thoughtfully. "Then I'm assuming that you wish to share the contents of the report with them as well."

"Considering the fact that they are his family, I think that they have the right to hear how he's doing so far." said Oak as his expression became stern. "I also want to have a discussion with them regarding how they treated your brother during this foolish 'bad luck' situation."

Remembering the verbal shredding she had received from the old professor about that particular subject, Lisa winced and replied "...I see. Well, they won't be awake until later and I'd rather not have to deal with them this early in the morning - can you hold off until then?"

"Of course. Just give me a call whenever you're ready."

"Will do, Professor. Goodbye." replied Lisa before hanging up. After putting the receiver down, she gave a tired yawn before walking back over to her bed and getting into it. "...The Professor really picked a bad time to call me this morning. I was just about to get to the good part of that dream, too..."

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball**

 **Fearow Lv.21 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit**

 **Poliwag Lv.11 (Male)  
Ability: ?  
Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Staryu Lv.? (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.? (Unknown)  
Ability: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

(AN: I added Poliwhirl to Misty's Pokemon due to the fact she mentioned she was in possession of one.)

-=O=-

\- Omake 10: Water/Bug (SilverNugget) -

-Somewhere on Route 1 (6:30 PM)-

As Lincoln, Pikachu and Misty walked back to Viridian City to return to the Pokemon Center, Lincoln turned to Misty and asked "Hey Misty, I've got a quick question for you - you said that you specialize in Water-Type Pokemon, right?", causing Misty to look at him strangely before nodding in confirmation. "Does that mean that you're fond of them, too?"

"Squirt, I absolutely adore any and all Water-Type Pokemon, no matter what they look like - it's what makes me a Water-Type specialist."

"So...does that include Water-Types that are also Bug-Type Pokemon as well? How do you feel about those?"

"What do you mean 'how do I feel about those'? They're bugs, so I don't like them!"

"But you just said that you adored every Water-Type Pokemon that exist. That would also include, if there are any out there in the world, ones that are also share the Bug typing as well."

"Er...well..." stammered Misty, trying to come up with a counterpoint. Upon realizing she couldn't find one, she scoffed before muttering "Psh...like there are any Pokemon in the world like that with that particular type combination anyway."

"Let's ask the Pokedex and find out, then." said Lincoln as he took out his Pokedex and opened it up. Pressing a few buttons, he muttered "Let's see here...Pokemon that share the Water and Bug Types..."

After a few seconds, the Pokedex buzzed loudly before saying _'No data for the type combination of Water and Bug can be found in the Kanto Pokedex. Requesting permission to search the National Pokedex Database.'_

Giving the device an odd look, Lincoln replied "Er...granted?"

"National Pokedex Database?" asked Misty curiously. "What's that?"

Shrugging, Lincoln answered "Beats me - this is the first time I've heard of something like that."

 _'Search complete. Five results found.'_

"Well how about that - looks like there are some Pokemon like that after all." said Lincoln before giving Misty a smug smirk. "Now what was that you were saying earlier?"

"Shut up, squirt." grumbled Misty before giving the Pokedex a curious glance. "Still, I'm surprised that there are five Water/Bug-Type Pokemon out there somewhere in the world."

"Guess anything's possible in the world of Pokemon, huh?" replied Lincoln before giving her a knowing grin. "So...you wanna see what they look like?"

"...No thanks. I'll pass." replied Misty, shaking her head quickly.

-=O=-

Chapter 12 is done and, if I had to be honest, I never expected to get over my motivational/creative slump so easily by rewatching some of the Kanto anime episode, nor did I expect it to provide the inspiration I needed to keep writing. Hopefully, I've managed to get my writing groove back and will be updating much more frequently from now on...or at least until another case of writer's block happens (which I hope it never does).

Also, I had originally planned for a segment involving Ronnie in this chapter, but nothing was exactly coming to mind on what could happen, so I decided to remove it. The same thing goes for another omake I had planned to include as well (a 'what could have been' scenario for the beginning of the story based on the episode 'Making The Case'). I'll see what I can do about adding them in upcoming chapters.

Anyway, it's time for a few short things I want to cover:

First off, the next chapter will be solely focused on the rest of the Loud family as they finally get to hear the first progress report from Professor Oak, as well as learning about what Lincoln is actually doing in Kanto. Should be fun.

Secondly, I've mentioned before that I will not be using every episode of the Kanto anime for this story. I'm still sticking to that. However, I will provide a list of episodes that I WILL be working with for anyone that requests it - just let me know through your review if you want the list or not and I'll PM it to you.

And to KRUSA1 - just because I won't be working with the Electric Soldier Porygon episode does not mean that I'm leaving the Virtual Pokemon or any of its evolutions out of the story.

Finally, I'm holding another little contest - whoever is the first to correctly name the five Water/Bug Pokemon mentioned in the omake gets to name a member of Lincoln's soon-to-be harem (aside from Misty, since she's going to be in it anyway).

And yes, should the winner ask for it, I will include characters that are from The Loud House show itself. Of course, I'll have to find a way to make it work somehow, but I'll figure it out as I continue to write the story. Any suggestions you may have on how to make it work are welcomed.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	14. Chapter 14 - The First Progress Report

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in.

Reminder that I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Later That Morning (8:02 AM)-

As the scent of freshly cooked food hit Lisa's nose on the way to the dining room, she thought 'Smells like breakfast is ready, which hopefully means that everyone else should be awake by now. Thank goodness for that.' with a tired smile on her face.

Ever since Professor Oak had called her earlier that morning, she had been unable to fall back asleep due to her anticipation over the upcoming progress report.

As soon as she had reached the dining room, the four year-old genius peers inside, noticing that aside from Rita, everyone else was seated at the dining room table, ready to eat breakfast with each other.

'That's odd...where's Mother? I assumed she would be here as well...' thought Lisa, wondering on why the blonde-haired woman wasn't sitting with the rest of her family.

Before she could take the time to think about it further, Lynn Sr. notices her and with a smile, he says "Good morning, Lisa. Come on in - we're just about to have breakfast."

"As much as I would like to join everyone here in breaking my fast, I'm afraid that I have to decline at the moment. I came here for another reason." replied Lisa, causing the others to look at her curiously. "Professor Oak called me earlier this morning - he wants to speak with us as soon as possible."

"That friend of yours wants to talk to us? Why?" asked Luan, raising an eyebrow. "Did Lincoln do something wrong?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." grumbled Lynn as she continued to eat her breakfast. "Lousy, no-good, stinking jinx..."

Ignoring Lynn's comments, Lisa answered "Fortunately, no. Rather, from what Professor Oak told me earlier, he has finished a progress report on our brother's activities in Kanto and wishes to share the details of it with all of us."

"A progress report? Why would he need to give us a report on what that little twerp's doing?" asked Lori before recalling something Lisa had said the night before.

"Wait, does this have to do with what you mentioned during the sister meeting last night?"

"It does." replied Lisa with a curt nod. "And if you want further details, you'll need to speak with Professor Oak in order to get them."

"And why can't you tell us anything right now, huh?" demanded Lana, narrowing her eyes. "You seem to know a lot about what Lincoln is doing at that professor guy's place."

"I believe it would be more appropriate for Professor Oak to explain everything regarding the subject, considering the fact that he specializes in it." replied Lisa as she adjusted her glasses. "Not only that, but I feel that it would be a good idea for you to become acquainted with him."

"I don't know, dude - we hardly know a thing about this guy aside from his name." said Luna with an unsure look before giving her sisters a questioning glance. "What do you girls think? Should we go see what he wants?"

"Might as well - I'd like to see for myself what kind of person Professor Oak is." replied Lori, shrugging. "That and I'm kind of curious on how Lincoln's doing without us."

"I bet he's crying like a wuss and wishing he was back home with us." said Lynn as she speared some of her food on her plate with her fork. "As for this meeting with Professor what's-his-name, you girls can count me out - I don't care about what kind of stuff Stinkcoln's been up to."

"Junior, that's no way to speak about your brother." scolded Lynn Sr. with a disapproving frown. "Lisa raises a good point, anyway - it might be a good idea for all of you to meet Professor Oak for yourself."

"But Dad..." protested Lynn, only to stop speaking when her father narrowed his eyes at her. "...Fine, I'll go. Just let me finish my breakfast first."

Nodding in approval, Lynn Sr. says "Glad to hear it. Now then, you girls should go on ahead while I let your mother know that Oak wants to speak with us." before leaving the dining room and heading towards the stairs.

"We should get going as well - I'll need to get into contact with Professor Oak as soon as possible." added Lisa before leaving the dining room as well. After glancing at each other for a few seconds, everyone else aside from Lynn and Lori follow after her.

Eyebrow raised at the sight of her oldest sister waiting for her, Lynn asks "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be heading upstairs with the others right now?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't conveniently 'forget' to attend the meeting." replied Lori, giving Lynn a narrow-eyed glance. "Not to mention that there's something I need to tell you before we head upstairs."

"Whatever it is, hurry up and say it already - I just want to get this stupid meeting over with."

"We're going to be meeting Professor Oak for the first time in a few minutes and considering the reason why Lincoln was sent to Kanto, it's for the best that he doesn't find out about what happened over the last week." answered Lori as she crossed her arms. "So keep that mouth of yours under control and don't say anything stupid about Lincoln or his bad luck. Got it?"

Rolling her eyes, Lynn replied "Yeah yeah, I get it." as she finished off her breakfast before getting to her feet. "So are we going to get going or what?"

"After you."

-=O=-

-Lincoln's Room (8:05 AM)-

While his daughters were making their way to Lisa's room, Lynn Sr. headed to Lincoln's bedroom door and opened it, quickly noticing that Rita was sitting on Lincoln's bed in the same dreary state she was the night before.

'Looks like she went through another sleepless night.' thought the brown-haired man worriedly as he glanced at his sullen-looking wife. Walking over, he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked "Honey...are you alright?"

Giving her husband a tired look as he sat down beside her, Rita asked "Lynn...what do you want now? Can't you just leave me alone, please?"

"I came here to get you, honey - Lisa said that Professor Oak called her, wanting to speak with us. All of us."

Surprised, Rita asked "Professor Oak wants to talk to us...?"

"That's right. I think Lisa mentioned something about him giving a report on Lincoln's progress in Kanto." replied Lynn Sr. as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I came here to get you so that you could hear it with us."

Sighing sadly, Rita answered "What's the point, Lynn? Sure, it'll be nice to know whether Lincoln's okay or not, but why bother when he hates us for what we've done to him?"

"Rita, I've told you this before and I'll tell you again - Lincoln doesn't hate us. He's not the kind of person to let hatred overtake him." replied her husband before a smile appeared on his face. "Tell you what, we'll go speak with Professor Oak right now and if our son's still there with him, you can find out for yourself and put those worries of yours to rest."

"Do you really think he'd be willing to speak with us, Lynn? Even after treating him like an outcast and sending him away?"

"I'm sure that he'll give us a chance to talk to him."

After considering her husband's words for a few minutes, Rita nods and replies "...Okay, I'll come with you."

"Great! So are you ready to get going? Lisa should be contacting him anytime now."

"I'm ready." answered Rita as she got to her feet and started to follow Lynn Sr. out of the room. "Lynn...?"

"What is it, honey?" asked Lynn Sr., turning around to give his wife a concerned glance.

"I'm...sorry about what happened last night. You were just concerned about me and I snapped out at you like that."

"It's alright. I understand that you've been stressed out about this whole ordeal." replied Lynn Sr. reassuringly before giving his wife a stern look. "However, I want you to start sleeping again after this - this self-destructive behavior of yours is something our family can't afford to deal with at the moment."

"I'll...I'll try, Lynn." answered Rita, nodding.

Satisfied with her answer, Lynn Sr. nods before opening the door and leaving the room. After spending a few short seconds glancing back at the bed she had spent the night sulking on, Rita followed after him.

-=O=-

-Lisa's Room (8:09 AM)-

"So how much longer until we're able to talk to this Professor Oak guy?" asked Lana as she watched Lisa attempt to gain contact with Professor Oak's laboratory with the VideoPhone.

"Shouldn't be much longer - he's expected a call from me, so we should be speaking with him shortly." answered Lisa before noticing that Lynn and Lori had entered the room. "About time the two of you got here."

"Be thankful that I'm even here at all - I'd rather be in my room psyching myself up for my upcoming softball game." replied Lynn irritably. "So how are we going to talk with this Professor guy anyway?"

Pointing at the VideoPhone, Lisa answers "We'll be using this to speak to him."

"What in the world is that thing supposed to be?" asked Lori as she gaped at the large machine.

"It's a VideoPhone - I'm not going to go into further details about it, but essentially this is how we're going to speak with Professor Oak." answered Lisa before she returned her focus back onto contacting Professor Oak. "And no, I'm not going to make another one for you so you can use it to talk to that boyfriend of yours. If you want one so badly, build or buy one yourself."

"Like I'd want something that big and clunky-looking in my room, anyway." muttered Lori, turning away with a huff.

Ignoring Lori's comment, Lisa muttered "Still no answer - let's try calling him one more time..." before re-dialing in Professor Oak's number and sending another call to Oak's lab. As soon as she had finished sending the call, the bedroom door opened once again with both of the Loud parents entering into the room.

"Lisa, have you managed to connect to Professor Oak's place yet?" asked Lynn Sr. as he led Rita over to the chairs set up by VideoPhone.

"I've given his lab a call - all he needs to do is answer it." answered Lisa before walking over towards Rita with a look of concern on her face. "Goodness...she looks like she hasn't slept in days. Is she alright?"

"Your mother's had a rough couple of nights ever since Lincoln was sent to Kanto. I think she's worried about him."

Crossing her arms, Lynn mutters "Just another thing that no-good jinx is responsible for...", only to let out a slight yelp of pain as Lori elbows her in the side.

"Knock it off."

With a reassuring gesture, Rita says "I'll be fine, Lisa...I just...I just want to talk to Lincoln and see if he's okay."

"...Alright, If you say so." replied Lisa, looking unconvinced.

Suddenly, the sound of beeping could be heard coming from the VideoPhone, causing the four year-old to mutter "About time he answered..." before rushing over in order to answer it.

"So that's what that beeping sound was...I was wondering what was causing it." mused Luna as Lisa quickly picked up the receiver and answered the incoming call, causing the visage of Professor Oak to appear on the VideoPhone's screen.

-=O=-

With a smile on her face, Lisa greeted "Hello again, Professor Oak."

"Hello again to you as well, Miss Loud. I'm presuming that you're calling me about the progress report?"

Nodding, Lisa answered "That would be the case, yes." before gesturing towards the rest of her family. "And as you requested this morning, I've brought the other members of my family here to listen to the report as well."

"Goodness...you weren't kidding when you mentioned that your family was a large one." commented Oak before noticing that Rita and Lynn Sr. was there as well. "Ah, it's good to see the two of you as well! How are you?"

"We're doing alright, Professor." replied Lynn Sr. as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "So how's Lincoln doing over there? Everything going smoothly?"

"He's doing quite nicely for himself here in Kanto. As a matter of fact, I've asked Miss Lisa to bring you all here so I could give a report to you about that particular subject." answered Oak with a nod. "Before we get to that however, I feel that it would be best if we got introductions between myself and the rest of your family out of the way first."

"Sounds good to me." replied Lynn Sr. before giving his daughters a small glance. "Alright girls, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"I'll go first." said Lori before stepping forward and giving Professor Oak a small wave. "Name's Lori. Nice to meet you, Professor Oak."

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Lori." replied Oak with a smile. "I take it you're the oldest of all your siblings?"

"That's right. I'm guessing Lincoln's told you about me?"

"He's told me a lot about all of you." replied Oak with a nod. "So who's going to go next?"

"Ooh! I do, I do!" chimed Leni before stepping forward as Lori returned back to her seat. "Hi there, I'm Leni! It's like, nice to meet you Mr. Professor Guy!"

"Er...it's nice to meet you too, Miss Leni. And the name's 'Professor Oak' - please try not to forget it, if you wouldn't mind." responded Oak as Leni sat back down while Luna and Luan stepped forward to introduce themselves next.

"Name's Luna. Nice to meet you, dude."

"And I'm Luan - comedy and pranking extraordinaire!" added Luan with a wide grin. "Say, do you wanna hear a joke?"

At this, the other siblings silently started shaking their heads wildly behind Luan's back, hoping that the old professor wouldn't accept her offer.

"...Maybe another time, Miss Luan. I'd like for us to finish up with these introductions first so we can get started on the report." answered Oak, causing the others to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh." replied Luan, feeling somewhat shut down by Oak's reply. "Well, suit yourself. Your loss."

Once Luna and Luan had retaken their seats, Lynn started to step forward, only for Lori to quickly grab her arm, stopping her.

"Remember, not a single word about Lincoln or his bad luck, got it? Just introduce yourself and sit back down."

"Yeah, yeah - I got it." muttered Lynn, prompting Lori to give her one last narrow-eyed look before letting go of her. Now freed from her older sister's grasp, the sporty thirteen year-old said "The name's Lynn. Nice to meet you or whatever." before heading back to her seat.

'So that's Lynn - the one that apparently started this whole 'bad luck' mess...' thought Oak as he watched Lynn sit back down while Lucy stepped forward in her place.

Upon seeing the young goth, a grin appeared on Oak's face as he said "Ah, Miss Lucy - it's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess." answered Lucy, shrugging. "To be honest, I've been better."

"Wait, you've already met Professor Oak before?" asked Luan, surprised at the fact that someone other than Lisa and her parents had managed to meet Oak before she did.

"Lisa introduced me to him after I wanted to talk to her about something." replied Lucy before retaking her seat just as the twins started to step forward at the same time.

Realizing that Lola was attempting to introduce herself first, Lana growled and grabbed the back of her dress, saying "Hey, I'm going first!"

"No, I am! I'm the prettier of the two of us!" leading to the pair starting to argue with each other, much to the embarrassment of the rest of the family.

Watching the argument rage on with a raised eyebrow, Oak asked "...Are those two usually like this?"

"Nah, this is a tame day compared to how those two usually fight with each other." answered Luan. "That's Lola and Lana - the twin sisters of our happy little family. Lola's the one wearing pink while Lana's the one with the red cap."

"Finally, we have Lily - our youngest daughter." said Lynn Sr. before holding Lily up to the VideoPhone's screen. "Say hello, Lily."

"Poo-poo."

"It's nice to meet you too, Lily." replied Oak before a smile appeared on his face. "Well now, that seems to be everyone here. Shall we get started with my report on Lincoln's progress as a Pokemon Trainer? I'm fairly certain that it's something all of you have been looking forward to."

Raising an eyebrow, Lori asked "Pokemon Trainer? What in the world is that and what does it have to do with Lincoln?" as everyone else aside from her parents, Lucy and Lisa nodded in agreement, curious to know what a Trainer was as well.

Even Lola and Lana had stopped arguing long enough to give the old professor a curious glance.

"You don't know what Pokemon or Trainers are?" asked Oak, bewildered. Upon seeing the seven girls shake their heads, he turned towards Lynn Sr. and asked "...You mean to tell me that neither you or your wife have informed your daughters about this?"

"We...er, actually forgot to do that considering the situation regarding our son." confessed Lynn Sr., blushing in embarrassment.

Giving Lisa a hopeful look, Oak asked "Please tell me that you've informed the others about this, yes?"

"...The thought unfortunately never managed to cross my mind, Professor." replied Lisa, shaking her head.

"Great, that means that I have to do my whole introduction to Pokemon all over again. At least everyone else is here this time so I won't have to repeat myself anymore after this." grumbled Oak in annoyance before giving the seven confused girls a stern look. "Alright girls, listen well because I'm not going to go over this all over again for a fourth time."

-=O=-

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"Okay, now that I've gotten the introduction to Pokemon out of the way...again, are there any questions you want to ask before I proceed with reading the report?"

asked Oak, causing Lana, Lola, Lynn, Luan, Lucy, Luna, Leni and Lori to start shouting questions in unison, creating a cacophony of noise. "Alright, calm down - one question at a time. please."

Quickly raising her hand, Lana asked "So Professor, these 'Pokeyman' things you talked about...can you show us what one looks like? Please?"

"First of all, it's 'Pokemon', not 'Pokeyman'." answered Oak before he reached into one of his pockets and took out a Pokeball. "As for your other question, I don't see the harm in showing you one of my Pokemon."

Eyes gleaming in delight, Lana asked "Wait...you get to keep them if you manage to capture one?"

"As long as you use a legally registered Pokeball like this to capture them." replied Oak before activating the ball and tossing it. "Alright, Arcanine - come on out!"

Within seconds of being tossed, the ball quickly opens up, releasing a large canine-like Pokemon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes and shaggy beige-colored fur on its head, chest, legs and tail.

Eyes gleaming in delight as she gazed at Arcanine, Lana squealed "Oh man, they have giant dogs over there!? That's so cool!"

While the Loud sisters gaped at the canine-like Pokemon in awe, Oak said "I'd like for you to meet Arcanine, a very good friend of mine." as he gestured towards the Fire-Type with a smile on his face. "Go on ahead and say hello."

In response, Arcanine lets out a loud howl before releasing a large jet of flame from its mouth into the air, startling the entire Loud family as they backed away slightly from the screen.

"That thing breathes fire!?" asked Lynn with widened eyes while the two parents looked at each other in concern, worried about the fact that their son may end up encountering an intimidating-looking Pokemon like that during his time in Kanto.

"Arcanine, a Fire-Type Pokemon...never thought I'd get to see one for myself. Yours in particular looks like a very impressive specimen, Professor." mused Lisa, causing Arcanine to bark happily at the compliment.

"Thank you, Miss Lisa. I've raised him ever since he was a young Growlithe." replied Oak as he recalled Arcanine back into his Pokeball. After putting it away, he gave Lana a smile and said "I hope that was a sufficient enough showing for you, Miss Lana."

Nodding eagerly with a toothy grin, Lana exclaims "Definitely! Can you show us another one?"

"Maybe another time, perhaps. So does anyone else have any questions to ask before we continue?"

After getting over the initial shock of seeing a Pokemon for the first time, Luna raises her hand and says "I've got one, Professor - what do these Pokemon things have to do with Lincoln?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Miss...Luna, was it?"

"Yeah, that's right." replied the rock-loving brunette before pointing at him. "And don't add the 'Miss' part, dude - I don't care much for formalities."

"Very well then. As for your question - your brother had managed to capture some Pokemon of his own during his time in Kanto."

At this, Lori, Leni, Lana, Lola, Luna, Luan and Lynn blinked in surprise - their brother had managed to capture Pokemon?

"Wait...so Lincoln managed to catch some of those Pokemon things?" asked Luan, getting a nod from Professor Oak in response.

"Indeed. He's good at it, too - I've seen him battle and capture one myself."

"Well, how about that? Looks like the twerp's found something that he's good at after all." said Lori with a smirk.

Nodding in agreement, Lola replied "About time, if you ask me."

"So he captured a couple of dumb animals. Big whoop." said Lynn, trying to keep an unimpressed look on her face.

"First of all, please refrain from calling Pokemon 'dumb animals', young lady - they're not fond of being insulted." replied Oak with a stern frown. "Secondly, your brother has done a lot more than just capturing a couple of Pokemon - he also managed to complete the Trainer's exam and became an officially licensed Pokemon Trainer two days ago."

-=O=-

"Ah yes, you mentioned this during one of our calls, didn't you, Professor?" said Lisa with a nod. "And how is Lincoln doing so far capture-wise? Did he manage to acquire anything new?"

"Before I go into further details about that, I think I should tell your family about his starter Pokemon first." answered Oak before pressing a button on a nearby console, causing an image of Pikachu to appear on Lisa's VideoPhone screen.

Eyes widened in awe, Lana said "Whoa...I've never seen anything like that before! What is it, Professor?"

"Aw, that thing is, like, totes adorable! Just look at that funny-looking tail it's got!" gushed Leni as she cooed over the picture.

"This Pokemon is called Pikachu - one of the 150 species of Pokemon that are found within the Kanto region." answered Oak as a smile appeared on his face. "And your brother had managed to capture one to serve as his starter Pokemon."

"So what's with its tail? It looks like a lightning bolt." asked Lola as she stepped closer to get a better look at the picture.

"The Pikachu species are Electric-Type Pokemon, Lola - that means they're able to utilize electricity generated within their bodies in order to attack their opponents." added Lisa before noticing the blank expression on the pink-clad girl's face. "...They can use electricity to shock their enemies."

"Ah...I see now." replied Lola before giving Oak an eager look. "So tell me - has that thing managed to zap Lincoln yet?"

Unnerved by the six year-old's question, Oak replied "Er...not really. In fact, the two seem to be on friendly terms with each other."

"Dang it. I was hoping that he would have gotten zapped at least a little bit..."

"Not cool, Lola. How would you like it if that thing decided to zap you, huh?" scolded Luna with a frown.

Scoffing, Lola retorted "Like I'd let it get the chance to do something like that."

Ignoring her two squabbling siblings, Luan turned her attention to Lisa and asked "You mean to tell me that you knew that Lincoln was doing this kind of stuff in Kanto? Is this what you were referring to during our sister meeting?"

"Of course. I did say that he was going to be doing a lot more than just helping Professor Oak with his research, didn't I?" replied Lisa in a matter-of-fact tone. "That includes catching/training Pokemon to utilize in the Pokemon League challenge as well."

"Pokemon League challenge? What's that?" asked Leni curiously.

"From what I've managed to gather from previous discussions with Professor Oak, the League challenge is a competition to determine who is the best Pokemon Trainer within a certified region."

Giving Professor Oak a questioning look, Lori asked "So Lincoln's competing in some kind of competition with other Trainers? What does he get if he wins?"

"Well, alongside a sizable cash prize, he'll also get a chance to battle against the Elite 4 - four of the strongest Trainers in the entire Kanto region. If he manages to beat them, then he gets to challenge the Kanto League Champion. And if he manages to win that battle, then your brother becomes the new Champion."

"Wait...Lincoln can make money doing this stuff?" asked Lola in disbelief.

"That's correct. In fact, every time he wins a battle against another Trainer, he wins prize money that gets put into a bank account I've set up for him."

"You've set up a bank account for my son?" asked Lynn Sr. with a raised eyebrow. "I mean...not that I mind or anything, but why?"

Shrugging, Oak replied "Every Trainer, upon starting their journey, gets a bank account meant to hold their winnings. The same reason applies to your son as well."

"So Lincoln's getting paid to do this stuff and he's getting a shot at some kind of championship - sounds like he's got a lot to gain from this whole Trainer thing after all..." mused Luna thoughtfully.

"Professor, we're starting to get off-topic here - can we get back to the report, please?" asked Lisa, receiving a nod from Oak in return.

"Of course. Now then, Pikachu isn't the only Pokemon Lincoln has managed to capture - he also caught a wild Fearow while wandering around Route 1." answered Oak before pressing another button, causing an image of the golden-brown Flying-Type to appear onscreen alongside Pikachu's picture.

Surprised, Lisa asked "A Fearow? He managed to capture an evolved Pokemon so soon?"

"Your brother is a surprisingly skilled Trainer despite being one for only a few days - even I was surprised that he managed to capture it."

"Oh man, look at the size of that thing! And that beak looks pointy enough to punch through anything..." said Lana as she stared at the image of Fearow, awestruck. Pointing at the picture, she added "And you said that Lincoln managed to capture one of those?"

"That's correct. In fact, it's the first non-starter Pokemon he managed to catch." answered Oak before pressing yet another button, causing a perplexed look to appear on his face a few seconds later. "Huh...I wasn't aware that he had managed to capture a Poliwag recently."

Shrugging, he pushed another button, causing the Water-Type Pokemon to appear onscreen as well.

"That's a weird-looking creature...looks kinda like a tadpole or something." said Lori with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, that's actually its classification name - the Tadpole Pokemon." answered Lisa with a nod before returning her attention back to Professor Oak. "So is that everything he's managed to capture so far, Professor?"

"I believe so. Not bad for a beginning Trainer, I'd say."

"Electric yellow animals, giant birds and now tadpoles? Where do I sign up to be a Trainer too, Professor Oak? I wanna catch monsters, too!" asked Lana eagerly.

"Well...I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait a few years before you can attempt the Trainer's exam, Miss...Lola, was it?"

"Lana."

"Right." said Oak with a nod. "Anyway, as I was saying, you'll have to wait until you're ten years old before you become eligible to take the Trainer's exam."

"Aw man...I have to wait? That sucks!" whined Lana as she pouted while crossing her arms.

"Quit whining, Lana - you only have to wait four more years before you're eligible to take the exam for yourself." said Lisa, annoyed with her older sister's complaining. "I have to wait six more years before I can legally take the exam."

Returning her attention back to Professor Oak, she asked "So, is anything else in the report you wish to share, Professor?"

-=O=-

"There is, actually." replied Oak as he pressed another button, causing one of the pictures of Ho-Oh Lincoln had taken to appear on the screen. "After managing to capture his Fearow on Route 1, Lincoln spotted the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh and managed to take a few photographs of it."

Upon seeing the picture of Ho-Oh on the screen, Lisa's eyes widened in shock as she screamed "LINCOLN MANAGED TO TAKE PICTURES OF A LEGENDARY POKEMON!? HOW!?"

"I was just as shocked as you were whenever I found out, Miss Loud. But believe it or not, that's not the surprising part." answered Oak with a small grin.

"I don't know what's more surprising than getting the chance to capture a legendary Pokemon on film, Professor."

"How about meeting said legendary Pokemon face-to-face? Or having it bestow a Rainbow Wing and some Sacred Ash to your brother as a parting gift?" replied Oak as he showed another picture on the screen - Lincoln standing there with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder as he held the two items in his hands. "I managed to take this picture during a VideoPhone call with him two days ago."

The four year-old genius had no reply to give as the sight of her brother holding such rare and valuable objects had left her incapable of forming words.

"So what's so special about that bird and what it gave Lincoln anyway?" asked Lori with a raised eyebrow. "Surely, it's not that big of a deal, right?"

"Well, I don't know too much about the lore surrounding Ho-Oh's legend, but from I do recall, it's said that it was able to resurrect a trio of Pokemon that had perished during a fire in the Johto region a long time ago."

"And what about those things that it gave him? What can they do?" asked Lola as she pointed at the picture of Lincoln holding the Sacred Ash and Rainbow Wing.

"Well...I don't know if the stories regarding those particular items are true or not, but the Rainbow Wing is said to bless whoever holds it with eternal happiness while the Sacred Ash is rumored to have the ability to revive anyone from the dead."

Letting out a low whistle, Luan said "Wow...to think that our little brother would be entrusted with stuff like that." before a grin appeared on her face. "At least if that Sacred Ash stuff works, we won't have to worry about kicking the bucket anytime soon."

"You said that Ho-Oh was a 'Legendary' Pokemon, Professor...does that mean there are more Pokemon like it out there somewhere?" asked Lucy with a curious expression on her face.

"Very astute of you, Miss Lucy. To answer your question - yes, it's said that there are many different Legendary Pokemon who live on the same planet we do." replied Oak with a nod. "And all of them are said to have strange and unique abilities from manipulating the weather to time travel. In fact, I believe that there are two Pokemon said to live in the Sinnoh region that are able to control the aspects of space and time itself."

After finally managing to regain her ability to speak once again, Lisa asked "Professor, can we move on to the next part of the report, please? I need something to help me get over the shock of finding out my brother had managed to meet a Legendary Pokemon..."

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you there, Miss Lisa." replied Oak with a slight wince. "Your brother also picked a fight with a pair of Team Rocket members during a raid at the Viridian City Pokemon Center last night."

"LINCOLN DID WHAT NOW!? WHAT IN TESLA'S NAME WAS HE THINKING!?"

"Based on your outburst, I'm guessing that these Rocket dudes are bad news, Lisa?" asked Luna, raising an eyebrow.

Giving her older sister a very serious look, Lisa replied "Team Rocket is the most powerful criminal organization in the entire Kanto region, known for stealing Pokemon - both from Trainers and from the wild - and exploiting them for profit."

"And your brother, along with the Cerulean City Gym Leader, managed to prevent two of their members from robbing the Viridian City Pokemon Center last night." added Oak with a nod.

"Wait...Lincoln managed to defeat two members of Team Rocket while teaming up with a Gym Leader?" asked Lisa, getting a nod from Oak in response. "Thank goodness for that - I dread to think on what could have happened if he fought them on his own."

Finally speaking for the first time since the meeting began, Rita asked "Professor...speaking of Lincoln...is he at the lab with you, by any chance? I...I want to speak with him."

Giving the matriarch of the Loud family a concerned look, Oak asks "Goodness...you don't look very well, Mrs. Loud. Are you alright?"

"Rita hadn't been sleeping well since Lincoln left us to go to Kanto, Professor. She's really worried about him." replied Lynn Sr. as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder reassuringly.

"I see. Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's not here or even in Pallet Town for that matter - he left for Viridian City sometime yesterday morning."

"Oh...I see." mumbled Rita before giving the older male a pleading look. "Professor...I mean no offense by this, but when you speak to him again, could you let him know that I don't want him staying in Kanto anymore and want him to come back home?"

"I have to agree with my wife on this one, Professor. After what you and Lisa had just said about this Rocket organization, I don't feel safe with Lincoln being on his own out there." added Lynn Sr. before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Maybe we can still see about having him stay with Aunt Ruth when he gets back..."

"We're not sending him anywhere else, Lynn - he's coming back home to stay with us!" snarled Rita with a furious look on her face, causing her husband to back away nervously.

"But honey, what about..."

"I SAID NO, LYNN!"

"Okay, okay - I get it! We won't send him away!"

After calming down, Rita returns her focus back to Oak and asks "Professor, how soon can you have Lincoln sent back over here?"

"Well, uh...I don't know of a better way to put this, but..." said Oak, scratching the back of his head. "...It's not my call on when - or if - your son will be able to return. That's for him to decide, not me."

While the others gaped at Oak upon hearing the response, Lisa asked "Er...what do you mean by that, Professor? Is there something else about Lincoln's Trainer status that we need to know?" as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well...yes - actually, there is." answered Oak before taking a short breath in order to prepare for what he had to say next. "...I don't know of an easier way to put this, so I'll go ahead and say it right now - upon managing to complete the Trainer's exam, Lincoln had been legally emancipated from your family and recognized as an adult as long as he stays within the Kanto region."

Upon seeing the Louds gape at him wide-eyed and completely speechless, the old professor worriedly thought 'Oh dear, I think I broke them...'

Thankfully, the silence didn't last very long as all of them started shouting at him all at once, creating a jumbled cacophony of voices.

-=O=-

Once the ruckus had calmed down a few minutes later, Lisa sputtered "P-professor! Why didn't you tell me that something like that was going to happen!?" with a look of complete shock on her face - of all the things she expected to happen during Lincoln's trip through Kanto, her brother becoming legally emancipated wasn't one of them!

"To be fair, you never bothered to ask about something like that." answered Oak with a raised eyebrow.

"My poor baby had been emancipated!?" cried out Rita, dismayed. "How could you let something like that happen!?"

Turning to face his second youngest daughter, Lynn Sr. asked "Lisa, I want you to be completely honest with me here - were you aware that something like this was going to happen?"

"If I did, I would have chosen to go to Kanto and found a way to take the Trainer's exam myself instead of sending Lincoln there, father." replied Lisa with a stunned expression as she shook her head. "So no - I had no prior knowledge of this."

"Uh...what does emancip..emanci...what does that really big word mean?" asked Leni, confused.

"It means that Lincoln is officially considered a legalized adult in all but name and age, entailing him with the privileges, responsibilities and even the consequences of adulthood." replied Lisa, only to receive blank looks from everyone else in response. "...In short, he's considered an adult over there and therefore can do stuff that adults are normally allowed to do."

Eyes widening, Lori asks "Wait...does that mean that Lincoln, despite being eleven, can even do stuff like learn how to drive over there?", worried that her monopoly over the family van was being threatened.

Nodding, Oak replied "If he wanted to. Then again, why would he need a car when he could teach his Fearow how to fly and use that to soar through the skies of Kanto?"

"Aw man, he gets to fly on the back of that bird of his, too?" whined Lana before crossing her arms with a huff. "Not fair..."

"So, let me see if I've got this right - while Lincoln is staying in Kanto, he can do pretty much whatever he wants over there?" asked Luna, getting a nod from Oak in response.

"Pretty much - if he wants to stay up all night, he can. He could even partake in particular vices such as tobacco and alcohol and it'd be legal."

Eyes widened in disbelief, Luna replied "Wait...you're saying that it's okay for Linc to smoke and drink and er...score with girls while he's in Kanto?"

Giving her father a curious glance, Lana asks "Dad, what's scoring and why does Lincoln get to do it?"

"I'll...tell you when you're older, Lana."

"Crude words aside, yes - that would pretty much be the case." replied Oak with another nod. "As long as it's not against the law, he's allowed to do it. He could even get married tomorrow, if he wanted to."

Raising her hand, Leni asked "Wait...Linky can, like, get married over there?", oblivious to the seriousness of the situation at hand. When Oak nodded in agreement, she squealed before adding "Ooh, can I, like, come to the wedding, too? I always wanted to attend one!"

"That's...completely up to him, Miss Leni. And that's even if he decides to get married in Kanto in the first place."

"My son is not getting married at his age! He's too young to be starting a family of his own!" shrieked Rita hysterically.

"What about if he breaks the law, Professor?" asked Luan nervously. "Would he serve time in jail if he's found guilty of doing something illegal?"

"Yes. If he commits a crime, he'll face an adult's punishment for it." answered Oak before a small smile appeared on his face. "Though I'm fairly certain that you won't have to worry about that - your brother seems smart enough to keep out of trouble."

"...That's not exactly reassuring..."

Recalling something that Oak had said before, Lynn asks "So, Professor - you said before that it's up to Lincoln to decide when he comes back home, right? Does that mean that if he wanted to, he could stay in Kanto for good?"

"Theoretically, yes - he could, if he wanted, find new residence somewhere in Kanto and live there for the rest of his life." replied Oak, causing everyone else to quickly turn their attention towards him with looks of horror on their faces.

"Wait...so Lincoln could decide to stay there and never come back...?" asked Luan, dread starting to overcome her as she, alongside the rest of her family, started to envision how their life would be without Lincoln in it anymore.

Needless to say, it wasn't something that they liked the look of one bit.

"It's his call. If he wants to stay in Kanto, he can. If he wants to come back home, that's his decision as well." answered Oak with a nod. "He could even choose to come back home right now if he wanted to...though I doubt that would happen considering that he intends on competing in the Pokemon League challenge."

"Well, good for him - if he wants to stay in Kanto forever, let him!" said Lynn with a smirk on her face, satisfied with what Oak had just said. "That just means that we won't have to deal with his stupid bad luck anymore."

"Lynn...I told you earlier to keep your mouth shut about 'you-know-what' and not to bring it up." snarled Lori threateningly as she grabbed the collar of Lynn's shirt and pulled her out of her chair. And what do you go ahead and do? You mention it anyway! What's wrong with you?"

"I have to agree with Lori on this one, dude - you picked a bad time to be bringing something like 'that' up." agreed Luna, giving the thirteen year-old a glare of her own.

"And by 'that', you're talking about your brother being considered bad luck, yes?" asked Oak, causing everyone in the room to quickly look at him, surprised. "To be honest, that's the other reason why I wanted to speak with all of you."

If what they had heard about Lincoln's journey before didn't worry them enough, what Professor Oak had to say next chilled the Loud family to the bone.

"During our flight to Kanto, Lincoln and I had an...enlightening conversation about the circumstances regarding why he was heading there in the first place. And now that all of you are here, I want to hear your side of the story regarding this whole 'bad luck' situation he told me about."

-=O=-

Realizing where the situation was going, Lynn rolled her eyes and said "Oh, here we go. Let me guess - Stinkcoln went crying to you about what happened last week?"

'Oh no...she just had to go and start running her mouth...' thought Lisa as she winced at what her sister was saying.

"So you're aware of what I'm speaking of then. I'm assuming by your words that you don't feel any sort of guilt over your actions?"

"Of course not! He jinxed my game and not only cost me my softball game, but made me lose the championship on top of that! He deserved everything he got and then some!" said Lynn as she glared at Oak defiantly while the others winced as she continued to speak. "And you know what? I think that this whole report of yours is nothing more than a bunch of baloney that you and Lincoln cooked up!"

"Young lady, throughout my career as a Pokemon Professor, I've never included a single fallacy in any of the progress reports I've sent to the families of the Trainers I've sponsored and I don't intend on starting now, especially with your brother. Everything I claimed so far has been the absolute truth." replied Oak with a frown.

"Right...like that little nerd could ever do any of that stuff you said earlier." snarked Lynn before getting to her feet in order to leave the room.

Crossing her arms while glaring at her sporty sister, Lisa asks "And just where do you think you're going, Lynn? Professor Oak hadn't finished speaking with us yet."

"Like I'm gonna stay around while some old codger spouts a bunch of crap before trying to guilt-trip me over Lincoln's bad luck ruining my game." replied Lynn with a roll of her eyes before turning to face the rest of her sisters and adding "I don't know about the rest of you, but there's no way I'm going to buy any of that nonsense he was saying earlier. I mean, come on - capturing weird-looking animals in little red and white balls? Fighting off a pair of criminals? Meeting some kind of supposedly legendary bird that gave him ashes that can revive the dead? Lincoln actually getting recognized as an adult? Don't tell me you girls are actually falling for all of this!"

"But what about that cool dog Pokemon we saw earlier? That had to be real, right?"

Scoffing, Lynn replied "Please - that was probably some stupid animatronic or something - there's no way something like that could be real." before giving Oak a narrow-eyed glare. "Just like that any of that crap you were spewing earlier."

After taking a few seconds to consider Lynn's words, Lola stands up and says "You know what? She's got a point - why are we listening to this old guy ramble on about stuff that'll never ever happen?" before grabbing Lana's arm and dragging her out of her seat. "C'mon Lana, let's go."

"H-hey, wait! I wanted to talk to Professor Oak some more!"

"Lynn's right - I can't believe that I wasted my morning listening to some old man spouting a bunch of nonsense." muttered Lori as she stood up as well. Giving Lisa a menacing glare before she walked away, she added "Next time you decide to waste my time like this again, I'll literally turn you into a human pretzel."

"Um...but I thought we were going to find out more about what Lincoln was doing in Kanto, Lori." said Leni, confused. "Why are you leaving?"

Rolling her eyes, Lori answered "Leni, that 'Professor' is nothing more than some old geezer who doesn't have his head on straight. For all we know, this could be something him and Lincoln made up."

"So you saying that he lied to us?"

"I'm saying that I don't believe in this so-called 'progress report' and if I were you, I wouldn't either. It's nothing more than a load of crap." replied Lori with a frown. "Now come on, let's get out of here."

After giving Oak one final glance, Leni nods reluctantly and replies "O-okay..." before following after her.

"Sorry Lisa, but I'm leaving too - even I'm having a hard time trying to believe what's being said here." added Luan before a grin appeared on her face. "Though I think I'll be able to come up with a few good quality jokes out of what I've just heard."

Giving Oak an apologetic look as she got to her feet to leave as well, Luna says "Same here - no offense dude, but some of that stuff you were saying sounded a little over-exaggerated."

Watching the others in complete disbelief as they made their way towards the door, Lisa asked "Wait...you're actually leaving!? What about the answers you were after?"

"Who cares?" replied Lynn with a frown as she headed towards the door. Halfway there, she turns towards Lucy and asks "You coming with us, Lucy?"

Shaking her head, Lucy replied "...There's something I need to speak with Professor Oak about. You go on ahead without me."

"Suit yourself, though I wouldn't take anything that old geezer says seriously if I were you."

Narrowing his eyes, Oak asks "So that's it then? You're just going to walk away without giving me a good reason why you treated your own brother like an outcast?"

Sneering, Lori replied "Why should we? This is a family matter and has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah! Butt out, old man!" added Lola as she pointed at the old professor. "What happens between us and Lincoln is none of your business!"

"Girls, please...this isn't the time or place for..." started Lynn Sr., only to stop upon seeing Lisa getting to her feet with a remote control in her hand.

"You're not going anywhere." said the four year-old coldly before pressing a button on the remote, causing an electric current to start running through the doorknow, preventing them from leaving.

Glaring at the young genius, Lynn snarls "Let us out, Lisa - we're not going to stick around so your stupid scientist friend can give us flak because Lincoln couldn't keep his stupid bad luck under control."

"No. I've already been lashed verbally by Professor Oak about this and there's no way I'm going to let any of you walk away from receiving the same treatment." replied Lisa, eyes narrowed. "So unless you can find a way to open that door without risking electrocution, you're not going to be leaving until Professor Oak is finished with what he has to say."

Realizing that they had nowhere to go and Lisa didn't look like she was going to shut off the electric current anytime soon, the seven sisters begrudgingly walked back over and returned to their seats.

"Now then, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted earlier, I'm going to give you a chance to explain your actions regarding this whole 'bad luck' mess. How did this all start?" asked Oak with a stern frown on his face.

After giving the rest of his family an uneasy look, Lynn Sr. replied "Well, it all started when..."

-=O=-

Once the brown-haired man had finished his explanation, Oak sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before asking "So...let me see if I've got this right - this whole mess started because Miss Lynn lost a softball game that Lincoln had attended?"

"From what I understand, that would be the case, Professor." replied Lisa before glaring at Lynn. "However, what Lynn hasn't told anyone yet is that she had forced Lincoln to come to the game in the first place by threatening to hit him with her baseball bat."

"That's a lie! I never did anything like that!" screamed Lynn, though the panicked tone of her voice stated otherwise.

Raising an eyebrow, Lisa replied "Really now?" before walking over to her computer and pressing a few keys, causing a video to start playing that displayed Lynn holding a bat threateningly with a grin on her face as she spoke with Lincoln in the hallway. "Then how do you explain something like this, then?"

While the other sisters glared at Lynn, Rita asked "You mean to tell me that you threatened your brother in order to make him come to your game, Lynn? What in the world possessed you to do such a thing?" with a stern edge to her voice.

"I...I just wanted him to come and watch me play and he was being stubborn about refusing! I wasn't really going to hit him with it! Honest!" stammered Lynn nervously. "Besides, something like that doesn't matter - he still cost me the game! He's bad luck! Even he said so himself!"

"So Lincoln was the one that claimed to be bad luck...is that correct?"

Nodding her head, Lori replied "That's right. He managed to convince all of us that he was unlucky, even going so far as to end up damaging my golf clubs to prove it."

"I see. So what happened after that?"

"Well...after that, we stopped bringing him along to our activities, worried that his bad luck would end up messing things up for the rest of us." answered Luna, frowning. "Then we ended taking things further than we should have and sealed up his room. After that, we started locking him out of the house."

"Um...didn't we, like, sell off his furniture, too?" asked Leni, causing the elder siblings and her parents to look at her, horrified. "...Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

"Leni, why did you have to go and say something like that!? That's something that we didn't want Professor Oak to know about!" screamed Lori, upset with her younger sister.

"Oh...I wasn't supposed to say that?"

"...You sold his belongings." said Oak, trying his hardest to keep his temper in check. "It wasn't enough that you had to lock him out of the house during the night, but you also had to add insult to injury by selling his furniture. What in the world possessed you to do something like that?"

"Professor, we didn't have bad intentions in mind when we sold Lincoln's furniture. Our family isn't exactly well-off and we really needed the money." replied Lynn Sr., hoping that his response would keep Oak from losing his temper.

"And where is this money now? Have you already spent it?"

Before the brown-haired man could give a response, Lola beat him to the punch and snarled "No! Someone just had to tell Mom and Dad to give it to Lincoln before he left!" as she glared at Lisa accusingly. "That was three-hundred dollars! We could have gone to the beach with that money!"

"Damn it, Lola..." muttered Lynn Sr. under his breath, knowing that his daughter's words just made their current situation worse.

"And what happened after that? Did you let him back into the house?"

"Well...no. There was one time where Lincoln attempted to speak to us, claiming that he wanted to confess that he was faking being unlucky the entire time to get out of attending our activities." replied Luan, crossing her arms. "We thought that he was just saying that to get back into the house, so we didn't buy a single word he said."

"A few days after that, Lynn lost her softball team's championship game." commented Lisa before giving Lynn a nasty look. "Of course, she had to go and blame the loss on Lincoln, even though he was nowhere near the game at the time."

"He must've been there, cursing my game with his stupid bad luck!" snarled Lynn as she glared at Lisa, incensed at her words. "I wouldn't have lost otherwise!"

"'Bad luck' this, 'bad luck' that - is that the only excuse you can come up with to justify why you lost your game, Lynn?" replied Lisa as she glared back at Lynn. "I'm starting to think that our brother was right about you after all - you're nothing more than a sore loser."

Getting to her feet in anger, Lynn snaps "What did you just call me!?"

"Did I stutter? Or perhaps you didn't hear me the first time? Then allow me to repeat myself once more: Lincoln was right - you are a sore loser."

"Junior, please don't do anything drastic..." advised Lynn Sr. cautiously as Lynn's fists clenched in fury at Lisa's words. "We don't need to be causing a scene in front of Professor Oak."

"Yeah, Dad's right - this isn't the time for any of us to be fighting with each other." added Luna as she stepped in between the two sisters to prevent them from starting a fight with each other.

After glaring at Lisa for a few more seconds, Lynn relents and says "...Fine, but don't think that I'm going to let that 'sore loser' comment slide, Lisa." before returning back to her seat.

"While I'm glad to see that you've gotten that familial dispute out of the way, I'd like to know about what happened after that, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well...once we got back home from Junior's game, things got a little...er, heated between her and Lincoln." replied Lynn Sr. evasively.

"And by that, he means that Lynn tried to crack Lincoln's head open with her bat, blaming him for her loss and telling him to, in her own words, 'take his lumps like a man'." commented Lisa, scowling at Lynn.

"Your daughter tried to attack Lincoln with a baseball bat because of something like that?" asked Oak, surprised. "And you did nothing to try and stop her?"

"We managed to restrain her before she could actually manage to hit him with it." answered Lori quickly. "After that, we had a family meeting about what to do about Lincoln, which led to Lynn suggesting that we send him to stay with our Aunt Ruth."

While the other siblings shuddered at the thought of staying with their aunt, Lynn grumbled "I still think that he should have been sent there instead of going to Kanto." under her breath.

"Shut up, Lynn - you've already said more than enough today." snapped the eldest of the Loud sisters before returning her attention back to Professor Oak. "As I was saying, after Lynn suggested that we send Lincoln to stay with Aunt Ruth, Lisa came up with the idea of sending Lincoln to help you with your research."

"Which of course leads us to where we are now." replied Oak with a nod. "All of this matches up quite well with what Lincoln had told me two days ago. So now that I've heard what all of you had to say about this entire ordeal, I just have one question I want to ask all of you..."

Feeling uneasy about what Oak was going to say next, Lynn Sr. asked "And what's that, Professor?"

"Well, I just want to ask...JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

-=O=-

"W-well, we couldn't h-have Lincoln's bad luck affecting the rest of the family..." stammered Lynn Sr., shaken by the raw anger Oak was showing.

"Bad luck or not, Lincoln is your son! Your own flesh and blood!" snarled Oak as he glared at the two Loud parents with a look of disgust on his face. "What in the world were you two thinking when you decided to lock him out of the house!? Or deciding to sell his belongings!? What kind of disgraceful excuses of parents are you!?"

Caught off-guard, Rita stammered "It's just that...well, bad things started happening whenever Lincoln was around and..."

"And you think that's a good enough excuse to do something like that to your son!?" answered Oak, glaring at the matriarch of the Loud family. "Have you even considered what kind of psychological damage something like this could do to Lincoln's psyche?"

"I...I hadn't thought of that..."

"And that's not the worst part of it, Mrs. Loud. I don't know if the two of you are aware of this or not, but by locking your son out of the house at night, both of you had ended up breaking the law."

"Wait...you mean to tell us that our parents committed a crime!? Seriously?" asked Luna, wide-eyed.

"Indeed - the crime of child abandonment." answered Oak, causing the two parents to look at him, appalled.

Pointing at Professor Oak, Lynn Sr. protested "But we didn't do anything else to him aside from locking him out of the house! We'd never abandon our son!"

"Fourth degree child abandonment." replied Lisa, causing her parents to stare at her in confusion. "To put it simply, both of you knowingly locked Lincoln outside of the house, potentially placing him in danger. Something like this is punishable with imprisonment up to a year, regardless of whether he had been harmed by your actions or not."

"T-that's actually a crime!?" asked Rita, terrified at what she had just heard.

With a shaky nod, Lisa answered "It is, Mother. And we should be considering ourselves lucky that Lincoln hadn't contacted the police about what happened."

"You should be considering yourself lucky that I haven't contacted the police either!" snarled Oak, causing the Louds to pale at his words.

"P-Professor...surely you...you wouldn't..." stammered Lynn Sr. with a fearful look on his face.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your son wouldn't want something like this to happen, I would have the two of you arrested without any hesitation!" snapped Oak before turning his attention towards Lisa. "As for you, Miss Lisa - I'm disappointed with you as well - why didn't you bring this matter to a close sooner? Or do anything to stop your family from selling your brother's belongings?"

"I...I was...preoccupied with my research, Professor." mumbled Lisa, ashamed. "That and at the time, I...I thought that since Lincoln had gotten himself into his current situation, he could get himself out of it."

"So you just decided to leave him to deal with the entire situation all on his own." answered Oak with a disapproving scowl. "I hate having to say this, but you have lost a great deal of respect with me today. It's only because you made sure Lincoln got the money from the sold furniture that I'm even being somewhat cordial with you right now."

"I...I understand, Professor. Does this mean that the friendship between us is over?"

"Not at all. However, it's going to be some time before I can once again see you as the person I once respected. Until then, please refrain from contacting me unless it's about something important."

Trying her hardest to keep herself composed, Lisa replied "...Y-yes, Professor. I understand."

Returning his attention to the rest of the family, Oak says "As for the rest of you, I suggest that you start working towards making amends with Lincoln as soon as possible. Otherwise..."

Not liking where Oak was going, Lynn Sr. repeated "Otherwise...?"

"Otherwise, he might end up deciding that staying in Kanto would be more preferable to returning back home to his overly superstitious family." answered Oak before hanging up his receiver. "Goodbye."

-=O=-

Once Professor Oak had hung up, Lisa snarled "Well, I hope you fools are satisfied now - not only did you manage to anger Professor Oak, but you may have potentially destroyed the only chance any of us had of fixing our damaged relationship with Lincoln!"

"Hey, don't be acting all sanctimonious on us, Lisa - Professor Oak got ticked off at you, too!" snapped Luna, pointing at her younger sister. "You're just as guilty as the rest of us!"

Much to Luna's surprise, instead of trying to justify her actions to the rest of her family, Lisa snarled "You don't think that I'm already aware of that, you idiot!? Of course I'm just as guilty as the rest of you fools!" before pointing at herself. "But at least I'm, despite the original reasoning behind my actions, trying to make things right with him, unlike the rest of you imbeciles!"

Pointing at Lynn accusingly, she added "And you! None of this mess would have happened if you hadn't blamed the loss of that stupid softball game on him in the first place!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for Lincoln's stupid bad luck, I wouldn't have lost! He's the one that deserves to be blamed for this!" snapped Lynn as she stepped towards the four year-old genius threateningly.

"And here you go again, using that same tired excuse in order to justify why you lost!" countered Lisa as her face reddened with rage. "Well, news flash, Lynn - you can't win all of the time! It's just a fact of life that you're going to have to learn to face!"

"That does it! I'm gonna..." snarled Lynn, only for the rest of her sisters to quickly move in and restrain her before she attempted to attack her younger sibling.

Giving his daughter a pleading look, Lynn Sr. asks "Lisa, could you remove the electrical current in the doorknob, please? I think it would be best if we separated you and Lynn for a while until things calm down."

After taking a few seconds to consider her father's request, Lisa nods before pressing the same button from before on the remote, causing the electrical current in the doorknob to stop flowing. "The doorknob is no longer electrified, so all of you are free to leave. However, before you go, I want all of you to seriously consider what Professor Oak had said to us before he hung up."

"You're talking about him saying that if we don't try to make things right with Lincoln, he could decide to stay in Kanto for good, right?" asked Luan, getting a nod from Lisa in response. "Do you really think that he would actually decide to stay there instead of coming back home?"

"At this point, I can't be too sure." answered Lisa with a sigh. "But what I do know is that all of us should work towards making things right with Lincoln before something like that becomes a reality..."

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball**

 **Fearow Lv.21 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit**

 **Poliwag Lv.11 (Male)  
Ability: ?  
Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Staryu Lv.? (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.? (Unknown)  
Ability: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

-=O=-

-Omake 11: Leni's Mixup (SilverNugget)-

With a smile on her face, Lisa greeted "Hello again, Professor Oak."

"Hello again to you as well, Miss Loud. I'm presuming that you're calling me about the progress report?"

Nodding, Lisa answered "That would be the case, yes." before gesturing towards the rest of her family. "And as you requested this morning, I've brought the other members of my family here to listen to the report as well."

"Goodness...you weren't kidding when you mentioned that your family was a large one." commented Oak before noticing that Rita and Lynn Sr. was there as well. "Ah, it's good to see the two of you as well! How are you?"

"We're doing alright, Professor." replied Lynn Sr. as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "So how's Lincoln doing over there? Everything going smoothly?"

"He's doing quite nicely for himself here in Kanto. As a matter of fact, I've asked Miss Lisa to bring you all here so I could give a report to you about that particular subject." answered Oak with a nod. "Before we get to that however, I feel that it would be best if we got introductions between myself and the rest of your family out of the way first."

"Sounds good to me." replied Lynn Sr. before giving his daughters a small glance. "Alright girls, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"I'll go first." said Lori before stepping forward and giving Professor Oak a small wave. "Name's Lori. Nice to meet you, Professor Oak."

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Lori." replied Oak with a smile. "I take it you're the oldest of all your siblings?"

"That's right. I'm guessing Lincoln's told you about me?"

"He's told me a lot about all of you." replied Oak with a nod. "So who's going to go next?"

"Ooh! I do, I do!" chimed Leni before stepping forward as Lori returned back to her seat. "Hi there, I'm Lori! It's like, nice to meet you Mr. Professor Guy!"

Confused, Oak points at Lori and asks "Erm...isn't that her name?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm Lori."

Shaking her head, Lori replied "No, you're not - I'm Lori. You're..."

"Wait, wait - don't tell me! I totes got this!" blurted out Leni before returning her attention back to Professor Oak. "I'm Luna! It's nice to meet you!"

Mimicking her older sister, Luna shook her head and answered "That's wrong too, dude. I'm Luna."

"Oh." replied Leni before asking "So is my name Luan then?"

"No. Try again."

-=O=-

-Five Minutes Later-

"I totally don't get it - if I'm not Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lisa or Lily, then who am I?" asked Leni with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, there's just one more name you could try. Why don't you see if that'll work?" suggested Lori sarcastically.

Eyes widening in realization, Leni replied "Hey, there is, like, one more name I haven't tried yet!" before turning back to Professor Oak with a wide grin on her face.

"You think she's got the right name this time, Lori?" whispered Luna to the eldest of the Loud sisters.

Rolling her eyes again, Lori replied "There's only one name among us she hasn't tried. How can she possibly screw this up?"

"Hi there, I'm Lincoln! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Professor Guy!"

"...I stand corrected."

-=O=-

-Omake 12: A Legendary Capture? Part 3 (SilverNugget)-

"So Lincoln managed to capture a Fearow and a Poliwag - is that everything he's managed to capture so far, Professor?" asked Lisa, only for Oak to shake his head in response. "There's something else?"

"There is, but...well, I don't know on how well you'll take it when I show you the other Pokemon he managed to catch." replied Oak, scratching the back of his head.

"I believe I can handle whatever it is you have to show us, Professor Oak. So what is it? A Rattata? A Pidgey?"

"Neither of those, I'm afraid - after capturing his Fearow on Route 1, Lincoln managed to encounter the Legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh and successfully captured it."

After blinking in surprise at Oak's answer, Lisa replied "Very funny, Professor. Now please be serious here - what did Lincoln manage to catch?"

"I am being serious here, Miss Lisa - your brother successfully captured a Legendary Pokemon." replied Oak before pressing a nearby button, causing an image of the Rainbow Pokemon to appear on the VideoPhone's screen.

"Wow...now that's a really cool-looking Pokemon." commented Lana as she gazed at the image with a smile on her face. "It looks like a phoenix."

"O-okay, Professor, this joke's gone on long enough..." mumbled Lisa, trying to keep herself composed - surely there was no way that her brother had managed to capture a Legendary Pokemon...right?

"This isn't a joke, Miss Lisa." replied Oak bluntly before pressing another button, causing another image to appear onscreen that caused Lisa's eyes to widen in disbelief. "Your brother even used it in battle against two members of Team Rocket last night when they attempted a raid on the Viridian City Pokemon Center."

Faced with proof that Lincoln had, in fact, captured Ho-Oh (and used it in battle against members of Team Rocket, no less), the four year-old babbled nonsensically for a few seconds before abruptly passing out onto the floor.

While the Loud family stared at Lisa's unconscious form, Oak commented "You know, I seem to recall that I reacted the same way when I found out about this."

-=O=-

-Omake 13: Lunch (Jenny/Lincoln) (SilverNugget)-

-Viridian City Pokemon Center (12:00 PM)-

Upon seeing Officer Jenny enter the Pokemon Center one afternoon, Nurse Joy smiled before waving the green-haired officer over in order to speak with her. Once Jenny had reached the front counter, Joy say "Good afternoon, Officer Jenny. How are you today?"

With a broad smile of her own, Jenny replied "Fantastic, actually - I think I might have found that 'certain someone' I've been looking for."

Interested, Joy asks "Oh really now? Tell me all about him. Is it someone I know?"

"You should know who he is. After all, he saved your Center from being robbed by Team Rocket last night."

"Last night? But that would mean..." mused Joy before her eyes widened in surprise. "You're not talking about that white-haired young man that you took out for lunch today, are you?"

Blushing lightly, Jenny replied "...Yeah, that's the one. He's...surprisingly pleasant company, despite the difference in age between us."

With a teasing smile on her face, Joy says "Never expected someone like you to have a thing for younger men. So what happened?"

"Well, it all started after I took him to the restaurant I usually eat at during my break..."

-Flashback-

 _"Here we are - my favorite place to grab a bite to eat in all of Viridian City." said Jenny with a smile as she led Lincoln and Pikachu into a small restaurant on one of the street corners of Viridian City. "It's a little small-time compared to most restaurants in the Kanto region, but when it comes to a nice, cozy place to enjoy a meal, there's no better place than here."_

 _Looking around, Lincoln replied "I'll take your word for it, Officer. It seems like a pretty nice place." as the green-haired officer continued to lead him through the restaurant, eventually arriving at a small table positioned in a corner._

 _After ordering their food and sharing some small talk with each other about their home lives, Jenny asks "So Lincoln, do you have a girlfriend or something waiting back home for you?" as she took another bite from the food on her plate._

 _"Not really. There is someone that's kinda like that, but I wouldn't exactly call her my girlfriend. She's a girl and a really good friend of mine, but our relationship is nothing more than that." answered Lincoln as he scratched a spot behind Pikachu's ear. "So what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"_

 _"Er...not exactly. I'm still single, unfortunately." replied Jenny with a sigh. "There is this one guy I've got my eyes on, but...well, I don't exactly know how he'd feel about the fact that someone like me liked him."_

 _"I think that if you come clean to him and tell him how you feel, I'm sure that he'll be willing to give you a chance." answered Lincoln with a reassuring smile. "Tell you what, we'll go find this guy after we finish eating. How about that?"_

 _"I don't think we'll have to go far in order to find him - he's sitting at this table right now."_

 _"At this table? But the only ones sitting here are you and..." mused Lincoln before his eyes widened in surprise. "Me? You like me? As in 'like me', like me?" asked Lincoln with a look of surprise on his face._

 _Scratching the back of her head, Jenny replied "I know it's kinda awkward considering the difference in age between us, but there's something about you that that I find appealing. I...I think it all started last night."_

 _Remembering what had occurred during his ride with Jenny to the Pokemon Center, Lincoln blushed as he stammered "O-oh yeah, I remember...that. I'm still sorry about grabbing you there, by the way."_

 _"You don't need to keep apologizing to me about it, okay? I know it was an accident." said Jenny with a sigh. "That's not what I'm referring to, though. Rather, I'm talking about about your defense of the Pokemon Center against Team Rocket - just the fact that you were willing to do whatever it took to prevent them from raiding the place made you look really appealing to me."_

 _As a slight blush formed on her face, she added "...Not to mention you look pretty good in your new clothes. They suit you well."_

 _"Er...thanks, I guess." answered Lincoln as he scratched the back of his head. "Man...no offense, but this is kinda awkward."_

 _"...Yeah...yeah, it is." replied Jenny as a downcast look appeared on her face. "I'm guessing that you must think I'm some kind of weirdo for wanting to date someone younger than myself, huh?"_

 _"Well...er, not that I have any problems with the idea, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable with someone more closer to your own age?"_

 _Chuckling bitterly, Jenny replied "That's one of the downsides of being a police officer, Lincoln - most men I've met are either perverted idiots or too intimidated by my status in order to really get to know me better. In fact, you're the first guy outside of my family that has actually spent time with me like this."_

 _"...I'm sorry to hear that, Officer. I didn't know."_

 _"It's alright." answered Jenny before letting out a sad sigh. "It's still kinda pathetic though, isn't it? An officer of the law like me crushing on some kid half my age..."_

 _"...I don't find it pathetic, Officer." replied Lincoln, causing Jenny to look at him, surprised. "If anything, I actually respect the fact you were willing to come clean about something like this to me."_

 _"...Really? You truly mean that?"_

 _"I do. And while I honestly feel kind of weird about the idea of dating someone older than me, it doesn't mean that I'm not open to the suggestion."_

 _Surprised at the white-haired boy's answer, Jenny asked "...You're actually willing to give this a shot?"_

 _"Well...I want to get to know you first before I decide whether to go along with this or not. Are you okay with this?"_

 _"I'm fine with that - I'd like to get to know you better, too." replied Jenny with a smile. "Thanks for taking the time to hear me out instead of freaking out about this. I appreciate it."_

 _"No problem." said Lincoln before a smile appeared on his face. "You wanna know something? Despite the awkward conversation we had, I enjoyed spending time with you, Officer Jenny."_

 _"Same here. We should do something like this again sometime." replied Jenny before giving Lincoln a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush at the affectionate gesture while Pikachu watched on with a wide grin on his face. After leaving a small amount of money to pay for their bill on the table, she added "Stop by the Viridian Police Station next time you come to town - we'll see about going out for lunch again, okay?" before walking away._

-Flashback End-

"And that's what happened during our lunch together, Nurse Joy." said Jenny as she finished her story with a smile on her face. "I'm actually looking forward to the next time the two of us get to do something like that again."

"Sounds like you may have finally managed to find someone worthy of your attention, Officer. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks a lot." replied Jenny before giving Joy a questioning look. "So when are you going to try and find someone for yourself?"

"Well, you know me...I'm always busy, so I usually don't have time to try and find someone like that." answered Joy before letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Joy. I'm certain that you'll find that special someone one of these days." said Jenny with a reassuring smile before taking a quick glance at the lobby's clock. "Well, I've got to be going - my shift's about to start soon. Goodbye."

After giving Nurse Joy a small salute, Jenny leaves the Pokemon Center. As soon as the green-haired officer was gone, the pink-haired nurse's smile quickly faded away as she muttered "Damn it...if only I had gotten to him first..."

-=O=-

Chapter 14 completed and boy was it a long one. But to be honest, I had a lot of fun writing it - especially Professor Oak and Lisa's verbal shredding of the Loud family for their actions. I enjoyed writing those parts immensely.

Also, I'm well aware that some of the Loud sisters (namely Lola, Lori and Lynn) were acting like jerks, but their attitudes will gradually start to improve over time as Lincoln's journey progresses. And yes, that will eventually include Lynn as well.

By the way, there's a reference in the story about something that was originally going to be in one of the Pokemon games - see if you can find it. Just know that there's no prize up for grabs this time, though.

Now on to other matters I'd like to address:

First of all, congratulations to duskrider for being the first to successfully name the five Water/Bug Pokemon from the last chapter - your selection of Dawn will be added to Lincoln's soon-to-be harem. I would also like to thank you for providing a possible way for the two to meet each other - through a Pokemon Contest being held in Kanto that has Johanna (Dawn's mother) as one of the participants.

Secondly, I would just like to remind all of you that I'm still accepting omakes for usage in the story. I don't care if they're based on already existing chapters or events that haven't happened yet - as long as they have a title and are somewhat readable, I'll be sure to include them somewhere within the story with the appropriate credit.

And just in case writing isn't exactly your forte, I would also like to mention that I am welcome to ideas for future omakes as well.

Finally, some things that you can expect to see the next chapter: lots of Bug-Type Pokemon, a bird vs. bird fight with a temperamental Pidgeotto, Lincoln battling against a wannabe samurai, the return of the Team Rocket trio and the first official evolution of the story.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	15. Chapter 15 (Part 1) - The Viridian Fores

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of current events) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

(AN: This is the first of two chapters that will be updated today.)

-=O=-

-Route 2 Entrance To Viridian Forest (12:30 PM)-

"...Well, here we are - the Viridian Forest." said Lincoln as he stared ahead at the large forest in front of him. "So are you ready to head inside?"

"No." replied Misty flatly. "...We're still going in there anyway, aren't we?"

"Yep. We spent three hours getting here and there's no way we're going to turn back now."

"...Yeah, I thought you'd say that." muttered Misty with a disappointed sigh before taking a breath in order to compose herself. "Okay, Misty...you can do this. Just head on in and try to get through that...dark...creepy...bug-filled...damn it, I can't do it!"

Glaring at the redhead in annoyance, Lincoln snaps "What's your problem now? I thought you said you'd be able to deal with going through this place during the day!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just...I just can't bring myself to go into a place filled with disgusting...filthy...bugs!" replied Misty before giving Lincoln a pleading look. "Please, can't we just take the long way to Pewter City?"

Rolling his eyes, Lincoln snarked "Oh sure, we'll just go ahead and do that. It's not like I haven't been looking forward to challenging the Gym Leader there all morning or anything."

"...You know, you could've just said 'no' instead of being a sarcastic jerk."

"Hey, you're the one trying to divert us away from where we need to be going!" replied Lincoln irritably as he took his map out of his bag and showed it to her. "Besides, we have to go through the forest to get to Pewter City anyway - according to my map, there aren't any other routes that'll take us there."

"What do you mean by that? Of course there are other ways for us to get there without going through that bug-filled hellhole!" countered Misty, pointing at him.

"And what would those be, if I might ask?" asked Lincoln unconvinced as he crossed his arms.

Pointing at a large ocean route south of Kanto's location on the map, Misty answers "This route takes us through the ocean to the port at Vermillion City - we can go there."

"And how am I supposed to reach a place like that without a way of crossing the ocean safely? Are you going to lend me one of your Water-Type Pokemon for something like that?"

With an indignant glare, Misty snapped "Of course not!"

"Then that idea is out of the question. Do you have anything else?" retorted Lincoln as he put the map away.

"Of course! There's..." started Misty before her eyes widened slightly in realization. "...Crap. There isn't another way, is there?"

"Glad to see that you understand now - there's only one way we can go in order to reach Pewter City..."

With her argument rendered completely useless, Misty sighs in resignation and mutters "...And that's through the Viridian Forest. Damn it."

"Look, think of it this way - the sooner we go inside, the sooner we can get through it and on to Pewter City."

"...I guess you're right. I'm still not happy about having to go in there, though."

"If it makes you feel any better, Pikachu and I will be going through the forest with you, too." replied Lincoln helpfully. "So even if we do end up encountering some Bug-Type Pokemon, you won't be the only one dealing with them."

"Easy for you to say...you'd probably end up wanting to catch some of those disgusting things..." grumbled Misty under her breath.

"...Yeah, I probably would." admitted Lincoln with a shrug before walking towards the forest's entrance. "Now come on, we need to get going if we're going to reach Pewter City before it gets dark."

After struggling to suppress a shudder at the idea of entering the forest, Misty sighs and mutters something under her breath before following after Lincoln through the entrance.

As the two Trainers (and Pikachu) entered the Viridian Forest, they were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched...

-=O=-

-Hot-Air Balloon In The Skies Above Route 2 (12:35 PM)-

"Looks like our target and his girlfriend are going into the Viridian Forest." commented Jessie as she watched Lincoln, Misty and Pikachu enter the Viridian Forest through the binoculars she was holding.

"I still can't believe that the boss wants us to keep an eye on that white-haired brat." grumbled James as he did the same with his own pair of binoculars.

Removing her sight from the unaware trio long enough in order to chastise her partner, Jessie replied "Quit whining, James. The boss gave us an order and as members of Team Rocket, it's our duty to see it through to the end."

"Yeah, but still...I really think that we could using our talents for something more important than following some brat around."

"Aw, shaddup and jus' do what da boss told us ta do, will ya? We're already in enough hot wata with him as it is wit' da failed raid." griped Meowth, glaring at James in annoyance. "Don' forget dat dis is our last chance ta show dat we can do our jobs."

"Meowth's right, James - quit complaining and get back to watching the target." added Jessie in a scolding tone. "We can't afford to screw up now."

"Besides, I tink I know why you ain't happy about havin' ta do dis, Jim - yer still mad dat you lost a battle to a complete newbie, aintcha?" asked Meowth tauntingly before cackling loudly.

"Shut up, Meowth - that brat's victory was a fluke!" snapped James as he glared at the Scratch Cat Pokemon. "If it wasn't for the fact that his Fearow knew a move that could get past my Smokescreen strategy, I would have beaten him into the dirt!"

This did nothing to quell Meowth's cackling - if anything, it only made it louder.

Glowering, James mutters "...At least unlike a certain someone I know, my battle didn't end after a single hit.", causing the Scratch Cat Pokemon to stop laughing before glaring at the lavender-haired man as he bared his claws threateningly.

"Ya wanna say dat again?"

Irritated with her cohorts' antics, Jessie snaps "Will you two idiots shut up and get back to focusing on our assignment? We need to land the balloon so we can follow after our target!"

Giving Jessie a questioning glance, James asks "Wait, we're actually going to follow after him on foot? Why can't we just stay in the balloon and watch him from up here?"

"Because the boss also wanted us to battle the twerp every now and then as well, James." answered Jessie before her eyes narrowed. "Besides, I've been wanting to get a little payback on his little girlfriend...call me 'grandma', will she? I'll make sure to crush her this time."

With a glance towards the redheaded woman, Meowth asked "So dat's why yer wantin' us ta go down dere? Ta get revenge on 'em for messin' wit' our raid?"

"Exactly, Meowth - we may have to keep an eye on the brat due to our assignment, but that doesn't mean we can't satisfy our vendetta against him on the side." replied Jessie with a nod. "After all, it's their fault we're assigned to this task in the first place."

"Well since you put it that way, Jessie...count me in." answered James as an evil smile formed on his face. "That white-haired brat is going to pay dearly for humiliating me..."

"Ya know...now dat I tink 'bout it, you two ain't da only ones wit' a score ta settle - I deserve a chance ta get some payback on dat Pikachu, too!" added Meowth with a scowl as he recalled his earlier loss to the Electric-Type.

Nodding in approval at her teammates' enthusiasm, Jessie asks "So we're all in agreement then? We go down there, beat down the twerps, steal their Pokemon as payback, then go back to monitoring our target. All in favor?"

"Aye!" chimed both Meowth and James in unison.

"Alright, that's what we're going to do then. You two, start looking for a place for us to land the balloon." replied Jessie before re-raising the binoculars to her eyes. "I'll be over here, keeping an eye on the brats."

"Yes, ma'am!"

-=O=-

-Somewhere In The Viridian Forest (2:00 PM)-

"It's already 2 PM and still no exit in sight - I'm actually starting to agree with you on wanting to get out of here, Misty." commented Lincoln as he wiped some sweat away from his brow. "Not only that, but I'm starting to get tired from all this walking we're doing today."

"Well, you better get used to it, squirt - if you're going to be a Pokemon Trainer, you'll need to get used to walking around a lot." replied Misty, giving him a glance. "You know, we can stop and rest for a little bit if you want."

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "Really? I thought you wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"Believe me, I still do. However, I don't see any harm in taking a small break." answered Misty before she pointed at a nearby clearing with a large log in it. "We'll go over there and rest for a bit in that clearing before we get going again. Sound good?"

"That'll do." responded Lincoln before he walked over to the log and sat down on it. "Oh man, I needed this rest. Thanks for the suggestion, Misty."

Sitting down beside him with a smile, Misty replied "Don't mention it, squirt - after all, I was the same way when I started my career as a Trainer."

"Speaking of that, just how old are you anyway? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Don't you know that it's rude to ask a lady her age, squirt? I thought you knew better than that." retorted Misty, huffing in annoyance. "But if you really must know, I turned twelve just a few months ago."

Surprised at the answer, Lincoln replies "Twelve? No offense, but I thought you were older than that based on how you look."

Giving the white-haired boy a narrow-eyed glare, Misty asks "And just what do you mean by that, huh? Are you trying to imply something?"

"I'm just saying that you look...er, mature for your age, that's all!"

After eyeing Lincoln for a few seconds, Misty answers "That's what I thought." before noticing that something seemed...off about the clearing they were sitting in. "Hey, y'know...something doesn't seem right about this place."

With an odd look on his face, Lincoln asks "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's plenty of Pokemon wandering about in the forest, yet there's no sign of anything here at all except for us. Doesn't that seem kind of strange to you?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right. Where is everyone?" mused Lincoln before noticing something within a tree nearby. Pointing at it, he asks "Wait...what's that?"

Glancing at where he was pointing, Misty and Pikachu notice what appeared to be a much larger Pidgey with a long pinkish-red crest of feathers on its head perching on a large branch...and by the way it was glaring at them, it didn't look like it was friendly.

"Is that a Pidgeotto? Never thought I'd see something like that around here..." commented Pikachu as he stared at it curiously. "What's got it angry at us, though?"

"Pidgeotto, huh? Sounds like that must be Pidgey's evolved form...let's see what the Pokedex has to say about it." mused Lincoln as he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Flying-Type Pokemon.

 _'Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. The evolved form of Pidgey, Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. This female Pidgeotto is Level 19 and knows the moves Tackle, Whirlwind, Gust, Quick Attack and Sand Attack.'_

Eyeing the glaring Flying-Type warily, Misty asked "Is that why she's glaring at us like that? Because we're intruding on what she believes to be her territory?"

"Looks like it. Maybe if we just leave without causing any trouble, she'll leave us be." answered Lincoln as he started to get to his feet slowly in order to avoid provoking Pidgeotto's temper.

Unfortunately for him, the Bird Pokemon wasn't going to have any of it.

"And just where do you think you're going? You think you can just step into my territory like you own the place and sit on my log? I don't think so!" snapped Pidgeotto before flying down to the ground in front of Lincoln, as if blocking his way.

With a placating gesture, Lincoln replies "Look, we don't want any trouble. If you don't want us here, we'll leave and..."

"Oh no, you don't! The only way you're leaving here is after I kick your ass or over my dead body!"

"So what you're saying is that you're not letting us leave without a fight?" asked Pikachu, getting a nod from the Flying-Type in response.

"That's right - if you want out of here, you're going to have to beat me first!" replied Pidgeotto before preening slightly with pride. "Of course, considering the fact that I've gone undefeated in battle during my time in living in this forest, neither you or your Trainer stands a chance of winning against me."

'Great. Not only is she incredibly temperamental, but she's got an ego to match on top of that. She's essentially a bird version of Lynn.' thought Lincoln with an irritated look on his face. "Alright, let's just get this over with...first Fearow and now this - I can't believe that I have to go through this crap again."

In an instant, Pidgeotto's prideful expression quickly changed to one of interest as she asked "Did you just say that you battled against a Fearow?"

Taking Fearow's Pokeball off of his belt and showing it to her, Lincoln answers "I did and before you ask - yes, I did manage to capture it. Why are you asking?"

"Send it out - I want to fight it." replied Pidgeotto with a competitive gleam in her eyes. "I pride myself on my abilities in aerial combat, so I'm always looking for new opponents that can provide asses for me to kick. And your Fearow's going to be the next one added to my undefeated streak."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll just decide to kick the shit out of you instead. So what's it going to be?"

"...Fine, I'll send her out so you can fight her." grumbled Lincoln as he activated Fearow's Pokeball and threw it. "I honestly hope that she kicks your feathered butt."

-=O=-

Upon taking form in front of her Trainer a few seconds later, Fearow glances at Pidgeotto for a moment before facing Lincoln and asking "I heard everything from within my Pokeball - I'm assuming that you want me to deal with this loudmouth for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind. She won't let us leave and seems insistent on fighting you."

"Very well." replied Fearow before returning her attention back to Pidgeotto. "After what I've just heard coming from that foul mouth of yours, I'm going to enjoy sending you crashing down in the dirt where you belong. Maybe then your appearance will be able to match your filthy language."

"Ha! As if! The only one that's gonna be eating dirt is you!"

"Fearow, let's put this birdbrain down quickly so we can get out of here - Fury Attack!" ordered Lincoln, prompting Fearow to nod in acknowledgement before trying to jab Pidgeotto's body with her beak, only for the Bird Pokemon to quickly easily bank around the attack, as if casually dodging it.

"Too slow, longneck. Care to try again?" asked Pidgeotto mockingly, causing Fearow's eyes to narrow in response before she started trying to skewer Pidgeotto with continual Fury Attacks.

"Fearow, you need to calm down! Don't let her get to you!" said Lincoln, only to go unheard as his Flying-Type continued to try and attack Pidgeotto, only for each and every single attack to miss.

"And your Trainer said that you would be able to end this fight quickly - what a joke! As if someone as slow as you could ever hope to hit me. Now it's my turn to go on the offense." taunted the Bird Pokemon before flying towards Fearow at a speed that caused her eyes to widen in surprise. "Quick Attack!"

Unable to move out of the way in time, the Beak Pokemon was hit full-force at high speed by Pidgeotto's body, causing Lincoln, Misty and Pikachu to gape at the sight.

While Fearow attempted to recover from the sudden blow, Pidgeotto started showboating while flying through the air, saying "Oh yeah, who's the best? Me, that's who!" in an incredibly boastful tone.

"Wow...I've never seen a Quick Attack that fast before. That bird is quick." commented Misty, somewhat impressed with the speed the Bird Pokemon had shown off.

"Really quick." agreed Pikachu, equally as surprised. "As much as I hate to say it, my own Quick Attack pales in comparison to the one she just used."

"Well, how about that - Looks like I've already managed to impress the redheaded human of yours and your trainer's Pikachu with how awesome I am. Of course, it's not going to change the fact I'm going to be kicking all three of their asses next after I finish up with you, but..." stated Pidgeotto smugly, only to be cut off when Fearow cuffs her roughly in the stomach with Aerial Ace, knocking the wind out of her. "Ow! What the hell, asshole!? That hurt!"

With an icy glare, Fearow says "You will not lay a hand on my Trainer or any of my teammates. I won't allow it."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh!" laughed Pidgeotto mockingly, causing both Lincoln and Fearow to glare at her in anger.

"Shut up, chickenlips!" snapped Lincoln in anger before giving Fearow a reassuring look. "Don't let her words get to you, Fearow - you can still win this! I know you can!"

"Aw, isn't that adorable? The kid still has some faith in you." mocked Pidgeotto with a bird-like grin on her face. "I'll make sure to squash any remaining traces of it when this is all over."

"The only one that's going to get squashed here is you." retorted Lincoln before giving Fearow a glance. "Fearow, you ready to put this birdbrain in her place?"

"Definitely. And...thanks. I appreciate the fact that you still have faith in me."

"You're welcome. Now then, let's shut this loudmouth up once and for all - move in and use Fury Attack!"

"You're trying this attack again? Man, you guys are making this way too easy for me!" said Pidgeotto smugly as Fearow prepared to jab at her again with her beak. As the Bird Pokemon once again banked easily around the attack, a smirk appeared on Lincoln's face.

"You're close enough, Fearow - change it to an Aerial Ace, now!"

Before Pidgeotto could act on the sudden change of attack, Fearow quickly spun around in midair and slammed a glowing wing into the Flying-Type's back, causing Pidgeotto to lose control of herself for a few seconds before quickly righting herself.

"That was a lucky shot...you better enjoy it, because you're not going to get another one like that again."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm about to use my strongest, most secret attack to turn things back to my advantage and keep it that way." stated Pidgeotto, causing Lincoln and Fearow to eye her warily, watching for any sudden movements. "Eat this! Sand Attack!"

Blinking in surprise, Fearow asked "Sand what now?", only to receive no reply as Pidgeotto kicked up a cloud of loose earth that made its way into Fearow's face, blinding her. "Damn it! Once again...*cough*...I end up...*cough cough*...getting blinded during a fight...I really, really...*cough*...hate not having...*cough*...Keen Eye...by Tornadus, I think I've gotten some in my mouth!"

"Seriously?! We're fighting against another opponent that has an accuracy-affecting move!?" complained Lincoln before crossing his arms in annoyance. "We seriously need to find a way to counter something like that..."

"Maybe you'll find one in the Pokedex." suggested Misty helpfully. "You could take a look at some of the moves Fearow knows and see if there's something you can use."

Remembering that he had managed to do this before during Fearow's last battle, Lincoln quickly takes out his Pokedex and asks it "Uh...Pokedex? Any chance you can tell me about a move that can possibly serve as a counter for Sand Attack? Preferably something that Fearow can learn?"

 _'Searching for information regarding your query - one moment please.'_ said the Pokedex before making several beeping noises as it started searching through its databases for the answer to Lincoln's question.

A few seconds later, it beeped again before stating _'Search complete. One result found - Mirror Move, a Flying-Type status-based attack. The user counters their opponent by mimicking the move last used by that particular Pokemon.'_

'So it's essentially a move that turns the opponent's attack against them...that's exactly the kind of move I need right now.' thought Lincoln with a satisfied grin on his face.

With a smug look on her face as she watched Fearow continued to try and clear the dirt out of her face, Pidgeotto chirped "Ha! Now who's the one eating dirt? Not this bird, that's for sure!"

"Then we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" said Lincoln, causing Pidgeotto to look at him in confusion. "Fearow, can you hear me in there?"

"I can still hear you, yes." replied Fearow's voice faintly from within the dust cloud.

"How do you feel about the idea of giving birdbrain over here a taste of her own medicine?"

"If you happen to know of a way, I would greatly appreciate it if you told me."

"Then you're going to enjoy this immensely." replied Lincoln as his grin widened. "Fearow, Mirror Move!"

Confused, Fearow thought 'He wants me to use Mirror Move of all things? But that would mean...oh.' before a vindictive look appeared on her face as she complied with Lincoln's request, causing a shimmering silver, almost mirror-like aura to coat her body.

As Pidgeotto opened her beak in order to mock the seemingly ineffective attack, Fearow flaps her wings forcefully, kicking up a similar cloud of dirt that blasts the Bird Pokemon in the face, blinding her...and getting plenty of it in her mouth in the process.

Coughing up loose earth as she tried to regain her sight, Pidgeotto sputters "What the hell!? That's got...*cough*...to be...*cough*...cheating somehow! Fight fair, you...*cough*...coward!"

As she started to clear the remainder of the dirt out of her eyes and mouth, Fearow retorts "You didn't...*cough...seem to have any issues...*cough...with using a move like that yourself. Not so much fun...*cough...being on the other end, is it?"

"Shut the hell up, you...*cough...overgrown bag of bird shit!" snapped Pidgeotto as she attempted to spit some of the loose dirt in her mouth at the Beak Pokemon, with Fearow attempting to return the favor a few seconds later.

Watching as the two Flying-Types continued to spit both dirt and insults at each other, Misty said "...I'm starting to think that those two really don't like each other."

"Looks like it. However, it looks like we've got an opening to finally deal with that Pidgeotto once and for all." answered Lincoln before ordering "Fearow, finish that birdbrain off! Aerial Ace!"

"Got it!" replied Fearow before attempting to smash one of her glowing wings into the Bird Pokemon's back. As she was too busy coughing up dirt and trying to clear her vision after Fearow's Sand Attack, Pidgeotto had no chance to dodge the attack and ended up getting knocked down into the ground...hard.

As she watched Pidgeotto's body bounce off of the ground before going still, the Beak Pokemon added "And that's game, set and match - not only did I make you eat dirt, I also sent you crashing down into it as well, just like I said I would." with satisfaction clear in her voice.

-=O=-

"Ouch, that had to hurt..." commented Misty with a wince before she noticed that swirls had formed in the Flying-Type's eyes. "Wow...looks like that Fearow of yours managed to knock it out, squirt. Nice work. Now we can finally leave this place."

"Thanks, Misty." replied Lincoln before giving Fearow an approving smile. "And thank you, Fearow. You did a good job putting that loudmouth in her place."

Pleased with the compliment her Trainer had given her, Fearow replied "It was my pleasure. So...what are you going to do with her? Are you going to have her become the newest member of our team?" before giving the KO'ed Pidgeotto a dirty look. "Because if you are, we'll seriously need to do something about that attitude of hers..."

Shrugging, Lincoln answered "Why would I want to do that? I've already got, in my honest opinion, the best Flying-Type Pokemon a guy like me could ask right here - why would I need another?", causing the Beak Pokemon to preen proudly at the compliment.

"Hey, wait just a minute! Just what in Tornadus' name do you mean by that?" snapped a familiar-sounding voice from nearby, causing Lincoln and Fearow to face the source of the voice, only to spot, much to their surprise, Pidgeotto slowly getting up off of the ground. "How dare you go and make a claim like that!? There's only one Flying-Type Pokemon around here that deserves to be called the best and that's me!"

Blinking in surprise at the sight while Fearow glared at her while watching her carefully for any sudden movements, Lincoln asks "You've regained consciousness already?"

"You're damn right I have!" replied the Bird Pokemon as she glared at him indignantly. "And after what I've just heard, there's no way I'm going to stay down while you go and make a claim like that about your Fearow! I'm the best, not her!"

Giving Pidgeotto a strange glance, Fearow asks "...That's what you're ticked off about now? A well-meaning compliment I received from my Trainer?"

"A compliment that should only be given to someone like me! After all, I'm the one that went undefeated in this place for well over a year!"

"You know, considering the fact that this place is full of weak Bug-Type Pokemon like Caterpie and Weedle, your claim isn't really all that impressive." commented Pikachu bluntly before pointing at Fearow. "And in any case, she managed to beat you decisively in battle - that makes her better than you."

"Shut the hell up, you overgrown yellow rat! Her victory was nothing more than a fluke!"

'Wow, not only does this bird have a temper and a big ego, but she's a sore loser on top of that.' thought Lincoln as he glanced at Pidgeotto while she continued her argument with Pikachu. 'She's definitely a bird version of Lynn.'

Stepping forward, he orders "Alright, you two - that's enough.", prompting Pikachu to nod in acknowledgement before walking back over to Lincoln's side while Pidgeotto glared at the eleven year-old defiantly. "Look, we honestly didn't mean to intrude on your territory. So here's what I'm proposing - let us leave so we can get to Pewter City and you won't have to worry about us trespassing around here again. Deal?"

"Wait a minute...you think that you can just step into my territory, have your Fearow get a fluke victory over me and then suddenly decide to walk away just like that?" asked Pidgeotto as she gave Lincoln a glare. "You're not even going to make the attempt to capture me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You don't want us here in your territory, so we're leaving." replied Lincoln with a shrug as he recalled Fearow back into her Pokeball. "Besides, like I said before - I've got Fearow as my main Flying-Type Pokemon. Why would I need another one?"

"...Well, fine! Get out of here then! The sooner you're gone, the better!" retorted Pidgeotto with a huff.

"Alright, fine - we're going." answered Lincoln nonchalantly before motioning for Pikachu and Misty to follow him out of the clearing. "C'mon, you two. Let's get out of here."

"Stupid human thinks that his Fearow is better than I am...what an idiot. I'm much better than that longnecked bag of bird crap he's got with him." grumbled Pidgeotto as she watched the three start to leave the clearing. "...Come to think of it, I bet I would make for a much better member of his team than that Fearow ever could...and what better way to prove it than to join up with that guy? Not only will I be able to show him that I'm much better than she could ever hope to be, but I'll get the chance to show her up and avenge that fluke loss she gave me! It's perfect!"

Taking off into the air and following after Lincoln, Misty and Pikachu, she called out "Hey, hold up a minute! I've got something to say to you before you go!"

Turning around with an exasperated look on his face, Lincoln asks "What do you want now? I thought you wanted us to leave?"

"Well, don't think that you're leaving without the newest addition to your team! I'm coming with you!"

"...What?"

"You heard me correctly - I'm joining your team now." repeated Pidgeotto before a smug expression appeared on her beaked face. "You should consider yourself lucky - I normally don't make this kind of offer to just anyone."

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln says "...This is because of what I said to my Fearow earlier, isn't it?"

"What? No!" blurted Pidgeotto, only for Lincoln to look at her, unconvinced. "Alright, fine - yes, that's why I'm making this offer to you. I've been thinking about what you said about that Fearow of yours and I intend on proving to you that I'm a much better Flying-Type Pokemon than she is. If that means having to stick around with someone like you to do so, then so be it."

"That's...a pretty poor reason for wanting to join my team. I'm not sure about going along with this..." replied Lincoln before turning to Pikachu and asking "What do you think, Pikachu? Think I should bring her along with us?"

"Might as well - you've seen for yourself on how fast she was. Not only that, but we could use a good backup Flying-Type just in case Fearow isn't available." replied Pikachu with a shrug. "Besides, you didn't raise any complaints when Poliwag willingly wanted to join the team, so it would be kind of hypocritical if you refused her offer while accepting the one he made."

"Fair enough." said Lincoln before turning back to Pidgeotto and giving her a nod. "...Alright, you're on the team. However, with all that tough talk you were doing earlier, I expect you to back it up. Understand?"

"No sweat - I'll live up to it and more! Then you'll see that I'm a much better Flying-Type Pokemon than that Fearow of yours ever will be!"

Rolling his eyes, Lincoln replied "If you say so. So are you ready?" as he took an empty Pokeball out of his bag. When Pidgeotto nodded in acknowledgement, he tossed the Pokeball at her wing, causing the red and white-colored orb to quickly pull her inside.

Much to his surprise, the Pokeball had, upon landing on the ground, only wobbled around once before flashing and going still, symbolizing a successful capture.

"That was fast. I've never seen a capture finish that quickly before." commented Lincoln, blinking in surprise. "What just happened?"

"Looks like you've just performed your first critical capture, squirt. Nicely done." replied Misty as she walked over and picked up the Pokeball.

"Critical capture? What's that?" inquired Lincoln, unfamiliar with the term.

"Sometimes on occasion, a Pokeball will instantly finish the capturing procedure without giving the Pokemon inside a chance to break free. That's a critical capture." replied Misty as she handed him the Pokeball. "It doesn't happen very often though, so don't be expecting it to happen every time you throw a Pokeball at something."

Placing the red and white-colored ball on his belt, Lincoln nodded and said "I'll keep that in mind. So are you ready to get going?"

"After the fight I just saw, I want to leave this place now more than ever. Let's get out of here."

-=O=

-In A Cabin Somewhere In The Viridian Forest (2:25 PM)-

While Lincoln and Misty continued on their way through the Viridian Forest, a lone boy clad in samurai armor was sitting inside of a small cabin within the forest, polishing what appeared to be the blade of a katana.

"Three different Trainers from Pallet Town had defeated me in combat over the past couple of days." mused the boy to himself as he continued his current task. "And there is still one more that I've yet to face."

The first had been a boy with spiky brown-colored hair who defeated him with a Pidgey and a Squirtle. He had lost fairly decisively to this particular Trainer and ended up having to deal with the boy as he (and his Squirtle, who seemed just as much of a braggart) gloated over the victory before moving on.

The second one was a boy with black hair and a red cap who used a Poliwhirl and a Bulbasaur during their fight. Like with the other boy, he had lost fairly decisively in battle against this particular Trainer, but at least he didn't start bragging once he had won.

His third defeat came from a girl with light brown hair and a white hat who only used a Charmander to beat him. Considering the fact that he mostly trained Bug-Type Pokemon and that they were incredibly vulnerable to Fire-Types...needless to say, his fight against her didn't last very long.

It was also through this particular Trainer that there was still one more person coming from Pallet Town he hadn't faced yet - one that wasn't native to Kanto and had come to the region from the United States.

"Well, foreigner or not, I do not intend on facing defeat a fourth time." commented the boy as he stood up and sheathed the katana into the scabbard attached to his hip. "I will find this fourth Trainer from Pallet Town and win!"

After grabbing a bug-catching net and attaching it to his back, he leaves his cabin in order to begin his search for his future opponent...

-=O=-

-Somewhere In The Viridian Forest (3:00 PM)-

"You've gotten us lost, haven't you?! This is the sixth time we've been through this part of the forest already!" snapped Misty as she glared at Lincoln angrily.

"Of course not! We've been heading the right way this entire time - I'm certain of it!" retorted Lincoln indignantly as he pointed towards the direction the pair had been going for the past thirty minutes. "If it wasn't for Pidgeotto picking a fight with us earlier, we'd most likely be in Pewter City by now!"

"Stop making excuses, squirt! You and your crappy sense of direction has gotten us lost! Just be a man and admit it already!"

"I said we're not lost! We're just...taking a different route to get to where we need to go."

Sighing in annoyance, Pikachu thought 'Why in Arceus' name do humans have to argue with each other like this so much? At this rate, we're going to be here all day if they keep this up.'

The argument had started when his Trainer managed to somehow get the three of them lost in the forest. Instead of working together with him to try and figure out a way to get themselves out of their current situation, Misty ended up losing her temper and started yelling at him. This in turn led to Lincoln yelling at her, which eventually led to the argument they were having at the moment. And if the Electric-Type had to be honest with himself...it was really starting to get on his nerves.

Sure, he'll admit that it had been amusing watching the two bicker during the first couple of minutes, but now their arguing was just ticking him off.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead sarcastically replies "A different route? Yeah, right. If you ask me, I think that you...", only to stop speaking upon feeling something small brushing against her leg. "Uh, squirt?"

Giving the redhead an irritated look, Lincoln asks "What is it, Misty? If you're going to start complaining again, you might as well keep whatever you're going to say to yourself because I don't feel like hearing it."

"It's not that...I think that there's something rubbing against my leg." whimpered the redhead as she voice started to waiver slightly. "P-Please tell that its that Pikachu of yours that's d-doing it."

Shaking his head as he pointed at the Mouse Pokemon standing nearby, Lincoln answers "No, Pikachu's standing over there.", causing Misty's eyes to widen in horror as she slowly looked down at her feet.

Upon seeing a yellow-colored worm-like Pokemon with a round red nose and two stingers on its body sniffing curiously at her calf, she shrieked "...AAAAAAHHHHH! A BUG! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" in terror before shoving the unknown Pokemon away with her foot. While the worm-like Pokemon tried to regain its bearings, the frightened redhead ran over towards Lincoln and quickly hid behind him.

Eyebrow raised as he gave the trembling Misty an annoyed look, Lincoln asks "Seriously? You're afraid of a tiny little thing like that? I thought you weren't afraid of bugs." before taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the small yellow-colored Pokemon.

 _'Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Weedle has an acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis. This male Weedle is Level 9 and knows the moves String Shot, Bug Bite and Poison Sting.'_

Glaring at Lincoln, Misty retorts "I-I'm not afraid of that...thing, you little b-brat! I-I just think that they're d-disgusting and g-g-gross and...just...can you make it go away, please?"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance as he puts the Pokedex away, Lincoln mutters "Fine, I'll take care of it, you big chicken. Stay right there." before motioning for Pikachu to follow him. "C'mon Pikachu, let's hurry up and deal with the little guy so we can get going. I'm starting to get sick of this place."

"You want me to take that Weedle down? Just give me the word and I'll give it a zap."

"Actually, I was thinking about letting someone else take this one." answered Lincoln before he took Poliwag's Pokeball off of his belt and tossed it into the air. "Come on out, Poliwag!"

Nodding his head in agreement, Pikachu comments "Good thinking - not only could the little guy use some combat experience, but it'll allow us to see what we need to work on first when it comes to his training."

"That's the idea." replied Lincoln as the small Tadpole Pokemon took form in front of him. "Hey Poliwag, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good, Mister Lincoln. Did you need something?"

"I do, actually. I want to see how well you do in a battle with that Weedle over there." replied Lincoln as he pointed at the Hairy Bug Pokemon. "So what do you think? Are you up for it?"

-=O=-

"You want me to fight with it? Sure, I can do that." replied Poliwag with a nod-like gesture. "But, er...why? Did it do something bad?"

"Aside from scaring the crap out of Misty? No." answered Lincoln as he gestured towards the trembling redhead behind him. "Like I said before, I want to see how well you do in a battle and I think this would be a good trial run to see what you're capable of."

"Well, since you put it that way...okay! I'll battle against it for you!"

"Glad to hear it." said Lincoln before pointing at Weedle, who was moving towards a nearby bush in order to snack on some of its leaves. "Now go get 'em, little guy. I'll be right here in case you need me."

"Okay!" replied the Tadpole Pokemon before waddling over towards Weedle, who gave him a curious glance as he got closer. "Hi there, I'm Poliwag - nice to meet you! Do you want to battle with me?"

Surprised at the Water-Type's friendly greeting, Weedle replied "Uh...sure. I guess I can play with you for a little bit before I eat." before noticing Lincoln and Misty watching him and Poliwag from nearby. "...Is that white-haired boy your Trainer?"

"Uh-huh! That's Mister Lincoln - he captured me yesterday. He's nice."

"And what about that nice-smelling girl over there? Who's she?"

"That's Miss Misty - I don't know much about her, but if you ask me..." replied Poliwag before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I think that despite how much they argue with each other, they actually like each other a lot."

"Huh..." mused Weedle thoughtfully. "Well, let's hurry up and get our battle over with - I was just about to have lunch before you came along."

"Alright then! Are you ready?"

"I guess so. Are you?" asked Weedle as he started to move his rear stinger into position, ready to launch an attack. When Poliwag nodded in confirmation, the Bug-Type said "Then prepare yourself!" before quickly firing a small volley of poisonous needles from the pointed stinger at him.

Recognizing the attack almost immediately, Lincoln shouts "That's a Poison Sting attack! Poliwag, dodge it and use Water Gun!"

"Okay!" replied Poliwag before quickly hopping out of the way of the oncoming attack and firing a small jet of water at Weedle...which clearly missed the Hairy Bug Pokemon by several feet.

Blinking in surprise at the missed attack, Weedle said "Wow...your aim sucks, you know that, right? How could you seriously miss an easy shot like that?"

"...This is my first real battle and uh...I'm not very good at aiming while moving around." answered Poliwag sheepishly.

'Well, I know what we're going to start working on first...' thought Lincoln with a sigh.

Deciding to take advantage of the missed Water-Type attack, Weedle takes aim at Poliwag and discharges a gooey web-like substance from where his mouth would be. Upon coming into contact with the Tadpole Pokemon's feet, the substance quickly hardened, making it difficult for Poliwag to move around.

"Wh-what!? What is this stuff? And why can't I move!?"

"That's my String Shot move - unless you find a way to break free from that silk holding you in place, you're not going anywhere. Now then, let's see if I'll be able to hit you this time..." answered Weedle before aiming his rear stinger at Poliwag again and firing off another Poison Sting attack that, thanks to the silk keeping his feet glued to the ground, managed to hit the Water-Type with ease.

At least something good had managed to come out of Poliwag taking the full brunt of the Poison-Type attack - the force of the Poison Sting attack hitting his body had managed to break him free from the silk holding him in place.

Giving the little Water-Type Pokemon a concerned look as he tried to shake off the slight pain running through his body, Lincoln asks "Are you alright, Poliwag? You haven't been poisoned, have you?"

Giving Lincoln a small nod, Poliwag answered "I'm okay, I think...that move really hurt a lot, though..."

"Thank goodness for that." replied Lincoln with a sigh of relief. "So do you think you can keep battling? Because if you're not able to, I can see about sending someone else out..."

"No, I want to finish this fight on my own! You wanted me to see what I'm capable of in battle and there's no way I'm going to disappoint you now!"

"Alright then. If you insist on continuing the fight, we'll keep going." answered Lincoln with a nod before returning his attention back to Weedle, who looked ready to continue the fight as well. "Let's try out your Hypnosis attack!"

"Okay! Here goes!" replied Poliwag before focusing intently on Weedle, slowly causing his eyes to glow in a light blue color. A few seconds later, strange-looking circular waves of blue-colored energy started to emanate from the spiral on his stomach and headed towards Weedle, coming into contact with him and causing the small Bug-Type's eyes to start drooping.

"Wh...what are you doing to me...? I feel...tired..." 

"That's my Hypnosis move! Since I managed to hit you with it, you're going to go nighty-night in a few seconds." answered Poliwag cheerfully. "Sweet dreams!"

"...You...ugh..." mumbled Weedle tiredly before collapsing to the ground, immediately falling asleep a few seconds later.

Turning back to face his Trainer, Poliwag asked "How was that?"

"That was pretty good, Poliwag - nice job!" complimented Lincoln with a smile before pointing at the sleeping Weedle. "Now, while we've got an opportunity to attack, blast that bug with Water Gun before he wakes up!"

"Okay, you got it!" replied the Tadpole Pokemon before taking aim at Weedle's sleeping form. Once he felt that he would be able to hit his target, Poliwag fired off a jet of high-pressure water at Weedle. Unlike last time however, this one managed to hit its mark, sending the small Bug-Type Pokemon flying into the trunk of a nearby tree.

This sudden attack had, of course, woken Weedle up from his slumber, but considering the fact his body was wracked completely with pain at the moment...it was fairly safe to say that Poliwag had won the fight.

"...Ugh...I feel like I was just hit by a truck...that hurt..." mumbled Weedle weakly before passing out a few seconds later.

"...Did I just win?" asked Poliwag with wide eyes as he stared at the unconscious Weedle in surprise.

"Looks like it, short stuff. Nice going." complimented Pikachu as he walked over and patted the Water-Type's back. "Not bad for your first actual battle."

While Poliwag beamed at the praise Pikachu had given him, Misty, now much calmer since Weedle had been defeated, commented "Wow...that was surprisingly quick. The little guy did alright for his first actual battle."

"Yeah, he did. Though I noticed that there's a big problem with him that I'm going to have to work on fixing as soon as possible - I'm going to need to work on teaching him how to aim his attacks while on the move."

"So you noticed it too, huh?" inquired Misty, getting a nod in response. "That should probably be the first thing you start working on with him before you teach him anything else - that Poliwag's going to have a hard time in battle if he has to stand still in order to successfully hit anything."

Turning her attention to the still unconscious Weedle, she asked "So what are you going to do about that...ergh...disgusting bug?"

"What else? I'm going to capture it and have it become the next member of my team."

"Wait...you're actually going to capture that...that...thing!?" asked Misty in disbelief. "Are you doing this to spite me because I said that your sense of direction sucked!?"

"Please. As if I would be that petty to catch Weedle simply out of spite." snorted Lincoln as he rolled his eyes. "I need some variation on my team and I don't have a Bug-Type Pokemon yet. Since Poliwag managed to beat that Weedle in battle, I have every right to capture it."

"Even though it's going to be completely useless against the Pewter City Gym Leader? You do know that Bug-Type Pokemon are weak against Rock-Types, right?"

"Do you really think I care whether it'll be of use at the gym or not? I'm still going to catch it nonetheless." retorted Lincoln before giving the redhead a sly smirk. "Thanks for the tip, by the way - I'll be sure to that information to good use."

Realizing that she had unintentionally slipped up, Misty huffs in annoyance before muttering "...Fine, go ahead and catch that stupid bug. See if I care."

"Alright, fine - I will." retorted Lincoln before starting to open up his bag in order to grab an empty Pokeball. As he started to take one of the red and white-colored balls out of his bag, the sound of something rustling in some nearby bushes caught his attention. "Huh? What in the..."

Before he could get the chance to finish what he was going to say, a boy around Lincoln's age that was clad in samurai armor had leapt out of the bushes with a katana in hand - one that was pointed directly at Lincoln himself.

"Halt, stranger! Would you happen to be a trainer from the town of Pallet?"

-=O=-

Keeping his eyes firmly on the blade being pointed at him, Lincoln answers "Uh...well, I'm not exactly 'from' Pallet Town or even Kanto for that matter, but...", only to be cut off by the boy, who had a look of interest on his face.

"I see. Then you must be the foreigner from the United States that I've heard about. Am I correct?"

Surprised at the question, Lincoln answers "Yeah, that's me. Name's Lincoln - nice to meet you. So...uh, who are you and how did you know that I came from the States?"

"To answer your question, a female Trainer by the name of Leaf had mentioned you specifically after she had defeated me in a Pokemon battle." replied the boy as he re-sheathed his katana. "As for who I am, the name is Samurai - wandering warrior of the Viridian Forest."

'So this guy had met Leaf, huh? I wonder if he's battled against Red and Gary as well?' thought Lincoln curiously. "So, Samurai...is there a specific reason you've been looking for someone like me?"

"As a matter of face, there is." answered Samurai before holding up three fingers. "I have faced off against three other Trainers from Pallet Town over the past couple of days, only to face defeat at the end of each battle."

"And from the sound of things so far, you're wanting to challenge me next, right?"

"You would be correct. Now then, prepare yourself - I do not intend on losing in battle a fourth time!"

"Well, as much as I would like to comply with your request, I'm a little busy at the moment trying to..." answered Lincoln as he turned his attention back to Weedle's location, only to notice that the Hairy Bug Pokemon had woken up and was attempting to make its getaway. "Hold on just a second, will you?"

"C'mon...just a little further..." groaned Weedle as he tried to painfully squirm away. "I can still make it..."

Taking out a Pokeball from his bag, Lincoln says "Nope, you're not getting away that easily. Sorry." before chucking it at Weedle, managing to nail the Bug-Type in the side with the red and white-colored ball and causing it to quickly pull him inside.

Due to the fact that Weedle was still weakened from it's fight with Poliwag, it didn't take long for the Pokeball to successfully capture it.

Once Weedle's Pokeball was collected and safely secured onto his belt, Lincoln returned his attention back to Samurai and asked "Now then, what was it you were wanting again?"

"I want to challenge you to a battle. Do you accept or not?"

"Hold on a bit." replied Lincoln before giving Misty a questioning look. "What do you think - are you alright with us having a quick battle with each other before we get moving again?"

"Might as well - it might help me get my mind off the fact that we're still inside of this bug-filled hellhole." answered the older girl with a shrug. "If you want, I can referee this battle for you two."

Turning back to face Samurai, a competitive smirk appeared on Lincoln's face as he said "Looks like we've got ourselves a battle then. I hope you're ready to lose."

"You have quite the imagination to believe something like that will end up happening, foreigner." replied Samurai with a smirk of his own. "However, I intend on winning this battle between the two of us today."

"If you say so, sword-boy. So...two Pokemon each sound acceptable to you?"

"As long as we're not allowed to switch out until one of us scores a knockout, I agree."

Nodding in agreement, Lincoln says "Alright then, that'll work for me. Misty, if you would start the battle, please?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm on it." replied Misty before getting into position at the side of the makeshift battlefield. Once she was in place, she held up one of her arms and said "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of..."

"Royal Woods, Michigan."

"Okay, got it - Royal Woods, Michigan versus Samurai of the Viridian Forest. This will be a two-on-two battle with substitutions only permitted after a knockout. Begin!"

"Alright, let's get this thing started! Pokeball, go!" shouted Lincoln as he took one of his Pokeballs off of his belt and threw it, causing it to release its contents.

Upon taking form in front of Lincoln a few seconds later, Weedle looked around for a moment before turning to face the white-haired boy with an annoyed look on his face, saying "Seriously - you're sending me into battle already!? You just captured me a few minutes ago, for Arceus' sake!"

"Sorry about that, Weedle - I didn't mean to send you out." replied Lincoln with a sheepish grin before turning to his opponent and asking "Any chance you'll allow me to recall Weedle and send in someone who's a little more healthier?"

"Out of the question! You sent it out, so you must stand with it until one of us scores a knockout. That is what we have agreed to, remember?" stated Samurai with a stern frown.

"Right...I forgot." mumbled Lincoln before giving Weedle an apologetic look. "Sorry, Weedle - looks like you have to stay out for right now."

"Just great - not only am I still sore from that fight with that Poliwag, but now I have to fight again because his Trainer goofed up." grumbled Weedle under his breath. "Let's get this over with already - I just want to go back into my ball and rest..."

"So...you're sending out your newly captured Weedle, are you? A novice mistake!" stated Samurai as he took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it. "My first Pokemon should be more than enough to defeat it! Prepare for battle, Metapod!"

Upon opening up, Samurai's Pokeball released a burst of light that quickly took the form of a green-colored Pokemon that resembled a cocoon that had a pair of eyes.

"Metapod, huh? Let's see here..." mused Lincoln as he took out his Pokedex to find out more.

 _'Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. The evolved form of Caterpie, the shell covering this Pokemon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside of the hard shell.'_

With an uneasy look on his face, Lincoln thought 'An evolved Pokemon already...this could be trouble. I hope Weedle's able to handle something like that.' as he put his Pokedex away.

Oddly enough, Weedle didn't seem to look worried at all. If anything, he looked like he was watching it to see what it would do first.

"Metapod, let's start this battle with Harden!" ordered Samurai, prompting Metapod's body to shimmer slightly as it's body stiffened slightly. Upon seeing this, Weedle started snickering, causing Lincoln to wonder on what the little Bug-Type had found so humorous.

"Why are you laughing? All that Metapod did was just use Harden - it's not that funny."

"It's not that - if what I'm guessing is correct, that guy must've caught that thing as a Metapod instead of evolving one from a Caterpie. If that's the case, this battle is going to be a cakewalk."

"You sure about that?" asked Lincoln with a raised eyebrow. "It is an evolved Pokemon, after all..."

"Of course I'm sure. Watch and you'll see what I mean." replied Weedle before pointing his rear stinger at Metapod and firing a Poison Sting from it. Due to the fact the Cocoon Pokemon was unable to move out of the way...or at all, for that matter, the attack had easily managed to hit Metapod's body.

Undeterred by the sudden attack, Samurai orders "Use Harden once more!", causing the Cocoon Pokemon to use the defense-raising move again.

Raising an eyebrow, Lincoln asks "Uh...you're not going to use anything else?", causing the armor-clad boy to blush in embarrassment.

"...To be honest, other than String Shot, that's pretty much the only attack it knows. You see, I caught it as a Metapod and..."

"It can't attack? Like, at all?" concluded Lincoln, receiving a nod from Samurai in response. "Wow. That...really sucks, dude."

Giving Weedle a questioning glance, he asks "Was this what you meant when you said that this battle was going to be easy?"

"Yep. Wild Metapod are only able to learn Harden and String Shot - two attacks that, while annoying to deal with, won't do jack in an actual fight. And since I'm the only one between the two of us that can actually deal any damage..."

Understanding where the Hairy Bug Pokemon was implying, a grin appeared on Lincoln's face as he said "That means we've got this round completely in the bag. Alright then, Weedle - keep using Poison Sting until that Metapod goes down!"

Feeling much more confident about the direction the battle was heading, Weedle replied "I'm on it!" before following through with Lincoln's order by continually firing off multiple Poison Sting attacks at Metapod's body. After a minute or two of taking hits from the constant onslaught, the Cocoon Pokemon finally fell to the ground, unconscious.

Raising her arm into the air once more, Misty proclaims "Metapod is unable to battle! The winner of the first battle is Lincoln from Royal Woods and his Weedle!"

"Alright, Weedle! You won!" cheered Lincoln as he ran over and picked the little Bug-Type Pokemon from off the ground. "Granted, it was pretty one-sided, but still! Good job!"

"Thank goodness. Now I can finally get some..." mumbled Weedle tiredly before his body started to glow slightly with a dazzling white light. "Eh? It's happening already?"

"What's happening?" asked Lincoln as he gave Weedle a concerned look before turning to face Misty. "What's going on with Weedle, Misty? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing to worry about." replied Misty nonchalantly. "Your Pokemon's evolving, squirt. Alongside Caterpie, Weedle are among some of the easiest Pokemon to evolve in the Kanto region, so this isn't really that big of a deal."

'So this is what evolution looks like...interesting.' thought Lincoln as the white light gradually started to fade away. Once it was completely gone, Weedle was no longer being held in his arms - in his place was a yellow cocoon-like Pokemon that had a rugged body and black-colored eyes.

"So this is what being a Kakuna feels like..." mused the yellow-colored Pokemon as he looked down at his new body for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Man, this sucks...I already miss being able to move around freely as a Weedle. Not only that, but its really cramped in here."

While Kakuna continued to complain about his new body, Lincoln took out his Pokedex and pointed it at him to find out more about his new form.

 _'Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon. The evolved form of Weedle, Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch. This male Kakuna is Level 10 and knows the moves Poison Sting, Bug Bite, String Shot and Harden.'_

Upon hearing what the red device had to say, Kakuna mutters "And I learn a move I had called completely useless on top of that. Just wonderful." before directing his eyes towards Lincoln. "Can you go ahead and recall me back now?"

"Sure thing - you go ahead and get some rest." answered Lincoln before quickly recalling Kakuna back into his Pokeball. After putting it away, the white-haired boy smirked before saying "Looks like I'm up by one round, Samurai. What was that you were saying before?"

"We'll see how long that arrogance of yours lasts once you face my second Pokemon." replied Samurai with narrowed eyes as he quickly recalled Metapod and threw out another Pokeball in its place.

Upon seeing what he had sent out, the redhead shuddered before muttering "Great...just when I thought I've seen enough bugs during this battle, sword-boy over there just had to go and send out a Pinsir of all things as his next Pokemon..."

(AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger here, guys. If you want to read on, head to Part 2.)

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 15 (Part 1) for you guys. Things are going to be a little different this time around - due to the fact that there are two episodes in the anime that involves the Viridian Forest, there's going to be not one, but TWO chapters for you guys today. The reason for this is that I had originally planned for both episodes to be put into a single chapter, but because the word count was absurdly high (well over 18,000+), I decided to go with this idea instead. I hope you guys don't mind.

There isn't going to be any additional stuff like omakes or the like to be found in this chapter by the way - if you want to read those, you'll need to check out Chapter 15.5, which will finish the fight Lincoln and Samurai, as well as including some other stuff. Expect that sometime later on today.


	16. Chapter 16 (Part 2) - The Swarm Attacks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of current events) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

(AN: This is the second of two chapters that will be updated today.)

-=O=-

-Somewhere Near The Battle (After Metapod KO) (3:15 PM)-

While Samurai was recalling Metapod back into its Pokeball, Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting in a nearby tree, watching over the battle between the two boys carefully.

"Looks like our target already managed to evolve that Weedle he had captured earlier. No surprise there." commented Jessie as Samurai started to reach for another Pokeball. "Think he'll use that Fearow of his next?"

"I don't know and to be honest, I really don't care, Jessie." replied James in a bored tone. "When are we going to get our revenge already? We've been following that brat for well over an hour now and we've yet to make a move against him or that girl he's traveling with."

"James, you know as well as I do that we have our orders - when the brat gets into a battle, we're to gather data on how he does and report it back to the boss." answered Jessie, giving her partner a stern look. "I want to pay those brats back as much as you do, but our mission has to come first."

"I know, I know..." mumbled James in disappointment. "It's just that I really, really, really want to teach that white-haired brat a lesson for making a fool out of me back in Viridian City."

"Hey, check it out - dat kid in the samurai get-up looks like he's got somethin' really good on him!" said Meowth as he pointed at what appeared to be a large, brown-colored bipedal Pokemon with a pair of large spiky horns on its head.

Giving the large Pokemon a surprised look, James asks "...Is that a Pinsir?" before turning to face Jessie. "Aren't those supposed to be rare?"

"Very. We'll have to make sure to steal it after we're finished with the brats." replied Jessie as she eyed the large Bug-Type Pokemon greedily for a moment before returning her attention back to the battle.

-=O=-

-Back With Lincoln And Samurai (3:15 PM)-

As he stared at the large Bug-Type Pokemon in awe, Lincoln mutters "Whoa...that thing looks a heck of a lot tougher than that Metapod from before..." before taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at Pinsir, who eyed him carefully.

 _'Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokemon's movements turn sluggish in cold places.'_

As he gestured towards a large, brown-colored bipedal Pokemon with a pair of large spiky horns on its head with pride, Samurai says "You have fought well so far, foreigner. However, you now face the strongest of my Bug-Type Pokemon - you stand no chance of defeating it!" before drawing his katana and pointing it into the air. "Now then, Pinsir - prepare yourself for battle!"

In response, Pinsir glared menacingly at Lincoln before clicking his horns together.

'Okay, let's see here...Poliwag and Kakuna are definitely out of the question here. I could use Pikachu or Fearow for this one, but part of me kinda wants to see how well 'she' does during a Trainer battle.' thought Lincoln before removing a certain Pokeball from his belt and glancing at it. '..I just hope that I don't end up regretting this later.'

"Lincoln, you need to send out your next Pokemon, otherwise it's counted as you surrendering the battle." stated Misty, causing Lincoln to snap out of his thoughtful state before removing another Pokeball from his belt.

"Alright, I'm on it." answered Lincoln before tossing the Pokeball into the air. "Here goes nothing...come on out, Pidgeotto!"

-=O=-

-Back With Team Rocket (3:16 PM)-

"A Pidgeotto?" asked Jessie in confusion before giving James a strange look. "I thought you said that he had a Fearow."

"He did. Maybe he released it and replaced it with that Pidgeotto instead?"

Shaking his head, Meowth answered "Nah, dat ain't it - he's still got da Fearow wit' him. Take a look at dat belt of his - it's got five Pokeballs on it, not four."

"Then it's got to be a new capture - one that we didn't know about until now." concluded James, nodding. "At least this fight should be a lot more interesting than the first one was."

"Agreed. Now hush - we'll need to watch this."

-=O=-

Upon taking form in front of Lincoln a few seconds later, the Bird Pokemon turned to her new Trainer and said "About time you sent me out - I was starting to get bored in there! So where's the unlucky sap I'm going to be beating down?"

In response, Lincoln pointed behind her towards Pinsir, causing the Flying-Type to turn around to see who her opponent was. Upon seeing the Stag Beetle Pokemon standing there, she turned back to Lincoln and asked "Wait...you mean to tell me that Pinsir is my opponent? Seriously?"

"Well...yeah. You're not disappointed, are you?"

"Are you kidding me? This is great!" chirped Pidgeotto in delight. "Not only do you provide me with the chance to kick the crap out of a strong opponent, but this is the perfect opportunity to show you what I'm really capable of! I knew I made the right choice in coming along with you!"

"Well, it's good to see that you're feeling energetic about this..." replied Lincoln, shaking his head in amusement. "Just be sure to avoid those horns, Pidgeotto - if that thing manages to capture you with them, you're going to be in trouble."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just get to the ass-kicking already!"

-=O=-

-Back With Team Rocket (3:17 PM)-

"...'Trouble', huh? Sounds like that's our cue, Jessie." said James before giving the redheaded woman a hopeful glance. "Can we please just go and teach those brats a lesson already? I don't know if I can wait any longer!"

"...Fine, I guess we can gather data on the brat some other time." replied Jessie, rolling her eyes before a smirk appeared on her face. "I was starting to get bored with sitting in this tree anyway. Shall we?"

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for this all day..." said James eagerly before asking "Did somebody say 'trouble'?" aloud, causing Lincoln and Misty's eyes to widen in surprise upon recognizing the voice while Samurai looked around in confusion.

"Oh no...not those guys again..."

"Sounds like it, James. Perhaps they should..." replied Jessie, only for Meowth to snap "Enough of da dramatics, ya two! We need ta get dis show on da road already!"

After grumbling about Meowth 'ruining their dramatic entrance', Jessie and James leap out of the tree they were sitting in and land on the ground just a few feet away from the three younger Trainers. Seconds later, Meowth jumps out of a bush nearby and joins them.

Glaring at the three Rockets, Lincoln asks "You guys again!? What do you want now?"

"Before we answer your question, I believe that since we haven't met that sword-wielding friend of yours, we need to recite our motto first. After all, it's official organization protocol that we spread the message of Team Rocket to everyone we meet in order to inspire fear." replied Jessie with a sinister smirk before she and James struck a quick pose. "To protect the world from..."

"Don't. Just...don't." interrupted Misty, wincing slightly. "It was bad enough having to hear you guys recite that cringeworthy crap the first time. We really don't need to hear it again."

Breaking out of her pose to point at Misty in anger, the older redhead snarls "Cringeworthy!? How dare you! That's the Team Rocket motto you're talking about!"

"Criminal motto or not, it's still cringeworthy." retorted Misty as she crossed her arms while Lincoln and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Giving Lincoln a curious glance, Samurai asks "...Does it really sound that awful?"

"It sounds like something they ripped off of some kids' show. Trust me, it's bad."

"I'll take your word for it then."

"Fine! If that's how you feel, we won't bother attempting to recite our motto in front of you - it's not like any of you are worthy of hearing it, anyway..." grumbled James, sounding upset with what the three had said.

"So...why are you three clowns here again? Can't you see that we're trying to finish a battle here?"

As a sinister smile returned to her face, Jessie answers "Well, if you really must know...we're here for one reason and one reason only, boy - revenge." before pointing at the white-haired boy confidently. "You and your little girlfriend are going to pay for interfering with our raid."

"She's not my girlfriend/I'm not his girlfriend!" blurted out Lincoln and Misty in unison as their faces turned crimson in both embarrassment and anger.

"Irregardless of whether you two are together or not, we're going to crush the two of you and then take your Pokemon as compensation for the loss you dealt us back in Viridian City." replied James before giving Samurai an evil smile. "That includes that Pinsir of yours as well, little boy. I'm certain that it would sell for a high price."

"Like we're going to let something that happen - we've beaten you once and we'll beat you again." retorted Lincoln before giving Samurai a knowing look. "I know that we won't be able to finish our battle with each other, but are you willing to team up with me and Misty in order to take those two on?"

Nodding in agreement, Samurai answers "Considering the awful things I've heard about their organization from other people, I believe that would be best. Very well." before giving his Pokemon a commanding look. "Pinsir, our opponents are the ones in the white uniforms now. Are you ready?"

While the Stag Beetle Pokemon gave his Trainer a nod of acknowledgement, Lincoln turns to Pidgeotto and says "Same goes for you too, Pidgeotto - those three are your opponents now."

"First you trust me enough to take on sword-boy's Pinsir over there and now you're giving me the chance to kick three asses instead of just one?" asked Pidgeotto, receiving a nod from the white-haired boy in response. "...You're the best Trainer I've ever had. You know that, right?"

Giving the Bird Pokemon an amused look, Lincoln answered "I'm the only Trainer you've ever had."

"So it looks like I get the chance to make a fool out of you again, huh grandma?" asked Misty mockingly before she sent out Staryu, who stood by, ready for battle.

"...The three of you against the two of us? That's hardly fair." said Jessie in disdain.

"Yeah! Da only one dat's supposed ta be usin' da numbers game ta their advantage is us!" added Meowth, pointing at the three opposing Trainers accusingly.

"Hey, you guys have three Pokemon on your side as well, so quit complaining about unfair odds!" retorted Misty with a glare.

"...You know, in a way she's right. If we take Meowth into consideration as well..." started James, only for the other two Rockets to glare at him. "...I'll shut up now."

After glaring at James for a few seconds longer, Jessie returns her attention back to Misty and says "You know what? Fine! We'll take on all three of you - it'll just make things all the more satisfying when we win." before throwing Ekans' Pokeball into the air. "Get out here, Ekans!"

Doing the same, James adds "You too, Koffing! Make that white-haired brat pay!"

Once the two Poison-Types had taken form in front of Team Rocket, James, deciding to strike preemptively, quickly orders "Koffing, Sludge attack on that Pidgeotto, now!", prompting the Poison Gas Pokemon to puff up slightly before firing a thick ball of black ooze from his mouth.

"Attacking before the fight can begin!? That's cheap!" yelled Lincoln angrily at the sudden attack.

Thankfully, he didn't need to worry about Pidgeotto getting hit by the poisonous attack as she easily dodged the oncoming glob of gooey sludge before tauntingly saying "Ha! You missed, sucker!"

Unfortunately, that Sludge attack would be the first, last and only attack used during the fight.

While James narrowed his eyes at the Bird Pokemon in annoyance, Samurai's eyes widened in horror upon hearing what appeared to be surprised buzzing coming from nearby.

"Oh no...don't tell me that Sludge attack just..." muttered the armor-clad boy nervously before noticing that the buzzing sound quickly became much louder and, by the sound of things, much angrier as well. "What have you done!? Do you realize what you have just brought onto all of us!?"

"What do you mean? All I did was just order Koffing to use Sludge. I don't..." started James, only to scream in terror upon seeing a yellow bipedal wasp-like Pokemon with red eyes and stingers on each of its forelegs. On its face was a familiar black substance that resembled the Sludge attack Koffing had used earlier.

"Beedrill!" shrieked Misty in terror as she pointed at the Bug-Type Pokemon.

"Beedrill?" inquired Lincoln, giving Samurai a questioning look.

"They're the fully evolved form of Weedle - not only are the species incredibly territorial, but they're very quick to anger as well...and by the looks of things, we're currently the target of this one's ire." answered Samurai before the sound of more buzzing could be heard approaching from nearby, making him widen his eyes in fear.

Quickly recalling Pinsir, he turns towards the others and says "There's certain to be more coming our way soon - if we stay here, all of us will be in grave danger. I can get all of us to safety, but you'll need to stay close and follow me. Got it?"

Realizing the danger of their new situation, Lincoln, Misty, Jessie and James reluctantly recall their Pokemon and nod in agreement before following the armor-clad boy through the forest, panic rising within them as the buzzing sounds gradually grew louder and closer...

-=O=-

-Ten Minutes Later-

Eventually, the five Trainers, Pikachu and Meowth manage to arrive at a small log cabin in the middle of a clearing. Rushing over to the building, Samurai opens up the door and says "Into my cabin, quick! Hurry - before the Beedrill get here!"

Not wasting any time, the five rush into the cabin. Once everyone was safely inside, Samurai quickly slams the door shut and locks it, just as the sound of loud buzzing could be heard approaching.

Turning his attention to James, the armor-clad boy scowls before saying "This is all your fault, you fool. If your Koffing hadn't been so reckless with its Sludge attack, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Don't blame me for that, you little brat!" countered James before pointing at Lincoln. "Blame him and his Pidgeotto! If it had just taken the attack instead of moving out of the way..."

"Oh no, you don't - you're not going to lay the blame for this on me!" snapped Lincoln, irate at what the lavender-haired man was insinuating. "You're the one that decided to pick a fight with us!"

"Shut up, brat! If you hadn't ruined our raid back in Viridian City, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"You shouldn't have tried to rob the Pokemon Center in the first place!"

"Silence!" bellowed Samurai, causing the two males to stop arguing. "Regardless of what happened prior to your arrival here in the Viridian Forest, the fact of the matter is that we have no choice but to stay here until the Beedrill leave."

With a worried look on her face, Misty asked "So...uh, how long will that be? Minutes? Hours?"

"I'm not sure - Beedrill are known to be incredibly persistent Pokemon. We could possibly be stuck here until tomorrow morning." replied Samurai, crossing his arms.

"Tomorrow morning!? I was hoping that I would get to challenge the Pewter City gym leader today!" whined Lincoln in dismay.

"Well, until those Beedrill leave, none of us are going to be leaving anytime soon." answered Jessie, giving him a stern look. "Besides, it's almost evening anyway, so we might as well stay for the night. Maybe the swarm will be gone by the time morning comes."

"...I guess so." replied Lincoln before giving her, Meowth and James a distrusting look. "However, don't think that I won't be keeping an eye on you three for anything suspicious. Got that?"

Rolling his eyes, James retorts "Whatever, brat. Now shut up and keep quiet, otherwise the Beedrill will hear us."

After giving the redhead one last glare, Lincoln sits down in silence with the others, trying to ignore the loud buzzing coming from outside...

-=O=-

-The Following Morning (8:30 AM)-

"I'm so tired...stupid Beedrill and their stupid buzzing keeping me up all night..." mumbled Lincoln wearily, his eyes much baggier than usual.

The Beedrill swarm proved to be just as persistent as Samurai had claimed, having stayed near the cabin the entire night. To make matters worse, their buzzing made it difficult, if not impossible, for everyone inside to sleep.

"That was probably the worst night of my entire life. I hope that after today, we never see this place again..." muttered Misty tiredly as she eyed the door. "...Do you think the swarm's gone?"

As he listened for the familiar sound of buzzing only to hear nothing but silence, Samurai answered "I don't know. I don't hear any buzzing coming from nearby, but..."

"I know of a way we can find out if they're gone or not." replied Jessie before she shoved James towards the door. "Go open the door and see if it's safe, James."

In a whiny tone of voice, the lavender-haired man asked "Why do I have to be the one to go check?!"

"Because I said so, that's why! Now move it!"

After giving the redhead a nasty glare, James grumbles under his breath before opening the door slightly, only for a pointed stinger to narrowly miss jabbing him in the face. After slamming the door shut and locking it, he gives the others a pale-faced look before saying "I think it's pretty safe to say that they're still out there.", causing everyone else to groan in response.

While everyone else continued to voice their discontent, Lincoln walked over to the window and sat down, watching the swarm as they continued to fly around the cabin. As he watched them, he thought 'Man, Samurai wasn't lying when he said they were persistent...this almost reminds me of how tenacious Fearow's old flock used to be...' before his eyes widened in realization. 'That's it! Maybe if we take down enough of them, we can ward those Beedrill off!'

Quickly taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the leader of the swarm, he mentally added 'Before I tell the others about my idea, I should see how strong the leader is first. Maybe that'll give me an idea on how strong the others are...'

 _'Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. The evolved form of Kakuna, Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. This female Beedrill is Level 19 and knows the moves Poison Sting, Rage, Twineedle, Fury Attack and Pursuit.'_

'The leader's only Level 19?' thought Lincoln in surprise before walking over to Samurai and asking "Hey Samurai, got a quick question - do you think that if we knock out enough of the swarm's members, they'll retreat and leave us alone?"

After taking a few moments to think over the idea, Samurai answers "It's...possible, I suppose. I have no idea on how strong those Beedrill in particular are, however."

"Well, the leader of the swarm's around Level 19 - think we can take down the others with no problem?"

"Wait...the leader's that low-leveled?" replied Misty, blinking in surprise. When Lincoln nodded in agreement, she added "Then the others have to be much weaker than that. I think that it might be possible for us to take them on or at least force them to retreat."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking too, Misty. If we cooperate with each other, we can deal with the swarm with no problem." replied Lincoln before giving Jessie, James and Meowth a questioning look. "What about you three? I know that we're not exactly on the best of terms with each other right now, but if there was a chance, even a slight one, for us to get out of here alive, would you take it, even if it meant having to work together with the rest of us?"

The three Rockets look at each other before forming a small huddle in order to discuss the suggestion with each other. After taking a few minutes to come to a decision, Jessie finally answers "...This is going to be a very, very short-term partnership between us, brat. Once this is over, we're going back to being enemies once again."

"Likewise. I don't want to work with you three any longer than necessary as well." retorted Lincoln before nervously asking "So...is everyone ready?", receiving nods of confirmation from everyone else. Reaching for the doorknob and slowly turning it, he adds "Okay...here goes nothing..."

-=O=-

-Outside Of The Cabin (8:35 AM)-

Upon seeing the six coming out of the cabin, the leader of the Beedrill pointed one of his fore-stingers at them and buzzed "There they are! Kill them - I want revenge for the sludge that hit me in the face yesterday!", causing the other Beedrill to start buzzing in unison.

"O-oh man, look at all of t-those...B-b-beedrill..." stammered Misty fearfully as she stared at the numerous Poison Bee Pokemon.

"Don't start going chicken on me now, Misty - we need to keep strong if we're going to do this." reminded Lincoln, giving her a look. "Alright, you guys - this is not going to be an easy battle for us. However, I think that if we work together, we can get through this."

"Agreed. We need to..." started Samurai before noticing that Jessie, James and Meowth were nowhere to be seen. "...I don't see the other three anywhere - where are they?"

"Team Rocket's gone?" replied Lincoln in surprise before looking around the area, trying to find the wayward trio. Upon seeing them running away from the area with triumphant looks on their faces, he shouted "Hey, where the heck are you three going!? You can't just leave us here to deal with these guys on our own!"

Smirking evilly, Jessie replies "On the contrary, we can and we will. There's no point in us sticking around and placing ourselves in danger like this, so while you're busy dealing with those pesky Beedrill, we'll be making our getaway." before motioning for her cohorts to follow after her. "Come on, you two - let's get out of here."

"Ta-ta for now, brat!" said James with a mocking wave before he and Jessie hurried through the nearby trees to make their escape.

With a cruel-sounding cackle, Meowth added "See ya later, twerps! Have fun!" before following after the other two a few seconds later.

While the three Rockets managed to make their escape, Lincoln growled "Grr...I should've known not to trust those creeps..." under his breath, only for Misty to grab his shoulder in order to get his attention.

"Forget about those three chumps, squirt - we've got to worry about getting ourselves out of this place in one piece!"

"...You're right." replied Lincoln before quickly sending out Pidgeotto, Fearow, Kakuna and Poliwag while Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and stood beside them. While Misty released Staryu and Samurai let out his Pinsir, the white-haired boy gave his Pokemon a nervous look and asked "So, erm...are you guys ready? We've got a long, hard fight ahead of us..."

"You mean we have a long, hard fight ahead of us. You three, on the other hand, are to go back into the cabin where its safe while we deal with the swarm." answered Pikachu, causing Lincoln's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"What!? Absolutely not! There's no way I'm going to leave all of you out here all alone!" protested Lincoln at the suggestion.

"Pikachu's right - the seven of us can probably take all of these guys on. You three on the other hand...not so much." countered Fearow, giving Lincoln a stern look.

"As much as I hate to admit it, birdshit's raised a good point - you guys would just get in the way." said Pidgeotto, nodding in agreement. "So how about the three of you just go back inside and enjoy the show, eh?"

"But..." objected Lincoln, only for Pinsir to pick him up carefully using his horns before tossing him into the cabin.

"You heard what that Pikachu of yours said - stay here where it's safe." ordered the Stag Beetle Pokemon before turning to Misty and Samurai and gave them an expectant look. "The same goes for you two as well. Are you going to comply or do I need to pick you up and toss you inside as well?"

Though they had no idea on what the large Bug-Type was saying, the two had a faint idea on what it wanted them to do. Not wanting to be thrown inside as well, Misty and Samurai quickly step into the cabin and close the door.

-=O=-

Once the three Trainers were safely back inside the cabin, Pikachu said "Now that we've got those three out of the way so we won't have to worry about them getting hurt, we can start focusing on dealing with these guys."

"Looks like we won't be dealing with just Beedrill - it appears that they've brought their pre-evolved forms with them as well." commented Staryu, noting the several Kakuna and Weedle that had appeared as well.

"I'm not complaining - that just gives us more losers to smack down." replied Pidgeotto eagerly.

As he glanced at the numerous Bug-Type Pokemon nervously, Poliwag said "Wow...they look really mad...can we can handle something like this, Miss Fearow?"

"I think we can ward them off if all of us work together, little one." replied Fearow reassuringly.

Giving the Beak Pokemon a smug look, Pidgeotto commented "Work together? Please. This is my chance to prove why I'm the better Flying-Type between the two of us." commented Pidgeotto to Fearow before giving the other Pokemon a smug look. "In fact, I bet that out of all seven of us here, I'm a much better Pokemon than the rest of you period."

"Oh, is that right? And how do you plan on proving something like that? By boasting us all to death?" asked Pikachu sarcastically.

"No. If I'm going to claim that I'm better than the rest of you, you can bet your yellow ass that I'm going to back it up. Who's up for a little friendly competition?"

With a deadpan look, Fearow replied "This isn't the time for something like that, you know. Don't you realize what kind of situation we're in right now?"

"What's the matter? Afraid that you can't handle a few weaklings?" asked Pidgeotto mockingly. "Never thought the one Pokemon to get a fluke victory over me would be an overgrown chicken."

"Say what you will - I'm not falling for whatever it is you're trying to do." replied Fearow, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon! How can I prove that I'm a better Flying-Type Pokemon than you if you're not going to try and compete with me?" whined Pidgeotto before a sly look appeared on her face. "I guess that win from before really was a fluke after all...it's a shame that you probably won't be able to beat me again so you can prove me wrong."

"...Fine, if it'll shut that beak of yours about how your earlier loss was a fluke, I'll play along for now. So what's the rules for this foolish game of yours?"

Satisfied that she had managed to convince the Beak Pokemon to go along with her challenge, Pidgeotto answers "Simple - we fight with all of these weaklings and see which one of us can take down the most of them. The Pokemon who has the most knockouts when the fight is over is the winner."

"A challenge between us to see who can knock out the most of the swarm's numbers...interesting." commented Pinsir before he clicked his horns together menacingly. "Count me in."

"Well, if you three are going to be doing this, I want in on this too." commented Pikachu, tail twitching in anticipation as he eyed the numerous Beedrill carefully. "After all, I could use some target practice."

"So we've got the rat and the overgrown beetle on board too. Great!" said Pidgeotto before gave Staryu, Poliwag and Kakuna a questioning look. "What about you three? Think you're 'Mon enough to take on the 'knockout challenge'? Or did you three leave your balls behind while running away from those weaklings?"

"Well...I don't know what these 'balls' you're talking about are, but this idea sounds like fun! I guess I'll play too!" answered Poliwag cheerfully.

Sighing, Kakuna added "Might as well go along with this - since I'm with you guys now, I'm essentially seen as an enemy of the swarm now just like the rest of you. I don't have a choice in the matter."

"...Eh, why not? Could be fun, I suppose." added Staryu with a shrug-like gesture. "I'm in, too."

"Alright then, now that we've gotten everyone here on board, let's go kick their asses!" cheered Pidgeotto before glaring at the swarm of Beedrill and shouting "Alright you pussies, bring it on! Or are you just as yellow on the inside as you are on the outside?"

Incensed by Pidgeotto's crude insult, the apparent leader of the Beedrill buzzed angrily before pointing one of his fore-stingers at the seven Pokemon, prompting the swarm to buzz loudly in unison before charging towards them.

-=O=-

-Inside Of Samurai's Cabin-

Once the door had been closed, Samurai and Misty walked over to where Lincoln was thrown and quickly helped him to his feet.

"Man, that Pinsir threw you pretty far, squirt. You alright?"

"You have my apologies for how my Pinsir handled you earlier. He didn't harm you, did he?" asked Samurai with an apologetic look on his face.

"Nah, it's alright. As much as I hate to say it, he, Pidgeotto and Pikachu are right - not only would we be of little use against those Beedrill, but we'd just get in the way as well." replied Lincoln before giving the door a worried look. "I just hope that they're doing okay out there..."

-=O=-

-Outside Of The Cabin (8:50 AM)-

"And that's twenty knockouts!" chirped Pidgeotto in delight as she used a widespread Gust attack to take down two Beedrill, sending them crashing to the ground. Giving Fearow a superior look, she asks "What's your score so far, longneck?"

As she dodged an oncoming Twineedle attack from a Beedrill before knocking it out with Aerial Ace, Fearow replied "I'm at twenty-three, which means I'm winning."

"Twenty-three, my ass! You used that cheap Mirror Move attack to make ten of those weaklings knock themselves out - that doesn't count in my book!"

"It's a completely legal move to use in battle, so yes, they do still count." countered Fearow with a roll of her eyes. "You're just mad that I used it to turn that 'secret attack' of yours against you."

"Ha! You two are amateurs!" exclaimed Pinsir before he used his pincers to hurl a Beedrill at another one with Seismic Toss, managing to knock both of them out in the process. "I'm at twenty-seven, so that means that I'm winning!"

"No, you're not." commented Pikachu, causing the Stag Beetle Pokemon to give him a strange look. With a smug look on his face as he pointed at a nearby pile of defeated Beedrill that looked to be covered in electrical burns, he added "I've got thirty-one KOs so far, so that means I'm winning."

Clicking his horns together irritably, the Bug-Type grumbles "Cheeky little rat. We'll see how long that lead of yours lasts."

While the four Pokemon continued to land continual KOs on the Beedrills in an attempt to one-up each other, Staryu, Poliwag and Kakuna were dealing with the wild Weedle and Kakuna.

"So how are you two doing?" asked Staryu before it used Rapid spin to send the four Weedle that had surrounded it flying through the air before landing on the ground, unconscious.

Pointing at a pile of completely drenched (and unconscious) Weedle with his tail, Poliwag answered "Six. Pretty good so far, huh?" before narrowly dodging a Bug Bite attack from another Weedle. After blasting it with Water Gun and KO'ing it, he adds "Make that seven."

"That's pretty good for someone as young as yourself, little one. As for me, my score's eighteen - not too bad, but I honestly think that it could be better."

"Eighteen? Aw man, I wish my score was as high as yours..." mumbled Poliwag unhappily.

"Hey, don't feel too bad - my score's two." replied Kakuna nonchalantly. "It's kind of hard to score knockouts when you're unable to move around."

"I guess so..." answered the little Water-Type before he noticed that small cracks were starting to form on the back of Kakuna's body. "Oh no - you've got cracks on your body! Are you hurt?"

"Cracks on my body? But that would mean..." replied Kakuna in surprise before he felt his body start to heat up significantly as white light started to burst out from the cracks on his back. "...Oh hell yes, I've been waiting for this..."

While the numerous Weedle and Kakuna eyed the glowing Bug-Type warily, Staryu commented "Well how about that - he's evolving again. Looks like we might actually get some competition out of him now."

Once the light had faded away, the back of Kakuna's body breaks apart as a fully-grown Beedrill pops out, promptly scaring the daylights out of the opposing Bug-Type Pokemon upon seeing it.

Buzzing loudly, the Beedrill stated "Oh man, it feels GOOD to be able to move around again! I hated being stuck as a Kakuna!" before checking out his new body.

While Beedrill was admiring his new form, Poliwag muttered "...He gets to evolve twice in one day? That's not fair..." under his breath.

"You'll evolve one of these days, little one. And when it happens, you can bet that it'll be worth the wait." said Staryu in an attempt to cheer the Poliwag Pokemon up. "Now come on, we have a fight to finish."

Feeling a little more upbeat, Poliwag replied "Okay!" before turning his attention back to the opposing Bug-Type Pokemon. "Alright, bring it on you...whatever it was Miss Pidgeotto called you guys!"

While the two Water-Type Pokemon started on scoring knockouts again, Beedrill turned his attention back to the terrified Kakuna and Weedle before saying "Now then, if I'm remembering correctly, my score before I evolved was two. I think it's time that I fix that problem."

-=O=-

-Inside of Samurai's Cabin (9:50 AM)-

As Lincoln, Misty and Samurai sat in the cabin waiting for the fighting to finish, the white-haired boy sighed before muttered "I shouldn't have let them go out there alone like that. What if they're hurt?"

"I know you're worried, squirt. However, Pokemon usually have good instincts when it comes to this sort of thing. They'll be alright." replied Misty reassuringly.

"I hope so. It sucks having to stay in here while they do all the fighting..." answered Lincoln, sighing again.

Before Misty could say anything else to try and cheer the white-haired boy us, the sound of something rapping at the door could be heard, followed by the sound of Pikachu's voice calling for them.

"Hey, you three can come out now - everything's fine."

Letting out a sigh of relief upon hearing Pikachu's voice, Lincoln smiles before rushing over to the door. Opening it, he says "Thank goodness. I was..." only to stop speaking upon seeing the odd, yet someone amazing sight before him - in front of the cabin were seven piles that consisted of unconscious Beedrill, Kakuna and Weedle.

Sitting on top of each pile was Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Fearow, Pinsir, his Beedrill, Staryu and Poliwag, looking rather pleased with themselves.

Upon seeing the strange sight for herself, Misty stared in awe, muttering "...Holy crap..."

"They've managed to defeat the entire swarm? Astounding!" stated Samurai, equally as awestruck.

Nearby, the leader Beedrill (as well as the only one still conscious) stared at the sight in complete disbelief and horror, muttering "This can't be right...how in the world can seven Pokemon defeat my entire swarm so easily!?"

"Alright, you buncha losers - let's hear how many weaklings you knocked out." stated Pidgeotto before a smug look appeared on her face. "I've got thirty-eight."

"Same here - thirty-eight." answered Fearow before she glared at the Bird Pokemon sternly. "And before you say anything, Mirror Move KOs do count."

"Fine, whatever. Sucks that we've got the same score though." replied Pidgeotto before giving the others an expectant look. "So what about you jerks?"

Clenching one of his hands in irritation, Pinsir grumbles "I've only got thirty-four. If I had the ability to fly or attack at long-range, I would have had more."

"Sucks to be you, beetle boy - I've got fourty-two." stated Pikachu with a smug smirk on his face. "Looks like we all know who the winner here is, don't we?"

Glaring at Pikachu accusingly, Pidgeotto whined "What the hell!? How in the world did you manage to get that many!?"

Smiling cheekily, Pikachu answers "Let's just say that being able to launch bolts of lightning at will is a useful skill to know and leave it at that." before giving Staryu, Poliwag and Beedrill a glance. "So how'd you three fare?"

As its gem glowed softly in satisfaction, Staryu answered "Twenty-six. Not a bad total, if I do say so myself."

"Twenty-one KOs for me. May not be the best score, but hey - at least I'm not a Kakuna anymore. That counts as a victory for me." replied Beedrill with a shrug-like gesture using his forelegs.

Sighing as he sat on his pile of defeated Weedle and Kakuna, Poliwag grumbled "Nineteen...man, I suck."

"Alright then, looks like I'm the winner of..." started Pikachu before noticing that there was still one more Beedrill left in the area that was still conscious. "Hey, check it out - looks like we missed one."

"And based on its size, its probably the leader of the swarm we just beat down..." commented Pidgeotto before a bird-like grin appeared on her face. "First one to kick its ass gets ten points added to their score."

After taking a few seconds to look at each other, the seven Pokemon rush over towards the lone Beedrill in order to be the one to defeat it.

Before they could get the chance to attack it however, it shouted "Enough! We get it already - we won't try to attack you guys anymore, alright?" before giving Lincoln, Misty and Samurai a pleading look. "Call off those insane Pokemon of yours! Please!"

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln replies "Insane? Aren't you over-exaggerating things a little bit?"

"They were making a competition out of how many of our numbers they could knock out! That's not normally something a sane Pokemon would do!"

Giving Pikachu a questioning look, Lincoln asks "Seriously? You guys did something like that?", causing the Electric-Type to nod with a sheepish smile on his face. "...So who won?"

With a smug smirk on his face, Pikachu replied "Who do you think?" while Pidgeotto, Pinsir and Fearow grumbled something foul about the Electric-Type under their breath.

After eyeing the lone Beedrill for a few seconds, Lincoln says "...Alright, come on back, guys. There's no need for your competition to continue any longer - the fighting's over.", causing the seven Pokemon to look at each other before returning back to their respective Trainers...though Pidgeotto gave the remaining Beedrill one last glance before complying with Lincoln's request.

Once the six Pokemon had been recalled back into their Pokeballs a few seconds later (while Pikachu took his usual spot on Lincoln's shoulder), the Beedrill let out a buzz-like sigh of relief and says "Thank you." before noticing that Jessie, James and Meowth were nowhere to be seen. "Um...wasn't there two more humans and a Meowth here as well? Where did they go?"

"They left us to fend for ourselves before the fight started and ran away." answered Lincoln, crossing his arms. "You should know that they were the ones that started this whole mess in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the large Beedrill before its eyes glowed in realization. "Wait...so that ball of sludge that hit me earlier..."

"That's right - it came from a Koffing that those three had with them."

"So they're the ones that caused a needless fight like this to happen...we'll be sure to punish them accordingly once we find them." answered the Beedrill before giving Lincoln, Misty and Samurai a glance. "As for you three and your Pokemon...you are free to go."

"Really? You're letting us leave just like that?"

"Indeed. However, do not think this places us on friendly terms with each other - do not approach our swarm ever again or else we will deal with you personally." replied the Beedrill, only to flinch upon seeing Pikachu glaring at him for his remark, cheeks sparking. "Er, I mean...just try not to bother us again, please."

"We'll keep that in mind." replied Lincoln before turning to Misty and Samurai and adding "The leader says we're free to go. Let's get out of here before it decides to change its mind."

"Thank goodness. I'm sick and tired of this place." answered Misty with relief. "Now if we can just find our way out of here and get to Pewter City before evening comes, that'd be great..."

"I can help the two of you with that. I'm very familiar with this forest, so if you'll allow it, I can lead you to where you need to go." suggested Samurai helpfully, receiving a grateful nod from both Lincoln and Misty in response. "Very well, follow me and stay close."

Before the three could walk away, the leader of the swarm said "Wait. There's one more thing before you go...", causing Lincoln to turn around to see what he wanted. Tossing a small item over to the white-haired boy who fumbled to catch it as it sailed towards him, the Poison Bee Pokemon added "Consider that an additional incentive to never bother our swarm like this again. Make sure to take good care of it." before flying away.

After a few moments, the rest of the Beedrill, as well as the Kakuna and Weedle that had accompanied them, manage to regain consciousness. After eyeing the three humans and one Electric-Type warily, they decide to quickly leave the area as soon as possible.

Once the numerous Bug-Type Pokemon were out of sight, Lincoln brought the item the Beedrill had given him up to his face in order to get a better look at it. From what he could see, it was a small spherical, translucent stone with small flecks of black and yellow sandwiched together in its center.

"What in the world is this thing? Some kind of marble?" asked the white-haired boy as he glanced at the small stone, perplexed.

"I'm not sure, but I can safely say that this is no ordinary stone - I can sense some kind of strange power dwelling within it that smells faintly like a Beedrill." replied the Electric-Type, giving the stone a curious glance. "You should hang onto it until we find out what it is."

"Yeah, I guess so." replied Lincoln as he put the stone into his bag. Once it was put away, he turned to Samurai and said "Alright, you said that you can lead us to Pewter City, right? Lead the way."

-=O=-

-With The Beedrill Swarm (9:00 AM)-

As the battered and bruised swarm continued on their way back to their nesting grounds, one of the smaller Beedrill flew over towards its leader and asked "Why did you give that boy our sacred stone, Leader? That's not something to be given away lightly."

"I know, but as long as it keeps those humans and their lunatic Pokemon away from us, it's an acceptable price to pay to ensure our swarm's safety." replied the Beedrill before it shuddered slightly. "Seriously, what kind of Pokemon decide to make a game out of knocking out a swarm of Beedrill? Certainly not sane ones, that's for sure."

"I guess so. So what about those other humans and their Meowth? I don't seem to recall them being anywhere during our fight."

Eyes shining ominously, the leader replied "From what the white-haired human had claimed, they started this whole mess when their Koffing hit me with that glob of sludge earlier. As far as I'm concerned, those three in particular are still fair game."

"And what of the other humans?" asked the smaller Beedrill, causing the leader to shudder again. "Do we go after them again once we've recovered?"

"Absolutely not! In fact, I honestly hope that we never see them or those demons they call Pokemon again!"

"We're not going to try and get revenge for our loss? Seriously? That's not like you to leave something like that unpunished, Leader."

"And risk ending up having all of us getting stomped again? I think not!" snapped the larger Beedrill irritably. "Those three are off-limits! End of story!"

"...Understood." replied the smaller Bug-Type before it spotted something out of the corner of its eye - the three Rockets making their way through the forest while arguing with each other. Pointing one of his fore-stingers at the trio, it exclaimed "Leader, I see the two humans in white and their Meowth over there!"

"Is that so? Good. Let's go down there and...say hello, shall we?"

-=O=-

-Pewter City Outskirts (9:20 AM)-

"Ahh...we're finally out of that horrible place. Thank goodness." sighed Misty in relief before giving Samurai a grateful smile. "Thanks for helping us find our way out of the Viridian Forest, Samurai. We would have been stuck in there if we hadn't have met you."

"...I honestly thought I was doing a good job on finding a way out..." mumbled Lincoln as he pressed his index fingers together.

"We were getting nowhere fast with the way you were going!" snapped Misty irritably before returning her attention back to Samurai. "As I was saying, if it hadn't been for you showing us the way out, we would have been stuck in there. You have my thanks."

"You're very welcome." replied Samurai with a smile of his own before giving Lincoln a respectful nod. "As for you, Lincoln Loud, I must say that I enjoyed battling against and alongside you today. It's a shame that our duel had to end in a draw due to Team Rocket's interruption, though..."

"Then we'll have to see about battling each other when we meet again - we'll be able to have a decisive winner then. Sound good to you?" replied Lincoln as he offered the armor-clad boy a handshake, which the latter readily accepted a few seconds later.

"Very well then! I shall now consider yourself my rival in combat from this day forth!" proclaimed Samurai as the two boys firmly shook hands. Once the handshake had been broken off, he gives the two one last nod of respect before making his way back into the Viridian Forest.

"Wow...looks like you've gotten your first rival already, squirt." commented Misty with a low whistle as she watched Samurai walk away.

"He's my second rival, actually - you remembered that he mentioned that someone told had told him about me?" asked Lincoln, receiving a nod from Misty in response. "That person's name is Leaf and I met her back when we were in Viridian City. She's officially what I consider to be my first rival."

Turning his attention back to Samurai as he disappeared into the forest, the white-haired boy scoffed before muttering "...Draw, my foot. I was the clear winner between the two of us."

Rolling her eyes at Lincoln's remark, Misty replies "If you say so, squirt. Now come on, we need to get going to Pewter City."

"Yeah, you're right - we need to get going." answered Lincoln with a nod before he and Misty started on their way to Pewter City. As the pair headed towards the town in the distance, he thought '...I wonder if Team Rocket managed to make out of the forest?'

-=O=-

-Somewhere In The Viridian Forest (9:10 AM)-

"Damn it, this place just keeps going!" complained Jessie as she continued to lead James and Meowth through the Viridian Forest with a scowl on her face. "Are you sure that we're going the right way, James?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that told us to leave our equipment in the balloon, saying that you knew where we were going and that we didn't need to bring it with us!"

"Are you trying to imply that I'm the one responsible for why we're still stuck in here? How dare you!"

"Wiil da two of youse quit yappin' and focus on tryin' to find a way outta dis place!? We need ta get outta here before..." snapped Meowth before the sound of loud buzzing from nearby stopped him cold in his tracks. "...da Beedrills manage ta find us."

"Well well well...what do we have here? Looks like we've found the ones responsible for hitting me with that ball of sludge earlier..." commented the leader of the Beedrill swarm as it stared the three terrified Rockets with a malicious gleam in its eyes. "Hold nothing back. Make them hurt...badly."

"...Meowth, what did that Beedrill just say to the rest of his swarm?" asked Jessie nervously.

Shuddering in fear, Meowth answered "...I tink dat we need ta start runnin' right now..." before running away from the area, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I DON' WANNA DIE!"

After watching Meowth run away for a few seconds, realization hit the two Rockets, causing their eyes to widen in horror before they ran after the Scratch Cat Pokemon, screaming "Meowth, wait for us! Don't leave us here!" in unison.

"After them! Don't let them get away!"

-=O=-

(AN: Decided to start adding Natures to the list.)

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.16 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, ?**

 **Fearow Lv.23 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, ?**

 **Poliwag Lv.15 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, ?**

 **Beedrill Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, ?, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.21 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Staryu Lv.16 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.? (Unknown)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

-=O=-

(AN: Two new omakes from yoshi3000 here. And yes, he did ask for them to be placed in this chapter.)

-Omake 14: If Things Were A Bit Hotter... (Misty/Lincoln) (yoshi3000)-

-The Following Morning-

Upon waking up the next morning, Lincoln smiles tiredly and says "Man, I haven't slept that well in a long time..." before noticing Pikachu was standing at the foot of the bed, awake. "...Morning, Pikachu. How was your night?"

"Pretty good, I guess." replied Pikachu before an amused smirk appeared on his face. "What about you? Did you and your bed buddy sleep well?"

"'Bed buddy'...What do you mean...?"

"Look beside you." replied Pikachu as he pointed at a spot beside Lincoln, the smirk on his face growing.

Turning to face where the Electric-Type was pointing, the white-haired boy's eyes widened upon seeing Misty sound asleep with her arms around him. He could feel her body heat on his and Lincoln was blushing red hot.

"Misty!? What the heck!?"

Woken up by the outburst, Misty rubs her eyes tiredly before muttering "Oh...morning, squirt." as she sat up from beneath the bed's blanket, revealing that she was wearing nothing at all. Her taut stomach, buds, and somewhat fuzzy flower were all on display, causing Lincoln to blush at the sight.

"Don't 'morning' me! Why the heck were you sleeping in my bed with no clothes at all!? And with me in it, no less!?" Lincoln said trying not to stare.

"What? It's a bit humid in there, so I took them off while you were asleep. Plus, I couldn't sleep in my favorite pair. Low on laundry." Misty remarked.

Lincoln stammered only for Misty to be poked by the morning wood begging for relief. Misty sighed.

"Lincoln." Misty said sweetly. "How about I help you with that?"

Lincoln would have said no, but the sight of her was just too much.

Misty had on grip on his morning wood and a comforting smile on her face.

"Just relax." She said.

-=O=-

-Omake 15: A Legendary Capture? Part 2.5 (yoshi3000)-

Misty and Lincoln were heading back to Viridian City and Misty was pouting. Pikachu was on Lincoln's shoulder looking amused

"You're too lucky for your own damn good." Misty spat.

"It was a fair catch." Lincoln said.

"All you did was show Poliwrath you have Ho-Oh! She didn't even fight!" Misty raged.

What really happened was the moment when Lincoln sent Ho-Oh, Poliwrath wanted to come along. If Lincoln was good enough to get a Legendary, there were means to coming with him. Lincoln had caught the whole family to carry along. Of course, he was going to send them all to the lab except for the Poliwag. He'd save Mama Poliwrath for later.

"Still fair." Lincoln remarked. "Hey, look a piece of gold."

Lincoln found a nugget on the ground and Misty wanted to know what the hell that doing out in the open was.

"You can sell those for about 5000 or 11000 Pokedollars, I believe." Misty said.

"Right on! Let's hurry back, and maybe I might buy you lunch." Lincoln said taking off.

"Wait up!" Misty said running off after them.

-=O=-

-Omake 16: I'll Do Anything... (SilverNugget)-

-Route 2 Entrance To Viridian Forest (12:30 PM)-

"...Well, here we are - the Viridian Forest." said Lincoln as he stared ahead at the large forest in front of him. "So are you ready to head inside?"

"No." replied Misty flatly. "...We're still going in there anyway, aren't we?"

"Yep. We spent three hours getting here and there's no way we're going to turn back now."

"...Yeah, I thought you'd say that." muttered Misty with a disappointed sigh before taking a breath in order to compose herself. "Okay, Misty...you can do this. Just head on in and try to get through that...dark...creepy...bug-filled...damn it, I can't do it!"

Glaring at the redhead in annoyance, Lincoln snaps "What's your problem now? I thought you said you'd be able to deal with going through this place during the day!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just...I just can't bring myself to go into a place filled with disgusting...filthy...bugs!" replied Misty before giving Lincoln a pleading look. "Please, can't we just take the long way to Pewter City? I'll do anything if it means we don't have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there."

"...Anything, huh?"

With a faint blush on her face as she started to suggestively remove her jacket with a smile, Misty replied "Anything..."

"...Well, since you put it that way..." answered Lincoln with a sly smirk.

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 21 (2:30 PM)-

"You know, this isn't what I had in mind when I said I'd do 'anything', squirt." complained Misty as she continued to swim through the ocean with a large rubber inner tube tied to her body.

"Suck it up, Misty - you said you'd do anything to avoid going into the Viridian Forest." replied Lincoln as he continued to lounge on the inner tube wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. "Now then, less talking and more swimming."

Sighing, Misty mutters "I should've kept my big mouth shut and went into the damn forest..." before continuing to swim towards her destination.

-=O=-

\- Omake 17: Who's The Best? (SilverNugget) -

-Pidgeotto's Clearing (2:25 PM)-

"Ouch, that had to hurt..." commented Misty with a wince before she noticed that swirls had formed in the Flying-Type's eyes. "Wow...looks like that Fearow of yours managed to knock it out, squirt. Nice work. Now we can finally leave this place."

"Thanks, Misty." replied Lincoln before giving Fearow an approving smile. "And thank you, Fearow. You did a good job putting that loudmouth in her place."

Pleased with the compliment her Trainer had given her, Fearow replied "It was my pleasure. So...what are you going to do with her? Are you going to have her become the newest member of our team?" before giving the KO'ed Pidgeotto a dirty look. "Because if you are, we'll seriously need to do something about that attitude of hers..."

Shrugging, Lincoln answered "Why would I want to do that? I've already got, in my honest opinion, the best Flying-Type Pokemon a guy like me could ask right here - why would I need another?", causing the Beak Pokemon to preen proudly at the compliment.

"Hey, wait just a minute! Just what in Tornadus' name do you mean by that?" snapped a familiar-sounding voice from nearby, causing Lincoln and Fearow to face the source of the voice, only to spot, much to their surprise, Pidgeotto slowly getting up off of the ground. "How dare you go and make a claim like that!? There's only one Flying-Type Pokemon around here that deserves to be called the best and that's me!"

Before Lincoln could give a reply, an airy-sounding male voice commented "I think not. If there's anyone worthy of that distinction, it's me.", prompting everyone to turn their attention towards the source of the voice - a brown-colored owl-like Pokemon that was perching in a nearby tree.

"No way! I'm the best!" retorted a third voice which came from a dark blue-colored Pokemon that had a slicked back crest of feathers on its head and two long feathers with red tips at the end of its tail.

"All of you are wrong - I'm the best Flying-Type around here." added a large grayish-brown colored Pokemon with a red and black-colored comb on its head. "And I'll pummel anyone else who says otherwise."

Soon enough, more and more Flying-Type Pokemon from all over the globe had gathered in the area, all making the same claim that Pidgeotto had made before.

"By Arceus...I've never seen so many Pokemon in one place before..." commented Fearow in awe as she watched on while the numerous Pokemon continue to bicker with each other. "I never thought that a well-meaning compliment from my Trainer would lead to something like this..."

"All of you are fools! I'm the best Flying-Type Pokemon!" snapped a blue-colored humanoid Pokemon that bore a resemblance to a djinn as he glared menacingly at the other Flying-Type Pokemon in the area.

"Says you! I'm the only pure Flying-Type around here - the rest of you are dual-types!" retorted a similar-looking Pokemon that had green-colored skin. "That makes me the best!"

"Peace, you two. This all started with the young white-haired human's words, so we'll let him decide." stated an orange-colored Pokemon that bore a faint resemblance to the other two humanoid Pokemon.

"Hey! Beat it, you bunch of chumps! This is between me and..." started Pidgeotto, only to stop speaking when all of the other Pokemon in the area glared at her in unison, causing her to flinch at the sight. "...I'll be quiet now."

Returning his attention back to Lincoln, the orange-colored Pokemon asked "...As I was saying...answer us this, little human - who is truly the best Flying-Type Pokemon among all of us?"

At this, every single Pokemon in the area quickly turned their attention towards Lincoln, intent on hearing his answer.

"Er...well..." mumbled Lincoln nervously before an idea formed in his head, causing a sly smile to appear on his face. "Gee, I don't know...all of you have a really good claim to that title, but I can't seem to come to a decision on who's the best. But I can safely say that I would definitely want that particular Pokemon to be on my team."

Crossing his arms confidently, the green-colored humanoid Pokemon replied "Is that so? Then look no further than myself, little human - if you want the best to be on your team, I'm right here."

"I don't think so, Tornadus! If the boy wants the best, he'll want to capture me!" snapped a green serpent-like dragon as he gave Lincoln an expectant look. "After all, who wouldn't want to capture the 'Lord of the Skies'?"

Moving closer to Lincoln, a black and red-colored Pokemon that was shaped like the letter 'Y' threatened "I would suggest that you choose me, boy. Otherwise, I will end your pitiful life with Oblivion Wing."

Rolling its eyes, Ho-Oh snarked "Oh sure, go ahead and threaten the lad, Yveltal - that'll really encourage him to choose you." before giving Lincoln a kind look. "Surely you recognize that I'm the best possible choice, yes? I did give you my blessings, after all..."

Eventually, this led to every single Flying-Type in the area all pleading their case to the white-haired boy in an attempt to persuade him to capture them.

With a wide grin on his face, Lincoln said "Oh, this is going to be good..." before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "How about this - instead of just capturing one of you and risking the possibility of ticking everyone else off, I capture all of you so I can see exactly makes you think you're the best? Then once I see what everyone's capable of, I can come to a decision after that. What do you think?"

The numerous Flying-Type Pokemon take a few moments to consider Lincoln's proposal...before nodding in agreement.

"Great! Though I think I'm going to need some more Pokeballs first..."

-=O=-

-One Hour Later-

"Alright, let's see here...Charizard, Butterfree, Pidgey, Pidgeot, Spearow, Zubat, Golbat, Crobat, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Dodrio, Scyther, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, Hoothoot, Noctowl, Ledyba, Ledian, Togetic, Togekiss, Natu, Xatu, Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Yanma, Yanmega, Murkrow, Honchkrow, Gligar, Gliscor, Delibird, Mantyke, Mantine, Skarmory, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Beautifly, Taillow, Swellow, Wingull, Pelipper, Masquerain, Ninjask, Swablu, Altaria, Tropius, Salamence, Rayquaza, Starly, Staravia, Staraptor, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Drifloon, Drifblim, Chatot, Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Woobat, Swoobat, Sigilyph, Archen, Archeops, Ducklett, Swanna, Emolga, Rufflet, Braviary, Vullaby, Mandibuzz, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Fletchling, Fletchinder, Talonflame, Vivillon, Hawlucha, Noibat, Noivern, Yveltal, Rowlet, Dartrix, Pikipek, Trumbeak, Toucannon, four different forms of Oricorio, Minior and some really, really big thing that's apparently called a Celesteela." commented Lincoln as he examined the list of Pokemon he had just captured with his Pokedex. "Hmm...not a bad haul, I'd say."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Pidgeotto irritably as she gestured towards herself with one of her wings. "What about me? Aren't you going to offer the same thing to me as well?"

After thinking it over for a moment, Lincoln shrugs nonchalantly before tossing a Pokeball at Pidgeotto, successfully managing to capture her a few seconds later.

Meanwhile, Misty, Fearow and Pikachu simply stood there with shocked looks on their faces, trying to comprehend what in the world had just happened.

-=O=-

(AN: Here's an omake from a writer by the name of 'Dmattox94'. Enjoy.)

-Omake 18: Lola's Shocking New Hairstyle (Dmattox94)-

"Before I go into further details about that, I think I should tell your family about his starter Pokemon first." answered Oak before pressing a button on a nearby console, causing an image of Pikachu to appear in Lisa's VideoPhone screen.

Eyes widened in awe, Lana said "Whoa...I've never seen anything like that before! What is it, Professor?"

"Aw, that thing is, like, totes adorable! Just look at that funny-looking tail it's got!" gushed Leni as she cooed over the picture.

"This Pokemon is called Pikachu - one of the 150 species of Pokemon that are found within the Kanto region." answered Oak as a smile appeared on his face. "And your brother had managed to capture one to serve as his starter Pokemon."

"So what's with it's tail? It looks like a lightning bolt." asked Lola as she stepped closer to get a better look at the picture.

"The Pikachu species are an Electric-Type Pokemon, Lola - that means they are able to utilize electricity generated within their bodies in order to attack their opponents." added Lisa before noticing the blank expression on the pink-clad girl's face. "...They can use electricity to shock their enemies."

"Ah...I see now." replied Lola before giving Oak an eager look. "So tell me - has that thing managed to zap Lincoln yet?"

Unnerved by the six-year-old's question, Oak replied "Er...not really. In fact, the two seem to be on friendly terms with each other."

"Dang it. I was hoping that he would have gotten zapped at least a little bit..."

"Not cool, Lola. How would you like it if that thing decided to zap you, huh?" Luna scolded with a frown.

Scoffing, Lola retorted "Like I'd let it get the chance to do something like that."

-=0=-

-Sometime In The Future-

"Lincoln, this Pikachu is a most fascinating specimen." Lisa praised as she examined her brother's Electric-Type.

"Do all the research you want before you send him back." Lincoln said over the VideoPhone. "I had to promise him a LOT of ketchup to get him inside his Pokeball so I could send him over."

"Apologies." Lisa said. "I did not realize your Pikachu was one of those Pokemon that abhor Pokeball confinement. The whole thing seemed absurd to me, so I didn't believe it."

"Well BELIEVE IT!" Pikachu shouted as Lisa continued her study. "I hate being in that thing so much, the ketchup is almost not worth it! Almost."

"I also can't believe you actually eat that condiment by itself and LIKE it." the four-year-old genius stated.

The door to the room the genius shared with the family infant was slammed open by said family's twins.

"Lisa, I know you have Bit-" Lana started when she saw Pikachu. "EEEEE! Oh-ho-ho! Is that Lincoln's Pikachu?! It's so cool!" The little grease monkey rushed toward the Mouse Pokemon and hugged it.

"Those Pokemon things are actually real?" Lola asked in disbelief.

"YES!" Lana cried. "And if Pikachu is real, that giant fire dog is real, Lincoln's giant bird and tadpole are real," Lana kept rambling as she continued to squeeze Pikachu, causing the Mouse Pokemon to prepare a shock out of discomfort.

"Whatever." Lola scoffed before muttering "Stupid little rat didn't shock Lincoln once."

"You think I'm stupid because I didn't shock my master and friend?" Pikachu thought, extremely offended by Lola's insult as Lana kept squeezing him. "I'll show you who's the stupid one here."

Pikachu squeezed himself out of Lana's arms, ran over to Lola's side and gave the pageant queen the puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw...it is kinda adorable." Lola cooed before Pikachu adopted a sinister look, placed his tail against Lola, and unleashed volts of electricity through her body. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Lola fell to the floor as Pikachu deceased his attack, while Lana, Lisa, and Lincoln stared at what happened.

"Why you little..." Lola said as she got back on her feet. When she did, Lana, Lisa, Lincoln, and Pikachu burst into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?!" Lola demanded.

"...*laughs*...your...*laughs*...HAIR!" Lana exclaimed as she fought her fit of laughter.

"What?" Lola said as she took out her pocket mirror and saw that her once beautiful hair resembled nothing more than a mess of lightning bolts, driving her furious.

Throwing her tiara on the floor and shattering it, Lola stormed out of the room "MO-OOM! LINCOLN'S THUNDER RAT SHOCKED ME AND GAVE ME FRIZZY HAAAAAIIIIR!"

"Who's stupid now?" Pikachu said, proud of himself.

-=O=-

-Omake 19: The Mossy Rock (SilverNugget)-

-Inside The Viridian Forest (1:30 PM)-

"Bugs..." murmured Misty as she glanced around nervously, occasionally flinching at the sight of the forest's numerous Bug-Type Pokemon as they went about their business. "Bugs everywhere..."

Giving the redhead an annoyed look, Lincoln replied "You're overreacting, you know that? This place isn't that bad."

"Says you! I don't know about you, but I don't want to be in this place for another moment longer!" snapped Misty irritably. "How much longer until we get out of here?"

"I'm...not sure, to be honest. We've been walking through the forest for an hour now." answered Lincoln as he looked around the area. "Come to think of it, just how big is this place, anyway?"

"It's a pretty big place despite how it looks on the outside." commented Pikachu from his spot on Lincoln's shoulder. "I should know - I lived here for a while before you captured me."

"Really? That's pretty neat." answered Lincoln, giving the Electric-Type a glance. "I bet it feels good to be back, huh?"

Taking a deep whiff of the forest air before sighing in bliss, Pikachu answered "Yep. Even if it's only for a little while, it does feel good to be back home."

"...Do you think you might end up missing this place? After all, there's no guarantee that we'll be coming back anytime soon."

"A little bit. However, don't think that means I want you to release me." replied Pikachu before a grin appeared on his face. "After all, I'm having too much fun hanging around with interesting people like yourself to want to leave anytime soon."

With a grin of his own, Lincoln replies "Good to know that you feel that way, pal. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Quickly tapping Lincoln's shoulder, Misty says "Hey, I hate to break up your friendly little chat, but aren't we supposed to be focusing on getting out of this place?"

"Yeah, yeah...I know - we need to find the way out." grumbled Lincoln in annoyance. "We're getting there - just be patient."

"We've been walking for well over an hour now, squirt. I don't know about you, but I think that you've gotten us lost."

"We're not lost, Misty." retorted Lincoln with a roll of his eyes before he took out his map and showed it to her. "Pewter City's to the north of the Viridian Forest, so all we need to do is keep heading north and we'll get there."

Crossing her arms, Misty replies "And how can you tell which way is north, huh? I don't see you with a compass, now do I?"

"Don't need one - I'm sure one of the books my sister gave me will help us out with finding out which way we need to go." retorted Lincoln before opening up his bag and taking out one of the survival books Lisa had sent along with him. "Let's see...an easy way to determine which way is north..."

After looking through the book for a few minutes, he smiles before saying "Alright, from what this book says, an easy way to determine which direction is north is to find a rock with moss on it."

Eyes lighting up in realization, Misty replies "Oh, I get it! Moss mostly grows on the northern side of rocks, so by using that we'll find out which way we need to go."

"Exactly." answered Lincoln before pointing at a large mossy rock in the middle of a small clearing. "And check it out - there's a big rock over there with some moss growing on it."

"So what are you waiting for? Go check it out and see which way we need to go!"

"Alright, alright! Geez! No need to be so pushy..." grumbled Lincoln before walking over to the rock and looking it over, muttering "Wow...there's moss all over this thing...might as well see which side has the most on it and go from there."

After placing his hand on the rock's surprisingly cool surface, he finds the side with the most moss growing on it and says "Alright, let's see...most of the moss is growing on this side, so that means we need to go..." before turning his head towards the correct direction. "...that way."

Getting back to his feet with a sigh, the white-haired boy said "...Which means that we've been going in the wrong direction the entire time we've been in here...dang it. I really need to see about buying a compass whenever I get to Pewter City so this doesn't happen again..."

Approaching the white-haired boy, Misty asks "So? Did you find out which way we need to go?"

Pointing in the correct direction, Lincoln answers "We'll need to go that way. Turns out we've been going in the wrong direction all along."

"Wait...you mean to tell me that we've spent an hour going the wrong way this entire time?"

Flinching slightly from the glare Misty was directing at him, Lincoln replies "Er...yes?"

Quickly grabbing the front of Lincoln's jacket and lifting him off of the ground, Misty snarls "Then you better start working on getting us back on track, pronto! Got it!?"

"Okay, okay! I'll get right on it! Now put me down!" answered Lincoln, prompting Misty to place him back on the ground. After dusting himself off, he mutters "I'm already starting to regret bringing her along with me..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" replied Lincoln quickly, hoping to avoid Misty's ire. "Shouldn't we be going? After all, we don't want to linger in here any longer than needed, right?"

With a gesture of her hand, Misty responds "Lead the way then, squirt."

(AN: For those that are familiar with the games, yes - that particular mossy rock is the one that's needed for Eevee to evolve into Leafeon.)

-=O=-

AN: And here's Part 2 of Chapter 15. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Now that I've gotten that out of the way, it's time to go over some stuff regarding the story:

First of all, as of right now, the story's rating is now changed from 'T' to 'M' due to Pidgeotto's 'colorful' language and certain content that may end up getting put into the story (if only through some of the omakes, anyway). Just thought I'd give you guys a heads-up.

Secondly, I'm just going to let all of you know that the next chapter will have the gym battle against Brock with each Trainer being allowed to use 2 Pokemon apiece. However, don't be expecting that particular chapter for a couple of weeks or so - Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon is coming out really soon and well...let's just say that I've been looking forward to playing it.

Finally, it's time for another harem selection quiz question. This time, since this question in particular has two correct answers, there will be two harem selections set as the prizes for the ones that are able to provide the correct answers. And yes, the same rules from before still apply - if the winner selects a character from another region or from the Loud House show itself, I will include them.

If you do go with a character outside of Kanto (May, Serena, Cynthia, Skyla, Lillie, etc.), please include a possible reason for that particular character to meet up with Lincoln during his travels. If you go with a Loud House character, provide a possible way for them to find a way to Kanto as well as a reason why they would be interested in Lincoln in the first place.

One more thing I forgot to mention from last time - there are some restrictions I'm going to start placing on who's permitted to be selected. The following are not allowed to be chosen:

-Any of the Loud sisters (I have no problem with Loudcest personally, but it just wouldn't work considering the plotline of the story)  
-Misty (she's going to be in it anyway, so why bother wasting a selection on her)  
-Dawn (already a previous selection from an earlier contest)  
-Leaf (I'm considering the possibility of a Red/Leaf pairing)  
-Sam (Luna/Sam. Enough said.)  
-Anyone Way Too Old For This Kind Of Stuff (No. Just...no.)  
-Male Characters (Like with Loudcest, I don't have any problems with male/male pairings. However. I don't want stuff like that in my story)

Aside from these seven limitations, everyone else is fair game.

The question is this: **What are the only two Mythical Pokemon-based Key Items to never be legally distributed in the United States?**

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	17. Chapter 17 - Showdown In Pewter City

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of current events) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Near The Entrance To Pewter City (10:00 AM)-

Sighing in relief at the sight of the small town in the distance, Lincoln says "Ahh...Pewter City at long last. About time we made it here, if you ask me. Right, you two?" before he sat down on a nearby rock.

"Yeah, I have to admit that despite the fact the place used to be my home, I'm glad to be out of that place after what we've been through."

"I agree. It's good to be back in civilization again after going through that bug-ridden hellhole." replied Misty with a smile of her own as she sat down beside him.

"Hey Misty, you've traveled around Kanto a lot, right? Anything you can tell me about Pewter City?"

"Well, it's actually a pretty nice place to visit. Not as good as Cerulean City, but it's still nice." answered Misty thoughtfully. "However, there's not much to see in town - the only things the place is known for are the Gym itself and the Pewter City Museum."

"Those aren't the only things that this town is famous for, young lady." said a gravelly voice that belonged to a man, causing the three to look around to find who the owner was. "Pewter City's gray - the color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone."

Upon finding the owner of the voice, an older man with tanned skin and a bushy brown beard, Lincoln asks "Er...what in the world are you talking about? And while I'm at it, who are you?"

"The name's Flint. And I should let you know that the two of you are sitting on some of my merchandise."

Hearing this, Lincoln and Misty quickly got off of the rock they were sitting on and to their feet.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't know..." started Misty before quickly realizing what Flint was implying. "Wait...you sell rocks? Seriously?"

Pointing at a small shelf nearby that had several rocks with price tags on them, Flint answers "They're souvenirs - genuine Pewter City stones. Interested in buying any?"

"Depends. Are any of them evolution stones?" asked Misty, somewhat interested.

"No."

"Then I'll think I'll pass."

"What about you, kid? Wanna buy one?" asked Flint, turning to face Lincoln.

"Erm...no thanks, Flint. We'll pass." replied Lincoln, shaking his head.

"Suit yourself. By the way..." started Flint before holding out his hand with his palm facing upwards. "That'll be a 200 PokeDollar charge from each of you for sitting on my merchandise."

"What? Are you kidding me!? It's just a rock!" protested Misty.

"A rock that's an official Pewter City souvenir. If you don't pay the charge, you'll have to buy it instead." replied Flint, still keeping his hand held out. "If I'm correct, that particular rock was priced at 15,000 PokeDollars."

While Misty blanched in horror at the idea of paying such a price and hurriedly paid the smaller charge, Lincoln asks "Er...do you have a way to scan Trainer Cards?"

Taking a small device off of a nearby shelf, the older man replied "I do."

"Thank goodness. I didn't have a way to pay otherwise." muttered Lincoln in relief before taking out his Trainer Card and handing it to Flint. Giving the older man a careful look, he adds "...Take only enough to pay the 200 PokeDollar charge and nothing more than that."

Looking over the card, Flint asks "...An American with a Trainer Card, huh? You don't see something like that very often." before giving Lincoln a glance. "When did you start your journey, kid?"

"I just started my journey a few days ago."

"A new Trainer, huh? I see." replied Flint before scanning the card and taking the designated amount of money out of Lincoln's account. As he handed the card back to the white-haired boy, he added "The three of you look exhausted. What happened?"

Shuddering at the memory of being chased by the swarm of Beedrill, Misty answers "We...had a run-in with some Beedrill in the Viridian Forest. Let's just leave it at that."

"I see. Well, if you like, I can take you three to the Pokemon Center so you can rest up."

As he and Misty gave Flint a grateful nod, Lincoln answers "That would be greatly appreciated. Thanks."

"Alright then, follow me."

(AN: I'm well aware that Pewter wasn't known as a mining town officially, but considering that Oreburgh City is a mining town and it's located near Mt. Coronet while Pewter City is located next to Mount Moon, I felt that the same could be applied to it as well.)

-=O=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center (10:15 AM)-

As he gestured towards the large, slate-colored building, Flint says "Well, here we are - the Pewter City Pokemon Center. You two should go inside and get some rest - you look almost ready to drop."

"We will. Thanks for the help, Flint." answered Lincoln while Misty went inside the building.

"Not a problem. Before I go however, I have to ask - do you intend on challenging Brock, the Gym Leader in this town?"

"I do. I intend on battling against him and winning my first badge today."

"That so?" replied Flint before he broke out in a fit of chuckling. "You? Defeat Brock? That's a laugh."

Incensed at the sudden insult, Lincoln snaps "Hey, stop laughing! What gives you the right to say something like that!? I'm going to beat Brock and win that badge!" while Pikachu glared threateningly at Flint.

"Oh, really? Because I seem to think otherwise." said Flint before pointing at him. "From what your friend claimed, the two of you had trouble with a swarm of Beedrill back in the Viridian Forest. Brock's a Gym Leader - a much stronger opponent than the Beedrill you faced by far. What makes you so sure that you can win against an opponent like that?"

"Despite the circumstances that brought me here to Kanto, I've come this far already and I'm not going to give up now simply because you're trying to discourage me from facing him." answered Lincoln before glaring at Flint. "I don't know when I'll beat Brock - it could be today, could be tomorrow, it could even be weeks before I beat him. But I'm going to defeat him and there's no way I'm going to let your words convince me otherwise."

After staring at Lincoln in silence for a few moments, Flint finally said "...I see. Well, don't say that I didn't warn you." before walking away while Lincoln went into the Pokemon Center, grumbling something about the older man under his breath. As soon as Lincoln was inside the building, a smile appeared on the older male's face as he thought 'Such determination for someone so young...the boy's definitely worthy of challenging Brock.'

Unknown to most novice Trainers that travel the regions, each city with a gym had a secret test to determine if a particular Trainer is worthy of challenging the local gym leader - a test of that person's character. The one for Pewter City was meant to test a Trainer's determination to see things through to the end despite the possibility of facing odds that would make weaker-willed Trainers yield.

And based on what Lincoln had just said to him, he definitely passed the test.

'Heh...should be interesting to see on whether he manages to win the Boulder Badge or not...' thought Flint as he came to a stop at a large square-shaped building that looked to be made out of solid rock with the words 'Pewter City Gym'. etched above its entrance. After staring at it longingly for a few seconds, he continues on his way back to his rock shop.

-=O=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center Lobby (10:20 AM)-

"Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?" grumbled Lincoln as he tromped towards the front counter where Misty was waiting for him. "That Flint's got some nerve..."

Giving Lincoln a questioning look upon noticing the scowl on his face, Misty asked "Something bothering you, squirt?"

"It's that Flint - he tried to discourage me from challenging Brock before I came in here. Jerk." answered Lincoln before turning his attention to the person running the front counter. "Excuse me, I have some...Nurse Joy, is that you?"

Giving Lincoln a smile, the pink-haired woman replied "Yes, that's me. Can I help you with something?"

"Uh...didn't I see you back in Viridian City? What are you doing here?"

"Viridian City?" asked Joy before a look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh, you must've met my younger sister - she's the Nurse Joy that works at the Pokemon Center there."

"Oh...I see." replied Lincoln before taking his Pokeballs off of his belt and handing them to the older woman while Pikachu jumped onto the counter. "Well, can you treat my Pokemon, please? I want everyone to be at one-hundred percent before I challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader today."

"Certainly." answered Joy before giving Lincoln a closer look. "Say, would you happen to be Lincoln Loud, by any chance?"

"Uh...yeah, that's me. How do you know my name, though?"

"My sister's told me that you had a hand in stopping a group of thieves from raiding the Viridian City Pokemon Center three nights ago." answered Joy before a smile appeared on her face once more. "She's had nothing but good things to say about you."

"Oh really?" replied Lincoln as he blushed lightly from the praise. "Well, I didn't stop those guys on my own - Misty and Pikachu played as much of a role as I did in stopping Team Rocket that night."

"At least you give credit where it's due, squirt." commented Misty in a dismissive tone before placing Staryu's Pokeball among the ones Lincoln had set on the counter. "I've got someone that needs healing too, Nurse Joy. Can you handle that for me, please?"

"I most certainly can. I'll let the two of you know when they're finished healing, alright?"

Nodding, Lincoln replied "That'll do, Nurse Joy - I can see about giving Professor Oak's lab a call while I wait."

"You know Professor Oak, squirt? How in the heck are you acquainted with someone as important as him?" asked Misty as she pointed at him.

"The Professor's the one that brought me here to Kanto in the first place." said Lincoln with a nod. "He's also the one that set me on the path of becoming a Pokemon Trainer. So I guess, in a way, you can kinda consider him my sponsor as well."

"Huh...to think that Professor Oak himself would sponsor a twerp like you. I guess he must really see something worthwhile in you to do something like that."

Deciding to take the comment as a compliment for now, Lincoln waves her off before heading over towards the VideoPhone booths.

-=O=-

"Hello Mr. Loud! It's good to..." started Oak before noticing the exhausted look on Lincoln's face. "My word, what happened to you? You look terrible."

"Had a rough time of it in the Viridian Forest, Professor. I don't want to talk about it." muttered Lincoln tiredly.

"...Fair enough. So, how are you doing so far on your journey? Catch anything new aside from your Pikachu, Fearow and Poliwag?"

"Yeah, I..." replied Lincoln before giving Oak a strange look. "Wait, how did you know that I captured a Poliwag, Professor? I don't seem to recall telling you about that."

"I found out about it while I was giving your family the first report on your progress two days ago."

Blinking in surprise, Lincoln asked "You did? Well, how did they take it?"

"Before I tell you, I would appreciate it if you answered my question first."

"Oh, right..." answered Lincoln before holding up two fingers. "I caught two new Pokemon while in the Viridian Forest - a Pidgeotto who humorously enough reminds me of my sister Lynn and a Weedle who had managed to evolve into a Kakuna, then into a Beedrill not too long after that."

"Well now, you've already managed to evolve your first Pokemon. Well done, Mr. Loud!"

"Thanks, Professor. So about the report you gave my family - how did they take it?"

"Well, things went rather smoothly until I brought up your fight with Team Rocket at the Viridian City Pokemon Center - needless to say, your parents had gotten so worried about you to the point where they asked me if I could send you back home."

"You're not going to do something like that, are you Professor? I'm actually starting to grow fond of Kanto."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that, my boy - that decision is up to you and you alone. I made sure to tell them the same thing." replied Oak reassuringly. "Of course, one thing led to another and I ended up having to tell your family about your newfound status as a Trainer and what it entailed. Your sisters and mother didn't exactly take this very well, to put it lightly."

As an annoyed look appeared on his face, he added "And then your sister - Lynn, I believe - had to go and add her two cents to the discussion."

Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Lincoln asked "Alright, what did she end up doing or saying, Professor?"

"I'm not going to quote her on what she said, but to put it bluntly, she's glad about the possibility of you staying in Kanto and hopes that you and your 'bad luck' never comes back." answered Oak before he crossed his arms. "Which led to the second reason I wanted to speak with your family - I wanted to hear their side of the story about what happened during this whole 'bad luck' situation."

"Oh, this isn't going to end well..." muttered Lincoln as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, what happened?"

"Lynn, after badmouthing me in front of everyone, attempted to convince the others that your efforts and my report were nothing more but fiction. With the exception of your parents, Miss Lisa and Miss Lucy, she managed to succeed in that regard."

"Go on."

"After Lisa stopped them from leaving the room, I managed to hear what they had to say about the whole affair. Needless to say, I didn't like what I heard and...well, I may ended up giving them a piece of my mind over their actions."

The old professor had intentionally left out the fact that the rest of his family had sold off his belongings - he didn't want Lincoln's relationship with his family to become strained any further.

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "So...you pretty much lost your cool and yelled at them?"

"Well...yes. I had originally intended to give them a stern talking-to about their actions, but I had ended up losing my temper with your family." replied Oak with a sigh. "I hope that something like this doesn't affect the friendship between us in any way, Mr. Loud."

"Not at all. In fact, I think they needed the reality check you gave them." answered Lincoln, arms crossed. "Someone had to point out to them that what they've done is wrong. At least when I do something stupid like that, I, usually at my expense, end up making things right somehow or learning my lesson from it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Loud...if only I could say the same for the friendship between myself and your sister - it's going to be some time before I can once again see her as the brilliant mind I've grown to respect over the past year."

"I'm sure that things between of you will work out again, Professor."

Nodding with a smile on his face, Oak replied "Thank you, my boy. And speaking of your sister, she asked me to pass a message on to you."

"And that is?" inquired Lincoln curiously.

"She, along with your sister Lucy, wish to speak with you at your earlier convenience - there's something very important that they need to tell you." answered Oak solemnly. "I believe that it's something you'll need to hear."

After sitting there in silence for what felt like minutes, Lincoln answers "...I'll see about giving them a call once I get back from the Pewter City gym. Do you have Lisa's VideoPhone number?"

"I do. Let me show it on screen for you to copy down."

After taking a few seconds to jot down the number on a slip of paper Lincoln says "Thanks, Professor. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Mr. Loud. So is that everything you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well...there is one more thing, Professor..." said Lincoln before taking out the strange stone that the leader of the Beedrill swarm had given him. "Do you happen to know what this thing is? Pikachu said that it had some kind of power within it that smelled like Beedrill."

After staring at the stone in shock for a few seconds, Oak replied "...Mr. Loud, how in the world did you manage to find something like that?"

"You know what it is, Professor?" asked Lincoln, surprised at Oak's response. "Can you tell me?"

Nodding, Oak said "I can. However, before I do, I would like to analyze it further just to be certain. Can you send it to me, please?"

"Sure, I can send it to you. But...uh, how do I do that?"

"Just place that stone in the machine attached to the VideoPhone and press the green button - it'll handle the rest."

Pointing at a capsule-shaped machine, Lincoln asks "This one?", receiving a nod from Oak in response. After opening it up and placing the stone inside, he says "Alright, I'm sending it your way, Professor. When you're finished checking it out, let me know, okay?"

With a press of the green button Oak mentioned, the device flashes briefly before transporting the stone to the laboratory.

"I will, Mr. Loud. And if it's what I think it is, you've obtained something that will make your goal of becoming the Champion of Kanto a lot more likely." said Oak before opening up a similar-looking machine and taking the stone out of it. "Now then, is that everything?"

"Yeah, that's everything. I'll call you again once I reach the next town. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mr. Loud. And good luck on your gym battle."

Once Oak had hung up, Lincoln sat there, deep in thought about the stone he sent to Professor Oak's laboratory - based on the look of shock on the old Professor's face, it must be something really valuable.

'Sounds like Pikachu was right - that was no ordinary stone. But the question is...what is it, exactly? Professor Oak said that it would make my goal of becoming Champion much more likely, but how?'

His attention then turned to the news that Oak had given him - that Lucy and Lisa wanted to speak to him as soon as possible. While he was still somewhat upset with the two about the whole 'bad luck' mess, a small part of him wanted to try and talk things out with them. Another part of him wondered what they wanted to talk to him about.

As he stared at the slip of paper with the number on it, he thought 'Well, there's only one way I'm going to find out...' before moving to walk away from the VideoPhone booth.

-=O=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center - Dining Area (10:35 AM)-

"So, squirt - you figure out what you're going to do about battling Brock yet?" asked Misty before taking a bite from the food on her plate.

With some food on his fork, Lincoln answers "I've got a few ideas, but I want to see about getting some training in first before I challenge him."

"Training, huh? What're you going to be working on?"

"Well...Poliwag's problem with his aim, for one. I'm also thinking about using the Steel Wing TM on both Fearow and Pidgeotto and having them get used to using it."

"Not to sound nosy or anything, but why both of them? You do know that your fight with Brock will most likely be two-on-two, right?" inquired Misty curiously.

"To see which one would be the better choice in taking on Brock's Pokemon." replied Lincoln pointedly. "Besides, just because I'll only be using one of those two in the fight against Brock doesn't mean that both can't benefit from having Steel Wing in their arsenal."

After thinking over Lincoln's retort for a few seconds, Misty nods and replies "Alright, fair enough."

Turning his attention away from his ketchup, Pikachu asked "And what about me and Beedrill? Aren't you going to train us, too?"

"I haven't forgotten about you or Beedrill, Pikachu." replied Lincoln, giving the Electric-Type a look. "When I find the time, I'll work with the two of you as well."

"And another thing - why aren't you considering either of us for this upcoming fight? We're your Pokemon too, you know!" inquired the yellow-colored Pokemon irritably.

"Pure type disadvantage, Pikachu." answered Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex and pressing a few buttons on it. "There are exactly 11 Rock-Type Pokemon to be found in the Kanto Pokedex. And with the exception of Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops and Aerodactyl, everything else has a dual typing of Rock/Ground. That means two different weaknesses for Beedrill and immunity to your Electric-Type moves on top of that."

"And since those five particular Pokemon are no longer among the living, that rules them out." mused Pikachu with an accepting sigh. "Alright, I'll take your point there when it comes to me and Beedrill. But what about those birds of yours? They're weak to Rock, too."

"You can't just expect me to let Poliwag do all the work, can you? Besides, that's where Steel Wing comes in - with that, they can at least damage any Rock-Types Brock sends at them." countered Lincoln before giving Pikachu a reassuring look. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll have you two take on the next gym leader we face. Sound fair?"

After thinking it over for a second (and remaining unaware of the slight flinch coming from Misty), Pikachu answers "...Alright, I'll take your word for it. Just don't go forgetting about keeping your word, okay?"

"C'mon Pikachu, you know as well as I do that I would never do something like that."

"As much as I hate to interrupt the two of you, I have to ask - this training you've got in mind for Poliwag...have you thought about what you're going to do with it yet?" inquired Misty curiously.

"I was thinking about having him doing some target practice while dodging low-powered attacks from one of my other Pokemon." answered Lincoln before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Only problem is I don't know who to use to help with that regard."

"Well, I think I might have a way to help you out with that problem, but you'll need to see what Poliwag's Ability is first." said the older girl, pointing her chopsticks at him. "If it's the one that I'm hoping it'll be, I might just be able to help you with that problem of yours."

"I'll ask him and find out. Hold on a bit." responded Lincoln before quickly sending Poliwag out.

Upon seeing his Trainer again, Poliwag smiled and said "Hi there, Mr. Lincoln. Did you need something from me?"

"Just a quick question I wanted to ask you - what's your Ability?"

"My Ability? Well...if I'm remembering right, Mom said that I never had to worry about Water-Type attacks ever harming me. The name's drawing a complete blank, though."

'Immunity to Water-Type moves, huh...sounds like something that would be useful in a battle against Misty...' thought Lincoln before turning to Misty and saying "He said something about his ability giving him immunity to Water-Type moves. Ring any bells?"

"Water Absorb - just the Ability I was hoping for." stated Misty with a small smile. "Here's what I've got in mind - you stick with your target practice idea, but you use one of my Pokemon to launch the attacks Poliwag needs to dodge."

"I get where you're going with this - Poliwag works on his aim while dodging attacks that are unable to harm him." answered Lincoln as he recalled Poliwag. "But why are you offering to help me like this?"

"For starters, it's more along the lines of helping your Poliwag more than anything considering it's a Water-Type Pokemon." answered the redhead thoughtfully. "Secondly, I can respect the fact that you're aware that you're not prepared to face Brock just yet and that you're taking the time to remedy that instead of charging recklessly into a fight."

Handing over Staryu's Pokeball, she added "I'm going to let you borrow Staryu for this training idea of yours, but know that I'm only lending it to you for that purpose and nothing more. You are not to use it in your battle against Brock."

Nodding as he pocketed the Pokeball, Lincoln replied "You don't need to worry about me doing something like that. If I'm going to beat him, I want to do it with the Pokemon I'm training."

"That's what I like to hear, squirt." said Misty with an approving nod before glancing at the empty plates on the table. "So...we're going to split the bill on this, then?"

"That'll work."

-=O=-

Six hours later, Lincoln came back into the Pokemon Center looking tired, but overall satisfied with how things had went.

"Your training session went well, I take it?" inquired Misty curiously.

Nodding, Lincoln answered "Yep. And I've decided on who's going to be taking on Brock today - Poliwag and Pidgeotto."

"Sounds like you've got everything you want in order. So, do you really think you can handle a big battle like this?"

"I don't think I can, Misty. I know I can." replied Lincoln, giving her a pointed look. "I'm going to win my first badge today. Now can you show me where this gym is?"

Nodding, Misty answers "Sure thing, squirt. Follow me." before leading him out of the Pokemon Center. After a few minutes, the pair arrive at what appeared to be the Pewter City gym.

Staring at the large stone building, Lincoln commented "Wow. It's...rocky. Certainly fits the theme of the town fairly well." before reaching for the door and opening it, noting that it was pitch-black inside the building. "Geez...did they forget to pay their power bill or something?"

As soon as he stepped inside, the lights quickly turned on, revealing the interior of the gym. In the center of the gym was a large rocky battlefield with numerous stalagmites sticking out of it. However, what truly caught his attention was the tan-skinned teen that sat on the other end of the battlefield.

"...Are you my next challenger?" asked the teen, receiving a nod from Lincoln in response.

"I am. And you must be Brock, right? The Pewter City gym leader?"

With a nod, the teen answered "That's me. Before we begin our battle, I must ask - who are you and how many badges do you have so far?"

"The name's Lincoln Loud - I'm a Trainer from the United States. As for your other question, I do not have any badges at the moment. This is my first gym challenge."

"I see. Well, if you'll give me a few seconds to prepare myself, we'll get our battle underway." answered Brock before getting to his feet and walking through a nearby door. After a few minutes, he came back with two Pokeballs attached to his belt. "We will be using two Pokemon each in battle. Is that acceptable?"

"That's fine by me." replied Lincoln with a nod. "I hope you're ready to hand over that badge, because it's coming home with me when this is over!"

"You've got spirit, I'll give you that." answered Brock before taking out a Pokeball and throwing it. "But let's see if you've got the skills necessary to back up your words! Go, Onix!"

Upon seeing the first Pokemon Brock had sent out, Lincoln's eyes widened in horror - standing on the older male's side of the field was a massive snake-like creature that looked to be formed from numerous boulders of varying sizes.

As it let out a loud bellow that shook the entire gym, Lincoln exclaimed "Oh man, that thing is massive! That's got to be well over twenty feet long!" as he gaped at the massive Rock-Type Pokemon.

"He's twenty-eight feet and ten inches, actually." commented Brock with a smile. "Is this your first time seeing an Onix up close?"

Lincoln, still wide-eyed, simply nodded without saying a word before taking out his Pokedex to find out more about the massive Rock-Type Pokemon.

 _'Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour.'_

As he made to put the Pokedex away, the entrance doors opened up and children stepped into the gym, led by a boy that resembled a younger Brock.

"Hey Brock, we just came to..." said the boy, only to notice what was going on at the moment inside the gym. "You're taking on another challenger, big brother?"

Nodding with a smile on his face, Brock replies "I am. Would you like to referee the battle for us, Forrest?"

"Really? You're going to let me call this one, Brock?" asked Forrest with an eager smile.

"Mm-hmm. Go ahead and get into position." answered Brock, prompting Forrest to eagerly rush over to the referee's position on the field. Once he was in position, he gave Forrest a stern look and added "One more thing, Forrest - you're going to call this one down the middle. I don't want you giving me any unfair advantages just because I'm your brother. Got it?"

"...Okay, Brock. I'll call it straight."

Nodding in satisfaction at the answer, Brock turns towards the children standing at the entrance and says "Same thing goes for the rest of you - I don't want you interfering in my battle like you did last time. Go sit in the stands."

Giving Brock a curious look while the children made their way towards the stands where Misty was sitting, Lincoln asks "...Last time? What happened?"

"My siblings took it upon themselves to try and stop my last challenger from winning the battle by clinging on to him and his Pokemon and refusing to let go." replied Brock before returning his attention back to the children in the stands. "So to prevent something like that from happening again, I'm making a new rule for the gym - if any of you try to interfere with our battle, I will officially forfeit the fight and award the challenger the Boulder Badge."

"But big brother, that boy was going to hurt Onix with his Squirtle!" complained one of the girls in the stands with the others nodding in agreement.

"I don't care - anytime someone interferes on my behalf during a gym battle, it damages both my credibility as a gym leader and a Trainer." countered Brock with a disapproving frown. "You will remain in the stands until the battle is over. Is that understood?"

After a few seconds, the numerous children reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Those kids are your siblings, I take it?"

"Yep. I'll see about introducing you to them sometime." replied Brock with a nod. "However, we've got a battle between the two of us to start first. Send out your first Pokemon."

"Alright, then. Come on out, Pidgeotto!" replied Lincoln as he threw Pidgeotto's Pokeball, sending it out into battle.

Giving Onix a glance, Pidgeotto says "Ooh...you're a big one, aren't you?", causing the Rock-Type to glower at her in an attempt to intimidate her. "And you're certainly look like you've got some bite to you on top of that. This is going to be good..."

Raising his arm, Forrest proclaims "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Brock of Pewter City! This will be a two-on-two battle with substitutions permitted by knockout or forfeit only! Begin!"

-=O=-

Deciding to make the first move, Brock orders "Onix, start this off by setting up Stealth Rock on the other side of the field, would you?"

With a roar, the large Rock Snake Pokemon slams his tail onto the ground, causing several loose stones to go flying through the air before landing on Lincoln's side of the battlefield. Upon landing on the ground, the stones began to levitate before slowly moving around the small area.

'That attack didn't seem to harm Pidgeotto at all. What is he up to?' thought Lincoln as he eyed the floating stones, noticing that they were covered in rough-looking edges. 'Something about those rocks doesn't sit right with me...why would Brock scatter them over here on my side?'

Taking out his Pokedex, he asks "Pokedex, any chance of telling me about the move Stealth Rock?"

After letting out a few beeps, the red-colored device states _'Stealth Rock, a Rock-Type Status move. The user lays a trap of levitating stones around the opposing team, which harm opposing Pokémon that switch into battle.'_

'So any Pokemon I send out gets hurt by those rocks, huh? That's actually pretty clever. I can't have them hindering my team however, so they have to go.' thought Lincoln before giving Pidgeotto a glance. "Pidgeotto, those rocks on our side of the field - think you can get rid of them?"

"You're worried about those little pebbles? Seriously?"

"Those 'little pebbles' are more troublesome than what they appear to be." retorted Lincoln seriously. "Can you do something about them?"

"No sweat! I'll blow those stupid stones away with Whirlwind - that'll get rid of them!" replied the Bird Pokemon before taking to the air and flapping her wings with all of her might, creating a powerful gust of wind.

"That's not going to..." started Brock, only to notice that Onix's body was starting to get blown back by the gust of wind. "What?"

Before he could say anything further, a burst of red light came from Onix's Pokeball and connected with the Rock Snake Pokemon, pulling him back inside.

While Lincoln blinked in surprise at the sight, Pidgeotto glares at Brock and snaps "Hey, you better send that coward back out here right now! I want a battle, damn it!"

"Uh...does that count as a retreat on your part?" asked Lincoln, inwardly hoping that it did - he didn't want any of his Pokemon to face off against a large Pokemon like that.

Unfortunately for him, Forrest shook his head and replied "A Pokemon that is forced to switch out of battle through a move can still fight. Forfeitures can only be officially called through recalling a Pokemon willingly or through a verbal surrender."

"Crap. Well, at least those stones are..." started Lincoln, only to notice that, much to his disbelief and annoyance, that the pointed stones hadn't moved an inch. "Aw, c'mon! Seriously? They're still there!?"

As if to mock him further, the Pokedex stated _'There are only two moves that can remove Stealth Rock from the field of battle - Defog and Rapid Spin.'_

Groaning in disappointment, Lincoln mutters "...So I'm pretty much stuck with them on my side of the field. Great." before noticing that the other Pokeball on Brock's belt had opened up, sending out the second Pokemon he had on his person.

Upon seeing the newly arrival - a gray-colored Pokemon that resembled a small boulder with a pair of eyes and arms - Lincoln took out his Pokedex to find out more about it.

 _'Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwittingly. In the morning, this Pokémon rolls downhill in search of food.'_

Putting his Pokedex away, Lincoln thought 'At least this one doesn't seem as intimidating as that Onix was. I think we can take it down with no problem.' before giving Pidgeotto a glance. "Looks like you've got a new opponent, Pidgeotto. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can! What do you think I am, some kind of weakling or something?" replied the Flying-Type indignantly. "Granted, it's not that Onix from before, but I can work with kicking the crap out of that Geodude instead."

"Alright, then start this off with a Quick Attack!" ordered Lincoln, pointing at Geodude.

"Got it! Here goes!" chirped Pidgeotto before speeding towards Geodude at high speed and tackling into its body with her own.

Unfortunately, while the attack did do damage, it was nowhere near enough to hinder the Rock Pokemon in any way. If anything, it simply shrugged off the Normal-Type move as if it were nothing.

"Not very smart, are you? Normal-Type moves don't do much against Rock-Type Pokemon." stated Brock, eyebrow raised.

Irritated, Lincoln retorts "Hey, I'm a beginning Trainer, alright? I'm prone to make mistakes - cut me some slack!"

"...Fair enough. Now then, it's my turn. Geodude, use Defense Curl, then Rollout after that!"

After completely curling up into a ball-like shape (and raising his defense at the same time), Geodude starts rolling towards Pidgeotto before hopping into the air in an attempt to hit Pidgeotto with its body.

Having a bad feeling about the oncoming attack, Lincoln orders "Dodge it, Pidgeotto!", prompting the Flying-Type to move out of the way just before Geodude's body could hit her.

"Geodude, keep using Rollout! We'll hit it eventually!" commanded Brock, causing Geodude to pull a u-turn before speeding back towards Pidgeotto in an attempt to hit her again.

Seeing the attack coming for herself this time, Pidgeotto easily moved out the way of the oncoming attack.

"Nope."

This did nothing to stop Geodude, who tried again...only to miss once more.

"Missed again."

Another miss.

"Are you even trying?"

Another miss.

"Man, you suck."

With an irritated look on his face, Brock comments "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Pidgeotto of yours is making fun of my Geodude by doing this."

"Well, uh...she actually is, to be honest." admitted Lincoln, scratching the back of his head.

The older teen didn't reply, but the irritation was clearly showing on his face as Pidgeotto continued to dodge Geodude's attempts at using Rollout.

After a few minutes, the Rock-Type comes to a stop and uncurls before gasping for breath, fatigued from continually using Rollout.

"Oh man, I'm beat...stupid overgrown pigeon..." mumbled the Rock-Type before glaring at Pidgeotto, who had a mocking look on her face. "You think this is funny, don't you!?"

"Actually...yeah, I do. This is hilarious."

"...Jerk."

Seeing this as his chance to attack, Lincoln orders "Pidgeotto, let's give your new move a try! Use Steel Wing!"

"Got it! Oh, I've been dying to try this one out!" chirped Pidgeotto before diving towards Geodude quickly. As she approached it, one of her wings took on a light-gray, almost metallic-looking sheen.

Once she had gotten close enough, she smashed the metallic-looking wing into Geodude's body, sending the Rock-Type crashing into a nearby stalagmite and causing it to collapse.

Though the attack didn't knock it out, based on how Geodude was wincing in pain, it certainly seemed to be much more effective than the earlier Quick Attack attempt.

'Looks like we've found the key to winning this fight. Now let's really put it to use.' thought Lincoln with a grin before ordering "Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing again! Take that Geodude down!"

"It's coming back again, Geodude! Dodge it!" shouted Brock, hoping that the Rock Pokemon would move out of the way in time.

Sadly for him, Pidgeotto was able to move much faster than Geodude could and was able to connect with another Steel Wing, sending it crashing into another stalagmite.

Unlike last time though, it wasn't going to get back up to continue the fight.

Unhappy with the results, but obligated to call the battle fairly as per his brother's instructions, Forrest proclaims "Geodude is unable to battle! The first round goes to Lincoln Loud and his Pidgeotto!"

While the rest of Brock's siblings complained about Geodude's loss, Misty nodded in approval before thinking 'Looks like the squirt's doing pretty good so far. If he can take out that Onix next, he'll win the Boulder Badge. And then after that...he'll be facing off against me once we get to Cerulean City.'

-=O=-

"That was pretty impressive, Lincoln. I never expected your Pidgeotto to know Steel Wing." commented Brock with a nod as he recalled the fainted Geodude. "However, let's see how effective it's going to be against Onix."

'So he's sending that monster back out again...Steel Wing is strong, but I don't know if it'll be enough to take it down...' thought Lincoln as Brock sent Onix back out onto the battlefield.

"Now then, let's see about taking down that bird of yours. Onix, Rock Throw!" commanded Brock, causing Onix to slam his tail on the ground, shattering some of the stalagmites. In one swift movement, he then used its tail to smack the debris, sending the numerous rocks towards Pidgeotto in an attempt to knock her out of the sky.

"Dodge it, quick!" ordered Lincoln, with Pidgeotto nodding before banking around the swarm of stones heading her way. While she waited for his next order, the white-haired boy mused "Flying-Types are weak against Rock-Type moves, so we need to find a way to reduce any chances of Onix landing any attacks. If only there was a way to reduce its accuracy...that's it!"

Giving Pidgeotto an commanding look, he ordered "Pidgeotto, blind that Onix with Sand Attack!"

"Don't call it that! Call it my 'strongest, most secret attack', damn it!" snapped Pidgeotto irritably.

Rolling his eyes, Lincoln replies "Fine...use your 'strongest, most secret attack' on that Onix then."

"Got it! Get ready to eat dirt, you overgrown pebble!" chirped Pidgeotto before flapping her wings, sending a cloud of dust into Onix's face, much to the Rock-Type's irritation.

While Onix was trying to clear the dirt away from his eyes, one of Brock's younger sisters exclaimed "Hey, that's cheating! No fair!"

"It's not cheating, it's strategy! There's a difference between the two, you little shit!" countered Pidgeotto as she glared at the young girl.

Glaring at Pidgeotto with irritated eyes, Onix snaps "Watch your language! There are children present here!"

"Why should I? They can't understand a single word I'm saying!"

"That's beside the point - you don't swear around the little ones, period!"

"...Are our Pokemon arguing with each other?" questioned Brock as he watched the two Pokemon continue to bicker.

Shrugging, Lincoln answered "Pidgeotto's got a swearing problem and your Onix is chastising her because she cursed in front of your siblings."

"...Oh." said Brock before pointing at Pidgeotto. "Then let's teach her a lesson about using language like that, Onix - use Rock Throw!"

In response, Onix smashed more of the stalagmites with his tail before sending the debris hurtling towards the Flying-Type. Unfortunately, due to the sand currently in his eyes, the rocks flew nowhere near where Pidgeotto was flying, instead hitting several of the pipes connected to the sprinkler system above the battlefield.

"Onix, you're damaging the piping!" complained Brock, noticing that several of the pipes were damaged due to the onslaught of rocks. "That's going to come out of my salary!"

"It's not my fault! Blame that troublesome bird - she's the one that sent dirt into my eyes!" countered Onix irritably.

"...By Tornadus, your aim is terrible! You suck!" mocked Pidgeotto before giving Lincoln a questioning glance. "Hey, mind if I showed off my newest move? It's something I managed to pick up after kicking that Geodude's ass."

"New move?" parroted Lincoln before giving her a careful nod. "Sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Watch and be amazed!" boasted the Bird Pokemon before turning her attention back to Onix. Preparing to flap her wings with all of her might, she shouted "Eat this, rocky! Twister!"

As she started to flap her wings at high speed, a large tornado-like burst of wind started to form in front of her. With one final, powerful flap, she sent the attack towards Onix, causing it to tear through the rocky floor of the battlefield as it headed towards its intended target, eventually slamming full-force into the Rock-Type and knocking him back a few inches.

"That...was pretty impressive, to be honest. What move is that?" pondered Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex.

 _'Twister, a Dragon-Type special move. The user whips up a vicious tornado to send at the opposing Pokémon, which may also cause them to flinch.'_

"Flinch?" inquired Lincoln, prompting a further explanation from the Pokedex.

 _'Flinching - a variation of status effect that hinders a Pokemon's ability to attack for a brief period of time.'_

"And by the look of things, Onix is suffering from that particular status right now." commented Lincoln, noticing that Onix seemed to be wincing while flinching away slightly from Pidgeotto. "Now is a good as time as any to strike - Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing!"

"Got it!" chirped Pidgeotto before flying towards Onix, wing shimmering with a metallic aura. With a thunderous clang, the wing slammed hard into the Rock Snake Pokemon's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Taking back off into the air, the Flying-Type boasted "Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! Who's the best? Me, that who!"

"First Sand Attack, then Twister and now this - that Pidgeotto is more troublesome than I thought it would be..." grumbled Onix as he slowly got back to a vertical base, groaning slightly in pain.

As Pidgeotto continued to showboat, Brock smirks before ordering "She's directly in front of you, Onix. Use Rock Tomb!"

With a loud bellow, Onix slams his tail on the ground again, sending four sizable boulders at the showboating Pidgeotto, who was too caught up in her boasting to notice the attack heading her way.

"Pidgeotto, watch out! He's..." started Lincoln in an attempt to warn the Flying-Type of the oncoming attack, only to cringe slightly as the boulders connected with Pidgeotto's body before crashing down to the ground, dragging her along with them. "...trying to hit you with more rocks..."

"About time I managed to hit that feathered pest! Thank Arceus!" groaned Onix in relief.

"Ugh...no sweat. This is...nothing..." grunted Pidgeotto as she tried to break free from the hold the boulders had on her, only to fail as they held strong. "What the hell is this bullshit!? I can't move!"

"That move is definitely different from the Rock Throw attack from before. What is it?" mused Lincoln as he took out his Pokedex to find out more about the move Onix had just used.

 _'Rock Tomb, a physical Rock-Type move. The user hurls heavy boulders at the target, which reduces their speed by restricting their movement.'_

'Ouch...a move like that would be fatal to a fast Pokemon like Pidgeotto if it can slow her down like that.' thought Lincoln with a wince as he put the Pokedex away.

With a confident smirk, Brock orders "Onix, we've got it now! Use Bind!", causing the large Rock Snake Pokemon to wrap his body around Pidgeotto. Once he had the Bird Pokemon firmly in his grip, he started to apply pressure to her body, squeezing her tightly.

"Onix won't be letting go of your Pokemon anytime soon. I would suggest for its safety that you..." started the older male before staring at the sight before him in surprise. "...Is that Pidgeotto of yours...biting Onix?"

Turning his attention to see what Brock was talking about, Lincoln saw that, just as Brock had claimed, Pidgeotto was biting down on Onix's body with everything she had in an attempt to make him let go of her.

"...You know that's not doing any good, right? Just give up already."

"Never! You'll...have to...kill me first! C'mon ya stupid...let go!" grunted Pidgeotto as she tried her hardest to remain conscious despite the pressure Onix was applying on her body.

Giving the stubborn Bird Pokemon a look, Onix simply replies "No." before applying further pressure to his Bind attack, causing Pidgeotto to let out a loud squawk of pain that causes everyone in the gym, save for Brock, to wince.

Pointing at the large Rock Snake Pokemon as he continued to squeeze Pidgeotto's body, Brock states "Your Pidgeotto isn't going anywhere. Unless you want your Pokemon to get hurt further, I suggest that you forfeit this round to me."

"D-don't you dare forfeit this fight! I can...OW!" grunted Pidgeotto before glaring at Onix. "Hey, ease up on the squeezing, will ya!? Are you trying to crush me like a grape!?"

"I will if your Trainer doesn't surrender."

After glaring at Brock for a few seconds, Lincoln sighs and holds up one of his hands before saying "...Alright, this round is yours. Now call Onix off - I don't want Pidgeotto to get hurt anymore today."

"At least you know when a fight has gone on long enough." answered Brock approvingly before giving Onix a nod. "Let her go, Onix. We've won this round."

In response, Onix loosens his hold on Pidgeotto's body, allowing the Flying-Type to slip free from his grip. After testing her wings for soreness and finding them to be in satisfactory shape, she flies over to Lincoln and starts pecking him, whining "What was that for!? I almost had that overgrown pebble!"

"Knock it off! I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt!" countered Lincoln as he tried to shield himself from the numerous pecks.

"That's not good enough! You made me lose a battle!"

"Alright, then we'll consider it a loss on my part! Happy now?"

Hearing this had mollified the Flying-Type somewhat, though she still glared at the white-haired boy due to his earlier decision.

As he recalled Pidgeotto back into her Pokeball, Lincoln muttered "Yep, she's definitely a bird version of Lynn..." under his breath before removing Poliwag's Pokeball from his belt and throwing it. "This one's all up to you, Poliwag! Come on out!"

-=O=-

Upon taking form in front of Lincoln, Poliwag cheerily said "Hi there, Mister Lincoln! Did you need something?" before the Stealth Rocks from before hit him, scratching his body slightly. "Ow! Who put these rocks here? And why are they floating?"

'Crap. I forgot about those...' thought Lincoln with a grimace before turning his attention back to Poliwag. "Sorry about not warning you about the Stealth Rocks Brock set up earlier, Poliwag. And yes, I do need something from you - I need you to help me to win this battle. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Sure thing! I'll..." started the little Water-Type before noticing the towering Rock-Type Pokemon that was his current opponent. "...AAAAAAHHH! SCARY!"

In an instant, Poliwag had waddled away as fast as he could away from Onix before hiding behind Lincoln's legs. Once safely hidden behind his Trainer, he took a small peek at the large Rock-Type Pokemon, who patiently waited for Poliwag to return back to the field.

"Is your Pokemon alright?" asked Brock, slightly concerned.

"He's fine, Brock. It's just that he's still young and I don't think he's ever seen a Pokemon that large before." replied Lincoln before kneeling down to face Poliwag. "You going to be alright? If you want, I can see about sending Fearow out in your place."

"No...I don't want Miss Fearow to have to battle just because I'm a little scared of battling against something like that." answered Poliwag before giving Onix a nervous look. "Even though it's really big...and scary-looking..."

"It is scary-looking. But you know what?" replied Lincoln before a reassuring smile appeared on his face. "I think you can beat it."

"You really think so? Truly?"

Patting the Tadpole Pokemon's head gently, Lincoln said "I do. Besides, think of it this way - if you manage to beat a big Pokemon like that, you'll definitely grow a lot stronger, right?"

Eyes widening slightly in realization, Poliwag replied "Huh...I will, now that I think about it. But are you sure that I can handle something like this, though? That thing is huge compared to how small I am. What if I lose?"

"Then we'll just work harder on making you strong enough to win next time." answered Lincoln before gesturing towards the battlefield. "However, there's only one way we're going to find out if we'll win or not. So are you ready?"

"I...I am." answered Poliwag before he tentatively steps back onto the battlefield.

"Nice work with the motivational speech there. I've met several Trainers your age that would usually end up sending someone else out instead or force the Pokemon to go along with the battle anyway." commented Brock approvingly.

"You actually heard all of that?" asked Lincoln, blinking in surprise.

"I've got pretty good hearing." replied Brock with a shrug. "But enough about that - we've got a battle to finish. Onix, Rock Tomb!"

As Onix prepared to launch the Rock-Type attack at Poliwag, Lincoln says "Alright, Poliwag - remember your training from earlier. I need you to move out of the way of that attack and try to hit Onix at the same time with Water Gun. Can you do that?"

"I-I'll give it a try, Mister Lincoln..."

"Good, because he's about to send those boulders your way! Get moving!" ordered Lincoln quickly, causing Poliwag to quickly waddle away just as the Rock Tomb attack was launched where he was standing before, destroying any stalagmites in their way as they crashed into the ground.

Pointing at Onix, the white-haired boy commanded "Alright, now's your chance! With a target that large, there's no way you can miss this shot! Water Gun!", causing Poliwag to fire a jet of water that managed to hit Onix in the side, causing it to let out a loud bellow of pain. "That's the ticket, Poliwag! Keep it up!"

"Onix, follow where the water is coming from and use Tackle!" ordered Brock, prompting Onix to suddenly start charging towards Poliwag with a surprising amount of speed. Using its body, it slams into Poliwag with the force of an 18-wheeler, sending him crashing into a large stalagmite on the field.

"Ugh...that hurt..." groaned Poliwag in obvious pain as he attempted to get back to his feet.

"Poliwag, are you alright?" asked Lincoln in concern.

"I'm okay...I don't think I can take another hit like that, though."

"Looks like your Poliwag's about to drop. Do you want to give up?" asked Brock, noting the Water-Type's tired and worn appearance.

Before Lincoln could say anything, Poliwag shouted "Don't you dare quit now, Mister Lincoln! We can still win this!"

"But Poliwag, you're barely standing as you are right now..."

"But nothing! You're counting on me to win this battle for you and that's just what I'm going to do, even if I'm barely standing like this!"

"Poliwag...you're still willing to keep going for me...?" whispered Lincoln, clearly touched by the little Water-Type's words. After wiping away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, a determined look formed on his face as he turned to Brock and said "We're going to keep going, Brock. This battle isn't over yet."

"Suit yourself. Onix, use..." started the older male, only for a drop of water to splash on his head, catching his attention. Touching the wet spot, he added "Water? But where...?"

His question would soon be answered as the damaged piping above the gym burst open, spraying water everywhere.

-=O=-

While everyone else in the gym raised complaints about getting wet, the one that seemed to be the most affected by the water was Onix, who let out a loud bellow of discomfort.

"I don't see why everyone's so upset about this - I like it! It reminds me of when it used to rain back home." commented Poliwag as he took in the feeling of the cool water splashing on his body.

'Rain, huh? I seem to remember something about that from one of the books Professor Oak gave me to read for the exam...something about it benefitting Water-Type Pokemon...' thought Lincoln as he tried to recall what the book had said about the subject, only to snap his fingers in realization a few seconds later. 'That's it! Water-Type moves get a boost in power when it's raining! Here's hoping this works just as well...'

Pointing at Onix, he orders "Poliwag, while that Onix is distracted, use Water Gun - full power! Put everything you have into it!"

"Okay! Here goes!" replied Poliwag before firing a jet of water, one much larger and faster than the one from before, towards Onix, causing it to let out another loud bellow.

As the Water-Type attack continued to hit Onix's body, Misty realized what was going on and exclaimed "He's using the water from the damaged pipes as a makeshift Rain Dance? That's brilliant!"

The others in the stands didn't seem to share her feelings on the battle as one of Brock's sisters pointed at Poliwag accusingly and cried out "He's hurting big brother's Onix! Stop him!"

As the numerous children started to get to their feet, Brock glared at them and ordered "Stay where you are! Don't forget what I said earlier - you interfere and I'll forfeit the battle!", causing them to reluctantly return back to their seats.

Turning his attention back to the battle, he shouted "Onix, hold on just a little bit longer! You can do it!" in an attempt to encourage Onix to endure the Water-Type attack.

Unfortunately for him, the massive Rock-Type Pokemon had finally reached its limit and with one final bellow of pain, it collapsed to the ground, shaking the entire gym upon landing on the battlefield.

Staring at the unconscious Onix for a few seconds, Brock muttered "...Well, so much for that."

After taking a few seconds to check on Onix to see if it was alright, Forrest grimaces before raising his arm and proclaims "Onix is unable to battle! The winner of the final round and the battle is Lincoln Loud and his Poliwag!"

"We...we did it?" asked Lincoln in surprise upon hearing Forrest's announcement. "We won?"

Nodding in confirmation as he recalled Onix back into its Pokeball, Brock answered "That's right. Congratulations, Lincoln - you've won both the battle and the Boulder Badge."

Hearing this, Lincoln whooped in delight before picking Poliwag up and pulling him into a firm embrace, saying "Excellent work, Poliwag! You did it!"

"Hey, don't forget about Miss Pidgeotto, Mister Lincoln - she helped out too!" pointed out Poliwag, prompting the white-haired boy to take his words into consideration before sending Pidgeotto back out.

"What's going on here? Did we win?" inquired the Flying-Type curiously.

"We did. And it's thanks to the efforts of the two of you that we won the battle." replied Lincoln with a proud nod as he placed Poliwag back down onto the ground.

"I knew it! I knew I was the right bird for the job!" boasted Pidgeotto proudly before showboating in midair. "Oh yeah, who's the best bird around? I am, that's who!"

After watching the Flying-Type show off for a few seconds, Lincoln and Poliwag decide to start celebrating the win as well by dancing with each other...badly.

While Brock chuckled with amusement at the unusual sight and his younger siblings voiced their discontent about the results of the battle, Misty had a broad smile on her face as she thought 'Looks like the squirt managed to win after all. I can't believe I'm actually thinking something like this, but I'm actually looking forward to our battle in Cerulean City.'

Upon seeing Lincoln and Poliwag's terrible dancing, she cringed slightly before mentally adding 'Though I honestly hope that he doesn't celebrate like that if he manages to win the Cascade Badge from me.'

-=O=-

After calming down, Lincoln recalls his two Pokemon and walks over to Brock, saying "Sorry about the showboating, Brock - I just got a little overexcited about winning my first Badge."

"Eh, don't worry about it - at least you didn't rub the loss in my face like my last challenger did. Here's your official Boulder Badge and a free TM to go along with it." said Brock as he handed over the Boulder Badge and a gray-colored USB stick. "And don't worry about cleaning up the water, by the way. That's on me since it was my Onix that damaged the pipes in the first place."

"Alright, if you say so." replied Lincoln before giving the TM a curious glance. "So what move does this TM teach?"

"Rock Tomb - a Rock-Type move that deals damage and slows the opponent's Pokemon down. You saw for yourself how effective it was during our battle."

Grimacing as he remembered how effectively the move had managed to easily stop Pidgeotto in her tracks, Lincoln replied "Yeah, I remember." before giving Brock a thankful nod. "Thanks, Brock - I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"You're welcome."

After placing his new badge into his badge case and putting it and his new TM away, Lincoln says "Hey Brock...about the battle we had earlier...", causing the older male to look at him curiously.

"It was one of the best ones I had in a while. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, but to be honest...I thought the battle would be harder." replied Lincoln cautiously. "No offense intended."

He was surprised when, instead of getting angry, Brock had started chuckling before answering "None taken. I suppose you don't know about the badge system then?"

Giving the older male a questioning look, Lincoln asks "Badge system?"

"It's a system all gym leaders must follow in order to maintain fairness during gym challenges. Think back on the questions I asked you before we battled."

The white-haired boy thought it over for a few seconds before saying "...'Who are you and how many badges do you have?'..."

"Exactly. You answered that you had no badges, so according to League rules, I had to accept your challenge with a 1-Badge team, which consisted of a low-level Onix and a Geodude."

With a look of realization on his face, Lincoln says "So if I had badges before coming here..."

Brock nods and replies "Then you would face a much stronger team. You should see some of my 8-Badge gym battles - they're pretty amazing."

"I'll keep that in mind when I come back after getting 8 badges - I wanna battle you again at full power." said Lincoln before offering Brock a handshake.

Accepting the gesture, Brock replied "Same here - I'll look forward to the day where we can battle each other while going all out. So where are you going next?"

"Well, I was thinking about staying in Pewter City for the night. After that...I really don't know. Where would you suggest I head next?"

"Well..I think that you should head to Cerulean City, which is east of Mount Moon. You'll find another gym challenge there."

"Cerulean City, huh..." mused Lincoln thoughtfully, recalling Misty's words from before.

"That's right." answered Brock before letting out a sigh. "...You're lucky, you know that?"

"I hope that you're not implying that I won because of luck." stated Lincoln with a look of irritation.

"I wasn't implying anything like that at all. It's just that you get to travel throughout Kanto, chasing your dream of becoming the Champion while I have to remain here." replied Brock forlornly, causing the annoyed look on Lincoln's face to settle down. "And it's not just because of my obligations as a gym leader - I've got family living here that I need to look after as well."

"So you need to be here for your family, huh? Understandable." said Lincoln with a nod. "...Hey Brock, do you have a dream you want to achieve?"

"Yeah, I do. As much pleasure as I do get out of battling, I find raising and caring for Pokemon to be much more fulfilling. My dream's to become the world's best Pokemon Breeder."

"Sounds like one heck of a goal to aim for, but I think you can do it." said Lincoln while Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"As long as I have obligations keeping me here, that's going to be difficult to do." replied Brock, sighing.

"Then let us take over for you, Brock. It's time that you start following your own dreams." stated a gravelly voice that was coming from the front door, causing the two males to turn towards the source of the voice, only to find Flint and a middle-aged woman with mid-length, curly brown hair standing there.

-=O=-

Blinking in surprise, Lincoln asked "...Flint?" before noticing the unknown woman standing beside him. "And who in the world is that?"

"My parents." replied Brock coldly, causing the eleven year-old to give him a strange look. "They abandoned me and my siblings, so I had to take care of them while they were away."

At this, the two adults winced, yet did not refute what Brock had just said.

"We made a terrible mistake leaving all of you to fend for yourselves while we focused on our Trainer careers, Brock. We want to fix things between us." stated the woman, stepping forward.

Glowering, Brock answered "You can start on that by leaving."

"Please, Brock...we want to make things right. Just give us a chance to say our piece first." pleaded Flint, removing his beard. "If you don't like what we have to say, we'll leave you alone and won't bother you again."

Before Brock could say anything, Lincoln says "I think you should hear what they want to say to you, Brock."

"Why should I? They left me and my siblings behind!" snarled Brock angrily.

"True, but they've come all this way in order to try and work things out with you. I think you should at least let them say what they want to say." answered Lincoln, crossing his arms. "That and it's not healthy to carry around a grudge like this. I learned that from Professor Oak."

After a few seconds, Brock sighs and answers "...Yeah, I guess you're right."

Walking over, Misty waved and said "Hey squirt, nice job on that battle. You...", only to notice the scene unfolding before her. "Uh...what's going on here?"

"Brock's parents decided to show up." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "Something that Brock isn't too happy about."

"That's an understatement." stated Brock, frown returning back to his face. "I don't mean to sound rude, but can the two of you please leave? This is kind of a family-related matter and has nothing to do with you."

"I understand. We'll be at the Pokemon Center if you need us for anything." answered Lincoln before heading towards the exit. Not wanting to be left behind, Misty followed after him a few seconds later.

As soon as both of them were gone, Brock returned his attention back to Flint and Lola and said "Alright, let's talk."

-=O=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center - Lobby (3:55 PM)-

As he waited for Nurse Joy to finish treating Poliwag and Pidgeotto, Lincoln let out a sigh of satisfaction before saying "What a day, huh Pikachu? First we manage to get through the Viridian Forest in one piece and now I've got the Boulder Badge in my possession. I think that's enough success to justify taking it easy for the rest of the day, don't you?"

"Agreed, though I just wish I could have been part of that battle against Brock as well..." grumbled Pikachu in disappointment.

Giving Pikachu a look, Lincoln retorted "Hey, I already said that you and Beedrill will get the next gym, alright?"

"I know, I know...it's just that I wanted to help you win your first badge."

"If it makes you feel any better, I would have picked you if the first gym we visited wasn't a Rock-Type one." replied Lincoln before turning his attention to Misty, who was sitting on the couch across from him. "And speaking of gyms...Brock mentioned that Cerulean City was the next place to go for my next badge. What type of Pokemon does the gym specialize in, Misty?"

"Nope. I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you, squirt." answered Misty with a teasing grin. "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

Giving her a pleading look, Lincoln asks "Not even a little hint?"

"Not even a little hint." replied Misty before noticing Brock had stepped through the front entrance of the Pokemon Center and was walking towards her and Lincoln. "...Hey, isn't that Brock? What's he doing here?"

Noticing the older male approaching as well, Lincoln asks "Hey, Brock. You need something from us?"

"Actually...yeah, I do. I wanted to talk to you about something." answered Brock before noticing Misty sitting nearby. "Hey Misty. Things going well with you so far?"

Shrugging, the redhead replied "Meh. Could be worse, I guess. At least the squirt's pretty good company to have around."

"Company, huh?" questioned Brock before turning his attention back to Lincoln. "So you're travelling with Misty, huh?"

"It's actually the other way around - she's travelling with us." replied Lincoln with Pikachu nodding in agreement while Misty rolled her eyes.

"I see. Well, would you happen to have room for one more to come along with you?"

"You want to come with us?" replied Lincoln curiously, receiving a nod from Brock in response. "Depends. Are there any skills you can contribute to our group?"

"Well...since I had to look after my siblings for so long, I've developed a talent for cooking. Will that do?"

"Can you cook more than just seven meals? Preferably anything that doesn't repeat the usage of Salisbury steak, meatballs, turkey loaf, wienerschnitzel, goulash, fish fry, succotash or frank and beans?"

While Pikachu and Misty gave Lincoln a strange look for asking such an unusual question, Brock answered "I have a decent variety of meals I can prepare for us to eat while on the road with very few relying on the ingredients you just mentioned."

Nodding in approval, Lincoln says "That works for me. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my Pokemon treated."

Once Brock had walked away, Misty asked "What kind of question was that, asking about that kind of stuff?"

Grimacing, Lincoln answered "My dad did most of the cooking for the family and it was those dishes in particular every single week, over and over. Is that enough of an answer for you?"

"...Alright, fair enough. I'd be asking the same thing if I was in your shoes." replied Misty as she and Pikachu gave Lincoln a pitying look.

Approaching them, one of the Pokemon Center's Chansey walked over and said "Mr. Loud, your Pokemon are fully healed. Please come to the front counter and...oh no..."

"Something wrong?"

"It's the Pewter City gym leader...he's trying to flirt with my Trainer again..."

"What do you..." asked Lincoln only to notice a most peculiar sight at the front counter - Brock kneeling in front of Nurse Joy while attempting to serenade her. "Oh."

Sighing at the sight, Misty comments "He's at it again. We better go stop him before he does something stupid. Come on, squirt."

-=O=-

(AN: This part was crafted after the original prompt created by yoshi3000, who wrote it after correctly answering the last chapter's quiz question and selecting a Beauty Trainer by the name of Sheila as one of his choices for Lincoln's harem. Though he had asked me to include it in the story after the gym battle, I - with his permission - decided to write my own version. Enjoy.)

-Somewhere In Fuchsia City (4:00 PM)-

Inside of a spacious living room, a pair of blonde women were sitting on a couch together, watching what appeared to be a news broadcast on their wide-screen television. Based on the fact that they, aside from their hairstyles and clothing, bore a close resemblance to each other, the two women appeared to be siblings.

The first woman was wearing a pair of gold bracelets as well as a backless top, shorts and gladiator-like sandals - all of which were in a dark plum color. Her mid-length blonde hair was tied up slightly in the back and she had an slightly average figure compared to the other woman that was sitting next to her.

As for the other woman, she was wearing a strapless white tube top that went down to her stomach, a light purple miniskirt with a gold chain belt, and light purple heels. Her waist-length hair flowed freely behind her much more voluptuous figure.

"And in other news, an attempted raid on the Viridian City Pokemon Center by members of Team Rocket was thwarted recently by a pair of brave young Trainers..."

"Ugh...how boring." grumbled the woman in purple with a roll of her eyes. "I don't see what's so great about this kid anyway, Sheila. He's just a newbie!"

"Now Lola, be nice. It's not every day that a greenhorn Trainer is able to make it on the news like this, you know." replied the woman sitting next to her before she returned her attention back to the television. "The white hair does looks kind of cute on him, you have to admit."

Grabbing the remote, Lola replied "Please. It makes him look old - that's what it does." before turning the television off. "I could probably beat that kid, no sweat."

"Don't be so sure, Lola. After all, it's rookies like that who end up catching people off-guard the most."

"Ha! Get real - maybe he could probably beat some casual like you, but I'm the real deal when it comes to being a Trainer."

In response, Sheila simply rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her face.

While Lola battled professionally (and even had a few badges to her name), Sheila was considered a 'casual' battler - someone that battled with Pokemon as a hobby instead of as a profession. As for how she made her money, she worked as a clerk at the local PokeShop.

"...You know, it's been a long time since we've done something like this together - with how busy you've been and all the double-shifts I've been working lately, we hardly have any time to spend with each other."

"Yeah yeah, I know." replied Lola drolly. "I also know you've been looking forward to our little vacation for some time, too. After all, you've been bringing it up all week."

Though she didn't say it out loud, she had been looking forward to it as well - it's been a long while since she had been with someone and she fully intended on finding a nice (and good-looking) guy to get 'acquainted' with during her time away from home. If only her sister wasn't around to draw other guys away with that figure of hers...

"I know...it's just that I'm eager to spend some time with you, Lola. Imagine it - just the two of us going out and bonding together as sisters." said Sheila with a smile as she gave a pair of Pokeballs inside of her purse a loving look. "Hopefully my little darlings will be able to get some exercise and manage to improve during our time away."

"Maybe your Pokemon would be stronger if you weren't such a shitty battler." sniped Lola smugly, causing Sheila to frown at her before crossing her arms.

"Lola, need I remind you that I've beaten you plenty of times in the past? Or that I've won the most battles between the two of us, for that matter?"

Glaring at her sister heatedly, Lola snaps "Shut it, Miltank tits! You don't have to remind me!"

(AN: The body measurements are the same from the original prompt by yoshi3000 - Lola's measurements are B82-W52-H80 while Sheila's are B98-W58-H88. The Pokemon they will own will be the same from the original prompt.)

-=O=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center - Lobby (4:15 PM)-

Blinking in surprised as he watched the scene unfold before him, Lincoln says "Wow...the guy's all serious and cool-sounding before, during and after our fight against him and now he's like...this."

"I know. I'm surprised, too." replied Pikachu as he watched Brock continue to serenade Nurse Joy, only to wince when the Center's Chansey, annoyed at his attempts to woo her Trainer, walked over and slapped the older male across the face...hard. "Ouch."

Sighing in annoyance at Brock's antics, Misty comments "That's Brock for you - professional inside of the gym, not so much outside of it." before walking over to Brock and grabbing him by the ear. "Alright, come on Casanova - stop bothering Nurse Joy."

"Hey...how do you know Brock anyway? You two seemed pretty well-acquainted with each other."

As she started to drag Brock away from the bewildered nurse, Misty answered "We've met a few times before you came here. We're acquaintances and nothing more than that."

"Ow! Misty, let go! That hurts!"

"Nope."

''Acquaintances', huh? I seriously doubt that's the case.' thought Lincoln suspiciously before recalling something he had said to Professor Oak earlier. 'Oh yeah...didn't I agree to speak with Lisa after finishing up at the Pewter City gym?'

Giving the two older Trainers a glance, he says "Hey, I'm going to go make a phone call. Is that alright with you two?"

"Go ahead, squirt. I'll go ahead and bring Brock to our room, alright?" answered Misty with a nod as she continued to drag Brock away by his ear towards the room that she and Lincoln were renting for the night.

Once they were gone, Pikachu gives Lincoln a curious look and asks "You're going to talk to Professor Oak again? Didn't you do that already?"

"Nope. I'm actually going to call someone else - someone that I promised to speak to after I won the Boulder Badge." replied Lincoln before giving Pikachu a knowing look. "Remember that 'sore subject' I mentioned earlier? Do you want answers on what happened?"

Perking up, Pikachu answered "You bet I do! I've been wondering on what in the world happened between you and your folks back home."

"Then come with me and you'll get your answers." said Lincoln before walking over to the VideoPhone booths with Pikachu following right behind him. On the way, he thought 'I just hope that this is one call I don't regret making...'

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.16 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave**

 **Fearow Lv.23 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.16 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap**

 **Beedrill Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.22 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Staryu Lv.16 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.? (Unknown)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.14 (Male)  
Ability: Sturdy  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.16 (Male)  
Ability: Rock Head  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

(AN: Three more omakes from yoshi3000 - this guy is on a roll!)

\- Omake 20: Anything? Detour Then. (Lincoln/Misty) (yoshi3000) -

-Route 2 Entrance To Viridian Forest (12:30 PM)-

"...Well, here we are - the Viridian Forest." said Lincoln as he stared ahead at the large forest in front of him. "So are you ready to head inside?"

"No." replied Misty flatly. "...We're still going in there anyway, aren't we?"

"Yep. We spent three hours getting here and there's no way we're going to turn back now."

"...Yeah, I thought you'd say that." muttered Misty with a disappointed sigh before taking a breath in order to compose herself. "Okay, Misty...you can do this. Just head on in and try to get through that...dark...creepy...bug-filled...damn it, I can't do it!"

Glaring at the redhead in annoyance, Lincoln snaps "What's your problem now? I thought you said you'd be able to deal with going through this place during the day!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just...I just can't bring myself to go into a place filled with disgusting...filthy...bugs!" replied Misty before giving Lincoln a pleading look. "Please, can't we just take the long way to Pewter City? I'll do anything if it means we don't have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there."

"...Anything, huh?"

With a faint blush on her face as she started to suggestively remove her jacket with a smile, Misty replied "Anything..."

"...Well, since you put it that way..." answered Lincoln with a sly smirk.

-=O=-

-Somewhere on Diglett's Dave (2:30 PM)-

"I should have dealt with the bugs." Misty said walking through the cave.

"It's not too bad." Lincoln said with a smirk.

"You're not the one who's naked in this cave!" Misty screeched.

Aside from her backpack and Pokéballs on her belt, she wore nothing else. Lincoln had her clothes in his bag as apart of their deal.

"A deal's a deal." Lincoln said coolly. "You did take off your jacket when you said anything."

Misty was walking using her arms to cover up.

"Ah ah, no covering up Misty. That was a part of the deal." Lincoln said.

Misty obeyed by putting her arms aside and hoped Lincoln would not notice she was secretly enjoying this. She was biting her lip trying to control herself. Of course, Lincoln and Pikachu smirked seeing Misty shaken and losing a grip on her control.

'Lincoln, showing Misty who's boss.' Pikachu thought. 'He's showing the makings of a real alpha.'

-=O=-

\- Omake 21: Metahumor Motto (yoshi3000) -

"Sounds like it, James. Perhaps they should..." replied Jessie, only for Meowth to snap "Enough of da dramatics, ya two! We need ta get dis show on da road already!"

After grumbling about Meowth 'ruining their dramatic entrance', Jessie and James leap out of the tree they were sitting in and land on the ground just a few feet away from the three younger Trainers. Seconds later, Meowth jumps out of a bush nearby and joins them.

Glaring at the three Rockets, Lincoln asks "You guys again!? What do you want now?"

"Before we answer your question, I believe that since we haven't met that sword-wielding friend of yours, we need to recite our motto first. After all, it's official organization protocol that we spread the message of Team Rocket to everyone we meet in order to inspire fear." replied Jessie with a sinister smirk before she and James struck a quick pose. "To protect the world from..."

"Don't. Just...don't." interrupted Misty, wincing slightly. "It was bad enough having to hear you guys recite that cringeworthy crap the first time. We really don't need to hear it again."

Breaking out of her pose to point at Misty in anger, the older redhead snarls "Cringeworthy!? How dare you! That's the Team Rocket motto you're talking about!"

"Criminal motto or not, it's still cringeworthy." retorted Misty as she crossed her arms while Lincoln and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Giving Lincoln a curious glance, Samurai asks "...Does it really sound that awful?"

"It sounds like something they ripped off of some kids' show. Trust me, it's bad."

"I'll take your word for it then."

 **-CUT!-**

The assistant director yelled as the "actors" relaxed from their postures.

"What the hell, Yoshi3000? That was a good take!" "Lincoln" said fuming.

"I know, but apparently, Jessabelle and Jimmy have a contract stating whenever they make a dramatic entrance, they had to sing their motto." Yoshi3000 said. "SilverNugget's arguing with this contract in his office."

"Like hell, I'm listening to it again!" "Lincoln" said irate leaving the set.

"Take 5, everyone!" Yoshi3000 said to the relief of the actors. "And someone get me a mango soda!"

-=O=-

\- Omake 22: Developments (yoshi3000) -

"Don't you know that it's rude to ask a lady her age, squirt? I thought you knew better than that." retorted Misty, huffing in annoyance. "But if you really must know, I turned twelve just a few months ago."

Surprised at the answer, Lincoln replies "Twelve? No offense, but I thought you were older than that based on how you look."

Giving the white-haired boy a narrow-eyed glare, Misty asks "And just what do you mean by that, huh? Are you trying to imply something?"

"I'm just saying that you look a bit womanly yet still have that youthful glow." Lincoln said trying to appeasing.

"Aw…how sweet." Misty said as her glare softened.

"What's your secret?" Lincoln asked.

"A healthy diet. Most of the food here in the regions are local with a few minor things being imported." Misty remarked.

"Wait, people eat Pokémon?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah." Misty remarked nonchalantly.

-A Few Months Later-

Lincoln eating the local food on the regions managed to grow several inches everywhere. After seeing the effect, it had on Lincoln alone, Lisa made the move to the regions immediately. If Lincoln grew from only a few months, Lisa was imagining what could happen to her in a few years. End result was many health food nuts moving there.

-=O=-

\- Omake 23: Nurse Joy (SilverNugget) -

-Pewter City Pokemon Center Lobby (10:20 AM)-

"Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?" grumbled Lincoln as he tromped towards the front counter where Misty was waiting for him. "That Flint's got some nerve..."

Giving Lincoln a questioning look upon noticing the scowl on his face, Misty asked "Something bothering you, squirt?"

"It's that Flint - he tried to discourage me from challenging Brock before I came in here. Jerk." answered Lincoln before turning his attention to the person running the front counter. "Excuse me, I have some...Nurse Joy, is that you?"

Giving Lincoln a smile, the pink-haired woman replied "Yes, that's me. Can I help you with something?"

"Uh...didn't I see you back in Viridian City? What are you doing here?"

"Viridian City?" asked Joy before a look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh, you must've met my younger sister - she's the Nurse Joy that works at the Pokemon Center there."

"And your name is Joy? Same as hers?"

"That's right."

"...Let me guess - there's more Joys out there than just the two of you, isn't there?" asked Lincoln blankly, causing the pink-haired woman to nod. "Geez...it's gotta be a pain for your folks to tell all of you apart, huh?"

With a sigh, Joy replied "You have no idea. I can't recall how many times I've been mistaken for the Joy in Celadon City...or the one in Saffron City...or the one all the way in Rustboro." before an irritated look appeared on her face. "That one's all the way in Hoenn, for crying out loud! How in the world could anyone mix her up with me!? And while I'm at it..."

While Nurse Joy continued her tangent, Misty gave Lincoln an annoyed look and said "Nice job, squirt. You just had to get her going, didn't you?"

"...Shut up, Misty."

-=O=-

\- Omake 24: The Rock's Secret (Lincoln/Misty) (SilverNugget) -

"Suit yourself. By the way..." started Flint before holding out his hand with his palm facing upwards. "That'll be a 200 PokeDollar charge from each of you for sitting on my merchandise."

"What? Are you kidding me!? It's just a rock!" protested Misty.

"A rock that's an official Pewter City souvenir. If you don't pay the charge, you'll have to buy it instead." replied Flint, still keeping his hand held out. "If I'm correct, that particular rock was priced at 15,000 PokeDollars."

While Misty blanched in horror at the idea of paying such a price and hurriedly paid the smaller charge, Lincoln asks "Er...do you have a way to scan Trainer Cards?"

Taking a small device off of a nearby shelf, the older man replied "I do."

"Thank goodness. I didn't have a way to pay otherwise." muttered Lincoln in relief before taking out his Trainer Card and handing it to Flint. Giving the older man a careful look, he adds "...Take only enough to pay the 200 PokeDollar charge and nothing more than that."

Looking over the card, Flint asks "...An American with a Trainer Card, huh? You don't see something like that very often." before giving Lincoln a glance. "When did you start your journey, kid?"

"I just started my journey a few days ago."

"A new Trainer, huh? I see." replied Flint before scanning the card. As he made to take the aforementioned charge out of Lincoln's account, he stopped before giving Lincoln an aside glance, noticing that he was busy talking with Misty about something.

Acting quickly, Flint silently extracted the full 15,000 PokeDollar price from Lincoln's account before handing the card back to him, saying "Here's your card back, young man, though I wish to apologize in advance - I...might have accidentally withdrawn the full price for that rock from your account. Sorry about that."

"You did what!?" screamed Lincoln in horror before quickly examining his bank account through his Pokedex. Upon seeing that, indeed, a large chunk of his money had been taken out of his account, he points at the older male accusingly and snarls "Accidentally, my ass! You did that on purpose, I'm sure of it! That was 15,000 PokeDollars!", his face reddened with fury.

"Hey, calm down - I didn't mean to take that much out of your account, honest!" replied Flint, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Besides, it's not all bad - at least you've got a nice souvenir to bring back home, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's real great. I'll just pick this ridiculously large stone up and bring it along with me." snarled Lincoln sarcastically before pointing at the rock. "How in the hell am I supposed to lug something like this around!?"

'Maybe I shouldn't have taken that money out of his account after all...' thought Flint as Lincoln continued to express his anger before kicking the rock. However, instead of making a solid thudding sound, the stone made a hollow-sounding noise.

Calming down enough to give the strange look, Lincoln asks "What in the world?" before kicking once more. Sure enough, the stone made the hollow-sounding noise again.

"Is that stone...hollowed out?" asked Misty curiously before stepping closer to get a better look. After examining the stone for a few seconds, she lifts up one side of the stone and, much to her surprise, manages to flip it over easily.

"Hey, check it out - there's a hatch on the bottom of this thing." commented Pikachu as he pointed at the underside of the rock, which had a small hatch located on it. Giving Lincoln a glance, he asks "You think something's inside of it?"

"Only one way to find out." replied Lincoln before walking over to the stone and opening up the hatch. Upon seeing what was inside of the hollow stone, his eyes widened in awe as he gasped "Whoa..."

Sitting inside were around thirty softball-sized spheres that looked to be made of solid gold, several TMs and what appeared to be numerous different-colored stones causing everyone there to stare at the sight in disbelief.

"Gold nuggets, TMs and even evolution stones..." murmured Misty before she gave Lincoln a hopeful...and slightly envious look. "...You are going to share some of that with me, right?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised.

"Well...you said before that you didn't have a girlfriend. Do you want one?"

Giving her a glance, Lincoln absently asked "Why, are you offering?", only to cover his mouth upon realizing what he had just said. "Crap."

After staring at him in shock for a few seconds, a sly smirk appeared on Misty's face as she said "Well, well, well...never thought that you'd have a thing for an older girl like me, squirt." in a teasing tone.

"I...I..." stammered Lincoln before letting out a sigh. "Fine. I'll admit it - despite the fact you can be annoying at times, I'll admit that you do have certain traits, both physical and personality-wise, that I find attractive. Happy?"

"Hmm...nope. But I know of a way to fix that." replied Misty before gently pulling Lincoln into a light kiss, causing the white-haired boy to blush hotly in surprise...before returning it a few seconds later.

Nearby, Pikachu silently pumped his fist with a wide grin on his face.

After breaking off the kiss, Misty smirked again before saying "So I take it that your answer is yes?"

Blush still on his face, Lincoln replied "...Fifty-five/forty-five split in my favor. No more than that."

Surprised, Misty answered "Squirt, that's more than fair - I was expecting you to try and lowball me there for a moment."

"Despite how much you annoy me at times, you're my friend...well, girlfriend now, Misty. I wouldn't do that to you."

"...Thanks, squirt. That means a lot to me." replied the redhead with a genuine smile on her face. "And well, to be honest...I've been kind of thinking the same way about you as well. Despite the fact you're an annoying runt at times, there's just something about you that appeals to me."

"Then I guess we'll annoy each other together?"

"Looks like it."

While the two continued to chat with each other, Flint simply gaped at the hollow stone in shock - he had no idea that a small fortune like that was hidden inside of it!

Giving Lincoln a glance, he said "...You know, I can offer you a full refund for that rock in exchange for...", only to stop upon seeing Lincoln, Misty and Pikachu all glaring at him coldly. "...Right. I'll take that as a no...I really messed up by purposely taking money out of your account, didn't I?"

"You did that on purpose?" asked Misty, causing Flint to blanch upon realizing what he had just said. "That's theft!"

"Err...that is, to say..."

"Misty, don't. Just let it go." replied Lincoln before a wily grin appeared on his face "After all, I think missing out on something like this is punishment enough, don't you agree?"

Giving Flint a narrow-eyed glare, Misty says "...Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to be contacting the authorities about this." before giving Lincoln, who was gathering the items into his bag, a wide grin. "Did you get all of it?"

"Yep." replied Lincoln with a grin of his own before he placed the bag's strap over his shoulder. "C'mon you two, let's go cash some of those nuggets in - lunch and dinner is on me today!"

As the three started to walk away from the rock shop, the white-haired boy gave Flint one last look and added "Oh yeah - you can go ahead and keep that rock, by the way."

Watching as the two walked away hand-in-hand with each other with smiles on their faces, Flint muttered "...I cheat the kid out of fifteen grand and he ends up finding a small hoard of rare and valuable items hidden inside the rock I conned him into buying...I guess I deserved that one..."

-=O=-

Meanwhile, Team Rocket (who looked worse for wear after managing to escape from the swarm of Beedrill) were on their way to Pewter City as well, though it was for a completely different purpose...

"So why are we heading to Pewter City again, Jessie?"

Groaning in frustration, the redheaded woman replied "Don't tell that you've forgotten already, James. The Boss mentioned that there was a hidden stash located inside of a hollow stone somewhere near Pewter City - he wants us to find it and bring the contents back to headquarters."

"Are da contents valuable?" asked Meowth as a greedy gleam appeared in his eyes.

Giving Meowth a look, Jessie answered "Very. However, we're to bring EVERYTHING back to headquarters - if the Boss discovers that even one item is missing, he'll have all of our hides."

"Damn. So much fer an easy payday, den." muttered Meowth, sighing in disappointment before noticing that there were several stones of all shapes and sizes around him. "Oh man, look at all da rocks 'round dis place! How're we supposed ta find the one da Boss mentioned?"

As she started inspecting several of the nearby rocks, Jessie answered "We'll just have to search them all, Meowth. The Boss is counting on us to find that stash for him - we can't afford to fail him now."

While the three Rockets started investigating the rocks in hopes of finding the one they were looking for, Flint watched on with a smile on his face - while he may have missed out on obtaining the items Lincoln had found, if he played things right, he would be making up for the loss soon enough.

After filling the hollow rock with several smaller ones, re-closing the hatch and flipping it back over, he walked over and said "Hey, no touching the merchandise, young lady. If you want those stones, you're going to have to buy them."

"Merchandise? But these are rocks." replied James before giving Flint a perplexed look. "Wait...you sell these things?"

Shrugging, Flint answered "They're souvenirs - genuine Pewter City stones. Interested in buying some?"

"Well, we're looking for a certain kind of rock - is there any chance that you might have it for sale?" asked Jessie hopefully.

Gesturing at the numerous rocks in the area, Flint answered "I've got plenty of stones, but if you want to check them to see if they're the one you're looking for, you'll need to buy them first."

"Er...can you give us a moment to talk it over first?" asked James, receiving a nod from Flint in return. After forming a huddle with Jessie and Meowth, he asked "What are we supposed to do now, you two?"

"As much as I would like to simply take these rocks and be done with it, it's best that we don't attract any unwanted attention. After all, it would look strange if we decided to just go and steal a bunch of rocks, wouldn't it?"

"But how are we going to find the right one? He won't let us touch them otherwise..." inquired James.

"Den dere's only one ting we can do - we hafta buy some of dose rocks until we find da right one."

"I hate to say it, but Meowth's right - we'll have to purchase those stones until we find the one with the stash in it." said Jessie before letting out a sigh. "...This is seriously going to kill our budget, isn't it...?"

"Yep." replied the other two Rockets in unison before all three start pouting while Flint watched on with a grin on his face.

'Looks like today is going to be a profitable day for me after all...'

-=O=-

(AN: Another omake from Dmattox94.)

-Omake 25: A New Rival (Dmattox94)-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center-

"Congratulations on winning your Boulder Badge, squirt." Misty commented Lincoln.

"Thanks Misty." Lincoln replied "That Steel Wing TM came in very handy."

"So where's the next Gym?" Lincoln asked only to receive a sly smirk from Misty.

"In Cerulean City." Misty said, eagerly waiting for the look on Lincoln's face when he finds out that she was the Cerulean Gym Leader all along.

With newfound determination, Lincoln starts rushing out the door of the Pokemon Center "Look out Cerulean City! Lincoln Loud is coming to town!"

"Wait up, squirt!" Misty called, only for Lincoln to slam into another person, forcing both boys on their butts.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked groggily as he sat up and eyed the person he ran into.

The boy looked to be fifteen, was wearing a red short-sleeve jacket with a black trim over a black T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and brown boots. He wore a red baseball cap with a green Pokeball marking. What really caught Lincoln's eye was the boy's left hand, adorned with a black bracelet that sported crystals of different colors, and the ring he wore on his marriage finger. A simple black ring with a white stone embedded in it, with a marking that looked like a cross between a marble's cats-eye and...a double helix?

"Ow..." the boy stated "if a guy's gonna get knocked on his butt, can some one at least tell me what's all the excitement?"

"Sorry." Lincoln said as he helped the boy onto his feet. "I was just feeling excited about winning my first badge."

"First badge, huh?" The boy said "That is something to be excited about. I remember how I was when I won my first badge."

"Really, what was it?" Lincoln asked.

"The Bug Badge from the Santalune Gym."

"B-b-bug Badge?" Misty whimpered while Lincoln queried "Santalune Gym? Where's that at?"

"Santalune City, Kalos." the boy explained before pointing a finger at the two kids "And before we get carried away with all sorts of questions, let start with the basic ones of introduction: Who are you and where are you from?"

"Right, sorry." Lincoln chuckled before answering "I'm Lincoln Loud from Royal Woods, Michigan."

"And I'm Misty. I'm from Cerulean City, Kanto."

"Name's David. Nice to meet ya." David said before continuing "Michigan, huh? Nice to meet a fellow American."

"You're from the States, too?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. Little Rock, Arkansas, born and bred." David said.

Misty, Lincoln, and David took seats as the latter two swap backstories, Lincoln's growing up with ten sisters and David's orphaning at the age of seven, as well as being adopted by Kalos' Prof. Augustine Sycamore, as well as the Arkansan's travelings of Kalos, Alola, and Unova.

"Hey, David, wanna battle?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure. How's three-on-three sound?"

"Sounds fine with me." Lincoln answered before turning to Misty "Hey Misty, can you referee the battle?"

"Sure thing, squirt." Misty answered.

"Can you please stop calling me squirt?"

David saw an opportunity to tease both kids "Ah, there's no grander thing in this world than young love."

"We're not in love!" Lincoln and Misty yelled with blushed faces.

'That's what they all say...' David thought with a mischievous grin.

-=0=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center - Battlefield-

Taking her place on the side of the battlefield, Misty declared the beginning of the battle.

"This is a battle between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and David . . . what was your last name?"

"It's not my birth name, but Sycamore will work just fine." the Arkansan replied.

"and David Sycamore of Little Rock, Arkansas. Each side will use three Pokemon and there will be no substitutions. Best two out of three wins. Trainers ready?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lincoln cried.

"Ready on this end." David replied calmly.

"Then let the battle begin!"

-=0=-

'Been wanting to see how he battles since he evolved.' Lincoln thought as he took out his Pokeball "Go, Beedrill!"

As the Poison Bee Pokemon took form in front of his Trainer, David mused as he took out a blue Pokeball with a net pattern "A Bug-type, huh? Guess I'll go with you. Go, Golisopod!"

What took form from David's Pokeball was a bipedal, purple, hunched-over humanoid arthropod Pokemon that was generously armored with a silvery exoskeleton. From it's upper carapace came two arms with massive, armored forelimbs, each adorned with two claws.

"AAAHHH!" Misty screamed "A b-b-b-b-bug!"

"You don't like Bug-type Pokemon?" Davis asked as two pairs of thin arms extended from Golisopod's upper carapace.

"Oh no." Lincoln explained "Misty is afraid of bugs."

"Shut up!" Misty shouted "I told you before, I just think bugs are disgusting and gross, unlike beautiful, cute, wonderful Water Pokemon."

Taking note of this, David said "Well that is a darn shame since Golisopod is also a Water Pokemon."

"Huh?" Misty asked in bewilderment, looking over to Lincoln, who was smiling as he held his Pokedex in his right hand and held up five fingers with his left.

Having had his fun, Lincoln pointed his Pokedex at Golisopod, only for the machine to reply "No data."

"No data?" Lincoln queried.

"Golisopod is a Pokemon from the Alola region. A Kanto Pokedex is not gonna have data on it." David explained, much to Lincoln's dismay.

"Hold on." David said before clearing his throat "Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokemon. The evolved form of Wimpod, it battles skillfully with its six arms, but spends most of its time peacefully meditating in caves deep beneath the sea. The shell covering its body is as hard as diamond, while it's claws are it's greatest weapons."

"Beneath the sea?" Misty asked in a sense of somewhat awe "It really is a Water Pokemon."

"You can apologize to Golisopod later." Lincoln said before turning to Beedrill "Beedril, use Fury Attack!"

"Here I come." Beedrill warned as it closed in on the Hard Scale Pokemon.

"Golisopod, Iron Defense!"

Raising it's right forearm as if it were a shield, Golisopod's body glowed a grayish hue as Beedrill began stinging the Bug/Water-type's said appendage with all three stingers. Almost completely unfazed, Golisipod gruffly asked "That all you got?"

"That shell really is as hard as a diamond." Lincoln observed "Try Twineedle!"

"Use Razor Shell."

Beedrill began stinging with only it's forearm stingers as Golisopod's claws glowed blue before it started slashing at the Poison Bee Pokemon. Noticing that Golisopod was landing more hits than Beedrill, Lincoln said "Beedrill, switch over to String Shot!"

The Bug/Poison-type stopped stinging to spew thread from it's mouth to encase the Hard Scale Pokemon in silk and bound it's arms together.

"Golisopod, tear through that thread!"

With a mighty growl, Golisopod ripped through the silk as if it were paper "Not bad Beedrill, but not good enough!"

"Use Water Pulse!" David commanded.

"Sure thing, boss." Golisopod said as it put it's two massive forearms together, forming an orb of water before launching it as the Poison Bee Pokemon "Take this!"

"Beedrill, dodge it and use Poison Sting! Try and hit it where it's not armored!"

After successfully evading the attack, Beedrill charged at Golisopod and began stinging the Bug/Water Pokemon's unarmored abdomen with it's tail stinger "I've got more than what you thought I had."

David looked to his Pokemon, noticing it's cheeks were flushed purple "Poisoned? All right, no more foolin' around. Golisopod, Blizzard!"

"Poison me, will ya? Time for you to chill out." the Hard Scale Pokemon said as he took a deep breath and exhaled a mighty gust laced with small snowballs, striking the Poison Bee Pokemon and encasing it entirely in ice.

"Beedrill!" Lincoln cried as he gazed at his frozen Pokemon.

"Finish it off with X-Scissor!" commanded the Arkansan.

"Sorry to do this." Golisopod said, tucking in his two thin pairs of arms as he cross his main, massive pair, it's claws glowing light blue. The Hard Scale Pokemon then lauched itself at Beedrill and slashed it in an 'X'-like fashion, breaking the Poison Bee Pokemon out of the ice, only to reveal red swirls on the Bug/Poison-type's face.

-=0=-

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" Misty exclaimed "Golisopod is the winner!"

"Good job, Beedrill." Lincoln praised as he recalled his Pokemon "Take a good rest."

"You too, Golisopod." said David as he recalled his Pokemon.

'Water-type moves and Blizzard...definitely a Water Pokemon' Misty thought in disgust 'Can't believe there are Bug-and-Water-type Pokemon.'

"Here's my next Pokemon." David said as he produced another Pokeball "Go, Fletchinder!"

The Pokemon Lincoln saw take form was a red bird with a gray belly and black-and-yellow wings. It's black tail feathers were patterned with two white 'v'-shapes.

David stopped Lincoln as the rookie raised his Pokedex "Fletchinder is a Kalos Pokemon. I'll save you the trouble. *clears throat* Fletchinder, the Ember Pokemon. The evolved form of Fletchling, Fletchinder flies faster as the flame sac in its stomach gradually heats up. It expels embers from it's beak that sets tall grass on fire, then pounces on the escaping prey."

"A Flying-type, huh?" Lincoln mused before throwing another Pokeball "Go, Pidgeotto!"

"So you're next on my ass-kicking list, right?" Pidgeotto said smugly as she took form.

"Keep talking." Fletchinder warned "My Trainer just loves the taste of roast chicken."

"Battle begin!"

"OK, Pidgeotto! Start out with Gust"

"Fletchinder, dodge and use Ember!"

Pidgeotto flapped her wings repeatedly, causing a gusting wind that Fletchinder dodged by diving, allowing the Ember Pokemon to zoom right behind the Bird Pokemon before opening it's beak to unleash a flurry of small fireballs.

"Ouch!" Pidgeotto exclaimed as she turned to Fletchinder "That was hot, you redheaded asshole!"

"Of course" Fletchinder smugly stated "How else do I expect to cook my boss' chicken dinner?"

"Fletchinder, Razor Wind!"

Fletchinder kept flying in place as a mini-cyclone appear on both sides as the move charged up.

"Pidgeotto, dodge and use Sand Attack!"

"Don't say the name of my secret move!" the Bird Pokemon exclaimed as she turned to the Ember Pokemon, who fire a scythe-like gust of wind. After dodging the attack, Pidgeotto flew close to the ground while dragging her wing in the soil, before finally flinging a clod of loose earth "Here's dirt in your eye!"

The sand hit Fletchinder square in the face, causing the Ember Pokemon to mutter "Talk about fighting dirty..."

"All right, Fletchinder, use Flame Charge nonstop!"

Lincoln and Pidgeotto just stared at Fletchinder as it cloaked itself in flames and just flew around in a circle "Uh, David, what are you doing?"

"Flame Charge is a Fire-type move that raises the user's speed." David explained "I don't have to hit you. I just have to keep using it..."

"...and that flaming sack of birdshit will just get faster and faster." Pidgeotto finished "I get it now."

"Well, you may have the speed, but we have the power!" Lincoln said before turning to his Bird Pokemon "Pidgeotto, use Twister!"

"Eat this! Twister!" Pidgeotto cried as she beat her wings slowing, but furiously, creating a massive tornado that managed to catch Fletchinder inside.

"Fletchinder, use Aerial Ace!" said David as he grew worried about his Pokemon.

"Take this!" the Ember Pokemon said as his wings glowed and charged at Pidgeotto with blinding speed, breaking out of the Twister attack.

"Quickly, use Twister again!" Lincoln said, hoping to keep whatever advantage he could. Pidgeotto created another fierce tornado that managed to hit Fletchinder, much to the Ember Pokemon's ire.

"Fletchinder, fight back with Steel Wing!" said the Arkansan

"We'll use Steel Wing as well." countered the white-haired Loud boy.

The wings of both birds glowed with a gray light as they charged each other, resulting in an explosion, much to the worry both Trainers "Pidgeotto/Fletchinder!"

The smoke cleared, revealing both Pokemon stuck in a head-on collision, before Fletchinder fell to the ground as Pidgeotto stayed airborne.

-=0=-

"Fletchinder is unable to battle!" Misty refereed "Pidgeotto is the winner!"

"Looks like you just burned out, asshole." Pidgeotto said smugly before she started showboating "Uh-huh. Oh, yeah. It's my birthday. Not really. Who's the best? Not you."

"Pidgeotto, be nice." Lincoln said as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Good job, Fletchinder." David said as he recalled the Ember Pokemon "Take a good rest."

Turning his attention to Lincoln, David said "OK, Linc. Send out your last Pokemon."

"Pikachu, you ready to go?" Lincoln asked his Pokemon.

"Sure thing." the Mouse Pokemon replied as it took the field.

"Your Pikachu, huh?" David mused while taking out a Pokeball "Hey Linc!"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be able to scan this one with your Pokedex. Go Raichu!"

The Pokemon that took form before Pikachu was a bipedal rodent not much taller than Pikachu. It had dark orange fur with a white belly, bifurcated ears, and a long, skinny black tail that ended in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"So, this is a Raichu" Lincoln said as he raised his Pokedex.

 _'Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Pikachu, Raichu attacks with electric shocks that can reach 100,000 volts, enough to render an Indian elephant unconscious. This Pokemon protects itself from these shocks by using it's tail as a ground.'_

"It can knock out an elephant?!" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

"You ready to rumble?" David asked.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Lincoln ordered, causing Pikachu to launch a small lightning bolt at Raichu, though it didn't do much damage.

"Raichu, show 'em Thunderbolt." David said, prompting his Mouse Pokemon to launch a much larger lightning bolt, which did more damage to Pikachu than Thundershock did to Raichu.

"Now use Thunder Punch!"

David's Mouse Pokemon raced over to Pikachu before striking it to the ground with a fist cloaked in a ball of electrical energy.

"Pikachu!" Lincoln called out.

"You wanna forfeit?"

"No way, are you kidding?" Lincoln asked before continuing "Pikachu, use Growl, then Quick Attack!"

"Take this!" Pikachu said before letting an air-distorting cry, prompting Raichu to cover it's ears as it's attack power was lowered. Pikachu then started charging at Raichu with lightning speed.

"Raichu, counter with Brick Break!" David instructed, signaling Raichu to draw back it's left fist as it glowed red, as if it were preparing to punch though a cinder block. As Pikachu closed in, Raichu struck with it's left fist, connecting with Pikachu's Quick Attack before sending it back.

"Pikachu, use Electroball!"

Pikachu started charging a ball of electricity at the end of it's tail before launching it at Raichu.

"Raichu, deflect it with Iron Tail!" David shouted, prompting the Electric-type's tail to glow white as it spun around, diverting Electroball to the edge of the battlefield "Not today."

"Pikachu, try Quick Attack again!"

"We can play the speed game, too." David said confidently "Raichu, use Agility!"

As Pikachu closed in on Raichu, the Arkansan's Mouse Pokemon disappeared, causing Pikachu to halt it's attack.

"Where'd you go?" Pikachu pondered before Raichu appeared in three different places surrounding Pikachu. The three Raichu disappeared before reappearing in three more different spots, then their original spots as Agility's pattern developed.

"Pikachu may be fast, but it doesn't have the speed to counter this attack." David quipped, causing Lincoln to growl in frustration.

"Let's wrap it up." David declared "Raichu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Sorry runt." Raichu, covered in golden electricity, charged at Pikachu with all it's might and speed. Looking as though it's body was black and white as the electricity covered it, Raichu then tackled Pikachu, the attack's force sending Pikachu high into the air before it came crashing into the ground.

"Good work, Raichu." David said as Raichu's body was covered in the static electricity from Volt Tackle's recoil damage.

"Pikachu" Lincoln called to his Pokemon "Can you still battle?"

"Of course I can!" Pikachu cried as it struggled to get up.

"Lincoln!" David called out, causing the Loud boy to divert his attention to the Arkansan "Give up."

"W-what?" Lincoln asked.

"Face it, Linc. Raichu is more powerful than Pikachu and knows more damaging moves. Pikachu is outmatched here." David explained, much to Lincoln and Pikachu's dismay "I'm offering you a chance to forfeit because I really don't want to injure your Pokemon critically. For Pikachu's sake, please, give up."

David watched as Lincoln pondered over his offer, only to snap out of his mentally-lost state as Pikachu called out to it's Trainer, seemingly giving the white-haired boy a pep talk.

Lincoln, with a look of determination on his face, looked David in the eye and gave his reply.

"I appreciate your offer, and the concern you have for my Pokemon." Lincoln calmly stated before continuing "But I'm gonna have to decline."

"What?" David asked flatly, not surprised that Lincoln turned down his offer. The Arkansan just hope Lincoln did it for the right reasons "Care to explain why?"

"It's just as Pikachu said." Lincoln explained "If I give up now, then I'm just a quitter. And if I'm a quitter, then I'm no winner. Only winners get to become the Kanto League Champion. Up until a few days ago, I really didn't have an ambition in life, nor did I have any talent that set me apart from my sisters. I just wanted survive a house full of girls, eat peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches, and read comic books in my underwear."

'Peanut butter and sauerkraut?' David thought.

'And he thought eating ketchup alone was gross...' Pikachu mused mentally

'In your underwear?' Misty thought in disdain 'Really?'

"But now, not only have I discovered my talent, but I have a goal - a dream to be the Champion of Kanto, a dream to call my own. And the best part about this dream is that it's a dream I can share with my Pokemon, to be an unbeatable team. That's why I'm declining your offer: if me and my Pokemon are gonna be champions, we can't afford to quit this early in my journey. We really can't afford to quit at all. Whether I win or lose, I won't quit no matter what."

Silence loomed over the battlefield for what seemed like eternity, only to be broken by the sound of David clapping his hands.

"Congratulations, Lincoln Loud." David said as he finished clapping "That is exactly what I wanted to hear and more."

"Huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, only someone with the grit you just showed can grow to be a truly strong Pokemon Trainer. I'll say this Lincoln - you'll probably lose your fair share of battles on the way to the Pokemon League. But if you keep the determination you already got, add in a boatload of hard work - I guarantee you'll be a Pokemon Champion someday."

"You really think so?" Lincoln asked with watery eyes, his heart moved by David encouraging words.

"I know so." David said "Course you'll have to beat me first. Either way, you may lose this battle, but you've already won something even more important Lincoln Loud - my respect."

The three Trainers and two Pokemon decided to revel in the heartwarming moment for a few minutes before Misty chimed in "Can we get back to the battle now?"

"Right, sorry." David chuckled "Hey Linc, before we wrap this up, I wanna know something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"How the heck did you know what Pikachu was saying?"

Pointing at the earpiece in his right ear, Lincoln simply replied "Translator."

"Huh. Interesting." David mused 'I'll have you get me one of those.'

"Prepare yourself, Lincoln. Your Pikachu's in for a lotta trouble with this next move."

Deciding to use one of Raichu's strongest moves, David reached for a brown crystal with a fist pattern on the side of his bracelet, when...

"Did someone say trouble?"

"Who was that?" David demanded.

"Oh, no." Misty moaned

"Not those losers again." Lincoln grumbled.

Hearing the sound of cackling laughter, David saw a man with lavender hair, a woman with magenta hair, and a bipedal Meowth standing on the edge of the Pokemon Center's roof.

"I'll say again - who are you guys?" David asked in a more serious tone.

Jumping down from the roof, Jessie gave her reply as he cohorts followed her "When this beauty's around, you better prepare for trouble."

"Add me into the mix, and you better make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light"

"Surender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

-=0=-

"Wow. That motto was terrible, and it makes you sound like heroes." David stated.

"Heroes?" The trio asked.

"Try this: To infect the world with devastation, To blight all people in every nation" David started "Or you could try: If you ask us this or that, the pity of the world is what responds."

"NO ONE TELLS US HOW TO DO OUR MOTTO, YOU FOOL!" Team Rocket shouts, earning a laugh from David.

"Hang on, David. We'll take care of this." Lincoln said as David stopped him.

"Totally unnecessary, Linc." David said as he fixed a yellow crystal to the top of his bracelet "It has been so long since I made some fools out of evil goons. Raichu, you ready?"

"Sure thing, boss!" the Mouse Pokemon nodded.

While performing poses in sync, a yellow aura forms on David before transferring to Raichu.

"Here we go! Full power!" David said as Raichu held it's fist towards Team Rocket, a ball of electricity forming at the tip.

"Raichu, use Gigavolt Havoc!"

"Eat THIS!" Raichu cried as it sent the ball flying towards Team Rocket with a punch, resulting in an explosion upon impact.

"Looks like we're blasting off." The trio weakly said as they sailed into the cloudy sky.

-=0=-

"That's was. So. COOL!" Lincoln said as his eyes got watery with each word. "What was that?! I've never seen anything like that! You gotta teach me and Pikachu how to do whatever it was you and Raichu did!"

"Teach us please!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha." David chuckled as he admired Lincoln enthusiasm. "All in good time, kid. Take a rest, Raichu."

"Thanks, David." Raichu said as it was recalled to it's ball.

"All right, guys, I think it's time I took my leave." David said, much to Lincoln's disappointment.

"But what abou-"

"You can only find Z-Crystals and Z-Rings in Alola" David said, much to the Loud boy's dismay "However, I will help my fellow American get stronger. So, for now, take this."

Lincoln stared at David's hand as it held a yellow-green USB drive "What is it?"

"That, my friend, is the TM for X-Scissor, a Bug-type move." David explained "You can use it on that Beedrill of yours."

"Thanks." Lincoln said as he took the TM out of David's hand.

"Now I really must be going." David said as he started walking away "See ya 'round, squirt."

"Not you, too!" cried a dismayed Lincoln.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" David laughed "Then how does rival suit you? Later!"

'Rival?' Lincoln thought as a smile crept across his face.

-=0=-

"That guy was cool." Lincoln said as he looked at his new X-Scissor TM.

"Yeah, I guess..." Misty said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Are you serious, Misty?!" Lincoln exclaimed before adopting a mischievous grin "Or are you still creeped out by that Golisopod?"

Misty's face adopted a bitter look "Why did that thing have to be a Water Pokemon?"

"Shame I couldn't scan it or that Fletchinder with the Pokedex..." Lincoln grumbled.

-=O=-

-Omake 26: Training #1 (Poliwag's Accuracy Training) (SilverNugget)-

-Pewter City Outskirts (10:50 AM)-

"Alright, this spot should be good. Now to get started on Poliwag's accuracy training." said Lincoln with an approving nod before walking over to a nearby tree with a trash can lid and a rope in hand..

"What're you planning to do with those?" inquired Pikachu curiously as Lincoln hung the lid from a branch with the rope before looking it over.

"It's a target for Poliwag to aim at." replied Lincoln as he finished inspecting the lid's positioning, finding it satisfactory. Taking out both Poliwag and Staryu's Pokeballs, he threw them and said "Alright, time to get started on training! Come on out, you two!"

Upon taking form in front of Lincoln a few seconds later, the two Water-Type Pokemon looked at him, wondering on what he wanted from them.

"You're probably wondering on what's going on right now, aren't you?" asked Lincoln, receiving a nod-like gesture from them in response. "Well, we're going to be doing some training before we take on Brock in order to improve Poliwag's accuracy while on the move."

Turning his attention to Staryu, he added "Misty let me borrow you for a while in order to help things along. Are you alright with that?", causing the Star Shape Pokemon to give him another nod-like gesture. Taking out his Pokedex, he says "Great. Lemme just get your Pokedex data real quick so I can understand what you're saying with my translator."

 _'Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this Pokémon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs.'_

"Alright, while we wait for the translator to finish analyzing the voice data, I'll show you what I want you to do." said Lincoln before pointing at the trash can lid. "See that lid hanging from the tree over there?"

The two nod, wondering what he had in mind.

"That's going to be your target while we work on improving your aim."

"Um...okay. But what am I supposed to do exactly, Mister Lincoln?" asked Poliwag curiously.

"Allow me to show you. Staryu, mind helping me out here?" replied Lincoln as he gave the orange-colored Pokemon a glance.

Gem glowing slightly, Staryu answered "Certainly. What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to dodge one of Poliwag's Water Gun attacks while hitting that lid over there with Water Gun. This is to show Poliwag what kind of exercise we're going to be doing. Got it?"

"Understood."

Giving Poliwag a look, Lincoln continued his explanation by saying "As for you Poliwag, I want you to try and hit Staryu with Water Gun while it tries to shoot the lid. Then once we're done with the demonstration, the two of you will switch places - Staryu will be trying to hit you with Water Gun while you dodge and try to hit the lid at the same time. Got it now?"

After thinking over Lincoln's words, Poliwag answered "I think so."

"Alright then, let's get started!"

-=O=-

-One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later-

"...This isn't going as well as I had hoped." groaned Lincoln as he placed his head in his hands.

While the demonstration had went just as he had expected with Staryu effortlessly hitting the lid while dodging Poliwag's Water Gun attack, when it came down to the actual training itself...things didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped.

The results had went two different ways - Poliwag had either managed to dodge Staryu's attack, but missed the lid completely or had managed to hit the lid, but was hit by the Water Gun attack Staryu launched at him.

Sure, Poliwag's Water Absorb ability nullified any damage he would have taken, but it didn't help the current situation at all.

'If only I knew of a way to help motivate Poliwag into getting this right somehow...' thought Lincoln as he turned his attention to Staryu. 'Misty's Staryu managed to get the exercise down with no problem, so why is it so difficult for Poliwag to do correctly?'

Noticing the upset look on Lincoln's face, Poliwag said "Wow...Mister Lincoln looks pretty upset..."

"His training idea isn't working out the way he hoped it would." commented Staryu as it gave Lincoln a small glance. "He should have consulted Misty about her method of teaching us how to aim our attacks while moving - if he had, things would be going much more smoothly."

"Really? So what did she have you guys do first?"

"Well, learning how to do something like this requires improving your overall accuracy first. Once you feel confident enough in your ability to hit things dead-on, then you start working on aiming while on the move."

"So I need to work on my aiming first? That sounds easy enough." replied Poliwag thoughtfully.

"Good. Then we'll start by hitting that lid with Water Gun first. Once you feel ready, we'll start teaching you how to aim your attacks while moving."

"Okay!"

-=O=-

-One Hour Later-

"Mister Lincoln! Mister Lincoln!" chimed Poliwag as he hopped over to Lincoln, who was still sulking over his failure.

Giving the little Water-Type a look, Lincoln asked "...What is it, Poliwag? Is something wrong?"

Pointing at the lid with his tail, Poliwag answered "I think I've got it this time! Come take a look!", causing Lincoln's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You did? Really?"

"Yep! Check it out!" replied Poliwag before giving Staryu a nod. "Alright, I'm ready when you are!"

"Got it. Here it comes!" answered Staryu before firing Water Gun from its topmost point at Poliwag, who quickly moved out of the way before firing a Water Gun of his own at the lid, successfully hitting it.

After repeating the process six more times, Poliwag hopped back over to Lincoln, who had an awestruck look on his face, and asked "So how was that? Was that good enough?"

"I...I..." stammered Lincoln before finally managing to get out "How!? I tried everything I could to help you learn this and I failed, and yet you managed to get it right on your own! What did I do wrong?"

"You needed to work on honing his accuracy first before you worked on teaching him how to aim while moving." commented Staryu, pointing at Lincoln. "I suppose you can say it's kind of like walking - you need to learn to crawl first before you can walk. Understand?"

Realizing what he was doing wrong, Lincoln nodded in understanding and said "Oh...I get it now. I guess I was trying to teach him something he wasn't ready to learn just yet."

"If it makes you feel any better, Misty made the same mistake you did when she first started out as a Trainer." said Staryu, gem glowing with mirth.

"Really now? Mind telling us what happened?" inquired Lincoln, hoping to learn something valuable from the story the Water-Type had to tell.

That and he could use a laugh after failing so many times with his training method.

-=O=-

-Omake 27: Training #2 (Steel Wing Training With Pidgeotto and Fearow) (SilverNugget)-

-Pewter City Outskirts (2:30 PM)-

"Alright, now that I've managed to fix Poliwag's aiming problem a little bit, it's time to start working on Steel Wing training with Pidgeotto and Fearow." stated Lincoln before scratching his chin. "Now then, I need to come up with a good way to train those two on using it..."

"Busy training your Pokemon to get yourself ready to face Brock, aren't you?" asked a familiar-sounding voice, causing Lincoln to snap out of his thoughtful state to face the voice's owner.

Upon seeing Flint standing nearby, the eleven year-old glowered before asking "What do you want, Flint? Come to try and discourage me from facing Brock again?"

Shaking his head, the older male replied "Not at all. I was passing by looking for rocks to sell and I overheard you talking about doing some training with some of your Pokemon."

Cautiously, Lincoln answers "Well...yeah. I want to come up with a way to help a couple of my Pokemon get used to utilizing the move Steel Wing."

"...Steel Wing, huh? Well, it just so happens that I might have a solution to your problem. Follow me." replied Flint before walking off, motioning for Lincoln to follow after him.

Wondering what the bearded man had in mind, Lincoln cautiously follows after him.

After a short fifteen-minute walk, the two arrive at a small clearing inside of a nearby forest that had nothing but trees and a pair of massive boulders in it.

"Here we are. This spot is perfect."

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "Why'd you bring me to a place like this? There's nothing here but a couple of really, really big rocks."

"Well...I need more rocks to sell to tourists and this is as good a spot as any to gather some." answered Flint before pointing at the large rocks. "See those boulders over there? I want your Pokemon to use them as targets to practice using Steel Wing on."

"...You just want me to do that so you can have more rocks to sell, aren't you?"

"Pretty much." admitted Flint with a shrug. "To sweeten the deal further, I'll pay you for your help. Sound good?"

Eyes gleaming at the idea of getting paid, Lincoln replied "Money, huh? Well, that changes everything then!" before quickly removing Pidgeotto and Fearow's Pokeballs from his belt and tossing them into the air. "Come on out, you two!"

Upon taking form a few seconds later, the two Flying-Type Pokemon look at him expectantly, wondering what he wanted with them.

"We're going to be doing some training with the two of you today in order to prepare for our battle with Brock." stated Lincoln before reaching into his bag and taking out the Move Tutor and the Steel Wing TM. "Before we get started on that though, I want both of you to learn Steel Wing first."

"A new move for us to learn? Interesting." replied Fearow, intrigued at the idea of having a new attack to utilize in battle.

"I agree with birdshit here - a new move actually sounds pretty nice right now." added Pidgeotto before giving Fearow a competitive look. "Bet I'll get better use out of it than you will."

"Really? You're going to make a competition out of this as well?"

"Well...actually, there will be a contest between the two of you. You see, I can only pick one of you for the fight against Brock and well...this will help me decide which one of you to to go with." admitted Lincoln, scratching the back of his head.

"...Very well. So what do you want us to do?" asked Fearow, cocking her head.

"Let's work on teaching you two Steel Wing first, then I'll explain everything from there." replied Lincoln before looking over the Move Tutor curiously. "...How the heck do I use this thing?"

Stepping forward, Flint said "Allow me to show you. Watch carefully..." before taking the TM and plugging it into a USB slot on the side of the Move Tutor, then pointing it at Fearow and activating the device. "Are there any moves in particular you want me to overwrite?"

"Nope. Just teach the move to her and that's it."

"Alright then." answered Flint before pressing a green-colored button, causing the Move Tutor to beep a few times before firing a thin silver-colored beam at Fearow. After a few seconds, the beam cuts off and Flint hands back the device, saying "Alright, that's it. Your Fearow knows Steel Wing now."

"That's it? It's that simple?" asked Lincoln, giving the Move Tutor an odd look.

"Yep. Now you try it with your Pidgeotto."

"Alright, here goes..." muttered Lincoln before mimicking the steps Flint had shown him. After a few seconds, he managed to successfully complete the procedure and taught Steel Wing to Pidgeotto as well.

Putting the device away, he says "Alright, now that we've got that out of the way, we can get started on training you two on using Steel Wing effectively. See those big rocks over there?"

The two birds nod in acknowledgement, prompting him to continue his explanation. "Well, you two are going to use those rocks as your targets for practicing Steel Wing on."

"What about this contest you mentioned earlier?" asked Pidgeotto curiously.

"Well, Flint wants more rocks to sell to tourists and thinks that we can help him get some by busting up those boulders with Steel Wing. So here's how this is going to go - we're going to be here for two hours before heading back to the Pokemon Center." replied Lincoln before pointing at the two boulders in the clearing. "During that time, the two of you will be using Steel Wing to chip away at those boulders in order to get used to utilizing the move better."

Nodding in understanding, Fearow asks "I see. So what's the condition for winning this contest of yours?"

Pointing a thumb at Flint, Lincoln answers "The one who can create the biggest pile of rocks for Flint to sell will be the winner and will get to take on Brock later on today. Sound good to you two?"

The two nod again before giving each other a competitive glance.

"You're going down, birdshit. I've got this one in the bag." taunted Pidgeotto confidently.

Narrowing her eyes, Fearow answered "We'll see about that, featherbrain. I intend on making our score 2-and-0 by the time we're done."

"Looks like those two are ready to get to it." commented Flint before giving Lincoln a glance. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick up the rocks they knock loose."

In response, Lincoln waved dismissively before pointing at the boulders and shouting "Go!", prompting the two Flying-Types to speed towards the massive stones, wings shimmering with a metallic aura.

As Flint started to walk back to his rock shop, he heard the sound of metal slamming against stone coming from the forest.

-=O=-

-Two Hours Later-

Upon returning to the clearing, Flint took notice of the heavily damaged state of the two boulders and let out a low whistle before saying "Looks like your birds really took their training seriously. So how many stones did you get for me?"

Smirking, Lincoln answers "See for yourself." before pointing at Fearow and Pidgeotto, who were each standing beside a pile of sizable-looking rocks. Humorously enough, Pidgeotto had a smug look on her face while Fearow looked to be sulking.

Eyebrow raised, Flint asked "What's wrong with your Fearow?"

"Remember that contest idea I told them about?" answered Lincoln, causing Flint to nod. "Take a guess on who won."

"...I see. Well, let me take a look at the stones your Pokemon knocked loose." replied Flint before walking over to the piles and looking them over. After a few minutes, he gives Lincoln a nod of approval and adds "Nice work. So do you want the money now or wired to your account?"

Shrugging, Lincoln said "Either way works for me.", prompting Flint to take out several bills from his pocket and hand them over. "Thanks."

"Pleasure doing business with you. I'll have my Pokemon pick them up sometime later today."

Once Flint had left, Lincoln turned his attention to the two Flying-Types and said "Well, you two did well in getting used to using Steel Wing, but there could only be one winner. Sorry, Fearow."

"It's alright." replied Fearow before giving Pidgeotto a dirty look. "Though I believe someone will be holding this loss over my head for a while."

"You bet your feathered ass I will! Who's the best? Me, that's who!"

-=O=-

AN: And that's Chapter 17 done and boy was it a long one...

Not much to say here except that I'm enjoying Ultra Moon, even though I feel that it's somewhat...lacking compared to games like Emerald, Platinum and White 2. At least it is, in my opinion, better than Pokemon Sun was.

Anyway, congratulations to yoshi3000 for successfully guessing both of the correct answers to the last chapter's quiz question. As such, he gets to choose the next two members of Lincoln's upcoming harem.

Interestingly enough, he's only informed me of one so far - a Beauty-class Trainer by the name of Sheila who appeared on Route 13 in Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. This of course brings the current total to three girls so far - Misty, Dawn and Sheila.

Alongside a personal choice for myself, there will only be two more chances to decide who will be next. One will be decided through a vote, while the other will be offered as a prize for another quiz question somewhere down the line. I'd also like to ask - should they start travelling alongside Lincoln or have occasional meet-ups throughout the story?

For those that were wondering, the answers were the GS Ball (which was distributed in Japan only for the game Pokemon Crystal) and the Azure Flute (which was never distributed, period).

Secondly, the next two chapters are going to be mainly focused on the Loud family. The first one will have Lincoln finally contacting Lisa from the Kanto region, the return of Ronnie Anne and a personal secret finally coming to light. The other one...well, let's just say that it's not going to be a good day for Lynn and leave it at that.

Finally, I'm considering the idea of including the Sevii Islands as part of the story as well. Let me know what you have to say - should I go along with the idea or not?

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	18. Chapter 18 - Calling Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of current events) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center - VideoPhone Booths (8:30 PM)-

"We've been sitting here for hours now - what's the problem? I thought you said that you were going to call your family." asked Pikachu as Lincoln continued to sit in front of one of the Center's VideoPhones, still unused despite his earlier words. "Don't tell me that you lost your nerve and can't go through with it..."

"It's not that." replied Lincoln, shaking his head. "To be honest, I'm worried about this call. I'm worried that I might end up saying something to my sister that I'll end up regretting later..."

"Why would you be worried about that? It's just a call to your folks back home - I don't see what's the matter."

After a few seconds, Lincoln lets out a sigh before saying "...Bad luck."

"Pardon?"

"The sore subject I talked about before - that's the reason I'm not exactly on good terms with the rest of my family right now. They believed my older sister's claim that I was bad luck and had me sent here to Kanto."

Sighing, he added "Though I can't lay all the blame at her feet - I made the stupid decision to spread the word around in order to get some alone time to myself. I'm just as much to blame as she is."

"...Wow. That's just...wow." commented Pikachu, dumbstruck. "So that's what happened, huh? You're not having me on about this just so you can keep stalling?"

"It's the truth."

"Once again...wow. To think you had been sent here to Kanto because of something like that." replied the Electric-Type, ear twitching. "But what I don't understand is why you're having trouble speaking with your family."

"Well, I lost my cool with them after my older sister Lynn's last softball game - her original belief that I was bad luck started when her team lost the game I ever attended." answered Lincoln, frowning. "After I started spreading the rumor around to get out of attending the rest of my sisters' activities to finally have some time to myself for once, they started taking things way too far."

Giving his Trainer a curious look, Pikachu asked "How so?"

"Well, things weren't that bad at first - they started excluding me from activities I would have enjoyed attending." replied Lincoln with a frown. "I'll admit that one's on me since I spread the belief around in the first place."

"Sounds like you did something pretty stupid there. But at least you admitted to it."

"Yeah, it was a pretty stupid thing to do when I stopped to really think about it."

"Uh-huh...so what happened after that?"

"After that is when things started going too far - my family started to exclude me from the same room as them, they they sealed off my room so I couldn't get inside." answered Lincoln, grimacing as memories of the previous week started coming back to him. "After that, they locked me out of the house and forced me to sleep outside during the night for a whole week. They wouldn't let me back into the house even during the day."

Eyes widening in disbelief, Pikachu replied "...Your family actually locked you out of the house!? That's just...why didn't your parents do anything about this?"

"Well...they apparently kinda fell for the whole superstition thing too, though I'm not sure if they actually believed it or just played along to teach me a lesson." replied Lincoln with a sigh. "I tried to come clean with the truth regarding everything after that - needless to say, they didn't believe me."

Cheeks starting to spark in anger, Pikachu asked "And this led to you being sent here?"

"No. Lynn had another game before that happened - one that I didn't attend. She lost again and blamed it on me. That's where I ended up losing my temper the first time and she almost knocked my block off with her bat because I called her a sore loser." answered Lincoln, scratching the back of his head. "After that, the rest of the family had a meeting - without me, of course - and ended up coming to the decision of sending me away. I was originally supposed to be sent to my Aunt Ruth's place at first, but my younger sister Lisa came up with the idea of having me go to Kanto instead."

As a small, yet weak smile appeared on his face, he added "In hindsight, she really did me a favor by pushing forward her suggestion - I would have been miserable if I had to stay with my aunt."

Calming down slightly, Pikachu asked "I take it that staying with her must be pretty bad?"

"You have no idea. Those disgusting feet of hers...ugh!" replied Lincoln, shuddering in disgust before continuing his explanation. "After that, I arrived in Kanto, passed the Trainer's exam and met you. The rest is pretty straightforward from there. So that's pretty much what happened between me and my folks in a nutshell - now do you see why I'm kinda hesitant about speaking with them?"

"Somewhat. But exactly why do you feel obligated to speak to them, though?" asked Pikachu curiously. "Those guys sound like they've essentially just kicked you out and left you here to fend for yourself. I think you should say 'screw them' and strike out on your own."

"Professor Oak said that it wasn't healthy for me to carry a grudge about what happened and that I should try to talk things out with them when I feel like I'm ready to do so." answered Lincoln with a shrug. "That and despite how much they tick me off at times, they're still my family and I love them."

"...So even after everything they've done to you, you still want to fix things with them?"

"Don't get me wrong - I'm still ticked off at them for all of the crap they pulled over the past week, but even though this is one of the darker spots in the history of my family, there are plenty of good moments to overcome the bad ones."

After staring at Lincoln for a few seconds, a small smile appeared on Pikachu's face as he commented "...You must really love them a lot to be willing to reconcile with them after all of that."

"I do. However, they'll have to make the attempt to make amends first before I talk things out with them."

"Fair enough. So why are you wanting to speak to your family now?"

"Apparently two of my sisters want to speak to me about something important - if I had to wager a guess, they probably want to try to talk with me about what happened." answered Lincoln, crossing his arms. "I'm guessing that Professor Oak managed to verbally knock some sense into them when he chewed them out yesterday."

Giving the VideoPhone a glare, he added "However, I'm never going to find out what they want until I manage to muster up enough nerve to finally make this stupid call..."

"You need motivation, huh? Then let me help you out with that."

"...And just how do you plan on..." started Lincoln before Pikachu zapped him with a weak jolt of electricity. "Ow!"

Cheeks sparking slightly, Pikachu asked "Don't want another one? Then you better make that call, pronto."

"Dang it Pikachu, this isn't the right way to..." retorted Lincoln only to get cut off by another zap that was a little bit stronger than the previous one. "Ow! Alright, fine! I'll do it already!"

As Lincoln grabbed the receiver off of the VideoPhone and started dialing in the number Professor Oak had given him earlier, Pikachu smugly said "You're welcome."

In response, the white-haired boy only grumbled something under his breath as he started dialing in Lisa's VideoPhone number.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (7:30 AM)-

While everyone else in the house were waking up and getting ready to start their day, Lisa was sitting at her desk with a book opened up in front of her. However, despite her best efforts to keep her focus on it, she kept thinking back to what happened the day before...

-Flashback-

 _"As for you, Miss Lisa - I'm disappointed with you as well - why didn't you bring this matter to a close sooner? Or do anything to stop your family from selling your brother's belongings?"_

 _"I...I was...preoccupied with my research, Professor." mumbled Lisa, ashamed. "That and at the time, I...I thought that since Lincoln had gotten himself into his current situation, he could get himself out of it."_

 _"So you just decided to leave him to deal with the entire situation all on his own." answered Oak with a disapproving scowl. "I hate having to say this, but you have lost a great deal of respect with me today. It's only because you made sure Lincoln got the money from the sold furniture that I'm even being somewhat cordial with you right now."_

 _"I...I understand, Professor. Does this mean that the friendship between us is over?"_

 _"Not at all. However, it's going to be some time before I can once again see you as the person I once respected. Until then, please refrain from contacting me unless it's about something important."_

 _Trying her hardest to keep herself composed, Lisa replied "...Y-yes, Professor. I understand."_

-Flashback End-

"I really screwed up by not acting sooner. If only I hadn't been so selfish to think only of myself and had helped Lincoln in his time of need..." muttered Lisa with a sigh. After a few seconds, a resolved look appeared on her face as she said "Well, no longer. Once Lincoln finally decides to give me a call, I'm going to make things right with him. Maybe through this, I can earn both his and the Professor's trust and respect again."

"However, there's no telling on when that will be, though." she added, giving the VideoPhone a glance. "For all I know, Professor Oak may have decided not to tell him that Lucy and I wanted to talk after what happened yesterday. Or maybe he's still angry with us and doesn't want to talk at all."

As she continued to think about when Lincoln would be giving her a call, the sound of the VideoPhone ringing had caught her attention.

Giving the large machine a surprised look, the four year-old mused '...Professor Oak's calling me? Has he already forgiven me for what happened during the progress report?' before shaking her head to dismiss the thought. 'What am I thinking? There's no way he'd be back on friendly terms with me so soon. But if it's not him that's calling me, then...'

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization as she came to a conclusion - the only possible one she could think of that would make any sense.

"Could it be? Would he really be calling me this soon...?" muttered Lisa before she hurried over to the VideoPhone and checked the call's location. "...Pewter City? That's definitely got to be him."

In an instant, the four year-old quickly picked up the receiver and answered the call, hoping that her deduction was correct. Upon seeing the familiar, yet at the same time different person on the VideoPhone screen, Lisa could only bring herself to utter a single word.

"...Lincoln..."

-=O=-

With a nod in response, Lincoln replies "Got it in one, Lisa - it's been almost a week since we've last spoken, hasn't it?" before noticing the haggard state she was in. "...Wow, I mean no offense by this, but you look like crap."

Lisa didn't give him a reply as she was still surprised that he had contacted her so soon.

"She's not speaking, Lincoln - is she broken or something?" asked Pikachu, giving Lisa a curious look.

"Nah, she'll be back to normal in a little bit." replied Lincoln before turning his attention back to Lisa and snapping his fingers. "Hey, c'mon - snap out of it, Lisa!"

Breaking out of her shocked state, Lisa quickly readjusted her glasses with an embarrassed blush on her face, muttering "My apologies, Lincoln - I was just...well, surprised that you contacted me this soon."

"To be honest, I'm surprised that I'm talking to you this early, too." answered Lincoln with a shrug. "I would have waited until much later to even consider the idea of giving any of you a call."

"...You're still upset about what happened last week, aren't you?"

Nodding, Lincoln said "Definitely. And I'm not the only one ticked about it..." as Pikachu glared at Lisa, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"You better consider yourself lucky that I'm here and not over there."

"You want me to translate that for you?"

"No thanks - I don't think I want to know what that Pikachu of yours was saying to me." commented Lisa, slightly unnerved by the threatening look on the Electric-Type's face. In an attempt to change the subject, she asked "Speaking of which, I take it that's the same Pikachu you chose as your starter?"

"Yep." replied Lincoln before scratching behind Pikachu's ear in an attempt to calm him down. "He's been with me ever since I set out from Pallet Town a few days ago."

"I see. And how is your journey faring so far?"

"Hold up a second, Lisa - this isn't about me." remarked Lincoln, eyebrow raised. "Professor Oak said that you and Lucy had something important that you wanted to tell me. Let's get that out of the way first, then we'll talk about how things are going with me after that."

'So Professor Oak did give him my message after all. Now I just need to get Lucy in here and we can talk things out with Lincoln together.' thought Lisa before giving him a nod. "Fair enough. Can you wait here while I head to our sister's room and retrieve her?"

Nodding, Lincoln answered "Sure. Just be quick about it - it's getting late over here and I want to get some sleep."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." replied Lisa before hurrying out of the room to go find Lucy. As she headed towards her sister's room, she thought 'Alright, I've got Lincoln on the line, now Lucy and I just need to talk things out with him and everything should be alright.'

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lucy & Lynn's Room (8:32 AM)-

"Man, I'm really looking forward to my big softball game today. Hopefully things will go better this time without Stinkcoln to jinx things up for me." commented Lynn as she threw a tennis ball against a nearby wall, catching it as it bounced back.

Giving her sister a glance, Lucy replies "You mean like your last game, which he was nowhere near at the time?"

"He had to be there! How else could I have lost?" countered Lynn, pointing at her. "You heard him say it last week just like the rest of us did - he's bad luck, plain and simple."

"...Ever considered the possibility that he may have been lying about that?"

"Why would he do something as stupid as that, especially since it's the truth?"

Before Lucy could give a reply, the door opened and Lisa stepped into the room.

Upon seeing Lisa step inside, Lynn asked "What do you want? You're the last person I want to see right now."

"Likewise. However, if you must know, I'm not here for you." retorted Lisa before turning her attention to Lucy. "You, come with me. He's on the line right now."

"'He'?" questioned Lucy before realizing what her younger sister was referring to. "Wait, he actually called?"

"Indeed. He's waiting for us back in my room."

"Who finally called?" asked Lynn, wondering what the two girls were talking about.

"It's none of your business, Lynn. Butt out." snapped Lisa before motioning for Lucy to follow her out of the room.

As the two started to walk away, Lynn mutters "Probably that Professor guy again trying to spin more of that crap he was saying yesterday." before going back to tossing her ball again. After a few tosses, she thought 'Still, something like that doesn't make sense - that old coot was pretty ticked off at Lisa the other day and I doubt he'd be willing to call her again so soon. But if he's not the one calling her, then who is it?'

Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization as one possibility came to her.

"Stinkcoln. It's gotta be him. But why would he want to talk to those two? I thought he was upset with them, too..." mused Lynn before a nasty smirk appeared on her face. "Unless he's calling them because he's afraid of being out there all alone and wants to come back home already. If that's the case..."

Getting to her feet, the thirteen year-old crept out of her room and over to Lisa's door before pressing her ear against it.

"...I suppose it couldn't hurt to listen in on this call of theirs a little bit. After all, I could use a laugh before my big game today."

-=O=-

"Lincoln, I'm back." stated Lisa before gesturing towards Lucy. "And I've brought our sister with me."

With a meek wave, Lucy mumbled "...Erm...hi, Lincoln."

"Great. So now that we're all present and accounted for, what do you two want to tell me that's so important?"

The two girls look at each other before nodding - it was now or never. This was their chance to start making amends with their brother and if they couldn't bring themselves to do it...they may never get another chance to do so again.

With this in mind, Lisa steps forward and says "Lincoln, I want to apologize for my actions - or lack of, in this case - over the previous week, especially since I was completely aware that you were faking your bad luck from the start." before lowering her head in shame. "I should have put an end to this entire bad luck situation sooner. If I had, you never would have been locked outside or sent away from home."

Head lowered in shame as well, Lucy added "Same here - I want to apologize as well for what I've done to you. You've done so much for me in the past and I disregarded all of that and simply followed along with the others on what was happening. I want to make things right with you, Lincoln. Can you forgive us?"

After a few seconds of silence, Lincoln asks "...And the two of you are really sorry about this? Truly? This isn't just because Professor Oak chewed you out, is it?" with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll admit that while he did have a hand in motivating us into doing this, our intentions are genuine and completely of our free will - we're truly sorry over what happened to you."

After staring at the two for a few seconds, Lincoln sighs before saying "...Well, at least you're apologizing for your actions and not trying to make any excuses about them."

"So...all is forgiven then?"

Nodding, Lincoln answers "For now - you may have my forgiveness, but my trust and respect on the other hand...well, you're going to have to work hard to earn that back. However, if something like this ends up happening again, you can consider this the last time we speak with each other on good terms."

Blanching, Lisa quickly replies "There's no need for an answer like that, Lincoln - we'll do our best to get back into your good graces once more."

"Glad to hear it." replied Lincoln while the aggressive look on Pikachu's face dropped, sensing that the mood of the conversation had become much more positive.

"...Why?" asked Lucy in a quiet voice, causing the two to look at her, confused.

"'Why'? What do you mean by 'why'?"

"Why did you forgive us so easily, especially considering what we've done to you?"

"...It's because the two of you are my sisters, Lucy. Despite the fact you alongside everyone else can drive me up the wall at times, it doesn't change the fact that I'm your brother and no matter what happens, I still love you and everyone else back home." said Lincoln before giving Lisa a glance. "Lisa, despite how I felt about this whole 'being sent away' thing at first, you really did me a favor by having me come here to Kanto - I'm having a blast over here."

As a toothy grin appeared on his face, he added "The three-hundred bucks you sent along certainly helped out with that as well...though I still wonder on where in the world you got it."

"If I told you, you'd probably never want to speak to the rest of our family ever again." replied Lisa morosely. "Trust me when I say this - you don't want to know how I acquired that money for you."

"It's that bad, huh?" asked Lincoln, causing the two girls to nod in unison. "...I'll take your word about this for now, Lisa. However, I expect to hear the truth one of these days, alright?"

"...Very well. I'll be sure to tell you one day."

Turning his attention to Lucy next, Lincoln says "As for you, while you did go along with what everyone else was doing and had a hand in sending me away that day, at least you're feeling some form of regret about it and want to make amends. If I can forgive Lisa for doing nothing to bring this situation to an end sooner, I can at least do the same for you as well."

"...Thank you, Lincoln. I promise I won't squander this chance to make things right."

"You're welcome" replied Lincoln before scratching the back of his head. "Besides, you and the others aren't the only ones that screwed up with this whole 'bad luck' thing - I never should've encouraged the idea in the first place."

"While I do agree that it was foolish for you to do something like that, I can understand why you did it." commented Lisa. "At least you came clean with the truth, despite the fact it didn't help resolve the situation."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Lincoln before giving the two girls a small smile. "Anyway, you two wanna hear about how my journey's going so far?"

At this, the two girls look at each other before giving him a pair of eager nods, grins on their faces.

"Tell us!"

"Alright then, I'll start from the morning after I passed the Trainer's exam. I had ended up waking up late after forgetting to set the alarm clock and ended up missing out on receiving a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak, so I suggested the idea of catching a wild one and having that as my starter instead."

"So you battled Pikachu and captured it. Go on."

"Well, after I caught him and well...was threatened with electrocution if I ever put him into his Pokeball again..."

"A threat that's still in place should you decide to ever put me back into that infernal sphere."

"Right...anyway, the two of us set out through Route 1 in order to officially start our journey..."

-=O=-

While Lincoln was telling the two sisters about his journey so far, Lynn was still eavesdropping on the call with a look of irritation on her face - instead of hearing whimpering and crying like she was hoping and expecting, it sounded like Lincoln was actually enjoying his time in Kanto.

'This isn't right! He's not supposed to be having fun - he's supposed to be a miserable, snivelling mess!' thought the brunette, feeling her temper starting to rise at the thought of her brother once again snatching another perceived victory away from her. 'I knew I shouldn't have gone along with Lisa's stupid idea!'

"Lynn...what in the world are you doing and why are you outside of Lisa's room?" questioned a female voice from nearby, causing Lynn to jump up in fright before quickly turning around to face the voice's owner - one Lori Loud, who was giving her an odd look with the rest of her sisters standing behind her, wondering what the red-clad girl was up to.

Giving Lori a glare, Lynn snaps "None of your beeswax. Now buzz off - I'm trying to listen to what's going on here and you girls are distracting me."

"Not happening, little sis. We're not leaving until you tell us why you're eavesdropping on Lisa's room." countered Luna, shaking her head.

"...Fine. If you must know, Lucy and Lisa are talking to someone on that stupid-looking video telephone thing in here."

"So they're talking to that Professor Oak guy?" questioned Luan before giving Lynn a stern look. "Hey, wait a minute...I thought you dismissed that guy's report as complete bunk."

"And I'm still sticking to that belief. However, they aren't talking to that old fart." replied Lynn before leaning closer and whispering "...They're talking to Lincoln."

"Lincoln!?" cried the six girls in unison, prompting Lynn to quickly move to quiet them with a shushing gesture.

"Hey, keep it down! Do you want them to know we're standing out here?"

After she and the others had managed to calm themselves down, Leni says "So Linky's talking with them right now, huh..." before moving to open the door with a smile on her face.

Before she could touch the doorknob, Lynn snapped "No! Absolutely not!" before pulling the blonde away from the door, much to her confusion and slight annoyance.

"Aw, c'mon! I just wanted to go in and say hello!"

"You do that and he'll hang up right away. He's still being a brat about this whole bad luck thing, remember?"

Blinking owlishly, Leni replied "Oh yeah..."

"Well, if we can't go in and talk to him, then what can we do, Lynn?" questioned Luan, crossing her arms.

"You can go away and stop distracting me so I can hear what those three are talking about."

"I don't think so, buster." countered Lana before pointing at Lynn. "There's no way we're just gonna walk away while you get to hear everything Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa are talking about in there!"

"Yeah! We want to hear what they're saying, too!" added Lola as the other girls nodded in agreement.

Realizing that her sisters had no intentions of leaving, Lynn groans in irritation before saying "Fine, hurry up and get over here. Just make sure to keep those pieholes of yours shut so we don't draw any unwanted attention, got it?"

After nodding in agreement, the six sisters slowly crept over and pressed their ears against the door as well so they could hear the conversation going on inside.

-=O=-

"So that's how you managed to capture your Fearow. Interesting." commented Lisa as Lincoln finished telling the two girls about his battle with the Spearow flock and their leader.

"Yep. And she's been a trustworthy member of my team ever since."

"That's good to hear. So my next question is this - how did you feel actually getting to meet a Legendary Pokemon in person? After all, it's not everyday that you see, let alone encounter one."

"You're talking about Ho-Oh, right?" questioned Lincoln, prompting Lisa to give him an eager nod. "Well...my first thought when I met it was that it was seeking vengeance for the flock Pikachu and I made short work of, but as it turned out..."

Taking out the Rainbow Wing and Sacred Ash from his bag, he continued "...It just wanted to give me these before setting off."

Gaping at the two items, Lisa gasped "...My word...I thought Professor Oak was mistaken about you being in possession of those two items...but why would Ho-Oh want to give you treasures as valuable as those?"

"I'm not sure myself, but Pikachu mentioned that there's probably some reason behind it and advised me to keep both of them with me." replied Lincoln before scratching the back of one of the Electric-Type's ears, much to his delight. "After Ho-Oh had left these with me, it cleared away the storm the two of us were going through and flew off."

As a reminiscent smile appeared on his face, he added "If only you two could have been there to see it as it flew away towards the sun...simply breathtaking."

"I bet it was." replied Lucy before she and her younger sister smiled mischievously. "So then...mind telling us a bit more about this Misty girl you encountered on Route 1?"

"...And just exactly why do you want to know about her?"

"Just curious, that's all." replied the young goth innocently, though the smile on both her and Lisa's face said otherwise.

"Somehow I doubt that." retorted Lincoln with a roll of his eyes. "But if you two really want to know, I guess I can tell you two a little bit about her..."

While Lincoln started to speak about his encounters with Misty, Lisa thought 'Misty, huh...I'm not sure, but I think I've heard that name from somewhere before...but where?'

-=O=-

With a slight grin on her face, Luna comments "Well well well...sounds like our little bro's managed to meet up with some older chick by the name of Misty."

While the other girls aside from Lynn and Lori 'oohed' in a salacious tone, Lynn crossed her arms and huffed "Who cares?" under her breath.

"You don't get it, do you Lynn?" remarked Lola, giving the thirteen year-old a chiding look. "For all we know, those two could be dating each other right now!"

"That better not be the case." snapped Lori, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know who this Misty girl thinks she is, but if she thinks she can just get in the way of him and Bobby's younger sister, she better think again!"

"Bobby's sister? You mean the one that punched our brother in the face and gave him a black eye after he kissed her?" questioned Luan, receiving a nod from Lori in return. "...Why would he want to date someone like that?"

"Because my relationship with Bobby depends on those two being together, that's why!" retorted the blonde before a smug, condescending look appeared on her face. "Besides, those two are literally meant for each other. After all, they went on a double date with me and Bobby to Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet not too long ago."

"Only because you forced him to do it, Lor." commented Luna, giving the blond an annoyed look. "Besides, what are you going to do if Linc and this Misty chick end up hooking up anyway - go over to Kanto yourself and break them up?"

"Of course not." replied Lori before narrowing her eyes once more. "I'll just remind him of his obligation to Ronnie Anne by turning him into a human pretzel once he gets back."

"Oh sure, twist the guy into a knot - that'll really make him like the girl you're trying to set him up with." snarked Lana, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up before I decide to do the same to you right now, you little munchkin."

-=O=-

"So you met one of the Officer Jennies of Kanto and after almost getting arrested, you managed to hitch a ride with her to the Pokemon Center." mused Lisa thoughtfully. "Care to explain why she almost did something like that?"

"Well, she mentioned that there had been reports of thieves in the area lately and since I didn't look familiar..."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Lisa commented "Ah, I understand now. Continue."

"Anyway, after we arrived at the Center and Officer Jenny dropped me off, I met up with the owner of the place - a nurse by the name of Joy." said Lincoln, thinking back on that day in particular. "I also met a girl by the name of Leaf and ended up encountering Misty again while I was there as well."

"So...four girls all in a single day, huh Lincoln?" asked Lucy with a surprisingly teasing-sounding tone to her usually droll voice. "Lucky you."

"Geez, don't make a big deal out of it. It's not like I'm dating them or anything." replied Lincoln as he rolled his eyes again, understanding what the eight year-old was implying. "But anyway, after I spoke with Nurse Joy for a bit, I rented the last room the Center had to offer for the night. However, because I managed to get it before she did, Misty attempted to try to talk me into either giving her my key or letting her sleep in my room for the night."

As a faint blush formed on his face, he muttered "And that's when 'it' ended up happening."

"...'It'?" questioned Lisa with an odd look on her face, wondering on what it could be that was making him blush like this. "She didn't do anything obscene to you...did she?"

"No...this was a complete and total accident. You see, at that exact moment...Team Rocket decided to blow a hole into the place with a bomb and ended up knocking us to the floor where..."

"Yes? What happened?" asked Lisa, unaware that both her and Lucy were leaning forward eagering in anticipation.

"...she ended up landing on top of me and we ended up...kissing..." mumbled Lincoln, the red hue on his face deepening in color.

After staring at the white-haired boy completely gobsmacked for a few seconds, the two girls start squealing in delight, much to his annoyance.

Giving his Trainer a perplexed look, Pikachu asks "...Are those two always like this when something like that happens?"

"You have no idea..." replied Lincoln with a sigh. "I knew I should've kept quiet about that..."

-=O=-

Back in the hallway, the other girls were resisting the urge to do the same thing as well. The only ones who didn't were Lynn, who was still sulking over the fact that things weren't going the way she had hoped they would and Lori, who looked almost ready to explode with rage upon hearing what Lincoln had to say.

"I'm going to tear that girl's head off should I ever find her..." seethed Lori as her fists clenched tightly, face reddened with fury.

"Easy, Lori. You heard what he said - the whole thing was an accident caused by those Rocket dudes." said Luna in an attempt to calm her sister down.

Giving her sister a nudge with her elbow, Luan jokes "Aw, c'mon Luna - they could end up 'falling' for each other one day. You never know." causing the others to groan at the bad pun while Lori let out a growl of irritation.

-=O=-

Giving the two girls an irritated look, Lincoln asks "Hey, you two done? Because it's late over here and I've got a story to finish up before I go to bed."

Recomposing herself, Lisa replied "...Sorry about that. Force of habit." before sitting back down into her chair. "Proceed."

"Well, after we managed to get back on our feet, Misty ended up slapping me across the face, then we got into another argument." answered Lincoln, rubbing the cheek Misty had slapped that day. "Almost reminded me of what happened that time you and the rest of the girls put me up to giving Ronnie Anne a kiss and I ended up getting a shiner for my troubles."

At this, the two sisters winced, remembering that day as well - after it had happened, he didn't speak to any of them for a week.

"After that, we met Team Rocket for the first time and battled against them together. It took some effort, but we managed to fend them off."

'Lincoln and Misty teamed together? But that would mean...' thought Lisa before her eyes widened in realization '...she's the Cerulean City Gym Leader that Professor Oak was referring to!'

"So what happened after that? Did you and Misty ever figure out what to do about the room you rented?" inquired Lucy curiously.

"We came to an arrangement after a while - she would help me capture a Water-Type Pokemon the next morning and in return, I'd let her have the other bed in the room for the night."

"Which is where the Poliwag you captured comes in, I take it?"

"Yep. I don't want to bore you with the details about what happened that day, but Misty and I went fishing on Route 1 and that's where I met Poliwag." replied Lincoln with a nod. "I also met his folks, but other than that, nothing else happened."

"Nothing? Truly?" questioned Lisa, eyebrow raised. "It seriously couldn't have been that dull, could it?"

"...I was sitting on the same rock for hours with a fishing rod, waiting for something to bite. Does that, in any way, sound fun to you?"

"...I retract my earlier statement." conceded Lisa before noticing that Lincoln wasn't wearing his usual clothes. "By the way...where did you get your new clothing? Did you buy that with the money I sent you?"

"Oh, this? Nah." replied Lincoln as he showed off the outfit to the two girls. "The PokeMart clerk at the Viridian City Pokemon Center was nice enough to give me a set of new clothes, alongside a TM for Steel Wing, as a thank-you gift for saving the place. What do you think?"

"Could use a little less orange and some more black, but other than that, it looks good on you." complimented Lucy with a nod. "Definitely looks a lot better than your usual outfit."

"Agreed. Your new appearance suits you quite nicely."

"Thanks." replied Lincoln before taking the Traveler's Kit out and showing it off. "That clerk wasn't the only one to give me a token of thanks - Nurse Joy did as well. I have no idea on how this thing works, but apparently it's a portable container for carrying cooking utensils, medical supplies and a bunch of other stuff like that. From what I did manage to understand, it uses the same technology that Pokeballs do in order to hold all of that stuff inside of it."

'A portable and easy-to-carry way to store and transport a large quantity of items...intriguing. I'll have to see about acquiring an empty Pokeball so I can study this kind of technology for myself.' thought Lisa, ideas starting to form in her mind.

"So what happened after you managed to catch that Poliwag thing?" asked Lucy, wondering where Lincoln's tale was going to go next.

"Well, the next day, the two of us started on our way to Pewter City. Of course, that meant that we would have to go through the Viridian Forest first - something that Misty was doing everything in her power to avoid at all costs."

"Why? Surely it can't be that bad, can it?" asked Lisa, eyebrow raised. "...And why is she travelling alongside you, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she's got a phobia of bugs. And considering the fact that the Viridian Forest is chock-full of Bug-Type Pokemon, it's pretty obvious on why she'd want to avoid the place." replied Lincoln, shrugging. "As for that other thing, remember the bomb Team Rocket used?"

The four year-old nodded with a faint smile forming on her face, recalling what it had ended up leading to.

"Turns out that not only did it blow open a hole in one of the Center's walls, but it also blew up her bike, too."

At this, Lisa's smile faded away and she quickly found herself sympathizing with the gym leader - she had also lost several valued belongings due to several of her failed experiments self-destructing in the past.

"Anyway, after the two of us argued some more, we finally went inside..."

-=O=-

"Ooh...Linky got some new clothes? I wanna see them!" chirped Leni as she started to reach for the door again, only for Lori to pull her away from it this time. "Aw, c'mon! Just a quick peek! Please?"

"No, Leni. We're here to eavesdrop, not ogle the twerp and his new clothes." answered Lori, though inwardly she wondered how his new outfit looked as well.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I kinda feel bad for Misty - having your bike getting blown up by a bunch of crooks has got to suck, big time." commented Luna, wincing slightly upon hearing about the fate of Misty's former bike.

While the others nodded in agreement, Lynn had a triumphant look on her face as she said "I knew it! This more than proves that Lincoln is bad luck! What did I tell you girls, huh?", only to realize that the others were ignoring him and had started discussing other matters that were on their mind. "Hey, stop ignoring me, damn it!"

"Still, I never expected that Misty girl to actually start going along Lincoln on this trip of his." commented Lana before giving Lori a Cheshire cat-like grin. "Looks like there might be something between the two of them after all."

"I doubt it. Don't forget that he said that she slapped him after the two ended up accidentally locking lips with each other." replied Lori smugly.

Crossing her arms, Luan countered "And Ronnie Anne gave him a black eye after he kissed her, remember? So you can't say that there's anything going on about that either.", causing the smug look on the blonde's face to quickly fall.

"Well...they did it again during our double-date together. Explain that, then!"

At this, Luan had no counterargument, so she simply settled for giving the blonde a dirty look. However, while she was unable to come up with a counter to Lori's retort, Lola was there to step in with one of her own.

"Alright then, Lori - if Lincoln decides to hang around in Kanto longer or better yet, decides to stay there for good, exactly how is he supposed to go along with this scheme of yours to get him and Ronnie Anne together? Or better yet, what if she decides that she wants to see someone else?"

"I..." stammered Lori, finding herself unable to find a way to argue against the point Lola had raised. "Well, who cares what you have to say, anyway? We all know that he won't stay there forever and will eventually come back home, then those two can start working on their relationship with each other, right? ...Right?"

At this, the other girls (aside from Lynn, who was still sulking about being ignored) gave her a look of great unease. Eventually, Lori's face had started to match her sisters', looking just as worried as they did.

After a few seconds of awkward, uneasy silence, Luan says "...I think we should change the subject before we start depressing ourselves here...so how about that forest Lincoln and Misty are going through, huh?"

"It wouldn't depress me if he stayed away for good..." muttered Lynn under her breath.

Her mood picking up upon hearing Luan's question, Lana says "A forest full of bugs...sounds like my kind of place, if you ask me."

"Not me..." mumbled Leni with a shudder. "I can like, totes see why that Misty girl wouldn't want to go into an icky place like that."

"Same here. Having to go through a forest full of gross, disgusting bugs...ugh!" agreed Lola with a shudder of her own.

-=O=-

"Wait wait wait...let me see if I've got this right - your Pokemon actually managed to knock out the entire swarm? Seriously?" asked Lisa in a disbelieving tone.

"The swarm was fairly weak and they did have Misty's Staryu and Samurai's Pinsir helping them out, but yeah - they took down the whole lot and their pre-evolved forms." replied Lincoln with a nod. "In fact, Kakuna ended up evolving thanks to that little skirmish."

Smacking the back of Lincoln's head with his tail, Pikachu chided "Hey, don't downplay the fact that we kicked those overgrown bees' asses, alright? Let us have our moment."

"Yeah yeah..." muttered Lincoln, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, after that, we met the leader of the swarm and managed to clear the whole situation up by placing the blame for the sludge hitting her face on Team Rocket."

"From what you claimed, that doesn't sound too far off from the truth." stated Lisa, nodding sagely. "What happened after that?"

"Strangely enough, she gave me a weird stone that looked like a marble before flying off. After that, Samurai led Misty and I out of the Viridian Forest and towards the outskirts of Pewter City."

"A marble-like stone, huh? Must've been some petty trinket the leader wanted to get rid of." commented Lisa dismissively.

"I doubt it, Lisa. Pikachu mentioned that it emanated some kind of power that smelled like Beedrill and Professor Oak actually looked surprised when I showed it to him, so there's got to be something special about that thing."

"Is that so? Then perhaps I should take a look at it for myself when I get the time."

"You'll have to wait for that, I'm afraid - I sent it to Professor Oak's lab for him to check out." replied Lincoln with an apologetic look on his face. "So do you want me to continue?"

"If you wouldn't mind." replied Lisa while Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Anyway, after we reached the outskirts of Pewter City, Misty and I ended up meeting a man by the name of Flint who sold, believe it or not, rocks. No gemstones or crystals or anything like that - just plain ol' rocks and nothing else."

"...Why would he sell something as strange as that?" asked Lucy, bewildered.

"He mentioned that Pewter City was famous due to its stones and called them souvenirs. A bit weird, but if he's still in business, apparently someone's got to be buying those useless rocks." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "Anyway, after we talked with him for a bit, he took us to the Pokemon Center to rest up for a little while..."

-=O=-

"A rock salesman? That's pretty weird." commented Lana with a raised eyebrow.

With a perplexed look on her face, Lola asked "Here's a better question - who in the world would want to buy filthy, dirty rocks?"

"I don't know, Lola..." said Luan before a grin appeared on her face. "But if he's still in business, then his sales strategy must be pretty 'rock' solid, huh?"

While the others groaned at the bad pun, Lynn was still listening to the conversation between the three siblings, her frustration with the call starting to grow.

'Why did I think that doing something like this was a good idea? I was hoping to get a laugh out of this, but instead I find out that Stinkcoln's actually enjoying himself out there...this isn't right...' thought Lynn as she continued to eavesdrop on the call despite how much it angered her.

Unknownst to her however, a small part of her mind was eager to hear the rest of her brother's story, wanting to find out what happened next - especially upon hearing that he had managed to reach the first gym and was about to take on the gym leader that stayed there...

-=O=-

"...And that's pretty much how I beat Brock in a nutshell." said Lincoln, finishing his tale on his first gym battle before taking out his badge case and opening it up to show off the Boulder Badge inside.

"So you managed to win your first Badge? Wonderful!" complimented Lisa, looking rather pleased at the sight of the gleaming item sitting inside the small case. "I had a feeling you'd be able to pull it off."

Giving her brother an approving look, she added "And by using such an unconventional method to defeat Brock's Onix...I honestly never would have considered using a tactic like that to take down such a massive beast."

"Thanks, Lisa." replied Lincoln with a smile before saying "Anyway, after I finished up at the Pewter Gym, the three of us - that means Brock, Misty and myself - ended up talking with each other back at the Pokemon Center for a bit before Brock decided that he wanted to travel with us throughout Kanto. Considering the fact that he's apparently supposed to be a good cook, I found it hard to refuse his request."

"After what we have to go through meal-wise week in and week out, I don't blame you." commented Lucy with a nod. "So...I take it that's everything then?"

"Pretty much. I decided to ring you girls up after I won my badge, so...yeah, that's it for now."

"A shame. I would have liked to hear more about your travels." admitted Lisa with a disappointed tone.

"Don't feel too bad, sis - this isn't going to be the only time I'm going to be calling home, you know." replied Lincoln reassuringly. "And when I do, I'll have even more stories to tell you two, alright?"

"...You will promise to call again, right?" asked Lucy hopefully.

"You have my word. In fact..." replied Lincoln before opening up his Pokedex and pressing a few buttons, connecting it to the internet. "I'll be giving you my e-mail address. Now if you girls need to tell me something important or just want to talk, I'll make sure to give you a call when I'm able to."

After reciting the address for Lisa to write down, he added "Did you get that?"

"I did. Thank you, Lincoln."

"You're welcome. Now if you girls don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and hang up now - I've been up all day and I want to get some sleep."

"Of course. Pleasant dreams, Lincoln. Goodbye." said Lisa, causing Lincoln to nod before hanging up the receiver, causing the screen to cut to black.

-=O=-

"Alright, girls - call's over. Time to disperse." stated Lori in a commanding tone, causing everyone but Lynn to let out a whining groan. "Let's get out of here before Lisa finds out we've been eavesdropping on her call."

"But what about Linky? I wanted to talk to him!" whined Leni.

"Who cares about that jinx!? I've got more important things to worry about - like my softball game today!" snapped Lynn irritably before she started pulling at her hair, groaning in frustration. "Aw man, I was hoping to use this call as positive reinforcement for today's game hoping that little wuss would be crying and whining to come back home, but now I can't even think straight knowing that he's actually having fun out there..."

"...Wow...that's kind of a jerk move, sis." remarked Luna, giving her a look of disapproval. "Seriously, not cool."

"...I would have done the same, to be honest..." admitted Lola in a low volume so nobody could hear her.

"Can it, rockstar." grumbled the red-clad girl before heading back to her room, holding her head. "I better go pray double-duty to the softball gods while I still can, otherwise I'll never be able to focus on today's game..."

As soon as Lynn had went into her room, Luan says "...Lynn's crass comments aside, it sounds like Linc's having a lot of fun over there. Believe it or not, I'm actually happy for him."

"Same here. I may not like the fact he's so far away from home, but if he's actually having fun, I guess I can't knock it." replied Luna with a shrug. "He would have been miserable if we ended up sending him to stay with our aunt like Lynn originally intended."

"Do any of you think that stuff Lincoln said he did during his time in Kanto is true?" questioned Lana, giving her sisters a look.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. While I still agree with Lynn that the whole thing sounds like a load of complete bull, part of me wants to believe that something like this is real simply for our brother's sake, especially after hearing how much he's enjoying himself out there." replied Luna with the others nodding in agreement, sharing the fifteen year-old's opinion. "Now c'mon - all of us need to leave before Lisa finds out we've been here the entire time."

-=O=-

After the six girls had returned back to their respective rooms and the hallway was completely clear, Lucy opened the door and peered outside of Lisa's room before saying "They're gone."

"About time, too. It was hard trying to act like we didn't know they were listening in on us." replied Lisa, letting out a sigh of relief before a smile appeared on her face. "I feel a lot better now that we've managed to clear the air with our brother."

"On the whole 'bad luck' mess perhaps." countered Lucy, her usual frown forming on her face.

".What are you talking about, Lucy?"

"What I'm saying is that while we may be sorry for what we've done to him over the previous week, but what about all of the other things we've done to him?" stated the young goth before crossing her arms. "Don't forget that Lincoln aired a lot of grievances on the day he left - the whole sister-fight protocol mess, the incident that led to our family getting banned from the grocery store, the overall meddling in his life altogether...all of us have a lot to answer for, Lisa."

After staring at Lucy in bewilderment for a few seconds, Lisa sighs before answering "...Yes, I suppose you're right - we won't re-earn his trust and respect back through just a simple apology. So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well...I think that we look back on some of the things we've done to him and find ways to fix the problem that it left behind or find ways to prevent it from happening again." said Lucy before holding up a finger. "For example, the sister-fight protocol. There's a lot of problems with it that need to be fixed."

"Lucy, the protocol is fine. There's no need to rework it when it already does what it's supposed to do."

"For us and the girls, maybe. But what about Lincoln? Have you ever considered the possibility of a fight between one of our sisters and him? Is the protocol going to cover that?" asked Lucy, causing an uncomfortable look to appear on her younger sister's face. "Because from what I know about it, it would only benefit the sister in question while completely screwing him over."

"I...I hadn't thought of that, to be honest..."

"The protocol is flawed and needs to be reworked so that it includes all of us, not just a select few."

Knowing that she couldn't refute her sister's argument, Lisa sighs and answers "...Very well. I'll get started on drafting the new version as soon as I can." before giving her older sister a questioning look. "What about you? Have you considered what you're going to do first?"

"I have. I'm going to come clean about what happened with the Princess Pony comics in order to clear Lincoln's name about what happened the day he missed his comic convention. It's not much, but it's a start."

"You still have the tape in your possession?" inquired Lisa, receiving a nod in response. "How peculiar. I assumed you would have had it destroyed by now."

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Believe me, I tried, but I just...couldn't." replied Lucy, sighing. "Something about doing it just didn't seem right somehow."

"So when are you going to go through with it?"

"Probably once we get back from Lynn's game today. I might need to borrow your room in order to play the tape. Is that alright?"

Lisa nods in confirmation before saying "That's fine. Now then, I believe that we should part ways for now. After all, even though Lynn has been action like a brute with her head stuck up her posterior, she is still our sister and we need to get ready to support her and her team at today's game."

"Very true. See you later, Lisa." replied Lucy before heading to the door, only to stop long enough to give her younger sister a small smile. "And thanks for telling me about this. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

-=O=-

-The Santiago Residence - Dining Room (8:15 AM)-

As the two Santiago siblings were sitting down for breakfast, Ronnie Anne was unusually quiet, occasionally poking at the food on her plate with a distracted look on her face.

Noticing this peculiar behavior, Bobby asked "Are you alright, Nie-Nie? You haven't said a word all morning."

Absently playing with the food on her plate, Ronnie answered "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like 'nothing' to me." countered Bobby, eyebrow raised. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"I said it's nothing, Bobby."

"Ronalda..." said Bobby in a scolding tone, causing Ronnie to wince - anytime he ever used her actual first name, she knew that he was being serious.

"Alright, fine...there's something that's bothering me a little bit."

"I knew that something wasn't right with you this morning." commented Bobby, nodding sagely. "So what is it? Someone picking on you at school?"

"It's not that. It's about Lincoln." replied Ronnie, shaking her head.

"Lincoln? Are the two of you having relationship problems again?" asked Bobby before he gave her a stern look. "He didn't break up with you, did he?"

Blushing slightly, Ronnie snapped "Bobby, we're not dating! We're just friends and nothing more than that!"

"Sure you are..." replied Bobby with a smirk, unconvinced with her words. "So what's going on with the two of you?"

"Well...I stopped by his house the other day and that girlfriend of yours answered the door. When I asked her about him, she mentioned that he wasn't home." replied Ronnie, thinking back on her and Clyde's meeting with Lori. "She was acting really suspicious when I questioned her about when he'd be back, which leads me to think that something happened to him - something she doesn't want me to know about."

Eyebrow raised, Bobby asked "Lori acting shifty about something like that? Are you sure that you weren't just imagining things?"

"I'm certain - she acted really weird when I mentioned him, so she's got to know something about what happened to him." answered Ronnie, narrowing her eyes. "Besides, Lincoln hasn't been seen anytime this week, so something's got to be up."

"He's probably busy hanging out with Clyde - you know how well those two get along with each other."

Shaking her head, Ronnie countered "Clyde's been wondering where Lincoln's been, too. He was with me the day I spoke with Lori about Lincoln's whereabouts."

Surprised, Bobby asked "Clyde doesn't know where he is either?", receiving a nod from Ronnie in response. "...Alright, I'll tell you what I'll do - Lori invited me to attend her sister's softball game today. When I get the chance, I'll ask her about Lincoln and see what she has to say about him. Will that work?"

"It'll have to do, I guess. Just don't be surprised if she tries to spout the same crap about not knowing where he is to you when you ask about him."

"I'm sure that she won't, Ronnie - Lori wouldn't lie to me like that." answered Bobby before going back to enjoying his meal.

While Bobby continued to eat his breakfast, Ronnie was deep in thought, wondering on what she could possibly do in order to find out what happened to Lincoln.

'As much as I hate to say it, I can't count on Bobby to get anything out of that girlfriend of his - she'll just spin the same yarn to him that she did to me and he'll eat it up.' thought the Hispanic girl before a sly smirk appeared on her face. '...But this softball game sounds like it'll give me the best possible opportunity to do some snooping around and try to find some clues about where Lame-O's disappeared to. I might want to see about getting Clyde in on this too - he's just as worried about him as I am and something like this certainly isn't going to be easy to do alone.'

Nodding in approval at the plan she had formed, she turned her attention back to her breakfast and added 'I don't care what it takes - one way or another, I'm going to find out what's really going on...'

-=O=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center - VideoPhone Booth (9:15 PM)-

After hanging up the receiver, Lincoln lets out a long sigh of relief before saying "Oh man, I am glad that I finally managed to get that call out of the way."

Giving Pikachu a look of gratitude, he adds "...Thanks for...er, motivating me into making the call, buddy. I never would have been able to go through with it without your help."

"No problem. So are we going to go get some shuteye or what? I'm beat."

Nodding, Lincoln replies "Yeah. Let's go." before he and Pikachu started to make their way to the room they had rented for the night. After reaching the room,

Lincoln opens the door to find Misty laying in one of the beds while the other remained unused, though there had been signs of someone sitting on it earlier.

"Huh...guess Brock decided to sleep at home tonight" mumbled Lincoln tiredly before walking into the bathroom in order to change into his pajamas. Once he had come back out a few minutes later, he placed Pikachu onto the bed and gave him a tired smile, saying "Night, buddy. See you in the morning." before getting into the bed himself and almost falling asleep as soon as he had closed his eyes.

Upon hearing the sound of snoring coming from the white-haired boy, Pikachu opened his eyes and stood up. After giving Lincoln a small glance, he jumped off of the bed and over to Lincoln's belt, pressing the buttons on each active Pokeball attached to it.

As soon as Pidgeotto, Fearow, Beedrill and Poliwag had taken form in front of him, he quietly asked "I take it you guys heard everything the two of us spoke about from within your Pokeballs?"

The four Pokemon give him a solemn nod in confirmation, prompting him to continue.

"Good. Because we need to have a long discussion with each other about this..."

-=O=-

(AN: Decided to add the Natures for Brock's Pokemon.)

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.16 (Male)  
** **Ability: Static  
** **Nature: Mild  
** **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave**

 **Fearow Lv.23 (Female)  
** **Ability: Sniper  
** **Nature: Calm  
** **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.16 (Male)  
** **Ability: Water Absorb  
** **Nature: Jolly  
** **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap**

 **Beedrill Lv.13 (Male)  
** **Ability: Swarm  
** **Nature: Lax  
** **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.22 (Female)  
** **Ability: Tangled Feet  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Staryu Lv.16 (No Gender)  
** **Ability: Natural Cure  
** **Nature: Mild  
** **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.? (Unknown)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.14 (Male)  
** **Ability: Sturdy  
** **Nature: Hardy  
** **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.16 (Male)  
** **Ability: Rock Head  
** **Nature: Adamant  
** **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

(AN: Just to let you know, this omake takes place at a later point in time.)

-Omake 28: Two Becomes Three (Lincoln/Jenny/Joy) (SilverNugget)-

-Viridian City Pokemon Center - Main Counter (2:30 PM)-

It was another day as usual for Nurse Joy as she stood at her usual post at the front counter, looking over one of the Center's magazines with boredom and slight annoyance apparent in her eyes.

No, it wasn't annoyance at her job or the numerous Trainers she had to deal with throughout the day. Rather, it was due to the fact that Officer Jenny, her closest friend and confidant, had been able to score a date with the brave young Trainer that had saved her place of business in the past before she did.

And if she had to be honest with herself, she couldn't help but be somewhat envious of her friend for managing to take him out on several lunch dates over the past couple of months. It also didn't help that the female officer often came around afterwards in order to let her know how things went.

Granted, she knew that Jenny wasn't doing it out of spite, but it still stung hearing that things were going so well for her while she still had to sit behind the front counter.

Upon seeing Officer Jenny entering the Pokemon Center again, Joy bitterly thought 'Great, here she comes again.' before noticing that Jenny wasn't entering the building alone - she had brought a very familiar face along with her...one with familiar-looking white hair and a broad smile on his face that caused her heart to flutter.

Plastering a rather weak-looking smile on her face, the pink-haired nurse said "Officer Jenny and Mr. Loud, it's good to see the two of you again. How are you?"

"We're doing well, Nurse Joy. How are you?" asked Lincoln, causing the smile on Joy's face to lighten up slightly.

"Same as usual, Mr. Loud - happy to be of service to any Trainer that requires my assistance. So how can I help the two of you today?"

"It finally happened, Joy - we're officially an item now!" chimed Jenny before picking Lincoln up and nuzzling one of her cheeks against his face. "Oh, it was so wonderful, Joy! If only you could have been there to see it!"

"O-oh...really? What happened...?" asked Joy, her smile starting to fade.

"Well..."

-Flashback Start-

 _-Inside The Restaurant On The Corner (12:15 PM)-_

 _With a nostalgic smile on her face as she and Lincoln sat at their usual spot to eat, Jenny comments "Wow, this certainly brings back memories to our first time having lunch together here, doesn't it?"_

 _"It sure does." answered Lincoln before taking a small breath in order to calm himself before saying what he wanted to say to the female officer. "Officer Jenny, we've been seeing each other like this for some time now, haven't we?"_

 _Nodding, Jenny replied "Mm-hmm...around six months or so, I'd say." before giving Lincoln a curious look. "Why do you ask?"_

 _As a slight blush started to form on his cheeks, Lincoln says "I've been thinking about what you said to me during our first time having lunch with each other and well...I'd like to get to know you, the real you behind the badge, better..."_

 _"You want to know the real me better? Wait...does that mean...?" asked Jenny, eyes widening in surprise._

 _Nodding, Lincoln replies "Yes. If you're willing to have me, I'd like to give us being together a try."_

 _After staring at the white-haired boy for a few seconds, Jenny exclaimed "Oh yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Thank you!" in pure joy before picking him up and pulling him into a tight embrace. "You won't regret this, Lincoln - I promise!"_

 _"Officer..." said Lincoln, though his voice sounded muffled._

 _"Please, call me Jenny. After all, we're officially together now, right? There's no need for formalities."_

 _"...Jenny...you're smothering me...I can't breathe..."_

 _Upon realizing that she was pressing Lincoln's face firmly against her chest, Jenny blushed before quickly letting him go._

 _"Oh...sorry about that. I guess I just got a little overexcited there..."_

 _"It's alright." said Lincoln before his blush deepened slightly in color. "Besides, that actually felt kind of nice, to be honest..."_

 _Hearing this, the green-haired woman blinked in surprise for a few seconds before a sly smile formed on her face as she said "Is that so? Well, if you liked it that much, I can let you feel a lot more than that if you want..."_

 _Eyes widening in shock at Jenny's reply, Lincoln stammered "Hey, easy there - I'm not exactly ready to be a father just yet!"_

 _"I'm just joking, Lincoln. If you really want to wait until you're older for us to get to know each other intimately, I can wait. Just having you with me is enough for now."_

 _"Thanks, Jenny. I appreciate it."_

 _"You're welcome. So, want to go see a movie?"_

 _"Do I!"_

-Flashback End-

"And that's what happened. After we went to go see a movie together, the two of us decided to come here."

"Well...that's...erm, wonderful. I'm happy for you..." said Joy as her smile started to waiver, catching Jenny's attention.

"Joy, you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's...it's nothing. Don't mind me..."

'Nothing, my foot. Something's definitely up.' thought Jenny before giving Lincoln a glance. "Hey, do you mind leaving the two of us alone for a bit? Me and Joy need to talk."

Nodding, Lincoln answered "Sure thing. Just let me know when the two of you are done." before walking over to one of the lobby's couches and sitting on it.

Once Lincoln was out of earshot, Jenny planted her hands firmly on her hips and said "Alright, something's clearly bothering you, Joy. What's the problem?"

Her pent-up frustration finally starting to overcome her, Joy snapped "It's you! You're the problem!"

"Me? What did I do to you?"

"You're always coming in here, telling me about how those lunch dates of yours went! Do you know how much it hurts me, constantly reminding me of the opportunity I missed because I didn't have the courage to come clean with him about how my heart feels!?"

"The opportunity you missed? 'Him'?" questioned Jenny with a raised eyebrow before her eyes widened in realization. "Wait...so you..."

Nodding weakly, Joy replied "Yes. I hate to admit something like this, but I've fallen for that wonderful young man as well, Jen. I honestly regret not letting him know how I feel before the two of you started seeing each other..."

"So you like Lincoln too, huh?" inquired Jenny, causing Joy to reluctantly nod. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I...I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship. You seemed so happy with him and...well, I was worried that he would say no."

"...Joy, I was talking about mentioning it to me."

Blinking in surprise, Joy replied "I beg your pardon?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked him too?" asked Jenny, arms crossed.

"Well, as I said before...I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship." mumbled Joy in a quiet tone.

"Joy, you know as well as I do that I'm not the kind of person to leave you hanging alone like this - that's not what friends do."

"No offense intended Officer, but I'm not exactly interested in you that way."

Giving the pink-haired nurse a strange look, Jenny replied "Who said that I was talking about that? I was just going to suggest the idea that we share Lincoln between the two of us."

"What!? S-share him!?" stammered Joy as a blush started to form on her face. Unknown to the two women, Lincoln had overheard everything and was blushing as well.

"Sure, why not? We're friends, right?" replied Jenny with a grin before she draped an arm on Joy's shoulders. "Besides, I know that you'd do the same for me if you were in my place, right?"

Blush deepening slightly, Joy admitted "W-well...yes..."

"You see? So we'll share him with each other. And even better, we all benefit from this - my friendship with you stays intact, you finally get a date and he gets to spend time with the two of us. Everyone wins!" stated Jenny before she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Besides, that'll make things much more interesting when the two of us get to know him much, much better one day..."

Hearing this, Joy's face turned a dark crimson color as she started to stammer nonsensically.

Turning her attention back over to Lincoln, Jenny called out "Hey Lincoln, come over here for a bit!", prompting the white-haired boy to put the magazine he was reading down before walking over to the two women.

Trying to fight down the blush on his face, Lincoln asked "You two finished with your chat, I take it?"

"Yep. And now I want you to do a favor for me."

Having heard everything the two were talking about ealier, Lincoln had an idea on what Jenny was about to ask him. Crossing his arms, he answered "Let me guess - you want me to take Nurse Joy out on a date too, right?"

"...How did you know what I was going to ask?" asked Jenny as she and Joy blinked in surprise.

"I...might have overheard the two of you speaking with each other." replied Lincoln

"So that meant that you heard everything?" questioned Joy, causing Lincoln to nod in confirmation. "Oh dear...well, since you've heard everything then, I suppose I should get this off of my chest now - I...I like you, Mr. Loud. I...well, may have developed a small crush on you after you saved the Pokemon Center from those horrid thieves, but I didn't have the courage to come clean with you before..."

"So after the two of us had a little chat with each other, we came to an agreement and decided that we can share you. Are you alright with that?" finished Jenny, causing Joy to stare at her, mortified.

"J-Jenny! Please, don't say something like that in front of him!"

"...So you two really came to an agreement like this, huh?" muttered Lincoln in disbelief, causing Jenny to nod in confirmation with Joy doing the same a few seconds later, albeit somewhat reluctantly. After thinking things over for a moment, he sighed before saying "My mom, my sisters and Misty are probably going to kill me when they find out about this, but..."

"But...?" asked Jenny, a knowing grin starting to form on her face.

"But I guess I can go along with this if it'll make the two of you happy." answered Lincoln before giving Joy a gentle smile. "Besides, I can't just leave you high and dry while I dated your best friend."

"So y-you're actually alright with this? Really?" asked Joy in a quivering voice.

Taking her hand into his own, Lincoln replied "I am. Just as long as you're willing to wait until I'm older to become more intimate with me. Is that fine with you?"

"That's fine - I mean no offense by this, but it would be...well, awkward doing something like that with someone your age."

"Glad we're in agreement here. So do you want to go on that date right now or later?"

As a small smile starting to form on her face, Joy answered "We can go right now, if you like. I need the break after standing at the front counter all day."

"Alright then. Let's go."

With a nod, Lincoln started to lead her out of the Pokemon Center. As the two started to leave, Joy turned back to Officer Jenny and mouthed the words 'thank you' with the green-haired officer nodding before giving her a thumbs-up in response.-=O=-

-Later That Day...-

"There you are!" chastised Misty with a frown upon seeing Lincoln enter the Pokemon Center that she and Brock were resting at. "Where in the world were you? And what's with that grin? Did something happen?"

Giving the redhead a glance, Lincoln answers "Viridian City - I had something I needed to do there."

"Visiting that lady friend of yours, I'm assuming?" questioned Pikachu with a knowing, yet mirthful, look.

His grin widening, Lincoln replied "Yep. And that's not all that happened..." before whispering something in the Electric-Type's ear. As he continued to whisper, Pikachu's expression changed from one of surprise to one of pure pride and joy.

Giving Lincoln an approving nod as he wiped away a tear of joy that started to form in his eye, Pikachu stated "I don't believe it - you managed to court not one, but two fully-matured females all in the same day. I couldn't be any more prouder of you."

"Just don't go running your mouth about it." replied Lincoln before turning his attention back to Misty. "So where's Brock?"

"Out doing some grocery shopping. He should be back any time now." answered Misty before giving him a suspicious look. "So what's this 'something' you had to do back in Viridian City, hmm?"

"That's none of your..." started Lincoln before noticing Brock approaching him with several grocery bags in his arms. "Oh, hey Brock! Finished shopping?"

"Yep. Should be enough here to last us a couple of weeks, I'd say."

With a frown, Misty gets to her feet and snaps "Hey, stop changing the subject, squirt! Why did you go to Viridian City!?"

"It's nothing, Misty! Drop it already!"

"Nothing, my foot! Whatever it was you whispered to Pikachu practically has him celebrating over whatever it is!" accused Misty as she pointed at Pikachu, who was excitedly whooping and cheering with the occasional pelvic thrust thrown in every now and then.

After placing the bags down, Brock added "Viridian City, huh? I've been wondering on why you've been heading there so much."

"You mean to tell me that this isn't the first time he's been there on his own!?" exclaimed Misty, glaring at Brock.

Raising his hands defensively, the older of the two teens replied "He's been going there every week over the past couple of months. Other than that, I don't know what he's been doing over there."

"Well, I'll be willing to tell the two of you what I've been up to." replied Lincoln before taking a breath to compose himself. "...Before I do though, I want you two to promise that you won't flip out about it."

The two teens look at each other before giving him a tentative nod and saying "We promise." in unison.

Hearing this, Lincoln nods before taking a picture out of his pocket and handing it over to Brock, saying "Here, this should answer your question."

"A picture? What's so..." started Brock as he took a look at the picture, only to pale upon seeing what was on it. "T-this...this is what you've been doing all this time!?"

"Well, not exactly...I've only just started seeing Nurse Joy recently and..."

"Seeing Nurse Joy!?" screeched Misty in shock before snatching the picture from Brock and glancing at it before her eyes widened considerably in shock at what it had to show her - Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny both kissing a blushing (and smiling) Lincoln on both of his cheeks. "...So this is what you've been doing all this time while you've been in Viridian City?"

"Pretty much." answered Lincoln nervously, noticing the look of absolute look of fury and jealousy starting to form in the redhead's eyes. "And before you say anything, it was Officer Jenny's idea for her and Nurse Joy to share me, not mine."

"...They agreed to share you?" squeaked Brock in a high-pitched voice, Upon seeing Lincoln nod in confirmation, tears started to cascade heavily out of his eyes as he whined "It's not faaaaiiiiir! How can someone that's not even a teenager get a pair of beautiful women to go out with him!?"

"Squirt, you better have a damn good explanation for this..." growled Misty threateningly...only for Pikachu to blast her with Thunderbolt before she could make any aggressive moves towards the white-haired Trainer. Once the Electric-Type attack had finally stopped a few seconds later, she fell to the ground, slightly charred. "Ow..."

"I don't care if you're a prospective mate for my Trainer or not, you will not ruin this for him! Got it?" snapped Pikachu as he pointed at Misty warningly.

Though she had no idea what the Electric-Type was saying, Misty weakly nodded her head before losing consciousness while Brock continued to cry bitterly, his tears splashing heavily onto the floor.

-=O=-

-Omake 29: The Loud Sisters Meet Beedrill (SilverNugget)-

-Sometime In The Future...-

"...Okay, let me see if I'm hearing this right...you want me to what now?" questioned Lincoln, eyebrow raised as he glanced at the visage of Lisa on the VideoPhone's screen.

Adjusting her glasses, Lisa answered "I want you to send over one of your Pokemon here for me to study. Do I need to simplify things further for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. But how am I supposed to send a Pokemon your way? You don't have a transfer system set up over there." said Lincoln before noticing that Lisa's expression had changed from stoic to something more smug-looking. "...You've got to be kidding me. You have one?"

"It took me a few days to create my own transfer machine, but with Professor Oak providing information regarding it's assembly, I was able to get it functioning properly." commented Lisa with a smirk. "We even tested it with an empty Pokeball just to make sure it worked. Needless to say, it performed exactly like I hoped it would."

"Which means that it should be safe to send one of my Pokemon over." concluded Lincoln with a nod.

"That's correct. Now then, would you please send something over here already? I'm dying to get started on my research!"

"Before I send someone over, there are three conditions I want to make first."

"Whatever they are, I accept. Name them." replied Lisa quickly.

Holding up a single finger, Lincoln states "First of all, you will not perform any of your weird experiments on them. That means no testing any of your mixtures on them, no electrocution, no experiments like that of any kind whatsoever."

"But what about my research!? I promise that my experiments won't hurt them...much." protested Lisa, only for Lincoln to narrow his eyes in response. "...Fine. No experiments. Can I at least collect stool samples from them?"

"...Fine, whatever." replied Lincoln with a look of slight disgust before adding another finger to the one he held up before. "The second condition is that you only get a week to study anything I send your way. After that, you are to transfer that particular Pokemon back to Professor Oak's lab. Understood?"

"Now that's a more acceptable term - a week is more than enough time to properly study the Pokemon you send my way. Agreed." answered Lisa with a nod. "Anything else?"

"The final term is that I request some kind of compensation for lending you one of my Pokemon - after all, every week you're using to do your studies is time I could have used to help them grow stronger."

As if on cue, Lisa smirked and answered "I knew you'd ask about something like that, so I've arranged something with Professor Oak regarding the matter - for every Pokemon you send over for me to study, I'll wire some money into your account. Granted, It's not going to be very much due to bills I have to pay here, but it's a decent amount nonetheless."

"Sounds good to me. Alright then, I'll send someone your way in a bit." said Lincoln before sending out all of his Pokemon. As they waited for him to give them an order, he asks "Okay, listen up - my sister wants to study all of you for some of her research on Pokemon and I want to send one of you to stay with her for a week. Any volunteers?"

"Will I need to go back into my Pokeball for something like this?" asked Pikachu, raising one of his paws.

"Probably. I'm guessing that's going to be a 'no' on your part?"

Nodding, the Electric-Type replied "Yeah. Sorry, but as much as I would like to help your sister out with her studies, I refuse to go back into that accursed sphere again - once was bad enough."

"Alright then, that's a 'no' from Pikachu. Anyone else?"

After a few seconds, Beedrill raised one of his forelegs and said "I'll go. After all, I could use the break."

"Okay then, Beedrill it is." said Lincoln before recalling all of his Pokemon back. After placing the other Pokeballs back onto his belt, he turns his attention back to Lisa and adds "I'll be sending my Beedrill to you, Lisa. Don't forget the conditions you agreed to."

"I know, I know...no experiments. You don't have to remind me..." grumbled the four year-old. "Hurry up and send your Beedrill over already. I've already got the transfer machine here connected to your location."

"Alright, I'm on it. Sending it your way...now." replied Lincoln as he placed the Pokeball into the transfer machine and activated it, sending the Pokeball away.

After a few seconds, Beedrill's Pokeball appeared in a similar, yet different-looking, machine in Lisa's room. After opening it up and taking the lone Pokeball out from within, Lisa holds it up and says "I've received Beedrill's Pokeball, Lincoln. Thank you."

"Have fun studying him, Lisa. And don't forget - you only have a week, so you better make it count."

"I intend to make the most of it. Goodbye." replied Lisa before hanging up.

As the screen cut off, Pikachu asked "Do you think that Beedrill will be alright without us?"

"He'll be fine - Lisa's one of the more responsible sisters I have in the family. She'll look after him." answered Lincoln with a shrug. "Besides, he'll only be gone for a week. What's the worst that could happen?"

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa and Lily's Room-

As she stared at the gleaming Pokeball in her hand, Lisa said "Finally, I'm able to begin my research at long last...I've been looking forward to this day for so long..." before activating the ball and tossing it, causing it to release Beedrill from within.

Upon taking form a few seconds later, the Poison Bee Pokemon glanced around the room curiously, saying "So this is what my Trainer's home looks like..." before noticing that Lisa was staring at him in amazement. "Wow...you're a lot smaller than what you appeared to be when I first saw you. No offense."

"Astounding...an actual Beedrill - here in my room!" gasped Lisa as she stared at the Bug-Type admiringly. "And what a wonderful-looking specimen..."

"Uh...are you just going to stand there gawking at me all day or what?"

After snapping out of her awestruck state, the four year-old quickly walked over to her desk and took an earpiece out of one of its drawers that resembled the one she sent with Lincoln before he went to Kanto.

"I really need to thank Professor Oak for sending over a copy of the data registered on Lincoln's translator - I can't begin to imagine how difficult things would have been if he hadn't..." muttered the four year-old as she placed the device into her ear. Once it was secured inside, she walked back over to Beedrill and after quickly clearing her throat, she said "...My apologies for staring at you earlier. I'm Lisa, Lincoln's sister. It's very nice to meet you, Beedrill."

"Nice to meet you too, I guess. Though I think you could've just done with a simple 'hello' instead of something so...formal."

"Yes, well...anyway, now that we've got the formalities out of the way, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

With a shrug, Beedrill answered "Go ahead. That's pretty much why I'm here, right?"

"Alright then, first of all..." started Lisa, only for her door to open up abruptly as Leni stepped inside the room. "...Dang it."

"Lisa, I need your help with some homework I've got and..." started the sixteen year-old, only to stop speaking upon seeing Beedrill staring at her curiously. "...Lisa? Why do you have a giant bee in your room?"

"If you must know, that 'giant bee' is one of Lincoln's Pokemon...you know, the creatures that Lynn and the others said didn't exist during Professor Oak's first progress report?"

"Oh." replied Leni simply before she suddenly remembered that Beedrill was still, in her eyes, a giant bee. Therefore, she took the only action that felt appropriate at that moment.

She started screaming. Loudly.

Almost immediately, the sound of several people rushing through the hallway could be heard while Leni continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

Buzzing in discontent, Beedrill muttered "By Arceus, how in the world can one human scream that loud?" while Lisa was trying to calm her sister down.

"Leni, please stop screaming! You're going to..."

As if on cue, the door was forcefully opened up and the rest of the Loud sisters rushed into the room, intent on dealing with whatever was terrifying their ditzy sister.

"...end up drawing everyone else here."

"Alright, what's going on in here? We heard Leni screaming and..." asked Lori in a commanding tone, only to stop upon seeing Beedrill in the room, watching as Leni continued to shriek in terror before noticing the new arrivals in the room.

"Oh, great - more of you. Can you get this one to stop screaming, please?"

-=O=-

As Lola, Lana, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Lori stared at Beedrill in disbelief, Lucy simply smiled before walking over and holding out one of her hands, saying "You must be Lincoln's Beedrill - it's nice to meet you. Name's Lucy." in a slightly louder voice so the Bug-Type could hear her.

Trying his best to ignore the loud screaming from nearby, Beedrill simply placed one of his fore-stingers into her outstretched hand in order to accept the gesture.

While Lucy was greeting Beedrill, Lisa yanked on Leni's arm and said "Leni please, you need to stop screaming...otherwise you're going to make Beedrill angry..." in a hushed voice.

Hearing this, Leni immediately stopped her shrieking, though she quickly rushed away from Beedrill and hid behind Lori, peeking at the Poison Bee Pokemon once she had safely taken cover behind her sister.

Upon hearing that the screaming had stopped, Beedrill muttered "Oh thank Arceus, it's finally over..." in relief.

Deciding to be the first to speak up, Luna asks "So...uh, what's with the giant bee, sis? One of your experiments gone wrong or something?"

"Of course not." replied Lisa, rolling her eyes before gesturing towards Beedrill. "Meet Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon and one of the many Pokemon that Lincoln had captured during his trip in Kanto."

"Wait...so those weird Pokemon things are real?" asked Lynn, eyes widening in shock as she stared at the Poison Bee Pokemon.

"Wow...those things are real, after all..." gasped Lana before she kicked the ground lightly in envy. "Aw man, Lincoln's so lucky...I wish I had a giant bee monster, too..."

"Okay, so now that we've established that thing's one of Linc's Pokemon...what exactly is it doing here?" inquired Luna, giving Beedrill a wary look.

"I managed to talk Lincoln into sending him over here for a week so I can study him." stated Lisa before a smirk appeared on her face. "If you want, you can come closer to get a better look. I'm sure Beedrill here wouldn't mind."

"I'm fine with them coming closer as long as there's no more screaming. My head's still ringing from all that noise earlier."

Adjusting her glasses, Lisa states "He says you can come closer if you want, but he doesn't want anyone else screaming again."

"Then don't mind if I do!" chirped Lana before hurrying over towards the Bug-Type Pokemon and looking him over. "Wow...you're a big one, aren't you? I've never seen any insects that were this large before..."

Giving Lisa a glance, she asked "Is it poisonous, Lisa?"

"Well, his species is called the 'Poison Bee Pokemon', Lana. The key word here being 'poison'." remarked Lisa, eyebrow raised. "Make sure to be careful around those stingers - you don't want to get jabbed by those."

"Wait...that big bee's stingers are poisonous...?" asked Leni, staring at Beedrill with a terrified look on her face.

"Very. However, I doubt you'll have to worry about...and she's gone." muttered Lisa as Leni ran down the stairs, screaming again. "Well, what about the rest of you? Do you want to get a closer look at him or just stand there like a bunch of inanimates?"

At this, Lola, Luan, Luna and Lori look at each other before slowly moving closer to check out Beedrill as well. Lynn, on the other hand, was still staring at Beedrill, though her disbelief was starting to turn into irritation - all the claims she had made about the progress report had been quashed thanks to the appearance of Beedrill.

In her mind, she could hear Lincoln mocking and laughing at her for being proven wrong in such a manner, which only made her mood worse.

'Make me look like a fool, will he? Then let's see how he likes having that bee of his coming back to him, squashed like a bug.' thought Lynn furiously before stomping out of the room in order to go find her bat - while she may not have been able to use it to knock Lincoln's block off, there was nothing this time that was going to stop her from using one of his Pokemon as a makeshift baseball instead.

-=O=-

It had taken the four girls a few seconds to get used to Beedrill's presence, but eventually their unease gradually started to turn into interest.

"Wow, Lana wasn't kidding - you're huge! And those stingers...they look like they pack one heck of punch behind them." muttered Luna as she held one of Beedrill's fore-stingers in her hand, looking it over. "You have to be an exterminator's worst nightmare, big guy."

"I just thought about something, girls." said Luan, causing the others to look at her curiously. "If Beedrill here is real, then does that mean all of that stuff Professor Oak mentioned in his report was the truth?"

"I'm still not sure about that. Sure, these Pokemon things might be real, but I'm still kind of skeptical of all that other stuff he said." replied Lori before noticing that Lynn had returned back to the room, bat in hand. "What's with the bat, Lynn?"

The thirteen year-old didn't answer her question as she entered the room...and suddenly rushed towards Beedrill, swinging the bat wildly. Luckily for the Bug-Type, he had managed to move out of the way in time as the bat passed by him harmlessly.

"What the heck!? What's wrong with you!?" asked Beedrill, giving the bat-wielding girl a disbelieving look.

Ignoring the fact she couldn't understand what Beedrill was saying, Lynn snarls "Hold still, you stupid bug!" before swinging again, only to miss once more.

"Lynn, cease your actions at once! This kind of behavior is not acceptable!" protested Lisa, only for the teen to ignore her as she continued swinging the bat at Beedrill.

"Hey, knock it off! I've done nothing to you!"

Another swing that barely missed his head.

"Stop it!"

Yet another swing - this time aimed at one of his forelegs. It, like the others, missed.

"Alright, now you're just starting to piss me off..."

Noticing that Beedrill's eyes were starting to glow ominously - a clear sign that he was starting to get angry, Lisa quickly turns to her siblings and says "We need to restrain Lynn before she ends up making things worse - the Beedrill species are known to be incredibly dangerous when angry and if she keeps this up..."

Understanding where their younger sibling was implying, the other girls blanch before rushing over to restrain the berserk thirteen year-old. After a few seconds, they managed to pull her away from the Poison Bee Pokemon, who let out a soft buzz of relief before flying back over to Lisa's side.

As she tried to break free, Lynn snarls "Let go of me! I'll smash that bug into bits if it's the last thing I do!", her eyes glaring hatefully at Beedrill.

"No way, Lynn - there's no way we're going to risk the chance of you ticking that thing off and having him take his anger out on all of us!" snapped Lori as she held Lynn tightly in a full nelson. "What in the world possessed you to try and attack Lincoln's Pokemon, anyway?"

"Lincoln made a fool out of me by sending that thing here! And nobody makes a fool out of Lynn Loud Jr. - nobody!"

"Making a fool out of you?" asked Lori before realizing what she was talking about. "Wait, you're mad just because Beedrill's presence disproves your claim about Professor Oak's report?"

"Exactly!"

"So that's why you're trying to hit me with that thing...wow. That's...kinda petty, to be honest." commented Beedrill as he stared at the red-clad girl, who continued to struggle against her captors. Turning his attention back to Lisa, he asks "Right, now that we've got that bit of 'excitement' out of the way, I recall that you had some questions for me?"

"Of course. Hold on a moment." answered Lisa before giving her siblings a stern look. "As much as I enjoyed showing off Lincoln's Beedrill to all of you, I must really get started on my studies on his species. So if you wouldn't mind..."

Taking this as their cue to leave, the six girls nod before starting to leave, bringing the still-struggling Lynn with them.

As they reached the door however, the sporty teen managed to wiggle free and seeing a chance to strike while the Bug-Type's back was turned, Lynn smirked and shouted "I've got you now!" before running over and swinging her bat with all her might.

Seeing the deadly weapon approaching, Lisa cries out "Beedrill, watch out!"

-=O=-

As the bat drew closer and closer, Beedrill's eyes caught on the bat coming his way. Seeing no chance to move out of the way, he settled for turning around and blocking the bat with his fore-stingers, causing it to bounce off with minimal harm done and managing to knock Lynn off-balance.

Unfortunately for her, that swing would also be the last one she would make that day as she fell onto her hands and knees after losing her balance, leaving her rear open to retaliation - both figuratively and literally.

"So you want to try and attack me from behind, huh? Well, let's see how you like getting a taste of your own medicine!" buzzed Beedrill before firing a Poison Sting attack from one of his fore-stingers directly at Lynn's backside, causing the girl to shoot up to her feet in surprise when the attack connected successfully.

After the initial shock of being stung finally passed a few seconds later, she started howling in pain before hobbling out of the room, clutching her rear tightly with both hands.

While the others simply gaped at what the Bug-Type had just done, Lisa asked "Feel better?"

"Much. I didn't want to do something like that, but that girl was really pushing it."

"Well, that's Lynn for you - she never knows when to quit." replied Lisa with a shrug before giving her sisters a knowing look. "And now you see why you don't make a Pokemon angry - sometimes, they might just decide to lash out and make you pay for upsetting them."

"We'll...uh, keep that in mind, Lisa." said Luna nervously while the other Louds nodded quickly in agreement. "...Uh, those needles weren't poisonous, were they?"

"They are, but since Poison Sting uses incredibly weak venom, it probably won't effect her too badly. Sure, her uh...bottom will be swollen for quite a while, but at least she won't die from poisoning." commented Beedrill, causing Lisa to collapse onto the floor while breaking out into a fit of hysterical giggling.

Crossing her arms disapprovingly, Lori asks "Alright, four-eyes - what's so funny? In case you've forgotten, that thing just stung our sister!"

"He...he said that the poison is very weak and won't effect her too badly...he he...he...he also said that...that..."

"That what? Spit it out already!" snapped Lola irritably.

"...That Lynn's butt would start swelling up because he managed to get her there with Poison Sting!" finished Lisa before breaking out in laughter again.

While the four year-old continued to giggle hysterically, the other sisters stood there completely gobsmacked for a few moments...before they joined their younger sister in laughing at Lynn's expense.

Moments later, Leni stepped into the room and asked "Um...what are you girls laughing about?", wondering what had her siblings cracking up. She never got the chance to get an answer as her eyes had caught onto Beedrill, causing her to run away screaming once again.

-=O=-

(AN: Another omake by yoshi3000 - one that can be considered a continuation of my 'Who's The Best?' omake. Also, for those who are unaware, Lynn II is a nickname that he had come up with for Pidgeotto - one that definitely fits her. To yoshi3000 - I hope you don't mind that I polished the last part of this a little bit.)

-Omake 30: Unfair Advantages (yoshi3000)-

"I don't care - anytime someone interferes on my behalf during a gym battle, it damages both my credibility as a gym leader and a Trainer." countered Brock with a disapproving frown. "You will remain in the stands until the battle is over. Is that understood?"

After a few seconds, the numerous children reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Those kids are your siblings, I take it?"

"Yep. I'll see about introducing you to them sometime." replied Brock with a nod. "However, we've got a battle between the two of us to start first. Send out your first Pokémon."

"Alright, then. Go Articuno!" Lincoln said sending out the legendary bird.

Onix and Brock's expressions were the same in complete shock, and Brock demanded to know if he had any badges. Lincoln said no, but Brock did not believe him. It was not until Brock pulled up Lincoln's record that he had absolute proof he had no badges. Of course, Lincoln won easily much to Brock's frustration.

"How the hell did you get an Articuno?" Brock said bluntly.

Lincoln's story apparently drove the gym leader to hand over the badge and TM so he could bang his head on the wall repeatedly screaming in frustration.

Lincoln and Misty would be leaving without Brock…and maybe that was for the better. Lynn II was still pissed she did not even get to fight, and tried to fight Articuno.

Considering that Articuno was a legendary ICE type, that was the dumbest move Lynn II had ever pulled. A few Ice Beams and Blizzards later, Lynn II was found frozen inside of a large chunk of ice on the side of a nearby mountain.

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 18 is done and this was a difficult one for me to finish. It's not because of the chapter itself, though - rather, I had ended up catching a rather nasty illness that ended up taking a lot out of me. To give you an idea on how badly it affected me, try having to endure a stomach bug, a high fever and what felt like a seemingly never-ending migraine all at the same time. Trust me when I say this - going through that was NOT fun at all.

Anyway, enough about something as unpleasant as that...

First of all, I know that I said that one of the sisters' deepest secrets (namely Lucy's) would be revealed in this chapter, but after some consideration (and realizing that the original plan I had in mind for the reveal wouldn't work out too well), I decided to save it for AFTER Lynn's upcoming game to give the moment it's revealed that much more impact.

Secondly, I'll be asking some quiz questions over the next couple of chapters with the ones that answer them correctly earning the right to suggest a nickname for one of Lincoln's Pokemon.

Thirdly, since you guys seem positively receptive of the Sevii Islands idea, I'll be adding it to the story after all. Of course, they won't be appearing until after the Indigo Conference. And yes, that does mean that Lincoln will be capturing some new Pokemon for his team - around five or more of them, to be exact.

Finally, to the guest reviewer that mentioned 'lemons' being in the story, while I won't be including those into the main storyline as I can't write something like that to save my life, I'm willing to accept any reader-submitted lemon-based omakes in the story as long as two conditions are met - if Lincoln is involved in a relationship with an older character (Sabrina, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, etc.), the setting for the 'lemon' scene in question is set sometime in the future when he's older. If the character he's with is closer to his age (Misty, Giselle, Duplica, etc.), then the restriction no longer applies.

And speaking of pairing-based omakes, if you wish to write any (lemon or otherwise) involving one between Lincoln and a (preferably) female character from The Loud House, go right ahead. Just make sure to come up with a suitable plotline for why they would come to Kanto or why he would come back to Royal Woods. After all, I'm considering the idea of taking a crack at a few myself, so I feel it's only fair to let you guys know that the same applies to you.

If any of you decide to write a lemon-based omake though, please keep it tasteful and free of...'unpleasant' content. Hopefully all of you know what I'm talking about here.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Big Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Dining Room (8:30 AM)-

As the Loud family sat down together to enjoy breakfast before heading off to the softball park, Lynn Sr. gave his similarly-named daughter a grin and asked "So Junior, you looking forward to today's game?"

"You bet, Dad. I had to do some heavy-duty praying to the softball gods this morning, but I think today's game is going to be a breeze."

"Glad to hear it. What about you, girls? Are you looking forward to it, too?"

This time he received no answer. Instead, the other girls simply sat in their seats, either eating their food, absently poking at it or just sitting there doing nothing altogether. However, they all had one thing in common that was clear to their father - something was clearly on their minds.

'I've never seen the girl this quiet during breakfast before...' thought Lynn Sr. worriedly. 'What could have happened to make them act like this?'

After thinking about anything that could be the problem and coming up with nothing, the brown-haired man decided to try and break the awkward silence once again.

"Speaking of breezes, Junior - I...uh, remember that today's supposed to be a pretty windy day."

"It's the winds of change, Dad - a change in my luck now that Lincoln and that rotten luck of his is on the other side of the world."

At this, someone else finally decided to speak, breaking the silence further.

"Really, Lynn? You're going on about this again?" asked Lisa, exasperated. "Well, let's just hope you can back up those words of yours, otherwise you're going to be eating a lot more than just a loss today."

"You're going to be eating my fist if you keep up with that smart mouth of yours."

"Girls, that's enough." said Lynn Sr. warningly, only to go ignored as Lisa narrowed her eyes at her sister's threat.

"And you're going to be eating both your words and humble pie if you lose, Lynn." replied the four year-old.

Glaring heatedly at Lisa, Lynn snarls "Are you trying to say that I'm going to lose today's game, you little gremlin?"

"No, but now I'm honestly hoping that you do - maybe having your foolish beliefs about our brother thrown back into your face might help you pull your head out of your posterior."

"Girls..." warned Lynn Sr. again, only to once again go ignored.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're the one that's going to look like a fool when I win today's game! You'll see!"

"And who says I want to attend your game, hmm? I'm actually considering the idea of staying here instead - at least I won't have to deal with your stupidity for most of the day."

With a sneer, Lynn retorts "Well fine, go ahead and stay here! I don't want you coming to see me win anyway!"

"Now Junior, that's not how this is..." started Lynn Sr., only to be cut off.

"Gladly. Now if the rest of you will excuse me, I wish to return to my room now." replied Lisa before giving Lynn one more nasty look. "After all, thanks to a certain someone in here, I've already lost my appetite."

Watching as Lisa walked out of the dining room, Lynn Sr. sighs before muttering "Things just keep getting more strained between our family ever since Lincoln left, right honey?", only to receive no reply from his wife. "Honey? Did you hear me?"

Once again, Rita didn't give him a reply. Instead, she simply stared at her food with the same tired, haggard look that had been on her face over the past couple of days, lost in thought about her wayward son.

'It's only been a few days and I already miss my special little boy...I never should have agreed to the idea of sending him away. Now he's on the other side of the world and all on his own.' thought the blonde as she stared at her food. 'For all I know, he could be in trouble without any of us there to help him. Or even worse, what if some harpy managed to get their hooks into him and...'

"Rita? Can you hear me?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rita replied "Oh...uh, you said something, Lynn?"

"I said that things just seem to become more strained between our family ever since Lincoln left." repeated Lynn Sr. as he gave the room's exit a glance. "Lisa and Junior got into it again this morning and now she's refusing to come to today's game."

"If those two are arguing with each other, then maybe that's for the best, Lynn. Let her stay here."

"Say what? But we're a family, Rita! We need to be there for each other!"

Hearing this, Rita stopped sulking and stared at her husband, unnerving him immensely as he felt the room's ambiance start to grow drastically colder.

"Honey...what's with that look...?"

"...'We need to be there for each other'?" parroted Rita before giving her husband a cold look. "How can you say something like that after we weren't there for our son when he needed us?"

"That's...that's different. We had to put the rest of the family first, Rita..." weakly replied the brown-haired man. "We had to, otherwise his bad luck would've..."

"That's no excuse! How can you say something about your own son, Lynn?" snapped Rita, getting to her feet.

"But honey, he's..."

"I don't care! That's our son, Lynn! Our flesh and blood! And we locked him out of the house all because of some foolish superstitions! We broke the law, Lynn!"

"They're not foolish, Mom! He really is..." started Lynn, only to quickly shut her mouth when the blonde glared at her. After watching her daughter for a few more seconds to see if she was going to say anything, Rita turned her attention back to her husband.

"And now you have the absolute gall to say that 'we need to be there for each other' after everything we've done to him. You have some nerve."

"I..."

Turning her attention to Lynn next, Rita says "As for you, this whole mess started simply because you forced your brother to come to your game, then shifted the blame for your loss onto him afterwards. That is not how an athlete is supposed to act, young lady."

"But it was his fault, I just know it!" countered Lynn, getting to her feet. "Besides, Lincoln's the one that spread the word around that he was bad luck!"

"While it's true that he did spread the word around, it was your foolish belief in superstitions that caused this whole mess to start in the first place." retorted Rita before giving her family a disgusted look. "And all of us bought into those superstitions, causing us to abandon and drive away one of our own purely for the sake of self-preservation!"

Glaring at her husband, she added "So much for saying that we would never get rid of any of our children. I'm starting to think that Professor Oak was right when he called us disgraceful."

While the others either winced or stared at Rita in shock at her harsh words, Lynn Sr. said "Honey, this isn't necessary..."

Ignoring her husband, Rita said "Well, no longer. From now on, any and all notions of 'bad luck' are hereby banned in this household." before giving her sporty daughter a glare. "Challenge this ban and I'll see to it that you won't have to worry about your brother jinxing your games anymore, Junior - you won't be playing them at all, period! Is that understood?"

Eyes widening in disbelief, Lynn protested "But that's not fair! He's the one that..."

"Is. That. Understood?"

"...Yes, Mom. I got it."

"Good." replied Rita before giving the rest of her daughters a similar-looking glare. "Same thing goes for the rest of you as well. Is that clear?"

Not wanting to anger their mother further, the other sisters replied "Yes, Mom." in unison.

"Glad to see we understand each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I've lost my appetite as well." said Rita before getting to her feet in order to leave the room, stopping long enough to give her husband one last glance before leaving. "Lynn, I'll be in Lincoln's room - let me know when we're about to leave."

"O-okay, honey. I'll come up for you when it's time..." answered the patriarch of the Loud family weakly. Once Rita had left the room, he sighed again and muttered "...I'm starting to think that maybe this whole 'sending Lincoln away' thing was a bad idea after all..."

Watching as her father continued to sulk, Luna thought 'Oh man, first Lisa and Lynn are at each other's throats and now Mom's cheesed off at us...I've got a feeling that things are just going to start getting worse...'

She had no idea how right she would end up being in the coming days.

-=O=-

-The McBride Residence - Doorstep (9:20 AM)-

'Okay, Ronnie...you can do this. Just talk to Clyde and see if he wants in, then leave and head to Lame-O's house. Easy.' thought Ronnie before walking up to the doorstep and pressing the doorbell, causing a buzzing sound to come from within the house.

She had been waiting all morning for this opportunity to arise and had taken advantage of it as soon as Bobby had left for today's softball game. She was aware that he wouldn't be gone all day, so she left shortly after he did and made her way to Clyde's house as soon as possible.

It had taken her thirty minutes to reach the place, but she finally managed to get there. Now she just had to talk to Clyde and see if he wanted in on her plan.

'C'mon, hurry up...I don't have all day...'

After a few minutes of waiting, the door finally opens up, with Clyde being the one to answer it.

Wondering why the Hispanic girl had come to his door, Clyde asks "Ronnie? What are you doing here?"

"No time to talk, McBride - I need your help with something." stated Ronnie in a blunt tone, as if wanting to get the conversation over with quickly.

"So what do you need my help with?"

"I'm not going to lie here, McBride - what I'm planning to do may be considered illegal and might get me in some deep trouble if something goes wrong." said Ronnie before a firm, determined look appeared on her face. "But this is something I have to do if I want to find out what happened to Lame-O and where he's disappeared off to...and I need your help."

"Well, what are you going to do? You never answered that question."

"Well...Lori and her family are going to a softball game today and I thought that I'd poke around the house while they're gone - use that time to find some clues regarding Lame-O's whereabouts, y'know?"

"...So you're planning on breaking and entering?"

"I know it sounds bad, but this is something I have...no, need to do. This has been bothering me for the past couple of days and I need some answers." replied Ronnie with a nod. "If you don't think you can handle something like this, just know that you don't have to accept and I'm not going to force you to help me. I just thought I'd make the offer first before I went over there."

"Wow...you must really like him if you're willing to break into someone's house like that."

"I don't like him in 'that' way, Clyde! He's...just a good friend that I'm worried about and nothing more!"

"Uh-huh. Sure..." replied Clyde with a smirk. "Anyway, if you're going to be doing this, I'll come with you."

"You'll help me out? Really?" asked Ronnie, surprised at his answer.

"Lincoln's my best friend - there's no way I'm going to pass up the chance to find out where he's disappeared to." answered Clyde, nodding. "Besides, I've been thinking about doing some investigating of my own anyway. "

"Glad to hear it, McBride. So you ready to get going? We've got a lot of ground to cover and very little time to do it."

"Yeah. Let's go."

-=O=-

-Royal Woods Softball Park - Squirrels' Locker Room (11:30 AM)-

While Ronnie and Clyde started to make their way towards the Loud residence, Lynn and Margo were inside of the Squirrels' locker room, getting changed for their softball game.

With a smile on her face as she put on her red and yellow-colored shirt, Margo asked "Hey Lynnsanity, you ready for today's game?"

"Yeah...sure." replied Lynn, nowhere as chipper as her friend was.

The ride to the softball park was just as silent and sullen as her family's breakfast was, with her mother refusing to speak to anyone throughout while everyone else, aside from Lynn Sr. who once again tried to start conversation, remained silent on the way there.

"...Something wrong? You're usually more upbeat than this on a game day."

"Just a little bothered about a spat I had with some of my family this morning - nothing too major. So who are we facing today?" replied Lynn as she started changing out of her regular clothing before removing her softball uniform out of her bag.

"Aw man, don't tell me that you've gone and forgot already..." said Margo, causing Lynn to grin sheepishly in response. "Alright, listen - we're taking on Beaverton's team today, remember? You know...the worst team in the entire league? Does that ring a bell?"

Nodding in realization, Lynn says "Ah, so we're going to be schooling the Beavers today, huh? Man, today's game is going to be a cakewalk." as a cocky smile appeared on her face. "Especially without that pesky brother of mine showing up and ruining things for me."

The Beaverton Beavers were, by far, the worst team in the entire Michigan Junior Softball League. In fact, the team was so bad that throughout their entire history, they had never won a game or even scored a single run. As a bit of a joke, Lynn had even nicknamed the team 'the jobbers of the softball world'.

It also didn't help their case that the team name sounded incredibly stupid.

"Your brother?" questioned Margo before snapping her fingers in realization. "Oh yeah, that kid with the white hair. Speaking of which, where is he? I thought you'd be happy to have him here to support you during today's game."

"After what happened during our championship game, I don't want him anywhere near this softball park." growled Lynn as she narrowed her eyes. "Him and his stupid bad luck cost me...us the game."

"Bad luck? You think your brother is bad luck? Seriously?" asked Margo, receiving an angry nod from Lynn in response.

"He is! Remember the day our team finally received our first loss? He was there in the stands that day!"

After giving Lynn a strange look, Margo sighs and says "Lynn, I don't know how to tell you this, but...don't you think that maybe, just maybe, we lost because the other team was just better that day?"

"No way! It had to be him, I'm sure of it!"

"Well...believe what you want to believe, I guess." replied Margo as she finished getting dressed into her uniform. Once she was fully changed, she added "See you out on the field, Lynn. Don't keep the rest of us waiting."

"You know as well as I do that they can't start the game with their star player." answered Lynn with a grin, causing Margo to roll her eyes in a good-natured manner before leaving the locker room.

-=O=-

-Royal Woods Softball Park - Stands (11:35 AM)-

While Lynn was getting dressed for today's game, Lori and Bobby were sitting together with the rest of the Loud family in the stands.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear, I want to thank you again for coming out here to support my little sister and her team today. It means a lot to me."

"Sure, babe. No problem." replied Bobby, sounding somewhat distracted as his mind started thinking about what he was about to do.

In truth, he really didn't want to ask Lori about what happened to her brother as a part of him was worried that Ronnie assumption would be correct. However, another part of him knew that it would ease his sister's concerns about Lincoln if he did ask the blonde about Lincoln, which strengthened his resolve the see his task through.

Besides, Lori wouldn't lie to him about something like this, right?

"...Bobby? Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing serious. It's just that..." started Bobby, taking a breath to compose himself before continuing. "My little sister mentioned something to me earlier this morning - she said that she asked you about Lincoln's whereabouts a couple of days ago and that you claimed that you had no idea where he was nor had any idea on when he'd be back."

While Bobby was continuing his explanation, Lori kept quiet while inwardly panicking - she didn't think that Ronnie would actually bring up the topic of their conversation that day!

"...So if there's anything you can tell me - anything at all - please do. For my sister's sake."

\- although she had lied to Ronnie and Clyde about Lincoln's current location, she couldn't bring herself to lie to her boyfriend.

...But some variation of the truth that didn't reveal everything on the other hand...that was a different story altogether.

Scratching the back of her head, Lori says "Well, Bobby...I...uh, wasn't supposed to say anything about it, but Lincoln's on an island near Japan right now - he volunteered to assist a professor in...er, animal biology that lives there with his research."

"He volunteered to help some professor that lives out of the country? Isn't that something your younger sister Lisa would be interested in more?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't able to go there, so Lincoln went in her place. In fact, he left just a few days ago and from what I understand based on the last call he made here, he's having the time of his life over there."

"So he's safe and having fun over there? Well, that's a relief." replied Bobby, smiling. "I bet Nie-Nie will be glad to hear that - from what she claimed, there's been no sign of him over the past couple of days and though she won't admit it out loud, she's worried about him."

"It's like I've been saying all along - those two are meant for each other." answered Lori with a smirk before a sour look appeared on her face as she muttered "Unlike that Misty girl he's been hanging out with..." under her breath.

"...You say something?"

"Nothing. Let's just watch the game, okay Bobby? It's about to start."

-=O=-

-Royal Woods Softball Park - Field (11:35 AM)-

"Today's looking to be a good day for a softball game, huh Pep?" commented one of the announcers while his partner looked just as unenthusiastic as he always did.

"Sure, if you call the Beavers losing as usual a 'game'." replied Pep, head resting in his hand with a bored look on his face. "Let's just get this over with already."

"Well, you won't have to wait long for that, Pep - here comes the first batter up to the plate, the Squirrels' star pitcher: Lynn Loud." commented the other announcer as Lynn walked up to home plate, waving to the crowd while taking in their cheers and applause.

Once she reached the plate, she started doing her usual good-luck rituals - lifting her leg, turning her helmet (though she had to turn it back around otherwise she wouldn't be able to see), tossing some dirt over her shoulder, patting her right cheek and performing what appeared to be a Cossack dance.

Afterwards, she gave the pitcher, a light blonde-haired girl who was wearing an orange and blue-colored softball uniform, a predator-like smile before getting into batting position, ready for the ball to be thrown.

Trying to ignore the intimidating smile on the brunette's face, the girl pitches the ball, sending it flying towards the catcher. As it traveled through the air however, a gust of wind had blown into the ball, causing it to curve slightly, moving it out of the way of Lynn's bat.

"Strike one!"

Eyes widened in surprise, the announcer says "Goodness, I'm not sure, but I think that's the first time the Beavers have ever gotten a strike on someone."

"Beavers vs. Lions, Summer of 1982." replied Pep nonchalantly. "They still lost, though."

"Huh? But I..." mumbled Lynn as she stared at her bat in surprise and disbelief while the catcher threw the ball back to the pitcher, who stared at the ball, perplexed. "Okay, that was just a lucky fluke pitch. I'll get it this time..."

After giving the ball a strange look, the girl shrugs and throws it once more, figuring that she must've gotten lucky with her last pitch.

As the ball headed towards home plate, another gust of wind blew into the ball, changing it's direction and moving it just barely out of reach, causing Lynn to hit nothing but empty air.

"Strike two!"

"And that's another strike! Now this had got to be a first, folks - the Beavers managing to get two strikes in a row!"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Lynn in frustration before she glared at the pitcher, who looked a little more confident after managing to get two strikes in on the Squirrels' star player. After giving Lynn a small grin, she rears back and throws the ball one more time, aiming to strike Lynn out.

As the ball flew towards home plate, another gust of wind managed to hit the ball. Unlike the other gusts however, this one was much stronger and ended up changing the trajectory drastically, causing the ball to fly towards an entirely different direction...

WHACK!

With enough force to rival a pro boxer's punch, the ball smacked hard into Lynn's face, sending her crashing to the ground. As she laid on the dirt, mumbling something unintelligible, the umpire quickly checked on her to see if she was alright.

Upon seeing the blackened eye that the ball had left behind, the umpire gave Lynn a pitying look before helping her back up onto her feet.

Wincing, the announcer says "Ooh...and that's going to hurt like the dickens in the morning...what a rough start for Lynn Loud today, folks."

As soon as her mind cleared up and she regained her clarity, the pain from the earlier blow quickly exploded through Lynn's eye, causing her to cover it up abruptly while hissing in pain.

"Ow...that really smarts..."

After a few seconds of watching the thirteen year-old mutter to herself, the umpire sighed and pointed at first base, saying "Alright kid, you know the rules. Get walking."

Instead of doing as she was told however, Lynn stomps over to the pitcher and pokes her in the chest, snarling "What the heck was that for!? You did that on purpose, didn't you!"

With a defensive look on her face, the pitcher protested "No! It was an accident, honest! I was trying to throw it across the plate!"

"Bullcrap! I know you were aiming for my face!"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm telling you - I wasn't aiming to hit you with the ball!"

"Liar!" snapped Lynn in anger, poking the girl in the chest harder. Before things could escalate further however, the umpire pulled her away and once again pointed at first base, giving the brunette a commanding look.

After sticking her tongue out at the pitcher, Lynn walked over to first base while rubbing the damaged eye gingerly.

While the brunette continued her walk, Margo stepped up to the plate, being the next one up to bat. After giving the pitcher a glare, she got into a batter's position and prepared to swing. Once the ball was pitched, she swung at it with all of her might.

Unfortunately, she had swung way too hard, causing the bat to slip free from her grip and sending it flying through the air...towards Lynn's face. Watching as the wooden bludgeon headed towards her, the brunette only had enough time to mouth 'oh crap' before it connected firmly with her mouth, causing her to get knocked down to the ground for a second time.

-=O=-

"And once again in the face! That's gotta hurt!" commented the announcer, wincing once more. "Do you think she's going to be alright, Pep?"

Staring out at the field, Pep commented "...I'm not sure, but I think a couple of her teeth were knocked out."

"That's...not what I was asking about."

Seeing what her accident had done, Margo exclaimed "Oh crap! Lynnsanity, are you alright?" before running over and shaking the brunette's shoulders to wake her up, ignoring the umpire's orders for her to return back to home plate. "C'mon Lynn, speak to me!"

After a few seconds, Lynn's one good eye opened up. Sitting up, she muttered "Ugh...what happened?"

"Oh, thank goodness..." muttered Margo in relief before reaching a hand out to help Lynn to her feet. "You okay, Lynn? You really got knocked for a loop there..."

Recalling what caused her to get knocked down, Lynn swats the hand away and grumbles "No thanks to that bat of yours. What the heck, Margo?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to - the bat just slipped out of my grasp, honest!"

After glaring at her friend for a few more seconds, Lynn groans before muttering "...It's alright. Just...be more careful next time." before noticing that Margo was staring at her, wincing. "What? What's the problem?"

"Well, uh...my bat may have did a little bit of damage to your face, Lynn. Nothing major, but uh...it's noticeable."

"Give it to me straight, Margo. How bad is it?"

Scratching the back of her head, Margo replied "...Your mouth is bleeding and you're minus a pair of teeth, Lynn. Sorry."

"What!?" screamed Lynn before feeling at her mouth with one of her hands. Just as Margo had claimed, she felt two empty gaps where her teeth had been before, causing her temper to start flaring up. Her mood only worsened when she moved her hand away from her mouth and noticed a small amount of blood staining it.

While Lynn was glaring at her bloodied hand, the other Louds and Bobby simply watched on, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Is your sister going to be alright, Lori? That really looked like it hurt." commented Bobby, grimacing slightly at the blood dribbling from Lynn's mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that this is just a...rough start for Lynn today, Bobby. Her games usually don't go like this." replied Lori reassuringly. "She'll turn things back around, you'll see."

"Alright, if you say so..."

After making sure Rita wasn't listening, Lola whispered "Dad, what's going on with Lynn? I thought that all of us dealt with 'you-know-who' and his 'you-know-what'..."

"I don't know, princess." replied Lynn Sr., unsure of what was going on.

"...Do you think it might be because of 'his' room getting unsealed? There might still be some 'you-know-what' lingering in there..."

"Like I said, I don't know. We'll talk about this later - now is not a good time to discuss something like that."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Front Yard (11:55 AM)-

"Alright, we're here." said Ronnie before looking around the neighborhood, watching out for anyone that happened to be outside. Upon finding that the coast was clear, she added "Alright, keep an eye out while I pick the lock." before taking out a hairpin from her pocket and sticking it into the lock.

About five minutes in her lockpicking attempt, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, followed by the sound of Clyde's voice saying "Ronnie!"

Waving the hand away, Ronnie mutters "Be quiet, McBride - I'm trying to focus on this.", only to feel Clyde tapping on her shoulder again.

"Ronnie!"

"Not now! I've almost got it!"

Once again, she felt tapping on her shoulder, causing her to growl in frustration before she turned around and snapped "What!? What do you want, McBride!?", only to see Clyde holding a small steel key in his hand with a smile on his face. "...What's that?"

"The spare house key."

Pointing at the key, Ronnie raised an eyebrow and asked "...And where did you find that?"

"Well...I thought about the idea of people hiding spare keys under doormats and potted plants, so I decided to look around a bit while you were busy with the lock." replied Clyde before pointing at the key, his smile widening. "After some searching, I ended up finding this taped to the roof inside of Charles' doghouse."

"Oh. Well...uh, good job, I guess. Hand it over." said Ronnie, prompting the nerdy boy to hand over the key. Turning her attention back to the lock, she stuck the key inside and turned it, causing the door to let out a soft 'click'. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she found, much to her satisfaction, that it had easily turned, allowing her to open the door.

After letting out a sigh of relief, she adds "Alright, now that we've got that part out of the way, let's hurry up and get inside before anyone spots us."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Clyde opens the door and steps into the house. After looking around the area to make sure she wasn't being watched, Ronnie follows suit and goes into the house as well, making sure to close and lock the door behind her.

Once the two were safely inside the house, Clyde started to hyperventilate, muttering "Oh man, we're actually doing this...we're breaking and entering..."

"Get a hold of yourself, McBride. Don't forget that we're doing this for Lame-O's sake, got it?" replied Ronnie in a commanding tone. "We should split up to cover more ground - I'll start off in his room first."

Finally calming down, Clyde said "And I'll start my search by looking through Lori and Leni's room."

"Just don't use do something stupid like stealing Lori's underwear or anything while you're searching for clues, got it?" ordered Ronnie, giving Clyde a narrow-eyed look.

"I wouldn't do anything like that! I'm a man of integrity and decency, not some kind of creepy pervert!" protested Clyde with a blush on his face as Ronnie started heading upstairs.

"Sure, you're not..." replied the purple-clad girl, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not! Honest!"

"Just shut up and start searching."

As the two preteens started to split up, they remained unknowing of the fact that someone else was in the house with them...

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa and Lily's Room (12:00 PM)-

While Ronnie and Clyde split up and started toward their separate destinations, Lisa watched on through her surveillance system, a look of interest on her face.

"So...Clyde and Bobby's sister are looking for information regarding Lincoln's disappearance, huh? Never thought they'd be willing to break the law in order to do something like that, to be honest." commented the four year-old as she watched the pair enter two of her siblings' bedrooms. "A part of me feels that I should be calling the police about something about this, but...I think I'll see what they manage to find first instead."

Pressing a button to access the camera in Lori's room, she added "After all, they are Lincoln's friends and they do, in some way, deserve to know what happened to him..."

-=O=-

-Royal Woods Softball Park - Field (12:15 PM)-

"And it looks like Lynn Loud's up to bat again. Let's hope that this time around doesn't go as badly as her first batting attempt did, huh Pep?"

With a bored look on his face, Pep simply replied "Yeah, whatever." in a bored tone.

'Okay, Lynn - you can do this. What happened earlier was just a rough start and nothing more. You've got this.' thought Lynn before doing her good-luck rituals once again. Once she had finished, she gave the pitcher a narrow-eyed glare with her one good eye before getting ready to bat once again.

After giving her a cocky smirk, the pitcher threw the ball, aiming to strike Lynn out. Seeing the ball coming towards her, Lynn swung her bat with all of her might.

CRACK!

The bat successfully connected with the ball, sending it high into the air, bringing a smile to Lynn's face as she got ready to toss the bat aside...only to notice that it seemed...lighter that it did before.

Perplexed, she brings it up to take a closer look, only for her eyes to widen in disbelief at what she was seeing - the bat had broken in two, leaving her holding nothing more than the handle while the other half laid on the dirt nearby.

As she continued to stare at the broken bat in disbelief, the ball continued on its way through the air for a few more seconds before coming straight down towards the pitcher's mound. Noticing the ball heading her way, the pitcher reached out and caught it with ease.

Tapping on Lynn's shoulder to get her attention, the umpire says "Hey kid, you're out. It's back to the end of the lineup for you."

"Ooh...an infield fly leading to an out - tough luck." commented the announcer, giving his partner a glance. "Speaking of luck, it looks Lynn Loud's luck had gone sour today, huh Pep? I've never seen a game of hers go this badly for her before."

"Don't care."

After realizing that something had gone wrong for her for the third time in the same game, Lynn starts ranting and raving in anger before stomping over to the pitcher's mound.

"You broke my lucky bat! What the hell!?"

Growing irritated with Lynn and her accusations, the pitcher snapped "I didn't break anything, idiot! You're the one that swung the bat, not me!" before narrowing her eyes. "Maybe if you took better care of your equipment, you wouldn't have broken that bat of yours!"

"I do take care of my stuff! You're the one at fault here!"

"Says you!"

Growling in anger, Lynn shoves the pitcher hard in the chest, sending her to the ground. After narrowing her eyes, the blonde-haired girl gets to her feet and shoves the brunette right back.

After a few more shoves between the two girls, their tempers finally explode and the two girls start trading blows with each other, causing the coaches, the umpire and some of the other players to run over in order to break up the brawl.

As the two girls continued to fistfight with each other before quickly being restrained, Margo simply watched on with the rest of her team before letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"Man, today's game just isn't going well at all...we're behind by six points, we're losing to the Beavers of all people and our team captain's acting out just because things aren't going her way."

"Yeah...I hate to say this about the captain, but...she's kinda acting like a jerk. It's pretty obvious that the pitcher wasn't at fault for what happened." commented another Squirrel, causing the others to nod in agreement before discussing what to do about Lynn's unsportsmanlike behavior.

While they started to talk with each other, another Squirrel continued to watch the two girls spitting insults at each other while being pulled away with an amused smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well...looks like today's game is proving that what I was saying about Loudmouth was right all along..."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lucy and Lynn's Room (12:20 PM)-

While the game continued to go on, Clyde was currently searching for clues regarding Lincoln's disappearance in Lucy and Lynn's room, having found nothing in the first room he had searched.

"Nothing here either. I'm starting to think that this is nothing more than an empty effort. If there was nothing in Lori and Leni's room that could give a clue on where Lincoln had went, then what are the chances of..." muttered Clyde as he searched around Lynn's bed, only to find what looked like a journal of sorts under her pillow. And based on the numerous sports-related stickers on its cover, it looked like it belonged to the thirteen year-old herself. "...Lynn actually owns a journal?"

Opening it up, he mused "Maybe there'll be something in the more recent entries that can tell me what's going on. Lynn was always fairly close to Lincoln..." before skimming through the journal's pages. After a few minutes, he finally found a small entry that had caught his eye. "...Hold on a moment. What's this?"

 _'Today, my softball team lost an important game. However, the blame doesn't lie with me or my teammates - it's all Lincoln's fault! He's never been to any of my games before this happened and I've never lost then, but he comes to that one game and I end up losing it. He's bad luck - I'm sure of it!'_

"Lynn lost a softball game and blamed it on Lincoln? That's a bit immature." commented Clyde with a frown before he kept reading the journal, eventually finding another entry a few pages later that caught his attention.

 _'Today, all of us finally did something to get the taint of Lincoln's bad luck out of the house - we sealed off his room and locked him out of the house._

 _After a few days, Stinkcoln actually tried to convince us that he was faking it the entire time. We didn't fall for his lies, though - once we had locked him out of the house, things started looking up for me - not only did my team manage to win a double-header, we also made it to the playoffs, too!_

 _Until he can prove that he's not bad luck, there's no way I, or anyone else, will allow him back inside. Ever.'_

"Lincoln's family actually locked him out of the house for an entire week? I'm pretty sure something like that has got to be illegal somehow..." said Clyde in disbelief before deciding to read the next entry, which looked to have been written several days later.

 _'I can't believe the nerve of that no-good filthy jinx! He ruined my championship game for me! And then he goes and calls me a sore loser when I confronted him about it - what nerve! If only the others hadn't restrained me, I would have taught him a lesson he'd never forget..._

 _Anyway, after things had calmed down, the rest of us decided to have a meeting that evening to discuss what we would be doing about Stinkcoln. I wanted to send him to Aunt Ruth's so that he'd have to deal with moldy pudding and those nasty feet of hers as a punishment for ruining the championship for me, but Lisa brought up another suggestion that got the vote instead - some place out of the country called Kanto._

 _Well, at this point, I really don't care where he goes - as long as he's away from here and will never come back, they can send him wherever they want.'_

"Kanto, huh? Cant say that I've heard of the place before." said Clyde before realizing something else about the entry. "Wait...they sent him out of the country!?"

After staring at the journal, he muttered "I think Ronnie might want to see this...this is big. Really big." before leaving the room.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna and Luan's Room (12:20 PM)-

While Clyde was looking for her, Ronnie Anne was rummaging around Luan and Luna's room, looking for clues. After finding nothing underneath the bunk bed, her attention turned to a nearby cabinet that sat near one of the room's corners.

'Couldn't hurt to take a look.' thought Ronnie before walking over and opening it up, only to be greeted by the sight of what looked like hundreds of videotapes, all with titles that looked to have Lincoln's name in them somehow.

"'Lincoln Ruins Christmas'? 'Lincoln Blew It!'?" muttered the Hispanic girl as she looked over the titles of the numerous videotapes, becoming gradually more and more disgusted. "...What kind of sick freak records stuff like this and keeps it locked in a cabinet?"

After looking through the cabinet and finding nothing of interest, she was about to re-close the cabinet, only to notice a tape that had caught her attention - one titled 'Lincoln's Bad Luck Week 1'.

She didn't know why, but something in her gut was telling her to take the tape - that it would provide some of the answers she was seeking.

Picking the tape up, Ronnie thought 'Bad luck week, huh? Wonder what that's all about.' before placing it into her backpack. Once it was safely put away, she decided to take another look through the cabinet, hoping to find the rest of the 'Bad Luck Week' tapes.

After several minutes of searching through the piles of tapes, she finally found what she was looking for - five tapes in all that shared the same title, but each with a different number.

'Maybe through these I can get the answers I'm looking for.' thought Ronnie before she put those particular tapes away as well. Once they were put away, she turned her attention back to the rest of the tapes that were still in the cabinet.

'I really should get going, but...maybe there might be some more clues to be found among the rest of these tapes.'

Before she could think about it further, the sound of a door opening from nearby caught her attention, causing her to panic slightly. After grabbing six random tapes and stuffing them into her bag, Ronnie quickly decides to head to the door, only for it to open up before she could open it herself.

Upon seeing one Lisa Loud standing there in front of her, the Hispanic girl only had one thought going through her mind.

'Crap.'

After giving Ronnie a glance that showed that she was aware of what was going on, Lisa simply said "Never thought you'd go as far as to commit breaking and entering simply to find out what happened to my brother. He must really mean a lot to you."

"He's...just a good friend of mine." replied Ronnie nervously before realizing what the four year-old had said. "...Wait, how did you know that..."

"...You came here looking for information regarding Lincoln's disappearance? I watched the two of you enter the house through my surveillance system." stated Lisa before giving Ronnie a disapproving look. "If you're going to sneak into someone's house like that, you shouldn't make it look so obvious."

"...Are you...scolding me for being obvious about breaking into your house?"

"That's beside the point. I know why you're here...and I'm willing to provide you with the answers you seek about Lincoln's whereabouts."

"So you know where he is?" asked Ronnie, receiving a nod in return. "Tell me, then! Where is he?"

"Before I do, I suggest that you put the tapes you have in your possession back where they belong. You won't be needing those."

With a shifty look on her face, Ronnie quickly replied "Tapes? What tapes? I don't know anything about any..."

"Cut the nonsense. I mean the tapes inside of your bag."

After reluctantly removing the backpack from her back, the Hispanic girl started to unzip it, only to stop and answer "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to know what happened to Lincoln and these tapes just might give me the answers I'm looking for."

"You misunderstand. I don't want you to return the tapes because you're trying to steal them." said Lisa, crossing her arms...before a smirk appeared on her face. "I want you to put them back because there's an easier way to do this without raising suspicion."

"...What?"

"Luan, despite her jocular nature, is very observant - she'd know if someone had taken any of her tapes." explained Lisa, adjusting her glasses. "So instead, I have an easier way for you to get what you want. Before I provide you with that way, however..."

"However...?"

"We need to talk first. About my brother and where he is right now."

"Right...you said that you knew where he was. So what's the story? What's going on here?"

"You might want to sit down for this - this might take a while to explain everything."

Once she had taken a seat in a nearby chair, Ronnie says "Alright, I'm seated. Now start talking - where's Lincoln?"

"Before I disclose his whereabouts, I should explain the circumstances regarding his absence. However, I must ask that you refrain from coming to any conclusions until after I'm finished, please."

"No promises. Now spill it."

Sighing, Lisa answered "...Very well. It all started when..." only to be cut off when the door opened up and Clyde stepped into the room.

"Ronnie, I may have..." started Clyde only to notice Lisa and Ronnie in the room together. "Oh...I didn't know you were still home, Lisa."

"I decided not to attend Lynn's softball game. Now then, before you interrupted me, I was about to explain the circumstances regarding Lincoln's disappearance. If you like, you're more than welcome to join us."

After thinking it over a few seconds, Clyde nodded before sitting down on Luan's bed. Once he was seated, Lisa started her explanation once more.

-=O=-

-Royal Woods Softball Park - Field (12:35 PM)-

"Well, we're at the bottom of the fifth inning, the bases are loaded and the score's 13-0 in favor of the Beavers, who are up to bat. Never thought we see something like that happen, huh Pep?"

Watching on with a surprising look of interest on his usually droll face, Pep replied "Believe it or not, I'm actually interested to see if they can finally pull out a win and break their career-long losing streak."

Trying to ignore the two commentators, Lynn stood on the pitcher's mound, thinking 'Okay Lynn, maybe today just isn't your day when it comes to batting. But pitching on the other hand...that's something you can do. After all, you're the star pitcher of the team - you've got this.'

After Lynn finished giving herself a mental pep talk, she turns her attention to the person up at bat, only to see red upon seeing a familiar face at home plate - the same girl that had hurled the ball at her face and, in her opinion, caused the destruction of her lucky bat.

"Oh great, it's her..." muttered the brunette just loudly enough for the blonde-haired girl at bat to hear what she had to say. In response, the girl narrowed her eyes before getting into a batting position.

As Lynn felt her blood start to boil at the sight of the girl, her vision started to become blurry, causing her to rub her eyes in order to clear her sight. Upon clearing away the visual haze, she turned her attention back to home plate, only to see something that caused her to explode from rage right then and there.

Standing in the girl's place was Lincoln, who gave her a cheeky smirk and wave before getting back into the batting position. Upon seeing what she perceived to be her younger brother, Lynn lets out a frenzied scream of rage before wildly throwing the ball AT 'him', uncaring on whether he was actually there or not.

Seeing the ball coming her way and not wanting to get hit by it, the blonde girl swung her bat, hitting the ball with a satisfying crack that reverberated through the field and sending it flying.

Upon hearing the cracking sound, Lynn snapped out of her daze and tried to find the ball's location, only for her eyes to widen in horror upon seeing it sail over the outfield and past the fence, leading to a Grand Slam - something that the Beavers have been subjected to by other teams plenty of times, but had never managed to hit one of their own, until now.

While the rest of the Beavers cheered and whooped loudly in celebration, everyone else in the softball park was rendered completely speechless. Even Pep, who would normally be unenthusiastic about something like this happening, was shocked that something like this had happened.

After looking over the score for a moment, the umpire says "Alright, game's over - I'm ending this one through the Mercy Rule. The Beavers win today's game!", causing the blue and orange-clad girls to start celebrating while the Squirrels simply stood there in complete shock and dismay.

Lynn, on the other hand, found herself falling to her knees in despair - of all the ways to lose a game in the brunette's mind, the Mercy Rule was the most humiliating way of all. She would rather have the entire team die in an accident than lose in such a manner.

After staring at the scoreboard with a blank, haunted look, Lynn finally succumbed to the shock of the situation at hand and quickly lost consciousness, much to the horror of her family in the stands.

(AN: For those that aren't aware, the Mercy Rule is where a baseball/softball game can be brought to an early end if one team is fifteen points ahead of another within five innings of a game. Ironically enough compared to Lynn's belief about it, the rule is meant to prevent further humiliation of the losing team.)

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (12:37 PM)-

"YOUR FAMILY LOCKED HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE, SOLD HIS BELONGINGS AND SENT HIM OUT OF THE COUNTRY SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT HE WAS BAD LUCK!?" screamed Ronnie in rage as Lisa continued her tale. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ONE OF YOUR OWN!?"

"Ronnie, calm down - you keep yelling like that and we'll end up attracting unwanted attention from the neighbors..." warned Clyde, only for the Hispanic girl to glare at him.

"Screw the neighbors!" snarled Ronnie before turning her attention back to Lisa, eyes blazing in fury. "

"I know that what we did to him was wrong, but we weren't thinking rationally and bad things supposedly started happening while he was around, cementing their beliefs that he was unlucky." replied Lisa with a forlorn look on her face. "And my lack of action, despite the fact I knew he was faking it all along, didn't help the situation either."

Hoping that it would defuse the older girl's temper a bit, she quickly added "If it's any consolation, he's actually having fun over there in Kanto."

"Well, that's just fine and dandy." snarked Ronnie before grabbing the collar of Lisa's sweater and picking her up off of the ground. "Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't pummel you right now for doing something like that to him."

"Ronnie, there's no need for something like this! I'm upset about what happened too, but beating up Lisa isn't going to solve anything!"

"It'll make me feel better!"

Surprisingly enough, Lisa looked unfazed as she answered "If it wasn't for me suggesting that he was to be sent to Kanto, he would have been sent to stay with our Aunt Ruth - a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"And you think that's good enough?"

"Lincoln apparently seemed to think so, considering the fact that he accepted apologies from Lucy and myself for our actions this morning."

That had apparently caught the two preteens' attention.

Calming down slightly, Ronnie asked "You spoke to him this morning?"

"Yes, we did. And as I said before, he accepted our apologies when we offered them to him." replied Lisa with a sad smile. "He didn't have to and I wouldn't have faulted him if he didn't, but he did. He forgave us."

While Ronnie remained silent, but still somewhat angry with what she had heard despite Lisa's recent revelation, Clyde asked "So I've got a question for you - this Kanto place that Lynn mentioned in her journal...where is that and why would you want Lincoln to go there?"

Giving Clyde a surprised look, Ronnie asked "Wait, you found Lynn's journal and it had stuff about what happened to Lame-O in it?"

Looking just as surprised, Lisa added "...Lynn actually owns a journal? Didn't expect that, to be honest."

Nodding, Clyde answered "Yeah. That's why I was looking for you - to show you some of the entries that I found inside."

Turning back to face Lisa, Ronnie asks "Alright short stuff, answer his questions - where's this Kanto place and why did you have Lame-O sent there?"

-=O=-

After taking a breath to compose herself, Lisa answered "The region of Kanto is a large island located near the country of Japan. As for why I wanted to send Lincoln there..."

"Out with it."

"...I wanted him to assist a friend of mine with his research, which would in turn help me out with research of my own."

"So you sent Lame-O to stay with some scientist? What's wrong with you?" replied Ronnie, glaring at Lisa again. "What if that quack ends up experimenting on him or something?"

Much to the Hispanic girl's surprise, Lisa's forlorn look turned to one of annoyance and anger.

"Do not refer to Professor Oak as a 'quack' in my presence again - he's a good man and someone I would trust immensely with Lincoln's safety." replied the young genius in a snappish tone. After calming down a few seconds later, she added "Professor Oak specializes in studying the biology of the local flora and fauna that are found in the Kanto region, so there's no need to worry about him doing anything uncouth towards my brother."

"So this professor studies the local wildlife, huh?" questioned Clyde curiously. "So what does he do? Watch them from afar like a birdwatcher would?"

Shaking her head, Lisa answered "No. Instead, he..." before snapping her fingers as an idea formed in her head. "Instead of just telling you what happens, perhaps it's best if I show you. Follow me."

As Lisa started to leave the room, Ronnie and Clyde gave each other a strange look before following after her.

-=O=-

-Royal Woods Softball Field - Squirrels' Locker Room (1:20 PM)-

It had taken almost an entire hour, but Lynn had managed to regain consciousness, waking up inside of the Squirrels' locker room.

Rubbing her head gingerly, Lynn muttered "...Oh man, my head's killing me..." before slowly getting to a vertical base on the bench she was laying on.

Upon noticing that the brunette had woken up, an older woman clad in a red and yellow t-shirt walked over and said "About time you woke up, kiddo. You alright?"

"I'm fine, coach...my head's pounding like a drum, though..." replied Lynn as she tried to work through the aching sensation roaring through her head. "...Did we win the game, coach?"

"Pardon?"

"Did we win?"

"Nope. Score went to 17-0 when it ended - the Beavers ended up taking home the win during the fifth inning." replied the Squirrels' coach, shaking her head. "Never thought I'd see the day when the team would finally win a game, to be honest."

'Seventeen to nothing during the fifth? But that means...' thought Lynn before her eyes widened in horror, remembering that her team had lost to the Beavers through the Mercy Rule. "WE LOST THROUGH THE MERCY RULE!?"

"Geez, you must've taken one heck of a bump when you collapsed - don't you remember?" remarked the coach, crossing her arms. "You were the one that threw the losing pitch, after all."

Grimacing as she remembered that particular fact, Lynn was about to give a reply, only to hear the sound of numerous female voices arguing with each other outside of the locker room.

"What's going on, coach?"

"Sounds like the girls are arguing with each other." replied the older female, wondering what her team was arguing about. "C'mon Loud - let's go see what's causing it."

-=O=-

"I'm telling you, she's never played this bad before - something's got to be wrong here!" said Margo, trying to reason with the player leading the other group.

"Oh come off it, Margo - we all know you're just sticking up for Loudmouth because you're her #2." retorted the other girl with a sneer on her face. "But today's game is proving what I've been saying about her all along - that she's a no-talent hack who relies more on luck and those stupid rituals of hers than actual skill like the rest of us."

Face flushed with anger, Lynn stomps over and snarls "Hey, who do you think you are calling me a 'no-talent hack'!?"

"Oh look, the 'star pitcher' of the team's finally awake, girls." commented the girl sarcastically before giving Lynn a nasty look. "You're truly pathetic, you know that, Loud? Not only did you end up getting clocked twice in the face and ended up breaking your bat in the same game, but because of your horrible pitching, we lost through the Mercy Rule and to the Beavers, no less! Do you have any idea on how humiliating that is!?"

"Shut it! This isn't my fault! It's..." started Lynn before immediately blurting the only excuse that had come to her mind at that moment. "It's gotta be my stupid brother's bad luck that's messed me up! That's it! It must still be lingering inside of his room!"

While the coach and the rest of the team stared at the brunette like she was crazy, the other girl rolled her eyes and replied "Oh sure, it's your brother's bad luck that cost us today's game and made our team the laughingstock of the entire state. How stupid of me not to know that. Well, you can go ahead and shift the blame onto your brother's 'bad luck' in your perfect little fantasy world."

As a nasty smile appeared on her face, she added "Meanwhile, the rest of us will be here in reality, seeing you for the talentless, excuse-making hack that you truly are."

"I said shut up!" snarled Lynn before turning to face Margo and the players that sided with her. "C'mon girls, you know that I'm normally a good player, right? Back me up here!"

Much to Lynn's surprise and disbelief, the numerous girls remained silent as they stared at Lynn like she had grown a second head.

"...Girls?"

"...Sorry Lynn, but I think that you're placing way too much faith into this whole luck thing instead of admitting that you messed up today." said Margo before moving to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Coach."

After a few seconds, the rest of the team followed after her, leaving Lynn, the coach and the girl from before behind.

Giving Lynn one last nasty smile before leaving herself, the girl said "Looks like they're starting to see things my way, Loudmouth." before giving the coach a small nod. "See you later, Coach."

Once the girl had left the locker room as well, the coach walks over to Lynn and places a hand on her shoulder, saying "C'mon kiddo, go find your folks and go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (1:45 PM)-

As she and Clyde watched a Pokemon battle for themselves on one of Lisa's computers, Ronnie says "...So let me see if I've got this right and I haven't missed anything - people actually capture these 'Pokemon' things and raise them to battle each other? Isn't something like that illegal?"

"Not at all. If anything, the Pokemon themselves see it as a sport of sorts." replied Lisa, shaking her head. "That and they know that humans can help them grow stronger much faster than they would if they remained in the wild."

"And you said that Lincoln's a Trainer too, right? Does that mean he has some Pokemon as well?" inquired Clyde curiously.

"He does. Take a look." answered Lisa before pressing a button, causing images of Lincoln's Pokemon to appear on the screen.

Letting out a low whistle, Clyde says "Wow...Lincoln's caught some really cool-looking creatures, huh Ronnie?"

Instead of answering Clyde's question, Ronnie gave Lisa a look and asks "So this is the reason you wanted Lame-O to be sent to Kanto? To become a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Exactly. I would have gone and done it myself, but unfortunately I'm not old enough to qualify for the Trainer's exam. So I decided to have Lincoln go in my place instead." replied Lisa, nodding her head.

With a curious look on his face, Clyde asks "So what does he get out of this?"

"Plenty of things, really - the chance to see the species of Kanto and capture them for keeps, the chance to be a Trainer and getting to enjoy the privileges that comes with becoming one, the chance to earn his own money, possibly winning the region's championship...I'd say that he's the one with the most to gain from this entire ordeal."

"Well, at least you made sure that he'd get something out of this mess, too." commented Ronnie before giving Lisa a dirty look. "This still doesn't clear the air between us - I'm still ticked at you and your family for what you've done to him."

"Understandable, considering your closeness to my brother." answered Lisa, causing the older girl to start blushing slightly at her words.

"Th-that's not..."

"Anyway, I hope that answers any questions you have about my brother." said Lisa before reaching into her desk and taking out a USB stick. "Now then, I believe that you'll want this - this is the 'easier way' I was mentioning before."

Taking the stick and giving it an odd look, Ronnie asks "What is it?"

"That contains a digital copy of every single video in Luan's cabinet. She asked me to make some backups for her just in case her computer ever died, so I've got several USB sticks with that particular data on them here in my desk." answered Lisa, pointing at the stick. "It's yours to take if you want it."

"Why would you give me something like this? You are aware of what kind of damage I can possibly do to your family with the files on this, right?"

"It's a show of good faith - a sign of showing that despite my actions, or lack thereof, in my case, I want to help you two."

"And what about Lincoln? Did you help him out when he was sent away?" asked Ronnie snidely.

"Yes, actually. Remember how I mentioned that our parents sold his furniture?" replied Lisa, surprising the older girl. "Guess who convinced them to give the money to Lincoln to use for his journey through Kanto instead of spending it on a trip to the beach that he wouldn't have been able to attend?"

"...So you did something good for him after all, huh? This still changes nothing." said Ronnie with a sneer.

"Yes, I suppose you'd still be upset about everything you've heard today. But please, don't do anything rash with what I've just given you. That's all I ask." answered Lisa with a sigh. "Even though my family and I had wronged our brother, we don't deserve to have our lives completely torn apart because of it."

Ronnie didn't give her a reply, instead choosing to pocket the USB stick for later.

Giving a nearby clock a glance, Clyde says "Hey Ronnie, it's almost 2 PM - we should get going before the rest of Lincoln's family gets back from their softball game."

"Yeah, I guess so." replied Ronnie before moving to leave the room, only for Lisa's voice to stop her from opening the door.

"Before you leave, there is one more thing I want to give you two." said Lisa, causing Ronnie and Clyde to look at her. Handing the two each a slip of paper with an e-mail address written on them, she added "That's Lincoln's e-mail address for his Pokedex. With that, you can contact him anytime you wish. Consider it another show of good faith on my part...and a possible bribe to keep you two from revealing what we discussed today."

"Thanks, Lisa. We'll take your words into consideration, Lisa." replied Clyde before towards the door while motioning for Ronnie to follow him. "C'mon Ronnie, we need to go."

Before she followed Clyde out of the room, Ronnie gave Lisa one final look and said "Don't think that we're done, four-eyes. The next time we meet, we're going to continue this little discussion of ours." before leaving the room, leaving Lisa alone.

-=O=-

Almost forty-five minutes later, Lisa heard the sound of Vanzilla pulling up into the driveway, followed by the sound of Lynn's voice ranting loudly in anger while everyone else tried to calm her down.

'By the sound of things, it looks like Lynn's game went poorly. Serves her right.' thought the little genius before heading downstairs to greet the rest of her family.

As soon as the front door opened up, Lynn stomped into the house, her face reddened in fury while clutching what appeared to be a broken bat tightly in her right hand.

"Nobody bother me for the rest of the day, got it!?" snarled the brunette before stomping upstairs to her room and slamming the door hard behind her. Seconds later, loud and muffled screaming and cursing could be heard coming from within the room.

Giving her black-haired sister a glance while the rest of the family winced at the loud and furious-sounding screaming coming from upstairs, Lisa asked "Game didn't go well, I take it?"

"That's putting it extremely lightly, Lisa. It was almost as if the fates themselves were conspiring against her." replied Lucy.

Eyebrow raised, Lisa asks "And let me guess - she's blaming her loss on our brother, even though he's not here?"

"She didn't say it exactly like that, but yeah - throughout the ride home, she pretty much implied that her loss today was his fault." answered Lucy, nodding. "She really got onto everyone else's nerves with all that whining she did on the way back."

"Typical. So are you still going to do 'that' today?"

"I'll probably do it later on this evening after everything settles down."

"That would be wise. So...mind telling me on how the game went?" asked Lisa, causing Lucy to nod in response. "Great. Let's go to my room so we can discuss what happened, shall we?"

-=O=-

-The Santiago Residence - Living Room (2:00 PM)-

While Lucy was telling Lisa about what happened during the game, Ronnie Anne was sitting on the couch with her laptop, watching some of the videos on the USB stick, disgust and disbelief evident in the look on her face.

'Geez, now I feel bad for picking on Lame-O all these years if this is the kinda stuff he has to go through back home...' thought the Hispanic girl as she continued to watch the video that was playing on her screen. 'How can those girls live with themselves, doing this to their own brother?'

Over the past couple of hours, she had watched several of the videos that were on the stick. While she did find some of them admittedly funny, there were others that just caused her blood to boil upon watching them.

As soon as the video had ended and she got ready to watch another one, the sound of Bobby's car pulling up into the driveway had caught her attention.

Upon seeing the front door starting to open, Ronnie quickly closed the laptop before getting off of the couch to greet her brother.

"Hey, Bobby. How did that softball game today go?"

"Not good, Nie-Nie. Things...kinda went bad for Lynn's team today - really bad." replied Bobby, causing his sister to feel a slight bit of satisfaction upon hearing that. "I...uh, also talked to Lori about that thing you mentioned before."

'He actually did it after all, huh? Color me surprised.' thought Ronnie before asking "Really? So what did she say?"

"Well...she said that Lincoln had volunteered to on an educational trip to an island near Japan. She also said that he's having the time of his life over there, so I don't think you'll need to worry about him." answered Bobby reassuringly.

"That so? Well, that's a relief, I guess..." muttered Ronnie in response while thinking 'So Lori told him some variant of the truth while keeping everything else secret, huh? Maybe I should show him some of the videos on that USB stick and see what he has to say after that.'

"Nie-Nie? You alright?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ronnie quickly said "Oh...yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Lincoln, that's all."

"...You know, if you miss him that much, maybe you should see about talking to Lisa sometime about going to that place too. She could probably help you out with that." commented Bobby, causing a thoughtful look to appear on Ronnie's face.

'...Head to Kanto and join Lame-O on his journey? That actually...sounds like fun, to be honest.' thought Ronnie before giving the USB stick in her laptop a small glance. 'And I think I've got just the way to convince that glasses-wearing sister of his to hear me out on the idea...'

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Dining Room (6:35 PM)-

By the time evening had come around, Lynn had calmed down somewhat regarding her loss...if you can consider cursing Lincoln's name continuously under her breath as 'calm'.

While dinner proceeded on as usual despite the sullen mood, Lucy sat in her chair, fidgeting nervously - tonight was the night she intended on outing the truth regarding her comic books and if she had to be honest with herself, she was worried that her initial fears about her sisters ridiculing her over it would occur.

After all, if they were willing to give Lincoln flack when he took the metaphorical bullet for her then, what was going to stop them from doing it to her after she confessed the truth?

'No...I can't let that stop me from doing this. I need to clear his name.' thought the young goth, shaking her head. 'I owe him that much.'

After taking a breath to compose herself, she said "Um...there's something I need to talk to all of you about after dinner...can you meet up with me in Lisa's room?"

"What's up, Luce? You having problems with Rocky or something?" asked Luna, taking a forkful of food from her plate.

Mouthful of food, Lana comments "Nah, she's probably got a new poem or something she wants to read to us."

"No, that's not it at all. It's just...something I really need to say to all of you. Just come to Lisa's room after dinner, alright?" answered Lucy before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

Once she was gone, the others looked at each other before shrugging and getting to their feet as well, figuring that they might as well find out what the black-haired girl wanted to tell them.

-=O=-

"So are you ready to do this? You realize that once you let this out, there's no going back, right?"

"This is something I have to do, Lisa." replied Lucy resolutely, though her body shivered in both anticipation and slight dread. "I have to clear Lincoln's name regarding those comics."

"Alright then. Just know that if things get tough between you and the others, you are more than welcome to take up temporary residence in my room until things blow over." said Lisa, causing Lucy to give her a grateful nod.

"Thanks, Lisa. However, I'm hoping that things go smoothly so I won't have to take you up on that offer."

"Anytime." said Lisa before noticing the sound of footsteps approaching her door. "Sounds like they're coming. You ready?"

"No. But I have to go through with this." answered Lucy as the door opened up and the rest of her family stepped into the room. "Thanks for coming here to hear what I have to say - it means a lot to me."

"Yeah, whatever. So what do you want? It's almost time for 'The Dream Boat' to come on." replied Lori with the rest of her sisters nodding in agreement.

"Well, since I want to get this done as much as the rest of you do, I'll just get straight to the point - remember the Princess Pony comics?"

"You mean the ones Lincoln said were his?" commented Lola before a catlike smirk appeared on her face. "I still can't believe someone like him would like such repulsive comics."

At this, the other sisters chuckled slightly, remembering the fun they had poked at their brother's expense.

"Well, there's something I want to say about those comics today - something I should have said a long time ago." stated Lucy before taking a deep breath to compose herself. "...They didn't belong to Lincoln."

"They didn't belong to him? But if they weren't his, then..." mused Luan before giving her younger sister a wide-eyed look. "You mean to tell me that...?"

Nodding in confirmation, Lucy says "Yes...the comics belonged to me."

"You? Those things actually belonged to you?" asked Lola, before giving Lucy a suspicious look. "And how can you prove that, huh? For all we know, you could be trying to take the blame for him instead!"

"Lucy, I know that Lincoln means a lot to you, but you shouldn't try to cover for him. We all know that those comics were his." added Lori, with the others nodding in agreement.

"That's why I've got this in order to prove it." replied Lucy, holding up a videotape for her family to see before inserting into a nearby VCR and pressing the 'play' button, causing it to play the tape...

-=O=-

(Five Minutes Later)

As soon as the tape had finished playing, the other Louds simply sat there in silence, completely dumbstruck at what they had just seen - Lucy's claim had been completely valid after all, proving that the Princess Pony comics belonged to her and not Lincoln.

While Rita and Lynn Sr. felt guilt over punishing their son and causing him to miss out on his convention that day, the Loud sisters realized that they had teased and picked on their brother for a month for no good reason at all.

"There's one thing I don't get - why did Lincoln say that those comics were his?" questioned Luan, wondering why her brother did such a thing.

"I told him that I was worried that the rest of you would give me grief over them if you ever found out they were mine." replied Lucy before letting out a sigh. "Even someone like myself needs a break from the darkness sometimes and those comics provided that break for me."

"To think that he would do something like that...man, we really screwed up on messing with him for a month about those things..." muttered Luna, feeling guilt over how she had mocked and teased Lincoln over the comics.

While the other sisters started sharing sentiments of agreement, Lynn sat there in silence. While a small part of her felt bad that she had joined in on hazing her brother about the comics, it was quickly quashed by another, much larger part of her that was still sour about her loss earlier and wanted a scapegoat in order to take her mind off of the humiliation she had suffered during today's game.

And Lucy had just unknowingly provided it to her with her confession.

"Wow...never thought you'd like something as girly as that, Lucy." said Lynn before her voice took on a more taunting tone. "I guess I should start calling you Ponygirl now, huh?"

"Go ahead and get it all out of your system, Lynn. I'll wait." replied Lucy, prompting Lynn to start hurling more taunts and insults at her.

While this was going on, the others thought back to the month they had given their brother grief over those comics, feeling guilt over the fact they had mocked and taunted him when it was Lucy who owned them. After hearing Lynn start to haze their sister however, that guilt started to turn into anger - anger over realizing that they had ridiculed the wrong person all this time. Anger at Lucy for not coming clean with the truth sooner.

Well, now they were going to give her a taste of what they had put their brother through in order to teach her a lesson.

Almost immediately, the other sisters aside from Lisa and Lily started hurling taunts and insults at their gothic sister as well, causing her usual stoic demeanor to start cracking away as tears started to form in her eyes - while she could deal with taunting and ridicule from one person, seven people on the other hand was an entirely different matter altogether.

Stepping forward, Lynn Sr. gives Lucy a stern look and says "Lucy, I'm severely disappointed in you for not coming clean about this sooner. After all, do you have any idea how badly those comics of yours blocked up the toilet?"

"I..."

"Lynn, maybe we should put a stop to this...I know that what Lucy did was wrong, but she doesn't deserve this..." said Rita, only to go ignored as her husband continued to scold the eight year-old.

"Well, you can start thinking about it in your room, young lady - you're grounded until further notice. Maybe that'll teach you not to stuff your belongings down there."

After hearing her father's words, Lucy finally had enough and ran out of the room, tears streaking heavily down her face.

-=O=-

As soon as Lucy was gone, Rita, finally having enough of what was going on, said "Girls, that's enough!" in a commanding tone, only to go unheard as the taunting and jeering grew louder. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

At this, the other girls suddenly go quiet upon hearing their mother's angry outburst.

Lowering her voice's volume, Rita says "I cannot believe that you girls would do something like this to your own sister, especially after she brought us all here to clear your brother's name about those comic books. Something that, if I recall correctly, you girls ridiculed him about for well over a month."

"But Mom, it's Princess Pony! Even someone like me finds something like that repulsive!" protested Lola, only to go quiet when her mother glared at her. "Besides, we were just teaching her a lesson for making Lincoln take the fall for her!"

"I don't care - it doesn't change the fact that all of you should be ashamed of yourselves for doing something like this to your own sister. She's eight years old, for crying out loud!" scolded Rita before turning her attention to her husband. "As for you...you have some nerve thinking that the toilet being clogged takes higher priority over the fact your own daughter was having her feelings destroyed by her siblings."

"But honey, do you have any idea..." started Lynn Sr., only to be cut off when Rita slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Our daughter was getting heckled by her sisters and all you cared about at the moment was the toilet? Pardon my language, but what the fuck is wrong with you, Lynn!?"

"Honey, I..."

"I don't want to hear it, Lynn. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." snapped Rita before giving her daughters a cold look. "You girls really seem intent on driving members of our family away from us - first Lincoln and now you're trying to ostracize Lucy simply because of something like this. I hope you're happy with yourselves."

Hearing this, everyone in the room flinched, feeling the harsh sting of their mother's words.

"Mom, we..."

"I don't want to hear it, Lori. All of you go to your rooms. Now."

"But we..."

"NOW!" roared the furious blonde, causing her daughters to quickly scamper upstairs to their rooms. Once they were gone, Rita glared at her husband before snarling "That goes for you too."

"But..." started Lynn Sr., only to be cut off when his wife narrowed her eyes and pointed at her bedroom door. Realizing that there was no point in trying to talk to her at the moment, he sighed before complying with her order.

As soon as she was all alone, Rita sighs before heading upstairs as well, making her way over to Lincoln's room. Gently knocking on the door, she says "Lucy, sweetheart...it's me. Can I come in?"

"No! Go away!"

"Please...I just want to talk, okay? I'm not here to make fun of you or anything..."

After a few seconds of silence, Lucy's voice timidly asked "...You promise?"

"I do. Now please, open the door." replied Rita reassuringly. After a few seconds, the door cracked open slightly with Lucy, tears streaking down her face, peering at her.

"...Are the others with you?"

"No sweetie, it's just me. Can I come inside, please?"

After staring at her mother for a few seconds, Lucy opens the door further and steps aside to let the blonde inside.

-=O=-

As soon as she was inside the room, Rita gently picked up Lucy and held her in her lap, giving her a gentle embrace as she sat on Lincoln's new bed.

"Are you going to be alright, Lucy?"

"No. I feel that my heart and soul had been completely crushed..." replied the black-haired girl, sniffling. "I expected something like that to happen once I came clean with the truth, but to actually experience it..."

"And yet you went through with it, all to clear your brother's name." said Rita before a gentle smile appeared on her face. "Even though you should have told the truth to us about this sooner, what you did earlier was very brave, Lucy. To be honest, I wish I had some of the courage you showed today."

"You...you do?"

"Mm-hmm. If I did, I wouldn't be so afraid to talk to your brother - to tell him that I'm sorry for being such a terrible parent and that I want to make it up to him."

As she stared in disbelief, shocked at her mother's self-depreciating words, Lucy exclaimed "Mom, don't say that about yourself! You're not..."

"No, Lucy - don't try to defend me or sugarcoat things just for my sake. I know that I'm a horrible mother." replied Rita before letting out a sigh. "After all, what kind of mother actually prioritizes superstitions over the safety of their own child? What kind of mother willingly locks their own flesh and blood outside at night? I don't deserve to be called a good parent."

"Mom..."

"But I want to make things right with your brother - I truly do. It's just that...I'm afraid of the possibility that he'll never forgive me for what I've done to him."

"Well, there's only one way you're going to find out, Mother." replied Lisa's voice from nearby, catching both Rita and Lucy's attention. "You'll just have to muster up the nerve to talk to him."

"Lisa, what are you doing here? Go back to your room."

"Mom...it's okay. She can come in - I trust her."

After a few seconds, Rita moved aside and patted on the bed beside her, saying "...Alright Lisa, come on over here and sit with us."

Once the four year-old was seated with them, she asked "So...you think that I just need to talk to Lincoln, huh? You really think it's that simple?"

"I'm certain that he'll be willing to speak to you, Mother." replied Lisa, nodding.

"But how can I even do that when he doesn't want to talk to me? Or any of us, for that matter?"

"That's where you're wrong, Mom. We spoke to him earlier this morning." stated Lucy, causing Rita to look at her, shocked.

"Lincoln...he...he actually called here this morning?" asked Rita, causing the two girls to nod. "Well, was he okay? Did he want to come back home?"

"To answer your questions in order - yes and no." replied Lisa, adjusting her glasses. "He seemed perfectly fine and from what I understand, he's having the time of his life out there. However, he hasn't mentioned the idea of wanting to come back home yet."

"Well...that's reassuring, I suppose. Thank you for telling me." answered the blonde as a flurry of emotions filled her heart - disappointment at having missed the chance to talk to her son, relief at knowing he was safe and joy upon hearing that he was enjoying himself during his journey. "So what else did the three of you talk about?"

"We talked a bit about what happened last week, then Lucy and I decided that we would apologize to him over what we've done to him during this whole 'bad luck' mess." stated Lisa with a sad smile. "He forgave us, Mother. He didn't have to and I wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't, but he forgave us."

"...He forgave the two of you?"

"He did. Granted, he said that we still need to work on regaining his trust and respect back, but at least he isn't mad at us about what happened anymore." replied Lucy with a sniffle.

Giving her daughters a slightly hopeful look, Rita asked "...Do you think he would be willing to forgive me, too?"

"I believe so - if he was willing to forgive Lucy and I over what we've done to him, then I'm sure he can do the same for you."

"...You really think so?"

"I'm sure he'll be willing to listen to what you have to say, especially since you were willing to stand up for Lucy earlier." answered Lisa, nodding. "If you like, I can let you know on when he'll be calling again so you can talk to him yourself."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Lisa. Thank you."

"You're welcome." replied Lisa before getting to her feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return back to my room. Lucy, don't forget what I said before - my room is open to you should you need it."

Nodding as she let out a sniffle, Lucy said "Thanks, Lisa.", receiving a nod from her younger sister in return before she left the room, leaving the two alone.

-=O=-

-Sometime Later That Night (2:00 AM)-

Within the dark confines of the attic, Lucy sat alone, sulking over what had happened between her and the rest of her sisters after her confession. Though the comfort she received from her mother and Lisa helped out a little bit, she still heard her sisters' voices taunting her within her mind.

"...I knew that something like this would happen, Edwin...now I know how Lincoln felt when he took the blame for me." muttered the black-haired girl to the bust sitting beside her as she wiped away a tear. "Still...even if I never hear the end of it from the others, at least I've made some headway towards making things right with him."

After wiping away a few more tears, she gets to her feet and says "I really need to stop moping around like this...maybe looking through some of Great Grandma Harriet's things will help me cheer up a little." before walking over to an old-looking trunk nearby and opening it up.

After looking through several of her great-grandmother's things and showing some of them off to Edwin, she noticed something that looked like a secret compartment within the trunk. Opening it up, she spotted an old-looking red-colored book within it.

"Whoa...I never knew that Great Grandma Harriet had something like this." mused Lucy as she looked over the red-colored book carefully, noting the title embroidered on it's cover. "'Ancient Book Of Spells', huh? Might as well take a look - it might take my mind off of what happened earlier..."

Opening the musty old book carefully, she started looking through the pages, enthralled at the numerous spells and curses that had been written inside.

"Wow...I never knew Great Grandma Harriet knew how to use magic..." said Lucy in awe before a smile appeared on her face. "...Maybe I should see about finding one that could help Lincoln out on his journey. That might help with getting some of his respect back."

Flipping through the pages to find an appropriate spell to use, she muttered "...None of these spells look like they're meant to help out anyone in any way - all of these look more like revenge curses than anything."

After looking over the book for well over fifteen minutes, she finally found one particular spell that caught her eye. Interestingly enough, it was also the only one in the entire book that actually wasn't written in the form of a rhyme.

"...'Karmic Misfortune' curse? What does that do?" muttered Lucy before looking over the description of the curse. "This curse brings misfortune to those that have wronged the caster of the spell or anyone of the caster's choosing. The only way for the afflicted to break the curse is to pay their karmic dues and earn the forgiveness of the wronged in question."

After staring at the page for a few seconds, a dark smile formed on Lucy's face as another dark, more ominous idea started to form in her mind.

"...Perfect. So the others still want to see Lincoln as bad luck? They want to tease and taunt me about liking Princess Pony? Well, let's see how they like it when they get a taste of what real bad luck is like..."

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.16 (Male)  
** **Ability: Static  
** **Nature: Mild  
** **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave**

 **Fearow Lv.23 (Female)  
** **Ability: Sniper  
** **Nature: Calm  
** **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.16 (Male)  
** **Ability: Water Absorb  
** **Nature: Jolly  
** **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap**

 **Beedrill Lv.13 (Male)  
** **Ability: Swarm  
** **Nature: Lax  
** **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.22 (Female)  
** **Ability: Tangled Feet  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Staryu Lv.16 (No Gender)  
** **Ability: Natural Cure  
** **Nature: Mild  
** **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.? (Unknown)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.14 (Male)  
** **Ability: Sturdy  
** **Nature: Hardy  
** **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.16 (Male)  
** **Ability: Rock Head  
** **Nature: Adamant  
** **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

-Omake 31: Lincoln's First Drink (Lincoln/Misty) (Skillet28561)-

"So I presume your phone call went well?" Brock said to Lincoln as he walked out of the room that held several of the VideoPhones that the Pokémon Center held.

"It went pretty well, or at least better than I was expecting. Anyways, what are you guys doing up so later? I figured you'd be in bed by now." Lincoln asked his traveling companions.

"Brock said he wanted to show us something before we left Pewter City." Misty explained before facing the aspiring Pokémon breeder "So what exactly is it that you wanted to do Brock?"

"Well, Pewter City is pretty well known for the high quality of the sake it produces. So I figured we could hit the local pub and have a few drinks tonight." Brock told them as they walked out of the Pokémon and gestured to the nearby pub, which still appeared to be open.

Lincoln seemed to be shocked at this suggestion, and began to stutter out "b-But all of us are underage! I'm eleven years in fact!"

"What are you talking about squirt? You have a trainer's ID don't you? That means you can drink without any problem!" Misty pointed out Lincoln, who was now even more shocked.

"Really?!"

"Poor naive Lincoln; you may not know this what with the United States having a higher drinking age, but here in the Kanto region you can do all sorts of things you couldn't normally do stateside." Brock patted Lincoln on the head with a large grin on his face "Even Pokémon can get in on the action in on things like drinking."

"Wait...Does that mean I can drive a car too?" Lincoln asked, beaming at the thought of Lori's face if he took away her dictatorship over Vanzilla.

"That is very possible, but most people don't bother since they can get flying types to help them travel long distances anyways. Besides, there'd be a lot of paperwork to fill out if you'd want it to be valid in your country." Misty explained the problem to Lincoln, only for both of them to be pushed into the pub by Brock.

"Come on guys, the night's still young!"

Once everyone was seated on their barstools, Brock released his Pokémon before greeting the bartender "Hey Soramaru, get me and my pokémon our usuals and something light for our friends. They're a couple of first timers you see."

"Wonder why Brock seems so familiar with this place." Lincoln said aloud to his Pikachu, who snickered as they received their drinks.

"Probably gotten rejected so many times that he's got to drown his sorrows in this place." Pikachu made a joke with an evil smile, which managed to get a small laugh from Lincoln as well.

"You sure about this squirt? It's pretty common for new trainers to go completely nuts whenever they try something like this." Misty asked Lincoln, who didn't seem too worried and picked up the glass.

"A few drinks couldn't hurt I guess!"

-=O=-

Back in the Loud House, they went about their afternoon business as usual. However for the remaining siblings, the recent call with Lincoln was still fresh in their minds. As a result of this, an air of awkwardness existed between Luan and Luna as they sat on their sides of the room.

At the moment, Luna was trying to tune up her guitar, only for her to lose focus and cause the strings to break "Dangit."

"What the matter Luna? Is something BREAKING your attentions? Get it?" Luan tried to make a joke, which only got an annoyed groan from her elder sister who set the guitar on the floor, before collapsing onto her bed. Noticing her depressed mood, Luan walked over and asked "What's the matter? Can't seem to get AMPED up?"

"It's Lincoln." Luna sat up and looked out the window "I don't feel comfortable with him on the other side of the world doing who knows what. I mean, you heard the Professor dude, Linc's an adult over there. He can do stuff like drink, and smoke, and score, and who knows what else!"

"Relax Lunes. You don't really think he can do anything like that right? It's just like Lynn said, that Pokémon stuff is a load of hooey. So who's to say all that other stuff is just made up as well." Luan tried to reason with the situation, which seemed to help a bit.

"You're right. There's no way bro could ever get involved in drinking or girls at his age." Luna reassured herself, only for them to hear the familiar ringtone of the VideoPhone from Lisa and Lily's room. Wondering what was the matter, the rocker and comedian made their way to the sound's source where Lisa was doing an experiment with a perpetual motion machine.

They saw that Lori, Leni, Lucy, and Lynn had also came up to see what was going on, with the eldest angrily asking "What sort of crazy experiment are you doing in here Lisa? I'm trying to talk to Boo-Boo Bear, and that noise is literally way too loud!"

"Yeah, I've got to make up for the losses that Jinxcoln caused my team, so you can't be making weird noises!"

"Please calm yourselves fellow siblings, I'm not the direct source of the air vibrations going into your ear canals. That would be Lincoln calling on my VideoPhone. Strange, as it should be about 3:00 AM in his current time zone, and he previously called not but 5 hours ago." Lisa explained to her older sisters before moving to the VideoPhone "This may be rather important."

"Who cares what that stupid jinx is doing anyways. Unless he's crying and begging, it won't affect my gameplay at-" Lynn growled only Lucy to give her a painful elbow to her side.

The VideoPhone got connection to reveal an angry looking Pikachu who had a very dark blush across its yellow face and static coming from it's cheeks. It ranted and raved over the phone, though only Lisa could understand what it was saying with her translator "You stupid humans, you're lucky I'm on this side of the screen. You locked my master out of his own house! I'll electrocute you all! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw it's so cute! Wait, isn't that the fake Pika Pika no mi that Professor Pine guy was talking about?" Lena asked Lisa who seemed very surprised.

"First off Leni, it's called Pikachu, the Professor's name is Samuel Oak, and as mentioned previously Pokémon are very real." Lisa explained, to the shock of the others "And second, it appears to be very intoxicated and very angry. I wonder just how it got in-"

"Pikachu, what ah ya doing? Stop talking to the TV, it can't talk back!" Lincoln slurred as he and Misty swayed into the room at each other's sides. Much like Pikachu, both of the trainers were absolute hammered, but instead of being angry had noticeable lust in their eyes "You look really pretty with your hair down Misty. I always did have a thing for redheads you know!"

"Well aren't you the flirt. Play your cards right and you'll be winning a different kind of badge tonight squirt!" Misty said flirtatiously before she and Lincoln collapsed onto the couch and began engaging in a very messy make out session.

"Why are Lincoln and that girl trying to eat each other's faces?" Leni said in her usual dim fashion while the other siblings looked on in silent shock, with the exception of Lily who had her eyes covered by Lisa, and Lori who seemed just about ready to blow a gasket.

"I'm...gonna...kill...that...twerp!"

"You were saying?" Luna briefly broke from her stupor to give Luan a glare.

"Yeah, I was way off."

"What is going on up here?" Lola angrily said as she and Lana walked into the room "You know what happens when someone wakes me up from my beauty sleep!"

Not wanting them to see what was unfolding on the VideoPhone, Luna and Lisa immediately dove for the screen and covered the screen with whatever they could find.

Meanwhile Brock trudged into Pokémon center, also very drunk and sobbing "Why don't girls like me!" Brock then attempted to use Pikachu's tail as a tissue, which predictably got him shocked.

"You think that you can do that to me! I'll fight you! I'll fight anything! I'll fight this tree!" Pikachu claimed before violently shocking an unfortunate plastic plant.

"You know squirt, you're really good your hands." Misty said to the very drunk Lincoln, who gave her a mischievous grin.

"Oh really? I can show you just how good I am!" Lincoln began to unbutton his jacket and move towards Misty's clothes, at which point Lisa began to panic.

"MAMMA MIA! SOMEBODY CUT THE CONNECTION!" Lisa screamed in horror when she realized what was about to happen, causing Luna to press the hang up button immediately. Afterwards, an air of silence filled the room, with the only noise coming from an infuriated Lori.

"Why that little..."

"No fair, no one told me Lincoln would get to wrestle in Kanto!" Lana innocently said, being one of the only ones in the Loud House to not understand what she just saw.

-=O=-

-Omake 31: Alternate Phone Call #1 (Lincoln/Jenny) (SilverNugget) (Based on the Lincoln/Jenny omakes)-

"So you met one of the Officer Jennies of Kanto and after almost getting arrested, you managed to hitch a ride with her to the Pokemon Center." mused Lisa thoughtfully. "Care to explain why she almost did something like that?"

"Well, she mentioned that there had been reports of thieves in the area lately and since I didn't look familiar..."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Lisa commented "Ah, I understand now. Continue." only to notice that Lincoln was blushing slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Oh...it's...it's nothing." replied Lincoln before continuing his tale. "Anyway, after we arrived at the Center and Officer Jenny dropped me off, I met up with the owner of the place - a nurse by the name of Joy." said Lincoln, thinking back on that day in particular. "I also met a girl by the name of Leaf and ended up encountering Misty again while I was there as well."

"So...four girls all in a single day, huh Lincoln?" asked Lucy with a surprisingly teasing-sounding tone to her usually droll voice. "Lucky you."

"Geez, don't make a big deal out of it. It's not like I'm dating them or anything." replied Lincoln, only for the blush on his face to quickly return as he said the word 'dating', catching the two girls' attention.

Pointing at him, Lisa says "...You like one of them, don't you?"

"What!? No! What makes you say that?"

"You started blushing when you said 'dating'. Something happened over there, didn't it?"

Blush deepening in color, Lincoln defensively snaps "That's none of your business, Lisa!", only for the four year-old and her sister to grin widely in response.

"C'mon Lincoln, it's just the three of us here. You can tell us - we won't say anything." replied Lucy, though she gave the bedroom door a subtle look behind her bangs - while she wouldn't say a word about what was going to be said, the same couldn't be said for the ones eavesdropping outside.

After glaring at the two girls, Lincoln sighs and answers "...Alright, fine. There is someone over here...but she's the one interested in me, not the other way around. She even asked me out on a lunch date a few days ago."

At this, both Lucy and Lisa glanced at each other in surprise - someone had taken their brother out on a date?

Turning her attention back to Lincoln, Lisa remarks "I...didn't expect an answer like that." before her grin returns, just as eager as it was before. "Tell us everything."

Rolling his eyes, Lincoln answers "Fine, but don't start squealing afterwards - you have no idea how annoying that is."

-=O=-

As Lincoln started to explain what happened, the others outside of the room listened on, looks of surprise etched on their faces.

"Someone actually took our little bro on a lunch date?" questioned Luna, wondering who the mystery girl was.

"I'm more surprised that someone actually wanted to date the little loser overall, especially considering how much of a jinx he is." replied Lynn snidely.

"Shut your gob, Lynn. You're just jealous that someone's wanting to date our little bro and you haven't gotten a date at all, aren't you?"

Blushing in both embarrassment and anger, Lynn snarls "Shut it, Luna! That's not it at all!"

Pressing her ear against the door, Luan asked "So who is it? That's what I want to know."

"I bet it's that Misty girl." commented Lana with a grin. "She's the first girl Lincoln met in Kanto and they seem pretty familiar with each other."

"I don't care who it is, they're not getting in between him and Ronnie Anne!" stated Lori firmly as she narrowed her eyes.

Giving her eldest sister a look, Lola says "Will you shut up about that? You're starting to sound like a broken record."

-=O=-

After Lincoln finished going over what happened, Lisa says "Lincoln, I noticed something...peculiar about your story."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"You never specified exactly 'who' had taken you out to lunch. You only referred to this person as 'she' or 'her'."

Crossing his arms, Lincoln counters "So what if I did? I have the right to protect this person's identity."

"C'mon Lincoln, just tell us who she is. We won't judge you for it, I promise." said Lucy reassuringly.

"No."

Giving Lincoln a stern look, Lisa commands "Lincoln, stop being so difficult and tell us."

"No. I'm not saying a thing." retorts Lincoln, shaking his head.

After glaring at Lincoln for a few seconds, a sly look appeared on Lucy's face as she said "Alright Lincoln, you don't have to tell us. But...would you be open to the idea of a game of 'Yes Or No' instead so we can figure it out on our own?"

"I don't know...I really want to keep this person's identity a secret." replied Lincoln thoughtfully. After a few seconds, he added "Do you promise to keep quiet about who it is if you manage to find out her identity?"

Nodding in unison, the two girls replied "We promise."

"Well since you agreed...alright, fine. I'll play along with this for now, but you only get five questions and that's it."

"That's more than enough." replied Lisa before taking a few seconds to consider her first question. "So...can you tell us this person's name?"

"No. Nice try though, Lisa." replied Lincoln with a smirk. "And you just wasted one of your questions by doing that."

"...I thought I could get you with that one..." muttered the four year-old under her breath.

Deciding to ask a question next, Lucy asks "Have you met this person more than once?"

"...Yes." answered Lincoln, nodding in confirmation.

'So it's safe to say that Leaf isn't the one. That's got to leave Misty as the only possible candidate, surely.' thought Lisa before giving Lincoln a confident smirk and saying "I think I know who it is, Lincoln. Is Misty the girl who took you out to lunch?"

Much to her surprise, Lincoln smirked and shook his head before answering "Nope."

While Lisa was staring at the white-haired boy in surprise, Lucy thought 'If it's not Leaf or Misty, than it can only be...' before a surprising revelation came to her. '...Oh, no way. That can't be it.'

Giving her brother a glance, the goth quickly asked "Does this person live in Viridian City?", wondering if her newfound assumption was correct.

"Yes."

"So this girl lives in Viridian City, but if it's not Misty or Leaf, then the only possible ones left are..." started Lisa thoughtfully before her eyes widened in shock as a faint blush started to form on her face. "O-oh..."

"Hey, are you girls going to ask your last question or not? I'd like to move onto other things, if you don't mind."

"M-my apologies, Lincoln." stammered Lisa before recomposing herself. "...Does this person have a job at the Viridian City Pokemon Center?"

"No. So, you girls figure out who it is yet?"

"I...I think I might know, Lincoln. Is this person...Officer Jenny?"

"...Got it in one, Lucy. You're correct."

After staring at Lincoln in shock for a few seconds, the two girls (and the others outside of the room) screamed "WHAT!?" in unison, startling their brother.

After regaining his composure, Lincoln says "So...yeah, Officer Jenny took me out on a date and ended up confessing her feelings about me."

"...I'm still trying to comprehend how a woman that is twice your age managed to find someone like you appealing as boyfriend material."

"...Geez, way to insult both me and Officer Jenny, Lisa. Thanks a lot."

Realizing what she had just said, Lisa gives Lincoln an apologetic look and quickly says "My apologies, Lincoln. My words didn't exactly come out the way they were supposed to."

"I'd like to see what this officer looks like, Lisa. Can you bring up a picture of her for me?" asked Lucy, receiving a nod from her younger sister in return.

"I should be able to find one. Hold on a moment..." replied Lisa as she went over to her computer and pressed a few keys on it, eventually bringing up an image of the female officer on its screen.

Upon seeing Jenny for herself, Lucy lets out a low whistle and comments "...Well, I think it's safe to say that 'bad luck' is no longer applicable when it comes to you."

-=O=-

"I...I can't believe it...a police officer that's twice as old as Lincoln has the hots for him.." mumbled Luna, a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"This has got to be some kind of joke on Lincoln's part, right? Surely a fully-grown woman like that wouldn't find someone like him to be boyfriend material...right?" asked Luan in concern. "Something like that has got to be illegal."

"Well, don't forget what Professor Oak said - once he became a Trainer, he was legally considered to be an adult in Kanto." replied Luna before a blush started to form on her face. "...Which means that those two can date each other...and do more...without consequence."

Hearing this, Lori, Leni, Lynn and Luan blushed while Lola and Lana stared at them, confused.

"What is she talking about? I wanna know, too!" insisted Lana, stomping her foot.

Giving her younger sister a glance, Luan replied "We'll...uh, tell you when you get older, Lana."

"But I wanna know now!"

"Hey...they're about to see what this Jenny woman looks like!" said Lynn, catching the other girls' attention.

Giving Luna a stern look, Lori commands "Luna, you're closest to the keyhole - peer inside and see what she looks like. I want to know what we're dealing with here."

"Will do, Lor. Hold on a bit." replied Luna before lowering down to peer into the keyhole. After a few seconds, her stern look turned to something more...enamored. "Oh man...that lucky little bastard..."

"So? What does she look like?" questioned Lola, wanting details. "Is she fat or pug ugly?"

"...Anything but, little sis. That Jenny chick is hot, hot, hot." replied Luna with a slightly perverted smile on her face as she started to blush. "I'm actually envious of our little bro for managing to score a date with someone like that."

Giving her younger sister a stern look, Lori snaps "Details, Luna! What does she look like?"

"Uh...let's see...teal-colored hair, a nice face, really nice pair of legs..." started Luna before her smile widened considerably. "...And a killer rack that would put any of us to shame. Seriously, I'd like to get my hands on those puppies."

At this, the rest of the older sisters stared at their chests for a few seconds before covering them up while glaring at Lisa's door.

-=O=-

"So Lincoln, have you actually considered accepting Officer Jenny's offer? Due to your current status as a Trainer, you are legally allowed to start dating her."

"I want to get to know her better before I make a decision like that, Lisa." replied Lincoln, crossing his arms. "However, I did tell her that I was open to the idea."

"Well, I wish the two of you the best of luck with each other. Maybe one day you'll introduce both of us to her in person." commented Lucy, nodding.

"Thanks, you two. So, shall I continue with how my journey's been so far?"

"If you wouldn't mind. So what happened next?"

-=O=-

-Omake 32: Alternate Phone Call #2 (SilverNugget) (Based on the Legendary Capture? omakes)-

"So that's how you managed to capture your Fearow. Interesting." commented Lisa as Lincoln finished telling the two girls about his battle with the Spearow flock and their leader.

"Yep. And she's been a trustworthy member of my team ever since."

"That's good to hear. So my next question is this - how did you feel actually getting to meet a Legendary Pokemon in person? After all, it's not everyday that you see, let alone encounter one."

"You're talking about Ho-Oh, right?" questioned Lincoln, prompting Lisa to give him an eager nod. "Well...my first thought when I met it was that it was seeking vengeance for the flock Pikachu and I made short work of, but as it turned out..."

Taking out the Rainbow Wing and Sacred Ash from his bag, he continued "...It just wanted to give me these before setting off."

Gaping at the two items, Lisa gasped "...My word...I thought Professor Oak was mistaken about you being in possession of those two items...but why would Ho-Oh want to give you treasures as valuable as those?"

"I'm not sure myself, but Pikachu mentioned that there's probably some reason behind it and advised me to keep both of them with me." replied Lincoln before scratching the back of one of the Electric-Type's ears, much to his delight. "After Ho-Oh had left these with me, it cleared away the storm the two of us were going through and flew off."

As a reminiscent smile appeared on his face, he added "If only you two could have been there to see it as it flew away towards the sun...simply breathtaking."

"I bet it was." replied Lucy before giving Lisa a questioning look. "Hey...didn't Professor Oak mention that he managed to capture it, too?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Lisa before giving Lincoln an excited look. "Lincoln, if you wouldn't mind...may I see Ho-Oh for myself, please?"

"You want to see Ho-Oh, huh? Lemme go check to see if it's okay with Nurse Joy first. Hold on." answered Lincoln before walking off-screen for a few minutes before coming back, scratching the back of his head. "Well...I never got an answer from Nurse Joy as she ended up fainting after I asked her, so I'll just assume she said yes. Will that work?"

"That'll do. Now then, let's see that beautiful bird of yours, Lincoln."

"Alright then - come on out and meet my siblings, Ho-Oh!"

-=O=-

Outside of the room, the rest of Lincoln's sisters continued to listen in on the conversation between the three siblings.

"Sounds like Lincoln's about to show off that phoenix-looking thing Professor Oak talked about from before." stated Luna before letting out a sigh. "Shame we're not on good terms with him right now - I'd like to see it for myself, too."

"Why? We all know that those Pokemon things don't exist." replied Lynn, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but it couldn't hurt to be at least a little happy for Lincoln even if the report Professor Oak gave us was a little over-exaggerated, could it?"

Crossing her arms with a huff, Lynn mutters "He ruined my championship game. I don't want to feel happy for that no-good jinx."

"Geez, you're literally still going on about that? It's been a week already - get over it!" snapped Lori as she glared at the thirteen year-old, causing her to huff again before turning away.

"Oh wow..." said Lana as she peered into the keyhole, letting out a gasp of awe. "It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be..."

"You can actually see it through the keyhole? Lemme see!" replied Lola before shoving Lana out of the way to see for herself. "...Okay, that overgrown bird looks absolutely stunning...not as stunning as me, but still..."

After looking at each other for a few seconds, the other sisters start shoving each other around in order to get a glimpse of Ho-Oh next.

-=O=-

"By Tesla...it's absolutely gorgeous..." gasped Lisa in awe as her eyes caught onto the full form of the Rainbow Pokemon. "Those feathers...simply magnificent..."

Even Lucy, who normally disliked colors other than black, had to admit that Ho-Oh's multicolored plumage looked very nice.

With a pleading look on her face, Lisa exclaims "Lincoln, you have got to let me examine this wonder in person one of these days! Please, I implore you!"

"Maybe one day, Lisa." replied Lincoln, unnerved slightly by his younger sister's over-enthusiasm. "So...uh, you two finished checking Ho-Oh out? Because I'd like to recall him back into his ball as soon as possible - I'm starting to get awkward looks from everyone else here."

"...Can I get a picture first?"

"...Fine, just make it quick."

"Of course!" replied Lisa before running over to her desk and taking out a camera. Running back over, she says "Hold still, please - I want a good shot for later."

Raising an eyebrow, Lincoln says "Just hurry it up and take the picture already, would you?" while Ho-Oh watched on, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

After taking a couple of pictures, Lisa says "Alright, you can recall it back now, Lincoln. Thank you for showing such a magnificent creature to the two of us."

"Not a problem, Lisa." said Lincoln before moving to recall Ho-Oh back into his ball. Giving the red-colored Pokemon a glance, he asked "Want to go ahead and say goodbye?"

"I'd love to." replied the Rainbow Pokemon before letting out a soft, melodious trill that caused the two girls to gasp in surprise before a blissful smile appeared on their faces.

"Astounding...it really is true what the legends say..."

"...I've never felt this kind of joy before...I don't know whether to be happy or worried."

-=O=-

Meanwhile, the seven girls continued to fight with each other in order to peer through the keyhole next. Before the fight could escalate further, the sound of a melodic-sounding trill coming from within Lisa's room immediately calmed the raging siblings, filling their hearts with an unusual feeling of pure joy.

"Oh wow...that bird really knows how to sing." commented Luna, hand to her chest. "I feel like I'm on top of the world just by hearing it."

"What the heck just happened? We were at each others' throats one second, then suddenly that bird of Lincoln's sings and we're smiling like we've just won the lottery." remarked Lori, wondering why Ho-Oh's trill had managed to calm the seven girls down.

"Well, Professor Oak said that the feathers it gives away promise eternal happiness to whoever holds them." replied Luan, feeling the same joy in her heart as well. "Maybe it's able to do the same on its own."

"...So wait...if we're feeling this happy after hearing that thing's call..." started Lola before she gave the others a look of unease. "...Then does that mean that Professor guy was telling the truth after all?"

At this, the seven girls look at each other with unsure looks on their faces.

After a few seconds of silence, Luna said "...I...I don't know. I didn't buy into it at first, but after hearing that harmonious sound...I'm not too sure about my earlier opinion now."

-=O=-

-Omake 33: Alternate Phone Call #3 (SilverNugget) (Based on the Who's The Best? omake)-

"So Lincoln, you said that you battled against a Pidgeotto in the Viridian Forest, correct?" asked Lisa, causing Lincoln to give her a nod. "May I ask why? I thought you would stick with Fearow as your main Flying-Type Pokemon."

"That's what I had in mind at first, too. However, something happened after Fearow managed to defeat her that quickly changed that." replied Lincoln, thinking back on his time in the Viridian Forest.

"Really? And what's that?" asked Lucy curiously.

"Well...I might have complimented Fearow after the battle, calling her the 'best Flying-Type someone like me could ask for'. Pidgeotto didn't take to well to that apparently, thinking that I was calling Fearow the best Flying-Type around, period." said Lincoln before scratching the back of his head. "After she tried to claim that she was the best, well...that's when 'it' happened."

The two girls give each other a strange look before replying "'It'?" in unison.

"...I'm not going to go into too many details about what happened, but apparently a bunch of Flying-Types gathered in that clearing, all claiming that they were the best."

At this, Lisa's eyes widened in shock while Lucy leaned forward, eager to hear more.

Swallowing nervously, Lisa asked "Lincoln...exactly how many species did you manage to see there?"

"I'm not sure, but I lost count at around forty or so." replied Lincoln, tapping his chin. "I did manage to see Ho-Oh and a bunch of really cool-looking Pokemon, though - some of the names I managed to hear while they bickered with each other included Yveltal, Lugia, Zapdos, Rayquaza and Tornadus."

"So what happened next? Did you explain what was going on to them?"

"Uh...not really. Instead, after they asked me to answer on who I thought was the best among them, I decided to take advantage of the opportunity handed to me and said that I would want the best to be on my team. Needless to say, all of them started clamoring for me to capture them."

Shuddering in anticipation at what he had to say next, Lisa carefully asked "...And what happened after that...?"

"Well, I finally proposed the idea of catching all of them so I could see what they were made off and they agreed. So now I'm down to half of my current bank balance, but I've gotten a lot of new Pokemon as a result." replied Lincoln before an amused smile appeared on his face. "I wish I could have seen the look on Professor Oak's face when he received all of those Pokeballs."

"Can you show us what some of those Pokemon look like?" asked Lucy, causing Lincoln to nod before taking out his Pokedex in order to show them off to her and Lisa.

While Lucy let out a low whistle at the numerous Pokemon he had shown off, Lisa stared at the Pokedex's screen in disbelief for a few seconds before suddenly breaking out into a fit of maniacal-sounding laughter.

"Lisa, you okay? You're...uh, sounding kinda crazy there..."

"To think that Lynn would ever think that you were bad luck - completely asinine! If anything, by capturing so many species in such a short time, you've proven that you're the complete opposite!" replied Lisa in a manic tone of voice before giving her brother a wide grin that unnerved him and Lucy somewhat. "Oh, I can't wait to examine all of those wonderful, wonderful creatures of yours..."

While Lisa was practically salivating at the idea of studying so many Pokemon, Lucy says "Since Lisa is apparently busy at the moment with drooling on herself, do you mind telling me what happened next during your journey?"

"Sure thing. Here's what happened next..."

(AN: No responses from the other sisters this time, I'm afraid. Couldn't come up with anything good.)

-=O=-

-Omake 34: The Loud Sisters Meet Fearow (SilverNugget)-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (One Week Later)-

"So...how did Beedrill do over there? Did everything go smoothly?" asked Lincoln, wondering how his Pokemon's visit had went.

Nodding, Lisa answered "Aside from a small incident with one of our siblings, everything had went according to plan. Thank you for lending him to me."

"A 'small incident'? What happened?"

Deciding it would be best to come clean with the truth instead of keeping it a secret, Lisa sighed and answered "Lynn provoked him on his first day here and ended up getting hit in her posterior with Poison Sting, causing it to swell up."

"So...Lynn made Beedrill mad, he stung her and now she's got a big butt?" inquired Lincoln, eyebrow raised.

Nervously nodding her head, Lisa answered "Well...yes."

After staring at Lisa for a few seconds, Lincoln and Pikachu started cracking up, causing the four year-old to let out a small sigh of relief - at least the two weren't mad about what happened.

Once the two had gotten the laughter out of their systems, Lincoln says "Oh man, I needed a good laugh before heading off to face the gym leader today. Thanks a lot, Lisa."

"You're welcome. So does that mean you'll send someone else over soon?"

"Yeah, I guess I will. Send Beedrill back over to me and I'll send you one of my Pokemon in return."

"I honestly can't wait to see who it is. Is it going to be that Pikachu of yours?"

While Pikachu's cheeks started to spark at the idea of going back into his Pokeball, Lincoln shakes his head and answers "I doubt it - you and I both know that he hates going into his Pokeball, sis. Instead, I'll be sending someone else over."

"Blast. Well, so much for that." replied Lisa before placing Beedrill's Pokeball into her transfer machine. "Ready when you are."

"I've already got who I want to send over ready. On three. One, two...three."

At the same time, both siblings activated their respective transfer machines, trading Beedrill and the other Pokemon between the two of them.

Upon seeing the new Pokeball arriving in her machine, Lisa gives Lincoln a nod and says "I've got the Pokemon you sent over. Did you...?"

"Yeah, I've got Beedrill here, safe and sound." replied Lincoln, nodding after checking the Pokeball with his Pokedex. "Alright, you two have fun. And remember..."

"I know...no experiments and I only have a week. You don't have to remind me."

"It's just in case you 'accidentally' forget." answered Lincoln cheekily. "Anyway, I've got to go - see you in a week. Bye."

-=O=-

Once Lincoln had hung up, Lisa took the Pokeball inside of her transfer machine out and looked it over curiously. "I wonder what he's sent over this time..."

Before she could get the chance to open it however, her bedroom door opened and the rest of her sisters, aside from Lynn, all tumbled into the room before landing in a heap onto the floor.

"...Were you girls were eavesdropping on my calls again?"

"No! We...uh, just...wanted to talk to you about something, but wanted to wait until you finished your call with Lincoln first." answered Lana quickly with the others nodding in agreement.

"And how would you know I was calling our brother, hmm? The only you'd know I was talking to him would be by listening in on our conversation."

"...Well crap, she's got us there..."

"No matter. So what do you want?" asked Lisa, giving the others a questioning look.

"Well...we might have heard that our little bro sent over a new Pokemon over to you and..." started Luna, scratching the back of her head.

"...And all of you are curious to see what he had sent over, aren't you?" concluded Lisa, causing the others to stand there in silence for a few seconds before nodding their heads in unison. "But why? I thought you didn't believe me or Professor Oak about Pokemon."

"Well, we didn't at first, but after meeting that giant bee Lincoln sent over...well, opinions can change pretty quickly after seeing something like that."

"I see. Well, if you're going to be in here to see what Lincoln's sent over, you might as well put those on." replied Lisa, pointing at several earpieces sitting on her desk. "They translate Pokemon speech, so with those, you'll be able to understand what they're saying."

Nodding in understanding, the others walk over and grab up an earpiece each before placing them into their ears. Once they had them in place, they gave Lisa a thumbs-up.

Taking that as her sign to proceed, Lisa says "Alright, so now that we've got that out of the way, come on out!" before activating the Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon that was inside of it.

-=O=-

Upon seeing the Pokemon that had taken form in front of her, Lisa comments "Well now, I never expected to see this one so soon..." before walking over in order to greet the new arrival. "Welcome to the Loud House, Fearow. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Taking notice of the small girl nearby, Fearow nodded and replied "Same to you as well. You must be Lisa - the sister my Trainer had spoken highly about."

"That would be me, yes."

While the two continued their discussion, Luna gaped at Fearow and commented "Whoa...that bird's a lot bigger than what I originally thought it would be. Seriously - that thing is huge."

"At least this one isn't as scary as that big bee Lincoln sent over last time..." added Leni, shuddering as she recalled Beedrill's first appearance in the household.

Giving her eldest sister a look, Luan asks "Speaking of that, I take it Lynn's still recovering from what happened?"

"Yeah. Her butt's still feeling the effects from whatever that thing stung her with." replied Lori, nodding. "Mom and Dad actually had to buy some new shorts for her because of it."

Chuckling slightly, Luna says "Well, maybe that'll teach her not to provoke any more of Lincoln's Pokemon."

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Fearow - another one of Lincoln's Pokemon." stated Lisa, gesturing towards Fearow, who eyed the other girls curiously. "If I recall correctly from previous discussions with Lincoln and Professor Oak, she's his main form of air transport."

Giving Lisa an excited look, Lana asks "Wait a minute...Lincoln gets to ride on this thing's back while it flies through the air? Cool!"

Nodding in confirmation, Lisa answers "From what I understand, yes. However, I must warn you - he says that..."

"Whoo-hoo! Giddy-up!" cheered Lana as she leaped onto Fearow's back, causing the Beak Pokemon to squawk indignantly before roughly shaking the six year-old off, causing her to land onto the floor face-first.

"Ow..."

Wincing slightly seeing Lana's unfortunate landing, Lisa adds "...she's rather picky about who she allows to ride on her back."

"Now you tell me..." replied Lana, her voice muffled as she remained on the floor.

-=O=-

As the week progressed and the family had gotten more and more used to Fearow being in the house, they started asking her about how Lincoln's journey was going so far, with the Flying-Type regaling them with numerous stories about the adventures she had shared with her Trainer.

Lana, on the other hand, continued to try and get onto Fearow's back, only to fail over and over again. Not only that, but her constant attempts were starting to grate on the Beak Pokemon's nerves.

On the last day that Fearow was to stay at the house, the six year-old finally decided that instead of trying to get onto Fearow's back, she would just try asking the Flying-Type to take her for a ride.

And by asking...that meant begging while using puppy-dog eyes - a tactic that had never failed her before in the past.

Kneeling in front of the large Flying-Type, Lana pleaded "Please let me go on a flight with you before you go! Please, please, please?"

"Sorry young one, but the only one I will allow onto my back is my Trainer. And before you ask, it's not just because I'm his Pokemon." replied Fearow, shaking her head. "Besides, flying on the back of a Pokemon can be very dangerous if you don't know how to do it correctly."

"But you can teach me, right?"

"I could, but I think that it'd be better if you went on your first flight with a Pokemon you captured yourself. After all, it's not just a way of travelling around, but it's also a way to improve the bond between a Trainer and their Pokemon."

"But...but I want to go on a flight now! I can't wait until I'm old enough to be a Trainer myself!" whined Lana as tears started to form in her eyes. "It's not fair - Lincoln gets to go flying on your back, why can't I!?"

"Look, I can understand why you're upset about something like this, but trust me - this is something you'll want to do once you capture a Flying-Type of your own." answered Fearow reassuringly.

"...It's still not fair, though..."

"I know it's not, but think of it this way - would you rather use someone else's Pokemon to go flying or one that you raised with love and care?"

"...I guess you're right." replied Lana with a sad sigh. "Sorry about jumping on your back, by the way - I was just so excited about getting to fly through the air that I wasn't thinking about how you would feel."

"It's alright, little one. Had the circumstances been different, I would have gladly taken you for your first flight." replied Fearow, nuzzling the young girl's cheek slightly. "So...from what I understand from the rest of your family, you take care of other animals...mind showing them to me?"

Cheering up almost immediately, Lana replied "Okay! Follow me and I'll show them to you!" before running off towards her room. After watching the six year-old for a few seconds, Fearow shook her head in amusement before following after her.

-=O=-

(AN: This is a 'what if' situational omake - what if Professor Oak's first progress report happened several months after Lincoln's departure? Also, do note that the pairings, aside from Misty, Sheila and Dawn are not canon. They could possibly be in the future, but not right now.)

-Omake 35: Married Loud (Mentions Of Lincoln/Misty/Lara Laramie/Jenny/Joy/Sabrina/Sheila/Dawn/Lorelei/Ronnie) (Harem Master123)-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (8:00 AM)-

'It's been several months since I've heard anything about Lincoln from Professor Oak...' thought Lisa as she sat at her desk, occasionally glancing at the VideoPhone. 'I'm starting to wonder if something bad happened to Lincoln.'

After a few seconds, she shook her head and mentally added 'No, that wouldn't be the case. If something did happen, Professor Oak would tell me right away. But if it's not that, then what's taking him so long to call me?'

As she started to think about any possible reasons for the lack of VideoPhone calls, the device itself started beeping, catching her attention.

Giving the machine a relieved look, Lisa says "Oh thank goodness...it's about time." before walking over and answering the call, causing Professor Oak to appear on the screen. "Hello, Professor. It's been a while since we've last spoken, hasn't it?"

"It has, Miss Loud. I'm sorry for not calling you sooner, but I've been busy as of late." replied Oak apologetically before a smile formed on his face. "But I have some good news for you - the first progress report is finally done!"

"That's good to know, Professor. But uh...what kept you from finishing it sooner?"

"Your brother has been busy these past couple of months, Miss Loud. Very busy." replied Oak with a smirk. "Now then, if you would be so kind as to retrieve the rest of your family, I'll read out the contents of the report to you."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Lisa hurries out of the room to go find the rest of her family.

-=O=-

(Time Skip To After The Family Finds Out About Lincoln's New Privileges As A Trainer)

Eyes widening, Lori asks "Wait...does that mean that Lincoln, despite being eleven, can even do stuff like learn how to drive over there?", worried that her monopoly over the family van was being threatened.

Nodding, Oak replied "If he wanted to. Then again, why would he need a car when he could teach his Fearow how to fly and use that to soar through the skies of Kanto?"

"Aw man, he gets to fly on the back of that bird of his, too?" whined Lana before crossing her arms with a huff. "Not fair..."

"So, let me see if I've got this right - while Lincoln is staying in Kanto, he can do pretty much whatever he wants over there?" asked Luna, getting a nod from Oak in response.

"Pretty much - if he wants to stay up all night, he can. He could even partake in particular vices such as tobacco and alcohol and it'd be legal."

Eyes widened in disbelief, Luna replied "Wait...you're saying that it's okay for Linc to smoke and drink and er...score with girls while he's in Kanto?"

Giving her father a curious glance, Lana asks "Dad, what's scoring and why does Lincoln get to do it?"

"I'll...tell you when you're older, Lana."

"Crude words aside, yes - that would pretty much be the case." replied Oak with another nod. "As long as it's not against the law, he's allowed to do it. He could even get married tomorrow, if he wanted to."

Raising her hand, Leni asked "Wait...Linky can, like, get married over there?", oblivious to the seriousness of the situation at hand. When Oak nodded in agreement, she squealed before adding "Ooh, can I, like, come to the wedding, too? I always wanted to attend one!"

"That's...completely up to him, Miss Leni. And that's even if he decides to get married in Kanto in the first place."

"My son is not getting married at his age! He's too young to be starting a family of his own!" shrieked Rita hysterically.

Oak began scratching the back of his head nervously at this while looking to the side. Lisa seemed to notice this though as she narrowed her eyes and questioned him. "Is there something you'd like to say professor?"

Muttering under his breath, Oak finally turned back to face them while reluctantly saying, "Well, uh...it's actually too late for that, Mrs. Loud."

The second those words left the professor's lips, the room became so quiet that it would be possible to hear a pin drop. Oak began coughing in his hand as he decided to end the conversation there. He could always ask them about the bad luck thing at a later date. He's already made it awkward enou-

"WHAT?!" the entire family yelled at the professor almost causing him to fall backwards in shock. His eyes widened as he began rubbing his ears to try and regain his hearing. As it came back to him, he could see that all the family members were asking him a thousand different questions at the same time making it impossible for him to answer all of them.

His nerves already fried after the screaming and trying to keep his temper in check while talking to a family who willingly commits child abandonment, he finally slams his hand down on his desk causing the family to shut up while he frowned at them.

"If you all are done, allow me to speak please," Prof. Oak told them as he began typing into one of his side computers to bring up a screen of Lincoln's current family. Ignoring the ones that he is currently speaking with, he looked at the other side.

"Let's see here...he married Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower, a few weeks ago. I remember their wedding, it was quite enjoyable. Her sisters really know how to put on a spectacle with their Water-Type Pokemon," Prof. Oak told the family while looking to the side fondly at the memory of the wedding. He was quite touched when the young trainer invited him.

"What?! No! That can't be! My son could not have possibly already married someone! He's only been gone a few months! And he's still so young! How old is this 'wife' of his?!" Rita asked the professor. He gave her a hang on a minute gesture as he typed on his computer before bringing up a picture of Misty.

The girls all examined their new sister-in-law and had to give their brother some props - he really had an eye for cute girls.

"Like I said, she is the Cerulean Gym Leader. She is 12 years old, and she is currently aiming to be a Water Pokemon Master. She is apparently the first person he met after leaving Pallet Town and going on his journey. The two are very cute together," Prof. Oak told the family while smiling fondly.

"Aw, she's, like, totes adorb! I bet her and Linky and so precious together! I can't wait to meet our new sister! I wish I could have gone to the wedding though," Leni pouted at being left out.

"I can't believe it...our brother went off and got hitched. I never thought when we sent him somewhere else, he'd find someone he loved enough to marry," Luna muttered to herself.

"This was definitely not in my calculations," Lisa muttered as she rubbed her forehead at the incoming headache she was getting.

Rita just stared at her apparent daughter-in-law. Lynn Sr. seemed to be handling the news fairly well by his expression, but Rita...

"No! I'm sorry Professor, but I can't accept this! I mean she's just a child too! I know you said they are legally adults in Kanto, but there has to be some way around this!" Rita yelled even more hysterically than earlier.

Professor Oak sighed as he knew the next bit of news would probably shock everyone even more.

"I probably shouldn't say this...I really shouldn't so...give me a second..." Oak put in some small noise cancellers, "There we go! Now then, Lincoln isn't just married only to Misty." The family went silent again at the new information. Lincoln Loud had not only gotten married at the age of 11...he apparently married more than one person.

The family reacted exactly as Oak predicted causing him to sigh in relief since he couldn't hear them. After waiting a few minutes, he finally saw them close their mouths which meant they were ready to listen to him speak.

Oak took out the small plugs from his ears and brought up the next wife of Lincoln. "Lara Laramie, she is from a family that lives near the Pokemon Safari. Her family keeps Pokemon Poachers from entering the Safari to hunt. They are a very respected family, and trainers usually thank them for their services. From what Lincoln told me, they met when Lincoln helped her out by winning a race for her after she was injured. They apparently got rather close afterwards and were married shortly there after. I was surprised by the speed of things, but I could tell they loved each other. And before any of you ask...yes Misty knows and she is okay with it. So are Lincoln's other six wives and his future fianceé. In fact, with the exception of the fianceé in question, they had married him on the exact same day."

Upon seeing the looks of shock and disbelief on the Loud family's faces, he adds "...I shouldn't have said that..."

Oak regretted his words almost immediately as he began looking all over for the call end button, but after constant screams and demands, he groaned as he finally decided to get this over with. He decided to rip the bandage and bring every picture up.

The family gaped at their new in-laws!

"What the heck! Those two look to be in their 20s!" Luan and Luna yelled while their mother fainted in the background. The people they were looking at were Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny from Viridian City.

"Ooh! I like this Linky wife's dress!" Leni happily said while pointing at Nurse Joy with a smile on her face.

"Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy from the town of Viridian. Those two ended up falling for your brother after he saved the Viridian City Pokemon Center from a raid by members of Team Rocket." said Oak, nodding.

"LINCOLN PICKED A FIGHT WITH TEAM ROCKET!?" screeched Lisa in shock.

"Yes. And thanks to the combined efforts of both him and Miss Waterflower, they managed to ward Team Rocket off."

"...I feel something dark coming from this girl," Lucy muttered as she pointed at a dark purple-haired girl holding a doll. The girl in question being Sabrina, the Saffron City gym leader.

"That would be Mrs. Sabrina, Miss Lucy. Your brother started seeing her after the two dealt with a massive Haunter that was terrorizing Saffron City." answered Oak before a look of pride appeared on his face. "You should know that the people there consider your brother to be a hero because of that."

While the others simply stared on in disbelief, Lynn just gaped at all these girls. She was having a hard time trying to keep up the fact that her brother is bad luck when he apparently has seven wives...he couldn't be bad luck if he's this much of a ladies man.

Pointing at a voluptuous blonde with long flowing blonde hair, Luna asked "So who's this? Is this one of Lincoln's wives, too?"

"Yes. That's Sheila Akuamarin - a Trainer Lincoln met while travelling through Route 13. I'm not exactly sure what went on between the two, but they had gotten engaged three months ago."

Giving Sheila's picture a perverted and slightly envious look, Luna muttered "Lucky little bastard getting a babe like that all to herself...it's not fair..."

"Alright, so who's this blue-haired girl? She looks to be about Lincoln's age." inquired Lola, wanting to know who she was.

"That's Dawn Berlitz, daughter of famous Pokemon Coordinator Johanna Berlitz." answered Oak, pointing at the picture. "Now, while she and Lincoln aren't married to each other...yet, the two are seeing each other and plan on getting engaged in the future as per the request of Dawn's mother."

Lisa gasped which caught people's attention as she pointed at this eldest of Lincoln's wives. "He married Lorelei of the Elite Four...how...what...when did he meet her?! How did he earn her affections! She's one of Kanto's best trainers. What on earth could Lincoln have done to make her fall for him already! This is unthinkable! I just...I just...I..." Lisa's head fell forward as it seemed she finally broke down from shock of her brother's adventures.

"Ah yes, Miss Lorelei. There's a funny story behind that one, actually." commented Oak with a chuckle. "During his travels, Lincoln and his friends met Lorelei, who was going by her pen name 'Prima' at the time. After finding out her true identity, he challenged her to a battle to see how far his team had come strength-wise. There were some stakes involved, of course..."

"Stakes? What kind of stakes?" asked Leni curiously. "Do you mean the kind you put on grills?"

"No, Miss Leni. They made a wager with each other." replied Oak, shaking his head. "If Lincoln defeated Lorelei in a battle, she'd provide him with training methods that would be surefire ways to help him win the Indigo Conference. If he lost, he'd have to take her out to eat at a very expensive restaurant and pay for the entire meal. Considering the fact Lorelei is a member of Kanto's Elite Four, you can guess how this had went."

Smiling, he added "Even though the mean nearly cleaned out his wallet, Lincoln and Lorelei actually ended up enjoying each others company and after some time, the two eventually got engaged."

While the other Louds simply gaped at Oak in complete disbelief, Lori was staring in shock at Lincoln's last wife.

"When did Ronnie Anne go to Kanto?!"

"Miss Santiago? She came to Kanto around...two months ago. I still don't know how she managed to find out Lincoln's whereabouts, but she managed to contact me in order to bring her and another friend of hers to Kanto - a Clyde McBride, if I'm recalling correctly."

Nodding, he added "After the three of them had a brief, but happy reunion with each other, Ronnie and Clyde started travelling with Lincoln and his group, managing to obtain Pokemon and Badges of their own as well."

"So when did Lincoln and Ronnie get married? And does her family know about it?"

"To answer your questions in order - they got married on the same day Lincoln married the others and yes, her family was there during the wedding. Granted, her mother almost passed out when she found out that the two were going to be wed, but once she got used to how things worked here in Kanto, she was fine with the idea. Same goes for Miss Santiago's brother and relatives as well."

"Bobby went to Kanto? But that would mean..." started Lori before her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes - he knows about what happened between your family and Lincoln. And if I had to take a guess, you're in for a long, unpleasant discussion when the two of you speak again."

While Lori started to freak out about her relationship with Bobby being at risk while the others tried to calm her down, Oak sighed as he lowered his head. Why did he have to bring up marriage...this was awful...he felt sorry for the poor boy when he finally decides to call his family or heaven forbid, visit.

"At least, I didn't bring up his marriage coming up next week..." Oak muttered as he turned his head to the side. He at first considered Lincoln very lucky to have so many wives, but seeing this...maybe the boy does have a tad bit of bad luck...or just bad timing.

Then again seeing as he married three of Kanto's most eligible bachelorettes, the boy deserves some sort of break from all this amazing good fortune. He just chuckled again as he put the ear plugs back in and waited for the Loud family to quiet down.

He was going to have to wait awhile, though...

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 19. To be honest, I had a hard time focusing on getting this one done because I had recently acquired a copy of Saints Row 2 and well...it's been eating up several hours of my time every day. It's a very addictive game, I have to admit.

Anyway, onto other things...

First of all, there's going to be a quiz question today. The person who answers it correctly will get the chance to come up with a nickname for Lincoln's Fearow.

The question is this: **What is the only Ground-Type move that Fearow can learn through levelling up?**

Secondly and finally, I'm going to be running a poll soon about what will be happening in the story regarding Ronnie Anne and the USB stick Lisa gave her. If you get the time, please cast a vote. It'd be greatly appreciated.

Anyway, look forward to the next chapter - it's going to have tons of Zubat, some Clefairy (as well as a few Cleffa and Clefable), a Moon Stone evolution ceremony, a couple of off-screen captures for Wonder Trade purposes, the first encounter with Bill and Lincoln acquiring three new Pokemon for his team. Should be fun, right?

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Moon Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Pewter City Pokemon Center - Lobby (10:00 AM)-

"There's nothing like a good night's sleep to completely refresh you, huh Pikachu?" commented Lincoln as he and Pikachu entered the lobby of the Pokemon Center that morning.

"You know it. It's nice to be able to sleep without having to worry about a swarm of Beedrill trying to kill us." replied Pikachu from his spot on the white-haired boy's shoulder. "So...we're going to be heading to Mount Moon today?"

"That's the idea. We just need to wait for Misty and Brock to wake up, then we can get going." answered Lincoln with a nod.

Pointing at something nearby, the Electric-Type states "Well, you won't have to wait long when it comes to Brock - look over there."

Glancing at what the Mouse Pokemon was pointing at, Lincoln spotted Brock sitting on one of the lobby's couches with a backpack beside him, as if waiting for someone. Upon seeing the two enter the lobby, the older male gestured for them to come over and sit down with him.

As soon as the two had complied and taken a seat on the couch across from him, Brock greeted "Morning, Lincoln. I've been waiting for you and Misty to wake up. You two must've really been tired to sleep so late in the morning, huh?"

"Yeah, well trying to keep alert while taking shelter from a swarm of angry Beedrill will do that to you." remarked Lincoln, scratching the back of his head. "Misty's still in bed, by the way - there's no telling on when she'll be joining us and I don't feel like waking her up and having her complain about it all morning."

Nodding in understanding, Brock replied "Fair enough. So...we're leaving for Mount Moon today?"

"Yep. As soon as that lazy redhead gets out of bed, we'll get going." answered Lincoln with a nod of his own. "Say Brock...you've been to Mount Moon before, haven't you?"

"I have - that's where Dad took me to catch my Onix and Geodude when I was a kid. What of it?"

"Well...I've never been through there before and could use the advice of someone that knows the place fairly well. Is there anything in particular we might need? You know...like climbing gear or anything like that?"

"Nah, you don't need to worry about climbing the mountain or anything - there's a series of caves in the area that lead to Cerulean City." replied Brock, shaking his head. "You might want to see about getting a map of the Moon mountain range though - it's pretty big and if you don't know where you're going, you'll end up getting lost."

"We'll see about finding a shop in town to buy a map before we set out." said Lincoln before giving the VideoPhone booths a glance. "...Say, do you mind if I make a quick call while we wait for Misty to get up?"

"Go on ahead - I need to do some quick shopping at the PokeMart anyway." answered Brock with a nod. "Do you want me to let you know when she's awake?"

"That'd be appreciated. Thanks, Brock." said Lincoln before walking over to the VideoPhone booths.

Giving his Trainer a questioning look as he sat down in front of one of them and started to dial a number, Pikachu asks "Are you going to call those sisters of yours again?"

"Nah. I'm going to be calling Professor Oak this time." answered Lincoln as he picked up the receiver. "He deserves to know that I've managed to win my first badge and talked things out with Lisa and Lucy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I suppose he does." remarked Pikachu with a shrug as the white-haired boy pressed the call button. After a few seconds, Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

Upon seeing Lincoln and Pikachu, the old professor smiled and greeted "Good morning, you two. How was your morning?"

"Pretty good, Professor. And yourself?"

"Same here. Now then, did you need me for something?"

"Nothing major - just wanted to tell you that I challenged the Pewter City gym leader yesterday..." replied Lincoln before taking out his badge case and opening it to show off the gleaming Boulder Badge inside. "...And ended up winning this."

With a wide smile on his face, Oak replies "You've managed to win your first badge? Splendid! I'm so proud of you, my boy!"

"Thanks, Professor." answered Lincoln with a smile of his own, before his expression turned to something more serious. "That's not the only thing that happened yesterday, though - remember how you told me that Lisa and Lucy wanted to speak to me?"

"I do. What of it?"

"Well...I ended up taking that into mind and finally decided to call home."

Surprised at the answer, Oak says "I see...and how did that go? I hope that there wasn't any animosities between you and your siblings..."

"None at all, Professor. In fact, we ended up mending things between us a bit." replied Lincoln, shaking his head. "Sure, they'll have to work hard towards regaining my trust and respect again, but at least there's no bad blood between us over the bad luck thing anymore."

"Well, that's good to hear. Maybe in due time, you'll be on better terms with the rest of your family as well." said Oak with a relieved smile.

"Maybe." answered Lincoln with a nod. "But what about you, Professor? Will you try to fix your damaged relationship with Lisa, too?"

"There is a chance, yes. Granted, it will take time, but I believe we will end up being on good terms with each other again." replied Oak with a nod of his own. "In any case, I'm glad to hear that you three managed to patch things up with each other. When will you be calling them again?"

"Probably after I finish up in Cerulean City, Professor." said Lincoln before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "By the way Professor, about that stone I sent you yesterday...did you find out anything about it?"

"Not yet. To be honest, I'm not very knowledgeable about the kind of stone you sent me, but I do have a colleague in the Kalos region that would be willing to look at it for me." answered Oak, shaking his head. "Perhaps with his expertise, we'll be able to determine on whether the stone you sent me is the genuine article or not."

"Genuine article? Professor, what are you talking about?"

"All in due time, Mr. Loud. Now then, do you have any other questions for me?"

"...I do have one other question, Professor. You know a lot about the gym leaders of Kanto, right?" questioned Lincoln, causing Oak to nod in confirmation.

"I am aware of who they are and what types they specialize in, yes."

"Well...can you tell me anything about the Cerulean City gym leader? I have an idea on who it might be, but I want to hear you confirm it for myself."

"The Cerulean City gym leader? Well, let's see..." mused Oak as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I know that she specializes in Water-Type Pokemon, for starters."

"So the gym leader is female and likes Water-Type Pokemon, huh...?" mumbled Lincoln with a knowing smirk forming on his face as one possibility on who the mysterious gym leader was came to mind. "Any chance you can you give me a name, Professor?"

"I could, but something tells me that you already have an idea on who it is, my boy." replied Oak with a raised eyebrow.

"...Yeah, I think I do. Professor, the Cerulean gym leader...is it..."

Before Lincoln could say what he believed to be the gym leader's name, the sound of Brock's voice calling out "Misty's up, Lincoln! We're ready to go when you are!", causing the white-haired boy to let out a disappointed sigh.

"Dang it..." muttered Lincoln under his breath before turning his attention back to Oak. "Professor, I hate to have to cut the call here, but the others and I need to get going. I hope you understand."

"Of course. I'll go ahead and hang up now so you can be on your way, Mr. Loud. Goodbye." answered Oak before hanging up the VideoPhone. After staring at the blank screen for a few seconds, Lincoln hangs up before heading over to speak with Brock and Misty.

Upon seeing Lincoln and Pikachu approaching her and Brock, Misty tiredly greeted "Morning, squirt. You ready to get going?"

"Yep. All we need to do first is find a place that'll sell us a map of the area and then we'll go." replied Lincoln before giving Brock a questioning glance. "Any ideas on where we can find a place like that?"

"There is one place I know of where we can get a map, but the owner's a little...shifty, to put it politely." answered Brock thoughtfully, causing the others to look at him uneasily. Hoping to ease their worries, he quickly adds "Don't get me wrong, his maps of the Moon mountain range are worth the money - it's everything else he sells that you need to watch out for."

"Well, we'll try not to let him sucker us into buying anything other than the map, Brock. So go ahead and lead the way." replied Lincoln, prompting Brock to lead the two out of the Pokemon Center.

After a short walk through the streets of Pewter City, the three manage to arrive at their destination - a small shop on a street corner with a sign placed outside the shop that had 'Secret Pokemon Maps Sold Here - Nobody Else Knows How To Capture These Incredibly Rare Pokemon!' painted on it.

"So this is the place you were talking about, huh Brock? Certainly looks shifty." commented Lincoln before noticing the sign. "Maps that lead to incredibly rare Pokemon, huh? That's certainly a way to grab someone's attention."

Giving Brock a glance, he added "I'm guessing that these 'secret maps' are what you were warning us about earlier?"

Nodding, Brock answers "Somewhat. Now remember - we're only here for a map of the Moon mountain range and that's it. Don't let the owner con you into buying anything else."

"We'll be careful, Brock." assured Lincoln with a nod.

"See that you do - he's a slippery one and if he sees an opening to try and con you into buying his junk, he'll take it."

"Speaking from experience there, Brock?" asked Misty with a cheeky smirk, causing the fifteen year-old to glower at her.

"...Shut up, Misty."

-=O=-

-Strange Shop (10:15 AM)-

Upon entering the shop, the three looked around, occasionally glancing at the numerous knick-knacks and novelty items placed on the shelves.

'Man, this place reminds me of a gift shop. Look at all of this stuff on sale...' thought Lincoln as he looked around, occasionally wincing at some of the prices labeled on the items. 'Brock was right - this place is definitely shifty. Who would pay this kind of money for junk like this?'

As he started to pick up one of the items - a small wooden box with numerous different colored stones sitting inside of it - an older-sounding male voice spoke to him, startling both him and Pikachu.

"Ah, I see that evolutionary stone set's caught yer attention, sonny boy. Well, it's yers fer the low, low price of 12,000 PokeDollars. So, ya interested?"

Turning around quickly, Lincoln came face-to-face with who he assumed to be the owner of the shop - a rotund-looking man with a bushy beard and a wide, Cheshire cat-like grin on his face.

'And I thought this place was shifty-looking - that guy is just as shifty, if not more!' thought Lincoln as he eyed the man warily. After composing himself, he said ""Er...no thanks. I don't have that kinda cash on me at the moment. Rather, I'm looking for something else - a map of Mount Moon and the mountain range surrounding it. Do you happen to have any on sale?"

"Certainly do, kiddo! I've got plenty of maps of th' Moon mountain range in stock. Course, I've also got some secret maps on sale, too - real top secret stuff that ya ain't gonna find anywhere else." replied the owner before leaning closer and adding "Some o' them even lead ta where incredibly rare Pokemon can be found - th' kind that ya don't see everyday..."

"Incredibly rare Pokemon, huh..." mused Lincoln, sounding somewhat interested. "Just how rare are we talking here?"

"Lincoln..." warned Brock, only to go unheard as the owner continued to sell the idea of buying a map to the eleven year-old.

"I'm talking about th' really rare stuff - things like Clefairy and th' like." answered the owner, his grin widening as he continued to try and sell the idea of buying a map to the white-haired boy. "So whaddya say? Interested in buyin' one of my secret maps?"

"I dunno...I really just need a map of Mount Moon and nothing more than that..."

"Well, I'll tell you what, son - you buy one of my secret maps for th' low, low price of 1,000 PokeDollars and I'll throw in a map of th' Moon mountain region, free of charge. Sound good?"

"And how can you be so sure that this 'secret map' of yours is any good?" questioned Misty as she crossed her arms, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Yeah, especially after I bought one from you in the past and didn't find squat! I wasted my week's allowance that day!" added Brock with a scowl.

"I don't know what other people have been tellin' ya two, but my maps are th' real deal. No tricks or anythin' like that." replied the shop owner, crossing his arms.

"'Sides, I think that it's up to yer friend here on whether he wants to buy my maps or not...and he looks like a smart one, if ya ask me."

While Lincoln beamed at the compliment, Misty muttered "Oh great, now he's trying to use flattery in order to see this sale through...Lincoln, don't fall for this guy's ruse - he's just trying to sucker you into taking that deal of his."

"As much as I agree with you, he does raise a good point - this is Lincoln's decision to make. I just hope that he chooses carefully." commented Brock while Lincoln started thinking about the deal the owner had offered him.

On one hand, the map was most likely a ripoff designed to take his money with its only worth being as a souvenir for him to bring back home. That and his friends, despite the short time he's known them, seemed to be looking out for his well-being in this situation.

On the other however...a small part of him wondered if there was some validity to the man's claim about his maps. If there was a chance, even a small one, to capture an incredibly rare Pokemon, he couldn't afford to pass something like that up.

After thinking it over for a bit longer, Lincoln says "...Alright, fine. I guess it couldn't hurt to accept this deal of yours." before handing over his Trainer's Card.

"A wise purchase, son. Ya won't regret this, I promise." replied the man as he handed over the two maps alongside the Trainer Card. Afterwards, he added "One more thing before I forget - we have a 'no refund' policy here. Just thought I'd letcha know." with a grin on his face.

'...Yep. I just got suckered.' thought Lincoln as he stared at the two rolled-up maps in his hand before putting them into his bag. '...At least I've got a nice souvenir to bring back home now.'

-=O=-

As soon as the three had left the shop, Brock gave Lincoln a glance and said "...Lincoln, you do know that you just got ripped off in there, right? I tried to warn you that something like that would happen."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much aware that it happened, Brock. I'm not too bothered about it, though." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "Besides, even if this thing is just a worthless piece of paper, I only spent 1,000 PokeDollars on it. It's not like spending that much is going to kill me or anything."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't let yourself get cheated like that. It gives people the impression that you're easy to fool." commented Misty in a scolding tone.

"Yeah, yeah..." replied Lincoln dismissively before taking the two maps out in order to look at them. "Alright, let's take a look at that map of the mountain range..."

Unrolling the first map, he saw that it was a detailed map of the Moon mountain range that covered everything he needed to know on how to navigate his way through it - cave networks, safe paths to take through the area and most importantly, the most direct way to Cerulean City.

'Well, at least I got something useful out of taking that guy's offer...' thought the eleven year-old in approval before unrolling the second map. Upon seeing it, his look of approval quickly changed to one of annoyance. '...Yep. Definitely ripped off.'

The second 'map', if one could call it that, was nothing more than a few scribbles of what was supposed to be the Moon mountain range alongside a red 'X' that, if he had to take a guess, marked the location of where to find the supposedly rare Pokemon the man mentioned before.

Interestingly enough, he also noticed that the map was made out of thin, slightly transparent paper.

"See? I told you - total scam. Bet you feel stupid for buying into that guy's deal now, huh?" remarked Misty in an 'I told you so' tone.

"I get it already - I got ripped off! You don't have to keep rubbing it in, you know!"

"I know I don't have to. But if I don't, you won't try to prevent it from happening again."

After glowering at the redhead for a few seconds, Lincoln grumbles "...Let's just get going already."

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 3 (11:30 AM)-

After making a quick stop at the Mount Moon Pokemon Center to restock on supplies, Lincoln, Misty and Brock continued on their way towards their destination.

"So this Mount Moon place...anything you two can tell me about it?" asked Lincoln curiously as he glanced around the area, watching for any Pokemon he might want to catch.

"Well for starters, it's the largest mountain in the entire Kanto region." said Brock thoughtfully. "You can expect to find plenty of cave-dwelling Pokemon living there - Geodude, Onix, Paras..."

"Don't forget Zubat - there's plenty of those inside of Mount Moon's caves as well." commented Misty with a frown.

Nodding his head, Brock replied "Yeah, there's a lot of those to be found there, too. But there's one Pokemon in particular that can be found on Mount Moon that really catches a lot of Trainers' attention."

"And that Pokemon is...?"

"It's called Clefairy and they're said to be incredibly rare and hard-to-find. In fact, you'd be lucky to even see one for yourself."

"Clefairy, huh? That's the Pokemon that guy from the store mentioned, wasn't it?" questioned Lincoln, giving Brock a curious glance.

"That's right." answered Brock with a smile forming on his face. "And there's more - there's supposed to be something even rarer hidden somewhere in the mountain range."

"Even rarer than a Clefairy? Is it a Pokemon?"

"Not exactly. According to local legends, it's said that a meteorite crashed in the Moon mountain range during the prehistoric era and that it's still there to this very day. They call it the 'Moon Stone'."

"The Moon Stone...what a romantic-sounding name..." gushed Misty with a starstruck look on her face. "Even if it's just once, I'd like to see it for myself."

"Same here - a prehistoric meteorite sounds like something I'd like to see too."

"Well, even though I think you two shouldn't get your hopes up, we might be able to get a glimpse of it on the way to Cerulean City."

Shrugging, Lincoln says "Even if I don't get to see the Moon Stone, I still intend on getting something out of our visit here - namely some new members for my team."

before a confident glint appeared in his eyes. "And I think a Clefairy would make for a great addition to it."

"You? Catching a Clefairy? As if." asked Misty incredulously before patting the white-haired boy on the head in a condescending manner. "Maybe you should stick with more realistic goals, huh squirt? Maybe a nice Zubat or Geodude?"

"Shut up, Misty! Don't try to discourage me - I'm going to find and catch a Clefairy! You can bet on it!"

"..What's wrong with a Geodude...? I like them..." muttered Brock, only to go unheard as the two continued to argue with each other.

"Bet on it, huh? Alright, if you're so confident, let's make a little wager then." remarked Misty with a confident smile. "If you manage to catch a Clefairy - or better yet - a Clefable before we get to Cerulean City, anything within my power to give you is yours."

"And by anything, you mean...?" questioned Lincoln, eyebrow raised.

"I mean anything - my fishing rod, the Water Pulse TM I got in Viridian City, my money, my Pokemon - you name it, you'll get it...but only if you manage to win our little wager." replied Misty before giving him a smirk. "But if I win, however...you'll be paying for all of my expenses for the next month. Do we have a deal?"

"Misty, are you sure you want to bet something like that? There's no telling what he might end up taking from you if he wins..." warned Brock, only for the redhead to give him a dismissive wave.

"Like that's going to happen, Brock. So do we have a deal or what, squirt?"

Grabbing her hand and giving it a firm shake, Lincoln answers "You're on!"

Smirking, Misty replied "Glad to hear it, squirt. It'll be nice not having to pay for my things for a whole month."

"And I think it'll be great if...no, when I get the chance to claim my prize from you. And I already know exactly what I want..." retorted Lincoln with a grin starting to form on his face.

Clearing his throat to get the pairs' attention, Brock asks "Are you two done flirting with each other? Because we're wasting daylight here with you two just standing around like this."

At this, both turned towards the fifteen year-old and shouted "Flirting!? No way!" in unison with blushes forming on their faces, causing Brock and Pikachu to start snickering at the sight.

"I dunno - you two seemed to be on the same page there for a moment..." remarked Pikachu with a smirk.

In an attempt to change the subject, Lincoln quickly asked "So...uh, got an estimate on how long it'll take us to reach Cerulean City, Brock?"

"Probably by tomorrow afternoon if we're quick and don't stop for anything. Of course, that means that we'll be camping out tonight." replied Brock with a shrug. "Thank goodness I made sure to buy a spare Traveler's Kit and plenty of food earlier this morning."

"Camping, huh? Well, that sucks - I was just getting used to sleeping in the rooms at the Pokemon Centers, too..." grumbled Lincoln in discontent.

"Squirt, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but something like this is part of the Trainer lifestyle. You're going to have to learn that there are going to be times when staying at a Pokemon Center just isn't possible." said Misty, hands on her hips. "Besides, this could end up being a good learning experience for you."

"...But I like sleeping in a nice, cozy bed..."

"I do, too. But we all have to face times like this eventually, squirt. It's best just to get used to it as soon as you can so it won't bother you as much next time."

"She's right - camping out is something you'll have to get used to doing if you want to have a successful career as a Trainer." stated Brock, giving the younger male a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Besides, it's not all that bad, really. There's nothing like sleeping under the stars after a long day of travelling, training and battling."

"...I guess that doesn't sound so bad now that I really think about it." commented Lincoln with a sigh. "I'm just not happy about having to sleep outside...again."

"That's the spirit, squirt. Besides, at least you won't be the only one having to camp outside - we have to do it, too." said Misty before giving Lincoln a suspicious glance. "...And what do you mean by 'again'? Aside from that one time in the Viridian Forest, you've never slept outside of a Pokemon Center before."

Realizing his slip-up, Lincoln quickly replied "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just...uh, a bad memory about one of my old camping trips with my family just came back to me."

"...Alright, if you say so." answered Misty, though neither her or Brock looked entirely convinced. "Must've been a pretty bad camping trip, huh?"

"Yeah. It...uh, was. Really bad." said Lincoln, only to stop speaking upon hearing the sound of a male voice calling out for help nearby. "...Did you two hear that?"

"Sounds like someone's in trouble..." replied Brock, turning his head towards the direction where the voice was coming from. "We better go and check it out."

Nodding in agreement, Lincoln says "Alright then, let's go!" before charging off to find the owner of the voice.

"Hey, wait up, squirt! Don't run off without us!" shouted Misty before she and Brock ran after the white-haired boy.

Upon arriving at the source of the screaming a few minutes later, Lincoln was greeted by a peculiar, yet worrying sight - several blue-colored bat-like Pokemon attacking a brown-haired man wearing a lab coat.

"Help! Somebody do something about these Zubat, please!"

"Pikachu, Thundershock! Get those Zubat off of him!" ordered Lincoln, prompting the Electric-Type to discharge a blast of electricity that managed to hit the numerous Zubat, electrocuting them...and the man as well.

Wincing as the electricity coursed through the Zubat and the man they were attacking, Lincoln mumbles "...Oops."

Once the attack had finally ended, the numerous Zubat quickly fly into a nearby cave, squeaking indignantly.

-=O=-

After the Zubat had retreated into the cavern, Lincoln ran over to the brown-haired man and started to help him to his feet, asking "Hey, you alright? Can you stand?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay...thank you for the assist, young man..." muttered the man in gratitude. Once he was back onto his feet, he dusted himself off and added "...May I have the name of the ones who saved me from those Zubat?"

"Name's Lincoln. And this is Pikachu, the one who...uh, zapped the Zubat and...well, you." replied Lincoln, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's alright - I've experienced far worse than that before." replied the man offhandedly before offering Lincoln a handshake. "The name's Seymour, by the way."

Accepting the gesture, Lincoln replies "Nice to meetcha, Seymore. So...uh, what brings you here to Mount Moon? Are you here to catch Pokemon, too?"

Before Seymour could give Lincoln a reply, the sound of Misty and Brock calling out to Lincoln caught their attention.

"There you are, squirt!" said Misty before smacking the back of Lincoln's head, causing him to let out a small yelp of pain. "What the hell were you thinking, running off like that!?"

"I wanted to see who needed our help, Misty..." grumbled Lincoln as he rubbed his head.

"Well, it looks like you've dealt with the problem. What happened?" asked Brock before noticing Seymour nearby. "And who's this?"

"This is Seymour - he was the one that called out for help earlier." answered Lincoln, pointing his thumb at the brown-haired man. "He was being attacked by a bunch of Zubat, but Pikachu managed to chase 'em off."

Turning his attention over to Seymour, he asked "So what brings you here, Seymour? I didn't get the chance to find out why you're here."

Adjusting his glasses, Seymour answered "Well...there's been some strange activity going on inside of the Moon mountain range that's making the Pokemon around here act oddly, so I'm here to investigate in order to see what's causing it."

"Strange activity, huh? Do you think that's what caused the Zubat to attack you earlier?" asked Misty curiously.

"I'm certain that's the reason it happened in the first place, young lady." replied Seymour before noticing something on the ground - an unconscious Zubat that had small jolts of electricity waltzing on its body. "Speaking of Zubat...it looks like this one was left behind by the rest of its colony."

While Seymour started to check on the Zubat to see if it was alright, Lincoln took out his Pokedex in order to find out more about it.

 _'Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down. This male Zubat is Level 13 and knows the moves Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish and Supersonic.'_

After a few seconds, the Pokedex added _'This Zubat is suffering from Paralysis. Medical attention is required immediately.'_

"Paralyzed!? Oh man, I didn't mean for Pikachu to shock it that badly!" exclaimed Lincoln, worried that Pikachu's earlier attack may have crippled the Bat Pokemon.

"Calm down, squirt - paralysis is a status effect that Pokemon experience during battle." commented Misty reassuringly, hoping to calm Lincoln down. "Some rest, a Cheri Berry or some paralysis medicine should remedy the problem easily."

Taking a yellow-colored spray bottle out of his bag and handing it over, Brock added "I made sure to pick up some medicine at the Mount Moon Pokemon Center - this should do the trick."

"Thanks, Brock. I'll give it a try." replied Lincoln before carefully picking Zubat up and spraying it with the contents of the bottle. Upon seeing that the jolts of electricity on the Bat Pokemon's body start to vanish, he lets out a sigh of relief and says "...Thank goodness. I was worried there for a second."

Giving Zubat a glance, he added "...You know, I kinda like this little guy - he reminds me of my little sister back home. Do you guys mind if I capture it?"

Surprised at the question, Misty asked "...You actually want to capture a Zubat? Seriously?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" replied Lincoln, giving the redhead a questioning look.

"No, not at all. It's just that...well, most Trainers see the species as pests. I was just surprised that you wanted to catch one for yourself." answered Misty, shaking her head. "If you want to catch that thing, go right ahead."

"Glad to hear it." said Lincoln before giving Brock and Seymour a glance. "Do you two have any objections about me doing this?"

Shrugging, Brock answered "It's your call, Lincoln. If you want to catch that Zubat, be my guest."

"Your Pikachu did knock it out, so you do have the right to capture it if you wish." added Seymour, nodding in agreement.

"Then don't mind if I do!" replied Lincoln with a grin as he took an empty Pokeball out of his bag and pressed it against the unconscious Zubat, causing it to pull the Bat Pokemon it inside. After a few seconds of weak wiggling, the Pokeball goes still, signifying a successful capture. "And that's number six."

After placing the Pokeball onto his belt, he turns to Seymour and asks "So...you said that something's going on around here that's making the local Pokemon act strangely, right? Any idea on what it is?"

Nodding, Seymour replied "I'm not exactly one-hundred percent sure, but I think I may have an idea on what might be causing it. Follow me and I'll show you." before heading towards a nearby cave and going inside.

After giving each other a glance, Lincoln, Misty and Brock follow after him.

-=O=-

Upon entering the cave, Lincoln, Misty and Brock were greeted with a bright light that filled the interior of the cave, causing them to shield their eyes.

'It's so bright...' thought Lincoln as he squinted his eyes. 'Was this the reason why those Zubat were attacking Seymour earlier?'

"I see that you've noticed the lights that had been set up inside of the caves." commented Seymour as he gestured towards the numerous light bulbs that illuminated the nearby area. "I believe that they're the cause behind the strange behavior of the Pokemon living in here."

Pointing at some orange-colored bug-like Pokemon that appeared to be pulling mushrooms off of their backs and placing into the ground, he adds "Take a look at those Paras over there - they're planting their mushrooms into the ground. This strange behavior is due to the lights that were installed inside this cave."

Turning his attention over to a yellow-colored Pokemon with a brick-like pattern on its hide as it laid on the ground, gasping heavily, he continued "Even Pokemon like this Sandshrew are feeling the effects of this disturbance..."

As she and Brock gave it pitying looks, Misty commented "Aw...poor thing. It looks dried out..."

Lincoln, on the other hand, simply took out his Pokedex and quickly scanned Sandshrew in order to log it's information into the database.

 _'Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert to sleep. This female Sandshrew is Level 15 and knows the moves Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin and Magnitude.'_

"Magnitude? Never heard of that move before..." muttered Lincoln as he stared at the gasping Ground-Type, perplexed.

As if to answer his question, the Pokedex replied _'Magnitude, a Ground-Type physical attack. The user attacks everything around it with a ground-shaking quake. The power of this move may vary.'_

"Oh man, that thing can cause earthquakes? That's so cool!" chimed Lincoln eagerly before noticing the tired state the Sandshrew was in. "...But it looks like it can't even move an inch right now..."

"Well, Misty did say that Sandshrew looked like she was dried out. Maybe some water might perk her up?" suggested Pikachu helpfully.

"No harm in trying it. Maybe we can convince her to join up with us afterwards." replied Lincoln before walking over to Sandshrew, who eyed him warily as he got closer. Much to the Ground-Type's surprise however, he took a bottle of water out of his bag and held it out to her.

Blinking weakly, Sandshrew wheezed "...Water? Is that...for me?"

"Sure - if you want it, that is." replied Lincoln before opening the bottle and placing it onto the ground. "Drink up."

After struggling to her feet, the Mouse Pokemon said "Thank you, human..." before grabbing up the bottle and greedily drinking the water within. Once the bottle was completely emptied, Sandshrew lets out a sigh of relief. "Ahh...that's much better. Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, uh...would you like to join up with me and my team? We could use a cool Pokemon like you with us."

Before Sandshrew could give him a reply to his offer, a loud bellowing roar echoed throughout the cave, causing everyone in the area to jump from fright.

As the wild Pokemon in the area started to flee, Lincoln looks around nervously before asking "...W-what was that?"

"I don't know, squirt...but whatever it was, it sounded angry. Really angry..." muttered Misty, looking just as nervous. "I think we better get going while we still can..."

"Yeah, we..." started Brock, only for another roar to sound through the area, causing the cave to shake once more. A few seconds later, an Onix, one much larger than his own, pokes its head out of a nearby cavern.

And based on the way it was glaring at the four, it looked angry. Really angry.

Pointing at the Rock Snake Pokemon in terror, Seymour exclaimed "A wild Onix! Run for your lives!" before running as fast as he could into a nearby cavern, screaming along the way. A few seconds later, Lincoln, Misty and Brock followed suit and ran after him, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Letting out a bellow of rage, the massive Onix chases after them, unaware that a single Pokemon had remained in the area. After watching the Onix follow after the four humans, the Pokemon quickly scurries off in order to go find someone that could help them.

-=O=-

-Somewhere Else In The Caves (12:10 PM)-

While the wild Onix continued its pursuit, a man with dark green hair was walking through a different part of the caverns with a wide smile on his face.

"Tonight's the night of the colony's evolution ceremony...I can't wait." said the man as he continued on his way, only to stop upon seeing a bipedal pink-colored Pokemon with a tuft of curled hair on its head, pointed ears with brown tips and two pink-colored wings running towards him.

Recognizing it right away, he smiles and says "Hello again, Clefairy. How are you?", only for his smile to quickly fade as it started speaking to him frantically while pointing at another cavern nearby. "...Is something wrong?"

After some more frantic speech, the Clefairy quickly grabs the man's hand and starts leading him towards where it wanted him to go.

-=O=-

-Back With Lincoln And Company (12:15 PM)-

"Oh man, that thing isn't letting up at all! We're never going to lose it at this rate!" exclaimed Lincoln as he continued running through the cave with the others, occasionally looking behind him to see if the Onix was still continuing its pursuit.

Needless to say, it was still chasing after them...and it was getting closer and closer by the second.

After running for a few more minutes, the four came face-to-face with the last thing they had hoped to see at the moment - a dead end. And to make matters worse, the only possible avenue of escape was being blocked by the Onix, who glowered at them menacingly.

Backing up against a nearby wall, Seymour shouts "A dead end! We're trapped! Done for! Finished!", looking completely terrified.

"And that Onix is blocking our only way out. Wonderful..." muttered Brock as he started to reach for one of his Pokeballs. "Looks like we're going to have to defeat it if we want get out of here."

"You're right. And hey, maybe this one won't be as tough as yours was, Brock. Let's see here..." muttered Lincoln before quickly opening up his Pokedex and pointing it at the wild Onix. Upon seeing what level it was, he adds "Okay...uh, that thing's Level 25...I think we can beat it."

"I'm not sure but maybe if we work together, we can take it down." answered Misty before she took a Pokeball off of her belt and threw it. "Poliwhirl, you're up!"

"Get out there, Onix!"

"You too, Zubat!"

At once, all three Pokeballs opened up and released their contents, who looked ready for battle...save for Zubat, who looked at Lincoln like he was crazy.

"Seriously!? You're having me fight an Onix!?" complained the Bat Pokemon in disbelief. "I'm not even fully recovered yet, for Arceus' sake!"

Realizing his error, Lincoln mutters "...Oh, right." before moving to recall Zubat back into his Pokeball.

Before he could get the chance however, the wild Onix lets out a roar before releasing a stream of blue-colored fire from its mouth towards him, causing his eyes to widen in horror before he dove out of the way, barely evading the attack.

Seeing the attack the Onix had just used, Misty says "Great...that thing knows Dragon Breath. Now we really need to deal with quickly." before pointing at the Rock Snake Pokemon and ordering "Poliwhirl, let's take it out in one shot - use Water Pulse!"

In response, Poliwhirl nods before forming a sizable sphere made of water in its hands. Once it felt that the attack was large enough, it hurled the sphere at the massive Rock-Type.

Seeing the Water-Type attack coming, the wild Onix prepared to move out of the way, only for Brock to order "Rock Tomb, Onix! Slow that other one down!"

"Zubat, Supersonic!" added Lincoln, issuing an attack as well.

"...Alright, here goes..." replied Zubat tiredly before opening his mouth and letting out a loud screeching sound, creating sound waves that were launched at the wild Onix.

Upon coming into contact with the Rock Snake Pokemon, it started looking around frantically before flailing around wildly, slamming its body into the nearby walls.

Watching the wild Onix thrash around with a perplexed look on his face, Lincoln asks "What's going on? Why is it acting like that?"

Managing to push himself away from the wall he was pressing himself against, Seymour comments "Your Zubat managed to inflict confusion on it with that Supersonic attack, young man."

"Confusion, huh? That explains it..." replied Lincoln as he watched Brock's Onix slam his tail onto the ground, causing several stalactites to break free and fall onto the other Onix, holding it in place so Poliwhirl's Water Pulse would be able to hit it.

As soon as the Water-Type attack had exploded against the wild Onix's face, it starts swaying slightly, unable to withstand the ultra-effective attack it had just taken. After letting out a weak bellow, it loses consciousness, causing the entire cavern to tremble once it landed on the ground.

"Alright!" exclaimed Lincoln in delight, though his joy didn't last long as the trembling started to grow worse, causing several large rocks to fall from the ceiling. After quickly recalling his Zubat, he adds "...Uh-oh. We better get going..."

"Yes, we need to get out of here as soon as possible before a..." started Seymour before noticing that a sizable-looking rock had broken free from the ceiling and was heading directly towards Lincoln's head. "Watch out!"

Looking up, Lincoln only had enough time to say "Huh?" before the rock collided with his face, knocking him out almost instantly. As he started to black out, he saw what appeared to be a man with green hair and a pink-colored Pokemon calling out to the others, motioning for them to follow him out of the cave...

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lincoln's Room (?) (Time Unknown)-

Upon regaining consciousness, Lincoln opened his eyes only to find himself in the last possible location he thought he would be - his own room.

Confused, he asked "What...what's going on? What am I doing back here...?" before he felt a dull pain starting to form in his head, causing him to groan in discomfort. As he tried to figure out what the heck was going on, the sound of someone knocking on his door caught his attention.

After getting to his feet, he walks over to the door and answers it, only to find Lola, Lana and Lori there with wide smiles on their faces, confusing him even more.

"Morning, Lincoln!" greeted Lana cheerfully. "You certainly slept in late today, didn't you?"

"Slept in...? But I got knocked in the head earlier...didn't I?" asked Lincoln, causing the Louds to give him a confused glance, if only for a moment, before their smiles returned.

"You must've had a bad dream or something, Lincoln." commented Lori as she placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder before leading him out of the room. "Now come on, we promised that today would your day."

"...My day? What are you talking about...?"

Rolling her eyes, Lola answered "Don't tell me that you've forgotten already, Lincoln! We're doing this for you after what happened last week, remember? You know...the whole bad luck thing?"

"Yeah, we all agreed to do this to make up for how we treated you, Lincoln. Remember?" added Lana, nodding her head.

At this, Lincoln became even more confused - just what in the world was going on?

"Forget it, you two - he's probably still waking up. Let's just get him downstairs before that show of his comes on." said Lori, prompting the twins to nod eagerly before grabbing Lincoln's arms to lead him downstairs, eventually coming to a stop at the couch where Luna, Luan and Lynn were waiting.

"Well, look who's finally up. About time, too." commented Luna with a grin as Lola and Lana placed their brother onto the 'sweet spot' of the couch. "Today is all about you, little bro. So you just sit back and enjoy yourself."

While Luna left to go get something out of the kitchen, Luan turns to Lynn and says "I think that someone here has something that they want to say to you. Isn't that right, Lynn?"

Sighing, Lynn steps forward and says "Lincoln, I...I want to say that I'm sorry about what happened to you over the past week. It was wrong of me to place the blame on you when my team lost that day and it was wrong for me to keep pressing the issue that you were bad luck. Can you forgive me?"

Now even more confused than before, Lincoln could only reply "Uh...sure, I guess..." while trying to figure what was going on.

He should still be in the Kanto region...right? Or was that all a dream, too?

Before he could get the chance to question about what was happening, Luna reappeared with what appeared to be a large golden-brown nugget of food in her arms.

"Check it out, bro - Dad fixed up an extra-big mac and cheese bite, just for you! Eat up!"

At this, any unease Lincoln had about what was going on immediately vanished as he quickly grabbed it and began to gnaw on it, mumbling "Mmm...mac and cheese bites..." contently.

-=O=-

-Inside A Tent Somewhere In The Moon Mountain Range (10:00 PM)-

"Mmm...mac and cheese bites..." muttered Lincoln in his sleep as he continued to chew happily on the pillow he was holding while Pikachu, Misty and Brock watched on, trying their hardest not to crack up at the sight.

"Must be a pretty good dream he's having, huh Brock?" commented Misty with an amused look on her face.

"Sounds like it. But...uh, what's a mac and cheese bite? Sounds kinda weird, if you ask me." replied Brock as he continued to watch the eleven year-old try to eat the pillow in his sleep.

"Don't know, but since we know that he's still alive from that blow he took earlier, we might as well go ahead and wake him up." said Misty before giving Pikachu a glance. "You want to do the honors, Pikachu?"

"It'd be my pleasure." answered the Electric-Type before zapping Lincoln with a weak Thundershock attack, causing him to shoot to his feet while letting out a yelp of pain.

Rubbing where Pikachu had zapped him, Lincoln glares at the Mouse Pokemon and asks "Ow! What was that for!?" before noticing that something had been wrapped around his head. Upon touching it, he felt a dull pain rush through his forehead, causing him to let out a groan of discomfort.

Once the pain had died down a few seconds later, he asked "...What happened to me? All I remember is getting clocked in the face with some rock and then I blacked out..."

"Well, after you got knocked out, a man by the name of Bill found us and led us to safety. Once we managed to find a place to rest, we set up camp and had you placed inside of a tent so you could recover." explained Brock before giving Lincoln a concerned look. "Are you going to be alright?"

Giving Brock a thumbs-up, Lincoln replies "I'll be fine. So where's this 'Bill' person? I want to meet him for myself."

Pointing towards the entrance of the tent, Misty replied "He's outside talking with Seymour right now. You can probably find him there."

"Thanks, Misty." said Lincoln before leaving the tent with the two older Trainers following after him a few seconds later.

Upon stepping outside, Lincoln immediately spotted Seymour nearby, speaking with the green-haired man he had seen before losing consciousness.

"That's Bill?" asked Lincoln, pointing at the green-haired man with a curious look on his face.

Nodding, Brock answered "Yep. He's the one that helped us with patching you up earlier." before facing Seymour and calling out "Hey Seymour, Lincoln's awake!"

Hearing this, the brown-haired scientist quickly ran over and started looking over Lincoln, much to his embarrassment.

"Thank goodness you're awake, young man - I was worried! Are you alright?

"I'm fine, Seymour. Don't worry about me." replied Lincoln before turning his attention to the green-haired man, who had walked over. "So...I'm guessing that you must be Bill?"

Nodding, the man said "Yes, that's me." before offering a handshake to the white-haired boy. "It's very nice to meet you, Mister..."

Accepting the gesture, Lincoln answers "Name's Lincoln...and it's nice to meet you too, Bill. So are you a Pokemon Trainer, too? You certainly look like one."

"Not exactly. While I do have some Pokemon in my possession that I have personally trained, I'm more interested in learning more about them and how they lived."

"Oh...so you're a researcher like Professor Oak, then."

"You could say that. Granted, my work isn't exactly as official recognized than his, but it's still research nonetheless." replied Bill, nodding his head. "I'm actually more well known in Kanto for another reason, actually."

Deciding to chip in to the conversation, Seymour comments "Bill is the one that designed the Pokeball storage and transport service that Trainers like yourself use on an everyday basis."

Eyes widened in surprise, Misty pointed at Bill and asked "Wait a minute - you mean to tell me that you're the genius behind that system? Seriously?"

Scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face, Bill mutters "...It's not that big of a deal..."

"Not a big deal, my foot! You must be some kind of wizard to come up with something as ingenious as that!" countered Misty with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Is that service really that important, Brock?"

"Very. Without it, we wouldn't be able to send Pokemon to other people over long distances or be able to place them in storage."

"Wow...that's actually pretty cool." remarked Lincoln, impressed. "...So what brings you here, Bill? Are you here to investigate what's going on around here, too?"

"Investigate?" questioned Bill before realizing what Lincoln was referring to. "Oh, you must be referring to the lights that were set up inside the mountain."

Nodding his head, Brock comments "Yeah. They're apparently distressing the Pokemon living in the caves. In fact, I believe that the Onix from before attacked us earlier because of those lights."

"Well, I'm not here about them, unfortunately." answered Bill, shaking his head. "Instead, I came here for another reason - to visit some very close friends of mine."

As if on cue, the sound of several high-pitched voices singing in harmony with each other could be heard coming from nearby.

With a smile on his face, Bill comments "Speaking of which, here they come now." as the source of the singing finally showed itself - a large number of pink-colored bipedal Pokemon.

-=O=-

Upon seeing the numerous Pokemon entering the area, Seymour gasped in surprise before saying "My word...look at all of those Clefairy! And there's some Cleffa and Clefable with them as well! Fascinating!"

"Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable, huh? So these are the supposedly rare Pokemon that guy back at the shop was talking about...let's see here..." muttered Lincoln before opening up his Pokedex and pointing it at the approaching group of Pokemon.

Showing an image of the smallest of the three Pokemon, the Pokedex stated _'Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokemon. On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa can be seen dancing in a ring. They dance through the night and stop only at the break of day, when these Pokemon quench their thirst with the morning dew. This female Cleffa is Level 6 and knows the moves Pound, Metronome, Charm and Encore.'_

Changing the image on its screen to what appeared to be the evolved form of Cleffa, the red-colored device continued its explanation.

 _'Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. The evolved form of Cleffa, on every night of a full moon, groups of this Pokemon come out to play. When dawn arrives, the tired Clefairy return to their quiet mountain retreats and go to sleep nestled up against each other. This male Clefairy is Level 21 and knows the moves Metronome, Charm, Bestow, Double Slap, Sing and Follow Me.'_

Finally, the screen displayed the largest of the three species, followed by the Pokedex said _'Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. The evolved form of Clefairy, Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes during quiet, moonlit nights. This female Clefable is Level 36 and knows the moves Metronome, Minimize, Follow Me, Charm, Cosmic Power and Wake-Up Slap.'_

Upon spotting Bill, the numerous Fairy-Types quickly ran over and surrounded him with wide smiles on their faces, looking incredibly happy to see him.

"It's good to see all of you too!" said Bill cheerfully, causing the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable to start chattering excitedly.

"Well...they certainly look happy to see him." commented Misty, only to notice something peculiar about one of the Clefable - not only was it larger than the rest of its kind, but it was also a lighter shade of pink and had green tips at the end of its ears. "...Is it just me or does that Clefable look different than the others?"

Noticing the strange Clefable as well, Lincoln replied "Yeah, it does look kinda strange." before facing Seymour and asking "What's with the funky colors?"

"I believe that's what people refer to as a 'Shiny' Pokemon, young man - they're incredibly rare and hard to find. And considering that Clefable themselves are incredibly hard to find on their own, this makes that particular Clefable exceedingly rare." replied Seymour before noting its size. "Based on the fact that it's the biggest one in the group, I believe that one in particular must be the leader."

"Wow...that rare, huh?" asked Lincoln before checking its level with the Pokedex. "...Level 55. That one's definitely the leader."

Noticing the other four humans standing nearby, the Shiny Clefable pointed at them and asked "Friend Bill...who are these other humans? Are they friends, too?"

"I believe so. They don't seem like the kind to cause trouble." remarked Bill with a nod.

Upon seeing Lincoln, one of the Clefairy pointed at him and said "Hey, I know you - you're the human that got clocked by that big rock earlier!"

"Don't remind me of that...my head still hurts from where it hit me." muttered Lincoln before kneeling down to get a closer look at the Fairy-Type. "I'm guessing that you're the same Clefairy I saw before I lost consciousness?"

"Uh-huh. After I saw that Onix chase after you guys, I went to find someone that could help you out." replied the Clefairy before a saddened look appeared on its face. "If only I had found help sooner...then you wouldn't have gotten hurt..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over what happened to me. If you hadn't found help at all, I could've suffered a much graver injury than a sore noggin." said Lincoln before giving the Fairy Pokemon a gentle hug, much to its surprise and slight delight. "Thank you."

"Hehehe...that tickles..."

Taking this as their cue to try and befriend the other Pokemon in the area, Misty, Brock and Seymour started to socialize with the rest of the colony, eventually causing the numerous Fairy-Types to warm up to the four after a few minutes.

As this was going on, the shiny Clefable watched on with a look of interest on its face - unlike other humans who tried to capture him and his kind, these four in particular seemed like they wanted to be friends instead. And considering the fact that his colony seemed to like them as well, the feeling of friendship was mutual.

After watching on for a few more minutes, the shiny Clefable walked over towards Lincoln and said "From what I have seen, it appears that you and your companions would like to be considered friends of my colony." before a smile appeared on its face. "Would you four like to join us and Friend Bill for our evolution ceremony tonight? We would be honored if you would be willing to attend it."

"Evolution ceremony?" questioned Lincoln before turning to Bill for further explanation.

"From what I understand, once the Clefairy of the colony reach a specific level or age, they undergo a ceremony that is meant to help them evolve into Clefable. I suppose you can see it as a coming-of-age for them." replied Bill before a smile appeared on his face. "I should also mention that something like this has never been witnessed by human eyes before."

While looks of interest appeared on Misty, Seymour and Brock's faces, Lincoln grins and replies "Okay, now I'm really interested in checking out this ceremony. We would be honored to accept your invitation."

Looking pleased with the answer, the shiny Clefable answered "Splendid! Follow me and I'll lead you to our sacred ceremonial grounds." before walking away from the clearing with Bill and the rest of the colony following after it. After giving each other a nod, Lincoln, Misty, Brock and Seymour follow after them as well.

As they left the campsite though, they were completely unaware that they were being watched...

-=O=-

Watching as the colony led everyone out of the campsite, a dark-haired man clad in a black-colored uniform with a red 'R' emblazoned on it asked "Did you see all of those Clefairy? There must've been around twenty or so of the things!"

"Yes, I saw them." remarked a woman with dark green-colored hair that was wearing a similar-looking outfit. "However, don't forget on why we're here - we came here to find the Moon Stone and bring it back to headquarters."

Giving the green-haired woman a glance, another male clad in the same uniform asked "Well, what about those five people that were with 'em? What are we going to do about 'em?"

"We'll cross that bridge as we get to it. Right now, we need to follow after that colony."

"What? Why?" asked another male that was, you guessed it, wearing the same outfit. "What do they have to do with that Moon Stone thing we're lookin' for?"

"Something tells me that the two are connected somehow and that if we follow them, we'll find the Moon Stone." replied the green-haired woman before pointing in the direction that the colony of Fairy-Types were headed. "Now then, let's follow after them and see if my hunch is correct, shall we boys?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

(AN: These guys are modeled after the Rocket grunts from Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. And yes, they're just normal grunts, nothing special about them.)

-=O=-

-Mount Moon - Path To The Evolution Ceremony Grounds (11:30 PM)-

As the shiny Clefable and his colony continued to lead Lincoln, Misty, Brock, Bill and Seymour to the ceremonial grounds, Lincoln gave Bill a questioning look and asked "Say, Bill...what's with the feathery stuff we're wearing right now?", pointing at the small band around his head that had several feathers attached to it.

"From what I understand, the colony living here usually wear feathered garments like this during their evolution ceremonies, young man. We're wearing them so we can follow the same customs as well."

"So it's essentially a case of 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do', then?"

"I guess you could see it that way. It helps with making them much more comfortable with our presence." replied Bill before giving the younger male an impressed look. "I'm surprised someone your age knows of a saying like that."

"I picked it up from a sister of mine." answered Lincoln with a shrug. "So where are we going?"

"The evolution ceremony grounds. As it's a very sacred place to the colony, you four should consider yourselves very lucky to get the chance to see them."

"So you've seen them before, I take it?"

"Three months ago. The very sight of that place...absolutely breathtaking." replied Bill with a wistful smile on his face. "In fact, we should be coming up to it right about...now."

As if on cue, the colony came to a stop at what could be perceived as their destination. Stepping forward, Lincoln glanced around the area, only to let out a gasp of awe at what he was seeing.

Before him was a large clearing surrounded by trees that had a large, glowing stone in the middle. To add further mystique to the area, the azure light of the glowing stone also reflected off of a nearby lake, causing it to shimmer slightly. In the sky above the clearing was the full moon, illuminating the area below it with it's gentle glow.

While Misty, Brock and Seymour stared at the grounds, completely awestruck, Lincoln whispered "Oh wow...this is beautiful. I've never seen a place like this before..."

"It is. You can imagine how I reacted when the colony showed me this place for the first time." replied Bill with a chuckle before pointing at the large rock in the center of the clearing. "See that glowing stone in the middle there? That's the Moon Stone - from what local legends say, it was a meteorite that descended upon this place during the prehistoric times."

"So that's what the Moon Stone looks like...but why is it lighting up like that?" asked Lincoln as he stared at the glowing stone.

Shrugging, Bill says "To be honest, I'm not really sure. However, I do know that the Clefairy and their related species hold the Moon Stone in high regard, even using it as part of their evolution ceremony."

"So it's safe to say that the Moon Stone is considered to be sacred to them, right?"

"It is. And because it's so important to them, the Moon Stone must never be removed from this location. You agree with me, right?"

Nodding in agreement, Lincoln answered "Definitely. Besides, it just feels wrong removing it from a beautiful place like this..." as the numerous Fairy-Types started to prepare the grounds for the the upcoming ceremony.

-=O=-

"...Just as I suspected - they led us right to the Moon Stone." commented the green-haired woman with a smirk as she watched the colony continue to prepare the ceremonial grounds. "Now we just need to deal with those pesky fairies and their friends, then we can snatch our target and get out of this place."

Pointing at the glowing stone in the center of the grounds, one of the black-clad men asked "That big rock's the Moon Stone? How the hell are we supposed to move that thing outta here!?"

Giving the man a glowering look, the woman replied "We'll worry about figuring that out once we finish dealing with those pests." before sneaking towards the unsuspecting colony while reaching for the Pokeballs attached to her belt. "Now come on - we've got work to do."

At this, the four black-clad men smirked before following after their leader, reaching for their Pokeballs as well...

-=O=-

As the colony continued to prepare the grounds for the evolution ceremony, Lincoln, Misty, Brock, Bill and Seymour were sitting down together, engaging in conversation with each other. Suddenly, Pikachu perks up and starts sniffing the air. After a few seconds, the calm and relaxed expression on his face changes to something more aggressive and wary-looking.

Noticing this, Lincoln asks "Something wrong, Pikachu?"

"There's an unusual smell coming from the bushes nearby...I don't like it." growled the Electric-Type as his cheeks started to spark. "...Let the others know that I think we've got some unwanted visitors coming our way."

Lowering his voice, Lincoln whispers "Guys, Pikachu says that he smells trouble coming our way. Be ready for anything.", catching the others' attention.

Before they could question him about what he had just said, a green-haired woman clad in a black uniform stepped out from some nearby bushes with four men, all wearing similar-looking uniforms, right behind her.

"Well, well, well...look at what we have here, boys - a whole colony of Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable..." stated the woman before eyeing the Moon Stone greedily. "...And the Moon Stone itself. Looks like those old legends were true after all, huh?"

While the four men behind her started to chuckle sinisterly, Lincoln notices the red 'R' on their outfits and snarls "...Team Rocket...I should've known that creeps like you would be showing up in a place like this..."

Recognizing Lincoln's face almost immediately, the female Rocket member said "...So you're the little boy that those two idiots and that bumbling cat of theirs had been complaining about - the one that thwarted their raid back in Viridian City." before her lips formed into a smirk. "Well, don't expect to have to have the same luck here against all of us."

"Yeah. We're much more dangerous than those two knuckleheads - you don't stand a chance." remarked one of the other Rockets with a menacing smirk of his own. "But it's your lucky day, brat - we're only here for the Moon Stone over there, not you or any of those little pixies behind ya."

"The Moon Stone? You came here just for that?"

"That's right. We spent all morning setting those lights up inside the caves in order to find the Moon Stone and bring it back to headquarters, but we had no luck in finding it's location." replied the female grunt before giving Lincoln a mocking smile. "However, that changed when we decided to follow you fools here - you and your little friends led us right here to it."

Glaring at the five Rockets, Seymour replied "So you're the ones that put those lights in the caves! Do you have any idea what they're doing to the Pokemon living in them?", accusation clear in his voice.

"Why should we care? We're only here for the Moon Stone and nothing more." replied the female grunt before taking two Pokeballs off of her belt and enlarging them. "So we can do this one of two ways - you can step aside and let us leave with what we came for or we can beat you down first and then take the Moon Stone. Your choice."

Quickly taking all of his own Pokeballs off of his belt, Lincoln retorts "I choose the third option - you jerks get lost before I decide to beat you down instead!"

"Well if that's the way you want to play it..." replied the black-clad woman with an evil smile before she and her cohorts threw their Pokeballs, releasing their contents. A few seconds later, there were several Zubat, Ekans, Rattata and Sandshrew standing before the five Rocket grunts, ready for battle.

Not backing down from the sight, Lincoln gets ready to send out every Pokemon he had available on him...only to stop when the numerous Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable stepped in front of him, much to his confusion.

Giving them a look of assurance, the shiny Clefable stated "There's no need for you to involve yourself with these intruders. You and your friends are our guests of honor and we shouldn't be relying on you to to defend our grounds for us."

Raising an eyebrow, Lincoln asks "You sure? Because, y'know...we can get rid of them right now, if you want."

"I'm certain. Now go sit back down - we'll take things from here." replied the Clefable before some of the Clefairy started to herd him back over to his seat. Once Lincoln was out of the way, it turned to face the rest of its colony and said "Alright, you all know what to do - together now!"

In response, the numerous Fairy-Types start wagging their fingers in unison, moving together as one in perfect rhythm.

With a confused look on his face, Lincoln asks "Bill...what in the world are they doing?"

"It's a move called Metronome - it's basically a lucky dip when it comes to Pokemon moves, which means that there's no telling what kind of moves the colony will end up using." replied Bill, crossing his arms as he watched the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable continue to waggle their fingers in perfect timing with each other.

After a few more seconds, the numerous Fairy-Types finally stop waggling their fingers and let out a cry in unison before glowing with a strange white-colored aura.

Eyebrow raised, the female grunt asked "Is that it? Because if it is..." only to be suddenly cut off when the entire colony starts firing what appeared to be hundreds of attacks at her - beams of solid ice, dark balls of shadowy aura, thick orange-colored beams of energy, streams of red-hot fire, lightning bolts and even what appeared to be a massive tornado were just a few of the noticeable things that had been launched at the Rockets and their Pokemon.

Strangely enough, there was also a single Clefairy running towards them with a grin on its face as a white light started to overtake its body.

Seeing the attacks coming her way, the grunt only had enough time to say "Oh shi-" before the attacks all converged and hit their targets at the same time, creating a multicolored blast of light that lit up the ceremonial grounds. Seconds later, the Clefairy that was running towards them finally managed to get close enough in order to use its own attack.

A few seconds later, a massive explosion sent the Rockets and their Pokemon flying through the air, screaming at the top of their lungs.

As the Rockets started to disappear over the horizon, Lincoln, Seymour, Misty and Brock continued to stare at the damage the Metronome attack had caused, feeling incredibly thankful that they weren't on the receiving end of it - there was nothing left of the spot where the Rockets were standing before, save for a large, smoking crater that had a blackened Clefairy laying inside of it, completely unconscious.

"Oh dear...that one must've gotten Self-Destruct. That explains the earlier explosion." commented the shiny Clefable as some of the other Clefairy headed towards the crater to get their friend out of it. Turning back towards the five astonished humans, he adds "Don't worry about the hole - we'll make sure to fill it back up later. Right now, we should finish preparing for tonight's ceremony - it's getting close to midnight and we always hold our ceremonies at that time."

(AN: Sure, I could've done more with the fight against the Rockets, but let's face it - nameless grunts usually have pretty weak Pokemon anyway, so the battle would've ended just as quickly. I just decided to go with something a little more humorous by having the colony kick their asses instead.)

-=O=-

As the colony were finishing up with the preparations for the ceremony, Lincoln was engaging in a conversation with his Zubat in an attempt to get to know it better.

"So...I got a quick question I want to ask you - why did you capture me earlier?" asked Zubat curiously. "Most humans I've met tended to disregard me and my species as nothing more than pests."

Shrugging, Lincoln answered "You kinda remind me of one of my younger sisters back home - she's fond of dark places and she likes bats. I think that she would like to meet a Pokemon like yourself."

"A girl that likes bats and dark places, huh?" remarked the Bat Pokemon before a smile appeared on his face. "Sounds like that sister of yours has good taste. I think I'd like to meet her, too."

"I'll see about introducing you to her one of these days. So, uh...you're not mad about me catching you, right?" asked Lincoln hopefully.

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic! I finally managed to meet a Trainer who isn't going to run away or spray me in the face with that awful stuff they call 'Repel'!"

"Sounds like you've been through a lot before you met me."

"You don't know the half of it - people running away, insulting me and my species by calling us pests, that 'Repel' stuff, getting knocked out and left to rot...it's enough to drive someone batty!" ranted Zubat before realizing what he had just said. "...No pun intended, of course."

"Thank goodness for that. It's bad enough having to deal with constant puns from my sister Luan back home - I don't need to deal with them here, too." stated Lincoln before noticing the shiny Clefable walking towards him, holding a large leaf with five lustrous black-colored stones on it. "What's up? Everything all set?"

"Yes. However, before we begin, there's just one more thing we need to do first." stated the Clefable before holding out the leaf, as if offering the stones to him. "These are vital for your role in tonight's ceremony. Be sure not to lose them."

After recalling Zubat, Lincoln replies "We won't. Thank you." before taking one of the stones. Looking it over, he asks "So what's so special about these stones? What are we supposed to do with them?"

"That's a Moon Stone, young man - Clefairy need to come into contact with them to evolve into Clefable." answered Bill as he held up his own Moon Stone. "From what I understand, our role tonight is to give the Clefairy that will be evolving tonight our blessings."

"And by that you mean we help them evolve with these stones, right?" asked Misty, getting a nod in return. "Sounds easy enough."

"It certainly seems that way. Now shush - the ceremony's about to start."

"Greeting, fellow Pokemon and friends alike and welcome to tonight's evolution ceremony." stated the shiny Clefable before gesturing towards five Clefairy that were sitting together with each other, expressions of pride on their faces. "Tonight, these five brave souls will accept the blessings of our guests of honor and embrace adulthood."

As the shiny Clefable continued to speak to the other members of its colony, Lincoln whispers "So how much longer until we get to do our part? My butt's starting to chafe."

Whispering back, Bill says "Patience, young man. We must observe the rites of the ceremony first before we do anything else." before returning his attention back to the leader, who looked to have finished his speech.

"Now then, it is time for our guests to play their part in tonight's ceremony." said the shiny Clefable, pointing at Lincoln, Misty, Brock, Seymour and Bill, who were sitting nearby. "Come forth, young ones, and receive their blessings."

At this, the five Clefairy walk over and kneel in front of the five humans, bowing their heads respectfully.

"Follow my lead." whispered Bill before touching the stone gently against the Clefairy's head, causing it to become engulfed in a flash of white light. "My blessings, little one."

Once the light had cleared away a few seconds later, in the Clefairy's place was a newly evolved Clefable, who looked over its new body before crying out in joy.

After Misty, Brock and Seymour followed suit and did the same with their own Moon Stones, it was Lincoln's turn to help the Clefairy in front of him evolve.

Recognizing this particular one right away, Lincoln asks "...You're the same Clefairy from before, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh. I'm ready to receive your blessings, Friend Lincoln." replied the Fairy-Type happily before presenting its head for the stone to be placed on it.

Giving the Fairy Pokemon a gentle smile, Lincoln says "...My blessings." before placing the stone on the Clefairy's head, causing it to evolve into Clefable.

"Our guests of honor have given their blessings to our newly-evolved friends, so now we must commence with the second and final part of the ceremony - we must offer our gratitude to the Moon Stone. Without it, we would not have the means to evolve."

Giving the dull black stone a surprised glance, Lincoln says "Wait a minute...this rock is part of the Moon Stone?"

"That's correct - why else would they be called 'Moon Stones' by other humans?" answered the leader before pointing at the stone in Lincoln's hand. "You may keep that shard, if you like - once a shard of the Moon Stone has been used for evolution, it cannot be used again."

"I think I'll do that. Thank you." replied Lincoln as he put the stone in his bag. "So uh...is there anything else you need us to do?"

"Your part in the ceremony is finished, Friend Lincoln." stated the shiny Clefable before it gestured towards the rest of its colony, who were dancing around the Moon Stone while singing in harmony with each other. "However, you are more than welcome to join us in our ceremonial dance."

Letting out a yawn, Lincoln answered "I'd like to, but it's late and I'm starting to get sleepy. Thanks for the offer, though."

Nodding in understanding, the Clefable replied "Of course. Have a good night and may your dreams be pleasant ones."

As Lincoln and the others left in order to return back to their campsite, the Clefable that Lincoln had evolved with the Moon Stone watched the five leave the grounds before saying "What a lucky guy, getting the chance to see the world and what it has to offer. If only I could go with him...then I'd be able to see what it's like out there, too..."

"Is something troubling you, young one?" asked the shiny Clefable, startling the other Fairy-Type.

"L-Leader! I was just..." stammered the Clefable, only for the leader to hold up one of its hands, cutting it off.

"There's no need to hide your words from me, child - I heard what you were saying as our friends left the ceremonial grounds." replied the leader with a chuckle. "So you wish to see the world outside of the mountain, despite knowing that there are dangers lurking out there?"

Nodding, the other Clefable answered "I do, Leader. Don't get me wrong - I love all of you and this mountain very much, but I want to see the world outside of it, too."

"And I also assume that you do not want to say goodbye to a particular 'friend' of yours?" replied the shiny Clefable knowingly, causing the younger Fairy-Type to scratch the back of its head. "Well, if you wish to travel with Friend Lincoln on his journey, you may do so with my blessings."

"Oh, thank you, Leader! Thank you!" cheered the other Clefable before hopping off to join the others in dancing around the Moon Stone - despite the fact it was looking forward to travelling with Lincoln, it still had to give its thanks to the Moon Stone for providing the means of its evolution.

After watching his fellow Fairy-Types dance for a few more seconds, the leader chuckled again before going over to join them as well.

-=O=-

-Campsite (7:00 AM)-

Upon waking up the following morning and leaving the tent (while making sure to keep quiet so Misty and Brock could sleep), Lincoln was greeted with an unusual sight - aside from himself and the two still sleeping in the tent, there was nobody else around.

'...Where'd Seymour and Bill go?' thought Lincoln curiously before spotting what appeared to be a folded letter sitting on a nearby stump. After walking over and picking it up, he unfolds it in order to see what was written on it.

 _To Lincoln, Misty and Brock,_

 _If you're reading this, then you know by now that I have already left Mount Moon to return back home to my lighthouse at Cerulean Cape. I wish I could've said goodbye to you in person, but as you were still asleep at the time and I was in a hurry to return home, I had to resort to writing this letter instead._

 _In any case, I have to say that it was an honor and privilege to meet such promising young Trainers such as yourselves and if you ever get the time to do so, I'd like for you and your friends to pay me a visit._

 _Until we meet again, Bill._

 _P.S.: As you can already guess, Seymour is no longer around either, though he wanted me to tell you 'goodbye' for him._

"So they've already left. I guess I better get ready to leave too." said Lincoln before putting the letter into his bag, then taking a seat on the stump. "I just gotta wait for the others to wake up first, then we can get going to Cerulean City."

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out "Friend Lincoln, I've finally found you! We've been looking for you all morning!", catching the white-haired boy's attention.

"Hey, slow down! I can't keep up with that hopping of yours!" shouted a second voice that sounded like it was speaking to the first voice.

Turning to face the direction that the voices were coming from, Lincoln saw two familiar-looking Pokemon stepping out from some nearby bushes - the Clefable he had evolved the night before and the Sandshrew from the cave.

Blinking in surprise, the eleven year-old asks "What are you two doing here? Did you come to say goodbye before we left?"

Shuffling its feet slightly, Clefable answered "...Not exactly. We...uh, want to go along with you on your journey - both of us."

"Wait, wait, wait...you two came here to our campsite because you wanted to come along with me?" asked Lincoln, causing the two Pokemon to nod in confirmation. "I don't mind you wanting to come with me, but...why?"

Stepping forward, Sandshrew answered "You were kind enough to give me water when I really needed it, so I'm joining up with you to return the favor."

"And I want to see the world outside of the mountain and what it has to offer. I can't exactly do that if I'm here for the rest of my life." added Clefable before it gave Lincoln a warm smile. "I also get to spend more time with you and your friends, too."

With a grin starting to form on his face, Lincoln answers "Well in that case, I'd be happy to have the two of you on the team." before taking out a pair of Pokeballs from his bag. "You two ready for this?"

"Ready!" replied the two Pokemon in unison, prompting Lincoln to throw the two Pokeballs at them, capturing them both at the same time.

Once both Pokeballs had went still a few seconds later, the white-haired boy lets out a whoop and says "Yes! That's two more added to the team! I am on a roll this morning!" before reaching for the Pokeballs in order to pick the up.

Before he could grab them however, they suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving him gaping at where the two balls were sitting...before letting out a loud scream, waking up everyone else that was nearby.

-=O=-

As she stepped out of the tent with a tired and annoyed look on her face, Misty grumbled "Ugh...it's too early for this kinda stuff, squirt. What's the problem?"

"I caught two new Pokemon just a few seconds ago and they just disappeared in a flash of light!" explained Lincoln before he starts searching the campsite for the missing Pokeballs. "I gotta find them!"

"...Disappeared in a flash of light?" questioned Brock before a look of understanding appeared on his face. "Oh, that's just Bill's Pokeball storage system at work - when you have six Pokemon on hand and end up catching another one, it gets sent elsewhere for storage."

"So they're not gone for good? I didn't lose them?"

"Nope. In fact, considering that he's your sponsor, I'd say that they're probably with Professor Oak right now, safe and sound." stated Misty reassuringly.

"...Well, that's a relief." said Lincoln, a relieved smile appearing on his face. "But how do I get them back from Professor Oak's lab? I'd like to get to know them a little better and I can't do that if they're all the way back in Pallet Town."

"Easy - all you need to do is call up Professor Oak at the Pokemon Center and have him send them over to you through a transfer machine." answered Misty, crossing her arms. "However, you'll have to send some of your on-hand Pokemon to him in return."

"I'll see about giving it a try for myself when we get to Cerulean City." answered Lincoln before recalling something he and Misty had spoken about before. "By the way...I just remembered the wager we made before. You know the one, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. But why are you..." started Misty before her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, no way..."

"Yep. Not only did I manage to capture a Sandshrew just a few moments ago, but I also caught one of the Clefable from last night - namely the one that I evolved." replied Lincoln before opening up his Pokedex in order to prove his claim. "See for yourself."

"Give me that!" snapped Misty before snatching the red device from him. After looking at the Pokedex's screen for a few seconds, her face paled slightly upon seeing a small image that looked like a Pokeball next to the image of Clefable, proving that the white-haired boy's claim was valid. "...Crap."

"And now that you know that I managed to capture a Clefable...you know what that means, right?" asked Lincoln, smirking.

Letting out a resolute sigh, Misty answers "...I know, I know...anything within my power to give you is yours. Go ahead and name your prize. So what do you want? My Pokemon? My money? Me in particular?"

"There's just one thing in particular I want from you at the moment, Misty. Something that I've been after ever since we've met." stated Lincoln with a devilish grin as he stepped closer to Misty until his face was almost touching hers, causing her to start blushing at how close he was."Something that's well within your power to give me..."

Concerned about what Lincoln would claim as his prize, Brock was about to step forward to intervene until the white-haired boy suddenly backed away slightly from the redhead, much to her confusion.

"I want you to start using my name from now on. No more of this 'squirt' stuff, got it?"

"...That...that's all you want? Seriously? You don't want my money? Or any of my Pokemon? Or anything else in particular from me, for that matter?"

Shaking his head, Lincoln answered "Nope. All I want is for you to start addressing me by my name instead of 'squirt' from now on. Can you do that?"

After staring at him for a few more seconds, Misty lets out a sigh of relief and answers "...Alright, if that's what you want, then I guess I can do that...Lincoln."

Nodding in approval, Lincoln asks "See? Now was that so hard?"

"It was, actually - I like 'squirt' a lot better. But a deal's a deal and I intend to honor it." replied Misty before opening her bag and taking out a blue-colored stone. "I guess I should consider myself lucky that you chose something like that as your prize - you could've taken this little beauty from me instead."

Walking over to get a closer look, Brock asks "...Is that a Water Stone? Where did you get that?"

"Pewter City - I've been after one for some time so I can evolve my Poliwhirl into Poliwrath." answered Misty before she sent out her Poliwhirl. "And now that I've gotten one, I'm finally going to put it to use. You ready, Poliwhirl?"

In response, the Water-Type gave her a thumbs-up.

"Alright then, here we go!" proclaimed Misty before touching the stone to Poliwhirl's body...only for nothing to happen. After repeating this action a few more times with nothing happening, she asks "What!? Why didn't it work? He said that...oh, you have got to be kidding me! That no-good con artist scammed me!"

"No-good con artist?" asked Brock before noticing the blue-colored stone in Misty's hand. "...You bought it from that shifty shop owner back in Pewter City, didn't you?"

"He claimed that it was a legitimate Water Stone!" whined Misty before she glared at the stone in while Lincoln was on the ground, howling in laughter. "I can't believe I paid 5,000 PokeDollars for this piece of junk!"

"And you said I was a fool for paying a thousand PokeDollars for that piece of junk map - you paid five times as much for that worthless rock!" said Lincoln in between fits of laughter. "What does that make you?"

"Shut the hell up, you little brat! And stop laughing!" snapped Misty before looking down at the fake Water Stone. Sulking, she added "...Great. First I lose a wager against the squirt and now I find out that I got cheated out of five grand by that swindler back in Pewter City. This just isn't my morning..."

-=O=-

-Outskirts Of Cerulean City (10:00 AM)-

By the time ten o'clock had come, the three finally managed to reach the outskirts of Cerulean City.

On the way, Lincoln managed to capture two more Pokemon - a Paras and a Geodude. However, considering the fact that they were...less than thrilled about being captured, he decided to leave them with Professor Oak for the time being until he could figure out something to do with them.

Pointing at the sizable city in the distance, Misty says "There it is, boys - Cerulean City." before a proud smile appeared on her face. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Nodding in appreciation, Lincoln replies "Yeah, it is. So this is your hometown, right?"

"Yep. And the next gym leader you're looking for can be found there - think you're ready to take her on?"

"Definitely. That badge is as good as mine."

Crossing her arms, Misty asks "Is that right? And what Pokemon do you plan to use against her, then?", only for Lincoln to shake his head in refusal.

"Nope, I'm not telling you or anyone else just yet." replied Lincoln before giving Misty a knowing smirk. "But nice try."

Looking annoyed at the answer, Misty whined "Aw, come on! Seriously? Not even a tiny hint?"

"Not even a tiny one, Misty." answered Lincoln before walking towards Cerulean City while motioning for her and Brock to follow after him. "Now come on, we need to get going. I want to have that badge in my possession before the day is over."

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.16 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave**

 **Fearow Lv.23 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap**

 **Beedrill Lv.15 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.22 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.14 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Quirky**  
 **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.15 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sand Veil**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin**

 **Clefable Lv.? (?)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Staryu Lv.17 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Unknown)**  
 **Ability: Damp**  
 **Nature: Bold**  
 **Moves Known: Water Pulse, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.15 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy**  
 **Nature: Hardy**  
 **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**  
 **Nature: Adamant**  
 **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

-Omake 36: 75% Encounter Rate (SilverNugget)-

-Entrance To One Of Mount Moon's Caves (11:25 AM)-

"About time we managed to find this cave - according to the map, this one is supposed to lead us to Cerulean City." commented Lincoln as he pointed at a particular spot on his map with a smile on his face.

As he started to head towards it however, Brock quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back slightly, stopping him from going inside.

"What'd you stop me for? Is something wrong?"

"No, but...uh, there's something you should know about caves in the Kanto region first before you go in there." said Brock, catching Lincoln's attention.

"Well, what is it? Is it something dangerous?"

"No, not really. It's just that...well, I've mentioned this before, but there's going to be Zubat inside - lots of them. I just thought I'd give you a warning about this first before you went inside."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Brock. However, I doubt we'll run into that many while we make our way through the mountain." replied Lincoln dismissively before heading towards the entrance to the cave.

As soon as he had stepped inside however, a large number of Zubat immediately set upon Lincoln, dogpiling on top of him and forcing him to the ground. After a few seconds, one of his hands managed to poke out of the pile of Zubat, only for a green-colored one to quickly land on it with a squeak, forcing it back into the pile.

"...Help..."

While Misty and Pikachu started to crack up at the sight, Brock sighs and says "...I did try to warn him..." before going over in order to help Lincoln out.

-=O=-

(AN: Three more from yoshi3000. Enjoy.)

-Omake 37: A Walk On The Wild Side (yoshi3000)-

"Let me get this straight. In Kanto, Lincoln is a legal adult." Ronnie Anne said with a hung jaw.

Lisa nodded.

"He can drink, smoke, and do virtually whatever he wants." Clyde asked. "Even drive."

"Yes. Granted, he could apply for a license if he wanted to, but why would he need a car when he could fly on the back of his Fearow?" Lisa justified.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde had blank looks on their faces. No more being treated like a child, no more school, no more bedtime, no more restraint. They twitched as Lisa looked on with concern.

It would be the next day when Ronnie Anne and Clyde ran away from home to get a plane to the Regions. Even if they did not find Lincoln, the new life they'd find would be much less mundane.

Interestingly enough, the plane had several other kids on board as well.

"Are you two leaving your home to pursue a career as a Trainer, too?" asked an Asian-American girl clad in an oversized green sweater as she held a colorful stuffed monkey in her hands.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Ronnie Anne said.

"It's just my friends and I are retiring from our jobs at the Kids Next Door for the trainer life in the lovely region of Hoenn. I hear it's lovely this time of year!" She said cheerfully.

Upon hearing this, Clyde and Ronnie paled - they had ended up getting onto the wrong plane.

-=O=-

-Omake 38: Lynn's Loss Up To Eleven (yoshi3000)-

The softball game between the Squirrels and the Beavers was about to begin. Lynn was surprised to see a new player for the Beavers, a girl with an eerie resemblance to Lincoln - same freckles, same teeth, and even had white hair (hers was dyed).

From what she knew, the girl's name was Liberty Silence and she was considered a rising star in the junior softball league as she had been on several other teams in the past before her parents had moved to Beaverton, leading to her joining the local team there.

"So, you're the infamous Squirrels." Liberty said twirling her custom expensive bat.

"Who the hell are you?" Lynn hissed.

"Liberty Silence. On the circuit, they call me the Misfortune Maiden." Liberty said darkly. "I tend to cause mayhem around my enemies."

The game was on and in full swing. However, it seems Liberty was winning the game by doing absolutely nothing. Every ball Lynn throw either missed or hit one of family members in the stands.

"Can't pitch, bitch." Liberty taunted.

"Fuck!" Lynn said throwing the softball, only for an owl to swoop out of nowhere before grabbing the softball and flying away with it. was stunned, Liberty was laughing her ass off, and Lynn looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel.

"Looks like you walk, Miss." said the umpire as Liberty took her sweet time getting to first base.

Liberty still had smug look on her face as Lucy smartly sat away from her family to avoid any balls. It came time for Lynn's team to bat only to see Liberty was pitching. Soon, the bases were filled up and Lynn was up to bat. Two outs, and Lynn was aiming to score a run for her team.

"Ready, Lynnsanity?" Liberty jeered.

In response, Lynn tightened her grip on her bat as Liberty pitched a fastball special. Lynn hit it only for the bat to break in two with the broken piece nicking her arm.

"Yes!" Lynn cried as she got ready to run, ignoring the pain running through her arm.

However, her joy didn't last long as the same owl from before swooped in once more and grabbed the ball before dropping it into the glove belonging to the player at third base, who tagged the Squirrel that was heading her way before she could reach the base in time.

"Out." The umpire said.

"Oh come on!" Lynn roared in disbelief, annoyed with how the game was going.

Eventually, the fifth inning had come around and the score was at 15-to-0 in favor of the Beavers. Lynn was getting more and more angry at Liberty, who was currently at bat at the moment.

Once the ball had been pitched, Liberty successfully hit it with the bat and sent it flying...directly towards the elder of the two Lynns, hitting him in the right eye and causing him to fall out of the stands and into a trash can positioned below.

Wincing slightly, the umpire called out "Foul ball!" before motioning for another ball to be brought into play.

Aiming to strike the white-haired girl out after seeing what happened to her father, Lynn pitched the ball once more, only for Liberty to once again hit the ball successfully, sending it flying over the outfield and past the fence bordering it, leading to a home run.

"Excuse me, can we call for a mercy ruling because it's 16 to nothing?" Liberty asked the umpire as she jogged over the bases. "You're supposed when the winning edge is way over five."

"No…" Lynn spoke softly as the umpire nodded in agreement before called for the game to end.

As she stood there, completely stunned, Lynn glanced at Liberty, only for her vision to haze over, imposing an image of her brother over the white-haired girl's body.

Giving her a mocking smile, the vision of Lincoln said **"It's funny, you know - I go to Kanto and it's been nothing but good luck for me. Yet here you are, losing your game and badly at that. Maybe you're the one who's a jinx and not me."**

Hearing this, Lynn saw red and charged headfirst, wanting Liberty's blood. However, this would be her first and last mistake as she did not wait for Liberty to put down the bat first.

With a mighty swing, Liberty smashed Lynn in the face with the bat, sending her crashing face-first into the dirt, unconscious. To add extra insult to the obvious injury, some of her teeth had been knocked out of her mouth, landing on the ground beside her.

Upon regaining her senses ten minutes later, Lynn rubbed her sore jaw and asked "What happened?"

"Kid, you got beat." Pep said sadly. "And considering that you attacked first, Liberty didn't even get in trouble for knocking you out."

(Elsewhere)

Liberty walked down the street with a gleeful smile before ducking into an alley. There in said alley…was the owl from before, who flew down to Liberty's shoulder and perched on it.

"Good boy." Liberty said nuzzling its head. "When we go home, there's a big juicy mouse for you."

Liberty was a good ball player, but her owl was her…insurance policy.

-=O=-

-Omake 39: Drunk and **** (yoshi3000)-

(AN: This one was inspired by Skillet28561's omake 'Lincoln's First Drink' and it's meant to be a sequel of sorts to an earlier omake by yoshi3000 called 'If Things Were A Bit Hotter…')

Once everyone was seated on their barstools, Brock released his Pokémon before greeting the bartender "Hey Soramaru, get me and my Pokémon our usuals and something light for our friends. They're a couple of first timers you see."

"Wonder why Brock seems so familiar with this place." Lincoln said aloud to his Pikachu, who snickered as they received their drinks.

"Probably gotten rejected so many times that he's got to drown his sorrows in this place." Pikachu made a joke with an evil smile, which managed to get a small laugh from Lincoln as well.

"You sure about this squirt? It's pretty common for new trainers to go completely nuts whenever they try something like this." Misty asked Lincoln, who didn't seem too worried and picked up the glass.

"A few drinks couldn't hurt I guess!"

-=O=-

Back in the Loud House, they went about their afternoon business as usual. However, for the remaining siblings, the recent call with Lincoln was still fresh in their minds. Rita was worried about her son as usual.

"My son's an adult now…I hope he'll make responsible decisions." remarked Rita before looking at Lori and letting out a sigh. "Oh, who am I kidding, this is going to suck!"

"Hey, Lincoln's calling!" Lana said as the family rushed to Lisa's room.

"Now this is odd because over there it's 3 in the morning." Lisa remarked. "Maybe it's important?"

"Who cares what that stupid jinx is doing anyways? Unless he's crying and begging, it won't affect my gameplay at-" Lynn growled only Lucy to give her a painful elbow to her side.

The VideoPhone got connection to reveal an angry looking Pikachu who had a very dark blush across its yellow face and static coming from its cheeks. It ranted and raved over the phone, though only Lisa could understand what it was saying with her translator "You fucking people, you're damn lucky I'm ain't side. You locked my master out of his own house! I'll electrocute you all and bludgeon you to death with my Iron Tail! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw it's so cute! Wait, isn't that the fake Pika Pika no mi that Professor Pine guy was talking about?" Leni asked Lisa who seemed very surprised.

"First off Leni, it's called Pikachu, the Professor's name is Samuel Oak, and as mentioned previously Pokémon are very real." Lisa explained, to the shock of the others "And second, it appears to be very intoxicated and very angry. I wonder just how it got in-"

"Oi! Pikachu, stop talking to the TV. Silly mouse." Lincoln slurred.

The camera shift to see Lincoln who clearly intoxicated with a bottle of sake in his hand. Nurse Joy and Misty stumbled into the room both into the room, looking just as wasted as he did.

"There he is. So, is it true? Is he really as hung as you said he was?" Nurse Joy asked in a slurred voice as she eyed Lincoln's crotch.

The Loud family could only watch in muted horror as Misty flirtatiously answered "Like a damn Rapidash. He's also a gusher and to think he was a virgin." before draping an arm around the drunken nurse's shoulders. "Trust me, he'd be more than happy to pop your cherry, Nurse Joy."

"Fucking A', I will!" Lincoln said tackling Nurse Joy to engage in a nasty make out session that caused the rest of the Loud family to stare on with shock and disbelief.

Horrified at what she was seeing, Rita cried out "Lincoln!" while Lisa covered Lily's eyes, Luna was cheering Lincoln on and Lori looked mortified wondering where did Lincoln learn how to kiss like that.

"Ha! You will bear witness to the alpha male!" Pikachu said, laughing like a madman.

The situation only got worse when they saw Misty peel off the nurse's skirt before saying "You know...I've never did a girl in a three-way before." in a slurred voice.

"You better eat all of her out or no dicking for you." Lincoln said hungrily tossing off his pants.

It covered the camera much to the family's relief. Didn't shield them from hearing the noises of sex and the screams. Brock took the pants off the camera to wipe his nose, forever scarring the minds of the family.

"What in the world are they feeding them over there?" Rita said before fainting.

Lisa cut the connection feeling it was going to be an awkward next time where they called. Luna was slowly debating going to Kanto herself, and Lynn was beating her head on the front door in anger.

-=O=-

-Omake 40: An Alternate Beginning #1 (Making The Case) (SilverNugget)-

(AN: This fanfiction wasn't originally based on the 'No Such Luck' episode, nor was it originally my idea when I first wrote it. Some time ago, I had adopted the fic from another writer who wasn't able to finish the story. The original idea was based on the episode 'Making The Case', where Lincoln did not enter the video of his sisters into the contest and ended up losing, but found out about Pokemon due to Lisa telling him about them and her friendship with Professor Oak. Unfortunately, this story's Pastebin has long since been removed (and I tried looking for it, believe me). but I have - with the original writer's permission, of course - decided to write my own version of how the story began for this three-part omake; a 'what could have been', if you will. By the way, if you want me to try coming up with alternate beginnings based on different episodes (or want to take a crack at one yourself), feel free to let me know. Enjoy.)

-The Loud Residence - Living Room (3:00 PM)-

It was a beautiful afternoon in the Loud House - birds were singing outside happily, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to be seen.

Even the Loud sisters, who were usually at each others throats, were at peace, watching television together in the living room.

Upon seeing the show they were watching had stopped for a commercial break, Lori says "Alright, it's commercial time - you all know what that means."

"Yep - one of us has to go get some snacks while we wait for the show to come back on." replied Luna with a nod before adding "Not it."

Almost immediately, the others quickly follow suit, calling out the same thing a few seconds later.

"Sorry, Lisa - looks like you're getting the snacks this time." said Luna, noting that her intelligent younger sister was the last one to speak.

Dismayed that she had been beaten to the punch by the others, Lisa muttered "Drat...if only I had spoken a few seconds earlier." before getting off of the couch and heading into the kitchen to attend to her designated task.

While Lisa was gathering snacks for everyone else, the front door opened up with Lincoln stomping into the house with a look of absolute fury on his face.

As the white-haired boy made his way up to his room, Luna commented "Whoa...looks like the little dude is pretty ticked off about something." before the sound of Lincoln's door slamming could be heard, causing her to wince at the loud noise. "Oh yeah, he's definitely angry."

Giving the others a glance, she asks "So...uh...who's going to be the one to go see what's wrong with him?"

Without taking her eyes off the television, Lori simply said "Not it.", prompting the others to once again start calling the same thing a few seconds later, just as Lisa had returned from the kitchen with numerous snacks.

"I heard the sound of someone slamming their door upstairs...did something happen?"

"Something's really ticked Lincoln off and one of us needs to go up there and see what's bugging him." replied Luna before scratching the back of her head. "And, uh...well, you're 'it'. Again."

"Again!? Are you kidding me!? I didn't even get a chance to say 'not it'!" protested Lisa indignantly.

"Sounds like you just said it to me." replied Lana with a cheeky grin. "And since you were the last one to say it, that makes you 'it'."

Pointing at the stairs, Lola adds "And since you're 'it' again, you have to go see what's up with Lincoln. Now get going." before returning her focus back onto the television.

After staring at the rest of her sisters in disbelief, the four year-old grumbled something foul under her breath before making her way towards the stairs.

-=O=-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A HAMSTER, OF ALL THINGS! A HAMSTER!" roared Lincoln in anger as he roughly threw his backpack onto his bed. "HOW STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO VOTE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO WIN!?"

The reason he was currently in a bad mood? Because, once again, he had failed to win a trophy to add to his family's trophy case.

He had tried everything he could possibly think of to finally win one - athletics, martial arts, even going so far as to enter himself in beauty pageants - but every single attempt to acquire a trophy had failed. His latest attempt involved entering his school's 5th grade video contest - something he felt he had a good chance of winning due to the entry he submitted.

After all, what could beat skateboarding into a pool of diet soda while completely covered in breath mints?

Admittedly, he would have used the footage he and Clyde had captured over the past week as his entry instead, but considering the fact that his sisters would have torn him apart after eventually finding out about the video, he felt that it would be best to stick with the entry he had originally created. No trophy was worth facing the wrath of nine incredibly angry and vengeful sisters.

Unfortunately, victory had once again eluded his grasp as his entry had lost to Hamstacam, a video that was basically nothing more than some kid recording his pet hamster simply running in its wheel.

Just remembering the fact he had lost to something like that caused his blood to boil.

As he continued to fume over his loss, the sound of someone knocking at his door caught his attention. Glowering, he thought 'Great. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.' before walking over in order to answer whoever was waiting at his door.

Opening it up a crack, he peers outside to see Lisa standing there with her usual stoic expression on her face. "What do you want, Lisa? This isn't a good time right now."

Adjusting her glasses, Lisa replied "Well, from the sound of your door slamming earlier, you seem to be upset about something. May I come in so we can talk about the cause of your current agitated state?"

"...You lost at 'not it' and was sent up here by the others, weren't you?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Lisa grumbled something under her breath before answering "Regardless of why or how I got here, I'd like to speak with you nonetheless. May I come in?"

Though he had wanted to say 'no' and close the door, Lincoln was aware that Lisa wasn't the cause of his current frustration and couldn't bring himself to go through with it.

Not only that, but despite the circumstances that had brought her to his door, she was here to listen to what he had to say.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he steps aside in order to let Lisa enter the room, saying "...Fine, come on in. Maybe venting out my frustrations a bit might help me calm down."

-=O=-

Once she had taken a seat on Lincoln's bed, Lisa asked "So then, what appears to be the problem? Based on the fact I could hear you slamming your door from within the kitchen, I presume that something must've made you angry?"

"Angry would be putting it lightly, Lisa." replied Lincoln with a snarl. "You remember that video contest I've been going on about all week?"

"I seem to recall something about that, yes. I'm assuming that based on your current mood, you didn't win?"

"While I'm upset that I didn't win, it's what my entry lost to that's got me ticked off!" snapped Lincoln before picking up his laptop and going to the correct webpage with the winning video. "Take a look at it for yourself!"

"'Hamstacam', huh? Let's have a look, shall we...?" said Lisa as she played the video. After watching it for a few seconds, she raised an eyebrow questionably and asked "...Who in their right mind would find this entertaining? It's just a hamster running in its wheel."

"I know, right? And yet it was chosen as the winning video instead of my entry." replied Lincoln as he glared at the video with anger in his eyes. "That's why I'm ticked off - I actually put effort into my entry while someone else just recorded their hamster for a few minutes before submitting it into the contest! That's bullcrap!"

"I don't see why you're upset - if all it took to win that contest was the everyday activities of a hamster, then the prize must not have been worth all that much." said Lisa, crossing her arms.

"Worthless or not, it would have been something I've won for myself for once!" snapped Lincoln before jabbing his finger into Lisa's chest, causing her to back away with a worried look on her face. "Everyone else has something in the case that they can rightfully say they've won - you, Lynn, Luan, Luna...even Lily of all people has trophies of her own in it. But what do I have? Nothing! Zilch! Nada!"

After taking a few seconds to calm down, he added "...Everyone else has something to contribute to the family case except for me. And it hurts, Lisa - it hurts knowing that everyone else has something that proves that they're good at something while I have nothing but an empty space in our trophy cabinet."

"I...I honestly never knew that you felt this way..." replied Lisa softly, regretting what she had said earlier.

"...It's alright, I guess I can consider this just another failure to add to the list. After all, this isn't the first time I've failed at trying to win a trophy for the case and it probably won't be the last."

'Goodness, his confidence is completely shot...I've never seen him this sullen before.' thought Lisa morosely as she tried to come up with a way to improve her brother's mood, only to come up short on ideas. 'Blast it all, I can't come up with a thing! If only Professor Oak was here - he'd know what to do...wait, that's it! I think I may have a way to help Lincoln out with his current predicament after all!'

Giving the white-haired boy a glance, she asked "Lincoln, what if I knew of a way to help you acquire a prize that's much more worthwhile than that commonplace school trophy you've been chasing after? How would you feel about that?"

"I'd either think that you were crazy or trying to sucker me into being a guinea pig for one of your experiments."

"I assure you that this is not an attempt to coerce you into assisting me with my research. I'm simply trying to provide you with the opportunity to finally acquire something for our family's trophy case." replied Lisa before a knowing smirk appeared on her face. "Something that, if you manage to win it, would put everything else in the case to shame."

Now somewhat intrigued by Lisa's offer, Lincoln answered "Alright, fine - I'll bite. What's this 'opportunity' you're talking about?"

"Let me see your laptop for a second." said Lisa, prompting Lincoln to hand over his laptop to her. After taking a few minutes to find the site she was looking for, she handed the laptop back over to Lincoln and said "Go ahead and play that video. You'll see what I'm referring to then."

Lincoln looks at her for a second before following through with her request, causing a video to play that showed two creatures locked in combat with each other in what appeared to be a large stadium full of cheering fans - one was a dark purple-colored bipedal creature with a round body, stubby linbs, red eyes and a wide mouth that was curled into a sinister grin while the other was a light purple, quadruped creature with several spikes on its body, large, spiny ears and a sharp-looking horn protruding from its forehead.

While Lincoln watched the battle rage on in complete awe, Lisa gestured towards the screen with a small smirk on her face, saying "This is the opportunity I was referring to - the chance to become a Pokemon Trainer."

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 20 and I'll be honest, I had a hard time working with this one - I originally wanted to follow the Electric Tales version of the events of Mount Moon at first, but then more and more ideas started to form as I wrote the chapter, which really messed with my focus and led to me having to rewrite the entire chapter again from scratch. However, I can safely say that I'm...somewhat satisfied with what I have now. I feel like I could've done better, though.

Anyway, on to other matters...

First of all, congratulations to Skillet28561 for correctly answering the quiz question I asked in the previous chapter. As you were the first one to get it right, your choice of 'Kamina' will be applied as Fearow's nickname.

Speaking of quiz questions, there will be not one, but two quiz questions for this chapter.

The first question (with the prize being able to pick Beedrill's nickname) is this: **Which TM is found in the same location as the Beedrillite in Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire?**

The second question (with the prize being able to pick Poliwag's nickname) is this: **What does having the curliest hair mean among the Politoed species?**

The third question (with the prize being able to name the next member of the harem) will be a little different from the previous questions, as it will be in the form of a riddle:

 **I appeared in three games only,**  
 **And only just those three.**  
 **Outside of the Cerulean Cave**  
 **Is where you will find me.**

 **If you hold me during a battle,**  
 **I will sharply increase** **your might.**  
 **But the trade-off is confusion**  
 **Which could cost you the fight.**

 **The question is this: what am I?**

Like before, characters from other regions and from Royal Woods are allowed, save for the exceptions I've mentioned in earlier chapters. Make your selection count, though - this is the last time I'll be offering this particular prize as a reward.

Thirdly, the results of the poll are in and the choice of Ronnie using the videos as a bargaining chip had won out in the end. For those that voted for the other option, I apologize in advance.

Finally, I may start occasionally adding levels to the members of Lincoln's team outside of battle. I'm doing this in order to prevent the growth of these particular Pokemon from becoming agonizingly slow. I hope all of you understand this decision.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Sisters Of Cerulean

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Western Entrance To Cerulean City (10:20 AM)-

"I gotta say, Misty - your hometown seems like a nice place to live, especially now that I'm getting the chance to see it up close." admitted Lincoln as he looked around Cerulean City with an impressed look on his face. "You must be pretty proud of it."

"Thanks, squ...Lincoln." replied Misty with a smile before giving the white-haired boy and Brock a questioning look. "So, what's the plan? Are you two going to head straight to the gym or do you plan on doing a little sight-seeing first?"

"Well...I think I might stop by the PokeMart and do some shopping, then head to the gym after that." answered Lincoln with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I'm going to go visit my sisters and see how they're doing. Hopefully they've been looking after the place during my absence." said Misty before walking away. "I'll see you two at the gym!"

"See you there, Misty!" called back Lincoln in response before turning his attention to Brock and asking "...She's the gym leader, isn't she?"

After staring at the younger male for a few seconds, Brock replies "...Misty's going to be pissed when she finds out you already know she's the gym leader - she was hoping to drop something like that on you before your battle with her today. When did you figure it out?"

"Ever since we left Pewter City, though my suspicions started when she mentioned how unprofessional you are outside of battle - I kinda figured that only a gym leader would know something like that about another one and put the pieces together from there."

"...She called me unprofessional?"

"To be fair, you were trying to woo the Pewter City Nurse Joy like some kind of wannabe Casanova at the time. If that's not unprofessional behavior, then I don't know what is." said Lincoln, shrugging. "You kinda reminded me of how my sisters acted around a tutor I had once, actually."

With a look of interest on his face, Brock asks "Sisters, huh? How many do you have? And uh...are any of them single, by any chance?"

"To answer your questions in order - yes and ten of them."

"...Well, what about my last question? Are any of them single and looking for a boyfriend?"

Giving Brock an annoyed look, Lincoln replies "Dude, those are my sisters you're talking about here - I'm not going to dignify a question like that with a response." before walking away to head to the Pokemon Center, causing the fifteen year-old to start sulking.

"...Damn it, I should've been more subtle about asking him something like that...I must look like some kind of desperate creep now..."

-=O=-

-Outside Of The Cerulean City Gym (10:25 AM)-

"Man, it's good to be back..." said Misty as she stood in front of the Cerulean City gym with a smile on her face. However, it quickly faded upon seeing a flyer that was taped to the entrance. "Huh? Let's see here...'The Sensation Cerulean City Synchronized Swimming Sisters'? Must be one of those water shows of theirs."

After looking at the flyer for a few more seconds, she rolls her eyes before opening the door and stepping inside. As she entered the lobby of the gym, she heard three females voices that sounded like they were getting closer.

"Violet, that dive you did was totally awesome! I think you really wowed the crowd with that one!"

"Thanks, Lily. Your dive was, like, amazing too, Daisy."

"You know it. Our practice really paid off, didn't it, Lily?"

"Like, totally!"

Recognizing the voices immediately, Misty sighs in annoyance and mutters "Well, I had to meet them again eventually. Might as well get it out of the way now." as a nearby door opened up with her sisters stepping through it, only to stop upon seeing who was waiting for them in the lobby.

Blinking in surprise, Lily asked "Like, is that Misty? What's she doing here?"

"I dunno. Maybe she stopped by to see us." replied Violet with a shrug while their older sister approached Misty with a warm smile on her face.

"Misty, welcome home! You're, like, looking good." said Daisy before a mock thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Well...not as good as us, but still, it's good to have you back home. Although...I thought you said you weren't going to come back until you were a Water-Type Pokemon Master."

Smirking with amusement, Violet added "Yeah, you totally said that. What happened? Did you, like, decide to back out?"

"No! I just came to see if you three are taking proper care of the gym while I'm away!" snapped Misty irritably. Once she had calmed down slightly, she asked "So how are things with the gym anyway? You three get any challengers while I was gone?"

Holding up three fingers, Lily replied "Well...we, like, took on three trainers from this nowhere place called Pallet Town over the past couple of days, but they completely stomped us flat."

"They were strong, Misty. Really strong." added Daisy, nodding her head. "They must've set a record on how fast they managed to beat us."

After pinching the bridge of her nose, Misty mutters "...You three really need to work more on your skills as a Trainer instead of primping and swimming all the time. Maybe then you three would suck less at battling."

"Well, it's, like, not our fault we inherited the good looks in the family while you got...everything else." retorted Lily, causing the redhead to stomp over towards her in anger, causing the pink-haired teen to back away. "Like, chill out..."

Hoping to ease the tension of the situation, Daisy says "I think what Lily's trying to say is that you're the one with the most skill in battling out of all of us, Misty."

"Sounds like she was trying to imply something else on top of that..." grumbled Misty as she crossed her arms. "Well in any case, there's going to be another Trainer coming here to challenge for the Cascade Badge and I'm going to be the one to face him, since apparently if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself..."

"And how do you know that this challenger's a 'him', hmm?" asked Violet with a teasing smile starting to appear on her face.

"I just know, okay? Now drop it!" snaps Misty irritably, only for the other two to start smiling as well.

Her smile widening, Lily says "Ooh...looks like Misty's found a boy she likes..." in a teasing tone of voice, causing Misty to blush slightly in embarrassment and anger.

"Absolutely not! There's no way I'd ever consider dating that little white-haired runt!" snarled the redhead, only to realize that she had slipped up. "Crap..."

At this, all three sisters squeal excitedly before asking her a flurry of questions, causing their voices to jumble together in an incomprehensible mess.

After a few seconds, Misty shouts "Alright, enough! I don't have time to play twenty questions right now - I've got a gym battle to prepare for and you three are distracting me!"

Stepping forward, Daisy says "Well, if you're in a hurry to get the gym ready for your battle, we can help you with that."

"Yeah. We've, like, got nothing better to do since we just finished a show a few minutes ago." added Lily with a shrug while Violet nodded in agreement.

"Great. Let's get to it, then." answered Misty before heading towards a nearby door, only to stop upon reaching it. "One more thing, Violet - do we happen to have any Water Stones lying around?"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Violet answers "Yeah, I think we've, like, got a spare one somewhere. Why?"

Pointing at a set of double doors, Misty answers "I want you to bring it to me so I can put it to use later. Can you do that?"

Giving Misty a confused look, the blue-haired teen replied "Um...sure. I can do that.", prompting the redhead to give her a nod before going through the door. Once she was gone, Violet says "...Wow...never thought Misty would find a boy, to be honest. I hope he's, like, cute."

"Violet, be nice." replied Daisy chidingly. "Despite the fact she's not as good-looking as the three of us, she's still our sister."

"I know, but that, like, doesn't mean we can't totally tease her about it later, yeah?"

"Of course not. That's what older sisters are meant to do with their younger siblings, right?"

-=O=-

-Cerulean City Pokemon Center - PokeMart (10:30 AM)-

While Brock was trying (and failing) to serenade the Nurse Joy at the front counter, Lincoln and Pikachu were at the PokeMart, looking over the numerous TMs that were on display.

"Let's see here...which ones do I want to buy...?"

"Hey, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are we looking for some new moves to use? Our current ones should be good enough to get the job done, right?" asked Pikachu curiously.

"We both know that Misty's the Cerulean City gym leader, right?" replied Lincoln, causing the Electric-Type to give him a nod. "Well, she's also been hanging around with us ever since we left Viridian City, so it's likely that she knows what you and the others are capable of, which means that she probably has plenty of ways to counter anything we can throw at her."

Pointing at the TMs, he adds "But if we pick up a couple of these before taking her on..."

"...We'll have moves that she won't know about until we use them during the battle. Smart thinking."

"Exactly. Now which ones should I go with?" mused Lincoln as he continued to look over the TMs, occasionally wincing at the more expensive ones on display. "I don't want to spend too much money, yet at the same time I want to make sure that the moves we buy are worth using..."

After looking over the case himself, Pikachu spots two TMs that catch his attention - a yellow-green one and a dark silver-colored one. "Well, how about those? They look like they'd be pretty useful."

"Those? Let's see here..." replied Lincoln before taking a closer look at the two TMs in question. After a few seconds, he gives the clerk manning the counter a glance and asks "Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me about these particular TMs, please?" while pointing at them.

"Certainly, young man." replied the clerk with a nod before starting his explanation on what moves were coded on the two USB sticks. Once the clerk had finished, a smirk formed on Lincoln's face as he handed over his Trainer Card.

"...Yeah, I think those are the kind of moves I'm looking for. I'll take them."

-=O=-

-Outside Of The Cerulean City Gym (10:40 AM)-

After a ten-minute walk through town, Lincoln, Pikachu and Brock finally manage to arrive at a large building with a multicolored roof that reminded the white-haired boy of a circus tent.

The most noticeable thing however was the large sign above the entrance that resembled a white-colored seal-like Pokemon. Below it was a wave-like ridge that circled the entire roof of the gym with the words 'Cerulean Gym' displayed directly underneath the sign.

"This place certainly looks like it screams 'Water-Type gym'." commented Pikachu as he stared at the building.

"Yeah, it does. This has got to be the right place." replied Lincoln before giving Brock a questioning glance. "Right?"

"That's right." replied Brock before noticing the flyer on the entrance doors. "Huh...looks like the gym also does water shows as well. Must be something they've started doing recently..."

Upon seeing the three women displayed on it, a lovestruck smile appears on his face as he mumbles "Oh wow...these three are absolute knockouts..."

Noticing the three women and recognizing them from the picture Misty had showed him, Lincoln answers "Hey, I know those three...", only to yelp in surprise when Brock quickly grabs his shoulders and starts shaking him wildly.

"You know those three!? What are their names!? Can you introduce me to them!? Are any of them single!?"

"Dang it, Brock - let go!" snaps Lincoln irritably before shoving Brock's arms away. After dusting himself off, he adds "I don't know them personally, Brock. If you want to know more about them, ask Misty - they're her older sisters. I just know about them because she told me."

"...Oh. Well, uh...sorry about shaking you like that..." muttered Brock as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I just...kinda lost control of myself there for a moment."

Turning his attention back to the flyer, he adds "Still...these three are absolutely gorgeous...maybe if I ask, Misty'll introduce them to me..." before removing the flyer from the door. After looking up and down at it for a few seconds, he chuckles before folding it up and placing it into his pocket. "I'll just save this for later when I have some time alone..."

At this, both Pikachu and Lincoln stared at the fifteen year-old with awkward looks on their faces.

"...Uh-huh...well, have fun with...whatever it is you're planning on doing with that flyer, Brock. I've got a badge to win."

"...I was sounding like some kind of weirdo again, wasn't I?"

"...Yeah...yeah, you were. I'm just gonna head inside now before things become even more awkward." replied Lincoln before heading towards the entrance and stepping inside. "Man, I hope that I don't start acting like that when I get older..."

"Same here. The last thing I need is for my Trainer to become a drooling, lovesick idiot."

-=O=-

"Wow...this place reminds me of an aquarium..." mused Lincoln, taking notice of the numerous fish tanks built into the walls of the gym as he stepped into the lobby. "The water bill here must be a nightmare to deal with, though."

Admiring the scenery as well, Brock comments "I see what you mean - there's got to be hundreds of tanks here."

"Like, hi! Welcome to the Cerulean City gym!" greeted a female voice from nearby, catching their attention. Turning to see who had spoken to them, they saw the three women from the flyer standing behind a nearby counter. "The name's Lily - it's like, totally nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Lily." greeted Lincoln in response before giving the other two a glance. "And these two must be Daisy and Violet, right? Misty's told me a lot about you three."

"Is that so? And how do you know our baby sister, hmm?" asked Daisy with a raised eyebrow.

"We met each other in Viridian City and have been traveling together with each other ever since." replied Lincoln with a shrug, only to let out shout of surprise as Brock shoved him aside before kneeling in front of the three girls, who stared at him with bewildered looks on their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Sensation Sisters of Cerulean City! Is there a chance you can sign this for me?" asked Brock as he held out the flyer towards them.

"Um...sure?" replied Daisy before she and her siblings signed the flyer, causing Brock to smile widely before re-pocketing it.

Once it was put away, he asks "So uh...any chance we could get together later on and you can show me around town?" with a charming-looking smile, hoping that the three would accept the offer.

With a weirded-out look on her face, Daisy answers "Uh...no thanks. I'm, like, totally booked for the rest of the day."

"Yeah...like, me too." added Violet, backing away slightly.

Doing the same, Lily comments "Same here. I totally won't have the time to show you around. Sorry."

While Brock started to sulk upon hearing the three refuse his advances, Lincoln sighs and mutters "Yep, definitely unprofessional." before giving Pikachu a glance. "Pikachu, if you wouldn't mind?"

His cheeks sparking with electricity, the Electric-Type replies "On it." before blasting Brock with a half-powered Thundershock, causing the fifteen year-old to collapse onto the floor, electricity waltzing on his body.

"...Was that, like, really necessary?" asked Violet with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" countered Lincoln before pointing at the downed Brock, who was groaning in discomfort. "Besides, he's still alive and well. See?"

"Why does love have to hurt so much...?"

"Well, in any case...I guess you're here to challenge for the Cascade Badge?" asked Daisy, crossing her arms.

'She must be trying to mask the fact that Misty's the gym leader here by acting like she's the one running the place. I'll play along for now and see where this goes...' thought Lincoln before answering "That's right. And I take it that you're the gym leader?"

"All three of us are, actually." replied Violet with a smile. "We are the famous sisters of Cerulean City, after all."

"Okay, so which one do I need to face to get my badge?" asked Lincoln, causing the three sisters to give each other a subtle, yet knowing glance before Lily stepped forward.

"Um...there might, like, be a problem with that. You see...we kinda don't have any Pokemon available at the moment to accept your challenge."

Nodding, Daisy adds "Yeah, we had a couple of battles against some really strong trainers over the past couple of days - they totally wiped out the rest of our Pokemon." before taking out a Pokeball from her pocket and throwing it. "This is the only one we have left."

Upon opening up, the Pokeball releases its contents - a white, fish-like Pokémon with orange markings on its tail, back, and fins and a large horn on its head. Upon landing on the ground, it started to flop around aimlessly.

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln takes out his Pokedex in order to find out more about it.

 _'Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon. Goldeen is a very beautiful Pokémon with fins that billow elegantly in water. However, don't let your guard down around this Pokémon—it could ram you powerfully with its horn.'_

"This Goldeen is the only Pokemon that's still able to battle. If it could just evolve into a Seaking, one of us would be able to take you on with that." stated Daisy with a sigh before recalling the Goldeen. "But as things stand right now, it only knows Horn Attack, Peck and Flail - your Pokemon would probably make quick work of it."

After taking a sniff of the air and noticing that something seemed off, Pikachu whispers "They're lying about only having that Goldeen available, Lincoln - I can smell other Pokemon somewhere else in the gym."

"Really? Why would they do that, though?"

"Who knows? Maybe they're just trying to get you to go away."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until I get my badge. I'll play along for now and see where this goes." replied Lincoln in a low voice before turning his attention back to the three sisters, placing a look of disappointment on his face. "So...I'm not going to get a battle today after all, huh?"

"Nope, sorry. But I think I know how we can make it up to you." replied Daisy before reaching into her pocket and taking out a blue-colored badge that was in the shape of a teardrop. "This is the Cascade Badge - you were after this, right? Go ahead and take it."

-=O=-

"So that's the Cerulean City badge..." mused Lincoln before giving the blonde a suspicious look. "...Alright, there's no way you're giving me this freely - there's gotta be a catch."

"Nope. The badge is all yours - you just need to reach out and take it."

As he stared at the badge in Daisy's hand, Lincoln had to admit that idea of a free badge was tempting...but at the same time, he felt that something still seemed off about the offer.

The fact that Brock, who had managed to get back to his feet, was eyeing him carefully instead of trying to hit on the sisters again only reaffirmed his belief that there was something suspicious about what was going on.

After a few seconds, Lincoln replies "Sorry, but I can't accept your offer - I'd rather earn my badges instead of having them handed to me."

"But...this is, like, totally a free badge. Just take it." insisted Lily, which only made him more suspicious.

"Look, I appreciate the offer - I really do. But I want to earn the Cascade Badge the right way. If it means having to wait until your Pokemon are healthy again before we can have a proper battle, then so be it."

"That won't be necessary, Lincoln - I'll be your opponent." replied a familiar-sounding voice from nearby, catching the white-haired boy's attention. Turning to face the direction it was coming from, he saw Misty leaning against a nearby wall with her arms crossed.

Giving her sisters a glance, the redhead states "You three had gotten sloppy, you know that? That Pikachu of his could smell the other Pokemon in the gym."

"...Damn it, I knew that we were forgetting something..." muttered Daisy under her breath before giving Lincoln a nod of approval. "In any case, congratulations - you managed to pass the gym's test of character and can now challenge for the Cascade Badge."

"Test of character?" asked Lincoln with a raised eyebrow.

"It's something that each gym leader does in order to see if a Trainer is worthy of challenging for a badge or not." answered Brock, nodding sagely. "We developed these in order to prevent less-than-honorable Trainers from entering the League. After all, would you want a cheating scumbag to be your regional champion?"

"The test of character for the Cerulean gym is being willing to earn your victories instead of just having them handed to you. And based on what you just said earlier, you passed the test." added Misty before giving Lincoln a smug smirk. "Bet you're surprised to see me here, huh?"

"...No, not really. In fact, I'd actually be surprised if you weren't here, to be honest."

After staring at Lincoln for a few seconds, Misty glares at Brock and says "...Damn it, Brock - I wanted to be the one to tell him that I was the gym leader here! Why'd you have to go and spoil it?"

"I didn't! He managed to figure it out on his own!" protested Brock, pointing at Lincoln accusingly. "If you want to get mad at someone, get mad at him!"

Shrugging, Lincoln says "It was pretty easy to figure out, actually - you're from Cerulean City, specialize in Water-Type Pokemon and even seem to know Brock, a fellow gym leader, well enough to know how he acts when he meets a pretty girl."

Glaring at Misty, Brock adds "I'm going to get you back for that 'unprofessional' comment, by the way."

"Anyway, once I managed to put the pieces together, I came to the conclusion that you were the gym leader." said Lincoln before tapping his head with one of his index fingers. "Anyone with a brain could've figured that one out."

"Well, you managed to prove that you've got a brain in that white-haired head of yours, now let's see if you really know how to use it during our battle today - we'll be using the same rules you used when you battled Samurai, except we'll be using three Pokemon instead of two." stated Misty, hands on her hips.

"Which means no substitutions until one of us scores a knockout, right? I can work with that."

"Glad to hear it." replied Misty before giving Violet a glance. "Show him where we'll be having our battle - I need to finish getting ready."

"Okay, Misty." said Violet with a nod before pointing at a set of double doors at the other end of the lobby. "Alright, short stuff - go through there and you'll find the arena we use for gym battles. It's like, totally awesome."

"I'll give it a look. Thanks." replied Lincoln before heading towards the doors and going through them.

Once the white-haired boy was gone, Misty asked "Hey, by the way...do any of you have any swimwear I can borrow? I don't want to get my clothes wet."

"Sorry, Misty. We..." started Daisy before snapping her fingers. "Wait...hold on, we do have something you can use. It's a bit showy, though..."

"Showy...?" repeated the redhead before realizing what that meant, causing a blush to form on her face. "No, absolutely not! You've got to have something else for me to use, right?"

"Nope. So unless you want to battle in your current clothes and risk getting them wet, you've got no other option."

"Like, look at it this way, Misty - you get to totally show that cute boyfriend of yours what kind of figure you're sporting behind those clothes of yours." added Lily as a teasing grin appeared on her face.

"He's not my boyfriend, damn it!"

-=O=-

-Cerulean City Gym - Battle Area (11:05 AM)-

As he stepped into the room past the double doors, Lincoln let out a low whistle upon seeing the sight before him - a gigantic pool of water that had two floating platforms and several rock formations placed within it.

"Wow...this place certainly knows how to impress, huh Pikachu? Look at the size of that pool - it's huge!"

Staring at the pool in awe, Pikachu asked "By Arceus...how much water is in that thing!? That's got to be enough water to fill up a small lake!"

"Who knows? But right now, we can't spend time gawking at how impressive the gym's swimming pool is - we've got only a few minutes to put our new TMs to use."

"You're right. So who's going to be learning them?"

After taking the two TMs and the Move Tutor out of his bag, Lincoln answers "I think that you and Beedrill will be the ones to learn how to use these two moves." before releasing Beedrill from his Pokeball.

Looking around, the Poison Bee Pokemon asked "...We're at the next gym, I take it?"

Nodding, Lincoln answers "Yep, and you're going to be taking part in today's battle. Are you cool with that?"

"Sure, I'm game." replied Beedrill with a nod. "So...uh, what did you send me out for?"

"I picked up a couple of TMs earlier and want to put them to use. Feel like learning a new move?"

"Definitely. I'm kinda getting tired of relying on Poison Sting, to be honest. What is it?" asked Beedrill, prompting Lincoln to show him the yellow-green TM he had picked up before. "...Nice. Yeah, I think I'll want to learn that one."

"Cool." replied Lincoln with a grin before giving Pikachu a glance. "And this one in particular, I'll be teaching to you."

With a grin of his own as he stared at the silver-colored TM, Pikachu replies "Fun. I can't wait to give that move a try."

"Then let's get to it then - we only have a few minutes to do this before Misty gets here." said Lincoln as he plugged one of the TMs into the Move Tutor.

"Hey, who's going to be the third Pokemon you're going to use? Misty said that it'll be three apiece, right?"

After thinking it over, Lincoln answers "Probably Zubat - I want to see what he's capable of in battle firsthand." before turning on the Move Tutor. "Alright, now hold still..."

-=O=-

Five minutes later, the double doors open up with Daisy, Lily, Violet and Brock stepping into the room.

Seeing them, Lincoln says "Hey, about time you showed up." before noticing that Misty wasn't with them. "Where'd Misty go?"

"She's still getting ready, short stuff." replied Violet with a shrug before pointing at one of the two platforms in the water. "If you want, you can, like, go ahead and get into position down in the pool. We'll call you when she gets here."

"Thanks. I'll go ahead and do that." answered Lincoln before walking over to the pool's edge and hopping onto the platform below. Once he was in place, he started to hear what sounded like Misty and Daisy arguing with each other nearby.

"...I can't believe you're having me wear something like...this! He's going to stare at me, I just know it!" whined Misty's voice, causing Daisy's voice to let out a sigh.

"Oh, quit whining - you look fine. Besides, we wear stuff like that too and don't have any problems with it."

"That's easy for you to say - you want to catch peoples' attention! I don't! Especially not his!"

"Just shut up and go get on the other platform already so we can get this battle over with."

Upon seeing Misty hop onto the other platform with a small bag in hand, a heavy blush formed on Lincoln's face as he yelled "What in the hell are you wearing!?" while pointing at her - the redhead was wearing a rather...unique swimsuit that left very little to his imagination.

With a blush of her own, Misty snaps "It's the only swimwear we had available and I didn't want to get my clothes wet during our battle! Now stop staring at me, you little pervert!"

"That's bullcrap! You're just trying to distract me so I won't be able to focus on the battle, aren't you!?"

As the two continued to bicker with each other, Lily says "Hey Daisy, isn't there, like, a saying or something about opposites attracting? Do you think it applies to those two as well?"

"Looks like it - those two certainly seem like total opposites to me." replied Daisy with a shrug. "Still, I better go break those two up, otherwise we're going to be here all day."

Letting out a whistle to catch the quarreling pair's attention, the blonde says "Alright, knock it off - we've got a battle to start. You two lovebirds can flirt with each other later."

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER THAT WAY, DAMN IT!" yelled the two in unison before turning to glare at each other again.

"Sure you don't..." said Daisy as she rolled her eyes before getting into the referee's position at the side of the pool. Raising her arm into the air, she adds "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City! This will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions permitted until one Trainer scores a knockout! Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"

Taking Zubat's Pokeball off of his belt, Lincoln replies "On it! Zubat, you're up!" before throwing it.

"Get out there, Poliwhirl!" calls out Misty, following suit and doing the same.

(AN: Misty's attire for this battle is essentially what she wore during the Cerulean gym battle in the Japanese Electric Tales manga. It's...uh, something that has to be seen for itself.)

-=O=-

Upon seeing Poliwhirl take form on Misty's side of the field, Lincoln thought 'That's the Pokemon Misty used against that wild Onix back in Mount Moon...' before taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the Water-Type Pokemon.

 _'Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon. The evolved form of Poliwag, the surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle.'_

'So that's what Poliwag will end up evolving into, huh...' mused Lincoln as he put his Pokedex away. 'Well, no matter - I'm certain that Zubat will be able to take it down.'

"Ready to lose, Lincoln?" taunted Misty with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I should be asking you that, Misty - that Cascade Badge will be mine by the time this is over!"

"We'll see about that! Poliwhirl, Body Slam!"

Obeying his Trainer's orders, Poliwhirl jumps into the air before diving down towards Zubat belly-first, intending on landing on the Bat Pokemon.

"Zubat, counter with Astonish!" ordered Lincoln, causing Zubat to start flying towards the oncoming Poilwhirl. Once he was close enough, the Bat Pokemon released a loud, startling screech that caused the Water-Type to flinch back slightly, breaking his Body Slam attack.

Satisfied with what he was seeing, the white-haired boy shouts "Now use Absorb!", causing Zubat to smile upon hearing the command.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this..." commented the Flying-Type before quickly latching onto Poliwhirl's arm and sinking his fangs into the blue-colored flesh, causing the Tadpole Pokemon to let out a groan of pain as Zubat started to absorb energy from him.

"Get that Zubat off of you now, Poliwhirl! Mega Punch!"

Acting quickly on Misty's orders, Poliwhirl rears back his other hand and punches Zubat in the face, knocking him away from his arm. While Zubat attempted to regain his bearings, Poliwhirl returned back to Misty's platform, holding his damaged arm.

Looking over the bite wounds, Misty asks "Are you going to be alright, Poliwhirl?", only to receive no reply from the Tadpole Pokemon as he gave Zubat a slightly disgusted look, who was waiting for the next move to be made.

"...You just bit me. Do you have any idea on how unsanitary that is?"

"Why should I care about being unsanitary? I'm a Poison-Type, remember?" retorted Zubat before another smile appeared on his face. "By the way, I have to say that your energy tasted pretty good. I want more of it."

"Well, you better enjoy that one bite you managed to get in, because it's the last one you're going to get!"

Giving Lincoln a look, Zubat asks "Hey boss, I want to have another go at that energy of his - can I?"

"Hey, if it'll take down that Poliwhirl, go nuts." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "But be careful - he'll be watching for you since you're aiming to snack on him again."

"Poliwhirl, let's take things up a notch in order to take that sucker down - Water Pulse!" ordered Misty, causing Poliwhirl to create a sphere of water in his hands before hurling it at Zubat.

Recalling what kind of damage Water Pulse did to the wild Onix, Lincoln orders "Dodge it!", causing Zubat to narrowly bank around the Water Pulse attack as it hits one of the pool's walls before exploding into several gallons of water that ended up joining the rest of the water in the pool.

"Don't let up, Poliwrath - keep using Water Pulse until you hit him!"

While the Water-Type continued to sling rapid-fire Water Pulses at Zubat, Lincoln orders "Get in close and use Absorb again!", prompting the Bat Pokemon to fly towards Poliwhirl while dodging the attacks hurled at him.

"He's coming in to feed on you again! Get ready to use Mega Punch, Poliwhirl!"

Once he saw that Zubat was close enough, Lincoln orders "Change it to a Supersonic, now!", causing Zubat to release disorienting soundwaves at Poliwhirl, causing a dazed look to form on the Water-Type's face as he starts swaying around slightly. "Now go for another Absorb!"

"Poliwhirl, Mega Punch! Keep that Zubat away!"

Poliwhirl, still dazed somewhat, rears back his fist to comply with the order...only to swing his fist back and slug himself in the face, causing him to go flying into the water.

"Grr...I hate confusion so much..." growled Misty as Poliwhirl dazedly tried to climb onto a nearby rock formation, only for Zubat to fly over and comply with Lincoln's earlier order by sinking his fangs into the Tadpole Pokemon's back and draining his health once more. "Damn it, not again!"

Upon feeling the fangs piercing into his back, the dazed expression on Poliwhirl's face immediately vanished as he starts his arms around wildly, trying to dislodge Zubat from his back.

"Pesky bat! Get off of me right now!"

After taking his mouth away from Poliwhirl's back long enough to reply "No.", Zubat re-sinks his fangs back in and starts feeding once again.

"Poliwhirl, into the water! He can't follow you down there!" commanded Misty, causing the Water-Type to nod before diving into the water below with Zubat removing himself from his back just before reaching the water. "Now use Water Pulse!"

With the force of a cannonball, another sphere of water shoots out of the pool and towards Zubat, clipping his wing and knocking him off-balance.

"Zubat, back over here!" commanded Lincoln, prompting the Bat Pokemon to start flying back over to his side of the field.

Pointing at the Flying-Type, Misty shouts "Oh no, you don't! Poliwhirl, Mega Punch! Knock that bat out of the sky!"

In a surprising show of speed, Poliwhirl pops out of the water and into the air next to Zubat. After rearing his fist back, the Water-Type slugs Zubat in the face with immense force, sending him crashing into one of the rock formations nearby, damaging it.

"Zubat, are you alright? Speak to me!"

Groaning in pain as he floated backfirst on the water, Zubat answers "Ugh...that really hurt...I'm done, boss. I'm done." before losing consciousness.

Once she was certain that Zubat wasn't going to get up to continue the fight, Daisy raises her arm and say "Zubat is unable to battle! The first round goes to Misty Waterflower and her Poliwhirl!"

"Aw man, Zubat..." muttered Lincoln as he looked over the defeated Bat Pokemon before recalling it. "We'll make sure to avenge your loss, pal - I promise."

"Alright Poliwhirl, nice going! Take a rest, you've earned it!" complimented Misty as she recalled Poliwhirl, then sent out Staryu to replace him on the field. Once the Star Shape Pokemon had fully taken form, she gives Lincoln a smug smirk and states "Looks like I'm up by one, Lincoln. And soon it's going to be two once Staryu knocks out your next Pokemon."

"We'll see if you'll still be just as smug in a few minutes." retorted Lincoln with a sneer before throwing another Pokeball out onto the field. "Go, Beedrill!"

-=O=-

Upon seeing the Poison Bee Pokemon take form, Misty shudders and says "Ugh...I should've expected that you'd send something as disgusting as that Beedrill of yours out next.", angering both Beedrill and his Trainer.

"Hey, up yours - I like my Beedrill! How would you like it if I talked crap about your Staryu, huh?"

To his surprise though, instead of getting angry at his retort, Misty simply smirked in response before glancing at the water in the pool.

"Well, good thing I won't have to worry about something like that for long, now will I?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lincoln before noticing that she was giving the bag beside her a glance. "...You're planning something, aren't you?"

"You'll see soon enough." replied Misty before opening the bag in order to reveal its contents - a Water Stone. "I was going to use this on Poliwhirl later, but considering the circumstances, I think using it on Staryu instead will work just as well."

Giving the Water-Type a smirk, she asks "You ready for this, Staryu?" before holding out the stone towards it.

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this..." answered the Star Shape Pokemon before touching the Water Stone with one of its arms. As soon as the two had made contact, the Water-Type was immediately engulfed in a flash of dazzling white light.

"...What's going on? Is her Staryu...evolving?" asked Lincoln as he eyed the bright light warily. After it had faded away and he saw that Staryu did in fact evolve thanks to the Water Stone, he added "Crap..."

The new Pokemon that was standing in Staryu's place resembled it's old form somewhat, but with very noticeable changes - the gem on its front resembled a cut gemstone instead of a spherical one, it's color had changed from orange to purple and there was a second set of arms on its back, making it look it like a ten-pointed star.

After staring at it for a few seconds, Lincoln took out his Pokedex to get more information on it.

 _'Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon. The evolved form of Staryu, Starmie's center section - the core - glows brightly in seven colors. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname "the gem of the sea."'_

"Okay...but how in the world did Misty manage to get her hands on a Water Stone? That's what I want to know." mused Lincoln, causing the redhead to smirk in response.

"Turns out that we had a spare one lying around, so I decided that I'd be the one to put it to good use."

"Wow...to think that you were, like, willing to make sure Staryu evolved for your battle against him..." started Violet before a smirk formed on her face. "You must really want to impress this boy, huh Misty?"

"Hey, that's not the case at all! The reason I did that was purely for the sake of strategy and nothing more!" protested Misty as she glared at her older sister.

"More like blatant cheating, if you ask me..." grumbled Lincoln under his breath before glaring at Starmie. "Well, that's fine - that'll just my victory all the more satisfying in the end! Beedrill, Poison Sting!"

As Beedrill fired a volley of poisonous needles at her Pokemon, Misty orders "Starmie, Water Gun!" as she pointed at Beedrill, causing Starmie to point its top-most arm at the Bug-Type before firing a jet of water at him that easily punched through the Poison-Type attack and continued towards its target.

"Beedrill, take to the air and dodge it!" replied Lincoln in turn, hoping that the Poison Bee Pokemon would be able to get out of the way in time. In response, Beedrill quickly moves to the side in order to get out of the oncoming attack.

However, even though it missed him, the attack did end up hitting someone else - one Lincoln Loud, who looked completely drenched from the Water Gun attack.

"What the heck, Misty!?" asked Lincoln, sounding absolutely furious as he pointed at his soaked clothing. "My clothes are completely soaked thanks to that overgrown starfish of yours!"

"Sorry about that...I didn't mean to hit you..." said the Water-Type sheepishly.

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because you couldn't get out of the way in time!" countered Misty indignantly.

"Calm down, short stuff - you can, like, totally use our dryer after the battle is over." commented Lily, calming Lincoln down somewhat.

"I'll hold you to that." said Lincoln before pointing at Starmie. "Beedrill, get in close and use Twineedle! Make it pay!"

"I said I was sorry!" shouted Starmie before trying to dodge Beedrill's fore-stingers as he tried to skewer it with them. Upon seeing an opening, the Bug-Type jabbed Starmie hard in its gem, causing it to let out a shrill cry of pain as it was sent flying into a nearby wall.

Wincing upon realizing why the Bug-Type attack had hurt the Water-Type so much, Misty muttered "Right...Starmie's part Psychic-Type now - I gotta watch out for something like that next time."

Looking satisfied at the damage Twineedle had did to Starmie, Lincoln orders "Looks like that did a lot of damage, Beedrill - let's capitalize on it! Poison Sting!"

"Starmie, into the water!" commanded Misty, causing the Mysterious Pokemon to dive into the water just as the Poison Sting attack hit the surface, nullifying it. "Now use Swift!"

From within the depths of the pool, a volley of yellow stars shot out of the water and into the air, hitting Beedrill and knocking him off-balance.

"Great...that thing can attack from beneath the surface. I need to find a way to draw it out somehow..." muttered Lincoln as he watched Misty for any sign on where Starmie might be hiding, only for an idea to form in his mind. "Alright Misty, you want to cheat by using a Water Stone during our fight? Well, two can play at that game..."

Giving Beedrill a glance, he asks "Hey Beedrill, ready for your next order?"

"Lay it on me."

"Go give Misty a hug - she looks pretty lonely over there."

"...Why do you want me to do something like that?" asked the Poison Bee Pokemon, wondering what his Trainer had in mind.

Pointing at Misty, Lincoln answers "Just go over there and do it - you'll see what I'm planning soon enough.", causing Beedrill to shrug before flying over to Misty, who backed away as the Bug-Type got closer.

"L-Lincoln, what is your B-beedrill doing?" asked Misty in a trembling voice as Beedrill got closer...before embracing her with his fore-stingers, causing her eyes to widen in horror.

"...You smell nice, you know that?" buzzed Beedrill in content as he pulled the terrified redhead closer.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? He totally likes you, Misty!" chimed Lily with a grin.

Giving Daisy a look, Violet asks "That's, like, gotta be against the rules, right?", causing the blonde to shrug in response.

"Don't forget that Misty, like, cheated first by using that Water Stone earlier."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that."

Letting out a scream of terror, Misty cries out "KYAAAH! Icky, disgusting, gross...bug! Get it off, Starmie!", causing the Water-Type to shoot out of the pool before charging towards Beedrill, using Rapid Spin.

Upon seeing that his plan had worked, Lincoln says "Thanks for luring that Starmie of yours out for me, Misty - now it's our turn to strike back!" before giving Beedrill a knowing smile. "Alright, Beedrill - it's time to give our new move a try! You ready?"

"Oh, definitely! Let's do this!"

"New move!?" asked Misty, eyes widening in alarm. "You actually taught your Beedrill a new attack!?"

"Yep. And he's not the only one." replied Lincoln, giving Pikachu a subtle glance, which the Electric-Type returned. "Now then, let's see what this new move can do - Beedrill, U-Turn!"

Before Misty could get the chance to order a counterattack, Beedrill slams full force into Starmie's body while cloaked in a yellowish-green aura, sending it crashing into one of the nearby rock formations.

Then, much to her surprise, one of the Pokeballs on Lincoln's belt automatically activated and recalled the Poison Bee Pokemon back while Pikachu hopped down from his spot on Lincoln's shoulder to take his place. As soon as he was in position, the Electric-Type blasts Starmie with a full-powered Thundershock, knocking it unconscious and causing it to fall into the pool.

-=O=-

"Starmie is unable to battle! The second round goes to Lincoln Loud and his Pikachu!" called out Daisy as she raised her arm, much to Misty's ire.

"What the hell!? got to be cheating somehow!" protested Misty as she pointed at Lincoln accusingly. "Daisy, disqualify that Pikachu of his - he changed Pokemon without scoring a knockout!"

"Sorry Misty, but what he did isn't exactly against the rules." replied Daisy with a shrug.

"What!? But he switched out his Pokemon outside of the rules we agreed on! That's not fair!"

Nodding in agreement, Brock comments "She's right - remember what happened when his Pidgeotto used Whirlwind against my Onix back in Pewter City? He wasn't disqualified from the battle because the move had forced him to switch out. The same rule applies here for moves like U-Turn as well."

"Well, what about that disgusting Beedrill of his hugging me like that to draw Starmie out? That's got to be cheating, right?"

"You're one to talk, Miss 'Using-A-Water-Stone-During-Our-Battle'!" accused Lincoln as he pointed at the redhead.

"He's right - you, like, cheated first by using that Water Stone during the battle. If you want me to disqualify him for doing that, I'd have to disqualify you first." answered Daisy with a nod before giving Lincoln a warning look. "As for you, I'll let that earlier incident with your Beedrill and my sister slide, but try it again and I will disqualify you."

"But...but..." stammered Misty before realizing that she wasn't going to win this argument. After grumbling something foul under her breath, she grabs Poliwhirl's Pokeball and tosses it, sending him back out onto the field.

"So, using that Poliwhirl of yours again, huh?" asked Lincoln upon seeing the Tadpole Pokemon, ready to start the battle. "Don't want to send out your last Pokemon just yet, I take it?"

"I want it to be a surprise." replied Misty, her smirk returning to her face. "Though I doubt you'll get the chance to see it since Poliwhirl will be making short work of your remaining two Pokemon."

Giving the Water-Type a commanding look, she orders "Poliwhirl, head into the water and wait for my mark!", causing Poliwhirl to give her a salute before diving into the pool and disappearing beneath the surface.

"Great. He's probably going to pull that crap that he did with Zubat earlier. And I can't risk pulling the same trick twice, otherwise I'll end up getting disqualified." muttered Lincoln as he started looking over the pool, trying to find where the Water-Type was hiding. "If only we knew where he was hiding...then we'd be able to get him."

"I've got a way we can find out where it is, but you might want to stand back..." replied Pikachu before walking over to the edge of the platform. Once he felt he was close enough, a grin started to form on his face as his cheeks started to spark with electricity.

"...Pikachu, what are you planning?" asked Lincoln warily, only to go unanswered as the Mouse Pokemon got ready to use Thundershock.

Quickly realizing what Pikachu was planning to do, Misty calls out "Poliwhirl, get out of there now! That Pikachu is about to...", only to be cut off when the Electric-Type discharges another full-power Thundershock, this time into the pool itself. "...electrify the pool..."

While everyone else was wincing at the sight of Poliwhirl getting heavily electrocuted by Pikachu's unorthodox strategy, Lincoln simply looked at Pikachu and asked "...Was something like this really necessary? Or better yet, is that legal?"

"Hey, you wanted to find out where he was hiding." replied Pikachu with a nonchalant shrug as he finally cut off the Thundershock attack. "I just decided to cut the knot here and zap his hiding place instead."

After a few seconds, Poliwhirl's unconscious body floated up to the surface, causing Misty to scream out "Oh, come on! Seriously!?" in dismay.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle! The third round goes to Lincoln Loud and his Pikachu!" called out Daisy as she raised her arm before giving Misty a glance. "Send out your final Pokemon, sis."

-=O=-

"This isn't right...first my Starmie and now Poliwhirl..." grumbled Misty as she recalled the unconscious Water-Type before glowering at Lincoln, who had bumped fists with Pikachu upon hearing Daisy's announcement. "This battle isn't going as smoothly as I had hoped it would..."

Initially, she had hoped to use this battle in order to humble the white-haired boy and maybe teach him something about dealing with unexpected factors during a battle in the long run. As she was the more experienced Trainer of the two and had better-trained Pokemon as a result, defeating him should've been a cakewalk.

But now? Now she wasn't too sure of her chances of winning this fight.

And yet...she couldn't bring herself to be completely mad at him about the fight so far. Sure, she was still ticked about Beedrill hugging her in order to draw Starmie out of hiding and Pikachu's unorthodox method of dealing with her Poliwhirl, but she had to admit that Lincoln was definitely giving her a fight during their battle together.

Clapping her hands slowly, Misty says "I have to hand it to you, Lincoln - despite the unconventional tactics you and your Pokemon have used against me in our battle, I have to admit that you're giving me more trouble than I thought you would. You might, just might, be able to walk away with the Cascade Badge today after all."

"Might? You mean 'will', right?" replied Lincoln with a grin, only for it to falter when one appeared on the redhead's face.

"Don't get your hopes up - I've still got one more Pokemon left and it's one you won't be able to take down so easily." stated Misty as she grabbed the final Pokeball off of her belt and threw it. "Gyarados, you're up!"

Upon opening up, the Pokeball released a burst of light that started to take form into something big...really big.

Once the light cleared away and the full form of the Pokemon was seen, Lincoln gasped "That Pokemon...I've seen it before..." as he stared at Pikachu's next opponent - a massive blue-colored Pokemon that bore a close resemblance to a sea serpent with a three pointed crest on its head, long whiskers on its face and a gaping mouth with four sharp fangs inside.

As the newly-arrived Pokemon let out a mighty roar, Pikachu points at the Pokemon and shouts "OH SWEET ARCEUS, WHAT IS THAT THING!? IT'S HUGE!" before giving Lincoln a slightly fearful look. "Please tell me you're not going to have me fight that thing..."

When he received no answer, the Electric-Type asked "Hey, didn't you hear me?", only to notice that Lincoln was staring at the massive Water-Type Pokemon, completely silent.

Oddly enough, he didn't look frightened at all. Rather...he looked like he was deep in thought about something.

'...I've seen this Pokemon before...from that dream I had back home. Granted, it's not the same one, but it's definitely the same species.' thought the white-haired boy before taking out his Pokedex one more time to find out more about Misty's final Pokemon.

 _'Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. The evolved form of Magikarp, when Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month.'_

'Sounds dangerous...but dangerous or not, I'm not going to let it stand in the way of me winning the Cascade Badge.' added Lincoln before noticing the terrified look on Pikachu's face. "...You okay, buddy?"

"I'm having to face off against that monstrosity over there and you're asking me if I'm okay?" asked Pikachu before waving his arms frantically. "Of course I'm not okay! That thing looks like it could eat me in a single bite!"

'What's going on? I've never seen Pikachu this terrified before...' thought Lincoln as he eyed the trembling Mouse Pokemon suspiciously. 'That Gyarados must've did something to him when it came out of its Pokeball - I know that Pikachu wouldn't be acting like this otherwise.'

"I see you noticed that something seemed off about your Pikachu's behavior, Lincoln - allow me to explain what happened." commented Misty, catching both his and Pikachu's attention. "Gyarados has the Ability Intimidate, which lowers the attack power of the opposing Pokemon once it enters the battle."

As a smirk appeared on her face, she added "Though based on your Pikachu's reaction upon seeing him, I'd say that it did much more than that. Never thought it'd be that easy to scare, to be honest."

"...Did she just imply that I'm a coward?" asked Pikachu before his frightened look changed to one of anger. "Oh, that does it...I'm gonna make that overgrown fish pay for making me look like a yellow-bellied chicken, then I'm gonna give that redhead a piece of my mind after that..."

Deciding that it would be best not to point out that the Electric-Type's belly was already yellow, Lincoln says "So I take it you're changing your mind about not wanting to fight that Gyarados then?"

"I'm gonna light that thing up like a Christmas tree."

"Then let's get a head start on that - get close and use Thundershock!" replied Lincoln, causing the Mouse Pokemon to hop onto one of the nearby rock formations before preparing to launch the Electric-Type attack.

Before he could however, Misty points at him and orders "Gyarados, catch that Pikachu! Do whatever it takes!"

With a roar, the massive Water-Type charges towards Pikachu at high speed, catching him off-guard and causing him to cancel the Thundershock attack in order to move out of its way

It was most fortunate for him that he did as the Atrocious Pokemon easily smashed through the rock he was standing on before, reducing it to nothing more than rubble.

"Okay, looks like that thing's got a lot more punch behind it than I thought it did. Looks like we might have some trouble with this one..." muttered Lincoln, wincing as he watched Gyarados smash through the rock. Giving Pikachu a glance, he adds "Alright, since we're not going to get the chance to use Thundershock with that thing constantly chasing after you, let's try something more physical!"

"Physical, huh? And what do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking we should give our other new move a try. Don't you agree?"

In response, a wicked smile appeared on Pikachu's face as he replied "About time you asked me to use that - I've been dying to try it out ever since the battle started!" before focusing intently on channeling energy into his tail, covering it with a metallic-looking sheen.

Seeing this, Misty asked "Another new move!? Seriously?", surprised that Lincoln had not one, but two new moves to show off.

"That's right. And you're about to see what it can do first-hand. Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"You got it!" answered Pikachu before leaping across the numerous rocks on the field in order to reach where Gyarados was located. Once he was close enough, he swung the metallic-looking tail and smashed the Atrocious Pokemon in the face, causing it to let out a roar of pain as a metallic-sounding clang echoed through the room, causing everyone to wince at the sound.

As Gyarados was sent crashing backfirst into a nearby rock, smashing it into pieces, Pikachu landed back on Lincoln's platform. After a few seconds, he winced before starting to rub his tail in order to ease the dull pain that was running through it.

"Ugh...never thought that using Iron Tail would hurt this much. I guess I still need to get used to using it first..."

"Gyarados, are you alright?" asked Misty worriedly, only to feel relieved when the Atrocious Pokemon managed to get back to a vertical base before roaring to assure her that it was able to continue fighting. "Alright then, now it's our turn to make a move - use Thrash!"

With another roar, Gyarados started to swing his around body wildly at Pikachu, managing to hit the Electric-Type with enough force to send him crashing onto one of the nearby rocks.

Satisfied with the successful attack, the redhead gets ready to issue her next order, only for the large Water-Type to let out a roar of discomfort as small jolts of electricity started to waltz on his body, rendering him immobile.

Realizing what was going on, Misty asks "...Paralysis? But how did that happen? Pikachu didn't hit him with any Electric-Type moves..."

With a hint of smugness in his voice despite the pain going through his body, Pikachu said "Now you get to see what it's like to have an Ability turn things around on you. Sucks, doesn't it?" before flipping Gyarados what appeared to be the bird with one of his paws.

"You mean to tell me that your Ability managed to paralyze Gyarados?" asked Lincoln, bewildered.

"That's right. My Ability's Static - that means that even the slightest bit of contact with me can possibly inflict paralysis."

"...Then how come you've never managed to paralyze me with it? I've been in contact with you plenty of times."

"I can turn it off when I don't need its effect - that's why I haven't paralyzed you with it yet." answered Pikachu as he managed to get back onto his feet. "Anyway, it looks like we've got the advantage now, so we should see about finishing this fight."

"Agreed, and I don't think that a Thundershock will do the trick this time." said Lincoln in agreement before a smirk appeared on his face. "I'm thinking Electroball. What do you say?"

With a smirk of his own, Pikachu answers "I thought you'd never ask." before crouching down and channeling electricity into the ball of energy forming at the tip of his tail.

Feeling a sensation of dread as she saw the ball of electricity growing larger and larger, Misty muttered "Oh no...if Gyarados gets hit with that, he's done for..." before giving the large Water-Type a pleading look. "Gyarados, you need to stop that Pikachu from firing that thing at you - if he does, it's all over!"

In response, Gyarados lets out a mighty roar before, much to the astonishment of both Lincoln and Pikachu, managing to muster enough willpower to push through its paralysis in order to charge at the Mouse Pokemon, aiming to take him down in a single, decisive blow.

With a look of absolute panic on his face, Lincoln shouts "Pikachu, change to Iron Tail - that thing's coming your way and fast!", causing Pikachu's tail to take on a metallic sheen once more. However, as he changed attacks, he remained unaware that he was subconsciously charging Electroball at the same time.

As he got ready to use the Steel-Type attack again, Pikachu felt a burning pain roaring through his tail, causing him to look at it in order to see what was causing it.

Upon seeing his tail for himself, his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief - instead of the metallic-looking tail he was expecting to see, he saw that it was instead completely covered in a thick coat of electrical energy. Not only that, but it was incredibly hot as well, managing to turn the nearby water into steam.

While everyone else was trying to figure out what was going on with the Electric-Type's tail, Lincoln muttered "...What in the world is that? I've never seen something like that before..."

"Ugh...why does this burn so much...?" groaned Pikachu as he tried to ignore the burning sensation, only for it to gradually grow stronger and more painful. "Lincoln, I can't hold this kind of voltage in my tail much longer - we need to find an outlet for me to release all of it into, pronto!"

"Then let's knock out two birds with one stone then! Pikachu, use...whatever that is on Gyarados! Go for it!"

Before Misty could command Gyarados to move out of the way, Pikachu launches into the air and with every ounce of strength he had in him, swung his tail down onto Gyarados' head, spiking it into the pool. However, the attack was nowhere near done as Pikachu finally released all of the pent-up voltage he had been holding in his tail into the Atrocious Pokemon's body, creating a massive blast of electricity that rivaled the first Electroball he used in size.

Once the electricity had finally dispelled, Pikachu hopped off of the unconscious (and heavily smoking) Gyarados and onto Lincoln's platform. Once he was on it, he started clutching his tail tightly, screaming "OH BY ARCEUS, WHY THE HELL DOES THAT HURT SO FUCKING MUCH!? I'D RATHER HAVE MY TAIL CUT OFF THAN EXPERIENCE SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" with a look of absolute agony on his face.

While the Electric-Type kept swearing, Daisy checks on Gyarados. After making sure that it wasn't going to get back up to fight, she calls out "Gyarados is unable to battle - the winner of the final round is Lincoln Loud and his Pikachu!"

'Looks like that move did just as much damage to Pikachu as it did to Gyarados...' thought Lincoln before carefully picking up Pikachu and climbing a nearby ladder to get out of the pool. 'I may want to have Nurse Joy check on Pikachu to see if he ended up damaging something in his tail.'

As soon as he was out of the pool, Misty stomped over and asked "What the hell was that!? Did you two come up with that simply to use against me!?" while pointing at him.

"No. In fact, I'm still trying to figure out what just happened." replied Lincoln before tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Whatever that was did look pretty powerful, I have to admit."

Still holding his tail, Pikachu snaps "We are never using something like that unless it's absolutely necessary, got it!?"

"Absolutely necessary? So you'd be willing to use it again if the situation called for it?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not an idiot - even I could see how powerful that strange technique was. To completely ban it would be stupid." replied the Electric-Type as he rubbed his aching tail. "But unless we face something potentially life-threatening or dangerous, we're not going to use it again."

After a moment, Lincoln nods and replies "Fair enough. We'll save it as our trump card against the really strong opponents." before tapping his chin again. "Now then, what can we call that move...?"

Raising her hand, Daisy suggested "Well, since that Pikachu of yours had a lot of electricity running through his tail...how about Volt Tail?"

After mulling over the suggestion for a bit, Lincoln smiles and replies "...Volt Tail...yeah, that'll work. Thanks, Daisy."

"You're welcome." answered the blonde with a smile of her own before snapping her fingers, prompting Lily to step forward with a blue-colored box. "By the way, since you are the official winner of the battle, I believe that these belong to you."

As if on cue, the pink-haired girl opened the box, revealing two items that were sitting inside of it: a blue-colored TM and the prize he had been after ever since arriving in Cerulean City - the Cascade Badge.

(AN: There's a reason why Beedrill was able to use U-Turn without difficulty - U-Turn is a Bug-Type move and Beedrill is a Bug/Poison-Type Pokemon. As such, he would be able to quickly adapt to the move since they share the same typing. The same can't be said for Pikachu and Iron Tail, though.)

-=O=-

Grinning as he took the two objects, Lincoln said "Sweet. Thanks, you two." before looking both of them over with pride. After putting his new badge into his badge case, he took a closer look at the TM he had just received. "...Water Pulse, huh?"

Giving Misty a glance, he asks "Isn't that the same TM you got back in Viridian City, Misty?" only to notice that the redhead was sulking slightly, no doubt very unhappy that she had lost the battle. "...Misty, you alright?"

Snapping out of her depressed funk, Misty replied "Oh...yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bummed out about losing, that's all."

"...You know, if it makes you feel any better, I had a lot of fun facing off against you." said Lincoln, causing Misty to give him a surprised look as he offered her a handshake. "You really made me work to win this badge."

"I know, but losing is never an easy pill to swallow." answered Misty before she smiled and accepted the gesture. "Although, I will admit that you were a lot of fun to battle, too."

Suddenly, her grip tightened on his hand as she added "However, know that when we battle again one day, things won't go the same way next time - I was going easy on you and you got really lucky with accidentally creating that Volt Tail move of yours. I'll find a way to counter it one of these days, mark my words."

Tightening his own grip, Lincoln answered "I'll be looking forward to that day too, Misty - after all, I plan on going two-for-two when we face off again." with a challenging gleam in his eyes.

"We'll see about that." retorted the redhead before giving Pikachu a concerned look. "So is he going to be alright? That Volt Tail move looked like it really hurt to use..."

Giving her a dismissive wave, Pikachu answered "I'll be fine - a little rest and an icepack for my tail and I should be alright in the morning." before giving her a narrow-eyed glare. "You better consider yourself lucky that last attack shorted out my electricity, by the way - if it hadn't, I'd be paying you back for that comment you made about me earlier."

"...I think I'll take that as a yes." commented Misty before turning her attention back to Lincoln. "In any case, you've won the Cascade Badge. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Misty." replied Lincoln with a smile before giving Lily a questioning glance. "Now then, you said I could use your dryer, right?"

"Sure thing, just follow me and I'll totally take you there."

As Lily led Lincoln out of the room, Daisy gave Misty a knowing smile and said "I have to admit, Misty - you really picked an interesting one to go after."

With a blush starting to form on her face, Misty snarls "I told you before that I don't like him in that way! There's no way I would ever consider the possibility of dating that little squirt!"

Shrugging, Violet says "Okay, we get it - you don't want to date him." before a playful smirk formed on her face. "In that case, do you mind if I decide to stake a claim on him instead? That white hair of his is pretty cute-looking..."

At this, Misty stared at her in disbelief while Brock started sulking.

"...He's only eleven and already he has a beautiful woman wanting to date him..."

"Now Violet, as the oldest of all of us, I think I should totally get the first crack at him." said Daisy with a smirk of her own as she crossed her arms.

"...And now he has two of them after him now...it's not fair..." mumbled Brock, growing even more depressed as the scene continued to unfold.

"Aw, c'mon Daisy - let me have this one for myself, please?"

Finally having enough, Misty yells "No, absolutely not! It's bad enough that the two of you have implying that I like the little squirt, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you snap him up like that!"

"Oh? So you want Lily to have him for herself, then?" asked Daisy, enjoying the irritated look on her younger sister's face.

"I said no! None of you can have him - not Lily, not Violet and definitely not you!" snarled Misty, eyes blazing with fury as she pointed at herself. "He's my squirt, not yours! I saw him first!"

Blinking in surprise at the furious outburst, Daisy replied "...Like, okay Misty...calm down. If he means that much to you, you can have him."

"That's what I thought!" stated Misty with satisfaction...only to realize what she had just said. Lowering her head with a blush starting to form on her cheeks, she mutters "...I hate you two sometimes, you know that?"

"We, like, love you too, Misty." replied Violet cheekily before giving her a teasing smirk. "So...baby sister Misty has a thing for younger boys, huh?"

"It's not that at all!" blurted Misty before lowering her voice as her blush deepened in color. "...He doesn't care about my reputation as a gym leader or the fact I'm the youngest of the four Cerulean Sisters - he sees me as Misty Waterflower, the first non-Pokemon friend he's gained since he got here."

As she, Brock and Violet blinked in surprise at her answer, Daisy said "Wow...that's deep, Misty. You must really care for him a lot, huh?", receiving a nod from her youngest sister in return. "Well...despite the fact we've been teasing you about it all afternoon, I truly hope that things work out between you and him."

"Yeah. It'll be nice to have a cute little brother-in-law living with us."

Hands on her hips, Misty said "Hey, let's not get carried away here - I may like the little squirt, but it's way too early to be thinking about something like that." before looking herself over. "In any case, now that the battle's over, I'm going to change out of this thing - you have no idea how exposed I felt while wearing it during the battle."

"You know where the changing room is, Misty." replied Daisy before she started to leave the room.

Giving Misty a wave, Violet added "Make sure to stop later on so we can, like, catch up, okay?" before following after her older sister.

Once the two were gone, Misty glared at Brock and said "...You mention one word of what I said to the squirt and I'll personally castrate you with a rusty spoon. Got that?" in a threatening tone, causing the fifteen year-old to pale while cupping his groin. "If I want him to know how I feel about him, I'll tell him myself."

"C-crystal..."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change out of this stupid swimsuit."

-=O=-

-Cerulean City Pokemon Center - Lobby (12:15 PM)-

As they waited for Nurse Joy to finish treating their Pokemon, Misty and Lincoln (who was wearing his original outfit as his travelling clothes were still drying off back at the Cerulean gym) sat together on one of the lobby's couches in silence, both of them looking to be distracted by their thoughts.

"Hey Misty...remember what you said back in Viridian City? About how you said that you would only come along with us until we arrived here?" asked Lincoln in an attempt to break the silence.

Giving him a glance, Misty replied "Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?" before a smirk appeared on her face. "Eager to get rid of me already?"

"No, it's not that. I was just going to ask if there some way I could change your mind about staying here." answered Lincoln, causing the redhead to look at him, surprised.

"...You actually want me to stick around? I thought you couldn't wait to be rid of me back in the Viridian Forest."

"Even though we may bicker almost all of the time, it doesn't change the fact that we're friends, Misty." said Lincoln before letting out a sigh. "...And things just won't be the same without you around anymore."

"Do you really mean that? Would you miss me if I decided to stay here?" asked Misty, receiving a nod from Lincoln in return. "Well...I guess I can stick around for a little while longer if you really want me to..."

Hope evident in his voice, Lincoln asks "You would? Really?"

"...Yeah, I think I will. After all, someone needs to keep you and Brock out of trouble and if I'm not around to do it, then who will?" answered Misty with a knowing grin.

With a sincere smile on his face, Lincoln says "...Thanks, Misty. I appreciate it."

"No problem, squirt." replied Misty before realizing her slip-up. "Crap. I forgot about that. Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll let it slide just this once."

"Think you can let it slide more often? I miss being able to call you that."

His smile dropping a bit, Lincoln says "...Don't push your luck." before giving the front counter a quick glance. "Man, our Pokemon must've taken a real beating if they're taking this long to heal up..."

Rolling her eyes, Misty snarks "Well, we did just get back from a battle where the pool itself was electrified and your Pikachu ended up really hurting himself and my Gyarados with that Volt Tail move of yours - of course they're going to take a while to get back to peak condition."

"Jeez...no need to be sarcastic..." muttered Lincoln before turning his attention to the VideoPhone booths nearby "Well, since it's going to take a while for our Pokemon to heal, I might as well go ahead and make a quick phone call."

"By all means, go ahead. So who are you going to talk to?"

"Professor Oak - I want to let him know about how things went back at the Cerulean gym and to show him that I won the Cascade Badge. Might see about sending a couple of my Pokemon over his way in exchange for Sandshrew and Clefable, while I'm at it." replied the white-haired boy with a shrug. "I'll also be making a call later on this evening to my sister Lisa and let her know as well."

"Lisa, huh? That's the one who made the translator in your ear, right?" asked Misty, pointing at the device in question. "Well while you're talking to her, don't forget to ask about having her send over a couple of those translator things for me and Brock to use. After all, it's not fair that you get to use something like that and we don't."

Pointing at the VideoPhone with his thumb, Lincoln replied "...How about you ask her about it when I make the call later? That way you'll get to meet her for yourself, too."

"You want me to meet your little sister? Really?" questioned Misty with a raised eyebrow. "Well...alright. I guess it couldn't hurt to meet the brilliant mind that created something like that for you."

"Glad to hear it." said Lincoln as he got up and started walking over to the VideoPhone booths only to stop midway. Turning to face her, he scratched the back of his head and added "By the way...I didn't want to say anything before, but...I really liked the way you looked during our battle earlier."

"Oh? And just what do you mean by that?" asked Misty, eyebrow arched in slight annoyance...though inwardly she felt incredibly flattered at the possibility that he liked the way she looked.

"Strong. Confident. Like you knew exactly what you were doing." replied Lincoln, surprising the redhead with his answer. "That's what I saw when I looked at you during our battle."

With a slight blush starting to form on her face, Misty smiles and says ""Oh. Well...uh, thanks, Lincoln. That means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome, Misty. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a phone call to Professor Oak's lab to make."

After watching him walk away, Misty turns to the Nurse Joy at the front counter and asks "Hey, I'm going to be out for a while - can you keep my Pokemon safe for me until I get back?"

"Of course, Miss Waterflower. I'll take good care of them for you." replied Joy with a nod.

"Thanks." said Misty with a grateful nod before getting to her feet in order to leave the Pokemon Center. "Guess I'll make good on that offer to catch up with my sisters. I just hope that they don't start teasing me about what I said earlier..."

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.23 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap**

 **Beedrill Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.22 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.14 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Quirky**  
 **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.15 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sand Veil**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin**

 **Clefable Lv.? (?)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.17 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp**  
 **Nature: Bold**  
 **Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, ?, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **? Lv.? (?)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.15 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy**  
 **Nature: Hardy**  
 **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**  
 **Nature: Adamant**  
 **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

-Omake 41: The Squirrels Meet Pidgeotto (SilverNugget)-

-Royal Woods Softball Park - Field (Sometime In The Future)-

It was a beautiful, bright, sunny afternoon at the Royal Woods Softball Park - the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the Squirrels were going through a practice game in order to prepare for their upcoming game against the Hazeltucky Lions - the very team that cost them the championship just a few months ago.

However, things weren't as sunny for one Lynn Loud Jr. as she sat on the bench, wondering how in the world she and her family were going to deal with the streak of bad luck they had been facing as of late.

She had no idea on when it started happening, but bad luck had suddenly struck her and her family one day, completely out of nowhere, causing them a great deal of misfortune. Things had gotten bad enough to the point where her father ordered Lincoln's room to be sealed off again in hopes that doing so would end their unlucky streak.

It didn't. If anything, doing so had actually made their luck worse - much worse.

"I just don't get it...we got rid of that no-good jinx and sealed his room up again to keep his bad luck contained inside, so why is it still affecting us?" muttered the thirteen year-old as she tried to come up with any possible excuse for what was happening.

As she started to dwell further on the subject, the sound of her teammates chattering excitedly about something caught her attention. Turning to see what was going on, she spotted the rest of the Squirrels peering over a nearby fence, looking at something.

"Probably some boy or something..." muttered Lynn as she got to her feet and walked over in order to see what they were looking at. Upon reaching the fence, she taps Margo's shoulder and asks "What's going on here? I thought you girls were supposed to be practicing for our upcoming game!"

"We were, but then we saw this really big bird-like creature fly by, so we went to go see what it was." replied the light brown-haired girl as she pointed over the fence. "I think I saw that geeky sister of yours riding on its back - y'know, the one wearing the glasses?"

"Lisa riding on a the back of a big bird-like creature?" questioned Lynn, only to come to a conclusion on what the creature could possibly be only a few seconds later. "...Damn it, not another one."

"...Another one? Lynn, what are you..." started Margo, only to spot something flying through the sky. Pointing at it, she adds "Look, there it is again!"

Turning her attention to the skies, Lynn saw what Margo had claimed just a few seconds ago - her sister Lisa riding on the back of a bird-like creature. Watching as it flew over the field before coming into a landing near the outfield, the thirteen year-old growled as the rest of the Squirrels ran over to get a closer look at it.

"Great. She brought another one of those stupid things here...as if that bee from last time wasn't bad enough, she just had to bring one here for the team to see..."

-=O=-

"One at a time, folks! One at a time!" chirped Pidgeotto smugly as the Squirrels started lavishing her with attention while Margo was asking Lisa questions about the new arrival and what it was. "There's enough of me here for all of you to admire!"

"So that's what this big bird thing is - a Pokemon? Can't say that I've heard of something like that before." said Margo before giving the Bird Pokemon a glance. "So why'd you bring it here?"

"She insisted on going for a flight before I studied her and since she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, I had no choice but to comply with her wishes." answered Lisa with a shrug. "However, I will admit that the experience of soaring through the air was an enjoyable one."

"And you sald that your brother is her owner? How the heck does that work? Did he buy her from a store or something?"

Before Lisa could give Margo an answer, the sound of Lynn's voice shouting "Hey Lisa, get that stupid bird out of here - we're trying to practice for our next game here!"

Scoffing, one of the Squirrels crossed her arms and muttered "You mean we were practicing while you were moping like a little brat on the bench..."

After staring at Lynn for a few more seconds, Pidgeotto turned to Lisa and asked "...Who's the loudmouthed midget?", almost causing the little genius to start cracking up at the comment.

"That...he he...would be one of my sisters, Pidgeotto. Her name's Lynn." replied Lisa, chortling slightly.

At this, Pidgeotto's expression turned to something more stern as she asked "So this is the girl that called my Trainer 'bad luck' and tried to attack one of my teammates with a baseball bat, huh?" before stepping close to Lynn and looming over her, causing the brunette to back away slightly. "Well, listen up midget - luck is just an excuse for being untalented. And if you're relying on it that much to see you through to victory, then maybe you're not as great of an athlete as you think you are."

Knowing that Lisa was able to translate what the Bird Pokemon had said, Lynn asks "...Lisa, what did that thing just say to me?"

"To quote her verbatim, she said that luck is just an excuse for being untalented and if you're relying on luck that much to see you through to victory, then maybe you're not as great of an athlete as you think you are."

While the other Squirrels gasped at the insult, Lynn snarls "Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but nobody calls Lynn Loud Jr. untalented! Especially not some overgrown chicken like you!"

"Overgrown chicken? At least I'm not a sore loser who blames her losses on other people!" snapped Pidgeotto in return. "I'll admit that I used to be like that in the past, but ever since I started travelling with Lincoln, I've learn to accept that I can't win all of the time."

As if on cue, Lisa states "She called you a sore loser who blames her losses on other people instead of accepting the fact that you can't win all of the time."

"And now you're calling me a loser!? How dare you!" bellows Lynn in outrage as she raised her fist in order to strike Pidgeotto...only to stop upon remembering what happened between herself and Beedrill. After a few seconds (and noticing that Pidgeotto was much larger than the Poison Bee Pokemon), she decided that trying to attack the Flying-Type wasn't the best option available to her at the moment.

After giving the Bird Pokemon one last glare, she says "...Just get that stupid bird out of here before Lincoln's bad luck taints the field - I have no doubt that his overgrown chicken's contaminated with it."

Rolling her eyes, Lisa says "Fine, if you really want us to leave, we will." before giving Margo a glance. "If you want to find out more about Pokemon or have anything you want to ask me about them, you know where to find me."

Nodding, Margo answers "I'll keep that in mind."

Climbing aboard Pidgeotto's back, Lisa says "Alright Pidgeotto, back to the house please. After all, I'd rather not deal with Lynn's stupidity any longer than I need to."

"Sure thing, glasses. Let's go." replied Pidgeotto before flapping her wings and taking off into the air with the four year-old. However, instead of flying off right away, she turned her attention back to Lynn and said "By the way, midget - since apparently your luck is so important to you, allow me to leave you a 'parting gift' before I go." before flying over the brunette's head and raising her tail.

A few seconds later, a glob of white goo landed on the brunette's head, causing a mortified look to appear on her face before she started screaming while trying to wipe the goo off of her head. Not too long after that, some of the other Squirrels ran over to try to help her.

"Lynn, stop! You're going to spread it if you keep trying to wipe it off like that!"

"Oh my..." muttered Lisa as she tried her hardest not to laugh at what had just happened.

"I frankly don't know why humans would consider something like that lucky, but hey - maybe the smell will prevent the other team from showing up?" added Pidgeotto before giving the screaming Lynn a mocking look. "By the way, good luck with your next game - NOT!"

Giving Lisa a glance, she asked "You ready to head back to your house? Since I've gotten the flight I wanted, I'm ready to help you out with whatever it is you want me to do."

"If you are. Let's go home."

As the two started to fly away back to the Loud residence, the rest of the Squirrels, save for two of them, joined their teammates in order to help Lynn with dealing with the mess in her hair.

The first one was a girl who was holding up a smartphone with a grin on her face as she was recording everything that had just occurred.

"Oh, I am definitely putting this on the internet - maybe that'll knock Loudmouth down a few pegs."

The other was Margo, who was watching Pidgeotto and Lisa fly off into the distance with a slightly interested look on her face.

"So Lynn's little brother owns and raises cool-looking animals like that bird, huh? Never thought I'd ever hear something like that before..." mused the thirteen year-old thoughtfully. "Maybe I should see about getting one for myself someday."

-=O=-

-Omake 42: An Alternate Beginning (Making The Case) Part 2 (SilverNugget)-

(AN: Here's Part 2 of the 'Alternate Beginning' omake. Enjoy.)

-The Loud Residence - Lincoln's Room (3:45 PM)-

As soon as Lisa had finished her explanation about Trainers and what they did, Lincoln says "...So let me see if I've got this right - people catch these Pokerman things..."

"Pokemon." clarified Lisa, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. So people catch these Pokemon things, train them and have them battle each other - am I correct so far?"

In response, the four year-old nodded, prompting him to continue. "And you're suggesting that I give this Trainer thing a try so I can finally win a trophy for the case - one that, according to you, will put everything else in there to shame."

"That would be correct." affirmed Lisa with another nod.

"And you happen to have a friend living in this Kanto place who can help me with becoming a Trainer myself. Am I correct?" asked Lincoln, receiving another nod. "Alright, so now that we've got that cleared up, I have to ask you this - what's in it for you? I doubt that you're doing this without getting something out of the deal."

"Well, I wasn't going to ask for anything at first, but now that you mention it..."

"...Alright, what do you want? Money? Me to be your guinea pig for your experiments for the next couple of months? A stool sample for you to study?"

"All very tempting offers, but they're not what I had in mind." commented Lisa before a smirk formed on her face. "...If Professor Oak decides to accept your request to bring you to Kanto so you can become a Trainer, I want to come with you."

Confused, Lincoln asked "...You want to come with me to Kanto? That's what you want?"

"Indeed. While most of my research can easily be confined to the vicinity of the room belonging to Lily and myself, there are some things that can't be studied inside of a place like this - Pokemon being one of them." answered Lisa, adjusting her glasses. "And since I would like to see and examine such wonderful creatures in person, the only option I can think of that would allow me to do that would be to come along with you."

After thinking things over for a second, Lincoln nods and answers "Well, if that's all you want, I guess I can agree to something like that."

"Thank you, Lincoln. I promise that you won't regret this decision."

"So...uh, how are we going to speak to speak to Professor Oak, if I might ask? Or better yet, how are we going to break this to Mom and Dad?"

"We'll worry about that after we talk to Professor Oak and see if he's okay with the idea first - after all, even if our parents may be fine with us going to Kanto, he may not be alright with the idea."

"Fair enough. Let's go talk to him."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (3:50 PM)-

"So how are we going to talk with Professor Oak?" asked Lincoln as he and Lisa stepped into the room. "Are we going to use a webcam or something like that?"

"Of course not. We're going to be using my VideoPhone in order to speak to him." said Lisa as she led him over to a large terminal-like computer with a phone attached to it.

Lincoln stared at the odd machine in interest - he hadn't heard of something like that before. "Videophone? What the heck is that?"

Adjusting her glasses, Lisa replies "It's a communications device that combines the aspects of-" before stopping herself upon seeing Lincoln's confused look. "...It's a telephone with video features so you can see who you're talking to."

Nodding in understanding, Lincoln replied "Neat. I know that Lori would kill to have one of these in her room. Did you make this thing yourself?"

"Yes, and I would request that you don't mention it to her. I don't want her pestering me about it." replied Lisa with a frown.

"Fair enough. So are you going to call this Oak guy or what?"

"Hold on a moment - I'll have him on the line in a few minutes." Lisa says as she starts pressing several keys on the videophone's keyboard. After a few minutes, the videophone lets out a beeping noise as the screen displays an older man dressed in a lab coat...who was facing the wrong way.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?"

"...You're facing the wrong way again, Professor." muttered Lisa, facepalming as Lincoln let out a couple of snickers.

"Darn it, this always happens..." grumbled the man before turning his chair around to face the other way. Upon seeing Lisa on his own videophone, his look of annoyance quickly changed to one of joy. "Oh! Hello again, Miss Loud - it's good to hear from you again!"

With a smile of her own, Lisa says "It's good to see you too, Professor Oak." before turning towards Lincoln while gesturing towards the screen. "Lincoln, this is Professor Samuel Oak - the friend I was telling you about earlier." With a friendly wave, Lincoln says "Nice to meet you, Professor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, young man." said Oak before turning his attention back to Lisa. "So why did you call me? Did you want to have another discussion about Pokemon biology?"

"Not exactly - I'm calling for a different reason. You mentioned that you were looking for Trainers to assist you with your Pokedex project, correct?"

"That's right, but I don't think I can help you with the League's age restriction - even someone like me has to follow the rules." said Oak as he crossed his arms with a stern look on his face.

With a small grin starting to form, Lisa says "But what if I had someone else in mind - someone who happens to be the right age?", causing the professor's expression to change to one of interest.

"Then that would be a different matter altogether. I'm assuming that you're referring to your brother?"

"That would be correct, Professor." replied Lisa as she nodded in confirmation.

"Hmm...are you sure about this, Miss Loud? It takes a lot of responsibility to become a Pokemon Trainer - are you certain that he can handle it?"

"I'm fairly certain that Lincoln is more than capable of handling himself as a Trainer."

After a few seconds of silence, Professor Oak finally gives his response with a small smile on his face. "...Very well, I suppose I can see about giving him a chance. Now then, have you talked with your parents about this?"

The two siblings look at each other for a moment before Lincoln says "We haven't gotten to that part yet, Professor - we wanted to speak with you first."

"Then you should let them know as soon as possible - I may be fine with the idea of letting you become a Trainer, but they might think otherwise. Call me back after you've spoken with them - then we'll speak about the subject further. Goodbye." said Professor Oak before hanging up.

The two sat there for a couple of seconds as the videophone's screen cut off before Lincoln finally spoke. "Well...that went better than I thought it would."

Nodding in agreement, Lisa says "That it did. Now we just need to talk with our parents about your trip to Kanto - considering how open-minded they tend to be, this should go just as well."

"Let's hope that ends up being the case."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Kitchen (3:50 PM)-

Upon entering the kitchen, Lincoln and Lisa found both of their parents inside, apparently talking with each other about something. Listening closer, they found out that they were talking about their only son.

"I'm starting to worry about him, Lynn - everyone else in our family has managed to win something for the case and yet he hasn't managed to win a thing - not even a participation trophy."

"You're not the only one, honey. To be honest, those cobwebs in his part of the case always depresses me when I see them." replied Lynn Sr. with a sigh. "And I've seen Lincoln sighing on more than one occasion when he sees them, too."

"There's got to be something out there he hasn't tried that we can sign him up for..." mused Rita before snapping her fingers. "...Wait, isn't there a junior football league team here in town?"

"I think there is, actually. And this could end up being good for him, too - I've noticed that he's been getting a lack of exercise as of late."

Eyes widening in horror, Lincoln though 'Football? Oh hell no...' before quickly approaching the two parents, catching them off-guard with his appearance. "That won't be necessary, Mom - I think I may have figured something that I can do in order to finally win something."

Pointing at him, Rita asked "...How long have you been there?"

"The whole time. But that's not important right now - are you interested about hearing about this idea of mine or not?"

"Depends on what it is." answered Lynn Sr., crossing his arms. "You're not just saying this to get out of having to join that football team, are you?"

"Dad, I'm being completely and totally honest with you here. Lisa can back me up here." replied Lincoln before giving his sister a glance. "Right?"

"I can confirm that we have discussed a possible goal for Lincoln to pursue. The only question is whether you two will agree to it or not."

"And what would this 'goal' be, young lady? You're not trying to use him for one of your experiments, are you?" asked Rita, raising an eyebrow.

"As I explained to Lincoln when I brought up the suggestion to him, that's not the case at all." replied Lisa, adjusting her glasses. "Allow me to explain what we have in mind..."

-=O=-

When Lisa had finished her explanation twenty minutes later, the skeptical and suspicious looks on the two parents' faces were replaced with intrigue and curiosity. Even Lincoln, who was aware of some of these facts already, was enthralled with what she was saying.

"So not only will this provide Lincoln with a chance to finally win something, but he can earn money and get plenty of exercise on top of that?" asked Lynn Sr., receiving a nod from his daughter in return. "Well, I like the sound of that idea. How about you, honey?"

With a conflicted look on her face, Rita answered "I don't know, Lynn...while I like the sound of everything I've heard so far, I'm still not sure about letting him and Lisa go out on their own to this Kanto place."

"Then how about we bring some of our other siblings with us? Would that be enough to ease your concerns?"

Looking at his sister as if he had been betrayed, Lincoln asked "Lisa, what about...", only to be cut off when the four year-old raised her hand.

"We'll talk about this later." answered Lisa before turning her attention back to her parents. "So what do you say? Is a condition like that satisfactory?"

"...Well, alright. If you can convince some of your siblings to come along with you, I suppose I can allow you to go through with this idea of yours." replied Rita as she nodded in agreement.

"Quick question, Mom - what if they say no?" asked Lincoln, almost dreading the answer.

"Then I'm afraid that you won't be going to Kanto, in that case." answered Rita, shaking her head. "If that happens, you can always try again next year."

"Your mother raises a good point, son - while I'm sold on this idea of yours, I'm not about to have you two go out on your own." added Lynn Sr. with a nod. "However, I doubt that it'll be difficult to convince the others to come along with you, right?"

"...Yeah, I guess. Can you two see about arranging a meeting with them in the living room, please?" asked Lincoln before giving Lisa a dirty look. "Lisa and I need to talk."

Nodding, Lynn Sr. replied "We'll get right on that for you, son." before he and his wife left the kitchen in order to go find the rest of their children.

Once they were gone, Lincoln snaps "What the heck did you have to go and say that for, Lisa? It could've been just the two of us going, but now we have to deal with bringing the rest of our sisters along! I don't need the extra competition when it comes to winning the championship!"

"The idea wasn't selling when it came to our mother, Lincoln - I had to say something, otherwise she would've said no!" retorted Lisa heatedly.

After the two glare at each other for a few seconds, Lincoln sighs and asks "So what are we going to do about this? If we end up bringing all of our sisters with us, we're going to end up having a miserable time over there in Kanto. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm..." mused Lisa before snapping her fingers as an idea popped into her head. "Okay, how about this - during our meeting, I'll bring up some of the trials and hardships that Trainers usually face during their travels and see if that'll ward some of our siblings away. After that, we'll see who's left and work from there."

Nodding in approval, Lincoln comments "That could work. Hopefully we'll be left with sisters we can actually tolerate being around..."

Poking his head into the room, Lynn Sr. says "Everyone's gathered in the living room, you two. We're waiting for you."

"Thanks, Dad. We'll be there in a bit." replied Lincoln before giving Lisa a resigned look. "...Ready to possibly kill off this journey before it can even start?"

"Whenever you are. Let's go."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Living Room (4:20 PM)-

Upon entering the living room, Lincoln and Lisa found their parents and all of their sisters (save for Lily) there, apparently waiting for them.

As soon as he had seen the two arrive, Lynn Sr. says "There you are, you two." before giving the rest of his children a glance. "Now then, these two have something that they want to say to you - it's important, so I suggest that you listen to what they have to say."

Keeping her biting personality restrained for the time being, Lori asks "Alright, so why did you have us called here, Lincoln? There's got to be some reason behind it, right?"

"Well...I'm taking a trip out of the country this summer break and wanted to know if any of you would like to come with me."

Squealing in excitement, Leni asked "Ooh, where are you going? France? England? Italy? California?", only for the others to roll their eyes in response.

"California isn't a foreign country, Leni." stated Lori before giving Lincoln a suspicious look. "So where are you going, why are you going there and why are you trying to get us involved?"

Knowing that this was now-or-never, Lincoln answered "Okay...the place I'm heading to is called Kanto - it's an island located near Japan. As for why I'm going there...I want to try my hand at being a Pokemon Trainer."

As if to continue Lincoln's explanation, Lisa boots up the laptop and immediately goes to the site she had visited before. After finding the battle she had shown Lincoln earlier, she places the laptop in Lori's lap and plays the video for the eight sisters to see, causing their eyes to widen in surprise at what was displayed on the screen.

Before the eight could get into the battle further however, Lisa picked up the laptop and shut it off, much to their dismay.

After closing the laptop and placing it under her arm, the four year-old said "Now that I've shown you what Pokemon look like and Lincoln has explained on what he's planning on doing in the Kanto region, we would like to know if any of you are interested in joining us. Any takers?"

Before anyone could raise their hands to accept the offer, Lori said "Before we decide whether to go with this or not, I have to ask - what exactly will you be doing on this trip of yours? Because whatever it is, we'll probably have to end up doing it too."

"Well...Pokemon Trainers usually travel through the region they're visiting on foot and through various terrains in search of Pokemon to capture." answered Lisa before she adjusted her glasses. "Of course, considering the fact that most of our time will be spent outdoors, camping outside will definitely be a probability during our trip. And we'll be doing this for the entire summer while travelling through Kanto."

"Well, you can count me out - while I think those Pokemon things look pretty cool, I am not going on what literally sounds like a glorified camping trip." answered Lori as she got to her feet. "Besides, there's no way I'm going to be away from my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear for the entire summer."

Getting to her feet as well, Leni said "Like, me too - camping sounds like it'd be totally grody. Besides, I wouldn't be able to go shopping at the mall if I went with you guys."

"That goes for me, too - I refuse to spend my summer break hiking around some stupid island just because Lincoln wants to catch some dumb-looking animals." added Lola as she got off of the couch to join the two blondes.

Standing up as well, Lynn replied "Sorry Linc, I can't go with you either - if things were different and there wasn't any sports for me to play this summer, I'd be more than happy to come along. I can't leave my sports teams hanging - they need me."

"And I've got several gigs down at the local comedy club that I'm obligated to perform over the summer - I can't do that if I'm going with you two. Sorry." stated Luan as she stood up to join her sisters.

Watching with satisfaction as the five girls headed upstairs, Lincoln thought 'Five sisters down and three left.' before looking to see who was still sitting on the couch. 'So...Luna, Lana and Lucy, huh? At least I'm left with sisters I can probably tolerate throughout my journey...'

Eyebrow raised, Lisa asked "So, based on the fact you three are still here, am I correct to assume that you wish to come with us?"

"Definitely, dude - something like that sounds like one heck of a rockin' time!" replied Luna before a grin appeared on her face as she pointed a thumb at the Loud parents and added "Besides, I doubt Mom and Dad would let you two go alone with just Lucy and Lana, so I'm coming along so you'll have someone older looking after you."

Shrugging, Lucy added "I'm just interested in seeing some of these monsters for myself in person. Maybe I might find one or two that I'd like to capture."

"And I'm going because a summer-long camping trip sounds like a lot of fun!" chirped Lana with a toothy grin before mentally adding 'Not only that, but Mom and Dad won't be around to stop me from eating out of the garbage when we get there...'

"Well, alright then - it'll just be us five going together." stated Lincoln with a nod before giving his parents a glance. "Is this satisfactory enough for you two?"

"More than enough. However, I think you could've done without lying about the camping part." scolded Lynn Sr., only for Lisa to give him an odd look.

"Who said I was lying about that? Everything I mentioned earlier was the complete and absolute truth."

"Oh. Well in that case, we'll see about packing up some camping equipment for you kids to use before you go." replied the patriarch of the Loud family before giving Lincoln a smile. "In any case, you've fulfilled the requirement that we've asked of you, so you and your sisters can go to Kanto this summer."

"Really? We can?" asked Lincoln excitedly, receiving a nod from both parents in return.

"Yes, you can. Just please be careful out there - I couldn't bear to know that my decision to agree to this had placed my children in danger. Can you do that for me?" asked Rita, causing Lincoln to nod while giving her a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mom - I'll make sure we keep out of trouble. You have my word."

With a mock chastising look, Luna said "Hey, I'm the oldest here, dude - I'll be the one to keep us out of trouble." before she gave her brother a small grin. "In all seriousness bro, I know that this is your trip and we're just the ones tagging along with you - if you're gonna be leading this thing, I'm fine with it."

Giving the stairs a glance, she added "Thank god Lori isn't coming with us - she probably would've called dibs on the leader role as soon as Mom and Dad said we could go. It's bad enough with how she runs things while they're out, but all the way out on our own in Kanto? I don't even want to think about it, dudes."

The other four shudder before nodding in agreement, recalling how their eldest sister tended to act when in charge of the house.

"In any case, now that we've gotten this out of the way, I'll be returning back to my room to speak to Professor Oak - he's probably wondering how things went between us." said Lisa as she headed towards the stairs, only stopping long enough to give Lincoln a stern look. "One more thing, Lincoln - you'll need to take an exam in order to obtain a Trainer's license, so I strongly suggest that instead of playing video games and reading those comics of yours, you use your remaining time wisely by studying for it."

Giving Luna the same look, she adds "Same thing goes for you if you want to obtain a license as well, Luna. That means if you want to pass this exam, you're going to need to cut back on the 'rocking out' so you can study."

While the purple-clad teen groaned in disappointment, Lincoln answered "I'll make sure to get on that, Lisa.", receiving a nod of satisfaction from the four year-old before she headed upstairs. Once she was gone, he muttered "...Well, so much for taking it easy on the last week before summer starts..."

-=O=-

-Omake 43: Moon Stone Boogie (SilverNugget)-

(AN: I know that this one in particular would've been better for Chapter 20, but by the time this omake came to mind, the chapter was already updated.)

-Mount Moon - Evolution Ceremony Grounds (12:15 AM)-

"Our guests of honor have given their blessings to our newly-evolved friends, so now we must commence with the second and final part of the ceremony - we must offer our gratitude to the Moon Stone. Without it, we would not have the means to evolve."

Giving the dull black stone a surprised glance, Lincoln says "Wait a minute...this rock is part of the Moon Stone?"

"That's correct - why else would they be called 'Moon Stones' by other humans?" answered the leader before pointing at the stone in Lincoln's hand. "You may keep that shard, if you like - once a shard of the Moon Stone has been used for evolution, it cannot be used again."

"I think I'll do that. Thank you." replied Lincoln as he put the stone in his bag. "So uh...is there anything else you need us to do?"

"Your part in the ceremony is finished, Friend Lincoln." stated the shiny Clefable before it gestured towards the Moon Stone. "However, you are more than welcome to join us in our ceremonial dance."

Giving the Fairy-Type a curious glance, Pikachu asks "Ceremonial dance? How does it go?"

"You wish to see it for yourself? Then allow us to show it to you and your friends. Observe." replied the leader before snapping its fingers - causing the area to suddenly become much darker for some reason.

Before Lincoln and the others could ask about what in the world was going on, three of the Clefable had just finished setting up a DJ's turntable and other musical equipment nearby, much to their confusion.

"...Where in the world did that come from?" asked Lincoln, pointing at the turntable. "I don't remember that being there before."

"Shh...the dance is about to start, Friend Lincoln. Just watch and listen." whispered the shiny Clefable as another Clefable walked over to the turntable and got behind it. After putting on a pair of headphones, upbeat-sounding music started to play as the numerous Fairy-Types had started dancing in ways that the five did not expect to see.

One of the Clefairy was even doing some strange variation of The Worm.

To make the scene even more unusual, the Moon Stone itself started glowing in multiple colors, illuminating the area with a multicolored glow.

As the colony continued to dance to the music, the leader explained "We started doing this sometime last year - apparently the Moon Stone itself seems to like it, based on the way it's illuminating our sacred grounds."

"Huh...that's pretty cool, I guess." replied Lincoln, inwardly wondering how a rock was able to enjoy what was going on at the moment.

"It is. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to, as you humans put it, 'get down with my bad self'." answered the shiny Clefable before joining the rest of his colony.

While they continued to dance, Bill comments "...I did not know that the colony had embraced such an unusual form of dance to show gratitude to the Moon Stone." before a smile appeared on his face. "It certainly looks like fun, though - I think I'll join in too."

As Bill walked over to dance with the Fairy-Types, Seymour followed after him, calling "Hey, wait for me - I want to join too!", leaving Lincoln, Brock and Misty behind.

After watching the two run off, Lincoln glances at the two older Trainers and asks "...What do you say, you two? Think we should join 'em, too?"

"Might as well - when are we going to get the chance to cut loose and have fun like this again?" replied Misty with a shrug before leaving in order to go dance with the colony, Bill and Seymour.

Nodding in agreement, Brock adds "Same here - it's been a while since I've been able to enjoy myself without having to worry about the gym or my siblings." before following after her.

Once the two had left, Lincoln and Pikachu look at each other for a moment...before grinning and joining the impromptu dance party as well.

-=O=-

-Omake 44: The Water Flowers Of Cerulean (Lincoln/Daisy/Violet/Lily/Misty) (SilverNugget)-

As Lily led Lincoln out of the room, Daisy gave Misty a knowing smile and said "I have to admit, Misty - you really picked an interesting one to go after."

With a blush starting to form on her face, Misty snarls "I told you before that I don't like him in that way! There's no way I would ever consider the possibility of dating that little squirt!"

Shrugging, Violet says "Okay, we get it - you don't want to date him." before a playful smirk formed on her face. "In that case, do you mind if I decide to stake a claim on him instead? That white hair of his is pretty cute-looking..."

At this, Misty stared at her in disbelief while Brock started sulking.

"...He's only eleven and already he has a beautiful woman wanting to date him..."

"Y-you actually want to date that little runt!? Seriously!?" asked Misty, giving her blue-haired sister a disbelieving look. "This has got to be some kind of sick joke, right? Right?"

"...Who says that I was joking? I was, like, totally being serious there, Misty."

"...WHAT!?"

"Now Violet, as the oldest of all of us, I think I should totally get the first crack at him." said Daisy with a smirk of her own as she crossed her arms. "After all, he needs a girl with experience in dating like myself to show him the ropes on how to treat a lady properly.

"...And now he has two of them after him now...it's not fair..." mumbled Brock, growing even more depressed as the scene continued to unfold while Misty stared at her two sisters, completely slackjawed.

"Aw, c'mon Daisy - let me have that cutie for myself, will ya? It's been so long since I've been with a decent-looking guy!"

Tapping her chin in thought, Daisy asked "Hmm...how about we go on a date with him together? After all, we are sisters and sisters usually do need to share with each other..."

"Good idea, Daisy - I can totally work with that." replied Violet, nodding in agreement.

Letting out another cry of dismay, Brock whined "Oh come on! Now he's getting to date both of you!? This isn't right!"

As if to make the fifteen year-old's situation worse, Lincoln and Lily returned back to the room together only a few seconds later.

"Um...I can't, like, find the detergent anywhere. Do either of you know where it is?"

"It's on the shelf in the laundry room, Lily." stated Daisy before giving her a questioning glance. "By the way, Violet and I are thinking about taking Misty's friend out on the town - you want in?"

While Lincoln blinked in surprise at the question, Lily chirped "Like, totally!" before pulling him close and stroking his cheek with one of her fingers. "I'd love to take this little cutie out for a date."

"All three of them!?" screamed Brock in a high-pitched voice before collapsing onto the floor, sobbing loudly. "Damn it, why can't I have that kind of luck!? It's not fair!"

"Hey, hold on a minute!" barked Misty, catching the three sisters' attention. "Who the hell do you think you are, just deciding that you can take that runt out on a date like that!?"

"...Why should you care? You said that you're not interested in him, so we're going to take advantage of the opportunity handed to us." answered Daisy before walking over to Lincoln and giving him a charming smile. "So...ever been on a date with a trio of sisters before?"

"I...can't say that I have. But I guess there's a first time for everything, right?" replied Lincoln with a shrug, causing the three sisters to squeal with glee while Brock and Misty stared on, completely dumbstruck.

Finally, the youngest of the Cerulean sisters loses her temper and yells "Fine - if you want to date those three airheads, be my guest! Just don't come crying to me when they decide to ditch you for someone better-looking than you, squirt!" before stomping towards the exit, only for Daisy to grab her arm as she passed by. "...Let go of me before I decide to deck you, Daisy."

Giving her younger sister a knowing look, Daisy asked "...You actually do like him, don't you? There's no way that you would be this upset about us dating him if you didn't.", causing the redhead's anger to leave her almost immediately.

After a few seconds, Misty sighs and nods her head before replying "Yeah...I'll admit it - I actually like the little squirt as more than just a friend...I just could never find a good way to show it. And now because of you three, I've lost that chance for good."

Hearing this, the three sisters look at each other for a moment before Daisy says "...Misty, if you like him that much, you're more than welcome to join us."

"...What? You mean all four of us..." said Misty as she held up four fingers, then pointed at Lincoln, who still had a bewildered look on his face from hearing Misty's confession. "...dating him? Seriously?"

"Seriously. As I said before - we're sisters." replied Daisy before giving her a smile. "And sisters need to learn to share with each other. That includes you too, Misty."

After a few seconds, a weak smile appears on Misty's face as she nods in agreement, saying "Well, if it means that I'll get to be with him...I guess I can share with you three."

"Glad to hear it. Now, come on - let's show our date here how the four Cerulean Sisters like to have a good time!"

As the four started to lead him away, Lincoln stammers "W-wait! I need to change into some drier clothes first!", only to go ignored as he was escorted out of the room, leaving Brock and Pikachu behind.

"...Four." murmured Brock before slowly positioning himself onto the floor and getting into the fetal position. "...He's taking all four of the Cerulean sisters out on a date..."

After a few seconds, he started weeping loudly, crying out "Damn it, this isn't fair! The kid's only eleven, for crying out loud - what does he have that I don't!? Is it the white hair!?"

Pikachu, on the other hand, was celebrating the occasion like he had just become the Champion of the Kanto region.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! He's taking four beautiful girls on a date and they're all sisters on top of that! I've never been prouder of that boy than I am right now!"

-=O=-

-Omake 45: Landing In Royal Woods (Skillet28561)-

(AN: This can be considered a 'what if' situation - what if Lynn's game happened AFTER the events of Mount Moon? Let's find out. Enjoy.)

-Royal Woods Softball Park - Field (12:35 PM)-

"Well, we're at the bottom of the fifth inning, the bases are loaded and the score's 13-0 in favor of the Beavers, who are up to bat. Never thought we see something like that happen, huh Pep?"

Watching on with a surprising look of interest on his usually droll face, Pep replied "Believe it or not, I'm actually interested to see if they can finally pull out a win and break their career-long losing streak."

Trying to ignore the two commentators, Lynn stood on the pitcher's mound, thinking 'Okay Lynn, maybe today just isn't your day when it comes to batting. But pitching on the other hand...that's something you can do. After all, you're the star pitcher of the team - you've got this.'

After Lynn finished giving herself a mental pep talk, she turns her attention to the person up at bat, only to see red upon seeing a familiar face at home plate - the same girl that had hurled the ball at her face and, in her opinion, caused the destruction of her lucky bat.

"Oh great, it's her..." muttered the brunette just loudly enough for the blonde-haired girl at bat to hear what she had to say. In response, the girl narrowed her eyes before getting into a batting position.

As Lynn felt her blood start to boil at the sight of the girl, her vision started to become blurry, causing her to rub her eyes in order to clear her sight. Upon clearing away the visual haze, she turned her attention back to home plate, only to see something that caused her to explode from rage right then and there.

Standing in the girl's place was Lincoln, who gave her a cheeky smirk and wave before getting back into the batting position. Upon seeing what she perceived to be her younger brother, Lynn lets out a frenzied scream of rage before wildly throwing the ball AT 'him', uncaring on whether he was actually there or not.

Seeing the ball coming her way and not wanting to get hit by it, the blonde girl swung her bat, hitting the ball with a satisfying crack that reverberated through the field and sending it flying. The ball was flying right above her head, giving Lynn only a split second opportunity to catch the ball and prevent a potential grand slam.

However this didn't come to be as something else was flying through the air, and that something landed right on top of Lynn. This caused the ball to zip past her and past the fence, giving the Beavers a grand slam. The entire stadium was in silent awe at what happened, partially because of the grand slam and partially because of what caused it.

"Did some figure skaters and animals just land on your sister?" Bobby said in a mixture of shock and confusion, as a gang of familiar Team Rocket grunts fell from orbit and landed right in the middle of the field.

Managing to find his uncharacteristically surprised voice, Pep spoke into his microphone "Well in a truly bizarre turn of events, the Beaverton Beavers seem to have stolen a grand slam!"

Upon hearing this, Lynn tore from the pile of aching Rocket grunts and began raging against them "A grand slam! This is all your faults! I could have caught that ball if it weren't for you!"

"Chill kid, it's just a game." One of the grunts got up and began to call his Pokémon back into their balls. Saying this to the already irate Lynn got him punched in the pair beneath his belt.

While the unfortunate male grunt collapsed to the ground in pain, the only female grunt stood back up and got into Lynn's face, while unbeknownst to her most of the eyes on the field were on her "Listen here you little runt, I won't tolerate any disrespect towards the mighty Team Rocket!"

"Uh Chief?"

"Yeah, well I'm Lynn Loud, the best player on this team!"

"Chief?"

"You're related to that white-haired little shit? I'll make him and those stupid fairies pay for the humiliation he's caused us!"

"Chief?"

"WHAT?!" The female grunt screamed in irritation, only now noticing that things were a little drafty in the area.

"That explosion from earlier...look at your shirt." Her fellow grunt pointed to her shirt, which she now noticed was damaged and exposing her rather large bust, grabbing the attention of everyone in the area.

Especially Luna, who now had a massive nosebleed "This is by far the best game I've ever been to."

Upon realizing that she'd just flashed everybody, the woman screamed before collapsing in embarrassment. It was by this point that the three grunts that were still standing dragged the others off "Sorry about that. Let's just report back to the Boss now."

"So, I'm just gonna call the mercy rule now..." The Umpire declared while wiping away his own nosebleed.

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 21 is finished. Not much to say here about the chapter itself except that I honestly think I did okay with this one...but I honestly feel that it could've been better.

Anyway, congratulations to 'shadowprove97' for answering all three questions from the previous chapter correctly. As a result, his suggestions will be included in the story - the nickname 'Simon' for Beedrill (I was requested in a PM to change the name from 'Lagann' to this), the nickname 'Mesmer' for Poliwag (named after a famed hypnotist) and Giselle will be added to the harem.

Speaking of the harem, I mentioned in Chapter 17 that I would be adding a personal choice aside from Misty - that choice is going to be Lara Laramie (for those that don't remember her, she was in the Ponyta episode). Aside from a poll that will be posted sometime in the future, there will be no more additions.

Now then, on to the quiz questions for this chapter - the prizes will be nickname selections for Zubat and Sandshrew:

The first question (which is for Zubat's nickname) is this: **What is the only mainline Pokemon game where wild Zubat cannot be found?**

The second question (which is for Sandshrew's nickname) is this: **Which Pokemon share the same classification name as Sandshrew (Mouse Pokemon)?**

Finally, considering what had just happened during the battle between Pikachu and Gyarados, I want your opinion on the subject: custom attacks - yes or no? What do you think?

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	22. Chapter 22 - Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Professor Oak's Laboratory - VideoPhone Room (12:20 PM)-

Inside of the VideoPhone room in the laboratory, Professor Oak was speaking with a person that appeared to be a Professor as well - a man with wavy black hair that was dressed in a lab coat with a pair of black pants and a blue shirt beneath it.

"My word...I've never seen a Mega Stone like this one before, Samuel." commented the man as he looked at the small spherical stone he was holding. "And you say that one of your sponsors managed to find this? Was it that grandson of yours?"

"Actually, the one that found that particular stone was an American by the name of Lincoln Loud." replied Oak with a smile, causing a look of interest to appear on the man's face.

"An American found this? Interesting..."

"It is. So what do you say, Augustine - is it the genuine article?"

"It most certainly is, Samuel. The Keystone on my desk is reacting strongly to it." said the man, nodding in confirmation as he held up a black-colored bracelet with a multicolored stone set into it that was glowing brightly. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to examine this particular stone a bit longer before I return it back to you. Are you alright with that?"

"Considering that I've already mentioned you before to Mr. Loud, I believe that it would be alright for you to hold on to that for a little while."

"Thank you, Samuel - I'll be sure to have it back to you once I'm finished."

"You're welcome, Augustine." said Oak before a beeping sound coming from the VideoPhone catches his attention. "My apologies - it seems that I've got another call coming in. We'll have to speak later."

"Of course, Samuel. Until then, au revoir." said the man before hanging up. Once the connection between the two professors had been cut, Professor Oak presses another button, causing Lincoln to take his place on the VideoPhone's screen.

"Good afternoon, Professor! How are you?" asked Lincoln with a cheery smile on his face.

With a smile of his own, Oak answered "I'm quite well, Mr. Loud. Did you want something from me?"

"Actually...yeah, I did. But first..." replied Lincoln before taking his badge case and showing off the Cascade Badge within. "Ta-da! Check it out - my second badge!"

Much to the white-haired boy's confusion, Oak didn't look surprised at all.

"Ah yes, your battle against the Cerulean City gym leader. A very good match, I must say...even though I felt that it could've been better without the two of you cheating in the second round. But still, well done my boy - you're one-fourth of the way to the League!"

"Hey, she cheated first by using that Water Stone! I was just..." started Lincoln, only to stop what he was saying almost immediately. "...How did you know that something like that happened?"

"Oh right...this is something I forgot to mention to you - gym battles are televised on occasion for the entire region to watch. It helps the people of Kanto see what kind of Trainers may be participating in the League in the future." stated Oak before giving Lincoln a knowing look. "And your battle against Misty is currently one of the more hotter topics on discussion right now - I believe it has to do with the unique technique that you and your Pikachu created during the match."

Crossing his arms and giving the white-haired boy a stern look, he adds "Speaking of which, how in the world did you pull something like that off? I've never heard of an instance of a single Pokemon being able to create a combination technique before - the ones I've seen usually required two or more to successfully perform."

"To be honest, Professor...it was by complete and total accident." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "Though if I had to take a guess...maybe the metallic properties of Pikachu's Iron Tail combined with the energy of Electroball was what allowed it to work? Metal is capable of conducting electricity, after all."

"...I suppose that actually makes a lot of sense now that I think on it." mused Oak thoughtfully as he tapped his chin. "In any case, you said that you had another reason you were wanting to talk to me?"

"Oh right. I was hoping you can send my Sandshrew and Clefable over to me, please."

"Certainly. Of course, you'll have to send two of your Pokemon to me first."

After taking a few seconds to think it over, Lincoln removes two Pokeballs from his belt and says "I'll be sending over Poliwag and Fearow, Professor. Do you want me to go ahead and send them over now?"

"If you wouldn't mind." replied Oak, prompting Lincoln to place the two Pokeballs into the transfer machine before pressing the activation button, causing them to disappear in a flash of light before reappearing inside of the machine in Oak's office. After collecting the two Pokeballs and pocketing them, he adds "Excellent. Now then, I'll be sending the Pokemon you requested your way. Hold on a moment."

A few seconds later, Lincoln saw two Pokeballs start to materialize inside of the transfer machine. Once they had fully taken form, he opens it up and removes both of them from within it.

Holding the two balls up to show them to the older male, Lincoln says "Got them, Professor. Thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome. By the way, I hope you don't mind that I sent that stone of yours to my colleague in Kalos for him to examine."

"I don't mind just as long as I end up getting it back, Professor. So who is this colleague of yours, anyway?"

"His name is Professor Augustine Sycamore and he specializes in researching 'Mega Evolution', which is connected to the stone you sent me." answered Oak with a smile.

"Mega Evolution, huh? I've heard of normal evolution, but never a Mega variant of it." replied Lincoln, perplexed.

"I don't know very much about it myself, to be honest. However, I can safely say that the stone you sent me is in fact a Mega Stone, which is required for Mega Evolution." stated Oak before giving the boy a nod. "In any case, I've sent over the two Pokemon you've requested. Although I must say that the other two you sent over are...admittedly not very friendly."

"Yeah, I figured that'd be the case. I'm sorry if they've given you any trouble, Professor."

"Oh, no trouble at all - this isn't the first time I've dealt with disgruntled Pokemon before." replied Oak with a shrug. "So is that everything you needed from me?"

"Yes, Professor - that's everything." answered Lincoln with a nod.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'll be hanging up now - I didn't want to say anything, but you had called me while I was speaking with Professor Sycamore."

"Oh...my bad, Professor. I didn't know."

"It's alright, my boy. No harm done." replied Oak reassuringly. "Now then, since you've got your Pokemon, I'll be hanging up now. And don't worry - I'll look after your Poliwag and Fearow for you."

"I know you will, Professor. Goodbye." said Lincoln with a nod before hanging up.

After the screen had cut off, Oak had started to dial Professor Sycamore's number again in hopes of continuing the conversation that had been cut off earlier.

-=O=-

-In A Restaurant Somewhere In Cerulean City (12:35 PM)-

As she and her sisters waited for their orders to arrive, Daisy says "So Misty, tell us more about this Lincoln kid you've been hanging out with. Aside from his name and the fact that he beat you for the Cascade Badge, we hardly know anything about him."

"And why are you so interested in him all of a sudden?" questioned Misty, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"We just want to know a little more about the boy who caught our little sister's interest, that's all." replied Violet with Daisy and Lily nodding in agreement.

Looking unconvinced, Misty said "Uh-huh. Sure, you are."

With a frown, Lily answered "Misty, we're, like, totally being serious here - the three of us don't know a thing about this boy and as your older sisters, we do have a right to know about him."

Knowing that the three won't stop hounding her for answers anytime soon, Misty groans before replying "...Fine, if it'll get you off my back, I'll tell you what I know."

After taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts, the redhead added "Okay, from what little I do know about the guy, he's from the United States. I also know that he's got several siblings back home that he finds them to be annoying at times. Kinda reminds me of how I think of you three on occasion, actually."

"Very funny, Misty." replied Daisy dryly. "So what about a criminal record? Does he have one of those?"

"He doesn't look like the type to have one. Besides, he's personally sponsored by Professor Oak himself and even has a Pokedex to prove it. I doubt the man would even consider the idea of doing that for him if he had a record to his name."

Surprised at the answer, Violet asked "Wow, someone like Professor Oak is sponsoring him? Really?"

"From what I understand, that appears to be the case."

"Well, what about his family? What do you know about them?"

"I don't have all of the details regarding that, but from what he claimed, he's the middle child of the family and living with ten sisters." replied Misty, holding up all of her fingers.

"Ten sisters!? Hasn't his parents ever, like, heard of birth control or something?" asked Violet, eyes widening in surprise.

"Maybe they don't believe in something like that." said Misty, shrugging. As a frown appeared on her face, she added "I do know one more thing about his family - something that kinda concerns me."

Leaning closer, Lily asks "And that is?"

"Well...while we were travelling together at Mount Moon, there was something he said that seemed off to me - he mentioned that he wasn't looking forward to 'sleeping outside again'."

"So he dislikes camping outside. I don't see what the problem is." said Violet, confused.

"I've been with him ever since we left Viridian City - we haven't camped out even once until we got to Mount Moon." answered Misty, causing the three to look at her in surprise. "Not only that, but when I asked him about it, he was being pretty evasive with his answer - almost like he didn't want me to find out what happened."

Crossing her arms, she added "And on top of that, he left on pretty bad terms with his family too, which leaves me to think that they're connected somehow."

"You think that his family did something to him?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know one thing - one way or another, I'm going to find out what happened and see if I can help him."

"Well, the three of us hope that you'll be able to help him sort out whatever issues he's having with them." replied Daisy with Violet and Lily nodding in agreement.

After a few seconds, she gave the redhead a teasing, yet goodnatured smile and asked "So...are you sure that you want to keep that little cutie for yourself? Because the three of us are more than willing to stake a claim on him if you aren't able to go through with it."

"Hey, I said it before and I'll say it again - the squirt is mine. I saw him first." replied Misty in annoyance, though there was a ghost of a smile on her face.

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Franklin Avenue (9:00 AM)-

"Why are we heading back to Lincoln's house, Ronnie? We already know where he is and why he was sent there, so why are we going back?" asked Clyde as he and Ronnie Anne continued on their way down the street towards their destination.

"Isn't it obvious, McBride? I want to talk to that geeky sister of his again." answered Ronnie, hands in her pockets.

Eyebrow raised, Clyde questioned "But why are we going to talk to Lisa again? Didn't she tell us everything we wanted to know?"

"That's not why I want to talk to her, McBride." said Ronnie, giving him a glance. "Rather, I've got another reason for wanting to pay her a visit - to see if she can talk to Professor Oak for us."

"I get where you're going with this - you want to see if we can become Pokemon Trainers too, right?"

"Yep. After all, Lame-O's living the life over there - getting to catch monsters, enjoying privileges that we won't get until we're older, going on an adventure...and I want a piece of that action." replied Ronnie with a nod before giving him an expectant look. "C'mon, you can't tell me that you haven't been thinking the same thing, McBride."

"...Yeah, I have to admit that I am a little jealous that he gets to do cool stuff like that while we have to stay here." admitted Clyde with a nod. "So how'd you come up with this idea, anyway?"

"Well...it was actually a suggestion that my brother gave me..."

-Flashback-

 _'Geez, now I feel bad for picking on Lame-O all these years if this is the kinda stuff he has to go through back home...' thought the Hispanic girl as she continued to watch the video that was playing on her screen. 'How can those girls live with themselves, doing this to their own brother?'_

 _Over the past couple of hours, she had watched several of the videos that were on the stick. While she did find some of them admittedly funny, there were others that just caused her blood to boil upon watching them._

 _As soon as the video had ended and she got ready to watch another one, the sound of Bobby's car pulling up into the driveway had caught her attention._

 _Upon seeing the front door starting to open, Ronnie quickly closed the laptop before getting off of the couch to greet her brother._

 _"Hey, Bobby. How did that softball game today go?"_

 _"Not good, Nie-Nie. Things...kinda went bad for Lynn's team today - really bad." replied Bobby, causing his sister to feel a slight bit of satisfaction upon hearing that. "I...uh, also talked to Lori about that thing you mentioned before."_

 _'He actually did it after all, huh? Color me surprised.' thought Ronnie before asking "Really? So what did she say?"_

 _"Well...she said that Lincoln had volunteered to on an educational trip to an island near Japan. She also said that he's having the time of his life over there, so I don't think you'll need to worry about him." answered Bobby reassuringly._

 _"That so? Well, that's a relief, I guess..." muttered Ronnie in response while thinking 'So Lori told him some variant of the truth while keeping everything else secret, huh? Maybe I should show him some of the videos on that USB stick and see what he has to say after that.'_

 _"Nie-Nie? You alright?"_

 _Snapping out of her thoughts, Ronnie quickly said "Oh...yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Lincoln, that's all."_

 _"...You know, if you miss him that much, maybe you should see about talking to Lisa sometime about going to that place too. She could probably help you out with that." commented Bobby, causing a thoughtful look to appear on Ronnie's face._

-Flashback End-

"Wow...never thought that something Bobby said would inspire you to make a decision like this." said Clyde before a smile appeared on his face. "...Maybe Lori might finally give me a chance if I show her that I can be a really good Trainer."

Rolling her eyes, Ronnie snarked "I doubt it, McBride - not only is there a major age difference between you and Lori, but she's also dating my brother and you've seen for yourself how obsessed they are with each other. It's not going to happen."

"Hey, you never know - if Lincoln can catch the attention of that Misty girl with his skills as a Trainer, then maybe I can do the same when it comes to Lori." answered Clyde, causing Ronnie's eyes to narrow in response. Seeing this, he quickly decided to change the subject. "So, uh...do you have a plan in mind for this idea of yours?"

"I do, actually. Remember that USB stick Lisa gave me the other day?" asked Ronnie, receiving a nod in response. "I'm gonna use the videos that are saved on it as...'motivation' to convince Lame-O's nerdy sister to go along with my idea."

Realizing right away what she was talking about, Clyde exclaimed "You're going to blackmail her!?"

"Pretty much." replied Ronnie with a shrug. Upon seeing the disapproving look on Clyde's face, she added "Hey, it's either this or I go along with what I had planned to do before Bobby gave me that suggestion."

"And that is...?"

"To post those videos on the internet and completely wreck those putas' reputation beyond repair. At least through this, I'll be giving Lisa a chance to prevent that from happening - all she has to do is agree to talk to Professor Oak."

"And if she doesn't go along with this plan of yours?"

"Then I go back to Plan B and upload everything on the stick tomorrow morning." answered Ronnie with narrowed eyes. Upon coming to a stop in front of the Loud residence, she added "Looks like we're here. You ready, McBride?"

"I'm still not sure about this whole blackmailing thing you've got in mind..." said Clyde uneasily. "Breaking and entering is one thing, but resorting to something like that is another matter altogether."

"Look, if you think that you can't go through with this, just let me know and I'll go and talk to her on my own."

"It's not that. I just...really don't want to have to resort to blackmailing Lisa just to get the chance to become a Trainer."

"Well, if she accepts my request, there won't be any need to resort to something like that." stated Ronnie before heading towards the house. "Now are you going to come with me or not?"

After taking a few seconds to think it over, Clyde nods reluctantly before following her over to the front door.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Living Room (8:10 AM)-

"Stupid Lincoln and his stupid bad luck...I can't believe we lost to the Beavers of all people..." grumbled Lynn under her breath as she sat on the couch, watching what appeared to be a baseball game on the television.

However, her mind wasn't focus on the game itself - instead, she was trying to figure out how she could have lost against the Beavers so badly. She obviously knew that Lincoln couldn't have been at her game (despite the hallucination she experienced), so what caused her game to go completely wrong?

'Maybe it's because Lincoln's room got unsealed and there was still some leftover bad luck inside. That's gotta be it.' thought the thirteen year-old, nodding at the conclusion she had come to. 'I'll have to see about having Dad reseal the room back off later before more of it gets out.'

As she started to turn her attention back to the game, the sound of someone knocking at the door caught her attention. After letting out a groan of annoyance at having to get up to answer it, she stands up and walks over to the door to see who was there. Upon opening the door, she saw Ronnie Anne and Clyde standing on the doorstep.

"What do you two want? If it's about Lincoln, he's not home."

While Ronnie simply glared at the brunette, Clyde said "Uh...actually, we're here to see someone else. Is Lisa home?"

"Lisa? You came here to see that nerd?" questioned Lynn, eyebrow raised.

"Look, is she home or not? We don't have time to waste speaking to someone like you." snapped Ronnie irritably, causing Lynn to glare at her for a few seconds before scoffing.

"Yeah, she's here. Don't know why you two want to talk to her, but if you're looking for her, she's up in her room."

"Thanks, Lynn." said Clyde before entering the house and heading to the second floor.

As Ronnie started to head into the house after him, she stopped long enough to give Lynn a nasty look before saying "Heard about your softball game from my big brother, by the way. You really blew it against the Beavers, didn't you?"

Narrowing her eyes, Lynn retorted "I don't need you to remind me of that. Besides, it's not my fault my team lost."

"Oh really? Because from what I understand, 'luck' just wasn't on your side that day - two missing teeth, a blackened eye, a broken bat and you threw the losing pitch all in the same game. Sounds like you're just making excuses to me."

"...Just shut and get inside before I decide not to let you in." snarled Lynn, causing Ronnie to roll her eyes before shoving past her and stepping into the house. As she watched the younger girl head upstairs, she muttered "...What's her problem?" before deciding to return back to watching television.

-=O=-

-Cerulean City Pokemon Center - Lobby (9:15 PM)-

As he and Pikachu sat on one of the lobby's couches while waiting for Misty to come back, Lincoln asked "So, how's that tail of yours? Is it doing alright?"

"It's okay - there's still a slight tingle from where that electricity was going through it earlier, but other than that, it's fine." replied Pikachu with a shrug. "In any case, let's try not to use Volt Tail again unless it's absolutely necessary."

Looking around the lobby, he added "So...uh, why are we still here? Are we waiting for someone?"

"I'm waiting for Misty to get back. She's going to be joining me when I talk to my sisters this evening." answered Lincoln, hands behind his head.

"So...you've gotten to the point of introducing her to your family, huh? I knew you two were meant for each other." said Pikachu in a slightly teasing manner, only to notice that instead of hearing the outburst of denial he was expecting however, Lincoln simply sat there, contemplation on his face. "...You alright? I didn't make you mad, did I?"

"No, that's not it. I just..." started Lincoln before taking a look around the lobby for a moment. After a few seconds, he whispers "...Can you keep a secret?"

"I can try. What is it?"

Before he could say anything to the Electric-Type however, a slightly nasally-sounding voice said "So you're the American that Gramps has been going on about, huh? You don't look like much."

Turning quickly to face where the voice was coming from, the two immediately see one Gary Oak standing nearby with a taunting smirk on his face while several teenage girls giggled behind him.

Raising an eyebrow, Lincoln replies "And you must be Professor Oak's grandson, Gary. I have to say that you don't look like much, either.", causing the girls to either gasp or glare at the white-haired boy while Gary's smirk diminished slightly. "...Who in the world are they?"

"Oh, these lovely ladies? These are my personal cheerleaders - they travel with me throughout Kanto in my brand new convertible. You jealous?"

Snickering, Pikachu says "Personal cheerleaders and a convertible? He must really be overcompensating for something."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, Pikachu." answered Lincoln in amusement before turning his attention back to Gary. "As for you, considering that having to pay for the expenses for both must be an absolute nightmare, my answer would have to be a resounding 'no.'"

With a completely baffled look on her face, one of the girls asked "...Did you just understand what that Pikachu of yours was saying?"

"Yeah, pretty much." replied Lincoln with a nod before giving Gary a small, slightly-mocking grin. "He said that you must be overcompensating for something with all that boasting you were doing earlier."

While the others gasped at the crude insult, one of the girls snarled "How dare you! You take that back right..." as she stepped towards him threateningly, only to back away when Pikachu jumped to his feet, cheeks sparking. "Okay...easy there..."

Gary, on the other hand, was able to keep his temper in check, though one of his eyebrows was slightly twitching in annoyance.

After the Mouse Pokemon had calmed down, Lincoln raises his eyebrow and asks "So what do you want? I doubt you're here to make pleasant conversation."

"Well, I was only just coming here to see the American that managed to ace the Trainer's exam without a single day of Trainer's School for one, but I think I've got a better idea - a battle between the two of us at Nugget Bridge. What do you say - you up for it? Or are you too chicken to take a Trainer like me on?"

Nodding his head, Lincoln replies "We'll battle there tomorrow morning. That alright with you?"

"That's fine - I can get some well-deserved rest tonight and then work up an appetite for breakfast by having my Pokemon stomp yours in a battle." said Gary, only for Lincoln to roll his eyes in response. "So how many badges do you have, huh?"

Opening up his case to show off the two gleaming badges inside, Lincoln simply answered "Two.", causing Gary to blink in surprise before opening up his own case to show that he had the same badges as well.

"Well, how about that girls - looks like he's not completely worthless as a Trainer after all if he's got some badges to his name." stated the brunette with a mocking smile, causing the girls to start tittering. "And how many Pokemon do you have?"

Counting each name off on his fingers, Lincoln answers "Let's see...there's Pikachu, Fearow, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Poliwag, Zubat, Sandshrew and Clefable."

"What about that Paras and Geodude you caught back on Mount Moon? Aren't you going to include them?" asked Pikachu, only for Lincoln to shake his head.

"Considering that the two don't seem to like me very much, no."

"Only eight Pokemon? Man, you suck!" exclaimed Gary before he opened up his Pokedex in order to show off his captures. "I've got over twenty Pokemon right now."

Shrugging, Lincoln asks "Okay, and I should care...why? It's not like I'm going to go around catching every single Pokemon I meet, you know."

Realizing that his boast wasn't fazing Lincoln at all, Gary scoffs and says "Just make sure not to forget about our battle tomorrow, loser." before motioning for his cheerleaders to follow him. "C'mon girls, let's go back to our room and...'unwind.'"

Once the brunette and the girls had left, Lincoln lets out a sigh of relief before muttering "About time he left. He was really starting to get on my nerves with all that boasting he was doing."

"Yeah, really. What a blowhard." replied Pikachu before tapping his chin in thought. "Still, he does have the right idea about two things, though."

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "And those are...?"

"Well, more Pokemon would be a good idea. After all, if you want to become the champion, you're going to need as much variety as possible to deal with any situation thrown your way."

"And what's the other thing?"

With a slightly perverted grin and a waggle of his non-existent eyebrows, Pikachu answers "Having several females to mate with, of course."

Giving the Electric-Type an annoyed look, Lincoln says "...Get your mind out of the gutter, Pikachu. I'm not about to become another Gary Oak anytime soon."

"Alright, fair enough. I wouldn't want you to become a blowhard like him, either." replied Pikachu with a shrug. "So what was that secret you were wanting to tell me before we were rudely interrupted?"

Before Lincoln could get the chance to tell him what it was, he was once again interrupted as Misty entered the Pokemon Center and ran over towards him with a bag of clothes in hand.

Greeting her with a wave, he says "Hey, Misty. You have fun hanging out with your sisters?"

"It was alright, I guess." replied the redhead with a shrug before handing over the bag. "Here's your clothes, by the way - you forgot 'em back at the gym."

"Thanks. Can you wait here while I go change back in our room?" asked Lincoln, receiving a nod in response. "Great. I'll be back as soon as I can, then we'll go and see about giving my sister a call."

As Lincoln walked away with the bag in hand, Pikachu mutters "...And he gets interrupted again..." before giving Misty an annoyed look. "You have really bad timing, you know that?"

After coming back ten minutes later completely changed back into his Trainer's clothes, Lincoln comments "Okay, now that I'm wearing my new threads again, let's go give my sister's VideoPhone a call."

"You trying to impress your sister with those clothes of yours?" asked Misty, eyebrow raised.

"Nah, I just really like how they feel. That clerk wasn't kidding when he said these were quality clothes."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (8:30 AM)-

"...And done. Never thought I'd finish with drafting the documents for the new 'Sibling Fight Protocol' so soon." stated Lisa as she placed the pen in her hand down before picking up the papers in front of her and looking them over. After reading through all of them, she nods in satisfaction and adds "Perfect. Now I just need to show these to the others and have them sign off on it."

Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking at her door had caught her attention, diverting her focus away from the documents for the time being.

"It's open!" called the four year-old in response, prompting whoever was at the door to open it up. Upon seeing Ronnie Anne and Clyde entering her room, she added "...What are you two doing back here? I've already told you everything I know about Lincoln's whereabouts."

"Well, it's good to see you too." remarked Ronnie sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about Lame-O or what he's doing in Kanto right now - we came here for another reason."

"And that reason is...?" inquired Lisa, eyebrow raised.

Stepping forward, Clyde answers "Well...we were hoping that you could talk to Professor Oak for us. We'd like to give this Trainer thing a try, too."

Nodding in understanding, Lisa replies "...So the two of you want to become Trainers as well. I see." before crossing her arms. "And what, pray tell, do I get out of doing this favor for you?"

Taking the USB stick out of her pocket, Ronnie replies "You do this for us and we won't upload the videos saved on this onto the internet tomorrow morning. That's the deal."

"So...resorting to blackmail, are we?" asked Lisa, eyes narrowed. When Ronnie narrowed hers in response, not backing down at all, she sighs before answering "Somehow I feel this is meant to be karma for doing the same to Lucy the other day...very well, your terms are accepted. I can't promise that he'll accept the idea of taking you two to Kanto as well, though."

"Well now, that's more like it." said Ronnie in satisfaction before turning to face Clyde, eyebrow raised. "That wasn't so bad, now was it, McBride?"

Before Clyde could give her an answer, the sound of something beeping nearby caught the attention of everyone in the room. While Ronnie and Clyde looked around in confusion, Lisa, knowing what was causing the noise, quickly ran over to her VideoPhone.

Checking the incoming call's location, the four year-old muttered "Cerulean City...must be Lincoln calling again."

"Hey nerdlet, what's going on? And what's that big machine you're messing with?"

"This is my VideoPhone - I use it to keep in contact with Professor Oak at his laboratory in Pallet Town."

Stepping closer, Clyde asks "Is the Professor calling you right now? Because if he is, we can try to help you with convincing him."

"It's not Professor Oak, but it is someone else I think you two would like to speak with." answered Lisa with a knowing look. "How would you two like to speak with Lincoln personally?"

Pointing at the VideoPhone, Ronnie asks "Wait...Lame-O's on the line? Seriously?"

"He is. Allow me to prove it to you." answered Lisa before picking up the receiver and pressing a button, causing Lincoln and Misty to appear on the screen. "Hello again, Lincoln. It's good to see you."

Greeting her with a wave, Lincoln says "Nice to see you again too, Lisa. How's it...", only to stop upon seeing his friends in the room as well. "Ronnie? Clyde? Is that you?"

Nodding, Lisa answered "It's them, Lincoln. You called during a conversation we were having with each other."

"Oh. Well, uh...we can call back later if you three are busy..."

"No, that won't be necessary. You called just as we were about to finish it, actually." said Lisa, shaking her head. Turning her attention to the other person on the screen, she asks "Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that you must be Misty?"

"Got it in one, short stuff. Nice to meetcha." replied Misty with a smirk. "You must be Lisa - the genius that made Lincoln's translator for him, right?"

"That would be correct." answered Lisa before a proud smile formed on her face. "And it's good to see that someone recognizes my genius. Most people in this household often consider my intellect to be annoying."

While Misty and Lisa continued to speak to each other, Ronnie glared at the older girl with her arms crossed, thinking '...So this is Misty, huh? Doesn't look like much to me.' while trying to fight off the twinge of jealousy forming within her.

"In any case, there's someone else aside from Lucy and myself that would like to talk to you, Lincoln. Can you wait here while I go and get them?"

"Sure, I can do that." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "While you go and get Lucy and...whoever that other person is, I'll catch up with these two. Sound good?"

"That'll work. I'll be back as soon as I can." replied the four year-old before exiting the room, leaving the three friends to catch up with each other.

-=O=-

Once Lisa was gone, Lincoln scratched the back of his head and asked "So...been a while since we've spoken to each other like this, huh? You two seem to be doing well."

"Same to you, buddy. I can see that you seem to be doing well as a Trainer." replied Clyde with a nod before noticing Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. "Is that one of your Pokemon?"

"Yeah, this is Pikachu - my starting Pokemon." said Lincoln, gesturing towards the Electric-Type. "Pikachu, these two are my friends Ronnie and Clyde."

"Nice to meetcha." stated Pikachu with a wave before noticing that Ronnie hadn't said anything since Lincoln appeared on the VideoPhone's screen. Pointing at her, he asks "...Uh, is she alright? She won't stop glaring at Misty."

"Hey, short stuff. Knock it off with the glaring." said Misty, growing annoyed with Ronnie's behavior. When the younger girl didn't listen and kept glaring at her, she added "Geez, what's with your attitude? It's almost like you're jealous of the fact that another girl is hanging around with him or something."

Provoked by Misty's words, Ronnie snaps "I am not! I just...don't like the idea of someone I don't know hanging around with a friend of mine, that's all!"

"Sure you don't..." replied Misty as she rolled her eyes before giving Lincoln a questioning look. "I thought you said the two of you weren't together."

"WE'RE NOT!" shouted the two in unison, causing Pikachu, Clyde and Misty to cover their ears in response.

"...You didn't need to say it so loud, you two..."

Deciding to change the subject, Lincoln asks "So what were the two of you talking with Lisa about? It must've been pretty important if the two of you wanted to meet with her."

After he and Ronnie share a glance with each other, Clyde answers "Well, we were hoping that she could talk to Professor Oak for us. You see, Lisa told us everything regarding your trip to Kanto and well...we want to give this Trainer thing a try, too."

"Everything, huh?" inquired Lincoln before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait...does that mean you know about..."

Nodding, Ronnie said "Yeah...we know about the circumstances that led to your departure. When Clyde meant everything regarding your trip, he meant everything."

"Okay, what's going on? Am I the only one out of the loop here?" asked Misty, wondering on what the three were talking about.

Realizing that there was no longer any point in keeping the 'bad luck' situation a secret anymore, Lincoln says "It's a long story, Misty - I'll explain everything later."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lincoln's Room (8:33 AM)-

Inside of Lincoln's Room, Rita was once again sitting on his bed with Bun-Bun held tightly in her arms, deep in thought about her only son. However, this time her thoughts were not of worry or self-loathing, but of anxiety and eagerness.

'I really hope that Lincoln calls again soon...there's so much I want to tell him.' she thought as she held the plush rabbit tighter, as if afraid to let it go. 'Not only that, but I'd like to see for myself that he's safe and sound out there.'

"I knew that I would find you here, considering you've been in this room every single day since Lincoln left."

Sighing, Rita asked "What do you want, Lisa? If it's not important, I don't want to be bothered right now.", only for her daughter to smile in response.

"I have some good news for you - take a guess on who's calling my VideoPhone right now."

Eyes widening upon hearing this, the matriarch of the Loud family rushed as quickly as possible out of the room, almost knocking Lisa down along the way.

Blinking in surprise at how fast her mother could move when properly motivated, Lisa simply said "...Goodness." before deciding to leave the room in order to go find Lucy.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Attic (8:35 AM)-

"Let's see here..." muttered Lucy as she read through the Ancient Book of Spells, looking at the page for the Karmic Misfortune curse. "I'll need a picture of the wronged, some spilled salt to draw a magic circle, thirteen different items that represent unluckiness and thirteen black-colored candles to be able to cast the curse properly."

Nodding in satisfaction at the requirements stated, she adds "Those should be easy to obtain - I've got plenty of black candles somewhere in my room, there's salt in the kitchen and I know there's several pictures of Lincoln downstairs. For everything else, I'll just have to improvise with what I can find lying around the house."

"Lucy, what are you doing up here?" asked Lisa's voice from nearby, startling the young goth and causing her to jump up to her feet. "...Wow. Now I understand why you like doing that to the rest of us so much."

After calming down, Lucy answered "I was just looking through some of Great-Grandma Harriet's things. Did you need something from me?"

Pointing at the exit, Lisa states "Well, I just thought I'd come here to let you know that Lincoln's on the line right now."

"Thank you for telling me - I was wondering on when he was going to call us again." replied Lucy as she put the book down. As the two headed back to Lisa's room, she asked "So, do you think Lincoln will be able to tell us more about his travels today?"

"I hope that's the case, Lucy - I enjoyed listening to the stories he told us during his last call." replied Lisa with a nod before she and Lucy entered her room.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (8:40 AM)-

While waiting for Lisa, Lucy and the other person to return back to the room, Lincoln and Misty were telling Clyde and Ronnie about their travels together.

"Wow...to think that you've managed to do so much all within a matter of days. You two must've been busy." commented Clyde, impressed with the tale he was hearing. "Maybe we'll get the chance to experience stuff like that if we get to become Trainers, too."

"Don't get your hopes up, kiddo." answered Misty, shaking her head. "You'd have to complete a semester of Trainer's School first and then pass the exam to get your license. Unless you've got a year to spare, it's not gonna happen."

Giving the redhead a questioning look, Lincoln says "That's weird. I didn't have to do that - Professor Oak gave me the exam and I managed to pass it without a day of Trainer's School to my name."

Eyes widened in disbelief as she pointed at the white-haired boy, Misty replied "Are you serious!? You managed to pass what can be considered the most important exam in a Trainer's career without going to Trainer's School once!?"

Shrugging, Lincoln answered "Well...yeah. I guess I did."

"...Lincoln, you must be really freakin' lucky to be able to pass something like that on your first go without going to a single class." said Misty, causing Ronnie and Clyde to snicker at the irony of her statement considering the circumstances regarding Lincoln's departure.

Suddenly, the door bursts open with someone rushing into the room, catching the attention of everyone there. Upon seeing who it was, Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise as he had only had one thing to say.

"...Mom?"

-=O=-

As mother and son locked eyes for the first time in several days, the others in the room kept silent, not wanting to interrupt them. Even Lisa and Lucy, who had entered the room shortly after Rita's arrival, didn't say a word, wanting to see what would happen next between the two Louds.

After several minutes of silence, one of the two finally decided to speak.

"Lincoln...you're looking well. It's good to see you again." said Rita, a sad smile on her face as she gazed at her only son.

Keeping his eyes on his mother, Lincoln answers "...Thanks, Mom. It's...uh, good to see you too. So I'm guessing you're the other person Lisa mentioned?"

"I am. Can...can we talk, please? There's something I need to say to you."

After taking a minute to think it over, Lincoln nods and says "...Yeah, we can talk." before turning to face Misty. "This is kind of a personal thing between the two of us - can you and Pikachu give us a few minutes alone?"

"Sure thing. Let me know when you're done talking." replied the redhead before plucking Pikachu off of Lincoln's shoulder. "C'mon Pikachu, let's leave these two alone until they're finished."

Giving the four children in the room a glance, Rita says "The same thing goes for you four as well. Can I ask you to wait outside until we're finished?"

Before anyone could raise a protest, Lisa replies "Of course. Let us know when you're done." before ushering the other three out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Once everyone else was gone, Lincoln crosses his arms and says "Alright, it's just the two of us now - let's talk. What do you want?"

After taking a second or two in order to compose what she wanted to say, Rita answered "I...I wanted to talk to you, Lincoln. I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened last week - I never should've let your sister's superstitions affect my judgment."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have let her words affect you like that, Mom." replied Lincoln before scratching the back of his head. "Though to be fair, I did encourage the rumors she started in the first place."

"I noticed that. The only thing I have to ask you is...why? Why would you do something like that?"

"Well if you must know, I went along with Lynn's nonsense at first because I wanted some time to myself."

"Lincoln, why didn't you just tell any of us that you wanted some time alone?"

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln said "Mom, Lynn threatened me with a bat when I tried to tell her 'no' before. Do you honestly think that the others wouldn't be any different?"

"I..." started Rita, only to realize that when it came to some of his siblings, he did raise a good point. "...Fair enough. But if you went along with Lynn's superstitions simply for some time to yourself, then that could only mean..."

As her eyes widened in realization, she added "...You weren't bad luck all along?", receiving a nod from her son in response. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Don't you remember my confession on the day before Lynn's championship game? I tried to come clean then, but you guys wouldn't hear it."

Recalling that particular day, Rita winced before replying "...Now I really wish that I had listened to you that day instead of going along with your sister's superstitions. If I did, you would still be back home with us."

"True. But if you hadn't, I never would've become a Trainer or have met all of my wonderful friends here in Kanto." answered Lincoln with a nod. "So, in some strange way, this whole bad luck mess actually ended up becoming good luck for me in the long run - I'm having the time of my life over here."

"It's good to know that you're enjoying yourself over there, but that still doesn't ease the guilty aches in my heart, Lincoln. Is there anything I can do, anything at all, to earn your forgiveness over what I've done to you?" asked Rita in a pleading tone.

"Believe it or not, you've already done it." replied Lincoln, much to the blonde's surprise. "You feel genuine remorse over what you've done and wish to make amends over it. That's all I want from you."

"So...y-you forgive me for what I've done? Truly?"

"I do. However, as I've told Lisa and Lucy when they were in your position on asking me for forgiveness, you'll have to work hard to regain my trust and respect back. Can you do that?"

"I will bust my ass to regain both of those back, no matter what." replied Rita before giving her son a tearful, yet happy smile. "Thank you, Lincoln. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Mom." answered Lincoln with a smile of his own. "By the way...there is one other thing I can think of that you can do for me."

"Anything. Name it." said Rita with a firm nod.

His smile turning into a grin, Lincoln replies "I want you to support my goal of becoming the Champion of the Kanto Region - after all, it'll be nice to have more than just Lucy and Lisa cheering me on back home."

"So you're going to stay in Kanto? You don't want to come back home?"

"Mom, I miss you guys a lot, don't get me wrong...but this is my chance to finally acquire something for the family case and make something of myself in the process. There's no way I'm going to let this opportunity pass up."

"...Alright then, Lincoln. If that's what you want, you can count on me and your sisters to root for you along the way."

"Thanks, Mom. So...you ready to call the others back in? Now that we've gotten this out of the way, I'd like to tell all of you about my travels so far."

"Of course. I'm pretty sure that they, along with myself, are looking forward to hearing what kind of things you've seen and done."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Hallway (8:50 AM)-

Outside of Lisa's room, Ronnie, Clyde, Lisa and Lucy patiently waited for Lincoln and his mother to finish their conversation. Of course, wanting to know how it was going, the four were firmly pressed against the door, listening in on the two as they spoke to each other.

"Sounds like Mother and Lincoln managed to patch things up between them. That's good to know." commented Lisa with a smile as she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation going on inside. "Maybe now the poor woman will be able to sleep easier at night, knowing that Lincoln isn't mad at her anymore."

"Your mom's been having sleeping problems?" asked Ronnie, eyebrow raised.

"Much more than that, I'm afraid - she's been incredibly depressed over the past couple of days and it's been taking its toll on both her and the family." answered Lisa, pointing at the door. "She was worried that Lincoln hated all of us because of what we've put him through during the 'bad luck' situation."

"Wow...that's pretty heavy." commented Clyde before a smile appeared on his face. "But I guess everything's alright now with her, right?"

Nodding, Lucy replied "Sounds like it. I can't believe I'm saying something like this, but I'm happy that Mom's not a depressed mess anymore."

"Kids? You can come back in now - we're finished." called Rita's voice from within the room, catching their attention.

"Sounds like that's our cue." said Lisa before reaching for the doorknob and turning it. "Let's hurry up and get back inside - I'm dying to hear what kind of experiences Lincoln had recently encountered on his journey."

As the four started to go back into the room, they were unaware that someone had been listening in on their conversation from the stairwell - one Lola Loud, who had used the microphone in her tiara to eavesdrop on everything the four had said.

After adjusting her tiara, Lola muttered "So those guys are talking to Lincoln again, huh? I better go let the others know about this..." before heading downstairs to let the rest of her family know what she had just heard.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Living Room (8:55 AM)-

Inside of the living room, the rest of the Loud sisters and their father were watching a re-run of 'The Dream Boat' on the television. As they started to get into the plot of the episode, Lola suddenly snatched up the remote and turned off the television, much to their displeasure.

As the other sisters glared at the six year-old for interrupting their program, Lori says "...Lola, you better have a very good excuse for doing something like that. Otherwise..." in a threatening tone.

Hoping to divert her siblings' anger, Lola points at the stairs and quickly replies "Lincoln's calling Lisa again - he's talking to her right now!", causing everyone aside from Lynn to look at her curiously.

Eyebrow raised, Luna asked "Are you being serious about this? Lincoln's calling here again?"

"I heard Lucy and Lisa talking about it in the hallway with Ronnie Anne and Clyde - he's definitely on the line right now." answered Lola, nodding.

Getting to her feet and stomping over to the stairs, Lynn says "Great. I've been wanting to give that jinx a piece of my mind for ruining my game against the Beavers."

Grabbing her younger sister's shoulder, Luan states "Don't be laying this one on Lincoln, Lynn. It's not his fault you blew it during your game."

"Yeah! He wasn't even there during your game!" chirped Lana, adding to the conversation.

"But his bad luck had to be responsible, I just know it! I bet there's still some left over in his room!"

Crossing his arms, Lynn Sr. states "Regardless of whether that's true or not, we're not going to seal his room off again. Your mother would kill me if I let any of you go through with it."

"But Dad..." whined the younger of the two Lynns, only for her father to shake his head in refusal.

"But nothing - the room stays unsealed. End of story." replied Lynn Sr. before turning his attention to his pink-clad daughter. "Now then, you said that Lincoln was calling Lisa again, correct? Does this mean he's called here before?"

"He called here just a few days ago, pops." answered Luna with a nod. "We meant to tell you and Mom about it, but we were distracted by the other stuff that happened that day."

"I see...do you girls think we should go up there and say hello? It'd be nice to talk to him again."

"I don't know, Dad...he might be willing to talk to Lucy and Lisa, but as for the rest of us? I'm not so sure." replied Luan, giving the stairs a glance.

"Well, I don't know about you yellow-bellies, but I'm going up there." said Lynn as she pulled away from Luan and headed upstairs.

"...And there she goes. Damn it." muttered Luna with a sigh before heading towards the stairs herself. "I better head on up there too, if only to stop her from doing something stupid."

"I'm coming with you, Luna - the last thing we need is that little brat trying to cause trouble with Lincoln again." commented Lori as she followed after her younger sister.

One by one, the other sisters gradually started to leave the room in order to follow after them, leaving Lynn Sr. standing alone in the living room. After gazing at the stairs for a few more seconds, he follows after his daughters.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Hallway (9:00 AM)-

Upon reaching the second floor, Lynn stomped over to Lisa's door, intent on going into the four year-old's room and giving her brother a piece of her mind. Before she could get the chance to go into the room however, several hands firmly grasped her shoulders, easily pulling her away from the door. Turning around to see who had stopped her, the thirteen year-old saw the rest of her sisters there with disapproving looks on their faces.

"Lynn, what in the world are you thinking? Are you trying to cause even more trouble?" asked Lori, eyebrow raised.

Glaring at her eldest sister, Lynn retorts "Lincoln's stupid bad luck cost me a game against the Beavers, Lori! I have the right to go in there and yell at him!"

"Regardless of whether you think that or not, you're not going in there, Lynn."

"And who's going to stop me? You?"

"If they don't, I will." stated Lynn Sr. as he entered the hallway, immediately causing his daughter's earlier bravado to diminish. "We're already in enough conflict with your brother as it is - we don't need you adding more problems to it."

"But Dad, his bad luck ruined my game..." whined Lynn, only for Lola to grab her arm and tug on it. "What do you want, half-pint?"

Pointing at the door, the six year-old states "You better keep your mouth shut about Lincoln's 'you-know-what', Lynn."

"And why should I?"

"Because Mom's in there as well and if you keep up this hissy fit of yours, she's going to hear you. I don't think I need to remind you of what will happen if she catches you talking about 'you-know-what'..."

"Mom's in there, too?" asked Lana, glancing at her twin. "Why would she be talking to Lincoln right now?"

Shrugging, Luan replies "Maybe she's trying to convince Lincoln to come back home? She was pretty adamant about the idea of him coming back as soon as possible."

"Either that or she's trying to talk things out with him. She was feeling pretty bad about treating him like an outcast over the past couple of days." said Luna before walking over to the door in order to listen in on the call.

While the other sisters walked over to join her, Lynn crossed her arms and said "Well if he does decide to come back, we need to send him away again before he ends up contaminating the house again. I vote that we send him to stay with Aunt Ruth."

"Junior, you know as well as I do that your mother wouldn't allow that to happen." replied the elder of the two Lynns, shaking his head. "If anything, she'd probably want to keep him as close to home as possible."

"I dunno, Dad. From what we're hearing, she doesn't seem too bothered about Lincoln being in Kanto anymore." said Luna as she pressed her ear closer to the door. "She actually sounds like she's supporting that goal Professor Oak said he was aiming for - becoming the Champion of the Kanto region."

Scoffing, Lynn mutters "Psh...as if a little loser like him could ever win anything. The only thing he's ever gotten award-wise was that dinky little trophy we gave him and even then, that was a pity prize at best. 'Most Improved Brother', my foot..." before walking over in order to listen in on the call as well.

As the seven sisters started to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place inside the room, they frowned upon hearing an unfamiliar female voice speaking to their mother.

"...Who in the world is that? I've never heard that voice before..." asked Luan, confusion evident on her face.

Pressing her ear closer, Lynn comments "I don't know. I can tell you that whoever it is, it's definitely not Ronnie Anne, Lucy or Lisa."

"Maybe it's one of the friends Linky made in Kanto?" suggested Leni with a shrug.

As he joined his daughters at the door, Lynn Sr. comments "Could be. We'll find out who she is in a few minutes - she sounds like she's about to introduce herself."

-=O=-

Giving Misty a curious glance, Rita asks "So...who's your new friend, son? Is she a Trainer, too?"

"The name's Misty, Mrs. Loud." replied the redhead with a smirk before taking one of her Pokeballs off of her belt to show it off. "And yeah - I'm a Pokemon Trainer, too. I specialize in Water-Type Pokemon."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Misty." said Rita with a smile. "Make sure to look after my son out there, okay? He means the world to me."

Draping an arm around the white-haired boy's shoulders and pulling him close, Misty answers "Don't worry about a thing, ma'am - I'll keep a sharp eye on the little guy for you. Right, Lincoln?"

"Misty, you're only a year older than me. Stop treating me like I'm a little kid."

Blinking in surprise, Lisa asks "You're only twelve years of age? But you look like you could pass as a fifteen year-old!" while Ronnie glowered at how close Misty was holding Lincoln to her. Upon seeing the Hispanic girl glaring at her, Misty gives her a taunting smirk before pulling Lincoln closer, causing the younger girl to clench her fists tightly in anger.

Still keeping the now-flustered Lincoln close to her, Misty says "I'm not completely sure, but I think that it has to do with the food in the Kanto region and how nutritious it is - there's a lot of Trainers over here who are incredibly well-developed because they eat the local cuisine."

Letting go of Lincoln in order to show off her figure a little, she adds "As you can tell, it, along with the exercise I get from travelling, certainly works wonders for someone like me."

"Goodness...I was never that developed when I was your age." commented Rita, impressed with the redhead's physique. "I may have to see about having some of that food brought over here if it's able to do something like that for you."

'Great...not only does Lincoln's mom seem to like her, but that carrot-top already has a pair of boobs, too...' thought Ronnie as she scowled at Misty, jealously evident on her face.

"I'll try to send some your way when I get the chance, Mom." answered Lincoln before turning his attention to Lisa. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that you guys are dying to know how my travels have been so far. Should I start over from the beginning for Mom or do you want me to continue from where I left off?"

"Go ahead and continue, Lincoln." stated Rita with a smile. "Lisa can fill me in on the earlier bits later."

"Alright, if you insist." replied Lincoln with a shrug before preparing to tell the five about his travels. "The following morning after I had won the Boulder Badge, Misty, Brock and I decided to head to our next location - Mount Moon. Of course, we needed to buy a map of the area before we left..."

-=O=-

"So the voice we heard belonged to Misty, huh? Never thought she'd sound like that, to be honest." commented Luna, scratching her chin.

With his own ear pressed against the door, Lynn Sr. replied "I'm more interested in the food she's talking about - I bet I can make some really good dishes if I had some of that to work with instead of the cheap stuff I usually buy from the grocery store."

"Yeah, some of that stuff does sound pretty tasty..." said Lana, drooling slightly. After wiping it away, she turned to Lori and asked "By the way, what does 'developed' mean?"

Giving her younger sister a questioning look, the older blonde replied "Why are you asking something like that, twerp?"

"Because Mom said that she was never as developed as Misty was when she was her age. What does that mean?" answered Lana simply, causing the elder sisters to stare at her, eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Was it something I said?"

"...She's only twelve and she's sporting a rack already...?" mumbled Luan as she stared at her noticeably flat chest with disappointment. "...Not fair..."

Glowering at her own chest with envy starting to burn within her, Luna muttered "Definitely not fair at all, dude..."

Trying to hide her own jealousy, Lynn grumbles "Like I care about something like that..." while crossing her arms tightly over her own chest.

"Will you three knock it off? You're going to give us away with all of that whining!" snapped Lola irritably.

-=O=-

"My word...to think that you would actually meet a colony of Clefairy and their related species..." said Lisa, clearly captivated with the tale Lincoln was telling. "So what happened next?"

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Lincoln answers "Well, after we spoke to the leader of the colony for a bit, we were invited to take part in their evolution ceremony."

"Fascinating! And what about this 'Bill' person you met? Who is he?"

"I don't know too much about him personally, but I do know that he's a good friend of the colony and that he's the mastermind behind the Pokemon storage and transfer system here in Kanto." said Lincoln with a shrug.

"He's also the one that led us to safety and helped us with treating the injury you got when that rock knocked your noggin." added Misty, deciding to add to the story as well.

"Don't remind me of that, Misty. My head aches just thinking about it." muttered Lincoln, rubbing his forehead. "Anyway, after the colony invited us to take part in their ceremony - something that has never been seen by human eyes before, I might add - we followed them to their ceremonial grounds."

As a blissful smile appeared on his face, he adds "They were absolutely beautiful, Lisa. I wish I could have taken a picture to show you what they looked like."

"Maybe I'll see about checking them out for myself someday. So what happened after that?" asked Lisa, only for Lincoln and Misty's good mood to dampen slightly.

"We ended up unintentionally leading a bunch of Rocket goons to the grounds - they were planning on stealing the Moon Stone." answered Misty, crossing her arms. "Granted, the colony managed to deal with them personally, but it's still unnerving to think that those crooks were willing to steal something like that from the grounds."

"But the Moon Stone is still safe, yes?"

His mood perking back up, Lincoln answers "Yeah, it's still safe...I think." before taking out the shard of the Moon Stone from his bag. "Anyway, once those Rockets were gone, we were given stones like this in order to help some of the Clefairy evolve - the leader said that they were shards of the Moon Stone itself."

"Interesting...I'll have to examine that shard you're holding one of these days." commented Lisa, eyes firmly locked onto the shard. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, we decided to go to bed after our part in the ceremony was finished." replied Lincoln before taking two Pokeballs off of his belt and holding them up. "When I woke up the next morning, I ended up running into two familiar-looking Pokemon - the Sandshrew I met in the caves and the Clefable I evolved the previous night. I think you can guess what happened after that."

Nodding, Clyde says "So that means you've captured three Pokemon so far in the Moon mountain range, right?"

"Five, actually." answered Lincoln, holding up five of his fingers. "However, unlike Sandshrew, Zubat and Clefable, the other two weren't exactly keen on coming along with me."

"Yeah, they were acting pretty unfriendly towards you when you tried to introduce yourself."

Hearing Pikachu speak to his Trainer, Misty turns to Lisa and asks "Oh yeah, by the way...is there any chance you can send a couple of those translator things over for Brock and myself to use as well?"

"Of course. I'll have them sent to Professor Oak's laboratory and he can transport them to you from there." replied Lisa, nodding. "So what happened when you three got to Cerulean City?"

"Well..."

-=O=-

"Wow...sounds like Lincoln's been busy - five new Pokemon and even getting to take part in some kind of ceremony." commented Luan as she continued to listen to the call going on inside the room. "Must've hurt getting clocked in the face with that rock, though."

"And that just proves my point about him being bad luck." stated Lynn in a low voice, arms crossed. "If he wasn't, something like that never would've happened."

"Yeah, but he ended up getting the chance to take part in a ceremony that no human has ever seen or participated in before." countered Luna, pointing at the door. "No amount of bad luck could ever allow him to do something like that."

"Well, what about those Rocket guys? He ended up leading them to that Moon Stone thing!" retorted Lynn, not wanting to give in.

Raising a hand, Lana said "True, but those Clefairy things managed to kick their butts before they could get the chance to do anything. I doubt they were in any danger."

"Not only that, but Lincoln managed to catch one of those Clefable things, too." stated Lola, adding further weight behind her twin's counter-argument. "And based on the story he's telling in there, they're supposed to be really hard to find, let alone capture."

"That thing joined up with him willingly! That doesn't count!"

Scratching her head, Leni asked "Um...but wouldn't something like that be considered even luckier?", causing the others to nod in agreement while Lynn's jaw dropped at the fact that Leni of all people managed to negate her argument so easily.

"Well, yeah...but..." sputtered the thirteen year-old before pointing at her older sister. "Well, what about my game against the Beavers? Surely he had something to do with that, right?"

"Lynn, he was in Kanto at the time - the idea of him being at your game literally isn't possible." replied Lori, rolling her eyes.

"Then it's gotta be his room! It's probably contaminated with his bad luck!"

Giving her younger sister an annoyed look, Luna says "Now you're just trying to reach for any excuse you can get, dude. Just shut up about your game already - it's over with and done."

"My team lost against the Beavers, Luna! The Beavers! Do you have any idea on how humiliating that is!?" whined Lynn, only to quickly notice that her siblings had stopped paying attention to her in order to keep listening in on the call.

Even her own father was ignoring her in favor of finding out what was going to happen next during Lincoln's tale.

Huffing in anger as she crossed her arms, the brunette mutters "...First he ruins my game and now he's turning everyone else against me...I'm gonna make that no-good jinx pay for this..."

-=O=-

"Wait...you and Misty battled each other for the Cascade Badge? Seriously?" asked Ronnie, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That's right, short stuff. And even though he won the battle, I made him work for his victory." said Misty proudly before giving Lincoln a dirty look. "Though I still think that you're not being honest with me about that Volt Tail move of yours. There's no way you could've just created it on the fly like that."

"Believe what you want to believe, Misty. I still got the Cascade Badge from you and that's all that matters."

"Well, regardless of whether he created it before the battle or not, a feat like that is still impressive nonetheless. I only wish I could've seen it for myself." commented Lisa with the others nodding in agreement.

"Well...I'm pretty sure that gym battles are aired on TV all the time over here in Kanto. Maybe you can see about being able to do the same with your own television?"

Blinking in surprise, Lisa answers "I...never considered that possibility before. I may have to look into something like that and see if it's possible." before noticing that Lincoln was glancing at Lucy with a concerned look on his face. "Something wrong, Lincoln?"

"...What's wrong with Lucy? She's hardly said a thing during our conversation."

"...I don't want to talk about it, Lincoln." said Lucy, lowering her head.

"Lucy, if there's something bothering you, you can tell us. None of us will judge you for it." said Lincoln before giving the others a stern look. "Right, guys?"

Upon seeing everyone else nod in agreement, Lucy sighs before answering "...Remember that time you took the fall for me regarding those Princess Pony comics?"

While Clyde and Ronnie stared at Lincoln in confusion, Misty asks "I'm guessing there's a story about this I'll need to hear later?"

"Much later." answered Lincoln before giving Lucy a nod. "And yeah, I remember. What of it?"

"Well, after we got back from Lynn's softball game, I decided to come clean with the truth and told everyone else that I was the one who owned them." stated Lucy before letting out another sigh. "However, my deepest fear about revealing the truth became a reality - once I finished with my confession, the other girls and Dad decided it would be a good idea to give me grief about it."

"They made fun of you because you like girly comics? That's stupid." said Ronnie before giving Lincoln a questioning look. "So what did she mean by taking the fall for her?"

"To put it simply, Dad found a Princess Pony comic stuck inside the toilet. They belonged to Lucy, but because she felt that the others would laugh at her about owning something like that, I decided to be the good brother and say they were mine to save her the embarrassment." answered Lincoln, arms crossed. "The others wouldn't let me hear the end of it for a month."

"That's nothing compared to what they've done to him recently, though..." said Ronnie, arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

Knowing what she was referring to, Lisa warns "Ronnie, this is not the place or time to be talking about something like that..."

"Oh, I think this is the perfect time and place to bring this up." countered Ronnie before turning her attention to Misty. "Do you remember how I said earlier that I knew about the details leading to Lincoln's departure to Kanto?"

"Yeah, I remember. What of it?" answered Misty before realization hit her. "Wait...something happened between him and his sisters that caused him to leave?"

"They did a lot more than that, Misty..."

-=O=-

Eyes widening in alarm, Luna says "Oh bloody hell, Ronnie knows about what happened! This is bad! Really bad!"

"How the heck did she find out about something like this!? I thought we kept what happened between us!" asked Luan, wondering how the Hispanic girl found out about the truth regarding Lincoln's trip to Kanto.

"I don't know or care right now - we need to go in there and stop her from spreading this further! If she tells Bobby about this, my relationship with him is ruined!" screeched Lori before grabbing the doorknob. Before anyone could stop her, she quickly turned it and pushed open the door, causing everyone there to lose their balance and end up tumbling into the room, landing in a heap on the floor.

As they tried to get to their feet, they heard Ronnie's voice say "Well how about that? Look who decided to drop in and say hello..." in an almost sarcastic-sounding voice.

"And you said I was about to do something stupid..." grumbled Lynn as she glared at Lori.

Glaring right back at her younger sister, Lori retorts "Hey, she was about to spill the beans about 'you-know-what'! I had to do something!"

Giving the white-haired boy a glance, Misty asks "I'm guessing those guys are the rest of your family, Lincoln?"

"Pretty much. I told you I had a big family." replied Lincoln before turning his attention back to his father and sisters. "So what the heck are you guys doing here?"

"We...uh, decided to come in and say hello?" said Luan with a sheepish grin. After getting to her feet, she adds "You're looking well."

Ignoring the attempted compliment for the time being, Lincoln asks "...You guys were outside of the room this entire time, weren't you?"

"What? No! What makes you say that?" replied Luna, getting to her feet as well.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe the fact Blondie over there practically gave it away just a few seconds ago?" asked Misty sarcastically as she pointed at Lori, causing the eldest of the Loud sisters to sneer at her in response.

"Butt out, carrot-top. This has nothing to do with you." snapped Lori irritably. "And while I'm at it, you better keep your mitts away from my brother if you know what's good for you - he's taken."

Crossing her arms, Misty retorts "That so? Because from what I've been hearing, that doesn't seem to be the case to me."

Glaring at her brother, Lori says "Lincoln, tell her the truth - you and Ronnie Anne are dating, right?", making sure to emphasize 'right' in a threatening-sounding tone.

"Oh sure, try and threaten him into complying. That's really going to convince me." snarked Misty, rolling her eyes. "Well, listen up Blondie - it's up to him to decide who he wants to date, not you."

"Those two are meant to be with each other and nothing, not even some carrot-headed witch like you, is going to get in the way of that! My relationship with my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear depends on it!"

"You're depending on a couple of kids like them to keep your relationship with your boyfriend going? You're pathetic, you know that?"

Seething in rage at the insult, Lori snarls "How dare you!? You think you can just come in and meddle in my little brother's life like this? I don't think so!"

"You're one to talk about meddling, Lori." countered Lincoln, growing annoyed with the argument. "How many times have you stuck your nose in my personal business?"

Caught off-guard, Lori answers "I...I was doing that for your own good. As your older sister, it's my duty to look after my younger siblings."

"When it's convenient for you, anyway. When it's not, you usually tell us to go away so you can keep texting Bobby."

Unaware that the others were nodding in agreement, Lori points at Lincoln and says "Hey, I don't need to take any lip from you, buster! I'm doing this for your own good!"

"And how is trying to force me to date a girl that picks on me for my own good?" retorted Lincoln before giving Ronnie an apologetic look. "Ronnie, I mean no offense by this, but it's difficult to show interest in a girl who keeps shoving sloppy joe sandwiches down my pants for fun."

Glaring heatedly at her brother, Lori says "Lincoln, what the hell do you think you're doing? You better take that back right now if you know what's good for you!"

Before Lincoln could give a retort, Ronnie steps in front of Lori and snarls "Keep your nose out of this, Lori. I don't need you speaking on my behalf."

"But I was just..."

"I said keep your nose out of it!" bellowed the Hispanic girl in anger, causing the blonde to quickly close her mouth before backing away, not wanting to provoke Ronnie further. Turning her attention back to Lincoln, she says "While I'm a little disappointed at the fact you're hesitant about giving me a chance due to our past together, I can understand why you're saying something like that. After all, if I was in your position, I would've done the same thing."

"Ronnie, think about what you're saying here..."

"If I want your input, I'll ask for it, Lori! Now shut it!" snarls Ronnie, quieting the blonde once again. Once she had calmed down a few seconds later, she adds "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I completely understand why you don't think a girl like me would be good girlfriend material for you. But I'm hoping that with enough time, I can change your mind about that."

"So you actually like him after all, huh?" asked Misty with a knowing smirk on her face while inwardly wondering on whether or not to consider the Hispanic girl as a rival.

"Lincoln's a real gem, Misty - any girl would be lucky to have someone like him." answered Ronnie with a nod. "And you better believe that I'm not going to lose him to someone like you so easily."

"A gem? More like a no-good jinx if you ask me..." grumbled Lynn under her breath.

"He's a better person than you'll ever be, Lynn." remarked Ronnie before a vindictive smile formed on her face. "After all, unlike you and the rest of your family, he never locked anyone out of the house or sold their belongings simply because he thought they were bad luck."

-=O=-

As the Louds stared at Ronnie with horrified looks on their faces at having such a damning secret revealed, Lincoln simply sat there in silence, eyes widened in disbelief.

Misty, on the other hand, was nowhere near as quiet as he was.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!? You locked him outside and sold off his things simply because you thought he was bad luck!?"

"That's right, we sold it all - his bed, his dressers, everything." stated Lynn before a cruel smirk formed on her face, "And we all knew about it, Lincoln. Even Lisa was aware that it happened."

"Lynn, you better shut up right now if you know what's good for you..." warned Luna as her fists clenched tightly in anger. Alongside her, the rest of her siblings were doing the same, glaring at the thirteen year-old with fury blazing in their eyes - while they could be mean-spirited towards each other at times, something like this was a completely new low that none of them were willing to sink to.

Deciding to add further salt to the verbal wound, Lynn says "And you want to know what else? We were gonna use that money to go to the beach without you after I had won my championship game." before giving Lisa a dark look. "At least that was before you ended up screwing my game up for me and someone decided that you deserved that money more than we did."

"...Lisa, when were you going to tell me that something like this had happened?"

"I was going to tell you during today's call, Lincoln. Honest." answered Lisa before glaring at her older sister. "However, I wouldn't have told you in such a callous and cruel manner unlike a certain someone in this room did."

Shrugging dismissively, Lynn smirked and said "Hey, all I did was just tell him the truth.", causing the anger of everyone else to increase further at how callous she was acting.

However, her smirk wasn't on her face for much longer as Ronnie Anne stomped over towards her, face reddened in rage. Before she could say anything to her, the Hispanic girl reared back one of her fists and smashed it into Lynn's face, knocking her to the floor and causing blood to seep from her nostrils.

Clutching her nose tightly, Lynn asked "What the hell was that for!?" in a demanding tone, only to receive no answer as Ronnie stalked towards her and grabbed the front of the brunette's shirt, ready to punch her again

Before she could however, a firm hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from attacking. Turning around to yell at who had stopped her, Ronnie saw that it was Rita that had a firm grasp on her arm.

"What the heck, lady? Didn't you hear what she was saying to your son!?"

"I heard her. And while I do think she deserved that first punch you threw, I can't let you attack her any further." stated Rita, causing a smirk to appear on Lynn's battered face. However, it quickly fell upon hearing the blonde say "I'm her mother - I'll be the one to decide her punishment."

Turning to give Lynn a cold glare, she adds "And speaking of punishment, you can consider yourself banned from your sports teams until further notice."

"WHAT!?" screamed the thirteen year-old in disbelief. "But that's not fair! I didn't say anything about...'that'!"

"True, but what you just did more than warrants that kind of punishment. Now unless you want me to ground you for a month on top of that, I suggest that you go to your room. Now."

"But that's not..."

"That's a month of grounding as well! Do you want me to add more to it!?" snapped Rita angrily as she narrowed her eyes. When the brunette shook her head, she barked "Then get your butt into your room, pronto!"

Quickly getting to her feet, Lynn hurries out of the room, not wanting to extend her punishment further.

-=O=-

Once Lynn was gone, Lincoln, tears starting to form in his eyes, said "...Guys, I-I think I'm going to hang up now. This...this is just..." before placing the receiver down and rushing off while Pikachu ran after him, leaving Misty standng alone on the screen.

"Lincoln, wait! Please!" pleaded Rita, only to go unheard as her son continued to run off before going through a nearby door.

"...You people are by far some of the foulest individuals I've ever had the displeasure to meet. What in Arceus' name were you morons thinking!? I thought you were supposed to be his family!" snarled Misty before giving the distraught boy's family the most hate-filled glare she could muster, chilling them to the bone. "I want names. Which one of you assholes thought that doing something this stupid would be a good idea?"

"W-why are you asking about something like that?" stammered Lori, worried on why the redhead was asking about something like that.

"Lincoln deserves to know who was responsible for selling off his things. I intend on telling him the truth." stated Misty, arms crossed. "So unless you want me to tell him that ALL of you had a hand in this, I better get an answer pronto."

As the rest of the Loud family looked at each other worriedly, Lynn Sr. stood there, thinking 'I never thought that things would get this bad...what the hell were we thinking, taking that idea of Junior's into consideration?'

While he was the one that had been the one to sell off Lincoln's belongings, it had been Lynn who proposed the idea in the first place, claiming that it would diminish the bad luck in the house even further. It had taken some doing on her part, but she managed to talk everyone into going along with the idea once she mentioned the idea of going to the beach with the money they would get from selling Lincoln's things. The next day, all of them had went to a local pawn shop and sold everything of value the only son of the family had.

If his son ever found out about this, the truth would completely shatter the boy's trust in his family beyond repair. He couldn't let that happen.

'I never should've let her talked us into doing something so stupid...' thought the brown-haired man bitterly before letting out a resolute sigh. 'Well Lynn, ol' pal...looks like you'll have to bite the bullet on this one for your family's sake...'

However, he had no intentions on taking the blame on his own - if he was going to be going down, he was going to be taking the one responsible for it happening with him.

Stepping forward, he stated "It was my idea to sell his things. Nobody else, aside from my daughter Lynn, had a hand in this."

"L-Lynn...?" stammered Rita as her eyes, along with her daughters', widened in realization at what her husband was doing.

"And as for everyone else finding out about this...?" asked Misty expectantly.

"I told them about what I've done a few days after I took Lincoln's things off. They're completely innocent in the matter aside from not telling him that it happened."

After eyeing him suspiciously, Misty sneers "...I'll make sure to let Lincoln know that it was you two that completely shattered his trust and destroyed his heart. People like you make me sick." before turning to the rest of the Loud family. "As for you bunch of jerks, you should be ashamed of yourself for treating one of your own like an outcast. Some loving family you are."

Finally turning her attention to Ronnie and Clyde, her anger lessened as she added "And as for you two, while I think that one of you could've done without bringing up such a sensitive subject, I have to say that it was nice meeting you two. Hopefully we'll get the chance to meet personally in Kanto."

Nodding, Ronnie says "Same here." before narrowing her eyes at the older girl. "...And don't forget what I said - I'm not going to lose him to you."

Snorting in amusement, Misty replied "We'll see, short stuff. We'll see. Goodbye." before hanging up the receiver.

-=O=-

Once the screen had cut off, Ronnie glares at the Loud sisters that had entered the room earlier and says "Well, thanks a lot for ruining what was a perfectly good phone call, you morons. I hope you're satisfied."

"You were about to spill the beans on what happened to Lincoln! What else did you expect us to do, just stand there while you blabbed about it!?" asked Lola, glaring right back at her.

"It would've been preferable to you dipsticks stumbling into the room and ruining everything!" snapped Ronnie in response before glaring at Lori. "And don't think I've forgotten about the fact you were practically threatening him earlier, either. I don't know what your deal is, but my brother would never try to force me into doing something like you tried to do earlier with Lincoln."

"But...but...I just wanted to make sure that I kept my relationship with Bobby intact..."

"And you thought that trying to bully him into getting with me was the answer? What kind of stupid idea is that?" asked Ronnie, disgust evident on her face. "Have you ever thought about what he might want? Or were you just thinking about yourself while saying that you were doing this for his sake?"

"I...I..." stammered Lori before she glared at the younger girl, finally having enough. "You have no idea how much this relationship means to me, Ronnie! Bobby means the world to me and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him as my boyfriend, even if its at the expense of someone else!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that for much longer - everything that happened in this room today? I'm telling him about it." stated Ronnie, prompting the blonde to approach her threateningly. "Oh sure, go ahead and take a swing at me - I'd like nothing more than to ruin your relationship with Bobby AND have your sorry butt tossed in jail on top of that."

Hearing this, Lori backed down almost immediately, knowing that the eleven year-old was angry enough with her to carry out her threat.

"That's what I thought." retorted Ronnie before glancing at Clyde. "C'mon McBride, let's get outta here."

After giving her a nod, Clyde started to follow her out of the room, only to be stopped by Lori, who grabbed his arm.

"Clyde...you know me. You know that I've never done anything really bad to Lincoln before, right?"

Much to her surprise, the nerdy boy pulled his arm away and replied "You and your family locked my best friend out of his own home, your father sold his belongings and all of you agreed to send him away simply because Lynn couldn't accept the fact she can't win every game. If that's not bad in your opinion, then I don't know what is." before following Ronnie out of the room, leaving the completely stunned Loud family behind.

-=O=-

-Cerulean City Pokemon Center - Room #2 (10:00 PM)-

Inside of the room he and Brock had rented for the night, Lincoln sat on his bed while Pikachu was sitting in his lap, trying to cheer him up.

"I still can't believe that they knew something like that had happened..." muttered the white-haired boy as he replayed what he had heard Lynn say before in his mind.

-Flashback-

 _"That's right, we sold it all - his bed, his dressers, everything." stated Lynn before a cruel smirk formed on her face, "And we all knew about it, Lincoln. Even Lisa was aware that it happened."_

 _Deciding to add further salt to the verbal wound, Lynn says "And you want to know what else? We were gonna use that money to go to the beach without you after I had won my championship game." before giving Lisa a dark look. "At least that was before you ended up screwing my game up for me and someone decided that you deserved that money more than we did."_

-Flashback End-

"I never thought that Lynn would dislike me to the point of saying cruel stuff like that..." mumbled the white-haired boy, wiping away a tear. "Guess her superstitions and her own ego were worth more to her than my relationship as her brother."

Upon entering the room and seeing the sullen boy sitting on his bed, Misty asks "Hey...you going to be alright?"

Shaking his head, Lincoln answers "...To be honest, no. Having a bombshell like that dropped on you, especially in the way Lynn did it earlier, hurts a lot. It's gonna take some time for me to get over something like this."

"Oh. Well..." replied Misty before snapping her fingers as an idea formed in her mind. "Maybe we should take a break from travelling the main route for now and find a place to help you unwind after what you faced today...how about Cerulean Cape?"

Giving the redhead a questioning look, Lincoln asks "...Cerulean Cape?"

"Yeah. It's a really nice place - sand, sun, surf and the sky there is absolutely gorgeous at sunset. Sounds like the perfect place to just relax and take your mind off your troubles, right?" asked Misty before a grin formed on her face. "Besides, think of it as a bit of ironic revenge against that horrid sister of yours for what she did to you earlier - you get to spend time on a beach with your friends while she didn't get to go to a beach at all."

"I...I guess we can take a break and spend some time there...maybe we can even visit Bill at his lighthouse there..."

"You see? Getting to relax and visit a good friend of yours on top of that - doesn't that sound nice?"

Cheering up a little, Lincoln answers "Yeah, I guess it does." before letting out a sigh. "Still, I can't believe that all of them knew about my stuff being sold off and didn't tell me about it..."

"Well, I don't know if it'll make you feel better or not, but I managed to get some answers on the ones responsible for the deed itself - your dad and that sister of yours. Aside from those two, everyone else had no idea it happened until he told 'em about it."

"...I guess I should consider myself lucky that it was just those two and not all of them." said Lincoln as he sighed again - this time with slight relief. "...At least Lisa, Lucy and Mom didn't have anything to do with something like that. Thank goodness - I don't know what I would've done if they did."

"I don't even wanna think about it." answered Misty as she shuddered at the thought. "So...what's your angle in this whole luck thing? Why'd it happen?"

And so Lincoln explained everything he knew about the 'bad luck' situation, including the parts that he played in it. Once he was finished, the redhead let out a low whistle.

"No offense, but you must've had a brain fart or something when you decided to come up with that idea." commented Misty, causing Lincoln to roll his reddened eyes in response. "But still, considering that you had to spend almost all of your time on your sisters without having any for yourself, I can't exactly fault you for doing something like that."

"Yeah...even I have to wonder what the heck I was thinking when I came up with that idea, to be honest." replied Lincoln, shaking his head. Taking a look on his Pokedex, he says "...Ten o'clock. I must've been awake longer than I thought I was."

"I guess time flies when you're trying to deal with the crap you did earlier." said Misty before getting into the bed and covering herself up. "We should be getting some shuteye if we're gonna be leaving for Cerulean Cape tomorrow."

Blinking owlishly, Lincoln asks "Misty...what are you doing?"

Turning to face him, the redhead answered "What? You honestly don't expect me to share a bed with Brock, do you?" before rolling back over, intent on getting some sleep. "G'night."

"No, but..." started Lincoln, only to hear soft snoring coming from her a few minutes later. Letting out a groan, he mutters "Oh, forget it..." before laying down himself in order to go to sleep.

-=O=-

-Pokemon Technical Institute - Computer Room (10:00 PM)-

Inside of what appeared to be a darkened classroom, two boys with light brown-colored hair - one dressed in a boy's school uniform while the other was dressed in what appeared to be knockoffs of Red's outfit and a pair of glasses - were watching a battle on one of the room's computers with looks of interest on their faces - namely the Cerulean City gym battle between Lincoln and Misty.

"You have to admit, Joe - this Lincoln kid is pretty good for an American." commented the boy with the glasses as he watched on eagerly with a Kakuna held in his arms. "I've never seen anyone battle like that before."

Eyebrow raised, the boy now known as Joe replied "He's alright, Rusty. I have to say that he's a little rough with some his tactics, but I can't deny that they seem to be working for him." before turning his attention to Misty with a lecherous smile starting to form on his face. "Man, that gym leader looks really good in that swimsuit of hers."

As the two continued to watch the battle, a female voice asked "What are you two doing in here? You should be asleep by now!" in an assertive tone, catching their attention.

Turning around, the two see a girl with long dark brown-colored hair that was wearing the uniform for the academy's elite students - a white shirt with puffy short sleeves, a light blue vest that was casually untucked, a dark blue short skirt, long white socks from the knees, and black Mary Jane shoes.

Greeting the girl with a wave, Rusty says "Oh, hey Giselle - we're just watching the battle that took place at the Cerulean gym today."

"The battle at the Cerulean gym? You mean the one with the American that everyone's been going on about all day, right?" questioned Giselle before shrugging nonchalantly. "Such things are beneath a person of my status - I really don't care about some gaijin or the fact he won the battle against a gym leader."

"Gee...thanks for not spoiling it for us, Giselle." snarked Joe in a deadpan voice. "It's not like we didn't want to know how the battle would go on our own or anything."

Pointing at the computer's screen, Rusty said "Hey, check it out - that guy's Beedrill knows U-Turn!" before giving the Kakuna he was holding a smile. "Think you'll want to learn that one too, Ralph?"

In response, the Cocoon Pokemon vibrated slightly, as if it approved of the idea.

"Please. Any decent Trainer would've used X-Scissor or Poison Jab if they owned a Beedrill." commented Giselle as Pikachu switched in and zapped Starmie, knocking it out. "And as for that Pikachu...Thundershock? Seriously? It should know Electroball or Thunderbolt by now."

"Hey, it's bringing him results, isn't it? He managed to knock out the gym leader's Starmie." answered Joe as he pointed at the screen before turning his attention back to it. "...And now she's bringing in the Poliwhirl she used against his Zubat earlier."

"Hey, look...it's going back into the water. Think it's going to try that thing it did before?" asked Rusty, giving Joe a glance.

"It's possible...wait, what is that Pikachu doing? It's..." started Joe, only for his jaw to drop as the Electric-Type used Thundershock on the pool, electrocuting it. Wincing, he adds "Ooh...that's gotta hurt."

Eyes widening in surprise at the unconventional tactic Pikachu had used, Giselle muttered "Goodness...they certainly don't teach us how to battle like that in class..." while Rusty was watching the scene, eyes lighting up in awe.

"Wow...I never would've thought of using something like that to deal with an underwater Pokemon. I'll have to remember this one."

"I'm surprised a dimwit like you can even think or remember anything at all." replied Giselle with an arched eyebrow. "Still, I have to admit that despite how...unusual it seemed to be, that tactic of his was certainly effective."

After watching the final battle between Pikachu and Misty's Gyarados unfold for a bit longer, Lincoln's Pikachu does something that catches their attention - accidentally combining Iron Tail and Electroball.

Pointing at the Electric-Type, Joe shouts "What in the world!? Something like that shouldn't be possible!"

"Uh...well, it certainly looks like it is to me, Joe - that Pikachu managed to put two attacks together just like that." commented Rusty, just as awestruck. Giving Ralph a glance, he asks "What do you think, buddy? Think we can do it too?"

Once again, the Bug-Type vibrated to affirm its agreement.

"Please - you're one of the lowest ranked students in the school. There's no way you or the slacker over there would be able to pull something like that off without hurting your Pokemon or yourselves in the process."

"Oh yeah? I bet you wouldn't be able to do it either, Giselle!" retorted Joe heatedly, causing the brunette to glare at him before preparing a rebuttal.

Before she could give it however, a loud bang came from the computer's screen, catching their attention as they see the very moment Pikachu uses the combined attack on Gyarados.

As the electricity from the Volt Tail attack discharges into the pool, creating a massive blast of lightning, Joe gasped "By Arceus...just how strong is that Pikachu? There's no way something like that should have that kind of electrical power!" while staring at the screen in disbelief.

"I'm not sure, Joe. But I don't think that Gyarados is going to be getting back up from that one..."

While the two boys still stared at the screen with dumbstruck looks on their faces, Giselle's surprised look turned to one of interest as Daisy declared Lincoln to be the winner of the battle.

'So there's more to this gaijin than what I originally thought - to be able to combine attacks like that into a single powerful one would require a lot of skill or really dumb luck.' thought the brunette before a smirk formed on her face. 'Yes, I believe that he'll make for an excellent opponent to demonstrate my superiority and show everyone why I'm the top student in this school.'

Once the battle had ended, she turned to the two boys and crossed her arms, saying "So now that you've finished watching your little battle, you should be getting some sleep now."

"Never thought you cared enough on whether a couple of low-rankers like us manage to get enough sleep or not." snarked Joe, eyebrow raised.

"I don't. But you know as well as I do that your grades will never pick up unless you two stop flunking in class." replied Giselle with a shrug. "But if you want to stay up longer, be my guest. After all, it won't be my fault when you two losers end up getting expelled for doing so poorly."

"Just get out of here and quit bothering us." grumbled Joe, prompting the brunette to huff before leaving the room. Once she was gone, he added "Jerk. If it wasn't for the fact she was so good-looking, I would've told her to go screw herself a long time ago..." before returning his attention back to the computer.

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 24 (10:00 PM)-

Within the confines of a dense forest on Route 24, a single Bulbasaur walked through the area as if it were on patrol.

"I need to keep an eye out...any moment now, a Trainer could find this place and try to take what isn't theirs. I need to protect Melanie and the Pokemon living here."

What it was saying wasn't unfounded or could be considered paranoia - there had been several Trainers in the past that had tried to capture or steal the Pokemon that were recovering from their injuries here.

It would do its best to protect them, this place and the person caring for them, no matter what...

-=O=-

-Somewhere Between Routes 24 & 25 (10:00 PM)-

As Bulbasaur continued on its patrol, a lone Charmander was sitting on a lonely rock on the side of the road, glancing at the night sky with a look of worry on its face.

"...Damian's been gone for a long time...I'm starting to get worried." said the Fire-Type as it looked around the area for any sign of its Trainer, only to find nothing but the same forest he had been sitting in all day. "...Maybe he'll be back here in the morning to get me. Yeah...that's it."

Curling up to go to sleep, it added "He'll be back for me. I just know it." before dozing off for the night.

The Lizard Pokemon had no idea how wrong it would be in the coming days.

-=O=-

-In A Small Town On Route 25 (10:00 PM)-

While Charmander was going to sleep, a Squirtle that was wearing a v-shaped pair of sunglasses (Kamina-style sunglasses) stated "Alright boys, we're here. You know what to do." as it pointed at a nearby wall. Behind it were four other Squirtles, all wearing circular-shaped sunglasses and holding what appeared to be cans of spray paint.

In unison, the four Tiny Turtle Pokemon chuckled mischievously before approaching the wall and vandalizing it, while the lead Squirtle watched on with satisfaction.

"That's the way to do it - show those humans what the Squirtle Squad thinks of 'em and their stupid town."

Once they were finished, the four Squirtle laugh again before running off with their leader close behind them.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Attic (11:55 PM)-

As night fell upon the town of Royal Woods and everyone else were sound asleep in their beds, Lucy was in the darkest corner of the attic, finishing up the preparations for the Karmic Misfortune curse.

After placing the thirteen unlucky items and candles around the magic circle she had made with spilled salt earlier and lighting the candles' wicks, Lucy nods in satisfaction before checking Harriet's spell book to see if she had everything arranged correctly.

"Okay...we've got the magic circle made of salt, the candles, the unlucky items..." stated the young goth before holding up a picture of Lincoln and placing it in the middle of the circle. "...And a picture with the wronged in it. Everything's set."

Glaring at the entrance to the attic, she mutters "Here's hoping you get everything you have coming to you, you bitch..."

After placing the picture in the middle of the circle, she sits down seiza-style in front of it, opens the book to the correct page and starts reciting the words written within.

"I cast this curse to avenge the wronged, to punish the ones that will soon be marked. As you have brought misfortune upon others, you shall have it returned back to you in turn. Until you have paid your karmic dues and earned forgiveness, never again will fortune smile in your favor."

As she prepared to recite the final line of the curse, the room grew darker as the six flames had changed color from orange to black while an ominous aura started to emanate from the unlucky objects.

'It's working...it's actually working!' thought Lucy excitedly before preparing to recite the final line written on the page of the book.

"May karma give you the punishment you rightfully deserve! Malus Fortuna!"

As soon as she had finished the last part of the curse, the candles suddenly burn up all at once, causing the smoke from them to combine with the aura from the unlucky objects, creating an sinister black miasma that slowly started to seep out of the attic and into the hallway below. Upon entering the hallway, it started to creep underneath the bedroom doors there in order to find the ones that had been marked by the curse.

Interestingly enough, a large majority of it had went into Lynn's room.

After spending a few seconds inside each room, the black aura headed downstairs and into the parents' room next, intent on cursing the marked sleeping within.

Once it was finished there, it crept out of the house from underneath the front door before heading out into the town itself, intent on finding more people to mark with its curse.

After any sign of the dark aura had disappeared and the attic had returned to normal, Lucy closes the book and says "Now I just need to wait until tomorrow to see if it really worked or not..." before heading back to Lincoln's room in order to rest for the night.

(AN: Malus Fortuna - Latin for 'bad luck/bad fortune')

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.23 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap**

 **Beedrill Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.22 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.14 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Quirky**  
 **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.15 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Sand Veil**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin**

 **Clefable Lv.? (?)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.17 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp**  
 **Nature: Bold**  
 **Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, ?, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **? Lv.? (?)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.15 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy**  
 **Nature: Hardy**  
 **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**  
 **Nature: Adamant**  
 **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

(AN: Bit of a dark chapter, huh? How about some Omakes to liven things up a bit?)

-Omake 46: Wardrobe Malfunction (Lincoln/Misty) (SilverNugget)-

"This isn't right...first my Starmie and now Poliwhirl..." grumbled Misty as she recalled the unconscious Water-Type before glowering at Lincoln, who had bumped fists with Pikachu upon hearing Daisy's announcement. "This battle isn't going as smoothly as I had hoped it would..."

Initially, she had hoped to use this battle in order to humble the white-haired boy and maybe teach him something about dealing with unexpected factors during a battle in the long run. As she was the more experienced Trainer of the two and had better-trained Pokemon as a result, defeating him should've been a cakewalk.

But now? Now she wasn't too sure of her chances of winning this fight.

And yet...she couldn't bring herself to be completely mad at him about the fight so far. Sure, she was still ticked about Beedrill hugging her in order to draw Starmie out of hiding and Pikachu's unorthodox method of dealing with her Poliwhirl, but she had to admit that Lincoln was definitely giving her a fight during their battle together.

Clapping her hands slowly, Misty says "I have to hand it to you, Lincoln - despite the unconventional tactics you and your Pokemon have used against me in our battle, I have to admit that you're giving me more trouble than I thought you would. You might, just might, be able to walk away with the Cascade Badge today after all.", unaware of the sound of something elastic snapping coming from nearby.

Upon realizing that she wasn't receiving a response or even a retort from the white-haired boy, she asked "Lincoln?", only to notice that he was staring at her with wide eyes, a heavy blush on his face and a small trail of blood leaking from his nose. "Hey, I told you to stop staring! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Trying to stifle her laughter, Daisy says "You might want to take at yourself, Misty. Doesn't it feel a little drafty in here to you?"

Blinking in confusion, the redhead takes a look at herself before shrieking in terror at what she was seeing - her chest was completely exposed while the remains of the upper part of her swimsuit floated on the surface of the pool.

Nodding in appreciation with a perverted grin on his face, Brock says "Nice..." while giving the Water-Type specialist a thumbs-up.

Quickly covering herself up, Misty glares at Daisy and shouts "I knew wearing that stupid thing was a bad idea! What the hell am I supposed to wear now!?", only for a jacket to land on the platform she was standing on - Lincoln's jacket, to be precise. "Huh?"

Trying to resist the urge to stare at her again, Lincoln says "...It's a little wet, but you can use that to cover yourself up."

"And they, like, say that chivalry is dead. What a sweetheart..." stated Violet while Daisy and Lily nodded in approval at the boy's action.

After staring at the jacket for a few seconds, Misty puts it on and says "Thanks, Lincoln. I appreciate it.", giving the white-haired boy a grateful smile.

"...Just make sure to have that back to me when you're done with it." replied Lincoln, blush still present on his face.

-=O=-

-After The Battle...-

Now changed back into her normal clothes (and with Lincoln's jacket in hand as well), Misty said "Man, it feels good to be out of that stupid swimsuit, especially with it breaking on me like that." before scowling at the remains of the swimsuit still in the pool. "I can't believe that I had a wardrobe malfunction of all things during a gym battle..."

"I bet something like that had to be embarrassing for you." said Lincoln sympathetically. "...Sorry about staring at you earlier, by the way. I...I couldn't help myself."

"Whatever. Just don't make a habit out of it." replied Misty before a teasing smirk appeared on her face as she stepped closer to him. "So...I take it from your reaction earlier that you liked what you saw?"

"Well...you do have a very nice figure..." admitted Lincoln, trying to be polite and honest at the same time without making the girl in front of him angry. "It's very...um, impressive for someone like yourself."

"Well, thanks. I try to keep it in good shape." answered Misty with pride before the tone of her voice turned to something...sultrier as she stepped even closer to him with a sly smile on her face. "Now tell me what you really thought of my body..."

In an instant, Lincoln became a stammering, sputtering mess as blood started to flow once more from his nostrils. After a few more seconds, he fell backwards in a dead faint, causing the redhead to start cracking up at the sight.

"Oh man, you're too easy to mess with, you know that?" chuckled Misty with amusement. After taking a few seconds to make sure that she and the unconscious Lincoln were alone, she leans down and whispers "Thanks for lending me your jacket. I really appreciate it." before giving him a small peck on the lips.

Afterwards, she places his jacket on Lincoln's unconscious body and walks away, leaving him lying on the floor alone.

-=O=-

-Alternate Scene (Lincoln/Misty/Violet/Daisy/Lily) (Warning: M-Rated)-

"Whatever. Just don't make a habit out of it." replied Misty before a teasing smirk appeared on her face as she stepped closer to him. "So...I take it from your reaction earlier that you liked what you saw?"

"Well...you do have a very nice figure..." admitted Lincoln, trying to be polite and honest at the same time without making the girl in front of him angry. "It's very...um, impressive for someone like yourself."

"Well, thanks. I try to keep it in good shape." answered Misty with pride before the tone of her voice turned to something...sultrier as she stepped even closer to him with a sly smile on her face. "Now tell me what you really thought of my body..."

Instead of the flustered, stammering mess she was expecting, Lincoln only grinned before replying "Instead of just telling you, how about I show you what I think about it instead?"

Eyebrow raised, Misty asks "Oh? And I'm supposed to expect a runt like you to know about something like that?"

"Only one way you're going to find out for sure." answered Lincoln before giving her a taunting smirk. "Unless you're not exactly sure you can handle someone like me."

"Someone like you? Please." retorted Misty, rolling her eyes. "I'd have a scrawny geek like you worn out in five minutes, tops."

"Then what do you say that we put your claim to the test? Unless you're too afraid of losing to me again to go through with it, of course..." taunted Lincoln, causing the redhead to narrow her eyes before grabbing his arm and dragging him off. "Hey, where are we going?"

"You wanted me to prove that I can tire you out that quickly, didn't you? So unless you're planning on wussing out, shut up and follow me."

-=O=-

-Forty-Five Minutes Later-

"Has anyone seen Misty and her boyfriend around anywhere? I can't seem to find them." asked Daisy, wondering where the two had disappeared to.

"Like, I don't know. Maybe they left the gym to check out the town." suggested Lily with a shrug.

Eyes sparkling, Violet asks "Or maybe those two went on a date with each other?"

Shaking his head, Brock answered "Nah, they're still here in the gym - I've been in the lobby ever since the battle ended. I think I would have seen them passing by if they did leave."

"But if they're not outside, then where are they...?" asked Daisy, only to hear the sound of moans, wet smacks and what sounded like two people taunting each other coming from a nearby room. "...Anyone hear that?"

"I, like, totally hear it, too. But what's causing it?" asked Violet while Lily was wondering the same thing.

Pointing at a nearby door, Lily says "I think it's, like, coming from this way."

While the three sisters went to investigate the odd noises, Pikachu and Brock had decided to stay in the lobby of the gym, though they already knew on what was going on.

With bitter tears starting to cascade (no pun intended) from his eyes, Brock whimpered "It...it's not fair...how can someone his age get laid before I do...?" while Pikachu wiped away a single manly tear of joy.

"...That's my boy. You show that mate of yours who's boss."

After taking a few seconds to follow the sounds to their source, Daisy, Lily and Violet manage to reach the door to the gym's lounge. Upon standing in front of the door themselves, the three heard the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and loud moans coming from behind the door, followed by what sounded like Misty and Lincoln taunting each other in between the lewd-sounding noises.

"Is that...ahn...the best you've got, squirt? I can...ooh...do this all day!" asked Misty's voice in between heavy-sounding pants.

After letting out a loud groan that caused the three sisters' cheeks to flush, Lincoln's voice retorts "I'm...uhn...just getting started, carrot-head!"

As the three girls stared at the door with wide eyes and heavy blushes on their faces, Daisy asked "Are they...doing what I think they're doing in there?"

Unable to come up with a response, her sisters simply nod in confirmation.

After a few seconds, Violet manages to find her voice and asks "...So...do you think there's enough room for three more in there?" while fiddling with her fingers.

Crossing her arms with a pout, Lily says "I hope so...Misty sounds like she's having a blast in there..."

"There's only one way we're gonna find out." answered Daisy before opening the door and stepping into the room with Lily and Violet following after her. A few minutes later, the noises intensified in volume and intensity, causing Brock' jaw to drop in disbelief before he broke down into a sobbing mess.

Pikachu on the other hand was doing what appeared to be a jig with the occasional pelvic thrust thrown in.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Thatta boy, Lincoln! Give 'em everything you've got and then some!"

-=O=-

-Omake 47: Alternate Beginning (Making The Case) Part 3 (SilverNugget)-

(AN: Here's the final part of the Alternate Beginning series. I may try writing ones for other episodes at some point, but if you guys have any ideas you'd like to share for possible plotlines for me to work with, let me know. Also, I may include 'Alternate Beginning versions of certain scenes within the story as omakes, so keep an eye out.)

-The Loud Residence - Lincoln's Room (8:00 PM)

On the night before the final day of school, Lincoln was sitting on his bed, waiting for Lisa to contact him. At the moment, she was speaking with Professor Oak about how he and his sisters would be transported to Kanto the following day after school ended.

As he waited, Lincoln started thinking about all the things he had studied over the past couple of days in order to prepare for his upcoming trip to Kanto. He had, of course, used every spare minute he had in order to gather information from any sources he could find and ended up learning a lot about the world of Pokemon and what it had to offer - the eighteen Types, how to properly care for Pokemon, Pokemon evolution, Kanto's geography and of course, the League itself and its many rules.

He had made sure to study this information closely as it would be of use to him during his Trainer's exam. He only hoped that Luna had stopped 'rocking out' long enough to do the same.

Suddenly, his door opened up and Lisa stepped inside the room with a small black box under one of her arms. Handing him the box, she states "You'll need to be at the airport by 5 p.m. tomorrow - that's where we'll be meeting Professor Oak."

"So we're going by air, then?" asked Lincoln, getting a nod of confirmation in response. "That's pretty cool, I suppose - I've never been gone on a flight before."

Looking at the box Lisa had handed him, he asks "So what's with the box?"

"Just a little something I've been working on for your trip tomorrow. Go on, open it up and take a look."

Placing the box in his lap, Lincoln carefully opens it to find four devices sitting inside. Taking one of them out of the box, he looked it over, noting that it looked like it was meant to be placed inside of someone's ear.

"What the heck are these supposed to be - some kind of earpiece or something?"

With a look of pride on her face, Lisa replied "Those aren't normal earpieces - I specifically modified them so that they could translate Pokemon speech. I felt that something like this would be of use to you."

Giving the device in his hand a cautious look, Lincoln asks "Have they been tested? I don't want it exploding in my ear or anything like that."

"Of course they've been tested - do you really think I'd give you something I've worked on without making sure it worked properly first?" snapped Lisa in irritation as she glared at her brother, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Sorry about that, Lisa - I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that so many of your experiments have went kaboom in the past that I've become a little edgy around anything you happen to offer me."

"That's alright - I understand that you were just being cautious. However, you can rest assured that they are operational." replied Lisa as she showed him a similar-looking device in her left ear, "I had created this one prior to creating the ones in the box and it worked perfectly when I tried using it on Cliff a few days ago."

"Neat. So do they translate the speech instantly?"

"Not exactly - you'll need speech samples to be able to translate the language of a particular species of Pokemon, but if I'm recalling correctly, the Pokedex keeps a database full of samples within it. You can probably sync up the earpiece with it and have it work that way." answered Lisa, adjusting her glasses. "But enough about the earpieces - have you packed up everything you're bringing along tomorrow?" she asked, with Lincoln pointing at a backpack and sleeping bag sitting on the floor next to his bed.

"Yep, I packed everything on that list Professor Oak gave me - some clothes, my hygiene stuff, my pajamas, some food and water, some stuff to read on the way to Kanto and of course my victory undies - there's no way I was going to leave those behind." replied Lincoln, with Lisa rolling her eyes at the last item mentioned. "What about you? Did you pack your stuff?"

"Of course. I made sure to finish my preparations earlier this morning. So are you bringing anything else?"

Taking out a small roll of bills from his bag, Lincoln says "Well...I'm also taking along some money I had been saving for a while - around three-hundred dollars or so. It might come in handy."

Eyebrow raised, Lisa asked "You do know that they don't use American Dollars there, right?"

"They don't?" asked Lincoln, with Lisa shaking her head in response. "Crap. At least tell me there's a way to convert this to what I need."

"You might need Professor Oak's help with that one - I'm not familiar with Kanto's currency." replied Lisa before tapping her chin in thought. "Still, there's nothing wrong with being bringing it along, just in case. I should see about having the others do the same."

Placing the money and the box Lisa had given him into his bag, Lincoln says "We'll make sure to talk with him about that." before taking a seat on his bed. "So have you told the others about the arrangements yet?"

"Yes, I've already told them earlier - you're the only one I hadn't informed yet." said Lisa with a nod. "I've already spoken with our parents about this as well, by the way - Mom will be the one taking you to the airport tomorrow."

"Got it. So that's everything, right?" asked Lincoln hopefully - he had been waiting three weeks for this day to come and he didn't want to wait any longer.

Smiling in amusement at her brother's hopeful expression, Lisa says "That's everything. Now then, I would suggest that you head off to sleep early - you'll need the energy for the trip to Kanto tomorrow." before leaving the room.

'Tomorrow's the day I become a Pokemon Trainer - I can't wait!' thought Lincoln before he quickly changed into a set of pajamas. Once he had finished, he turned off his light and laid down on his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

As he slumbered, he had a most unusual dream - one unlike any he's ever had before. In it, he was standing inside of a large stadium with a large golden trophy in his hands, surrounded by thousands of applauding fans in the stands, which included most of his closest friends and family.

As he took in the adulation of the crowd, six creatures appeared in flashes of white light right beside him - a squat yellow rodent with a lightning bolt-shaped tail, an orange colored winged dragon with a flame burning brightly at the tip of its tail, a spiky purple creature with red eyes and a malevolent grin, a massive blue-colored beast that resembled a sea serpent, a red-eyed black-colored quadruped creature with glowing yellow markings on its body and a large golden brown-colored bird with a long spear-like beak.

And in the far distance, a large white-colored equine creature with a golden cross-like ring around it's body was watching him with interest.

-The Loud Residence - Front Yard (4:00 PM)-

Stepping off of the school bus after the final day of school had ended, the Loud siblings enter the house with tired, but happy expressions on their faces.

"Yes! Summer break at last!" shouted Lynn as she pumped her fist into the air, "I thought school was never going to end."

"Tell me about it - I literally thought I was going to be in there forever." commented Lori with a relieved smile on her face.

"At least you don't have to worry about school anymore, Lori - we have to go back once the break ends." muttered Lola, placing her backpack on the floor near the front door.

"Just one of the perks of being the oldest, twerp. I start school first, so it's only fair that I get to finish it before the rest of you do."

"It doesn't mean that you have to lord that over the rest of us, though." snarked Lola, giving the oldest Loud sibling a nasty look.

"Whatever, twerp." retorted Lori before walking over to the couch and grabbing up the remote, "Couch commando - called it.", getting a groan from the others in response before they decided to sit down on the couch with her. As Lincoln, Luna, Lisa, Lucy and Lana made their way over to join them, they were stopped by Rita who pointed at the stairs.

"There's no time for TV, you five - we need to leave as soon as possible if we're going to make it to the airport on time. Go get your things and meet me outside."

With a nod, the five replied "Okay, Mom!" in unison before rushing upstairs to their rooms.

As she watched them go up to the second floor hallway, Luan asks "Do you think those guys will okay travelling on their own? They are heading to an unknown country, after all."

"Quit worrying, Luan. They'll be fine." replied Lori dismissively as she continued watching TV, much to her sister's annoyance.

"You're not even a little bit concerned? What if something happens to them while they're gone?"

Giving her younger sister a stern look, the blonde answers "Look, I know that you're concerned about them, but they'll be fine without us. Besides, you and I both know how responsible Lisa and Lincoln can be - they'll keep the others out of trouble." as the five returned back downstairs a few minutes later with their belongings in tow.

As they went out the front door, Lincoln shouted "Dibs on the sweet spot!" before running over to Vanzilla, clambering inside the old van before the others could object.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted it!" exclaimed Lana before leaping into the van herself and starting a fight with him. A few seconds later, Luna, Lisa and Lucy joined the brawl as well, wanting the coveted seat for themselves.

"Yeah, they're keeping the others out of trouble, alright..." muttered Luan under her breath as she watched the fight continue with their mother attempting to break it up.

-=O=-

-Detroit Airport - Main Terminal (4:55 PM)-

"Well...here we are." said Rita, gazing at the main terminal with a forlorn expression - while she had been fine with idea at first, concern had started to grow within her over time to the point where she wasn't so sure about letting them go anymore. "...Are you kids sure that you really want to leave? We can still go back home if you want."

"We're sure, Mom. We've waited this long and went through a lot of trouble just for this trip - there's no way we're going to back down now." replied Lincoln, a look of determination on his face. "Now we just need to wait for Professor Oak to get here and we can get going..."

Pointing at someone walking towards them, Lisa says "Well, you won't have to wait long - here he comes now.", causing the others to look in that particular direction.

Sure enough, the old professor was heading their way with a wave and a friendly smile on his face.

"Ah, there you are - just in time!" said Professor Oak, before turning his attention to Rita, extending his arm to offer her a handshake. "And this must be your mother, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you - my name is Professor Samuel Oak, Pokemon Professor."

Taking his hand and shaking it half-heartedly, the blonde replied "Rita Loud, and it's nice to meet you too, I suppose..." as she kept her looking at the four siblings with a wistful expression on her face - something that didn't go unnoticed by Professor Oak.

'Ah...the old 'I don't want them to go' look. I've seen this before.' thought Oak before turning towards Lincoln, who was chatting excitedly with the rest of his siblings. After clearing his throat to get their attention, he asks "Kids, it's going to be a long flight to Kanto, so if you have to use the bathroom or want to get something to snack on along the way, you may want to hand it now."

At this, the five look at each other before splitting up, intent on finishing some last-minute business before the flight to Kanto.

Once the five were gone, Oak turns to Rita and says "Now then, could you walk with me for a moment, Mrs. Loud? We need to talk - preferably while the children are away, if you don't mind." before taking a seat in one of the terminal lobby's chairs.

"S-sure. Lead the way, Professor." replied Rita with a shaky voice as she sat down as well, trying to keep herself from crying.

Once the two were seated, Oak asked "I noticed that you weren't exactly eager about seeing your children off. Are you alright?"

"...To be honest, no. If anything, I'm worried about my children being so far away from home - what if something happens to them?" asked Rita with concern in her voice, getting a gentle pat on her shoulder in response.

"I understand how you feel, Mrs. Loud - when my son started his own journey a long time ago, I constantly worried about him getting into danger as well."

"Then you should know how I feel about something like this." answered Rita as tears started to form in her eyes. "At least please tell me there's a way they can contact me in case they need anything."

Tapping his chin in thought, Oak says "Well, your daughter Lisa contacted me by using the VideoPhone in her room - if it can call my laboratory without any difficulty, then I'm sure it will be able to contact most, if not all of the Pokemon Centers in Kanto."

Sniffling, the distraught mother asked "Pokemon Centers? What are those?"

"They're buildings that mainly provide healing services for Pokemon, but they do offer free rooms for Trainers that stop to take a break from traveling." replied Oak with a gentle smile on his face. "Considering that most Trainers tend to make use of their services, I'm fairly certain the same can be said for your children."

Seeing as this wasn't enough to convince her, he added "I'll also make sure to check on them periodically in order to see if they're doing alright. Will that work?"

Wiping away her tears, Rita nods before saying "Thank you, Professor - you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no trouble at all - like I said, I know exactly how you feel." replied Oak with a smile. "Now then, you should cheer up - you don't want your children to see you like this, do you?"

"I suppose not...can I at least say goodbye to them before you go?" Rita asked, sniffling.

"Of course you can. They are your children, after all." answered the old professor, nodding. Noticing the five siblings coming back with some snacks in hand, he adds "Speaking of which, here they come now."

With a chocolate bar and a can of soda in hand, Lincoln says "We're finished with our business and ready to go whenever you are, Professor."

"Glad to hear it. Before we go, I think it would be a good idea to say goodbye to your mother first, don't you agree?" suggested Oak, with the five siblings nodding in unison before embracing Rita tightly, bringing her to tears once again.

As they continued to embrace each other while saying their goodbyes, Professor Oak watched on with a nostalgic smile on his face - he had gone through the same thing with his son when he started his journey.

After a few minutes, Rita finally let go of her children, feeling much better than she did earlier.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful out there, okay?"

"We promise, Mom." replied all five of her children at the same time, bringing a soft smile to her face.

Nodding in approval, Rita says "That's what I want to hear. Now then, you kids should be get going - I'm certain that Professor Oak would like to get back to his lab as soon as possible."

As Professor Oak started to lead Luna, Lisa, Lana and Lucy to where their transport was waiting, she asked "Lincoln, honey - can you come over here a moment?"

Wondering what she wanted, the white-haired boy walked over and replied "Sure thing, Mom. What do you need?"

Kneeling down so she could be at face level with her son, Rita asked "Can I count on you to keep an eye on your sisters? I know how responsible you tend to be at times, so that's why I'm asking you this. Can you do that for me?"

Proudly puffing out his chest, Lincoln replied "Don't worry, Mom - I'll make sure to keep them out of trouble, I promise!"

With a soft smile, Rita ruffles his hair and says "That's my special little boy." before giving him a quick peck on the forehead, causing him to start blushing.

"Mom! I thought I asked you not to call me that - you're embarrassing me!" exclaimed Lincoln, his face colored a bright shade of red.

Chuckling, Rita answerd "I'm a mother - that's my job." as she embraced him one last time before letting him go. "Now you go and have a good time, okay?"

Lincoln nods, blush still on his face, before hurrying over to catch up with the rest of his siblings.

After several minutes of wandering through the airport, Professor Oak leads the five to a helipad with quite possibly the strangest looking helicopter they had ever seen parked on it. What really caught their attention was the colors it sported - the exact same colors that were present on a Pokeball.

"We'll be travelling to Kanto in this?" inquired Luna as she stared at the helicopter with a raised eyebrow. "Is it yours, Professor Oak?"

Nodding, Professor Oak replies "In a way - it actually belongs to the ones in charge of the League, but I'm responsible for its upkeep." before walking over and opening one of the doors. "Ladies first."

After all four of his sisters had gotten on board, Lincoln steps into and takes a seat beside Lana, who was looking at him with a toothy grin on her face.

"Hey Lincoln, why's your face all red?"

"It's nothing, Lana. Now drop it." muttered Lincoln as he inwardly cursed - he was still blushing from what had happened earlier.

"But I wanna know why!" insisted the six year-old, her grin gradually widening.

"Mom gave him a goodbye kiss on his forehead." said Lisa with a slightly teasing smile, causing Lincoln's blush to deepen in color as he glared at her.

"Lisa! I can't believe you went and said that!" whined Lincoln as he tried to hide his face, causing the rest of his sisters to start giggling.

"Aww, don't be so grumpy, bro. I think that it's radical that Mom still sees you as her 'special little boy'." cooed Luna in a teasing tone, causing the others to start laughing harder than before.

Letting out a groan, Lincoln asks "Can we hurry up and go already, Professor? I don't want to die of embarrassment before we reach Kanto."

"Yes, I think that we're officially ready to depart at last." replied Oak, trying to hold in a few chuckles of his own. "Let me just give the pilot the word that we're ready to go and we'll be off."

Turning to face the cockpit, he shouts "We're all ready for takeoff whenever you are!", receiving a thumbs-up from the pilot in return before he starts up the engine.

As the helicopter took off into the air, the five stared out the windows, spotting their mother waving goodbye to them from below. With wide smiles on their faces, they wave back to her in turn.

After watching the helicopter gradually start to disappear into the horizon, Rita sighs before walking away in order to start heading back home.

-=O=-

-Omake 48: Sisters' Envy (SilverNugget)-

"We...uh, decided to come in and say hello?" said Luan with a sheepish grin. After getting to her feet, she adds "You're looking well."

Ignoring the attempted compliment for the time being, Lincoln asks "...You guys were outside of the room this entire time, weren't you?"

"What? No! What makes you say that?" replied Luna, getting to her feet as well.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe the fact Blondie over there practically gave it away just a few seconds ago?" asked Misty sarcastically as she pointed at Lori, causing the eldest of the Loud sisters to sneer at her in response.

"Butt out, carrot-top. This has nothing to do with you. And while I'm at it..." snapped Lori irritably, only to stop upon seeing the redhead's chest. Pointing at her, she asked "...How old are you again?"

Eyebrow raised at the unusual question, Misty replied "Twelve, but what does this have to do with..."

"Twelve!? You mean to tell me that you're sporting 'those' and you haven't even even hit your teenage years yet!?" screeched the blonde in disbelief. "What the hell!?"

"I don't think mine were ever that big when I was twelve..." muttered Leni as she stared down at her own chest.

"And they're C's, too! Are you kidding me right now!?" exclaimed Luna before giving the twelve year-old an envious look. "It's not bloody fair - why the hell did puberty have to be so generous with you?"

'Misty has C's?' thought Clyde in surprise before glancing between both Lori and Misty in order to compare the two to see which one had the bigger bust. Realizing what the nerdy boy was doing, Ronnie punched him in the arm and grumbled "Get your mind out of the gutter, McBride."

"I guess when it comes to her, the rest of us are going 'flat'!" chuckled Luan for a moment before staring at Misty with jealous in her eyes. "But in all seriousness, it's not fair that you get a pair like that and we don't..."

Even Lynn, though she didn't want to show it through words, was feeling rather inadequate compared to the redhead on the screen.

"Dad, what are they going on about? I hardly understand half of what they're saying..." asked Lola while her twin nodded in agreement.

"...Your mother will tell you two when you're older."

"We always have to wait until we're older! Why can't you tell us now?"

Now definitely confused...and uncomfortable, Misty asked "Um...pardon? What in the world are you weirdos talking about?"

"I believe that they're showing signs of envy at the circumference of your mammeries." stated Lisa, only to get a blank look from Misty in response. "...They're jealous of the size of your breasts."

Blinking owlishly, Misty replied "...Oh." before quickly pulling her jacket around her in order to cover herself up. Lincoln's sisters or not, she wasn't too keen on having anyone stare at that particular part of her body.

-=O=-

-Omake 49: The Furisode (Dmattox94)-

(AN: New omake from Dmattox94 that takes place after the events of the fourth badge. Enjoy.)

-Celadon City Pokemon Center - Lobby (Time Unknown)-

Lincoln was spacing out as he sat inside the Pokémon Center. This did not go unnoticed by his Pikachu and his new friend David, an older American Trainer from Arkansas who had traveled other regions before coming to Kanto.

"Linc. Lincoln. LINCOLN!"

"Huh, what?" Lincoln asked.

"I was explaining Mega Evolution, and you totally zoned out on me," David enlightened.

"And did you miss out," Pikachu taunted, "It sounded cool AND important."

"Sorry guys," the Loud boy said, "I was just thinking."

"Lucy again?" David asked.

"Yeah," Lincoln replied.

Not too long ago, when Lincoln had called home back in Cerulean City, he had learned from Lisa that Lucy revealed certain information in front of the rest of the family. In order to make things right with Lincoln, the eight-year-old goth decided to out her most embarrassing secret: that she was the one who clogged the toilet with the Princess Pony book. From what he heard, a large majority of his sisters scorned and laughed at the girl, causing her to flee into his room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really grateful the Lucy owned up to her secret like that," Lincoln continued, "I just wish there was something I can do for her."

"Maybe there is something you can get her to make her feel better," David suggested, "A dress or something. Girls go crazy over clothes right?"

"Where am I going to find a dress that LUCY will like," Lincoln interrogated the 15-year-old Arkansan.

"The department store," David clarified, "We ARE in Celadon City."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look," Lincoln said, getting up.

"You're darn right, buddy," Pikachu stated, "After what she did for you, a little effort won't kill you."

"All right!" David said, "We're going shopping!"

-=O=-

"We've been here for an hour," Lincoln complained, "and we still haven't found anything Lucy would like."

David wasn't ready to throw in the towel, "There's gotta be something here that a goth would- Hello."

Lincoln followed David's gaze towards a small clothing store, filled with robes whose sleeves nearly touched the floor.

"What are those?" Lincoln asked the veteran 15-year-old.

"Furisodes," David explained, "A type of kimono commonly worn by young unmarried women."

Upon entering the store and examining them further, David's face brightened, "OH YEAH! These are 'Valerie' furisodes!"

"'Valerie'?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, 'Valerie'," David explained, "Valerie is a fashion designer in the Kalos region, where she is also a Gym Leader. And she is well known for her furisodes designed after Pokémon."

"Sounds pretty cool," Lincoln exclaimed, intrigued at the thought of Pokémon-themed clothing.

"See if you can find one with a Pikachu pattern," said Lincoln's Mouse Pokémon.

"Yellow is Luan's color, not Lucy's," Lincoln said, "I think she would prefer something black."

"You talking to me?," David asked.

"No, Pikachu," Lincoln clarified.

"Right," David sighed, "I have got to get me one of those translators."

Suddenly, David came across a furisode with a simple, yet alluring pattern.

"How about this one?" David asked the Loud boy, holding up the furisode.

Looking at the spellbinding pattern, Lincoln said, "It's perfect."

"I still think a Pikachu one would be better," Pikachu replied.

-=O=-

"So you got it sent off," David asked the Loud rookie.

"Yep." Lincoln replied proudly, "Thanks David. I know Lucy's going to love that furisode."

"Anytime, bud," David said, giving Lincoln a fistbump, "So, next town, next Gym?"

"You know it," Lincoln smugly said.

"Don't get cocky, dude. That's when you get bit," David warned, "Well, see ya, little man. We'll talk about Z-moves next time."

"Looking forward to it." Lincoln replied, heading on his way.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence (Time Unknown)-

Lucy was arriving home from school, dreading life on the inside of the front door. Ever since she revealed her secret, her sisters - minus Lisa - have made her life a living hell. All the constant teasing had driven the goth girl to retreat to the vents more than once, not to write poetry, but to cry. Yet deep down, she knew that even with consequences like these, she would've revealed her secret 1,000 times over if only to make things right with her brother.

"Look, it's Ponygirl," Lynn jeered.

"Got any horse sense for us today, Lucy?" Lola asked mockingly.

"Alright you two, quit 'horsing' around!" added Luan before chuckling at her own bad pun. "Get it?"

Lucy's lip started to quiver as she kept being assaulted by the Loud girls' insults, teasing, and mocking laughter.

"Girls, that's ENOUGH!" Rita commanded as she walked into the living room, "Even though it's pretty embarrassing that Lucy reads Princess Pony, that doesn't give you the right to make fun of her."

Turning to her spooky daughter, the Loud matriarch continued, "Oh, Lucy, you got a package from your brother. I left it on your bed."

Lucy went upstairs to her room, hearing her sisters resume her torment.

"Ten bucks says it's a Princess Pony T-shirt," Lori said smugly.

"You're on," Lola snickered.

-=0=-

Stepping into her and Lynn's room, Lucy spotted the package on her bed. Upon closer inspection, she saw an envelope attached to the parcel. Opening it, she took out a letter, which read:

"Dear Lucy, words cannot describe how touched I am that you revealed your secret for me. I can only imagine the teasing you are going through. In this box, you will find a furisode I purchased for you as a token of appreciation. Even though there is no excuse for how you treated me before I left, you are my little sister and I love you. Your brother, Lincoln."

Opening the box, Lucy found a black robe with long sleeves, patterned with yellow rings that reminded her of the moon. The sleeves themselves were adorned with a horizontal yellow band. Looking at the price tag she read: 'Valerie' furisode - Umbreon pattern - 15,000 Pokedollars.

-=0=-

"So then Bobby said," Lori started before turning to the staircase, "OH MY GOSH!"

"Aww, Bobby is so sweet," Leni replied.

"NO," Lori corrected her sister, pointing her finger at the stairs, "Look!"

The Loud sisters turned their heads and saw Lucy coming down the stairs, wearing her new Umbreon furisode.

"Rockin' threads, sis," Luna complimented.

"Thanks," the goth said before continuing, "Lincoln got it for me."

"Ha, ha," Lola said sarcastically, "And maybe Lincoln isn't bad luck."

"Believe what you want," Lucy retorted, "I love it so much that my heart would burst if I had one."

Lola glared angrily as she saw the price tag still attached to the black garment, "15,000 Poker Dollars?!"

"PokeDollars," Lisa clarified, "And I believe the American equivalent of this sum would be...150 dollars."

This only infuriated Lola more, "One hundred and fifty dollars?!"

Throwing her tiara on the floor, smashing it in the process, the little pageant diva stormed into the kitchen, "MO-OOM! LINCOLN BLEW 150 DOLLARS ON A DRESS FOR LUCY AND NOT MEEEE!"

Lisa once more felt the need to correct her older sister, "Actually, it's a furisode."

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 22. This one is a bit dark due to Lynn being a major asshole and what happened between Misty and the Loud family, but rest assured that things will be mended between the family and Lincoln as the story progresses.

Anyway, on to other matters...

First of all, there are two more nickname quiz questions - this time to decide the names for Pidgeotto and Clefable:

The first question (for Pidgeotto's nickname) is this: **What is Mega Pidgeot's Ability and what does it do?**

The second question (for Clefable's nickname) is this: **How many obtainable Moon Stones were there in the Gen 1 Pokemon games?**

Secondly, I'd like to announce the winning nicknames for Zubat and Sandshrew. For Zubat, his nickname will be 'Bruce' (the reference should be obvious here) while Sandshrew's will be 'Andrea' (I believe it's named after the San Andreas fault). To the winners, congratulations.

Finally, I would like to mention that I will be taking a break from writing for the rest of the month in order to spend some well-deserved time with my family. I hope you guys don't mind having to wait until March for me to start writing again.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Hidden Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Cerulean City Pokemon Center - Room #2 (8:00 AM)-

Upon seeing the peculiar sight taking place in the other bed as he woke up that morning, Brock thought '...What in the world did I miss last night?' as his eyebrows raised in surprise - Misty embracing Lincoln tightly while the two were sound asleep. At the foot of the bed was Pikachu, who had an amused look on his face as he watched the two sleep.

"By Arceus, I really wish I had a camera on me right now. This is gold."

After staring at the odd sight for a little bit longer while trying to figure out what happened, Brock mutters "...Eleven years old and he's already got a girl sleeping in the same bed as him. Some people have all the luck..." before getting to his feet, walking over to the bed and shaking Misty's shoulder in order to wake her up.

Cracking an eye open to glare at him tiredly, the redhead mutters "...What do you want? Can't you see I'm tryin' to sleep here?"

"Just thought I'd wake you up - it's about eight right now." stated Brock before pointing at the sleeping boy still in her arms. "By the way, you've...uh, got a hold on a certain someone we both know right now. Didn't know you cared enough to share a bed with him, to be honest."

Blinking in surprise, Misty looks at what he was pointing at, only to see that she was holding a content-looking Lincoln against her as he continued sleeping, causing her cheeks to flush at the sight.

'...Well, at least I'm still clothed. Things would've been more awkward if I wasn't.' thought the redhead as she continued to stare at the sleeping boy in her arms. 'Gotta admit this actually feels kinda nice, though.'

"So uh...you gonna let go of him anytime soon? Or should I leave you two alone to enjoy each others company?" asked Brock, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. After glaring at him for a few seconds, Misty removes one of her arms from the sleeping Lincoln and promptly punches the fifteen year-old below the belt, causing him to crumple to the floor in pain. "...Okay, I deserved that one."

"Get your filthy mind out of the gutter, Brock - we did nothing of the sort." replied Misty with a glare as she completely released her hold on Lincoln and sat up. Giving him a worried look, she added "Besides, I doubt he'd be in the mood for something like 'that' after what happened to him last night."

"Something bad happened to him, I take it?" questioned Brock in a strained voice, not expecting that kind of answer.

"To put it simply, I found out about what happened between him and his family and he found out that his father and sister had a hand in doing something completely unforgivable." answered Misty, feeling her anger from the previous night starting to return.

Struggling to get back to his feet while holding his crotch, Brock asks "Was it really that bad?"

"Let's just say that it makes our family situations look tame compared to what happened to him." snarled Misty, struggling to fight down the anger burning within her. "So...what we're going to do is make a stop at Cerulean Cape in order to help him get his mind off of what happened."

Now back onto his feet, Brock comments "Cerulean Cape, huh? I can work with that." with a nod of his head. "So...uh, what did his family do to him?"

"Brock, it's not my place to tell you what happened. If you want answers, you're going to have to ask him about it. And speaking of the squirt, I better wake him up so we can get going." answered Misty before gently shaking the sleeping boy beside her. "Hey, wake up. It's morning."

Opening his eyes to glance at the redhead, Lincoln yawns and replies "...Morning. What time is it?"

"About eight. Time to get up." answered Misty, prompting the white-haired boy to sit up and stretch his limbs. "So how are you feeling? Are you going to be alright after what happened last night?"

Recalling what happened, a sullen look appeared on Lincoln's face as he answered "I'll live, Misty. Granted, it hurts knowing that something like that happened to me, but I can't let it drag me down. If I do, I can't focus on my goal of becoming the Champion of Kanto."

"That's the spirit. Don't let your sister's words get to you." replied Misty as she patted his back reassuringly. "Besides, I just realized something."

"What's that?" asked Lincoln, glancing at Misty with a questioning look.

Leaning in to whisper in "Think about this for a second - your sister couldn't get the job done on winning her championship which led to this whole mess happening in the first place. But if you were to win the championship you're aiming for...that's the best possible revenge you can get on her."

At this, a vindictive smile appears on Lincoln's face as he thought about what the redhead was saying - something like this would be some major egg on Lynn's face, especially after all the claims she made of him being bad luck. Winning the championship would completely crush any possible belief of him being unlucky beyond repair and make her look foolish at the same time.

The fact that he would win an incredibly prestigious prize on top of that would be the icing on the cake.

Giving the redhead a mock disapproving look, Lincoln says "...That's just mean. You're evil, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm just saying." replied Misty innocently with a cheeky smile on her face. "But in any case, you can't exactly get started on that by lying around in bed all morning."

"Fair enough." answered Lincoln, getting to his feet. As he started to head to the bathroom, he asks "...By the way, is Nugget Bridge along the way to Cerulean Cape?"

"Yeah. In fact, you have to go over it in order to reach Route 24." stated Brock with a nod. "After that is Route 25, which leads directly to Cerulean Cape."

"So over Nugget Bridge, through two routes and we'll be there." recited Lincoln as he stored this information in his mind for later. "How long do you think it'll take for us to reach our destination?"

After thinking it over for a bit, Misty answers "I'd say two to three days at the most - those two routes are particularly long." before giving Lincoln a questioning look. "Why're you asking about Nugget Bridge, anyway?"

"While you were hanging out with your sisters yesterday, I ended up meeting another Trainer from Pallet Town - some jerk who apparently claimed to drive around in a convertible with a bunch of girls - who challenged me to a battle that's set to take place there this morning. And even though I'm still a little...off after what happened last night, I still intend on taking him on today."

"...A Trainer from Pallet Town with a bunch of girls with him?" asked Brock before snapping his fingers in realization. "Oh, you're talking about that Gary kid, aren't you?"

Nodding, Lincoln answers "That's him. Guy's a real jerk - cocky, arrogant and a real braggart on top of that. I'm going to enjoy knocking him down a few pegs."

"Are you sure about taking this guy on, though? You did have a pretty nasty bombshell dropped on you last night. Maybe you should take it easy for right now..." stated Misty in concern, recalling what happened during the phone call the night before. "

"I'm sure, Misty. Besides, even though I'm not going to let something like that drag me down, it's still on my mind. I think putting this Gary chump in his place might help me take my focus off of what happened."

-=O=-

-Nugget Bridge (9:00 AM)-

An hour later, the three managed to reach what appeared to be a long golden-colored bridge that spanned far north of the outskirts of Cerulean City

"Well, here it is - Nugget Bridge." stated Misty before giving Lincoln a small smile. "Did you know that they used to have a challenge set up for Trainers that headed out this way some time ago?"

Giving her a curious look, Lincoln asked "They did? Really?"

"Yep. It was called the 'Nugget Bridge Challenge' - defeat five Trainers plus an additional one at the end of the bridge in order to win a prize." stated Brock with a smile. "And believe it or not, the prize was a nugget of pure gold. That's where the bridge got it's name."

"Oh man...a nugget of actual gold?" questioned Lincoln, eyes gleaming at the idea of obtaining something as valuable like that.

Nodding, Misty answers "Mm-hmm. But they don't have the challenge going on anymore as Nuggets becoming more difficult to come by nowadays." before noticing a red-colored convertible parked halfway across the bridge with a gaggle of females lounging around it. "...A car with a bunch of girls lingering around it?"

"That's gotta be Gary's car - he said he owned something like that when we met." replied Lincoln, eyebrow raised at the crimson vehicle. "I honestly thought he was just blowing hot air on that one. Looks like I was wrong."

Pointing at the girls near the car, he added "That and I recognize those girls - they were hanging out with him when we met yesterday."

"About time you showed up, loser. I was starting to think you was gonna chicken out of our battle today." stated Gary's voice from nearby, catching the trio's attention. "Never thought you'd have a couple of gym leaders travelling with you, to be honest. Then again, you probably suck bad enough as a Trainer that you need them as a handicap."

As Gary's fangirls started to titter at his insult, Misty replies "We chose to come along with him out of our own free will. And besides...at least he doesn't need a group of witless bimbos and some overly expensive hunk of junk to try and show off how great he is. Almost makes me think that you're trying to overcompensate for your own skill as a Trainer...or maybe for what's between your legs."

While Lincoln, Brock and Pikachu winced at the sick burn Misty had just delivered, Gary snarls "How dare you!? I am not overcompensating for either of those things!" as he quickly takes one of his Pokeballs off of his belt in anger. "And I'll prove my point by crushing that loser in a battle right now! I won't even need to put any effort into beating him!"

"Lincoln, I can see why you want to face off against this jackass now. Go for it."

"Will do, Misty." answered Lincoln as he stepped forward. Glaring at Gary, he adds "You better hope you can back up all that tough talk you were saying earlier."

"I'm more than capable of backing it up. In fact..." stated Gary confidently before reaching into his pocket and removing what looked like a baseball-sized orb made of gold from it. "...I'm confident enough in my chances of victory that if by some miniscule chance you manage to beat me, I'll even give you this as a prize - this place is called the Nugget Bridge after all, so a Nugget would be an appropriate prize if you manage to win our battle."

Scoffing as he puts the Nugget back into his pocket, he adds "Like that'll happen, though. You don't stand a chance against me."

"...So I get to knock you down a few pegs and win some gold on top of that? Count me in."

"Alright then, we've got ourselves a battle!" replied Gary as he enlarged the Pokeball in his hand. Giving his fangirls a smirk, he adds "This won't take long, ladies - sit back and enjoy the show."

In response, the numerous girls giggled again before taking a seat on Gary's car, intent on watching the brunette win the battle.

"You can do this, Lincoln. We're rooting for you." said Misty reassuringly as she stepped aside while Brock moved to the side of the soon-to-be battlefield in order to referee the battle.

In response, Lincoln gave her a thumbs-up before turning his attention back to Gary. As he took a Pokeball off of his belt and enlarged it, he asked "Two apiece with no switching out sound good to you?"

"That's fine by me. You're still going to lose, though." answered Gary before throwing the Pokeball in his hand. "Come on out, Abra!"

Throwing his own Pokeball, Lincoln shouts "Go, Pidgeotto!"

-=O=-

While Pidgeotto took form in front of Lincoln, ready for battle, a yellow bipedal pokemon with triangular ears, a small pointed snout, closed eyes and brown armor-like segments on its body appeared in a sitting position in front of Gary.

'What in the world is that thing?' thought Lincoln as he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the unknown Pokemon.

 _'Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Abra needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day. If it doesn't, this Pokémon loses its ability to use telekinetic powers. If it is attacked, Abra escapes using Teleport while it is still sleeping.'_

'Telekinesis, huh? So that means this thing's gotta be a Psychic-Type...' thought Lincoln as he eyed the yellow-colored Pokemon warily - of all of the different Types he had read about for the exam, the Psychic-Type was the one that concerned him the most.

After all, who wouldn't be worried about Pokemon that were able to read your thoughts?

"How do you like my Abra, loser? I just caught it this morning while I waited for your sorry butt to get here. The species isn't an easy one to catch, but as you can see, I managed to pull it off. Not only that, but I made sure that this one was definitely the smartest one I could find." with a cocky smirk on his face.

Raising his arm, Brock proclaims "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Gary Oak of Pallet Town! Each Trainer are permitted two Pokemon apiece with no substitutions! Begin!"

Pointing at the Bird Pokemon, Gary orders "Abra, attack that Pidgeotto now!", only for Abra to shake its head, much to the surprise of everyone there. "What? Why not? I'm your Trainer!"

"...Yeah, there's a little problem with that. I can't use a Psychic-Type attack yet." spoke Abra telepathically, causing Gary's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! What can you do then!?"

"Well...I can Teleport. That's about it, really."

Scoffing, Pidgeotto comments "So that's all you're going to do - warp around the area like an asshole?" before giving Abra a mocking smirk. "So much for your Trainer boasting about you being a 'smart' Abra, huh? This is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm much more intelligent than the rest of my simple-minded brethren living on this route!" retorted the Psychic-Type, offended by the Flying-Type's insult.

"Yeah, but brains aren't gonna help you avoid an ass-kicking courtesy of yours truly. Now hold still and I'll make this quick." countered Pidgeotto before giving Lincoln a glance. "Ready to take this thing down whenever you are!"

"Then let's not keep you waiting then - use Twister!" said Lincoln as he pointed at Abra, prompting Pidgeotto to take to the air before flapping her wings, creating a small tornado with them. Once it was fully formed, she launched it at Abra.

Acting quickly, the Psychic-Type uses Teleport to move out of the way, causing the Dragon-Type attack to smash into Gary's car, knocking it back several inches and startling the girls sitting on it.

"Hey, watch it! That car is worth more than you and that loser you call your Trainer combined!" barked Gary irritably as he glared at the Bird Pokemon in anger.

"Well, tell that Abra of yours to hold still! I wouldn't have hit that eyesore if that sleeping sack of shit didn't move out of the way!" snapped Pidgeotto before turning her attention back to Abra. "As for you, I don't intend on missing next time. Gimme another command, Lincoln."

"On it. Use Steel Wing!"

In response, Pidgeotto flies towards Abra with her wings glowing with a metallic-looking sheen. As she got close enough to strike, Abra teleported once again, causing her to once again strike Gary's convertible, leaving a scratch on its side.

"Damn it, I told you not to attack my car!"

Ignoring the brunette for the time being, the Flying-Type started using some of her other attacks in an attempt to hit Abra with at least one of them, only for the Psi Pokemon to evade each one with Teleport.

Six of them had managed to hit Gary's car, damaging it further.

While Gary started to yell at her again for damaging his car, Pidgeotto, starting to grow annoyed with the Psychic-Type dodging her attacks, asks "Lincoln, this thing's starting to piss me off. Any ideas on how I can kick it's ass?"

"I'll try to find something. Until then, don't let up on that thing at all." answered Lincoln, receiving a nod from Pidgeotto before she flew towards Abra, intent on knocking it out. '...There's gotta be a way to counteract Teleport, but how? That Abra can't be using it forever, right?'

As if reading his Trainer's thoughts, Pikachu says "I'm not sure, but I think there's a limitation on how many times a move can be used per day."

'There's a limitation on how many times a move can be used? I didn't know that...' thought Lincoln before an idea started to from in his head. 'And if that Abra is only able to use Teleport...it'll be completely helpless if we can make it reach that limitation on how many times it can use it."

Quickly taking out his Pokedex, he asks "Pokedex, quick question - what's the daily limitation on the move Teleport?"

 _'Searching for information regarding your query - one moment please.'_ said the Pokedex before it started searching through its databases for the answer to Lincoln's question. A few seconds later, it added _'Search complete. The move Teleport can only be used a total of twenty times per day.'_

"And that Abra's been spamming that move all throughout the battle...perfect." said Lincoln before turning his attention back to Pidgeotto. "I've got a plan on how to deal with our yellow-colored friend over there."

Giving her Trainer an expectant look, Pidgeotto asks "Well, don't leave me outta the loop here - what is it?"

Pointing at Abra, who was looking incredibly fatigued, Lincoln asks "Before I tell you, I have to ask - did you keep count on how many times Abra used Teleport?"

"No. Why would I keep track on something like that? I was trying to kick its ass, not trying to learn how to count!" replied Pidgeotto irritably.

"I know that what I'm asking sounds stupid, but trust me on this, okay?"

"...I'd say around fifteen times or so. Maybe more. But what does this have to do with smacking the shit out of it?"

"Take a look at it for yourself and you'll see what I'm talking about." replied Lincoln with a grin, causing Pidgeotto to turn her attention back to the tired Psychic-Type.

"Huh...that thing looks worn out. Almost as if..." started Pidgeotto before her eyes widened slightly in realization. "...It reached the limit on how many times it can use Teleport, didn't it?"

"That's right. And you know what that means, don't you?"

"It's completely open to attack with no way to counter at all." answered the Flying-Type before a vindictive gleam appeared in her eyes. "Oh, this is gonna be good..."

"Then let's not delay this fight any longer - use Quick Attack!" ordered Lincoln, pointing at Abra.

"On it!" replied Pidgeotto before flying towards the helpless Psi Pokemon at high speed and slamming into it with incredible force, sending it skidding across the surface of the bridge before crashing facefirst into Gary's car, leaving a small dent where it landed.

"Damn it, not again!"

"...Why did my Trainer have to send me out to battle today...?" groaned Abra before losing consciousness.

After checking on Abra and seeing that it was unable to continue, Brock says "Abra is unable to battle! The first round goes to Lincoln Loud and his Pidgeotto!"

Recalling his defeated Pokemon with a scowl while his fangirls started expressing their dismay, Gary mutters "...You were just lucky that my Abra didn't know any good Psychic-Type moves. If it did, that Pidgeotto of yours would've been reduced to mincemeat." before walking over to see the damages done to his car.

Pointing at the scratches and dents, he shouts "Look at what your overgrown bird did to my car! Do you know how much I spent on this? Do you?"

"To be honest, I really don't care." replied Lincoln dismissively as Pidgeotto perched on his shoulder. Stroking the Bird Pokemon's chest, he adds "Nice work taking down that Abra, Pidgeotto. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks...ooh, that's good. A little more to the left, please..."

"You're gonna pay for the repairs after this is over. I'm gonna make sure of it." sneered Gary as he took another Pokeball off of his belt.

As he continued to stroke Pidgeotto's chest, Lincoln says "Then let's consider it my wager for our battle - you win and I'll pay for the damages. I win and you're just outta luck on that.", catching Gary's interest with his comment.

After a few seconds, a smug smirk appeared on the brunette's face as he replied "Deal! It'll be more satisfying to beat you, then have you pay for the damages to my car. And it's going to cost a lot to pay for what that bird of yours managed to do to it." before throwing the Pokeball he was holding into the air. "Time for you to face the ace of my team - come on out, Wartortle!"

(AN: The battle against Abra is a reference to Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen - when the player faces off against Blue in Cerulean City, he uses an Abra that he calls 'smart'. As you can guess, it can only use Teleport and nothing else.)

-=O=-

Upon seeing a blue-colored turtle-like Pokemon with a pair of furry ears and a long fur-covered tail that were a lighter shade of blue take form in front of Gary, Lincoln eyes it curiously before pointing his Pokedex at it.

 _'Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. The evolved form of Squirtle, its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler.'_

'So this is Squirtle's evolved form...' thought Lincoln cautiously as he had a strong feeling that Wartortle was going to be a lot more difficult to take down. Still, he had to try nonetheless - there was no way he was going to have enough to pay for the damages that his Pidgeotto had accidentally dealt to Gary's car.

Giving the Bird Pokemon on his shoulder a glance, he asks "Think you can take that turtle down?"

"No sweat! Just watch - I'll make turtle soup out of it!" chirped Pidgeotto before flying off of his shoulder and taking her place in front of Lincoln, ready for battle.

"Alright Wartortle, let's show that bird why you're the ace of my team - use Water Gun!" ordered Gary, causing Wartortle to take a deep breath before spraying a jet of water at Pidgeotto from its mouth.

Pointing at the Water-Type, Lincoln commands "Dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

After banking around the jet of water, Pidgeotto speeds towards Wartortle and tackles it with her body, causing it to skid back a few inches before coming to a stop with a smirk on its face.

"Not bad. Looks like your Trainer isn't a complete loser after all."

"Of course he's not - he's got me, the best Flying-Type around, on his team." replied Pidgeotto confidently.

Crossing its arms, the Wartortle commented "If you're the best one around, then I guess I really overestimated how useful your Type is. That and it doesn't change the fact your Trainer is still a loser." in a taunting, condenscending manner, causing the Bird Pokemon's temper to flare up slightly.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, turtle."

"Pidgeotto, Steel Wing!" ordered Lincoln, with the Flying-Type diving towards Wartortle, preparing to strike the Turtle Pokemon with the Steel-Type attack.

Smirking, Gary says "Wartortle, Withdraw!", causing Wartortle to retreat into its shell just as the attack hit, causing it to bounce harmlessly off of the shell's surface. "Now use Rapid Spin!"

Still inside of the shell, Wartortle starts spinning wildly before barrelling towards Pidgeotto, smashing into her body and sending her crashing onto the bridge. However, the Flying-Type didn't stay down long as she had once again taken to the air.

Pointing at the Water-Type as it was coming in to land on the bridge, Lincoln orders "If close-range won't cut it, then we'll go with long range - use Twister!"

"You got it - one Twister coming right up!" replied Pidgeotto before flapping her wings and launching a tornado at where Wartortle's shell was going to land, hitting it successfully with the Dragon-Type move and sending it skidding across the bridge.

Upon coming to a stop on its back, the Water-Type started wiggling around, trying to regain its footing.

"Hey, that's not fair! I can't fight anyone like this!"

"Sucks for you, shell-boy - you're wide open now!" exclaimed Pidgeotto before swooping towards the Water-Type, intent on taking advantage of its helpless state. "Eat this! Quick Attack!"

As the Bird Pokemon got closer however, a smirk appeared on both Gary and Wartortle's face - something that Lincoln immediately noticed.

"Wartortle, we're gonna put our new tactic to use - use Withdraw, then Rapid Spin and Water Gun at the same time!" ordered Gary confidently.

In response, Wartortle retreated into its shell before using Rapid Spin, causing its shell to start spinning on the bridge like a top. A few seconds later, multiple bursts of water sprayed out of the holes in the shell with the force of the jets causing it to flip over rightside-up.

However, the Water-Type didn't let up what it was doing at all and continued to use the two moves in tandem, soaring towards the surprised Pidgeotto and smashing into her hard, sending her crashing onto the bridge.

Upon landing, swirls appeared in the Bird Pokemon's eyes, signalling that she wasn't going to be able to continue the fight.

While Lincoln ran over to check on his fallen Pokemon, Brock says "Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The second round goes to Gary Oak and his Wartortle!"

Carefully picking up the defeated Flying-Type, Lincoln asks "Are you alright, Pidgeotto?"

Weakly opening one of her eyes to look at him, the Bird Pokemon replied "...I'll live. Guess I finally...faced my first loss after all, huh...?"

'At least she's willing to accept the idea she lost unlike a certain someone back home...' thought Lincoln before giving Pidgeotto a small smile. "I guess so. But that just means that we'll have to work on making you stronger so that you never lose again, right?"

"You're damn right. Just... make sure to avenge my loss, okay...?"

"Will do, Pidgeotto. Get some rest." answered Lincoln before recalling Pidgeotto back into her Pokeball. Turning his attention back to Gary, he asks "That was a combination attack your Wartortle used, wasn't it?"

"That's right. And believe it or not, it's because of your battle against the Cerulean City Gym Leader that I came up with it in the first place." replied Gary, crossing his arms with a smirk. "It's the perfect technique for my Wartortle - a combination of three of his best moves and a great way to help him regain his footing if he ever gets knocked on his back. Pretty smart, huh?"

While Gary's fangirls were cheering and congratulating him on winning the round, Lincoln glanced at the brunette with a look of grudging respect.

'Even though he's a complete braggart, I gotta say that Gary really knows what he's doing. Then again, this is Professor Oak's grandson I'm talking about here.' thought Lincoln as he placed Pidgeotto's Pokeball back onto his belt and took off another one in its place. 'But for both the sake of my pride as a Trainer...and my bank account, I literally can't afford to lose to him here!'

-=O=-

"Looks like we're tied one-to-one, loser. This final round will decide everything." said Gary as both he and Wartortle crossed their arms with smirks on their faces. "Unless you decide to give up now. I won't hold it against you if you do."

"Not happening. I'm going to win this battle and that Nugget you've got in your pocket."

"We'll see about that, loser. Send out your next Pokemon already - the sooner you pay for the damages to my car, the better."

Glancing at the Pokeball in his hand, Lincoln thought 'Here's hoping you can win this one for me, buddy.' before tossing it into the air. "Come on out, Clefable!"

After Clefable finishes taking form in front of Lincoln, Gary comments "...A Clefable, huh? And here I was thinking you were blowing hot air about actually having one of those." as he gave the Fairy-Type an appraising look. "Well, rare Pokemon or not, it's not going to be strong enough to defeat my Wartortle. It doesn't even look like it knows any useful moves."

Trying to fight down the anger he felt at the insult, Lincoln thought 'Speaking of which, I never got the chance to see what it knows.' before taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the Fairy Pokemon.

 _'Pokedex data on Clefable has already been collected. Would you like to review this data?'_

"No, that won't be necessary. I'd like to know what moves my Clefable knows, please."

 _'Understood. One moment, please.'_ replied the Pokedex before gathering the information Lincoln asked for. _'This male Clefable is Level 17 and knows the moves Metronome, Double Slap, Minimize, Follow Me and Disarming Voice.'_

'That's not much to work with attack-wise. I better hope I get lucky with Metronome should I end up using it during the battle...' thought Lincoln, grimacing slightly as he put the Pokedex away.

"Hello again, Friend Lincoln. It's nice to see you again." greeted Clefable with a smile upon seeing the white-haired boy. Upon seeing Gary and Wartortle nearby, he asks "Are those two friends of yours as well?"

"Not exactly. In any case, we're having a battle right now - think you can take that Wartortle on?"

"I can try. I'm not very good at battling, but I'll give it my best shot."

"That's good enough for me. Let's do our best to try and win this." replied Lincoln with a nod before pointing at Wartortle. "Let's start things off with Disarming Voice!"

Opening his mouth, Clefable lets out a loud melodic-sounding cry that creates a distortion near Wartortle's body. A few seconds later, the Water-Type is blasted with pink-colored energy, knocking him back several inches and causing an uncomfortable look to appear on the blue-colored Pokemon's face.

"Ugh...I don't know what in Arceus' name just hit me, but I don't like it."

"What in the world was that?! There's no way something like that can be legal..." exclaimed Gary before taking out his own Pokedex. With a sneer, he asks "Pokedex, gimme the scoop on the move Disarming Voice, will ya?"

 _'Disarming Voice, a Fairy-Type Special-based attack. The user lets out a charming cry that deals emotional damage to all adjacent foes. This attack will never miss.'_

While Gary started grumbling as he put the Pokedex away, Lincoln thought 'So Disarming Voice can hit multiple targets in battle, huh? Nice. Should be useful if I ever run into Team Rocket again.'

"So your Clefable's got a never-miss attack - big deal. You're still gonna lose." said Gary before pointing at the Fairy-Type. "Wartortle, Tackle!"

"Double Slap, Clefable!" shouted Lincoln in return, causing the two Pokemon to charge at each other, intent on landing their respective blow first. Upon reaching each other, the two struck at the same time with Wartortle slamming into Clefable's stomach with his shell while Clefable slapped Wartortle twice hard across the face, leaving several cherry-red welts behind.

"I never thought that battling would hurt this much..." mumbled Clefable with a wince as he clutched his stomach for a few seconds before glaring at Wartortle, intent on continuing the battle. "But Friend Lincoln is counting on me to win and I won't let him down."

Holding his head, Wartortle groaned "My head's killing me...that Clefable is more trouble than it's worth..."

Deciding to try and end the battle before it can continue any longer, Gary orders "Wartortle, let's use our new technique again!"

Obeying the command, Wartortle retreats back into his shell before using Water Gun and Rapid Spin at the same time in an attempt to reuse the same combination attack that KO'ed Pidgeotto earlier.

Now aware of what kind of damage Wartortle could do, Lincoln shouts "Clefable, Metronome!", hoping that the Fairy Pokemon would be able to stop the Water-Type's oncoming attack.

"Metronome? You're relying on a novelty move like that to see you through? What a joke!" mocked Gary as Clefable started to waggle his fingers. "Wartortle, finish that fairy off once and for all!"

"You got it, boss! Say goodnight, fairy boy!" replied the Turtle Pokemon within his shell before speeding towards Clefable, intent on taking him down in a single blow.

As Wartortle got closer and closer, Clefable finally stopped waggling his fingers before his eyes starts glowing with Metronome's power. Seconds later, the sun starts shining brightly as a brilliant white light engulfs the Fairy-Type's body.

As the white glow grew gradually brighter, Gary asked "...Sunny Day?" in a questioning tone before noticing that the Fairy-Type looked to be absorbing energy from the sun, making his body glow brighter. "No...this is something else..."

Suddenly, his eyes widened in both realization and horror as one possibility came to mind.

"Solarbeam!? You got lucky enough to get that of all moves!?"

"I don't know what that move is, but it looks like my Clefable's all charged up and ready to go." said Lincoln before giving the Fairy Pokemon a thumbs-up. "Open fire!"

In response, Clefable glares at the charging Wartortle before firing a large beam of yellow-colored energy from his mouth. With the force of a freight train, the beam collides with Wartortle's shell, sending him into the air. A few seconds later, he came crashing down onto the windshield of Gary's car, completely unconscious.

As he and Lincoln winced at the Turtle Pokemon's landing, Clefable comments "Oh dear...I hope I didn't hurt him too badly..."

While Gary ran over to go check on both Wartortle and his car, Brock announced "Wartortle is unable to continue! The winner of the final round and the battle is Lincoln Loud and his Clefable!"

Hopping over to his Trainer, Clefable asked "How was that, Friend Lincoln? Did I do okay?"

"You did great, Clefable! Thank you!" replied Lincoln before giving him a hug, causing the Fairy-Type to let out a coo of delight at the pleasant feeling.

While this was going on, Gary's fangirls were staring at the white-haired boy in disbelief, unable to bring themselves to say anything - they never expected him to lose a battle like this!

The brunette himself looked equally as dismayed, unable to believe that he had lost a battle himself. His dismay only increased when he realized that Lincoln, in agreement to the wager they had made during the battle, would not be paying for the damages to his car.

Narrowing his eyes at Lincoln, who had recalled Clefable back into his Pokeball, Gary says "...The only reason you won was because that Pidgeotto of yours weakened Wartortle earlier and that luck was on your side when it came to using Metronome."

"Doesn't change the fact that I won." replied Lincoln, eyebrow raised. "Now then, my prize?"

"Here you go, loser. Maybe you can actually buy some talent with the money you'll get from it instead of getting lucky with your win next time." scoffed Gary as he took the Nugget out of his pocket and threw it over before stalking back over to his car to fume over his loss. "C'mon girls, let's get outta here."

As Gary and his entourage drove away, Misty grumbled "Man, what a sore loser." before turning her attention to Lincoln, who was watching the car drive away. "Nice work on putting that jerkoff in his place. And you certainly seem to be in a better mood now, on top of that."

"Thanks, Misty. And yeah, I do feel better now." answered Lincoln before leaning in and whispering "Gary's attitude kinda reminded me of my sister Lynn - brash, cocky, confident in his skills, quick to blame luck as the reason he lost and above all else, a sore loser. So in a way, it felt like defeating her in a battle."

The smile faded slightly as he added "He did have a point about me getting lucky with Metronome, though. I'll have to see about having Clefable learn some more moves in the near future to remedy his lack of offensive attacks. That way, whenever I battle and defeat Gary again, he can't say that luck played a part in my victory next time." before turning his attention to the other end of the bridge. "In any case, now that we've got that out of the way, we should get going."

As Lincoln, Misty and Brock continued on their way across the Nugget Bridge, they were unaware that they were being watched from the skies...

-=O=-

-In The Skies Above Nugget Bridge (9:25 AM)-

"Looks like the brat's gotten a lot stronger during our absence." commented Jessie as she watched the three through her binoculars.

Giving her a glance, Meowth replied "I'm more surprised about da fact dat he's got a Clefable with 'im. Somethin' as rare as dat's gotta be worth a bundle."

"We'll see about stealing it from him when we meet him again. For now, let's just focus on observing our target in order to see where he's going next."

With a pair of binoculars of his own, James remarks "Well...considering that they're leaving Cerulean City, one would assume that they would be heading to Vermilion City next."

"Well, if dat's da case, dey're goin' the wrong way." replied Meowth before he took out a map of the Kanto region from a nearby bag. Pointing at where Vermilion City was on to the map, he adds "See what I mean? If dey want ta head ta Vermilion City, dey should've gone east instead of north."

Taking the map, Jessie says "Looks like they're heading to Route 24 instead, but why? There's nothing of interest over there."

"Maybe they want to visit the Cerulean Cape near Route 25?" suggested James, pointing at another spot on the map.

"It's possible, though we can't make any assumptions just yet. For now, let's keep following them and see what they're planning first before we do anything."

"Yes ma'am!" replied James and Meowth in unison as they gave the redhead a salute.

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 24 (12:00 PM)-

In the middle of a glade next to a small freshwater pond, Lincoln, his companions and their Pokemon were sitting together, enjoying lunch while taking a break from travelling through Route 24.

"I have to hand it to you, Brock - you're one heck of a cook." complimented Lincoln with a wide smile on his face as he put down an empty bowl with a satisfied sigh. "That stew was far better than anything I've eaten back home by a long shot."

"Glad you liked it - it's one of my own personal recipes." replied Brock, pleased that the white-haired boy liked his cooking.

After finishing up her own bowl of stew, Pidgeotto flew over to Lincoln's side and asked "Got a question for you - when are you gonna give me a name to go by, huh? Bein' called by my species' name is nice and all, but I'd like to actually have a name to call my own."

Eyebrow raised as he glanced at the Flying-Type, Lincoln replied "A name? You want me to give you a name?"

"Yeah! I want something badass-sounding - the kind of name that makes my opponents shit themselves upon hearing it."

Giving his Trainer an hopeful look, Clefable says "You know, I like the idea of having a name, now that you mention it. Can you come up with one for me, too?"

Seconds later, the rest of Lincoln's on-hand team save for Pikachu start clamoring for him to give them names of thair own as well.

"Alright, alright! I'll come up with names for you! Just...gimme a few minutes, okay?" said Lincoln quickly, prompting the five Pokemon to calm down. After taking a few minutes to think about good names to use, he adds "Alright, I think I've got something. Let's start with Zubat first."

"Lay it on me, boss. What do you have for me?"

"I'm going to be naming you 'Bruce' - back home, there's a comic book about a superhero called Batman. When he's not fighting crime, he goes by the alias 'Bruce Wayne'."

After mulling over Lincoln's decision for a second, the newly named Bruce answers "So I'm named after the alias of a bat-themed superhero, huh? I can work with that. Bruce it is."

"Glad you like it." replied Lincoln with a smile before turning his attention to Sandshrew next. "You'll be going by the name 'Andrea' from now on."

"Andrea? It's a nice name and all, but...why that?" asked the Ground-Type, tilting her head curiously.

"You're named after the San Andreas fault, which is something in the United States that is known for causing earthquakes. And considering that you know a move that can do something similar..."

"Oh...now I see why you gave me that name. I'll accept it."

"Alright, now it's my turn! Whaddya got for me, huh? Is it something badass-sounding?" asked Pidgeotto, leaning her head close to Lincoln's face.

"Well, taking your gender into consideration and the fact you're a Flying-Type, I was thinking that the name 'Skyera' would work. What do you think?" replied Lincoln, causing the Bird Pokemon to think over her new name for a few seconds.

"...Eh. Not as cool-sounding as the name I had in mind, but I'll make it work somehow. Thanks." answered the newly-named Skyera gratefully.

"What was the name you had in mind for yourself?" inquired Pikachu, wondering what kind of name she had come up with.

"Ass-Kicker 3000. What do you think? Do you like it?"

"...A name like that would make you sound like a robot or something. Skyera's a better fit for you."

"Ooh, what about me? Do you have one for me, Friend Lincoln?" asked Clefable eagerly.

"I do, actually. How does the name 'Astro' sound to you?"

"That's a nice name. Is there a story behind it?"

"There is. Back home in the States, there are men and women called astronauts who were able to go into space and explore the moon in person. Pretty cool, huh?"

Eyes wide in amazement, the Fairy-Type replied "Humans actually managed to land on the moon? That's amazing!"

"It is. So what do you think? Do you like your new name?" asked Lincoln, receiving an eager nod in return.

"I'll accept it with pride, Friend Lincoln. Thank you."

"Guess I'm the last one left among us here." stated Beedrill before giving his Trainer a curious glance. "So do you have a name for me?"

"I might have one you'll like. It's..." started Lincoln before something nearby caught his attention. Pointing at it, he asks "...What in the world is that thing?"

"What kind of name is that?" asked Beedrill indignantly, only to see what Lincoln was pointing at - a round blue-colored Pokemon with short stubby legs, rounded feet and several leaves on its head that was drinking from the nearby pond happily. "Oh, you were talking about that Oddish. My bad."

"Oddish, huh? Let's see here..." muttered Lincoln as he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the blue-colored Pokemon.

 _'Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become. This female Oddish is Level 9 and knows the moves Absorb, Growth, Sweet Scent and Acid.'_

"A Grass-Type Pokemon...I don't have one of those yet." said Lincoln before a smirk appeared his face. "I'm gonna catch it."

"No way! I'm gonna catch it!" exclaimed Misty, removing a Pokeball from her belt. "Besides, that thing's near the water and water is my specialty."

Glaring at the redhead, Lincoln retorts "What kind of stupid excuse is that? Besides, it's not even a Water-Type Pokemon, for crying out loud!"

"I don't care! I'm going to catch it and that's that! Besides, haven't you heard of the saying 'ladies first'?" snaps Misty irritably.

After glaring at her for a few more seconds, Lincoln rolls his eyes and grumbles "...Fine. Go ahead and catch it. But if you fail, I get the next crack at it. Got it?"

"You won't need to worry about that because I'm going to catch it on the first go." replied Misty as she enlarged the Pokeball in her hand and threw it. "Come on out, Goldeen!"

The Pokeball opens up, releasing a burst of light that quickly took form a few seconds later. When the light cleared away, there was a Pokemon that bore a close resemblance to a goldfish with a horn on its on its forehead flopping about on the ground.

"Goldeen, Water Pulse! Take that Oddish down!" commanded Misty, causing the fish-like Pokemon to form a Water Pulse attack near its mouth before firing it at the unsuspecting Oddish, knocking it into the pond.

While the Weed Pokemon started trying to get out of the water, Misty orders "Now jump into the water and hit it with a Horn Attack!", prompting Goldeen to jump into the pond before swimming towards Oddish, horn poised to strike.

Before Goldeen could attack Oddish however, a pair of thick vines shot out of a nearby bush before grabbing the white and orange-colored Pokemon and forcefully pulling it out of the pond. Seconds later, the source of the vines steps out into the open, revealing itself to be a Bulbasaur.

Eyes lighting up in interest, Lincoln says "Oh wow, a Bulbasaur!" before taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the Grass-Type.

 _'Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. This male Bulbasaur is Level 15 and knows the moves Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf and Take Down.'_

With the fish-like Pokemon still restrained by his vines, Bulbasaur uses them to slam Goldeen repeatedly onto the ground, causing it to let out shrill cries of pain. After a few more slams, the Bulb Pokemon lets the clearly unconscious Goldeen go.

Picking up the defeated Goldeen in her arms, Misty mumbled "Goldeen..." before glaring at Bulbasaur, who stood in front of Oddish protectively. "Who do you think you are, stepping in and knocking out my Goldeen like that!? You've got some nerve!"

"You're the one with nerve around here, human! This forest is meant for Pokemon to heal up from their injuries without fear of being attacked and I will not have you or your friends disrupting that! Leave this place at once or else!"

His warning delivered, Bulbasaur retreats back into the bushes with Oddish following right behind him a few seconds later.

-=O=-

"Stupid Bulbasaur getting in the way..." grumbled Misty under her breath as she recalled Goldeen back into its Pokeball. "If it hadn't interfered, I would've had a cute little Oddish on my team..."

While Misty continued to mutter and grumble about Bulbasaur's interference, Lincoln asks "Hey Brock, any explanation on why a wild Bulbasaur would be here? I thought that you could only get one of those from Professor Oak."

"Some starter Pokemon can be found in the wild, but they're exceedingly rare and hard to find." replied Brock thoughtfully. "If I had to take a guess about that particular Bulbasaur...it's former Trainer probably abandoned it here."

"There are some Trainers out there who would willingly abandon their Pokemon?" asked Lincoln, horrified.

"Yes and they usually don't feel any guilt about doing it either. If training a certain Pokemon doesn't work out the way they want it to, they'll easily ditch it without a second thought." answered Brock, crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

"That's terrible...I would actually try to work through the problem instead of doing something awful like that..."

Walking over and sitting down beside the white-haired boy, Misty says "That's one of the bitter truths we face as Trainers, Lincoln - for every good Trainer like you, me or Brock, there are going to be bad ones who would do horrible things like that without hesitation."

Giving the white-haired boy a knowing glance, she adds "I've even heard of some Trainers that blamed their losses on their Pokemon before abandoning them."

At this, a cold look appears on Lincoln's face as he says "...I'm never going to allow myself to become that kind of Trainer. Never." with Pikachu and Misty nodding in understanding while Brock looked on in confusion.

"Is there something I'm missing here? Does this have to do with that thing Misty told me earlier this morning?"

Giving the redhead an irritated look, Lincoln asks "You told him?"

"Of course not! I merely mentioned that something happened between you and your family last night and we were going to Cerulean Cape to help you unwind. That's all." replied Misty, crossing her arms. "Besides, I told Brock that if he wanted answers about what happened, he should ask you himself."

Nodding in confirmation, Brock says "It's true. So...uh, since we're on the subject and everything..."

"...What do you think, Misty? Should I tell him?"

"I would. Brock, despite the fact he goes ga-ga over any pretty girl he meets, is a trustworthy person."

"Well...alright, if you say so." replied Lincoln after taking Misty's suggestion into consideration. Turning to face Brock, he says "You may want to sit down for this, Brock - it's a long story..."

-=O=-

Once Lincoln (with Misty and Pikachu chipping in every now and then) had finished his explanation twenty minutes later, the area had been rendered completely speechless, though the looks the others wore on their faces said more than any words could at the moment.

Needless to say, they did not look pleased. At all.

While Beedrill was buzzing in anger while his eyes started glowing ominously, Skyera screeched "Wow...I knew it was bad hearing about it from Pikachu the first time, but to think that your own family would actually do something like that to you...it's completely uncalled for! If I ever meet up with any of those assholes, you canbet that I'm gonna make 'em pay for what they've done..." in anger.

"And this all started simply because his sister couldn't accept the idea of losing..." commented Andrea before giving her Trainer a glance. "Though if I had to be honest, you did bring this on yourself by encouraging the rumors of being unlucky."

"I know I did, but I just wanted some time to myself for once instead of having to spend almost all of it on my sisters. Is that so wrong?"

"Not exactly, but you should've talking things out with them before going through with that idea of yours."

"I doubt it would've worked - my sisters can be just about as aggressive as Lynn when it comes to getting what they want, sometimes even more."

"Surely they can't be that bad, can they?" asked the Ground-Type, only for a deadpan look to appear on the boy's face.

"They beat the crap out of me and each other over the best seat in the family van and over a quarter I found in the couch. Does that answer your question?"

"...I retract my statement."

"It's sad to think that there are people out there who would be willing to do something like that to their own family. The colony back home on Mount Moon never would've done that to me." remarked Astro before walking over and giving his Trainer a hug. "But never fear, Friend Lincoln - we'll be there for you when they aren't."

"Thanks, Astro. I appreciate it." replied Lincoln, patting the Fairy-Type's head. "In any case, that's what happened between me and my folks in a nutshell. Any questions?"

"I've got one, Boss." said Bruce, causing the white-haired boy to look at him. "Are you still mad at your family for sending you here? I mean sure, they sent you here over a stupid superstition, but if they hadn't, you never would've met us."

"I was mad at them at first, but after I became a Trainer and met all of you, my anger towards my family has diminished a lot. It's still there somewhat, but it's nowhere as intense as it was before." answered Lincoln with a nod. "The fact that some of my family members were willing to talk things out with me also helped out with that, too."

"Well, that's good to know. Hopefully you'll be able to mend things with the rest of your family soon." commented Astro with a smile.

'Considering what Lynn and Dad did to my things, that's not likely to happen anytime soon.' thought Lincoln bitterly before deciding that a change of subject was needed. "In any case, we should get going soon if we want to catch up to that Bulbasaur we saw earlier."

"You want to catch it, I'm assuming?" questioned Pikachu, receiving a nod from the boy in return.

"Of course! Who would pass up the chance to catch a Bulbasaur in the wild? Besides, I need a Grass-Type for the team and he seems like the perfect fit for the role."

"Hey, what about the name you promised me?" questioned Beedrill, flying over to look Lincoln in the eyes. "You gave the others one, right? So where's mine?"

"...Sorry, Beedrill. I had one in mind for you earlier, but when I saw that Oddish earlier, it completely slipped my mind." replied Lincoln apologetically. "I promise that I'll try to come up with a really good one for you when I have the time. You have my word on that."

"...Alright, but I'll be holding you to that promise."

"Thanks. Now then, let's get going after that Bulbasaur!"

-=O=-

After spending several minutes going through the forest while tracking where the wild Bulbasaur and Oddish had went, the three eventually arrive at a rope bridge that spanned over a river that was flowing rapidly beneath it.

Eyeing the bridge warily, Misty says "That bridge doesn't look very sturdy...do we really need to go after that Bulbasaur, Lincoln?"

"I want to catch it, Misty. Besides, you'd have no hesitation about going over that bridge if we were chasing after a Water-Type Pokemon." replied Lincoln, crossing his arms.

"...Fair enough. Let's just tread carefully while going across - those ropes look almost ready to snap at any moment."

"Speaking of which, I can't seem to find this bridge anywhere on my map. Where in the world are we?" stated Brock, glancing at the map he was holding in confusion.

Shrugging, Lincoln answers "Maybe this bridge was recently built. That's the only possibility I can think of for why it's not on your map." before taking the first step onto the bridge. After they give the river below a worried look, Misty and Brock follow after him.

As the three continued on their way across the bridge, it started groaning and creaking loudly, causing Misty to look down at it uneasily.

"Guys, I don't think that we should be standing on this thing anymore. It sounds like it's going to..."

Before she could finish what she had to say, one of the support ropes quickly snapped, causing the bridge to sag and making the three Trainers and Pikachu lose their balance, almost leading to them falling into the river.

Clutching onto a nearby rope for dear life, Misty shouts "I knew that crossing this stupid bridge was a bad idea!" before glaring at Lincoln heatedly. "Why didn't you listen to me earlier, you idiot!?"

Glaring right back as he kept his grip on another rope, Lincoln snaps "Up yours, Misty! We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't stepped in and just let me catch that Oddish earlier!"

"Can you two stop fighting for one minute and focus on trying to get out of the situation we're in right now!?" asked Brock as he hung onto the bridge with a single hand that was quickly losing its grip. After a few seconds, his hand finally gave out, causing him to let go of the bridge.

"Brock! No!" cried Lincoln as he reached out to grab the older male's arm, only to fail as the fifteen year-old fell into the river below, disappearing beneath the surface of the water. "...Brock..."

"We'll have time to mourn him once we're back on solid ground! Right now, we need to focus on getting off this stupid bridge before we end up joining him!" barked Misty as she grabbed one of the bridge's edges and started shimmying over to the other side.

"She's right - we need to get off of this bridge, pronto!" added Pikachu as he clung onto Lincoln's bag tightly.

After giving the river one last mournful glance, Lincoln sighs and answers "...Okay. Hang on, Pikachu." before following through with Misty's idea of shimmying across to the other side of the bridge.

Upon reaching solid ground a few minutes later, the three start gasping heavily, clearly affected by the close call with death they just had.

In between gasps of breath, Misty says "We are...never crossing another bridge...like that again. Is...that...clear?" as she glares at Lincoln, who could only nod in agreement.

"Yeah...I think we've had...enough close calls...for one lifetime..." answered Lincoln before turning his attention to the river. "Do you think...Brock made it out okay?"

"I'm not sure. What I do know is that we need to find a way out of this place so we can get back onto the main road of Route 24 - this place is way too dangerous for us to stay in."

"Yeah, you're right." says Lincoln before the sound of something snapping caught both his and Misty's attention. Turning to see what it was, he saw that the other support rope had broken, causing the bridge to collapse before crashing into the rock wall on the other side. "...Guess we're not going back the way we came..."

Pointing at the riverbank below, Misty states "We should find a way down there - maybe we might be able to find Brock and see if he's still alive."

"Good idea. Let's go."

-=O=-

-In The Skies Above Route 24 (12:20 PM)-

While Lincoln, Misty and Pikachu were looking for a way to reach the riverbank, Jessie, James and Meowth were watching the three from the basket of their hot-air balloon.

"Wow...dat was a close one." commented Meowth as he glanced at the now-collapsed bridge. "If dose two had been a few seconds late, dey woulda joined dat friend of theirs in that river."

"I know. It's a shame that they managed to get to solid ground in time before the bridge collapsed." replied Jessie with a sigh.

"Geez, doncha tink dat yer bein' a little harsh dere, Jess? Wantin' ta get payback on dose two is one ting, but wantin' 'em to fall into dat river and die? Dat's goin' too far, if ya ask me."

"They ruined our raid in Viridian City and caused us to get chased by that awful swarm of Beedrill back in the Viridian Forest. I think I have the right to say something like that." countered Jessie before giving James a glance. "By the way James, where are we? I'm pretty sure that this place isn't on our map."

"I'm not sure, Jessie." replied James as he looked at the map in his hands. "Although, there is one thing I've heard about this route during a briefing I've attended in the past."

"And what's that, James? Is it something important?"

"Not exactly, but if it turns out to be true, this could help us get in the Boss' good graces." answered James before pointing at Route 24 on the map. "From what I remember, there's supposed to be a secret place on this route where injured and abandoned Pokemon go to rest before returning back to the wild."

"Is that right? Well, maybe we should pay this place a visit and see about nabbing some of those Pokemon for the Boss."

"Not dat I'm objectin' to da idea or anythin', but ain't we supposed ta be watchin' da brat and monitorin' everything he does?" asked Meowth, giving the redhead a questioning look.

"I'm certain that he'll be willing to overlook us missing a few minor details if we bring him plenty of rare Pokemon." answered Jessie simply. "Besides, it's not like those two are going to be leaving this place anytime soon due to the bridge collapsing. We can easily find them again."

"Fair enough. So where is dis place supposed ta be, anyway?"

Shrugging, James answers "I'm not sure. All I know is that it's supposed to be found somewhere on Route 24. We'll just have to keep our eyes open until we spot it."

"Then let's start searching for it. The sooner we find this place, the sooner we can snatch all of the Pokemon resting there." ordered Jessie, causing the other two to nod in agreement before looking over the forest for any sign of their target.

-=O=-

-Riverbank Near The Bridge (12:25 PM)-

"Brock! Brock! Can you hear me?" called out Lincoln as he and Misty continued down the riverbank, looking for their missing friend.

Looking around the area for the older gym leader, Misty asks "Brock, where are you?" as she followed behind Lincoln, who continued to call out Brock's name in an attempt to locate him.

As she got ready to call out for Brock once more, the ground beneath her suddenly collapsed, causing her to let out a surprised shout as she fell into a large hole.

Hearing the sudden cry and seeing the hole in the middle of the riverbank, Lincoln hurries over and peers inside to see Misty sitting in the hole, wincing as she rubbed her now-aching head.

"Ow...who's the jerk that put this stupid hole here?"

With a shrug, Lincoln answers "Beats me." before a look of concern appeared on his face. "You okay, Misty? You didn't hurt anything, did you?"

"I'll be alright." replied the redhead as she slowly got back to her feet, wincing slightly from the minor aches in her body. "Any chance you can help me get out of here?"

In response, Lincoln nods before extending one of his arms for her to grab. Unfortunately for both him and Misty, the sudden shift of weight had caught him off-guard, causing him to tumble into the hole as well and causing the two to land in a rather compromising position - Misty laying flat on her back while Lincoln had landed on top of her in a suggestive manner. To make things more awkward, their gradually reddening faces were incredibly close to each other.

Quickly getting off of the redhead, Lincoln stammers "Misty...I...sorry about landing on you like that! I didn't mean to, honest!"

"It's alright...it was an accident..." replied Misty, her blush becoming deeper in color as time passed by. "So...um...think we should wait until someone comes by to help us?"

Nodding with a blush on his face as well, Lincoln answers "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea...um, any ideas on what we can do to pass the time...?"

"Well...we can talk to each other. That'll keep us busy, right?"

"I guess so. But...uh, what are we supposed to talk about?"

"Well...um, let's see..." murmured Misty as she tried to come up with a good topic to discuss, only to come up short. Grimacing, she thought 'Damn it. Nothing's coming to mind...' before turning her attention to Lincoln, who was glancing at her curiously, waiting for her to speak once again. '...Well, since we're alone with nobody else around, now is as good a time as any to let him know how I feel about him. I just hope that he feels the same in return...'

"Misty, you alright? You're kinda worrying me here..." asked Lincoln in concern, causing the redhead to snap out of her thoughtful state.

"Oh...it's...it's nothing." replied the twelve year-old quickly before mustering whatever courage she had within her at the moment in order to go through with what she was going to do next. "Um...Lincoln, there's...something I have to tell you..."

"What is it, Misty?"

Before Misty could get the chance to confess her feelings to the white-haired boy, a familiar-sounding voice asked "Looks like you two are having fun down there.", catching their attention. Turning to face the source of the voice, they saw Brock peering into the hole with a look of slight amusement on his face. "Do you want me to help you out or should I come back later?"

"Brock, you're okay!" replied Lincoln, happy to see the older male alive and well.

Misty, on the other hand, was scowling at Brock, annoyed at the fact that he had ruined her chance to tell Lincoln how she felt about him.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Brock. Now help us get out of this stupid hole."

"What's the magic word, Misty?" asked Brock chidingly, only for the redhead to glare at him in response.

"Is it 'neuter' because that's what I'm going to do to you if you don't get us out of here right now?"

Wincing as he subconsciously grabs his crotch, the Rock-Type Trainer quickly replied "That'll work." before sending out his Onix. Pointing at the hole, he says "Lincoln and Misty are stuck in that hole, Onix. Think you can help them get out?"

In response, the Rock Snake Pokemon nods before lowering his tail into the hole with Lincoln and Misty grabbing onto it when it was close enough. A few seconds later, he pulls his tail, along with the two Trainers, out of the hole and back onto the riverbank.

Giving Onix a grateful nod, Brock says "Good work, Onix. Return." before recalling the Rock-Type back into his Pokeball. After placing it back onto his belt, he asks "Are you two okay? You didn't hurt anything, did you?"

"We're okay. A little sore from the fall, but we'll live." answered Lincoln before glancing at the hole. "What kind of person would leave a hole in the middle of the riverbank like that?"

"I don't know, but I intend on making the one responsible pay." grumbled Misty before giving Brock a questioning look. "So...how did you survive that fall from earlier? Both of us thought that you were done for when we saw you plummet into the river."

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Brock answers "Well...after I fell off of the bridge and into the river, I thought the same thing that you did at first. But as I was about to drown, I was saved by someone who pulled me out of the water and onto dry land."

"You were saved by someone?"

"Yes...a beautiful blue-haired angel by the name of Melanie...she's the one that saved my life." answered Brock, nodding his head. "Anyway, after I spoke with her a bit and found out from her where we currently are, I set out to find the two of you."

"And what did you find out?" asked Lincoln, wanting to know what the fifteen year-old had discovered.

"It's something I think the two of you should see for yourselves. Follow me and I'll show you."

-=O=-

After a twenty minute walk through the forest, the three eventually arrive at what appeared to be a sizable clearing with a cabin in it. All around the clearing were numerous Pokemon, who looked to be either socializing with each other, sleeping or eating. Standing nearby was a woman with blue hair that was clad in a pair of red-colored overalls.

What really caught Lincoln's attention though was the fact that the Bulbasaur from before was standing next to her, as if guarding her.

'It's that Bulbasaur from before...but what is it doing here?' thought Lincoln before glancing at the blue-haired woman, who noticed the three standing nearby. 'I'm guessing that's gotta be Melanie, the girl Brock mentioned before...'

With a gentle smile, the blue-haired woman greeted "Brock, you're back! And it looks like you've brought some friends with you, too!"

"I told you that I'd be back once I found them, didn't I?" replied Brock with a charming smile before gesturing towards Misty and Lincoln. "I'd like you to meet Misty and Lincoln Loud - the former is a fellow gym leader like myself while the latter is a rookie Pokemon Trainer from the States with two badges already to his name."

"It's nice to meet the two of you." said the woman, giving the two a respectful bow. "My name's Melanie and I guess you can consider me to be the guardian of the Pokemon living here."

"Guardian, huh? So these Pokemon were captured and raised by you, I take it?" inquired Lincoln as he glanced at the blue-haired woman curiously.

"Oh no, not at all." replied Melanie with a shake of her head before gesturing towards the numerous Pokemon eating nearby. "As I said before, I look after these Pokemon while they relax and enjoy themselves here."

"I see. And I'm guessing that most of them were abandoned by their old Trainers?"

Nodding, Melanie answers "Yes. I take it upon myself to watch over and help Pokemon like that recuperate until they're ready to head back out into the wild once more."

"Sounds like a lot of work." commented Misty before rubbing one of her aching limbs with a look of discomfort on her face. "By the way, you wouldn't know about who set those traps along the way, would you? Because if you do, I'd like to know who's responsible so I can give them their just desserts."

"Oh...I admit that those traps were my doing - the snares, the holes, even the bridge was booby-trapped in order to keep Trainers away." admitted Melanie, causing Lincoln and Misty to look at her incredulously.

"Snares? I don't seem to remember running into any snares..." mused Lincoln before he was shoved aside by Misty, who gave Melanie an annoyed glare.

"So you're the one that's responsible for all that crap we ran into earlier! I've been meaning to give you a piece of my mind for all the trouble we went through..."

Before she could get any closer however, Bulbasaur immediately stepped in between the two females before growling at Misty threateningly, warning her to back off.

"I'm not scared of a little lizard like you. In fact, I think now is as good a time as any to get some payback for what you did to my Goldeen earlier..." said Misty before taking a Pokeball off of her belt.

As she got ready to throw it, Brock grabbed her shoulder and said "Misty, that's enough. She was doing her best to protect these Pokemon from those who would try to take them away before they were ready to leave. I'm pretty sure she didn't take the possibility of meeting people like us into consideration." in a scolding tone, causing the redhead to huff before replacing the ball back onto her belt. "Besides, we're here as her guests and should be on our best behavior."

"I bet you're only just saying that because you think you actually have a chance with her..." grumbled Misty, causing the fifteen year-old to glare at her before smacking the back of her head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!? All I was saying is that you're just saying that to..."

Before she could finish, Brock smacked the back of her head again, cutting her off. Rubbing the back of her head, Misty grumbles something under her breath before deciding to drop the matter altogether.

Turning his attention back to Melanie, Brock says "As I was saying, I'm certain that Melanie meant no harm to us when she set those traps earlier. Isn't that right?"

"Of course! I may want to protect this place from Trainers, but I don't want to hurt anybody while doing it!"

"Considering how that booby-trapped bridge of yours nearly killed us, you could've fooled me..." muttered Misty under her breath, only to get smacked across the head again. "Damn it! I swear to Arceus that if you smack my head one more time, I'm going to kick you in the junk so hard your grandchildren will feel it!"

With a pleading look on her face, Melanie says "Please, stop fighting...this is a place of relaxation for the Pokemon living here."

"...Alright, but my warning still stands if he does it again."

Deciding to change the subject, Lincoln asks "So...this place is meant for wild and abandoned Pokemon to rest, huh?"

Nodding, Melanie answers "That's correct. It's a lot of work to take care of everything here, but it's a duty I'm happy to do nonetheless." before giving the three a authoritive look. "By the way, I'd appreciate it if the three of you refrained from trying to catch anyone here. Can you do that for me, please?"

"No worries, Miss Melanie - we won't try to catch anyone here. You have my word on it." said Lincoln with Misty and Brock nodding in agreement. Giving Bulbasaur a glance, he adds "It's a shame though - I would've liked to have that Bulbasaur on my team. It looks strong. Really strong."

At this, Bulbasaur narrows his eyes before growling "Not going to happen. I've already been betrayed once by a Trainer before and I don't intend on going through something like that again."

"Bulbasaur isn't too fond of Trainers - his old one abandoned him a couple of years ago." stated Melanie as she gave the Seed Pokemon a saddened look while he continued to glare at Lincoln. "Bulbasaur, please...these are our guests. Stand down. They promised that they wouldn't cause any trouble..."

"And how do you know that they'll keep their word on that? For all we know, they could be planning to catch everyone here when we drop our guards!"

Being the only human to understand what the Grass-Type was saying, Lincoln steps forward and kneels down before saying "I know that you don't trust us, but we promise that we're not here to start trouble."

"And why should I trust anything you say, hmm?" asked Bulbasaur, eyeing the boy suspiciously...though his suspicion quickly changed to surprise when Lincoln took several Pokeballs out of his bag. "What are you doing?"

"These are all of the empty Pokeballs I have in my bag. If it'll make you feel any better about me and my friends being here, I can have Melanie hold onto them until we leave. Consider it a show of good faith." replied Lincoln before picking up the Pokeballs and holding them out to Melanie, who had a surprised look on her face. "I hate to ask you to do something like this, but can you hold onto those Pokeballs for me until we leave?"

"Of course. I'll make sure to look after them for you." replied Melanie as she collected the Pokeballs from him and quickly pocketed them. Giving Misty and Brock a questioning glance, she asks "Do you want me to hang onto your Pokeballs for you as well? It may help the Pokemon here be more comfortable with your precense."

After glving each other a small glance, the two nod before taking several Pokeballs out of their bags and handing them over.

Upon seeing the Pokeballs disappear into Melanie's pocket, the hard look on Bulbasaur's face became more lax as he says "...Fine. I'll accept the three of you being here for now. But if you ever decide to go back on your promise, you're going to have to deal with me. Got it?"

"That won't be a problem considering that we won't be breaking our word in the first place." retorted Lincoln with a raised eyebrow, causing the Seed Pokemon to stare at him before walking away.

Giving Lincoln a grateful nod, Melanie says "Thanks for choosing to do something like that to ease Bulbasaur's concerns, Lincoln. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Melanie. So uh...mind showing us around? I'm pretty sure that Misty and Brock, like myself, would like to see what kind of place this is."

"Of course. Follow me while I give you three a tour of our humble home."

-=O=-

-Elsewhere In The Forest (3:45 PM)-

While Melanie was leading the three on their tour through the area, Team Rocket were experiencing...'difficulties' when it came to finding their way around the forest.

"Stop laughing at once and help us out, Meowth! This isn't funny!" ordered Jessie angrily as she hung upside-down from a snare that was set up in a nearby tree. Nearby, James was inside of a nearby hole while moaning in discomfort, having fallen into it while trying to free his partner.

Upon leaving their balloon in order to search the forest on foot for the 'secret place' James had mentioned earlier, Jessie and James had run into a total of sixteen different traps in the forest - eight for each of them. The only one that hadn't fallen for any traps yet was Meowth, who used his much sharper senses to detect where there were located.

Granted, he could've warned Jessie and James that the area they were in was booby-trapped, but decided not to since he felt that he could get some amusement out of watching the two bumble through the area while setting the traps off. And now he was getting the chance to see it happening once again.

"Oh by Arceus, dis is rich! I haven't laughed dis hard in a long time!" cackled Meowth as he pointed at the furious redhead before breaking out into a louder fit of laughter. "Today just ain't yer day, huh?"

"Meowth, if you know what's good for you, you'll get me down from here right now or else." stated Jessie icily, causing the Scratch Cat Pokemon to stop laughing at the cold tone she had used, knowing that when she used that particular tone, she was being completely serious.

"...Alright already, I'll help ya outta dat tree...just hold on a minute."

With ease, Meowth climbs into the tree and with a swipe of his claws, easily cuts the rope keeping Jessie suspended in the air, causing her to crash onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow..." muttered the redhead before giving Meowth a dirty look. "You could've let me down more gently..."

"Hey, ya only said for me ta help you down - ya never said dat I had ta do somethin' like dat. Now hurry up and get Jim outta dat hole already, will ya? We're wastin' time with you complainin' like dis."

After giving Meowth one more dirty look, Jessie mutters something foul under her breath before heading over to help James out of the hole. Once the lavender-haired man was pulled out of the hole and back onto solid ground, she says "Now then, time to go find this supposed 'secret place' James mentioned earlier...wherever it is in this Arceus-forsaken forest."

"Jessie?" said James, catching the redhead's attention. Pointing at something that appeared to be nearby, he adds "You might want to see this."

"For your sake, this better be important, James." snapped Jessie irritably before walking over to see what he wanted. Upon seeing what James wanted to show her, Jessie smirks before saying "Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

-=O=-

-Back With Lincoln & Company (4:00 PM)-

After spending the afternoon being shown around the area and being introduced to what Melanie did as the caretaker of the Pokemon living here, Lincoln and company decided that they would, in a show of gratitude for the tour she gave them, assist her with her tasks for today.

While Brock was busy pouring food into some dishes for the numerous Pokemon nearby to eat and Misty was tending to the Oddish she had encountered before, Lincoln was sitting down on the riverbank with Pikachu and Bulbasaur, engaging in a conversation with them.

"So...you've been looking after both Melanie and this place for a while, huh? Sounds like you're a pretty reliable guy to have around when trouble happens."

"She's the one that found me after my old Trainer ditched me here in this forest." answered the Seed Pokemon with a nod. "I owe her that much since she had saved my life that day."

Giving Lincoln a slightly prideful look, he adds "And yes, I am handy to have around. Especially when dealing with Trainers that try to intrude on a place like this. Though it seems I've gotten a bit rusty as of late..."

"...That was meant to a jab at my Trainer, wasn't it?" asked Pikachu in an annoyed tone.

"Somewhat. We may be on speaking terms with each other right now, but do not think that I trust your Trainer or his friends in any way."

Before Pikachu could give him a retort, Lincoln says "Let it go, Pikachu. We shouldn't try to force him to change his mind about what he thinks of us. He has to do that on his own."

With an approving look on his face, Bulbasaur says "So you're willing to respect my beliefs instead of trying to shove yours in my face - that's something I can respect. That puts you up a notch in my book."

"That so? And where am I now?"

"Notch one. Don't expect to climb any higher than that, though."

"We'll see, Bulbasaur. We'll see." replied Lincoln in turn, causing the Grass-Type to roll his eyes before walking away in order to go check on some of the traps Melanie set earlier.

Once he was gone, Pikachu says "Man, what a jerk...I'd like to teach him a lesson or two..." under his breath, causing Lincoln to give him a chastising look.

"Now Pikachu, we promised that we'd behave ourselves here. That includes no picking fights or arguing with Bulbasaur, understand?"

"I know, but I didn't like the way he was talking about you earlier like you were some kind of unwanted guest. And then there was that 'notch one' comment..."

"Well, as I said before, he's entitled to his own opinion about us, just as you're entitled to yours about him."

"True. Doesn't mean I have to like what he says, though." replied Pikachu with an annoyed huff. Before Lincoln could give him a reply, the two saw Bulbasaur hurry over with a worried look on his face. "What's your problem?"

"I just did a quick check on some of the traps we have outside of this place - they've been set off by somebody. We've got unwanted company somewhere around here." said Bulbasaur before an unfamiliar scent caught his attention. "...And they're close. Really close."

-=O=-

"So your old Trainer abandoned you too, huh?" asked Misty as she continued to tend to Oddish, who gave her a nod in response to her question. "That sucks. But hey, at least you have Melanie to look after you, right?"

Once again, the Oddish gave her a nod.

After a few seconds, Misty scratches the back of her head and says "Listen...uh, I want to apologize for what happened between us earlier. Had I known about this place earlier, I would've left you alone. So for what its worth, I'm sorry."

After gazing at Misty for a few seconds, the Weed Pokemon walks forward and places on of her leaves on Misty's hand, as if attempting to comfort her.

"...So you're not mad about what happened earlier?" asked Misty, surprised. When Oddish shook her head, the redhead gave the Grass-Type a gentle smile and added "Thanks, Oddish. I'm glad that there's no hard feeling between us."

"I take it you've grown attached to that Oddish, Misty?" asked Melanie as she walked over with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I have." said Misty as she started patting the Grass-Type's head, causing it to coo in delight. "It's a shame I'm not allowed to catch her though - I would've loved to have a cute little Pokemon like this come along with me. I definitely know that I would've been a much better Trainer than her old one was."

"Well, if it's any consolation, once Pokemon usually finish healing up here, they usually end up going back into the wild. Maybe one day in the future, you'll encounter Oddish again somewhere and get your chance then."

"I'll be waiting for that day." said Misty with a nod before giving Oddish a knowing smile. "So until then, make sure to be good and don't cause any trouble for Melanie, okay?"

"Did someone say 'trouble'?" asked a female voice from nearby, catching their attention.

"They better make that double."

Wincing upon recognizing the voices, Misty mutters "Oh no...not those jokers again..." as Jessie and James leap out of some nearby bushes before striking a pose.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

'Ugh...it's even worse hearing it the second time...' thought Misty, cringing.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

As Misty prepared to remove one of her Pokeballs from her belt in order to battle the two Rockets, Meowth suddenly leapt out of a nearby tree with a net, tossing it onto her, Oddish and Melanie, catching them off-guard.

Standing on top of the net and striking a pose of his own, the Scratch Cat Pokemon added "Meowth! That's right!" before quickly fastening the net, trapping the three inside. Giving the three struggling inside a mocking smile, he says "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see ya down dere."

Crossing her arms with a smirk, Jessie says "You really shouldn't leave things lying around in the forest, lady. There's always a chance that someone will end up using them against you. Your current situation is a fine example of that." before turning her attention to Misty with the smirk becoming more menacing. "As for you, I'm going to enjoy paying you back for what happened in Viridian City. I think your Pokemon will do as suitable compensation."

Glaring at the older redhead, Misty snarls "Like hell you will, you old hag!"

"Please, leave the Pokemon here alone! This is a place of relaxation for them!" pleaded Melanie, hoping that the three would listen to her.

"Not happenin', lady. We came here ta snatch every last Pokemon in dis joint and dat's just what we're gonna do."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." said Lincoln's voice from nearby, catching the attention of everyone there. Turning to face where his voice was coming from, they saw Lincoln and Brock standing there while Pikachu and Bulbasaur looked ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop us?" asked James as he and Jessie took their own Pokeballs off of their belts and activated them.

"We're going to kick your sorry butts out of this place, that's what." replied Lincoln before giving Brock a glance. "You go free the others - I'll handle Team Rocket."

"Are you sure about taking them on by yourself?" questioned Brock, only for Lincoln to nod before turning his attention back to Jessie and James, who smirked evilly upon hearing that he intended to battle them on his own.

While Brock ran over to the net to free the others, Lincoln threw the Pokeball he was holding into the air and said "Come on out, Andrea!", causing the red and white sphere to release the newly-named Sandshrew from within while Pikachu got into position in front of his Trainer, ready for battle.

Once Andrea had fully materialized in front of the white-haired boy, Jessie says "You're not going to be so lucky this time, brat - it's the two of us against just you. We have the numbers advantage." said Jessie before throwing her Pokeball. "Get out here, Ekans!"

Following suit and doing the same, James orders "You too, Koffing!"

As the two Poison-Types burst out of their Pokeballs and materialize in front of their respective Trainers, Bulbasaur glared at the three Rockets before taking his place beside Andrea and Pikachu, causing Lincoln to look at him in surprise.

"Bulbasaur? You're going to help us?"

"I may not like the idea of you being here, but I dislike people like those two even more. So for this one time only, I'm willing to work with both of your Pokemon in order to drive them off."

"Well since you're going to be helping us out, we should call dibs on which ones we wanna fight." said Andrea before she pointed at Ekans, who leered at her menacingly. "I'll take the ugly-looking snake over there."

"And I'll take on the Koffing. With my Poison subtype, I can probably handle anything it throws at me." replied Bulbasaur, turning his attention to Koffing.

"Which leaves the pussycat over there for me...again. Joy." said Pikachu sarcastically as he glanced at Meowth. "I just hope he's gotten stronger over the past couple of days - the last fight we had was a total cakewalk."

"Hey, I ain't a battler! Don't be getting me involved in dis!" replied Meowth quickly, having heard what the Rock-Type had said.

"Well, the other two are taken and you're there, so...tough nuts, pal." answered the Electric-Type with a shrug before charging towards Meowth, intending on taking him down. After letting out a cry, Bulbasaur and Sandshrew follow suit and rush towards their respective opponents as well.

Meanwhile, Brock was busy cutting away at the net, eventually managing to create a large enough opening for Misty and Melanie to escape through.

"Are you two alright?" asked the fifteen year-old in concern.

Dusting herself off, Misty replied "The only thing that's injured right now is my pride. I can't believe that I let those clowns get the drop on me like that." before picking up the Pokeball she had taken off of her belt earlier. Giving the two a commanding look, she adds "You two go gather up the Pokemon and get them to safety while I go and help Lincoln."

"Alright. Just be careful over there, okay?"

Giving him a nod, Misty answers "Will do, Brock." before running over to help Lincoln out.

-=O=-

Five minutes. That's how long the battle had lasted with the end result being all three of the Rockets' Pokemon lying on the ground, completely defeated.

At first, the battle was fairly evenly matched between Lincoln and the Rockets with neither side gaining an advantage over the other. That all changed when Misty made her arrival and joined the fray.

As she was still annoyed about what happened earlier with the net, the redhead decided that some payback was in order and sent out her Gyarados to help take the opposing Pokemon down.

Needless to say, the fight didn't last too long after that.

"Twice! That's twice we've lost to those brats! This is insulting!" screeched Jessie in disbelief. After quickly recalling Ekans, she glares at Misty and snarls "You think you're so great, constantly interfering with our work, don't you!?"

Shrugging as she recalled Gyarados, Misty retorted "Well, what do you expect us to do - just stand aside and let you do whatever you want?"

"Yes! We're members of Team Rocket! We should be feared, not getting our asses kicked by a couple of brats!" shouted James in a whiny tone of voice.

"Well, stop trying to pick fights with us and you won't get your asses kicked!"

"Yeah, what she said!" added Lincoln, nodding in agreement. "You're the ones starting these fights - we're just finishing them!"

After picking Meowth up and slinging his unconscious body over his shoulder, James says "Well, don't think that this is the last time we'll see each other, brats. One of these days, we'll come back and put you in your place."

Making the 'blah blah' gesture with her hand, Misty says "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get outta here before I decide to send Gyarados after you again."

Hearing this, the two Rockets pale before running off, eventually disappearing into the forest. A few seconds later, the sound of something falling could be heard, followed by the sound of James screaming "Oh for crying out loud - another hole!? Seriously!?"

As soon as the Rockets were out of sight, Melanie and Brock made their reappearance. After cautiously looking around and finding no sign of Jessie or James anywhere, Melanie asked "Are...are they gone?"

"They're gone, Melanie. Misty, Bulbasaur and I took care of 'em." answered Lincoln with a thumb-up, bringing a smile to her face.

"That's a relief. Thank you for defending this place from those awful thieves." replied the blue-haired woman gratefully. "Please, allow me to let you stay here for the night. It's the least I can do to repay you for what you've done for us."

Before Lincoln could give her an answer, Brock quickly said "We'd be happy to accept your offer, Melanie!" before grabbing Melanie's hand, causing her to stare at him, completely bewildered.

"Um...okay? Can you let go of my hand, please?"

"I've got you, Melanie. Hold on a bit." said Misty before abruptly kicking Brock between the legs, causing him to collapse onto the ground while holding his crotch with both hands. "That's for all the smacks to the head you gave me earlier, by the way."

While the fifteen year-old started whimpering while clutching his groin, Melanie asked "...Is this an everyday occurance with the three of you?"

"I'm not sure. I've only known them for about a week or so." answered Lincoln with a shrug.

(AN: Yeah, I know I could've written out the battle between Lincoln, Misty and the Rockets, but my mind's been very distracted as of late (see the AN at the end for the reason why) and since I had a hard time trying to come up with something good, I just decided to make it an off-screen battle.)

-=O=-

-Later That Evening (7:30 PM)-

As the sun started to set over the forest later that evening, Lincoln and his friends were enjoying a meal together with Melanie and Bulbasaur, who looked to be much more comfortable with the three's presence.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night, Melanie. We really appreciate it." said Lincoln with a smile. Patting Bulbasaur on the head, he adds "Make sure to look after Melanie and the Pokemon living here for us after we leave tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Actually, there's something I'd like for you to do for me before you leave tomorrow." commented Melanie, causing the white-haired boy to look at her, wondering what she wanted from him. Gesturing towards the Grass-Type, she adds "I'd like for you to capture Bulbasaur and look after him for me."

Looking surprised, Lincoln asks "You want me to capture Bulbasaur? But why?"

"Even though I'd like to keep him here with me, I know that he won't get any stronger if he stayed here." answered Melanie with a sad smile. "That and I'm sure that you'll take good care of him."

Giving Bulbasaur a glance, Lincoln asks "And you're okay with something like this?"

"Of course. I trust Melanie's judgment completely." replied the Seed Pokemon with a nod. "However, don't think that I'm going to just go along with you willy-nilly. If you want to capture me, you're going to have to battle me first and prove that you're worthy of being my new Trainer."

"Sounds fair." answered Lincoln before he gave Bulbasaur a grin. "So do you wanna do this now or what?"

"Right now is good. Just know that I'm not going to make it easy for you."

"I wouldn't have any other way." replied Lincoln with a grin before turning to face Pikachu. "You want this one?"

"Gladly. After that disappointing fight with Meowth yesterday, I'd like to have an opponent that won't faint after a single hit." said Pikachu before leaping off of Lincoln's shoulder, ready for battle.

"I'll try not to disappoint. Now then, prepare yourself!" replied Bulbasaur in turn before launching a flurry of razor-sharp leaves at the Mouse Pokemon. "Razor Leaf!"

Pointing at the oncoming attack, Lincoln orders "Fry those leaves before they can hit you, Pikachu! Use Thundershock!", causing Pikachu to launch a blast of electricity at the leaves, instantly burning them up and destroying them. "Now use Quick Attack!"

In a burst of speed, the Electric-Type dashed towards Bulbasaur and slammed into his body full-force, causing him to skid back several inches from the blow.

"Not bad. I can see why you managed to defeat that Meowth so easily."

"Thanks. To be fair though, anyone could've kicked that cat's ass."

"If you say so. By the way, you dropped your guard." stated Bulbasaur before suddenly hitting the Electric-Type with a Tackle attack, knocking him to the ground. Before Pikachu could get back to his feet, Bulbasaur quickly extended his vines and wrapped them tightly around him, causing him to let out a grunt of pain. "Give up. You already know what's going to happen next if you don't."

"Actually..." said Pikachu with a grunt of pain before he gave Bulbasaur a grin that unnerved the Grass-Type somewhat. "You're the one that dropped your guard, not me."

Before Bulbasaur could ask on what he was talking about, Lincoln says "Pikachu, Thundershock!", causing the Seed Pokemon's eyes to widen in horror upon realizing what was going to happen - because he was still holding Pikachu with his vines, he had practically guaranteed that his Thundershock attack would connect, no matter what.

Putting his all into the Electric-Type attack, Pikachu blasts Bulbasaur with a large burst of electricity, heavily electrocuting him. Surprisingly enough, the Grass-Type had managed to remain conscious enough to let go of Pikachu, causing the electrical current running through his vines to immediately cut off.

Unfortunately for him, the damage had already been done, weakening him considerably.

"Let's finish him off, Pikachu! Iron Tail!" ordered Lincoln, pointing at the slightly smoking Bulbasaur. With his tail covered in a metallic sheen, Pikachu slams it with all of his might into the Seed Pokemon's face, hitting him hard and sending him flying into the air.

Upon landing on the ground, Bulbasaur gives Pikachu a weak glance and mumbles "...Strong..." before losing consciousness.

-=O=-

Once Bulbasaur had fainted, a grin appeared on Lincoln's face as he said "Great job on weakening him, Pikachu. Now it's my turn." before searching through his bag for an empty Pokeball. After managing to find one, he throws it and manages to connect with Bulbasaur's body, causing the ball to pull him inside.

Seconds later, the ball flashes and goes completely still, signalling a successful capture.

Picking up the Pokeball, Lincoln looks it over with a wide smile on his face - not only did he manage to catch a new Pokemon, but it was a Kanto Starter Pokemon at that.

'I bet Professor Oak will be surprised when he sees this.' thought Lincoln before an idea suddenly hit him. Turning to face Brock, he asks "Hey Brock, is there a way to decide which Pokemon I want to send to Professor Oak? I'd like to keep Bulbasaur here with me for now in order to get to know him better."

Scratching his chin, Brock answers "I'm not sure. To be honest, I've never considered the possibility of doing something like that before."

 _'I believe I can provide an answer for your question.'_ stated Lincoln's Pokedex from within his pocket, causing everyone there to look at the white-haired boy in surprise.

Pointing at him, Misty asked "...Did your Pokedex just freely speak to you?"

"I think it did." replied Lincoln before taking the red-colored device out of his pocket. "Uh...any chance you could repeat that, please?"

 _'Certainly. I said 'I believe I can provide an answer for your question'. Do you require me to repeat myself again?'_

"No, that won't be necessary." said Lincon, shaking his head. "So uh...how are you able to speak with us freely like this? Is this a new feature of yours or something?"

 _'No, my A.I. has always been sentient. You never bothered to ask me if it was or not.'_ stated the red-colored device in a matter-of-face tone.

"Oh. Well...uh, so what about that thing I was asking about? Can I choose which Pokemon to send to Professor Oak's lab so I can keep Bulbasaur on hand?"

 _'I am happy to inform you that you can. As you may already know, I'm connected to the many networks, programs and systems at the Professor's laboratory, which means that I can access certain functions related to them, including the Pokeball transport service. All you need to do is let me know which Pokemon you want to send to the lab and I will do the rest.'_

"Sounds easy enough, I guess. But what if Professor Oak finds out? Won't he be upset about you accessing stuff like that?"

 _'I do not think you will have to worry about that. I believe that the Professor would be thrilled to know that I am capable of doing something like this.'_

After gazing at the Pokedex with a thoughtful look on his face, Lincoln replies "Well...alright, if you say so. I'd like to send Beedrill over to the lab, please."

 _'Certainly. Please take the Pokeball belonging to the Pokemon you wish to send off of your belt and replace it with the one belonging to the Pokemon you wish to keep with you. Be quick about it, though - there is a twenty-second delay before the transfer activates.'_

"Alright, hold on a moment." replied Lincoln before he quickly takes Beedrill's Pokeball off of his belt and replaces it with the one used to capture Bulbasaur. Once he had successfully switched out the two Pokeballs, he says "Alright, everything's set. Go for it."

In a flash of white light, Beedrill's Pokeball disappeared, leaving Lincoln empty-handed. A few seconds later, the Pokedex states ' _Transfer complete. Your Beedrill has been successfully sent to Professor Oak's lab.'_

"Thanks...erm...do you have a name for yourself, by any chance?"

 _'Considering that I am programmed inside of a Pokedex, you can refer to me as Dexter.'_ replied the Pokedex simply.

"Alright then. Thanks a lot, Dexter." said Lincoln before placing the Pokedex back into his pocket. Once it was safely put away, he turns to Melanie and says "Thanks for letting me capture Bulbasaur, Melanie. You have my word that I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will, Lincoln. That's why I suggested the idea in the first place."

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 24 (8:00 PM)-

"Twice! That's twice we've lost to that brat and his girlfriend already! This is unbelievable!" ranted Jessie, fuming in anger over her recent loss. "How is it that we keep losing so badly!?"

"Well, when's da last time da two of youse actually bothered ta train yer Pokemon? They ain't gettin' any stronger with you just loafin' around." commented Meowth, causing the redhead to glare at him.

"You're one to talk, Meowth! Aside from Fury Swipes and Scratch, you're pretty much useless in battle! That Pikachu practually walked all over you during the fight!"

At this, the Scratch Cat Pokemon growled irritably before grumbling something foul about Jessie under his breath. Thankfully for him, she was so caught up with her rant that she didn't hear it.

Holding up one of his hands, James says "Now that I think on it, Meowth does raise a good point - when was the last time we actually trained our Pokemon?"

At this, Jessie opened her mouth to give him a reply, only to find herself unable to come up with an excuse to give him - though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she barely put any time or effort into training her Ekans, preferring to focus mainly on herself and her duties as a member of Team Rocket. And she definitely knew that James was in the same position as her when it came to his Koffing.

'We really do suck as Trainers...' thought the redhead bitterly as the harsh truth finally hit home. It didn't help that she knew that Lincoln and his friends were only going to get stronger as time passed by, eventually getting to the point where the three Rockets would be no match for them.

And their mission was going to be much harder to complete if that happened.

Giving James a glance, she states "Starting tomorrow, we're going to put more effort into training our Pokemon, James. As much as I hate to admit it, you and Meowth raised a good point about us needing to improve ourselves more. We're going to get started on that first thing tomorrow morning."

With a thoughtful look on his face, James replies "We should also see about capturing some new Pokemon for us to train as well. After all, we only have Ekans and Koffing while the brat and his friends have a larger variety of Pokemon at their disposal.", thinking about a particular Pokemon he had left behind at his former home.

"Good thinkin', Jim. Maybe our chances of actually beatin' dose brats and completin' our mission will improve if we have more Pokemon with us."

"Then it's settled. We'll put off our mission for the time being to focus on improving our Pokemon and our numbers." stated Jessie, causing James and Meowth to give her a nod of acknowledgement at the decision.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lynn & Lucy's Room (7:00 AM)-

As the sun started to rise in Royal Woods, Lynn woke up from her slumber, though instead of feeling refreshed as she normally would after a good night's sleep, she felt...off.

She didn't know what was causing it or why she felt this way, but she definitely knew that something just didn't feel right.

Glancing over at Lucy's bed and finding it completely untouched, she thought 'Maybe it's because Lucy isn't in here anymore. That's gotta be it.' before thinking back on what she had done to the young goth a few days ago.

Sure, she'd admit that doing something like that to her own sister was completely uncalled for, but she had to get her mind off of how badly her game went and Lucy had provided a convenient distraction for her to use.

It still didn't change the fact that she still felt like scum for going through with it, though.

'Maybe I'll see about buying her a couple of cheesy vampire novels or something. That'll be a good enough apology, I think.' thought Lynn as she got ready to get out of her bed in order to start her day.

As she prepared to get to her feet however, her legs had somehow managed to get tangled up with her blanket, causing her to lose her balance and land onto the floor face-first.

Rubbing her nose, the brunette muttered "Ow...that hurt..." before glaring at the blanket still wrapped around her feet. After taking it off and tossing it back onto her bed, she started heading towards her bedroom door, unaware of the tennis ball that she was about to step on.

Upon stepping on the ball, Lynn loses her balance again and stumbles into the door, slamming into it and damaging her face again.

Groaning in discomfort, Lynn reaches for the door and tries to open it, only for it to remain closed. Eyes widening in surprise, she keeps trying to open the door, only for it to remain shut.

"Stupid door must've jammed again...we really need to replace some of the stuff in this house..." growled Lynn before she started pulling on the door with all of her might, trying to force it open. After a few seconds, the door forcibly opens up, smacking Lynn in the face again, almost rendering her unconscious from the hit.

Unsteadily getting back to her feet with blood starting to flow freely from her nose, she thought 'What the heck is going on with my luck this morning!? That's three times I've gotten clocked in the face already!' before staggering out of her room and towards the stairs.

As she prepared to go down them however, she had once again lost her balance, causing her to start tumbling down the stairs. Upon coming to a stop at the bottom, Lynn mutters "This just isn't my morning..." before losing consciousness.

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.23 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.17 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap**

 **Beedrill Lv.17 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.23 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce)**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Quirky**  
 **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.17 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea)**  
 **Ability: Sand Veil**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, ?**

 **Clefable Lv.17 (Male) (Nickname: Astro)**  
 **Ability: Magic Guard**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.15 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Overgrow**  
 **Nature: Serious**  
 **Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.18 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp**  
 **Nature: Bold**  
 **Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, ?, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy**  
 **Nature: Hardy**  
 **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.18 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**  
 **Nature: Adamant**  
 **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

-Omake 50: Alternate Scene In The Hole (Lincoln/Misty) (SilverNugget)- (Warning: M-Rated)

-Riverbank Near The Bridge (12:25 PM)-

"Brock! Brock! Can you hear me?" called out Lincoln as he and Misty continued down the riverbank, looking for their missing friend.

Looking around the area for the older gym leader, Misty asks "Brock, where are you?" as she followed behind Lincoln, who continued to call out Brock's name in an attempt to locate him.

As she got ready to call out for Brock once more, the ground beneath her suddenly collapsed, causing her to let out a surprised shout as she fell into a large hole.

Hearing the sudden cry and seeing the hole in the middle of the riverbank, Lincoln hurries over and peers inside to see Misty sitting in the hole, wincing as she rubbed her now-aching head.

"Ow...who's the jerk that put this stupid hole here?"

With a shrug, Lincoln answers "Beats me." before a look of concern appeared on his face. "You okay, Misty? You didn't hurt anything, did you?"

"I'll be alright." replied the redhead as she slowly got back to her feet, wincing slightly from the minor aches in her body. "Any chance you can help me get out of here?"

In response, Lincoln nods before extending one of his arms for her to grab. Unfortunately for both him and Misty, the sudden shift of weight had caught him off-guard, causing him to tumble into the hole as well and causing the two to land in a rather compromising position - Misty laying flat on her back while Lincoln had landed on top of her in a suggestive manner. To make things more awkward, their gradually reddening faces were incredibly close to each other.

Quickly getting off of the redhead, Lincoln stammers "Misty...I...sorry about landing on you like that! I didn't mean to, honest!"

"It's alright...it was an accident..." replied Misty, her blush becoming deeper in color as time passed by. "So...um...think we should wait until someone comes by to help us?"

Nodding with a blush on his face as well, Lincoln answers "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea...um, any ideas on what we can do to pass the time...?"

In an instant, the two's positioning had completely changed with Lincoln laying on his back while Misty was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist with a smile on her face.

As she ran a finger slowly down his chest, Misty says "I think I've got something in mind for us to do...something that both of us will enjoy..."

Eyes widening as his blush starts deepening in color, Lincoln asks "R-really? And what's that...?"

-=O=-

Meanwhile, Brock was walking down the riverbank, trying to find out where Lincoln and Misty were at. He had heard their voices calling him earlier and had decided to meet up with them.

Upon seeing a hole in the middle of the path, Brock mused "Guess those two must've ran into one of Melanie's traps..." before walking over to see if that was the case, only to frown upon hearing gasps, groans and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh coming from the hole. "...Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

With this in mind, he hurries over to the hole and peers inside. Upon seeing what was going on, his eyes bulged out in shock as blood started to flow heavily from his nose.

Inside, the two were completely nude with the two engaged in an intimate manner. And by the looks on their faces, they were enjoying every moment of it.

Trying to stem the bloodflow coming from his nose, Brock asks "You...uh, two having fun down there?", catching the pair's attention. After a few seconds, Misty flips him the bird while Lincoln glares at him, annoyed at the interruption.

"Fuck off, Brock! Can't you see that we're busy here!?" said Misty, irritated at the older gym leader's presence.

Nodding in agreement as he ran a hand down one of Misty's legs, causing her to let out a delighted gasp, Lincoln adds "Yeah, we're...eh, kinda preoccupied with each other right now, Brock. Can you come back in an hour or so?"

"Erm...sure. I'll be back later. Bye!" squeaked Brock before hurrying away from the hole while clutching the front of his pants, leaving the two alone once more.

Once she was certain that the fifteen year-old was gone, Misty gave Lincoln a smirk and asks "Now then, where were we...?", causing the white-haired boy to give her a smirk of his own in response before the two continued with their activity while Pikachu sat down near the river, wiping a tear of joy from his eye.

"So young and already claiming that girl as his mate...I'm proud of that boy..." muttered the Electric-Type with a hint of pride in his voice. "Now I just need to see about finding a mate for myself as well. After all, those two may have offspring of their own one day and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some random Pokemon be their starter. That spot is reserved for my child and my child alone!"

-=O=-

-Omake 51: Blue-Haired Beauty (Lincoln/Melanie) (SilverNugget)-

(Set After Team Rocket's Defeat)

As soon as the Rockets were out of sight, Melanie and Brock made their reappearance. After cautiously looking around and finding no sign of Jessie or James anywhere, Melanie asked "Are...are they gone?"

"They're gone, Melanie. Misty, Bulbasaur and I took care of 'em." answered Lincoln with a thumb-up, bringing a smile to her face.

"That's a relief. Thank you for defending this place from those awful thieves." replied the blue-haired woman gratefully. "Please, allow me to let you stay here for the night. It's the least I can do to repay you for what you've done for us."

Before Lincoln could give her an answer, Brock quickly said "We'd be happy to accept your offer, Melanie!" before grabbing Melanie's hand, causing her to stare at him, completely bewildered.

"Um...okay? Can you let go of my hand, please?"

"I've got you, Melanie. Hold on a bit." said Misty before abruptly kicking Brock between the legs, causing him to collapse onto the ground while holding his crotch with both hands. "That's for all the smacks to the head you gave me earlier, by the way."

While the fifteen year-old started whimpering while clutching his groin, Melanie asked "...Is this an everyday occurance with the three of you?"

"I'm not sure. I've only known them for about a week or so." answered Lincoln with a shrug. "In any case, since Brock decided to make the decision for us, we'll accept your offer of lodging for tonight. Thank you, Melanie."

-=O=-

Later that night while Brock and Misty were asleep, Lincoln and Melanie were sitting together in her cabin, engaging in conversation with each other.

"Wow...to think that you put so much effort into this place every single day - caring for the Pokemon, setting all of those traps and even looking for other Pokemon out in the wild that require your assistance." said Lincoln before giving Melanie a nod of respect. "You have my respect for being able to do all of this on your own."

"It is a hard job, but it's one I enjoy doing." replied Melanie with a smile, though it dimished a bit as she added "I do have to admit it's a very lonely one, though."

"Lonely? But you have the Pokemon here for company, don't you?"

"They can't provide the kind of 'company' I'm looking for, Lincoln. Besides, I'm pretty sure something like that has got to be illegal, anyway." answered Melanie sadly. "I'm talking about having someone to share my life with. Because I have to dedicate so much of my time to the Pokemon living here, I hardly have any time to find that certain someone."

"Oh...I see what you're saying now." said Lincoln, nodding in realization. "Well, you know that Brock's interested in you, right?"

"Brock is a wonderful person and I hope that he finds the one he's looking for someday, but he's not the kind of person I'm looking for."

'Ouch...the guy's not even here and he's already been rejected...' though Lincoln with a wince before giving the blue-haired woman a questioning look. "So, uh...what kind of person are you looking for? Do you already have someone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." replied Melanie before a smile appeared on her face. "He's kind, noble, willing to do the right thing and even played an important part in protecting this place from some awful thieves."

'That sounds awfully familiar...wait...' thought Lincoln before asking "Melanie...you're not talking about...me, are you?"

Pressing her fingers together as a faint shade of red appeared on her cheeks, Melanie says "...Well...yes. You're not upset about me choosing you over Brock, are you?"

Shaking his head, Lincoln answered "...I'm not upset or anything...I'm just, you know...surprised that you would like someone like me."

Kneeling down so her eyes would be leveled with Lincoln's own, Melanie says "You're a wonderful young man, Lincoln. Any girl would be lucky to have someone like you, myself included.", causing the boy to blush slightly from the compliment. "You know...come to think of it, I never did reward you for what you've done for our village today, did I?"

"Well, aside from letting us stay here for the night, no."

"Then allow me to really show you how grateful I am for your earlier assistance..." said Melanie before pulling him into a brief kiss, causing his blush to deepen in color. After letting him go a few seconds later, she says "Consider that your reward for saving the Pokemon living here and helping me out with my duties today. I hope you liked it."

"I liked it a lot..." replied Lincoln dazedly, causing the older woman to giggle at the sight.

"Glad to hear it. Now go get some sleep - I'm fairly certain that you must be tired from that's happened earlier today and would like to get some well-deserved rest."

-=O=-

-The Following Morning-

"Thanks for letting us stay the night, Melanie. We really appreciate it." said Lincoln as he, Misty and Brock got ready to head out to their next destination.

"You're welcome. Do remember that you're welcome to visit anytime you like." said Melanie with a smile. As the three got ready to leave, she added "And Lincoln?", causing the white-haired boy to look at her curiously. "If...no, when you decide to come back here, I'd like to get to know you better."

Suddenly, her voice takes on a more flirtacious-sounding tone as she adds "...Much better." with a wink.

While Misty glowered at Melanie for her blatant attempt at flirting and Brock stared at Lincoln with a blank look on his face, the white-haired boy himself replied "I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I decide to visit you again, Melanie. Goodbye."

As the blue-haired woman walked away to attend to her daily duties, Brock says "...Lincoln." in a barely-restrained tone, catching the eleven year-old's attention.

"Yes, Brock?"

Pointing at Melanie as she disappeared into the forest, Brock asks "...Was Melanie...flirting with you just a few seconds ago?"

"Sounds like it. Why do you ask?" replied Lincoln with a shrug, causing the older male to stare at him for a few seconds before a hard look appeared on his face.

"...One of these days, I'm going to find out how you manage to keep doing stuff like this. I don't care how long it takes - I'm going to find out your secret one way or another."

Shrugging again, Lincoln simply answers "To be honest Brock, I have no idea why it keeps happening either. Now come on, we need to get going."

-=O=-

-Omake 52: Choose Your Starter! Part 1 (Alternate Beginnings AU) (SilverNugget)-

-Professor Oak's Laboratory - Lobby (8:00 AM)-

(Set On The Morning After The Exam Is Administered)

"Oh man...today's the day I get my starter Pokemon..." said Lincoln, quivering with excitement as he sat on one of the lobby's couches beside Luna, who looked surprisingly lax compared to her brother. "Which one should I go with? Charmander? Squirtle? Bulbasaur? I can't decide!"

"Ease up on the shaking, dude." said Luna, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you're excited about today, but you need to relax. The starters aren't going anywhere."

Nodding, Lincoln replies "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I just need to relax...once Professor Oak calls for us, I can make my decision then."

"Yeah, there you go - just take it easy." answered Luna with a smile. Deciding to help him take his mind off of the wait, she says "Last night was really something, wasn't it? I've never sweated that much over an exam before."

"Yeah, it was. We should considering ourselves lucky that we managed to pass it, otherwise this whole trip would've been a waste of everyone's time." said Lincoln with a nod. "So are you going to try for badges, too?"

"Nah, that's your gig, bro. I think I'll just stick with catching Pokemon for now until I find something that catches my interest."

"Alright, if that's what you want to do, that's your choice." replied Lincoln, inwardly letting out a sigh of relief - the last thing he wanted was to compete with one of his siblings for the regional championship.

"Lincoln and Luna Loud, right?" asked a male voice from nearby, catching the pair's attentinon. Turning to see who it was, they saw a man clad in a lab coat standing there. "Professor Oak is calling for you. Follow me, please."

"Alright, thanks dude." said Luna before getting up off of the couch. Giving Lincoln a smirk, she asks "You ready to go pick out your starter, little bro?"

"Am I ever! Let's go!"

-=O=-

After a brief trip through a few hallways, the man eventually led the two Louds to a door that had a plaque with the words 'Containment Room' enscribed on it. Opening the door, the man says "Professor Oak is inside waiting for you. Step inside, please."

Upon entering the room, the two gaped at the sight before them - all around the room were numerous machines of varying sizes and shapes that seemed far more advanced than anything they had ever seen before. But what really caught their attention were the people that were in the room as well - alongside Professor Oak were three others - two boys and one girl - who glanced at the two siblings curiously.

The girl had long light brown hair and was clad in a blue and black tanktop, black wristbands, a red skirt, blue socks, white shoes and a white short-brimmed hat with a pink Pokeball design on it.

As for the two boys, the first one had black hair and was wearing a red and white baseball cap, blue jeans, black wristbands, black shoes and a red and white short-sleeved jacket that was worn over a black t-shirt. The other had spiky brown hair and was wearing a lavender shirt with long sleeves, baggy blue pants and a pair of orange boots.

"Hey Gramps, who are those two? I don't recognize 'em." asked the brown-haired boy as he pointed at the two Louds.

"Don't be rude, Gary. Those two are not only my guests, but they also managed to pass the Trainer's exam last night."

While the other boy and the girl suddenly looked interested, the brown-haired boy's eyes widened in disbelief before he shouted "Those two managed to pass the Trainer's exam!? They didn't even attend Trainer's school!"

"Which makes them all the more interesting, if you ask me. It's not every day you meet people that can pass the exam without any prior schooling." said the girl before walking over and offering a handshake to both Lincoln and Luna. "Name's Leaf. Nice to meetcha."

Accepting the gesture, Lincoln replies "Nice to meet you too, Leaf. I'm Lincoln and this is my older sister Luna."

"Nice meetin' you, dudette." added Luna, shaking Leaf's hand as well. Turning her attention to the two boys, she asks "So, who are they? Your friends?"

"You can say that." replied Leaf before pointing at the brown-haired boy and saying "That boy over there is Gary Oak - he's Professor Oak's grandson and a rookie Trainer that's starting his journey today just like everyone else here."

"You're also forgetting the fact that I'm gonna be the Kanto regional champion, Leaf." said Gary smugly, causing Leaf to give him an annoyed look while crossing her arms.

"That's what you think. Don't forget that Red and I are aiming for the same thing you are - one of us could even end up becoming the next champion."

"Dream on! There's only room for one at the top and that 'one' is going to be me!"

Watching as the two started to bicker, Luna turns to the other boy and asks "Are they always like this?", causing him to chuckle in response.

"You don't know the half of it. Name's Red, by the way - nice to meet you."

Quickly breaking up the argument between Leaf and Gary, Oak says "Alright, that's enough, you two - we're wasting valuable time here." causing the two to stop bickering for the time being. Once the two had stopped arguing, he continued "Before I start distributing your starters, I want to give the three of you something first."

After walking over to a large terminal-like computer and pressing a few buttons, Professor Oak comes back with five red-colored rectangular devices in his hands. Giving one to each of the five soon-to-be Trainers, he says "These devices are Pokedexes - I've created them in order to assist with collecting data for my studies. Those are incredibly important, so be careful not to lose them."

-=O=-

Giving his Pokedex an interested glance, Red replies "So this is a Pokedex, huh? What does it do?"

"Well, I originally created it in order to assist with collecting data for my studies, though over time I added other functions to it that will probably be of great use to you." replied Oak before taking a Pokeball out of his pocket and throwing it, sending out a teal-colored quadrupedic creature with large ears and numerous spikes on its body. Gesturing towards it, he suggests "Why don't you five give it a try on Nidoran here? All you need to do is open it up and point it at what you want information about and it'll handle the rest."

In unison, the five open up their Pokedexes and point them at Nidoran, causing the red devices to let out several beeps before a computerized male voice spoke spoke from all five devices at the same time.

 _'Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn.'_

"As you can see, the Pokedex will not only provide information about the Pokemon in question, but will also mention what gender it is, how strong it is and what moves it knows." said Oak with a smile. "But that's not all it can do - it can also provide you with advice on particular subjects regarding Pokemon, send and recieve e-mail, take pictures and if you manage to find a good spot to use it, you can even browse the internet with it. I suppose you can say that it's a Pokemon database combined with the features of the modern-day smartphone."

Giving her Pokedex an appreciative look, Luna comments "Gnarly. Lori's gonna be so jealous when she finds out about this thing."

"I'm glad that you like it, Miss Luna - I put a lot of time and effort into making it." said Oak before gesturing towards a large, round machine behind him. "Now then, as you can see, there are three Pokeballs in the machine behind me - each of them contain a Pokemon that will become a trusted partner throughout your journey."

Eyebrows raised, Lincoln asks "Three? But Professor, what about us? Don't we get to pick a Pokemon, too?"

"Don't worry, Mister Loud - I've got something different in mind for you and your sister." answered Oak reassuringly. "Besides, these three had passed the exams several days before the two of you did, so it's only fair that they get to pick from these three Pokeballs."

"...I suppose that's fair." said Lincoln, though he had a look of slight disappointment on his face.

"I know you're upset about my decision, but rest assured that you will recieve a starter Pokemon from me. It won't be a traditional one, but it's one I think you'll like nonetheless." stated Oak before turning his attention back to Leaf, Red and Gary. "Now then, these three Pokemon are fairly young and new to the world, so it's up to you three to take care of them and help them grow in both strength and maturity."

The three nod in unison, bringing a smile to the old Professor's face.

"Excellent. Now then, since I believe in 'ladies first', you get the first pick, Leaf."

After spending a few seconds looking over the three Pokeballs, Leaf picks one up and says "I'll take this one, Professor."

Clapping his hands, Oak replied "A Charmander - excellent choice! They're a little hard to raise, but well worth the effort if you raise them right." before pointing at Red. "Red, you get to choose next."

Unhappy with this decision, Gary points at the black-haired boy and exclaims "Hey, wait a minute - why does he get to pick before I do?!"

"I don't see why you're so upset - we're both going to be getting starters anyway." replied Red, getting a glare from the brunette in response.

"I know that! It's just that being Gramps' grandson and all, I should get the first choice between the two of us."

"And that line of selfish thinking is why you'll be going last." scolded Oak with a disapproving look, "Besides, Red is correct - both of you will be getting a starter regardless."

"But I-" started Gary, only to stop when Oak gave him a stern glare, "...Fine, whatever."

"That's what I thought. Now then Red, come forward and select your starting Pokemon."

Like with Leaf, Red spent a few seconds looking over the two remaining Pokeballs before picking one up and looking it over.

"I'll take this one, Professor. What's in it?"

Pointing at the Pokeball, Oak replies "That one holds a Bulbasaur - an excellent choice if you want a Pokemon that's easy to raise." before picking the last Pokeball and handing it to Gary. "And this one is yours. It contains Squirtle - a solid choice for most beginning Trainers."

"At least I got the starter I wanted." muttered Gary as he pocketed the Pokeball before giving Red a teasing smirk. "I bet that my starter is better than yours, Red."

With an almost eager look in his eyes, Red answers "Then put your money where your mouth is - let's go outside and battle. We'll know which one of us has the better starter then."

"You're wanting to get your butt whupped already? Fine, I'm game." replied Gary with a shrug before the two rush out of the room.

Rolling her eyes, Leaf mutters "Boys..." in a goodnatured tone before leaving the room as well in order to go watch the battle between the two boys, leaving Professor Oak, Lincoln and Luna behind.

-End Of Part 1-

-=O=-

-Omake 53: Ice Cream Headache (aka the Ice Cream's Laced With Wine) (Lincoln/Misty) (yoshi3000)-

-At An Ice Cream Cantina in Cerulean City (10:00 PM)-

Lincoln was eerily quiet as he sat at the bar counter looking like he wanted to contemplate his life. His fingers tapping the counter, and Pikachu looked worried. Misty sat next to him, wondering what to say or do. She took him to her favorite ice cream place, the Snacking Seaking Party Boat, to cheer him up.

"All right. Get it together, Lincoln. I know. I'll just stop thinking about the bitch. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad." Lincoln thought.

Misty walks back from the bathroom.

"Man, your sister, Lynn, is a total cunt!" Misty said sitting next to him.

Lincoln glared at her. He'd argue, but he knew better.

"She thinks I can't handle being a trainer, and my mother supports me, but she damn well wants me back in the States!" Lincoln ranted.

"She still thinks we're just kids." Misty muttered.

'At you got a body to fool them otherwise.' Lincoln thought eyeing her wistfully.

"Here's your Mini Meal, miss." A waiter said putting her a small bento box with Sailor Moon characters on it.

"I'm supposed to get a toy with this!" Misty said as the waiter threw at her face. "Thank you."

Lincoln sighed and get up.

"I think I'll turn in." Lincoln said as Pikachu looked up at him.

"Buddy…" Pikachu said to him.

Lincoln begins to walk away only for the waiter to return to say, "And miss, here's your Mega Evolved Liechi Berry Sundae."

Lincoln stopped in his track and turned around. The ice cream was two or three scoops of vanilla and chocolate ice cream with Watmel Berry sauce "hair" and a banana and Leichi berry hat. It has banana and Leichi Berry arms and candy buttons for eyes and a nose with a big red licorice smile. Lincoln licked his lips and came back to the counter.

"I want one." Lincoln said blankly.

"Now you're talking. Hey, waiter, we need another one over here!" Misty said to the annoyed waiter.

"Here you go." He said setting one down for Lincoln.

What Lincoln didn't know was the ice cream was laced with wine, as it was happy hour. Lincoln, Misty, and Pikachu gleefully eat rapidly and get ice cream on the waiter before the three let out a belch.

"Boy, Misty, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already!" Lincoln said with a smile.

Misty gave him a smirk, and Lincoln beat on the counter.

"Waiter, let's get another round over here." Lincoln said as then the waiter gives them two more.

They eat them and get more ice cream on the waiter only for Lincoln to say, "Oh, Mr. Waiter. Two more, please."

Two more came, and they ate heartily.

"Whoo!" Lincoln cheering feeling a rush.

More ice cream splattered on the annoyed waiter, as Lincoln and Misty grew more unrestrained with each round.

"Waiter." Lincoln said slurring a bit.

Another round.

"Oh waiter!" Misty said in a singsong voice.

Another round and glasses with empty ice cream with all over. Misty's mouth was a mess of it as she licked some more off Lincoln's face.

"Wai-toorr…." Lincoln slurred.

After another round and Lincoln grabbed the waiter by the collar yelling for him as Misty slamming her hands on the table. The tower of ice cream glasses shook with that.

"Why does she always bring the nuts?" The waiter said putting a scoop of ice cream on a sundae.

It would be after that round, Misty, Lincoln, and Pikachu were on the stage had a merry good time looking completely sloshed. Lincoln was using a giant lollipop as a mic. Funny enough, Team Rocket was also there completely sloshed out of their minds.

"Alright, folks! This is dedicated to my two bestest friends in the whole world! Pikachu and this sexy mermaid right here. It's a little ditty called…." Lincoln said before pausing.

"WAIIIITTTTTEEERRRRR" He, Misty, and Pikachu cried out before it all went back.

The next morning, Violet was doing her morning jog around the city and came across an interesting sight. On a park bench, she found Misty and Lincoln asleep with her sitting his lap with her arms around him. Kiss marks made with his ice cream were all over his face. Lincoln's Pikachu was also sleep, but on Lincoln's head.

She took several photos having ample teasing material for months to come. Poor Misty will never live it down. Back in America, a cloud of sadness was over Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"Why do I feel like I'm not his bestest friend?" Clyde said sadly.

-=O=-

-Streets Of Cerulean City (8:00 AM)-

"Hey. Hey, wake up."

Upon hearing a voice speaking to her, Jessie slowly opened her eyes, only to see Officer Jenny looking at her with an annoyed look on her face.

Pointing at something nearby, Jenny says "Hey, come on buddy - you and your friends over there need to go home."

With a groan as she held her now-throbbing head, Jessie mutters "Ugh...my head..." before feeling her stomach starting to churn violently. Quickly covering her mouth, she staggered over to a nearby trash can and promptly threw up in it, causing the female officer to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

While Jessie continued to retch into the trash can, James wakes up, only to groan in discomfort upon opening his eyes. As he held his head in a feeble attempt to ward off his hangover, he asks "...What time is it...?"

"It's 8 AM right now." replied Jenny sternly as she crossed her arms. "Go scrape up your friend over there and get going. We can't have drunks sleeping in the streets like this."

"Friend...?" mumbled James dazedly before spotting the still-asleep Meowth nearby. With a wobbly smile, he calls out "Oh, hey Meowth! What's up, buddy?" in a slurred voice before passing out and falling back asleep once again.

Shaking her head at the sight before her, Jenny mutters "This is why I hate being the only on duty officer in this town..."

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 23 and boy did I have a difficult time writing this one. Not because of writer's block or anything, but because I've been playing Animal Crossing New Leaf (Welcome Amiibo edition, by the way). I'll say this - it's very difficult to put down once you get started on playing it. In any case, I managed to finish the chapter despite the game constantly distracting me.

Anyway, on to other things...

First of all, congratulations to 'qazse' for managing to answer the two quiz questions from the previous chapter correctly. As you have already seen earlier in this chapter, your selections of 'Skyera' and 'Astro' have been added to the story. And for those that are wondering about the others getting nicknames, don't worry - they'll come up eventually.

Secondly, it's time for another quiz question to decide Bulbasaur's nickname. The question is this: **What is Bulbasaur's Hidden Ability and what does it do?**

Thirdly, I would like to clarify something regarding one of the prompts from yoshi3000's 'Infinite Possibilities With The Multiverse' - I am not confirming or denying the possibility of Ronnie and Clyde going to a different region. While it's most likely that the two will end up going to Kanto, I may see about working with the plotline of the prompt for either a side-story in the near future or an omake series.

Finally, I'd like to ask for your opinion on something - I've thought about the idea of having some of Lincoln's Pokemon subconsciously knowing Egg moves that they re-discover and end up using at a later point. What do you think - yes or no? And if yes, what would you recommend as some good candidates for said moves?

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	24. Chapter 24 - Damian & Charmander

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lori & Leni's Room (7:05 AM)-

While Lynn was still lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, the rest of the Loud family were waking up in order to start their day.

"Good morning, Mr. Sun! I hope you're ready for another wonderful day!" chirped Leni cheerfully as she leaned out of the window while waving to the morning sun with a smile on her face. Her sister, on the other hand, looked nowhere as cheerful as her sister/roommate as she sat on her bed, deep in thought about what happened yesterday after Lincoln's call had ended...

-Flashback-

 _Once the screen had cut off, Ronnie glares at the Loud sisters that had entered the room earlier and says "Well, thanks a lot for ruining what was a perfectly good phone call, you morons. I hope you're satisfied."_

 _"You were about to spill the beans on what happened to Lincoln! What else did you expect us to do, just stand there while you blabbed about it!?" asked Lola, glaring right back at her._

 _"It would've been preferable to you dipsticks stumbling into the room and ruining everything!" snapped Ronnie in response before glaring at Lori. "And don't think I've forgotten about the fact you were practically threatening him earlier, either. I don't know what your deal is, but my brother would never try to force me into doing something like you tried to do earlier with Lincoln."_

 _"But...but...I just wanted to make sure that I kept my relationship with Bobby intact..."_

 _"And you thought that trying to bully him into getting with me was the answer? What kind of stupid idea is that?" asked Ronnie, disgust evident on her face. "Have you ever thought about what he might want? Or were you just thinking about yourself while saying that you were doing this for his sake?"_

-Flashback End-

'Who does that brat think she is, talking to me like that? Doesn't she realize how much Bobby means to me?' thought the blonde before she clenched her fists in anger, placing the blame directly on the person that she, in her own opinion, felt was the most responsible. 'This is literally Lincoln's fault - him and his stupid bad luck! If it wasn't for that, he'd still be here instead of in Kanto and none of this would've ever happened!'

After taking a few more minutes to curse Lincoln's name, she gets to her feet and heads towards the bathroom, unaware that Leni had suddenly lost her balance and fell out of the window, screaming.

-=O=-

Fortunately for the ditzy blonde, she had landed on some bushes outside of the house, which had cushioned her fall.

Unfortunately for her though, during her brief fall, one of her hands ended up smacking into a wasp's nest that was attached to the side of the house, breaking it and causing the now-angry wasps to come out in order to exact revenge on the one that destroyed their home.

Upon seeing the swarm of wasps coming her way, Leni whimpered "...Uh-oh..." before getting to her feet and trying to run away, only to step on a rake that immediately swung up and cracked her in the face, causing her to sway in place for a few seconds before falling onto the ground.

A few seconds later, the wasps finally managed to catch up with their intended target.

-=O=-

"C'mon, you stupid phone...I need to talk to Bobby, like, right now..." muttered Lori as she tried to get into contact with Bobby while brushing her teeth, only to constantly keep losing her signal as she tried to call him. Upon seeing that she had once again lost her signal, she lets out a groan of frustration, not realizing that she had taken her hand off of her toothbrush.

In an instant, the plastic dental tool suddenly poked the back of her throat, causing her to start gagging as she tried to pull it out of her mouth. While this was going on, she had unintentionally let go of her phone, which bounced off of the sink before landing in the toilet.

To make the situation worse, based on the...contents still inside the bowl, it looked like it hadn't been flushed since its last use, either.

Upon seeing the cyan-colored device start to sink into the murky brown water, Lori simple gapes at the sight in both disgust and horror before letting out a scream of her own that rang throughout the house.

-=O=-

Sitting up and glaring at her door, Lola grumbles "Ugh...who in the world is screaming like that this early in the morning!? Can't whoever it is see that I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here!?" before attempting to go back to sleep while clutching her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the screaming coming from the bathroom.

Five minutes later, the screaming still hadn't stopped, causing the precocious six year-old to groan in annoyance before deciding to get up for the morning. Turning to face her twin's bed, she saw Lana tiredly rubbing her eyes and muttering something foul under her breath, prompting a small smirk to appear on her face - looks like she wasn't the only one that was unhappy about the sudden wake-up call.

After grabbing up one of her wrenches, Lana stomps past her twin and out of the room, unknowingly leaving the bedroom door open.

Grinning vindictively at the idea of Lana clobbering the one responsible for waking her up with a wrench, Lola gets out of her bed and over to the closet. After taking a few seconds to choose what to wear, she decides to go with her usual gown.

Before she could take it out of the closet however, Charles suddenly runs into the room and made a beeline for the pink-colored garment, snapping it up with his mouth.

"What the...?" murmured Lola in surprise before she narrowed her eyes and seized one end of the gown before trying to pull it away from Charles, who didn't seem like he wanted to let go of it for some reason. "Dang it, Charles...let...go!"

As she continued to try (and fail) to pull the gown away, Lola was trying to figure out why Charles was acting this way. From what she knew about the canine, he usually was more well-behaved than this.

Suddenly, with strength that had caught the six year-old off-guard, Charles managed to pull both the gown and Lola out of the room.

-=O=-

Upon seeing that it was Lori who was screaming while standing in front of the toilet, Lana rears back before throwing the wrench at her. With a meaty 'thump', the metallic tool smacks hard into the back of the older blonde's head, knocking her out. As Lori started to collapse to the floor, she fell forward and ended up with her head inside the bowl of the toilet.

Nodding in satisfaction, Lana starts heading back to her room, only to hear the sound of a struggle going on in her room. Wondering what was going on, she starts heading towards the door, only to see Charles burst out of the room with Lola's dress in his mouth while dragging her twin sister along with him.

Before she could either try to figure out what was going on or get the chance to point and laugh, the canine made a sudden turn towards the stairs, causing Lola's body to swing wide before smacking hard into Lana, sending her into a nearby wall face-first.

As Lana groaned in pain from the sudden blow, she remained unaware that her sudden collision with the wall had accidentally loosened the pull-down stairs leading to the attic.

-=O=-

"Ugh...my aching head..." muttered Lynn as she slowly started to come to, holding her head as she started to get to her feet, only to hear the sound of Lori screaming coming from upstairs, though it stopped a few seconds later

Before she could even think about what in the world was going on up there, she saw Charles coming down the stairs with Lola's gown in his mouth...along with Lola, who was being forcibly dragged down the numerous steps, screaming at the top of her lungs.

With one sharp turn, the canine headed into the kitchen, causing the screaming six year-old to once again swing widely before smashing Lynn in the face with her body, sending the brunette into unconsciousness for the second time that morning.

-=O=-

Upon entering the kitchen, Charles immediately heads towards his doggy-door and slips through it with ease, bringing the dress along with him.

Lola, however, wasn't so lucky as her head had gotten stuck inside of the small space.

"I'm...stuck! Help! Someone help!" screamed Lola as she tried to pull her head free, only to find that it held fast. To make matters worse, she had a perfect view of Charles, who was chewing and shaking around the now-tattered gown vigorously.

After a few seconds, Charles spat the gown out and immediately raised one of his legs over it, causing Lola's eyes to widen in horror before they quickly narrowed.

"Charles, you better not..."

He did.

-=O=-

As a third, much louder, scream started to sound throughout the house that morning, Luna is suddenly woken up by it, causing her to abruptly sit up and jump out of her bed in order to see what was causing it. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten that she was sleeping in the top bunk of her and Luan's bed, causing her to plummet towards the floor, screaming.

Upon seeing Luna's sudden crash landing, Luan jokes "Guess you really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, huh Luna?" before walking out of the room as her sister/roommate moans in pain on the floor.

After taking a few seconds to get to her feet, the purple-clad girl was about to leave the room as well, only for Leni, who was covered in numerous bee stings, to burst into the room before hiding behind her.

"Whoa...what happened to you, dude?"

"Luna! Save me from those mean bees! Please!"

"Bees?" muttered Luna before seeing a swarm of wasps coming up the stairs and towards her room. Eyes widening in horror as the swarm of wasps got closer, she whimpered slightly before screaming alongside her older sister in unison as the swarm entered the room and started attacking again.

-=O=-

While this was going on, Luan started heading to the bathroom, only to stop upon seeing Lana lying on the ground, groaning in pain, and Lori, who was completely motionless with her head in the toilet. As she blinked in surprise at the unusual sight, she remained unaware that the pull-down stairs leading to the attic were gradually loosening more and more.

Eventually, they finally come loose and drop down before smashing Luan in the face, chipping her buck teeth. With a howl of pain as she clutched her face tightly, she started heading towards the stairs, unaware that Cliff was walking by and that she was about to step on his tail.

As soon as her foot had landed on the cat's tail, Cliff yowled loudly before jumping on Luan's head and clawing at it wildly, hissing in anger.

Screaming loudly, the braces-wearing girl starts heading down the stairs, only to lose her balance halfway and fall, tumbling down the remainder of the stairs before landing in a battered and scratched-up heap at the bottom.

Meanwhile, Lana starts to get back to her feet, groaning in discomfort. After managing to get back to a vertical base, she starts heading towards the stairs, only to step onto a skateboard that had been left in the hallway, causing her to unintentionally start skating towards the stairs, managing to completely fly over them and towards Lynn, who was once again starting to regain consciousness.

Upon seeing what was coming towards her, Lynn only had enough time to whimper "Not again..." before both the skateboard and Lana collide with her face with a sickening 'thud', knocking her out for the third time that morning with Lana joining her a few seconds later.

-=O=-

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lynn Sr. was getting ready to prepare breakfast for the rest of his family. As he started opening the fridge to grab up some eggs and bacon, a spring-loaded boxing glove suddenly shot out and collided into his groin, causing the brown-haired man to double-over before whimpering "...Must be a leftover from April Fool's day..." in a slightly high-pitched voice.

After grabbing the carton of eggs and a package of bacon, he hobbles over to the stove and starts preparing to cook them. As the bacon starts frying, Lynn Sr. smiles in satisfaction at the smell coming from the fried pieces of meat...before the grease in the pan suddenly pops, causing some to get directly into his eye.

As he starts screaming in pain from the burning sensation, Lynn Sr. unintentionally places his hand on the now-hot frying pan, causing it to burn his hand and making him scream even louder.

Suddenly, his foot slips on some grease that had managed to get onto the floor, causing him to land back-first in front of the stove. A few seconds later, the carton of eggs, which had been dangling precariously over the edge, falls off of the stove, causing the eggs to break upon landing on his face.

As the contents of the eggs start oozing down his face, Lynn groans in disgust as he realizes that the eggs, based on the disgusting stench filling his nose, had gone bad.

"...Ugh..."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (Five Minutes Earlier)-

While the rest of her family were...uh, getting acquainted with their newfound misfortune, Lisa was sitting at her desk, lost in thought about the events that had taken place the day before. And by the look of irritation on her face, her thoughts were not pleasant ones.

'All that progress made toward making amends with Lincoln and Lynn goes and jeopardizes it in a matter of minutes by running her mouth.' thought the four year-old bitterly as she clenched her tiny fists. 'I'm going to have to work overtime to make sure he doesn't end up losing trust in us again. And I shouldn't forget about Ronnie's ultimatum, either - I need to contact Professor Oak as soon as possible before she decides to upload those videos purely out of spite.'

With this in mind, she walks over to the VideoPhone and dials in the number for Oak's lab, muttering "I just hope that he's willing to hear me out about this..."

After a few minutes, the screen lights up, displaying Professor Oak's visage on it. Upon seeing who had called him, Oak raises an eyebrow and asks "...Miss Loud? May I ask on why you're contacting me?"

With a sigh, Lisa answers "...Before I start, I know that you didn't want me to call you because of what happened a few days ago. However, what I need to speak with you about requires your immediate attention."

"And that is...?"

"Two of Lincoln's friends know about what happened to him, Professor. Everything." replied Lisa, recalling the meeting she had with Clyde and Ronnie during Lynn's game.

"Well, I don't see why this involves me. Your family got yourself into that mess, you can get yourself out of it." said Oak, arms crossed. "After all, I believe that's the same thing you felt about your brother just a week or so ago."

"And that's something that I regret immensely, Professor." replied Lisa with a wince. "They also know about Lincoln being a Pokemon Trainer and about you, Professor. They wanted me to speak to you about the possibility of bringing them to Kanto in order to become Trainers as well."

Sighing, she adds "Though I honestly think it's because they want to be there for him when our family wasn't."

"And these two are close friends of his, yes? How close are we talking here?"

"Clyde can practically be considered Lincoln's best friend while Ronnie Anne and my brother have gone on a few dates together in the past. Both of them are very close to him." said Lisa with a nod.

"I see..." mused Oak thoughtfully. "And you're speaking for them on their behalf, I take it?

"Yes. After I told them about what Lincoln was really doing in Kanto, they showed interest in giving the career of a Trainer a try." replied Lisa, nodding her head. "Not to mention that if I don't speak to you about this, they intend on going public with what my family has done to Lincoln, Professor. And they have solid proof to back up their threat. I have no choice but to comply for my family's sake."

After spending what felt like several minutes staring at her, Oak sighs and says "...Well, despite the fact I still think that you and your family should face the consequences of your actions towards your brother, I will see about looking into your request."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Lisa says "Thank you, Professor. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Miss Loud." said Oak, nodding his head. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that your brother wouldn't want to come back home to find your family's reputation completely demolished considering that he's starting to mend things with the two of you..."

"Three of us, Professor - he spoke with our mother two days ago and managed to clear the air somewhat with her." stated Lisa, holding up three fingers before a sour look appeared on her face. "...At least that was the case before that idiot Lynn ran her mouth about his belongings being sold simply to spite him."

"I take it Lincoln didn't take the news very well?"

"That's a complete understatement, Professor. He actually ran off mid-call, leaving my family to face some vitrolic words from the Cerulean Gym Leader, who was there as well. Needless to say, she was absolutely furious with us."

"I see..." replied Oak, frowning slightly. "Well, in any case, I will see about looking into your request. When I have my answer, I'll call you and let you know what it is."

"That'll have to do for now. Thanks, Professor." said Lisa before giving the older male an apologetic look. "And...I'm sorry about calling you despite the fact you asked me to refrain from doing so. I know that you didn't want me to contact you, but..."

"It's alright, Miss Loud. Considering your current situation, I can say that your reason for calling me was a good one." answered Oak before a grin appeared on his face. "Besides, I was considering the idea of calling you again sometime this week anyway."

"You were? So...it's okay to contact you again, I take it?" asked Lisa hopefully.

"Yes. And you can thank your brother for that - after I spoke with him about how he forgave you and your sister, he asked me on when I was going to mend bridges with you. Needless to say, I had taken his words into consideration." said Oak with a nod. "Now then, is that everything you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well...there is one more thing, Professor." said Lisa, causing Oak to give her a questioning look. "When I spoke with Lincoln two days ago, I also got the chance to speak with Misty of Cerulean City. During our conversation, she mentioned that gym battles were often broadcasted on television over there. Is there any chance of being able to obtain Kanto's programming for our television here in the States as well?"

Tapping his chin, Oak replies "It's possible, but I must ask - why are you inquiring about something like this, though?"

"I'd like to see how well Lincoln is doing as a Trainer for myself instead of hearing about it from him, Professor." answered Lisa before a smirk appeared on her face. "Not to mention I think seeing actual battles for themselves will make my sisters reconsider what they said to you during your first progress report. Can you imagine what kind of egg will be left on their faces after watching one of Lincoln's battles on television?"

With an amused smile on his face, Oak says "Hmm...now that would be entertaining to see...very well. I'll need some time to go through the proper channels, no pun intended, in order to be able to legally help you with that, however. Can you wait until then?"

"I can wait. Thanks, Professor."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be hanging up now. Goodbye."

Once the screen had cut off, Lisa lets out a sigh and mutters "At least I've got that out of the way now. Hopefully this will be enough to satisfy Ronnie Anne for the time being until I get another call from Professor Oak." before walking over to her bedroom door and leaving her room, intent on getting something to eat before calling the Santiago residence.

After heading down the stairs and seeing three of her sisters lying in battered heaps on the floor, the four year-old blinked owlishly at the sight for a few seconds before shrugging and continuing on her way to the kitchen.

Upon seeing the unusual sight of her father lying on the ground with what smelled like rotten eggs running down his face, she thought '...What in the world is going on here?'

-=O=-

(AN: For the sake of convenience, this Charmander will be referred to as a male.)

-Somewhere Between Route 24 & Route 25 (8:30 PM)-

"You weren't kidding when you said that these Routes were long ones, Misty. We've been walking on this path all day." stated Lincoln as he, Misty and Brock continued on their way towards the Cerulean Cape.

"I told you that was the case, Lincoln. I've been down to Cerulean Cape plenty of times as a child, so I know that it'd take us a few days to get there." replied Misty, nodding sagely before glancing at the night sky above them. "It's getting late. I'm pretty sure there's a Pokemon Center not too far away from here, so we should be stop by there and get a room for the night. We can continue on our way to Cerulean Cape tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me." replied Brock before noticing something in the distance that caught his attention - a lone Charmander sitting on a rock, as if waiting for someone. "Is that...a Charmander?"

"A Charmander!?" parroted Lincoln excitedly as a grin appeared on his face. Upon seeing the Fire-Type for himself, his grin widened as he added "I always wanted to catch one of those ever since I passed the Trainer's exam back in Pallet Town. In fact, if I hadn't slept in and missed the distribution of the starters the following morning after the exam, I would've chosen a Charmander as my starter."

Giving Pikachu a smile as he gently scratches one of the Electric-Type's ears, he adds "I'm happy with what I've got, though. There's only one Pokemon I can think of that's worthy of being my starter and he's right here."

"You've got that right...can you scratch a little lower, please?"

"But you still want to catch a Charmander, I take it?" asked Misty, eyebrow raised.

"Oh definitely. And as luck would have it, there's one just a few feet ahead of us. Speaking of which..." said Lincoln with a smile before taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the orange-colored Pokemon.

 _'Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.'_

Frowning upon hearing only the Pokedex entry and nothing more, Lincoln grumbles "Dangit...someone's already caught that one. So much for that." before putting the red-colored device away.

Staring at the Fire-Type, Misty asks "But why is it out here at this hour instead of with its Trainer?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm starting to wonder the same thing. You don't think it was abandoned, do you?"

"It's possible." answered Brock as he crossed his arms. "Try talking to it and see if you can get any information out of it."

After taking a few seconds to think over the idea, Lincoln nods before walking over towards Charmander, who eyed him warily as he got closer.

"...What do you want? If you're here to catch me, you're out of luck - I already have a Trainer."

"I'm not here about that. I just want to talk to you for a bit, that's all."

Narrowing his eyes, Charmander answered "And that's all you want to do? Just talk?"

"Well...yeah. Nothing wrong with that, right?" replied Lincoln with a nod.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to bite or anything." commented Pikachu, causing Charmander to glance at the two warily before nodding his head.

"...Alright, but don't try anything funny or I'll roast you, got it?"

Nodding in agreement, Lincoln says "You have my word." before sitting down on the rock next to the Fire-Type. "So...uh, it's nice to meet you. Name's Lincoln."

"Nice to meet you too, I guess. So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Charmander, watching Lincoln carefully for any hostile movements.

"Well...what are you doing out here at a time like this? Shouldn't you be with your Trainer right now instead of sitting on some rock in the middle of the road?"

Upon seeing the reluctant look on Charmander's face, Pikachu says "Hey, whatever your reason is, we won't judge you for it. Does it have to do with your Trainer?"

"...It does. I'm...I'm waiting for him to come back. He told me to stay here until he came back for me."

Eyebrows raised, Lincoln asks "Your Trainer told you to stay here until he got back? Seriously?"

"He did. But I'm not worried - I know he'll be back for me. He promised that he would." replied Charmander with a nod.

"You sure about that? Sounds like he ditched you and ran off, if you ask me." said Pikachu, causing Charmander to glare at him heatedly as the flame on his tail flared up.

"Damian's not that kind of person! He wouldn't do that to me!" snapped the Fire-Type irritably before glving the two a hostile-looking glare. "I thought you guys just wanted to talk to me, but you just wanted to badmouth my Trainer, didn't you?"

"That's not the case at all! We just..." started Lincoln, only for the flame on Charmander's tail to increase in intensity before he spat a fireball at the white-haired boy's feet, causing him to back away with widened eyes.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you two anymore."

"But I just wanted to..." said Lincoln, only to be cut off when Charmander starts forming another fireball in his mouth. "Alright, alright! We're going!"

As the two start heading back over to Misty and Brock, he gives Pikachu an annoyed look and asks "Did you really have to bring up the possibility of his Trainer abandoning him?"

"Hey, you probably would've done the same." countered Pikachu with a frown. "Besides, someone had to break it to him, right?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be so blunt about it." said Lincoln before giving Charmander a quick glance, only to see that the Fire-Type was glaring at him. "At least we got the name of his Trainer. We'll start asking around about this 'Damian' guy tomorrow morning - maybe we can find out more about him and see what kind of person he is."

"Good idea. Besides, it's getting late and I'm beat."

Upon seeing the two coming back, Misty asks "Things didn't go so well, I take it?"

"That's an understatement - Charmander's mad at us because one of us brought up the possibility that he was abandoned by his Trainer." said Lincoln as he glanced at the Lizard Pokemon again. "I did manage to get the name of his Trainer though - some guy going by the name of Damian."

Crossing her arms, Misty replies "Damian, huh? At least we've got a name to work with. So what's the plan now?"

"We're going to find that Pokemon Center you mentioned earlier and get some sleep, then start asking around about Damian tomorrow. Hopefully we'll be able to find out more about him."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So are we going to get going or what? I'm tired."

"Yeah, let's go." said Lincoln before leading the others away from the area. As he watched the three Trainers and Pikachu walked away, Charmander scoffs and mutters something under his breath before curling up in order to go to sleep.

-=O=-

-The Santiago Residence - Living Room (7:30 AM)-

Meanwhile back in Royal Woods, Ronnie Anne was sitting on the couch with her brother, watching television. As she got ready to change the channel, the sound of the phone ringing could be heard from nearby.

"Who in the world would be calling us this early in the morning?" questioned Bobby before getting up in order to go answer the phone. After a few seconds, he holds up the receiver and says "Lori's little sister is on the line, asking if she can speak to you. Do you want to take this or should I tell her to call back later?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there in a bit." replied Ronnie before getting off of the couch and grabbing the receiver. After waiting for Bobby to return back to the couch, she asks "What do you want, nerdlet?"

"We need to talk. Now." replied Lisa's voice on the other end of the line.

Buffing her fingernails, Ronnie answers "Depends on what you want to talk about. If it's about trying to talk me out of going through with what I've got planned with that stick, you're not going to get anywhere - I intend on making good on my word about that if you don't talk to Professor Oak."

"Well then, it's a good thing you won't have to worry about that now - I spoke with him just a few minutes ago." replied Lisa's voice, causing Ronnie's eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"Is that right? And can you prove that claim of yours?"

In response, Ronnie heard the sound of something clicking on the other end, followed by what sounded like a recording of a conversation between Lisa and an older man being played. After a few seconds, the recording stops and Lisa's voice says "Is that satisfactory enough as proof?"

Nodding, Ronnie answers "Yeah, that'll do. So what'd he say?"

"He didn't give a precise answer on whether he would accept the idea of bringing you and Clyde to Kanto or not. All he told me was that he would need some time to come to a decision first." replied Lisa's voice simply. "Anyway, I have spoken to him about the subject as promised."

With another nod, Ronnie says "You did, so you get a reprieve for the time being."

"A reprieve? But I spoke to Professor Oak! What more do you want?"

"Just because you spoke to Professor Oak doesn't mean you're in the clear, nerdlet. I want to know what Professor Oak's decision is first before I do anything else." replied Ronnie, causing Lisa to go silent for a few seconds before she muttered something under her breath.

"...Fair enough. But once I have it and this matter is settled, I'll be taking that USB stick back from you so I can dispose of it."

"If things go the way I hope they will, I won't need it anymore. So is that everything you wanted to talk to me about, or is there something else?"

"That's everything for now. I'll be sure to call you once I hear from Professor Oak again."

Nodding, Ronnie says "Alright then. Talk to you later." before hanging up. After replacing the receiver back onto the phone, she walked back over to the couch and sat down on it.

"So...what did she want to talk to you about, Nie-Nie?" asked Bobby as his sister picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Remember that idea you mentioned to me a few days ago?" replied Ronnie, receiving a nod from her brother in response. "That's what we spoke about."

Tapping his chin, Bobby says "So you're actually taking that suggestion of mine into consideration, huh?"

"Yep." said Ronnie as she continued to flip through the channels before a sudden thought ran through her mind. Turning to face her brother, she asks "Bobby?"

"What is it, Nie-Nie?"

"...I have to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly here." said Ronnie before giving her brother a stern look. "Your relationship with Lori - does it depend on Lincoln and I getting together?"

Eyebrow raised, Bobby asks "Why are you asking something like this?"

"Well...before I say anything, I want your word that you'll keep quiet about this until I say otherwise. Understand?"

"...I don't know why you're saying something like this, but sure. So what's bothering you?"

Upon hearing her brother's response, Ronnie starts explaining about what happened during Lincoln's phone call the day before. Needless to say, the seventeen year-old had been rendered completely dumbstruck once she had finished her explanation.

However, his perplexed look quickly turned to one of rising anger as he asks "So not only is he hanging out with another girl, but he doesn't think you're good girlfriend material!? Who the hell does he think he is!?"

With a frown, Ronnie says "Bobby, that's enough.", causing the older teen's anger to quickly falter. "As much as it pains me to say it, he raised a good point - I didn't exactly leave a good impression on him by picking on him like some kind of school bully."

"But he..." whined Bobby, only for Ronnie to raise her hand, cutting him off.

"No, Roberto. I'm not going to have you acting like some kind of hotheaded idiot just because Lincoln actually had the guts to speak his mind about me." answered Ronnie, shaking her head. "If anything, I actually respect the guy more now for going through with it. But..."

"But...?" questioned Bobby, eyebrow raised.

"...That's not going to stop me from proving him wrong."

"So...you actually like him after all, huh?"

Cheeks flushing slightly, Ronnie nods and says "...Yeah, I do. As I told Misty yesterday, the boy's an absolute gem and I don't intend on losing him to her or anyone else." before frowning and crossing her arms. "You know...you never did answer my earlier question - are you trying to push Lincoln and I together to serve as a crutch for your own relationship with Lori? I know that she's trying to do something like that, but what about you?"

Shaking his head, Bobby exclaims "Of course not! I may be your older brother, but I'm not going to force you to do something against your will simply to keep my relationship with Lori going!"

"And that's the kind of answer I was hoping to hear from you, Bobby. Thanks" replied Ronnie with a smile before turning her attention back to the television.

"Uh...you're welcome, Nie-Nie." said Bobby as he did the same, only to give her a small glance before asking "...What would've happened if I replied that I was?"

"Then I wouldn't be speaking to you right now."

-=O=-

-Pokemon Center Near Route 24 - Dining Area (8:30 PM)-

As he, Misty and Brock were enjoying dinner together, Lincoln asks "Alright, so did either of you find out anything about this Damian guy?"

"Sorry, but aside from the fact he stopped by here three days ago, nobody's seen any sign of him." said Misty, shaking her head. "If I had to take a guess, the guy's probably miles away from here by now."

"What about you, Brock? Did you hear anything about him?"

"Not a thing. Sorry." replied Brock apologetically. "What about you, Lincoln?"

"Nope. That's why I asked you two first." replied Lincoln before letting out a sigh. "So...aside from his name and the fact he was here three days ago, we don't know a thing about Damian."

As an idea formed in his mind, Pikachu suggests "Maybe we should ask Charmander about where Damian was heading before he left him behind. We might be able to get an idea on where he's heading."

Crossing his arms, Lincoln says "There's just one problem with that idea - we don't know if he'll be willing to talk to us or not considering what happened earlier."

"Well, we have to try, right? It's better than just sitting around doing nothing."

"I suppose, though I think it's going to be kind of difficult to get any information out of him if he's still mad at us..."

"Unless you can think of another idea, I'm pretty sure that this is the only option we have available." said Pikachu, causing Lincoln to sigh before nodding his head.

"Alright, we'll see if he knows anything." replied the white-haired boy before turning to face Misty and Brock. "Pikachu and I will talk to Charmander tomorrow morning and see if we can find out anything about his Trainer. As for you two...can you stay here and see if you can dig up any information about Damian? I'm pretty sure that there's got to be someone around that knows him."

As she and Brock nodded in agreement at Lincoln's request, Misty answers "Sure, we'll keep an ear out for any new information for you while you do that."

"Thanks, you two. I appreciate it." said Lincoln before getting to his feet and heading towards the room he had rented for the night. "I'm going to hit the hay. After all, I need to go to bed early if I'm going to be talking with Charmander tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Night." replied Misty with a dismissive wave before taking a small glance at the food that was still left on Lincoln's plate. Giving Brock a glance, she asks "...Hey, are you going to eat that?"

-=O=-

-Outside Of The Pokemon Center (6:00 AM)-

As he, Brock and Misty stood outside the Pokemon Center that morning, Lincoln says "Alright, I'm about to go out and see if Charmander's still around. Do you two remember what you need to do?"

"We know, we know...ask around and see if anyone knows about Damian. We haven't forgotten." replied Misty, rolling her eyes. "You just worry about talking to Charmander. We can take things from here."

"Alright then, I'm counting on you two." said Lincoln, causing the two older Trainers to give him a nod before heading back into the Pokemon Center. Once they were gone, he takes Skyera's Pokeball off of his belt and sends her out.

As the Bird Pokemon waited for an order, he asks "I need you to go and find a Charmander sitting on a large rock that's about two or three miles away from here - can you see if he's there or not?"

"Leave it to me! I'll find him for you!" chirped the Flying-Type before taking to the air and flying off.

As he and Pikachu waited for her to return, Lincoln asked "So...any idea on how we're going to get our little fire-spitting friend to open up to us? If he's still mad about what happened last night, I don't think we're going to get a word out of him."

"Maybe we should try talking to someone who knows how to speak to Pokemon that have been abandoned..." suggested Pikachu before snapping his fingers in realization as an idea formed in his mind. "How about that Bulbasaur of yours?"

"Good idea, Pikachu - he's probably dealt with something like this before. Let's ask him and see if he'll help us out." replied Lincoln with a smile before taking Bulbasaur's Pokeball off of his belt and releasing him from within it.

After taking form in front of the two, the Grass-Type yawns before asking "Alright, what do you want? I was enjoying a nice nap before you sent me out of my ball."

"Sorry about waking you up, but we need to talk to you about something." said Lincoln apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. "You...uh, have experience with talking to abandoned Pokemon, right? Preferably ones who are in denial that they've been abandoned?"

"I do have some experience with that, yes. Get to the point."

"Well, here's what's going on..."

Once Lincoln finished his explanation five minutes later, Bulbasaur asks "So let me get this straight - there's a Charmander out there who thinks that his Trainer will come back for him, but you two, along with those other humans, think he's been abandoned."

Lincoln and Pikachu nod, prompting him to continue.

"And instead of trying to avoid bringing up the subject, you..." stated the Seed Pokemon as he glanced at Pikachu. "...bluntly tell him that his Trainer ditched him, causing him to get mad at both of you, right?"

Once again, the two nod, causing him to let out a sigh before saying "By Arceus, it's no wonder that he's mad at you two knuckleheads - you can't just drop something like that on him like that!"

"Yeah, that wasn't my brightest moment, I'll admit." confessed Pikachu as his ears drooped slightly. "So, think you can help us out with talking to him?"

"I've got a better idea - you two stand back and let me do the talking."

Jumping off of Lincoln's shoulder to glare directly into the Seed Pokemon's eyes, Pikachu says "And why should we listen to you? In case you've forgotten, you're the new guy on the team and Lincoln's the one that gives the orders around here, not you."

"I'm not trying to take control or anything - I'm just saying that I have experience dealing with something like this and think that we'll have a better chance of getting him to open up to us if I talk to him." replied Bulbasaur confidently.

After taking a few seconds to mull over Bulbasaur's words, Lincoln nods before saying "...Alright then, you can talk to him. Just make sure to find out what you can about his Trainer and where he was heading, okay?"

"You're going to try and find whoever he is, I take it?"

"Yeah, but we need to know where he was heading first. That's where you come in."

Nodding in understanding, Bulbasaur replies "Okay, so make sure to ask about where his Trainer was heading before they separated - got it."

"Great. Now we just need to wait for Skyera to come back and tell us if he's still on that rock or not." said Lincoln before noticing the familiar-looking form of the Bird Pokemon flying back towards him. "And speaking of which, here she comes now."

As the Flying-Type perched on his shoulder, he strokes the crest on her head and asks "Did you manage to find him, girl?"

"Yep, he's still sitting on that rock, just like you said he was." replied the Flying-Type before cooing in pleasure at the feeling of Lincoln's fingers running through her crest.

With a smile of satisfaction on his face, Lincoln says "Good job, Skyera. Return." before recalling her back into her Pokeball. After putting it away, he says "Well, we know he's still there, so let's get going."

-=O=-

After a two hour-long walk, the three finally manage to arrive at Charmander's location.

"Alright, there he is." said Lincoln before giving Bulbasaur a glance. "Don't forget what we want you to find out, alright?"

Rolling his eyes, Bulbasaur answers "I know, I know - you want to know where his Trainer went before they separated. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." before walking over to the rock, catching Charmander's attention as he got closer. Once he was close enough, he started to speak to the Fire-Type, who responded a few seconds later.

As the two Pokemon continued speaking to each other, Pikachu asks "Do you think he'll be able to get anything out of him?"

"Who knows? We'll have to wait and see when Bulbasaur comes back over here." answered Lincoln with a shrug. "So while we wait for him to come back...mind telling me when you told the others about what happened between me and my family?"

"I think it was after the phone call you made to your sister in Pewter City." said Pikachu before giving the white-haired boy a questioning look. "Hey, wait a minute - how'd you know that I spoke to them about that, anyway?"

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln answers "Remember when I decided to tell Brock about what happened?", causing Pikachu to nod in response. "Well, I recall hearing Skyera saying that it was 'bad enough hearing it from Pikachu the first time' that day. Does that answer your question?"

"...Of course it'd be Wonderbeak who ended up spilling the beans." muttered the Electric-Type in annoyance. "But yeah...we talked about what happened between you and your folks..."

-Flashback-

(AN: Considering this takes place before Skyera receives her name, she will be referred to as 'Pidgeotto' for this flashback.)

 _As soon as he had heard the sound of snoring coming from Lincoln, Pikachu opened his eyes and quickly got to his feet. After giving the white-haired boy a pitying glance, he jumps off of the bed and over to Lincoln's belt, pressing the buttons on the four active Pokeballs attached to it, causing Fearow, Poliwag, Beedrill and Pidgeotto to take form nearby, all with solemn looks on their faces._

 _"I take it you guys heard everything the two of us spoke about from within your Pokeballs?" asked the Electric-Type, causing the four Pokemon to give him a nod in response.  "Good. Because we need to have a long discussion with each other about this..."_

 _Nodding in agreement, Fearow replies "Agreed. So...where to start?"_

 _"How about with those assholes that have the complete nerve to call themselves his family!?" squawked Pidgeotto irritably before quickly covering her beak with her wings upon realizing she had unintentionally raised her voice. Upon seeing Fearow glaring at her, she mutters  "Sorry..."_

 _"...Despite how vulgar she was in bringing the topic up, I believe Pidgeotto is right - his family seems like a good place to start."_ _said the Beak Pokemon with a nod._

 _"I still can't believe that someone would treat Mister Lincoln like that..." mumbled Poliwag as his tail drooped slightly.  "I know that my mom would've never allowed something like that to happen to me or any of my siblings..."_

 _Crossing his fore-stingers, Beedrill shakes his head and says "And all of this happened because his sister couldn't handle the idea of losing. What a bunch of idiots."_

 _"I know, right?" said Pidgeotto before narrowing her eyes.  "They should be glad that I'm here and not over there, otherwise I'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget!"_

 _"Calm down there, featherbrain. You're starting to raise your voice again." chided Pikachu with a frown, causing a sheepish look to appear on Pidgeotto's face.  "In any case, I think it's pretty safe to say that we're not happy with how his family treated him, right?"_

 _"That's an understatement." replied Beedrill sarcastically.  "Have any of them made any attempts to speak to him after what happened?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, yes. He spoke to two of his younger siblings earlier."_

 _"He did? Were they nice?" asked Poliwag, perking up slightly._

 _"They seemed like pretty good people to me." replied Pikachu thoughtfully.  "And they were willing to try and make amends with him about what happened - that's a definite plus, if you ask me."_

 _"And our Trainer was willing to forgive them, I take it?" questioned Fearow curiously._

 _Nodding, the Electric-Type answers "He did. It's going to be a while before he can fully trust them again, but he's forgiven them for what happened."_

 _"Wow...Mister Lincoln must really love his sisters a lot if he was willing to forgive them after what happened to him." commented Poliwag with a smile.  "Just goes to show what kind of person he really is, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, but I wish he could've at least let me peck 'em a few times before he accepted their apologies..." muttered Pidgeotto with a huff.  "Stupid morons actually believing in bad luck of all things...it's skill that determines whether you win or not, not luck."_

 _With a glint in her eye, Fearow comments "So by that logic, my victory over you back in the Viridian Forest was because I was skilled enough to win, right?"_

 _"Go fuck yourself, longneck!"_

 _"Hey, ease up on the volume!"_ _warned Pikachu with a frown, causing the irate Bird Pokemon to give Fearow a dirty look before calming down. "Now then, anything else we need to discuss?"_

 _When nobody raised another topic, he adds "Alright then, I think we can end this conversation of ours. Let's get some shuteye."_

 _"Sounds good to me - I'm beat from kicking that Geodude's ass today." replied Pidgeotto with a yawn while Poliwag, Fearow and Beedrill nodded tiredly in agreement._

 _As the four started heading back to their Pokeballs, Pikachu says "One more thing - we avoid bringing this up again until Lincoln feels comfortable enough to talk about it himself, got it?"_

 _"Fair enough. This is something for him to share, not us." replied Fearow as she, Pidgeotto, Poliwag and Beedrill nodded again before returning back to their Pokeballs. Once they had went back inside, Pikachu hops back onto the bed and lies down, falling asleep almost immediately._

-Flashback End-

"And that's what we spoke about that night. Now you know." said Pikachu before shuffling his feet. "You're not mad at me for telling them, are you?"

"Not at all. If anything, you saved me the trouble of having to explain what happened to them."

"Thank Arceus for that. I was getting worried there for a second."

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "...You know, I've been hearing you and the other mentioning this 'Arceus' character a lot lately - who is that?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who Lord Arceus is!? Really!?" asked Pikachu in surprise, prompting Lincoln to start shaking his head. "I guess you can say that he's essentially the creator of the species of Pokemon itself - without him, we never would've existed."

"Okay, that explains it. Thanks." said Lincoln, nodding in understanding. Upon seeing Bulbasaur finishing up his conversation with Charmander, he says "Looks like Bulbasaur's coming back..."

Upon seeing Charmander coming back with him, the white-haired boy raised his eyebrows in surprise and adds "...And it looks like he's brought Charmander with him."

-=O=-

As he walked back over to his Trainer, Bulbasaur says "Sorry about taking so long - we ended up getting caught up with our conversation with each other."

"No biggie. So..." said Lincoln before turning to face Charmander, who was watching him intently. "...It's nice to see you again, Charmander. Sorry about what happened between us yesterday, by the way."

"It's alright." replied the Lizard Pokemon dismissively before giving him a questioning look. "So...from what your Bulbasaur said earlier, you're trying to find Damian?"

"Pretty much. Can you tell us where he was heading before he...uh, got separated from you?"

Nodding eagerly, Charmander says "Of course I can! But there's something I want you to do for me first!"

"And that is...?" asked Pikachu, wondering what the Fire-Type wanted.

"If you see Damian, can you let him know that I'm still waiting here for him?"

"Sure, we can do that for you." said Lincoln as he glanced at Pikachu and Bulbasaur, who nod in agreement. "So...uh, do you know where he was heading before he left?"

Nodding, the Lizard Pokemon points at a large mountain in the distance and says "Before he disappeared, he said that he was heading towards that mountain - apparently there's supposed to be something valuable there and he wanted to find it."

"And why did he have to leave you behind?" questioned Pikachu, crossing his arms.

"There's supposed to be a lot of strong Pokemon living there. Considering that I'm the only Pokemon he has and I'm not exactly the strongest Pokemon around, I don't think I need to explain further on why he wanted me to stay here."

'Hmm...so Damian made Charmander stay here to keep him safe?' thought Lincoln in confusion, not expecting the Fire-Type's answer. 'But if that's the case, why hasn't he come back yet?'

Giving the orange-colored Pokemon a questioning look, he asks "So...what's this valuable item he's looking for?"

"I don't know all of the details about it, but apparently there supposed to be some kind of stone that helps increase the power of a Pokemon somewhere on the mountain and he thought that it might be one for a Charizard. I think he wanted to find it so I could use it once I fully evolved." replied Charmander with a shrug before giving Lincoln a pleading look. "But I don't care about that right now - all I want is for you to find Damian for me! Can you do that for me, please?"

"We'll try, Charmander. I can't make any promises that we will find him, but we can certainly try." said Lincoln in response before taking out his Pokedex. "I better let Brock and Misty know about what's going on before I do anything further, though."

Giving the Pokedex a glance, he adds "Dexter, I have to ask - do you have a phone feature I can use?"

 _"I do, but the signal is too weak for me to contact anyone, sadly. However, I can send an e-mail to the Nurse Joy working at the closest possible Pokemon Center if you like. Will that work?"_

'Sounds a lot better than walking all the way back over there to let Brock and Misty know what I found out...' thought Lincoln before giving the red-colored device a nod. "Sure, that'll work. Gimme a few seconds to write it before you send it over, alright?"

 _"Of course. Activating 'Mail Function' now."_

After releasing a few beeps, the Pokedex suddenly creates an enlarged holographic version of its screen, causing Lincoln's eyes to widen in surprise at the sight.

"Whoa...I didn't expect to see something like this."

 _"Yes, it is rather impressive, isn't it?"_ replied Dexter with a smug-sounding tone, causing Lincoln to roll his eyes before preparing the message he was going to send to the Pokemon Center.

Once he was finished, Lincoln says "Alright, I'm done. Send it.", causing the red-colored device to beep a few times before letting out a 'ding'.

 _"Message sent. Do you need anything else?"_

"Not at the moment. Thanks, Dexter." replied Lincoln before putting the Pokedex away. Kneeling down to face the Lizard Pokemon directly in the eyes, he adds "Charmander, I know that you're worried about Damian, but can I ask you to stay here for the time being until I return?"

"Sure. I'm willing to wait a little longer if it means you'll be able to find him and bring him back to me."

(AN: The e-mail function of the Pokedex is based on the one from the Electric Tales manga. Thought I'd let you know.)

-=O=-

-Back At The Pokemon Center (8:30 AM)-

"Two and a half hours and still nothing on this Damian guy." muttered Misty as she slumped onto one of the Center's couches. "I swear that if I ever meet him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Eyebrow raised as he sat down beside her, Brock asks "About what? The fact that he possibly ditched his Charmander or the fact you're stuck here constantly running into dead ends while trying to find out about him?"

"Both!" snapped the redhead irritably before crossing her arms with a huff. "I wonder how Lincoln's doing right now..."

"He's probably fine, Misty. Don't worry about him." said Brock reassuringly before a teasing smile appeared on his face. "Though I bet you wish you could've gone with him, huh? Just the two of you, walking together with each other..."

"Shut up, Brock."

"Maybe you should've gone with him - then you would've had a chance to tell him how you..." said Brock before Misty suddenly slammed her fist into his crotch, causing him to screech "FEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!" in a high-pitched voice.

As the fifteen year-old fell out of his chair while clutching his privates, Misty gives him a not-so-sweet smile and asks "I'm sorry, were you saying something, Brock?"

In response, Brock mutters something under his breath before flipping her the bird, causing Misty to smirk at the sight.

"Um...excuse me? Misty and Brock, correct?" asked the Center's Nurse Joy as she walked over, catching the pair's attention.

"Yeah, that's us. You need something?"

"Well, I had just received an e-mail from someone named 'Lincoln Loud' that was addressed to you two and thought you should know about it." replied Joy before handing over a piece of paper with some writing on it. "I took the liberty of copying it down word-for-word for you."

"Thanks." replied Misty before taking the paper and reading what it had written on it. Afterwards, she mutters "Of course he'd be the one to find out anything about Damian. I should've known."

Struggling to get back onto the couch while holding his crotch, Brock asks "Did...he manage...to find out...where Damian is...?"

"Sounds like it. There's a mountain a few miles away from here - from what Lincoln's message says, he's apparently supposed to be there."

"Great...here's hoping he's..." groaned Brock before slumping onto the couch. "...able to find him..."

Giving him a perplexed look, Misty asks "We're not going to help him find this guy?", only for Brock to give her a dirty look in response.

"Well, I'd be willing to go out and help him if it wasn't for the fact my nuts are hurting right now. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" replied the Rock-Type specialist sarcastically.

Shrugging, the redhead answered "Hey, you were asking for it." before a concerned look appeared on her face. "But in all seriousness, we should go out there and help him find Damian. I'm not comfortable with leaving him on his own like that."

Grimacing as he nods in agreement, Brock answers "Alright. Just...give the numbing pain running through my balls a few minutes to go away, will you?"

-=O=-

-Somewhere On The Mountain (10:20 AM)-

"Nice work, team." said Lincoln in satisfaction as he nodded in approval at a heap of knocked out Geodude, Machop, Graveler, Mankey, Sandshrew and Nidoran (both genders) lying on the ground nearby - the aforementioned Pokemon weren't pleased to see him and his Pokemon walking through what they perceived to be their territory, so they tried to attack them in order to ward them off.

Based on the fact they were now in a battered heap, it's safe to say that they had failed.

While Lincoln was looking over the pile for a few seconds to see if he wanted to capture any of the unconscious Pokemon, Pikachu was rubbing his now-sore tail while muttering "Ugh...Iron Tail's still a pain to use properly..." before giving Skyera, who was posturing proudly nearby, a glance. "How the heck did you manage to get used to using Steel Wing so quickly? That move had to be murder on your wings, right?"

"It's because I'm badass, that's why!" chirped the Flying-Type smugly before she gave the Mouse Pokemon a slightly pitying look. "But in all seriousness, I'm not going to lie here - Steel Wing definitely hurt a lot to use at first, but after I did some training with Lincoln and Fearow on using it, I eventually got used to utilizing with little difficulty."

"So you got used to using Steel Wing through training, huh?" mused Pikachu before giving Lincoln an expectant look. "When we get the time, you're going to help me work on using Iron Tail, got it?"

"Of course. As a matter of fact, I'll probably start working with training the rest of you as well." said Lincoln with a nod as he picked up a Pokeball off of the ground and watched it as it disappeared to Professor Oak's laboratory. Once it was gone, he added "Right now, we need to focus on finding Damian. He's got to be around here somewhere..."

"You're right. We need to..." started Pikachu before a strange smell suddenly hit his nose, catching his attention. "What's that smell? It smells...kinda coppery. Almost like..."

Suddenly, the Mouse Pokemon's eyes widened in horror as the only possibility he could think of came to mind "...Blood?"

As the other immediately turn to face Pikachu with shocked expressions on their faces, Lincoln asks "Plkachu, be straight with me here - do you actually smell something like that?" in a serious tone.

"I'm not sure if that's the case or not, but I definitely smell something that carries the scent of copper." replied the Electric-Type before pointing at a cave in the distance. "I think it's coming from inside of there."

Trying to fight off the queasy feeling roaring through his body, Lincoln mutters "...Okay...we should go and check it out, just to be sure..." before heading over to the cave with his Pokemon following after him a few seconds later.

Upon reaching the cave's entrance, the group peers inside, only to gape at the sight before them with absolute horror on their faces - laying face-down on the cavern's floor was a horribly injured blue-haired man with a large amount of dried blood beneath him. And based on the smell coming from his body, he had been laying there for several days.

Miraculously enough, it looked like he was still breathing, but just barely.

"...Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick..." mumbled Lincoln before running off in order to empty out the contents of his stomach.

As she and the other Pokemon tried to keep themselves from losing their lunches, Skyera muttered "Well...I...uh, think we might've just found Damian."

The only one unaffected was Zubat, who asked "What? Why'd you guys stop talking? And what's that awful smell?"

-=O=-

After taking several minutes to purge the contents of his stomach, Lincoln stumbles back to the cave and mutters "Oog...that was...I never want to go through something like that again anytime soon..."

Upon seeing the man's body again, he tries to fight down the queasy feeling building in his stomach and says "...Right. Him." before walking over with reluctance and slight disgust evident on his face. Leaning down to check the man's pulse, he mutters "There's barely a pulse..." with a grim look on his face.

"...Who's...'ere...?" mumbled a weak, tired voice from nearby, causing the white-haired boy to scream in terror before leaping away from the man's body, which had started to move slightly before sitting upright. Rubbing his ears with an irritated look on his face, the man says "Oi! Quit tha' screamin', will ya? It's bad 'nough tha' I'm half-dead as it is - I don't need ya killin' my eardrums, too..." before suddenly breaking out into a coughing fit.

Eyes widened in surprise, Lincoln asks "You...you're still alive?"

"...'Course I'm alive...I'm talkin'...to ya, aren't I...?" wheezed the man sarcastically before coughing violently. Once he had gotten his coughing fit under control, he asks "I...don' wanna be...a bother, but...d'ya think...ya can help me...outta this cave?"

"Um...sure." replied Lincoln before attempting to help the man to his feet, wincing as the man started screaming in pain along the way. Once he had helped the blue-haired man back to a vertical base, the eleven year-old adds "Sorry about that..."

"Don' be. I asked ya ta help me an' ya did. Ya have my thanks." said the man gratefully as he draped an arm on Lincoln's shoulder. "Now then, let's get outta 'ere, yeah?"

"Sure." answered Lincoln with a nod before helping the man out of the cave. "So...uh, you have a name?"

"...Damian. Th' name's Damian." gasped the man weakly. "Nice ta meetcha..."

'So this is Damian, huh? Let's see what he has to say about Charmander.' thought Lincoln before giving the badly battered man a questioning look. "Damian, huh? Y'know...I met a Charmander back on Route 24 who mentioned your name."

"Y'know m' Charmander? Has 'e been a good boy while I was away? 'e didn' trouble ya any, did 'e?"

Surprised at the answer, Lincoln says "Er...no, not at all. He's...uh, actually waiting for you there."

"...'e's still there, eh? I never meant t' make 'im wait so long for me t' come back." replied Damian with a sad smile. "It'll be good t' see 'im again. I bet th' little guy's worried 'bout me..."

"I'm sure that he'll be happy to see you too, Damian." said Lincoln as he continued to help the blue-haired man out of the cave. "So...why did you come here?"

"Well...I 'eard there was s'posed t' be some kinda stone 'ere tha' could boost th' power of a Charizard." said Damian before taking a clear marble-like stone out of his pocket that had flecks of blue and white sandwiched together within it. "All I found was this - some kinda marble or somethin' like tha'. Worthless piece o' shit, if ya ask me."

Quickly recognizing it as a Mega Stone, Lincoln asks "You don't mind if I keep that, do you?"

"Meh. Suit yerself." replied Damian as he handed over the stone before breaking out into a small coughing fit. "Tell you what, I never woulda come 'ere if I knew tha' this was gonna happen ta me..."

"Well, we're almost out of here, Damian. Once we get back to Route 24, we can see about getting you to a hospital or something so you can rest."

"Thanks, I 'preciate it...er..."

"Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. Nice to meetcha." said the white-haired boy, only for Damian to chuckle weakly in response.

"Bit o' an odd name ya got there, innit?"

"Don't remind me." muttered Lincoln in an annoyed tone, causing Damian to chuckle again.

-=O=-

An hour later, Damian and Lincoln had managed to make it back onto the main road leading to Route 24. Along the way, the two had decided to share stories with each other about their travels throughout Kanto.

"You serious? An entire swarm o' Beedrill taken out just like tha'?" asked Damian, giving Lincoln a surprised look.

Nodding, Lincoln answers "Yep. Believe it or not, my Pokemon ended up making a competition out of how many they could knock out."

"Mate, I have ta say tha' you've either got some crazy-strong Pokemon on ya...or just flat-out crazy ones."

"Probably some strange combination of both." said the white-haired boy with a shrug before noticing Brock and Misty in the distance, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

Noticing this, Damian asks "They friends o' yers?" with a raised eyebrow. When Lincoln nodded in response, he smiles and adds "Good t' know. Maybe I might jus' make it pas' t'day after all."

"There you are! We've been..." started Misty before noticing the blue-haired man that was using Lincoln in order to keep himself upright. "...Lincoln? Who is this?"

"This, Misty, is Damian - Charmander's Trainer." said Lincoln as Damian gave the two a weak wave.

Hands planted on her hips, Misty frowns at Damian and says "So you're the one that left that poor Charmander behind.", causing him to wince slightly at the harsh tone she had used.

"Ease up on him, Misty. Damian's had a rough time during his trip to the mountains." said Lincoln, causing Misty to look at him in disbelief.

"You want me to ease up on him!? Why the hell would I want to do that!?" snarled the redhead before pointing at Damian. "He abandoned his Charmander!"

His temper starting to rise, Damian barks "Oi! I'd neva do somethin' like tha' to my Charmander! Who th' fuck d'ya thin' ya are, sayin' somethin' like tha' 'bout me!?"

As Lincoln got ready to diffuse the tension building between the two, he was suddenly cut off by Charmander's voice shouting "Damian, there you are! I was so worried about you!", followed by the Lizard Pokemon himself running over to Damian and hugging his legs tightly.

Feeling his earlier anger fade away upon seeing Charmander, Damian gently pats the Fire-Type's head and says "Good ta see ya too, Charmander. Did you behave yerself while I was away?"

"I did!" replied Charmander before his expression fell upon seeing Damian's battered and injured state. Looking over the injuries worriedly, he adds "But what in Arceus' name happened to you!? Why are you hurt!?"

Noticing this, Damian says "Oh, these? Jus' from a lil' spat I got into with th' Pokemon livin' on tha' mountain. Nothin' to worry 'bout."

"Nothing to worry about!? You're barely able to stand!" exclaimed the Lizard Pokemon in dismay. "You should've brought me with you - at least you wouldn't be in the state you're in right now!"

While Charmander started fussing over Damian's injuries, Misty asks "Lincoln, why'd you ask me to ease up on Damian?"

"It's a long story, Misty - I'll explain everything after we get him to a hospital." replied Lincoln in a firm tone.

"...Alright, but you better believe that I'll be expecting to hear every last detail on what happened, so you better not leave anything out."

-=O=-

-Pokemon Center Near Route 24 - Lobby (4:00 PM)-

"And that's what happened - Damian didn't intend to leave Charmander behind. He was going to come back for him, but had gotten injured while on the mountain." said Lincoln as he finished his explanation on what happened between Damian and his Charmander.

After blinking in surprise at everything the white-haired boy had told her and Brock, Misty says "Wow...now I feel like a real jerk for accusing him of doing something as terrible as that."

"I'm pretty sure that he'll be willing to forgive and forget, considering we managed to get him here." said Lincoln with a nod. "But yeah, you should probably try to clear the air with him when you get the chance, just to be safe."

"I'll make sure to do that. I owe him that much at least after what he's been through." said Misty with a nod of her own.

Suddenly, a female voice asks "Excuse me...are you the three that brought that young man here earlier - the critically injured one?", causing the three to turn to face the source of the voice - the Center's Nurse Joy.

"Yes, that's us." replied Lincoln with a nod. "How is he?"

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news." replied Joy before a small smile appeared on her face. "The good news is that he's still alive despite everything he's went through over the last three days. It's a good thing you three brought him in when you did - if you had been a day later, he wouldn't have made it." replied Joy, causing the three to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that. So...uh, what's the bad news?"

"His injuries were much worse than I originally thought they were. We...we did everything we could for him, but..." said Joy before letting out a sigh. "..His days of travelling through the Kanto region - or at all, for that matter - are pretty much finished."

"That's terrible...and he had just gotten reunited with his Charmander, too..." replied Misty, shaking her head. "Speaking of which, is the little guy doing okay?"

"The poor thing hasn't left Mr. Damian's room ever since you three brought him in. He's probably still watching over him right now."

"And what about Damian? Does he know about this?"

"I'm afraid so. He and his Charmander...didn't exactly take the news very well." said Joy sadly before her eyes lit up in realization, as if recalling something. "By the way...Mr. Loud, was it?"

"Yeah? You need something?"

Nodding, Joy answers "I forgot to mention that Mr. Damian wanted to talk to you before you left. He said that he had something important to tell you."

"He wants to talk to me?" replied Lincoln before giving her a nod. "...Can you let him know that I'll speak with him sometime tonight?"

"Of course. I'll make sure to tell him." said the pink-haired nurse before taking a key from one of her apron's pockets and handing it to him. "Here, this key opens up Room #8 - you're more than welcome to rest there for the night."

Accepting the key with a nod, Lincoln replied "Thanks, Nurse Joy." before getting up and walking away. After watching him leave, Misty and Brock give each other a small glance before standing up as well in order to follow after him.

-=O=-

-Pokemon Center Near Route 24 - Room #8 (4:15 PM)-

As soon as the two gym leaders enter the room, they find the white-haired boy sitting on one of the bed,s lost in thought. Upon seeing that his eyes were reddened slightly, as if he had been crying, Misty asks "...Are you alright, Lincoln?" with a look of concern on her face.

"...Guys, be honest with me here - is this another 'bitter truth' of being a Trainer?"

After the two older Trainers look at each other and nod, Misty answers "...It is. Despite the fact that the life of a Trainer is a fulfilling and exciting one, it's also a very dangerous one as well that can end in the blink of an eye if you're not careful. I've seen and heard about plenty of Trainers who had to quit because they were too injured to continue travelling."

Crossing his arms with a stern look on his face, Brock adds "And injuries aren't the worst part. There's even been a few fatalities for the more careless Trainers out there."

His face paling, Lincoln asks "Fatalities!? But that would mean..."

"Yes, there have been several Trainers that have died while on their journeys. It's a harsh truth to face, but it's there nonetheless." answered Brock with a nod.

'Trainers have actually died during their journeys...I can't...no, won't let the same happen to me.' thought Lincoln morosely as thoughts of his family breaking apart if they ever found out about him dying in Kanto started to fill his mind - despite the fact he was still upset with a majority of them, he didn't want them to suffer if something unfortunate managed to happen to him.

With a serious look appearing on his face, he says "I'll just have to be more careful in the future so that I can keep going and finish my journey here in Kanto. I don't want to end up getting killed or having my career cut short like Damian's was."

"Smart decision there, Lincoln. But don't worry - we'll be there with you every step of the way to make sure you don't do anything stupid, just in case." commented Misty, causing Lincoln to give her an annoyed look.

"You didn't have to put it like that, you know..."

Ruffling his hair with a cheeky smile on her face, the redhead answered "Just thought I'd reassure you."

"Uh-huh. Sure..." replied Lincoln, unconvinced.

-=O=-

-Pokemon Center Near Route 24 - Outside Damian's Room (10:00 PM)-

As he stood outside the door leading to Damian's room, Lincoln mutters "...Okay, you can do this, Lincoln. Just go in and talk to him." before slowly opening the door and stepping inside. Upon seeing Damian's heavily bandaged body lying on the bed, the white-haired boy winced slightly before stepping further into the room.

"Uh...hey, Damian." said Lincoln with a half-hearted wave before turning his attention to Charmander, who was tearing up slightly as Damian gently rubbed his head. "Hey, Charmander..."

Giving Lincoln a weak smile and a wave of his own, Damian says ""ey, Lincoln - good t' see ya again. I take it Nurse Joy told ya tha' I wanted ta talk ta ya?"

When Lincoln nodded in response, he points at a chair set up next to the bed and adds "Then go 'head and take a seat - we've got things we need ta discuss."

"Uh...sure." said Lincoln before walking over and sitting down in the chair. "So...uh, you doing okay?"

"Considerin' tha' I feel like a Rhydon ran me over an' tha' my career as a Trainer's pretty much over, no." replied Damian with a humorless chuckle, causing Lincoln to wince at the response. "But tha's not wha' I wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout."

Now wondering what Damian wanted, Lincoln asks "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I nee' ya ta do me a favor - a very important one. Can I trus' ya ta do tha' fer me?"

Nodding firmly, Lincoln says "Certainly. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Since I ain't able ta travel anyore...I wantcha ta take care o' Charmander fer me." said Damian, causing Lincoln to look at him with complete disbelief.

"You want me to do what now!?"

"I wantcha ta look after Charmander fer me. Do I need ta repea' myself again?"

Shaking his head, Lincoln answers "No, but...why? I thought the two you were close."

"We are." replied Damian as he turned his attention to Charmander, who moved further into Damian's hand as it continued to rub his head. "But as ya already know, I'm pretty much finished as a Trainer and bein' injured like this ain't doin' Charmander any favors either. That's why I wantcha to look after 'im - I know that you'll do a good job in helpin' him get stronger."

With an amused chuckle, he adds "'Sides, if I can' trust the guy tha' saved my life with somethin' like this, then who can I trust, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true." replied Lincoln with a chuckle of his own. After taking a few seconds to think over Damian's request, he finally nods and says "...Okay, I'll do it. I'll take care of Charmander for you. Is he alright with this decision of yours?"

"We talked 'bout it afta we spoke ta Nurse Joy - 'e's willin' ta go 'long wit' ya if yer willin' ta take 'im." said Damian with a nod as Charmander walked over to Lincoln with a resolute look on his face.

"Um...Lincoln, was it?" asked Charmander, causing the white-haired boy to nod in acknowledgement. Giving him a bow of gratitude, he adds "You not only managed to keep your word about finding Damian, but you saved his life as well. Thank you."

"It was the right thing to do, Charmander. So uh...you're really okay with this?"

"I am. If you have a spot open on your team, I'm more than willing to step in and fill it for you."

"Well...alright. In that case..." said Lincoln before giving the Lizard Pokemon a small smile and offering him a handshake. "Guess we're going to be partners from now on - welcome to the team, Charmander."

As Charmander smiled and accepted the gesture, Damian says "Well now, lookit that - th' two of ya are gettin' 'long already."

"Yeah, I think we'll do just fine with each other." replied Lincoln as he patted the Fire-Type's head, causing him to wag his tail happily. "So...uh, do I need to bring his Pokeball along with me, too?"

Shaking his head, Damian answers "Nah, ya don' hafta worry 'bout that. I had Nurse Joy help me wit' breakin' th' connection between Charmander and 'is Pokeball earlier - he's a wild Pokemon now, so ya can go ahead an' catch 'im."

"Alright then, here goes." said Lincoln before taking an empty Pokeball out of his bag and activating it. "You ready, Charmander?"

In response, Charmander taps the Pokeball's button with one of his claws, causing the red and white-colored ball to suck him inside. After a few seconds, the ball flashes and goes still.

"And that's that. Now to send someone back to the lab..." said Lincoln before he looked over his Pokeballs on his belt. After taking a few seconds, he quickly removes Zubat's Pokeball from his belt and replaces it with Charmander's, causing the Bat Pokemon's Pokeball to vanish in a flash of light.

Once Zubat's Pokeball had disappeared, Lincoln sends Charmander back out and asks "Do you want to say goodbye before we head back to my room for the night, Charmander?"

"I...I do. Thanks for letting me do this, Lincoln. I appreciate it." said the Fire-Type before walking over to Damian's bed and embracing him. "Thank you for being my friend, Damian. I won't forget you. I promise."

"I'll miss ya too, Charmander. Make sure ta be a good boy and behave yerself 'round Lincoln an' his friends, okay?"

"I will. Goodbye, Damian." said Charmander before letting him go. As he started walking back to Lincoln however, the white-haired boy noticed that the Lizard Pokemon seemed reluctant about leaving the room so soon.

"Charmander?" said Lincoln, catching the orange-colored Pokemon's attention. "...If you want, you can stay here and keep Damian company until tomorrow morning - we won't be leaving until then."

Eyes glistening with tears, Charmander asks "Do you really mean that?" in a hopeful voice, prompting Lincoln to nod with a smile on his face. Giving the eleven year-old's legs a tight hug, he adds "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" before running back over to Damian's side.

After watching Charmander and Damian, who were now looking much more upbeat, for a few more seconds, Lincoln smiles before deciding to leave the room in order to give the two some time to themselves.

-=O=-

The following morning, Lincoln, Misty and Brock decided to head to Damian's room in order to say goodbye to him before they left.

Upon seeing the three enter the room, Damian gives them a wave before saying "Mornin', you three. Wha' brings ya here?"

"We just thought we'd come and say goodbye before we left. Although..." said Lincoln before giving Misty an expectant look. "...Misty, isn't there something you need to say to Damian before we set off?"

"Right. Almost forgot." muttered the redhead before stepping forward and saying "I'm...sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I didn't know what happened until Lincoln explained everything to both Brock and myself. I hope you can forgive me for saying that kind of stuff to you."

After a few seconds, Damian nods and says "S'alright. Ya jus' misunderstoo' wha' had happened b'tween me an' Charmander, tha's all. No harm, no foul." before a small grin appeared on his face. "Ta tell ya th' truth, I woulda done th' same thing if I were in yer place."

Giving him a nod of gratitude, Misty replied "Thank you." before giving Lincoln an annoyed look. "Happy now?"

"Elated." said Lincoln cheekily before giving Charmander a small glance. "How are you this morning, Charmander?"

"I'm okay - a little sad that I'll be leaving Damian today, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, we'll see him again someday - I'm sure of it. So...are you ready to go?"

While Brock and Misty looked at Lincoln in confusion, Charmander gives Damian one last glance before nodding, prompting Lincoln to give him one in return before recalling him back into his Pokeball.

Giving Damian a wave, Lincoln says "See you around, Damian. We'll meet again someday - I'm sure of it." before leaving the room. After giving Damian their goodbyes as well, Brock and Misty follow after him.

Once the three were out of the room, Misty asks "...Lincoln, why do you have Damian's Charmander?"

"Remember how Nurse Joy said his career as a Trainer's finished due to his injuries?" asked Lincoln, receiving a nod from both gym leaders in response. "Do you also remember that he wanted to speak to me yesterday?"

Another pair of nods.

"Well...this is why - he wanted me to look after Charmander for him." said the eleven year-old before taking Charmander's Pokeball off of his belt and showing it to them. "And as you can see, I had accepted his request. That's why I have Charmander with me."

After staring at the Pokeball for a few seconds, Misty shakes her head in amusement and says "...First a Bulbasaur and now this - your sister is an idiot to think you're still bad luck at this point. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if we ran into a wild Squirtle or something on the way to Cerulean Cape."

"Well if we do, I hope we meet it under more cheerful circumstances - what happened yesterday had been a major reality check for me."

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.23 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.25 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap, ?**

 **Beedrill Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Quirky**  
 **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.18 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea)**  
 **Ability: Sand Veil**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, ?**

 **Clefable Lv.18 (Male) (Nickname: Astro)**  
 **Ability: Magic Guard**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Overgrow**  
 **Nature: Serious**  
 **Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf**

 **Charmander Lv.15 (Male)  
Ability: Blaze  
Nature: Rash  
Moves Known: Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw (Egg), Growl**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **? Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.19 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp**  
 **Nature: Bold**  
 **Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, ?, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.18 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy**  
 **Nature: Hardy**  
 **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.18 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**  
 **Nature: Adamant**  
 **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

-Omake 54: Training At The Lab #1 (SilverNugget) (Considered Canon)-

-Professor Oak's Laboratory - Outside (12:00 PM)-

(AN: This takes place after the events of Mt. Moon.)

"Wow...this is nice. I like kicking back and relaxing in a place like this." said Poliwag as he lazily floated on his back in a small pond while Fearow was perched in a nearby tree, enjoying the sunshine. "...Fearow?"

Opening one of her eyes in order to look at the little Water-Type, the Beak Pokemon asks "Yes, little one?"

"...Do you think Mister Lincoln's doing okay without us? It's been a few days and..."

"I'm more than certain that he's just fine. Don't worry about him - our Trainer can handle himself."

"Yeah, I guess so...I'm still a little worried about him, though." replied Poliwag before he swam out of the pond and walked over to Fearow's tree. "...Um...Miss Fearow?"

Giving Poliwag a questioning look, the large Flying-Type asks "Yes?"

"I'm getting kinda bored just sitting around and doing nothing all day. Do you have ideas on something fun to do?"

"Bored, huh? Well, we certainly can't have that." said the Beak Pokemon before thinking about what to do to help keep Poliwag and herself busy. "Well...how about we train with each other - just the two of us? To be honest, I'm starting to get a little bored of this place myself."

"You want to train together with me? Really?"

"Of course. We should be using this time in order to train with each other and grow stronger instead of just lazing around like a couple of Slowpoke."

"A smart decision. There's nothing wrong with wanting to improve yourself." commented a voice from nearby, catching their attention.

Upon seeing the voice's owner, a bulky-looking Poliwrath, Poliwag blinks owlishly in surprise before asking "...Mom? Is that you?"

When the larger Water-Type nodded, the smaller one ran over excitedly and jumped into her arms.

"It's good to see you too, son. But...uh, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with that boy that captured you?"

"Mister Lincoln sent me and Miss Fearow here so we could take a break from traveling, Mom." said Poliwag before his tail drooped slightly. "But it's boring around here - aside from eating, sleeping and swimming, there's really nothing for me to do."

"Which is why I suggested the idea of the two of us training together." said Fearow as she flew over before landing beside the smaller Tadpole Pokemon. "But now that you're here, would you like to join us?"

"I thought you'd never ask." said Poliwrath with a nod before giving her son an expectant look. "Now then, let's see if you've gotten any stronger since you left..."

-=O=-

After spending an hour training with her son, Poliwrath nods in approval and says "It seems that spending time with that boy has done a lot of good for you, son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks..." gasped Poliwag tiredly. "Wow...I'm beat. Can I rest for a little while, Mom?"

"Go ahead and take a break, son." suggested Poliwrath, prompting the smaller Water-Type to nod before heading towards the pond and jumping into it. While Poliwag starts swimming around, she turns to face Fearow and asks "So...you're one of the boy's Pokemon, I take it?"

Nodding, the Beak Pokemon answered "Yes. He caught me back on Route 1."

"Route 1...you wouldn't happen to be a member of that flock of Spearow that's been running rampant through the place, would you?" asked Poliwrath, causing Fearow's eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "Based on that look on your face, I take it that you're familiar with them?"

"That's my old flock. Why are they going around and causing trouble?"

"I'm not sure, but they're the reason my children and I decided to move here." said Poliwrath as she clenched her fists. "If it wasn't for the fact I needed to get my children to safety, I would've taught those featherbrains a lesson they'd never forget."

"I hope you know that I have nothing to do with what they're doing to the other Pokemon living in the area. In fact, I never thought they'd act out like this since I left them."

"I believe you." said Poliwrath with a nod before glancing at Fearow, as if sizing her up. "So...you're one of my son's teammates, huh? How confident are you in your skills when it comes to fighting?"

"Confident enough to knock out numerous Beedrill, I'd say." replied Fearow proudly before giving Poliwag a small glance. "Same thing goes for your son as well - he's really impressed the team with his talents."

Blinking in surprise, Poliwrath asks "...Beedrill? You picked a fight...with a swarm of Beedrill?"

"And won. Quite handily, actually."

"...Right. Start from the beginning - I want to know everything that happened during your travels together."

-=O=-

-An Hour Later-

Once Fearow had finished her explanation, Poliwrath blinked in surprise again before saying "Well...you've certainly seen a lot, haven't you?"

"We all have - your son, myself, Pikachu, Beedrill, that featherbrained idiot, Lincoln and his mate, that other human who keeps hanging around with them...all of us had been through a lot together." said Fearow with a nod. "But I wouldn't trade my time together with them for anything."

"Good to know. So...feel up for a quick spar, then? I'd like to see how strong you are for myself."

"Sure, why not? After all, I'm starting to get bored of just sitting around as well."

"Alright then." said Poliwrath as she cracked her knuckles before getting into a fighter's stance. "Just know that I'm not going to take it easy on you."

With a bird-like smirk on her face, Fearow replies "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's do this."

"Very well then - prepare yourself!" barked Poliwrath before suddenly charging towards Fearow while rearing back a glowing fist. In response, Fearow takes off into the air before divebombing towards the Tadpole Pokemon, her wings primed to use Aerial Ace.

As the two Pokemon started trading (and occasionally dodging) blows with each other, Poliwag simply watches on in amazement.

"This is so cool...I hope I become strong enough to fight like that someday..."

-=O=-

-Omake 55: Alternate Beginnings AU - Select Your Starter Part 2 (SilverNugget)-

Once Leaf, Red and Gary were gone, Lincoln asks "So Professor...what kind of Pokemon do you have for us? You said that you had something set up for us, right?"

"Of course. Hold on a moment." said Oak before pressing a button on the machine that held the three Pokeballs from before. With a whirring noise, a compartment opens up, revealing two more Pokeballs within it. "These two are for you."

"Killer." said Luna as she grabbed the leftmost one and looked it over. "So what's in 'em?"

"Well, the one you're holding contains a Whismur, a Pokemon I had recently received from a colleague of mine from the Hoenn region. I was going to take care of it myself, but felt that you'd be a much better fit for it." answered Oak before pointing at the other Pokeball, which Lincoln had picked up. "That one contains a Pikachu - an Electric-Type Pokemon that's native to the Viridian Forest north of here. I captured it a week ago after I found it chewing on the lab's wiring."

"Pikachu, huh? Does the Pokedex have data on it, Professor?"

"Yours should - I took the liberty of registering him in its database for you." said Oak as he took Lincoln's Pokedex and pressed a few buttons, causing its screen to light up slightly. After letting out a single beep, the Pokedex displayed a picture of a Pokemon - a squat yellow-colored one with a lightning bolt-shaped tail and red circles on its cheeks - on the screen before speaking in a computerized voice.

 _'Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. This Pokemon has been registered to Pokemon Trainer Lincoln Loud. Would you like to review this information now?"_

"Um...sure?" replied Lincoln, wondering if the red-colored device was referring to the Pikachu inside of the Pokeball he was holding.

 _"Registration data has been found - this male Pikachu is Level 10 and knows the moves Growl, Thundershock and Quick Attack.'_

"So this thing knows how to use electricity in battle, huh? That's pretty cool." said Lincoln as he nodded appreciatively at what he had just heard.

"Your Pokedex should have data on your starter as well, Miss Luna." stated Oak before pressing a few buttons on Luna's Pokedex, causing a picture of a mauve-colored rabbit-like Pokemon with a spherical body and black plus sign-shaped eyes to appear on the small screen.

 _'Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon. Normally, Whismur's voice is very quiet—it is barely audible even if one is paying close attention. However, if this Pokémon senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume. This Pokemon has been registered to Pokemon Trainer Luna Loud. Would you like to review this information now?'_

"Nah, maybe some other time." replied Luna as she shook her head before turning to face Professor Oak. "So uh...anything else we need to know about, dude?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. First of all, you should know that I've registered your younger sisters into the 'Jr. Trainer' program."

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "'Jr. Trainer' program? What's that?"

"It's a program that was created by the Pokemon League a year or two ago - from what I understand, it was made to help children get used to the lifestyle of a Trainer by apprenticing under an officially-licensed one." said Oak, crossing his arms. "Which means that your younger sisters will be learning how to be a successful Trainer from you two."

"In that case, they'll be sure to learn a lot from us, Professor. We'll make sure of it."

"Good to know. Now then, on to the other topic we need to discuss - what being a Trainer means for you two."

"What's not to get? We go around, catch a few Pokemon and raise 'em. Simple as that, right?" asked Luna with a shrug, only for Professor Oak to shake his head.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid. Allow me to explain..."

-=O=-

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

Complete and total disbelief - the four words that could completely describe what Lincoln and Luna were feeling at the moment.

"So...let me see if I've got this right...since the two of us are Trainers now, we're pretty much considered legal adults." said Luna, receiving a nod from Professor Oak in return. "Which means we have the same rights and privileges that an adult would normally have."

"That would be correct."

"So that means Linc and I can smoke and drink if we wanted to? Or even get to...er, enjoy other adult pleasures?" asked the fifteen year-old, only for her eyes to widen upon seeing Oak nodding again.

"While I wouldn't encourage you to pursue such vices, you are more than free to partake in them if you wish." replied Oak before crossing his arms. "Just remember that this also means you'll be tried as an adult if you get arrested. So if you're found guilty of any crimes, you'll be serving an adult's sentence in one of Kanto's prisons."

"We'll...uh, keep that in mind, Professor. Thanks for the heads-up." said Lincoln weakly before sitting down in order to recover from the verbal bombshell Professor Oak had dropped on him and his older sister.

Sitting down beside him, Luna asks "You alright, little bro?" in concern.

"I'm fine - just a little shocked about what Professor Oak had told us." said Lincoln before giving the fifteen year-old a weak smile. "...Mom and Dad are gonna flip out when they find out about this, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Same goes for our sibs, too." said Luna before a wry grin formed on her face. "Can you imagine how Lori's gonna react when she finds out?"

"I can almost hear it now - 'Oh my god, are you literally kidding me!? How can those two be considered adults before me!? I'm the oldest out of all of us!'" said Lincoln while mimicking Lori's voice, causing his older sister to snicker.

"Yeah, that sounds like something she'd say, dude." chuckled Luna before a serious look appeared on her face. "But in all seriousness, our 'rents are gonna kill us once they find out about this."

"Yeah, they are." replied Lincoln before another thought crossed his mind, causing his eyes to widen in horror. Turning to face Professor Oak, he asks "Professor...what about our younger siblings? Please don't tell me that this applies to them, too..."

"Of course not. Just because they're signed up with the 'Jr. Trainer' program doesn't mean they're full-fledged Trainers like you two. They're still considered minors." said Oak, causing the two siblings to let out simultaneous sighs of relief. However, their relief didn't last long as he added "Of course, this also means they can't earn their own money legally through battling, so you'll have to cover their expenses."

After giving each other a glance, both Lincoln and Luna mutter "...Aw crap." in unison, causing Oak to start chuckling.

-=O=-

-Omake 56: Lucy Meets Zubat (SilverNugget)

-Sometime In The Future...-

"So Lincoln, what are you planning on sending over this time?" asked Lisa, once again engaged in a conversation with her brother through her VideoPhone. "Hopefully it'll be that Clefable of yours - I'd really like to examine that one in particular."

"Well, you're just flat out of luck this time, Lisa - I'm going to be sending Bruce over." answered Lincoln as he took a Pokeball off of his belt and placed it into the transfer machine. "To be honest, I'm doing this as a sort of 'thank you' to Lucy for clearing my name about those comics of hers. Make sure she gets the chance to meet him, okay?"

"...Bruce?"

"Yeah, Bruce. He's a Zubat, so I named him Bruce." said Lincoln simply, only for Lisa to stare at him blankly. "What, you don't get the reference? Really?"

Shaking her head, Lisa answers "No, I get it. I'm just completely dumbfounded by the fact you couldn't come up with a better name."

"Hey, both of us happen to like the name!" replied Lincoln defensively, causing the four year-old to start chuckling.

"Calm down - I'm just messing with you." stated Lisa before giving him a nod. "As for your request, you can count on me - I'll make sure that Lucy and Bruce get the chance to meet up with each other."

"Thanks, Lisa." said Lincoln with a smile with Lisa giving him another nod in response.

"Not a problem. And Lincoln..."

"Yes?"

"...Please send over your Clefable next time. I really want to examine him." stated Lisa, eyebrow raised.

"I'll see about it, Lisa. Until then, take care of Zubat for me, okay?" replied Lincoln before activating the machine and sending over Bruce's Pokeball. Upon seeing Lisa take the Pokeball out of her machine, he adds "I'll call you again next week, Lisa. Later." before hanging up.

-=O=-

"So Lincoln sent over another Pokemon?" asked Lucy as she placed a translator inside her ear. "What is it?"

"Only one way for you to see for yourself. Would you like to do the honors?" replied Lisa as she offered the Pokeball to her older sister. With a nod, Lucy takes it and throws it into the air, causing it to open and release whatever was inside.

Upon seeing the Bat Pokemon appear in the room a few seconds later, Lucy stares at him for a few seconds before a wide grin appeared on her face.

"...Wicked."

Hearing this, Zubat remarked "Wow...someone aside from the boss actually complimented me and my species? That's a first." before flying over to Lucy and asking "So...you're the girl the boss told me about, right? The one that likes bats?"

Nodding with a smile on her face, Lucy answers "They're such wonderful creatures of the night. How can anyone not like them?"

"...Yeah, I stand by my opinion that you've got taste, kid. Name's Bruce, by the way - nice to meet you." said the Bat Pokemon, causing Lucy to chuckle slightly at the name.

"Of course Lincoln would name one of his Pokemon after a superhero..." chuckled the black-haired girl in response. "And you can call me Lucy. It's nice to meet you too."

Upon seeing a look of annoyance appear on Bruce's face, she asks "Something wrong?"

"...It's too bright. Do you have any really dark places around here?"

Nodding, Lucy answers "I know just the place where both of us can enjoy the darkness and its embrace. Come with me and I'll show you." before leaving the room with the Bat Pokemon following after her a few seconds later.

After watching the two leave the room, Lisa shrugs before heading over to her desk in order to read one of her books, knowing that she could always study Bruce later on that evening.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Attic (1:30 PM)-

"Here we are - the darkest place in the entire house." said Lucy as she gestured around the dark corner of the attic. "Is this dark enough for you?"

"Oh, definitely. Reminds me of the cave I used to live in before the boss captured me, actually." commented Bruce with approval.

As she sat down on the floor, the eight year-old asked "Speaking of my brother, I have to ask - what do you think of him?"

"If you're talking about the boss, I have to say that I like him a lot - much more than the usual humans I met before he captured me." replied Bruce thoughtfully. "He was actually willing to give a guy like me a chance instead of running away or blasting me with that 'Repel' stuff like other humans did."

Giving the Bat Pokemon a pitying look, Lucy says "That must've been terrible."

"You have no idea." answered Bruce before giving Lucy a smile. "But hey, that's the past and this is now - not only do I have a Trainer that likes me for who I am, but he also made sure that I got the chance to meet a cool kid like yourself."

"You...think I'm cool?"

"Yeah, I do. After all, anyone who likes bats and being in darkness like this is definitely cool in my book."

"...Thanks, Bruce. That means a lot to me."

"No problem. So...uh, the boss told me a few days ago that you had a pet bat. Where is he?" asked Bruce, looking around the attic.

"Oh, you must be talking about Fangs. I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere - he likes dark places, too." commented Lucy before spotting the familiar form of her favorite pet hanging upside-down from a nearby beam. "There he is."

"Cool. Might as well go over and say hello." replied the Bat Pokemon before flying over to Fangs and speaking to him. As the black-colored bat started responding in kind with just as much enthusiasm, Lucy watches on with a smile on her face.

'Looks like both Fangs and I had made a new friend today...maybe I should see about introducing him to Haiku next?'

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 24. I bet I caught you guys off-guard with what I did with Damian, didn't I?

If you must know, he's based on the Electric Tales version which is much more likeable and pleasant than his anime counterpart. Unlike that particular version of him, he fully intended on coming back for Charmander, but he had been hospitalized after an accident. Of course, the two do reunite and it's one of the many feel-good moments in that particular manga. I figured that instead of following through with the anime version like most other writers do, I'd try something new and different with him. And yes, he will appear again in the story at a later point.

I can also say this - Charmander won't be the 'problematic' Pokemon this time around like he was in the canon anime. Instead, I've got someone else in mind for that role. Not going to say who it is, but it think it'll fit that particular Pokemon rather well.

I'd also like to apologize for taking so long to update this chapter, but several things had gotten in the way of me finishing it within my usual time frame - pollen season causing my allergies to act up, Animal Crossing New Leaf being a difficult addiction to break (seriously, that game literally eats away hours of your time) and the fact that I was kinda stumped on what kind of misfortunes the Loud sisters would go through at the beginning of the chapter.

Now then, on to other things...

First of all, I've gotten several reviews who think that the 'Egg Move' idea is a good one. Because of this, I will implement the idea into the story. As for the moves themselves, I've got a few candidates in mind already:

Fearow - Tri-Attack, Sky Attack  
Pidgeotto - Brave Bird, Air Cutter  
Pikachu - Volt Tackle, Fake Out  
Zubat - Hypnosis, Zen Headbutt  
Bulbasaur - Curse, Giga Drain  
Poliwag - Mud Shot, Mind Reader  
Charmander - Metal Claw, Dragon Dance  
Clefable - Amnesia, Mimic  
Sandshrew - Crush Claw, Rototiller

The only exception to this is Beedrill, who can't learn Egg Moves. To compensate for this, I'll be giving him more Move Tutor/TM moves (two that come to mind are Drill Run and Sludge Bomb). Same thing goes for the others as well.

And speaking of which, I have a little challenge for you: the Mega Stone that Damian found - which Pokemon is it for? The first one to get it right gets to choose one TM move and one Move Tutor move for each member of Lincoln's current team.

Secondly, it's time for another quiz question with the prize being able to decide Charmander's nickname. The question is this: **Aside from Charizard, what other Pokemon are able to use the move 'Blast Burn'?**

And yes, that is a slight hint on what's to come sometime in the future.

I should also mention that the winning name for Bulbasaur is 'Azami', which is Japanese for 'thistle'. Rather fitting, considering how prickly Bulbasaur's attitude can be at times, yes? Anyway, congratulations to 'pokemonsuperallstarfan' for answering the previous quiz question correctly.

Finally, I'd like your input on something - yoshi3000 brought up the idea of having Ronnie and Clyde go their own way in Kanto (different badge route, travelling with their own companions, that sort of thing) and I'd like to hear what you have to say about it. Also, I'd like to hear your suggestions for their starting Pokemon.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.

(Edit #2: Had to fix the description of the Mega Stone - turns out I had the colors wrong.)


	25. Chapter 25 - The Squirtle Squad

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Town Near Route 25 (10:00 AM)-

As he, Misty and Brock entered a small town located near Route 25, Lincoln looks around and asks "Hey Misty, is there a gym in this town by any chance? While I'd like for us to continue on our way to Cerulean Cape, I'm certainly not going to pass up the chance for another badge if we come across another gym.."

"Not that I know of. The next gym you're looking for is in Vermilion City." replied Misty, shaking her head. "We won't be getting there in a matter of days, though - it'll probably take us another week or so to get there."

Eyes widening in surprise, Lincoln asks "It's that far away from here?"

"Well, let's see - you'd have to go back through Routes 24 and 25, through Cerulean City and then through Route 5." said Misty as she ticked off each location with her fingers. "After that, you'd have to go through the Underground Path to get to Route 6..."

Taking out his map and looking it over, Lincoln replies "Wait, why can't we go through Saffron City? That'll lead us straight towards Vermilion without needing to go through the Underground Path."

"Not happening. Apparently Saffron City's been going through some kind of lockdown or something over the past couple of days and nobody can get in or out." stated Brock, crossing his arms. "Which is a bit of a shame considering that there's supposed to be a gym that you'd be able to challenge there as well."

Shuddering slightly, he adds "Though considering who runs it, I'd suggest saving that one for later. Much later."

"Agreed. In any case, until they get whatever's causing the problem settled, Saffron's out of the question for the time being." answered Misty firmly before deciding to continue her explanation. "Anyway, as I was saying - after we go through the Underground Path, we still have Route 6 to get through before we reach Vermilion City."

Giving Lincoln a look, she adds "So yes, it is that far away from here."

"Wow. Just...wow." muttered the white-haired boy before a wince appeared on his face. "...This is going to be regular for us, isn't it - having to travel absurdly long distances like that to reach our next destination?"

Nodding, Brock answers "Yep, so suck it up and deal with it. We're Trainers - traveling absurdly long distances is the norm when it comes to us." before draping an arm over Lincoln's slumped shoulders. "Besides, at least you're not having to go through it alone - we're here with you, too."

"Yeah, that's true." replied Lincoln with a nod before walking off. As he started heading towards the town's Pokemon Center, he mutters "...At least I'll be getting plenty of exercise..."

As he started to head towards the entrance, he suddenly felt something bump into him from behind, followed by the sound of someone running off. Turning to see who was responsible, he saw what appeared to be a Squirtle disappearing around a nearby corner.

Eyebrow raised in surprise, Lincoln asked "...Was that a Squirtle?", only for Pikachu to shrug in response.

"Looks like it. Probably belongs to someone living here." replied the Electric-Type before pointing at the entrance. "Let's hurry up and go inside already - I'm in the mood for some ketchup and you're buying."

"You and your ketchup..." snorted Lincoln in amusement before going through the Center's doors, unaware that his Trainer Card was no longer inside his pocket.

-=O=-

(AN: For the sake of convenience, all five Squirtles will be referred to as males.)

Meanwhile, a lone Squirtle that was wearing a pair of Kamina-style sunglasses had ducked into a nearby alleyway where four other Squirtle - all wearing sunglasses with rounded frames - were waiting for him.

Upon seeing the other Squirtle enter the alleyway, one of the four greeted him with a smirk and says "Welcome back, boss. You manage to find any suckers today?"

"Oh yeah. Check this out, boys." replied the other Squirtle with a smirk of his own before showing off what he had taken from Lincoln's pocket - his Trainer Card. "I swiped this off of some white-haired chump as he was goin' into the Pokemon Center. Man, I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds out it's gone."

"Nice one, boss! But uh...what is it?" asked one of the Squirtle, scratching his head.

"It's a Trainer Card, you shellbrain. I don't know how it works exactly, but Trainers use 'em to buy things." replied the other Squirtle before he held up the Card as his smirk grew. "...Which means any cash that sucker had on him is ours now."

At this, the other Tiny Turtle Pokemon cheered while the now-apparent leader adjusted his sunglasses in a cocky manner.

"Yeah, yeah...I know I'm great. Now then, let's go..." replied the leader proudly, only for his good mood to quickly disappear upon hearing a voice coming from nearby.

"...They've got to be in here somewhere, Growlithe - we've been getting a lot of reports that they've been heading into this alleyway a lot recently and I know you can smell 'em. We're going to catch those little shits today, I'm sure of it."

Eyes widening behind his shades, the leader says "Aw crap, it's the fuzz! Break for it, boys!", causing the other Squirtles to panic before running out of the alleyway as the sound of footsteps get gradually closer.

"They're running for it! Get 'em, Growlithe!"

Suddenly, from within the darkness of the alleyway, an orange-colored canine-like Pokemon leaps out and spews a stream of fire at the five Water-Type, causing them to hop around while trying to avoid the flames.

"Stupid dog! Go away!" snarled the leader before he and the rest of his gang fire jets of water at the canine-like Pokemon, causing it to let out a howl of pain as it crashes into the ground, clearly knocked out from the overwhelming assault. "Alright, now let's get outta..."

"I've got you now!" shouted the female voice before the owner, Officer Jenny, popped out of the shadows, reaching for the five Water-Types. "You're not getting away this time!"

"Oh yes we are, sweetcheeks. Open fire!" replied the leader before pointing at the female officer, prompting the other four Tiny Turtle Pokemon spray her with a blast of water as well, sending her flying into a nearby pile of garbage. "Now stay in the garbage where you belong - we're outta here. But before we go..."

In perfect synchronization with each other, the five cup their groins and flip her the bird (or the closest thing they could get to it, anyway) before running off, laughing.

"Damn it! I almost had them!" growled the female officer furiously as she started brushing garbage off of herself. Once she was confident that she had gotten rid of it all, she walks over to her Pokemon to see if it was alright. "Oh, poor Growlithe...you'll be alright..."

Turning to face where the five Tiny Turtle Pokemon were standing before they ran off, she growls "I'll catch those little bastards if it's the last thing I do." before picking up the still-unconscious Growlithe in order to bring it to the Pokemon Center.

-=O=-

-Pokemon Center - PokeMart (10:15 AM)-

Nodding in satisfaction as he looked over the items sitting on the counter - five Pokeballs, three Potions and a bottle of ketchup - Lincoln gives the clerk a smile and says "I'll take all of this, please."

"Of course, sir. That'll be 2200 Pokedollars, please."

"Right, hold on a..." started Lincoln as he reached into his pocket, only for his eyes to widen in shock as he felt nothing but lint inside of it. "What the heck? Where'd my Trainer Card go? I know it was right here when I came into town earlier today..."

As he started searching his other pockets, the clerk asks "Sir? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong! I just need to find..." started Lincoln before he suddenly recalled something that had happened before he went into the Pokemon Center...

-Flashback-

 _As he started to head towards the entrance, he suddenly felt something bump into him from behind, followed by the sound of someone running off. Turning to see who was responsible, he saw what appeared to be a Squirtle disappearing around a nearby corner._

-Flashback End-

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me...I got pickpocketed by a Squirtle?!" cried out Lincoln in dismay upon realizing what had happened to him.

"So...one of those little bastards hit you too, huh?" asked the clerk as she crossed her arms, prompting Lincoln and Pikachu to give her an odd look. "There's a gang of wild Squirtle running around that have been causing all sorts of trouble lately - thievery, vandalism, harassment...I've even seen a couple of them littering and jaywalking on occasion. Little shits."

"And now one of them has my card. Great." grumbled Lincoln before giving Pikachu an apologetic look. "Sorry, pal - no ketchup for you until we get that card back."

"...No ketchup?" repeated the Mouse Pokemon in disappointment, with the white-haired boy nodding in confirmation. "...I'm going to fry that turtle when we find it again. Nobody gets between me and my ketchup - nobody."

Tapping Lincoln's shoulder to get his attention, the clerk says "You can still buy these items, sir. Do you have any on-hand cash available?" only for Lincoln to shake his head in response.

"Sorry, all of my money's in my bank account. Aside from that, I'm flat-broke."

"Not exactly. What about that Nugget that prick Gary gave you for beating him a few days ago?"

Realizing where Pikachu was going with his suggestion, Lincoln takes out the Nugget and places it on the counter, asking "How much can I get for something like this? I seem to recall that I can sell things to the shops around here."

"A Nugget, huh? Let's see here..." replied the clerk before picking it up and looking it over. After finding it to be satisfactory, she says "I can give you these items and 800 Pokedollars for it."

"All this and 800 Pokedollars? Better than nothing, I guess."

"Then we have a deal. Pleasure doing business with you, sir."

Scooping up the items and placing them into his bag, Lincoln sighs and says "Well, there goes my Nugget." before turning to walk back to where the others were waiting for him. "C'mon Pikachu, we need to let Brock and Misty know what happened."

Upon reaching the couch where the two older Trainers were seated, he says "Uh...hey, you two. I'm finished with my shopping."

"About time. So are we ready to go? If we leave now, we can make it to Cerulean Cape before the sun sets." said Misty, only for Lincoln to shake his head. "What? You don't want to go after all?"

"It's not that. We can't leave this town - not yet. There's something I absolutely need to do first before we go."

Wondering what this 'something' was, Brock asks "Well, what is it? If it's that important, we can help you get it done faster so we can leave."

Scratching the back of his head, Lincoln says "Well..." before starting his explanation on what happened, unaware that he had caught the attention of one Officer Jenny, who was at the front counter in order to pick up her Growlithe's Pokeball.

Once he had finished his explanation five minutes later, Misty sighs in annoyance and asks "So let me see if I've got this right - you think some Squirtle living here nicked your Trainer Card and ran off with it?"

"I don't think it did, Misty I know it did. I'm certain of it." retorted Lincoln, arms crossed.

"Sounds a bit outlandish if you ask me." commented Brock skeptically. "Are you sure that it was stolen? For all we know, you could've just accidentally dropped it somewhere."

"Is that right? Because from what I'm hearing, it doesn't sound that outlandish at all." commented a female voice from nearby, causing the three to face the owner of the voice - Officer Jenny. Giving Lincoln a knowing look, she adds "So...you believe that a Squirtle had stolen your Trainer Card from you, is that correct?"

Before Lincoln could give her an answer, Brock immediately runs over, grabs one of her hands and kneels in front of her before saying "I believe that something has be stolen something from me as well and by you, no less - my heart!"

After staring blankly at the teenager for a few seconds, Jenny pulls her hand away and turns her attention back to Lincoln before asking "As I was saying...you believe that a Squirtle had stolen your Trainer Card, right?"

While Brock started sulking at the fact the teal-haired officer had chosen to ignore him in favor of the white-haired boy, Lincoln answers "That's right - when I was heading into the Pokemon Center earlier, I felt someone bumping into me before running off. A few seconds after that, I saw what looked like a Squirtle disappearing around a nearby corner."

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like a pickpocketing to me." replied Jenny with a nod before an idea formed in her mind. "Speaking of that Squirtle, I've been after him and the rest of his gang for some time now - little bastards are always causing trouble around here."

"Yeah, the clerk at the PokeMart mentioned that they've been causing problems lately. I was even told that I wasn't the only person they stole from this week."

"Which is why I'd like to propose an idea to you, kid - you and your friends help me bust those Squirtles and in return, I'll help you get your Trainer Card back. It's a win-win situation for both of us."

After taking a few seconds to think over Jenny's offer, Lincoln nods and says "Alright, but on one condition."

"And that condition is...?"

"The clerk at the PokeMart mentioned that they were wild Pokemon - I want to capture at least one of them, if that's alright with you."

"That's all? You just want to catch one?"

"Well...yeah. I know you want to nab them yourself, but I'd really like to have a Squirtle on my team."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier? Of course you can catch one!" replied Jenny with a grin upon hearing Lincoln's proposition. "In fact, catch them all if you can - the less of those little shits I have to deal with in this town, the better!"

"Hey, hold up a minute - I want to catch one of those Squirtle, too." commented Misty as she butted into the conversation. "After all, they're Water-Types and I've always wanted to have a Blastoise on my team."

"Alright, so that's one for both Misty and myself." said Lincoln before glancing at Brock, who was still sulking. "You want in on this, Brock?"

Still sulking, Brock murmurs "...No, I'm good..."

Turning his attention back to Jenny, Lincoln says "Okay Officer, you've got yourself a deal - we'll help you out with your Squirtle problem." before he and the teal-haired woman shook hands, sealing the agreement they had made with each other. "So how many of them are there? All I know is that there's more than just one out there."

"There's five of them in total. You can easily recognize one of those troublemakers by the sunglasses they're always wearing." answered Jenny before taking a picture out of her pocket to show to him. Pointing at a Squirtle that was wearing a pair of uniquely-shaped sunglasses, she adds "And that one's the leader - you can tell because his sunglasses look a lot different than the others do."

Taking the picture and looking at it, Lincoln absently comments "Huh...looks like a pair of Kamina-style shades to me."

Giving Lincoln a confused look, Misty asks "Kamina what now?"

"It's a reference to an anime I've seen before. Don't worry about it." replied Lincoln dismissively before giving the picture another look. "Well if that one's the leader, he'll be the one I'll be aiming to capture. And with him captured, the rest of his little gang will quickly fall soon after that."

"So we're aiming to cut the head off of the snake, huh?" surmised Jenny thoughtfully before a smirk appeared on her face. "Solid plan there, kiddo. Real solid."

"And why should you get to catch the leader, huh?" asked Misty, eyebrow raised. "In case you've forgotten, I'm the Water-Type specialist here - if anyone should be catching the leader, it should be me."

"Because it was MY Trainer Card that got us into this arrangement with Officer Jenny in the first place, Misty. That's why." retorted Lincoln with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm catching the leader - end of discussion."

"...Fine, whatever."

"Glad we're in agreement. Now then, how are we going to track them down?"

"You just leave tracking them down to my partner - he's practically got the smell of a Squirtle memorized." said Jenny before taking a Pokeball out of her pocket and throwing it. "Come on out, Growlithe!"

Upon seeing the orange-colored Pokemon for himself, Lincoln thought 'Wow, now that's one cool-looking Pokemon. What is it?' before taking out his Pokedex to find out more about it.

 _'Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.'_

Noticing the impressed look on the boy's face, Jenny asks "You like my partner, huh? He's been a trusted companion of mine ever since I've joined the force." as she pats Growlithe's head. "And that means he wants to catch those pesky Squirtle just like I do. Isn't that right, boy?"

"You're damn right I do! Little bastards thinking they can spray me with water like that...I'm going to get them back, just you wait."

'Sounds like Growlithe takes after his Trainer pretty well...' thought Lincoln as he put his Pokedex away. "So what's the plan? Should we split up and search the town?"

"Good idea - we'll cover more ground that way." answered Jenny with a nod, only for Brock to quickly grab her hand, surprising her.

"And since I'm the oldest out of all of us and the most experienced, I'll go with Officer Jenny. After all, I'm certain that a gym leader like myself would be of great use to her."

Pointing at Misty, Lincoln says "...But Misty's both a gym leader and a Water-Type specialist. I think she'd be a better fit."

Before Brock could object to Lincoln's statement, Misty says "Nah, let's throw him a bone and let him go with her." with a shake of her head. "Besides, I'll need that Pokedex of yours so I'll know which Squirtle I want to catch."

"Alright then, you're with me. Just remember that I already called dibs on the leader." said Lincoln as Jenny and Brock left the Pokemon Center in order to start their search.

"Yeah yeah, I know..." replied the redhead, rolling her eyes.

"Glad to hear it. Okay, it's time to put 'Operation Find Those Squirtle And Catch Them So I Can Get My Card Back And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation' into action - let's go!"

Upon seeing Pikachu and Misty staring at him awkwardly, he grimaces and mutters "...I really need to stop coming up with such stupid operation names..."

Chuckling in amusement, Misty answers "Yeah, you do. Now come on, let's get going."

As the three started to leave, Pikachu asks "You think those two will be alright with each other? You know how Brock can be at times when it comes to women..."

"I'm sure that they'll be fine."

-=O=-

-With Jenny & Brock (10:25 AM)-

"Alright boy, you know what to do - sniff one of those Squirtle out and find him." said Jenny firmly, prompting Growlithe to start sniffing around for any hint of the Water-Type's scent.

While the Puppy Pokemon was trying to track down one of the Squirtle, Brock asks "So, Officer...are you free this evening by any chance?"

"Is this really the time to be asking me about something like that, young man? We've got more important matters to worry about."

"Is there anything more important than love?"

"Your friend's trust, perhaps? He is counting on us to help him get his card back and we can't work on that if you're standing here flirting with me." replied Jenny with a disapproving frown. "Besides, I'm not interested."

Hearing this, Brock starts sulking for the second time that day, muttering "...Rejected again..."

"...I'm starting to think I should've gone with one of the other two instead..." grumbled Jenny under her breath before noticing that Growlithe had suddenly perked up. "Hm? You smell something, boy?"

"Yeah, I do. Kinda smells like..." mumbled the Fire-Type before a feral grin appeared on his face. "...Squirtle. About a block away from here."

Nudging Brock with her foot, Jenny says "Hey, I think Growlithe's managed to track one of them down!", causing him to get back to his feet. Turning her attention back to the orange-colored Pokemon, she orders "Lead us to him, boy - the sooner we find him, the sooner we can start catching him and his friends."

"Got it! Follow me!"

"Do you really think he's managed to sniff one out, Officer?" asked Brock as he and Jenny ran after Growlithe, who started charging towards the location of the scent.

"His nose has never been wrong before. I think he's managed to find one of them."

After a five minute run, the three eventually arrive at a large building that was next to a street corner. Standing in front of the building were two Squirtles - one was crouched down low while the the other was standing on top of his shell with a can of spray paint. After chuckling mischievously, the topmost one started to write an obscene-looking message on the building using the paint.

"Look, there's a couple of the little bastards over there." commented Jenny before the bright yellow paint that was starting to appear on the building. "Damn it, they're tagging on that building again. We just cleaned a mess like that up yesterday."

Eyebrows raised, Brock says "Huh...I never knew that a Squirtle was able to use a can of spray paint. Or the fact he actually knows how to use it to form actual words."

"Seriously? You're impressed that he's actually committing vandalism!?"

"...You have to admit that something like this isn't something you see often."

"For you, maybe. I have to see that kind of shit everyday." grumbled Jenny before turning to face Growlithe, who was baring his teeth as he waited for the order to strike. "Growlithe?"

"Yeah?"

"Get them."

"With pleasure." growled the Fire-Type before running towards the two Tiny Turtle Pokemon, startling it.

"Oh shit, it's the fuzz! I'm outta here!" exclaimed the crouching Squirtle before attempting to run away, causing his friend to land on his head, knocking him out.

While Growlithe started to chase after the other Squirtle while spitting fire at his feet, Jenny gives Brock another annoyed look and asks "Are you just going to stand there? Send something out to help Growlithe before that troublemaker gets away!"

"R-Right..." stammered Brock before taking a Pokeball off of his belt and throwing it. "C'mon out, Geodude!"

Upon materializing, the Rock-Type says "Yo. You need something, boss?" before standing by, awaiting his Trainer's orders.

Pointing at Squirtle as he continued to try and dodge the flames Growlithe was spitting at him, Brock says "Use Rock Tomb to slow that Squirtle down!"

"You got it, boss. One Rock Tomb coming right up." replied Geodude before punching the ground hard, creating four large rocks that he immediately hurled at the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, who had remembered at that point he was a Water-Type Pokemon and used Water Gun in order to blast Growlithe, warding him away for the time being.

Pulling down one of his eyelids to taunt the Fire-Type, the Squirtle says "Hah! See ya later, sucker!" before noticing the large rocks flying towards him. "...Uh-oh."

Before he could move out of the way, the rocks collide with his body, pinning him down and holding him in place.

"Nice job on pinning him down, Geodude. Good going." complimented Brock, causing the Rock Pokemon to beam at the praise his Trainer was giving him. Turning his attention to Jenny, he adds "He won't be going anywhere. This is the best chance you're going to get at the moment to catch him."

Hearing this, a vindictive smile appeared on Jenny's face as she walked over to the restrained Water-Type and knelt down in order to look him in the eyes.

"Well well well...remember what I said earlier about how I was going to catch you one of these days? Well, it looks like today's that day."

"Fuck you, copper. You may be able to catch me and that idiot over there, but you'll never catch the others!"

"Whatever. So any last words before I catch you?" asked Jenny with a smirk as she stood up and took a Pokeball out of her pocket.

"I hope you and your mutt get trampled by a herd of Rhydon."

Though she had no idea what it just said to her, Jenny had a feeling that it was nothing pleasant.

Flipping it the bird, she says "Well, fuck you too." before throwing the Pokeball at the Water-Type's face, causing it to let out a string of curses as the ball pulled him inside. After a few seconds, the Pokeball goes still, signalling a successful capture.

After doing the same with the other Squirtle (who was still unconscious from landing on his head), the teal-haired woman grinned and said "Two down, three to go." before giving Brock an appreciative nod. "Good job on having your Geodude pin him down, Brock. He probably would've escaped if you hadn't been here."

"Glad to be of assistance, Officer Jenny." replied Brock before he plastered a charming smile on his face. "So now that we've gotten this out of the way..."

Before Brock could finish, Growlithe barked out "Hey, I've got the scent of another one - it's about two blocks away!" before running off in order to go find the source of the smell.

"Sorry to have to cut you off there, but it sounds like Growlithe's found another one. Let's go find it." said Jenny before running off after Growlithe, leaving Brock and Geodude behind.

After watching the two run off, Brock mutters "...Damn it." before recalling Geodude back into his Pokeball and following after them.

-=O=-

-With Lincoln & Misty (10:40 AM)-

As he, Misty and Pikachu continued on their way through the town while looking for any sign of the Squirtle Squad, Lincoln remarks "No sign of any Squirtles so far. You think they're hiding somewhere in town?""

"Probably. If I was being pursued by Officer Jenny, I'd be doing something like that." replied Misty with a shrug. After a few seconds of silence, she asks "...Lincoln? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me? You know, as a person?"

"Well, I can safely say that despite the fact you get on my nerves on occasion, you and Brock are among the few people aside from my family and close friends that I trust." replied Lincoln thoughtfully. "I also know that you've certainly proven in battle why you're the Cerulean City gym leader."

"Anything else?" asked Misty hopefully.

"Well..." started Lincoln, only to see what looked like a Squirtle in the distance, thrusting his pelvis towards a young woman while speaking to her. "Hey, check it out - there's a Squirtle over there!"

'Damn it. So close and yet so far away...' thought Misty bitterly as the Squirtle continued to speak to the woman in what sounded like a suggestive tone.

"C'mon baby, it's the smoothest ride in town. Whaddya say?" asked the Water-Type, only for the woman to huff indignantly before storming off. Giving her a dismissive wave, he says "Aw, who needs ya? You're probably dried out down there anyway."

Giving the turtle-like Pokemon a curious look, Misty asks "Hey, can you use your Pokedex and see how strong it is?", prompting Lincoln to give her a nod before taking out the red-colored device and pointing it at the Squirtle.

 _'Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. This male Squirtle is Level 12 and knows the moves Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle and Mirror Coat.'_

"That one knows an egg move? Awesome!" cheered Misty while Lincoln looked at her in confusion.

"Egg Move? What's that?"

 _'An 'Egg Move' is a technique that a Pokemon can inherit from one of it's parents upon hatching.'_ stated Dexter, answering his question. _'All Pokemon have an Egg Move or two that they're capable of using. And yes, before you ask, this does include the Pokemon you've captured as well.'_

"My Pokemon have them too, huh? I might have to look into that one of these days..." mused Lincoln thoughtfully before giving Misty a questioning look. "You want to catch this one, I take it?"

"Oh, definitely - Mirror Coat sounds like an awesome move to have around." replied Misty with a smile before approaching the Squirtle in order to challenge it.

Upon seeing Misty walking up to him, the Squirtle takes off his sunglasses and asks "Well well well...what do we have here? Who's this fine-looking hottie?" before giving the redhead what he thought was a charming-looking smirk. "So what brings you here, sweet cheeks?"

Hearing what the Water-Type had said, Lincoln comments "Misty? I'm not sure, but I think he's trying to hit on you."

Bewildered, Misty exclaimed "He's what!?" before quickly turning back to Squirtle and shaking her head. "No, absolutely not! Officer Jenny wants me to capture you and that's exactly what I'm here for!"

"Oh, you mean the hot police chick, right? Figures that she'd hire actual Trainers to come and deal with us since she sucks at her job." commented the Squirtle with a shrug before giving Misty a confident smirk. "But it's not like you're going to catch me anyway - I'm the boss' right-hand 'mon. You're not going to have an easy time against someone like me."

"Looks like you picked the right one to challenge, Misty - he claims to be the leader's second-in-command."

"Lucky me." replied the redhead with a smirk before turning her attention back to the Water-Type. "Enjoy this last bit of freedom while you still can - once I capture you, you're going to be a full-time member of my team."

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? Alright then." replied the Squirtle before putting his sunglasses back on and giving her a smirk. "Let's do this."

"He's accepted your challenge, Misty." stated Lincoln upon hearing what the Tiny Turtle Pokemon had to say. "Good luck."

"Thanks." answered Misty as she took Poliwhirl's Pokeball off of her belt and threw it. "Come on out, Poliwhirl!"

While the Tadpole Pokemon started to materialize in front of Misty, Squirtle glanced at Misty for a brief moment, thinking 'Man, what I wouldn't give to get the chance to hang around with a chick like that. It's a shame I can't just let that Poliwhirl of hers win. Unless...'

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as an idea started to form in his mind - one that would inevitably change his life forever.

'...Unless I can see about working out a deal with him - one that'll help these guys out with busting the others while making sure I'm in the clear. Always felt that someone was going to catch us one of these days, anyway.' thought the sunglasses-wearing Pokemon before turning to face Poliwhirl, who looked ready for battle. 'Alright, now that I've got my plan in mind, it's time to start putting it into action. And I know just how to do it...'

In an instant, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon sprays the other Water-Type in the face with Water Gun before running towards a nearby alleyway. After flipping him the bird, Squirtle taunts "Come and get me, sucker." before running inside.

Pointing at the retreating Squirtle, Misty orders "Go after him, Poliwhirl! Don't let him escape!", prompting Poliwhirl to start chasing after him.

-=O=-

"Stop running, damn it!" snapped Poliwhirl irritably as he ran after Squirtle, trying his hardest to keep up with him.

Whoever could've guessed that a Pokemon that resembled like a turtle could move so quickly?

Flipping him the bird once again, Squirtle replies "Go fuck yourself! If you want me, come and get me!" before turning into what seemed to be a nearby dead end. "Aw crap, looks like I'm trapped..."

"End of the line. Now I've got you where I want you." remarked Poliwhirl before creating a sphere of water in between his hands.

Before he could get the chance to throw it however, the other Water-Type held up one of his hands and said "Ease up there, frog boy. I don't want to fight."

"Well, too bad - my Trainer ordered me to take you down and that's what I'm going to do."

"Not even if we can work out a deal with each other?" asked the Squirtle with a wry smirk, causing the other Water-Type to cancel the attack before eyeing him warily.

"...A deal? You're offering me a deal?" asked Poliwhirl before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You're just trying to lower my guard, aren't you?"

"Nope. This is a honest-to-Arceus offer I'm making - all I ask is that you hear me out before you start slinging attacks at me."

"...Alright, I'm listening."

"Okay, listen up - we both know that your Trainer is pretty high on the idea of catching me, right?" asked Squirtle knowingly with Poliwhirl giving him a nod. Taking it as a sign to continue, he adds "Well, I think that she's one hot tamale I wouldn't mind being around - those legs, those hips, that red hair and those tits - all of that in one delicious-looking package. Mmm mmm, good!"

"Get to the point." replied Poliwhirl as he clenched his fists, annoyed with what the Squirtle had said.

"Well, if you insist." answered the Squirtle before taking off his sunglasses to look the Tadpole Pokemon in the eyes. "To put it simply, I'm willing to take a dive in our little fight so your Trainer can catch me. What do you say?"

Confused at what the Squirtle was saying, Poliwhirl asked "You're willing to take a dive? But why?"

"Because if I do and you win this fight, I'll end up getting captured by that completely hot babe you call your Trainer and getting to be around a chick like that 24/7 is worth getting captured over." replied Squirtle with a perverted grin before his expression changed to something more serious-looking. "Not only that, but I know that our gang won't be able to evade the law forever and someone - most likely Officer Jenny, considering how persistent she is - will eventually capture us. Contrary to what the boss believes, we're not invincible and it's a damn shame that he and the others can't see that."

"Okay, so you apparently want out of this gang of yours before things start going south, right?"

"Got it in one, frog boy. So here's the deal - we toss around a few attacks in order to show off, then you hit me with your best attack and 'knock me out'. Sound good?"

"I don't know...I'd actually rather defeat you in battle fairly instead of going along with this plan of yours..."

"Look, all I'm asking is that you work with me here and we all come out ahead - you get the win and end up looking stronger for 'taking out' the second-in-command of the Squirtle Squad, your Trainer gets a new Pokemon and I get to hang out with that hot redhead for the rest of my days. Everyone wins."

"And what about the rest of your gang? I'm sure that they won't be happy about you switching sides like this..." asked Poliwhirl, crossing his arms.

"Alright, since you apparently don't look convinced, I'll sweeten the deal since you brought him up - you go along with this and I'll help you guys out with catching the others. How about that?" suggested Squirtle with a grin. "I know where our gang's main hiding spots are, so you're going to need someone like me if you're going to find the others."

"You're willing to change sides in order to help us bust the rest of your gang?"

"If it means I avoid getting busted by Officer Jenny and get to spend more time with that delicious-looking Trainer of yours? Yes."

After spending a few minutes mulling over Squirtle's offer, Poliwhirl nods and offers him a handshake, saying "Alright, you've got yourself a deal. But if you try to double-cross me during our 'fight', you can bet that I'm going to be knocking you out for real."

"Wouldn't dream of it." replied Squirtle as he accepted the gesture, sealing the deal between them. Giving him a smirk, he asks "So...ready to put on a show for that Trainer of yours?"

-=O=-

"You think they're okay in there? They haven't come out yet..." asked Lincoln as he glanced at the entrance to the alleyway, wonderng if the two Water-Types were alright.

"I don't know. I don't hear the sound of fighting in there..." replied Misty as she started to walk over to peer inside. Before she could get any closer however, a jet of water suddenly burst from the dark alleyway, bringing Poliwhirl along with it.

A few seconds later, the Squirtle had stepped out of the alleyway with a smirk on his face.

"Now do you see why I'm the boss' #2? You don't stand a chance against me." taunted the Tiny Turtle Pokemon before giving Poliwhirl a subtle wink. Thanks to the fact he was still wearing his sunglasses at the time, nobody had noticed it.

"We'll see about that." replied Poliwhirl in a challenging tone before creating a half-powered Water Pulse in his hands and rearing it back to throw it. "Eat this! Water Pulse!"

As the sphere of water got closer, Squirtle scoffed and said "Like I'm gonna let something like that hit me. Check this out!" before retreating back into his shell. As the sphere of water started to get closer, the shell started spinning wildly as a mirror-like sheen started to completely cover it.

Upon touching the shell, the Water Pulse attack was immediately launched back at Poliwhirl with double the force, knocking him back several feet and causing him to let out a small groan of discomfort.

Luckily for him, the attack didn't do as much harm as it could've done at full power, but it still stung a little.

'...Ouch. That looked like it hurt...' thought Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex to find out more about the move the Water-Type had just used.

 _'Mirror Coat, a special-based Psychic-Type move. The user counters any special-based attack sent towards them before returning it back with twice the original power.'_

Giving Poliwhirl a smirk as he glared at him, Squirtle says "Like my Mirror Coat attack? Anything you can throw at me will be sent back right back ya with double the punch. You don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that." grunted Poliwhirl before jumping into the air in order to use his next attack. "Let's see your Mirror Coat protect you from this! Body Slam!"

With a mocking chuckle, Squirtle answered "Easily! Do your worst, frog boy!" before activating Mirror Coat again as Poliwhirl's body started to descend upon him.

Unfortunately for him (or so it seemed to the others, anyway), the Psychic-Type move did not protect him from the full-body attack, sending him crashing to the ground.

Wincing slightly as he got back to his feet, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon says "...I have to say, you're pretty good. You should join up with us - we could use someone like you."

"Never! My loyalty is to Misty and no one else!"

"Then I'll just have to kick your ass instead."

As the two seemingly start throwing everything they had at each other with Misty barking the occasional order, Lincoln says "Those two are really going at it, huh Pikachu? Makes me wonder on how strong the leader's gotta be if the second-in-command's putting up this much of a fight."

"Same here. So who's going to fight him?" asked Pikachu curiously.

"Not sure. I might go with Bulbasaur or Charmander - I could use the experience when it comes to working with either one of them during a battle." answered Lincoln thoughtfully. "Not only that, but I think that having them face off against the leader of the Squirtles would be a good way to see if they're any good at battling or not."

"Bulbasaur's a safer bet - the Squirtle might try to target the flame on Charmander's tail."

"And that's a bad thing, I take it?"

Nodding, Pikachu answers "Very. From what I know about the Charmander species, if the flame on their tail ever goes out, their life ends up going with it."

Wincing upon hearing this, Lincoln says "...Okay, definitely not Charmander then. I don't want to have to break the news to Damian that I had gotten the little guy killed because of poor judgement. Bulbasaur it is."

"Sounds good to me. But if he ends up going down, I get the next crack at the leader."

"Fair enough. Now hush - I think the fight's about to end."

As he stared down the other Water-Type standing across from him, Squirtle says "...I take back what I said earlier - you're not just good, you're really good. You sure that you don't want to reconsider joining us?" in a worn-out tone.

"Not happening." replied Poliwhirl, equally as tired. "As I said before - my loyalty is to Misty and no one else."

"We've almost got him, Poliwhirl - finish him off! Use Mega Punch!" ordered Misty as she pointed at Squirtle, who gives the Tadpole Pokemon a subtle look before mouthing 'do it now'.

With a nod, Poliwhirl rears back his fist and slams it hard into the other Water-Type's face, sending him flying back several feet before landing on the ground with a crash.

As he felt his face start to swell up slightly from the blow, Squirtle mumbled "...You weren't supposed to hit me for real, you dick..."

In a tone that implied otherwise, Poliwhirl replied "Guess I don't know my own strength. Sorry about that." as Squirtle flipped him the bird with a pained groan. Dusting his hands off, he says "And that's that. You can go ahead and catch him now."

"Good work, Poliwhirl." complimented Misty with a smile before walking over with a Pokeball in hand in order to capture the semi-conscious Water-Type. Upon seeing the damage Poliwhirl's Mega Punch had done, she adds "Wow, you must've hit him pretty hard to mess his face up like that."

"I felt that doing something like that to him was appropriate considering how he was speaking about you earlier." replied Poliwhirl with a shrug as Misty turned her attention to the fallen Squirtle with a confident smirk on her face.

"Looks like you lose." stated Misty before giving the Squirtle an appreciative look. "Still, I have to admit that you definitely put up a fight against my Poliwhirl, though - that's something I can definitely respect. You're going to be one hell of a battler once we really get started on your training."

"Looking forward to it, babe. So are you going to catch me or what? My face is killing me."

Though Misty had no idea what the Water-Type had said to her, she took it as her cue to throw the Pokeball she was holding.

As the Pokeball touched his shell and started to pull him inside, the Squirtle thought 'Well, there goes my freedom as a wild Pokemon, but getting the chance to hang around a hot chick like that is totally worth it.'

Once the Pokeball had went still a few seconds later, Misty picks it up and holds it into the air victoriously, saying "Alright, I've finally managed to catch a Squirtle! Yes!"

"Nice going, Misty!" complimented Lincoln with a grin as he walked over and patted her on the back.

"Thanks. Now we just need to find out where the leader is so you can catch him."

After glancing at the Pokeball in Misty's hand for a few seconds, Lincoln asks "...Hey Misty, do you think that your new Squirtle would be willing to help us find him?"

Giving him a confused look, Misty asks "Why would he do something like that?"

"Well, he does seem to like you. Maybe if you ask him, he'll be willing to help us out?"

After taking a few seconds to mull over Lincoln's suggestion, Misty replies "Couldn't hurt to try, I guess." before sending her newly-captured Pokemon back out.

As soon as he had taken form in front of her, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon said "It hasn't been even a minute and you're already sending me back out. You must really be hot for me, huh?" with a smirk on his face. "So whatcha need, babe?"

"We're looking for the rest of your friends - they've caused a lot of trouble for Officer Jenny and the rest of the people living here. While I'm certain you're going to say no, I'd like to ask if you're willing to help us out."

"If it were any other Trainer that had asked me that, I would've told them to go to hell. But since it's you, I think I'd be willing to work with you guys just this once." replied Squirtle with a nod.

As Misty turned to him for a translation, Lincoln states "He says he's willing to work with us. Think we should let Officer Jenny and Brock know?"

"Might be a good idea. We should tell them that we've managed to get one of the Squirtle on our side." replied Misty with a nod.

"Then let's go find them - the sooner we do, the sooner we can find the leader." said Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex and asking "Dexter, can you send a message to Officer Jenny, please?"

 _'Why don't you just call her? I do have a phone feature, you know. In fact, I believe I told you about it yesterday.'_ stated Dexter simply. _'I can contact anyone within a set radius of your current location, but no further than that.'_

"Oh yeah, I remember..." mused Lincoln thoughtfully. "Hey...I know you can send e-mails to people - how far can you send those?"

 _'Thankfully, I don't have to worry about limitations when it comes to that. If I'm connected to the internet, I can have them sent anywhere - even as far as the other side of the world.'_

"And video chat? Can you do that?"

 _'Unfortunately not. While I am filled with impressive features, video chat is not one of them.'_

'Guess I'll have to do with e-mails for now until I'm able to speak to Ronnie and Clyde again.' thought Lincoln before giving the Pokedex a glance. "Well, since you mentioned the idea of calling Officer Jenny earlier, can you do that for me, please?"

 _'Certainly. One moment.'_ replied Dexter before a dial tone started to come from the Pokedex's speaker.

-=O=-

-With Officer Jenny & Brock (10:55 AM)-

"...This sucks...how could I let that mutt get the drop on me like that...?" muttered a Squirtle as he laid on the street next to what appeared to be several candy bars. As he started to reach for one of them, a Pokeball had hit his hand, pulling him inside. "No! My candy bars..."

After watching the Pokeball wiggle around for a bit before going still, Jenny walks over and picks it up while humming what sounded like Queen's 'Another One Bites The Dust' to herself. After looking over the Pokeball and nodding in satisfaction, she pockets it while thinking about what led to her most recent capture.

-Flashback-

 _As she and Brock continued to follow after Growlithe, Jenny says "That's it, boy - keep tracking that little bastard down!"_

 _"I have to say this, Officer - your Growlithe's one hell of a tracker. I thought we'd be at this all day." complimented Brock, bringing a smile to the female officer's face._

 _"Same here. Good thing I asked useful people like you and your friends to help me out, huh?"_

 _As the two started to follow Growlithe around a nearby corner, the sound of a man's voice shouting "Stop! Thief!" had caught Jenny's attention, causing her to immediately stop in her tracks._

 _"Damn it, someone just had to get robbed just as we were starting to get close to the Squirtle Growlithe had tracked down..." groaned Jenny in annoyance before heading over in order to assist the man with his situation. "Here's hoping that the two are connected somehow..."_

 _Upon seeing Jenny approaching his shop, the owner - a portly middle-aged man - said "Oh, thank Arceus you're here, Officer." before pointing at a retreating figure that was running down a nearby street. "That little bastard had stolen some of my shop's candy bars!"_

 _"Alright, I'll..." started Jenny before noticing who the thief in question was - a sunglasses-wearing Squirtle with several bars of candy clutched in his arms. "...get right on that."_

 _After whistling to get Growlithe's attention, she points at the Squirtle and says "Get him, boy."_

 _"With pleasure." replied the Fire-Type before bounding down the street towards the Squirtle, who immediately panicked and tried to escape with the candy bars he had stolen._

 _Unfortunately for him, those bars would end up being the reason behind his capture a few minutes later - because he had refused to let go of them in order to make his getaway, he had found himself unable to fight back._

 _After a brief chase down the street, Growlithe pounces on the Squirtle, taking him down and scattering the stolen bars everywhere._

 _"Mercy! Mercy!" pleaded the Water-Type as Growlithe, fangs engulfed in flames, prepared to bite down on him._

 _He would receive none._

-Flashback End-

"Just two more left. I just hope that those two kids are having the same luck we are right now." said Jenny before giving Brock a curious look. "Speaking of those two...what's your relationship with them, anyway?"

"Misty's a fellow gym leader like myself and Lincoln's a Trainer I had the pleasure of meeting each other back in Pewter City. He's the one that invited me to join him and Misty on their travels together." replied Brock with a smile as he reminisced about all of the adventures he had experienced with the pair so far.

"And what about those two? How do they know each other?" asked Jenny curiously.

"From what I understand, they met on Route 1 and had been travelling together with each other since then." said Brock before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Don't let Misty know that I told you this, but she's got it bad for the little guy. And if I had to take a guess, the feeling's probably mutual with him, too."

"Aw...young love. How wonderful..." gushed Jenny, starry-eyed.

Giving her a strange look, Brock answers "Yeah, I guess it is. Just remember not to mention it around Misty, please. She threatened to neuter me if I ever told anyone and I like having my stones where they are at the moment."

Before Jenny could give him a reply, the sound of something beeping coming from her pocket had caught her attention. After reaching inside and taking out what appeared to be a cell phone, she answers the call and asks "Hello?"

"Officer Jenny? Can you hear me?" questioned Lincoln's voice from the speaker, causing Brock to look at Jenny in both confusion and annoyance.

"...You're not interested in me, but you were willing to give Lincoln your phone number?" asked Brock, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I most certainly did not!" retorted Jenny before turning her attention back to the phone. "How did you get my number, young man?"

 _'That would be my doing. I contacted the local police station and they connected my call directly to your phone.'_ replied Dexter's voice.

"That explains a lot..." muttered Jenny before asking "So did you need something or what? In case you've forgotten, you two are supposed to be chasing after those Squirtles, remember?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about, Officer - Misty managed to capture one of them." replied Lincoln's voice, causing her mood to lighten up considerably.

"Really? That's great! I've managed to find and capture three of the little bastards myself with the help of your friend here - if it hadn't been for him and his Geodude, one of them probably would've gotten away again."

"That's good to know, Officer. At this rate, we'll have them all busted in no time."

With a nod, Jenny replied "Looks like it. So how are things with you right now? Are you going after the leader next?"

"We are. And believe it or not, we've managed to convince the Squirtle Misty just captured to help us out." said Lincoln, causing a bewildered look to appear on both Brock and Jenny's faces.

"You managed to convince him to help you? How the hell did you manage to do that?" asked Jenny, perplexed.

After a few seconds, the eleven year-old's voice drops to a whisper as he answers "I think he's smitten with her and thinks it'll help him get in her good books if he helps us."

"...Wait...he's offering to help you two simply because he finds her attractive?" questioned Jenny, both confused and slightly annoyed at the fact that the Water-Type had bothered to offer something like that to Misty and not her.

Still, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth - if he wanted to offer his assistance in busting the leader, she certainly wasn't going to complain...even if her pride had been damaged somewhat at the reason the Tiny Turtle Pokemon was helping those two in the first place.

"That's right, Officer. Are you okay with this?"

"I'm fine with it. If anything, I'd be an idiot if I refused a useful offer like that."

"Great. In any case, Misty and I will see about trying to find the leader with his help. Once we manage to find and capture him, we'll head back to the Pokemon Center. Can you meet us there?"

"Sure thing - I'll see you two there. Good luck with catching the leader." answered Jenny as she ended the call before giving the phone a sulking look.

"Officer? Is something wrong?" asked Brock worriedly.

"...They managed to catch another one of the Squirtles." replied the teal-haired woman as she continued to stare at the phone.

"That's great news! At this rate, we'll have them all captured by this afternoon!" said the Rock-Type specialist with a smile, only to notice that Jenny was still sulking. "What's the problem? I thought you'd be happy about something like this."

"...He's offering to help them find his leader simply because he found his new Trainer to be attractive-looking..."

"...Officer?"

"Damn it, why didn't he make that kind of offer to me before?! It would've made my job a hell of a lot easier if I had one of those little bastards working with me!" cried Jenny before glowering at the phone in her hand. "What the hell does she have that I don't?!"

With an uneasy look on his face, Brock suggests "...Maybe he's into redheads?"

-=O=-

-Back With Lincoln & Misty (11:00 AM)-

While the female officer was still going on with her rant, Misty's Squirtle was leading the two Trainers and Pikachu towards a small pond located on the outskirts of town.

"We're almost there. Stay close." commented the Water-Type as he continued to lead the three to their destination.

"And how do you know that your soon-to-be former leader will be there?" asked Pikachu as he eyed Squirtle suspiciously.

"The pond's our favorite hangout spot - we usually head there to relax after a day of causing trouble for the townsfolk." replied Squirtle, giving the Mouse Pokemon a glance. "That's the most likely place he'll be at the moment."

"If you say so..."

"I'm certain. Now hush - we don't want him to know we're on to him just yet."

After a few more minutes, the four eventually see the aforementioned pond with the leader of the Squirtles there, floating on the surface of the water with a smile on his face.

Smirking confidently, Squirtle points at him and comments "What'd I tell you? I said that he'd be here and lo and behold - there he is."

"Looks like it. Good going." complimented Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the other Squirtle.

 _'Pokedex data on Squirtle has already been collected. Would you like to review this data?'_

"No, just tell me what moves he knows, please." replied Lincoln simply, inwardly hoping that the Tiny Turtle Pokemon knew a move that would catch his interest.

 _'Of course. One moment, please.'_ replied Dexter as the Pokedex scanned the leader. A few seconds later, he adds _'This male Squirtle is Level 15 and knows the moves Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw, Tackle and Aqua Jet.'_

"Aqua Jet?" asked Lincoln in confusion.

"The boss' signature attack. Nobody's been able to withstand a single hit from that. Even the mutt that hangs around with Officer Jenny had been taken down in one shot by it." replied Misty's Squirtle with a frown. "I don't exactly know how it works, but when he uses it, he moves fast. Really fast."

'A move that allows him to attack quickly...sounds like the Water-Type version of Quick Attack.' thought Lincoln, giving the other Squirtle in the pond an appreciative glance as he put his Pokedex away. Turning to face Misty's Squirtle, he asks "So what's the plan on confronting this guy? Any suggestions?"

"Let me try to talk to him first. Maybe I can get him to see reason and have him turn himself in."

"...Alright, go ahead. But if he refuses, I'm having my Charmander take him down, got that?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Just go hide in those bushes over there until I give you the signal to come out." replied the Tiny Turtle Pokemon before heading over to speak to his soon-to-be former leader. "Uh...hey, boss. How're you doing?"

Opening one of his eyes to glance at him, the other Squirtle gave him a wave and says "Pretty good, considering what happened earlier today." before swimming over and getting out of the pond. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you."

"Me, boss?" asked Misty's Squirtle in confusion.

"Yes, you. We've been friends for a while now, right? About three or four years, I'd wager?"

"Sounds about right. But why are you bringing this up?"

Suddenly, the leader's expression turned cold as he replied "Because from what I saw and heard earlier, it's clear that you don't care about any of that anymore."

Eyes widening slightly, Misty's Squirtle says "Boss, I..."

"Don't bother trying to explain anything to me - I know what's going on here. You're stabbing me in the back to work with those guys hiding out in the bushes over there." replied the leader with a scowl before he pointed at the bushes Lincoln and his friends had chosen to hide behind. "You guys can come on out now. There's no point in trying to hide from me anymore."

Realizing that the jig was up, Lincoln, Misty and Pikachu step out into the open.

"...So these guys are the ones you're siding with over me? Seriously?" asked the leader incredulously before giving them a disdainful look. "Well from what I'm seeing here, you must've been out of your mind if you thought these guys were a better choice."

"Yeah? Well from what I'm seeing, you're not much of a choice either, turtle boy." retorted Lincoln with a frown before reaching for Bulbasaur's Pokeball. "But enough about that. Let's get down to the real reason we came down here to see you."

"Oh? And what's that?" asked the leader with a sneer.

"To capture you and put an end to your little troublemaking spree once and for all, that's what."

-=O=-

Upon hearing what Lincoln had just said, the leader looked at him incredulously for a few seconds before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"You? Capture me? Oh man, that's rich..." chuckled the Water-Type before giving the white-haired boy a nasty-looking smirk. "You don't have what it takes to catch someone like me, kid. Get outta here."

"Not happening. You're coming with me, one way or another." retorted Lincoln as he activated the Pokeball, enlarging it. "So we can do this one of two ways - the easy way where you turn yourself in and I catch you or the hard way where I have one of my Pokemon beat you down and then I catch you. Either way, I'm going to capture you. So what's it going to be?"

After taking a few seconds pretending to think over the two choices Lincoln had given him, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon replied "I choose the third way - kicking your ass. If you want a fight, you've got one." before giving Lincoln a sinister-looking smirk. "Just know that I'm on a much different level than that traitorous piece of crap over there. There's a good reason why I'm the leader of the Squirtle Squad and you're about to see why when I kick your Pokemon's ass all over this place. So go ahead and send out whoever you want - I'll knock 'em down and out."

"...Squirtle Squad? You seriously call your gang that?"

"Shut the hell up and send your damn Pokemon out already."

"Alright, if you insist..." answered Lincoln before throwing the Pokeball into the air. "Come on out, Bulbasaur!"

Upon seeing the Seed Pokemon materializing in front of Lincoln a few seconds later, the Squirtle chuckles before asking "A Bulbasaur, huh? At least you've got a brain in that head of yours unlike that dimwit officer that keeps chasing after us. Who sends a Fire-Type Pokemon after someone like me? Seriously?"

Giving the Grass-Type a sneer, he adds "Though I don't expect that your leafy little buddy there will be able to do much against me."

"We'll see about that." replied Lincoln firmly before giving Bulbasaur a glance. "Think you can take him?"

"Considering that he's a Water-Type, I should be able to hold my own against him just fine." said Bulbasaur as he eyed the Squirtle, as if sizing him up. "The real question is whether you'll be able to guide me to victory or not."

"Hey, what kind of Trainer would I be if I didn't? Certainly not a good one, that's for sure." snarked Lincoln right back at him, unamused with the Seed Pokemon's comment.

Scoffing in amusement, the Squirtle says "You actually think that weak little weed can actually win against me? What a joke." in a taunting voice before cracking his neck in preparation for the fight he was about to get into. "But if you really want me to kick his ass that badly, who am I to stop you?"

"We'll see if you'll still be able to talk smack after he manages to beat you." retorted Lincoln before giving Bulbasaur a glance. "You ready?"

"I suppose I am. Let's just get this over with."

"Alright then! Use Tackle!"

Hearing the order, Bulbasaur charges towards the leader, intent on slamming his entire body into him.

Seeing this, the Water-Type smirks asks "Tackle, huh? You're still using that shitty move? Let me show you what a real attack looks like." before crouching down slightly as water started to form around his body.

Eyes widening slightly at the unusual sight, Lincoln asks "...What in the world is he doing?", only to get his answer a few seconds later when the leader, now fully covered in a swirling sphere of water, charges towards Bulbasaur at an incredible speed - one that had definitely caught the white-haired boy off guard upon seeing it. "What the heck?!"

"That's the attack I warned you about earlier - the boss' Aqua Jet attack!" exclaimed Misty's Squirtle as he pointed at the leader, who looked like a shimmering blue blur as he sped towards Bulbasaur, who immediately stopped charging upon seeing how fast his opponent was going.

Unfortunately for him, that had been a poor decision to make as the leader, along with the sphere of water that surrounded him, slammed hard into the Grass-Type sending him flying several feet before he came crashing onto the ground.

With a smirk as the water surrounding his body vanishes, the leader boasts "How do you like my Aqua Jet move?" with a cocky smirk as he adjusted his sunglasses. "It's my signature technique that fits my 'hit hard and hit fast' battling style."

Groaning as he started to get back onto his feet, Bulbasaur mutters "I don't like it at all."

"Good. You're not supposed to enjoy it."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he'll enjoy using this - Bulbasaur, let's try something at a longer range! Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Lincoln, causing Bulbasaur to whip up a volley of razor-sharp leaves before sending them flying towards his opponent.

While the Water-Type had managed to dodge a fair number of the dangerous leaves, some had managed to connect, leaving shallow cuts on his body and shell.

"So you're not completely helpless after all, huh? Good." said Squirtle as he wiped away a small bit of blood that had trickled from a cut on his cheek. "It'll just make my victory all the more sweeter when I win."

"That's 'if' you end up winning. I'm nowhere near done yet." retorted Bulbasaur, glaring at him.

"Well, let's see if that's still the case after this - Water Gun!"

Pointing at the oncoming blast of water, Lincoln orders "Use Razor Leaf again!"

As the two attacks collided with each other, the force behind Squirtle's Water Gun managed to push the attack through Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf, despite the type disadvantage, and successfully hit Bulbasaur dead-on, knocking him back several feet.

"Ugh..." groaned the Seed Pokemon as he tried to get back to his feet.

"Man, you suck. For all that tough talk you and that loser you call your trainer were doing earlier, it looks like you don't have what it takes to back it up." said Squirtle in a bored tone. "So I think I'll go ahead and just put you out of my misery right now."

"Go ahead and try it, it you think you have the guts..." taunted Bulbasaur, causing the Water-Type to narrow his eyes before preparing to use Aqua Jet again, once again covering his body with water.

"Get ready to say goodnight, seed boy! Eat this - Aqua Jet!" replied Squirtle before speeding towards Bulbasaur, intent on finishing him off.

As he got closer and closer, the Seed Pokemon watched the Squirtle carefully before a grin appeared on his face. After slightly opening the bulb on his back, he releases a thick cloud of purple-colored pollen from within it, causing it to mix in with the water swirling Squirtle's body.

Almost immediately, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon cancels his attack as he starts coughing violently while his face starts turning a sickly-looking shade of purple.

"...Wh-what did you just do to me...?" croaked the Squirtle weakly before breaking out into another coughing fit.

"What in the world was that, Bulbasaur? I've never seen a move like that before." asked Lincoln, wondering what the Grass-Type had just used.

"It's a little something I like to call 'Poisonpowder'" replied Bulbasaur with a proud smirk on his face as he managed to get to back onto his feet with little effort, looking relatively unharmed despite the damage he had taken during the fight. "It's some pretty nasty stuff - one touch of it and you'll be feeling the effects of it almost instantly. It's not very accurate however, so I had to draw him in close by taunting him while acting like his last attack critically damaged me."

"So you're alright? You're not hurt?" asked Lincoln, slightly concerned.

"Don't get me wrong - I'm not walking away from this fight completely unscathed. But at least I'll just need some time to rest in order to fully recover, unlike our sunglasses-wearing friend over there." said Bulbasaur as he glanced at the leader, who was still coughing violently. "From the way he's coughing, some of the poison probably got into his body."

"It won't kill him or do any lasting harm to his health, will it?" asked Lincoln as he eyes the leader worriedly. "I still do want to capture him, after all..."

"It's not fatal, but I can safely say that he's going to be wishing that it was. Until it either wears off or he gets immediate treatment, the poison's going to run rampant through his body, causing him unbelievable amounts of pain - even more so since he had ingested some of it."

As he winced at the thought of what the poisoned Water-Type was going through right now, Lincoln mutters "...Remind me never to go anywhere near that Poisonpowder of yours." before giving the coughing Squirtle a pitying look. "I guess we better deal with him quickly so we can get him to the Pokemon Center. Can you still fight?"

"I can. What's your next order?"

Pointing at the coughing Water-Type, Lincoln orders "Restrain him with Vine Whip. What you do after that is up to you - just try not to hurt him too badly."

"Got it. Here goes." replied Bulbasaur before sending out his vines and wrapping them tightly around the leader, completely restraining him.

"You...you think I'm done just 'cause you tied me up and poisoned me like a coward?! I don't think so!" slurred the Water-Type as he tried to break free from the vines, only to find his strength starting to fade away quickly as the poison continued to weaken him. "We're...we're just getting...getting..."

Before he could finish, Bulbasaur hoists him off the ground and says "I'm going to enjoy this part." before repeatedly slamming the leader hard onto the ground, causing everyone else in the area to wince every time the Tiny Turtle Pokemon hit the dirt.

After the fifteenth slam, Misty's Squirtle runs over and says "Hey man, that's enough. I think he's done.", causing Bulbasaur to stop slamming the other Water-Type long enough to give him a look.

Upon seeing the heavily battered state of his opponent's body, the Seed Pokemon decides to let him go, feeling that the other Squirtle was right - his opponent was clearly unable to continue.

"...I'm...the leader of the Squirtle Squad...I'm not supposed to...lose..." murmured the leader weakly before finally losing consciousness.

After checking over the unconscious Water-Type, Misty's Squirtle turns to Lincoln and says "Yeah, he's definitely done. If you're going to capture him, now would be a good time to do it."

Nodding in agreement, Lincoln says "Right. Here goes." before taking a Pokeball out of his bag and throwing it at the leader, hitting him in the side and causing it to pull him inside. After the ball wiggles around for a few minutes, it finally flashes and goes still.

Picking the Pokeball up and looking it over, Lincoln thought 'Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle...I've finally managed to capture all three of the Kanto starters.' before removing Skyera's Pokeball and sending it to Oak's lab. Once the Flying-Type's Pokeball had vanished, Lincoln places his newly-caught Squirtle's Pokeball on his belt and says "There. Now I can keep an eye on you."

"Nice going, Lincoln. Your Bulbasaur really showed that Squirtle who's boss." congratulated Misty with a grin as she draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks, Misty." replied Lincoln before giving her Squirtle an apologetic look. "Sorry about having to capture your former leader, but it had to be done."

"It's alright. Just make sure to take care of him and we're good." replied the Water-Type dismissively before he took a small card-like object out of his shell and held it out to the white-haired boy. "By the way, I think this is yours."

"My Trainer Card! You got it back for me!" said Lincoln with a smile as he took the card and looked it over. "Where did you find it?"

"I managed to nick it off of the boss when I was checking on him earlier." answered Squirtle with a shrug.

"Well, thanks for getting it back for me. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. So...uh, what now? We're done here, right?"

"Yeah, we're done." replied Lincoln with a nod. "Let's head back to the Pokemon Center - I'm certain that Officer Jenny must be getting bored of waiting on us."

-=O=-

-Pokemon Center - Lobby (11:30 AM)-

As the aforementioned officer paced around the lobby anxiously, Brock says "You need to calm down, Officer. Those two will be here any moment. I'm sure of it."

"How can I calm down? Those two are going after the leader of those miscreants and I'd like to know on whether they managed to captured the little shit or not!" snapped Jenny irritably before she continued to pace around the lobby again.

"I know you're eager to know on whether they caught him or not, but seriously - you need to calm down." said Brock, surprisingly calm despite the fact the teal-haired woman had snapped at him just a few seconds ago.

"...Yeah, I guess I should. Sorry about yelling at you like that." mumbled the teal-haired woman, scratching the back of her head. "I'm just eager to finally put this matter to rest once and for all."

"It's alright, Officer. If I were in your position, I'd be feeling just as anxious about waiting for them to come back." said Brock before noticing something coming through the Pokemon Center's entranceway. "Speaking of which, here they come now. I told you they'd be back soon."

Hearing this, Jenny quickly turns her attention to the entrance and sees Lincoln, Misty, Pikachu and one of the Squirtles walking over towards her and Brock. Hurrying over to them, she says "There you are - I've been waiting for you two to come back!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Officer." replied Lincoln apologetically before he took his Squirtle's Pokeball off of his belt and showed it to her.

Eyeing the Pokeball curiously, Jenny asks "Does that Pokeball contain who I think it does...?"

Nodding, Lincoln says "Yep. This Pokeball contains the leader of the Squirtles, Officer." before placing it back onto his belt. "Which means that all five members of the Squirtle Squad are officially captured. You'll never have to worry about them causing trouble around here again."

After staring at him for a few seconds, the female officer says "It's finally over. My days of chasing those little troublemakers are finally over..." before giving him, Misty and Brock a grateful smile. "You three really came through for me and helped me finally put this matter to rest once and for all. Thank you."

"Glad we could be of assistance, Officer. We were happy to help you out." said Lincoln with a smile of his own before giving her a curious look. "So what're you planning to do with the three Squirtles you captured?"

With a vindictive smile on her face as she takes out three Pokeballs from her pockets and shows them off, Jenny answers "Community service. These three are going to be spending a long time repaying the debt they owe to this town. A very long time."

Shuddering at the fate that awaited the three Tiny Turtle Pokemon, Misty's Squirtle comments "Man, I really dodged a bullet there by getting captured by Misty earlier...I don't even want to think about what kind of 'community service' you've got in mind, Officer."

Noticing this, Jenny gives the Water-Type a firm look and says "As for you...you better consider yourself lucky that this young lady had managed to catch you before I did. But don't think that means you can start causing trouble again, got it?"

Rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses, Squirtle answers "Yeah yeah, I know...I'll be good. I promise."

Once she had finished speaking to Misty's Squirtle, Jenny turns her attention back to the three Trainers and says "Once again, I'd like to thank you three for what you've done for me today. Is there anything I can do to repay you for your help?"

"Well, since you're offering..." started Brock, only to be cut off when Misty grabs him by the ear and starts dragging him off.

"C'mon Romeo, you've already spent plenty of time with Officer Jenny today. Let's give the poor woman a break."

"Damn it, Misty! Let go of me!"

Watching as the redhead continued to drag Brock away while ignoring his protests, Jenny says "...You certainly have some 'interesting' friends, young man."

"Yep. But they're some of the best friends a guy like me could have." replied Lincoln, smiling in amusement.

-=O=-

(Later That Evening)

As he relaxed on one of the lobby's couches, Lincoln says "Man, what a day...we really had our hands full today, huh Pikachu?" while giving the Mouse Pokemon, who was happily enjoying a bottle of ketchup, a glance.

"That we did." replied the Electric-Type before glaring at the Pokeball containing Lincoln's newly-captured Squirtle. "I just hope our new 'friend' doesn't try to cause any trouble for the rest of us."

"We'll make sure to keep him in line if he tries anything. Don't worry."

"If you say so. So what's the plan now - are we done for today?"

"Not quite. I want to call Professor Oak and talk to him for a bit." answered Lincoln as he glanced at the VideoPhone booths. "It's been a few days since I've spoken to him anyway and I'm sure that he'd like to know how things are going so far."

"Suit yourself. As for me, I'm heading back to our room so I can finish my ketchup." replied Pikachu before hopping off of the couch he was sitting on and walking away. "Have fun. Make sure to say 'hi' to him for me."

Once Pikachu was gone, Lincoln walks over to one of the VideoPhone booths and dials the number to Professor Oak's laboratory. After a few seconds, the visage of the man himself appeared on the screen.

Upon seeing who had called him, Oak smiles and says "Mr. Loud, it's good to see you again. I was wondering on when you'd be calling me again."

As thoughts of everything he had went through recently ran through his mind, Lincoln says "I've been busy over the past couple of days, Professor. Very busy."

"Is that so? Mind sharing the details with me?"

"Sure thing, Professor." replied Lincoln with a nod before he started to tell Oak about everything he had experienced during his time on Routes 24 & 25.

Once Lincoln had finished his explanation fifteen minutes later, Oak blinks in surprise before saying "Well...you've certainly seen a lot over the past couple of days, haven't you?"

"That's an understatement if there ever was one, Professor." replied Lincoln with a roll of his eyes. "But yeah, that's what I've been up to ever since I left Cerulean City."

Nodding, Oak says "I see. So why are you heading to Cerulean Cape? I'm pretty sure that you need to head to Vermilion City if you're looking to win your next badge."

"Well...I decided to give Lisa a call after I had won the Cascade Badge and well...I learned about my belongings being sold off." answered Lincoln as a frown appeared on his face. "To be honest, it really hurt hearing that, Professor. It really did."

"I can imagine so." replied Oak, frowning as well. "Please continue."

"Well, after Lynn told me that my stuff had been sold off, I pretty much broke down and ran back to my room." replied Lincoln as he recalled the bitter memory of his sister's cruel words. "After Misty and I spoke to each other about what happened, she suggested the idea of going to Cerulean Cape in order to give me some time to relax and take my mind off of what happened."

"I see. Well, that sounds like a good plan, my boy - spending time with your friends is a good way to get your mind off of something as troubling as that." commented Oak, nodded in understanding. "And speaking of your friends, I'd like to hear your opinion on something, Mr. Loud."

"What's on your mind, Professor?" asked Lincoln curiously.

"Well, I spoke with your younger sister yesterday and she mentioned that two of your friends back in Royal Woods were interested in becoming Trainers as well. I'd like to ask for your input on that."

"You're talking about Clyde and Ronnie Anne, right? I seem to remember that they showed some interest in coming here to Kanto when I spoke to them."

"You've spoken to them, Mr. Loud? When was this?"

"When I called my sister a few days ago. We spoke with each other, got caught up and they even got the chance to meet Misty, though I'm sure Ronnie doesn't like her very much."

"I see. Well then, let me ask you this - would you trust them with the responsibilities of being a Trainer?" asked Oak, wondering what his answer would be.

"I would, Professor. And I'm not just saying this because they're my friends, either." replied Lincoln firmly. "Clyde's one of the most trustworthy people I know aside from certain members of my family and Ronnie's a good person despite the tough front she puts up. I honestly think that they would be excellent Trainers."

"I see. Well, I'll make sure to take the time to speak with them about the matter when I get the chance." answered Oak with a nod. "By the way, I hope you don't mind if I include your latest exploits in the progress report I'll be giving to your sister soon."

"Go right ahead. Just make sure that Lynn isn't around to ruin it this time with her big mouth."

"Don't worry, Lincoln - considering that I'd like to avoid a scene like last time, I'll only share it with people you deem trustworthy at the moment."

"Good idea, Professor." said Lincoln before snapping his fingers in realization. As he took the stone Damian gave him out of his pocket, he adds "Professor, I forgot to mention that I've obtained what may be another Mega Stone - Damian gave it to me while I was helping him down the mountain."

Eyes lighting up, Oak says "You've managed to acquire another one?" before hastily activating the transfer machine nearby. "Can you send it over to me, please? I'm certain that Professor Sycamore would like to examine this one as well."

"Sure thing, Professor. Hold on a bit." replied Lincoln before opening the nearby transfer machine and placing the stone inside. After activating it and sending it over, he asks "Now with that done, I'm going to go ahead and hang up now. Is that cool with you, Professor?"

With a smile, Oak nods and answers "Go ahead, my boy. After what you've been through today, you've earned it. Good night and goodbye."

"Same to you, Professor. Bye." replied Lincoln before hanging up the receiver. After letting out another yawn, he gets up and starts heading to his room for the day.

-=O=-

-Professor Oak's Laboratory - VideoPhone Room (3:25 PM)-

Upon seeing the Mega Stone appear in the transfer machine, Oak picks it up and says "Managing to find a Mega Stone and capturing the three Kanto starters within a matter of days...Mr. Loud's luck is absolutely remarkable." before letting out a scoff as he thought back to what Lynn had said when he gave the Loud family the first progress report. "...Bad luck my foot. From what I've seen and heard, the boy's the complete opposite of that."

After taking a few seconds to clear his mind of what the brunette had said to him that day, he dials in the number for Professor Sycamore's laboratory, intent on giving him the news on Lincoln's newest acquisition.

Upon appearing on the screen a few seconds later, Sycamore smiles upon seeing the older Professor and asks "Hello again, Samuel. Did you want to speak to me about something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Take a look at this." replied Oak before he held up the Mega Stone with a grin, causing Sycamore's eyes to gleam in delight.

"Another Mega Stone! Wonderful!" said the dark-haired professor happily before giving Oak a knowing smile. "Let me guess - your American friend managed to find it?"

"Given to him by an acquaintance, actually. But yes - the stone came from him."

"Well, he's certainly been a great help to my research, Samuel - I never knew that the stone you sent me a few days ago existed until just recently."

"Did you manage to confirm what I mentioned to you before - that it was a Mega Stone meant to be used with a Beedrill?" asked Oak curiously, receiving a nod from Sycamore in return.

"Yes. I had a visiting Trainer try it out with her Beedrill and it worked like a charm." replied Sycamore before pressing a button, causing an image to appear on the screen. "Here's what it looks like."

Eyes widening slightly, Oak mutters "Goodness...I certainly wouldn't want to run into something like that in the wild."

"Same here, old friend. Now then, what about the stone that your friend found? Can you send it over so I can examine it?" asked Sycamore eagerly, wanting to know more about the stone Lincoln had sent over.

Nodding as he opens up the transfer device again for the second time that night and places the stone inside, Oak answers "Of course. Are you finished with the other stone I sent you?"

"Almost. I'd like a little more time to examine it, if you don't mind." replied Sycamore before giving him a smile. "When you get the chance, be sure to thank Mr. Loud for allowing me to examine his Mega Stone collection, would you?"

"I'll make sure to do that." said Oak before sending the stone over to Sycamore's lab.

After taking the stone out and looking it over in satisfaction, Sycamore gives Oak a grateful nod and says "Many thanks, Samuel. I'll make sure to take good care of this while I examine it."

Giving the younger man a nod, Oak says "See that you do, Augustine. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Samuel." replied Sycamore in turn before hanging up.

As the screen cuts off, Oak sits there for a moment before saying "Well now, I suppose with all of this new information I've managed to glean from Mr. Loud today, I should get started on that progress report..."

With this in mind, he leaves the VideoPhone room in order to return back to his study.

-=O=-

-Professor Sycamore's Laboratory - VideoPhone Room (8:40 AM)-

After hanging up, Sycamore starts looking over the new Mega Stone Oak had sent over with a smile on his face.

"That Lincoln boy is starting to intrigue me more and more by the minute, especially when it comes to his luck in finding Mega Stones. If only there was some way I could repay him for helping my research on Mega Evolution along..." mused the dark-haired professor thoughtfully before glancing at his Mega Ring, which was sitting on a nearby table.

After staring at it for a few seconds, his smile suddenly widened as an idea started to form in his mind.

"...And I think I know just how to do it."

-=O=-

(AN: I know Charmander evolves at Level 16, but I'm going to hold that off for a little while longer.)

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.23 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.25 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap, ?**

 **Beedrill Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Quirky**  
 **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.18 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea)**  
 **Ability: Sand Veil**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, ?**

 **Clefable Lv.18 (Male) (Nickname: Astro)**  
 **Ability: Magic Guard**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Overgrow**  
 **Nature: Serious**  
 **Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder**

 **Charmander Lv.15 (Male)  
Ability: Blaze  
Nature: Naive  
Moves Known: Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw (Egg), Growl**

 **Squirtle Lv.15 (Male)  
** **Ability: Rain Dish  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Tackle, Aqua Jet (Egg)**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **? Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.19 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp**  
 **Nature: Bold**  
 **Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Body Slam, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Squirtle Lv. 12 (Male)  
Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Bold  
Moves Known: Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Mirror Coat (Egg Move)**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy**  
 **Nature: Hardy**  
 **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.21 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**  
 **Nature: Adamant**  
 **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

(AN: Only one omake this time.)

-Omake 57: (Lincoln/Misty/Jenny) (SilverNugget)-

(AN: This is a sequel of sorts to Omake #39 'Drunk & ****' by yoshi3000, which as we all know was a spin-off of Omake #31 'Lincoln's First Drink')

-Pokemon Center - Lobby (11:30 AM)-

As the aforementioned officer paced around the lobby anxiously, Brock says "You need to calm down, Officer. Those two will be here any moment. I'm sure of it."

"How can I calm down? Those two are going after the leader of those miscreants and I'd like to know on whether they managed to captured the little shit or not!" snapped Jenny irritably before she continued to pace around the lobby again.

"I know you're eager to know on whether they caught him or not, but seriously - you need to calm down." said Brock, surprisingly calm despite the fact the teal-haired woman had snapped at him just a few seconds ago.

"...Yeah, I guess I should. Sorry about yelling at you like that." mumbled the teal-haired woman, scratching the back of her head. "I'm just eager to finally put this matter to rest once and for all."

"It's alright, Officer. If I were in your position, I'd be feeling just as anxious about waiting for them to come back." said Brock before noticing something coming through the Pokemon Center's entranceway. "Speaking of which, here they come now. I told you they'd be back soon."

Hearing this, Jenny quickly turns her attention to the entrance and sees Lincoln, Misty, Pikachu and one of the Squirtles walking over towards her and Brock. Hurrying over to them, she says "There you are - I've been waiting for you two to come back!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Officer." replied Lincoln apologetically before he took his Squirtle's Pokeball off of his belt and showed it to her.

Eyeing the Pokeball curiously, Jenny asks "Does that Pokeball contain who I think it does...?"

Nodding, Lincoln says "Yep. This Pokeball contains the leader of the Squirtles, Officer." before placing it back onto his belt. "Which means that all five members of the Squirtle Squad are officially captured. You'll never have to worry about them causing trouble around here again."

After staring at him for a few seconds, the female officer says "It's finally over. My days of chasing those little troublemakers are finally over..." before giving him, Misty and Brock a grateful smile. "You three really came through for me and helped me finally put this matter to rest once and for all. Thank you."

"Glad we could be of assistance, Officer. We were happy to help you out." said Lincoln with a smile of his own before giving her a curious look. "So what're you planning to do with the three Squirtles you captured?"

With a vindictive smile on her face as she takes out three Pokeballs from her pockets and shows them off, Jenny answers "Community service. These three are going to be spending a long time repaying the debt they owe to this town. A very long time."

Shuddering at the fate that awaited the three Tiny Turtle Pokemon, Misty's Squirtle comments "Man, I really dodged a bullet there by getting captured by Misty earlier...I don't even want to think about what kind of 'community service' you've got in mind, Officer."

Noticing this, Jenny gives the Water-Type a firm look and says "As for you...you better consider yourself lucky that this young lady had managed to catch you before I did. But don't think that means you can start causing trouble again, got it?"

Rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses, Squirtle answers "Yeah yeah, I know...I'll be good. I promise."

"So...what now, Officer? Our business with each other is finished, right?" asked Lincoln, causing Jenny to scratch her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but...I dunno, something about just saying 'thank you' to you three for your help today just doesn't sit right with me..." replied the teal-haired woman with a perplexed frown. "You guys seriously helped me out and I'd really like to show how grateful I am."

After thinking things over for a bit, she snaps her fingers in realization and says "I know! How about I bring you down to my favorite bar and buy you a couple of rounds?"

Eyes lighting up at the idea of drinking, Squirtle asks "Booze? Can I have some, too?"

Upon seeing the hopeful look on the Tiny Turtle Pokemon's face, Jenny rolls her eyes before saying "...Yeah, I'll buy you a round or two as well. You did help out with catching the leader of your former gang, after all."

"Sweet."

With an unsure look on his face, Lincoln says "I dunno...the last time I went to a bar with someone, I woke up naked in the lobby of the Pewter City Pokemon Center next to Nurse Joy and..."

"Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." warned Misty with a scowl, causing him to quickly shut his mouth.

After staring at the two oddly, Jenny says "Well...I'm pretty sure that things will be more controlled this time around - we're only going in for a couple of rounds and that's it. Nothing more than that."

"Only a couple of rounds, huh?" asked Lincoln, receiving a nod from Jenny in response. "...Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt..."

"Great! Let's go!"

-=O=-

By the time evening had come, the 'couple of rounds' Jenny had offered earlier had turned into well over forty of them, leaving Lincoln and his entourage completely sloshed out of their minds.

While Brock and Misty's Squirtle were hitting on some of the female patrons, Lincoln, Pikachu, Misty and Jenny were still sitting at the counter, knocking back another round of sake.

"Man, I tell ya what...ya really know how ta drink, ya know that?" complimented Jenny drunkenly as she pointed at Lincoln before getting out of her stool and sitting in his lap, straddling his waist. As she started to run a finger down his chest, she asks "So...ya ever been with a police officer before? I've got some...*hic*...really interesting uses fer handcuffs, ya know..." in a flirtatious-sounding voice.

Giving Jenny a bleary-eyed glare as she shoved the female officer out of the white-haired boy's lap, Misty points a shaky finger at her and mutters "'Ey, fuck off - I saw 'im first! If anyone's gonna be gettin' this..."

Suddenly, she grabs Lincoln's crotch, causing him to let out a squeak of delight at the sudden action.

"...It's gonna be me, not some...*hic*...floozy like you! Ya got that?"

"Like hell you will!" growled Jenny in response before fumbling through her pockets in order to find her badge. "I'm using my...my author..author...I'm a police officer, damn it! I'm getting the first crack at that, not you!"

"Go fuck yerself, ya teal-haired skank!"

As the two continued to glare at each other, Lincoln slurred "C'mon ya two...can't ya just get along? If it'll make ya both feel better...I'll take the two of ya on at the same time. Sharing is caring, right...?"

"At the same time...?" mumbled Jenny questioningly before giving him a crooked smile. "...Pretty bold ta be askin' us fer a threesome, arentcha?"

"Yeah...while I'm sure yer more than able ta handle something like that..." said Misty as she pointed at Jenny's body, causing her to glower at her in turn. "...do ya really think ya can handle that an' me at the same time?"

"I handled both you and Nurse Joy just fine back in Pewter, didn't I?" retorted Lincoln with a drunken smirk before wrapping his arms around both of their waists. "So how 'bout it, girls? Up for a menace...menage...a three-way?"

After staring at him for a few seconds, the two grinned widely before they started to lead the white-haired boy out of the bar and back to his room at the Pokemon Center, unaware that they had left Brock, Pikachu and Squirtle behind.

As for those three in particular? Well...

-=O=-

"'Ey, Squirtle...guess what...?" slurred Brock drunkenly as he gave the Water-Type a crooked smile. "Do ya wanna know why I love this bar?"

Looking equally as drunk, Squirtle quickly downs another shot of sake before asking "...Why's that?"

As if to answer the question (despite having no idea what Squirtle had just said), Brock holds up a finger and replies "The booze..." before draping an arm around the shoulders of a buxom brunette-haired woman who giggled drunkenly at the teenager's antics. "...an' the babes. That's why I love...*hic*...this place..."

"Good enough fer me." answered Squirtle with a grin before turning to face another woman who was sitting beside him. Gesturing towards his crotch, he asks "How's it goin', baby? Wanna see why they call me 'the smoothest ride in town'?"

In response, the woman slaps the Tiny Turtle Pokemon across the face before storming off.

Rubbing his cheek as he tries to get back into his seat, Squirtle mutters "Aw, fuck ya too, ya bitch. Yer then one missin' out..."

"Fuckin' moron..." muttered Pikachu before pointing at his cup while giving the bartender a bleary-eyed glance. "Gimme another one."

"...Don't you think you've had enough for one night?" asked the bartender, only to back away when the Electric-Type's cheeks start sparking angrily. "...On second thought, serving you a few more rounds couldn't hurt..."

"That's what I thought."

Just as the bartender started to pour him another cup of sake, he heard an angry voice shout "'Ey, what the fuck do ya think yer doin'? That's my girl yer hittin' on!"

Turning to see what was causing the commotion, he saw a burly-looking man lifting Brock off the floor by the front of his shirt while the woman from before was trying to convince him to put the Rock-Type specialist down.

As he started to wet himself in fright, Brock drunkenly stammers "C'mon, man..I didn't know she was yer girlfriend! Honest! She told me she was single!"

"C'mon man, leave 'im alone." said Squirtle as he staggered over to the man and tried to talk him down. "Let's just let this slide an' just enjoy our drinks in peace, huh?"

"Fuck off 'fore I decide ta make turtle soup outta you, ya little shitstain." growled the man threateningly.

"Hey, can ya shut the hell up so I can enjoy my drink in peace? If yer goin' to act like an asshole, go do it somewhere else!" snapped Pikachu irritably, causing the man to turn around to glare at him.

"What was that, ya little shit? Did ya just say somethin' ta me?"

"I said 'can ya shut the hell up so I can drink in peace?', ya prick. Did ya understand me that time?"

Narrowing his eyes, the man drops Brock on the floor and walks over to the Electric-Type. Upon reaching him, he looms over Pikachu and says "I don' know what ya just said, but ya better keep that mouth of yers shut before I shut it for ya." while cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Rolling his eyes, the Mouse Pokemon scoffed dismissively before turning his attention back to his drink - something that had pissed the man off further.

"'Ey, who do you think ya are, ignorin' me like that? Don't you know who I am?"

"No. And I really don't give a shit either. Fuck off."

Believing that the Electric-Type was insulting him, the man grabs the cup of sake and throws it, causing it to smash against a nearby wall.

After staring at the spot where his cup was sitting before, Pikachu mutters "...I was goin' ta drink that." before giving the man the most hate-filled glare he could muster as his cheeks started to spark wildly with electricity.

"Heh...that'll teach ya not ta..." taunted the man before Pikachu blasts him with a full-power Thundershock, heavily electrocuting him.

After holding the attack for a little bit longer, Pikachu finally cuts it off, causing the man to collapse onto the floor, covered in numerous electrical burns.

Upon seeing the man fall to the ground in a charred heap, several other patrons - most likely his friends - quickly get out of their seats while glaring at the yellow Pokemon.

"Ya shouldn't have done that..." threatened one of the dirty-looking men as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a switchblade. Flicking it open, he adds "We're gonna make ya pay for treatin' the boss like that."

Seeing this, Pikachu smirked before grabbing an empty sake bottle and smashing its bottom on the counter, creating an improvised weapon for himself to use. Waving the now-dangerous bottle about as he flipped them the bird with his other paw, he says "Ya want some of this? Well, come an' get it!"

Seeing that the Mouse Pokemon was taunting them, the drunks yell in anger before charging at him while Brock and Squirtle had hurried over to a nearby corner, wanting to get out of the way of the impending fight as soon as possible.

-=O=-

-Pokemon Center - Room #? (7:00 AM)-

As he opened his eyes that morning while groaning in discomfort at the raging hangover roaring through his head, Lincoln groans "Ugh...my head is killing me...what the hell did I do last night? All I remember is going to the bar with Officer Jenny and knocking back a few rounds, then we..."

Suddenly, a heavy blush appeared on his face as he suddenly recalled the 'events' that transpired the night before. To make his situation even more awkward, he saw both Officer Jenny and Misty, both completely naked, nuzzling deeply into his chest with content smiles on their faces as they slept.

"...Damn it, it happened again." muttered the white-haired boy with a groan. After staring at the two for what seemed like minutes, he lets out a sigh and mutters "Screw it." before deciding to go back to sleep.

-=O=-

-Back At The Bar (7:05 AM)-

"Ugh...I feel like hammered shit..." muttered Pikachu as he woke up, also feeling the effects of a hangover going through his head. After taking a few minutes to motivate himself to get up, he gives the bartender, who was staring at him with absolute terror in his eyes, a bleary-eyed glance. "...What time is it?"

"P...P-pardon?"

Miming the action of pointing at a wristwatch, Pikachu snaps "The time! What's the time?"

Realizing what the Electric-Type wanted, the bartender quickly checks his wristwatch and says "...Five minutes past seven, sir."

"Thanks..." muttered Pikachu before turning to leave the bar, ignoring the numerous men on the floor that were covered completely with bruises, numerous cuts and electrical burns.

As he left through the door, Squirtle and Brock - now completely sober and looking just as terrified as the bartender - remained huddled together in the corner, trembling in fear as memories of the carnage the Mouse Pokemon had wrought the night before continued to run through their minds.

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 25 is finished. Also, I finally hit 500 reviews! Go me! Of course, I couldn't have reached this milestone without all of you, so thanks!

I have to say that this chapter was kinda difficult to focus on - I've recently gotten into collecting Yu-Gi-Oh! cards (yes, I like something like that, believe it or not) and had taken to buying a couple of booster boxes in order to improve my collection of cards further. Needless to say, I managed to pull some okay stuff, but nothing really worth mentioning.

In any case, on to other things.

First of all, I'd like to announce the winner of the two challenges from the previous chapter - congratulations to 'duskrider' for correctly answering the quiz question to determine Charmander's nickname. Your choice of 'Firestorm' (which from I understand is named after the DC superhero) will be selected.

Also, congratulations to 'Mr. Haziq' for managing to guess the Mega Stone correctly. For those that don't know, the correct answer was Steelixite. Since you were able to correctly identify the stone, your Move Tutor and TM move selections for Lincoln's Pokemon will be applied to the story:

Move Tutor:  
Volt Tackle - Pikachu (I had plans for this to be an Egg Move, but I'll replace it with something else...Thunderpunch, maybe?)  
Throat Chop - Fearow  
Icy Wind - Poliwag  
Sky Attack - Pidgeotto  
Drill Run - Beedrill (I was going to go with this one anyway, to be honest)  
Giga Drain - Zubat  
Earth Power - Sandshrew  
Zen Headbutt - Clefable  
Fire Pledge - Charmander  
Grass Pledge - Bulbasaur

TM:  
Charge Beam - Pikachu  
Facade - Fearow  
Hail - Poliwag  
Work Up - Pidgeotto  
Sludge Bomb - Beedrill  
Thief - Zubat  
Bulldoze - Sandshrew  
Focus Blast - Clefable  
Flame Charge - Charmander  
Energy Ball - Bulbasaur

And as for what I've got in mind for Squirtle:  
Egg Moves - Aqua Jet, Dragon Pulse  
Move Tutor - Water Pledge (might as well finish the 'Pledge' trinity)  
TM - Scald

Very interesting selections that should be fun to work with. And yes, the Steelixite will go to a certain fifteen year-old Trainer we all know. Figured I'd throw him a bone considering everything he's been through in both the story and the omakes.

Speaking of which, it's time for another quiz question to decide who gets to choose Squirtle's nickname. The question is this - **How many Water-Type HMs are there and what moves do they teach?**

As usual, the first one to get it right gets to choose Squirtle's nickname. Good luck to all of you.

Finally, here's what to expect in the next chapter - more Loud misfortunes, Professor Oak meets Ronnie and Clyde (and gives the second progress report), Jessie catches a new Pokemon for her team while James gets reunited with an old friend, some more stuff with Giselle, Joe and Rusty (with an appearance by Professor Tree) and some other stuff I plan on writing into it. Sounds like fun, right?

One more thing - apparently one of my readers had decided to start a wiki dedicated to this story and has asked if I could mention it in hopes of encouraging others to help work on it. So...yeah, it's there if you want to add on to it. Or don't. It's your call.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Second Progress Report

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

(AN: This chapter's gonna have a lot of content packed into it, so you can bet that it's going to be a lot longer than previous chapters.)

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (6:00 AM)-

As a new day started to dawn in the town of Royal Woods, Lisa, who had woken up surprisingly early that morning, was once again sitting at her desk and reading a book, though in actuality she was deep in thought about the recent call she had with Professor Oak.

'Never thought that Professor Oak would be willing to speak to me again so soon. I really need to thank Lincoln for managing to get through to him.' thought Lisa before giving the VideoPhone a glance. '...If he ever decides to call us again, anyway. With the damage Lynn had done a few days ago, I'm not sure if he'd be willing to contact us anytime soon.'

Turning to give her bedroom door a glare, she mentally added 'I'm going to have to take precautions next time to prevent something like that from happening again...'

Suddenly, the VideoPhone starts ringing, catching her attention and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Must be Professor Oak again. I wonder what he wants to talk about now." said the four year-old before walking over and answering the call, causing Professor Oak to appear on the VideoPhone screen. "Hello and good morning...or in your case, I should say 'good evening', Professor. How are you?"

"Fairly well, all things considered." replied Oak with a smile. "And you?"

Adjusting her glasses with a smile of her own, Lisa answers "The same can be said for myself. So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I'm glad you asked. Do you remember the first progress report I gave your family several days ago?" asked Oak, causing Lisa to frown before giving him a nod.

"I remember. I also remember how much of a mess Lynn caused with that big mouth of hers."

"Well, I've finished the second report and felt that I should inform you that it's complete."

Her eyes lighting up, Lisa asks "You've finished another report?", prompting Oak to give her a nod. "Wonderful! I've been looking forward to hearing another one from you, Professor. When can I expect to hear you go over it's contents?"

"Well...what would be a good time for you?" asked Oak in return.

"Hmm...how about this afternoon? I'm referring to Eastern Standard Time, of course." suggested Lisa helpfully.

"Which would make it around 1 in the morning over here...a bit late for me to be reading out a report, but I think I can make it work." answered Oak thoughtfully before giving her a nod. "Very well then. I'll make sure to contact you then. Though I must ask..."

"Yes...?"

"Why do you want to wait until noon to have the report read? I assumed that you would want me to go over it with you as soon as possible."

"Well...do you remember the two I told you about the other day? Ronnie Anne Santiago and Clyde McBride?" asked Lisa, receiving a nod from Oak in return before his eyes lit up in understanding.

"Ah...I see where you're going with this - you want to bring them here to meet me personally, right?"

"Exactly. So can you wait until then?"

"Certainly. A time like that would give me plenty of time to get some rest before I read it out to you." replied Oak with a nod. "Should give you plenty of time to inform those two that I'll be calling you later on as well."

"I intend to contact them as soon as I can." answered Lisa with a nod of her own. "So...can you give me a small preview of what to expect?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until I'm ready to give you the report, Miss Loud." said Oak cheekily before moving to hang up the receiver. "I'll make sure to call back later. Goodbye."

As the VideoPhone screen cut off, Lisa shook her head and muttered "Well...I had to try at least." before heading back over to her desk.

She would call Ronnie Anne and Clyde later. Right now, she had a book to finish.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Living Room (6:15 AM)-

While Lisa was finishing up her call with Professor Oak, the rest of her family (save for her, Lily, Lucy and Rita) were all seated in the living room. And based on how they were looking at the moment, it was safe to say that they've seen better days.

Sulking at one end of the couch was Lori, who was lacking the blonde hair that had once adorned her head. Upon regaining consciousness after the sudden blow Lana had delivered to her earlier with her wrench, she quickly discovered that her head had went directly into the bowl of the toilet, completely contaminating her hair with its 'contents'.

Because all of her hair was tainted by the foul-smelling bilge, all of it had to be completely removed from her head, leaving her completely bald. This had led to a cancellation of a date she had arranged with Bobby that week, which she planned to use in order to tell him her side of what happened over the past couple of days.

As for Leni and Luna, both of their bodies were horribly swollen and covered in painful-looking wasp stings, giving the two an absolutely grotesque appearance. This, of course, ruined any plans they had in mind for that day with Leni planning on going to the mall with her friends while Luna intended on confessing her feelings to her secret crush.

Of course, their misfortunes didn't end there as all of the strings on Luna's favorite guitar had snapped when she played a note while Leni ended up getting her dress caught in her sewing machine while working on her latest project.

Luan wasn't looking much better than her older sisters as there was now a noticable crooked-looking chip in her buck teeth, her face was completely covered in scratch marks and her entire front was covered with dried mud.

Her misfortune didn't strike at the Loud residence however - instead, it decided to show itself while she was going to visit Maggie at her house that afternoon.

Needless to say, upon finding out about what happened to the aspiring comedian, Maggie did the one thing Luan never expected her to do - laugh. Unfortunately for Luan, while she had always wanted to hear the gloomy teenager laugh at something, the laughter she had heard that day wasn't the kind she was hoping to hear.

After finally deciding to essentially say 'screw it' and head back home, the fourteen year-old ended up stepping on the tail of a stray cat, which, much like it did with Cliffthat morning, pissed the feline off and caused it to start attacking her face.

And just to ruin her day further, as Luan started to run away with the cat still clawing away at her face, she unknowingly ran towards a nearby puddle of mud and fell into it, landing face-first into the brown muck.

The twins, Lola and Lana, didn't exactly look like a bed of roses either as they had several bruises on their bodies from the events of the prior morning. Alongside that, Lola was clad in some of her sister's clothing with an uncomfortable look on her face while Lana had a pink-colored cast on one of her right arm, having broken her wrist during her earlier collision with Lynn.

To say that the two hated their current circumstances would be an understatement - Lana's cast was not only incredibly uncomfortable and itchy, but the pink coloration it had made her eyes hurt just by looking at it.

As for Lola, she was forced to decide between wearing some of Lana's clothes and the gown Charles had 'marked' earlier when the wasps, now finished with their business in Luna's room, decided that the six year-old's closet would make for a good place to build their new nest, preventing her from grabbing one of her spare gowns from within. After taking several minutes to make her decision, the precocious girl decided to swallow her pride and borrowed some of her twin sister's clothing.

As for the patriarch of the Loud family, he had encountered some troubles of his own after discovering Lana had been injured. On the way to the hospital, he ran into a myriad of misfortunes as well - Vanzilla's air conditioner had suddenly stopped working for some odd reason, the radio dial was stuck on a station that only played what sounded like elevator music and he had almost crashed twice on the way to the hospital.

But the worst part of his day was the fact he still smelled strongly of rotten eggs with nothing seeming to get rid of the stench. He tried washing his clothes, taking numerous showers, using his wife's perfume...nothing seemed to do the trick. Because of this, his own wife had forced him to start sleeping on the couch until the smell went away. But it never did - if anything, he noticed that the smell became stronger when he woke up that morning.

However, out of everyone in the room, the younger of the two Lynns looked and felt like she had gotten the worst of everything that happened so far. Numerous bruises, another black eye, another missing tooth (which had been knocked out by Lola's body) and a horrible ringing pain that ran through her head and wouldn't go away.

And her troubles didn't stop there - after sneaking out of the house to meet up with her softball team that afternoon for practice (as she was still banned from playing by her mother), she ended up adding further injuries to the ones she had experienced earlier that day - yet another missing tooth, a broken nose from when the ball cracked her directly in the face and her spare baseball bat had shattered in her hands during batting practice.

Of course, the coach had contacted her parents out of concern, leading to an extension on her grounding period.

'I don't get it...why is this happening to us? I thought we had gotten rid of the bad luck around here by sending Lincoln away?' thought Lynn with a groan as she held her aching head, trying to figure out what was going on with her family recently. After dwelling on the subject for a few minutes, she turned her attention to the stairs leading up to the second floor. '...Maybe I was right before about the possibility of some of his bad luck still lingering around in his room.'

Turning her attention to her father, she asks "Dad...can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Junior? If it's about talking to your mother about being grounded yesterday, I can't do anything - you brought that on yourself by sneaking out to go to practice."

"It's not that. Do you...do you think we can have Lincoln's room sealed off again?"

Giving the thirteen year-old a bewildered look, Lynn Sr. asks "Why in the world would you want us to seal it back off?"

In response, Lynn points at the stairs and answers "Things for us didn't start going down the drain until after you had Lincoln's room unsealed while he went to Kanto." before looking around nervously for any sign of her mother. Upon seeing that she was nowhere nearby, she added "I think some of his bad luck's still in there and it's affecting us." in a low voice.

"You think Lincoln's room is cursing us?"

"I don't think that's the cause of our misfortune - I know it is. It has to be."

With a disapproving frown, Luna comments "Oh come off it, Lynn - you're just being ridiculous with your superstitions now. Our brother being bad luck is one thing, but his room? Seriously?"

"And yet look at everything we've been through yesterday, Luna. You can't say that's all due to coincidence." retorted Lynn bluntly, causing the purple-clad girl to stare at her for a moment.

After trying to come up with a response, Luna finally says "...Do you really think his room might be the cause of what's happening?"

"It's got to be. Lincoln's not hear to jinx us, so that's the only possible culprit I can think of that would make any sense." answered Lynn with a nod. "So...all we need to do is seal it back up and voila - no more bad luck for the rest of us. Simple."

"Simple? Not exactly." said Lori with a scoff before her eyes darted towards the door leading to her parents' bedroom. "How are you going to convince Mom to go along with something like this? You know as well as I do that as soon as you bring up the idea, the only thing you'll be getting is a longer grounding."

"Well, we have to do something! If we don't, things are just going to get worse for us!" complained Lola before giving her current attire a disgusted look. "I don't know how much longer I can deal with wearing stuff like...this!"

Glaring at her twin, Lana snarls "Hey, my duds aren't that bad!"

"They smell like they've been rolled around in week-old garbage!"

"That's because they were - I was wearing them when I was playing in the trash a few days ago."

After staring at the clothes in disgust, Lola let out a frustrated groan before turning her attention to Lynn Sr. and saying "Daddy, I don't care what it takes - find a way to convince Mom to let us do this so I can get back to wearing something decent again...now!"

"Princess, I..." stammered Lynn Sr., only to notice that the rest of his daughters in the room were giving him the same expectant look that Lola was wearing on her face. As he stared at the numerous girls, he thought '...Good lord, is this how Lincoln feels when he's put on the spot like this?'

"Well, Dad? We're waiting for an answer." said Lori, crossing her arms as the others nodded in agreement.

"...Fine, I'll talk to her when I get the chance. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Satisfied with his answer for now, the seven girls start heading back to their rooms, leaving their father alone.

After letting out a sigh, Lynn Sr. mutters "Well...cursed room or not, you can't say that you didn't have something like this coming, Lynn." before getting out of his chair in order to go find his wife.

-=O=-

-Somewhere In Viridian City (7:15 PM)-

Inside of a pricey-looking restaurant in town, Joe, Rusty, his Kakuna Ralph, a sunglasses-wearing man that bore a close resemblance to Professor Oak and a yellow bell-shaped flower-like Pokemon with a pair of large green leaves were sitting together at a table, enjoying an expensive-looking meal with each other.

"Mmm...this is great, huh guys?" asked Rusty in between bites of food as he wolfed down the meal on his plate. "Never thought we'd ever be able to eat in a joint like this..."

Looking just as satisfied with his meal, Joe answers "Yeah it is." before giving the flower-like Pokemon a smile. "Nice to be eating actual food for once instead of that instant crap we usually chow down on, huh Edgar?"

In response, the flower-like Pokemon happily nods before continuing to eat his own meal.

Turning his attention to the other male at the table, Rusty says "Thanks for joining us, Professor Tree. It's nice to have a professor that doesn't treat the two of us like crap along."

Professor Tree was one of the numerous professor that taught at Pokemon Tech, but unlike the rest of the staff that worked there, he was much more lax and easygoing compared other teachers and the headmistress of the institute, who were incredibly uptight and strict. Unlike the rest of the school, he was also one of the few people at the instituted to treat Joe and Rusty with any form of respect, even going so far as to give Ralph to Rusty as a gift of sorts, even though he originally thought the Cocoon Pokemon was a paperweight at first.

Alongside his teaching role in the school, it was rumored that he also ran a small business on the side as well - selling 'plants' that he personally grew himself to the students that attended the school. Of course, he also liked to partake in enjoying said 'plants' himself.

"Not a problem. And hey, I'm glad you brought me along, too - had a real case of the munchies goin' on before I ran into you two." replied Professor Tree as he took another forkful of food from his plate and quickly scarfed it down. "So...how'd you two manage to afford to eat at a place like this, anyway? From what I know, the food 'round here isn't cheap."

With a grin on his face, Joe places a jeweled trophy on the table, causing Professor Tree to stare at it in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. You're looking at the winners of this week's Battle Trophy."

The Battle Trophy was an award given to Pokemon Tech students who had the best battle during the week. Of course, there were additional benefits to winning a prize such as this - not only was the winner given the trophy in question as a reward, but they also obtained a small amount of prize money and bragging rights until the trophy was awarded to its next recipient.

Out of everyone in the school, Giselle (and her partner, when the battle of the week was a double battle) had the most Battle Trophy awardings to her record with a streak that lasted well over two years...until today.

"So you two managed to knock Miss High and Mighty out of contention for the Battle Trophy this week, huh? About time someone showed that uppity snob up, if you ask me." said Professor Tree with an amused look on his face. "Never did like the fact she keeps complainin' to Verdant that I've been smelling like some of the grass I've been growin' off-campus. Bitch."

After taking another bite from his meal, he asks "So how'd you two do it? You get really lucky or somethin' in your battle today?"

"Luck had nothing to do with our win today, Professor." replied Joe proudly as he picked up the small trophy and looked it over.

Deciding to pipe into the conversation, Rusty says "We kinda used less-than-conventional battling tactics to win, Professor Tree."

"Nothin' wrong with thinkin' outside the box during a battle." replied Tree with a shrug. "So what inspired you two to battle like that? Got tired of usin' the same-old, same-old and gettin' nowhere with it?"

"Actually, it was Rusty's idea to try battling like that instead of using the style the school teaches students to use." answered Joe as he pointed at Rusty, who beamed proudly in response. "You know about the American who defeated the Cerulean Gym Leader, right?"

"Yeah, I know about that. Definitely an interestin' kid - wouldn't mind havin' him in a few of my classes, to be honest."

"Well, Rusty was so inspired by the tactics he used to win that battle that he suggested the idea of the two of us using unorthodox tactics ourselves. Because of that, we managed to beat Leanne and Cardin to score the Trophy this week."

Letting out a low whistle, Professor Tree asks "Leanne and Cardin? You managed to beat those two?", prompting the two boys to give him a nod in response. "Then lay it on me, man - how'd things go?"

"Well..." started Joe before beginning his explanation on what happened earlier that day...

-Flashback-

(AN: This part is based on a prompt that was written by 'yoshi3000' for this particular section of the story. To the man himself, thanks for taking the time to write the original prompt for me - I really appreciate it. Hope you don't mind that I changed a few things around, though.)

 _-Training Field Near Pokemon Tech (11:30 AM)-_

 _As he and Joe stood together with each other at one of Pokemon Tech's numerous training fields, Rusty groans "Man, this sucks...nobody wants to pair up with either one of us..." as he glanced at the other students in their current class who were paired off with each other, leaving the two boys as the only ones left without a teammate. "Looks like we're the only ones left...again."_

 _The current lesson of the class was on the aspects of double battles and developing teamwork skills. However, as usual, nobody wanted to pair up with the two boys due to their poor grades and their reputations among the rest of their peers._

 _With a dismissive snort, Joe replies "Rusty, we don't need any of those assclowns. We got each other, the streets and our 'Mons. That's all we need." before leaning against a nearby wall with his Weepinbell, which he had named 'Edgar', right beside him. "Maybe if we're lucky, we won't get picked to battle today."_

 _While he was certain of his own skills as a Trainer, having battled against other people outside of the school in order to earn money to eat everyday, Joe definitely knew that his chances of winning any battles today were remarkably low, especially since the only person that was left to team with him was Rusty, who was nowhere as knowledgeable as him when it came to battling tactics. Not only that, but Rusty's only Pokemon was his Kakuna, which shrunk down their chances of winning anything today ever further._

 _Unfortunately for him, his hopes of not having to participate in a battle today would be shattered within a matter of seconds._

 _As the teacher got ready to pick the first two teams to battle each other, Giselle raises her hand, grabbing his attention._

 _"Yes, Miss Seiyo?"_

 _"Mr. Matsuda, I'd like to suggest that Rusty and Joe battle first today - those lazy slackers have been ignoring their studies and I think something like this would whip them back into shape." stated Giselle before giving the two boys a smug look. "Besides, it's been a while since those two actually participated in a class battle."_

 _"A fair point." conceded Matsuda with a nod before turning his attention to Rusty and Joe. "You two, come on up. You'll be participating in a battle on the forest field today."_

 _"Damn it..." grumbled Joe as he stomped up to the field, making sure to give Giselle, who smirked at him cheekily, a nasty look. "C'mon Rusty, let's just get this over with..."_

 _Looking just as annoyed, Rusty mutters "Son of a Bisharp..." under his breath before picking up his Kakuna. "C'mon Ralph, let's go."_

 _In response, the Cocoon Pokemon simply vibrated as Rusty started to carry it over to the field._

 _As Rusty placed Ralph on the field in front of him, Joe sighed and asked "Alright, so who's our opponents?"_

 _"You'll be facing off against Leanne Yamato and Cardin Winchester today, you two." replied Matsuda dryly as two other students took their places on the other side of the field - a mousey-looking girl with black hair and a tall, rough-looking boy with short burnt orange-colored hair._

 _'Great...as if having to battle today wasn't bad enough, we have to face off against Giselle's number-one lackey and one of the biggest assholes in this stinkin' place...' thought Joe bitterly as the two Trainers gave him and Rusty a cocky-looking smirk._

 _"Man, this is gonna be an easy 'A'." remarked Cardin arrogantly as he took a Pokeball off of his belt. "You two should just give up now while you still can. There's no shame in bending over and taking it like a pair of bitches."_

 _"Couldn't you have used something less vulgar to discourage them, you disgusting pig?" asked Leanne as she stared at her partner in disgust for a moment before turning her attention over to Rusty and Joe. Taking a Pokeball off of her belt as well, she adds "He does have a point though - you two slackers don't stand a chance against us. Give up now while you still have the chance."_

 _As Joe sighed before preparing to raise his hand to signal a surrender, Rusty grabbed his arm and forced it back down._

 _"Wait a darn Dewgong minute, Joe! Are you really going to just give up so easily?" asked the cap-wearing boy before pointing at Leanne and Cardin. "Especially to those two jerks?"_

 _"Why not? We're probably going to end up losing anyway - might as well save both us and our Pokemon the trouble." replied Joe with a shrug._

 _"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to give up before I can even get the chance to battle. If it comes down to it, Ralph and I will take 'em on by ourselves."_

 _"Rusty, this is stupid. Let's just..."_

 _"No! Red and that American wouldn't have given up like this and I'm not going to either! So either step in and help me beat those two or stand back while Ralph and I go it alone!"_

 _Hearing this, Joe stared at Rusty in disbelief for a moment before letting out a sigh as he took a Pokeball off of his belt and activated it._

 _"...Well, if you're going to fight, I guess I can't just leave you hanging like this. If we're going to lose, we're gonna lose together."_

 _"Glad to hear it, buddy. Let's do this." said Rusty with a smile as Joe threw the Pokeball into the air, causing it to open up and send Edgar out onto the field._

 _As the flower-like Pokemon prepared itself for battle, Joe turns to him and says "Alright Edgar, we're taking on Leanne and Cardin today. Those two are going to be tough to beat, so keep on your guard, got it?"_

 _In response, the Flycatcher Pokemon nods before turning his attention over towards the opposing Trainers._

 _"A wimpy little cocoon and some flower? This is gonna be easier than I thought. I've got just the Pokemon to put you two jokers out of my misery in no time at all." mocked Cardin before throwing the Pokeball he was holding, causing it to send out an aggressive-looking Fearow while Leanne sent out a Rattata that quickly took its place alongside the Flying-Type._

 _"A Fearow...this isn't good..." muttered Joe, quickly realizing that both his and Rusty's Pokemon had a type disadvantage._

 _Rusty, on the other hand, simply glared at the two opposing Pokemon and adjusted the cap on his head, a steely look in his eyes._

 _Raising his arm, the referee proclaimed "This double battle is between the team of Rusty Beige and Joe Rogers and the team of Leanne Yamato and Cardin Winchester! Each Trainer is allowed one Pokemon only and the battle is over when one team is unable to continue battling. Begin!"_

 _"I'll make the first move. Rattata, use..." stated Leanne as she prepared to point at Edgar, only for Cardin to shove her hand aside. "What the hell?"_

 _Smirking confidently, Cardin says "You just stand there and look pretty while I take those two losers down, Leanne. I got this." before pointing at Ralph and ordering "Fearow, crush that stupid bug - use Aerial Ace!"_

 _With a loud cry, the Beak Pokemon takes to the air before diving towards Ralph, wings glowing with energy._

 _"Edgar, get close and..." started Joe, only for Rusty to shake his head. "Rusty? You've got a plan in mind?"_

 _"Yep." replied Rusty simply, never taking his eyes off of Fearow as it got closer to its target. "Ralph?"_

 _In response, the Cocoon Pokemon glanced at him and let out a low hum._

 _"When I give you the signal, use String Shot. Use it exactly on my mark and not a moment sooner."_

 _While the other students started laughing and jeering at Rusty's order, Joe asks "String Shot?! That's your big plan?!" in a disbelieving tone._

 _"You'll see what I'm doing in a moment." answered Rusty as Cardin's Fearow drew closer and closer. Once he felt that it was close enough, he orders "Use it now! Aim for its face!"_

 _In response to Rusty's command, Ralph shot a jet of gooey webbing from her mouth at the Flying-Type's face, causing it to let out a squawk of surprise before it crashed into the ground._

 _While the other students gaped at the sight in disbelief, Joe asks "...Rusty, what the hell was that? That was..."_

 _"Cool? Amazing? Awesome?" suggested Rusty with a grin while Cardin's Fearow tried to pry the sticky webbing off of its face with its wings._

 _"Unorthodox. Definitely not the way we were taught to battle in a place like this." said Joe before giving his partner a curious look. "How did you come up with a strategy like that?"_

 _"Well...you remember that battle with the American and how he used unusual tactics to win, right?"_

 _"Yeah, I remember." answered Joe before his eyes lit up in realization. "...You're trying to battle like he would in a situation like this, aren't you?"_

 _With a nod, Rusty answered "Yep. And it worked, didn't it? Take a look over there." before pointing at Cardin's Fearow, who was still trying to remove the webbing from its face, only to end up getting some of the feathers on its wings caught up in the sticky silk. "Whaddya think? Wanna give battling like that a go and see where it takes us?"_

 _After watching the Flying-Type try (and fail) to remove the webbing, Joe shrugs and says "...Might as well - it's better than just letting those two kick our asses, at any rate. We should focus on taking out that Fearow first, though. It's got a type-advantage against both of our Pokemon."_

 _Nodding as he pointed at Fearow, who now had several stray feathers sticking to the webbing on its face, Rusty says "Agreed. I may not be the brightest guy in this school, but even I know that we need to take that big bird down before we focus on Leanne's Rattata."_

 _"Alright then. Now, let's see..." mused Joe before noticing Ralph still on the field nearby. After taking a few seconds to formulate his plan, he adds "Hey Rusty, gotta question for you."_

 _"Shoot." replied Rusty, wondering what Joe had in mind._

 _"Ever heard of a 'fastball special'?"_

 _"Can't say that I have. That a baseball term or something?"_

 _With an evil grin starting to form on his face, Joe answers "Something like that." before pointing at Ralph. "Edgar, use Vine Whip to pick up Ralph and throw him at that Fearow!"_

 _In response, the Flycatcher Pokemon quickly scooped up Ralph with his vines and flung him with all of his might at Cardin's Fearow, sending the Bug-Type speeding towards her target._

 _Catching on to what Joe was planning, Rusty points at Ralph and shouts "Ralph, use Harden now! Add a little more punch to it!"_

 _As if accepting the command, the Cocoon Pokemon shimmered slightly as she prepared to use the defense-boosting maneuver, only to be completely coated in a metallic-looking aura as she continued to fly towards Fearow, who was still trying to get the String Shot off of its face._

 _"That's...Iron Defense..." gasped Giselle, immediately recognizing what the Bug-Type had used. "I never knew that Kakuna were able to use something like that..."_

 _"So cool..." gasped Rusty as he watched the metallic-looking energy quickly cover the entirety of Ralph's body, solidifying it with iron-like durability._

 _This also had the interesting effect of turning the Bug-Type into a living cannonball - one that was still barrelling towards Cardin's Fearow at high speed._

 _Before Cardin could give the Flying-Type any type of order whatsoever, Ralph's body collided into the Fearow's face with a dull 'clang', sending it flying through the air and crashing into Leanne's Rattata. This, of course, had sent them both flying past their astonished Trainers and into a tree in the distance, leaving a nasty-looking indentation in the tree's bark._

 _Based on the swirls in their eyes and the fact that their bodies had gone completely limp, it was safe to say that the two Pokemon wouldn't be getting back up to continue the fight._

 _Everyone in the area simply stared at the sight of the two defeated Pokemon in shock - it hadn't even been a minute and the two biggest slackers in the school had already managed to win the battle with only three moves._

 _"Oh you've got to be shitting me..." grumbled Cardin in disbelief as he stared at his defeated Pokemon while Leanne ran over to go check on her defeated Rattata._

 _"Rattata, no! Are you okay!?"_

 _After blinking in surprise at the sight of the unconscious Flying-Type for a few more seconds, the referee raises his arm and proclaims "Cardin's Fearow and Leanne's Rattatta are unable to battle! The winners of the battle are Joe Rogers and Rusty Beige!"_

 _While Cardin and Leanne recalled their defeated Pokemon, Rusty asked "It's over already? We...we actually managed to win for once?" in surprise._

 _Looking just as surprised, Joe answers "Looks like it." before turning his attention to Giselle, who was no longer looking as smug as she was earlier. With a vindictive smile, he thought 'Serves you right for throwing us under the bus like that, Seiyo. I think we just snatched the record for the fastest battle from you.'_

 _"Oh man, I can't believe that we finally won a battle! This is the greatest day of my life!" replied Rusty with a grin before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "By the way, that Vine Whip/Iron Defense combo was actually pretty cool-looking. Whaddya think we should call it?"_

 _"Like I said before, it's called a 'Fastball Special'." replied Joe simply, repeating what he had said before._

 _Nodding in approval, Rusty says "Good name, Joe. Good name."_

 _Pointing at the two boys, Giselle says "Mr. Matsuda, those two didn't even use proper battling tactics to win their battle! They should be disqualified!" while Leanne nodded eagerly in agreement with the brunette's claim._

 _"Really? I didn't see any problems with how they won." replied Matsuda with a shrug, causing the two girls, along with the rest of the class, to look at him in disbelief._

 _"B-but...they didn't battle properly..."_

 _"True, but there's nothing against the rules about thinking outside the box and using unconventional strategies during a battle. So unless you have another reason why I should disqualify them, I suggest you be quiet and don't speak any further." stated Matsuda dryly before giving his students a firm look. "That battle, despite being rather short, perfectly demonstrates one of the key lessons of being a successful Trainer - the most straight-forward way of battling isn't always the correct one. There are going to be times when you'll actually need to use creative means to defeat your opponent instead of just relying on moves and a Pokemon's typing to win."_

 _Turning his attention over to Rusty and Joe_ _, who were congratulating their Pokemon on a well-fought victory, he adds "Something that you two seemed to demonstrate quite well with your battle today, I must admit. Well done."_

 _The two boys nod happily, glad to be praised in class for once instead of scolded or chastised._

 _After signalling an older student holding a golden chalice-like trophy to come over to him, Matsuda continued "In fact, I think it would be considered appropriate to award you two with this week's Battle Trophy. Congratulations." before picking the trophy up and it over to Joe while the rest of the class gaped at the sight in shock._

 _With an indignant look on her face, Giselle complained "What?! But that's not fair! My team actually used proper tactics instead of...whatever those two slackers used!"_

 _"And it was a very impressive battle, Miss Seiyo. However..." started the older man before giving her a dry look. "...your battling style is far too ingrained with what you've learned at this institute, making it far too straight-forward. Any Trainer with a creative brain in their head would give you a great deal of trouble in a battle. And besides, those two have more than earned the Battle Trophy seeing as they had the fastest victory out of everyone else today."_

 _At this, the other students looked at Rusty and Joe in complete disbelief - the two biggest flunkers managed to win their battle much faster than the best student in the class did?_

 _"But..."_

 _"No buts, Miss Seiyo - my judgment is final. You'll just have to do without adding another Trophy to your record this week." said Matsuda firmly before giving the two boys a proud nod. "As for you two, I must once again congratulate you for managing to win the Battle Trophy today. Hopefully we can expect to see you win it again in the near future."_

 _"We'll try, Mr. Matsuda. Thank you." replied Joe before walking over to Giselle, whe arched an eyebrow in disdain as he stood in front of her, directly looking into her eyes. "Never thought that a couple of 'lazy slackers' could battle like that, did you Seiyo? So much for that two-year streak you had going on."_

 _Sneering, Giselle answered "Don't get overconfident, Rogers. You may have gotten lucky this week, but you can be assured that I will be walking away with the Battle Trophy next week." before walking away with a huff, unaware of the middle finger the boy had given her before heading back over to his partner._

 _Meanwhile, the rest of the students were still staring at Joe and Rusty, inwardly starting to question everything they had learned so far in the institute's classes..._

-Flashback End-

"So that's why those three were in such a foul mood throughout the day...probably didn't expect the two of you to actually win your battle earlier, much less the Battle Trophy." mused Professor Tree thoughtfully before giving the two a crooked smile. "Still, gotta say that I'm proud of you for managing to beat those two snobs within a minute - you really showed the rest of the class that you're not to be underestimated."

"Thanks, Professor Tree." said Rusty with a smile of his own as he fed Ralph some of the food on his plate. "...Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?" asked Joe, turning his attention away from his meal.

"The American...his name was Lincoln, right?" asked Rusty, receiving a nod in return. "You think we'll get the chance to meet him one day? I'd like to thank him for inspiring me to try battling like him."

"Maybe one day, Rusty. To be honest, I'd like to meet him too." said Joe before a competitive smile appeared on his face. "I'd like to see how my skills match up against his."

"Well, the little dude's travelin' through Kanto - maybe he'll stop by Viridian City one day and you two can meet him then." suggested Tree with a smile before checking his watch. "Aw man, I gotta get goin' - I've got a deal goin' down in about half an hour and I don't wanna be late. You two take care."

"You too, Professor Tree." said Joe as he and Rusty gave the older male a dismissive wave before turning their attention back to their meal, unaware that Giselle, Cardin and Leanne were watching them from a nearby table.

While Leanne and Cardin were glaring hatefully at the two boys, Giselle was deep in thought about what had transpired earlier that day.

'I don't get it...how could a pair of slackers like them manage to win the Battle Trophy? I've been holding that particular award for well over two years and yet they managed to snatch it away from me by battling like a pair of lunatics...'

"Look at them, all happy about winning that stupid trophy...I should go over there and teach 'em a lesson about having respect for their betters." growled Cardin as he clenched his fists under the table.

With a dismissive wave, Leanne replies "Don't bother, Cardin - those two losers just got lucky this week. This won't be happening again." before giving Giselle, who had now turned her attention from the two boys to her, a reassuring look. "We'll make sure to crush them next time, Giselle."

Eyebrow arched as she crossed her arms, Giselle asks "Next time? Why should I care about a next time, Leanne?" before giving the mousey-looking girl a disgusted look. "I have spent countless hours tutoring you, helping you become one of the best students Pokemon Tech has to offer and you go and blow it by losing to that lecherous slacker and the town retard within the span of a minute! I can expect that kind of loss when it comes to Cardin since nobody likes him..."

"Hey, what the fuck?!"

"...But this shouldn't be happening with you! I'm disappointed...no, 'disappointed' is too light of a term to describe how I'm feeling right now - I'm disgusted at the fact that you managed to lose to those two slackers so easily!"

"B-but Giselle, they weren't...they weren't battling properly..." whimpered Leanne, tears starting to form in her eyes.

With a huff, Giselle answers "That doesn't change the fact that you were more than skilled enough because of my tutoring to be able to overcome something like that and put those two in their place. Thanks to you two nimrods, my perfect Battle Trophy record is completely shot."

"Is this what this is about? The fact you didn't get that stupid fucking trophy for another week?" snarled Cardin as he got in Giselle's face with a sneer. "Get over yourself, Seiyo - everything in the school doesn't revolve around you!"

Eyebrow arched again, Giselle simply replies "I am the best student the Institute has to offer, Cardin. You would do well to watch your tone.", causing Cardin to glare at her for a moment before pointing at her.

"...One of these days, you're gonna get what's comin' to you for that uppity attitude of yours. C'mon Leanne, let's leave the snob here to sulk like a little brat."

In response, Leanne gives Giselle one last pleading look, only for the brunette to dismissively wave her away. Sniffling, she gets up and follows Cardin out of the restaurant, leaving Giselle alone to her thoughts.

-=O=-

-The Santiago Residence - Ronnie's Room (9:00 AM)-

Inside of her room, Ronnie Anne was once again using her laptop as she lounged on her bed, watching the videos that were on the USB stick Lisa had given her a few days ago.

As she watched the events of the 'Sister-Fight Protocol' occur, she shakes her head in disgust and mutters "To think I used to think those girls were decent people. Who in their right mind would commandeer a house like this simply just because there was a fight?"

Over the past couple of days, Ronnie had spent time watching the videos on the USB stick while waiting for Lisa to call back, only to find herself becoming more and more disgusted as she watched them.

"I'm starting to have more and more second thoughts about not uploading the videos on this thing everytime I see the stuff that's on it." grumbled the Hispanic girl as she glared at the USB stick. "If it wasn't for the fact I made a promise to that nerdlet sister of Lame-O's not to do anything with it right now, I would be posting this crap all over the net in order to show everyone what kind of people those horrid sisters of his really are..."

As she got ready to bring up another video to watch, she heard the sound of knocking coming from her door. After hastily putting away her laptop and taking out the USB stick, she calls out "It's open!"

In response, the door opens and Bobby pokes his head into the room.

"Hey Nie Nie, that sister of Lori's is calling for you again - you wanna take this call?"

Realizing who he was talking about, Ronnie gets off of her bed and nods before saying "Yeah, I'll be down in a bit. Just have her hold the phone until then."

With a nod, Bobby takes his head out of the room, leaving her alone again. After taking a few seconds to prepare herself for her upcoming conversation, Ronnie follows after him and leaves the room as well.

Upon reaching the phone downstairs, Ronnie grabs the receiver and asks "What do you want now, nerdlet?"

"Well, that's not exactly a good way to greet someone who has some good news for you." replied Lisa's voice on the other end of the line.

"Good news, huh? What kind of good news?"

"How would you like the chance to meet Professor Oak at noon sometime today?"

Eyes widening slightly, Ronnie asks "You're serious about this? He'll be calling you today at noon?"

"Certainly. He contacted me earlier this morning and we discussed a good time for him to call me back - today at twelve o'clock." answered Lisa's voice simply. "And that's not the best part."

"There's more?" asked Ronnie, eyebrow raised.

"He's not only calling today just to speak with you and Clyde - he's also managed to complete a report on Lincoln's progress and is more than willing to share it with us if we're interested." replied the four year-old's voice. "You should already know what my answer will be when it comes to that."

"A report on Lincoln's progress, huh?" mused Ronnie as she thought about it for a second before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds pretty neat. Count me in. You want me to let Clyde know?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Alright, I'll let him know once we're finished up here."

"Very well. Just don't forget to inform him to be here before 12 this afternoon. Goodbye." replied Lisa's voice before hanging up.

As she stared at the receiver, Ronnie thought 'So today's the day, huh? Never thought it would be coming up this soon.' before starting to dial in Clyde's phone number.

After a few seconds, Clyde's voice asked "Hello? Who is this?" from the other end.

"McBride, it's me. We gotta talk for a moment."

"Oh, it's just you Ronnie. So what's on your mind?"

"Lisa called me just a few minutes ago - today's the day." replied Ronnie as she leaned against a nearby wall lazily. "We're to arrive at her house before noon today."

"So we're finally going to meet Professor Oak, huh?" asked Clyde's voice excitedly. "I hope he'll be willing to tell us about the Kanto region - I'd like to know about what kind of Pokemon I'd be able to catch there.

"Worry about that after he says that he'll bring us to Kanto, McBride. For all we know, he could decide to say no." answered Ronnie with a frown.

After a moment, Clyde's voice replied "Fair enough. You said before noon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, thanks for the heads-up. See you then. Bye."

Once Clyde had hung up as well, Ronnie hangs up the receiver. As she did, her thoughts turned to the report Professor Oak was planning on giving today.

'A report on Lame-O's progress...should be pretty interesting. Maybe that Professor guy will have something in it that Lincoln didn't tell us about before.' she thought before checking the time on a nearby clock. '...Almost 9:15...Guess I better get going if I'm going to be on time.'

As she noticed her daughter step through the living room to head outside, Maria Santiago asks "Where are you going, Ronalda?"

"Gonna go visit a friend's house today. Thought I'd let you know." replied Ronnie as she pointed a thumb at the front door.

With a teasing smile appearing on her face, Maria answers "A friend, hmm? Is it that boy I've been hearing about from your brother - the one that he told me you liked?"

"He told you!?" exclaimed Ronnie, face reddened in embarrassment.

"He did. And to be honest, I'm happy for you, hija." replied Maria, her smile widening. "To think my little girl finally has a man to call her own..."

"Mom! Quit it, you're embarrassing me!" whined Ronnie as her face darkened in color.

Finally having had enough fun at her daughter's expense, Maria says "Alright, I'm done. You go and visit that friend of yours, Ronalda. Just be careful on your way there, okay?"

"I will, Mom. Thanks."

As the eleven year-old opened the door to leave, Maria says "By the way...make sure to tell your boyfriend that I said 'hi' and I'd like to meet him, will you?" in a playful tone, causing Ronnie to groan before leaving the house as the older woman started chuckling to herself.

-=O=-

-Somewhere In The Kanto Region (10:00 PM)-

On a dark, lonely dirt road somewhere in Kanto, Jessie, James and Meowth were wandering about, trying to find a good location to search for new Pokemon to add to their ranks.

Interestingly enough, taking this particular path had been James' suggestion, saying that there was a particular Pokemon he wanted to collect somewhere along the way to their destination.

"Shouldn't be much further now - about another hour or so." commented James as he continued to lead his cohorts down the road.

With a groan, Meowth grumbles "Dat's whatcha said three hours ago, Jim. Just be a man an' admit dat you have no idea where yer takin' us."

Stopping and turning around to give the Normal-Type an annoyed look, James replies "I've been on this road more times than I can count, Meowth. We're on the right path."

"If ya say so. I still tink dat we're lost."

"We're not lost, damn it!"

While James and Meowth started to bicker with each other, Jessie watches them with a bored look on her face before noticing an old wooden sign nearby with a picture of a lavender-haired boy on it. With a raised eyebrow, she walks over in order to examine it closer.

Leaning forward to get a better look, she mutters "Looks like one of those 'missing child' posters they have nowadays." before noticing something familiar about the boy. "That hair...it looks kinda like..."

"...An' anotha ting - dis ain't da only time ya gotten us lost! Remember what happened back in da Viridian Forest!?"

"How the hell was that my fault!? Jessie was the one in charge then, not me!"

Finally growing annoyed with the two arguing with each other, Jessie snarls "Will you two shut up!?", causing both males to clam up. Satisfied, she starts to turn her attention back to the sign, only to stop and give James a glance. "James, I need to show you something. Come here."

Wondering what she wanted to show him, James asks "What is it?", only to spot the picture of the boy on the sign. Eyes widening in shock, he gasps "Th-that's..."

"That's you as a boy, isn't it James?" inquired Jessie with a raised eyebrow. When he gave her a meek nod in response, she takes the picture off of the sign and looks it over, noting the elegant-looking clothing the boy in the picture was wearing. "These clothes look incredibly top-quality and look like something that only the wealthy would wear. Did you come from a rich family or something?"

"Well...yes. I lived a rather luxurious life before deciding to leave my old home." replied James as wistful memories of his old life started to fill his mind.

"Jim's rich?" asked Meowth, having overheard what James had just said. Jumping onto the lavender-haired man's shoulders and pulling on one of his cheeks, he asks "So when were ya gonna tell us dat ya came from money, huh?"

With a stony look on his fact that surprised the other two Rockets, James answers "It's a personal matter and has nothing to do with you." before shoving Meowth off of his shoulders and onto the ground. "Besides, that part of my life is behind me now. I'm Team Rocket through and through."

"But dontcha miss yer folks? Yer old home?" asked Meowth as he got back onto his feet.

"Of course I do! But there's someone living there that I never want to see again. Ever." replied James with a shudder. "In fact, aside from picking up a certain friend of mine there, I intend to never return to that place for as long as I live.

Eyebrow raised in interest, Jessie asks "A friend, huh? So who is it?"

His mood perking up slightly, James answers "He was my first real friend when I was a boy and I think he'd be more than happy to come along with us. Definitely sounds a lot better than leaving him being cooped up at the manor at any rate..."

"...Manor?" asked Meowth and Jessie in unison, causing James to groan upon realizing his slip-up.

"...You'll see it when we get there. Until then, no more questions about my old life - I don't want to think about it any further."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Outside (11:55 AM)-

"Well...here we are, Ronalda - today's the day you finally get to meet Professor Oak." mused Ronnie to herself as she stared at the front door of the Loud residence with an anxious look on her face.

If she had to be honest with herself, she was a little nervous about speaking with Professor Oak. Part of her was even worried that he wouldn't find her suitable enough to become a Trainer.

'And if that happens...' thought the Hispanic girl to herself with a grimace as thoughts of Misty moving in to capture Lincoln's attention started to fill her mind. Quickly shaking her head to clear them away, she says "Get ahold of yourself, Ronalda - there's no way you're going to let that carrot-head beat you. Not now, not ever. Everything's going to be just fine."

Looking around, she noticed that Clyde was nowhere to be found.

"Huh...looks like McBride's not here. Hope he didn't forget that we were supposed to be here before noon and not after it."

After taking one last look around for any sign of the nerdy boy and finding nothing, Ronnie shrugs before heading over to the door in order to ring the doorbell. As she prepared to press the button that would set it off, the sound of someone biking up the road nearby caught her attention.

Turning around, she saw Clyde coming to a stop in the driveway on his bike before getting off of it and hurrying over towards her.

After wiping his brow, Clyde takes a quick glance at his watch. Upon seeing the time, he lets out a sigh of relief and says "Eleven fifty-five...looks like I just barely made it in time."

"About time you got here, McBride. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up or not." replied Ronnie, crossing her arms. "What kept you?"

"Hey, you try biking from my house all the way over here on a hot summer day." retorted Clyde in annoyance.

"Start working out more instead of reading those dorky comics you like so much. Maybe then you'll actually be able to make it with plenty of time to spare next time." replied Ronnie with a shrug. "So are we going to do this thing or what?"

Clyde just grumbles something under his breath in response before walking over to the door and knocking on it.

After a few seconds, the door cracks open slightly with Lynn Sr. peering at the two through the opening before asking "...Hello? Can I help you two with something?"

Pointing at him, Ronnie says "We're here to see that brainy daughter of yours about something. Can we come in?"

"Oh, you two came to visit Lisa, huh? Hold on a bit and I'll open the door for you." replied the brown-haired man before opening the door further for the pair to step inside.

As she and Clyde stepped into the house, Ronnie's nose wrinkled as a foul stench that smelled like rotten eggs hit her nostrils.

"Ugh! What is that awful smell?!"

Trying to hide the fact that the stench was coming from him, Lynn Sr. quickly replies "Nothing! The...uh, dog used the bathroom on the floor in here earlier!" before hurrying into into the kitchen and leaving the two, who were giving him odd looks, behind.

"...What a weirdo. Guess it must run in the family or something." mused Ronnie with a raised eyebrow before she and Clyde headed up the stairs. Upon reaching the door leading to Lisa's room, she bangs on it with her fist. "Hey nerdlet, you in there?"

She would get an answer a few seconds later when Lisa opened the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"...Did you really need to knock on my door like that?"

"Ah, quit complaining. We're here, aren't we?"

"Indeed. Come inside, you two." replied Lisa curtly before moving aside to let them enter the room. "So...are you two ready to speak to Professor Oak today?"

Nodding eagerly, Clyde answers "You bet I am! So when can we expect Professor Oak to send a call to your VideoPhone, Lisa? I'm really looking forward to meeting him."

"Well, it shouldn't be much longer until he contacts us. I'd say he should be calling right about..."

Suddenly, the sound of the VideoPhone beeping fills the air, causing the three to turn to face it.

"...Now." continued Lisa before walking over and picking up the receiver, causing Professor Oak, who was sitting at his own VideoPhone with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Upon seeing the gray-haired man, a smile appeared on her face. "Hello, Professor. Good to see you again."

After taking a sip of the beverage and letting out a sigh of contentment, Oak smiles and replies "It's good to see you again, Miss Loud." before noticing the other two people in the room. "I haven't met those two before. Are they friends of yours, by any chance?"

Pointing at them, Lisa answers "They're friends of Lincoln's actually, Professor. Allow me to introduce you to Ronnie Anne Santiago and Clyde McBride - they're the ones I told you about when we last spoke to each other."

"I see." said Oak, nodding in understanding before turning to give the two preteens a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you two. Lincoln had a lot of good things to say about you two, you know. Really felt that the two of you would make excellent Trainers."

"He did, huh?" mused Ronnie as a small smile crept onto her face, feeling that her chances of getting to go to Kanto were looking pretty good right now.

"Yes. However, I'm getting off-topic here." said Oak before turning his attention back to Lisa. "As you are already aware, I've finished the second progress report and I'm ready to read it out to you now. Are you ready to begin?"

"Not quite, Professor. I'd like to retrieve Lucy and my mother so they can hear the report as well. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. This'll give me some time to get to know these two a little better."

"Very well then." said Lisa before giving Ronnie and Clyde a glance. "I need to retrieve a few more people to join us for the report hearing. Can I ask you two to keep the Professor company until I get back?"

With a nod, Clyde answers "Yeah, go ahead. Ronnie and I will keep Professor Oak company until you get back. We needed to talk to him about something important, anyway."

Giving him a grateful nod, Lisa answers "Thank you. I'll try to be back as soon as I can." before exiting the room, leaving the two alone with Professor Oak.

-=O=-

Once Lisa was out of sight, Oak turns his attention back to the two left in the room and asks "So...you two are interested in giving the life of a Trainer a try, am I correct?"

"That's right, Professor. Lincoln and his sister Lisa told both of us about all the stuff he's seen on his travels through the Kanto region and we'd like to try experiencing something like that for ourselves." answered Clyde, nodding his head. "From what we've heard, being a Trainer sounds like a lot of fun."

"It's certainly an interesting experience, I can say that for certain." said Oak with a smile. "The world of Pokemon is a wonderfully exciting one, especially if you're a Trainer."

"You were a Trainer at some point?" asked Ronnie, eyebrow raised. "What was it like?"

"I can say, without hesitation, that it was one of the best things to happen in my long and fruitful life - the places I've been to, the people I've met, the Pokemon I've seen and captured...all wonderful experiences I wouldn't trade for anything. In fact, my Trainer career is what drove me to become a Professor of Pokemon studies in the first place." answered Oak as his smile widened while old memories of his past filled his mind. "And I have a strong feeling that Lincoln's journey will be just as memorable for him."

Eyes widening slightly as a smile of his own started to spread on his face, Clyde says "Wow...now I really can't wait to become a Trainer and see that kind of stuff, too."

"Speaking of which, what are the requirements to become a Trainer, Professor?" asked Ronnie, wanting to turn the focus back onto the main matter at hand. "I'm pretty sure it's not a simple as someone like yourself saying 'okay, you're a Trainer now' and that's it."

"That would be correct, Miss Santiago - it's not that simple." replied Oak with a nod before holding up three fingers. "You'll need three things if you want to become a Trainer - a official League-approved sponsor like myself or another professor, permission from your parents to embark on a journey through a region and you'll need to pass the Trainer's exam to obtain your official License."

'So we need a sponsor, our parents' permission and we need to complete some kind of exam. Sounds easy enough.' thought Ronnie as she nodded her head in understanding before asking "Professor, I don't wanna sound like I'm asking too much of you or anything but...will you sponsor the two of us?"

At this, Oak's smile quickly faded as he answered "I wish I could, but I unfortunately don't have the means to sponsor anyone else at the moment. If you had asked me a week ago, I would've said yes without hesitation."

"Aw man, that stinks..." groaned Clyde as his mood quickly deflated. "So we're hosed, then? We can't go?"

"I never said that, Mr. McBride. Kanto isn't the only region in this wide world of ours and I'm fairly certain that there are plenty of Pokemon Professors out there that would be willing to become sponsors of yours." said Oak, crossing his arms. "But based on the looks of disappointment on both of your faces, I'm presuming you still want to come to Kanto, correct?"

"That's right, Professor. My best buddy and Ronnie's..." started Clyde, only for Ronnie to give him a narrow-eyed glare. "...'friend' is out there and we'd like to be there experiencing this with him."

"Not to mention that I can't let that witch Misty get her hooks into him..." grumbled Ronnie under her breath.

"I see...well, this is quite the conundrum we're in - you need a sponsorship associated with the Kanto region and I'm unable to provide it for you at the moment. If only there was a Professor near the region I could..." started Oak before his eyes widened as he seemed to be recalling something. "That's it! Why didn't I think of this before?"

"You have someone you can talk to for us, Professor?" asked Clyde curiously.

"I do. But before I say anything, I need to show you two a map of the Kanto region so you'll have an idea on where I may be sending you instead." said Oak before pressing a button, causing a map of a gigantic island to appear on the VideoPhone's screen. As the right side of the island lit up, Oak comments "This is Kanto - the region where your friend Lincoln is currently at the moment."

Pointing at the left side of the island, Ronnie asks "What about the other part, Professor? Is that another region?"

"That's the Johto region, Miss Santiago. As you can guess, it's a completely different region than Kanto with its own League and gyms to challenge. But seeing as the two of you are intent on going to Kanto, we don't need to worry ourselves with arranging sponsorship for you there. Instead..."

As if on cue, the map scrolls downward to what appeared to be seven small, yet noticeable islands that were positioned beneath the Kanto region. Oak presses another button, causing them to light up.

"...you'll be heading here to the Sevii Islands. There's another colleague of mine living there who may be able to assist you with your sponsorship dilemma. And yes, before you ask, there is a way to the Kanto region from there." finished Oak before pressing another button, causing a picture of a voluptulous purple-haired woman clad in a lab coat to appear on the screen. "Meet Professor Philena Ivy - the colleague I was telling you about. She, like myself, is a League-approved Pokemon Professor."

"Oh wow, she's gorgeous..." said Clyde as his cheeks started to flush slightly at the sight of the purple-haired woman.

While Oak started to chuckle in amusement at Clyde's reaction to seeing Ivy for the first time, Ronnie eyes Ivy's figure enviously, thinking 'First that Misty girl and now this Professor...what the hell are they putting in the food over there!?'

Deciding to change the subject back to the matter at hand, Oak says "In any case, I'll see about contacting her sometime tomorrow to see if she'll be willing to sponsor the two of you. You two, on the other hand, should focus on getting your parents' permission - even if Professor Ivy agrees to provide sponsorship for the two of you, it won't do you any good if your parents do not allow you to leave your homes in the first place."

As she and Clyde nodded in understanding, Ronnie answers "We'll do our best to try and talk them into accepting the idea, Professor. You can count on us."

"Glad to hear it. Now then, are there any questions you two may have for me?"

"Well...what kind of stuff can we expect to hear about when it comes to this report of yours?" asked Ronnie as she seemed to recall the main reason Oak had contacted Lisa in the first place.

"I'm not going to go into any details, but I can safely say that Lincoln has been very busy over the past couple of days." said Oak as he crossed his arms with a thoughtful look on his face. "However, I can give you two a brief summary of what happened during the previous report if you like."

As he and Ronnie nodded in agreement at the suggestion, Clyde said "That's good enough for me, Professor. Let's hear it."

-=O=-

While Professor Oak was going over the details of the previous report with Ronnie and Clyde, Lisa was heading downstairs to the kitchen, only to spot Luna coming out of the living room.

Upon seeing her younger sister looking at her with slightly widened eyes, the purple-clad girl muttered "It's not polite to stare at someone like that, you know."

"Never thought you'd be one for manners in the first place considering your rebellious nature, Luna. What in Tesla's name happened to you?"

"Had a bad encounter with some wasps yesterday." mumbled the older brunette with a wince as she recalled the swarm's attack on her the day before. "Y'got anything to help reduce this swelling? I'm really hurtin' right now."

"At the moment, I do not. I can see about whipping up a formula or something later for you to use, however." replied Lisa simply as she shook her head. "In the meantime, I'd like for you to pass a message to the rest of our siblings for me."

"What is it?" asked Luna, trying to ignore the discomfort that was running through her body.

"Professor Oak is going to be giving me another report on Lincoln's progress in Kanto today." stated Lisa before giving the fifteen year-old an icy look. "And considering what happened last time, I don't want any of you coming anywhere near my bedroom - not you, not our father, not our sisters and especially not Lynn."

Taking out a remote control from her pocket and holding it up, she adds "And before you try to say anything on the matter, I do have the means to prevent you from entering my room. Do you recognize this, by any chance?"

Shaking her head, Luna answers "Can't say that I do."

"Then let me remind you. Do you remember when I prevented you and the others from leaving my room during the first progress report Professor Oak gave us?" asked Lisa as she absently fiddled with the remote's knobs.

"Yeah, I remember. You messed with some switch that caused electricity to run through your doorkno..." started Luna before her eyes immediately darted to the remote in her younger sister's hands. "...You wouldn't."

"If it means keeping idiots like you and the others away from my room?" asked Lisa as a predatory-looking smile appeared on her face. "I would. Now then, I believe you should head back into the living room and warn the others about what I just told you. Off you go."

After staring at Lisa in disbelief for a moment, Luna rushes off in order to carry out the request she was just given.

"And that handles that. With any luck, the threat of possible electrocution will keep them at bay until Professor Oak is finished with his report." said Lisa in satisfaction before she started heading towards the kitchen. "Now then, time to find Lucy and Mother - I'm certain that they'll want to hear what the Professor has to say."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Kitchen (11:58 AM)-

Inside of the kitchen, Rita was busy feeding Lily, who was giggling happily in her high chair as her mother scooped up another spoonful of food. However, if one took a closer look at her mother's face, they could tell that she had something else on her mind as she continued with her current task.

'How could Lynn ever suggest the idea of trying to seal Lincoln's room off again? What was he thinking?' thought Rita as she thought back to what her husband had spoken to her about earlier that day...

-Flashback-

 _-The Loud Residence - Parents' Room (10:45 AM)-_

 _Inside of her bedroom, Rita was sitting at her desk, writing down ideas for a new novel based on her son's travels through Kanto._

 _'Never thought I'd find inspiration for a new book in something like this.' thought the blonde as she continued to write. 'I have a feeling that this one may be my greatest novel yet.'_

 _As she wrote, her thoughts turned to her son and the recent conversation she had with him a few days ago._

 _'Thank goodness we managed to work things out with each other - I don't know how much longer I could've dealt with the guilt on my conscience.' mused Rita as a wistful smile appeared on her face. 'At least he's having fun, making plenty of friends and chasing after a goal he wants to accomplish over there. I can't imagine to think on how things for him could've been if we had sent him to Aunt Ruth's instead...'_

 _Suddenly, she hears the sound of someone knocking at her door, snapping her from her thoughts. Giving the door a glance, she says "It's open."_

 _As the door cracks open, she spots her husband poking his head into the room._

 _"Honey, can I talk to you for a second?"_

 _"What is it, Lynn? I'm a little busy right now."_

 _With a nervous look on his face, Lynn Sr. asks "Well, can I come in to talk to you about this? It's...uh, pretty important."_

 _"Depends. Do you still smell like you've been rolling around in the dump?" asked Rita, eyebrow raised._

 _After taking a quick sniff of himself and almost retching at the stench that hit his nose, the long-nosed man nodded with a noticible wince on his face and replied "Well...yes, but..."_

 _"Then you're staying where you are. You can tell me what you want to say from there." stated the blonde, crossing her arms. "So what do you want?"_

 _Deciding to just get what he came to talk about out of the way, Lynn Sr. sighs and says "It's about Lincoln's room...the girls and I were wondering if..."_

 _"Yes? Out with it."_

 _"...if we could have it sealed off again." finished the brown-haired man meekly. After staring at him in disbelief for a few seconds, Rita finally gives him a reply._

 _"That's what you came to talk to me about." replied Rita flatly._

 _"Well, yes. You see, we've been having a run-in with some...er..." stammered Lynn Sr. before finally deciding to get it out. "The girls and I had a very unlucky day yesterday and they think that there may be some residual bad luck in there. That's why I want to seal it off."_

 _After staring at him for a few seconds, Rita narrows her eyes and gets out of her chair, causing the man to let out a squeak of terror before hiding behind the door._

 _"Lynn, I'm going to go ahead and say this right now - if you try to seal the room off yourself or even try to bring the subject up to me again, you'll get to experience everything we did to our son personally."_

 _Eyes widening in realization, Lynn Sr. says "You don't mean..."_

 _"That's right. If you try anything, I'll not only have you stay outside until Lincoln comes home, but I'll also make sure to sell off most, if not all, of your belongings as well just to make sure I get my point across." stated Rita, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. "And this doesn't just apply directly to you - this also goes for our daughters as well."_

 _"Rita, think about what you're saying here!" exclaimed her husband, scandalized. "Those are your children you're talking about here!"_

 _"And yet you didn't see any problems with doing the same to our son." retorted Rita, narrowing her eyes. "Leave."_

 _"But I..."_

 _"I said 'leave', Lynn. If I have to repeat myself again, you'll be getting acquainted with sleeping out on the front lawn tonight."_

 _Not wanting to anger his wife any further, Lynn Sr. gives her a brief nod before closing the door._

-Flashback End-

'Probably letting more of that bad luck nonsense go through his head.' thought Rita before a slight frown appeared on her face. 'Well, I don't care what he or anyone else says - that room is staying open. End of story.'

Seeing the look on her mother's face, Lily grabbed her arm and lightly pulled on it, catching her mother's attention.

Having a feeling that her youngest daughter was worried about her, Rita says "...I'm fine, Lily. I'm just thinking about something your father said earlier." before letting out an annoyed sigh. "He wants to seal off your brother's room again just because he and the others had a bad day yesterday. Well, I'm not going to let it happen."

"Bad?" asked Lily, tilting her head curiously.

Nodding, Rita answers "Yes, that's very bad - especially since we promised Lincoln that we would unseal the room and keep it that way." before letting out a sigh.

"Inkin!" chirped Lily before looking around the kitchen for any sign of the white-haired boy.

Seeing this, Rita chuckles sadly before saying "He's not here right now, Lily. He's probably on the other side of the world.", causing the infant to look at her.

"...Inkin bye-bye?"

"Yes, Lincoln's gone bye-bye. But don't worry - he'll be back and he'll have lots and lots of stories to tell us about his travels through Kanto."

Lily giggled in delight upon hearing this - she loved to hear stories from her parents and older siblings.

Chuckling, Rita says "I'm looking forward to hearing them too, Lily." as she fed her daughter another spoonful of food. Turning her head towards the direction of the living room, she mutters "I can't exactly say the same for the others, though...they still look and sound like they're buying into this 'bad luck' nonsense."

In response, Lily babbled "Ba' wuck." in an annoyed tone before letting out a raspberry, causing Rita to start chuckling heartily at the sight.

"Glad to see you agree with me, Lily." said Rita with a smile on her face. "Still...I wonder how Lincoln's doing out there in Kanto right now. I hope that he and his friends are doing okay on their own."

"...Fwiens?" babbled Lily curiously.

"That's right - Lincoln's made some friends out there in Kanto that seem quite fond of him." said Rita before a sly grin appeared on her face. "Especially that Misty girl he's hanging out with - from what I heard her say to Ronnie Anne the other day, it sounds like she wants to become much more than just friends with him. Must be that Loud family charm at work."

After puckering her lips a few times, Lily asked "Kissy-kissy?", causing her mother to start chuckling again.

"Oh, you can bet that if they start seeing each other, there's going to be some 'kissy-kissy', sweetie."

"Interesting. It seems that I'm not the only one to come to that particular conclusion regarding Lincoln and his female companion. But there is one thing you're forgetting, Mother..." remarked a female voice from nearby, causing Rita to turn to face the owner of the voice - her second-youngest daughter, Lisa.

"And what is that, if I might ask?" inquired Rita, her smile fading slightly.

"Lincoln is still considered an adult in Kanto. Which means that if he and Misty were to get together with each other..." started Lisa before a smirk appeared on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "...They can do more than just 'kissy-kissy' as you call it. Much more."

At this, a slight blush appeared on Rita's face while Lily stared at her sister/roommate, wondering what she was talking about.

Trying to fight down the burning sensation in her cheeks, Rita says "What brings you here, Lisa? Did you need something from me aside from putting that slightly distressing thought in my mind?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that Professor Oak is calling again to give the second report on Lincoln's progress. I felt that I should inform you so you could decide on whether you wanted to attend or not."

"Of course I'll be there. Have you told the others yet?"

"That would be unadvisable, considering what kind of mess happened last time." stated Lisa, eyebrow arched. "You do remember that, don't you?"

After taking a few seconds to think back on what happened during the previous report, Rita grimaces and answers "I remember. So it'll just be you, me and Lucy then?"

"Not exactly - Ronnie Anne and Clyde are here too - they originally came here to speak with Professor Oak about going to Kanto themselves, but decided to stick around to hear the report." replied Lisa, shaking her head again. "But yes, aside from that, it'll be just the three of us. Maybe Lily as well, considering she didn't cause any trouble last time."

Nodding in understanding, Rita says "Alright then, let me just finish up with feeding Lily and then I'll head up there with her."

"Very well. While you're doing that, I'll go find Lucy and let her know that Professor Oak is calling again. Any idea on where she may be?"

"Try the attic. She's been hanging around there a lot lately."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Attic (12:00 PM)-

Inside of the attic, Lucy was sitting alone in the darkest part with her bust of Edwin while reading through Harriet's spellbook again. Instead of the usual droll look of gloom and doom on her face however, there was a broad smile on her face.

"I can't believe that the Karmic Misfortune curse actually worked, Edwin." commented Lucy as she turned her attention away from the book in order to pick up the bust. "If only you could've seen what kind of things that curse did to them...it really exceeded my expectations."

Chuckling darkly to herself, she adds "And I have a strong feeling that it's just going to get worse for them until they make things right with Lincoln."

"So that explains the unusual circumstances regarding what's going on with the rest of our family." commented a voice from nearby, causing the young goth to let out a startled cry before she quickly hid the spellbook behind her back. Stepping closer to reveal herself, Lisa adds "...Now I see why you like doing that to the rest of us so much. That was rather enjoyable." with an amused look on her face.

Calming down upon seeing her younger sister, Lucy says "Oh...it's just you, Lisa. What do you want?"

"Professor Oak's calling to give another progress report. I came to see if you'd like to hear it."

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute...um, you're not going to tell the others about this, are you?"

Much to her surprise, the four year-old chuckled and shook her head in refusal.

"Of course not. I have to admit that watching the others blunder through their recent streak of bad luck has been humorously entertaining so far." replied Lisa, chuckling. "That and much like yourself, I feel that until they make things right with our brother, their actions warrant some form of punishment."

As her expression turned to one of slight concern, she asks "By the way, this curse of yours isn't fatal, is it? Misfortune is one thing, but I draw the line at something that could potentially kill them."

Opening the book and looking through it, Lucy says "Doesn't look like it. From what I'm reading here, those afflicted by the curse need to pay back their karmic dues to the ones they wronged in order to break it. And as you and I both know, something like that is impossible to do if you're deceased."

"So this curse won't kill them, then?"

"No, but from what I've seen of them so far, they probably wish that it did. You've seen the results for yourself, haven't you?"

Recalling how her sisters looked, Lisa winces and says "I suppose we, along with our mother, should consider ourselves fortunate that we managed to clear the air with Lincoln prior to you casting this curse of yours. I dread to think of what it could've done to us.", feeling a slight bit of pity for what kind of misfortune they'll have to face next.

Lucy simply shuddered in response, not wanting to even think about dwelling on thoughts like that. Deciding to change the subject, she says "So you said that Professor Oak is calling again, right?"

"Yes. He's talking with Ronnie Anne and Clyde right now." replied Lisa with a nod. "Mother and Lily should be joining them."

"What about the others? Are we going to retrieve them before we head back to your room?" asked Lucy, only for Lisa to shake her head.

"As I told Luna and our mother earlier, I don't want them anywhere near my room while Oak gives us the report." stated the four year-old firmly. "Especially considering what happened last time he gave one to us."

"Fair enough. So shall we go?"

"Of course. Follow me."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (12:05 PM)-

As soon as Oak had finished the summary on the previous report, Clyde says "Man, Lincoln's been through a lot - catching his first Pokemon, fighting alongside it against a swarm of Sparrows..."

"They're called Spearows, young man." corrected Oak.

"Right, sorry." answered Clyde before continuing. "He fought a bunch of Spearows and caught their leader, met that cool phoenix-like Pokemon and even managing to stop a couple of criminals from robbing that Pokemon Center place. It's almost like he's in an adventure-based graphic novel or something."

"And that's just from the first report, Mr. McBride. I'm certain that the contents of the report I have for you today will be just as exciting, if not more."

Suddenly, the door opens up as Rita steps into the room with Lily cradled in her arms. After placing the infant in her crib, she turns to Oak and says "Hello again, Professor. It's good to see you again."

With a nod, Oak answers "Same to you, Mrs. Loud. I trust things have been well with you lately?"

"Yes, especially since I've managed to clear the air with my son. You have no idea on how good it feels to have that guilt no longer weighing my heart down. So...I understand that you have another report for us?"

Nodding, Oak answers "I do - your son's been very busy over the last couple of days and I think you may want hear about what he's been up to."

With a concerned look on her face, Rita asks "He hasn't caused any trouble over there, has he?", only for Oak to smile before shaking his head.

"Not at all. If anything, I think you'll be proud of what he's managed to accomplish in such a short amount of time." says Oak with a knowing grin.

"I'll take your word for it, Professor."

A few seconds later, the door opens up once again with Lisa and Lucy stepping into the room.

"Sorry about taking so long to come back, Professor." apologized Lisa as she walked back over to the VideoPhone and sat down in front of it. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Lisa. In fact, I had just enough time to give Miss Santiago and Mr. McBride a summary on the last report." answered Oak before taking notice of everyone in the room. "Well in any case, it seems like everyone's here. Shall I get started on the report now?"

"Don't start just yet, Professor - I need to do something first." said Lisa quickly before taking a remote control from her pocket and turning a dial on it to the right. "There. That should keep any unwanted visitors out."

Pointing at the remote, Ronnie asks "What is that thing and what did you just do?"

Holding it up, Lisa answers "This allows me to apply an electrical current to the doorknob attached to my bedroom door, which will electrocute anyone that comes into contact with it. I think you can work things out from there." before placing the remote on her desk. "The amount I have flowing through it at the moment is enough to give whoever tries to enter the room a mild shock - not enough to do any serious damage, but it should make them think twice about trying to come in again."

"Ah, I getcha. You don't want those moron sisters of yours trying to come in again, right?"

"Precisely." answered Lisa with a nod before turning her attention to Professor Oak. "Now you can get started, Professor."

"Very well then." replied Oak before pressing a button as an image of a vast forest appeared on the screen. "We'll start with your brother's trip through the Viridian Forest."

Giving Lisa a curious look while Oak continued to speak, Clyde whispers "Didn't you already tell us about something like this a few days ago?"

"I did, but it feels more official-sounding when it comes from the Professor himself." replied Lisa with a shrug. "Now hush."

While everyone else was distracted by the report Oak was giving them, Lily looks around the room for a moment before spotting the remote sitting on the desk nearby. Babbling happily, the infant reaches out and grabs the remote.

After staring at the numerous buttons and dials on it for a moment, she spots a large dial with the words 'Voltage Control' labeled beneath it. With a delighted giggle, she grabs the dial and turns it to the right, causing the doorknob connected to Lisa's door to start glowing as a few sparks started to emanate from it.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Living Room (12:08 PM)-

Meanwhile in the living room, Luna had just finished with relaying the message Lisa had instructed her to pass on to the rest of her family.

After Luna finishes telling them about her encounter with Lisa, Lori holds up a finger and says "So let me see if I've got this right and I didn't mishear you earlier, Luna." before pointing it at the stairs. "You ran into Lisa on the way to your room and she told you that Professor guy is calling her again to give another one of those bogus reports of his."

The brunette nods, prompting her to continue.

"And she told you that she didn't want any of us coming anywhere near her room. Am I on the mark so far?"

Another nod.

"And when you smarted off to her, she warned you that she was going to use that 'electrified doorknob' thing she did last time to keep us out, right?"

"Yeah. And she meant it too, Lori - I saw bloody sparks coming off of that thing when she turned the current on."

Scoffing, Lola remarks "Like she'd actually use something like that on us. Mom and Dad would never allow it to happen."

"Well, I don't know about Mom, but that warning of her was addressed to Dad, too." said Luna as she glanced at her father, who fidgeted nervously. "Speaking of Mom, how'd things go? Did you manage to talk to her about...well, 'that'?"

Nodding his head, Lynn Sr. replied "I managed to talk to her. Unfortunately, she...wasn't very receptive to the suggestion."

While the others gave him a disappointed look, Lynn says "You mean to tell me that she said 'no'!? This is our personal safety at stake here!"

"She didn't care, Junior. In fact, she said that if I brought up the subject again or tried to seal it up myself, she was going to make me sleep outside on the lawn until Lincoln came home." answered the older of the two Lynns with a wince. "And the same goes to you girls as well. She's being serious about this."

At this, the seven girls stared at him with looks of horror on their faces.

"Sleep outside...on the lawn?" mumbled Leni, eyes widened in shock.

"You mean to tell me that we just have to deal with the bad luck coming out of Lincoln's room or risk sleeping outside like some kind of animal!?" screeched Lola loudly in disbelief.

Giving her a nod, her father answered "Looks like it, princess." before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a sigh.

"Well, I don't see what's so bad about having to sleep outside. Gimme a few hours and I'll have..." started Lana, only to see Lynn Sr. shaking his head quickly.

"You don't want to do that, honey...sleeping outside isn't the only punishment she had in mind if any of us went through with this."

"Well, what else could she do to us aside from that?" asked Luan with a shrug.

"...She also said that she would sell off the belongings of anyone that even makes an attempt at trying to seal that room off."

After she and the others stared at him in horror once more, Lori sighs and mutters "So we can either decide to deal with the bad luck coming from Lincoln's room or we can seal up the room and find ourselves sleeping outside with everything we own being sold off. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place."

Turning to face Lynn, Lola snarls "This is all your fault, Lynn! If it wasn't for you spouting all of this 'bad luck' nonsense, this never would've happened!"

"Hey, don't lay this on me! Blame Lincoln - his room is the one cursed by it, not me!" retorted Lynn with a snarl. "Besides, nobody made any of you go along with it - you did that to yourselves!"

"But it's still your fault! You're the one that made Lincoln go to that stupid game of yours!" growled Lola as she got to her feet and pointed at her older sister. "And you're also the one that blamed him for your loss!"

"I have to agree on Lola with this one, Lynn. You did start this mess." commented Luan, nodding in agreement.

"You're also, like, the one that told me that Linky was bad luck on the morning that I asked him if he was going to come to my fashion show. After that, he went around trying to prove that he was bad luck." remarked Leni as she crossed her arms, unaware that Luna was looking at her oddly.

'That's the morning Lincoln started going around telling everyone he was bad luck...' mused the purple-clad girl thoughtfully, recalling the events that transpired that day. 'But why would he do something as stupid as that? It's almost like...'

Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization as one possibility came to mind.

'...he was trying to get us to believe her claim so we wouldn't bring him along to our activities. He was trying to get out of coming along with us.' concluded Luna before she sat back down onto the couch while everyone else started to argue with Lynn about the real cause behind their current misfortune. 'It makes sense - Lynn starts running her gob about bad luck in front of Leni and Lincoln sees an opportunity to get the chance to stay home, causing him to start helping the rumor along...'

Before she could get the chance to think further about what she had discovered, Luna heard Luan asking "Where do you think you're going, Lynn?", causing her to break from her thoughts before peering over the back of the couch to see Lynn trudging over to the stairs.

"To Lisa's room. I don't know about all of you, but I don't care on whether I have to sleep outside or have my stuff sold off - I'm going to talk to Mom about having that room sealed." replied Lynn firmly as she started to go up to the second floor.

"You know that she's just going to say 'no', right?" replied Lori, eyebrow raised.

"If that happens, I'll seal the damned thing off myself if need be."

"What about that doorknob thing Lisa told Luna about?" asked Leni as the brunette started up the stairs.

Coming to a stop halfway to look at her, Lynn scoffs and replies "That? Nothing more than an elaborate bluff. There's no way she'd be allowed to have something like that in this house." before continuing on her way.

After watching her go up the stairs, Lynn Sr. sighs and gets up before following after her.

"You're going after her, Dad?" questioned Lana, pointing at him.

"I have to. If Luna's telling the truth about what Lisa said to her, then I need to stop Junior before she ends up getting hurt." replied the brown-haired man before heading up the stairs.

"He shouldn't bother trying to save her sorry butt, if you ask me." grumbled Lola under her breath. "So...what now?"

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm not going to bother myself with getting involved in this mess." stated Lori before picking up the remote and turning on the television. "If Lynn wants to be stupid and make Mom mad at her again, that's on her."

After taking a few moments to think over their older sister's words, Leni, Luan, Lana and Lola nod in agreement before sitting down alongside her as an episode of 'The Dream Boat' started to come on.

Noticing that her older sister/roommate was joining them, Luan asks "You're not gonna sit with us, Lunes?"

"Nah, I...just need to think about some stuff right now. I'm going to head back to our..."

Suddenly, a loud zapping sound could be heard coming from upstairs, followed by the house's power flickering on and off as the sound of loud and agonizing-sounding screams rang from the second floor hallway. A few seconds later, the flickering suddenly stops as everything starts to return back to normal, save for the fact that the television's screen wasn't displaying anything while a strong smell that smelled like a combination of burning wires and burnt flesh started to fill the air.

"What the hell!?" asked Lori, immediately snapping her attention away from the television to face the stairs.

"Looks like Lisa wasn't bluffing about that doorknob of hers. Guess those two were pretty 'shocked' when they found that out for themselves, huh?" joked Luan before a concerned look appeared on her face. "...Think we should go up there and help them?"

Before Lori could give her a reply, the burning wire smell suddenly hit her nose, catching her attention.

"...Do any of you smell that?"

After taking a few sniffs for herself, Lana comments "Smells like it's coming from the TV. Hold on a bit." before walking over and checking on the appliance. After pressing a few buttons on it with no response, she turns around and adds "I think the TV just shorted out. It's not turning back on."

"Great. As if this streak of bad luck wasn't bad enough." grumbled Lori before walking over to the outlet that the television was plugged into, only to find that there was smoke starting come from it. After taking a few seconds to steel herself, she quickly grabs the cord and yanks the plug out of the outlet. Once it had been safely removed, she picks up the plug and looks it over, only to quickly drop it almost instantly. "Ow! It's hot!"

Shaking her hand in order to ease the burning sensation running through it, the seventeen year-old kneels down to get a better look at the plug, only to wince upon finding that the prongs had been completely charred black while the rest of the plug was warped and melted from the earlier surge of electricity.

'...Yeah, I think that the TV's pretty much useless to us. Just wonderful.' thought Lori as she stared at the damaged plug. After staring at it for a few more seconds, she turns to the other and says "TV's shot, girls. I don't think it's going to be working again anytime soon."

In response, the others let out numerous cries of dismay at the bad news. After letting the clamor continue for a few more minutes, Lori raises her hand, causing her siblings to stop talking.

"We'll worry about what to do with the TV later. Right now, we need to see if Lynn and Dad are alright."

Though looking unhappy about the decision, the others nod in agreement before following her up the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor, the six girls saw their sister and father laying on the ground, covered in electrical burns and smelling strongly of burnt flesh.

-=O=-

As the six sisters stared at the sight of their sibling and father twitching on the ground with noticable winces on their faces, Lynn groans "Okay...maybe Lisa wasn't bluffing about being able to run electricity through the doorknob after all...ow..." before trying to pull herself back to her feet using the nearby wall.

The elder of the two Lynns only nodded weakly in response, finding himself unable to speak due to the agonizing pain running through his body.

"You two okay?" asked Luan in concern while the others started to help their father back to his feet.

After letting out a groan of discomfort, Lynn Sr. moans "I'm hurting all over from getting zapped, but I'll live." before giving his similarly-named daughter a look. "You okay, Junior?"

"Same here - everything hurts, but I'll live." replied Lynn, trying to ignore the wracking pain going through her body as she staggered over to the stairs. "I'm heading back downstairs to watch TV until that stupid report is finished."

Shaking her head, Lana comments "TV's not working anymore, Lynn. It ended up shorting out when you and Dad got electrocuted earlier."

Almost immediately, Lynn turns around with a look of absolute disbelief on her face as she says "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Please tell me that you're joking about this..."

"Wish I was, but it's the truth." replied Lana with a shrug while Lola stepped forward and gave the brunette a nasty-looking glare.

"First this run of bad luck and now this - this is just another thing your stupidity is responsible for."

Lynn didn't give her a reply save for a very shaky-looking middle finger.

Deciding to change the subject before things started to get tense, Lori asks "So what are we supposed to do now? There's no TV to watch and there's no way we can go out looking like we do at the moment."

After a few minutes, Luan suggests "...How about we check out this report? It's not like we have anything else going on at the moment."

While the others started to consider the idea, Lori asks "And just how exactly are we supposed to do that? In case you've forgotten, Lisa's booby-trapped her door and I'd rather not risk the chance of getting shocked like Lynn and Dad did."

"We wouldn't have to worry about that if we had some kind of video camera or something we can use to see what's going on in there." mused Luna before giving her sister/roommate a glance as an idea hit her. "Hey Lu, you've got cameras all over the house, right?"

"Yep. Placed them everywhere so I never miss anything that goes on throughout the house."

"And do they pick up sound, too?"

"Yep. And before you ask, I've got some in Lisa's room - around five of them, if I'm remembering right." replied Luan simply, only to get weird looks from the others in response. "What? I like to see that kind of stuff from different angles!"

"...Anyway, now that we know that Luan's got some cameras in Lisa's room, I suggest that we head to our room and watch what's going on in there on her laptop." suggested Luna as she pointed at her bedroom door. "Definitely sounds a lot safer than risking getting shocked like Lynn and Dad did, if you ask me."

-=O=-

-Somewhere In Kanto (1:15 AM)-

"So where's dis manor of yers, Jim? I don' see it anywhere..." asked Meowth as James continued to lead him and Jessie to their destination.

"Not much further. In fact, we should be there right about..." answered James before coming to a stop in front of a large iron-wrought gate with a massive, luxurious-looking mansion behind it. "Now. This is it."

As she and Meowth gaped at the beautiful-looking house in disbelief, Jessie asks "...This is where you lived when you were a kid?"

Much to his surprise, James shakes his head before pointing at a much larger, more expensive-looking mansion in the distance.

"That's my old home." replied James before pointing back at the mansion in front of him. "This is Growlie's doghouse - he's the reason we came here."

"A dog!? We came all dis way ta pick up a dog!?" complained Meowth in dismay.

"Hey, he's not just a dog - he's the closest thing to a friend that I had when I was a boy and there's no way I'm going to leave him here while we go chasing after that white-haired brat!" snarled James angrily. "He's coming with us and that's that!"

"Can we rely on him to carry his weight on the team?" asked Jessie, eyebrow raised.

"Of course! I can vouch for him personally!"

"...Alright then, we'll bring him with us. So how are we going to get in?"

"We don't need to - I've got this." replied James with a grin before he lets out a whistle. As if on cue, a Growlithe bounds out of a nearby window and runs over with an overjoyed look on his face.

Eyeing the Puppy Pokemon curiously, Meowth asks "Dat's him? A Growlithe?"

"Yep. He's been there for me ever since I've lived here and now it's time I repay that favor." said James before taking a card key out of his pocket and sliding it through the keypad next to the gate. With a beep, the gate unlocks and starts opening, allowing the Fire-Type to run up to his wayward owner. After petting him on the head, the lavender-haired man asks "We're going to be leaving again soon, Growlie - do you want to come with us?"

The Puppy Pokemon nods, eager to be with him again.

Taking a Pokeball out of his pocket, James says "Alright then, let's get you back into your Pokeball and..."

Suddenly, a female voice with a drawl says "Well, well, well...look who we have here? My sweet, sweet James has finally returned home.", causing the aforemention man to pale upon hearing it.

"Oh no...not her..."

As if on cue, the owner of said voice - a woman wearing an expensive-looking dress that bore a very close resemblance to Jessie - came out from behind a nearby wall with a coiled whip in hand and a smirk on her face.

"It's been a long time, James. Aren't you happy to see little ol' me?"

Shaking fearfully at the sight of the woman, James whimpers "...Jessebelle..."

After giving the woman a perplexed glance, Meowth turns to Jessie and asks "Hey, who's dis chick? She kinda looks like you, save for the fact she looks like she's somebody important."

Ignoring the jab, Jessie answers "I don't know, but I don't like the way she's looking at James like he's a piece of meat for her to sink her teeth into." as she narrows her eyes at Jessebelle.

"Aww...looks like someone's jealous that someone else has eyes for Jim, too..." teased the Scratch Cat Pokemon before he was immediately punted into a nearby tree by the now blushing Jessie.

"That's not it at all! It's just that...he's my partner-in-crime and I don't want to lose such a valuable asset to Team Rocket to some dressed-up hussy!"

Noticing Jessie nearby, Jessebelle arches an eyebrow and asks "James, dear...who is that woman with you? She looks like the poor person's version of me."

Before James could answer, Jessie shoves him aside and snarls "Poor person's version of you!? You're the knock-off here, lady!", causing the other woman to sneer at her distastefully.

"And she's without manners at that. How distasteful." commented Jessebelle before giving James a disappoving look. "I must say that I'm disappointed in you for hanging around with classless rabble like that, dear James. It seems that..."

Suddenly she uncoils the whip and cracks it against the ground, causing the lavender-haired man to let out a shriek of pure terror.

"...I'll have to discipline you for this so you won't make that kind of mistake again. Do hold still, will you?"

Before she could lash out with the whip however, Growlie lets out a howl before releasing a stream of red-hot fire from his mouth at her, causing her to drop the whip in order get away from the flames before they could reach her.

"That...that was Flamethrower..." said Jessie as she stared at the Puppy Pokemon in awe.

Growling in frustration upon seeing her whip reduced to nothing more than ashes on the ground, Jessebelle sneers "Blasted mutt...I should've gotten rid of it when I had the chance." before turning her attention to James, who was giving the Fire-Type a grateful smile. "Don't think that this is over, James. I don't care on how long it takes - you will be mine and I will make a proper gentleman out of you. If need be, I'll chase you down to the ends of the earth."

With her warning delivered, Jessebelle runs off, leaving the two Rockets behind.

"Who was that woman, James?" asked Jessie with a raised eyebrow. "She certainly seems to be rather...'familiar' with you."

"...She's the woman my parents had arranged for me to marry a long time ago." replied James with a shudder as old memories started to come back to him. "She's also the reason why I never wanted to come back here - because I knew that she'd be waiting for me."

"Well, you won't have to worry about her trying to take you away. You're MY partner and nothing, not even some knock-off, is going to change that. If she wants another crack at you, she'll have to go through me first." said Jessie, only to notice the peculiar look James was giving her. "Don't give me that look, James - I'm saying this because you're an asset to Team Rocket and I doubt the boss will be happy to find out that one of his subordinates was no longer around to work for him. Nothing more than that."

"...If you say so, Jessie." replied James before looking around for the third member of their team. "Say...where's Meowth? Did he run off or something?"

He got his answer a few seconds later when the Scratch Cat Pokemon was sent flying past him and into a nearby bush by a multicolored beam of energy.

Groaning weakly, the Normal-Type mumbled "Did someone get da numba on dat truck...?" before losing consciousness.

Turning to face the direction the beam had come from, he saw what looked like a purple-colored ball of hair with two red eyes, a pair of white antennae and short, stubby limbs in the distance. And based on the fact it was huffing and puffing while its eyes shone ominously, it was clear that it was angry about something.

Eyebrow arched, he asks "Is that...a Venonat?"

"One with a temper, it seems." commented Jessie as she looked it over, sizing it up. After a few seconds, she nods and takes Ekans' Pokeball off of her belt. "Yeah, I think it'll do."

"You're going to catch it?" asked James as she threw the Pokeball, sending the Snake Pokemon out.

"Of course. You have your new addition to your team, so now it's time for me to get mine. And that Venonat will fill the role quite nicely." replied Jessie before giving the Venonat, who was now glaring angrily at Ekans, a smirk. "Now then, time to swat this bug and add it to our ranks. Go get it, Ekans!"

In response, the Poison-Type let out a loud hiss before pouncing at the Venonat. Letting out a cry of its own, the Bug-Type leapt towards Ekans as well.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (12:35 PM)-

Back in the Loud House, the rest of the family were gathered together in Luna and Luan's room with the latter trying to access some of the cameras placed inside of Lisa's room with her laptop.

"C'mon Luan, can't you work any faster? I'm getting bored!" whined Lola as Luan continued to type away at her computer, stopping long enough to give her an annoyed look.

"Be patient, will you? I'm trying to work as fast as I can on getting us a video feed!"

"Well, work faster! The longer you take, the more of that report we're going to miss!"

"I'm trying, okay? Just hold on a bit longer..." groaned the braces-wearing girl before returning her attention back to her laptop.

"Knock it off, Lola." chastised Lori with a frown as she pulled the six year-old away from Luan. "Luan isn't going to get this done any quicker if you keep badgering her about it."

"I still don't get on why we're trying to see what's going on with that stupid report." complained Lynn as she sat on Luan's bed. "We all know that whatever that Oak guy has to say is a load of baloney, so why are we still bothering with this? We should be worrying about replacing the TV!"

"Shut up, Lynn. You're the one that put us in this position in the first placy by disregarding the warning Luna gave us." said Lori with a glare that caused the brunette's mouth to quickly close. Turning her attention back to Luan, she asks "Do you have any cameras that'll give us a good view of that Videothingy Lisa's probably using? If we're going to be watching this, we'll need a good view in order to see everything."

"I should have one we can use. Hold on..." muttered Luan as she typed in a few more keys, causing a slightly grainy video feed to appear on the screen. "There we go - one video feed with a view of the entire room. Now then, let's turn the volume up a bit and..."

"...managed to ward off the swarm, taking every single one of the Beedrill out." said Oak, as if finishing a statement. "I do happen to have video footage of the incident, if you're interested."

"You have footage? Seriously?" asked Clyde as he and the others started to lean forward eagerly. When Oak gave him a nod, he exclaimed "Then what are you waiting for, Professor? Let's see it!"

The other four in the room voice their agreements, wanting to see the footage as well.

"Looks like they're going to be playing some video footage or something. Lemme adjust things a bit and..." said Luan before pressing a few more keys, causing the camera to zoom in on the screen, giving everyone in the room a clear view of what was on it. "...there. Now we should be able to see everything."

As soon as the footage of the fight started to play on the screen, Luna and Leni both screeched "BEES!" in terror before retreating to the other side of the room and huddling together in a corner.

Sure enough, a swarm of gigantic bees that were big enough to rival the size of a human child had appeared on the screen, fighting against what looked like a yellow mouse-like creature with a lightning bolt-shaped tail, a star-shaped creature with a red gem in its center, a bipedal creature that had two large horns on its head, a yellow cocoon-like creature, a large birdlike creature with a reddish-pink crest, a large golden-brown bird with a long beak and a round blue-colored creature with a spiral on its stomach.

Immediately recognizing three of the Pokemon as they fought off the swarm, Luan says "I've seen those three in particular before - they're the creatures that Lincoln captured in Professor Oak's last report."

"Looks like they're making short work of that swarm of bees, too." commented Lori as she watched the numerous Bug-Types go down one-by-one. "It hasn't even been five minutes and they've already taken down almost half of their numbers."

Eyes gleaming in delight as she stepped closer to get a better look, Lana gushed "This is so cool!"

"So fake, you mean. There's no way any of this can be real." scoffed Lynn as she gave the laptop a disdainful look. "Seriously? Fights against giant bees? That's gotta be fake - probably some of that CGI stuff."

"I dunno...those bees look pretty real to me." commented Lynn Sr. uneasily as he eyed the Bug-Types' stingers.

Suddenly, the yellow cocoon-like creature starts glowing, catching the attention of everyone nearby.

Trying to make sense of what was happening, Lori asks "What the heck? What's going on with that yellow thing?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out..." replied Luan as the light faded while the back of the cocoon-like creature started to crack away. A few seconds later, another bee-like creature popped out of the cocoon-like creature, leaving it as an empty shell.

Having an idea on what just happened, Lana says "I think that big bee just went through metamorphosis. You know, kinda like how a caterpillar becomes a cocoon, then a butterfly after that?"

The others nod, now understanding what had just happened. After a few more minutes, the swarm were soundly defeated by the seven Pokemon, leaving only the leader left who looked to be freaking out over what happened.

"Whoa...those guys really mashed those bugs! That fight didn't even last ten minutes!" chimed Lana excitedly as Lincoln, Misty and Samurai started to come out of the nearby cabin.

"...Who's the kid with the samurai get-up?" asked Lori, eyebrow raised. Her eyebrow raised further upon noticing that the seven Pokemon were sitting on the piles of defeated Beedrill, looking like they were counting them. "...And why are those things counting all of those bee-looking things?"

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lucy's Room (12:35 PM)-

Back in Lisa's room, Professor Oak had just finished going over the details regarding the defeat of the Beedrill swarm. To add further interest to the former subject, he had even provided video footage of the battle that took place near Samurai's cabin.

While Rita and Lucy stared at the defeated Bug-Types on the screen in shock, Ronnie asks "They managed to take out every single one of those things? Seriously?"

"Wow...seven Pokemon managed to take out an entire swarm of those Beedrill things. That's so cool..." said Clyde as he imagined himself at the forest, leading a force of Pokemon to fight against the swarm.

"I'm more interested in how you managed to get this footage in the first place, Professor. Where did you get this?" asked Lisa, wondering on how Oak was able to obtain something like that.

"Believe it or not, there are specially trained Pokemon that are specially trained to act as cameramen..."

"Or camerawomen." chimed in Rita.

"...Or camerawomen for certain broadcasting stations here in Kanto. And as it turns out, one of those Pokemon in particular happened to be in the Viridian Forest and managed to capture the entire fight on camera." replied Oak with a knowing grin. "In any case, that's what transpired in the Viridian Forest, down to the last detail."

"What about the stone the leader gave Lincoln before he left? Did you find out anything about it?" asked Lisa curiously.

Nodding, Oak answers "As a matter of fact, I have. I don't have all the details about it, but it has to do with something called 'Mega Evolution'."

"Mega Evolution...?" parroted Lisa in confusion, having never heard of the term before.

"It's something a colleague of mine is researching at the moment. I'll have more details on it at a later point." replied Oak before clearing his throat. "Anyway, we should be moving on to the next part of the report, yes? I'm certain that you'd like to see the footage from your brother's first gym battle."

Eyes gleaming in excitement, Lisa asks "You managed to obtain footage of that?!"

"Of course. After all, much like the battle in Cerulean City, it was broadcasted on television as well. Caught a fair bit of attention from other Trainers, too."

"And the battle in Cerulean? Do you have footage from that one, too?"

In response, Oak only smiles and says "We'll get to that once we reach that particular point of the report. For now, let's focus on the battle that took place in Pewter City, shall we?" before pressing another button, causing a new video to play - one that took place inside of a giant building made entirely of stone.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (12:40 PM)-

As the new video started to play, Luan comments "Looks like we're getting to see something new." before taking a closer look at the scene that was displayed on the screen. "Looks like Linc and that girlfriend of his are going inside some big building made of rock."

Noticing the figure standing at the other end, she adds "And there's someone else there in there, too." before a sly grin appeared on her face. "He's kinda cute-looking, actually. Wouldn't mind taking that out on a date sometime."

"A cute boy? Where?" asked Leni excitedly as she ran back over to the laptop and glanced intently at it. Upon seeing Brock on the screen, a light blush appears on her cheeks as she says "Ooh, he is cute-looking..."

After giving Brock a glance, Luna shrugs and says "Meh. He looks alright, but I've already got my eyes on someone else."

"Same goes for me." added Lori, crossing her arms. "He's cute, but Bobby is the only man I need in my life."

"Didn't stop you from trying to flirt with Hugh while he was tutoring Lincoln..." sniped Lola sarcastically, causing the seventeen year-old to glower at her.

"That was just a moment of weakness! Nothing more!"

"Sure it was..."

While Lori and Lola started to bicker, the others were watching the scene on the screen unfold. After watching Brock return back to the main area with a pair of Pokeballs in hand, Lana lets out a whistle to get the quarrelling pair's attention.

"Hey, I think that Brock guy and Lincoln are about to battle with each other! Get over here!"

Hearing this, the two quickly run over just as Brock sends out his first Pokemon. Upon seeing the towering form of Onix appear on the screen, the eyes of everyone in the room widened in complete shock.

While Lynn Sr. lets out a high-pitched shriek of terror before passing out, Lori points at the massive Rock-Type and screams "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!? IT'S HUGE!"

"I dunno, but I wouldn't want to run into something like that...ever." replied Luna, looking just as terrified. "That thing's gotta be well over twenty feet long."

"Aw man...giant birds, electric mice, tadpole things, a swarm of enormous bees and now some giant rock monster...why does Lincoln get to see all of this cool stuff? It's not fair!" whined Lana as she eyed her brother's visage enviously.

"It's all fake, Lana! There are no giant rock things or any of that crap! It's not real!" exclaimed Lynn as she pointed at the screen. "Surely the rest of you aren't falling for any of this, right?"

No answer.

"...Right?"

Turning to face the others, the brunette noticed that they were completely ignoring her in favor of watching the battle between Brock and Lincoln. After grumbling to herself, she sits down and joins them.

-=O=-

-Somewhere In Kanto (1:45 AM)-

While the Louds were watching the battle between Brock and Lincoln unfold, a battle was just about to come to an end in the Kanto region.

The fight between Ekans and Venonat had been a long and brutal one, lasting well over twenty minutes. By the time half an hour had passed, the two combatants were absolutely exhausted and close to dropping.

Pointing at the tired Venonat as it tried to remain standing, Jessie orders "Let's finish this, Ekans - use Wrap and squeeze that Venonat until it drops!"

Letting out a hiss, the Snake Pokemon quickly slithered over and wrapped its body around the wild Venonat before squeezing tightly, causing it to let out loud squeals of pain. After a few minutes, its strength started to leave it as the red glow in it's eyes faded and its antennae and limbs started to go limp.

"That's enough, Ekans. I think it's done." commanded Jessie firmly, causing the Poison-Type to let the Venonat go, causing it to collapse onto the ground, completely spent. Giving it a smirk as she took out an empty Pokeball from her pocket, the redhead says "I have to say that you fought pretty well for such a little bug. You're going to make for an addition to our ranks." before activating the ball and throwing it, hitting the Bug-Type in the head and pulling it inside.

A few minutes later, the Pokeball flashes and goes still.

"And that's that. Now we both have a new Pokemon added to our team." said Jessie in satisfaction as she placed the Pokeball onto her belt.

However, her smile didn't stay on her face very long as the sound of something ringing started to come from her pocket. Eyes widening in realization, she quickly takes out the source of the noise - a black-colored cell phone with a red 'R' on it - and activates it.

Almost immediately, a male voice comes from it, asking "Jessie? James? Where in Arceus' name are you idiots!? I've been trying to call you for the past hour!"

Hearing this voice speak, the two Rockets pale as they immediately recognize who it belonged to - Proton, one of the two main Administrators of Team Rockets and the Boss' right-hand man.

With a trembling hand, Jessie stammers "M-Mr. Proton, sir! We were just..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you two idiots! Why aren't you two working on the assignment that the boss gave you?" barked Proton's voice in anger. "He's been waiting for a week for you two dipshits to report back to him!"

Wincing, James replies "We're trying, sir! It's just that the boy's giving us a little more trouble than expected, so we thought that we'd bolster our ranks a little bit before trying to take him on again."

After a few seconds of silence, Proton says "...While I can understand the need to take the time to improve your teams in order to take on your target more effectively, the Boss is starting to grow impatient with the two of you on your lack of progress when it comes to your assignment."

"We're trying as hard as we can, sir."

"Well, you're not trying hard enough apparently. The boss is giving you until the end of the week to have a report sent in to him - if you screw this up, you two will not only be replaced with grunts that will get the assignment done correctly, but you two will be out of a job. Are we clear?"

"C-crystal, sir..." stammered Jessie fearfully as she and James quickly nod their heads.

"Good. Now unless you want to find yourself getting acquinted with the unemployment line, I suggest that you move your asses and find that brat, pronto!"

As the device lets out a 'click' before shutting down, Jessie stares at it for a moment before grumbling "This is all that brat's fault - if he and his girlfriend hadn't messed with our raid back in Viridian, we wouldn't be at risk of losing our jobs right now."

"We'll be sure make them pay, Jessie." assured James as he slung the still-unconscious Meowth over his shoulder. "For now, we need to focus on finding the brat and finishing up our report. Our livelihoods are depending on it."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (1:00 PM)-

Back in Lisa and Lily's room, the battle between Brock and Lincoln was drawing close to its conclusion.

As five of the six people in the room watched the final moments unfold, they could only stare in disbelief as the smallest Pokemon in the entire fight - Lincoln's Poliwag - managed to take down Onix by cleverly using the gym's broken sprinkler system to boost the power of his Water Gun attack.

Lily Loud, on the other hand, was looking overjoyed upon seeing her older brother on the VideoPhone's screen, letting out happy cries of "Inkin! Inkin!"

As the video ended, Oak reappears on the screen and asks "So, how'd you like watching your first Pokemon battle?" with a smile on his face.

Stepping forward, Clyde gushes "That was so...cool! If that's the kind of stuff I can expect to be doing as a Trainer, you can sign me up!" with a wide grin on his face.

With a grin of her own, Ronnie comments "That was by far one of the coolest things I've seen Lam...er, Lincoln do in a long time. I definitely didn't expect to see such a little Pokemon like that Poliwag take down that big rock snake."

Turning his attention to the Louds, Oak asks "And how about you four? Did you enjoy watching the battle?"

"I have to say that while I do find the idea of having these creatures fight against each other to be a little...disagreeable with my personal beliefs, I have to say that I'm happy that Lincoln has finally managed to find his calling in life." replied Rita with a smile.

"Same here, except I actually liked watching the battle." added Lucy with a nod.

Deciding to add her piece to the conversation, Lisa says "I honestly thought that hearing about the battle first-hand from Lincoln was amazing, but getting to see it firsthand for myself...simply astounding. I sincerely can't wait to see how the Cerulean City battle unfolds."

"Well, you won't have to wait long - after I finish up with the 'Mount Moon' section of the report, we'll cover that particular battle. And yes, I do have footage for all of you to see." replied Oak with a grin. "Now then, let's move on, shall we?"

Recognizing the name of the next location Oak planned to cover, Lisa asks "Mount Moon...that's where the evolution ceremony for the Clefairy took place, correct? Do you, by any chance, happen to have footage of that to show us?"

"Unfortunately not. However, I do have an eyewitness report from an associate of mine who participated in the ritual." said Oak before pressing a button, causing an a small window with Bill inside of it to appear on the screen. "This is Bill, creator of the PC Storage System and a notable enthusiast of Pokemon."

"Hello there. It's nice to meet all of you." greeted the green-haired man with a wave, which the other returned.

"Now then, since Bill is much more informed than I am on what happened that night on Mount Moon, I'll let him take over from here while I go get a refresher on my coffee." said Oak before pressing another button, causing the window with Bill inside of it to enlarge on the VideoPhone's screen.

After clearing his throat, Bill says "Before I begin, I'd like to introduce myself - the name is Bill and as Professor Oak had said before, I'm an Pokemon Enthusiast...though some people would call me a Maniac, which I honestly believe is a rather...demeaning term, regardless of how accurate it may be."

With a smile and a nod, Lisa replies "It's nice to meet you too, Bill." before her eyes gleamed eagerly as she leaned closer. "So...you were present at the evolution ceremony at Mount Moon, correct?"

"Yes, I was. Same thing goes for another colleague of mine, your brother and the people he was traveling with at the time."

"And this ceremony, prior to that night, hadn't been seen by human eyes before, correct?"

Nodding, Bill answers "That's right. Until that night, the evolution ceremony had been a well-guarded secret of the Clefairy colony living in the mountains. It took me three months to gain their trust in order to find out about it myself."

"I see. So what part did you, my brother and the others play in this ceremony?" asked Lisa inquisitively.

"Our roles were to bless the ones undergoing the ceremony by using the Moon Stones we were given in order to help them evolve. I suppose you could think of it as a coming of age for them." answered Bill as he thought back to that night. "Of course, there had been some trouble prior to the ceremony, but it was quickly dealt with by the colony."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Clyde curiously.

"While we were heading to the ceremonial grounds, we were unaware that we were leading several grunts working for Team Rocket to the Moon Stone itself. From what I understood, they intended to steal it from the grounds." said Bill with a frown. "Though as said before, they were quickly dealt with before they could cause any trouble for the colony."

"Well, that's good to hear - if the Moon Stone was that important to the colony, it doesn't need to be removed from their grounds." said Rita, nodding her head.

With a nod of his own, Bill replies "Glad to see you agree with me, madam. The Moon Stone, as well as the grounds, are especially sacred to the Clefairy and therefore must not be disturbed by anyone. Your son and his friends seemed to share that very same opinion as well."

After taking a quick look at something off-screen, he adds "Well, in any case, I've said everything I can about the ceremony that night. If you have any further questions for me regarding Pokemon or just want to talk, don't hesitate to give me a call." before writing down his VideoPhone number on a slip of paper and showing it onscreen. "Here's my number if you wish to contact me."

After scribbling it down, Lisa gives him a nod and says "Thank you. I'll make sure to put this to good use."

"Good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going - I'm about to start on a most interesting experiment involving the use of Pokemon costumes. Goodbye."

With a click, the window shrunk down and disappeared, displaying Oak's VideoPhone room on the screen once again. A few seconds later, the man himself returned to the room with a fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Ahh...piping hot, just the way I like it." sighed Oak in contentment before noticing that Bill was no longer around. "Oh, did Bill decide to leave already?"

"He did, Professor." answered Lisa with a nod before holding up the paper with Bill's number scribbled on it. "He did leave us with a phone number for us to call if we wanted to speak with him, though."

"Very good. Bill's an interesting young man with a lot of knowledge to share - I'm certain that you'll have plenty of enlightening conversations with him in the future." replied Oak with a smile before taking a sip of his coffee. "In any case, I believe we can move on to the Cerulean City gym battle. Shall I go ahead and play the footage for you?"

"Yes, please! I've been looking forward to seeing this particular battle ever since Lincoln told me about it a few days ago!" exclaimed the four year-old eagerly as her eyes lit up.

"And as for the rest of you?" asked Oak with a grin.

The others in the room nod in agreement, looking just as excited as Lisa at the prospect of seeing another battle.

Pressing a button, Oak says "Then let's not delay this any longer. Here we go.", causing a third video to start playing on the screen that took place in a large room with a massive pool filled with water in the center.

"I've never seen a pool that large before..." said Lucy, eyeing it with interest.

"From what I understand, the Cerulean gym specializes in Water-Type Pokemon, Lucy. It's expected for the gym to have a pool as large as that." comments Lisa before her eyes widened in surprise as Misty, clad in the outfit she had worn for the battle, appeared on the screen. "What in the world?"

"Goodness...and here I thought her figure was impressive before..." says Rita, eyeing the redhead with a small trace of envy.

While Clyde simply stared at Misty with wide eyes and a slight trail of blood flowing from his nostrils, Ronnie was gritting her teeth tightly in anger. Her mood only worsened upon seeing Lincoln trying to hold back a nosebleed in response to Misty's appearance.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (1:20 PM)-

Inside of Luna and Luan's room, the Loud sisters were wearing different expressions of their own as they stared at the laptop's screen - Luna was blushing heavily with a trail of blood flowing from her nose, Luan and Lynn were glowering at the redhead with envy burning in their eyes, Leni was gushing over Misty's swimsuit, Lola and Lana were wondering why she was wearing something like that and Lori was grinding her teeth together in anger.

"Dude...Lincoln gets to hang around with a chick like that?" asked Luna as blood continued to flow from her nostrils. "...Lucky little bastard..."

Eyebrow raised, Luan comments "I thought you said that you already had someone in mind, Luna."

"Yeah, but just look at that girl and tell me that you wouldn't hit that if you swung that way, dude." replied the fifteen year-old as she pointed at Misty, who was using her Poliwhirl to battle against Lincoln's Zubat. "Though those sisters of hers aren't bad-looking either, I have to admit."

"...Alright, fair enough." admitted Luan before deciding to change the subject. "But still, she's got some nerve wearing something so...revealing in front of our little brother like that."

Glaring down at her chest, she adds "Not to mention that I'm pretty jealous of those boobs of hers too...why does she get to have a rack like that? It's not fair..."

"I don't know, but I don't like what's going on here." grumbled Lynn before quickly adding "...I'm only saying that because she shouldn't showing herself off like that in public! It's almost like she's trying to show off for the little loser or something!"

Deciding to add her bit to the conversation, Lola smirks and says "Maybe she is. After all, it's pretty obvious that she's smitten with him."

"No! Absolutely not!" barked Lori, waving her arms in a 'no' gesture. "That...harlot is not going to date my brother!"

"And what if he wants to date her, Lori?" asked Luna, eyebrow raised. "We all heard him say that he didn't exactly see Ronnie as girlfriend material. What if he chooses to date Misty instead of going along with this plan of yours? Are you going to go all the way to Kanto and make him do what you want?"

"No, but...but those two were meant for each other!"

"Well, Lincoln doesn't seem to agree with you on the matter."

"Lincoln doesn't know what he wants or what's best for him. I do." states Lori with a frown, only for the others in the room to give her bewildered looks. "What?"

"You? Know what's best for him?" asked Lola with a raised eyebrow. "This is coming from the same girl who makes us do her chores if we need to go anywhere?"

"The same girl who keeps using her age in order to try and get first dibs on stuff like using the bathroom in the morning?" chimed in Lynn, frowning.

Crossing her arms, Luan says "The same girl who runs the house like a dictator when Mom and Dad aren't around?"

After staring at the three for a moment, Lori sulks and mutters "...You guys suck, you know that?" before turning her attention back to the laptop just as Misty had used the Water Stone on Staryu, evolving it. "What the heck?"

"I don't know what's going on either, but it's definitely cool-looking." comments Lana as Staryu's glowing form changes from a five-pointed one to a ten-pointed one. When the glow surrounding the Water-Type's body fades away to reveal it's new body, she asks "What happened to that star-shaped thing? Did it just transform?"

"Looks like it. Guess that's something those Pokemon things can do." said Luan as she eyed the newly-evolved Starmie curiously as it battled against Beedrill, only to fall to the U-Turn/Thundershock combo that the Bug-Type had used in cooperation with Pikachu. "And down it goes."

"That'll show that redheaded witch..." muttered Lori in satisfaction as Misty recalled Starmie with a scowl on her face before sending out Poliwhirl again.

Pointing at the Tadpole Pokemon, Lana says "Hey, it's that thing again...kinda looks like that little tadpole thing Lincoln has, now that I notice it."

"Maybe that's what Lincoln's thing will turn into one day." replied Luna with a shrug, only to wince upon seeing Pikachu's...unique way of dealing with Poliwhirl's underwater tactic. "...And there goes that thing, too. That must've hurt."

Listening to Misty as she spoke to Lincoln during the battle, Luan says "Well, looks like Lincoln's about to win this battle - all he needs to do is take out her last Pokemon and..." only to stop speaking when Misty sent out her Gyarados as her final Pokemon, causing the seven girls to gape at the beast in shock.

Whimpering slightly, the braces-wearing girl added "...And here I thought that rock monster thing from before was bad..."

Pointing at the massive sea serpent-like Pokemon, Luna exclaims "Lincoln had to face off against something like that?! What the bloody hell?!"

"That's so cool..." gushed Lana in awe as she watched Pikachu and Gyarados fight with each other, only for her awestruck expression to change to an envious one a few second later. "...It's not fair - why does Lincoln get to see something like that?"

"Well, we were the ones that agreed to send him away to Kanto in the first place." replied Lola, crossing her arms.

With a huff, Lynn mutters "We shoulda sent him to Aunt Ruth's instead...stupid no-good jinx..." under her breath.

Suddenly, a thunderous 'bang' came from the laptop, causing the seven girls to quickly cover their ears with looks of discomfort on their faces.

Keeping her ears covered, Lori asks "What the hell was that?! It sounded like a cannon had went off in my ear!"

"I dunno, but it was loud. Really loud." replied Luna before turning her attention to the laptop, only to gape at what she was seeing - Gyarados' battered and charred body floating in the pool, seeminging unconscious. "...No way. Linc managed to take that thing down?"

"He what?" asked Lynn before shoving the fifteen year-old aside to get a better look. Upon seeing the defeated Atrocious Pokemon, she mutters "This can't be right...Lincoln's a loser and a jinx. He shouldn't be able to pull something like this off!"

"Well, he did. And check it out - Linc's won another one of those badge things. That makes two for him so far." said Luan as she pointed at the gleaming blue badge in Lincoln's hand. "I guess he's finally found what he's good at talent-wise."

"Looks like it." noted Luna before a distressing thought popped into her mind. "Y'know, I just realized something - Lincoln actually managed to find success when he was far away from us and in another country. Do...do you think that the reason he failed so much in the past was because of us?"

At this, the other sisters gave her an awkward, yet uncomfortable look.

"N-no! Why would you say something like that, Luna?" asked Leni, dismayed. "We'd never do anything to sabertooth him!"

Rolling her eyes, Lori answers "That's 'sabotage', Leni." before turning her attention to Luna. "But you do raise a good point - as much as the little twerp gets on our nerves, we'd never willingly mess with him like that."

"Says the girl who sabotaged Leni's chances of getting a driver's license." sneered Luna with a frown, causing the seventeen year-old to look at her, clearly rattled by her sister's words.

"Th-that was..."

"Sabotage, plain and simple. And all because you wanted to keep your little monopoly on Vanzilla going." stated Luna, arms crossed. "And if you were willing to do that to Leni, who's to say that you haven't done it to any of us or even Lincoln in the past? Who's to say that you won't try to do it in the future?"

Lori, finding herself unable to come up with a counter-argument, didn't give her a reply.

"What's gotten into you today, Luna? You've been acting really weird all day." asked Luan, giving her sister/roommate a concerned look.

"...Just have a lot on my mind, that's all." replied the fifteen year-old with a sigh. "That and I'm still a little testy after what happened yesterday. Probably the wasp venom still irritating me somewhat, y'know?"

"Right...if you say so." said the braces-wearing girl uneasily before deciding to change the subject. "So...uh, we should be getting back to watching the rest of that report, huh? We probably missed out on a fair bit with all the jabbering we were doing."

The other six nod in agreement before turning their attention back to the laptop in order to take their minds off of the haunting words Luna had spoken.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (1:45 PM)-

To say that Lisa was impressed with the report so far would be an understatement. If anything, it had exceeded her expectations.

She was especially impressed Lincoln's battle against Misty, especially when she saw the destructive power of Pikachu's Volt Tail attack for herself. She was still having a hard time hearing out of her right ear from the blast of sound that filled the air when the Electric-Type struck.

"Professor, today has been a most informative day, I must admit. Are there any more details in your report that you wish to share with us?" asked the four year-old, wondering on what else the old professor had in store.

"There are three more incidents of note left to cover, but they're relatively brief. The main thing of note about them however..." started Oak before a grin appeared on his face. "...is that during all three incidents, your brother managed to capture each of the Kanto starter Pokemon."

Eyes widening in shock, Lisa exclaims "HE MANAGED TO DO WHAT?!"

"Er...is something like that really good?" asked Clyde, raising his hand.

"Very. It's relatively rare to encounter even one of the three starters in the wild, but finding and managing to capture all three - you'd need exceptionally good luck to pull something like that off."

Hearing this, everyone else in the room snickered in amusement, finding the Professor's words to be rather ironic.

With a chuckle of his own, Oak states "Yes, I've noticed the irony of my earlier statement as well." before pressing a button, causing images of a Charmander, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur to appear on the screen. "In any case, Mr. Loud managed to capture all three Kanto starters within the span of a few days. I don't have all the details on how he met them, but I will go over what I can."

Pointing a finger at the image of Bulbasaur, he says "Lincoln encountered Bulbasaur somewhere on Route 24, though it's not exactly known where he found it specifically as he wasn't sure of the location himself. What I do know is that he and his friends had run into a woman that was running a rehabilitation area for injured Pokemon. Not too long after that, they had another encounter with Team Rocket - don't know why they seem so interested in the lad, but I don't like it one bit - and managed to ward them away from the area. After that, Lincoln challenged Bulbasaur to a battle and managed to capture it."

'Team Rocket is showing interest in Lincoln?' thought Lisa, perplexed. 'What could they possibly want with him?'

"After that, Lincoln and his companions ran into a stray Charmander somewhere between Routes 24 and 25 that belonged to a Trainer by the name of Damian. From what I understand, he had left his Charmander there and disappeared, leading several people to believe that he had abandoned it." said Oak as he pointed at the image of Charmander next.

"I take it that things weren't exactly what they seemed to be, Professor?" asked Rita curiously.

"You would be correct, Mrs. Loud - your son, after managing to discover Damian's last whereabouts, went looking for him on a nearby mountain and...well, he managed to find Damian there, gravely injured and close to dying. From what I was told, he had been on that mountain for three whole days in that state."

As she and the others stared at him in horror, Ronnie asked "...What? That Damian guy was close to...?"

"Yes. And he's lucky that Lincoln managed to find him when he did - if it had been another day longer, he wouldn't have made it." finished Oak gravely before turning his attention to Rita. "Your son did a good thing by saving Damian's life, Mrs. Loud. You should be proud to have raised such an upstanding young man."

"...Thank you, Professor. That means a lot to me."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (1:55 PM)-

As Oak continued to tell the others in Lisa's room about what happened between Lincoln and Damian, six of the seven sisters had been rendered completely speechless at what they had just heard, unable to muster the will to speak.

The only one who managed to keep her voice was Lynn, who pointed at the laptop accusingly as she said "See? What'd I tell you? I told you that Lincoln was bad luck and what happened to that Damian guy proved it!"

Instead of agreeing with her or giving her a reply, the others in the room look at her with stony expressions on their faces, causing the brunette to flinch away slightly at the looks on their faces. After a few seconds, Luna stepped forward to approach her.

Before the thirteen year-old could react, the older Loud slapped her hard across the face, leaving a noticable red mark.

"How. Dare. You." snarled the purple-clad girl before she grabbed the front of Lynn's shirt and lifted her off of the ground with a surprising amount of strength. "You have some nerve trying to use the fact that Damian person almost died as a way to prove your point on whether Lincoln is bad luck or not. You disgust me."

Lynn didn't give her a reply, clearly shaken by her older sister's sudden aggressiveness.

"In case you were too narrow-minded on trying to pin the blame on our little bro to listen to the report, allow me to repeat what Professor Oak had just said - that Damian guy had been on the mountain for three days and would've died if Lincoln hadn't found him when he did." snarled Luna before dropping Lynn on the floor. "Our brother had saved a man's life, Lynn. But apparently you don't care about that - all you seem to care about is that stupid luck bullshit of yours."

"Luna, that's enough. I think you've made your point clear." said Lori as she moved the furious rocker away from Lynn, who was starting to get to her feet. "As for you, I have to agree with Luna - you went way too far by saying that kind of stuff about Lincoln. He may be bad luck, but he wasn't responsible for what happened to Damian."

Pointing at the bedroom door, she adds "I think it's best if you leave and go back to your room, Lynn. You've caused enough conflict between us for one day."

"You can't kick me out like this!" protested Lynn in anger, only for the other girls in the room to glare at her, causing her to let out a squeak of fright before bolting towards the door and leaving the room.

Giving the bald seventeen year-old a glance, Luna says "You didn't need to do that, Lori. I would've handled it myself."

"You and her would've ended up fighting with each other - I decided to defuse the situation before it could get worse." replied Lori, crossing her arms.

"This whole 'bad luck' mess is really tearing this family apart, Lor. We lost our brother's respect, Mom's temper is on a hair-trigger and we're getting a taste of bad luck ourselves." said Luna with a sigh. "I'm starting to wonder if this is some kind of bad karma for what we've done to him."

"Luna, that's just your frustration speaking." answered Lori before placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Our family's just going through a rough patch right now. Once Lincoln comes back and we get this whole mess sorted out, everything will be just fine."

"If you say so, sis." replied Luna, feeling unsure about her sister's words.

Pointing at the laptop, Luan says "Hey, I think the report's about to end. Get over here, you two."

After giving each other a look with Lori mouthing 'everything will be just fine' to Luna, the two head back over to watch the final part of the report.

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (2:10 PM)-

"A gang of troublemaking Squirtles, huh? That's interesting." mused Lisa as images of the Water-Types causing all kinds of mischief filled her mind. "Seeing as you're bringing it up in the report, I'm presuming Lincoln and his friends ended up getting involved with them?"

"In a way - they offered to help one of the on-duty officers out with capturing those particular Squirtle. From what I understand, she had been after them for a while and requested their assistance." answered Oak before pointing at the image of the Squirtle that was displayed on the screen. "As you can assume, they were successful in this endeavor with both Lincoln and Misty capturing a Squirtle for their respective teams."

After pressing a button to make all three images vanish, he adds "And that's the end of the report. I hope it was to your satisfaction."

"It more than exceeded the expectations I had for it, Professor." said Lisa with a grateful smile. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to share it with us."

"Not a problem. Now then, it's starting to get late over here, so before I head off to bed, do any of you have any questions for me?"

Raising his hand, Clyde asks "I just have one, Professor - if we end up getting our parents' permission and you end up convincing Professor Ivy to provide a sponsorship for us, how will we end up getting to her lab on the Sevii Islands?"

"Sevii Islands? Professor Ivy?" asked Lisa curiously.

Giving her a glance, Ronnie says "We'll explain later."

"That's an excellent question Mr. McBride, but it's one that I cannot answer at this time. That's up to Professor Ivy to decide, not me." said Oak before turning his attention back to the others. "Anyone else?"

Reaching into her desk, Lisa takes out a pair of small boxes and shows them to Oak, saying "I'd like to ask a favor of you, if that's acceptable."

"And that favor is...?"

"Lincoln asked me to make a couple of translators for his friends to use. I've finished assembling and testing these two last night, so they should be operational. Can you make sure they get them, please?"

Nodding, Oak answers "Certainly. Just mail them to me and I'll see that they receive them." before letting out a yawn. "...Anyone else have a question to ask?"

When nobody spoke up, he adds "Then I guess we can end this call." before giving Ronnie and Clyde a nod. "I'll be sure to contact Miss Loud again when I hear from Professor Ivy. We'll be able to speak further then."

"We'll look forward to that day, Professor." answered Ronnie as she and Clyde gave him a nod.

"Glad to hear it. Now then, I'm off to get some well-deserved rest. Goodbye."

-=O=-

Once Professor Oak had hung up, Lisa says "Well, we certainly learned a lot about Lincoln's travels today." before giving Ronnie and Clyde a questioning look. "Now then, what's this about some islands and another professor?"

"Professor Oak doesn't have the means to sponsor us as Trainers, so he's going to try and convince another Professor that lives in the Sevii Island south of Kanto to do it instead." replied Ronnie, hands in her pockets. "While he's doing that, McBride and I just need to get our parents' okay and we're good to go."

"I see. Well, I wish you two the best of luck with that." answered Lisa with a nod. "In any case, we're done here so let me remove the electrical current from the door and..."

Upon seeing that the remote was no longer on her desk, she mutters "Huh...I could've sworn I put it here somewhere..." before noticing that it was inside of Lily's crib. "Mother, can you retrieve the device in Lily's crib, please?"

With a nod, the blonde picks the remote up and hands it over. After turning a dial all the way to the left, Lisa gestures towards her door.

"Alright, it's safe to you to leave now. If I hear anything anything from Professor Oak regarding your sponsorship, I'll let you know."

"Thanks. Keep this up and you'll get 'that' back a lot sooner than expected." replied Ronnie with a smirk before heading over to the door and opening it. "C'mon McBride, let's go - we're done here."

After giving the Louds a friendly wave, the nerdy boy follows her out of the room.

"Lisa...what did Ronnie mean by 'that'?" asked Rita, eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Mother. Just something she's holding on to me for a little while." answered Lisa evasively.

After eyeing her suspiciously for a few seconds, the blonde answers "Well, alright then. In any case, thank you for inviting me here, Lisa. I enjoyed myself." before scooping Lily back up into her arms

"Same here, Lisa. Thanks." added Lucy with a small smile.

"Not a problem, you two. If I hear of another progress report in the future, you can be certain that I'll be sure to let you know."

Once the other three had left the room, Lisa looks directly at what appeared to be a camera hidden near the ceiling before a smirk appeared on her face.

"...I hope you enjoyed the report as much as I did, girls."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (2:20 PM)-

As she looked directly into the camera with a smirk, Lisa asks "...I hope you enjoyed the report as much as I did, girls."

"She knew? She knew this whole time?" asked Lola in surprise.

"This is Lisa we're talking about here, Lola. She probably knows about all of the cameras I've got hidden in her room." answered Luan before she turned the laptop off. "In any case, the show's over. We can leave now."

"Yeah, we better get going." said Lori before grabbing one of her still-unconscious father's arms. "Leni, help me bring Dad back down to the couch, will you?"

"Do I have to? He smells stinky..." asked the ditzy blonde, her nose wrinkling at the smell coming from the brown-haired man.

"Quit complaining and help me out already." growled Lori in annoyance, causing Leni to let out a slight squeak before grabbing Lynn Sr.'s other arm. After hoisting him off of the floor, the two lead him out of the room.

A few seconds later, Lola and Lana leave the room as well, leaving Luan and Luna alone.

"So...today's been an interesting day, huh?" asked Luan in an attempt to make conversation.

Climbing up to her bunk bed and flumping down onto it with a sigh, Luna flatly replies "Uh-huh...yeah."

Eyebrow raised, Luan says "...Okay, now I definitely know that something's clearly bothering you. What's wrong?"

After going a few minutes without answering her sister, Luna finally replies "...It's nothing, Luan. Just a little tired today, that's all."

"Bullshit, Luna. You're usually not like this when you're exhausted."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do. Now what's troubling you, Luna? Tell me." retorted Luan in an insistent tone.

After letting out a groan, Luna relents before saying "...Remember what I said earlier during the report? About how we were possibly holding Lincoln back?"

"Yeah, I remember." replied Luan with a nod. "And I believe you're just overthinking things while letting your guilt over how we treated Lincoln during this whole 'bad luck' mess speak for you."

"Well, what if it were true? Look at the facts, Luan - he's out there without us, making a name for himself, winning those badge things, catching Pokemon, wrecking shop on those Rocket guys and even travelling with that Misty girl." said Luna before letting out a sigh. "Now compare that to how he was doing while he was here with us. Are you seeing the picture here?"

"...Luna, you know as well as I do that we don't hold him back from succeeding. We've always been there for him."

"Have we, Luan?" asked Luna, eyebrow raised. "He's always been there to support us, but when's the last time we've ever supported him when he tried to achieve something?"

At this, the fourteen year-old fished through her mind trying to find a single instance to prove her sister wrong, only for nothing to come to mind.

"...Okay, maybe we weren't very supportive of him in the past, but that doesn't change anything! We're not holding him back!" said Luan firmly...before the firm look on her face faltered slightly as she added "...Right?" in a low voice.

"Maybe we are and we just don't realize it yet, Lu." replied Luna drolly. "Anyway, now you know what's bothering me. Happy now?"

"No! How can I be happy with you talking about something like that?" said Luan with a frown.

"Well happy or not, I told you about what's bothering me. So if you don't mind, I just want to be left alone for a while."

After watching the purple-clad girl lay back down, Luan thought '...She's gotta be wrong about this - there's no way we'd ever hold Linc back, intentional or not.', unaware that within the deepest, darkest part of her mind, a small part of her was agreeing with what Luna was saying.

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.23 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.25 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap, ?**

 **Beedrill Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Quirky**  
 **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.18 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea)**  
 **Ability: Sand Veil**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, ?**

 **Clefable Lv.18 (Male) (Nickname: Astro)**  
 **Ability: Magic Guard**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Overgrow**  
 **Nature: Serious**  
 **Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder**

 **Charmander Lv.15 (Male)  
Ability: Blaze  
Nature: Naive  
Moves Known: Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw (Egg), Growl**

 **Squirtle Lv.15 (Male)  
** **Ability: Rain Dish  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Tackle, Aqua Jet (Egg)**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **? Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.19 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp**  
 **Nature: Bold**  
 **Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Body Slam, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Squirtle Lv. 12 (Male)  
Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Bold  
Moves Known: Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Mirror Coat (Egg Move)**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy**  
 **Nature: Hardy**  
 **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.21 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**  
 **Nature: Adamant**  
 **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

(AN: Should I start including Jessie and James' Pokemon as well? Let me know.)

-=O=-

(AN: Considering the sheer size of this particular chapter, there will only be one omake this time around.)

-Omake 58: Wardrobe Malfunction Reaction (Loud Sisters) (SilverNugget)-

(AN: This omake is based on Omake #46 'Wardrobe Malfunction')

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (1:20 PM)-

Inside of Luna and Luan's room, the Loud sisters were wearing different expressions of their own as they stared at the laptop's screen - Luna was blushing heavily with a trail of blood flowing from her nose, Luan and Lynn were glowering at the redhead with envy burning in their eyes, Leni was gushing over Misty's swimsuit, Lola and Lana were wondering why she was wearing something like that and Lori was grinding her teeth together in anger.

"Dude...Lincoln gets to hang around with a chick like that?" asked Luna as blood continued to flow from her nostrils. "...Lucky little bastard..."

Eyebrow raised, Luan comments "I thought you said that you already had someone in mind, Luna."

"Yeah, but just look at that girl and tell me that you wouldn't hit that if you swung that way, dude." replied the fifteen year-old as she pointed at Misty, who was using her Poliwhirl to battle against Lincoln's Zubat.

"...Alright, fair enough." admitted Luan before deciding to change the subject. "But still, she's got some nerve wearing something so...revealing in front of our little brother like that."

Glaring down at her chest, she adds "Not to mention that I'm pretty jealous of those boobs of hers too...why does she get to have a rack like that? It's not fair..."

"I don't know, but I don't like what's going on here." grumbled Lynn before quickly adding "...I'm only saying that because she shouldn't showing herself off like that in public! It's almost like she's trying to show off for the little loser or something!"

Deciding to add her bit to the conversation, Lola smirks and says "Maybe she is. After all, it's pretty obvious that she's smitten with him."

"No! Absolutely not!" barked Lori, waving her arms in a 'no' gesture. "That...harlot is not going to date my brother!"

"And what if he wants to date her, Lori?" asked Luna, eyebrow raised. "We all heard him say that he didn't exactly see Ronnie as girlfriend material. What if he chooses to date Misty instead of going along with this plan of yours? Are you going to go all the way to Kanto and make him do what you want?"

"No, but...but those two were meant for each other!"

"Well, Lincoln doesn't seem to agree with you on the matter."

"Lincoln doesn't know what he wants or what's best for him. I do." states Lori with a frown, only for the others in the room to give her bewildered looks. "What?"

"You? Know what's best for him?" asked Lola with a raised eyebrow. "This is coming from the same girl who makes us do her chores if we need to go anywhere?"

"The same girl who keeps using her age in order to try and get first dibs on stuff like using the bathroom in the morning?" chimed in Lynn, frowning.

Crossing her arms, Luan says "The same girl who runs the house like a dictator when Mom and Dad aren't around?"

After staring at the three for a moment, Lori sulks and mutters "...You guys suck, you know that?" before turning her attention back to the laptop just as Misty had used the Water Stone on Staryu, evolving it. "What the heck?"

"I don't know what's going on either, but it's definitely cool-looking." comments Lana as Staryu's glowing form changes from a five-pointed one to a ten-pointed one. When the glow surrounding the Water-Type's body fades away to reveal it's new body, she asks "What happened to that star-shaped thing? Did it just transform?"

"Looks like it. Guess that's something those Pokemon things can do." said Luan as she eyed the newly-evolved Starmie curiously as it battled against Beedrill, only to fall to the U-Turn/Thundershock combo that the Bug-Type had used in cooperation with Pikachu. "And down it goes."

"That'll show that redheaded witch..." muttered Lori in satisfaction as Misty recalled Starmie with a scowl on her face before sending out Poliwhirl again.

Pointing at the Tadpole Pokemon, Lana says "Hey, it's that thing again...kinda looks like that little tadpole thing Lincoln has, now that I notice it."

"Maybe that's what Lincoln's thing will turn into one day." replied Luna with a shrug, only to wince upon seeing Pikachu's...unique way of dealing with Poliwhirl's underwater tactic. "...And there goes that thing, too. That must've hurt."

Listening to Misty as she spoke to Lincoln during the battle, Luan says "Well, looks like Lincoln's about to win this battle - all he needs to do is take out her last Pokemon and..." only to stop speaking upon noticing that the upper part of Misty's swimsuit had snapped, revealing her bare chest. "Oh...oh my."

While the others stared at the redhead with complete shock on their faces, Luna grins pervertedly and says "Oh...that's nice..." as blood started to flow out of her nostrils once more.

"Nice?! How is that nice?!" screeched Lori indignantly as she pointed at the screen. "That...witch just flashed our brother!"

After staring at the screen for a few more seconds, Luna gave her a shrug and said "...So what? She's got a nice pair on her and if she wants to show off to our little bro, that's her business." before turning her attention back to the screen as her grin returned to her face. "Besides, if I was Linc, I wouldn't be complaining about getting a free show like that. In fact, I'm jealous of the fact that Linc might get the chance to lay his hands on those puppies one day."

With her face a bright crimson color, Lori screams "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Deciding to join in on the teasing, Luan grins and adds "Hey Lu, think he might wanna play with 'em a bit too?" while doing groping gestures, causing her sister/roommate to start giggling perversely at the idea.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Maybe even...you know..." said Luna as she made a 'jerking' motion with her left hand, causing Lynn and Lori to blush heavily at what she was implying while Leni, Lola and Lana looked at her in confusion. "...All over 'em. Know what I'm saying?"

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT THAT!? THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE, YOU KNOW!" yelled Lori in anger as she pointed at the twins, who still had looks of confusion on their faces.

"...Any idea on what they're talking about, Lola?"

"Not a one, Lana. Not a one. What about you, Leni?" asked Lola, only to get no reply. Turning to face the older blonde, she spotted her gushing over what was happening on the laptop at the moment. "Leni?"

"Aww, that's like so totes sweet of Linky..." cooed Leni with a smile, catching the attention of everyone else in the room and causing them to walk over to see what was happening.

Upon seeing her brother willingly offering his jacket to Misty to protect her modesty, Luan smiles and says "And they say that chivalry is dead..."

With a teasing grin on her face, Luna asks "Hey, isn't there a thing about a guy giving a girl his jacket?"

Realizing where the fifteen year-old was going with this, Lori growls "Shut up, Luna."

"Yeah, there is." said Lynn, ignoring Lori's warning. "Usually when that happens, there's usually something romantic going on between the two of them."

While Lori glared at Lynn for revealing something like that, Luna says "Huh...guess that must mean there's something goin' on between Misty and our little bro, huh? Wonder how far those two had gotten...what do you think, Lu? Second base?"

"Nah, Linc doesn't seem like the kinda guy to go that far on the first date. Maybe first base at the most." replied Luan with a cheeky grin as she gave her sister a shrug. "Though I'm willing to bet those two will get to third within the year."

"I'll take you up on that bet - ten bucks says they'll go all the way before the year ends." said Luna, taking a bill out of her pocket and waving it about.

Taking a bill of her own out of her pocket, Lynn says "I've got a ten here that says she'll ditch him like the little loser he is."

"You're on." answered Luan, taking out a ten-dollar bill of her own. Turning to face Lori, she asks "What about you, Lori? You want in on this?"

"No! I'm not betting on this because it's not going to be happening!"

Waving the bill in her hand around, Luna asks "...You sure about not wanting to place a bet? We've got thirty whole dollars up for grabs right now."

Face reddening with fury, Lori screeches "I said no!"

"Suit yourself." replied Luan with a shrug before giving Luna and Lynn a small grin. "Winner takes the whole lot?"

"You're on, Lu. I could use thirty bucks to spend on a few new CDs."

"And I need to buy a new bat. Those things aren't cheap, you know."

After the three girls seal the agreement with a three-way handshake, Luan grins and says "Alright then, we're in agreement. May the best Loud win."

"Hey, check it out!" exclaimed Lana with a grin as she pointed at the laptop. "That Misty girl is giving Lincoln a kiss! Gross!"

"SHE WHAT!?" screamed Lori before storming over to see for herself. Upon seeing the redheaded girl give her little brother a light kiss on his lips, she lets out a snarl of frustration before storming out of the room in anger.

Meanwhile, Luan and Luna high-five while Lynn kicks Luan's bed in frustration at losing the bet so soon, only to end up hurting her foot.

-=O=-

-Alternate Scene (Based on the Alternate Scene from Omake #46)-

"Aww, that's like so totes sweet of Linky..." cooed Leni with a smile, catching the attention of everyone else in the room and causing them to walk over to see what was happening.

Upon seeing her brother willingly offering his jacket to Misty to protect her modesty, Luan smiles and says "And they say that chivalry is dead..."

With a teasing grin on her face, Luna asks "Hey, isn't there a thing about a guy giving a girl his jacket?"

Realizing where the fifteen year-old was going with this, Lori growls "None of you answer her."

"Yeah, there is." said Lynn, ignoring Lori's warning. "Usually when that happens, there's usually something romantic going on between the two of them."

While Lori glared at Lynn for revealing something like that, Luna says "Huh...guess that must mean there's something goin' on between Misty and our little bro, huh? Wonder how far those two had gotten...what do you think, Lu? Second base?"

"Nah, Linc doesn't seem like the kinda guy to go that far on the first date. Maybe first base at the most." replied Luan with a cheeky grin as she gave her sister a shrug. "Though I'm willing to bet those two will get to third within the year."

"I'll take you up on that bet - ten bucks says they'll go all the way before the year ends." said Luna, taking a bill out of her pocket and waving it about.

Taking a bill of her own out of her pocket, Lynn says "I've got a ten here that says she'll ditch him like the little loser he is."

"You're on." answered Luan, taking out a ten-dollar bill of her own. Turning to face Lori, she asks "What about you, Lori? You want in on this?"

"No! I'm not betting on this because it's not going to be happening!"

Waving the bill in her hand around, Luna asks "...You sure about not wanting to place a bet? We've got thirty whole dollars up for grabs right now."

Face reddening with fury, Lori screeches "I said no!"

"Suit yourself." replied Luan with a shrug before giving Luna and Lynn a small grin. "Winner takes the whole lot?"

"You're on, Lu. I could use thirty bucks to spend on a few new CDs."

"And I need to buy a new bat. Those things aren't cheap, you know."

After the three girls seal the agreement with a three-way handshake, Luan grins and says "Alright then, we're in agreement. May the best Loud win."

A few seconds later, the twins walked over with confused looks on their faces.

After grabbing one of Luna's arms and tugging on it lightly, Lana asks "Luna, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, little sis?"

"Lincoln and Misty were talking to each other after the battle and said a lot of really confusing stuff I didn't understand."

Eyebrow raised, Luna asks "Like what?"

"Um...well, she had this grin on her face as she asked him about what he thought of her body. Then Lincoln grinned back and said that he'd rather show her than tell her. Then they started talking about wearing each other out and a bunch of other stuff, and then after that, Misty dragged Lincoln through a nearby door." said Lana, scratching the back of her head.

Adding her bit, Lola says "Then we heard a bunch of grunting and moaning and a bunch of wet slapping sounds a few minutes later. Do any of you know what they're doing?"

Instead of giving the two six year-olds a reply, the three teenagers simply stood there with heavy blushes on their faces while Lori stared at the two girls with a horrified look on her face.

After managing to find her voice, Luna asks "...Luan? Lynn?"

"Yeah?" replied the two girls in unison, still blushing.

"...I think I just won our little wager. Pay up."

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 26 and I have to say that this one took a lot longer than I thought it would to complete - there was so much I wanted to add to the chapter and I shamefully must admit that I ran into a few blocks along the way towards completing this. In any case, it's finished now.

Now then, on to other matters:

First of all, congratulations to 'Xenvic' for correctly guessing the answer to the previous chapter's quiz question. Since you were the first one to answer it correctly, your selection of 'Raph' will be used as Squirtle's nickname. Very fitting considering his attitude, I must admit.

Secondly, I'm going to just get this out of the way right now - I'm starting to get a little burned out on writing, so I'm taking a small break for a while until I can get my motivation to write and my creative flow going again. Until then, please refrain from asking me or PM'ing me about when the next chapter will be coming out. Thank you.

Finally, I'd like to bring up a particular matter to you guys regarding Ronnie and Clyde's adventure through the Sevii Islands and Kanto - as you can already assume, my main focus will be on Lincoln's journey through Kanto, which means that there will most likely be less focus on those two particular characters. So I'll go ahead and say this now - if any of you want to take a crack at writing how their story should go, feel free to do so.

Anyway, the next chapter (when I get around to writing it, anyway...) will cover the events of Bill's Lighthouse. Expect to see Team Rocket's reappearance, Bill's return, a giant Dragonite and a new capture for Misty's team.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	27. Chapter 27 - Cerulean Cape

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Somewhere Near Cerulean Cape (12:00 PM)-

As he and Brock followed after Misty who was leading them down a small path on a cliff located near a small shore, Lincoln asked "How much further do we need to go until we get to this beach you've been going on about all morning, Misty?"

"Shouldn't be too much further. In fact..." started Misty before coming to a stop and pointing at something in the distance - a mid-sized expanse of beach next to a large overlook with a lighthouse on it. "...there it is, over there."

"So that's the beach we'll be unwinding at, huh..." mused Lincoln before taking out Bill's letter from his bag and looking it over, then turning his attention to the lighthouse in the distance. "Which means that must be the lighthouse Bill mentioned in his letter."

With a shrug, Brock answers "Probably." before taking a look at the bright sun shining above the waves. "In any case, we came here to relax and unwind, so we'll spend some time here before we go visit Bill later on this evening."

Grinning, Lincoln says "Sounds like a plan to me, Brock - I've been looking forward to relaxing here ever since Misty suggested the idea of coming here." before running down the path towards the beach with Pikachu following after him.

Watching as Lincoln ran off, Misty shakes her head and says "Well...he's certainly energetic today."

"He's going to be spending the day on the beach to get his mind off of the bombshell that was dropped on him back in Cerulean City. Can you blame him?"

"I guess not. And to be honest, I've been looking forward to visiting the beach as well. It's been a while since I've been here."

Nodding, Brock answers "Same here - the last time I was here was with my siblings two years ago when I had a few days off from my gym leader duties. You?"

"Six months ago - just me and my Pokemon." replied Misty with a smile. "It was nice having the entire beach to myself that day."

"You ever been with those sisters of yours?" inquired Brock curiously, only for Misty's smile to falter as her cheeks reddened slightly in what seemed to be embarrassment.

"...A year ago. One of the most embarrassing moments of my life happened that day."

"Embarrassing, huh? What happened?"

"Violet thought it would be funny to steal my top while we were swimming out in the ocean. I ended up chasing after her on the beach for well over an hour while trying to keep my modesty intact." grumbled Misty as she crossed her arms. "I didn't speak to her for a week because of that."

Eyebrow raised, Brock asks "You ever get back at her for it?"

At this, a wicked smile appeared on the redhead's face.

"Oh, you better believe I did. Messed with the swimsuit she was going to wear during one of their swimming shows and it ended up snapping on her." said Misty before the smile turned into a wide grin. "Needless to say, she spent almost the entire day cooped up inside of the dressing room."

Eyeing Misty warily while the grin was still present on her face, Brock comments "...Remind me never to make you angry at me."

"Hey, what's keeping you two? The fun's over here!" called Lincoln's voice from the beach, catching their attention. Turning to face him, the two saw that he was wearing what appeared to be a pair of swimming trunks while he was sending all of the Pokemon he had on him at the moment out to enjoy the beach as well.

"We'll be over there in a minute!" called back Misty before taking all of her Pokeballs off of her belt and handing them over to Brock. "Mind holding on to these while I go get changed?"

"Sure thing. I'll go ahead and wait for you down at the beach."

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that said, Misty walks off to find a private place to get changed, leaving Brock behind. After watching her leave, Brock shrugs before heading down to the beach to join Lincoln there.

-=O=-

Down at the beach, Lincoln had just finished releasing all of his Pokemon. As they looked around the area curiously, he says "Alright, we're gonna be spending some time here on the beach today - do any of you want in on that?"

In response, Astro, Andrea and Charmander cheered in delight while Bulbasaur nodded with a small smile on his face. Squirtle, on the other hand, simply glowered at Lincoln with narrowed eyes before turning his back to him.

Seeing this, Lincoln thinks 'Guess he's still mad about what happened a few days ago. Maybe some time on the beach will help him settle down a bit.' with a small frown on his face while Pikachu eyes the Tiny Turtle Pokemon with slight annoyance in his eyes before walking over to him.

"We're getting the chance to spend time here on the beach and you're acting like a brat - what's wrong with you? What's your problem?"

Giving the Electric-Type a narrow-eyed glare, Squirtle answered "My problem is the fact I have to spend time on the beach with the Pokemon that punked me out during a scrap and his Trainer, who's the same guy that caught me. Do you have any idea on how this looks on my reputation as the leader of the Squirtle Squad?"

"Ex-leader of the now-former Squirtle Squad." corrected Bulbasaur, causing Squirtle to glare at him.

"That's beside the point! There ain't no way - and I mean no way - that I'm going to spend even a minute with the chumps that made me look like an even bigger chump." snarled Squirtle before pointing at Lincoln with anger in his eyes. "You might as well recall me back into my Pokeball right now, because I'd rather be in there than out here spending time with the rest of you losers or that backstabbing traitor I once called my friend."

As the others glowered at the Water-Type for his words, Lincoln gives him a slightly disappointed look, thinking 'So much for my earlier idea...' before placing his hands on his hips. "...Are you sure about this?"

"Just recall me back already. The less I see of you, the better."

"...Alright, if that's what you want..." said Lincoln before taking out Squirtle's Pokeball from his back and using it to recall him back. After he had shrunk the ball down and placed it back into his bag, he turned his attention back to the others, who were looking a little less excitable now. "Hey, cheer up guys - we can still have fun on the beach without Squirtle, right?"

"Yeah, but he sounded pretty mad at you. Really mad." replied Charmander with a concerned frown. "Will he be alright by himself like that?"

"He'll be fine. He just...needs some time to calm down, that's all. Let's give him some space."

"More like he needs a major attitude adjustment, if you ask me..." grumbled Bulbasaur under his breath. "But you may be right - I've dealt with Pokemon like that before. They usually do need some time to chill out before they're willing to talk."

"Then let's leave him be." commented Andrea sagely. "After all, Lincoln is right - we can have fun on the beach without him."

Nodding, Pikachu says "Yeah, who needs that grouch dragging things down for the rest of us with that attitude of his?" before noticing Brock approaching the group. Pointing a finger at him, he adds "And speaking of the rest of us..."

Turning around, Lincoln saw Brock walking over with several Pokeballs in hand. With a wave, he greeted "Hey Brock, about time you got here." before noticing that Misty wasn't nearby. "Uh...where'd Misty go?"

"She went to go get changed elsewhere and will catch up with us once she's finished."

"Alright then. So...you going to send Onix and Geodude out to join us?"

In response, Brock grins before taking their Pokeballs off of his belt and sending the two Rock-Types out. As soon as Onix and Geodude had finished materializing, he says "You two up for some fun times at the beach?"

"Sure, I'm game." replied Geodude with a shrug before looking around. "Uh...that loud-mouthed bird wouldn't happen to be around, would she?"

Understanding that the Rock Pokemon was referring to Skyera, Pikachu answers "Nah, she's back at the lab. What you see here is everyone Lincoln's got with him right now."

"Thank Arceus for that. She really got on my nerves during our fight back in Pewter City - I don't know if I would've been able to enjoy myself here with her around." said Geodude, crossing his arms. "I still can't believe I lost to that overgrown pigeon. I had a type advantage against her, for crying out loud!"

"You think you had it bad? Try having your ass kicked by a tiny little Poliwag." remarked Onix with a growl as he recalled his loss to the Water-Type back in Pewter City. "Granted, he had a double type advantage, but losing to something as small as that still wasn't good for my morale at all..."

As the two Rock-Types spoke to each other, Brock looked at the Pokeballs Misty had given him for a moment before saying "I'm pretty sure she won't mind if I let these five out." and tossing them into the air, causing the five Pokeballs to release their contents.

After materializing, the five Water-Types look around for their Trainer for a bit before eyeing Brock in confusion.

"Misty went to go get changed - she'll be back in a few seconds." stated the fifteen-year-old as he pocketed the five Pokeballs.

"Getting changed, huh?" questioned Misty's Squirtle before a perverted leer appeared on his face. "Well now, maybe I should...uh, go check on her and see if...OW!"

With a swing of his fist to the back of the other Water-Type's head, Poliwhirl sends Squirtle into the sand face-first.

"Don't even think about it, you lech."

"Ow..." mumbled the Tiny Turtle Pokemon before pulling his face out of the sand and spitting some of it out. "That's no way to treat a fellow teammate. I was just gonna see if she was alright and...er, needed help putting her clothes on."

"Sure you were." replied the Tadpole Pokemon sarcastically while the other three Water-Types eyed Squirtle with slight disapproval for a moment before noticing someone approaching the group. Seeing who they were looking at, he adds "Looks like you won't have to worry about your earlier 'concerns' regarding Misty - she's coming back right now."

"She is?" asked Squirtle before quickly turning to face where his teammates was looking. Upon seeing the redhead running towards the beach while clad in a dark blue two-piece swimsuit, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon grinned perversely before adding "Nice...very nice." as a small dribble of blood started to flow from his nostrils.

Seeing this, Poliwhirl gives him another annoyed look before smacking him back into the sand with Mega Punch.

"Don't leer at our Trainer like that. She's not a piece of meat."

"Hey guys, I'm back!" greeted Misty cheerfully, causing Lincoln and Brock to turn and face the direction she was coming from. Striking a pose, she asks "So, how do I look?"

Trying to fight down the blush forming on her face at seeing the redhead like this, Lincoln comments "...You look good, Misty. It suits you."

Brock, on the other hand, simply makes a 'so-so' gesture with his hand while saying "I liked the other one you wore back in Cerulean City a lot better. Showed off that...er, developed 'swimmer's figure' of yours a lot better."

"She wore another one that showed off more skin?" asked Misty's Squirtle before getting Mega Punched back into the sand for a third time. "Damn it, stop doing that!"

"No."

Hands planted on her hips, Misty snarks "Somehow I doubt that's the real reason you liked it, Brock." before giving Lincoln a warm smile. "As for you, thanks for the compliment - it means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome. So...uh, wanna go swimming? The water's nice out today."

"Do I! Let's go!"

After watching the two run off with an amused look on his face, Brock mutters "Young love. It's a beautiful thing." before walking off in order to go prepare lunch for the rest of the group.

As the other Pokemon head off as well to enjoy the beach and what it had to offer, Pikachu walks over to Squirtle and helps him back up to his feet.

"Thanks, man." said the Water-Type in gratitude. After looking around the beach for a moment and spotting the other Pokemon having fun, he noticed that the other Squirtle in the group wasn't present. "Uh...by the way, where's the boss? I don't see him anywhere."

"He's still being pissy about you selling him out and getting his ass handed to him by Bulbasaur." replied Pikachu as he glared at Lincoln's bag. "Don't bother trying to talk to him - he's not willing to talk to anyone right now."

Scratching the back of his head, Squirtle answers "...Yeah, I figured as much. I just hope he can forgive me for what I did to him one day." before looking around again. "So...where's the hot redhead at?"

In response, Pikachu points at something in the distance. Turning to see what it was, Squirtle saw Lincoln and Misty swimming together in the ocean, looking like they were having fun with each other.

"Oh, alright. She's hangin' out with that white-haired kid. Cool." said Squirtle before giving Pikachu a curious look. "So...what's his story? What can you tell me about him?"

"And why are you asking me about my Trainer all of a sudden?" asked Pikachu, crossing his arms.

"Just thought I'd find out a little bit about the guy who's swimming with my Trainer like they're best friends with each other, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Sounds like you're trying to fish for dirt on him, if you ask me."

"I'm not, honest. I'm genuinely curious about the guy." said Squirtle as he pointed at Lincoln, who was laughing with Misty as they splashed water at each other. "He seems really friendly with Misty and I'd like to know more about him. After all..."

After taking off his sunglasses, Squirtle looks Pikachu in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"...that's MY Trainer he's gettin' cozy with and I'm just looking out for her. I may be a perverted lech like frog boy said earlier, but despite the fact I've only known her for a few days, I actually like Misty and don't want anything bad happening to her."

"Uh-huh. And this isn't an attempt to sabotage their friendship in a misguided attempt to get a crack at her?"

"I'm not that kinda turtle, buddy. If I'm gonna woo a girl like that, I'm doin' it with my awesomeness, good looks and manly charm." said Squirtle with a frown.

Raising a non-existant eyebrow, Pikachu asks "And if Misty, by some chance, decides to choose Lincoln as her mate...?"

"Then I'll respect her choice. I won't be happy about it, but I ain't gonna force her to break up with him or anything like that." replied Squirtle, pointing at the Electric-Type. "I at least owe her that much for takin' me out of the gang life."

Crossing his stubby arms, he adds "Though I ain't sure what you mean by her choosing him as her mate, to be honest. They don't seem like anything more than just buddies with each other."

"If only you knew, turtle boy..." muttered Pikachu before giving the Water-Type a glance. "Still...you must really care about her to be this concerned about my Trainer, huh?"

"Yeah I do, though the fact she's absolutely delicious-looking helps out with that too. Mmm-mmm." answered Squirtle as he put his sunglasses back on with a grin. "So now that we've got that out of the way, mind easing this 'mon's concerns about your white-haired buddy over there?"

"Well, I don't think you'll need to worry about Lincoln doing anything bad to Misty - he's a good guy that wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Granted, they argue every now and then, but that's the worst of it - aside from that, they're practically best friends with each other."

"Alright, that's reassuring, I guess. So...seriously though, what's his story? What brought him here to Kanto?"

"It's not my place to talk about it, but what I can tell you though is that he's from the United States and lives with a family with ten sisters in it."

"Ten sisters, huh? Are any of them hot?" questioned Squirtle, interested. "Or single, for that matter?"

With a deadpan look on his face, Pikachu asks "...Seriously? You're asking about that now? What are you, the Pokemon version of Brock or something?"

Shrugging, Squirtle answered "Hey, just lookin' out in case what you said about Misty choosin' him is true, that's all. So about my question...", only to stop upon seeing the Electric-Type walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Nope. Not touching that question." said Pikachu simply as he continued to leave.

"Aw c'mon man! Throw a 'mon a bone here, will ya?"

"Nope."

As Squirtle ran after Pikachu while trying to talk him into spilling the beans about Lincoln's sisters, the two Pokemon, along with everyone else on the beach, remained unaware that they weren't the only ones at the Cape today...

-=O=-

-Elsewhere Near Cerulean Cape (12:45 PM)-

"Can't believe we have to pull a recon job here. The beach is meant for relaxation, not observation duty." grumbled a green-haired female Rocket grunt as she led several other grunts towards their destination - her boss wasn't happy about her squad's previous failure at acquiring the Moon Stone and had assigned them to recon at Cerulean Cape as a punishment.

Normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing as they still had their jobs in Team Rocket and were getting what would be an easy assignment...if it wasn't for the fact that recon duty was meant for the lowliest of grunts within the organization. Being assigned to it after their failure at Mount Moon definitely spoke volumes about how their boss felt about them at the moment.

With a sigh as she glanced at the sandy shore in the distance, she mutters "It's so nice and sunny out today. If it wasn't for the fact the boss wants us to scope out this place, I'd be taking the day off to enjoy the sand, surf and sun."

Nodding, one of the grunts replies "Yeah, but something like that ain't happening, chief. When the boss gives us an order, we have to fulfill it."

"I know, I know..." grumbled the leader of the squad before noticing something splashing about in the ocean. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she spots Lincoln and Misty playing together in the sea. "...Isn't that the white-haired brat we ran into at Mount Moon?"

Hearing this, one of the grunts takes a pair of binoculars out of his pack and hands them over to her. After raising them to her eyes, the leader glanced at the spot again for a moment before letting out a groan.

"Great. Just when I thought recon duty was bad enough, I just had to discover that the same brats from our failed mission is here too. This just isn't my day."

As he and the others took Pokeballs off of their belts, one of the grunts asked "You want us to deal with them, chief? There aren't any Clefairies or anything like that to bail 'em out this time. Just give us the word and we'll take 'em out."

Much to his surprise, the leader shook her head before answering "No, leave them be. As much as I'd like to vent some of my frustration about this assignment on them, we do have a job to do here. We'll get our revenge when we meet those brats again at a later time."

"You're the chief. So what're we lookin' out for in this place anyway?"

"From what the assignment dossier stated, there's been rumors of a gigantic Pokemon - one said to be well over seventy-feet tall - in the area and we're to look into the matter to see if it's real or not." replied the leader before rolling her eyes. "If you ask me, I honestly feel that the boss sent us out on this job just to punish us for failing at Mount Moon."

"Aw, c'mon chief - you gotta admit that somethin' like that sounds pretty useful to have around. Imagine what kinda damage Team Rocket could do with a monster like that on our side." commented a grunt as he started thinking about the possibility of having a giant like that around.

"If it even exists in the first place. There's no way that somethin' that big can be real." replied another grunt with a shake of his head. "Even Wailords can't grow up to be that large and they're some of the biggest Pokemon out there that I know of."

"Well, what if it's a Legendary Pokemon? Or one of those 'undiscovered' Pokemon? You ever think about that, smart guy?"

"I know I'm smarter than a shithead like you - what kinda moron thinks that there's a giant Pokemon out there?"

"Then why'd the boss have us come out here then, asshole?"

"Didn't ya hear the chief earlier? She thinks he did it just to punish us for screwin' up at Mount Moon!"

After watching the two grunts continue to argue with each other for a few moments, the leader snaps "Enough, you two! We need to get started on our assignment!", causing the quarreling pair to stop arguing before giving her a nod. "Good. Now shut up and get into position - we have...ergh...recon to do."

-=O=-

-Back With Lincoln & Company (2:00 PM)-

After spending the last two hours swimming, playing, sunbathing and several other beach-themed activities, Lincoln, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon were sitting together on the sand, enjoying lunch with each other.

The only one that wasn't enjoying the meal was Lincoln's Squirtle, who was glaring hatefully at his former subordinate while chomping down aggressively on an apple.

"Wow...never thought something made with rice could taste so good..." said Lincoln contently as he chowed down on a rice ball Brock had made for him to eat earlier. "This is delicious, Brock."

"Definitely. Much better than my cooking, to be certain." added Misty as she took a bite from her own rice ball. "I gotta say that you're one hell of a cook, Brock."

Grinning at the compliments the two had given him, Brock answers "Thanks. I'm glad that you two like my cooking this much." as he started to work on making what appeared to be brown balls of food inside of a small bowl.

Once he was finished, Brock grabs a nearby bottle of ketchup and squirts a small amount on the numerous balls before handing the bowl over to Pikachu, who squeaked in delight upon seeing it.

"There you go, Pikachu. Enjoy."

"Oh, I will. I will..." replied Pikachu as he rubbed his paws together eagerly before snatching one of the balls of food out of the bowl and wolfing it down. As he let out another content squeak at the tangy taste of ketchup in his mouth, he adds "Mmm...that really hit the spot. You should add ketchup to your food more often."

After letting out an amused chuckle at the Electric-Type's comment, Lincoln turns his attention to Astro and Andrea, who were chowing down on their own bowls of food happily.

"Astro, Andrea, you two enjoying your meal?"

Nodding as he ate from his own bowl food, Astro replies "Definitely, Friend Lincoln. Would you please tell Friend Brock that I said 'thank you' for preparing such a wonderful meal?"

"That goes double for me." added Andrea contently as she munched on her own food. "This is delicious."

Turning his attention over to the three Kanto starters, Lincoln asks "What about you three?"

While Charmander gave him a cheery nod before going back to wolfing down his meal, Bulbasaur nods before using a vine to pop a piece of food into his mouth. After swallowing, he gives Brock an approving look.

"This food is surprisingly good. Is this a homemade recipe of yours?"

When Brock looked to Lincoln for translation, the white-haired boy answered "He wants to know if his food is homemade or not."

Nodding proudly as he holds up another bowl of food, Brock says "Yep. It's my own personal recipe, filled to the brim with important vitamins and nutrients Pokemon need to stay healthy and strong."

"It tastes really good, too. Can I have some more please?" asked Charmander, raising a claw.

Turning his attention to the final member of his team, Lincoln starts to open his mouth to ask him what he thought of the food, only to stop upon seeing the Water-Type glaring hatefully at Misty's Squirtle, who was now eyeing his former boss warily.

"You...uh, mind not staring at me like that, Boss? You're starting to scare me a little..."

"Don't call me that, you backstabbing piece of scum. I stopped being your boss the second you decided to betray me and the rest of the Squirtle Squad."

Sensing the tension starting to rise between the two Water-Types, Lincoln quickly moves in to defuse it by asking "So...uh, I've been thinking about giving some of you guys nicknames. Astro and Andrea already have ones of their own, so I'd like to give you three ones, too. Are you interested?"

"A nickname, huh?" mused Bulbasaur thoughtfully. "It's going to be strange being called by something other than my species' name, but having a name of my own would be nice."

"Yeah, me too! I want a nickname too!" chirped Charmander happily, his tail waving about eagerly.

"Squirtle, what about you? Do you want a nickname, too?"

Turning his attention away from his former subordinate long enough to face Lincoln, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon glowers at him for a bit before scoffing.

"Whatever. Just make sure it doesn't suck."

"I think you'll like the one I've got in mind." replied Lincoln before turning his attention to Bulbasaur. "Now then, since I met you first, we'll start with you. I really had to think about this one as I had a hard time trying find a good name for you at first, but after I consulted Dexter on ideas..."

As if on cue, the white-haired boy took his Pokedex out of his pocket and activated it, then pressed a few buttons on it. Upon finding what he was looking for, he nods before showing Bulbasaur the name he had in mind for him.

"...Azami." said the Seed Pokemon dryly before giving Lincoln an odd look. "Kind of a plain name, isn't it?"

"I don't mean offense by this, but you don't seem like the kind of guy for flashy nicknames." replied Lincoln before pressing a few more buttons on the Pokedex. "Besides, I think the name fits you - 'Azami' is the Japanese word for 'thistle'."

Upon hearing the explanation regarding the Grass-Type's new name, Pikachu starts cracking up.

"Y-you're named after a thistle of all things?! It's perfect!"

"...Please tell me this is a joke." says Azami, giving Lincoln a deadpan look.

"Well...you were rather prickly towards us when we first met you." replied Lincoln with a shrug before starting to recall other times the Seed Pokemon had been 'prickly' towards him and Pikachu. "Then there was when we went to go talk to Charmander that one morning. And let's not forget when you smarted off to me before you faced off against Squirtle..."

After staring at Lincoln for a few seconds, Azami sighs before nodding his head.

"...Well, when you put it that way, I suppose my new name fits me. It'll do."

"Glad to hear it." said Lincoln with a nod before turning his attention to Charmander next. "Now as for you, your name was a lot easier to come up with."

Using a local online connection that seemed to be coming from the nearby lighthouse, Lincoln accesses the internet and spends a few minutes finding what he wanted to show the Fire-Type. Upon locating it, he shows Charmander what was on the screen.

"...Firestorm?"

"Yep. Back home in the States, there are comics about all kinds of superheroes. One of them, as you can guess, goes by the name Firestorm." replied Lincoln with a nod before showing Charmander a few covers of the the comics in question. "And since I like comics and you're a Fire-Type..."

"I think I get where you're going with this." said the newly-named Lizard Pokemon cheerfully as his tail waved happily behind him. "Firestorm it is!"

With an annoyed look on his face, Azami mutters "Great. He gets named after a comic book character while I'm named after a plant." before turning his attention back to his food.

Finally turning his attention to his Squirtle, Lincoln asks "So are you ready to hear your new name? I've got a perfect one for you."

"Just get it over with." replied the Water-Type snappishly.

"Alright then, since you want me to get to the point...your new name is Raphael, or 'Raph' for short."

Eye twitching slightly in annoyance at his new name, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon asks "'Raph'? Of all the names you had to come up with for you, you had to come up with 'Raph'?! Are you tryin' to name me or get me to puke my guts out here?!"

Cackling, Misty's Squirtle says "Well, I like it! Maybe I might start usin' it since I can't call ya 'Boss' anymore."

"Don't you dare, you fucking shitstain!" snapped the newly-named Raph before giving Lincoln a nasty look. "You better have a damn good backstory for this stupid name you've given me."

In response, Lincoln presses a few more buttons on his Pokedex before showing the Water-Type what was on the screen.

Upon seeing what Lincoln had to show him, Raph asks "...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? What kind of stupid shit is that?" in bewilderment.

"Like with Firestorm, they're a popular group of comic book heroes." replied Lincoln before ticking off his fingers as he continued his explanation. "They're, as the name says, teenage anthropomorphic turtles that use ninjutsu and ninja-based weapons to fight criminals like the Foot Clan, other mutants and even aliens on occasion. Not to mention that they're well-known all over the world."

Trying to hide his intrigue, Raph asks "Is that right?"

Feeling that he had the Tiny Turtle Pokemon interested now, Lincoln presses another button on the Pokedex, causing a small video clip to play on the screen. As the Water-Type watched on, eyes widened slightly in awe, he says "Yep. In fact, see the one in red that's beating those ninjas up?"

"The badass one?" replied Raph, watching the video as it continued to play.

"Mm-hmm. That's the one you're named after."

"...Cool..."

"You like it, then?"

Realizing his small slip-up, Raph straightens himself up before giving Lincoln an irritated look and replying "It's...decent for a name coming from you. You better consider yourself lucky that I'm willing to tolerate you callin' me something as stupid as that." before glowering at Misty's Squirtle again. "My name's off-limits when it comes to you. After stabbing me in the back like you did, you ain't allowed to use it, you get me?"

With a cheeky grin on his face, the other Squirtle replies "Alright, whatever you say. I'll just stick with 'Boss', then."

"Don't call me that either, damn it!" snarled Raph before giving Lincoln a commanding glare. "Hurry up and send me back to my Pokeball already - just hearing that backstabbing piece of trash speak is already starting to ruin my appetite!"

With a sigh, Lincoln rolls his eyes before recalling the furious Water-Type back into his Pokeball. After putting the ball back into his bag, he feels Pikachu pulling slightly on his swimming trunks.

"What's up, Pikachu?"

As he pointed at several large rocks nearby, the Electric-Type asks "When we're done with lunch, can we head over to those rocks over there? Relaxation's nice and all, but I'd like to get some Iron Tail training and they look perfect for me to practice on."

"I'll join you." commented Azami with a nod. "I could use some work on improving my Razor Leaf."

Raising a claw, Firestorm added "Count me in, too - I've got some training to do on Metal Claw and Ember."

As if on cue, Andrea and Astro start clamoring for training as well, causing Lincoln to think 'This must be how Mom and Dad feel when dealing with me and the girls back home sometimes.' as the five Pokemon continued to speak to him. With a quick clearing of his throat to get their attention, he says "Let's focus on finishing up our food first, then we'll get started on training, alright?"

Content with the answer, the five Pokemon go right back to eating.

Chuckling in amusement, Misty comments "You're certainly going to be busy today, aren't you?" before giving her own Pokemon a small glance. "Maybe I should see about getting some training in with some of my Pokemon, too."

"I'd be down for some training." commented Squirtle as he finished off his bowl of food. "Might get my mind off the fact the boss is still pissed at me."

As some of Misty's other Pokemon clamored in agreement at the idea, Brock looks at Onix and Geodude before remarking "I think I'll get some training in as well. I've been putting it off lately."

"Then it looks like all of us are going to be busy today." said Lincoln with a nod as he finished off his rice ball before checking the time on his Pokedex. "Looks like it's almost three. I suggest we train until six, then we come back here and head up to Bill's lighthouse in order to pay him a visit."

Finding the idea to be sound, the others nod in agreement before returning back to their meal to finish it off - they may be willing to do some training today, but they weren't going to do it on an empty stomach.

-=O=-

-Four Hours Later-

As he and Pikachu started to head back over to the arranged meeting place, Lincoln says "That was one heck of a training session, huh buddy? You're starting to get the hang of using Iron Tail."

Rubbing his tail as a dull ache ran through it, Pikachu answers "Yeah, but it still kinda hurts to use. I think I need to work on it further."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Right now, we need to get back and meet up with the others - I'm certain that they're waiting for..." started Lincoln before a sharp jolt of pain ran through his right leg. "OW! What the heck?"

Looking down to see what had hurt him, he saw a red and beige-colored crablike creature looking at him with one of his pants legs firmly in its pincer.

"...What the heck is this thing?"

Pointing at the crablike Pokemon, Pikachu answers "That's a Krabby, Lincoln - it's a Water-Type species that's fairly common and easy to find on beaches like this."

"Well, I don't really care at this point - I want it off of my leg right now!" snapped Lincoln before shaking his leg around vigorously in order to dislodge the Water-Type, causing it to pinch down harder on the pants leg. "C'mon you little...let go, dang it!"

While Pikachu snickered in amusement as Lincoln continued to try and remove the Krabby from his leg, Misty approached the two with an annoyed look on her face.

"There you two are. We've been..." started Misty before glancing at the peculiar sight in front of her.

Stopping long enough to look at her, Lincoln asks "Great, you're here. Mind helping me out with this little pain in the...", only to be cut off when the Krabby clamps down further. "OW! Dang it!"

After blinking in surprise at the sight for a few seconds, Misty starts cracking up while Lincoln continued to try...and fail to dislodge the Water-Type from his leg.

"Misty, this isn't funny! Get this thing off of me!"

"Yes, it is! This is the funniest thing I've seen all day!"

"Dang it, stop laughing and help me out here! My leg's starting to numb!" snapped Lincoln irritably, causing the redhead to stop chortling.

Now calmed down, Misty answers "Alright, hold still for a tick and I'll deal with it." before grabbing Squirtle's Pokeball off of her belt. As she prepared to throw it, she stopped long enough to give the Krabby a curious look. "Lincoln, can you do me a favor real quick?"

"Depends. Will it help you get this thing off me faster?"

"It might. Can you use your Pokedex on that Krabby for me? I wanna see how strong it is."

After another failed attempt to shake the Krabby off, Lincoln points at it and asks "You actually want to catch this little nuisance?", causing the aforementioned Pokemon to narrow its eyes before clamping down harder on his leg. "OW!"

"I don't see why not - those claws seem like they pack a pretty mean punch based on how loud you're yelping in pain over there. Besides, I've always wanted a Kingler."

"Well, if it'll get this thing off of my leg, fine. Gimme a moment."

After fishing through his pockets for a moment, Lincoln takes out his Pokedex and points it at the Water-Type.

 _'Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon. Krabby live on beaches, burrowed inside holes dug into the sand. On sandy beaches with little in the way of food, these Pokemon can be squabbling with each other over territory. This Level 13 Krabby is Male and knows the moves Bubble, Leer, Harden, Vicegrip and the Egg Move Slam.'_

"Level 13 and knows an Egg Move on top of that, huh? Yeah, I think I want this one." commented Misty upon hearing what the red-colored device had to say before turning her attention to the River Crab Pokemon. Tossing Squirtle's Pokeball into the air, she calls out "Alright Squirtle, come on out!"

As soon as the Tiny Turtle Pokemon had taken form, he gave Misty what appeared to be a charming-looking grin.

"Heya, sweetcheeks. You need something from me?"

Pointing at the Krabby still holding on to Lincoln's pants leg, Misty says "I'd like to ask if you'd be willing to take that Krabby down for me - I want to capture it."

After glancing at the Krabby for a moment, Squirtle adjusts his sunglasses with a smug look on his face and replies "No sweat. You just give me a second or two and I'll have that crab taken care of for ya, sweetheart." before inhaling deeply and releasing a blast of water from his mouth, spraying both Lincoln and the Krabby with it, sending the latter flying through the air before landing on the ground while the former glared at Squirtle, his clothes completely drenched.

"What the heck was that for!? Couldn't you have just hit the Krabby without soaking me to the bone, too?"

With a sheepish smile, Squirtle scratches the back of his head and answers "Sorry, man. Collateral damage, y'know?" before pointing at him. "Besides, you look just fine. After all, the Krabby's not on your leg anymore, right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." snarked Lincoln sarcastically before gesturing towards his soaked clothing while Misty threw a Pokeball at the dazed Krabby, who's legs wiggled about as he tried to right himself. "Aside from the fact I'm completely soaked to the bone, I'm just dandy."

After looking over his clothes again, he grumbles "I just hope that Bill's got a dryer I can use..."

As the Pokeball containing the Krabby went still, Misty says "We'll find out once we get to his lighthouse, Lincoln. Maybe we can see about getting a place to stay for the night, too." before picked up the Pokeball and placing it on her belt.

"Might as well - it's far too late in the evening to be enjoying the beach." said Lincoln as he glanced at the sunset in the distance, only to continue to stare at it, entranced by the sight. "...Wow. What a view."

"It is, isn't it? There's nothing like the sight of a beachside sunset to finish off a day like this, huh?" replied Misty as she recalled Squirtle before looking at the sunset as well, clearly just as captivated as he was. As she stared at the sunset alongside the white-haired boy, she thought '...Just the two of us here on the beach looking at the sunset...there's no better time than now to tell him how I feel.'

As the two stared in silence at the sunset for a few more seconds, Misty asks "Lincoln...can I talk to you about something? It's...kinda important."

"Sure thing, Misty. What's up?"

"We've been friends for a while, haven't we? About a week or so, I'd say?"

Nodding, Lincoln says "Sounds about right, though it feels that we've been friends for longer than that."

"Guess I'm not the only one that feels that way, huh? I've been thinking the same thing, too. But you know..." started Misty before clasping his hand in hers, catching his attention. "I think we can be more than just friends. What do you think?"

Clearly surprised at the sudden gesture, Lincoln says "Misty, I..." before sighing and nodding his head with a smile. "Yeah...I think I'd like that, too. So...more than 'just friends', huh? Are we talking best friends here?"

Shaking her head, Misty answers "Not quite. I was thinking something a little..." before turning him to face her. Placing a hand on his cheek with a faint blush on her cheeks, she adds "...closer."

"M-Misty...?" asked Lincoln, surprised.

"That Ronnie girl was right about you - you're a real gem. An priceless treasure that I don't want to let go." said Misty as she shuffled her feet slightly, trying to find the right words to use. "What I'm trying to say is that...I...I..."

As Misty tried to get her confession out into the open, Pikachu watches on eagerly with a smile on his face, saying "By Arceus, here it comes...it's gonna happen, I just know it! She's gonna do it! My boy's finally gonna have his mate at long last!"

"I...I lo-"

Before Misty could finish, the sound of Brock's voice calling out "There you guys are! I've been waiting for you guys for about five minutes now!" had caught the three's attention, ruining the moment.

While Lincoln greeted the older male with a smile and a wave, Misty glared at the Rock-Type specialist while Pikachu groans, clearly annoyed at the sudden interruption.

"Hey Brock. Sorry about taking so long - we got caught up with a wild Krabby and with watching the sunset."

"That so? Well, did you two enjoy the view?" asked Brock, only to flinch upon seeing Misty's glare harden.

"We were until a 'certain' someone decided to show up..." growled Misty, anger blazing in her eyes. "But since you're here, I guess we can start heading to Bill's lighthouse now..."

"Yeah, we should be on our way over there. Here's hoping he's still awake at this hour." added Lincoln as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "So are we ready to go?"

Walking over and grabbing Brock's arm in a tight grip, Misty says "You go on ahead. I need to...talk to Brock about something really quick. Gym leader stuff, y'know?" before leading the fifteen year-old off.

After watching the two walk away, Lincoln shrugs before heading off towards the path leading to the lighthouse.

-=O=-

Upon coming to a stop, Misty lets go of Brock's arm before saying "Do you have any idea how close I was before you showed up? Do you?"

"Close? To what?" questioned Brock, confused.

"What else would I be this pissed off about, you idiot?!" snarled Misty in anger, causing Brock to eye her in confusion for a moment before a look of realization appeared on his face.

"...You were about to tell him?"

"And I almost had him, damn it! He was right there and I had him!" snapped Misty before glaring at him again. "At least that was before you showed up!"

Wincing at the anger the redhead was exhibiting, Brock murmurs "Sorry...I didn't know you were going to do something like that, honest."

"...I know you didn't. It just that..." said Misty with a sigh before making the 'this close' gesture with her fingers. "...I was this close to telling him how I felt about him. This close."

"There'll be other opportunities, Misty. You just need to keep at it."

"I know, but I'm just annoyed that the absolutely perfect chance I had was completely shot. It would've been perfect - a confession in front of the sunset on the beach...kaput because you just had to show up."

Wincing again, Brock replies "Once again, sorry about that. I'll try not to interrupt next time..."

"See that you don't. I don't know when I'll get another chance to tell him." said Misty, arms crossed. After taking a look at the gradually descending sun, she sighs before adding "We better go catch up with Lincoln - he's probably wondering where we are."

"Good idea. We shouldn't keep him waiting. Let's go."

-=O=-

-In Front Of The Lighthouse (6:15 PM)-

"Man, Misty and Brock sure are taking a while to get back, huh buddy?" asked Lincoln as he and Pikachu stood in front of the lighthouse's doors, which had engravings of Pokemon on them. As he continued to wait for the two gym leaders to come back, the white-haired boy took notice of the unfamiliar Pokemon on the door and asked "Hey Pikachu, do you recognize any of the Pokemon on this door?"

Nodding his head as he glanced at the door himself, Pikachu replies "I know about some of them." before pointing at the three birdlike creatures on the door. "Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres - three Legendary Pokemon said to control the elements of lightning, ice and fire respectively."

Turning his attention to the engraving of a Pokemon that looked like a larger Growlithe, he adds "That's an Arcanine. I think that's the evolved form of Growlithe."

"What about that one over there?" asked Lincoln as he pointed at the engraving of what looked a feline-like bipedal Pokemon with a long tail and a tube attached to the back of its neck. "That one looks pretty cool."

Perplexed, the Electric-Type frowns before stating "That one...I don't know what it is. I've never seen that one before."

"Huh...maybe we'll get the chance to meet it one day. What do you think?"

"Maybe. I'm kinda curious about that Pokemon, too."

Noticing that Misty and Brock were heading his way, Lincoln points at them and says "Looks like the others managed to catch up with us." before waving them over. When the pair come to a stop nearby, he adds "About time you two got here. So how'd your 'gym leader' talk go?"

"It was..." said Brock before giving Misty an aside glance. "...enlightening."

"Yeah, 'enlightening' is good. So..." added Misty before glancing at the doors of the lighthouse. "...this is Bill's lighthouse, huh? The guy must've paid a fortune to have doors like these installed."

Pointing at a small doorbell/intercom speaker nearby, she asks "Did you ring the doorbell yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until you two caught up first. But now that you're here..." said Lincoln before walking over and pressing the button, causing a low-pitched bell-like chime to sound through the area.

After a few seconds, the familiar sound of Bill's voice comes from the intercom, asking "Erm...hello? Is someone out there?"

"It's us, Bill - Lincoln, Misty and Brock." answered Lincoln as he leaned closer to the intercom. "We came to see if we could visit you."

Looking down at his wet clothes with an annoyed look, he adds "...And to see if I can use your drier."

Shoving the white-haired boy aside, Misty comments "And we could use a nice place to sleep if you have anything available - we've been busy all day and really could use a place to rest."

"And I'd like to ask if I can use your kitchen to fix something for us to eat for dinner. If you like, I can make something for you too." added Brock with a smile.

"...Can you make something without using tofu? I'm getting sick of eating the stuff."

"Yeah, I think I can whip up a little something. You like beef stew?"

"Yes, please! I've been eating tofu ever since my cook went on vacation - it's one of the few things I know how to prepare properly." replied Bill's voice cheerfully. "Give me a moment and I'll let all of you in."

With a loud creak, the double doors start to slowly open, revealing the dark interior of the lighthouse behind them. After giving each other a glance, the three Trainers head into the lighthouse.

-=O=-

-Back With The Rocket Grunts (6:30 PM)-

"Bored...bored...I fucking hate recon duty. It's so...boring." muttered the leader as she rested her head in one of her hands while using the other to hold a pair of binoculars in order to scour over the Cape. As she turned her attention over to the lighthouse, she noticed Lincoln and company going inside. Pointing at one of her subordinates, she asks "...Who lives in that lighthouse?"

Taking out a tablet-like device and pressing on its screen a few times, the grunt answers "Some guy by the name of Bill owns the place."

Eyes lighting up slightly, the leader asks "Bill? The Pokemaniac?"

"The very one. Why're you askin', chief?"

"Once we finish up recon duty here, we should see if he's got any rare Pokemon for us to steal - a Maniac like himself must have plenty of valuable ones in his possession."

"Not to mention we can get a bit of payback on those brats too, right?" asked a grunt eagerly.

Smirking, the leader says "Might as well - they had some useful Pokemon in their possession from my earlier observations of their training sessions. Stealing them might help us get back in the boss' good graces."

"Sounds like a plan to me, chief. So when do we finish up recon here?"

"Tomorrow morning. We'll be able to catch those four unaware then."

-=O=-

-Inside The Lighthouse (6:35 PM)-

As he looked around the dark interior of the lighthouse, Lincoln comments "Man, it's dark in here. I can hardly see a thing..."

"Yeah, it is. Why the heck are the lights out? Did Bill forget to pay the electric bill or something?" replied Misty as she glanced around the area as well.

"Who knows? Maybe he just likes the dark." remarked Brock with a shrug.

"That's not the case at all. I'm just having some difficulty turning on the lights - my current...condition is making it hard for me to do so." said Bill's voice from within the darkness.

Trying to find the green-haired man, Lincoln asks "Bill? Where are you?"

"I'm at the end of the room. Hold on a moment..." replied Bill's voice before the sound of something clicking could be heard, followed by the sound of something powering on. "There we go. That should do it."

As if on cue, the lights turn on, revealing that the interior of the lighthouse was surprisingly comfortable-looking. However, that wasn't what had caught the group's attention. What did was the peculiar sight standing at the end of the room - a large reddish-brown tyrannosaurus-like Pokemon with stubby limbs and a large jaw.

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Lincoln asks "...What the heck is that thing? I've never seen a Pokemon like that before."

"It can't be...that's a Tyrunt, an extinct Pokemon said to be found in the Kalos region!" remarked Brock as he eyed the dinosaur-like Pokemon with slight shock. "How is it alive and what is it doing here in the Kanto region?"

Taking a Pokeball out of his bag, Lincoln grins before saying "Well, why it's alive or why it's here doesn't matter to me right now. What does is the fact I'm gonna catch it. You ready, Pikachu?"

Before the Electric-Type could reply, the Tyrunt frantically waved it's stubby arms about in a 'no' gesture as a familiar voice came from within it, saying "Wait, wait! Please stop! I'm not a Tyrunt!"

Recognizing the voice almost immediately, Misty asks "...Bill? Is that you?"

"Yes. And you three, believe it or not, came at a good time. I'm...erm, kind of stuck inside of this Tyrunt costume. Can one of you three help me out?"

After giving Misty and Brock a questioning look and getting a shrug from both of them in return, Lincoln walks over to the Tyrunt costume and stands in front of it.

"So...got stuck and need some help getting out, huh?"

"If you wouldn't mind." replied Bill's voice from within the costume. "There's a button underneath the jaw of the costume - pressing that will allow me to take off the costume."

Upon finding the aforementioned button, Lincoln points at it and asks "This one here?"

"Yes." said Bill before trying to use the costume's stubby arms to reach the button, only to fail after a few attempts. "The costume's arms are far too short for me to reach the button on my own. Can you press it, please?"

Trying to stifle a snicker at the embarrassing circumstances regarding Bill's current situation, Lincoln says "Sure thing, Bill. Hold on a tick." before pressing the button, causing a bright blue light to come from the costume. After the light fades away a few seconds later, the arms loosen slightly before falling to the floor as Bill's arms pop out of the costume to take their place.

After a line traverses from the jaws to the tip of the tail, the upper part of the costume was pushed off, revealing the sweaty, exhausted form of Bill from within.

"You have my thanks for helping me out, Lincoln. I've been stuck inside that costume for hours."

"Not a problem. So were you coming back from a costume party?" asked Lincoln with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know if you guys celebrate Halloween here or not, but it's a bit early to be celebrating it, don't you think?"

Shaking his head, Bill answers "My costume wasn't for a party - rather, it's one that I use for my research. Are any of you familiar with the term 'walking a mile in their shoes'?"

As she and the others nodded their heads, Misty answers "I think we're familiar with the term. So you were trying to 'walk a mile' in the Tyrunt's shoes by dressing up as one?"

"Yes, exactly!" replied Bill with a smile before gesturing towards several tiles that were positioned below the ceiling, causing the others to look at them curiously. "There are several species of Pokemon that no longer exist in this day and age and I wish to understand how they lived. That's where my costumes come in - by getting into their skin, I can get into their heads."

"Wearing a costume in order to understand how a Pokemon lived? By Arceus, this guy is nuts. Something tells me he's gotten a little..." commented Pikachu before making the 'crazy' gesture with one of his fingers. "...since we last met him."

Instead of acknowledging the Electric-Type's comment, Lincoln continued to glance at the tiles Bill was pointing at earlier, taking notice of the Pokemon that were engraved on them - while he recognized the Omanyte and Kabuto families as well as Aerodactyl from his earlier usage of the Pokedex back in Pewter City, there were several others that he did not recognize - sauropod-like creatures with large sails, a dodo bird-like Pokemon with a sizable beak, a barnacle-like Pokemon and even what looked like the evolved form of Tyrunt.

While Lincoln continued to gaze at the tiles, Brock asks "So...you can really tell what a prehistoric Pokemon was like by using costumes? Really?"

"Yes...or rather, that's the idea of the experiment, anyway." replied Bill as he started to pick up the pieces of the Tyrunt costume. After managing to put it away, he says "As I'm certain you all know, our planet was created precisely 4.6 billion years ago and during that time, all sorts of Pokemon existed with their own unique ways of living."

"All kinds of Pokemon, huh? How many of them are there?" asked Misty curiously - while she was somewhat familiar with most of the Pokemon from the Kanto region, her interest was piqued at the idea of other species existing elsewhere in the world.

And based on the looks of interest now on the faces of Lincoln, Pikachu and Brock, they were curious about the question too.

With a chuckle, Bill answers "Well..." before taking a remote out of his pocket and pressing a button on it, causing hundreds of tiles to light up on the walls before displaying Pokemon on them. As the others gaped at the numerous tiles in awe, he adds "...From what I recall, there are over eight-hundred different Pokemon species that are known to us."

"Eight-hundred?!" exclaimed the three Trainers in unison, shocked at the sheer number Bill had mentioned.

"Yes, and there could possibly still be more out there that we don't know about." replied Bill with a nod.

Still awestruck at the number of species that were being displayed on the tiles, Lincoln looks some of them over, noticing that they were Pokemon he had never seen before.

A green-colored bird-like Pokemon that bore a close resemblance to a totem pole.

A strange-looking sun-like Pokemon made of orange rock with yellowish crystals sticking out of it.

A large bluish-green colored bell-like Pokemon with red eyes.

A strange-looking beetle-like Pokemon clad in what appeared to be armor befitting of a knight.

A brown-colored Pokemon with a red eye that resembled a dead tree with leaves attached to its wrists and head.

A lemur-like Pokemon with a large berry clutched in one of it's paws.

"Eight...hundred..." murmured Lincoln before his mind became overloaded with this newfound information, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he lost consciousness.

"Oh dear..." remarked Bill as Misty ran over in order to try and help him wake up while Brock smirked knowingly at the sight.

"...Well, she's certainly devoted. I'll give her that." commented Pikachu in amusement as Misty knelt down beside Lincoln, trying to help him regain consciousness.

-=O=-

When Lincoln came to a few minutes later, Misty lets out a sigh of relief before asking him "Are you alright, Lincoln?"

Giving her a nod as he sat up, Lincoln answers "Yeah, I'm fine." before looking at the numerous tiles on the walls. "Still though...over eight-hundred Pokemon."

"Maybe more." commented Bill with a chuckle. "You three are certainly lucky to be Pokemon Trainers - getting to find, capture and raise all of those wonderful creatures...a tremendously great task if there ever was one."

"Sounds like it. And when I really think about it, I'm not making very much progress." said Lincoln as his eyes caught on the tiles displaying the Pokemon he had captured during his travels.

Placing a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, Brock remarks "Lincoln, you've only been traveling as a Pokemon Trainer for just over a week, yet you've managed to win two badges, caught around eleven Pokemon..."

"Fourteen. I caught a Paras and Geodude back on Mount Moon and another one on the mountain where I found Damian."

"Fourteen Pokemon, with three of them being the Kanto starters. Believe it or not, that's actually an excellent start for a beginning Trainer like yourself."

Nodding her head, Misty adds "He's right, you know - most Trainers usually capture around twenty or so Pokemon during their careers with very few managing to reach the hundred mark. And even then, they may only have multiples of a certain species of Pokemon."

"Brock's right, Lincoln." Misty affirmed "Most Trainers usually capture twenty or maybe thirty Pokemon, with only a very few having their captures reach up to the hundreds. And even then, they may only have multiples of the same Pokemon."

With a shudder, she adds "Besides, you've actually captured sixteen Pokemon if you want to count..." before gulping slightly. "...the previous forms of your Beedrill as well. That's still pretty good for a greenhorn like yourself."

Giving the two gym leaders a thankful nod for the pep talk, Lincoln says "...Thanks, you two. I needed that." before looking at the tiles again. "Still...there's a lot of Pokemon out there. Over eight-hundred and still possibly more out there...just how many actually exist out there?"

"That's just it, Lincoln." said Bill as he walked over and placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder while gesturing at the tiles. "There's no telling how many are actually out there - there are still many different kinds of Pokemon that have yet to be discovered, so we need to keep searching until we find them. There is always something new to look for, whether its in our lives or in ourselves."

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "Something to look for?"

"Yes. There's a lot for us to look for, whether it inside or outside ourselves. There's meaning for every creature on this planet, both human and Pokemon alike."

'A meaning for all of us, huh...?' thought Lincoln as he glanced at the tiles again, only to be cut off by the sound of his stomach growling. A few seconds later, the others' stomachs join his in a cacophony of grumbling, causing Bill to start chuckling again.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this conversation during dinner. Brock, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Gladly. Just show me where the kitchen is and I'll get started on that stew."

-=O=-

Inside of a small dining room within the lighthouse, Lincoln, Misty, Brock, their Pokemon and Bill were sitting together, enjoying a meal with each other while the green-haired man regaled them with tales about all of the Pokemon he had heard about, seen and met in his lifetime.

While Lincoln was interested in the stories Bill was sharing with him and the others, a part of him wondered if the older man knew anything about the Pokemon that had given him the Rainbow Wing and the Sacred Ash.

As he finished off his stew, Bill says "My word, that stew was delicious - definitely beats eating tofu again for dinner. Have you considered a career in the culinary arts, Brock?" with a content smile on his face.

"Not really. I prefer working with Pokemon than I do working in a kitchen." replied the Rock-Type Trainer with a smile of his own. "Still, thanks for the compliment nonetheless."

"You're welcome." replied Bill before noticing the thoughtful look on Lincoln's face. "...Lincoln, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, you've been kinda quiet over the past fifteen minutes or so. What's on your mind?" asked Misty curiously.

"...Bill, you seem to know a lot about Pokemon, right?"

"I would think so, yes."

"Would that include Legendary Pokemon as well?"

At this, the others in the room save for Pikachu looked at him with expressions of surprise on their faces. As for the Electric-Type himself, he simply nodded his head in understanding, knowing that his Trainer would be curious about the one that had given him the two incredibly valuable treasures he currently had in his possession.

"I...suppose I can share some information about that particular topic. Is there a certain one you'd like to know about?"

In response, Lincoln takes out his Pokedex and brings up one of the photographs of Ho-Oh on the screen before sliding the red-colored device over to Bill. Upon picking up the Pokedex and looking at the image on the screen, the green-haired man's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Th-this is...when did you take this photo, Lincoln?"

"Back when I was on Route 1 during the start of my journey. But that's not all..."

Taking out the Sacred Ash and Rainbow Wing, Lincoln adds "...I also managed to obtain these two items as well. My Pikachu gave me a few details about them, but I'd like to hear what a Pokemon Enthusiast like yourself has to say."

While the Pokemon in the room save for Pikachu stared at the items in reverent awe, Misty asks "Lincoln, what are those and why do you have them?"

"From what Pikachu told me, the bag contains something called Sacred Ash while the feather is called a Rainbow Wing." said the white-haired boy as he placed the items in question in the middle of the table for the others to see. "I got them from the Pokemon in question - something called Ho-Oh, I think?"

Immediately recognizing the name, Brock asks "Ho-Oh?! You actually met a Legendary Pokemon?!" as he looked at Lincoln in disbelief, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"That's right. I met it sometime after I captured Fearow." said Lincoln before pointing at the Sacred Ash and Rainbow Wing. "I don't know why, but it had left those two items for me before clearing up the nearby storm and flying off."

"So that's why explains why that storm ended all of a sudden..." mused Misty thoughtfully as she thought back to that day. "Still, to meet a Legendary Pokemon so early in your journey...you're really lucky, you know that?"

As he picked up the Sacred Ash and the Rainbow Wing and looked them over, Bill says "Astounding...to think that a Legendary Pokemon had personally gifted you with these." before giving Lincoln a small smile. "You are most fortunate to have obtained such rare items like these, Lincoln. I envy your good fortune, truly."

After handing the two items back over, he adds "Now then, about your question...I don't know all of the details regarding the Pokemon Ho-Oh, but I do know about some of the lore surrounding it and the items you possess. Would you like me to share it with you?"

"If you wouldn't mind." said Lincoln as he and the others leaned closer, intent on hearing what the green-haired man had to say.

"Very well then. Now let's see..." started Bill as he tried to recall the legend he had heard about Ho-Oh. "The lore surrounding the Pokemon Ho-Oh is associated with the old legend surrounding the former Brass Tower of the Johto region. If I recall correctly, the tower had caught fire after being stricken by a stray bolt of lightning, leading to three nameless Pokemon losing their lives due to being trapped inside."

"Okay, three Pokemon died in this tower after it burned to a crisp. What does this have to do with Ho-Oh?" asked Lincoln, wanting to know more.

"Well, after a downpour had managed to put out the flames, it's said that Ho-Oh had made an appearance at the remains of the tower, using some of its burning ash to revive the three Pokemon from the dead before flying off. It's also said that Ho-Oh and those three Pokemon in particular are still out there somewhere, searching for a Trainer with a pure heart."

'...A Trainer with a pure heart...?' thought Lincoln curiously as he pondered if the Ho-Oh he had met thought he was the kind of person it was looking for.

"Wow...to think that it was able to bring those Pokemon back to life..." said Brock, awestruck. "So what about the Sacred Ash and the Rainbow Wing? What do they do?"

"The Sacred Ash is said to be the ashes created by Ho-Oh when it burns away its old feathers so new ones can take their place. From what I remember from the old legends, this particular ash is said to carry some of Ho-Oh's essence within it, giving it the ability to revive the dead. As I said before, it used said ashes to bring those three Pokemon back to life." said Bill before pointing at the Rainbow Wing next. "The Rainbow Wing, on the other hand, is said to be gifted to those worthy of Ho-Oh's blessings, bringing them happiness in their lives. And due to the fact you are in possession of both of these items, I would think that Ho-Oh believes you are the kind of Trainer it's been looking for, Lincoln."

"You really think that it would think something like that about me?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised. "But why?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but there must be something about you that it finds worthy of its attention if it was willing to give you those." said Bill with a shrug. "In any case, you should hang on to those and keep them close - they may come in handy someday."

"I will. Thanks for sharing information about Ho-Oh with us, Bill." said Lincoln with a smile. "So...is there a particular Pokemon out there that you're interested in?"

In response, Bill smiles and nods, saying "As a matter of fact, there is. It's one that I've been wanting to meet for a long time."

"Is it a Legendary Pokemon like Ho-Oh?" questioned Misty curiously.

"Not exactly, but I believe that it's just as unique as a Legendary Pokemon, if not more." answered Bill, shaking his head. "Have any of you heard of the Pokemon Dragonite before?"

While Lincoln shook his head, the two gym leaders immediately nodded their heads, recognizing the Pokemon's name.

"How could we not? That's the signature Pokemon of Lance, the leader of the Kanto Elite Four and the current champion." said Brock with a nod. "So that's the Pokemon you want to meet? A Dragonite?"

"Yes, but the one I have in mind is much different than the one that Lance favors." replied Bill before giving Brock a questioning glance. "Brock, you come from Pewter City, correct?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And they have a museum there? The 'Pewter Museum of Science'?"

Nodding his head, Brock answers "That's right. But what does this have to do with this 'unique' Dragonite you want to meet?"

"Before I continue, I must ask - have you seen the exhibit the Museum hosted that displayed the skeleton of a giant dragon-like Pokemon?" questioned Bill, causing Brock to mull over the question for a bit before nodding again.

"Yeah, I think I saw that exhibit when I was ten. It kinda looked like a Dragonite, but..."

"But...?"

"...It was massive compared to the usual height of a Dragonite. The species shouldn't be any more than nine feet tall, yet the skeleton looked to be around thirty-five or so." replied Brock thoughtfully.

Understanding where this was going, Misty asks "So that's the Pokemon you want to meet? A giant Dragonite?"

"Yes." answered Bill with a nod. "Brock, you were correct when you said that the Dragonite species shouldn't be over nine feet tall. However, with the discovery of that particular skeleton, along with others that had been found in other regions outside of Kanto, I have been led to believe that they are an unconfirmed subspecies of Dragonite."

"An unconfirmed subspecies?" asked Misty, eyebrow raised.

"That's correct." said Bill with another nod. "And until I can prove my theories about this, I've decided to call this subspecies the Dragonitus giganticus."

"Dragonitus giganticus, huh?" questioned Lincoln, looking interested.

"That's right." Bill said before he looked out the window to glance at the ocean. "I've theorized that the Dragonitus giganticus must be among the largest Pokemon on the planet - bigger than Snorlax, Steelix and possibly even Wailord. And to make matters more interesting, no one has ever seen a living specimen."

Getting out of his seat, he walks over to the window and adds "One year ago, I heard a strange sound coming from across the ocean - one that bore a close resemblance to the sound of singing. I believe that the one responsible could be the Dragonitus giganticus - namely, the last one remaining of it's massive subspecies."

Taking out a remote from his pocket, Bill presses a button on it, causing sweet-sounding, yet haunting singing to sound throughout the lighthouse.

"Wow...do you think it's trying to say something, Bill?" asked Lincoln curiously.

"I believe so." said Bill before looking out the window again. "'I...I want to meet you.' That's what I theorize the Dragonitus giganticus is saying."

After playing the sound again, he adds "A few months after I had heard it singing, I had recorded a similar sound and have been playing it from the lighthouse every night in order to try and contact it. I believe this particular recording says 'Let's be friends. I want to meet you, too.'"

"So you want to use that recording to try and have it come here?" questioned Brock.

"That's right. And I believe that one day, my recording will manage to bring the Dragonitus giganticus here so I can meet it for myself and provide the friendship it has been seeking for so long." said Bill, nodding.

"Will you try and capture the Pokemon, Bill?" asked Lincoln.

Much to the white-haired boy's surprise, Bill shook his head and answered "Why would I need or want to capture it? Just getting the chance to meet it would be enough for me." before an idea popped into his mind. "Say, how would you three like to join me in watching out for the Dragonitus giganticus tonight? I certainly wouldn't mind the company."

After thinking over the idea for a moment, Lincoln nods his head and says "Sure, why not? I think I can spare a few hours to help you keep watch." before looking at Misty and Brock. "What about you two? Are you in?"

"I'm game. Even if we don't see this giant Dragonite, at least we'll get to enjoy each others company while we keep an eye out." said Misty with a nod of her own.

Nodding as well, Brock answers "Count me in, too. Watching out for a giant Pokemon actually sounds like fun."

Smiling, Bill replies "Splendid! In that case, we should head to the top of the lighthouse as soon as we can - we'll have an excellent view of the ocean from up there." before heading out of the dining room.

After giving each other a brief glance, the three Trainers nod to each other before following after him.

-=O=-

Upon reaching the top of the lighthouse, Bill leads the three Trainers over to a spot that would give them an excellent view of the ocean. Interestingly enough, a thick fog had managed to form over the sea during their time in the lighthouse, obscuring their view of what was in the distance.

"I can hardly see a thing out here. You think we'll be able to keep an eye out for that giant Dragonite like this?" asked Brock curiously as he tried to see through the fog.

"I believe we'll manage." replied Bill as he glanced around the area with a perplexed look on his face. "It's odd, though - the fog's usually not this thick around here at night."

"Maybe it's a sign that this Dragonite you're looking for will show up." suggested Lincoln with a shrug.

"I certainly hope so, if that's the case. I would like nothing more than to meet such a wonderful creature in person." said the green-haired researcher hopefully before taking out his remote and pressing a button, causing the singing sound to fill the air once again. "There, now we just wait and see if the Dragonitus giganticus will appear."

"Here's hoping it does. I'd like to see it for myself." commented Misty as she looked out towards the foggy ocean. "So Bill, have you thought about what you're going to do once you meet it?"

"Well, I..." started Bill, only to be cut off when a loud songlike-sound - one that bore a close resemblance to the sound being played from the lighthouse - started to come from the fog, catching the group's attention.

"What in the world?" asked Lincoln as he, Misty and Brock eyed the direction the sound was coming from, perplexed.

Bill, on the other hand, looked absolutely ecstatic as he exclaimed "I don't believe it - it's here! It's really here!", happy at the chance to get the chance to meet the Dragonitus giganticus at long last. Taking out his remote again, he pressed another button which not only caused the recorded sound to increase in volume, but also caused the beacon of the lighthouse to start changing colors.

Nodding in satisfaction, he adds "There, that should attract its attention."

As he, Pikachu, Misty and Brock started looking over the sea for any sign of the Dragonite, Lincoln spotted what looked like a shadowy figure with glowing yellow eyes approaching the lighthouse through the thick fog. As it slowly started to get closer and closer, he noticed that the figure was a lot larger than he had expected it to be.

"There it is...it's actually coming here..." gasped Bill in awe at the massive creature as it came closer and closer, still singing. "I've been waiting for this day for so long..."

"Looks like your patience has finally paid off." said Brock, looking just as awestruck at the size of the beast. "By Arceus, that one is a lot larger than the skeleton I saw at the museum."

'Wow...this would be like something out of a kaiju film if it wasn't for that Dragonite's beautiful singing...' thought Lincoln before he realized his translator wasn't translating the Dragon Pokemon's song-like noise.

After taking out his Pokedex, he points it at the figure, only for Dexter's voice to say _'Target Pokemon is out of range.'_

With a sigh as he put the Pokedex away, Lincoln mutters "Dang it..." while Misty walked over and stood beside him.

"That singing sounds wonderful, doesn't it? It almost sounds good enough to dance to." asked the redhead, clearly entranced by the haunting melody.

After taking a few seconds to listen to the singing for himself, Lincoln nods in agreement before giving her a smile and asking "Well in that case...do you want to?"

"P-Pardon?" stammered Misty, caught off-guard by the question.

"Do you want to dance?" questioned Lincoln before pointing at the massive figure in the distance. "You said it yourself - that Dragonite's singing is good enough to dance to. Besides, when are we going to get another chance to do something like this again?"

"...Yeah, s-sure..." replied the now blushing redhead before placing her left hand on his shoulder while Lincoln took her right hand with his left. After placing his other arm around her waist, he proceeded to take the lead as the two started to dance to the hauntingly sweet music filling the air.

As the two continued to waltz to the singing, Misty, clearly not expecting the white-haired boy to know how to do something like this, asked "Wow...where did you learn how to dance like this, Lincoln?"

"My oldest sister Lori insisted...okay, forced me to take lessons with her - she said that they would come in handy one day." replied Lincoln before giving her a grin. "And apparently she was right. I'm having fun with this."

"Me too, Lincoln. Me too." said Misty with a smile. As she and Lincoln continued to dance, she thought 'Never thought I'd get the chance to dance with the squirt to the sound of a Dragonite singing...it's not a confession of love in front of a sunset on the beach, but this isn't a bad consolation prize. Let's see you top something like this, Santiago.'

While Pikachu and Brock grinned at the sight of the dancing pair, Bill continued to watch the massive Dragonite as it kept approaching the lighthouse, it's singing becoming louder and louder...

-=O=-

-Back With The Rockets (9:20 PM)-

"Still nothing. I'm starting to think this whole operation's a gigantic waste of our time." grumbled the leader as she continued to look over the Cape with a bored expression on her face - aside from a few Krabbies skittering about on the sand and a few Water-Types splashing about in the water, there hasn't been any sign of whatever it is their boss wanted anywhere.

"What about that weird sound we heard earlier, chief? That singing sound?" asked a nearby grunt.

Rolling her eyes, the leader points at the lighthouse and answers "It had obviously come from over there, you twit. I'm willing to be that's also the sound those rumors had been talking about."

As if on cue to prove her point, the strange sound started to fill the air as the lighthouse's beacon started to change colors.

"See what I mean? The lighthouse and the one owning it is responsible. We're wasting our time here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, chief. So what now - do we start goin' after Bill and those brats?"

"No. We'll save that for..." started the leader, only for a second singing-like cry to fill the air, catching her attention. "What in Arceus' name..?"

Pointing at something in the distance, one of the grunts shouts "Chief, over there! Look!", causing her and the other grunts to look at what he wanted them to see - a massive shadowy form heading slowly towards the lighthouse. As it gradually got closer and closer to the lighthouse, the shadowy form became more clearer as it started to take on the shape of a Dragonite.

"...Is that what I think it is...?" asked a grunt as he stared at the sight in disbelief. After rubbing his eyes in order to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he glanced at the creature again, only to see that nothing had changed.

"That's...a Dragonite. A big one, by the looks of it." muttered another grunt, completely awestruck. "Look at the size of that thing - it's taller than the lighthouse!"

"That's gotta be the Pokemon the boss mentioned earlier, chief." said another grunt before giving one of his cohorts - namely the one who had insulted him earlier - a smug look. "And here you were calling me a shithead earlier for thinking something like that existed. Well, who's the shithead now?"

"Go fuck yourself, you prick! How was I supposed to know that thing actually existed?" countered the other grunt with a sneer.

"Will you two morons shut up? We've got bigger issues to deal with at the moment!" snapped the leader, causing the two grunts to shut their mouths. Once the two had went silent, she points at the shadowy figure and adds "Now then, since we've now confirmed that this 'gigantic Pokemon' officially exists, we can start moving to the next part of the plan - capturing it for the Boss."

"Capturing it? But aren't we supposed to be on recon duty and nothing else?" asked a grunt, scratching the back of his head.

Scoffing, the leader replied "And let some other squad get the credit for bringing a giant like that to the Boss? Not happening!" before giving the enormous Pokemon in the distance a menacing smile as she took every Pokeball she had off of her belt. "Get ready to send out everything you have, boys - we're going to need every Pokemon we've got if we want to take that thing down."

-=O=-

-Back At The Lighthouse (9:35 PM)-

Upon reaching the lighthouse, the true form of the gigantic Pokemon was fully revealed, showing it to be a bipedal orange-colored draconian Pokemon with a rounded nose, a short pointed horn on its head, two thin antennae and a pair of small wings on its back.

And by the gentle look in its eyes as it glanced at the four humans and Pikachu curiously, it seemed to be friendly. Very friendly.

"It's magnificent..." gasped Bill in awe as the gigantic Pokemon stared at them curiously. "I never thought I would get the chance to finally meet the Dragonitus giganticus, much less see it this closely..."

"Look at the size of that thing - it's huge!" added Lincoln as he gaped at the massive Dragon-Type. "I didn't think it was going to be this big!"

"Neither did I. This one's a lot bigger than the skeleton I saw back in the Pewter City museum." commented Brock, just as awestruck.

Pikachu and Misty just wordlessly nodded as they stared at the massive Pokemon, unable to bring themselves to speak.

As the massive Dragon-Type leaned down to get a closer look at the group, Lincoln, realizing that it was close enough, takes out his Pokedex and points it at the Dragonite.

 _'Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokemon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. This Level 78 Dragonite is male and knows the moves Hyper Beam, Dragon Rush, Surf, Dive, Mega Punch and Draco Meteor.'_

'Okay, note to self - don't pick a fight with this thing. Ever.' thought Lincoln as he looked at the Dragonite for a moment in awe before putting the Pokedex away.

As Bill stepped closer to the Dragonite, he says "I've waited so long to finally meet you...I want to be friends. Would you like that?" in a gentle, friendly-sounding tone, causing the massive Pokemon to look at him curiously before giving him a reply.

"...A friend...It's been so long since I've had one to call my own..."

"He says it's been a long time since he's had a friend." commented Lincoln, causing both Bill and the Dragonite to look at him curiously.

"A child that can understand the language of dragons...? The last time I saw something like that was many, many years ago..." mused the Dragonite thoughtfully as it glanced at Lincoln.

"You can understand what it's saying?" inquired the green-haired man with a raised eyebrow.

Pointing at his earpiece, Lincoln answers "Thanks to the earpiece I've got, yes." before taking it out of his ear. After wiping it down, he offers it over and says "You can borrow it to talk to Dragonite if you like - I don't mind."

"A chance to not only talk to the Dragonitus giganticus, but to understand it's speech as well? I'll gladly oblige." replied Bill with a grin before taking the earpiece and placing it into his ear. "Is it working?"

As a test, Pikachu asks "Depends. Can you hear me?", causing Bill to look at him for a moment before a smile appeared on his face.

"Looks like it's working. Thanks for lending this to me, Lincoln."

"Not a problem. Do you want us to leave you two alone for a while while you get acquainted?"

"That won't be necessary." replied Bill, shaking his head. "After all, I'm fairly sure that the Dragonitus giganticus is just as curious about all of you as he is about me."

"...Why does he keep calling me such an unusual name?" inquired the Dragonite, scratching its head.

Shrugging, Pikachu answers "It's supposed to be some kinda scientific term or something. He thinks you're the last of what's supposed to be a near-extinct subspecies of Dragonite, so that's why he's referring to you as that."

"Ah, I see. Well, he's not wrong on that part - I am the last of the giant Dragonite that exist in this world." stated the Dragon-Type with a nod before giving Bill a glance. "...Do you still wish to be friends with me?"

"I've dreamed of this day for so long and now that you're finally here, I'd like to get to know you better. So yes, I would like to be your friend."

As he, Misty and Brock stepped forward, Lincoln says "We'd like to be your friends, too. After all, the more the merrier, right?"

"Quite true, young one." stated the Dragonite with a nod. "Yes...I think I'd like to be your..."

Before he could finish, a volley of attacks flew from somewhere nearby, hitting the Dragonite in the side and causing it to let out a bellow of discomfort as one of it arms swung widely, narrowly hitting Lincoln and company as it smashed through the beacon of the lighthouse.

After recovering from the blow, he glares at the four Trainers angrily before asking "What in Arceus' name was that for?! I thought you wanted to be friends, not attack me?!"

"That wasn't our doing, honest!" protested Bill, looking confused as the others at what had just happened.

"But if it wasn't you, then..." started the Dragon-Type before another volley of attacks hit him, causing him to bellow in discomfort again. "There it is again! Who's doing that?!"

Running over to the edge to take a look to see who was responsible, Lincoln spots what looked like a squad of Rocket grunts nearby, ordering their Pokemon to attack the massive Dragon-Type. What really caught his attention though was the green-haired woman who looked to be orchestrating the entire attack.

"Hit it again! Take it down!"

"Hey, those are the same guys we ran into back at Mount Moon! What're they doing here?!" exclaimed Lincoln as he pointed at the Rockets accusingly.

"They must be the ones that attacked the Dragonitus giganticus..." said Bill as he glared down at the black-clad criminals as they prepared to launch another volley of attacks. "How can those criminals do something like this?!"

"Team Rocket doesn't care about who they hurt, Bill - as long as they get what they want, the consequences don't matter to them." said Misty with a scowl as she glared at the grunts before taking her Pokeballs off of her belt. "We'll deal with them while you try to calm Dragonite down."

"Yeah, you just leave those guys to us." added Lincoln with a nod as he and Brock removed their Pokeballs from their belts as well.

"Alright then. Just please be careful."

With simultaneous nods, the three Trainers rush through the nearby door and hurry down the steps, intent on confronting the Rockets personally.

-=O=-

-Back With The Rockets (9:40 PM)-

After watching another volley of attacks successfully hit the giant Dragonite in the distance, the leader of the squad smirks before saying "Keep it up, boys. We'll have that beast brought back to the Boss in no time at all."

"Yes, chief!" chimed the other grunts in unison before preparing to issue more commands to their Pokemon.

Before they could get the chance to do so however, a voice called out "Hey, what the hell do you think you're trying to pull here?! That Dragonite did nothing to warrant you attacking it like that!", catching their attention.

A few seconds later, Lincoln, Misty, Brock and Pikachu arrived on the scene, looking like they weren't pleased to see the Rockets there.

With a cruel laugh, the leader replied "You really think we care on whether it deserved to be attacked or not, brat? I don't know if you understand how our organization works, but we have three important rules that apply to Team Rocket - steal Pokémon for profit, exploit Pokémon for profit and all Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket. That includes giant ones like that Dragonite..."

With a snap of her fingers, the other grunts and their Pokemon turn their attention to the three Trainers as she adds "And the ones you have as well. I've been meaning to pay you back for interfering in our mission back on Mount Moon and taking them from you will serve quite nicely as revenge for what happened there. Once we're finished with you, we'll snag that Dragonite and then move on to the Pokemon living with Bill. I'm certain he's got plenty of rare and valuable ones for us to snatch from him."

"You're not gonna get the chance to do any of that, lady. We're running you outta here." said Lincoln as he, Misty and Brock sent out their Pokemon in response to the threat.

"We'll see about that, brat." retorted the leader before pointing a finger at them. "Take them down! Show no mercy!"

"Let's get 'em!"

-=O=-

-Back With Bill (9:50 PM)-

As the fight between the Rockets and Lincoln's group started, Bill was trying to keep the massive Dragon-Type calm until the battle was over. However, based on the distressed look on the Dragonite's face, it was clear that his words weren't working.

"Please don't leave...I've waited so long to finally meet you and I don't know if I'll get the chance to do so again." pleaded Bill earnestly, though it didn't seem to affect the gigantic Pokemon very much. "I really would like to be your friend. Truly, I do!"

Shaking his head, the Dragonite answered "As did I. However, if this is how humanity treats their friends, then it's for the best that I leave."

"But we're not the ones that attacked you!" protested Bill before pointing down at the Rockets in the distance. "The ones in the black clothing are the ones responsible!"

"The ones in the black clothing...?" questioned Dragonite before looking down to see if what Bill claimed was true. Upon seeing the Rockets fighting with Lincoln and his friends, he asked "...Why are the other humans that were with you fighting with them?"

Nodding his head, Bill answered "They're doing that to keep those horrid criminals from harming you further. That's what a true friend does - they help out their friends when they're in trouble."

"A true friend will help their friends out..." mused the Dragon-Type thoughtfully. "...If that's the case, I suppose I can see about giving you another chance. But this is your last one - waste it and I will never return here again."

"I won't. You have my word." said Bill, relieved.

"Glad to hear it." said the Dragonite before glancing down at Lincoln and his friends, who seemed to be on the losing end of the battle due the numbers advantage they had. "Now then, if what you said about friends earlier is true, then I believe I have some down there that need my help."

Taking out three Pokeballs out of his pocket, Bill replies "Allow me to accompany you - they're my friends and I want to help them, too.", prompting the giant Dragon-Type to nod before holding out one of its hands.

"Hop on. I'll take you there."

-=O=-

-The Scene Of The Battle (9:50 PM)-

To say that Lincoln and company were having difficulty with their opponents would be an understatement. If anything, they were losing the fight. Badly.

Despite the strong start at first (even managing to KO about a quarter of the opposing Pokemon), the numbers game had, much to their dismay, caught up to them and turned the battle in the Rockets' favor.

Even Misty and Brock's Pokemon, despite being gym-worthy, were having difficulty dealing with so many opponents at once.

"Ugh...there's so many of them..." grumbled Lincoln as he glanced at the numerous Pokemon that the Rockets still had under their control. Upon seeing that Raph was doing nothing to help the others out with taking the opposing Pokemon down, he asks "What's your deal, Raph? Why aren't you helping the others out?"

"Why should I?" retorted the Water-Type, arms crossed. "You cost me my dignity, my freedom and my gang, so I ain't gonna do jack to help you and your crew out."

Snarling, Pikachu retorts "What was that, you shell-brained sack of shit?! Do you WANT me to fry your sorry ass?" as his cheeks started to spark angrily with electricity.

With a scoff, Raph simply answers "Go ahead and do it, rat - it still ain't gonna get me to help you guys out. Not now, not ever."

"C'mon Boss, this ain't the time for actin' like a petty brat - we need to..." started Misty's Squirtle, only for the other Tiny Turtle Pokemon to glare at him.

"Don't call me that, damn it! And now that I notice that you're helpin' those suckers out, you definitely ain't gettin' my help now."

Upon seeing the disobedient Water-Type turn away from the site of the battle, the squad's leader gives Lincoln a taunting smirk and says "Well now, looks like you've got dissention among your ranks, brat. How sad. Unlike you, when I give my subordinates an order, they follow it to the letter."

"Shut it, lady! I don't need to hear any comments about my Pokemon from a criminal like you!" snapped Lincoln, trying to rein in his temper after hearing her comment - what right did she have to say something like that about one of his Pokemon?

And yet...she did have a point - Raph, despite being one of his Pokemon, wasn't exactly being a team player unlike the others. If anything, his refusal to fight was most likely making things tougher on the others.

'Looks like I've got some work to do when it comes to getting him over that petty mean streak of his.' thought the white-haired boy before glaring at the Rockets and their Pokemon. 'But right now, I need to focus on dealing with these guys first. I just wish that we had a few more Pokemon to even things out on our side...'

Almost as if on cue, Bill's voice calls out "Alright you three - use Flamethrower, Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt now!", followed by a stream of red-hot fire, a powerful jet of water and a large bolt of lightning that flew towards the Rockets' Pokemon all at once, taking out most, if not all of them down in a single go.

Shocked at seeing so many of her subordinates' Pokemon defeated so easily, the squad leader mutters "What the...?" before turning to see where the attacks came from, only for her eyes to widen in horror at what she saw - Bill standing on the hand of the giant Dragonite with three Pokemon, namely the three Eeveelutions of Kanto, beside him.

With a relieved smile upon seeing the green-haired man with his Pokemon, Misty comments "Nice for you to drop by and lend us a hand, Bill. We certainly needed it."

"Yeah, you came just in time." added Brock, relief evident in his voice. "I don't know how much longer we could've lasted."

"And it looks like you've brought Dragonite to help us out too. That's awesome!" cheered Lincoln, seeing the massive Dragon-Type loom over the now-terrified Rockets with an angry look in his eyes.

"Chief...this isn't looking good." whimpered a grunt as he stared at the furious Dragon-Type, completely scared out of his wits. "I think we better get outta here before things start gettin' ugly."

After growling in frustration at the position she and her squad were currently in, the leader grimaces before giving the grunt a nod and saying "...As much as I hate the idea, you're right - the situation is clearly not in our advantage right now. We'll come back here at a later point and..."

Before she could finish, Dragonite suddenly rears back one of his fists and sends it towards the Rockets and their Pokemon. Upon seeing the massive fist heading her way, the squad leader's eyes widened in horror as she muttered two words before it had connected with her and her subordinates.

"...Not again..."

With immense force, Dragonite's Mega Punch sends the entire squad flying...and screaming through the air at a speed that would make a Pidgeot green with envy. Once they were far enough, they disappeared into the night sky.

Blinking in surprise at what just happened, Brock comments "...Wow, they went a lot further than last time."

"Serves them right." grumbled Misty as she recalled her tired Pokemon. "Those Rocket guys are seriously starting to grate on my nerves - everywhere we go, we always end up running into them causing trouble somehow."

"Tell me about it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they're following us or something." said Lincoln before turning to face Bill and Dragonite. "Thanks for the assist."

"Not a problem - we were glad to lend you a hand. After all..." replied Bill as he recalled his Pokemon before giving Dragonite a smile. "...that's what friends do, right?"

The massive Pokemon, now looking much calmer, nods his head.

'Looks like the big guy's finally calmed down. Maybe now Bill can get the chance to talk to him in peace without anyone causing trouble.' thought Lincoln with a satisfied nod before taking out his Pokedex to check the time. "Past ten o'clock. Guess we better see about getting some shuteye, huh guys?"

As she and Brock nodded their heads, Misty answered "Yeah, it is getting pretty late." before giving Bill a glance. "We're going to head off to bed now - you still have some rooms available for us to use, right?"

"Yes, they still should be intact." replied Bill before tossing over a ring of keys. "You can give those back to me in the morning."

Catching the ring, Lincoln says "Thanks, Bill. Same thing goes for that earpiece I lent you - you're more than welcome to borrow it until you're finished talking to Dragonite. Just be sure to clean it once you're done."

"I will. Thank you." said Bill before turning his attention back to the gigantic Dragon-Type. "Now then, before we were so rudely interrupted earlier..."

As the two started to converse with each other, Lincoln, Misty, Brock and Pikachu smile at the sight before making their way to the lighthouse, intent on getting some rest.

(AN: Two things to note here - one, I know that I could've put more effort into the fight against the Rockets, but I couldn't find a good way to handle it without dragging the chapter on. The second is the choices of Pokemon I had picked out for Bill - in Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/FireRed/LeafGreen, Bill had data for the three Kanto Eeveelutions on his computer, which leads me to believe that he is in possession of at least one, if not all of them. This belief of mine is further backed by him giving you an Eevee in the Johto-based games.)

-=O=-

-Professor Oak's Laboratory - VideoPhone Room (10:15 PM)-

As Lincoln and company were getting ready to head off to bed, Professor Oak was sitting at his VideoPhone, engaged in a conversation with Professor Ivy, who wore a look of interest on her face as he spoke to her.

"So you want me to sponsor these two Americans that want to become Trainers, yes?" asked the purple-haired woman, intrigued.

"That's correct. I'd do it myself, but I don't have the resources at the moment. That's why I decided to contact you instead." replied Oak with a nod. "After all, you're a Pokemon Professor much like myself, so you should be able to help these two out."

"It'll take me roughly a week to get everything prepared, but I believe that I'll be able to assist those two with their sponsorship issue." said Ivy with a nod of her own. "Now then, you also said that these two in particular are acquainted with the American you're currently sponsoring right now?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they're two of his closest friends."

"I see...well, please let them know that I'm willing to help them out. After all, there's nothing wrong with accepting a little extra help with my research." said Ivy, crossing her arms. "And hopefully one of them knows how to cook on top of that - my assistants may be good at helping me with Pokemon research, but when it comes to food preparation...well, let's just say they're the reason we order take-out so much."

"I'll be sure to let them know when I speak to them again, Philena." replied Oak with a nod.

"Please do." stated Ivy before giving him a curious glance. "So about this American you're sponsoring, Samuel...how is he coming along so far?"

"Two badges and sixteen Pokemon so far from when I last checked on his progress." said Oak with a grin. "Absolutely remarkable progress for someone that's only been a Trainer for a week or so. Then again, all four of the Trainers I'm sponsoring are doing quite well."

"Four remarkable Trainers under your sponsorship...looks like you've got quite the eye for talent, Samuel. I'll be looking forward to seeing them at the Indigo Conference."

"I can definitely say the same thing about them as well, Philena. So...are you still planning on making your move to Valencia Island next month?"

"Yes. The Sevii Islands are nice, but my assistants and I have been looking forward to a change of scenery for some time now and I think Valencia Island would be a good spot to continue my research." replied Ivy with a nod. "That and I believe that the Orange Archipelago doesn't have a Pokemon Professor, so hopefully I can fill in that particular role."

"Well, here's hoping your move goes smoothly." commented Oak, smiling.

"Thank you, Samuel. Now then..." started Ivy, before a female voice cried out from another room.

"Professor Ivy, Faith's trying to use the stove to cook something again! Hurry and get over here before it..."

KABOOM!

"...blows up."

As Oak stares at the screen in confusion, Ivy sighs and mutters "Looks like we're going to have to replace the stove...again. I'll talk to you later, Samuel." before moving to hang up. "Charity, go get the fire extinguisher before the fire starts spreading!"

"On it, Professor!"

As soon as Ivy had hung up, Oak sits there for a moment before shrugging and heading off to his room for the night, his task of convincing the purple-haired woman to sponsor Ronnie and Clyde completed.

-=O=-

-Cerulean Cape - Outside Bill's Lighthouse (9:00 AM)-

The next morning, Lincoln, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were outside of the lighthouse with Bill, preparing to say their goodbyes before setting out.

"It's a shame that all of you have to leave so soon. I was really enjoying our time together." commented the green-haired man with a smile.

"I was enjoying it too...well, at least before Team Rocket showed up anyway." replied Lincoln, nodding his head. "But yeah, we have to get going - my next badge isn't going to win itself, after all."

"By the way, have you thought about what you want to do now since you've met that Dragonitus...thing?" asked Misty curiously.

"Dragonitus giganticus, Miss Misty. And yes, I have thought about what I want to do - after I get my lighthouse repaired, I'm going to see if I can meet up with it again." said Bill, tapping his chin. "Despite the fact I got to talk with it last night, there are still many questions I want to ask that remain unanswered."

'He wants to meet the big guy again despite everything that happened last night? If that's not the sign of a Pokemon Enthusiast, then I don't know what is.' thought Lincoln before speaking up. "Hey Bill, about what you said last night about there possibly being lots of undiscovered Pokemon species out there...do you think we'll ever find them all?"

"To be honest, no I don't. There are probably more species out there than what we can possibly imagine. If anything, there's most likely no limit to how many different Pokemon are out there." replied Bill, shaking his head. "Lincoln, you and your friends are Pokemon Trainers whereas I am a Pokemon researcher - despite our different paths, I believe we have the same goal of finding out what we can about the numerous Pokemon living on this planet."

At this, Lincoln smiles and gives him a nod before saying "Yeah, I guess what you're saying is true, in a way. I'd like to see what kind of Pokemon are out there, too."

"Same here - imagine all the wonderful Water-Types that live on this planet, just waiting for me to meet them." said Misty, smiling blissfully at the idea.

With a teasing grin, Brock asks "Unless some of them are part Bug-Type, right?", causing the smile on her face to quickly fall.

"Don't put that kind of thought into my head, Brock."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, huh Bill?" asked Lincoln, causing the older male to smile before extending his arm out for a handshake.

As Lincoln accepted the gesture, Bill answers "I suppose so. May your travels be safe ones, you three. And best of luck on your journey - I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks, Bill." replied Lincoln before an idea hit him. "Say...before we go, I think we should take a picture together. You know, to serve as a reminder of the time we spent with each other here?"

"That's not a bad idea, Lincoln." remarked Misty as she and Brock nodded in approval. "You mind taking the picture for us, Bill?"

"Certainly. I'm not one for photographs myself, to be honest." answered Bill with a nod, causing Lincoln to take out his Pokedex.

"Dexter, can you access 'camera mode' for us, please?"

 _'Certainly. One moment.'_

After a few seconds, the Pokedex beeps before Dexter spoke up again.

 _'Camera Mode activated. Will you require anything else?'_

"Not at the moment. Thanks, Dexter." replied Lincoln before handing over the Pokedex to Bill. "There you go, Bill - you can use my Pokedex as a camera. You know how to use one of these, right?"

"I believe I'll manage. Now hold still...alright, say 'Magikarp'!"

In unison, the three Trainers smile widely and say "Magikarp!", prompting Bill to press a button on the Pokedex, creating a small flash of white light. After looking at the end result on the screen, he smiles before handing the Pokedex back. "There you go - one excellent-looking reminder of your time here at Cerulean Cape."

"Nice. Thanks again, Bill." said Lincoln as he looked over the image, satisfied. After putting away his Pokedex, he gives Bill one final smile before saying "We'll see you around, Bill. Maybe we'll come back and visit someday."

"I'll be looking forward to that day, Lincoln. May your travels be safe ones."

As the three started to walk away from the lighthouse, Lincoln gives Misty a smile and says "Thanks for suggesting we come here, Misty. After what happened back in Cerulean City, I needed something like this. And Brock, thanks for joining us."

"Not a problem, Lincoln. Glad to see that you're feeling better." replied Brock, patting his shoulder.

Doing the same, Misty added "Same here, Lincoln. So...since I did this for you, can I start calling you 'squirt' again?"

"No."

"Damn it. Well I had to try, right? So...we still heading to Vermillion City?"

"Depends." replied Lincoln before giving Brock a glance. "Is Saffron still locked down?"

"Last time I checked, it was." said Brock before shuddering slightly. "Probably for the better, too - you're not ready to take on the gym leader there yet."

Upon seeing Misty nodding in agreement with Brock's words, Lincoln thought 'What could be so bad about the gym leader in Saffron City? Is he or she a really strong Trainer? Or just really dangerous to be around?' before deciding to dismiss the thought for the time being - there was no point in dwelling on it when he had a different destination in mind. "Well...alright then, if you say so. I guess we're taking the long way to Vermillion then."

As the three continued on their way down the path, Lincoln decides to take another look at the photo Bill had taken again, only to notice something in it that brought a smile to his face - a cloud in the sky that bore a close resemblance to a Dragonite.

'Best photo ever.'

(AN: Before you bring it up, yes, Lincoln did retrieve the earpiece from Bill - it happened offscreen.)

-=O=-

Two hours after the three had left, a familiar Meowth-shaped balloon floated into the area.

"Where are they, James? I don't see that white-haired brat or his friends anywhere!" said Jessie as she scoured the area, trying to find any sign of the group's target.

As he looked around as well, James replies "I don't get it - we only ran into them a few days ago. How could we have lost them this quickly?"

"Well, we ain't gonna find them if you two don't quit yer yappin'! They couldn't have gotten too far away, right?"

"Meowth's right - they're probably still around here somewhere. Keep looking."

With that said, the three Rockets continued to search the entirety of the Cape, not knowing that Lincoln and friends had left well before they had arrived.

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.23 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.25 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Jolly**  
 **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap, ?**

 **Beedrill Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Swarm**  
 **Nature: Lax**  
 **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Tangled Feet**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce) (At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Quirky**  
 **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.18 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea)**  
 **Ability: Sand Veil**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, ?**

 **Clefable Lv.18 (Male) (Nickname: Astro)**  
 **Ability: Magic Guard**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.17 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Overgrow**  
 **Nature: Serious**  
 **Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder**

 **Charmander Lv.15 (Male)  
Ability: Blaze  
Nature: Naive  
Moves Known: Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw (Egg), Growl**

 **Squirtle Lv.15 (Male)  
** **Ability: Rain Dish  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Tackle, Aqua Jet (Egg)**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **? Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only)** **(At Oak's Lab)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.19 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure**  
 **Nature: Mild**  
 **Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp**  
 **Nature: Bold**  
 **Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Body Slam, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate**  
 **Nature: Rash**  
 **Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim**  
 **Nature: Gentle**  
 **Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Squirtle Lv. 12 (Male)  
Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Bold  
Moves Known: Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Mirror Coat (Egg Move)**

 **Krabby Lv.13 (Male)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: Leer, Bubble, Harden, Vicegrip, Slam (Egg Move)**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy**  
 **Nature: Hardy**  
 **Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.21 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**  
 **Nature: Adamant**  
 **Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock**

-=O=-

-Omake 59: My New Pokemon (Harem Master123)-

(AN: Modified this a little bit, but the credit for the original omake will go to Harem Master123.)

"So let me get this straight...you have acquired a new Pokemon that you want studied, but you don't want to send it to me?" Lisa questioned her older brother. The two have gotten closer recently thanks to Lincoln forgiving her and Lucy. This has luckily allowed her to study some of his Pokemon (he still hasn't sent his Pikachu over though). While the rest of his siblings (Excluding Lynn) have thought his Pokemon are cool, they have gotten use to seeing them in the house so they have calmed down every time Lincoln sends one over.

Lincoln scratched the back of his head while looking away sheepishly. He really wants his newest Pokemon checked out, but...he couldn't send it to Lisa or Oak...the risk is too great.

"Just tell me why you can't send it?" Lisa questioned him while crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. Lincoln chuckled at this before sighing and looking away for a moment.

"Well...it's a Dragonite," Lincoln whispered, but Lisa heard him loud and clear...at least he thought she did if her expression is anything to go by. He began chuckling as her jaw fell open and her eyes widened.

She slowly brought up a finger and pointed at him. "Y-You caught a Dragonite? A psuedo-legendary Pokemon?" she questioned her brother. Catching a psuedo-legendary was a feat for any trainer. In fact, it rarely happened. Most trainers who have one either catch a Dratini or they raise a Dratini from the day it hatches. It usually took years for the Dratini to evolve into a Dragonair and even longer to evolve into a Dragonite. The fact her brother was able to just catch a wild one...he's beyond lucky.

"W-Where, and even more importantly how, did you catch it?" Lisa questioned her brother who began scratching the back of his head again while looking from side to side.

"Well..."

-Flashback-

 _-Cerulean Cape - Overlook (6:00 AM)-_

 _As he sat on the overlook, Bill continued to speak with the giant Dragonite, clearly enthralled with what the massive Dragon-Type had to say._

 _"Fascinating...to think that you've been alive for so long. You must've experience a lot in your lifetime."_

 _"Indeed I have. Places, people, Pokemon - I've seen plenty of things throughout my life." replied Dragonite with a nod.  "I would like to finally stop wandering and find a friend to spend the remainder of it with, however. Aimlessly meandering about does get tiring after a couple of years."_

 _"I bet it does. Maybe you'd like to stay here at the Cape with me? I would certainly welcome the company."_

 _"As appealing as the idea sounds, I must refuse. Those people in black already know about my presence here and I don't want to bring you any more trouble from them."_

 _"I see. This is quite the conundrum..." mused Bill as he thought about what he could do to help the giant Dragon-Type. As he tried to come up with an idea, he spotted Lincoln (who had Pikachu dozing peacefully in his bag), Misty and Brock heading towards him. "Good morning, you three. You're up early."_

 _"We have to be if we want to get going on our way as soon as possible - my next badge isn't going to win itself." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "We just thought we'd come and say goodbye before we left. That and I'd like my earpiece back, if you wouldn't mind."_

 _"Of course. Here you are." said Bill as he took the earpiece out, wiped it down and then tossed it over. As Lincoln put it back into his ear, he turned to Dragonite and said "That earpiece is what allowed me to understand you. Interesting piece of technology, isn't it?"_

 _"It is. I never imagined that humanity would be able to create something like this." mused Dragonite as he eyed the device curiously. After staring at it for a few more seconds, he turns to Lincoln and asks  "Can you understand me, little one?"_

 _"Yep, loud and clear." replied Lincoln, giving the Dragon Pokemon a thumbs-up. "While I'm at it, I guess we better say goodbye to you too, big guy."_

 _"You're leaving already?"_

 _"Mm-hmm. There's still a lot of places here in Kanto for me to visit and plenty of Pokemon to see. I can't do that if I stick around here for too long."_

 _"I see..." said Dragonite thoughtfully as he mused over his current situation again - here he was looking for a Trainer to settle down with and there was a perfect one right in front of him. To make the thought even more appealing, the boy and his friends were willing to defend him from the people that had attacked him last night._

 _"Are you well? Is something the matter?" asked Bill, concerned over the fact the Dragon-Type wasn't speaking, instead looking like he was thinking about something._

 _"I'm well, Friend Bill. I'm just thinking about how I wanted to find a Trainer to settle down with..." replied Dragonite before leaning down to look Lincoln, who's eyes widened slightly in surprise, in the eyes.  "...And I believe that I've found him."_

 _"M-me? You want to come along...with me?" asked Lincoln shakily, causing the others to look at him in disbelief._

 _"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me...first you meet Ho-Oh and get two incredibly rare items from it, then you catch the Kanto starters on the way here and now this." commented Misty, crossing her arms. "Your sister has to be either completely stupid or insane to think you're still bad luck at this point."_

 _"His sister think's he's bad luck? Is this something I'm not aware of?" asked Bill, causing the redhead to quickly cover her mouth upon realizing her slip-up._

 _Shaking his head, Brock answers "It's not our place to say anything, Bill. You'll have to ask Lincoln about that." before giving Lincoln a slightly envious look. "Still, to have that Dragonite choose Lincoln as his new Trainer...I have to admit that I'm a little jealous of the kid."_

 _"I must admit that I'm a little envious of his good fortune as well." replied the green-haired man, nodding his head before turning his attention back to Lincoln and Dragonite. "But if the Dragonitus giganticus chooses him, then we must respect that decision."_

 _"Yes, you. I've been looking for a friend for so long, little one." said Dragonite as he gently picked Lincoln up and placed him in the palm of his other hand.  "So many years spent trying to find someone that would fit that particular role...and I believe that you've shown yourself to be a perfect fit with your actions last night."_

 _Pointing at the man in question, Lincoln asks "But what about Bill? He's been waiting a long time to meet you, too."_

 _"Yes, but those people in black now know that I've shown up here before. If I remained here at the Cape with Bill, there's a chance that they would come back and disrupt the peaceful life he's living." replied Dragonite simply.  "I can't let that happen to a good man like him."_

 _"Well, when you put it that way...I guess I can bring you along with me, if only to keep both you and Bill safe from Team Rocket."_

 _"Now, now...I intend to be more than just someone for you to guard from those criminals, little one. If I'm going to be one of your Pokemon, I'm going to be pulling my weight on the team just like the rest of your Pokemon do."_

 _Having woken up sometime during the conversation, Pikachu comments "You look like you can pull several teams' worth of weight there, big guy.", causing the Dragon-Type to chuckle at the comment._

 _"Yes, I suppose that would be the case, considering my size. So Friend Lincoln, will you accept this offer of friendship I'm giving you?"_

 _After taking a few seconds to think over the offer, Lincoln nods before taking an empty Pokeball out of his bag, saying "I will. Just...put me back down on the overlook first, please. I don't wanna fall in the ocean after I catch you."_

 _Nodding, the massive Pokemon gently places him back down onto the ground. Activating the Pokeball, he asks "Are you ready?"_

 _"Whenever you are."_

 _"Alright, then here we go!" replied Lincoln before throwing the Pokeball at Dragonite, who tapped the ball in midair with the tip of one of his claws, causing it to pull him inside._

 _As the Pokeball started wiggling about, Misty raised an eyebrow and asked "You sure a regular Pokeball will be able to hold something that large, Lincoln?"_

 _"Only one way we're going to find out, Misty." answered Lincoln, watching the Pokeball carefully as it continued to wiggle around. After a few seconds, it finally goes still. "...Looks like a regular Pokeball's good enough to do the job to me."_

 _As the white-haired boy picked up the Pokeball, Bill comments "To think that the Dragonitus giganticus had chosen you to be it's new Trainer...I envy your good fortune, Lincoln. Truly, I do." before giving him a hopeful look. "...I do hope that you're willing to let me spend a little time with it before you set off again. Please."_

 _"Of course. I wouldn't deny a request like that, especially since you wanted to meet it so badly."_

 _"Many thanks, Lincoln. If it's not a bother, would you and your friends mind staying at the Cape for a few more days so I can talk to him a bit more? There's still so many things I want to ask him."_

 _Nodding his head, the white-haired boy answered "Hey, that just means we get to spend a few more days on the beach before we go. I'm alright with something like that." before giving Brock and Misty a glance. "What about you two?"_

 _Nodding, Misty replied "I'm game if you are." before turning to face her fellow gym leader. "Brock?"_

 _"Sure, I'll stick around."_

 _Clapping his hands joyfully, Bill says "Splendid! Now then Lincoln, if you wouldn't mind...?"_

 _Realizing what the green-haired man was referring to, Lincoln nods before taking out his earpiece once again. After handing it and Dragonite's Pokeball over, he says "There you go, Bill. Just make sure to let me know when you're done."_

 _"I will, Lincoln. Thank you." replied Bill before running off to speak with Dragonite once again._

 _After watching Bill run off again, Lincoln says "Well...since we're gonna stick around for a few more days, do either of you wanna hit the beach?"_

 _Yawning while shaking her head, Misty answered "Nah, much too early. I'm heading back to bed."_

 _"I'll come with you, Misty. I need to get some more sleep, too." remarked Brock as he followed the redhead back into the lighthouse._

 _After taking a look at the rising sun in the distance, Lincoln shrugs before walking over to Bill and sitting down beside him, intent on hearing the conversation between him and Dragonite._

-Flashback End-

"And that's how I caught Dragonite, Lisa. Now you know." said Lincoln as he held up Dragonite's Pokeball before giving it a concerned look.

Lisa could tell that her brother was worried about something, and the fact that she has been dying to study a Dragonite caused her want to surge through her body. "Please Lincoln! Send it over so I can study it. If you're worried about something then maybe I can help out by giving it a look. Professor Oak has been helping with my research on Pokemon so I can help!" Lisa practically begged her brother.

He chuckled at this as he looked back at her. "It's not that I doubt you can do it. It's just...it would be a bad idea to do it," Lincoln tried to explain to his sister who just looked back with a shocked look.

"Why?! What has you so worried about sending it over to me?! You let Bill study it, so why aren't you allowing me to do the same?!" Lisa demanded while stomping her foot in frustration. Yes, she knew that she was throwing a tantrum, but at the moment she didn't really care. She wanted to study the Dragonite, and she was not going to stop until she found out why she couldn't.

Lincoln sighed as he saw people looking in his direction as they heard his sister's complaints from the videophone. He began groaning in annoyance as she got louder. "Why...why...why did I have to be the one that you wanted to go with?" Lincoln thought to himself as he began rubbing his head as he felt a headache beginning to form.

"Enough Lisa!" Lincoln's voice echoed through the call and into her room which got her to calm down. She still couldn't handle seeing her brother angry it seems. Lincoln sighed as he began to mellow back out before finally looking at his sister.

"I can't send it to you because the second you let it out of the Pokeball, it will destroy the house, possibly kill you all by accident, and probably several other people in the neighborhood. The Dragonite is approximately seventy-five feet tall and based on what Bill told me, it's the last remaining member of a gargantuan subspecies of Dragonite. And considering its size compared to a normal one...I completely agree," Lincoln finally explained to her.

Lisa stared at him as she processed the information.

And processed it.

And processed it.

And processed it.

Before she let out a laugh causing Lincoln to look at her in confusion. He sat there watching his sister fall back and roll around laughing on the floor for a good fifteen minutes. Finally, she began to calm down which allowed him to finally question her laughter.

"it's just...you expect me to believe that you have a seventy-five foot tall Dragonite? The largest any Dragonite has ever grown is around 8' with the average height at 7'03." Even if it is ancient, I highly doubt there has ever been a Dragonite, let alone any Pokemon that large," Lisa let out a laugh which caused Lincoln to just give her a blank face before reaching into his pocket and pull out his Pokedex. In a few seconds, he had it connected to the VideoPhone. After pressing a few buttons, he sent the information on his Dragonite to Lisa.

"There's the stats on it. As you know, the Pokedex gives an accurate description of the Pokemon I caught," Lincoln told his sister while sitting back and crossing his arms while waiting for her response.

Deciding to humor her older brother, Lisa began reading the information Lincoln sent her on his Dragonite...and slowly began to feel her mind shut down.

Lincoln just smirked at his sister's expression before pressing another button which sent a picture that Misty took of him on top of the Dragonite while next to the lighthouse. Lincoln felt himself begin to crack up as he leaned it closer.

"I'll let you study the Pokedex's information, Lis. Whenever you finally visit me, I'll let you check him out then. Have fun studying after pulling your jaw off the ground!" Lincoln happily announced as he pressed the end call button.

Back in her room, Lisa just kept staring at her screen before collapsing onto her back. Her last words before losing consciousness were, "Lynn was completely wrong. Lincoln is the luckiest person on Earth."

-=O=-

-Omake 60: The Mysterious Fossil (Dmattox94)

(AN: Once again, I modified the omake slightly. Credit still goes to Dmattox94 for the original.)

"So...is there a particular Pokemon out there that you're interested in, Bill?"

In response, Bill smiles and nods, saying "As a matter of fact, there is. It's one that I've been wanting to meet for a long time."

"Is it a Legendary Pokemon like Ho-Oh?" questioned Misty curiously.

"Not exactly, but I believe that it's just as unique as a Legendary Pokemon, if not more." answered Bill, shaking his head. "Have any of you heard of the Pokemon Dragonite before?"

While Lincoln shook his head, the two gym leaders immediately nodded their heads, recognizing the Pokemon's name.

"How could we not? That's the signature Pokemon of Lance, the leader of the Kanto Elite Four and the current champion." said Brock with a nod. "So that's the Pokemon you want to meet? A Dragonite?"

"Yes, but the one I have in mind is much different than the one that Lance favors." replied Bill before giving Brock a questioning glance. "Brock, you come from Pewter City, correct?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And they have a museum there? The 'Pewter Museum of Science'?"

Nodding his head, Brock answers "That's right. But what does this have to do with this 'unique' Dragonite you want to meet?"

"Before I continue, I must ask - have you seen the exhibit the Museum hosted that displayed the skeleton of a giant dragon-like Pokemon?" questioned Bill, causing Brock to mull over the question for a bit before nodding again.

"Yeah, I think I saw that exhibit when I was ten. It kinda looked like a Dragonite, but..."

"But...?"

"...It was massive compared to the usual height of a Dragonite. The species shouldn't be any more than nine feet tall, yet the skeleton looked to be around thirty-five or so." replied Brock thoughtfully.

Understanding where this was going, Misty asks "So that's the Pokemon you want to meet? A giant Dragonite?"

"Yes." answered Bill with a nod. "Brock, you were correct when you said that the Dragonite species shouldn't be over nine feet tall. However, with the discovery of that particular skeleton, along with others that had been found in other regions outside of Kanto, I have been led to believe that they are an unconfirmed subspecies of Dragonite."

"Dragonite, huh?" Lincoln mused as he took out Dexter "Hey, Dexter, is there anything you can tell about the Pokemon Dragonite?".

 _'Pokedex data on Dragonite has not been collected. Would you still like me to try and access this data?'_

"Yes, if you don't mind."

 _'Of course. One moment, please.'_ Dexter said before responding a few seconds later _'I regret to inform you that without scanning said Pokemon, I was unable to fully access the data regarding Dragonite. However, I can still give the Pokedex entry if interested.'_

'Better than nothing.' Lincoln thought as he told Dexter to go ahead.

 _'Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Dragonair, this Pokemon can circle the globe in sixteen hours, despite it's bulky build. Tales are often told of how Dragonite rescue shipwrecked crews from drowning and guide them to shore. Incur the wrath of this normally calm Pokemon at your own peril.'_

'Dragonite sounds like an awesome Pokemon to have. Better not get on it's bad side if I meet one.' Lincoln thought as he went over Dragonite's image.

What Dexter displayed was an orange bipedal draconian Pokemon with a cream belly and teal membranes in it's proportionately small wings, it's head consisting of a rounded snout with small nostrils and a pair of antenna with a small horn situated in between them.

'Dragonite looks familiar. I didn't see it in my dream before I came to Kanto, but I can't help but feel I've seen it before.' Lincoln thought before a somewhat recent memory came to mind.

-Flashback-

 _-Huntington Oaks Museum of Natural History - Parking Lot (1 Year Ago)-_

 _"Come on guys, hurry up!" cried an overjoyed Lincoln as the newly turned ten year-old ran inside the museum._

 _"Hurry up?" a twelve year-old Lynn asked before breaking into a run as well "I'm gonna have you eating my dust, Stinkoln!"_

 _"Hey, wait up!" called a five year-old Lana as she tried to catch up with the two of her elder siblings._

 _This current craziness irked the eldest Loud child, sixteen year-old Lori "Guys, just because it's literally Lincoln's birthday doesn't mean you have to act totes insane."_

 _"So, when can they act totes insane?" chimed fifteen year-old Leni, causing Lori to facepalm._

 _"Ugh. Remind me again why we're here at a museum instead of somewhere cool on Lincoln's birthday?" asked a five year-old Lola._

 _"Now, now, princess, your brother wanted to check out the new exhibit here, and since it's his birthday..." said Lynn Sr. as his noticeably pregnant wife Rita joined them._

 _"Your father's right, sweetie. After all, it isn't everyday an unknown dinosaur is unearthed on the shores of Lake Michigan."_

 _"Precisely, maternal unit. And I must say I wholeheartedly agree with Lincoln's choice as where to spend the tenth anniversary of his birth." said Lisa Loud, a three year-old child prodigy, earning a groan from the pageant queen._

 _Ten minutes later, the family was in awe as they stood in the center of the exhibition room before a dinosaur skeleton that looked to be thirty feet long, it's head possessing a rounded snout and a small horn on the top of the cranium._

 _"Fascinating." Lisa admired "This specimen doesn't seem to match anything in the fossil record."_

 _"Didn't know dinosaurs had such round noses." fourteen year-old Luna Loud noted "Why do you think that is, Luan?"_

 _"I haven't the foggiest idea, Lunes." said the thirteen year-old aspiring comedienne "I guess it's safe to say that no one 'nose'. *laughs* Get it?"_

 _"I enjoy looking at this creature." monotoned seven year-old Lucy "It reminds me of how death comes for us all. Sigh."_

 _Wanting to see the creature from all angles, Lincoln walked towards the the backside of the giant reptile where he noticed something strange..._

 _"Hey, Lisa, can you come over here?"_

 _After taking a few seconds to reach Lincoln's position, the prodigy asks "Yes, fraternal unit."_

 _"Can you explain what's going on with this thing's back?" Lincoln asked as he pointed to the creatures upper spine._

 _Sure enough, two bone fragments were positioned under the shoulder blades which connected the creature's arms._

 _"Hmm, there could be a multitude of explanations regarding your query, male sibling - some form of dorsal spine, maybe an unknown mutation..."_

 _"Or wings?"_

 _What was heard next was a mixture of multiple feminine laughs as Lincoln turned around to see the amusement that was overtaking his sister's faces._

 _"Wings? Lincoln, that is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And I room with an idiot."_

 _"No, you don't, Lori. You room with me."_

 _"Aw, wittle Wincoln thinks his precious dino can fly." Lynn teased in a baby voice._

 _After the laughter subsided, Lisa stated "Oh, Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln. Look at the immense size of this creature. Do you have any idea how big a wingspan this former organism would need to achieve flight? And besides, even if this creature was capable of flying, there would've been more bones recovered to reconstruct said appendages."_

 _"Alright, kids, settle down." Rita warned as Lynn Sr. said "Come on, gang. Let's check out the rest of the museum, then we'll head to Gus' Games and Grub for pizza!"_

 _While the sisters cheered as they went on to the next exhibit, Lincoln slowly followed as he gave one last look at the creature._

 _'It was just a thought...'_

-Flashback End-

"Bill, you said that these Dragonite-like skeletons were uncovered all over the world, right?"

"Yes Lincoln. And the strangest thing is when these skeletons were discovered outside the Pokemon regions, the skeletons were always missing their wings, as well as their antenna in some cases, leaving them to be misidentified as dinosaurs." explained Bill, causing Lincoln to think over what the green-haired man had said.

'Missing their antenna and wings, huh? In that case...' thought Lincoln before his eyes widened in surprise. 'Oh, no way.'

The skeleton that he had seen that day at the museum belonged to a Dragonite.

-=O=-

-Omake 61: Rockets On The Beach (SilverNugget)-

-Team Rocket HQ - Office (Time Unknown)-

As he glared at the trembling green-haired woman in front of him, the boss of Team Rocket said "Fourteen grunts. You went on a recon mission - a mission that even our newest members have little to no difficulty with - and you not only fail to complete it, but fourteen of my subordinates end up becoming deserters. For your sake, you better have a damn good explanation for why this had happened."

"I-it was that white-haired brat, sir - he...he managed to talk them into leaving the organization! But I tried to stop them, honest!"

"A boy with white hair...?" questioned the man at the desk, his look of anger diminishing somewhat upon realizing who she was talking about. "Proceed. Explain everything that happened prior to your return."

"Y-yes, sir. It all started when my squad and I arrived at Cerulean Cape..."

-Flashback-

 _-Elsewhere Near Cerulean Cape (12:45 PM)-_

 _"Can't believe we have to pull a recon job here. The beach is meant for relaxation, not observation duty." grumbled a green-haired female Rocket grunt as she led a squad of similar-gendered grunts towards their destination - her boss wasn't happy about her squad's previous failure at acquiring the Moon Stone and had assigned her to do recon at Cerulean Cape as punishment._

 _Normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing as she still had her job and was getting what would be an easy assignment...if it wasn't for the fact that recon duty was meant for the lowliest of grunts within the organization. Being assigned to it after her squad's failure at Mount Moon definitely spoke volumes about how her boss felt about her at the moment._

 _And to make things worse, she was arranged with a completely different squad than her usual one. Granted, she didn't have any problems with the grunts she had with her at the moment, but she was more used to having her usual subordinates with her during a job. At least they wouldn't question any orders she gave them._

 _With a sigh as she glanced at the sandy shore in the distance, she mutters "It's so nice and sunny out today. If it wasn't for the fact the boss wants us to scope out this place, I'd be taking the day off to enjoy the sand, surf and sun."_

 _"Yeah, I know what you mean." commented a pink-haired grunt with a sigh of her own. "But when the boss gives us a mission, we have to do it."_

 _As she looked at the beach, another grunt says "It's a shame we can't just do recon duty down at the beach while enjoying it at the same time. At least we would get something good out of doing this."_

 _While the other grunts nodded their heads in agreement, the pink-haired grunt looked at her cohort thoughtfully._

 _"...You may just be onto something there. Who says that we can't do both?"_

 _Eyes widening in disbelief, the leader asks "Do you have any idea on what you're saying? We're here to complete a mission for the boss, not to loaf around on the beach!"_

 _Crossing her arms, the pink-haired grunt retorts "Yeah, but the boss never specified HOW we had to do recon duty here, so if we were to...say, head down to the beach and get some R &R while keeping an eye out on the area, we're still doing the job he assigned us, right?"_

 _At this, the other grunts' eyes widen in understanding as broad smiles start to appear on their faces. The Leader, on the other hand, simply gives her subordinate a disapproving look._

 _"That's not how recon works, you idiot - we can't just decide to do something like that on the fly while we have a job to do. Besides..." said the green-haired woman before pointing at Lincoln, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon, who looked to be enjoying lunch with each other. "...we can't afford to blow our cover and have those three interfere with our mission."_

 _"Um...chief? Wouldn't acting like we're beach-goers be a much better cover than sitting here and watching over the Cape like a bunch of stalkers?"_

 _"She's got a point - if people see us like we are right now, they're going to suspect we're up to something."_

 _After glaring at the two grunts, the leader snorts before saying "...If you morons want to go down there and blow our cover, fine. But just remember that if we end up failing our mission, you're the ones that'll catch the blame. Got it?"_

 _"You heard the chief, girls - let's go!" cheered the pink-haired grunt before leading her equally as cheerful cohorts down to the beach._

 _As she watched her subordinates run off, the leader grumbled "...Idiots." before grabbing a pair of binoculars in order to use them to look over the Cape. "Well, if you want something done right..."_

 _-Cerulean Cape - Beach (12:55 PM)-_

 _As he and Misty continued to splash each other with water in the ocean, Lincoln says "You can't keep this up forever, Misty - I can keep splashing as long as I need to!"_

 _"Same here, Lincoln! I can keep doing this all..." replied Misty, only to stop speaking upon taking notice of several women, clad in black two-piece swimsuits with red 'R's emblazoned on their tops, as they stepped onto the beach._

 _Realizing that Misty had stopped speaking (and splashing), Lincoln asks "Misty? You alright?", only for the redhead to point at the women that were now setting up towels, pool chairs and even what appeared to be a volleyball net. Upon seeing the red 'R's on their tops, the white-haired boy says "...Those are members of Team Rocket. What are they doing here?"_

 _"Coming to enjoy the beach, apparently." remarked Misty, arms crossed as she eyed the female Rockets with both suspicion and slight envy at the curvaceous figures their swimsuits were showing off._

 _With a concerned look on his face, Lincoln asks "You think we should go and warn Brock?"_

 _"I don't think we need to." replied the Water-Type specialist irritably upon seeing Brock and her Squirtle eyeing the numerous women with grins on their faces. "Both he and my Squirtle apparently already know and don't seem to care."_

 _"We better tell him anyway, just to be sure." said Lincoln before stepping out of the water and running towards Brock. Upon reaching him, he leans down and whispers "Brock, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but those are members of Team Rocket."_

 _His grin still on his face as he eyed the numerous grunts, Brock says "Really hot-looking, bikini-clad members of Team Rocket. And hey, they don't look like they're causing any trouble. All they're doing is just enjoying the beach like we are - nothing wrong with that, right?"_

 _"Yeah, they're not causing trouble. Ease up a bit." said Misty's Squirtle as he stared at the scantily-clad Rockets. "Oh by Arceus, those babes are hot, hot, hot!"_

 _After watching the grunts for a moment while they started enjoying themselves on the beach, Lincoln says "...Well, they don't look to be causing any problems...and if they're here just to enjoy the beach like we are, then I guess we don't need to start any conflicts with them. After all, we're here to relax, not pick a fight."_

 _"There you go, Lincoln. Live and let live." replied Brock, still watching the grunts._

 _After staring at the teenager for a bit, Lincoln rolls his eyes before heading back over to Misty._

 _"So? What'd he say?"_

 _"He said that if they're not going to cause any trouble, he has no issue with them being here. And as much as I know you don't want to hear me say it, he's right - we don't need to start a fight."_

 _After glowering at the Rockets for a moment, Misty sighs before nodding her head, replying "Alright, fair enough. We better make sure to keep an eye on them in case they try anything, though."_

 _"Will do." said Lincoln before noticing that some of the grunts at the volleyball net were looking at him and Misty. Scratching the back of his head, he asks "Er...can we help you ladies?"_

 _"Yeah, we're a couple of players short. You want to join us?" replied one of the grunts while the others nodded in agreement._

 _After a moment, the white-haired boy turned to Misty and asks "...Up for playing a few games of volleyball?"_

 _With a shrug, Misty says "Eh, whatever." before giving Lincoln a predatory smile. "I'm going to stomp you and your team's ass for what happened during our gym battle in Cerulean City, squirt. This may not be a proper rematch between us, but I'll take what I can get."_

 _Narrowing his eyes as a smirk formed on his face, Lincoln says "We'll see about that, Misty. We'll see." before both Trainers start running over to the net, intent on joining the game._

 _-=O=-_

 _-Back With The Leader (1:00 PM)-_

 _As she continued to watch over the Cape, the leader of the squad caught sight of some of her grunts playing what appeared to be volleyball with Lincoln and Misty, causing her eyebrows to furrow in annoyance._

 _"Oh, for fuck's sake...they're fraternizing with the enemy now? Seriously?"_

 _-=O=-_

 _-Back On The Beach (2:00 PM)-_

 _An hour later, Lincoln's group and the Rocket grunts were sitting together, enjoying lunch with each other. Despite their earlier reluctance regarding the black-clad women at first, both Lincoln and Misty found that despite the fact they were members of Team Rocket, the grunts were surprisingly pleasant company to have around._

 _Several of them had even taken a liking to the white-haired boy, much to Misty and Brock's annoyance and Pikachu's amusement. One of them even had him sitting in her lap, absently playing with his hair as he started to talk about both his home life and his travels through Kanto so far._

 _As Lincoln started talking about the 'Sister Fight Protocol' incident, Misty's Squirtle eyed him enviously, muttering "Lucky bastard. What I wouldn't give to be in his position right now..."_

 _"That's horrible! How could your sisters treat you like that?" asked one of the grunts with a disgusted look on her face._

 _"Apparently, their little protocol and the fight over that dress took precedence over the fact I was their brother. And what's more, my mom and dad didn't even do anything to help settle things before they got worse, instead choosing to hide in their room like a couple of scared children. Can you believe that?"_

 _"Sounds like you're living with a disorganized bunch, if you ask me. The boss would never allow something like that to happen under his watch."_

 _Giving the grunt that said that a glance, Lincoln asks "Speaking of which, can I ask you ladies something?"_

 _"Sure thing. What is it?" replied one of the Rockets, nodding her head._

 _"Why'd you join Team Rocket? From what I've seen so far, all of you seem like pretty nice people, so...why join up with a gang of criminals that are willing to terrible things to other people?"_

 _"Well...the pay's good, for one. And we do get access to some pretty decent Pokemon..." replied one of the grunts thoughtfully. "But there's some downsides to working with Team Rocket too, now that I think about it. The boss is a real jerk, for one."_

 _Rolling her eyes, another grunt states "Tell me about it. He yelled at me the other day just because I was a little late with completing a mission two days ago. And while I'm at it, there's plenty of other people back at HQ that I'd love to feed to a Swalot. Bunch of jerks."_

 _"Not to mention that the food, if one could call it that, in the cantina tastes like crap. Bleagh." added another grunt with a disgusted look before giving the rice ball she was holding a smile. "Unlike this morsel of deliciousness. This is actual food, not that slop back at HQ."_

 _"And those outfits are definitely way too tight - it's almost like they want them to be constricting. Hmph." commented yet another grunt, crossing her arms._

 _Pointing at her, Misty's Squirtle comments "Hey, with a figure like that, tight clothes ain't exactly a bad thing."_

 _As the grunt he was sitting with placed a piece of rice ball in his mouth, Lincoln comments "Sounds like working for Team Rocket's got more cons than pros, if you ask me. If you girls are so unsatisfied with how things work there, why don't you just quit? You could probably do better as a regular Trainer like me, anyway."_

 _At this, the numerous grunts looked at Lincoln with odd looks on their faces, as if taking what he said into consideration. As they started thinking over the white-haired boy's words, they realized that he raised a good point - the cons of working with the group definitely outweighed the pros._

 _For one, the 'decent' Pokemon that they got access to were among some of the most common Pokemon that could be found in the Kanto region: Rattata, Sandshrew, Zubat, Ekans, Koffing - all easily obtainable Pokemon that any average Trainer could catch while the higher-ups were allowed access to some of the better ones the organization had at its disposal._

 _And the pay, while fairly good, was just as easily obtainable through battling other Trainers and selling off things they didn't need. If anything, those two ways of making money in particular seemed to be much more profitable than the usual salary they were paid every month. To add further reason for them to consider what Lincoln said, they weren't even allowed to keep any money or Pokemon they stole off of any Trainers they met as they would be quickly confiscated by one of the higher-ups for later use by the organization._

 _To add further fuel to their thoughts, they thought back on some of their fellow grunts (with several of them being close friends of the group) who had been caught by the police and imprisoned. Their boss had refused to bail them out, saying that they didn't need failures in the organization. What if the same thing happened to them?_

 _After a few seconds, one of the grunts said "...You know what? You're right - we can definitely do much better than this.", causing the others to look at her in surprise._

 _"You're going to quit? Really?"_

 _"I don't see why I shouldn't." replied the grunt before giving Lincoln a smile. "That little cutie is right - when it comes to Team Rocket, the cons definitely outweigh the pros."_

 _Standing up, another grunt adds "Yeah! Why should we keep toiling in the lower ranks of the organization when we can go out there and make something of ourselves?"_

 _As the other grunts started to gradually raise agreements of their own, Misty comments "Wow...a few comments and you've got them rearing up to leave Team Rocket for good." before giving Lincoln a glance. "You've got a real way with words, don't you?"_

 _"One of the things I had to pick up with living with a family as crazy as mine." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "You think their boss will be pissed when he finds out that fourteen of his employees are planning to quit?"_

 _"Oh yeah, definitely."_

 _After the grunts had finished with their clamoring, the apparent leader of the group turned to face Lincoln and said "Thanks for helping us see that joining Team Rocket wasn't the best choice we've made, kid. You have our assurances that we won't be working for them or causing trouble for any Trainers ever again."_

 _"Glad to hear it, ladies. Here's hoping things go smoothly for you from now on." replied Lincoln with a smile, causing the fourteen women to give him smiles of their own._

 _"Same to you, cutie. Best of luck to you and your friends on your journey." replied the leader of the grunts before looking at the others. "Alright girls, let's go find the chief and let her know about our decision."_

 _As the fourteen started to leave, they gave the three Trainers and their Pokemon friendly waves as they started up the path. Much to Misty and Brock's ire, around seven of them had left their phone numbers with Lincoln, making sure to give him the 'call me' gesture before leaving the beach._

 _While Misty glowered at the phone numbers, Brock gives Lincoln a stony look and asks "...Seriously, what's your secret? How do you do it, Lincoln?"_

 _"Do what?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised._

 _Pointing at the numbers as his expression changed to one of irritation, Brock shouts "That! How in Arceus' name do you do that?!"_

 _With a shrug before he grabbed the numbers and stuffed them into his bag, Lincoln replied "I dunno...maybe it's my hair? One of them seemed to like playing with it."_

 _-=O=-_

 _-Back With The Rockets (2:25 PM)-_

 _"Quit?!" shouted the leader of the squad in disbelief upon hearing what her fellow grunts had to say. "You can't just quit! You're a member of Team Rocket, damn it!"_

 _"Not anymore. As far as we're concerned, you, the boss and the rest of Team Rocket can take this..." retorted one of the women before throwing her uniform on the ground and spitting on it. "...and shove it. We're out."_

 _As the others did the same and started to walk off back towards the beach, the leader of the squad gaped at the fourteen women in disbelief before taking her Pokeballs off of her belt._

 _"You've got some nerve, thinking you can just leave our organization and walk away! I'm not about to let that go unpunished!"_

 _In response, the now ex-grunts narrowed their eyes before reaching into their tops and taking out several Pokeballs of their own._

 _"You really think you can take all fourteen of us all on your own?"_

 _Upon seeing the others activating the Pokeballs and preparing to throw them, the green-haired woman blanches and backs away. After a few seconds, she shakily points at the fourteen women and shouts "The boss isn't going to let this slide - he'll send us after you. Nobody does this to Team Rocket and walks away unscathed."_

 _"Send your worst. We'll deal with them." retorted the leader of the former grunts, causing the others to nod in agreement._

 _After staring at them for a few more seconds, the sole Rocket huffs before storming off to return back to headquarters to let her employer know about the recent desertions._

 _"...Damn it, the boss is going to kill me when he finds out about this..."_

-Flashback End-

"And that's what happened, sir." replied the green-haired Rocket as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. "Again, I should mention that I tried to stop them from deserting, but their numbers greatly overwhelmed my own. I had no chance of victory against them."

'So the boy was able to talk fourteen of my grunts into leaving the organization...interesting. You're starting to become more and more intriguing by the minute, Lincoln Loud. I'll need to keep a closer eye on you from now on.' mused the man thoughtfully before giving the shivering woman in front of him a hard look. "Since you at least tried to stop those fourteen from leaving, I suppose I can refrain from terminating your contract with Team Rocket this time. But if you goof up again, you're gone. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"However, that doesn't mean that you're off the hook for abandoning the mission I gave you - one month of recon duty with no pay. Now get out."

Trying to keep herself from crying in frustration, the grunt nods and replies "Yes, sir." before leaving the office. Once she was out of the room, she started to swear and curse angrily at the top of her lungs.

-=O=-

-Omake 62: Wish You Were Here (SilverNugget)-

-Cerulean Cape - Beach (1:30 PM)-

As he and Misty lounged together on towels placed on the sand, Lincoln says "Man, this is great. I'm glad that you recommended this place, Misty."

"I'm glad, too. It's been a while since I've been to the beach." replied the redhead with a smile. "So...when was the last time you've been to one?"

"Hmm...I'd say it was around three years ago when I went with my family to Aloha Beach." said Lincoln thoughtfully as he sat upright. "Aside from the fact my sister Luan decided that it would be funny to put a crab in my shorts, I had fun that day."

"Aloha Beach...that's where your family was planning to go after your sister's game, right?" asked Misty, causing a frown to appear on Lincoln's face.

"Don't remind me of that. The last thing I need is a reminder of what happened back in Cerulean City."

"Sorry about that." said Misty apologetically. After glancing at him for a few moments, a wicked smile started to form on her face as an idea popped into her mind. "Say...you remember what I said about you back at the Cerulean City Pokemon Center about you getting the chance to enjoy the beach while that sister of yours doesn't?"

"I remember. What of it?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised.

"...Feel like taking a few pictures of our time here in order to really rub that particular fact in? Just imagine the look on your sister's face when she gets them in the mail and sees that you got to relax at a place like this." suggested Misty, causing Lincoln to stare at her for a few moments before a just as wicked smile started to appear on his own face.

"That's just evil, Misty - I like it. Let me go get my Pokedex."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Living Room (12:15 PM - One Week Later)-

As she and her siblings sat together in the living room, watching their old black-and-white television, Lisa was deep in thought, wondering on how her brother was doing.

'It's been a while since we've last spoken to him...I hope he's alright.' thought the four year-old before giving Lynn a dirty look. 'If something happens to him, you better believe that I'll be sure to make you pay for upsetting him, Lynn. That's a promise.'

Suddenly, she heard the sound of what appeared to be a large vehicle driving up to the family mailbox, stopping for a moment, then driving off again a few seconds later.

'Must be the mail.' thought Lisa before grabbing Luna's arm and gently pulling on it to get her attention. "Sister unit, I believe that we have something in our postal delivery unit."

Eyebrow raised, Luna asked "Um...what?", causing the glasses-wearing girl to let out a sigh.

"We've got mail."

"Oh...alright. Wait here while I go get it." remarked Luna as she got off of the couch and headed towards the front door. After leaving the house, she walks over to the mailbox and opens it, finding several items inside - several bills (as usual), a few magazines for herself, Lola and Leni, a prank catalog for Luan and what appeared to be a small parcel-like package from Lincoln.

...Lincoln actually sent them something?!

After looking over the parsel quickly, Luna noticed that there was something about it that made her raise an eyebrow - the package was definitely from her brother, but it was addressed to Lynn of all people - the very person that started the whole 'bad luck' mess and caused him to leave in the first place.

"...Why would Linc wanna send something to her?" mused the fifteen-year old in confusion as she stared at the parcel. After looking it over a bit more, she shrugs before deciding to head back into the house.

-=O=-

Upon seeing Luna returning back over to the couch with the mail, Lola asks "So what'd we get?", causing the purple-clad teen to hand her the pageant magazine. "Ooh, I've been waiting for this one!"

After distributing the rest of the mail save for the parcel, Luna gives Lynn a glance before haphazardly tossing it to her, saying "Don't know why he would send something to you of all people, but that's yours."

"'He'? What are you..." asked Lynn, only to see who had sent the package to her. "Lincoln?! Lincoln sent this?!"

Almost immediately, everyone else in the room turned their eyes to her, as if wanting to see what the wayward son of the family had sent.

With an expectant look on her face, Lori says "Well? Are you going to open it or what?", causing Lynn to stare at her for a moment before tossing the package back to Luna and crossing her arms.

"Nope. I don't want anything he wants to give me. It's probably cursed with his bad luck or something." started the brunette, turning her nose away from the parsel. "...You can have it, Luna. You're the one that got the mail, so if something happens, well...better you than me."

Rolling her eyes, Luna mutters "Whatever, jerk." before unwrapping the package to find a cardboard box with a lid. After removing the lid, she peers inside of the box, only to find numerous photographs inside. From what she could see, all of them had Lincoln, Misty and Brock and several creatures that she assumed to be Pokemon having fun together on what appeared to be a sunny beach.

What also caught her attention was the fact that written on each one in bright orange ink were the words 'Wish You Were Here!' in what appeared to be Lincoln's handwriting.

After staring at the photos for a moment, then remembering what Lynn had said to Lincoln a few weeks ago, the purple-clad brunette started snickering, saying "Oh man...that's just mean, bro."

Wondering on what had her sister chortling, Luan grabs the box and peeks inside, only to start laughing herself a few seconds later.

"Wow...just wow...it's gonna be kinda hard to top this one, Linc. Good one!"

"What are you two talking about? Let me see that." said Lori before snatching the box away and taking the contents out of it. Upon seeing what was on the photos, she stared blankly at them for a moment before muttering "Oh, you've got to be literally kidding me..."

Snatching one of the photos away, Lola says "Let me see one of..." only to stop upon seeing what it had to show her. After staring at it for a second, her face turns a dark red as she screams "WE DIDN'T GET TO GO TO THE BEACH AND LINCOLN DID?! HOW IS THAT FAIR?!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Lynn before grabbing one of the photos for herself. Upon seeing the image of Lincoln, Misty and Brock on the beach along with the seemingly innocent message written on it, the brunette gaped at it for a few seconds, finding herself unable to speak.

After a few seconds, her eyes narrowed in anger - Lincoln was doing this to taunt her, she was sure of it.

As she and Lucy looked at another one of the photos while Leni and Lana started whining about the unfairness of the situation, Lisa comments "Well now...it seems that our brother's trip seems to be going smoothly, don't you think?"

"Looks like it to me, though I wish I was really there with him." replied Lucy with a shrug. "I wonder if they have any shark-like Pokemon there."

"Well, I'm not sure about Kanto, but I've heard about a species that are similar to sharks living in Hoenn..."

Suddenly, the plug attached to black-and-white TV sparked before shorting out, causing the entire house's power to cut off.

"...Dang it."

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 27. I have to say that this break did a great deal of good for me as it not only allowed me to refresh my motivation to write somewhat, but gave me the time to think about what I wanted to happen in the story next. Anyway, I'm back now, so hopefully I won't need to take another break like this for a while. I will also be writing one chapter per month instead of my usual two from now on. This isn't out of laziness, but to prevent myself from getting burnt out again so soon.

Anyway, on to other matters...

First of all, all of you already know that Ronnie and Clyde will be going to the Sevii Islands to see Professor Ivy. Now then, I don't know what their starters will be just yet, which is where this quiz question comes in: **The Pokemon that Lincoln saw on the tiles and monitors - what are they?**

The one that gets them all correct will get to decide their starters and aside from a few restrictions, you can select whatever Pokemon you like for the role. Here are the restrictions:

-No evolved Pokemon  
-You can either select a regional starter Pokemon from Kanto or Johtoor a Pokemon that can be found on any of the Sevii Islands (you may have to consult Bulbapedia or a guide for FireRed/LeafGreen for this)  
-No Legendary Pokemon  
-Their Levels must be between 5-10  
-You must provide a nature, Ability and moveset for said Pokemon

Aside from these five conditions, anything goes. You can even have their starters be shiny Pokemon if you want.

I've also thought about the idea of having Ronnie and Clyde travel alongside someone else in the Kanto region, too. While I do have a few names already in mind (but I'm not gonna say who), I'm always open to hearing suggestions from you guys.

Finally, here's what to expect from the next chapter - Lincoln meets Samurai again, the battle with AJ, some stuff with Professor Ivy and her assistants, Ronnie and Clyde talk about going to Kanto with their parents and some more omakes. Fun.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Undefeated Trainer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 5 (11:00 AM)-

"Trees, trees, grass, more trees...there's hardly anything to do on this route." muttered Lincoln with a dull expression as he, Misty and Brock continued on their way towards Vermillion City. "Never thought that being a Pokemon Trainer would have boring moments like this."

"Well that's something you're going to have to learn to expect, Lincoln - excitement isn't going to be found in every place we go through." said Misty, giving the white-haired boy a glance. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with nice, quiet moments like this every now and then."

"Have to agree with Misty on this one, Lincoln." commented Brock with a nod. "After all, there's no telling when we'll run into something like Team Rocket again, so we should take the time to enjoy how peaceful things are right now."

"Yeah, I guess so." replied Lincoln, still looking somewhat bored as he glanced around the area, hands in his pockets.

While he had to admit that the two gym leaders had a point about enjoying how peaceful things were while he still could, he also had to admit that he was eager to see what kind of interesting sights and Pokemon he would end up meeting next.

'Can't believe I'm actually bored with how quiet and peaceful things are right now. If I was back home, I would've killed to have things go this way.' thought the white-haired boy as he continued to survey the area for something interesting to stave off his boredom.

At this point, anything would do - an encounter with a wild Pokemon, a Trainer challenging him to a battle, anything!

Suddenly, his eyes caught on a bright-colored, mid-sized sign on the side of the road with the numbers '98' and '0' boldly displayed on it.

Eyeing the sign curiously, the eleven year-old asked "A sign out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Noticing the sign herself, Misty comments "Looks like it might be an advertisement for something." before the three walked over to take a closer look at the sign. As she started to read what the sign had to say, she adds "Let's see what it says here...'Think you have what it takes to break the streak? Come to AJ's gym on Route 5 and find out!'"

Eyes lighting up eagerly, Lincoln asks "Really? There's a gym around here?"

He was hoping for something to do to ease off his boredom and this gym seemed like the perfect thing to keep him occupied. If he managed to win a badge from whoever owned it, that would be the proverbial icing on the cake.

"Well before you start thinking about challenging it, you should take a closer look here." said Brock as he pointed at a small notice at the bottom of the sign that said 'NOTE: GYM NOT SANCTIONED BY POKEMON LEAGUE'. "Looks like that gym's not an official one. If you beat him, you won't be winning any badges from it...well, ones recognized by the Pokemon League, anyway."

As he glanced at the sign, Lincoln asks "An unofficial gym...something like this actually exists?"

"Yeah, there's a few in the Kanto region." answered Brock, arms crossed. "Most of them are owned by Trainers who aspired to be Gym Leaders like myself and Misty, but failed to pass the required exam."

"There's an exam for something like that?"

"Yep. It requires using rental Pokemon of your specialized type against a member of the Elite Four and putting up a good showing against them. I took on Bruno when I tried out for the exam."

"It was Lorelei for me." added Misty with a nod. "She's one of the main reasons I wanted to become a Trainer in the first place."

"I seem to remember seeing you fangirling over her when you met her in person, Misty." commented Brock with a grin, causing the redhead to scowl at him.

"Shut up, Brock."

"So what does it take to be an Elite Four?" asked Lincoln curiously.

"Not sure. They tend to keep that kind of stuff quiet, but I can guess that it probably requires something that's beyond the skill level of a Gym Leader." said Brock before turning his attention back to the sign. "Still, an unofficial gym here on Route 5...never thought I'd see one here. They're usually confined to small towns."

"Maybe the owner is someone that wasn't able to run a gym in a nearby town, so they built one here." commented Misty before taking a look at the numbers displayed on the sign. "The guy's got a pretty impressive record, though - ninety-eight wins and no losses."

Eyeing the numbers with interest, Lincoln replies "Very. I wonder how I'd fare against him. As a matter of fact..." before giving Pikachu a glance. "...Whaddya say, buddy? Feel like seeing how we'd do in a battle against this AJ guy?"

"Might as well. I've been wanting to see how well the training I went through back at Cerulean Cape does for me." said the Electric-Type with a shrug.

"What about you two? Wanna go check out this gym?" asked Lincoln, turning to face Brock and Misty.

As she nodded her head, Misty answers "Sure. I always wanted to see what an unofficial gym looks like. You interested, Brock?"

"Why not? I've always been kinda curious about unofficial gyms too, to be honest."

"Alright then, since we're all in agreement, let's..." started Lincoln as he started to walk away from the sign, only to suddenly stop as something...or someone leaped out of a nearby tree towards them.

"HIIII-YAAAAA!"

Upon hearing the owner of the voice approaching the group, Pikachu jumps off of Lincoln's shoulder and uses Iron Tail to deflect what he perceived to be an attack, causing a loud 'clang' to reverbrate through the air.

A few seconds later, the unknown attacker lands nearby on the ground feet-first and immediately drops the weapon he was holding in order to shake off the dull pain running through his hands.

"Okay, note to self - no more surprise attacks while that Pikachu is around..."

Recognizing the attacker right away, Lincoln raises an eyebrow and asks "...Samurai? Is that you?"

-=O=-

Upon realizing who he had almost attacked, the armor-clad boy quickly replies "Oh, it's you two! My apologies for the attempted show of aggression - it has been quite some time since I have last encountered you and your fiery-haired companion." before picking up his sword and sheathing it. As he does, he notices Brock and adds "And I see that you're travelling with another companion as well. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." replied Brock with a grin. "Name's Brock."

"You may call me Samurai." said the younger male as he sheathed his sword back into it's scabbard. "So how are your travels faring so far?"

"Aside from a few bumps here and there, they've been alright." replied Lincoln, shrugging. "So what brings you here? Did you decide to leave the Viridian Forest to start travelling too?"

"Yes. While I will always consider the Viridian Forest to be my home, I know that one cannot become stronger simply by staying in one place." said Samurai with a nod. "And my travels have proven to be fruitful ones so far - take a look."

After rummaging through his bag, he takes out a badge case and opens it up to show off a gleaming Boulder Badge inside of it. "I won this Boulder Badge a week ago from the gym in Pewter City. Impressive, no?"

"Considering that it's a Rock-Type gym and you specialize in Bug-Types, it is. But...uh, why'd you skip Cerulean City?" asked Misty before she pointed at Lincoln. "Lincoln's already gotten two badges to his name - the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge."

"Ah yes...well, I was going to challenge the gym when I reached Cerulean City, but the gym leaders there said that they weren't accepting challengers that day due to a show they had to perform." replied Samurai curtly. "I intend to return back there at a later point to try challenging them again."

"Figures..." muttered Misty in an annoyed tone before giving the armor-clad boy a nervous look. "By the way, you...uh, didn't catch any new Bug-Types by any chance, did you?"

"Of course I have. I wouldn't be a Bug-Type specialist if I didn't." answered Samurai simply, causing the redhead to let out a disgusted groan.

"Well, I'm happy that you managed to get your first badge. Congratulations." said Lincoln with a smile before a thoughtful look appeared on his face as he took a small glance at the nearby sign. "Say...since you've been in the area recently, I have to ask - do you know about a Trainer by the name of AJ?"

"Hmm...I may have met with someone going by that name at one point and I am willing to share some information regarding him in exchange for something in return."

"Well, what do you want? I don't have much I can spare at the moment."

"I don't want money or anything you have on you at the moment." started Samurai before he gave Lincoln a challenging look. "Instead, what I want is for you to uphold the promise we made to each other before we parted in the Viridian Forest."

Upon hearing this, a grin formed on Lincoln's face as he answered "That's right...we never did finish our battle with each other back in the Viridian Forest, did we? And since Team Rocket isn't around to ruin things..."

"...There's no better time than now for us to conclude our duel." finished Samurai with a grin of his own as he took a Pokeball off of his belt. "And if you win, I will tell you what you want to know. Sound fair?"

"If you can agree that we follow the same rules as before, I can agree to that." said Lincoln as he took a Pokeball off of his belt in response. When Samurai gives him a nod, he asks "Would one of you two mind officiating this for us?"

"I'm on it." replied Brock before getting into position to referee the battle, only to stop halfway. "Erm...what were the rules you followed last time? I wasn't around then."

"No substitutions allowed until a knockout is scored." answerd Samurai and Lincoln in unison.

"Right. Thank you." said Brock before getting into position to oversee the battle. Raising an arm, he adds "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Samurai of the Viridian Forest. This will be a two-on-two battle with substitutions only permitted after a knockout. Begin!"

As he activates the Pokeball he was holding, Samurai answers "Don't expect things to go the same way this time around, Lincoln Loud - my team has improved drastically from the last time we battled and my first Pokemon will prove it!" before throwing it into the air, causing it to open and release a burst of light. "Come on out, Butterfree!"

Once the light finishes materializing into a solid form, it clears away to reveal a purple-colored butterfly-like Pokemon with red eyes, teal hands and feet and a pair of white wings with black patterns on them.

Eyebrows raised at the sight of the new Pokemon, Lincoln mutters "A Butterfree, huh? Let's see here..." before taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the Butterfree, who watched him carefully as he fiddled with the red-colored device.

 _'Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. The evolved form of Metapod, Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.'_

'Looks like he finally managed to get that Metapod of his to evolve. Well if that's the case, then I think I have the perfect Pokemon to take it down.' thought Lincoln as he activates one of the Pokeballs he was holding and threw it. "Here's hoping you're ready for round two - come on out, Beedrill!"

-=O=-

(AN: Before I start with this section, I would like to note that I will occasionally have members of Lincoln's team sent to and retrieved from Professor Oak's lab off-screen. In this case, he swapped out some of his Pokemon in Cerulean City while heading to Route 5.)

Upon seeing Lincoln's Beedrill materialize on the other side of the makeshift battlefield, a sour look appears on the Butterfree's face as it says "...You. I remember you. There's no way I could ever forget someone like you."

After staring at the other Bug-Type in confusion for a few seconds, Beedrill asks "...Have we met before?", causing the Butterfly Pokemon to facefault before shooting back into the air, its eyes flashing furiously.

"How could you forget who I am?! You defeated me in battle back in the Viridian Forest, remember?!" snapped the Butterfree irritably.

"Viridian Forest...?" muttered Beedrill thoughtfully before his eyes glowed slightly in realization. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You're that Metapod I defeated, aren't you?"

"That's right. That was my first battle and you had to go and ruin it! I didn't even get the chance to get a hit in!" replied the Butterfree before it pointed one of its stubby arms at Beedrill. "But now that I'm able to move freely and have a few more attacks in my arsenal, I'm going to pay you back for my defeat."

"Hey, it's not my fault you only knew String Shot and Harden when we fought last time." stated Beedrill with a shrug, which only seemed to piss the other Bug-Type off even more.

"That's beside the point! You humiliated me and now I'm going to make you pay!"

'Geez...never thought a Pokemon based on a butterfly of all things could be this angry at someone.' thought Lincoln with a raised eyebrow. 'Still, it's our opponent and we have to take it down nonetheless.'

Pointing at the Butterfly Pokemon, he orders "Let's start things off with something simple, Beedrill - use Fury Attack!"

"On it!" replied Beedrill before flying towards Butterfree, fore-stingers poised to strike.

"Let's match them with an attack of our own, Butterfree - use Tackle!" commanded Samurai, prompting the purple Bug-Type to give him a nod before charging towards Beedrill.

With a thud, the two attacks collide with each other, sending both Beedrill and Butterfree back several feet.

"Well you've certainly gotten better from the last time we fought." said Beedrill simply as he eyed his opponent speculatively. "At least you're putting up a fight this time instead of just using Harden over and over again."

"That was the only attack I could use aside from String Shot!" snapped Butterfree irritably, incensed by the comment. "But if you think that's the only improvement I've made, then you're dead wrong - there's still more where that came from!"

"Then stop yapping and show me what else you can do."

"Oh, I intend to." retorted Butterfree as Samurai pointed at the Poison Bee Pokemon.

"Use your special attack, Butterfree! Confusion!"

Hearing what Samurai had said, Beedrill only had enough time to say "...Oh hell." before Butterfree's eyes started to glow ominously, causing a strange blue aura to surround Beedrill's body and lift him into the air with ease. After holding him in place for a few seconds, Butterfree points its arm down at the ground, causing Beedrill's body to slam into the dirt with surprisingly strong force.

After managing to peel himself off of the ground, Beedrill mutters "...Great. I'm facing someone who can use a Psychic-Type move. Just wonderful."

"And that's not the only new trick I picked up." replied Butterfree smugly before pointing one of its stubby arms at Beedrill. "Do you recall what happened during our last fight where you kept using Poison Sting against me when I was a Metapod?"

"I do. What of it?"

"Well, you ended up poisoning me that day, so I think it's time you got a taste of your own medicine. Let's see how you deal with this!" said Butterfree before taking to the air and flapping its wings violently, creating a thick cloud of purple pollen-like dust that starts to engulf the area. "Poisonpowder!"

Seeing the toxic cloud getting larger, Lincoln shouts "Get out of there, Beedrill!", only for his words to do no good as the Poison Bee Pokemon's form disappears within the thick cloud of poison.

"Back away from that stuff, Lincoln! You don't want to get that on you!" said Misty, causing Lincoln to give her a look before moving away from the Poisonpowder.

As worried as he was about Beedrill, he couldn't afford to let that poison come into contact with him. He was just going to have to wait and see if everything was alright.

As everyone else follows suit and starts to back away as well, Butterfree eagerly watched on within the poisonous haze to see if his attack worked or not. Beedrill, on the other hand, simply looked around for a few seconds, looking unfazed by the poison.

"Yeah, I bet you're regretting humiliating me now, aren't you? That poison's gotta be hurting you something fierce."

"...Was that supposed to do something? Because I don't feel any different."

Realizing that Beedrill didn't sound sick or even effected by his attack, Butterfree's temper suddenly flares up once again.

"You don't feel any different?! What kind of bullshit is that?! I know that Poisonpowder managed to come into contact with you, so why didn't it work?!"

"Maybe it's because I'm part Poison-Type, dipshit. That gives me a natural immunity to anything that's poisonous." replied Beedrill in a matter-of-fact tone as he crossed his fore-stingers. "However, I don't think the same can be said for you."

"What do you you..." started Butterfree before it started feeling violently ill all of a sudden. Groaning in discomfort at the horrible feeling going through its body, it asks "W-what...did you do to me...?"

"You mean 'what did you do to yourself'." said the Poison Bee Pokemon. "Everyone else knew to back away when you used Poisonpowder earlier. But you? You actually had to be dumb enough to stick around just to see if it'd effect me or not. You're an idiot."

As his fore-stingers start to take on a purplish hue, he adds "And speaking of idiocy, you do realize that you just practically handed me the win with that mistake of yours, right?"

"Wh-what do you mean...?" wheezed Butterfree, finding it hard to remain conscious due to the toxins wreaking havoc in its body.

"During my time at Professor Oak's lab, I trained with a few of the more experienced Pokemon there and managed to learn a new move that supposedly works wonders on poisoned opponents. And now thanks to that error of yours you made earlier, I finally get to try it out." replied Beedrill before flying towards the Butterfree at a speed that had caught the other Bug-Type off-guard.

Before the Butterfly Pokemon could reach, Beedrill jabs one of his fore-stingers into its stomach. In an instant, a sharp, strong burning pain runs through Butterfree's body, causing it to let out a shrill cry of pain that caused everyone else nearby to wince in discomfort.

"Beedrill, what the heck did you just do?" asked Lincoln as he eyes the shadowy form of the writhing Butterfree with a look of concern on his face.

"I used my new move on him. It's called Venoshock - I don't know all the specifics on how it works, but if I use it on a poisoned opponent...well, let's just say that it's going to hurt them. A lot."

While Lincoln winced at Beedrill's description of his new move, Butterfree mutters "D-damn you..." as he tried to keep upright.

After managing to shake the unpleasant feeling from Beedrill's earlier description from his body, Lincoln commands "Beedrill, let's finish that Butterfree off - use whatever you like!"

"Got it!" replied the Poison Bee Pokemon before zooming towards Butterfree and jabbing it in the stomach with his fore-stingers, causing it to let out a pained screech as it was sent crashing to the ground. "Twineedle!"

"D-damn it...not again..."

Once the toxic cloud thins and fades away a few minutes later, Brock goes over to check on Butterfree. After verifying that it wasn't able to keep fighting, he says "Butterfree is unable to continue! The winner of the first round is Lincoln Loud and his Beedrill!"

As Samurai recalls Butterfree back into his Pokeball, Lincoln asks "Think you can keep fighting, Beedrill? I've got a strong feeling he's going to send out that Pinsir of his next."

"Well, I did get pretty banged up during my fight with that Butterfree, but I think I can keep going." replied Beedrill with a nod.

"Good to know, because he's sending out that Pinsir I spoke of right now." said Lincoln just as Samurai sent out the Stag Beetle Pokemon to take Butterfree's place.

(AN: Pretty much just couldn't think of any other way for Venoshock to be introduced. So...yeah.)

-=O=-

As Pinsir stood by, ready for Samurai to give him an order, Lincoln comments "Almost seems like deja vu, doesn't it Samurai?" before a confident smile appeared on his face. "Only difference between our last battle and this one will be that I'm going to win this one instead of it ending in a draw."

"We'll see about that. Pinsir, take that Beedrill down! Use Tackle!" ordered Samurai, causing Pinsir to start charging towards Beedrill, horns opened widely.

Pointing at the oncoming Bug-Type, Lincoln says "Let's match it with an attack of our own, Beedrill - U-Turn!", prompting Beedrill to start charging toward Pinsir as well as a cloak of yellowish-green aura surrounded him.

As soon as Beedrill was close enough to hit Pinsir, Samurai grins and says "It's right where we want it, Pinsir - catch it in midair with Vicegrip!", causing the Stag Beetle Pokemon to quickly change from charging towards Beedrill to using his horns to quickly snag the other Bug-Type out of the air. Once he had his opponent held in place between his horns, Pinsir squeezes tightly, causing Beedrill to let out a pain-filled buzz of discomfort as the yellowish-green aura faded away.

With a look of clear distress on his face, Lincoln calls out "Hang on, Beedrill! I'll try to figure something out!" as the Poison Bee Pokemon feebly tried to wiggle free from Pinsir's grip, only for the two massive horns to hold fast, keeping him in place.

"...Ugh...well, whatever it is you're going to do, make sure you do it quick before..."

"Finish it off, Pinsir! Seismic Toss!"

Hearing this, Pinsir jumps into the air with Beedrill still held tight in his horns. After taking a few seconds to sling the other Bug-Type around to add insult to injury, Pinsir hurls Beedrill with all of his might towards the ground, sending him crashing into the dirt with a sickening thud.

"Beedrill! Are you alright?!" asked Lincoln in concern as Beedrill laid on the ground, clearly out of it.

In a slightly slurred voice, Beedrill murmurs "...That happens. I knew I should've switched out when I had the chance..." before losing consciousness, causing Brock to go over to check on him.

After a few seconds, he raises an arm and says "Beedrill is unable to continue! The winner of the second round is Samurai and his Pinsir!"

"A fine showing, Pinsir. Well done!" congratulated Samurai with a grin, prompting the Stag Beetle Pokemon to click his horns together happily in response.

As he recalled Beedrill back into his Pokeball, Lincoln says "Good job out there, Beedrill. Return." before turning to face Samurai and adding "You weren't kidding when you said that your Pokemon have gotten a lot stronger. I didn't expect you to just change attacks out of the blue like that."

"I can say the same for yours as well, Lincoln Loud." answered Samurai with a respectful nod. "Now then, send out your next Pokemon so I can win our duel."

"Don't be so sure about that. If there's going to be one winner here, it's going to be me." replied Lincoln with a grin as he took another Pokeball off of his belt and threw it. "You're up, Firestorm!"

-=O=-

"So...our next opponent is a Charmander. Never thought we'd be facing one of those again." commented Samurai as he eyed the Fire-Type as it took form in front of Lincoln. As a grin formed on his face, he says "Pinsir, this may not be the same one that defeated us back in the Viridian Forest, but we'll take what we can get. Let's avenge our loss against that particular species, shall we?"

In response, Pinsir nods and says "Gladly." before glaring at Firestorm and clicking his horns together menacingly, causing the smaller Pokemon to back away slightly. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Lincoln Loud, the time for our duel to come to an end is at hand! Prepare yourself!" proclaimed Samurai before pointing at Firestorm. "Take that lizard down, Pinsir! Use Tackle!"

'Oh, there's no way in hell I'm falling for that again...' thought Lincoln as he narrowed his eyes at Pinsir. Pointing at the Stag Beetle Pokemon, he orders "Firestorm, stop that overgrown beetle in its tracks! Use Ember!", prompting Firestorm to open his mouth wide before spewing out a small burst of embers in front of him.

Unfortunately for him, the weak Fire-Type attack wasn't enough to stop Pinsir from easily charging through and slamming his body into Firestorm's, knocking him back a couple of feet.

As he watched Pinsir connect with his Tackle attack, Lincoln noticed something peculiar - the attack did nowhere as much damage at he thought it would do. To confuse him even further, he noticed that the Bug-Type was covered in numerous burns that seemed to be causing it no small amount of discomfort.

Concerned, Samurai asks "What's the matter, Pinsir?", only for Pinsir to click his horns irritably as he tried to ignore the stinging pain on his body.

"I don't know what that little lizard did to me, but it burns and I don't like it."

'That Pinsir's covered in burns...did Firestorm's Ember attack cause that?' thought Lincoln, perplexed.

Upon noticing that Lincoln was eyeing the scorch marks on Pinsir's body, Misty says "Lincoln, I think your Charmander managed to inflict a burn on Pinsir!"

"So Pinsir's suffering from a burn...what did that do again...?" asked Lincoln to himself before taking out his Pokedex and opening it. "Uh...Dexter, can I get some information on 'Burn' status, please?"

 _'Certainly. One moment.'_ replied Dexter before searching for the information Lincoln wanted. After a few seconds, he adds _'Burn status. When a Pokemon is inflicted with a burn, their attack power is decreased significantly. Alongside this, they will take damage from the burns inflicted on their body.'_

"So that's why Tackle didn't seem to hurt Firestorm that badly. I see." mused Lincoln thoughtfully before a grin forms on his face. "Well now, looks like things have turned back into our favor, Firestorm - let's hit that Pinsir where it'll hurt."

"You got it! I'll even use the new move I picked up back at Cerulean Cape to do it!" replied Firestorm before turning to face his opponent. After taking a few seconds to aim his attack, the Lizard Pokemon fires a small burst of purple-colored energy from his mouth at Pinsir, hitting it and creating a small shockwave that sends the Bug-Type crashing to the ground in a battered, burnt heap.

"Whoa...I've never seen that attack before. What was that?" asked Lincoln, clearly intrigued by Firestorm's new move.

As if to answer his question, Dexter states _'That would be Dragon Rage, a Special-based Dragon-Type attack. The user hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. I should also mention that this attack always deals a set amount of damage.'_

'A move that uses rage of all things to attack? That's weird.' thought Lincoln as Brock went over to check on the fallen Bug-Type. 'But it looks like it was enough to take that Pinsir down. Thank goodness for that.'

After verifying that the Stage Beetle Pokemon was unable to keep fighting, Brock points at Lincoln and says "Pinsir is unable to continue! The winner of the battle is Lincoln Loud and Firestorm!"

"I...I did it? I won?" asked Firestorm, blinking in surprise.

With a smile as he rubbed the Lizard Pokemon's head, Lincoln answered "You certainly did, buddy. Great job out there." before recalling him back into his Pokeball. "Go ahead and take a rest. You earned it."

After recalling his Pinsir back into its Pokeball, Samurai walks over and says "That was a fine duel, Lincoln Loud. You and your Pokemon fought well." before offering the white-haired boy a handshake.

"Thanks. Same goes for you too." replied Lincoln as he accepted the offered gesture. "So now that I won, what can you tell me about this A.J. guy? Is he strong?"

"Ah yes, I did agree to tell you what I know." said Samurai thoughtfully, as if recalling a memory. "...I had challenged his gym exactly two days ago while searching for more Bug-Types to add to my team. I lost. He only used a single Pokemon to wipe my team out."

Looking intrigued at the idea of facing off against someone that strong, Lincoln asks "Wow...that powerful, huh?"

"Yes. To be honest, I don't know if you'll be able to beat him at your current level of skill."

"Well, there's only one way I'm going to find out and it's not by standing around here. Can you lead us to where he's staying?"

Nodding his head, Samurai answers "Certainly. But...erm, are you certain that you want to challenge him, Lincoln? He will not be an easy opponent to beat."

"I'm sure." said Lincoln simply, causing the other boy to give him a small shrug.

"Well, alright - just don't say that I didn't warn you. Follow me and I'll take you there."

(AN: I know the battle was a little short, but I was having difficulty trying to come up with other ways to make it work. Sorry.)

-=O=-

-The Santiago Residence - Ronnie's Room (12:30 AM)-

"No, that's not it either..." muttered Ronnie under her breath as she erased what she had been typing for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "Never thought it'd be this difficult to come up with an e-mail to send to Lame-O."

Over the past hour or so, she had spent time trying to type out an e-mail to send to Lincoln, only to find herself encountering difficulties with coming up with what she wanted to say to him.

As she prepared to start rewriting her message once more, the sound of her mother saying "Ronalda, what are you doing up at this hour? You should be asleep right now." startles her, causing her to fall off of her bed and land on the floor with a 'thump'.

"Ouch...that looked like it hurt. Are you alright?"

"Oww...couldn't you have at least knocked before coming into my room?"

"I didn't mean to startle you like that, Ronalda." said Maria with an apologetic tone as she helps her daughter back onto her feet. After both Santiagos take a seat on the bed, she asks "So why are you still up? It's past midnight."

"I'm trying to finish up this e-mail I'm sending to a friend of mine. Once I finish with it, then I'll go to bed."

"An e-mail for a friend, huh? Is it that boy you like?"

Trying to keep a blush from forming on her face, Ronnie nods and replies "Yeah, it's for him. I'm just having a hard time finding the right words to use, y'know?"

"I know that feeling all too well. Why, when I first met your father, I had a lot of difficulty finding the right words to tell him how I felt too." said Maria as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "It's better to speak from the heart than it is trying to come up with something to say in your mind. That's what I believe."

"I'll take that idea into consideration, Mom. Thanks." replied Ronnie, giving her mother a grateful nod for the suggestion. As she and Maria sat together, the Hispanic girl realized that there was no better time than now to bring up the subject of going to Kanto to her. "...Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly. What is it?"

"Well...it's about the boy I want to send that e-mail to - he's currently going on a trip outside of the United States and..."

"And...?"

"...And I'd like to join him over there. I've already spoken with someone that can help me get over there, but I need your approval before I can go."

After staring at her daughter with a bewildered look on her face, Maria asks "...You want to leave the country in order to go travel with that boy?", causing Ronnie to blush before nodding her head. "I don't know, Ronalda...going on a trip out of the States isn't going to be easy to afford. Not to mention that school will be starting up again next week and I'm worried about your education - how do you expect to get a good job in the future if you don't go to school?"

"I know that something like that is important, Mom. Really, I do." said Ronnie with a sigh. "But I can't leave him out there all alone. It just doesn't seem right, especially considering why he's out there in the first place."

Eyebrow raised at the unusual choice of words, Maria asks "...'Why he's out there in the first place'?"

Realizing that she slipped up, Ronnie quickly says "He's...er, helping out a professor over there with his research, Mom. I'd like to go over there and lend him a hand."

She couldn't tell her the truth about what really happened to Lincoln. Not yet.

"And what exactly does this professor research? It's nothing illegal, is it?"

"Not at all. He's studying the wildlife that reside on the island he lives on."

"So this professor studies zoology. I see." replied Maria with a thoughtful look. "And you say that your friend is helping him with this research?"

"Uh-huh. We spoke a few days ago through video chat about it - he's having the time of his life over there." said Ronnie, nodding her head. "And I want to go there to help out, too."

"...And you're sure that this is something that's really happening? This isn't some cock-and-bull story you're telling me just so you can skip school, is it?" inquired the older female, giving her daughter a suspicious look.

"I'm being completely serious about this, Mom." replied Ronnie, crossing her arms. "In fact, when I'm able to get into contact with Professor Oak again, I'll see about bringing you along so you can talk to him yourself."

After taking a few moments to mull over Ronnie's words, Maria sighs and answers "...Give me a few days to think about it, Ronalda. Is that alright with you?"

"That's more than fine, Mom - at least you're willing to think it over first." replied Ronnie with a nod, prompting her mother to ruffle her hair playfully.

"Glad to hear it. Now then, get that e-mail of yours finished up so you can get some sleep. It's late."

Once her mother had left the room to head back off to bed, Ronnie started once more on drafting up an e-mail to send to Lincoln. Unlike her previous attempts however, she found it a lot easier to do this time around.

'Wow...Mom really knew what she was talking about when she gave me that advice earlier. I'm having a much easier time with this.' thought the Hispanic girl with a smile as she finished off her message. 'And done. Now to send it to Lame-O's e-mail address.'

With a click, Ronnie sends off her message with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"And that handles that. Now to get some shuteye..."

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 5 (1:25 PM)-

"It's not too much farther now." stated Samurai as he continued to lead the three Trainers to their destination. After pushing aside a few branches, he points at what appeared to a large tent-like structure that was surrounded by a tall fence made out of logs.

Above the entrance was a large sign that stated 'A.J.'S GYM - UNDEFEATED!' in bold red letters with a LED display showing off the same numbers as before: '98' and '0'. At the bottom of the sign was the same notice about the gym being an unofficial one.

As he pointed at the tent, Samurai comments "This is the place - A.J.'s gym.", prompting the others to step closer to get a better look.

"So this is it, huh? It certainly looks impressive for an unofficial gym." commented Misty as she looked at the sign above the fence for a moment before giving Lincoln a sly look. "You might have your hands full with this one, Lincoln - ninety-eight wins in a row isn't something to take lightly."

Crossing his arms, Lincoln replies "We'll see about that, Misty. I haven't lost a battle either and I don't plan to start losing now."

"Misty's got a point, Lincoln - a Trainer with this kind of record isn't going to be easy to beat." stated Brock, causing Lincoln to give him an annoyed look.

"You don't think I can beat this A.J. guy either? Seriously?"

"I'm not saying that you can't. I'm just stating that he isn't going to be an easy opponent to face off against - with a record like this, A.J. probably has months, if not years, of battling experience, which is a definite advantage he would have over you."

Before Lincoln could give Brock a reply, a drawling voice asked "Who're you guys? You challengers or somethin'?", catching the attention of everyone nearby.

Turning to face the source of the voice, the four Trainers and Pikachu saw a burly-looking teenager with dark green hair, a red and black-colored t-shirt, a blue-colored backpack, red boots and a pair of dark blue denim shorts staring at them, as if sizing them up.

As he glanced at the unknown Trainer, Lincoln noticed something peculiar about him - there was just a single Pokeball, along with what appeared to be a curled-up whip, attached to his belt.

Eyeing the red and white sphere speculatively, the white-haired boy thought 'Must be holding his favorite Pokemon inside of it.'

Upon noticing that Samurai was among the group, the green-haired teen smirks and says "Well, well, well...looks who's come back. You lookin' for another whuppin', sword-boy?"

Quickly shaking his head, Samurai answers "No. Rather, I've brought someone here who would like to challenge you to a battle." before gesturing towards Lincoln, who gazed at the teenager curiously. "This is Lincoln Loud - a Trainer from the United States. He's interested in challenging you and your win streak."

"You must be A.J., right? The owner of this gym?" asked Lincoln, causing the green-haired teen to nod.

"That's me. And based on what sword-boy just said, you must be my next victim. Good - I've been lookin' for someone to be my ninety-ninth win." replied A.J. confidently, causing the white-haired boy's eyes to narrow. "You'll do just fine."

"Don't start celebrating just yet. I'm gonna break that streak of yours."

"Pretty tough talk for a half-pint. Well, we'll see on whether you can back it up or not - follow me and I'll take ya to our battlefield."

With that said, A.J. motions for the group to follow him through the gate leading to the gym. After sharing a glance with each other, the four Trainers comply.

As the green-haired teen led her and the others through the gym's grounds, Misty comments "Gotta admit that this is a pretty nice setup you've got here. You must've put a lot of work into this place."

"Yep. A lot of blood, sweat and tears went into building this place - it, along with my win streak, is my pride and joy." replied A.J. with a nod before coming to a stop in front of a raised platform that appeared to be the gym's battling field. "Here we are. You ready to lose, half-pint?"

"I should be asking you that." retorted Lincoln, arms crossed. "So what's the rules for our battle?"

"Use whatever Pokemon you like. Same rule goes for me, but I'll just need one to kick your sorry ass and get my ninety-ninth win." said the older male confidently as he placed his backpack on the ground before placing his fingers to his mouth and letting out a whistle.

As if on cue, a lone Butterfree - one that looked to be much larger than the one Samurai used earlier - flies out of the tent and over to A.J.'s side.

"You called, chief?"

Pointing at his backpack, A.J. says "Got some freshly caught newbies in the bag. Take 'em into the gym and get 'em started on learnin' how we do things around here."

With a nod, the Butterfree grabs the backpack and flies back into the gym. As it does, Lincoln points at the backpack and asks "What's in the bag?"

"Just a bunch of Pokemon I caught before I ran into you guys." replied A.J. nonchalantly with a shrug as he walked over to one of the ends of the battlefield. "Got a bunch more in the gym, if you wanna check 'em out after our match."

"Which I intend on winning. You're gonna have to change that sign of yours by the time I'm done with you." stated Lincoln as he took his place on the other end of the field.

As he detached his whip from his belt and uncurled it, A.J. replies "Ain't the first time I've heard that one, kid. You don't know who you're messin' with here!" before cracking it on the ground in front of Lincoln, causing him to jump back with a yelp. "After I get done with you, I'll be one win away from reachin' my goal of one-hundred victories in a row. Once I've done that, I'm gonna start gunnin' for badges."

Trying to regain some of his former bravado, Lincoln asks "Ninety-eight wins and you still don't have any badges? Well, you're facing off against someone with two of 'em and you better believe that I'm not going to make this a cakewalk for you."

"Spunky, arentcha? Good. Makes my victory all the more satisfyin' when it's all over." said A.J. with a smirk before taking the lone Pokeball off his belt and activating it. "Well, let's get started then. Go ahead and send out whoever you want."

"Alright then, you asked for it." replied Lincoln as he took a Pokeball off of his belt and activated it as well. As he throws it into the air, he adds "Come on out, Azami!"

As the Grass-Type materializes on the other side of the field, A.J. smirks and says "You're gonna use a Bulbasaur, huh? Well, let's see how it does against my Pokemon." before throwing his own Pokeball. "Get out here, Sandshrew!"

Surprised at A.J.'s choice of Pokemon as it takes form on the green-haired teen's side of the field, Lincoln asks "You have a Sandshrew, too?"

"Yep. He's been my partner ever since I started off as a Trainer." replied A.J. with a nod before a predatory smirk appears on his face. "And he'll make short work of that Bulbasaur of yours, type advantage or not."

"We'll see about that." retorts Lincoln before pointing at the Ground-Type in front of him. "Go get 'im, Azami! Let's win this and smash that streak!"

-=O=-

-The McBride Residence - Clyde's Room (12:45 AM)-

While Lincoln and Azami took on A.J.'s Sandshrew, Clyde was in his room, laying on his bed while thinking about the conversation he had earlier with his parents...

-Flashback-

 _-The McBride Residence - Dining Room (7:00 PM)-_

 _As the three McBrides sat together and enjoyed some freshly delivered pizza, Harold noticed that Clyde wasn't exactly focused on eating his meal. Instead, he seemed like something was bothering him._

 _"Son? Are you alright?"_

 _"Oh...uh, I'm fine, Dad. What makes you ask something like that?"_

 _"Maybe the fact you've hardly taken a bite from your pizza ever since the deliveryman brought it here? It's going to get cold if you just leave it there." replied Harold as he pointed at the slice of pizza on Clyde's plate, causing the boy to blush slightly in embarrassment._

 _"Oh..."_

 _"So what's bothering you, Clyde?" asked Howard, eyebrow raised. "Whatever it is, you can tell us. Is one of the kids in the neighborhood bothering you?"_

 _"No, it's not that. It's..." answered Clyde before taking a few moments to consider whether he wanted to speak about the subject of going to Kanto or not, Once he finally decides to bite the bullet and get it over with, he sighs and adds "It's about Lincoln. I visited his house a few days ago, only to find out that he's on a trip outside of the United States."_

 _"He's out of the country right now?" asked Harold, receiving a nod from his son in return. "Well don't worry about him, son - I'm sure he'll be back soon."_

 _"It's not that, Dad. I...I actually want to go over there and join him."_

 _"You want to do what?"_

 _"I want to go out there and join him, Dad. His sister Lisa told me that he's helping a professor over there with his research on the wildlife living in the area." answered Clyde before he picked up the slice of pizza on his plate and took a bite from it. "And I wanna go over there and help him out. I feel like I could learn a lot from something like this."_

 _After the two McBride parents spend a few minutes speaking to each other in whispered voices, Howard turns back to Clyde and answers "...We'll think about it, son. We can't make any promises that we'll go along with this idea of yours, but we'll think it over."_

 _"Thanks, Dad." said Clyde, a smile gracing his face._

 _Ruffling his son's hair, Howard replies "Anytime, son. Now then, let's finish eating before the pizza goes cold."_

-Flashback End-

'At least they're willing to think about the idea instead of just outright telling me no. That's more than what I was expecting them to say.' thought Clyde before he turned his attention to a calendar hanging on a nearby wall. 'Just hang on a bit longer, buddy. We'll hopefully be over there to join you soon.'

With that final thought in mind, he falls asleep, dreaming of the many adventures he would possibly be having in the near future.

-=O=-

-A.J.'s Gym - Battlefield (1:28 PM)-

When Lincoln started the battle against A.J., he thought that despite the fact it would be a difficult battle, he would be able to find a way to overcome whatever he threw at him and win.

That all changed when the older boy's Sandshrew took out Azami in a single hit. And now, two minutes and fifty three seconds later, he was down to just his Pikachu, who was trying to remain conscious from the beatdown the Ground-Type had given him.

After eyeing the weakened Electric-Type for a bit, A.J. cracks his whip on the ground and orders "Finish it!", causing Sandshrew to slash at Pikachu with a pair of shimmering claws, sending him skidding across the battlefield before coming to a stop in front of Lincoln, clearly unconscious from the powerful blow.

As Lincoln starts checking over Pikachu to see if he was alright, A.J. recoils his whip and says "Looks like I win. So much for all that tough talk you were spoutin' earlier."

"I didn't even last five minutes..." muttered Lincoln in both disappointment and disbelief at how easily A.J.'s Sandshrew had destroyed his team. It only took that one Pokemon to wipe out everything he could throw at it. The only one that he didn't try was Raph, which he knew wouldn't be of any help considering the fact he still held a grudge against the white-haired boy.

And to make things even more humiliating for him, A.J. never gave his Sandshrew a single vocal command. Instead, he used the sound of his whip cracking on the field to communicate with the Ground-Type - something that Lincoln didn't think was possible.

Walking over, Brock asks "...Lincoln? You alright?"

"I'm fine, Brock. I'm just...a little disappointed in myself at how easily I lost." said Lincoln before giving A.J., who was congratulating his Sandshrew on a job well done, a glance. "He completely trashed my team with just one Pokemon..."

"Well, I did say that you were probably going to have your hands full with facing off against A.J." replied Misty, arms crossed.

Nodding in agreement, Samurai adds "I told you that he wasn't going to be an easy opponent to face. But at least you lasted longer than I did."

"How long did it take for him to beat you?" asked Misty, causing a slightly dejected look to appear on Samurai's face.

"Two minutes. That Sandshrew of his completely decimated anything and everything I could throw at it."

"Ouch..." replied the redhead with a wince before turning to face Lincoln. "At least you lasted a bit longer than that."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Misty. I still got completely stomped." muttered Lincoln as he sat on the edge of the platform with Pikachu in his arms.

Taking a seat beside Lincoln, Brock asks "Lincoln, can I give you a piece of advice?"

"...What is it?"

"It's something my father told me after I faced my first loss." said Brock before crossing his arms. "Instead of letting this loss get to you, you should take it as a learning experience - something to motivate you to become stronger."

When Lincoln didn't give him a reply, he adds "Look, I know that you're bothered about losing to A.J. and that's fine. It's completely understandable. But you have to understand that there's going to be times like this where you'll have to take a loss."

"And losing, despite how bad it may feel at times, is nothing to be ashamed of - it happens to everyone." says Misty, nodding her head. "Think of this as a reminder to train harder and improve yourself even further."

With a frown, she adds "Besides, do you really want to be like that awful sister of yours and act like a complete brat just because you can't win all of the time?"

Grimacing at the idea of acting just like Lynn, Lincoln shakes his head and says "...No, I don't want to become anything like her. Not at all." before letting out a sigh. "But losing so easily to A.J. like that...it really does damage to a guy's confidence. Almost makes me feel like I'm not cut out for this Pokemon Trainer stuff."

"Lincoln, nobody starts off as an exceptional Trainer when they begin their career." said Brock reassuringly. "Even Misty and myself were just as inexperienced as yourself at one point."

"That's true. And look at us now - both of us are gym leaders. So imagine what kind of Trainer you'll become with enough experience under your belt." stated Misty, nodding her head. "We both know that you've got a lot of potential to be a great Pokemon Trainer, but you lack the experience needed to show it."

With a nod of his own, Samurai remarks "I have to agree - experience goes a long way towards improving both your Pokemon and yourself."

"...Yeah, I guess you guys are right. I shouldn't let this get to me." said Lincoln, feeling a bit better. Giving A.J. a glance, he adds "Guess I should be the better man and congratulate him on his win." before getting up and walking over to speak to him.

Upon seeing Lincoln approaching him, A.J. asks "You want somethin' from me?", only for the white-haired boy to extend his arm out for a handshake.

"Just thought I'd offer my congratulations, that's all." answered Lincoln with a small smile.

After a moment, A.J. grins and says "Well, at least you're bein' a good sport about your loss. I can respect that." before accepting the gesture. "Had a couple of Trainers I defeated in the past tell me that were less than friendly with me after I beat 'em. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's when people can't face the fact that they've lost."

"Sounds like you've run into plenty of sore losers in the past, huh?"

"You have no idea. Accusations of cheating, demands for rematches...I've dealt with a lot of shit from other Trainers, but you're one of the few that actually has the decency to admit that you know when you've been beaten."

"I'll take that as a good thing, then." said Lincoln, crossing his arms. "I have to ask, though - how long have you been a Pokemon Trainer? Based on what I saw during our battle, you really seemed to know what you were doing."

"I've been one for about five years now." answered A.J., scratching his chin. "Started when I was about your age, I'd wager."

"Wow...five years of battling experience. It's no wonder I got stomped so badly." said Lincoln with a slight wince. "I've only been a Trainer for a couple of weeks."

"A greenhorn, huh? Well...how about I show you around the gym for a while? You might learn somethin' from how we do things around here."

"You're offering a tour of your gym?"

Nodding, A.J. answers "Sure, why not? I'm in a pretty good mood right now, so if you're alright with the idea, then so am I. Just don't start any trouble and we're good."

Walking over, Samurai asks "If it's not too much of a bother, could you offer the same opportunity to me? There is so much I can learn from a place like this."

"Same goes for us, too. We'd like to take a look around your gym, if that's alright." chimed in Misty while Brock nodded his head in agreement.

Shrugging, A.J. replies "If ya want, that's fine by me." before heading over to his tent and going inside. After a few seconds, the others follow after him. Upon entering the massive tent, the four Trainers were greeted with the sight of what looked like dozens of Pokemon hard at work, training with each other and the assorted pieces of equipment scattered about the area.

"Whoa...I've never seen so many Pokemon in one place like this before..." said Lincoln, awestruck. "Are these all yours?"

"Yep. Caught every single one of 'em on my own." replied A.J. as he sent out his Sandshrew once more, who awaited orders from his Trainer. Pointing at a large pool nearby, he says "Get to the pool and start workin' on your water resistance, Sandshrew."

"Got it, chief."

As the Ground-Type walked off, A.J. says "As you can see, I make sure that all of my Pokemon work hard on improvin' themselves so they can perform to their fullest in battle." before pointing at his Sandshrew, who was now standing on a diving board positioned next to the pool. "We even work on adapting to weaknesses so we can resist 'em better. Sandshrew, dive!"

"Got it!" squeaked the Ground-Type before diving off of the board and into the water.

"Hey, not that I'm criticizing your training methods or anything, but isn't water bad for a Ground-Type Pokemon?" asked Misty as the Mouse Pokemon lands in the water with a splash.

"If they aren't trained to handle themselves water, it is. But I've been workin' with Sandshrew on buildin' up a resistance for years now." replied the green-haired teen as he watched Sandshrew break the surface of the water and start swimming around in the pool. "See? Perfectly fine."

"So you train your Pokemon specifically to overcome their weaknesses. Interesting." commented Samurai, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Yep. Works wonders when it comes to opponents who think type advantage is everything." said A.J. with a nod. "But that's not all we work with. See those devices that all of my Pokemon are wearin'?"

As he watched a Beedrill and Butterfree that were wearing said devices spar with each other, Brock replies "Yeah, I see them. What are they? I've never seen anything like those before."

"Macho Braces. They restrict the Pokemon and make it harder for 'em to move, so they have to build up their strength in order to be able to regain their mobility." said A.J. as he walked over to a small crate and took one of the braces out to show it off. "Here, take a look for yourself."

While the others looked at the brace with interest, Lincoln asks "But doesn't it hurt them to wear something like that?" with a concerned look on his face.

"It doesn't hurt 'em, but it's definitely not easy to move around in when ya first put it on." replied A.J. as he pointed at Sandshrew, who was easily doing reps with a pair of dumbbells while Pikachu, who ran over to give it a try himself, struggled to do the same with just one. "But you better believe that they'll make your Pokemon a lot tougher once they get used to wearin' 'em."

As he continued to struggle to lift the weight, Pikachu grunts "C'mon, you stupid..." before turning to face Sandshrew, who was still doing reps with relative ease. "By Arceus, how heavy is this thing?"

"A lot more than what you can lift, apparently." replied the Ground-Type as he continued exercising.

While Lincoln tried not to snicker at the sight, Samurai comments "Intriguing. I may have to see about acquiring a few for my Pokemon if they can make them stronger."

"Well, if you want to buy one from me, it's not gonna be cheap. After all, Macho Braces aren't easy to come by." answered A.J., arms crossed. "Hell, I'm lucky to have acquired the amount I've got right now."

"I'll have to look into that before we go." said Lincoln before he turned his attention to watch the Butterfree and Beedrill spar with each other again. "Man, you really push your Pokemon to their limits, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm tough on 'em, but I have to be if they're gonna be strong enough to play a role on my team." replied A.J., arms crossed as he watched the two Bug-Types as well. "Doesn't mean I don't treat 'em with the proper respect, though. I may be tough, but I'm not a monster."

"So you tend to be strict with your Pokemon, but you aren't abusive towards them. You just want to make sure they're the strongest they can possibly be." commented Misty thoughtfully as she eyed a trio of Rattatas passing a ball to each other. "That's something I can respect."

With an amused snort, the green-haired teen answers "If only some of the other Trainers I've met before saw things that way. Had a Trainer challenge me a few weeks ago that said my training methods were 'barbaric' and tried to get my Pokemon to abandon me to go with him. Needless to say, I kicked his sorry ass outta here and told him not to come back."

"Everyone has their own opinions on how Pokemon should be trained, I suppose." remarked Lincoln as he turned his attention to watch another spar nearby involving a Fearow and a Pidgeotto. "So what else do you use to help you Pokemon grow stronger aside from those braces?"

"I'd like to know, too. Your Pokemon all appear to be in exceptional shape." added Brock, nodding his head. "What kind of dietary arrangements do you have for your Pokemon? Do you make your own Pokemon food?"

"I certainly do. Follow me and I'll show ya what I've got." replied A.J. with a grin before leading the group over to a massive pantry nearby. Opening it up, he adds "Whaddya think? Pretty impressive, huh?"

As he and the others gaped at the large collection of jars full of Pokemon food inside the pantry, Lincoln said "...Wow. That's gotta be around a year or two's supply worth of food in here..." before noticing that each jar had a label with an image of a different Pokemon on them. "I'm guessing that each jar contains food meant for a specific Pokemon species?"

"Yep. And because each one is meant for a particular type of Pokemon, you aren't gonna find two serving types that're the same." replied A.J. with a nod before a proud look appeared on his face. "Everything you see here is completely homemade - none of that store-bought corporate crap you find in most Pokemarts."

With a thoughtful look on his face, Brock asks "So you create specific recipes for every single one of your Pokemon? That's interesting."

"Yep. There's certain vitamins and nutrients that work better for certain Pokemon than they do for others, so I try to create food that's based on what's best for 'em to get the best possible results." replied A.J., nodding his head. "Of course, the recipes aren't something I'm too keen on sharing with just anyone."

"Understandable. If I was in your position, I wouldn't be too keen on sharing something like that, either." said Brock with a nod of his own. "I'm interested in learning how to be a Pokemon Breeder, so while I won't ask you for your recipes, any tips you can share with me on how to make food like this would be welcome."

"I'll think about it." replied A.J. simply before the sound of a bell ringing caught his attention. Giving his Pokemon a stern look, he states "Alright, you wimps get a fifteen-minute break. You better make the most of it." in a commanding tone, prompting every single Pokemon in the gym to collapse to the ground, exhausted.

Eyeing the tired Pokemon with concern, Misty asks "Wow...they look beat. How many breaks do you allow them every day?"

"Five breaks, all fifteen minutes each. Two of 'em are for eating." replied A.J. as he holds up five fingers. "Other than that, we train almost all day. Gotta keep working on gettin' strong enough to challenge the Pokemon League."

"So you don't let your Pokemon have time to enjoy themselves?" asked Lincoln, eyebrows furrowed slightly - while he didn't exactly object to how A.J. trained his Pokemon, he didn't like the idea of not allowing them to have any time off every once and a while.

"I'm not that strict." answered the green-haired teen with a frown. "We take the weekends off from training. On those days, I let my Pokemon take it easy and allow them to spend their free time however they like."

"And how do your Pokemon spend that time?"

"By training and growing stronger. What else?"

While Misty, Brock and Lincoln sweatdrop at the reply, Samurai nods and says "There is nothing wrong with wanting to improve yourself, no matter what the circumstances."

"Exactly. And if my Pokemon want to spend their free time training, who am I to say no?" replied A.J. with a grin. "In any case, let's move on - there's still more around here for me to show you."

-=O=-

-Five Island - Professor Ivy's Laboratory (2:00 PM)-

"Where are those girls? They should've been back here half an hour ago..." muttered Professor Ivy to herself as she sat on a bench positioned near the entrance to her laboratory.

She had sent her assistants out to look for Pokemon to serve as starters for the two Americans that would be coming to her laboratory to take their Trainer's exam. It should've been simple - just go out, catch something and bring it back for her to look over. Easy.

She didn't even care about what they captured, just as long as it was something that was suitable to be a starter Pokemon. It shouldn't be taking them this long to get back.

"Probably should've handled something like this myself. At least I wouldn't have to worry about being late." said Ivy with a sigh before continuing to keep watch for her wayward assistants.

A few minutes later, her eyes caught sight of three brunette teenagers clad in wide-lensed glasses, bright floral shirts and equally colorful shorts as they ran over towards her, waving eagerly.

"Professor, we're back!" chimed the tallest of the three girls as she and the other two continued on their way over towards the plum-haired professor.

Once the three come to a stop in front of her, Ivy crosses her arms and asks "You're thirty minutes late. What kept you three, Charity?" with an impatient look on her face.

"Sorry about being late, Professor - we would've been back sooner if it wasn't for those awful bikers we ran into on the way back on Three Island. They wouldn't leave us alone until we gave them some of our money." replied one of the three girls before a disgusted look appeared on her face. "Savages."

At this, Ivy's look of impatience disappears almost immediately. She had to admit that there had been reports over the past week or so about rogue bikers causing trouble for the inhabitants of Three Island. And considering that her assistants were below-average at best when it came to battling, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if they were able to hold the three girls up so easily.

"I see. Well, you're here now and that's all that matters." replied Ivy, nodding in understanding. "So, did you three catch anything good for our guests? Or did those hooligans take those from you, too?"

With wide grins on their faces, the three girls take what appeared to be several Pokeballs out of their bags and show them off, causing the older female's eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"We may be a few Pokedollars shorter, but the Pokemon we caught are all safe and sound, Professor."

"...Well, you three certainly were busy over the past hour. Let's see here..." muttered Ivy before taking a device out of her coat pocket to scan the contents inside of the Pokeballs. After a few moments, she nods in approval and adds "Good work, you three. Aside from the two that we will reserve for our guests, everything you've managed to capture today will assist us greatly with our research."

"Speaking of which, you never really told us much about them, Professor. All you've told us was that a couple of potential Trainers would be coming to the lab to take the Trainer's exam." said Charity while the other two nodded their heads.

"I suppose I can tell you three a couple of things I know about them, since you did such a good job with catching those Pokemon earlier." replied Ivy, nodding while crossing her arms. "There's two of them - a boy and a girl. Both of them were recommended to me by Professor Oak a few days ago during a VideoPhone call."

"Professor Oak vouched for them, huh?" asked one of the girls, eyebrow raised.

"Yes. As he is currently too busy with other affairs at the moment, he asked if I could handle their Trainer's exam personally." answered Ivy. "There is one interesting thing to note about these two children - both of them come from the same hometown as the American we saw on the television a few weeks ago."

"They're Americans?" asked Charity, interested. "Kinda like that white-haired boy on the television? The cute one?"

"Yes, exactly. In fact, I believe Professor Oak informed me that these two are good friends of that particular boy." said Ivy with a nod, causing the three teens to start chattering excitedly with each other. "Now calm down, you three - they may not be able to come visit us at the lab. Don't get your hopes up about meeting them just yet."

Once the three calm down, she adds "Now then, I don't know about you three, but I'm famished. Who's hungry?"

"I can try cooking again to save us a few Pokedollars, Professor. I'm sure that I'll get it right this time." suggested one of the three girls, only for everyone else to give her a bewildered look.

"Faith, remember what happened last time during my VideoPhone call with Professor Oak?" asked Ivy, eyebrow raised. "Do you really want that to happen again?"

As she and Charity nodded in agreement, the other girl answers "Professor Ivy's got a point, Faith. The last thing we need is for you to blow up the stove again."

"My cooking's just fine, Hope!" snapped Faith as she prods Hope's nose with one of her index fingers. "Besides, I'm not the only one that blows stuff up around here. Remember what happened last week with the dishwasher?"

"That wasn't my fault! It was just...defective, that's all!"

"Defective, my foot! You blew it up, plain and simple!"

As the two started to argue with each other, Charity sighs and says "Looks like they're at it again, Professor. You want me to go ahead and order take-out again?"

"Please do. I'm in the mood for pizza today." replied Ivy with a nod. As Charity takes out a cell phone to call the local pizzeria, she sighs and mutters "We really need to learn how to cook food around here..." while the other two assistants continue to argue with each other.

-=O=-

-A.J.'s Gym - Outside The Tent (4:00 PM)-

"Thanks for giving us a tour of the place, A.J." said Lincoln with a grin as he, Misty, Brock and A.J. stood outside of the tent. "Gotta admit that I learned a lot from what I've seen here."

"Anytime. Gotta admit that I enjoyed having you guys around, to be honest - you three and that Samurai kid were probably the most pleasant company I've had around in a long time." replied A.J. with a smile.

"Speaking of which, where is Samurai? I don't see him anywhere..." asked Misty as she tried to find any sign of the armor-clad Trainer.

"He left about an hour ago - said somethin' about heading back to Cerulean City to challenge the gym there." answered A.J. with a shrug. "So where are you three heading next?"

"We're heading to Vermillion City. There's supposed to be a gym there and I intend to challenge the leader there for his badge." replied Lincoln, recalling that Misty had told him about the gym leader there a few days ago.

"Well, here's hoping you manage to win it. Maybe then you'll be good enough to take me on in a rematch and actually make me sweat next time."

"I'll do more than that, A.J. - next time we battle each other, I'll be the winner. You can count on that."

"Looks like he's got another rival to compete against." commented Brock with a smile as the two shook hands with each other. "How many does that make for him now?"

Chuckling slightly in amusement, Misty replies "Four of them, I think. And I doubt that A.J.'s going to be the last one he acquires."

Suddenly, a loud chime sounds through the area, catching everyone's attention.

As he tries to find the cause of the strange noise, Lincoln asks "A.J., what's going on?"

"Sounds like a challenger's here. Looks like I'll be setting out sooner than I thought." stated A.J. as a grin appeared on his face. "You three feel like watchin' me win my one-hundredth battle before you go?"

"Might as well." replied Lincoln with a shrug. "So who's your opponent going to be?"

"We'll find out in a bit." said A.J. before turning to face the gate. "Come on in, whoever you are!"

In response, the challenger in question starts coming in through the gate. Upon seeing who it was, Lincoln's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"It's him..." muttered the white-haired boy under his breath, watching as a familiar-looking Trainer with black hair and a red cap looked around with a curious expression on his face. "...Red."

-=O=-

As Red continued to look around the gym's grounds, Misty gives Lincoln an odd look and asks "You know that guy, Lincoln?"

"Not personally, but I do know who he is. Like myself, Leaf and Gary, he's a Trainer that's sponsored by Professor Oak. I saw him on the day I left Pallet Town."

"I seem to remember facing him back in Pewter City." stated Brock, arms crossed. "The kid's good, Misty. Really good."

"Really?" asked Misty, receiving a nod from Brock in return. "Damn. Wish I could've faced off against him instead of having my sisters do it."

As Red walks over to talk to the four Trainers, he comes to a stop upon seeing Lincoln. After eyeing him for a moment, he says "Huh...white hair, chipped tooth, clad in orange...you must be Lincoln Loud, right? The American who managed to pass the exam without going to Trainer's School?"

While A.J. stared at Lincoln in bewilderment upon hearing what Red had just said, Lincoln replies "Um...yes, that's me." before a strange look appeared on his face. "...Wait, how'd you know my name, anyway?"

"Heard about you from Professor Oak. Gotta say that it's impressive you managed to pass the exam on your first go." answered the black-haired Trainer before scratching the back of his head. "I also heard about your most recent battle with Gary when we ran into each other back at Route 6. He...er, didn't have very nice things to say about you or the Pidgeotto."

"Considering how big of a jerk the guy is, I'm not surprised." remarked Lincoln, arms crossed.

"He's not that bad once you really get to know him." replied Red before offering Lincoln a handshake. "Name's Red, by the way. Nice to meetcha."

"Likewise. So you're here to challenge A.J., I take it?" inquired Lincoln as he pointed at the Trainer in question.

"Yep. Figured that after I finished up in Vermillion City, I'd stop by here and see if the rumors I heard about this place were true or not." replied Red with a nod.

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Lincoln asks "You came here from Vermillion City? Did you...?"

"Manage to win the Thunder Badge there? Yep." said Red with a grin before taking his badge case out of his pocket. After opening it up to show off an orange octagon-shaped badge with eight yellow-colored points surrounding it, he adds "Check it out. Pretty cool, huh?"

"You've got three badges already?" asked Lincoln as he continued to look at the Thunder Badge.

"Yep. In fact, if I'm remembering correctly, Gary and Leaf's got the same number of badges, too."

"Aw man...I'm still at two badges." muttered Lincoln, feeling slightly disappointed in himself. "I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"You'll get there. Just keep working at it and you'll catch up to the three of us in no time." said Red reassuringly before turning his attention to A.J. "As I was saying said before, I'm here to challenge the one running this place. Based on what Lincoln just told me, I'm guessing that's you?"

Nodding, A.J. answers "Got that right. So are you ready to give me my one-hundredth win?"

Before Red could give him an answer, the sound of a ruckus came from within the tent, catching everyone's attention. A few seconds later, one of A.J.s' Rattata runs out of the tent and over to its Trainer with a distressed look on its face.

"Chief, we've got a problem in the gym! That crazy Meowth's back again!"

Eyebrow raised at what the Rattata had said, Lincoln asks "There's a Meowth causing trouble around here?"

"Aw, for crying out...that damn thing's back again?!" asked A.J., a look of annoyance forming on his face. "Damn thing's been sneaking into the gym ever since we set up shop here - this is the third time this week it's gotten into our gym. Guess I better go and..."

As if on cue, a Meowth sprints out of the tent a few seconds later with several of A.J.'s Pokemon chasing after it. In its arms were several colored CDs that vaguely reminded the white-haired boy of TMs for some reason.

"After it! Don't let it get away with the chief's TMs!"

"Catch it! Catch it!"

After a brief chase around the grounds of the gym, the Meowth manages to give the other Pokemon the slip long enough to rush through the gate and into a nearby forest, disappearing within the trees. A few seconds later, A.J.'s Pokemon ran into the forest after it, intent on capturing the thieving Normal-Type.

"Damn it, that cat just ran off with my TMs! I spent years collecting all of those!" bellowed A.J. angrily before giving Red an apologetic look. "Kid, I'm sorry about having to say this, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that battle for now. I need to..."

Before he could finish, Lincoln grabbed his shoulder and said "A.J., this is your chance to reach your goal of winning a hundred battles in a row. You worry about taking on Red - we'll help your Pokemon out with getting your stuff back."

"...You'll really do that for me?" asked the green-haired teen, eyebrow raised.

Nodding his head, Lincoln answered "Yep. In fact, we'll even make sure it'll never bother you or your gym again. Is that Meowth a wild one, by any chance?"

"It is. Why do you..." questioned A.J. before realizing what Lincoln was saying. "You're gonna catch it, aren't you?"

When Lincoln nodded his head again, he adds "Well, do whatever you want with that little troublemaker - just try to get my TMs back, will ya? I paid a lot for 'em."

"Will do. You just focus on your battle - we'll be back with your stuff before you know it."

"...Alright, I'm counting on you. Thanks, kid."

"Anytime, A.J." replied Lincoln with a nod before turning to face the two gym leaders beside him. "Let's go, you two. We've got a Meowth to catch."

After receiving a nod from Misty and Brock, the white-haired boy rushes through the gate and into the forest with the two gym leaders right behind him.

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **(AN: I should mention that I'll be removing certain moves from the move lists. This is to help with reducing clutter in this particular section.)**

 **Pikachu Lv.23 (Male)  
** **Ability: Static  
** **Nature: Mild  
** **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.25 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Sniper  
** **Nature: Calm  
** **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Water Absorb  
** **Nature: Jolly  
** **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap, ?**

 **Beedrill Lv.23 (Male)  
** **Ability: Swarm  
** **Nature: Lax  
** **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, Venoshock, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Tangled Feet  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce)  
** **Ability: Inner Focus  
** **Nature: Quirky  
** **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.18 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Sand Veil  
** **Nature: Calm  
** **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, ?**

 **Clefable Lv.18 (Male) (Nickname: Astro) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Magic Guard  
** **Nature: Gentle  
** **Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.17 (Male) (Nickname: Azami)  
** **Ability: Overgrow  
** **Nature: Serious  
** **Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder**

 **Charmander Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Firestorm)  
** **Ability: Blaze  
** **Nature: Naive  
** **Moves Known: Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw (Egg), Growl, Dragon Rage**

 **Squirtle Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Raph)  
** **Ability: Rain Dish  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Tackle, Aqua Jet (Egg)**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **? Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.19 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure  
Nature: Mild  
Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp  
Nature: Bold  
Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Body Slam, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate  
Nature: Rash  
Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim  
Nature: Gentle  
Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Squirtle Lv. 12 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Bold Moves  
Known: Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Mirror Coat (Egg Move)**

 **Krabby Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: Leer, Bubble, Harden, Vicegrip, Slam (Egg Move)**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy  
Nature: Hardy  
Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.21 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head  
Nature: Adamant  
Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock, Rock Throw**

-=O=-

-Omake 63: Meeting The Mother-In-Law (Lincoln/Misty/Lara/Dawn/Sheila/Ronnie/Jenny/Joy/Lorelei/Giselle) (Harem Master123)-

(AN: This is a sequel to Omake #35 'Married Loud')

Lincoln was not completely sure how he was talked into this. All he remembered was his wives fighting over who got to cuddle with him that night since it was one of those rare nights where they all were able to be with him. Considering many of them had important jobs in different cities across Kanto, Lincoln usually only travelled with Misty, Ronnie, Giselle, Dawn, Sheila, and recently Lara thanks to her family giving her time off to go and travel with him. The others had their jobs as gym leader (Sabrina), officer (Jenny), nurse (Joy), and Elite Four member (Lorelei) so they couldn't stay with him as often.

Anyway, back on topic. The girls were fighting with each other over who got to cuddle with that night. As the fight continued, he got a message from Lisa about the bad luck that was falling upon the majority of their family back home. As he was reading it, Misty crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Looking down at the message, Misty had brought up the question that Lincoln has been avoiding for a long time.

'When are you going to introduce everyone to your family?"

That question chilled him to his core as he could only imagine the reactions that each sister would have, and his mom. Oh his mom. When she met Misty, a few months ago, she had been furious with the girl for marrying him at their young age with the fiery red head shouting right back at her. It got so heated, Lincoln had walked away to go grab a snack from the vending machine and returned before they realized that he was gone. While his mom was somewhat calm with the girl by the end of the call, he already knew from Prof. Oak (curse that man for telling his family about his wives during the first progress report) that she was not happy about the rest.

Turning around, he had smiled sheepishly at the rest of the girls who looked at him expectantly, excluding Ronnie since she already knew his family, and tried to talk them out of it. That was the wrong idea obviously as they quickly brought up the point that after tomorrow, they probably wouldn't be together in the same location until he participates in the Kanto League after obtaining his 8th badge. That...that was hard to argue against. Well that and the vicious glares they all directed towards him were hard to fight against.

Still, he wasn't exactly on good terms with every member from his family so after some discussion, he was able to reach a compromise with them. He introduces them to his mom and his younger sisters Lucy and Lisa. The other introductions can happen whenever his other sisters and his father finally apologize and try to make amends for what they did to him.

After that, the fight that lead to this had continued until he was dragged away by Sabrina while the others were distracted and taken to her room where they shared her bed and fell asleep with her powers being used to keep the door locked for the rest of the night.

And the next morning...was when the nightmare had begun.

Down in front of the large screen that he had grown accustomed to using to talk with Lisa or Prof. Oak, Lincoln sat there with Misty and Dawn on his lap (Ronnie and Giselle fuming about that) and the others surrounding them. It took a few minutes for the connection to be made from his current location and Lisa's room in America, but he soon found himself looking at the bespectacled face of his second youngest sister who seemed to be taking a page out of Oak's book since she was leaning too close to the screen.

"Um, Lisa...try backing away a few feet," Lincoln chuckled as he heard Lisa let out a quiet 'Oh!' and scurry backwards enough for him to see her whole room. In the middle stood Lisa who was staring back at Lincoln for a moment before glancing around at her apparent sister-in-laws, Lucy sat in a chair to the right where she smiled at Lincoln, but he could tell that she was glancing at Sabrina every now and then (He was a good older brother after all and Lucy was his first younger sister, they were close), and in the corner holding Lily was a blank faced Rita Loud, his mother.

Shaking in fear, he chuckled awkwardly as he began looking anywhere but the screen while the girls all looked at him with an expectant look. Seeing that Lincoln was too terrified of how his mother was going to react, Misty sighed and motioned for the others to begin introducing themselves.

Lara sighed at her husband's silence before walking forward and bowing slightly. "Hello everyone, I am Lara Laramie...well I guess you could call me Lara Loud now hehe," she giggled slightly as she scratched the back of her head. The others couldn't see, but Lincoln could. His mother clenched her left arm tightly when she heard Lara use Loud as her last name. Gulping, he quickly wrapped his arms around MIsty and pulled her close. Misty blushed at the sudden hug and quickly returned it while being oblivious that he was doing it to hide behind her.

"Hello Miss Lara. I have heard much about your family from Prof. Oak. I must say that I feel very honored to meet someone who dedicated her life to keeping Pokemon safe," Lisa bowed back to Lara who smiled and thanked the young girl. Lucy nodded at her which caused Lara to sweatdrop from how quiet Lincoln's eldest youngest sister was. Looking over at her mother-in-law, she felt sweat form on her skin as she quickly realized why Lincoln was too scared to speak. You could almost see the flames of fury rising behind her.

"Hello Ms. Laramie, it's nice to meet another one of my baby boy's wives. So, you keep poachers from killing Pokemon? That seems really nice. I can see why Lincoln would like you," Rita replied while making sure to emphasize Lara's maiden name causing her to snap her mouth shut and sit down out of sight.

Before anyone else could say anything, Lorelei stepped out next with a large smile on her face. "Hello everyone! My name is Lorelei, and I am one of the Elite Four here in the Kanto region. It's nice to meet my in-laws! I must say that your son is such a great husband, and quite cute as well!" Lorelei bent down and pulled Lincoln's cheek causing him to whine from the pain while the rest just sighed as they knew she just made things worse.

Before Lisa could introduce herself, Rita took a step forward and quickly spoke, with her left eye twitching and an annoyed smile on her face, "Why hello Lorelei, I'm Lincoln's mother, Rita. If you don't mind can I ask you a question?"

Completely oblivious to the annoyance on Rita's face, Lorelei smiled back and nodded her head.

"How old are you exactly. No offense, but you look like you could be my age if not older. Are you some sort of cradle robber?" Rita flat out spoke which caused Lorelei to freeze. Looking up in shock, Misty and Ronnie quickly shot up and restrained Lorelei while Lara shot forward and covered her mouth. Smiling back apologetically, the three dragged her out of the room while Lorelei tried to break free to yell at Rita who smirked at her.

Lisa sighed and looked to the side while mumbling, "There goes all my questions about the Elite Four," while Lucy just looked to the side and covered her face in embarrassment of her mother. Dawn and the younger of his wives just laughed awkwardly while Jenny and Joy glanced at each other as they began pondering over whether they should leave to. Having the phrase 'Cradle Robber' plastered on them by their mother-in-law was not something that they looked forward to.

"Mooommmm...that was too far. Why," Lincoln groaned while Dawn just patted his head while readjusting now that she had more room on his lap.

Deciding to try and get the introductions over quicker, Jenny and Joy walked forward and bowed to the three with Lisa and Lucy responding in the same fashion thanks to the respect they already had for the women who have dedicated their lives to saving lives.

"I am Officer Jenny," Jenny began before pointing to her best friend who finished, "and I am Nurse Joy. And we are from Viridian City." Rita looked ready to say something only to suddenly have a mechanical arm come down and use its hand to cover her mouth with tape. Lisa glanced at her mother with an annoyed look before looking back.

"It's nice to meet you two. I heard how my brother and Ms. Waterfl-err, Loud, I guess it would be, protected the Pokemon Center there from a Team Rocket attack. So, you two fell for him after that, I would presume?" Lisa questioned the two who blushed and began to twiddle their thumbs as they nodded back to the young girl who just hummed under her breath.

As the two returned to their seats, Sabrina stood up next which surprised Lincoln since he didn't expect Sabrina to introduce herself. She walked to the screen and instead of introducing herself, she pointed at Lucy. Turning back to Lincoln, she said, "This is your younger sister that you were talking about right?" Lucy looked up in surprise at the fact that Lincoln was talking about her to this...dark gym leader.

"Ah, yes that is Lucy. She is into dark things, and I'm sure she'd love all your Pokemon and your gym," Lincoln smiled back at Sabrina who nodded back at him with her stoic face before turning back to face her new family.

"I like her, she will be a fun little sister," Sabrina stated before bowing, "I am Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City. Lincoln is mine." At this everyone in both rooms nearly fell over with sweat drops before the rest of Lincoln's wives (in the room) shot up and began complaining while Sabrina just stood there ignoring them. Lisa just laughed awkwardly while Lucy nodded back at Sabrina. Rita just sighed at how...odd these girls and women were.

Sabrina walked over and sat next to Lincoln, snatching his right hand causing him to smile at her. Sighing under their breath, Giselle and Sheila walked forward and bowed to introduce themselves. Lucy once again nodded her head to greet them while Lisa happily greeted them. Rita just crossed her arms and sat down on Lisa's bed while Lily happily hugged onto her mother's arm.

Finally Dawn stood up and introduced herself. "Hello, I am Dawn Loud, formerly Berlitz, and I am aiming to become a top Pokemon Coordinator," Dawn introduced herself with Lucy and Rita looking on in confusion. Lisa just nodded her head.

"What is a Pokemon Coordinator exactly?" Lucy asked since her mother couldn't at the moment. Dawn smiled back at Lucy and quickly explained exactly what a Pokemon Coordinator is. After Dawn's explanation, Lucy nodded her head while muttering, "So it's like an extravagant dogshow, but with Pokemon?" just quiet enough for Dawn to not hear it.

After seeing that all his wives finished introducing themselves, Lincoln finally looked at his two sisters and mother. "So...what do you all think? I really love them so I hope you all like them as well," Lincoln questioned the few family members in the room.

Lisa and Lucy smiled back at their brother. "Lincoln, we are more than happy to see that you have found love in your Pokemon travel. After everything that happened here, you deserve this," Lisa told Lincoln who smiled back at her.

"Big brother, you know I love you. Even if I didn't like your wives, don't worry though because I do like them, that doesn't mean I wouldn't give them a chance. I'm happy to see our family grow even larger, and I'm happy to see that you are having such a great time over there. Just please, if you get married again, I'd like to come to the wedding. I hate that I didn't get to come to the others," Lucy told Lincoln who blushed at the idea of getting married again while all his wives just glared towards him which sent the message 'Don't. You. Dare.'

Nodding slightly, he looked at his mother who had finally ripped the tape off her mouth. "Well mom...?" Lincoln questioned Rita who just glared towards the screen. He could see how angry she was, but he really wanted his mom to approve. It meant everything if she approved of his marriages. He felt so happy when they finally mended their bond with each other. Knowing that his mother hated the women who he loved more than anything would just kill him.

"I will tell you the truth. I am not happy that you married them," Rita stated with a blank face causing the girls in the room to gasp while Lincoln looked down sadly. "But..." Lincoln looked back up in confusion.

"I am mostly upset that you got married at your age. Marriage isn't as easy as TV makes it out to be as I'm sure you've been seeing with your father and myself. I don't want something occurring between you and one of these girls...and women and causing stress. You're still just a kid. You shouldn't have to deal with things like that. And the fact that three of your wives are more than double your age...there's that to. And the fact that you have more than one wife is still something that I'm trying to wrap my mind around!" Rita shouted for a moment before calming down slightly, "However, I can see it in your eyes that you love these girls very much. So while I'm still not happy that you went and got married 10 times without inviting me and at the age of 11, that does not mean I will not give them a chance."

Lincoln smiled brightly at his mom who smiled back at him. "Mom..."

"Invite the others back in here so I can apologize to Ms. Lorelei and Ms. Lara for my attitude. I would like to get to know my 10 new daughters better. Oh...wow, 20 daughters...never thought this would happen. One thing real quick though Lincoln," Rita quickly stopped Lincoln as he rose to get the other girls.

"Yeah mom?" Lincoln looked back only to gulp at the fiercest look that he's ever seen on his mother's face.

"I better not become a grandmother until you are at least 20. I do not care how much ocean is between us. The punishment that you will receive will be one that you will never forget," Rita warned Lincoln and the others causing all of them to nod their heads as quickly as they could without causing whiplash.

This call...certainly wasn't as bad as Lincoln thought it was going to be. Now the next one...might be a little more chaotic.

-=O=-

-Omake 64: Lincoln vs. A.J. - Alternate Scene (SilverNugget)-

(AN: Based on Omake #59 'My New Pokemon')

-Somewhere On Route 5 (1:25 PM)-

"It's not too much farther now." stated Samurai as he continued to lead the three Trainers to their destination. After pushing aside a few branches, he points at what appeared to a large tent-like structure that was surrounded by a tall fence made out of logs.

Above the entrance was a large sign that stated 'A.J.'S GYM - UNDEFEATED!' in bold red letters with a LED display showing off the same numbers as before: '98' and '0'. At the bottom of the sign was the same notice about the gym being an unofficial one.

As he pointed at the tent, Samurai comments "This is the place - A.J.'s gym.", prompting the others to step closer to get a better look.

"So this is it, huh? It certainly looks impressive for an unofficial gym." commented Misty as she looked at the sign above the fence for a moment before giving Lincoln a sly look. "You might have your hands full with this one, Lincoln - ninety-eight wins in a row isn't something to take lightly."

Crossing his arms, Lincoln replies "We'll see about that, Misty. I haven't lost a battle either and I don't plan to start losing now."

"Misty's got a point, Lincoln - a Trainer with this kind of record isn't going to be easy to beat." stated Brock, causing Lincoln to give him an annoyed look.

"You don't think I can beat this A.J. guy either? Seriously?"

"I'm not saying that you can't. I'm just stating that he isn't going to be an easy opponent to face off against - with a record like this, A.J. probably has months, if not years, of battling experience, which is a definite advantage he would have over you."

"That may be true, but I've got a secret weapon that's sure to help me beat him." replied Lincoln confidently as he took a Pokeball off his belt and held it up. "You just wait and see - I'm gonna smash that streak today."

"We'll see, Lincoln. We'll see."

Suddenly, a drawling voice asked "Who're you guys? You challengers or somethin'?", catching the attention of everyone nearby.

Turning to face the source of the voice, the four Trainers and Pikachu saw a burly-looking teenager with dark green hair, a red and black-colored t-shirt, a blue-colored backpack, red boots and a pair of dark blue denim shorts staring at them, as if sizing them up.

As he glanced at the unknown Trainer, Lincoln noticed something peculiar about him - there was just a single Pokeball, along with what appeared to be a curled-up whip, attached to his belt.

Eyeing the red and white sphere speculatively, the white-haired boy thought 'Must be holding his favorite Pokemon inside of it.'

Upon noticing that Samurai was among the group, the green-haired teen smirks and says "Well, well, well...looks who's come back. You lookin' for another whuppin', sword-boy?"

Quickly shaking his head, Samurai answers "No. Rather, I've brought someone here who would like to challenge you to a battle." before gesturing towards Lincoln, who gazed at the teenager curiously. "This is Lincoln Loud - a Trainer from the United States. He's interested in challenging you and your win streak."

"You must be A.J., right? The owner of this gym?" asked Lincoln, causing the green-haired teen to nod.

"That's me. And based on what sword-boy just said, you must be my next victim. Good - I've been lookin' for someone to be my ninety-ninth win." replied A.J. confidently, causing the white-haired boy's eyes to narrow. "You'll do just fine."

"Don't start celebrating just yet. I'm gonna break that streak of yours."

"Pretty tough talk for a half-pint. Well, we'll see on whether you can back it up or not - follow me and I'll take ya to our battlefield."

With that said, A.J. motions for the group to follow him through the gate leading to the gym. After sharing a glance with each other, the four Trainers comply.

As the green-haired teen led her and the others through the gym's grounds, Misty comments "Gotta admit that this is a pretty nice setup you've got here. You must've put a lot of work into this place."

"Yep. A lot of blood, sweat and tears went into building this place - it, along with my win streak, is my pride and joy." replied A.J. with a nod before coming to a stop in front of a raised platform that appeared to be the gym's battling field. "Here we are. You ready to lose, half-pint?"

"I should be asking you that." retorted Lincoln, arms crossed. "So what's the rules for our battle?"

"Use whatever Pokemon you like. Same rule goes for me, but I'll just need one to kick your sorry ass and get my ninety-ninth win." said the older male confidently as he placed his backpack on the ground before placing his fingers to his mouth and letting out a whistle.

As if on cue, a lone Butterfree - one that looked to be much larger than the one Samurai used earlier - flies out of the tent and over to A.J.'s side.

"You called, chief?"

Pointing at his backpack, A.J. says "Got some freshly caught newbies in the bag. Take 'em into the gym and get 'em started on learnin' how we do things around here."

With a nod, the Butterfree grabs the backpack and flies back into the gym. As it does, Lincoln points at the backpack and asks "What's in the bag?"

"Just a bunch of Pokemon I caught before I ran into you guys." replied A.J. nonchalantly with a shrug as he walked over to one of the ends of the battlefield. "Got a bunch more in the gym, if you wanna check 'em out after our match."

"Which I intend on winning. You're gonna have to change that sign of yours by the time I'm done with you." stated Lincoln as he took his place on the other end of the field.

As he detached his whip from his belt and uncurled it, A.J. replies "Ain't the first time I've heard that one, kid. You don't know who you're messin' with here!" before cracking it on the ground in front of Lincoln, causing him to jump back with a yelp. "After I get done with you, I'll be one win away from reachin' my goal of one-hundred victories in a row. Once I've done that, I'm gonna start gunnin' for badges."

Trying to regain some of his former bravado, Lincoln asks "Ninety-eight wins and you still don't have any badges? Well, you're facing off against someone with two of 'em and you better believe that I'm not going to make this a cakewalk for you."

"Spunky, arentcha? Good. Makes my victory all the more satisfyin' when it's all over." said A.J. with a smirk before taking the lone Pokeball off his belt and activating it. "Well, let's get started then. C'mon out, Sandshrew!"

Surprised at A.J.'s choice of Pokemon as it takes form on the green-haired teen's side of the field, Lincoln asks "You have a Sandshrew, too?"

"Yep. He's been my partner ever since I started off as a Trainer." replied A.J. with a nod before a predatory smirk appears on his face. "And he'll make short work of whatever you can throw at him, so go ahead and send out whoever you want."

"Alright then, you asked for it." replied Lincoln as he took a Pokeball off of his belt and activated it as well. As he throws it into the air, he adds "Come on out, big guy!"

As a titanic form starts to materialize nearby with Samurai, A.J. and Sandshrew gaping at it in shock, Misty comments "So that's the 'secret weapon' he was talking about. Looks like he might win this one after all."

As the light clears to reveal what appeared to be a gigantic Dragonite, Samurai asks "Where in Arceus' name did he manage to catch a Dragonite, much less one of that size?! It's bigger than the tent!", clearly astounded and terrified at the sight.

"Cerulean Cape. It's a long story." replied Brock before giving Lincoln a raised eyebrow. "Think you're overdoing it a bit, Lincoln? You're using Dragonite to face off with that Sandshrew?"

"Hey, he did say that I could use whatever Pokemon I wanted to." said Lincoln with a shrug before giving A.J. a cheeky grin. "Ready whenever you are."

After staring at the titanic Dragon-Type in disbelief for a few seconds, A.J. mutters "Well, I had a good run. Guess I better be ready to change the sign once this is over..."

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 28's done and I have to admit that despite the fact it's shorter than the other chapters I've written so far, I really struggled with this one purely because I've been distracted by the most recent news on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gotta say that I'm happy that the Belmonts, Dark Samus and King K. Rool made it in. Chrom, on the other hand...I feel 'meh' about. We've got enough FE reps as it is, so I'm not too excited about seeing another one, especially with it being a swordfighter.

Now if it were a spear or axe-user, I would be a little more enthusiastic about the Fire Emblem franchise getting yet another character in the series. Oh well.

Anyway, on to other matters:

First of all, I'd like to congratulate the two winners that managed to get both parts of the quiz question from the previous chapter correct - 'Harriet546' and 'yoshi3000'. Because you two had managed to get the question correct, your selections for Ronnie and Clyde's starters will be applied to the story.

What are they, you ask? Well...you'll just have to wait and see.

Secondly, I'd like your input on an idea that's come to my mind after reading a few Pokemon fics on the site - should I include the concept of being able to carry more than six Pokemon at a time at some point? It won't happen anytime soon, but it's something that's been on my mind.

Finally, here's what to expect from the next chapter, which can be considered a 'Part 2' to this one - a chase through Route 5 and the Underground Path involving the wild Meowth mentioned earlier, some stuff with Joe, Rusty and Professor Tree, the first appearance of several Loud House characters (one of them being Sam) in the story, more misfortunes for the Loud family, the battle between A.J. and Red and some more omakes.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	29. Chapter 29 - Scratch Cat Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-A.J.'s Gym - Battlefield (4:10 PM)-

"Let's go, you two. We've got a Meowth to catch." said Lincoln, causing both Brock and Misty to give him a nod in response. Seconds later, he rushes through the gate and into the nearby forest, intent on finding A.J.'s Pokemon to help them with finding the wayward Normal-Type Pokemon.

As he watched Misty and Brock run off after the white-haired boy, Red points at them and asks "Hey, are those three going to be alright running off like that? Do they even know their way around this place?"

"They'll be fine. The white-haired kid and those friends of his may not be the toughest-looking guys around, but I think they'll get the job done and get my TMs back." said A.J. before activating Sandshrew's Pokeball. "But enough about them, this is about me, you and my one-hundredth victory. You ready to give it to me?"

"Pretty confident, aren't ya? Well, we'll see if that confidence holds after we're done here." replied Red with a grin as he took a Pokeball off of his belt and activated it. "On three?"

"Fine by me. One..."

"Two..."

As the two Trainers threw their Pokeballs at the same time, both shouted "Three!", with A.J. sending out Sandshrew while Red sent out what appeared to be a larger Bulbasaur but with a budding flower growing out of its back instead of its usual bulb.

"An Ivysaur, huh? Should be interesting." remarked A.J. with a smirk. "It your starter?"

"If you're referring to the one I got from Professor Oak, then yeah. My actual starter, however..." said Red before tapping another Pokeball on his belt. "...is right here. But I think that Saur is more than enough to take down that Sandshrew of yours."

Trying to stifle a chuckle, A.J. asks "...Saur? You named your Ivysaur 'Saur'? Kinda unimaginative, arentcha?"

"Well, he seems to like it." answered Red as he pointed at the Grass-Type, who nodded his head in agreement. "Enough about nicknames, though - what're the rules for this battle?"

"Since I'm wantin' to get this over with so I can go help the others out...let's say one Pokemon each. Sound fair?"

"One apiece, huh? I'm fine with that." said Red before giving Saur a grin. "And I've got my 'one' right here."

"Same goes for me and Sandshrew. So...you ready to do this or what?"

Uncurling his whip, A.J. smirks and says "I couldn't agree more." before cracking it on the ground. "Let's go, Sandshrew! Get 'im!"

Taking that as his cue to attack, Sandshrew curls up into a ball before rolling towards Saur at high speed.

Recognizing the attack right away, Red mused "Rollout. Not a bad way to start." before pointing at the rolling Ground-Type. "Saur, set up some Grass Knots to slow that thing down."

"Got it." replied the Seed Pokemon, his body glowing with a green aura as he rears back before stomping his forelegs onto the ground, causing what appeared to be thick, knotted heath-like grass to suddenly start growing on the battlefield.

Just as Red had assumed, the tall grass was starting to slow Sandshrew down. Not enough to make him stop completely, but enough to be noticeable.

"You really think a buncha grass is gonna stop us? Please." said A.J. before cracking his whip onto the ground again, causing the still rolled-up Sandshrew to suddenly pop out of the grass before barreling towards Saur, hitting him hard with a Rollout attack.

Smirking as Saur pulled himself back to his feet, he adds "Is that all you've got?"

With a smirk of his own, Red answers "We're just getting started. You haven't seen everything we've got to throw at you yet."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Lynn & Lucy's Room (3:10 AM)-

While Red and A.J. continued their battle with each other, Lynn was laying in her bed, clearly exhausted but trying her hardest to keep awake.

She hadn't been able to sleep despite how exhausted she felt, though her inability to sleep wasn't because of insomnia or anxiety. Rather, it was because she was waiting for the right time to make a move on what she was planning to do that night.

'Just a bit longer, Lynn. Gotta make sure nobody's gonna be awake when you finally go through with it - you can't afford to blow your chance to finally put an end to this...' thought the brunette as she tiredly eyed the clock in her room, watching as the hands ticked on. After taking a few more minutes to listen for anyone to be roaming the hallway, she nods and whispers "Alright, sounds like the coast is clear." before quietly getting out of her bed and kneeling down to reach underneath it.

A few seconds later, she found what she was looking for - several planks of wood, a hammer and a small bucket of nails.

"I don't care what Mom, Dad or anyone else says - this has to be done." muttered the jersey-wearing girl as she picked up the items and slowly crept towards her bedroom door, opening it.

As she did however, the hammer she was holding in her arms slipped out of her grip and landed on her foot, causing her to bite down on her hand to stifle the yell that was about to escape from her mouth.

After taking a few seconds to make sure that Lucy was still asleep, Lynn picks up the hammer and sneaks out of the room, trying to ignore the pain running through her foot.

Once she was finally in the hallway, she creeps over towards Lincoln's room, only to stop upon seeing the sight of her father and a majority of her sisters were in front of Lincoln's bedroom door, all carrying the same things she was - planks, nails and a hammer. The only ones that weren't there were Lucy, Lily, Lisa, her mother and oddly enough, Luna.

"Uh...hey Junior. You're...err...up early this morning." remarked Lynn Sr. sheepishly, only for his similarly-named daughter to continue to stare at him. "...You're here to seal off the room too, huh?"

"...Yeah. I'm guessing it's the same thing goes for you guys, too?"

"Mm-hmm. Things have gotten pretty bad, Junior - we all know that. That's why I came here to see about fixing this problem." replied Lynn Sr. with a nod. "Imagine my surprise upon seeing the other girls here for the same reason."

"Hey, this bad luck of Lincoln's cost me my hair and my chance of telling Bobby my side of what happened between us and Ronnie Anne. I want to put an end to this as soon as possible." said Lori before glaring down at Lana, who flinched slightly. "Though I think that someone else was also to blame for that..."

"I said I was sorry..." mumbled Lana as she shuffled her feet.

Tugging at her golden locks in frustration, Lola adds "I can't keep going on wearing Lana's filthy clothes like this! I want to feel like a princess again, not some kind of...pig farmer!" before glaring at Lincoln's bedroom door. "So if sealing that room off is the only way to get things to return back to normal, then so be it!"

"I haven't been able to feel my comedy mojo because of this unlucky run we've been going through and I've got a big routine down at the Chuckle Hut sometime this month. I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off without having any good jokes to work with." remarked Luan, sighing. "I can't let Lincoln's bad luck, as much as I love the little dork, ruin that for me."

"I can't get any of my fashion work done with this bad luck either. If we don't do something about this, I'll never get the chance to realize my dream of becoming a professional designer." whined Leni before looking at all the sting welts still on her body as tears started to form in her eyes. "That and those mean bees in Lola's room won't leave me alone. Why do they keep picking on me?!"

"How the heck are they getting out, anyway? I thought you said they were living in your closet?" asked Luan, glancing at Lola with a raised eyebrow.

Grimacing, Lola grumbles "They've found a hole in the door that allows them to get out. Don't know why they keep targeting Leni, though."

"Well, I'm getting sick of constantly getting clocked in the face. I've lost plenty of teeth already this month - If this keeps up, I don't know many I'll have left before this run of bad luck ends!" concluded Lynn before opening her mouth to show off what remained of her teeth, causing the others to wince. "Not to mention that I wanna play sports again - just sitting around and watching them on that crappy black and white TV just doesn't beat the feeling of actually playing them."

"Well, maybe things will start working out for us once we're finished up here." said Lynn Sr. reassuringly before turning his attention to the door. "Now how do we go about this without waking the others up? We won't be able to do this quietly..."

"Well, I know Lisa's room is soundproofed, so we won't need to worry about her or Lily." mused Lori thoughtfully. "Only problems I can see bothering us would be Lucy and Mom."

"Um...wait, where's Luna? I don't see her here..." stated Leni, finally noticing that the rocker of the family was nowhere in sight.

"Still asleep or moping about what happened during that progress report." replied Luan with a sigh. "She still thinks we're holding Lincoln back and it's really bumming her out."

"Oh for... she's still bothered by that?!" asked Lynn in disbelief. "She should be helping us with this, not moping over Stinkcoln or his bad luck!"

"Junior, watch it. Your brother may be bad luck, but I'm not going to tolerate that 'Stinkcoln' crack any longer. Got that?" warned Lynn Sr. with a frown, causing the younger Lynn to grimace before nodding her head. "Now then, will Luna be a problem?"

"Not that I can think of. She's been affected by this run of bad luck too and would probably want it ended as well." replied Luan, shaking her head. "No, I think the main problems will be Mom and Lucy."

"Well, I'm certain that we can keep Lucy quiet if she finds out about this." said Lola, grinning evilly. "We might have to rough her up a little bit, but I think we'll manage to pull it off."

"Well, what about Mom? You know as well as I do that if she catches us doing this, we're dead meat. Are you going to do something about her, too?" asked Luan, eyebrow raised.

At this, Lola's grin quickly falls as a look of dread took its place. She may have been able to push her siblings around, but her mother was an entirely different matter altogether, especially with how irritable she's been as of late.

After a few minutes, Lynn Sr. says "...Well, if you hear your mother coming up to see what's going on, you girls return back to your rooms and stay there while I finish up with the door. Got that?"

"But that would mean..." said Lori, realizing what her father was implying.

"Yeah, I'll take the fall for this one - I think I can manage a few weeks sleeping inside of Vanzilla. Besides, once things start improving, I think your mother will come around and see that something like this needed to be done."

"Well alright then, we've got that settled. Now then, let's get to work." said Lynn as she placed down her planks on the floor. As the others started to do the same, she adds "With all of us working together, this shouldn't take long for us to finish."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (3:20 AM)-

As her father and sisters prepared to seal Lincoln's room off, Luna was in her bed, still awake and staring at the ceiling while thoughts of her brother ran through her mind.

They weren't thoughts of joy, anger, sadness or any other emotion. Rather, she was thinking about how she was going to come up with a way to make things up to Lincoln after what she's done to him - both regarding the 'bad luck' incident and everything else she did in the past.

Not only that, but after taking some time to really think about it, she realized that what she said to Luan a few days ago was true - she, along with the rest of the Loud family, did little to nothing when it came to supporting him and his goals while he was there when they needed him.

It was also clear to her that she, along with her other siblings, were definitely holding him back. However, she knew that it wasn't through malicious means, but because he was so busy supporting them that he didn't get the chance to taste success himself.

It still didn't ease the feeling of guilt she felt from knowing she did nothing to help him reach that success, though.

'Some loving big sister I am. He was always there when I needed him to support me, but when he needs me to return the favor, I can't even be bothered to be there for him.' thought the fifteen year-old bitterly. 'Throw in the fact I went along with this whole luck mess and I can't even call myself that.'

In an instant though, her bitter look changed to one of determination as she mentally added 'But that's gonna change. I don't know when or how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna do my best to make things right, Lincoln. And maybe, just maybe...I can finally put those awful thoughts I've been havin' to rest.'

Returning her focus back to the ceiling, Luna mused 'I really gotta thank Sam for talkin' some sense into me. Don't know what I would've done otherwise...'

-Flashback-

 _-Somewhere In Royal Woods (2:00 PM)-_

 _As the afternoon sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue sky, Luna was heading through the streets of Royal Woods with a singular destination in mind._

 _It wasn't to a friend's house or to the local music store - rather, she was heading to her usual relaxation spot._

 _Usually when she felt bummed or stressed out, Luna usually went to a specific spot on the outskirts of town that only she and her closest friends knew about - a nice, quiet place where they could just unwind and forget about their troubles._

 _'And with all the troubles I've got goin' on, I'm gonna be there for a while...' thought Luna as she continued towards her destination._

 _After another thirty minutes, she finally managed to arrive at what appeared to be a small hill with a lone tree overlooking it._

 _It was nice, quiet and incredibly relaxing - three things that Luna was definitely looking for when it came to a place to get her mind off the thoughts constantly haunting her._

 _"Well, here we are, Luna. Now let's..." muttered the brunette, only to stop upon hearing the sound of someone playing what sounded like an acoustic guitar. "What in the bloody hell...?"_

 _After taking a few seconds to scale the hill, Luna saw a familiar sight that caused her heart to start racing - the familiar form of her close friend (and secret crush) Sam Sharp sitting beneath the tree, playing a guitar with a relaxed smile on her face._

 _"...Sam..."_

 _Normally, she would've be happy to see Sam sitting there as not only would she have someone to talk to, but she would be able to spend time with the girl she loved._ _But as she was right now,_ s _he couldn't even bring herself to express even the slightest bit of joy - not when her mind was still troubled with the many thoughts running through it._

 _Noticing Luna standing nearby, Sam stops playing and waves her over, saying "Hey Lunes. C'mon over and take a seat."_

 _Having no intentions of leaving after going through the trouble of coming here, Luna wordlessly complied and sat down beside the two-toned blonde, who's eyes widened slightly at the fifteen year-old's haggard appearance._

 _"Jeez, Lunes...you look like shit. What happened to you?"_

 _Giving Sam a tired look, Luna answered "...Had a hard time sleepin' last night. Just couldn't doze off, y'know?"_

 _"Looks like it's more than just a lack of sleep that's botherin' you." said Sam, eyebrow raised. "Talk to me, Luna. I'm here for you."_

 _"...It's about my brother. You know him, right?"_

 _"White hair, chipped tooth, kinda cute-looking?"_

 _"Yeah, that's him. Well...there's something about him that's been bothering me - something that's been making it hard for me to sleep at night."_

 _"Aw Lunes, don't tell me you've got a thing for your own little brother. Because if that's the problem, I don't know if I can help you with that."_

 _Eyes widening in disbelief, Luna replied "No, that's not the case at all! Why would you say something like that?!"_

 _"Chill out, will ya? I was just kidding." said Sam, chuckling at the brunette's reaction. "For reals, though - what's bothering you about your bro?"_

 _"...Before I tell you, I want you to promise not to mention this to anyone else. This stays between us."_

 _"You've got my word on that, Lunes. So what's up?"_

 _And so Luna told Sam everything - what happened during the 'bad luck' incident, Lincoln's departure to Kanto and his newfound career as a Pokemon Trainer, her recent thoughts about her family holding him back from succeeding...everything._

 _Once the purple-clad girl was finished, Sam, now wide-eyed, said "Dude...that's heavy. I don't know what to say about all of that. How could you do something like that to your little bro, Lunes?"_

 _"I don't know!" replied Luna, choking back a sob. "I just...I just went along with everyone else when they started going on about this whole mess...and I really want to make things right with him, Sam. I really do."_

 _"Then you need to show him that you want to do just that, Lunes. You need to talk things out and clear the air with him. That's the only thing I can think of that would help out with something like this."_

 _"...I'll try, but I don't know if he'll be willing to listen to what I have to say."_

 _"There's only one way you're gonna find out."_

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right." mumbled Luna before asking "So what about my other problem - the one about my family holding Lincoln back?"_

 _Leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed, Sam asks "Hmm...well, what makes you think that?"_

 _"Well, from what I managed to understand from the reports on Lincoln's progress as a Trainer, he's doing incredibly well for himself out there." answered Luna before lowering her head. "He never managed to find any form of success when he was around me or any of my sisters."_

 _"Things are really that bad?" inquired Sam, eyebrows raised._

 _"We've got a family trophy case at home - his spot only has a single trophy on display and it's a pity prize at best. Aside from that, it's completely barren save for a few cobwebs."_

 _"Jeez...that's rough."_

 _"It is." said Luna with a nod. "But when he gets to Kanto - boom! All of a sudden, he's doing great, winning those badge things, kicking all kinds of ass with those Pokemon things he's captured and even hanging out with some girl who's clearly got the hots for him. You see where I'm going with this?"_

 _Lowering her head again, she adds "He's always been there for us when we needed support from him, but none of us bothered to return the favor when he needed us. If anything, I feel like the only thing we've done is harm his chances of making something of himself."_

 _"Damn, that's pretty heavy, Lunes. You're really bothered by this, huh?"_

 _"You have no idea. Having that going through my mind along with the guilt over what I've done to Lincoln during this whole 'bad luck' mess...I don't know how much longer I can deal with this."_

 _"Well, you already know what I had to say about what you did during the luck thing, Lunes." said Sam before scratching her chin. "As for this other problem of yours, I can think of one thing that could possibly work."_

 _"...And what's that?"_

 _"This Trainer thing he's doing - does he have a goal in mind?"_

 _"Yeah. He wants to win the league championship over there." replied Luna with a nod._

 _"Then here's what I think you should do - support him and this goal of his, just like he did for you." answered Sam, causing Luna to give her a peculiar look. "You said it yourself - he's been there for you. Now it's your turn to be there for him. You get me?"_

 _After mulling over the suggestion for a few minutes, Luna weakly smiles and says "...Yeah, I got ya. Thanks, Sam - I needed that."_

 _"Anytime, Lunes."_

 _"...Y'know, I'm surprised you took everything I told you about so easily. For a moment there, I was worried that you'd think I was some kind of loon for tellin' you about all this."_

 _"Lunes, this is your family you're talking about here." replied Sam with a laugh. "Weirdness like that is kinda expected when it comes to you guys."_

 _"And just what do you mean by that?" asked Luna, eyebrow raised._

 _"Weren't you the one that told me about the fusion reactor your four year-old sister had installed in her room? Or how another one practically slept with actual animals in her bed? And let's not forget how your sister Luan acts on April Fools Day." retorted Sam, grinning. "Stuff like that definitely counts as weird, if you ask me."_

 _After staring at the other girl for a moment, Luna shrugged and replied "...Alright, fair enough."_

-Flashback End-

Turning to face her window, Luna thought 'You were always there for me to support my dream, so now I'm gonna return the favor, bro. Even if I can't join you over there in Kanto, I'll be right here with Mom, Lisa and Lucy, supporting your dream of becomin' the champion over there. That's a promise.', only to let out a yawn a few seconds later that broke her from her thoughts.

Taking a look at a nearby clock, she mutters "Two in the morning...guess I better get some sleep." before pulling her blanket over her body. As she started to close her eyes, she thought 'Guess I'll talk with Lisa tomorrow morning about getting the chance to talk to Lincoln. I just hope she's willin' to hear me out.' before exhaustion finally overtook her.

A few seconds later, she was sound asleep.

-=O=-

-Back Out In The Hallway-

As Lola and her father walked off to serve as lookouts in case the other members of the family show up, Lori points at the pile of planks and orders "Alright, Leni. Go get us a plank to use - the sooner we get this done, the better."

"Okay, Lori." replied the other blonde before walking over to the pile of planks the seven had set aside earlier, not noticing that Lynn Sr. was standing near the pile, keeping an eye on the other doors in the hallway.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice that one of the planks was positioned in a seesaw-like way underneath him, directly between his legs.

As Leni stepped forward to grab one of the planks, she steps on the plank that was set beneath her father's groin, causing the other end to shoot upwards at high speed, coming to a stop as a meaty 'thump' sounded through the hallway.

A few seconds later, Lynn Sr. fell to his knees, letting out a pained squeak as he clutched his now-aching testicles.

Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to suffer from it much longer as Leni turned around and walked off with another plank, unknowingly hitting him in the face with it and knocking him out.

Sighing as she glanced at the unconscious man lying on the floor, Luan says "Well, looks like Dad's out of it. Guess we better do this quickly before Mom finds out." before taking the plank from Leni and holding it in place in front of Lincoln's door. "Plank's ready for nailing, girls."

"Alright then. Leni, you handle the hammering. I'll hold the nails in place." said Lori as she grabbed a nail from a nearby bucket.

Eyebrow raised, Lynn asked "You sure that's a good idea, Lori? This is Leni we're talking about here."

"Hey, I can handle a hammer just fine! I'm not an imbe...imbec...I'm not stupid!" retorted Leni, waving the hammer towards Lynn, only for it to suddenly slip free from her grasp. "Oopsie."

Upon seeing the hammer coming her way, Lynn screamed "No, not again!" before dropping to the floor just right before the hammer flew past where her head had been before, causing it to just barely miss her.

Lana, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky as the hammer connects dead-on with the six year-old's forehead, knocking her out cold.

"Leni, what the heck are you doing?! You're supposed to be _helping_ us out, not knocking us out!" snapped Lola irritably.

"Oops..." said Leni with a wince as Luan went over to check on the unconscious child. "Is she gonna be okay?"

After doing a quick check, Luan nods and says "She's still breathing, so I think she'll be alright. Keep a better grip on the hammer from now on."

"Okay..."

After Luan holds the plank in position once more, Lori says "Alright, Leni. All you need to do is hit the nail and drive it in. Don't hit me, don't hit Luan...you need to hit the nail. Got that?"

"I think so..." replied Leni with a nod of her head...before giving Lori a questioning look. "You did say hit the nail, right?"

Rolling her eyes as she positioned the nail she was holding on the plank, Lori answers "Yes, Leni. Hit the nail." before pointing at the aforementioned nail. "This thing. You need to hit it with the hammer."

"Okay, I think I've got it now." said Leni with a smile as she ran over and picked up the hammer she had accidentally thrown earlier. After returning back to the door, she takes aim at the nail Lori was holding and swings, only to end up hitting Lori's hand by accident.

Shaking her hand about to ease the pain running through it, Lori snaps "Ow! Damn it, Leni! You're supposed to hit the nail, not my hand!"

"Sorry, Lori! I didn't mean to, honest!" whimpered the other blonde, causing Lori to let out a groan of irritation.

"It's alright. Just...make sure to hit the nail this time and not my hand, okay?"

"Okay!" replied Leni before taking aim at the nail Lori was keeping in place and swinging the hammer...only to end up hitting her older sister's hand again, causing her to drop the nail she was holding.

"Ow! Damn it!" growled Lori as she once again pulled her hand away from the nail to ease the pain that was coursing through it once more. "Are you trying to break my hand with that thing, you idiot?!"

Shaking her head, Leni answered "I'm sorry, Lori! It won't happen again!"

"It better not, for your sake!" said Lori with a snarl as she went over to grab another nail from a nearby bucket, completely forgetting that the one she was holding earlier was still on the floor, now pointed upwards.

As she stepped back towards the door to hold it in place, she felt a piercing sensation rushing through her foot, followed by a pain that was far more intense than the one in her hand.

Lifting her foot up to see what had caused it, Lori saw the aforementioned nail sticking partially out of it. After staring at it with shock and horror on her face, a loud shriek erupts from her mouth as she falls to the floor, clutching the injured foot tightly.

Unknown to her, she had also landed back-first on Lynn, pinning her down.

"Dang it, get offa me, Lori!" grunted the thirteen year-old as she tried to push her older sister off, only to fail.

As Lori kept screaming her head off about the nail in her foot with Luan and Lola trying to calm her down, Leni saw the nail sticking out of her sister's foot. Remembering what her sister had said earlier, the ditzy blonde walks over and grabs Lori's foot, keeping it still.

After sticking her tongue out in concentration, Leni rears back the hammer and swings - she was going to make sure to hit the nail this time!

There was a dull thud, followed by a shrill scream that sounded much louder than the ones before it.

As Lori continues screaming while holding her injured foot even tighter than before, a bright smile forms on Leni's face as she holds up the hammer, saying "I did it! I hit the nail this time, Lori!", unaware of the horrified looks her sisters were giving her.

However, that smile on her face wouldn't be there for much longer as a familiar buzzing sound started to come from Lola and Lana's room, causing her blood to chill upon hearing it. A few seconds later, a familiar-looking swarm of wasps flew out of the room, clearly angry with all the noise going on.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me..." whimpered Luan, seeing the swarm coming out of the twins' room. "This isn't right..."

Letting out a shriek of terror, Leni starts cowering in a nearby corner with Lola joining her a few seconds later, clearly just as terrified as her older sister.

As the swarm flew over to exact revenge for their rude awakening, the last thought Lynn had going through her mind was 'Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be...' before the wasps set themselves upon her and her family.

Their screaming would join Lori's a few seconds later.

-=O=-

-Elsewhere In Royal Woods (3:45 AM)-

(AN: This will have the first-ever 'double flashback'. Also, I wanted to add Rusty to this scene, but couldn't think of any good dialogue for him. Don't worry though - he'll appear in the story eventually.)

While the seven Louds were getting 'reacquainted' with their bad luck once more, Polly Pain, one of Lynn's best friends and the #2 player for the Royal Woods girls' rolley derby team (as Lynn held the top spot), was laying in her own bed, unable to sleep due to the thoughts running through her mind. They weren't ones of the upcoming game or any other sports for that matter, but rather of the discussion she shared earlier that day with Margo Jones, Lynn's other best friend and a fellow member of her roller derby team.

Interestingly enough, the topic had been about the only son of the Loud family and his current whereabouts, which took place sometime after the owner of Flip's Food & Fuel was arrested earlier that afternoon...

-Flashback-

 _-Outside Flip's Food & Fuel (12:00 PM)-_

 _"I'm telling you, you've got the wrong guy!" protested Flip as a pair of police officers led him out of his convenience store, hands cuffed behind his back while several people watched on with looks of vindication and disgust. "Whatever you've heard about my store is nothing but a pack of lies!"_

 _"Is that right? Well, once we get back to the station, we'll take a look at the security tapes from last night and see if that's the case or not." remarked one of the two officers, causing the older man's face to pale at the response._

 _As she watched the larger of the two officers shove the mustachioed man into the backseat of the nearby squad car, Margo muttered "Serves that old creep right. You hear about all the disgusting stuff people's been finding out about his store, right?"_

 _"The re-dated expired milk and the sock someone found in the nacho cheese dispenser? Yeah, I heard about that." replied Polly, shuddering in disgust. "Seriously, who does stuff like that? That's just nasty."_

 _As the squad car drove off and everyone else started to leave to return to what they were doing prior to the arrest, Margo nods and says "Yeah, it is...can we change the subject, please? I'm starting to feel queasy just thinkin' about it..."_

 _"Right, sorry. So...you looking forward to the roller derby game this Friday?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too. Gonna be kinda hard to play without Lynnsanity on the team with us, though."_

 _Shrugging, Polly answered "Yeah, I heard about that. Got herself in trouble or something like that, didn't she?"_

 _"Yep. Don't know all the details, but Lynn's mom had her taken off every single team she played for, including our roller derby team." said Margo before letting out a sigh. "Things just won't be the same without her out there on the rink with us."_

 _"I know what you mean, Mar." commented Polly, nodding her head. "Say, speaking of her folks, you haven't seen any sign of Lynn's brother anywhere, have you? White hair, chipped tooth, likes wearing orange?"_

 _"Nope, I haven't seen any sign of the guy anywhere over the past week or so." replied Margo with a shrug_ _before giving the helmet-wearing girl a peculiar look._ _"Why the sudden interest in him anyway?"_

 _"You remember what happened back at the Sadie Hawkins school dance, right? Where he ended up having to take four dates at the same time?" asked Polly, causing the long-nosed girl to give her a nod. "Well, I was one of those dates. And even though things didn't work out between us, I think think he'd be a pretty cool guy to get to know, even if it's as a friend."_

 _"...Right, whatever you say." replied Margo with a knowing look on her face. "Well...I don't know if it'll help, but I did talk to Lynn a few days ago during softball practice. She didn't say much about her brother, but she did tell me where he's at."_

 _Eyes lighting up slightly as she leaned forward, Polly asked "Really now? Well, where is he?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _-Flashback-_

 _-Royal Woods Softball Park (1:00 PM)-_

 _As the sun shined brightly in the blue skies above the Royal Woods Softball Park, the Royal Woods Squirrels were hard at work, practicing for their first game of the upcoming season._

 _However, things weren't so sunny for one Lynn Loud as she sulked while sitting on the bench -_ _all within her first (and only) hour of practice with her team, she had not only broken her spare bat during batting practice, but she had also lost another tooth after getting clocked in the mouth by the door leading to the Squirrels' changing room._

 _'This just doesn't make sense...I'm nowhere near Lincoln or his room, so his bad luck shouldn't be affecting me like this. Why are these things still happening?" muttered Lynn under her breath, unaware that Margo was taking a seat beside her, having been struck out by the team's substitute pitcher._

 _"Man, today just isn't your day, Lynn - first you end up losing a tooth after getting hit by the changing room door and then you break your spare bat. Someone must really have it out for you, huh?" asked Margo before she noticed several of the welts and bruises on Lynn's face. "And where'd those come from? I'm pretty sure you didn't get those today."_

 _"Got into a fight with my siblings. You know how they can be at times." answered Lynn, not wanting Margo to know the real (and embarrassing) reason behind her facial injuries._

 _"Yeah, I guess so. No offense intended, but with siblings like yours, it makes me glad that I'm an only child." said Margo with a chuckle before a thought popped into her mind. "Speaking of your siblings, I haven't seen your brother around lately...Landon, was it?"_

 _"Lincoln."_

 _"Right, Lincoln. I haven't seen him anywhere in town over the past week or so. Did he go somewhere?"_

 _At this, the ponytailed brunette tried to fish through her mind for an excuse to use, not wanting her friend to know the truth behind Lincoln's disappearance. It wasn't because she didn't trust her, but rather because she knew that it would be bad news for her family if the truth got out about what happened to him._

 _Margo was definitely a great friend to have around, but she wasn't a very good secret keeper._

 _"He's...er, out of town for a while. Don't wanna go into details, but he's gotten himself in trouble, so Mom sent him away for a little while until things cool down." said Lynn before a scowl appeared on her face. "Good riddance, if you ask me. Stinkin' jinx was already ruining everything for the rest of us with his bad luck."_

 _"Again with this bad luck thing, Lynn? Don't you think you're overdoing it?" asked Margo, eyebrow raised._

 _Pointing at Margo, Lynn retorts "I'm not overdoing it! His luck cost me...us our win streak! You saw for yourself what it did during our game against the Tigers a few weeks ago!"_

 _"I dunno about that, Lynn. Maybe luck had nothing to do with why we lost." replied the long-nosed girl, shaking her head. "If anything, I think the way you play might be what's wrong."_

 _"Hey, what do you mean by that? My playing is just fine!" exclaimed Lynn, unable to believe that Margo would say something like that._

 _"That's just it. Don't get me wrong here - you're good, but you always play the same way, Lynn. Even I've noticed something like that." replied Margo pointedly. "It's possible that the Tigers, along with the Lions, noticed it as well and specifically trained to counter whatever you throw at 'em. I know I would if I was playing against you."_

 _After taking a few seconds to think over what Margo had said, Lynn shook her head and said "Nah, that can't be it - I'm the star player of the Squirrels. I've done more to lead this team to victory than anyone else, so if there is something causing us to lose, it's definitely not me."_

 _Rolling her eyes in annoyance at the unintentional insult, Margo answered "If you say so. I still think that's the case and you're blowing this whole luck thing out of proportion."_

 _"More like relying on it too heavily to cover for the fact she's a mediocre at best player." remarked someone from nearby, causing the two girls to face the owner of the voice - the same girl who had insulted Lynn after the game with the Beavers._

 _"Shut your mouth, Williams! We all know that if it wasn't for my brother and his bad luck, we would have beaten the Beavers that day!" snarled Lynn, getting off of the bench to confront the other girl._

 _"Excuses, excuses." replied the girl - now known as Williams - dismissively with a scoff. "The fact of the matter is that you screwed up that game for us, Lynn. Not me, not Margo, not even your brother and this supposed bad luck he's got. You're the reason we lost and nothing, not even your stupid superstitions, is going to change that."_

 _Before Lynn could give a retort, the sound of a bat cracking against a ball caught her attention, followed by the sound of someone shouting "Head's up, Lynn! Watch out!", causing her to turn around to see what was the matter._

 _Upon seeing a softball speeding towards her face like a cannonball, Lynn only had enough time to whimper before it collided with her nose, causing a sickening crack to sound through the air._

 _After looking around the field for a bit, Williams chuckles and comments "Huh...no sign of that brother of yours anywhere. Guess that load of baloney about his bad luck was just that, huh Loudmouth?"_

 _Lynn didn't give her a response. Then again, it was hard for anyone to give a response when they were out like a light._

 _As the other Squirrels ran over to see if the unconscious brunette was okay, Margo sat there, deep in thought about everything she spoke about just a few minutes ago...and why she felt that something was off about what Lynn had said to her._

 _-Flashback End-_

 _"Okay, so he's away for a little while. Got it." replied Polly, nodding her head. "Any idea on when he'll be back?"_

 _"Dunno." said Margo with a shrug before a frown crossed her face. "But now that I think about it, something didn't seem right to me. Don't know what it is, but I don't think Lynn was being honest with me."_

 _"You think she might've lied to you?"_

 _"Maybe. It's just a feeling I've got."_

 _"It could be because there's something else about the truth regarding Lincoln's whereabouts - something that she didn't want you to know." said a droll-sounding voice from nearby, causing the two girls to yelp in surprise. Quickly turning around, the two saw the dour form of Haiku leaning against a nearby wall._

 _Glaring at the black-haired girl, Polly snaps "Damn it, Haiku! We get enough of that from that creepy friend of yours - we don't need you doin' it too!" before giving her a strange look. "Hold on, what do you mean by something she didn't want Margo to know about?"_

 _"Who knows? It's clear that Lynn didn't want your friend to know about what happened to Lincoln, so it's possible that she and her family had done something terrible to him." replied Haiku with a shrug before her voice_ _took on a much darker tone. "...Maybe they just decided to make him 'disappear'."_

 _Trying to ignore the chill running down her spine at the implication, Margo says "C'mon, Lynn and her folks wouldn't do anything to harm the kid, would they?"_

 _"Harm him? No." answered Haiku, shaking her head. "But the reason they sent him away, along with where he is right now? That seems suspicious to me. After all, from what I understand based on your conversation, Lynn never specified exactly 'what' Lincoln did to warrant being sent away.'_

 _Walking over, she adds "Not only that, but she didn't specify where he is, either - just that he's 'out of town'. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"_

 _"...It does, now that you mention it..." replied Margo, scratching the side of her head. "So...if Lynn's lying about this, then what is she really trying to hide?"_

 _"I'm not sure, but I_ _believe that it involves the truth behind Lincoln's disappearance - there's something about it that she doesn't want revealed." answered Haiku thoughtfully. "And if I had to take a guess, she's not the only one trying to make sure this particular secret remains as one."_

 _"Oh man...you really think the rest of her family's involved, too?"_

 _"As much as I hate to say it, it's a possibility." said another female voice nearby, one with a slightly British accent to it. "I tried askin' Luna about 'im a week ago and she practically dodged the question. Seemed like she didn't wanna talk about 'im."_

 _Recognizing the voice right away, Haiku asks "So you're looking for Lincoln as well, Tabby?", causing the girl in question to shrug as she stepped closer to join the conversation._

 _"Why wouldn't I? Despite what happened at that stupid dance, I actually kinda liked the little snowball." said Tabby before giving Haiku a hopeful look. "You have any luck in gettin' anything out of that spooky friend of yours?_

 _"I haven't spoken to Lucy yet, but I doubt she'll be forthcoming with anything regarding him either." said Haiku, shaking her head._

 _"Then we need to find someone else that might have an idea on what's going on and grill 'em for some info." said Polly, pounding a fist into one of her palms. "Any suggestions on a good place to start?"_

 _"Well...how about that dorky friend of his? Considerin' how close he is with Lincoln and his folks, he's gotta know something, right?" suggested Tabby before giving Haiku a glance. "His name was Clyde, wasn't it?"_

 _Nodding, Haiku answered "Yes, that's his name. I'm not sure if he knows about what's going on regarding Lincoln's disappearance, though."_

 _"It can't hurt to try. We'll try talking to him and see if he knows anything." said Polly, arms crossed. "Better than doing nothing, at any rate."_

 _"While you guys are doing that, do you want me to try and see if I can get anything else out of Lynn?"_

 _"Don't bother, Margo - after what she told you, I doubt you'll be able to get any more information from her." remarked Polly as she shook her head. "We're going to try talking to McBride first. If we don't find out anything from him, then we'll see about trying to another idea. One way or another, we're going to find out where Lincoln's disappeared to."_

-Flashback End-

'There's just one thing about this whole thing that's bothering me...just exactly what does Lynn have to hide?' thought Polly as she mulled over the question thoughtfully. 'Usually, she's pretty straight-forward with me and Margo, so whatever it is that she's trying to keep secret, it's gotta be something big.'

(AN: This particular part wasn't just to introduce Polly, Tabby and Haiku to the story - it was also to show that the Loud family aren't the only ones affected by the Karmic Misfortune curse. And no, they won't be going to Kanto unlike Ronnie and Clyde. Instead, I've got something else in mind for them.)

-=O=-

-A.J.'s Gym - Battlefield (5:00 PM)-

To say that A.J. was impressed with the fight that Red and Saur were putting up would be an understatement - if anything, he was having the time of his life facing off against them.

"Gotta say that you're really makin' me work for that one-hundredth win, kid. I haven't had a fight like this in a long time." remarked the green-haired teen with a grin.

"Thanks. You've definitely proven why you've got the record you do now." answered Red with a grin of his own. "But all good things have to come to an end and your streak's about to be one of 'em."

"We'll see about that." countered A.J. before giving his Sandshrew a knowing look. "Sandshrew, we're using 'it' to finish this fight. No more playing around."

"It? You're letting me use 'it'?" asked the Ground-Type, staring at his Trainer with a questioning look on his face. Upon seeing A.J. nod his head, he adds "Alright! I've been waiting forever for a chance to finally use 'that' move!"

'Sounds like they've got something planned. I better keep an eye out...' thought Red as he and Saur watched their opponents carefully. In a low voice, he adds "Saur, they've got something planned. Be ready for anything."

"Got it. You have any ideas to counter whatever it is?"

Understanding what the Grass-Type was asking him based on the look on its face, Red whispers "I might have something, but you'll have to wait until I give you the signal to counterattack. Whatever it is they're planning, I've got a feeling that we can't afford to let it hit us."

"Let's finish that overgrown weed now, Sandshrew!" snapped A.J. as he cracked his whip once more, causing Sandshrew to jump high into the air before he starts diving back towards the battlefield headfirst, spinning wildly while a shimmering orangeish-brown aura started to emanate from one of his paws. "Fissure!"

"Fissure?! They're using Fissure?!" asked Saur, eyes widening in shock - he definitely knew what the move was capable of and did NOT want to get hit by it.

"Just keep calm and wait for my signal, Saur." muttered Red as he watched the Mouse Pokemon get closer. Once he felt that Sandshrew had gotten close enough, he grins and orders "Alright, now! Use Flash!"

In an instant, the bud on Saur's back opened up and released a blast of bright light from within it, blasting Sandshrew directly in the face and causing him let out a squeal of discomfort as he canceled the Fissure attack to tend to his eyes.

As the brick-patterned Pokemon started to rub his eyes to clear away the effects of Flash from them, Red points at him and commands "Now use Stun Spore, Saur! Lock it down!", causing the Grass-Type to open his bud up once more, this time releasing a burst of yellow-colored pollen that hit Sandshrew's body.

A few seconds later, the pollen took effect on the Ground-Type, causing his body to stiffen up as an unpleasant tingling sensation went through his body.

"Agh! Whatever this shit is, get it off of me!" squealed Sandshrew as he tried to move his body, only to feel it stiffening up on him. "I...I can't move!"

"What the hell?!" exclaimed A.J., clearly caught off-guard by the sudden counterattacks the Seed Pokemon had used. "What'd your Ivysaur do to my Sandshrew?!"

"Stun Spore - inflicts paralysis and, by the look of things, really irritates the skin of whoever gets hit by it." replied Red as he glanced at the Ground-Type, who was clearly not happy with the pollen sticking to his hide. "But enough about that, I've got a battle to finish. Saur, we're gonna finish this now. You ready?"

"Ready as ever, Red. Just give me the order." replied the Grass-Type with a nod.

"Let's go with something hard-hitting this time...Vine Whip and Skull Bash - what do you think?" asked Red, causing Saur to give him another nod. "Then let's get to it, Saur - you know what to do."

"I'm on it." said Saur before sending out his vines again, snagging Sandshrew by the arms and pulling him in close at high speed. As Sandshrew starts speeding towards Saur, the Seed Pokemon lowers his head slightly, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

Once he felt that Sandshrew was close enough, Saur runs full-speed towards him and smashes his head into the Ground-Type's stomach, hitting him hard enough to free him from the vines and sending him flying through the air before landing on the ground with a dull thud.

"Sandshrew, are you alright?!" asked A.J. in concern as the clearly weakened Sandshrew started to struggle back to his feet...before falling back down onto the battlefield, swirls in his eyes.

"Looks like I win." remarked Red before giving Saur, who had returned to his side, a gentle pat on the head. "Guess you better change that sign of yours soon. Can't exactly call yourself undefeated anymore, can you?"

As he stared at the unconscious Sandshrew, A.J. mumbled "...I...I lost...my win streak's finished..." in a shaky voice.

"If it's any consolation, that Sandshrew of yours gave me one heck of a fight. Hadn't had a battle like that one in a while."

After a few minutes, A.J. sighs and says "...Thanks, I guess." before recalling Sandshrew into his Pokeball. Afterwards, he walks over and offering the cap-wearing Trainer a handshake. "Congratulations on your win. You managed to pull off what I thought wasn't possible."

"Thanks." replied Red as he accepted the gesture with a smile. "Kinda surprised that you're not mad at me about breaking your streak, to be honest."

"Oh, you better believe I'm not happy about the loss, but I'm not gonna whine about it like some brat." said A.J. before staring at Red, determination burning in his eyes. "Instead, I'm gonna take this loss, use it as motivation to grow stronger and then I'm gonna challenge you again. And when I do, I plan on winning."

With a grin, Red answered "Looking forward to it." as the two break off the handshake. "Since we're on the subject, you find out anything interesting about him?"

"Aside from the fact he passed the Trainer's exam without goin' to Trainer's School and that I kicked his ass to get my 99th win, no. Kid must've been real lucky to pull something like that off." replied A.J., arms crossed. "You know anything?"

"Not really. All I have to go by is what I heard about him from the broadcast of the Cerulean gym battle on TV, Professor Oak and my friends Leaf and Gary." said Red before scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Aside from that, the kid's practically an enigma to me. I don't know a thing about him."

"The Cerulean gym battle...you're referring to the one with that Pikachu knockin' out that Gyarados with that weird hybrid move, right?" asked A.J., causing Red to give him a nod. "Huh. Never thought the same kid that managed to pull that off had challenged me just a few hours ago."

"Things have a pretty funny way of happening sometimes." remarked Red with a shrug before checking the time on his Pokedex. "Well, it's getting pretty late, so I guess I better get going. See ya."

"Alright, you take care now." replied A.J. with a wave.

"You too." said Red before moving to walk away, only to stop midstep. "By the way, do me a favor, will ya?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Those three are heading to Vermilion City next, right?" asked Red, receiving a nod in return. "Well, make sure to let 'em know that there's been some strange activity going on over there. I'm pretty sure that Team Rocket might be involved."

"Team Rocket? Ya mean those criminals that the news has been yammering about lately?" asked A.J., eyebrow raised.

"Yep. Don't know what they're up to over there, but it can't be anything good if a group like that is involved."

"I'll be sure to warn 'em." said A.J. with a nod.

"Thanks." replied Red before turning around to walk away again. As he went through the gates, he gave A.J. a wave and added "See you later, A.J. - remember your promise, alright?"

Grinning, A.J. answers "I will. And once I'm done here, you better believe I'll be gunnin' for ya.", causing a similar grin to appear on Red's face before he walks away. Once the cap-wearing Trainer was gone, the green-haired teen sighed before walking over to the main gate and looking up at the sign displayed above it. "Guess I better get to work on changin' the sign. Red's right about one thing - I can't exactly call myself undefeated anymore..."

-=O=-

-Somewhere In A Forest On Route 5 (5:05 PM)-

If there was a single word that could describe Lincoln's group right now, it would be 'lost'. When the white-haired took on the task of finding and catching the Meowth (along with getting A.J.'s TMs back), there was one thing he didn't take into consideration beforehand - unlike A.J. and his Pokemon, he was completely unfamiliar with the forests on the route, leading to him, Misty and Brock roaming through the forest with no set direction in mind.

To put it in simpler terms, the group was lost in the forest with no idea on where to start searching for the Meowth in question, putting Misty and Lincoln in a bad mood and leading to the argument that they were having at the moment.

"'We'll be back with your stuff before you know it'...this is probably the stupidest idea you've come up with yet, squirt! How the hell are we supposed to find that Meowth when we don't even know where we are right now?!" asked Misty, eyes blazing with anger as she glared at the white-haired boy in front of her.

"Hey, that was the last thing on my mind when I offered to help A.J. out!" retorted Lincoln, looking just as irritated as she did. "And don't call me squirt! Use my name, dang it!"

"His Pokemon know this place better than we do! You should've let them handle it instead of getting us stuck in this mess!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to be nice to the guy!"

Finally having enough of the two arguing with each other, Brock steps between them and shouts "Guys, knock it off! We're not going to be finding anything at this rate if you keep going like this!", only to go ignored as Lincoln and Misty continued to yell at each other. Letting out a sigh, he mutters "Damn it...of all the times for those two to argue, it had to be now."

"Tell me about it. I thought they were finally past that." remarked Pikachu with a look of annoyance on his face as he watched the argument continue. After a few seconds however, he heard another sound coming from nearby, immediately taking his attention away from the fight between Lincoln and Misty.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't make it out very well due to the argument nearby.

"Hey, can you two shut up for a minute? I think I heard something nearby." asked the Electric-Type, hoping that the fight would cease long enough for him to hear the other sound better.

It didn't. If anything, the argument had gotten louder and by the sound of things, more volatile.

Glaring at the two with his cheeks crackling with electricity, Pikachu grumbles "Alright, that's it. If they aren't going to stop long enough for me to hear what that other sound is, then I'll make them stop."

Being the only one to notice what Pikachu was planning to do, Brock starts to back away. That would end up being a wise decision on his part as a few seconds later, the Mouse Pokemon blasts both Misty and Brock with Thundershock, electrocuting them both.

After holding the attack for a few more moments, Pikachu cuts it off, causing the two Trainers to collapse to the ground, charred and smoking slightly.

Glaring at the Electric-Type as he shakily started to pull himself off the ground a few seconds later, Lincoln asks "What the heck was that for?!"

"It was the only way I could think of to get you two to stop." replied Pikachu with a shrug. "Besides, I heard something nearby, but couldn't tell what it was because you two wouldn't shut up."

"You heard something nearby?"

"Yeah, I did. And if you'll be quiet long enough for me to listen better, I might be able to find out what it is."

While Pikachu perked up his ears to listen in on what the other sound was, Misty asks "Any idea on why Pikachu thought it was a good idea to zap us like that?"

"He wanted us to stop fighting. Granted, he could've done that without zapping both of us, but at least we're not standing around and arguing with each other anymore." answered Lincoln as he pulled himself to his feet with some difficulty. As Misty slowly got back to her feet as well, he adds "He said he also heard something nearby. Could be that Meowth we're looking for."

"Here's hoping it is. I've only been in this forest for a few hours and I'm already sick of it." replied Misty with a groan. "...Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about getting on your case like that earlier. It's just that this place reminds me of the Viridian Forest and well...you know how I felt about that place."

"Eh, it's alright. I'm used to getting into arguments by now - comes with the territory of having several self-important sisters." said Lincoln with a shrug. "I'm sorry, too. You were right about me getting us into this mess. I should've thought things through before offering to help A.J. out."

"Hey, it just means you're willing to do what it takes to help others out. That's not exactly a bad trait to have." said Brock, walking over. "And it's good to see that you two are finally finished with your little fight. We were making little to no progress with you two shouting at each other."

"You can thank Pikachu for that." replied Lincoln before turning to face the Electric-Type. "By the way, what's the word, Pikachu? You hear anything?"

"I can hear it a little bit. Hold on a moment." replied Pikachu before perking up his ears again. As he listened in to the distant sound, he adds "...Sounds like there's several voices talking to each other just a few yards away from here - probably the Pokemon belonging to A.J., if I had to take a guess."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"One of them sounds mad. Really mad."

"Sounds like they're probably still looking for that Meowth, too. Perfect - we'll help 'em out and track down that cat much quicker." said Lincoln with a nod. "Alright Pikachu, lead the way."

"On it. Follow me and keep close - the last thing we need is for you guys to get lost again."

-=O=-

-Somewhere Near Lincoln's Location (5:15 PM)-

In a small clearing nearby, a small group of Pokemon were experiencing frustrations of their own. Like Lincoln and his companions, they were also searching for the wild Meowth in order to retrieve A.J.'s stolen TMs...and maybe get a little payback on the thieving feline that had troubled them and their owner for the past year or so.

And much like Lincoln's group, they weren't having the best of luck in finding the Scratch Cat Pokemon either and were growing more and more frustrated by the minute. Out of all the Pokemon there, the most furious one seemed to be the lone Beedrill among the group as it hovered about, ranting angrily.

"It's only been a couple of hours and we haven't seen any sign of that little shit anywhere! How in Arceus' name could we have lost it this quickly?!" buzzed the furious Poison Bee Pokemon as its eyes shone with rage.

"We may know this place well, but I'm certain that it knows the area better than we do." commented one of the Rattata among the group. "It may not even be in this forest at all."

Pointing at the purple-colored Pokemon, the Beedrill snapped "That can't be right! We saw the blasted thing run into this forest before we went after it! It has to be here!"

"Well, it's certainly not around this area. We've already..." commented a Pidgeotto before it had caught the sound of something approaching the area. "...Hey, did you guys hear something?"

"Yeah, I did. Sounds like it's coming here, whatever it is." stated the lone Butterfree in the group.

"Is it that pesky, thieving little bastard?" asked the Beedrill, flying over. "Please tell me it is. I've got two hours of frustration I want to vent out on it..."

Perking its ears up, one of the Rattata answers "No, whatever is coming our way isn't that Meowth, I'm certain of it. Besides, why would it want to come back knowing we're looking for it?"

Crossing its forelegs, the Beedrill asks "Well, if it's not that Meowth, then who is it?"

After taking a few more seconds to listen in, the Mouse Pokemon answers "...Humans. Three of them. And they've got a Pikachu with 'em." before taking a small sniff of the air. "...And they smell familiar, oddly enough."

As if on cue, Lincoln, Misty, Brock and Pikachu step into the clearing, catching the group's attention almost immediately.

Recognizing the three Trainers right away, the Butterfree asks "Hey...aren't those the Trainers that the chief was talking to earlier today? What are they doing here?"

"Dunno. Maybe they're looking for something." replied the Pidgeotto as it eyed the three carefully.

"Well, there's only one way we're going to find out what it is." muttered a Geodude, arms crossed as the group of Trainers stepped closer. "What do you want, outsider?"

Realizing that the Rock-Type was talking to him, Lincoln answers "We came here from A.J.'s gym to lend you guys a hand with catching that Meowth. Based on what I heard just a few moments ago, you guys seem to be having trouble with finding it."

Flying over, the Beedrill buzzed "We don't need the help of any outsiders to catch that thieving little shit. We've got this under control, so you can just buzz off, got it?"

"Right, because you're making such excellent progress in finding it at the moment." snarked Pikachu, rolling his eyes. "Look, if it helps, Lincoln spoke to your Trainer about helping you guys out and he's cool with it. So chill out and let us help you."

"The chief's alright with you guys helping us, huh?" asked the Pidgeotto thoughtfully. When Lincoln and Pikachu nodded their heads, it added "Well, if they wanna help us, I say we let 'em."

"Yeah, might as well. The worst that could happen is that we aren't able to find that Meowth, which isn't that much different from how we were doing before they showed up." remarked the Geodude with a shrug.

As the other Pokemon started to agree with the suggestion, Beedrill glared at them for a few seconds before flying over to Lincoln and saying "...Fine, you guys can help out. Just make sure to stay out of our way when we find that Meowth - it stole from our Trainer, so we should have the right to deal with it ourselves."

Crossing his arms, Lincoln asks "And by that you're saying that you want the first crack at taking it down?"

"You're damn right that's what I'm saying. So do we have an understanding or what?"

"That's fine by me, just as long as I get to catch it afterwards. So...you guys have any leads about where it might be?"

"Not a one. We're just as stuck as you three are." replied one of the Rattata, shaking its head. "We've looked all over the place, but haven't found any sign of it anywhere."

"Well...what about a hiding spot? That would explain on why none of you have found it yet." suggested Lincoln, causing the Pokemon to give him thoughtful looks.

Scratching its chin, the Geodude replies "It's possible. That's one thing we didn't take into consideration earlier."

"Not to mention that as I said before, it probably knows the area better than we do. That probably means it knows where it can hide." remarked one of the Rattata thoughtfully.

"Which means that we're at a disadvantage when it comes to finding it. Damn it." grumbled Butterfree as it let out an annoyed huff.

After taking a minute or two to come up with an idea, Lincoln says "Alright, I know you're not my Pokemon and you don't have to listen to what I have to say if you don't want to, but I would like to make our task a little easier with a suggestion I just thought of. Would you be willing to hear me out?"

"If it'll make things easier for us, I'm all for it. Whatcha got for us?"

"Well...how about having the fliers in your group take to the air and scope things out from up there? We might be able to catch sight of that Meowth from a higher altitude." suggested Lincoln, causing A.J.'s Pokemon to stare at him for a moment before turning to face each other.

"...Why the hell didn't we think of that? That could've made things so much simpler!" asked Beedrill, clearly annoyed at the fact it hadn't thought of the idea sooner.

"Maybe because you were too busy throwing a fit like a Mankey to actually come up with any ideas." remarked the Geodude, causing a tan-colored monkey-like Pokemon with a pig-like snout to glare at him.

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"A Primeape, then."

"Better."

"Alright, now that we've got a plan in mind, let's get our fliers in the air to scope things out." said Lincoln before taking two Pokeballs off of his belt and throwing them into the air. "Alright, c'mon out, you two!"

-=O=-

In a burst of light, both Pokeballs open up, releasing Lincoln's own Beedrill and Bruce from within them.

"Listen up, guys - we're looking for a Meowth carrying a bunch of CDs around with it. We need you two to join the others we've got here and scout the area out for it. Can you do that for us?" asked Lincoln, causing the two Pokemon to nod in response.

"You got it, boss. Might not be able to see very well, but I'll do my best to help you out." replied Bruce before taking off.

"I'll do what I can to help. If I see anything, I'll let you know." added Lincoln's Beedrill before flying away as well.

As the two Pokemon went into the air, A.J.'s Beedrill looks at the rest of its group and says "Alright, for whoever's able to fly, get up there and scope things out. If you see anything, come back and tell us."

While the Butterfree and Pidgeotto fly off to go scouting, the Geodude points at the Poison Bee Pokemon and says "In case you've forgotten, you're able to fly too, idiot. You need to be up there scouting as well."

"I know that! I was just making sure everyone else got the gist of what we needed to do, that's all!" retorted the Bug-Type before flying off as well to join the others.

Watching as the Beedrill flew off, Lincoln asks "What's the deal with that guy?"

"He's always acting like that." replied one of the Rattatas with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, Bee's a good guy, but he can have a bit of a hot temper at times. Eager to prove himself to the chief, too - that's why he wanted the first crack at that Meowth."

"Eager to prove himself, huh?"

"Yeah. He's always been jealous of the fact Sandshrew is the chief's favorite Pokemon, so Bee's wanting to show him up and take his place as the chief's 'right-hand 'mon', as he calls it." replied another Rattata, nodding its head. "Pretty stupid, if you ask me - the chief, despite the fact he works with Sandshrew the most, likes us all. If he didn't, he wouldn't bother with training the rest of us."

"Well, at least he's ambitious. You gotta give him that." said Lincoln before noticing that his Beedrill and Bruce were flying back towards him. "Did you two manage to find anything?"

"Yeah, there's a Meowth heading into some underground passage not too far from here. Looks like the one you told us about." replied Lincoln's Beedrill, nodding his head.

"You said it was carrying a bunch of CDs around, right boss?" asked Bruce, causing Lincoln to give him a nod of confirmation. "Then that's the one Beedrill saw. Looks like we found it."

"Looks like it. Good work, you two - return." said Lincoln before recalling both of them back. Turning to face A.J.'s Geodude, he asks "While we wait for the others to come back, can you tell me anything about this 'underground passage'?"

"That'd be the Underground Path. Not sure when it was built, but it's the only way to get to Route 6 after the lockdown in Saffron City." answered the Rock-Type before it snapped its fingers in realization. "Of course...that's why it led us through this forest - to distract us from it's real hiding spot."

"So it wanted us to assume that we'd find it here...that's pretty smart." mused Lincoln thoughtfully.

"Exactly. But now that we know where it's hiding, that little ploy isn't going to work anymore." said the Rock Pokemon with a nod. "Now then, let those friends of yours know where we'll be going. I'll go find the others and let them know we found where that little thief is hiding."

As the Geodude heads off to go find Beedrill, Butterfree and Pidgeotto, Misty asks "Based on that smile on your face, I'm guessing you've got some good news for us?" in a hopeful tone.

"Yep. Remember how you mentioned the Underground Path back on Route 4?" replied Lincoln, causing the Water-Type specialist to nod. "That's where it's hiding right now. And once we get there and find it..."

"You can catch it and we can finally move on to Vermilion City." finished Misty with a relieved smile on her face. "Thank Arceus for that."

"We might have to wait until tomorrow to set out again. It's starting to get late." remarked Brock, taking notice of the gradually darkening sky above him. "We better find that Meowth and fast before it gets too dark to find our way back to the gym."

"Agreed." said Lincoln before noticing that Geodude had returned with Beedrill, Butterfree and Pidgeotto. "There you are. You tell 'em about where the Meowth's hiding?"

"Yep. Now all we need to do is find it, get the TMs back and then we can go home." said the Rock-Type with a nod. "You guys ready to get going?"

"Whenever you are." replied the white-haired boy, only for Beedrill to fly in front of Geodude before pointing a fore-stinger at itself.

"Then follow _me_ and stay close - we don't wanna waste time we could've used on getting the chief's stuff back on finding you just because you decided to stray off. Got it?"

"Alright, whatever. Just lead us there already, will ya? It's getting late."

-=O=-

-Viridian City - Skies Above Pokemon Tech (6:20 PM)-

While Lincoln and company were heading off to the Underground Path, a red-colored penguin-like Pokemon with tufts of white on it's body was lazily flying through the skies over Viridian City. This Pokemon was a Delibird, a Johto-native species that specialized in delivery services, no matter where the destination may be.

However, this particular Delibird was rather lazy and disgruntled with its job compared to the rest of its kind, making it...well, not as efficient at delivering things. If anything, calling this particular Delibird 'inefficient' would be a compliment.

"Ugh...why'd the boss have me fly here to an entirely different region just to deliver one stupid package? Couldn't he get someone else to do it instead of me?" grumbled the red-colored Pokemon under its breath as it glared at its tail, which held the aforementioned package inside. "Whatever, I'll just get this over with, then I can stop and get some well-deserved rest."

After stopping on a nearby roof, the Delibird reached into its tail and took out a small box-shaped package with an envelope tied to it. Looking it over, it mutters "Alright, this thing's addressed to some human named 'Professor Oak'. Don't know or care who he is, but this is meant for him. Now then, where does this Oak guy live...?"

Before it could take a closer look at the address on the envelope, the Delibird hears a door opening up nearby, followed by the sound of footsteps. Turning around, it saw Professor Tree leaning against a nearby wall, a blunt sticking out of his mouth as he fished through his pockets for a lighter.

After staring at the sunglasses-wearing man for a few seconds, the Delibird shrugs and says "...Eh. Don't know who he is, but he looks 'professor-ish' enough for me." before walking over and tapping on the man's leg to get his attention.

Looking down, Tree spots the Delibird looking at him, holding out the package with its flipper-like wings. Taking the blunt out of his mouth and pocketing it, he asks "Oh, hey there. You got some mail for me, little dude?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Are you going to take it or what?"

Shrugging, Tree takes the package and looks it over, only to take off his sunglasses upon seeing who it was actually meant for. Turning to give the package back, he says "Uh, little dude? I think you've got the wrong...", only to stop upon seeing the red and white-colored Pokemon flying off into the evening sky. "...guy."

After watching the Delivery Pokemon disappear into the horizon, he sighs and mutters "Looks like someone's mistaken me as Sammy...again. Guess I better drop by the post office and..."

Before he could finish, the sound of Joe's voice calling out to him caught his attention. Turning around, he spots both Joe and Rusty walking over towards him.

"There you are, Professor Tree. We've been looking for you all evening."

Grinning, Tree asks "Hey, you two. What's up? You need somethin'?"

Taking out several bills from his pocket and waving them about, Rusty asked "We've still got a bit of money from winning the Battle Trophy and figured we'd go out to eat again for dinner this evening. You wanna join us?"

"'Fraid I can't, guys. Gotta get to the post office and send this package over to Sammy before he starts wonderin' on where it is." replied Tree as he handed over the package in question to Joe, who looked it over.

Upon seeing who the intended recipient was, Joe exclaimed "This is addressed to Professor Oak! How'd you end up receiving this?"

"Hey, ask the Delibird who delivered it, not me. Musta mistaken me for him or somethin'." said Tree with a shrug before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Then again, some folks say I look just like the guy and could easily pass as his twin."

"Yeah, I can kinda see it. Just remove the sunglasses and you'd look just like him." remarked Rusty, nodding his head before taking the package from Joe to look at it himself. "...Looks like the sender's goin' by the name 'Lisa Loud'. Where have I heard that last name before...?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already, Rusty." replied Joe, taking the package back. "That's the American's last name, remember? So I'm guessing this is probably someone related to him - probably a sister or something."

"Kinda weird that someone from the States is sending a package to Professor Oak of all people, though. Wonder what's in it."

"Well, we're not gonna find out - this isn't ours to open."

Nodding his head, Tree adds "You got that right, Joe. Guess I better see about having that mailed off to Sammy in the morning."

"Professor Tree? Tomorrow's Sunday." replied Rusty as he took the package back from Joe, causing Tree to look at him for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Alright, Monday then."

"Monday's not a good day either - it's a holiday." answered Joe, causing the sunglasses-wearing man to let out a groan of irritation.

"Oh for crying out...Tuesday! I'll send it off on Tuesday."

"That'll work. Now then..." started Joe before noticing that Rusty had opened up the envelope and was already starting on opening up the package. "Rusty, what the hell are you doing?!"

Wincing slightly at the tone his friend had used, Rusty replied "I just wanted to see what was in it...y'know, just to make sure it wasn't anything dangerous." with a meek look on his face.

"Well, you've already opened up the envelope. Might as well take a look at it - maybe we can get a hint on what's inside the package." remarked Tree as he reached into the envelope and took out what appeared to be a letter. After unfolding it, he adds "Man, whoever this Lisa person is really likes using a lot of complex words."

"Can you read it out to us?" asked Rusty hopefully while Joe rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, waiting to hear what it had to say as well.

"Yeah, gimme a moment..." answered Tree before starting to read what the letter had to say.

To Professor Oak,

First of all, I would like to say that as this is the first time I've contacted you aside from using my VideoPhone, I hope that this letter and package reach you safely. Hopefully, this will lead to further contact between us in the near future through this method along with a few packages thrown in every now and then. I know I certainly wouldn't mind receiving a few things from the Kanto region through the mail.

Anyway, since I want to keep things brief, I'll just move on to the contents of the package attached to this letter. Inside are three of my patented translation earpieces - two of them are meant for Lincoln's companions while the third one is for you to utilize however you see fit. Hopefully it will prove useful with your research. I should also mention that if you're interested in making this technology available to the public, I would appreciate it if you contacted me beforehand so we can arrange something with each other.

After all, the earpieces were created by me and I should be allowed to have my say on the matter.

Finally, I would like to ask if you can convince Lincoln to start contacting us again. While I'm sure that he wouldn't be exactly keen on the idea of talking to me or my family after what happened during our previous conversation with each other, I feel that clearing the air with him would go a long way towards mending any damage Lynn's idiocy had caused.

With Regards,  
Lisa M. Loud

"Pokemon Translators, huh?" remarked Tree, eyebrow raised as he read over the letter again. "This Lisa kid must be pretty smart to cook up somethin' like that."

"Yeah, I gotta say that something like that does sound pretty cool." added Joe, clearly interested.

"Aw man...actual Pokemon translators? That's so cool! I want one!" commented Rusty with a grin on his face as he eyed the package, only for Professor Tree to quickly pluck it up.

"Nope. We've already done enough by reading Sammy's mail - we're not gonna be messin' with his packages, too." replied Tree, shaking his head as he put the letter back into its envelope. "

"Aww...c'mon Professor Tree...can't I just try one of them out? Please?"

"Nope."

"Dang it..."

"Give it a rest, Rusty. You heard what the letter said - there's a small chance they'll be able to make those translator things available to the public. We'll be able to get one then." replied Joe, patting the cap-wearing boy on the shoulder. "Now c'mon, let's get going. I'm starving."

As his stomach growled slightly, Tree chuckled and said "Yeah, I could eat. That offer still available?"

"It is if you're still interested."

"Then count me in, you two. Same place as before?"

"Mm-hmm. The place is expensive, but you can't deny that the food's good."

-=O=-

-Inside The Underground Path (6:45 PM)-

"Man, it's pretty dim in here..." mused Lincoln as he and the rest of the group with him looked around the interior of the Underground Path for any sign of the thieving Meowth. "Is it usually this dark, Misty?"

"Not sure. It's been a while since I've been around here." remarked Misty with a shrug. As she stepped forward, her foot stepped on something small and round, causing her to lose her balance.

Noticing this, Lincoln runs over to catch her, only for both of them to land on the floor with the redhead on top of him in a most...compromising position.

"Oh, this is priceless..." chuckled Pikachu as the two stared at each other, blushing slightly at their current predicament.

The others, save for A.J.'s Beedrill, looked just as amused.

"Hey, stop loafing around and get up! We need to find that Meowth!"

"Yeah yeah, we're on it..." muttered Lincoln as he and Misty slowly got back to their feet. After looking around for a bit, Lincoln finds the object that had caused Misty to fall - a Pokeball. What caught his interest about it was the fact that instead of having it's usual red coloration on the top half, it was a shade of teal with two red vertical lines on it.

Picking it up and looking it over, he asks "Never seen a Pokeball like this before. What is it?"

"That's a Great Ball. It's better at capturing Pokemon than a normal Pokeball, but it's not the strongest Pokeball that's available to the public." replied Brock, pointing at the teal, red and white-colored ball. "I actually think that particular distinction goes to the Ultra Ball, although I've heard rumors that the Silph Company's working on a Pokeball with a 100% capture rate."

"Doesn't look like it's used, either. You want it, Misty?" asked Lincoln, offering the Great Ball to the redhead. "After all, you...er, kinda found it first."

"...Nah, you keep it. Consider it thanks for catching me when you did." replied Misty, shaking her head. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Anytime. Now then, where's that Meowth..." mused Lincoln as he looked around the area a bit more before noticing what appeared to be a pile of junk in a far-off corner with a Meowth laying on top of it, sound asleep. "Look! Over there!"

"Looks like you found it. Nice work." replied A.J.'s Geodude with a nod. "Now we just need to deal with it, get the TMs back and go home."

Hearing the Rock Pokemon speaking, the Meowth's ears perked up slightly as she woke up with a yawn. Upon seeing the group of Pokemon and Trainers nearby, the Scratch Cat Pokemon blinked in surprise before asking "Nya? You found me already?", her head tilted slightly. "Thought I actually managed to lose you guys, nya. Guess I was wrong."

"We were going to find you eventually." replied Lincoln before pointing at her. "Now then, where are A.J.'s TMs?"

"Yeah, where are they, you no-good thief?!" buzzed Beedrill, eyes flashing in anger.

"TMs?" questioned the Meowth before looking at the small pile of colored discs laying beside here. "Oh, you mean these shiny disc things I took earlier."

"Yeah, those. Why'd you take them, anyway? I'm not certain, but I'm pretty sure Pokemon aren't able to use TMs on their own."

Shrugging, the Meowth answered "To be fair, they are very shiny-looking. I like the sight of shiny things, nya."

"Well, shiny or not, they're not yours and we're going to take them back. And then I'm gonna catch you after that." stated Lincoln, causing a grin to form on the Normal-Type's face.

"You're more than welcome to try. I could use the entertainment."

"Pikachu, you want this one?"

"Sure, I'm game. Something tells me that this Meowth will be more of a challenge than the one hanging out with Team Rocket."

In an instant, A.J.'s Beedrill flies in front of Pikachu, buzzing "I don't think so, buster! If anyone's going to be getting the first crack at that thieving cat, it's going to be me - not you! You just stay right here and out of my way!"

"Fine, whatever." replied Pikachu, rolling his eyes. "Dick."

While Pikachu was grumbling about not getting a chance to fight the Meowth, Lincoln took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the wild Meowth, causing the red-colored device to let out a few beeps before Dexter spoke to him.

 _'Pokedex data on Meowth has already been collected. Would you like to review this data?'_

"Just the information on what this Meowth knows, please."

 _'Certainly. One moment.'_ stated Dexter before the Pokedex started to scan the wild Meowth once more. After a moment, he adds _'This Level 22 Meowth is Female and knows the moves Fake Out, Feint Attack, Swagger, Taunt, Thief and the Egg Move Foul Play.'_

"So this thing knows a few attacks I've never heard of before. Interesting..." mused Lincoln thoughtfully as the Normal-Type eyed A.J.'s Beedrill with a clearly bored look on her face.

"Why'd you have to get in the way of that Pikachu, nya? I wanted to fight him."

"No. You're going to be fighting me instead, you filthy little thief." retorted A.J.'s Beedrill, buzzing furiously.

Slightly affronted by the insult, the Normal-Type asks "Filthy? I'll have you know that I bathe every day, thank you." before walking over to the pile of objects nearby. "But since you wanna fight so badly, I guess I can play with you for a while, nya."

"Play? This is a fight, not some game! But since you're not gonna take this seriously, I will!" said Beedrill before forming what appeared to be a spherical glob of dark purple-colored venom between the tips of his fore-stingers. "Sludge Bo..."

Before he could prepare to launch the glob of poison, a purple-colored bottle suddenly hit him in the side, causing him to cancel the attack. After staring at it for a few seconds, the Bug-Type asked "...Did you just throw a Potion bottle at me?"

"It's my Fling technique, nya. Anything I can get my paws on, I can throw at you." replied the Meowth before rummaging through the pile again to find something else to throw. "Works wonders for Pokemon who scoops up anything they find, like me."

"Fling?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised. After taking out his Pokedex once again, he asks "Dexter, is Fling a legitimate move to use in battle? The Meowth in front of me says that she knows a move going by that name."

 _'It is. Fling is a physical Dark-Type attack that allows the user to fling whatever it's holding at the target to attack.'_ replied Dexter before his voice took on a indignant-sounding tone. _'I should also mention that the Meowth species is not compatible with the move, which means that the one before you shouldn't be able to use it in battle.'_

"It's just picking something up and throwing it at an opponent, nya. Anyone can do that." countered the Scratch Cat Pokemon as she tossed another Potion bottle into the air a few times before chucking it at A.J.'s Beedrill, hitting him in the head.

"Ow! Stop throwing that shit at me, damn it!"

"No."

 _'Inconceivable! A Pokemon cannot learn an incompatible attack!'_

"Pokemon can learn a lot of things they're not supposed to. In fact, I've heard stories of a Meowth that can speak the language of humans, nya."

"She's got you there, Dexter - I've seen the Meowth she's talking about before." commented Lincoln with a shrug before giving the Pokedex a strange look. "...Wait, how do you know what she's saying?"

 _'I'm synced to your translator, remember? That means whatever you can hear through it goes through me as well.'_ answered Dexter before his indignant tone returned. _'And that means I also heard the feeble excuse that Meowth gave you earlier. I don't care what you say - Fling is NOT compatible with your species!'_

"Then explain how I'm able to use it then, smartass. I'm waiting." retorted the Meowth with a cheeky smirk as she tossed a Water Stone she had taken out of the pile into the air.

 _'You are just picking things up and throwing them like some kind of spoiled child! That's not using Fling!'_ argued Dexter, his voice sounding more and more irritated by the second.

"But didn't you say earlier that using Fling requires hurling what I'm holding at the moment at my opponent?"

 _'Well, yes...'_

"Then by your own admission, I'm using Fling."

 _'That's not using Fling! You're just throwing things at your opponent!'_

"Which is, by your own words, using Fling. So there." replied the Meowth before hurling the Water Stone at Beedrill, once again hitting it in the side.

Shuffling over to the Water Stone, Misty comments "...I'll just be taking that." before quickly picking up the blue-colored rock and looking it over, only to drop it in disappointment a few seconds later. "Damn it. Used already."

 _'That's not...ugh! Forget it!'_ snapped Dexter irritably. _'Lincoln, please deal with this annoyance as soon as possible. She's making a mockery of the very purpose I was created!'_

"I'll...er, get right on that, Dexter." said Lincoln before turning his attention to Beedrill, who surprisingly looked fairly beat up from the onslaught of thrown objects. "You wanna tag out there, pal? Pikachu and I can take over for you if you want."

"No! I said I'll handle this myself!" snarled A.J.'s Beedrill before charging towards Meowth again. As he got closer, the Poison Bee Pokemon extended both of his fore-stingers in front of him and began to spin wildly as a cone of energy started to form around him, causing it to take on a drill-like appearance. "I'm finishing you off here and now, cat! Drill Run!"

"Definitely something I've got to teach my own Beedrill." remarked Lincoln, impressed with the Bug-Type's attack. However, his impressed look didn't last long as the Meowth once again fished through her pile and pulled out what appeared to be a ball made of iron from it.

"You're starting to bore me, nya. I wanna fight that Pikachu now." said the Scratch Cat Pokemon before hurling the iron ball at the still-spinning Beedrill, hitting him in the head and causing him to crash into a nearby wall with a thud, cancelling the Drill Run attack. "There. That ought to keep you down for the count."

After checking on the downed Beedrill, A.J.'s Geodude nods its head and says "He's out of it. Kid, if you're gonna take a crack at that cat, now's the time."

Shrugging, Lincoln says "Guess that's our cue, buddy. You ready?"

"Whenever you are." replied Pikachu before stepping forward to challenge the Meowth, who now had a look of interest on her face.

"Nya...you look like a tough one. This'll be fun."

"It's not gonna be fun for you when I'm finished."

"We'll see, mouse. We'll see." replied the Meowth before speeding towards Pikachu, surprising the Electric-Type.

As he pointed at the Scratch Cat Pokemon, Lincoln ordered "Let's face it head-on, Pikachu - Quick Attack!", causing Pikachu to start speeding towards Meowth as well.

Just as the two were about to collide with each other, the Meowth grins before clapping her paws together in front of Pikachu's face, creating a small shockwave that knocked the Mouse Pokemon back a few inches.

"Pikachu, you okay?" asked Lincoln, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. Just...caught off-guard by that move she used." answered Pikachu, eyeing the Meowth as she smirked at him.

"Made you flinch, nya." remarked the Meowth teasingly, causing Pikachu to narrow his eyes at her. "Faked you out."

"Well, I'm gonna knock you out." retorted Pikachu, keeping up his narrow-eyed glare.

'Hmm...maybe the direct route isn't a good way to start...maybe I should try slowing it down first.' thought Lincoln as he eyed the Meowth carefully. "Pikachu, do you have something that can stop that cat in her tracks easily?"

"Thunder Wave should do the trick. Just gotta make sure to hit her with it and..."

Hearing this, the Meowth shook her head and said "Thunder Wave? Nope, not gonna let you use something like that. Not happening, nya." before suddenly taking on a thinking posture. "Let's see here...what's a good one to use..."

Eyebrow quirked in confusion while Pikachu eyes the Normal-Type warily, Lincoln tentatively asks "...A good one to use?"

"For my Taunt attack, nya. Can't use it properly unless you have a good enough insult to use." replied the Meowth simply before her eyes lit up in inspiration. "Aha! Got one!"

After clearing her throat, the Scratch Cat Pokemon flipped Pikachu off with both paws and said "Hey, rodent! Your fur's the color of piss and I've seen newly-hatched Pichu that looked tougher than you do right now!"

Scoffing at the insult, Lincoln asks "Really? That's the best you can...", only to notice that Pikachu was gritting his teeth as his cheeks sparked wildly with electricity. "...How in heaven's name did that work?!"

"Don't bother trying to figure out how Pokemon attacks work, nya. They just do." said the Meowth simply. "In any case, I used Taunt on that Pikachu of yours, so that means no Thunder Wave for you."

"Then I'll just have to make do with kicking your ass instead. I don't need Thunder Wave to beat you." snarled Pikachu in response.

"Is that right? Then show me what you can do."

"Gladly." replied Pikachu before suddenly blasting her with a full-power Thundershock, catching her off-guard.

"Oof...okay, you're definitely tougher than that Beedrill..." groaned the Meowth as she held her stomach from where Iron Tail had hit her earlier. Reaching into her pile, she adds "Good thing I've got my pile here, nya. All kinds of good things in it."

After rummaging through it for a second or two, she takes out what appeared to be an unused Potion bottle and points it at herself, spraying its contents on her body.

As the Normal-Type used the Potion on herself, Lincoln points at her accusingly and shouts "Hey, that's cheating!"

"All's fair in love, war and Pokemon battles, nya." replied the Meowth before hurling the empty Potion bottle at Pikachu, only for the Mouse Pokemon to swat it back at her with Iron Tail. "Dodged that one, huh? Well, let's see you dodge these!"

With that said, the Meowth starts grabbing several objects out of her pile and throwing them at Pikachu, leading to the Electric-Type using Iron Tail to bat away whatever she could throw at him.

As the Meowth prepared to throw what appeared to be a yellow and black-colored Pokeball at him, Pikachu snarls "Enough with throwing your junk at me, damn it! Fight fair!"

"Fight fair? You actually expect me to do that, nya?" asked the Meowth, her non-existant eyebrows furrowing. "This isn't some spar with a set of rules - this is a fight between you and me and it's one I'm going to win, no matter what. So with that said..."

As the Scratch Cat Pokemon prepared to throw the Pokeball she held, Lincoln points at her and orders "Use Quick Attack to get in close, Pikachu!", causing the Electric-Type to once again speed towards the Meowth. Once he felt that Pikachu was close enough, the white-haired boy added "Now use Iron Tail - knock her away from that pile of hers!"

"Nya?!" asked the Meowth in surprise, only for Pikachu to hit her hard in the stomace with his metal-coated tail, sending her skidding several feet away from her pile of junk. "Ngh...that really hurt..."

"And now you can't use that stupid 'Fling' attack anymore. You ready to give up yet?" inquired Pikachu, ready to continue the fight.

"I'm just getting started. Hope you're ready to get a taste of my 'special combination'." retorted the Meowth before crossing her arms and giving Pikachu a narrow-eyed glare as a red aura formed behind her.

"What's that supposed to do, huh? Are you..." mocked Pikachu upon seeing what the Normal-Type was doing, only to stop as he felt red-hot anger running through him. "...Oh, that's it. You're dead, cat."

Eyebrows raised in confusion, Lincoln thought 'What's going on? She just crosses her arms and all of a sudden, Pikachu's suddenly out for blood. What did she do?'

"Lincoln." said Pikachu in a furious tone of voice, breaking the white-haired boy from his thoughts. "Give me an order. Now."

"Erm...alright. How about Thundershock?"

"That'll do." replied Pikachu before preparing to launch the Electric-Type attack. Before he could however, a strange look formed on his face, followed by him looking around the area in a frenzied manner.

Eyeing the Mouse Pokemon worriedly, Lincoln asks "Pikachu, you alright? Is something wrong?"

Instead of giving him an answer, Pikachu looked around the area for a few more seconds before suddenly flinging himself in a random direction, crashing facefirst into a nearby wall.

Recalling that the same thing happened to the wild Onix back in Mt. Moon when Bruce used Supersonic on it, Lincoln mutters "Great...he's confused. Just wonderful."

"That's right, nya. Like my wonderful Fling attack, Swagger's a great move to have around, especially for a Pokemon like me." remarked the Meowth before a wily grin formed on her face. "But there's another reason I like it and you're about to see what it is in just a few seconds."

As the feline-like Pokemon's grin widened, Lincoln muttered "I don't like where this is going..."

"You're going to like this even less - time for part two of my special combination!" shouted the Scratch Cat Pokemon before dashing towards Pikachu as a dark grey aura started to surround her body. Before the Electric-Type had any idea on what she was trying to do, the Meowth grabbed Pikachu by the tail.

With a shout of "Foul Play!", she threw him hard into a nearby wall with a thud, causing the entire Underground Path to shake slightly from the collision.

As everyone else gaped in shock at the power of the attack, Lincoln gasped "Holy cow...that was just..." before pointing at the Meowth. "What the heck was that?!"

As she glanced at Lincoln with a smirk on her face, Meowth replied "That's my special combo, nya - Swagger and Foul Play. You like it?"

"I don't..." muttered Pikachu from his spot on the floor as he tried to pull himself back to his feet. "Ugh...I feel like I just got ran over by a Rhydon..."

"Swagger and Foul Play..." muttered Lincoln, repeating the names of the two moves the Normal-Type had mentioned. Taking out his Pokedex, he added "Dexter, give me the lowdown on the moves Swagger and Foul Play, please."

After a few seconds, Dexter says _'Search completed - two results found. Swagger, a Normal-Type status-inducing move. The user enrages and confuses the target. However, this also sharply raises the target's attack power.'_ before starting on to the description for Foul Play. _'Next, Foul Play - it is a physical Dark-Type move where the user turns the target's power against it. The higher the target's attack power, the greater the damage.'_

'So by using Swagger to boost Pikachu's attack power, that Meowth is making Foul Play even stronger when she uses it. Add in the confusion Swagger causes and she's got a pretty nasty combo on her hands.' thought Lincoln before giving the Scratch Cat Pokemon a clearly interested look. 'I'm definitely going to catch that thing now - a Pokemon this skilled is too good to pass up. Just need to figure out a way to get past the effects of Taunt to be able to use Thunder Wave and I think I'll have her...'

With this in mind, Lincoln asks "Pikachu, can you hear me?" in a low voice. When the Electric-Type nodded his head despite the dazed look on his face, he adds "How's your mood right now? Are you still mad about that insult from earlier?"

"Not really. Then again, since I'm hurting pretty badly and my brain's a scrambled mess right now, it's hard to be mad at anything at this point." mumbled Pikachu as he grabbed his head, trying to clear away the cloudiness within it. "Ugh...my head..."

Hearing this, Lincoln thought 'Guess that means that Taunt's not affecting him anymore. And if that's the case...' before a grin appeared on his face. "...Pikachu, I think it's time to turn the tables back into our favor, don't you?"

"Well, if you have any suggestions on how to do that, I'm all ears."

"Two words, buddy. Thunder Wave."

Stifling a few chuckles, the Meowth asked "You really can't be serious, can you? I made sure that you can't use...", only to be cut off as Pikachu manages to break through his confused state long enough to discharge several ring-shaped bursts of electricity at her, catching her off-guard. Upon coming into contact with the rings of electricity, the Normal-Type felt her body starting to stiffen up as paralysis took effect on her.

As she tried to regain her mobility, the Meowth asked "...How? You shouldn't have been able to...use that because of Taunt..."

"I guess you pissed me off enough to make me forget about it after a while." replied Pikachu with a shrug before a grin appeared on his face. "Now then, before I get some well-deserved payback...Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"See if there's anything in that junk pile that'll help out with my little confusion problem, will ya?"

As Lincoln nodded before walking over to search the pile, the Meowth shouted "Hey, that's cheating, nya! Not fair!" as she tried to break through her paralyzed state, only for it to hold fast, keeping her held in place.

"Didn't stop you from doing the same thing earlier, did it?" retorted Pikachu with a grin. "You find anything, Lincoln?"

"Yeah, I think I found something. Something called..." said Lincoln as he pulled a bottle out of the pile and looked over the label. "...Full Restore? The heck is that?"

"From what I heard from the chief once, that's the best medicine money can buy." replied one of A.J.'s Rattata as Lincoln looked over the bottle with interest. "Fully recovers whoever it's used on and cures any statuses they're stuck with, if I'm remembering right."

As the Meowth paled at the purple-colored Pokemon's description and what it possibly meant for her, Pikachu's grin widened as he remarked "Yeah, I definitely want that, then. Throw it over here."

Tossing the bottle over, Lincoln replied "Sure thing. You do know how to use that, right?"

"I've seen you and several others do it plenty of times. I think I can manage." answered the Electric-Type before aiming the bottle at himself, only for Lincoln to start snickering, causing him to look at the white-haired boy.

"What?"

"Pikachu, you've got it pointing the wrong way. I think the last thing you want is to accidentally use it on that Meowth."

"I knew that!" replied Pikachu before turning the bottle around and pressing the trigger, causing a spray of medicine to hit him, causing a tingling sensation to run through his body.. As he felt the pain from his body subsiding and the cloudiness in his mind starting to clear up, he adds "Ahh...much better. I needed that."

"Glad to hear it, buddy. Feel like finishing this fight now?"

"Oh yeah. And I think I know just how I want to do it." replied Pikachu before turning to face the still-paralyzed Meowth. "I know that I said I would be only be using this for when I really need it..."

As he said this, Pikachu started to charge an Electroball at the tip of his tail, then suddenly changing over to using Iron Tail mid-charge, causing the familiar form of Volt Tail to make its appearance once again. "...But since you pissed me off this much, I think I'll make an exception when it comes to you."

Eyeing the hybrid attack fearfully, the Meowth could do nothing but whimper as Pikachu jumped into the air towards her.

A few seconds later, a crackling 'boom' sounded through the area, followed by the entirety of the Underground Path lighting up with electricity.

-=O=-

"...Was that really necessary, Pikachu?" asked Lincoln as he knelt down and gently poked the blackened and clearly unconscious Meowth with one of his fingers. "You could've just used Electroball or Iron Tail to get the job done."

"Blame...that Meowth...for being such an asshole...during our fight." wheezed Pikachu in between breaths as he tried to recover from the recoil damage Volt Tail had dealt to his body. "She should...consider herself lucky...I didn't use it at full power..."

"Certainly looks like you did, if you ask me. Then again, since Swagger boosted your attack power, I guess that's just as good as using it at full strength."

"Just shut up and catch the damn thing already."

"Alright then, if you insist." replied Lincoln before taking the Great Ball he had found earlier out of his bag and looking it over. "No better time than now to give this thing a try, I guess. Let's see if you're as 'great' as your name states."

With that said, the white-haired boy activated the Great Ball and threw it at Meowth, hitting the coin on her head and causing it to pull her inside.

Due to the fact that she was not only still paralyzed, but had been rendered fully unconscious from Pikachu's Volt Tail attack, she didn't put up much of a struggle. Or any at all, for that matter.

As the Pokeball flashes and goes still, Lincoln smirks and says "Gotcha. Welcome to the team, Meowth." before taking out his Pokedex. "Dexter, you ready to send another Pokemon to Professor Oak's lab?"

 _'Of course. Which Pokemon would you like for me to send back to Professor Oak's laboratory?'_

Taking Raph's Pokeball off of his belt and replacing it with the Great Ball, Lincoln answers "Let's go with Raph. I think some time away from us might help with that attitude of his."

Inwardly, he added 'That and Professor Oak might be able to help me out with dealing with getting him to listen to me...'

 _'You want to send your Squirtle to Professor Oak? But that would mean...'_ asked Dexter before his tone suddenly took on one of disbelief. _'You're keeping that infernal cat with you?!'_

"...Yes?"

 _'...Can you please reconsider the idea of sending your Squirtle back to Professor Oak? Wouldn't you rather send someone else? Your newly caught Meowth, for example?'_

Shaking his head, Lincoln replied "Nah, I'm good. Send Raph to the lab, please."

 _'...Very well, if I must.'_ said Dexter in an exasperated tone before activating the transfer system, sending the Water-Type's Pokeball to Professor Oak's laboratory. _'And done. Do you require anything else?'_

"That'll be all, Dex. Thanks." said Lincoln before putting the red-colored device away. As he glanced at the Great Ball attached to his belt, he adds "Man, this limit of six Pokemon at a time can a real pain. It's becoming harder and harder to decide who I want to bring along with me."

Giving Misty and Brock a hopeful look, he asks "Is there any way I can increase the number I'm allowed to hold?"

"I'm not sure if there is or not. You might have to talk to Professor Oak about that." replied Misty with a shrug. "In any case, you've caught that Meowth, so now we just need to get the TMs back and we can head on back to A.J.'s gym."

"That's your cue, guys." said Lincoln, turning to face A.J.'s Pokemon, only to notice that they were staring at Pikachu with looks of shock and horror on their faces. "Guys? You alright?"

After finally managing to find it's voice, the Pidgeotto among the group asked "What in Arceus' name was that?! I've never seen an attack like that before!"

"Volt Tail...created it by accidentally combining Iron Tail and Electroball during my fight with a Gyarados." answered Pikachu, finally starting to get his breathing back under control. "Hurts like a bitch to use and messes with my ability to use electricity for a while, but the punch it packs is worth it."

"So you created a hybrid attack...interesting." mused Butterfree as it tapped its chin thoughtfully. "We should bring up the idea with the chief about doing the same for us when we get back."

"Sounds good to me." replied Beedrill before buzzing in contentment as an idea popped into its mind. "Maybe with a hybrid attack or two in my arsenal, I can finally put that dirtball Sandshrew in his place and take his spot as the chief's right-hand 'mon."

As it and the other Pokemon in the group snorted in amusement, the Geodude says "Please. You know as well as I do that he's going to help Sandshrew with creating an attack first before doing the same with the rest of us."

"Just shut up and go see if the chief's TMs are all still there and fully intact." grumbled the Beedrill, its good mood ruined by the Geodude's remark. "That damn cat better not have used any of them..."

As A.J.'s Pokemon went over to the pile and started to gather their Trainer's TMs from it, Lincoln asks "Hey Brock, those disc TMs...are they the older models you mentioned back in Pewter City? I've never seen any like those before."

"Yep. And like I told you before, you can only use those once and that's it. That's why they started making TMs in the form of USB sticks." stated Brock as A.J.'s Pokemon started to place the TMs into a small bag they had found sitting within the pile. "The only exceptions to the 'one use only' rule would be HMs, but I don't know very much about those."

"I've heard that there's even a few TMs among the older ones that you can't find in USB form nowadays." commented Misty, nodding her head. "They're probably worth a small fortune."

"Huh...maybe I'll see about getting some of those one day." replied Lincoln before noticing that A.J.'s Pokemon looked to be finished with their task. "Everything all good?"

"Yep. Everything's all set on our end. We're ready to head back." replied the Geodude with a thumbs-up. "Thanks for the help, you three. We wouldn't have gotten this far without your help."

"Yeah yeah yeah, congrats and all that." snapped Beedrill waspishly. "Let's just get back to the gym already."

"Yeah, we should get going - the chief's probably wondering what's keeping us." commented one of the Rattata as it nodded in agreement. "That and it's almost dinnertime. Mmm..."

"Yeah, I think we better get back to the gym and..." started Lincoln before his eyes caught onto the large pile of objects that his Meowth was looking over earlier. Recalling all of the items she took out of it to use during her fights with A.J.'s Beedrill and Pikachu, he asks "...Hey, do you guys think that we should check out that pile before we go? We all saw what kinda stuff she pulled out of it earlier - there might be something useful in it."

"Looks like a pile of junk, if you ask me. But if you wanna rummage through it, be my guest." replied Misty with a shrug. "Just don't expect us to wait up on you."

"You guys go on ahead and head back to the gym. I'll stay here with the kid and help him get back once he's done with searching through that Meowth's junk. Even though I could've handled that cat myself, I owe him that much at least for making sure that little troublemaker will never bother us or the chief again." stated A.J.'s Beedrill before giving the pile a vindictive glance. "Besides, I wanna take some of that furball's stuff as payback for that bullshit she pulled during our fight."

"If that's what you wanna do, go ahead. You want us to let the chief know that you're going to be late?" asked the Butterfree as it secured the bag around its neck.

"If you wouldn't mind." replied the Poison Bee Pokemon before flying over to the pile and rummaging through it. "Now then, let's see here...junk, junk...ooh, a TM for Return! And is that an unused Hyper Potion?"

"Hey, don't hog all the good stuff for yourself! Wait for us!" exclaimed Lincoln as he and Pikachu ran over to the pile to search through it as well.

Watching on with amusement on her face as the three continued to scavenge through the pile, Misty says "You think they'll find anything good, Brock?"

"Who knows? Let's just get back to the gym already - I'm tired and hungry from all the running we did today." replied the Rock-Type specialist with a shrug before heading off to the stairs leading out of the tunnel.

Seconds later, the others, save for Lincoln, Pikachu and Beedrill, followed after him.

-=O=-

-Route 5 - Near Entrance To A.J.'s Gym (8:00 PM)-

It had taken Lincoln, Pikachu and A.J's Beedrill around half an hour to finish searching through the Meowth's pile of objects, but they could definitely agree on one thing - taking the time to check it out was definitely worth the trouble, even if they had to hurry to catch up with the rest of the group.

Thankfully, they had managed to do just that when the others were only a mile or two away from the gym's location.

As the group started to head back to the gym together, Misty asks "So...you find anything good in that junk pile, Lincoln?", causing a sly look to appear on Lincoln's face.

"Maybe. Maybe not." replied the white-haired boy evasively.

"You did, didn't you? You wouldn't have that look on your face otherwise." said Misty as she pointed at him. "Out with it. What'd you find?"

"Nothing much, really. Some unused Pokeballs, a few unused Potions that're still good, some disc and USB TMs, a bunch of rocks that looked like evolution stones..." answered Lincoln as he started to tick off each listing with his fingers.

Eyes lighting up slightly, Misty eagerly asks "Evolution stones, huh? Any Water Stones? Unused ones, preferably?"

"Nope." replied Lincoln before opening his bag and taking out five rocks with varying designs and colors - two of them were a dull shade of green with a leaf design on them, one was an orange-colored stone with a flame-like fleck within it, another was an orange-colored stone shaped like a sun while the last one was a sparkling white stone that gleamed brightly. "Don't know what these are, but I know that none of 'em's a Water Stone."

"Damn it." grumbled the redhead before looking over the five stones curiously. "Still, not a bad haul, I'd say. Are they unused?"

"Yep, I made sure to have Dexter scan 'em beforehand. So what are they?"

"Well, the two with the leaves are Leaf Stones while the orange one's a Fire Stone. The sun-shaped one's a Sun Stone." answered Misty before she stared at the last stone in confusion. "Don't know what that one is, but it's definitely a evolution stone. No doubt about it."

 _'That would be the Shiny Stone I scanned earlier.'_ remarked Dexter's voice from within Lincoln's pocket, causing the white-haired boy to take the red-colored device out. _'And yes, as your redheaded girlfriend had stated before, it is an evolution stone.'_

While Misty blushed slightly at the last part of Dexter's comment, Lincoln asks "Okay, so are any of 'em compatible with the Pokemon I've got right now? Or with any of the ones I've got at Professor Oak's lab?"

 _'Unfortunately not.'_

"Thought so." muttered Lincoln as he put both his Pokedex and the stones away. Turning back to face Misty, he adds "Aside from all of that, I didn't find much else. Just a bunch of shiny garbage and stuff like that."

Having heard what Lincoln had said earlier, Brock comments "That's still a pretty good haul, Lincoln. It looks like that crazy luck of yours is working in your favor again if you managed to find stuff like that so easily."

"I'll take your word for it, I guess." replied Lincoln before noticing that the group had finally managed to arrive at the gym. "Looks like we're back. I wonder how A.J. managed to do against Red..."

"Well, he's sitting over there. Go ask him." said Brock, pointing at the green-haired teen himself as he sat on a bench outside of the gates leading to the gym with a clearly distraught look on his face.

Walking over, Lincoln asked "Hey A.J., we're back." only to notice the expression the older Trainer was wearing. "...Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Take a look for yourself." replied A.J. with a frown as he pointed at the sign above the entrance. Taking a look, Lincoln saw the numbers '99' and '1' displayed on it with the word 'UNDEFEATED' crossed out with red paint.

As the other Pokemons' eyes widened in shock at the sight, A.J.'s Butterfree asked "The chief finally lost?!", clearly unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Looks like it. Never thought I'd see the day when it'd finally happen." said the Geodude among the group, still staring at the sign in shock.

Buzzing irritably, Beedrill adds "I knew that dirtball wouldn't be able to handle taking on whatever that cap-wearing brat threw at him! Now the chief's record is shot because he couldn't get the job done!"

As the other Pokemon started to converse about what happened, Lincoln, knowing what the numbers and crossed-out word meant, asked "You lost against Red, I take it?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong - it was a great fight and one worthy of being my first loss, but..."

"You're upset that you couldn't reach your goal of a hundred wins in a row."

"Yeah. We were so close to finally reaching it..." replied A.J., sighing. After a few minutes, the green-haired teen asks "...Did you manage get my TMs back, at least?"

In response, A.J.'s Butterfree breaks away from the rest of the group and flies over with the small bag containing the TMs within it. After taking it from the Bug-Type , A.J. opens it up, finding the numerous colored CDs inside, all perfectly intact.

"Well, at least I've gotten these back...that's something." muttered A.J. before giving his Pokemon a small smile along with a grateful nod, causing them to start chattering happily, their dismay at the earlier news forgotten. Turning to face Lincoln, Misty and Brock, he adds "Thanks for helping my Pokemon get my TMs back, you three. I appreciate it." before searching through the bag he was holding.

After a few seconds, he takes out three TMs of varying colors - green, blue and brown respectively - and holds them out.

"Here, these are for you - just my way of sayin' 'thanks'. Don't worry about givin' them back because I've got plenty of spares."

"We'll put them to good use. Thanks." replied Lincoln before taking the green-colored TM and looking at the label on its case. "...Grass Knot?"

"Works wonders against heavier Pokemon. Should be useful on that Pikachu or Bulbasaur of yours if they ever run into somethin' like an Onix or a Rhydon." answered A.J. simply, causing a wicked smile to appear on Pikachu's face.

"Sounds like my kind of move. I wanna learn it."

"Let's work on Iron Tail first before we have you learn how to use anything else, alright?" said Lincoln before turning his attention back to the green-colored disc in his hands. "Can you use something like this with the Move Tutor device?"

"Yep. There's a slot on it meant for the older model TMs. You insert it in there and it'll do the rest." replied A.J. with a nod. "Most folks used to just plunk 'em on their Pokemon's head and use 'em that way, but you can use the Move Tutor with them, too."

"Awesome." said Lincoln before noticing that Pikachu was trying to tap the TM with his head. "Hey, I said wait until we get Iron Tail down first before we see about teaching you this!"

"But I wanna learn it!"

"No! We're going to wait until you master Iron Tail first!"

After glaring at Lincoln for a second or two, Pikachu starts going for the green-colored disc again, saying "Damn it Lincoln, give me that disc right now! I need something I can use to beat Ground-Types!"

"I said not yet!" retorts Lincoln, holding the TM away from the Mouse Pokemon.

As Lincoln and Pikachu started to struggle with each other over the Grass Knot TM, Misty looks at the blue-colored disc in her hands and comments "Scald, huh? Nice. Thanks, A.J." before turning to face Brock, who was looking at the brown-colored disc. "What'd you get, Brock?"

"I got Bulldoze." stated Brock as he glanced at the TM, interested. "I'll probably end up teaching it to Onix - he could use a more accurate way to deal with faster attackers aside from using Rock Tomb. Thanks."

"Anytime. So did you catch that little troublemaker, kid?"

After finally managing to keep Pikachu away long enough to put the Grass Knot TM in his bag, Lincoln replied "Yep. She won't be bothering you anymore."

"Glad to hear it." replied A.J., nodding in approval. "So...is she any good?"

"She's a pain in the ass." grumbled Pikachu from his spot on Lincoln's shoulder as A.J.'s Beedrill nodded in agreement.

"Well, she gave your Beedrill and my Pikachu a lot of trouble during their fights with her." answered Lincoln as he started ticking off with his fingers. "Fake Out, Swagger, Taunt, Foul Play, some weird variant of Fling...she's really unconventional in battle and fights kinda dirty, but I think I can make what she has to offer work out for me."

Eyebrows raised at the answer, A.J. asked "Really? Well damn, wish I had known she knew how to fight like that earlier. Could've made a real contender outta her with the right training." before giving Lincoln a grateful nod. "Still, thanks for making sure she won't bother us anymore."

"You're welcome. So...uh, any chance of letting us stay for the night?" asked Lincoln hopefully. "It is getting kinda late.."

"Yeah, I think I can manage having you guys stay here until morning." said A.J. as he nodded his head. "Besides, I doubt it's safe for ya to be goin' out at this hour, especially with those Rocket guys prowling around out there."

"Team Rocket's been causing trouble around here?" questioned Misty curiously.

"That's what Red told me after our battle, anyway. Don't know why, but he said that those crooks have been really active as of late, especially near the Vermilion City area." said A.J. before crossing his arms. "He actually asked me to warn you guys about that, by the way."

"Knowing Team Rocket, it's probably nothing good." remarked Brock, arms crossed as well. "We'll keep an eye out. Thanks for the warning, A.J."

"Anytime. In any case, let's get back inside before it starts gettin' too late." said A.J. before heading into the tent.

As he and the others started to follow after him, Lincoln thought 'So Team Rocket's causing trouble around Vermilion City, huh? Great...of all the places for them to be doing it, it just had to be where I needed to go to win my next badge...'

-=O=-

As the group went back into the tent for the night, the familiar shape of Jessie and James' Meowth balloon floated through the air once again as the three Rockets continued on their search for Lincoln and his companions.

"This is infuriating! We can't have lost them this quickly!" snarled Jessie as she scoured the area with a pair of binoculars, trying to find any sign of the white-haired Trainer or his friends below. "We need to find those brats and quickly before the boss decides to can our asses!"

"We're trying, Jessie! It's not our fault the brat's being hard to find!" complained James as he did the same, only to find nothing. "This is bad...this is really bad..."

Meowth, meanwhile, was sitting in the basket, deep in thought.

Noticing this, Jessie asked "Meowth, what're you doing just loafing about? Get off your ass and help us out!"

"Why bother?" remarked the Normal-Type, catching the redhead's attention. "Ain't much point in searchin' fer the kid 'round here when there's an easier way ta find him."

Turning to face the Scratch Cat Pokemon, James asks "What are you talking about, Meowth?"

"Well, tink about it fer a moment - the kid's collectin' badges, right?" asked Meowth, causing the two Rockets to nod. "Well, since Saffron's still locked down tight, he'll be headin' to Vermilion City next. So instead of lookin' fer the brat himself, we go there ahead of him and wait for him to come to us."

After she and James looked at each other, Jessie turned back to Meowth and said "That's...actually pretty smart. Good thinking, Meowth."

"Yeah, great idea. Why didn't we think of that sooner?" added James, nodding his head.

"Maybe because unlike you two nimrods, I'm da brains of dis operation." replied Meowth smugly, only to let out a yelp when Jessie threw her binoculars at him, hitting him in the face. "Ow!"

"The only thing you are is an annoyance, Meowth." snapped the redhead before turning to face James. "Set a course for Vermilion City, James. We'll need to get there quickly if we want to arrive before the boy does."

"On it, Jessie."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Hallway (7:35 AM)-

As she headed up to the bathroom to get a shower in before heading off to work that morning, Rita saw an unusual sight nearby that quickly caught her attention - Luna, Lisa and Lucy were staring at the rest of her family, who were laying on the floor among what appeared to be numerous planks, nails and hammers scattered about the vicinity of Lincoln's bedroom door, with the latter two having amused looks on their faces.

Luna, on the other hand, was staring at her father and siblings with a baffled expression on her face.

Running over, Rita asked "What in the world happened here?"

"Based on the items scattered on the floor, it looks like they were trying to seal Lincoln's room back off." remarked Lisa, eyebrow raised. "And by the look of things, they failed. Miserably."

"Seems that they still think that there's still some...you know, 'it' in there." commented Lucy with a shrug.

"...I tell them that they're not allowed to do it and they try it anyway." growled Rita as she glared at the seven Louds, only to feel her anger subside upon seeing the terrible shape they were in - numerous bruises and welts, bee stings and small spatters of blood coming from Lori's foot that stained the hallway carpet. "...Jeez, this looks less like an attempt at sealing off Lincoln's room and more like they were trying to get into a fight with each other and a swarm of bees at the same time."

"Looks like 'it' struck 'em again..." commented Luna, finally speaking for the first time that morning, causing Rita to look at her questionably.

"What in the world are you talking about, Luna?"

"...Don't wanna say, dude. I remember what you said to Lynn a few days ago about...well, you know."

"...Does this have to deal with 'bad luck'?" asked Rita, causing the fifteen year-old to reluctantly nod. "I'll allow you to bring it up just this once. Now what's going on?"

Realizing that she now had the freedom to talk about what was going on, Luna answered "Don't know if you've been noticing it or not, but bad luck's been hitting the rest of us hard over the past week. Really hard." before pointing at Lynn, who was sound asleep while still beneath Lori's body. "Since then, Lynn's been thinkin' that Lincoln's room is the reason it's happening and started goin' on about getting it sealed back off. Based on the fact everyone else is here, they seem to agree with her."

Giving her mother a look, she quickly adds "I'd like to mention that I had nothin' to do with anything that happened last night, by the way. I was in my room the entire time."

"Based on the fact you're not covered in bee stings, I believe you." replied Rita, nodding her head before turning her attention back to her husband and children. "So they're experiencing a run of bad luck themselves, huh? Fitting."

Keeping her gaze on them, she adds "After seeing this and hearing what Luna had to say, I'm starting to wonder if it's worth the effort to actually punish them when stuff like this is happening to them."

"It is fitting when you think about it." remarked Lucy, walking over. "They go on and on about Lincoln being bad luck when he was faking it, then they get a taste of the real deal themselves when he's gone."

"Irony has a funny way of working out sometimes." added Lisa, nodding her head.

Having heard what Lucy and Lisa had to say, Luna asks "...So he was faking it all along, huh? Kinda figured that'd be the case after Leni mentioned what happened on the morning of her fashion show.", causing the two and Rita to face her. "Mom...do you...?"

"Know about this? Yes." replied the blonde with a nod. "Lincoln told me himself when I spoke to him. I'm guessing you finally realized it, too?"

"Yeah, though that's not the only thing that's botherin' me..."

"I'm presuming that this has to do with your concerns about our siblings, yourself included, holding Lincoln back from succeeding?" inquired Lisa, causing the others to look at her.

"You actually feel this way, Luna?" asked Rita, startled.

"...Yeah." replied Luna, nodding her head. "It all started on the day you guys got that report from Professor Oak. Since then, I just can't get that thought outta my head. Add in how I'm feelin' about what I did to Lincoln and...well, I've been having trouble getting to sleep at night."

"That would explain your haggard appearance over the past day or so." remarked Lisa with a nod. "In any case, it sounds like you're regretting what you've done to him."

"I do. And not just because this whole luck thing - I regret not bein' there for him when he was there to support me. He's always had my back when I needed it, but when the goin' gets tough for him, I'm not there when he needs me the most." replied Luna with a nod of her own. "And I wanna change that. Even if he never forgives me for what happened between us, I still want to try to make things right with him...and I need your help to do it, Lise."

Dropping to her knees with a pleading look on her face, she adds "Please Lisa...let me talk to him. Please."

As she eyed the fifteen year-old curiously, Lisa turned to face Lucy and Rita, asking "...What do you think? Should I let her in on our arrangement regarding the subject of speaking to Lincoln?"

"She seems like she's being genuine about this." replied Lucy with a nod. "I say we give her a chance."

Nodding her head as well, Rita said "Agreed. I'm pretty sure she truly regrets what she's done."

"Very well then." answered Lisa before walking over and placing a hand on Luna's shoulder. "Luna, if you're willing to make amends with our brother, I suppose I can let you know on when - or if - he'll be calling again so you can do just that. Is that alright with you?"

"...Y-you're being serious about this, dudette? You'd let me talk to Lincoln just like that?"

"Yes. Just don't make me regret this decision, please."

In an instant, Luna pulls Lisa into a tight hug and replies "Thank you, thank you, thank you!", unaware of the fact that the four year-old was wiggling about in her grip, trying to get free. "You won't regret this, I promise!"

"Cease this affectionate gesture at once, Luna! I can't breathe!"

After watching the scene for a few seconds with a look of amusement on her face, Lucy asks "It's nice to see sisters bonding like that, isn't it?" in a joking tone - one that she rarely, if at all, used.

"That it is, Lucy. Now come on, I'll make us some breakfast since your father isn't able to do it himself." replied Rita with a chuckle before heading towards the stairs.

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.24 (Male)**

 **Ability: Static  
** **Nature: Mild  
** **Moves Known: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.25 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Sniper  
** **Nature: Calm  
** **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwag Lv.18 (Male) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Water Absorb  
** **Nature: Jolly  
** **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap, ?**

 **Beedrill Lv.23 (Male)  
** **Ability: Swarm  
** **Nature: Lax  
** **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, Venoshock, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Tangled Feet  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce)  
** **Ability: Inner Focus  
** **Nature: Quirky  
** **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.18 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Sand Veil  
** **Nature: Calm  
** **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, ?**

 **Clefable Lv.18 (Male) (Nickname: Astro) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Magic Guard  
** **Nature: Gentle  
** **Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.17 (Male) (Nickname: Azami)  
** **Ability: Overgrow  
** **Nature: Serious  
** **Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder**

 **Charmander Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Firestorm)  
** **Ability: Blaze  
** **Nature: Naive  
** **Moves Known: Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw (Egg), Growl, Dragon Rage**

 **Squirtle Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Raph)  
** **Ability: Rain Dish  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Tackle, Aqua Jet (Egg)**

 **Meowth Lv. 22 (Female)  
Ability: Pickup  
Nature: Naughty  
Moves Known: Swagger, Foul Play, Feint Attack, Fake Out, Thief, Taunt, Fling (?)**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **? Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.19 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure  
Nature: Mild  
Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp  
Nature: Bold  
Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Body Slam, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate  
Nature: Rash  
Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim  
Nature: Gentle  
Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Squirtle Lv. 12 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Bold Moves  
Known: Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Mirror Coat (Egg Move)**

 **Krabby Lv.13 (Male)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: Leer, Bubble, Harden, Vicegrip, Slam (Egg Move)**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy  
Nature: Hardy  
Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.21 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head  
Nature: Adamant  
Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock, Rock Throw**

-=O=-

-Omake 65: A Different Family Meeting (SilverNugget)-

(AN: What if the family meeting from the beginning went in a completely different direction? Let's find out, shall we?)

"I don't know about this, Junior - what if Lincoln didn't go to your game after all?" asked Lynn Sr., a look of uncertainty on his face.

After the rest of the family had managed to pry Lynn away from Lincoln, a meeting had been called between them to discuss what was going to happen next. Of course, the only exception to this was Lincoln, who the others still believed was bad luck.

"I've got to agree with Dad on this one, Lynn. I literally didn't see Lincoln anywhere near the ballpark." added Lori with a shrug.

"If he wasn't at my game today, then his bad luck must be spreading to the rest of the house and jinxing us too!" protested Lynn before gesturing towards her sisters. "Besides, what if things start getting worse? What if Lana ends up getting bitten by a snake or something while playing outside? Or what if one of Luna's speakers malfunctions and ends up electrocuting her? Do you really want to risk keeping Lincoln around when stuff like that could happen?"

Hearing this, everyone else glanced at each other nervously as thoughts of near-fatal misfortune ran through their heads - what if Lynn was right and Lincoln's bad luck WAS actually spreading? Could they really afford to keep him around if that was the case?

"Hmm...in this case, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have him stay with Ruth for a little while - just long enough for this whole 'bad luck' mess to blow over." said Lynn Sr. with Rita nodding in agreement, though inwardly she wasn't completely happy with the idea of sending one of her children away.

Seeing this, Lynn grinned triumphantly - she had them hooked on the idea. Now she just had to push for it a bit further and Lincoln would be sent to Aunt Ruth's within the week. Hopefully some moldy pudding and those nasty feet of hers will teach him not to curse her games with bad luck.

With this in mind, Lynn starts trying to sell the idea to her family again, completely unaware that there was one person in the room that wasn't buying into what she was saying.

"Foolish girl...sending Lincoln away won't change the fact that he had nothing to do with your loss." scoffed Lisa in disdain. Unlike the rest of her family, the brilliant four year-old was aware that Lincoln had faked being bad luck. Sure, she had originally fallen for her brother's ruse at first, but after a single day, she had eventually managed to work out that he had been acting like he was bad luck simply to have time to himself. It was fairly easy to notice considering how cheerful he was acting before things started to get out of hand.

And while she felt that he had deserved everything he had went through over the prior week, he didn't deserve to be punished simply because Lynn's team lost today.

'I was planning on letting Lincoln get himself out of this mess, but since things have come to this point and he's not able to defend himself, I guess it falls on me to do it for him. He had better provide ample compensation for this...' thought the glasses-wearing girl before speaking up, saying "And how can you be so sure that it was Lincoln's fault that you lost your game, Lynn? For all we know, the Lions may have practiced enough to counter anything you throw at them."

Hearing this, the smug look on Lynn's face falls as she glares at the four year-old.

"...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the techniques you use during your games can be, with enough time and training, countered."

Nodding her head thoughtfully, Lori says "Now that I think on it, you literally do kinda play the same way during every game, Lynn. I've rarely seen you change anything up."

"Why bother to fix what's not broken?" replied Lynn with a shrug. "I still don't see how that could lead to me losing today's game."

"Well...what if the Lions knew this and trained specifically to counter anything you throw at them?" suggested Lisa, causing thoughtful looks to appear on the faces of the other Louds, save for Lynn. "That could explain why you lost today."

"What kind of stupid crap is that? My technique is just fine and hasn't let me down yet!" retorts Lynn, glaring at the four year-old. "The reason I lost today was because of Stinkcoln's bad luck, plain and simple!"

Crossing her arms, Luan remarks "I dunno, Lynn... Lisa does have a point - if you play the same way every time, someone's eventually going to catch on to it.", causing the younger brunette to glare at her.

"Yeah, right. If that was the case, I'd have lost plenty of times prior to this. This is Stinkcoln's doing, I just know it." grumbled Lynn before pointing at Lisa accusingly. "Besides, we all heard it from him personally a week ago! He practically admitted that he was bad luck!"

"And if he was faking it, just as he claimed earlier this morning?" countered Lisa, eyebrow raised. "You do have to admit that he was enjoying his time alone after his admission that day...well, until we kicked him out that is."

Hearing this, the other sisters started to think over what had happened on the day Lincoln started showing signs of being unlucky. After taking several minutes to mull things over and realizing that Lisa had raised a good point, Luna was the first one to speak up.

"...Say I take your word about this, Lisa. What would be the point for him to do something stupid like that?"

While Lynn stared at the purple-clad girl with a mortified look, Lisa answers "Simple. As you all know, we often attend each others events in order to provide support. As one can presume, this includes our brother as well. Because of the fact he has to be there to support us on everything we do, he would have little to no time to spend on himself."

Leaning forward, she adds "As he tries to think about what to do to finally get some time alone, Lynn provides the perfect excuse for him - bad luck. Using that, he tricks us into believing he's a bringer of misfortune, causing us to leave him alone. This, in turn, would finally give him the time to himself he desires."

"That would explain on why he was so happy after we told him to stay home while we went to Leni's fashion show..." mused Lynn Sr. thoughtfully. "So you really think he did this just to have some time alone?"

"I'm certain of it, Father."

"This is nothing more than some crackpot theory you cooked up, isn't it? Well, you're not fooling any of us, Lisa - we all know that Lincoln's bad luck. Right?" said Lynn firmly, only to receive no replies of assurance. "...Right?"

Instead of getting an answer, the others still remained lost in thought over what Lisa had told them.

"You know, now that I, like, think about it...I'm pretty sure that Lynn was the one that said Lincoln was unlucky when I asked him if he wanted to come to my fashion show. After that, he started showing signs of being bad luck." said Leni, unaware of the dumbfounded looks the others were giving her.

"...Lynn's the one that started this mess?"

"I did not! He had cost me a game prior to that last week, too! If that's not a sign that he's unlucky, then I don't know what is!"

With a grin on her face as Lynn sprung her verbal trap, Lisa says "It's funny that you should mention that particular game, Lynn. If I'm correct, Lincoln didn't want to go, but you forced him to come along by threatening him with your bat."

At this, Lynn blanches while the others turn to look at her, expressions of anger and disbelief on their faces.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" screamed Rita, outraged. "LYNN LOUD JUNIOR, WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I...I just wanted him to come to my game! I wasn't going to hit him, honest!"

"Considering that you tried to knock his block off earlier today, I find that hard to believe." snarked Luan, arms crossed. "And you know what? I'm starting to think that Lisa's right - the Lions just caught on to your game and beat you at it."

"Speaking of crimes against our brother, I didn't want to bring this up, but..." started Lisa before giving her parents a serious look. "You may want to let Lincoln back into the house sometime today - from what I understand, what you're doing to him right now is against the law."

"It is?!" screeched Rita as her eyes widened in horror.

"Fourth degree child abandonment, which is punishable with imprisonment up to a year, regardless of whether he had been harmed by your actions or not." replied Lisa simply. "So unless you want to spend the next year in prison, I suggest you let him into the house."

"No! Absolutely not!" snapped Lynn, waving her arms in a 'no' gesture. "You're lying about that just to get him back into the house, aren't you?!"

Ignoring the screaming brunette as she continued to rant and rave, Lisa says "I should also bring up the matter of the possessions all of you sold. How do you think Lincoln is going to take the news when he finds out?"

"Ooh, ooh, I know this one!" squealed Leni, arm raised. "He'll flip out and never speak to any of us ever again!"

After a few seconds, the ditzy blonde's face falters as she adds "...Wait, that's bad."

"Indeed it is, Leni. And just think how things in this family would go with Lincoln holding a grudge against us because of our foolish decision to sell his belongings." said Lisa before crossing her arms. "Speaking of which, whose moronic idea was that anyway?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Lynn Sr. answered "That would be my idea. We needed money to go to the beach after Junior's game today and since Lincoln wasn't going to use his things, I figured that we could..." before suddenly stopping as a horrified look appeared on his face. "...Oh dear god, what have I done?"

Shaking her head, Luna mutters "Oh man, we screwed up big time..."

"...We may have just destroyed whatever bonds we have with Lincoln due to our foolishness." said Lucy morosely, trying her hardest not to tear up. "How do we fix something like this?"

Realizing that her idea was starting to lose steam and fast, Lynn shouts "We don't! We send him away and make sure his bad luck never bothers us again!", only to flinch away when the others glare at her.

"Shut the hell up, Lynn. If what Lisa says is true, this whole mess is your doing. You just had to be a sore loser and shift the blame on Lincoln for your loss, didn't you?!" asked Lola as her glare became more pronounced. "If I end up losing my pageant coach because of you, I'm going to make you pay!"

"Lola, language." chided Rita with a frown.

"That goes double for me too. I don't know what I'd do without my muddy-buddy to play with." said Lana, glaring at her older sister as well.

"Seriously though, how do we fix this? I'm pretty sure a simple 'sorry' isn't going to cut it this time." asked Luan, perplexed.

"We'll have to replace everything we sold, for starters." said Rita, nodding her head. "That's going to take almost everything we've got to do, though."

"Which means no trip to the beach." said Luna before lowering her head slightly. "Though after today, I'm not too sure we deserve to go. Not after what we've done to our little bro."

"Seriously? You're letting this nonsense get to you guys?!" asked Lynn in disbelief. "Look, we just need to send Lincoln away and..."

"I have a better idea." interrupted Lola before pointing at Lynn, who backed away from the sudden gesture. "Since you're the one that started this whole mess in the first place, I say we send YOU to Aunt Ruth's instead!"

"For once, I agree with you. Let Lynn deal with her." said Lori as she glared at the red-clad brunette.

After a few seconds, the other sisters started voicing their approvals on the matter, causing a shocked look to appear on Lynn's face.

"You can't do this! Lincoln's the one that needs to go, not me! He's bad luck, I tell you!"

"Then we'll do what we usually do in situations like this and let the family decide on the matter. We'll cast our votes on the subject and go from there." said Lynn Sr. before standing up. "All in favor of sending Junior to Aunt Ruth's?"

Much to the ponytailed girl's horror, everyone else stood up in favor of the idea, including her parents.

"...This can't be happening...this isn't right..."

"And all against?"

Despite the majority of votes against her, Lynn got to her feet, though she had a look of absolute fury on her face.

"Alright, we're in favor then - Junior's the one that'll be going." said Lynn Sr. before giving his daughter a disappointed look. "You'll be spending time with Aunt Ruth until this little 'bad luck' mess you've started blows over. Hopefully, your time there will help you realize that you can't always win all of the time. That and you can't just lay the blame on others when you lose."

"I'll call Ruth and have her come here first thing tomorrow morning." said Rita before giving her daughter a disappointed look of her own. "You've brought this on yourself, young lady."

"Brought this on myself?! All I did was try to warn you guys that Stinkcoln out there is bad luck!" argued Lynn, face turning as red as her shirt. "I don't deserve this!"

"Um...yeah, you totes do." replied Leni before pointing at her younger sister. "Didn't you, like, try to hit him with that stick-thingy earlier, too?"

"That's another reason we're sending you off, Lynn. We can't afford to have you trying to attack Lincoln again like that." said Rita, arms crossed. "And you better believe that I'm not going to let that 'Stinkcoln' crack pass by, either."

"Then why aren't you sending him away?! I wouldn't be able to do anything to him there either!"

"Because he's already been punished enough as it is. You, on the other hand, haven't." said Rita in a stern tone before pointing to the stairs. "Now go to your room."

"But I..."

"Now."

Noticing that the others were glaring at her and realizing that she had no chance of convincing them not to send her away, Lynn storms upstairs.

(AN: Might include a part two to this at some point...maybe.)

-=O=-

-Omake 66: The Loud Sisters Meet Astro (SilverNugget)-

-The Loud Residence - Lisa's Room (11:00 AM)-

Inside of her room, Lisa was sitting at her desk, reading one of her books as usual. As she prepared to turn to another page, the familiar beeping sound of her VideoPhone going off caught her attention, causing a broad smile to form on her face as she walks over to answer the call.

Upon seeing the visage of her brother on the screen, she says "Lincoln, it's been a while since we've last spoken. It's good to see you."

"Hey, Lisa. Good to see you again, too." greeted Lincoln with a smile and a wave. "So how are things with you?"

"Fairly well, all things considered. I see you're doing well for yourself as well." replied Lisa with a wave of her own. "So, do you need something from me?"

"Just thought I'd send one of my Pokemon your way for you to study before I took on the gym leader in town, that's all."

"Splendid! So which one are you sending over?"

"Well...remember when you asked me about my Clefable and when I'd send it over?" asked Lincoln knowingly.

Nodding, Lisa answered "I remember." before her eyes widened slightly. "Wait, you're going to..."

"Send Astro over? Yep." said Lincoln with a grin. "I'll be sending over the Moon Stone shard I got from Mount Moon too. I'm pretty sure that you'll want to check that out as well. By the way..."

"Yes?" asked Lisa, eyebrow raised.

"I should let you know that I've given Professor Oak the OK to send some of my unused Pokemon to you if you need 'em. Just give him a call and he'll send you what he has available." replied Lincoln as he placed both Astro's Pokeball and the Moon Stone into the transfer machine before sending them over. As they disappeared in a flash of light, he asks "Everything all good on your end, Lisa?"

Nodding her head as she opens up her own transfer machine and removes the two items, Lisa answered "Affirmative. Everything went through smoothly." before giving her brother a questioning look. "So...regarding your Pokemon that I can borrow from Professor Oak's laboratory - is there a limitation on how many I can borrow from him at a time?"

"Hmm...let's go with three for now and see where things go from there." answered Lincoln thoughtfully. "And because I'm feeling extra nice, you can have an extra week to study them. Just remember..."

"I know...nothing that causes any kind of harm. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Just thought I'd make sure you remembered." said Lincoln cheekily before moving to hang up the receiver. "Anyway, I've gotta go - that badge isn't going to win itself, right?"

"Indeed. Best of luck on winning it, Lincoln."

"Thanks, Lisa. Goodbye."

As Lincoln hangs up, the door to Lisa's room opens up as Luna steps into the room.

"Hey Lise, you mind helpin' me out with my..." started the older brunette, only to stop upon seeing the Pokeball in Lisa's hand. "...You get another one of those Pokemon things from Lincoln today?"

"Yes, and it's one I've been looking forward to examining for quite some time now, so I have no time to waste with assisting you with your homework. If you want it done so badly, actually put the effort into studying for it and finish it up yourself."

"That's cold, Lisa. Really cold." remarked Luna, slightly miffed at the reply. "So what'd Lincoln send over?"

"It's a Clefable - one of the most elusive and hard to find species living within the Kanto region." answered Lisa as she grabbed a translator from her desk and placed it into her ear. "Even though I've known about this for a while, I'm still surprised that Lincoln managed to capture one."

"And what's with the rock?"

"Remember the Moon Stone that was mentioned in Professor Oak's progress report?" asked the four year-old, causing Luna to give her a nod. "From what I understand, this is supposed to be a piece of it."

Placing it on her desk, she adds "I'll take the time to study it later. Right now, I want to send Astro out as soon as possible and get to know him a little better."

"Then by all means, go ahead and send him out, Lise."

"Gladly. Now then, let's..." started Lisa, only to hear her door opening up once more, followed by the remainder of her sisters, save for Lynn, entering the room. "Again with the interruptions...what do you want?"

Upon seeing the numerous books and papers they were holding, she lets out a groan before asking "Let me guess - you came here to ask for my help with your homework, didn't you?"

She received several nods as her answer.

"...You girls really need to stop depending on me to handle your homework for you, you know that?"

Deciding to change the subject, Luan notices the Pokeball in Lisa's hand and asks "Lincoln sent over another one?"

"Yes. And if you'll stop interrupting me for one second, I'll send it out so we can see it for ourselves." replied Lisa with a frown. After making sure that nobody was going to interrupt her, she adds "Finally. Now then..." before activating Astro's Pokeball and throwing it, causing it to release a burst of light that quickly started to take on a solid form.

A few seconds later, the light fades away, revealing Astro's appearance to the Loud sisters.

While the others stared at Astro with looks of surprise, Leni squealed "Ooh, that's a cute one! Much better than that giant bee." in delight upon seeing the pink-colored Pokemon.

"Wow...so this is what the inside of a human's house looks like..." mused Astro as he looked around the room in wonder. "It's definitely a lot different than the caves back home."

Suddenly, his eyes caught on the others in the room, causing a small smile to form on his face as he adds "Oh, hello there. I'm guessing you're the rest of Friend Lincoln's family?"

"Friend Lincoln?" asked Leni in confusion. "I thought his name was just Lincoln. I didn't know there was a 'Friend' before it."

"It's probably a title he uses to refer to a close friend or acquaintance, Leni." replied Lisa simply before gesturing towards Astro with one of her arms. "Anyway, this is Astro, Lincoln's Clefable. Astro, these are my siblings."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"Wow...no offense, but this thing's kinda girly-looking. You sure this is Lincoln's Pokemon, Lisa? He looks like something Lola would catch." commented Lana, looking at the Fairy-Type curiously.

"Don't let it's look fool you, Lana - Astro may not look very tough, but the Clefable species are Fairy-Type Pokemon." said Lisa before crossing her arms. "They're practically born to destroy Dragon-Types - one of the strongest types in the Pokemon world - in battle."

"And just what do you mean when you said that he looks like something I'd catch?" asked Lola, giving her twin a narrow-eyed glance.

"I wouldn't mind having one..." muttered Lucy in a low voice.

Gently poking Astro's stomach with one of her fingers, Luan says "Well, it's pink and kinda cuddly-looking. Definitely fits you to a T."

"Hehe...that tickles..."

After hearing what Luan had to say, Lola replied "Alright, maybe you've got a point there. I'd definitely catch one for myself if I had the chance." before glancing at Astro with a grin forming on her face. "I wonder if Lincoln would be willing to let me keep this one."

"Probably not. Much like ever other Pokemon he owns, Astro is a dedicated member of Lincoln's team. I doubt he'd be willing to let him go simply just because you wanted him." answered Lisa before giving Astro a curious look. "Now then, I have to ask you something regarding a particular move your species and their pre-evolutions know - how exactly does Metronome work? Do you just choose a move and use it or does it happen automatically?"

"The second one. It's impossible to tell what kind of move Metronome gives you when you use it, but you have to work with what you end up getting."

"I see. Well...would you mind demonstrating the move for us, please?"

"I dunno...I really don't want to end up using something that could be potentially dangerous...this is such a nice place and I wouldn't want to end up destroying it by accident." replied the Fairy Pokemon, unsure.

Hearing this, Lisa nods in agreement and says "A fair point. Would outside in the yard be suitable to demonstrate it, then?"

With a nod of his own, Astro answers. "Outside should be okay. I just don't want to use it while inside your house."

-=O=-

"You're just wiggling your fingers around. Nothing's happening." scoffed Lola, arms crossed as she and the rest of her sisters watched Astro waggle his fingers about. "I thought you said this attack was supposed to give you a move to use."

"Give it a moment...Metronome takes a bit of time to work." said Astro, focusing intently as he continued waggling his fingers. "Be patient."

"If you say so." replied Lori, hands on her hips. "Well, whatever it is you're going to be using, I hope it's worth the wait."

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda bored just waiting for you to use something." added Luan, nodding her head.

"That's up to the move itself, not me. Could end up getting something like Tackle, could end up getting Hyper Beam or something really ludicrous like Aeroblast. It all depends on what the move gives me. Now please keep quiet - I need to concentrate."

While Astro continued to waggle his fingers in order to get Metronome to work as the others stood by with impatient looks on their faces, they remained unaware that Lynn was coming out of the house with a baseball bat in hand, intent on getting some batting practice in for her upcoming game.

As she stepped out into the backyard, Lynn's eyes caught on the sight of her sisters watching some...pink girly-looking things doing some kind of dorky-looking dance. After staring at the sight for a moment, a look of realization appeared on her face as she thought 'That's gotta be another one of those Pokemon things Stinkcoln's been sending over lately. Pretty wimpy-looking one too, by the looks of things.'

After watching Astro wiggle his fingers around for a few more seconds, she turned her attention to the bat she was holding, then back to the Fairy-Type, who was still wiggling his fingers.

A few seconds later, a wicked grin formed on her face as an idea started to form in her mind - while she wasn't able to land a hit on Lincoln's Beedrill or get a chance to swing at the Pidgeotto that crapped on her head on a few weeks ago, she knew that she'd be able to crack this pink, fairy-looking thing's head like an egg with ease.

It looked nowhere as tough as the previous two, so she shouldn't have any problems with it trying to defend itself.

'Let's see how Lincoln likes having his girly little fairy come back to him with a busted head...that'll teach him to make a fool out of me.' thought Lynn with a vicious grin on her face as she readies her bat to strike. After letting out a primal-sounding scream, Lynn charges towards Astro, swinging the bat at him with all of her might.

Before the bat could come into contact with him however, Astro finally stopped waggling his fingers, followed by his body moving on its own to grab the bat, yanking it out of Lynn's hands and tossing it aside.

Before the red-clad girl could do anything to act on this, the Fairy-Type punched her in the face with surprising force, sending her spinning through the air and into a nearby tree, hitting it hard enough to knock the large oak tree over.

As the other girls stared at the tree and Lynn's unconscious body with terrified looks on their faces, Lisa, glancing at the nasty welt the counterattack left on Lynn's face, mused "Huh...so that's what Counter looks like."

"Counter? Aww...I was hoping for something a little flashier to show you guys..." mumbled Astro, ears drooping slightly in disappointment.

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 29. Sorry about taking so long with this one, but my brother's computer went on the fritz and I have to share mine with him as a result. And considering that I have work to deal with along with the time we have to split using it (with him getting more of it since he's younger) and well...I don't get as much time as I like to work on the fic. But at least I've finished it, right?

Also...Isabelle made it into Smash and there's a new Animal Crossing game in the works for the Switch. Being a fan of the series, I'm definitely pleased by both of these and I'm definitely looking forward to seeing who they'll add next. Not feeling the same about the 'Let's Go' Pokemon games, though. Bleah.

Anyway, on to other matters...

First of all, let's start with the regular 'guess the answer and name the Pokemon' quiz. Winner gets to name Lincoln's newly caught Meowth. The question is this: **What are the requirements for Alolan Meowth to evolve into Alolan Persian?**

Secondly, I'd like to mention that that I'm thinking about possible capture lists for Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, Ronnie and Clyde (and maybe some of the other characters like A.J., Samurai, Joe and Rusty). I've already worked on one for Lincoln (with four new additions - not gonna say who, but one of them might be another Wonder Trade Pokemon), so I feel that making ones for those six in particular would be useful to have around. So with that in mind, I'm willing to take a few suggestions on who to add to those particular lists. Whether it's through PMs or reviews, your suggestions are welcome.

Finally, here's what to expect from the next chapter - some more stuff with the kids of Royal Woods, the events of Pokemon Tech, Lincoln's first meeting with Joe, Rusty, Professor Tree and Giselle, Lincoln's group taking on several of the school's students, the battle against Giselle herself, a few more omakes and the beginning of Ronnie & Clyde's departure to Kanto. Should be fun.

As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.

Edit: Had to fix a few things. Hope you guys don't mind.


	30. Chapter 30 - The School Of Hard Knocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Somewhere On Route 6 (11:55 PM)-

"Man, I can't wait until we get to Vermilion City. The sooner we do, the better." said Lincoln as he, Misty, Brock and Pikachu continued through Route 6, intent on reaching the location of his next badge. "So how much longer until we reach Vermilion City, Brock? We're almost there, right?"

"Yeah, we're getting close to the city's entrance. Should probably be there within the next ten minutes or so." replied Brock before he gave the white-haired boy a knowing smile. "You must be really eager to challenge the Vermilion City gym leader, huh?"

"Definitely. I've gotta catch up with Red and the others - I'm already behind as it is and I can't afford to lag behind them any longer." said Lincoln, nodding his head. "So...can either one of you tell me anything about the guy?"

Taking on a thoughtful look as she tried to recall what she knew about the owner of the Vermilion City gym, Misty said "Well, from what I do know about him, the guy goes by the name of Lieutenant Surge. As you can guess by his name, he specializes in Electric-Type Pokemon."

"An Electric-Type gym leader? Sounds like an interesting opponent." remarked Pikachu, slightly interested. "Lincoln, I wanna take a crack at his Pokemon and see how I fare against them."

"We'll see about it when we take him on, buddy." answered Lincoln before turning his attention back to Misty. "So...Lieutenant Surge, huh? I'm guessing that the 'lieutenant' part of his name means he's a military guy or something?"

"Apparently so - I've heard that he had served in the military prior to becoming a gym leader." answered Misty with a nod. "There's also something else about him that you should know."

"And that is?" asked Lincoln, wanting to know what else she knew about the gym leader.

"He's from the United States, just like you."

"Surge is an American, too?"

"Yep. He even calls himself the 'Lightning American'." said Misty with a nod. "Maybe I should look into a nickname like that for myself...I think the 'Jewel Of Cerulean' sounds nice, don't you?"

"I dunno...considering how you act at times, 'Tomboyish Mermaid' sounds more fitting, if you ask me." remarked Brock, causing the redhead to give him a glare.

"Shut up, Brock."

Deciding to change the subject, Lincoln asks "So...are there any other notable Trainers I should know about that come from the States? Anyone at all?"

"Not really. Trainers from the United States are actually pretty scarce when it comes to the Kanto region." stated Brock, shaking his head. "Most Americans that do end up becoming Trainers usually head over to the Unova region because of how close it is."

Clearly surprised at this particular fact, Lincoln asked "Wait...there's a Pokemon region close to the United States?"

"There's three of them, actually - Unova, Alola and Orre." said Misty as she held up three fingers. "The first one's got an official League set up - gyms, badges, the Elite Four, a League Champion - the usual stuff. I don't know much about Alola, but I do know that they don't have a League or gym system set up over there. And as for the last one...well, I'd avoid that place like the plague if I were you."

"Definitely. I've heard nothing but bad things about it." chimed in Brock, nodding in agreement.

"So how many regions are there altogether?"

"There's not telling how many actually exist in the world, Lincoln." replied Misty, shrugging. "The only ones that I know of are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola and Orre. Aside from that, I don't know about any others."

Adding further to Misty's statement, Brock says "The ones that Misty listed off after Kanto - Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh - are all located near Japan while Kalos is somewhere near the country of France. The others are located near the United States."

"I see..." mused Lincoln, making a mental note to check with Lisa about setting him up with a trip to one of those particular regions in the near future. "Anyway, we shouldn't be much further away from Vermilion City, right?"

"That's right. As a matter of fact, we should be there right about..."

As if on cue, the three come to a stop upon seeing a massive, comely-looking port town with a sizable harbor just a few feet away. In front of them was an arch-like gateway with a sign that had the words ' Welcome to Vermilion City - The Port of Exquisite Sunsets' displayed proudly on it.

"...Now."

-=O=-

As he and the others stared at the town before them, Lincoln says "Wow...this place is gorgeous. Royal Woods has nothing on a place like this.", clearly awestruck at what he was seeing.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice-looking, isn't it? Granted, I'll always prefer Cerulean City over anything else, but this place is still a sight to behold, even to this day." remarked Misty with a smile. "And if you ask me, it's about time we reached this place. I've been looking forward to coming here ever since we left Cerulean Cape."

"Well, that particular wait is finally over, so let's head on in and check things out." said Brock before heading through the archway with Misty and Lincoln following after him a few seconds later.

As Lincoln continued to follow Brock through the town, his eyes caught on what looked like a large green-colored building with yellow lightning bolts painted on it just a few feet away.

Interestingly enough, there were two people clad in military fatigues standing guard at the entrance.

Pointing at the building, he asks "Hey Brock, that building over there with the lightning bolts on it...that's the Vermilion City gym, right?"

Nodding, Brock answers "Yeah, that's it. Before we go there however, I think we should stop by the Pokemon Center first - we're running low on supplies."

"Sounds good to me. I need to talk to Professor Oak about sending over a couple of my Pokemon anyway."

"And after that, we should see what else this town has to offer." said Misty, causing Lincoln to give her a bewildered look.

"What? No! We're going straight to the gym after we're done at the Pokemon Center! I can't afford to fall behind again!" protested Lincoln as he pointed at the gym.

"Aw, come on! We've only just gotten here and will most likely be leaving once you get your badge - why not take some time to check things out? There's more to this place than just the gym, you know."

"I have to go with Misty on this one, Lincoln." said Brock, arms crossed. "We spent a lot of time trying to get here, so we might as well take the time to enjoy it. The gym isn't going to be going anywhere."

"Now that I think about it, I'd like to see what kind of stuff this town has to offer, too." added Pikachu thoughtfully before raising one of his paws. "I vote for checking the town out before hitting the gym. That makes three-to-one, Lincoln."

"...You guys suck, you know that?"

Giving the white-haired boy a firm pat on the back, Misty says "Aw, ease up, will ya? There might be something here that'll interest you...well, aside from the gym, that is."

"...Fine, we'll hit the Pokemon Center, then we'll check things out for an hour or two before meeting up at the gym. Happy now?" grumbled Lincoln, clearly annoyed at the idea of having to wait to challenge the gym.

"That'll work. Now come on - the sooner we're done with our business at the Pokemon Center, the sooner we can see what this place has to offer."

-=O=-

-Professor Oak's Laboratory - Oak's Office (12:15 PM)-

While Lincoln and company were heading to the Vermilion Pokemon Center, Professor Oak was sitting at his desk, getting ready to handle the one part of his job that he genuinely disliked - paperwork.

Sure, he knew that handling it was absolutely vital to his job as a Pokemon Professor, but it didn't mean he had to like doing it.

Giving the large stack of papers an exasperated look, Oak groans "Ugh...I'll never understand why my job requires me to handle so much paperwork. It's times like this that make me regret giving up the Trainer's life to become a Pokemon Professor."

As he grabbed one of the papers to start on his work, he inwardly hoped for any kind of distraction that would take him away from his paperwork, even if it was for a moment or two.

Almost as if to answer his prayers, the sound of someone knocking at his door could be heard, causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness..." muttered Oak before turning his attention to the door and saying "Come on in - it's open.", causing the door to open as a man dressed like a scientist stepped into the office.

"Greetings, Professor Oak. Sorry to bother you, but I have something to report regarding the progress of one of your sponsors." said the man, causing Oak to give him a nod that he took as his cue to continue speaking. "I just came to inform you that your grandson Gary had called just a few moments ago from the Pokemon Center in Celadon City. He has managed to win the Rainbow Badge from the gym leader there."

"So that would bring him up to four badges now. Impressive. Anything else?"

"He had also sent over some Pokemon he has recently captured. I'm not certain on the correct number, but I believe this would raise his current total capture amount to around 50 or so."

"He's already managed to capture that many Pokemon in such a short time?" asked Oak, eyebrows raised in surprise. When the other man nodded his head, he sighs and mutters "That boy really needs to slow down. If he keeps this up, I'm not sure if we'll have enough space or food to accommodate any of the Pokemon he's sending here."

Over the past week or so, Gary had been sending captured Pokemon to him at an alarmingly fast rate, making it difficult to keep track of everything he had sent over - it almost seemed like anytime he ran into a new Pokemon, he captured it.

It was times like this that made him incredibly thankful for the grant that the Pokemon League committee had given him. He didn't know how he would've been able to feed the Pokemon staying here otherwise.

'At least the others aren't overdoing it when it comes to captures. I doubt my Aides, much less myself, would be able to handle so many Pokemon at once.' thought Oak as his mind thought about the other three Trainers he was sponsoring at the moment.

Red, from what he managed to gather during his last conversation with him, had called from the Pokemon Center near the Rock Tunnel, mentioning that he had already won the Thunder Badge and was on his way to Celadon City to challenge the gym waiting for him there.

Leaf, meanwhile, was still in Vermilion City despite having won her Thunder Badge, intent on taking a few days off away from travelling in order to check out the St. Anne when it docked at Vermilion's port.

As for Lincoln, he didn't know where he was at the moment. The last time they had spoken was at Cerulean City and even then it was only for a few moments - just long enough to send his Beedrill and Zubat to him.

'I really hope that boy calls the lab soon - while I'm certain that he's doing alright, it wouldn't hurt to check in and see if everything's okay.' thought Oak, letting out a sigh. 'That and I could use a break from taking care of the Pokemon Gary's been sending over.'

Suddenly, his office door opens up again as the same Aide from before entered the room, saying "Professor Oak, your presence is required in the VideoPhone room."

"Let me guess...Gary sent over some more Pokemon and wants to tell me about them?"

"No, Professor. It's someone else that's calling here - a 'Professor Tree', I believe."

Recognizing the name right away, Oak sighed again before muttering "Just when I thought my day couldn't get any more complicated. I'll be there in a moment.", causing the Aide to nod before leaving the office.

After giving the stack of papers on his desk a glance, he says "...Well, at least I'll be away from my paperwork for a few moments." before getting up to leave the office as well.

-=O=-

-Pokemon Tech - VideoPhone Room (12:20 PM)-

"Anytime now, Lemuel. Sammy'll pick up any minute." said Professor Tree as he patiently stood by one of the school's VideoPhones, waiting for someone to answer his call. "...Any second now."

After spending five more minutes waiting with nothing happening, he says "...Maybe I should call him again, just to be sure. He might've missed the first one." before moving his hand over to the number pad to dial in the number to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Before he could do so, he heard the VideoPhone beeping, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"There he is. About time, too." said Tree before answering the call, causing the visage of Professor Oak to appear on the screen. "Heya, Sammy! Been a while since we've last spoken, huh? You got me at a good time - I was about to dial you up again."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lemuel. And yes, it has been a while." said Oak with a tentative nod. "Are those...er, Pidgeys you told me about still flying around your office?"

"No...uh, wait a minute." replied Tree before taking a few moments to think over Oak's question. After a few minutes, he shrugs and turns his attention back to Professor Oak. "I'm sure they're probably around somewhere. Maybe."

"Uh-huh..." said Oak, eyebrow raised. "So why are you calling me? I don't want to sound rude, but I'm very busy right now."

In response, Professor Tree simply holds up the package he had received the day before up to the screen.

"This is why, Sammy. Some Delibird got the two of us mixed up and handed this over to me instead of delivering it to you."

After staring at the package on the screen for a moment, Oak mused "...So that explains why I haven't gotten it yet. Can you send it over to me using one of your school's transfer machines, please?"

"Wish I could, but the headmistress won't let me use 'em anymore after she caught me trying to use one to send a 'care package' to a friend of mine living in Johto."

"What about the one in the Pokemon Center? That one is free for the public to use, isn't it?"

"Same thing. Both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy really chewed my ear off when they found out what I was trying to send off. I was lucky to get off with just a fine and a lifetime ban from using the Center's transfer machine."

"Of course..." muttered Oak, having an idea on what Tree was talking about. "Well, this is a conundrum we're both in right now - my Aides and I are very busy with the recent influx of Pokemon that had arrived at the lab."

"And I'm not able to send it to ya through the mail until Tuesday. Yeah, I think we're both in a..." started Tree, only to stop upon hearing the sound of a VideoPhone going off in Professor Oak's lab. "...You expecting another call, Sammy?"

Shaking his head, Oak says "Not that I know of. Let's see where it's coming from..." before pressing a few buttons nearby, causing the call's location to appear on the screen. "...It's coming from the Vermilion City Pokemon Center. If I had to take a guess, it's probably Mr. Loud calling in to let me know he and his friends finally managed to arrive there."

"Whoa...how'd you know that?"

"Three of my other sponsors called in a few days ago to tell me the same thing - Lincoln's the only one who hasn't contacted me yet. Sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to cut this call short between us for now, Lemuel. I'll contact you again when Lincoln and I are finished speaking with each other."

Instead of going along with the idea and hanging up, Professor Tree says "Whoa, hold on a bit there, Sammy. I'd actually like to meet the kid myself. Can you go ahead and get him on the line so I can chat him up for a bit?"

"I don't know, Lemuel...a call between a Pokemon Professor and their sponsor is somewhat of a private matter..." replied Oak, unsure about the suggestion.

"Aw c'mon Sammy, just lemme talk to the kid. At the very least, let me introduce myself to him before I hang up."

"Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt to allow the two of you to talk for a bit. Just promise me that you won't try to market your 'crops' to him and I'll patch him through."

"You have my word, Sammy."

"I'll be holding you to it." said Oak before pressing a button as he picked up the receiver, causing Lincoln's visage to appear on the screen alongside Professor Tree's, creating a two-way split-screen effect on the monitor. With a wide smile, he adds "Lincoln, my boy! It's so good to see you again - how are you?"

"I'm doing great, Profess..." started Lincoln before immediately stopping upon seeing what was on his own screen. After spending a few seconds staring at it in confusion, Lincoln says "...Professor Oak, I'm not sure, but I think the VideoPhone here is busted - I'm seeing two of you on the screen."

"Your VideoPhone is just fine, Mr. Loud - you happened to call right when I was contacting an...'acquaintance' of mine." said Oak before gesturing over towards where Tree's visage was positioned. "Allow me to introduce you to Professor Lemuel Tree."

"Aw man, I'm just an acquaintance? I thought we were buddies, Sammy?" asked Tree with a mock hurt expression on his face before turning to give Lincoln a small grin. "But seriously though, it's nice to meet you...Lincoln, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." replied Lincoln with a nod. "So...Professor Tree, huh? Are you a Pokemon Professor, too?"

"Yep. Sure, I'm nowhere as good as Sammy, but I'm definitely certified for the job." replied Tree, grin widening. "But enough about me. You must be the American that folks have been goin' on about, right? The one from the Cerulean gym battle?"

"People are still going on about that?"

"To be fair, it's not often you see a novice Trainer create and successfully use a hybrid attack, even if it was purely by accident." said Oak simply. "But enough about that - how are you doing, my boy? We didn't get the chance to talk much when you called me back in Cerulean City. Did you enjoy your trip to the Cerulean Cape?"

"Yeah, I enjoyed it...well, until Team Rocket showed up to cause trouble, anyway." grumbled Lincoln before his attitude changed to something more upbeat. "But aside from that, I had a lot of fun there. Really helped out with getting over what happened with my family."

While Professor Oak nodded in understanding, Professor Tree asked "Uh...is there something I'm missing here?" with a confused look on his face.

Giving the sunglasses-wearing man a stern look, Oak says "It's a personal matter for Mr. Loud, Lemuel. Let's just leave it at that."

"Ah, I gotcha. Won't bring it up again."

"Thank you." replied Oak before turning his attention back to Lincoln. "By the way, I noticed that you're calling me from the Vermilion Pokemon Center. Have you challenged the gym leader there yet?"

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to challenge him yet."

"I see. Well then, I would suggest that while you still have the time, you should see about catching a couple of Ground-Types - they're strong against Electric-Type Pokemon - to help with defeating the Vermilion City gym leader. If I recall correctly, there's a tunnel on Route 11 just east of Vermilion that have wild Diglett living inside of it."

"That'd be the Diglett Tunnel, kiddo. You'll find plenty of the little guys in there." added Tree before snapping his fingers as an idea formed in his normally drug-addled mind. "That's it! I think I've got an idea that can help us out with both of our problems, Sammy!"

-=O=-

"Problems?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised. "Is there something you're having trouble with, Professor?"

"Now Lemuel, there's no need to get Lincoln involved with our little problem." warned Oak scoldingly.

"Hey, I'm just saying if my idea works out, the kid will be able to help us both out with our little problem." said Tree with a shrug. "Whaddya say, kid? Feel like lending us a hand?"

"Depends on what you want me to deal with." replied Lincoln simply. "Tell me about this problem first - I want to know what's going on before I make any decisions."

"Fair enough." answered Tree with a nod. "Our little problem is this: some kid named 'Lisa Loud' - I'm guessing that'd be a sister of yours since you share the same last name - sent a package to Sammy, but the Pokemon who delivered it accidentally gave it to me by mistake. Probably mistook me for him."

"You two do look alike." admitted Lincoln with a nod. "And yeah, Lisa's a sister of mine. Like myself, she's a good friend of Professor Oak's, too."

"Good to know. Anyway, I got the package by mistake and can't send it over to Sammy's lab until Tuesday..."

"...And I can't stop by in order to pick it up myself. As I told Professor Tree earlier before you called, things have been incredibly busy recently with the recent influx of Pokemon that have been coming to the lab."

"Influx of Pokemon, huh? Let me guess...Red, Leaf and Gary?"

"Gary, mostly. Believe it or not, he's already captured around 50 Pokemon." replied Oak with a nod. "Though I do have to say that the other two aren't slackers when it comes to catching Pokemon, either. Out of all four of you however, your collection of Pokemon is the smallest."

Letting out a groan, Lincoln mutters "So I'm not only falling behind when it comes to badges, but with captures, too? That sucks..."

"There's nothing wrong with having a smaller number of Pokemon, Lincoln - it just means that you have fewer problems to deal with when it comes to deciding which ones you want to utilize when you need them." replied Oak reassuringly. "Not to mention it's easier on us here at us here at the lab, too. There's no need to overdo it."

"Yeah, I can agree with Sammy here. Things are a lot easier to handle when you have a lighter workload to deal with." agreed Tree with a nod. "But that's the dealio, kiddo - we need you to help us out with this package problem of ours. And hey, you'll get something out of it too - you'll get to see what the premier Trainer's school in Kanto is like. It'll be a...what's that thing called..."

"Learning experience?" suggested Oak, causing Tree to nod his head.

"Yeah, that. Besides, there's a couple of earpiece things for your friends in the package and I'm pretty sure you'll want to make sure they get 'em."

"...And how would you know that, Lemuel?" asked Oak, eyebrow raised. "You didn't open the package, did you?"

"Er...one of my students might've opened the envelope attached to the package, Sammy. But the package is still in one piece...mostly." replied Tree sheepishly. "The letter said that there's an earpiece thing in it for you, too."

"Mostly?" parroted Oak before shaking his head. "...Never mind, that's not important right now."

Turning his attention back to Lincoln, he says "Lincoln, I hate to bother you with an errand like this, but can you go to Viridian City and collect this package for me? You're one of the few people I can..."

Before he could finish, Lincoln raises a hand, cutting him off.

"Something wrong, Mr. Loud?"

"Hold on a tick. Let me see if I've got this right - you want me to run an errand for you. One that's all the way in Viridian City." said Lincoln flatly, causing Oak to give him a nod.

"If you wouldn't mind. As I was saying before you cut me off, you're one of the few people I can trust with something like this."

"Professor, I don't know if we can afford to make a trip like that right now. You see, we just arrived in Vermilion City this morning and it'd take us around a week or more to head all the way back to Viridian. And you already know that I haven't even gotten the chance to challenge the gym leader here yet."

"That's where the Diglett Tunnel comes in, little dude - if you use that, it'll take you to Route 2. From there, it's just a short walk to Viridian City." said Tree as a smile appeared on his face, catching the white-haired boy's attention almost immediately. "Shouldn't take you more than a few hours if you don't stop for anything."

"He's right, you know. It shouldn't take you long to head there, get the package, send the contents to me using the Pokemon Center's transfer machine and still make it back to Vermilion before the day is over." agreed Oak, nodding his head. "Not to mention you'll have a chance to catch a Diglett to use in the gym battle against the Vermilion City gym leader."

"Mm-hmm. Useful little guys, those Diglett. Really come in handy when it comes to tilling the ground for my 'crops'."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Lincoln says "Thank goodness for that. I don't know if I could've handled heading back to Viridian City the long way. In that case, I'll help you two out with this errand."

"Thank you, my boy. I appreciate the fact you're willing to handle this for me." said Oak with a grateful smile. "Of course, I still feel somewhat bad about having you handle an errand like this, so I'll offer you something I've got laying around the lab as compensation. Give me a moment to find something suitable, please."

"Okay, Professor. Do you want me to keep Professor Tree company while you're gone?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm sure the two of you will find something to talk about with each other." answered Oak before giving Tree a stern look. "And Lemuel, remember the promise that you made to me earlier."

"I know, I know - don't try to market my 'plants' to the kid. Doesn't seem like the kinda guy to be interested in 'em anyway." replied Tree, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses before turning his attention over to Lincoln. "I don't have anythin' to offer you, but I'll see about givin' you and your buds a tour of Pokemon Tech someday. Maybe you might see somethin' you'll like."

"I'll be looking forward to it." replied the white-haired boy before turning his attention back to Professor Oak. "As for you, if you're going to be offering something as an incentive, I'm certainly not going to say no. Can you send whatever it is along with a couple of my Pokemon, please?"

"Certainly. Which ones do you want?"

"Andrea and Poliwag. I'll be sending over Azami and Bruce." answered Lincoln, only to get a strange look from the two professors in response. Deciding to explain further, he adds "My Pokemon have been clamoring for me to come up with names for them, so I decided to go ahead and give them one. Azami's the name of my Bulbasaur, Bruce is the name of my Zubat and my Sandshrew goes by the name Andrea."

"A nicknamer, huh? Nothing wrong with that." commented Tree, nodding in understanding. "Both of my favorite students do the same thing with their Weepinbell and Kakuna."

"I agree with Professor Tree, Lincoln - if you want to give your Pokemon names, that's fine with me. If anything, I actually find the idea to be rather endearing." replied Oak with a smile. "Although I would appreciate it if you would inform me of any new names you decide to give your Pokemon in the future."

"I will, Professor." replied Lincoln with a nod.

"Thank you, my boy. Now then, I'll be back in a few moments - hopefully I'll find something worthwhile to use as compensation for your time."

With that said, Oak walks off and exits the room, leaving Lincoln and Professor Tree alone.

-=O=-

"So Professor Tree...what exactly do you study? Is there a particular aspect about Pokemon you specialize in?" asked Lincoln curiously, causing the sunglasses-wearing man to shake his head.

"Not really, little man - I mainly just count Pidgeys here in my office. Not exactly the most exciting task to do, but it's fairly easy and the Pokemon League do pay me for my work." replied Tree with a shrug. "But enough about me - tell me a bit about yourself."

"Not much to say, really - I'm a Trainer from the United States who's aiming to become the Kanto region's Champion." said Lincoln, shrugging. "So what can you tell me about your workplaces...Pokemon Tech, right?"

Nodding his head, Tree answered "Yep. It's the most prestigious Trainer's school in the entire Kanto region - only the most promising of students...or the ones living with well-off families get to attend there. If you graduate, you get a pass directly to the Pokemon League."

"...So it's essentially a school for the rich snobby kids who don't want to travel?"

"Yeah, pretty much. To be honest, I prefer to do things the way you're doin' em now - challengin' gyms, catching Pokemon, bonding with 'em and all that other stuff. Much more enjoyable than sitting in a classroom all day."

As Lincoln nodded his head in agreement with Tree's statement, Professor Oak comes back into view with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about taking so long to return, Mr. Loud. I had to check through the lab's storage room to find something suitable for you and I believe I may have found something you'll like."

"It's alright, Professor. So what'd you find?"

In response, Professor Oak holds up what looked like a white-colored TM with a smile on his face.

"Lincoln, this is a TM for the move Flash. I don't know if you'll get any use out of it or not, but I would like to give it to you nonetheless."

Shrugging, Lincoln says "Hey, I'm not gonna turn down a free TM, Professor. Now then, can you send it along with my Pokemon, please?"

"Of course. You should already know how things work by now, so go ahead and send your Pokemon over."

"I'm on it." said Lincoln before placing the two Pokeballs into the transfer machine and sending them over. "By the way, Professor...is there any way of increasing the number of Pokemon I'm allowed to carry at a time?"

"That's a peculiar question, Mr. Loud. I sincerely hope you're not showing any doubts about whether we're taking good care of your Pokemon here at the lab."

"It's not that, Professor. I just find the 'six-at-a-time' limit to be kind of a pain to deal with." replied Lincoln, shaking his head. "Besides, I'd like to have as many Pokemon with me as possible in case I ever need them for something. After all, there's going to be times where I won't be able to access a Pokemon Center to have you transfer my Pokemon over to me."

Nodding his head in understanding, Tree comments "Now that I think about it, that would be pretty problematic if you got into a jam like that." before giving Lincoln a smirk. "You're the kinda person that likes planning for any kind of situation, arentcha?"

"You have no idea." muttered Lincoln in response with a roll of his eyes, thinking back on all of the times he had to plan ahead to be a step ahead of his sisters in the past.

Scratching his chin, Oak says "Well, I'm not sure about whether it's possible to extend the carrying limit or not, but I believe that I can look into the transferring issue. I'll need some time to talk to Bill about his transfer system and see how it fully functions first before I do anything, though."

"I can wait, Professor." said Lincoln as he removed the two Pokeballs and the Flash TM from the transfer machine. "Thanks for sending these over."

"Anytime. Now then, is that everything?"

"Just two more questions before you hang up, Professor - is my Squirtle giving you any trouble and is there a gym in Viridian City? Because if there is, I might pay that place a visit while I'm there."

"Yeah, there's a gym in Viridian, but it's not open to any challenging Trainers right now." replied Tree, crossing his arms. "Don't know why, but the place has been inactive for about three months now."

Grinning, he adds "Gotta say I didn't expect ya to have all three Kanto starters, though. Nice going."

"Dang it. So much for that idea." grumbled Lincoln with a look of disappointment on his face, unhappy that his hopes of winning two badges in the same day had been dashed.

Seeing this, Oak suggests "If you like, I can keep tabs on the place for you and let you know when they're taking challengers again. Red, Gary and Leaf have already asked me to do the same for them when they inquired about the gym a few weeks ago."

"That'd be greatly appreciated, Professor. Thanks."

"Not a problem, my boy. As for your Squirtle, he's been well-behaved so far, but he doesn't like socializing with the other Pokemon here. Why are you asking about him?"

"He's...er, kinda disobedient, Professor. Has a bit of a bad temper, too." said Lincoln, scratching the back of his head. "Is there any advice you can give me to help out with something like that?"

"The only thing I can suggest is to keep working with him and you'll eventually earn his trust. Some Pokemon require a bit of effort to get them to cooperate." suggested Oak as he crossed his arms. "Having your Pokemon battle against him again might help as well - there are a few Pokemon that respect strength above all else and your Squirtle may be one of them."

"Thanks for the suggestions, Professor. I'll be sure to keep them in mind."

"You're welcome, my boy." replied Oak simply. "So is that everything or do you need something else?"

"For right now, yeah. Thanks again." answered Lincoln before giving Professor Tree a nod. "I'll try to be over as soon as I can sometime today, Professor Tree."

Nodding, Tree says "I can wait, little dude. I'll see you then." before hanging up, leaving Lincoln and Professor Oak alone.

"I should be hanging up as well, Lincoln. Make sure to call me again once you have the earpieces and I'll see about having them synced to your Pokedex."

"I will, Professor. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now then, I must be going - it's getting close to feeding time for the Pokemon and they get rather cranky when they're hungry. Goodbye and good luck on your gym challenge, Lincoln." said Oak before hanging up as well.

-=O=-

-Vermilion City Pokemon Center - VideoPhone Booths (12:40 PM)-

After seeing the screen to his VideoPhone cut off, Lincoln sighs and says "...Misty and Brock aren't going to be happy when I tell them about this." before hanging up the receiver. Afterwards, he gets up in order to go rejoin the others, who appeared to be finishing up with their business at the PokeMart. "Alright you two, there's going to be a slight change of plans."

"Change of plans? What are you talking about?" asked Brock, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, what he said. I didn't hear about any change of plans." remarked Pikachu, wondering what Lincoln was talking about as well.

Deciding to just get it out of the way instead of postponing it, Lincoln answers "During my call to Professor Oak's lab, he asked me if I could run an errand for him in Viridian City and I agreed.", causing the two gym leaders and Pikachu to look at him with disbelief. "Now then, before you start raising protests..."

He never got the chance to finish as Misty quickly grabbed his jacket and started shaking him about wildly.

"Viridian City?! We have to go all the way back there?!" exclaimed Misty as she continued to shake Lincoln around. "No way! Not happening, mister! We just arrived here this morning and there's absolutely no way in Hell we're backtracking all the way to Viridian just so you can run an errand! And there's no way I'm going through that bug-ridden hellhole called the Viridian Forest ever again!"

"I have to agree with Misty on this one, Lincoln. I'm not too keen on the idea of heading all the way to Viridian City either." said Brock, shaking his head. "Besides, wasn't it you that said that you didn't want to fall behind Red and the others?"

"Yeah, he did." remarked Pikachu before giving Lincoln an annoyed look. "It took us almost two weeks to get here, Lincoln - if we head back to Viridian City, you're going to be falling so far behind that it'll be difficult, if not near impossible to catch back up with the others. How do you expect to make this work out?"

"Well if Misty would quit shaking me around like a wet rag, I can finish what I was going to say!" retorted Lincoln before roughly pulling himself free from Misty's grip. "Knock it off!"

After taking a few seconds to calm down, he adds "Now then, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...we're going to run this errand for Professor Oak.", only to stop long enough to hold up one of his hands when the others looked like they were going to start protesting again. "Let me finish what I have to say first before you say anything."

Hearing this, the three settle down for the moment, waiting to hear the rest of Lincoln's explanation before saying anything.

"Now then, I did bring up that we wouldn't exactly be keen on the idea of backtracking all the way back to Viridian. Thankfully, an associate of his told me that there's an easier and much faster way of getting there without having to take the long way."

"And that is?" asked Pikachu, wanting to know where this was going.

"From what I understand, there's a tunnel on Route 11 - that's just east of here - that'll take us directly to Route 2. If we use that, we can finish this errand for him and still make it back to Vermilion before the day is over. That's what I was trying to tell you before I was interrupted earlier."

While the looks of irritation faded from Brock and Pikachu's faces, Misty said "Please tell me you're being truthful about this. I really don't want to have to take the long way back to Viridian, especially after how long it took for us to get here. And I especially don't want to go through the Viridian Forest again..." in an almost pleading voice.

"I trust Professor Oak's word completely. Besides, would I lie to you about something like that?"

"He's telling the truth, you know." commented a familiar-sounding female voice from nearby, catching their attention. Turning to face where it was coming from, they saw Leaf standing nearby with a grin on her face. "Been a while since I've seen you last, Lincoln."

-=O=-

While Misty, Brock and Pikachu eyed Leaf with looks of curiosity on their faces, Lincoln gave her a smile, saying "Hey, it's good to see you too, Leaf. Heard you won your Thunder Badge from Red the other day - congratulations."

Her grin widening, Leaf replied "Thanks! So how are you coming along?"

Hearing this, Lincoln's good mood diminishes slightly as he holds up two fingers and answers "Still at two badges. We just arrived in Vermilion this morning, so I haven't gotten the chance to win my Thunder Badge yet."

"That sucks. Well, don't worry - you'll catch up to the rest of us. Just keep working hard and you'll be on level with me, Red and Gary before you know it."

"Lincoln, who is this?" asked Misty, walking over to get a better look at Leaf. "Is she one of the Trainers from Pallet Town?"

"Mm-hmm. Name's Leaf - nice to meetcha." replied the other female, offering Misty a handshake. As the redhead accepted the gesture, she points at Brock and adds "Hey, I know you - you're the Pewter City gym leader, right? I remember battling you for the Boulder Badge a few weeks ago. What're you doing here all the way in Vermilion City?"

"I remember facing off against you - you really showed a lot of promise with the Nidoran and Charmander you used during our battle." said Brock, nodding his head. "As for why I'm here, well...I'm travelling with Misty and Lincoln while my father tends to the gym."

"Wanted to take a break from your duties in order to go out and see the world, huh? Nothing wrong with that - I would've done the same thing in your position." answered Leaf before turning her attention back to Lincoln. "So how's your journey going so far, Lincoln? Are you enjoying what the Kanto region has to offer?"

"Definitely. I'm having a blast." replied Lincoln before giving her a questioning look. "So... why are you still hanging around here in Vermilion City if you've already won the Thunder Badge?"

"Figured that I'd spend a few days here in Vermilion before hitting the road again. Gotta take some time off from travelling to unwind, y'know?" answered Leaf with a shrug. "Besides, I heard that the St. Anne will be docking here within the next couple of days and I'm thinking about checking it out when it arrives."

"The St. Anne's going to be docking here?" asked Misty, eyes widened in surprise. Upon seeing Leaf nod her head, she turns to Lincoln and says "We're not leaving until I get to see it as well, Lincoln. This isn't up for negotiation." in a tone that clearly told the white-haired boy that she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"I...guess we can take a few days away from travelling to see this St. Anne thing. I'm guessing it's some kind of ship?"

"It's not just any old ship, Lincoln - the St. Anne is one of the most luxurious cruise liners out there." replied Brock, arms crossed. "From what I know about it, it only comes to Kanto once a month before setting out to sea again."

"That's right. And it'll be coming here in a day or two." said Leaf, nodding her head. "So...what were you guys going on about earlier? I just managed to catch the tail end of your conversation when I stepped into the Pokemon Center."

"Professor Oak asked me to run an errand for him in Viridian City, so we're going to be heading to the Diglett Tunnel on Route 11 in order to get there."

"I know where that is - that's where I caught my Diglett for the battle against the Vermilion gym leader." remarked Leaf with another nod. "If you want, I can show you guys where to find it."

"That'd be greatly appreciated, Leaf. Thank you."

"No problem. Besides, I've got nothing better to do while I wait for the St. Anne, so I might tag along with you guys for a bit. You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't have a problem with it if the others don't." replied Lincoln before giving Misty and Brock a glance. "Whaddya say, you two? Feel like having Leaf hang around with us for a little while?"

While Brock nodded his head in agreement, Misty stated "As long as she can pull her weight in battle, I don't have any problems with it. After all, don't forget what A.J. told us yesterday."

"That's right...he told us that there's been sightings of Team Rocket around here lately." mused Lincoln, recalling what the green-haired teen had warned them about the day before. "Leaf, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but we might end up running into some of Team Rocket's goons - do you think you can hold your own against them?"

"Hey, don't worry about me - I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to do my part if we run into any trouble. After all, I wouldn't have three badges to my name if I couldn't handle myself, right?" answered Leaf confidently. "And I already know about the rumors going around about Team Rocket hanging around here - Red gave me the rundown on what's going on when I ran into him a few days ago."

"Well, at least you know what to expect and seem confident enough that you'll be able to handle it. In that case, welcome aboard." conceded Lincoln with a nod. "So about leading us to the Diglett Tunnel..."

"Yeah, I'll lead you guys to where it is. Follow me." said Leaf before leading the three Trainers and Pikachu out of the Pokemon Center, completely unaware of the three figures that were sitting on a nearby couch, reading similar-looking newspapers.

As soon as the five were gone, one of the three threw their newspaper down onto the floor in frustration, revealing himself to be James, who was wearing a rather thin-looking disguise.

"I don't believe it - we spend all morning waiting for the brat and his friends to come here and they decide to go off and leave again! We're going to end up getting fired if this keeps up!"

"Settle down, James. We know exactly where they'll be going now, so it'll be easier to track the down this time." said Jessie firmly. "And even if we do end up losing them again, we know that they'll be coming back here. Either way, we won't be losing them again anytime soon."

"Jess is right, Jim - we'll be able ta find dat brat no matta how tings end up goin'." remarked Meowth, nodding his head. "Although, I honestly tink dat we should stay here in Vermilion and start settin' up an ambush for 'em when dey come back. One of da warehouses down at da port should work - we can lure 'em down dere and get da drop on 'em. Not ta mention it'd be a great place fer us ta hide from da cops."

"Good thinking, Meowth." said Jessie, nodding in satisfaction at the Scratch Cat Pokemon's suggestion. "We'll wait until nightfall to find a good one to use - the harbor should be a lot less populated then."

Crossing her arms, she mutters "Now then, we just need to find a way to pass the time until those brats come back..."

"How about we catch some more Pokemon? We've bolstered our ranks a bit, but there's nothing wrong with adding a few more Pokemon, right?" suggested James, causing Jessie to think over the idea for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose that would be a good idea. Four Pokemon may not be enough to take down that brat and his friends."

"Five. Yer forgettin' about me too, ya know."

"Whatever. The point is that James is right - we'll need a few more Pokemon to even the odds back into our favor. Let's go check out some of the nearby routes and see if there's anything worth catching."

(AN: Like with Lincoln's Paras and Geodude, the Pokemon the Rockets catch (2 for both Jessie and James) will be used for Wonder Trading. Any suggestions you guys may have on what they'll receive for trading them away are welcome.)

-=O=-

-Pokemon Tech - Outside The School (2:00 PM)-

While Jessie, James and Meowth set off to go catch some Pokemon to boost their numbers, the numerous students and teachers of Pokemon Tech were heading towards the school's cafeteria for lunch, intent on enjoying the meals that the institute's chefs had to offer them that day.

Joe and Rusty, on the other hand, were heading to a much different spot to eat their meal - a small series of benches that were positioned outside of the school itself.

The reason they were going there to eat? Well, ever since Joe and Rusty had won the Battle Trophy during the previous week, things had become much more rockier than usual for the two boys. Not only were the teachers expecting to see them put more effort into their schoolwork, but they were getting even more grief than usual from other students like Cardin and Leanne outside of class.

The harassment that the two faced had gotten bad enough to the point where they had started spending more and more time outside of the school simply just to get away from them, even going so far as to skip their classes when they had the opportunity to do so.

Oddly enough, Giselle didn't join them in their hazing. They honestly didn't know whether it was because she thought herself above the idea or simply because she was still bothered by the fact she didn't win the Battle Trophy, but they weren't going to complain about it - it just meant one less person they would have to deal with.

"Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that Battle Trophy we won is more trouble than it's worth." grumbled Joe before he took a seat on a nearby bench and removed a sandwich out of the paper bag he was holding. "I tell you what, Rusty - if I had known that it was going to make our school lives even more difficult, I wouldn't have bothered trying to win it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It just seems like no matter what we do, we're always going to end up catching flak from someone in school. Almost makes me want to just pack my things and leave this town." said Rusty, nodding his head.

"Something you've been thinking about, I'm guessing?" assumed Joe as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah. I've been wondering about what it'd be like to just leave this place and see what the rest of the region has to offer instead of sticking around in this craphole of a city for the rest of my life. That definitely sounds like the kind of life I want to live." answered Rusty as he fed Ralph a bit of his lunch. "I wouldn't have to hear everyone else in the school calling me 'retard' or deal with my dad trying to force me to work at his deli. I want to be a Pokemon Master, not a...what do they call those guys who works in one of those?"

"A deli worker?" replied Joe in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, that." said Rusty, nodding his head. "But anyway, I've been thinking about just getting up and leaving this place in order to see what else is out there for me."

After taking a few moments to think about it, Joe had to admit that Rusty had a point - aside from their friendship with each other and Professor Tree, neither he or Rusty had any real reasons to stick around. Sure, it meant that he would actually have to work for his badges instead of earning a pass directly to the Pokemon League by graduating from Pokemon Tech, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with sneers and insults from people like Giselle, Leanne, Cardin or the headmistress anymore.

"...You know what? Now that you mention it, that's not a bad idea - aside from you and Professor Tree, there's not much for a guy like me either. Maybe I should see about leaving this dump too."

"Yeah, that's the way to see it. Just imagine it, Joe - both of us leaving this place and hitting the road, winning badges and kicking all kinds of ass." said Rusty, grinning as he thought about challenging the numerous gyms Kanto had to offer. "Sounds a heck of a lot better than what we have to go through here, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." conceded Joe with a nod. "A lot better. Bet we'd run into some cute girls along the way, too."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's just get our things and go - this place isn't going to miss a pair of guys like us!" exclaimed Rusty excitedly.

Before Joe could give him a reply, a familiar female voice nearby said "I can't imagine why either one of you would want to leave. This is the best Trainer's school in the entire Kanto region - despite the fact both of you are the lowest ranked students in the school, you should be honored...no, privileged to even be allowed to attend this place.", catching their attention.

Turning to see who it was, Rusty and Joe saw Giselle standing there, crossing her arms with a look of disapproval on her face.

"What do you want, Giselle? Here to tell us you're coming for our Battle Trophy?" asked Joe, eyebrows furrowed. "Better yet, why do you care about the fact we're considering the idea of leaving? I'd think that you'd be happy about us no longer being here."

"Believe me, nothing would please me more than to see you two gone." replied the brunette girl with a shrug before giving the two a disappointed look. "But if you must know, it's because I still have pride in this institution, unlike you two slackers. Choosing to leave our school in favor of travelling like some commonplace Trainer is practically spitting in the face of the school's reputation."

"Pride schmide." replied Rusty dismissively. "This place hasn't done a lick of good for either me or Joe."

"And who's the one to blame for that?" countered Giselle, eyebrow raised. "It's not the institution's fault that you two don't feel like putting any effort into your schoolwork. That's your own doing, not ours."

"Well, you and everyone else aren't exactly encouraging us to do better either." retorted Joe with a frown. "It's always 'loser' this or 'slacker' that with you jerks."

"And you never thought of using that as motivation to improve yourself? To prove us wrong?"

"Why bother? Even if we did get better, you and everyone else in this place would still pick on both of us nonetheless. We'd be better off on the road."

Before Giselle could give Joe a reply, Professor Tree's voice asked "So you guys are thinkin' about leaving Pokemon Tech and strikin' out on your own, huh? About time, if you ask me."

"Professor Tree, surely you're not encouraging these two slackers to just discard our school like that, right? The idea of abandoning the most prestigious school in Kanto - preposterous!" exclaimed Giselle, clearly scandalized by Tree's earlier words.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. Those two seem more like the kinda guys that would rather experience things instead of getting lectured about 'em in a classroom, just like that Lincoln kid they keep telling me about." replied Tree, shrugging. "Besides, travelling through the region's probably a lot more enjoyable than being in a school full of people that treat 'em like crap. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Turning to face the two boys in question, he adds "But before you two leave, you two might wanna hold off long enough to meet that American you two keep tellin' me about - I'm expectin' a visit from him sometime today."

As both his and Joe's eyes lit up, Rusty asked "He's coming here? Really?"

"Yep. He's comin' here on Professor Oak's behalf to pick up the package I got the other day." answered Tree with a nod. "Learned a couple of things about the kid from Sammy when I spoke to him earlier this morning, too."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, he told me that he's sponsoring the kid, for one." replied Tree before taking off his sunglasses in order to wipe them down. "And if I know Sammy the way I do, that probably means that he gave the kid a Pokedex as well."

"The American is being sponsored by Professor Oak of all people!? THAT Professor Oak!?" asked Giselle, clearly shocked at what she had just heard.

"And he has a Pokedex, too?" questioned Joe, looking just as stunned.

All three students knew that Pokedexes weren't given to just any regular Trainer - only the most promising of Trainers that were sponsored by a certified Pokemon Professor were given one to use at the start of their journey, which made them especially rare.

Some people even considered them to be symbols of power and skill, showing that their owners weren't ordinary, run-of-the-mill Trainers.

"Mm-hmm. Spoke pretty highly of him, too." answered Tree with a nod as he puts his sunglasses back on. "Even got the chance to talk to the kid himself. Pretty nice guy, actually - if it wasn't for the fact Sammy had already gotten hold of him, I woulda sponsored him myself."

While Joe and Rusty started to chatter excitedly with each other over what Professor Tree had told them, Giselle thought 'First the hybrid attack and now I discover that the gaijin is not only sponsored by an esteemed authority like Professor Oak, but he's in possession of a Pokedex as well. This American is starting to become more interesting by the minute.' before a confident smirk formed on her face. 'There's no way I'm passing up the chance to defeat someone like that in a battle.'

"Wow...to think that Lincoln's being sponsored by Professor Oak himself..." commented Joe before a grin appeared on his face. "Now I really want to battle against him and see how my skills measure up to his."

"Now you just wait a darn Dewgong minute there, Joe - you're not the only one wanting to battle him. Ralph and I wanna take a shot at him, too." said Rusty before giving the yellow Bug-Type in his arms a smile. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

In response, the Cocoon Pokemon simply vibrated, seemingly interested in the idea.

"Well, maybe you two will get a chance to take a crack at him when he stops by." said Tree with a shrug. "In any case, you three know about him comin' to our school now. Make sure he feels welcome when he arrives, will ya?"

While Joe and Rusty nodded, Giselle thought 'Oh, he'll be feeling something when I'm done with him...' before giving Tree a nod. "We'll make sure to give him an appropriate welcome when he arrives, Professor Tree."

"Cool." replied Tree simply before checking his watch. "...Guess I better get going - the kid'll probably be showing up any time now. See ya three later."

"See ya, Professor." said Joe, causing Tree to nod before walking off. As soon as the sunglasses-wearing man was gone, he turned to face Giselle, his smile replaced with a look of suspicion. "...You seem awfully eager to meet Lincoln, Giselle. I thought you said that you didn't care about someone like him."

"Just a mild bit of curiosity, that's all. It's perfectly normal to be curious about a Pokedex holder, especially one that's sponsored by someone as important as Professor Oak, isn't it?" replied Giselle with a shrug before a smirk appeared on her face. "In any case, since we're going to be having visiting Trainers coming to our school, you do know what this means, right?"

"Uh...we get the chance to battle Lincoln?" answered Rusty in a perplexed tone while Joe was trying to figure out what Giselle was referring to.

"Yes, but there's something else you two are forgetting. Do you remember our school's tradition regarding outsiders?"

At this, Joe's eyes widened in realization as he slowly shook his head, saying "No. You're not making us do it, Giselle."

"You have no choice in the matter. After all, it IS tradition and you two are the lowest-ranking students in the school."

"Joe, what is she talking about?" asked Rusty, sounding both incredibly confused and worried at the same time.

"The school's got this thing where they use weak students to bait outsiders into coming here and challenging us." answered Joe, grimacing. "And since we're considered 'low-rankers'..."

Finally understanding what was going on now, Rusty curses ."...Aw, son of a Bisharp. That means..."

"...That you two are going to be the bait that lures our American guest here, yes. If it helps, think of it as a chance to get to meet him sooner."

"We'd rather meet him under different circumstances instead of...that."

"Well, too bad. It's your responsibility...no, duty as a student of Pokemon Tech to do your part in upholding our school's tradition regarding outsiders." answered Giselle, crossing her arms. "Do you really want to blemish the school's reputation any further than you already have by refusing?"

"At this point, I don't give a damn about the school or it's rep, Giselle." said Joe, giving the brunette a sour look. "And it's stuff like this that's only making us more and more adamant about leaving this dump."

"Well, before you decide to leave our school for good, at least have the decency to do the right thing before you go."

"And how is 'that' supposed to be doing the right thing, Giselle? It's humiliating!"

"A small price to pay in order to be able to say that you were able to remove some of the shame you've brought among yourselves and the school with your poor overall performance." replied Giselle dismissively with a shrug. "In any case, I'll leave you two to your lunches now. We can't exactly have you out there baiting the American on an empty stomach, now can we?"

Joe didn't even bother to give her a reply this time, instead choosing to flip her the bird before returning back to his lunch. After giving him a disdainful scoff for the rude gesture he had given her, Giselle walks away, leaving the two boys alone once more.

Watching as the brunette tromped off, Joe mutters "Bitch. I can't wait until we finally get the chance to leave this place - the sooner we're away from that uptight snob and her 'friends', the better off we'll be."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you there, buddy." said Rusty as he started to feed Ralph some of his lunch once more. "...Joe?"

After taking another bite from his sandwich, Joe replied "Yeah?"

"This thing that the others are going to make us do...it's gonna suck, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna suck big time."

-=O=-

-Pokemon Tech - Computer Lab (2:20 PM)-

"Professor Tree was actually telling the truth..." muttered Giselle as she stared at the monitor in front of her, which had Lincoln's official League records displayed on its screen. After she had spoken to Joe and Rusty during lunch, she had immediately made her way to the school's computer lab in order to look into Lincoln's official records in order to verify whether Professor Tree's earlier claims about him were true or not.

While she didn't completely doubt what he had to say, she still wanted to make sure that his claims were valid ones, just in case. Needless to say, everything Tree claimed about the American turned out to be completely true.

After taking a few minutes to print out Lincoln's records and placing them into a manila folder for her to go over later, Giselle starts to make her way out of the computer lab, only to stop upon hearing Leanne's voice calling out "Giselle! Giselle!" from nearby.

With an exasperated sigh, Giselle turns around and asks "...What is it, Leanne?", wondering what the mousy-looking girl wanted with her.

"Can we talk? I really need to speak with you about what happened last week after my battle against those two losers..." asked Leanne meekly as she shuffled her feet nervously.

Inwardly however, she was trying her hardest not to retch at how pathetic she had to make herself sound when near the other girl.

Contrary to what everyone else in the school believed about her, Leanne genuinely hated Giselle with a passion. She hated how perfect she seemed to be, how she had to suck up to her in order to rise up the ranks and she especially hated how she kept going on about her position as 'top student' of Pokemon Tech - a position that Leanne secretly desired to claim for herself.

Of course, considering Giselle's popularity with the other students in the school, trying to make a play for the position would be foolish. Hence why Leanne had appointed herself to play the role of Giselle's 'lap dog' in hopes of learning something damning about the brunette that she could use to tarnish her good name and eventually erode any support she could get from the rest of the school.

"I don't feel like hearing any excuses you may have about your loss, Leanne. You lost and ended up costing me last week's Battle Trophy - I don't want to waste any time on a disappointment like you." replied Giselle with a look of disdain on her face, though it was quickly changed to a look of inspiration a few seconds later - almost as if an idea had popped into her mind. "But I do know of a way for you to remove some of the shame your loss had caused. Are you interested?"

"Definitely! Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it!"

"Very well, then. I presume you've heard about the American that those two slackers seem to idolize? The one from the Cerulean gym battle?"

"I've heard of him, yes. Unorthodox brute." answered Leanne with a nod before giving the brunette a questioning look. "But why do you care about some gaijin? Aside from that thing that his Pikachu did in Cerulean City, there's nothing special or remarkable about him."

Before Giselle could give her an answer, an older woman's voice remarked "I believe I have to agree with you on the matter, Miss Yamato - considering how brutish and unorthodox his tactics are in battle, it's safe to say that he's absolutely lacking in actual talent. A disgraceful excuse of a Trainer if there ever was one." in a snobbish-sounding tone, causing the two to quickly whip around to face it's owner - a sharply-dressed woman in her mid thirties with short forest green-colored hair that was parted to one side, slate grey eyes and a look of utter disdain on her face.

"Headmistress." greeted both Giselle and Leanne with curt nods, knowing well enough who the woman was - Allison Verdant, the current headmistress of Pokemon Tech Institute and a talented Trainer in her own right who was even said to have held the title of 'Top Student' at one point in her youth. Of course, this didn't change the fact that she was also an uptight, pretentious pain-in-the-ass with an insane perfectionist complex and a tendency to draw out her battles against other Trainers purely to make them and their Pokemon suffer.

"You know about him, Headmistress?" asked Leanne, surprised.

"I've already been informed about his upcoming visit from Professor Tree earlier this morning, Miss Yamato. Now then, what were you two talking about? Speak."

"We were about to talk about what to do about the American today, Headmistress."

Letting out a disgusted huff, Verdant said "Hmph..I don't know why you would want to bother with him. A no-talent brute like him shouldn't even be coming here, much less even being an official Trainer."

"So why is he even coming here in the first place? Is he going to buy those disgusting plants Professor Tree likes so much?" asked Leanne, only for Giselle to shake her head in response.

"That's not why he's coming here, Leanne. Rather, he's having the American come over to pick up something for him - a package specifically meant for Professor Oak."

Sighing upon hearing this, Verdant pinches the bridge of her nose and asks "Let me guess...some dimwitted Pokemon mistook Professor Tree for him again?"

"Again? This has happened before?" asked Leanne, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Several times, Miss Yamato. Too many times to count." grumbled Verdant before gesturing for Giselle to continue her explanation. "Proceed."

"Of course, Headmistress. As I was saying, Professor Tree is having the American come over to pick up a package meant for Professor Oak. However, I learned something rather interesting about this particular American from him that may interest you."

"And that is? What could ever interest me about some insignificant gaijin?" asked Verdant, eyebrow arched.

"Well, you might change your mind after hearing this, Headmistress - from what I heard coming from Professor Tree himself, the American is in possession of a Pokedex."

At this, both Verdant and Leanne stared at Giselle like she had grown a second head for what felt like several minutes before both of them shrieked "A Pokedex holder? Him!?" in unison.

Trying not to wince from the volume the other two had used, Giselle nodded her head and replied "From what Professor Tree claims, yes."

After taking a moment or two to calm down, Verdant crosses her arms and says "Miss Seiyo, while I'm not saying this claim of yours is false, I'm finding it somewhat hard to believe. How can you be certain that this isn't just more of Professor Tree's usual drug-induced rambling?"

"I can answer that for you. Like yourself, I doubted Professor Tree's claim at first and decided to take the time to look into this American personally through the League's official records." said Giselle before handing the folder she was holding over to Verdant. "After some searching, I managed to find these - proof that Professor Tree was telling the truth. See for yourself."

After opening up the folder and looking over the papers for a moment, the look of skepticism disappeared from Verdant's face as her eyebrows raised slightly, intrigued at what she was reading.

Leanne, on the other hand, wordlessly gaped at the papers in disbelief.

"I...see. And you said that this is the same American who created that...unorthodox hybrid attack during the Cerulean gym battle?"

"The very same." confirmed Giselle with a nod as she pointed at the image of Lincoln on one of the papers. "To be honest, I've been interested in the idea of challenging this one to a battle for a while now."

"So that's why you're so interested in someone like him..." said Leanne, causing Giselle to give her a smirk before nodding.

"That's right. Defeating him will not only bring even more credibility to my status as the top student of Pokemon Tech, but it'll give our school's claim of being the best even more weight."

"That it will, Miss Seiyo - a victory over an actual Pokedex holder would definitely improve our school's standing even further." mused Verdant, clearly interested in the idea. "Yet at the same time, I'm not exactly keen on having a foreigner of all things mucking around in my school."

"Neither am I, but we can't exactly take advantage of the situation that's just been given to us if he doesn't come here." replied Giselle, arms crossed. "You know as well as I do that battling out in the middle of the street isn't exactly smiled upon by the local authorities, so the only place that I can actually take a crack at him without any complications would be here in the school."

After mulling over Giselle's argument for a few moments, Verdant nods and answers "A fair point. Very well, I'll allow this American to step into our institution this one and only time, but I hope you understand that I'll be expecting you to succeed on defeating him, Miss Seiyo."

"Easily. He won't know what'll hit him." said Giselle with a smirk before giving Leanne a stern look. "Now then, as for you being able to get back in my good books, all I need you to do is one simple task - one I believe even someone like you can do with little to no problem."

"Certainly. Just tell me what I need to do."

"If I'm going to be crushing the American into the dirt, we'll need to find a way to lure him here." answered Giselle before pointing a finger at Leanne. "That's where you come in - do you remember our school's tradition regarding outsider Trainers?"

"How could I forget something like that? But if you're asking me about this, then..." started Leanne before she paled slightly. "Wait, you don't expect me to serve as the bait to lure that gaijin here, do you?"

"Of course not - I've already appointed those two slackers Rogers and Beige to fulfill that role. What I want you to do is make sure that everything goes according to plan."

"...So you're offering me the chance to not only make up for costing you the Battle Trophy, but I get a shot at getting some well-deserved payback on those two losers, too?" asked Leanne, causing Giselle to nod her head. With a wicked, vindictive smile forming on her face, she adds "In that case, I'll gladly do my part to ensure our school's tradition is upheld."

"Excellent. Make sure to bring Cardin and a few of his boys with you - they'll help out with making sure things go smoothly." replied Giselle, nodding in satisfaction. "And there's just one more thing, Leanne - one final issue I want to discuss with you."

"Certainly. What is it?"

"If, and I mean 'if', you end up running into the American before I do, you are not to challenge him to a battle. Understood?"

Confused, Leanne asks "What are you saying, Giselle?"

"What I'm saying is that there's no point to my eventual victory over this gaijin if I'm not the one to defeat him first. What point is there of proving my superiority as the top student of Pokemon Tech when someone else from the school has already beaten him first? The American is off-limits, Leanne - are we clear?"

"...Alright, Giselle. I won't get involved."

"Good to know." said Giselle before giving Verdant a glance. "Headmistress, may I take my leave? While I'm certain I won't need it, I would like to get myself ready for my battle today."

"You may. Dismissed." said Verdant, causing Giselle to nod before walking off, intent on get prepared for her upcoming battle with Lincoln. Turning her attention to Leanne next, she adds "Miss Yamato, you stay behind. I need to discuss something with you."

Standing at attention, Leanne asked "You need something from me, Headmistress Verdant?", causing the older female to nod her head.

"I do, as a matter of fact. I have a small task for you to handle - one that I believe you should have no trouble in completing."

"Of course, Headmistress. What do you need me to do?"

"Find this American before Miss Seiyo does and get an assessment on his battling skill."

Keeping up her act, Leanne stammered "B-But Giselle said that she wanted to face him on even footing..."

"I don't care about what she wants. What's more important, Miss Yamato - one girl's ego or the reputation of our school?" countered Verdant, only to see a confused look on Leanne's face in response. After letting out a groan, she adds "While I'm certain that Miss Seiyo will be able to trounce this American and put him in his place, I'm not going to risk taking any chances on the possibility of him winning the battle. Can you imagine what kind of damage something like that would do to the school's reputation?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Leanne shuddered and nodded her head.

"Absolutely dreadful. Our school's reputation as the best in Kanto would take a major hit if the top student in the school was defeated by some loser that came out of nowhere."

"Exactly. And that's something I'm not going to allow to happen." replied Verdant with a nod of her own. "Which is why I want you to battle against him and determine how much of a threat he is. By having a proper assessment of what he's capable of, Miss Seiyo will have an idea on what to do to counter any tactics he's developed."

"I don't know, Headmistress...Giselle's already upset enough with me as it is and I don't want to push things any further." replied Leanne, causing Verdant to let out a sigh.

"Very well. If encouragement to do the right thing for our school isn't enough motivation, then perhaps a reward for completing this task for me will work. Name your price."

Her faux unsure expression starting to waver, Leanne asks "...Any price? Anything at all?"

"Anything. Whether it's financial or even a favor to ask of me when it comes to this school, I can pay whatever price you desire as long as its a reasonable one."

"...Can you expel anyone in the school for any given reason? Any at all?"

Hearing this and having an idea on what Leanne was wanting, Verdant rolled her eyes and answered "Yes, Miss Yamato - if there's anything that can be done in this institution, I have the power to do it. I presume you're asking me this because you would like a certain pair of slackers removed from the school?"

In actuality, Leanne was hoping to have Giselle booted out instead, but considering her standing as the best student in the entire institute, she doubted that Verdant would ever agree to the request. However, she could work with Rogers and Beige getting the boot - despite the fact she hated Giselle more, she was still bitter about the fact two of the worst students in the school managed to get a fluke win over her.

"Those two didn't deserve their victory - a pair of low-rankers like them shouldn't be able to beat upper class students like Cardin and I." seethed Leanne, thinking back on what happened that day. "If you want me to do this assessment for you, that's my price - I want them gone."

After taking a minute or two to mull over the request, Verdant nods and says "Very well, Miss Yamato - in exchange for you doing this for me, I will see what I can do about expelling Mr. Beige and Mr. Rogers. Their grades are low enough to warrant it anyway, so there shouldn't be any questions asked when it happens."

Hearing this, a malevolent gleam started to form in Leanne's eyes at the possibility of Joe and Rusty getting expelled from the school. She honestly hoped that the two would break down afterwards just so she could take pleasure in seeing the destroyed looks on their faces.

"You have yourself a deal, Headmistress. Do you care about what kind of information I'm able to get for you?"

"Anything involving his battling style or what kind of Pokemon he uses, for a start. If you're able to learn more about him than that, I want you to add it to the report you'll be giving to me later. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress. You can count on me to get the job done." replied Leanne with a nod.

"Glad to hear it. Once you fulfill your part of our deal, I'll do everything in my power to hold up my end." said Verdant with a satisfied nod. "Now then, you should be on your way to lure the American here - he should be on his way as we speak. Dismissed."

With that said, Leanne nods before running off, intent on gathering people to help her out with her upcoming task. As she walked away, a malicious-looking smile appeared on her face as she thought 'A chance to face off against and possibly defeat an actual Pokedex holder...this will be the first step towards taking my rightful spot in this school instead of the one Giselle allows me to have and I'll get to be rid of those two losers, too! And once those two are gone, I'll start working on discrediting Giselle and taking her place at the top where I rightfully belong. It's only a matter of time.'

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Front Porch (2:30 AM)-

"Another day gone without Lincoln givin' us a call. It's gettin' harder and harder to me to wait for my chance to speak to him." mused Luna as she sat on the front porch of her house, looking up at the full moon that was glowing brightly in the night sky.

Though it had only been a single day since she had spoken to Lisa, Lucy and her mother about the possibility of getting to talk things out with her wayward brother, she had a hard time trying to keep herself preoccupied while waiting for any news to come up. It had eventually gotten to the point where Lisa had cobbled together something to help put her mind at ease, if only for a little while before her anxiety and impatience kicked up again.

The item in question? A specially made watch that was connected wirelessly to Lisa's VideoPhone - when someone called it, the watch vibrated soundlessly to signal her that there was someone on the line. By reading the face of the watch, she could see where the call was coming from, allowing her to get an idea on who was calling at that moment in time.

The fact it looked like your everyday wristwatch was a nice bonus - nobody, save for those who knew about the watch's secret, would ever suspect that she was using it to keep tabs on when Lincoln would be calling again.

As she continued to gaze at the watch, the fifteen year-old thought about how she had gotten it from Lisa in the first place...

-Flashback-

 _-The Loud Residence - Lisa & Lily's Room (3:00 PM)-_

 _"So why'd you call us here, Lise?" asked Luna, wondering why the little genius had asked for her, Lucy and Rita to come to her room. "Didja hear anything about when Lincoln'll be callin' us again?"_

 _Upon hearing Luna's question, Lisa lets out a sigh and says "No, Luna - there hasn't been any word of Lincoln calling us yet. I actually called you here because I'd like to speak with you about something else."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"I've got something that I want to give to you three - something that will help us out with Lincoln."_

 _"Something that can help us with Lincoln?" parroted the Loud matriarch, wondering what her daughter was talking about. "Will it make it easier for us to contact him?"_

 _"In a way. It'll also make it easier to prevent the others from getting involved next time he does call us." replied the four year-old before giving the three a knowing look. "After all, we don't need a repeat of what happened during the last time he contacted us, now do we?"_

 _As she, Luna and Rita grimaced as the memory of what happened that day ran through their minds, Lucy nods and says "We don't need to go through something like that again."_

 _"Agreed - what happened that day was absolutely low, even for someone like Lynn." growled Luna as she clenched her fists._

 _"Speaking of that day, how in the world did you find out that we were speaking with Lincoln? I know that we didn't mention anything about it to you..." asked Rita, wondering how the others knew about what was going on._

 _"From what I managed to gather based on the footage collected from my security cameras, it was Lola who had informed the others about our call, Mother." replied Lisa, adjusting her glasses. "While you were speaking to Lincoln by yourself, the rest of us were waiting for you two to finish talking to each other in the hallway. While we waited, the four of us spoke to each other about the call."_

 _After saying that, Lisa walks over to a computer and presses a key, causing a video recording to play on the screen - one that showed herself, Lucy, Clyde and Ronnie Anne talking to each other while Lola hid near the stairwell, fidgeting around with something on her tiara. "As you can see, based on the footage my cameras had caught, Lola had been using the microphone that she has hidden in her tiara to eavesdrop on us."_

 _As if to confirm Lisa's statement, Luna adds "Yeah, it was Lola who told us about Lincoln calling you that day, although I didn't know that she used that microphone of hers to overhear you guys. I thought she stopped using it after we let her into our secrets club."_

 _Turning to face her mother, she adds "Mom, when you get the time, make sure to get rid of it. We don't need her tryin' to use it and end up causing something like this to happen again."_

 _"I'll see what I can do."_

 _"Well, what about when they eavesdropped on us the first time?" Lucy questioned. "How did they find out about that?"_

 _"Contrary to my personal beliefs about her, Lynn does have a brain in that thick skull of hers and managed to put two and two together to come to the conclusion that he was calling us." replied Lisa before scratching her chin thoughtfully. "...Although there is the possibility she figured it out when I came to speak to you in your room that day. But that's beside the point - we need to get back to the matter at hand."_

 _"Which is a way to inform us when Lincoln's calling you without alerting the others." concluded Lucy, nodding her head. "So do you have something for us or are you just fishing for ideas?"_

 _"Please. I wouldn't call you here simply for a mere brainstorming session." said Lisa, rolling her eyes. "I've already come up with a workable way of informing you three on when Lincoln is on the line."_

 _"Really? You've got something already?" asked Luna eagerly, causing the four year-old to nod before taking a box off of her desk and opening it up, revealing what looked like digital wristwatches inside of it._

 _"...Wristwatches? This is the big idea that you're talking about?" asked Lucy as she stared at the timepieces with a skeptical look on her face. "You must be losing your edge, Lisa. How are these supposed to help us know when Lincoln will be calling again?"_

 _"They may look like commonplace wristwatches, but they're actually wireless devices that are connected to my VideoPhone." replied Lisa as she rolled up one of her sleeves to reveal that she was wearing a similar-looking watch. "When the VideoPhone receives a call from someone, the watches will vibrate soundlessly."_

 _Understanding where the four year-old was going with this, Luna asks "And when we feel 'em vibrating, that's our cue to come up there to your room, right?"_

 _"Very astute of you. But that's not all." said Lisa before taking one of the watches out of the box and handing it over to the purple-clad rocker. "Luna, your watch has a certain feature that I specifically created with you in mind - a specialized program set in your watch that will be able to tell you exactly where the call is coming from. With this, if we end up getting a call from Bill or Professor Oak, you'll know about it in advance and won't come to the hasty conclusion that Lincoln's calling us."_

 _With a watery smile on her face, Luna says "...Thanks, Lise. I appreciate it." before slipping the watch on her wrist. "I might want to talk to Professor Oak again someday - let him know that I wanna apologize for all the things I said about his report in the past."_

 _"I'm certain that he would appreciate something like that." replied Lisa before taking the watches out of the box and handing them over. "As for you two, your watches only have the vibrating feature, but if you'll give me a few days, I can have the same program that I've placed in Luna's watch installed in yours."_

 _"That won't be necessary, Lisa. I'll manage with the vibrating feature." answered Rita as she took one of the watches and slipped it on. After looking it over for a bit, she asks "...You didn't put anything that'll emit alpha radiation or utilize mind control technology like the last couple of watches you made, did you?"_

 _Rolling her eyes, Lisa simply answered "No, I didn't - these watches are purely meant to serve as a way to silently contact you three without alerting the others. Nothing more than that."_

 _"Thank goodness. We don't need a repeat of what happened on Mother's day two years ago."_

 _"So now that we've got these, all we need to do is wait for him to call, right?"_

 _"That's correct. And as soon as he does, your watches will let you know." confirmed Lisa with a nod before giving Luna an annoyed look. "Maybe now this'll mean a certain someone will stop pestering me throughout the day on whether he's called me or not."_

 _"I can't help it. I just really wanna talk to him..." muttered the older brunette under her breath._

 _Giving her daughter a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Rita says "I know you do, sweetie. But just be patient - I'm sure that he'll be calling us sooner or later."_

 _"...Yeah, I guess so." replied Luna before giving her second-youngest sister a warm smile. "Thanks for making these for us, Lise."_

 _"Anytime, Luna."_

-Flashback End-

Raising her arm up to catch the moonlight on the watch's surface, Luna said "Gotta give mad props to Lisa for making this thing for me. Would've ended up driving myself mad waiting for Linc to call us otherwise."

"So you're the one out here." stated Lucy's voice from behind, causing the purple-clad girl to let out a yelp before falling down facefirst onto the lawn. "Shame. I was genuinely hoping that we had a spirit haunting our front lawn there for a moment."

After spitting out a bit of dirt and grass that had gotten into her mouth, Luna says "You seriously need to stop doing that, Lucy - one of these days, you're going to give us a heart attack or something." before pulling herself to her feet and dusting herself off. "And while I'm at it, what're you doing out here? Don't you know what time it is?"

"I could say the same of you. You're usually not up at this time of night." countered the black-haired girl before her expression softened somewhat. "...Are your dreams bothering you again?"

"Nah, it's not that - I just can't get to sleep. Kinda hard bein' able to when you're constant worrying and wondering about when your brother's gonna call you, y'know?"

"I know the feeling. Before he forgave me for what happened, I was in the same position you're in now - constantly thinking about when he was going to call. What I wanted...no, needed to say to him. How I wanted to mend things with him more than anything and hopefully earn his forgiveness. So believe me, I know exactly how you're feeling now."

"...Speaking of that...do you think he'll actually forgive me for what I've done to him? I haven't exactly been the best older sister to him over the years."

"If he's managed to forgive me, Lisa and Mom over what happened, then I think he'll forgive you, Luna. I'm certain of it." replied Lucy, nodding her head. "And I'm pretty sure he'll be able to put those thoughts of yours about our family holding him back out of your mind, too."

"I dunno, Luce - part of me still feels like that's the case, whether we want to believe it or not." sighed Luna, arms crossed as she gazed at the night sky. "After all, think about all the things he's wanted to do that we ended up screwing somehow - there was that thing with the supermarket where we ran around like we was going Through the Fire and Flames while he was doing all the work. You remember how that ended, right?"

"I do - Mom got onto him about what happened despite the fact we were the ones causing trouble."

"It's not just that. He promised to do the shopping for her in exchange for getting some cereal that he really wanted. And what did we do? Not only did we go around causing trouble and causing Mom to give him flak over the ban, but we even tried to put the Zombie Bran he rightfully earned back simply because we thought we were the ones that deserved a treat and not him. And that's just one of several instances I can think of where we fucked things up for him." said Luna before starting to tick off each instance with her fingers as she listed them off. "Let's see...there was that thing where we essentially manipulated him into convincing Mom and Dad into giving us money while he was tryin' to go to that SMOOCH concert, that moment where he practically took the time to plan out everything in advance regarding the 'sweet spot' and we go and ruin it all in a single night, that thing where you guys were tryin' to teach Leni to drive and Lori sabotaged it simply so she could continue her monopoly on Vanzilla, not goin' over the 'Sister-Fight Protocol' with him in advance so he'll know to keep out of the way...I could name more, but we'd be here all night going over them."

With another sigh, she adds "And that's our problem, Luce - we may love our brother, but we're not exactly good sisters to him."

"...You know, when I spoke to Lisa after Lincoln finished calling us from Pewter City, I said to her that we had a lot to answer for. Hearing everything you've said here tonight only reaffirms that fact."

"Now do you see what I mean? We always end up screwin' things up for him when he tries to do something for himself. Add in the fact that we're not there to support him when he needs us, but when it comes to you, me and everyone else, we expect him to drop everything and be there for us...well, that just proves my point even further, now doesn't it?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lucy replies "...In hindsight, I think we could've been a bit more supportive of him in the past."

"Now compare that to how he's doing now without us meddling in his life. He's out there in the Kanto region, actually making something of himself and finding his own success in life - something that, aside from Lisa setting him up with the trip in the first place, we have absolutely no hand in. And to be honest...it's got me scared, Luce."

"Scared? Of what?"

"The idea of him deciding it's not worth it to come back home and choosing to abandon our family in favor of his new life as a Trainer. That's what I'm afraid of."

"Luna, I seriously doubt that he'd just abandon us like that." said Lucy, shaking her head. "Despite everything that's happened, you know as well as I do that he still loves us and wouldn't trade us for anything. And when we talk to Lincoln again, you'll see that for yourself."

"If you say so. I'm just hoping that he'll at least forgive me for how I treated him during that whole 'bad luck' mess." muttered Luna before glaring at where Lynn's bedroom window was. "Stupid Lynn and her stupid superstitions. This never would've happened if she wasn't such a sore loser."

"She isn't the only one to blame, Luna. We all let things get out of hand - you, me, Lynn, Mom and Dad...even Lincoln ended up taking things too far. We all played a part in this."

"I know, but she's the one that started this mess in the first place by blamin' Lincoln for her loss. And if things end up going the way I'm dreading they will and he ends up decidin' to stay in Kanto..." started Luna before she clenched her fists, causing her knuckles to crack loudly. "...'Bad luck' are going the last two words she'll ever want to hear after I get done with her. After that, I'm headin' off to Kanto to find him - I swore to myself that I was gonna support him from now on and if that means I have to go overseas to do it, then that's how things're gonna be."

'Scary...I'd hate to be Lynn right now...' thought the younger of the two sisters, feeling a slight twinge of pity for her roommate/sister if Luna's fears about Lincoln ended up coming true. "I doubt it'll come to that, Luna. He'll come back home - you'll see."

"I hope so, Luce. I truly do."

-=O=-

-Viridian City - Northern Entrance (3:30 PM)-

As he and the rest of his group stepped into Viridian City, Lincoln smiles as he said "Wow...Professor Tree wasn't kidding about it only taking us a few hours to get here. I can't imagine how long it would've taken us to arrive here if we had used the long way."

"Probably a week or two, considering all the stops you'd have to make along the way. So we should really be thankful that the Diglett had created that tunnel for Trainers like us to use." replied Leaf simply before giving Lincoln a curious look. "Speaking of which, did you manage to catch one? I know we helped out Brock with capturing his, but did you manage to snag one as well?"

"Yeah I did - she's at Professor Oak's lab right now." answered Lincoln with a nod. "By the way..."

"Yeah?"

"Before I captured her, she mentioned something to me that I want to ask you about. It's something I haven't heard of before, so I'm hoping you'll know something about it."

Nodding as if to accept Lincoln's request, Leaf replied "Sure, I'll do my best to answer anything you want to ask me."

"Well...have you ever heard of 'Wonder Trading' before?"

While Brock and Misty stared at Lincoln in surprise, Leaf asked "Wonder Trading? Why're you asking about something like that?", eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well..."

-Flashback-

 _-Diglett Tunnel - Interior (1:20 PM)-_

 _Inside of the Diglett Tunnel, Lincoln and his companions continued on their way, intent on reaching their destination of Viridian City. Throughout their trip into the tunnel, the three Trainers had taken the time to tell Leaf about all of the things they've seen so far while the brunette listened on, clearly interested in what they had to say._

 _After the three had finished telling her about the events of Cerulean Cape, Leaf chuckles and says "Wow...you guys must've seen and been through some pretty wild stuff, huh? Almost makes me wish I had stuck around in Viridian City - could've had a blast travelling with all of you if I did."_

 _"Yeah, things are never boring when it comes to hanging around with Lincoln here." replied Misty before draping an arm around Lincoln's neck with a grin on her face. "He's practically a living magnet when it comes to excitement."_

 _After shrugging off the redhead's arm, Lincoln asks "So these Diglett things...what do they look like? I've never seen one before."_

 _"Well, why don't you look around the tunnel and see what they look like for yourself?" replied Leaf in amusement, causing the white-haired boy to immediately follow her suggestion. Sure enough, he saw what appeared to be hundreds of small brown-colored Pokemon with round bald heads, beady black eyes and round pink noses digging through the ground, wandering around the entirety of the tunnel._

 _What really caught Lincoln's interest however was the fact that the lower half of their bodies appeared to half-submerged in the ground, revealing just their heads._

 _"Wow...there's so many of them..." said Misty, clearly astounded at the large number of Diglett happily meandering about._

 _As he eyed the numerous Ground-Types with interest, Brock replies "Well, this is the Diglett Tunnel, Misty - it's to be expected that there'd be lots of them in a place like this." before tapping his chin thoughtfully with a smile on his face. "You know, I might see about catching one for myself - Rock-Types are nice, but I'd like to have a variety of Pokemon to work with."_

 _"Go for it, Brock - just because I want to catch one doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to as well." commented Lincoln as he takes his Pokedex out of his pocket and points it at a Diglett that was passing by. "So those little guys are Diglett, huh? Let's see what Dexter has to say..."_

 _'Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple—wherever this Pokémon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables. This Female Diglett is Level 24 and knows the moves Dig, Magnitude, Sucker Punch, Astonish and Uproar.'_

 _While Brock, Misty and Leaf were looking over the other Diglett in order to help the Rock-Type gym leader choose which one he wanted to capture, Lincoln says "Two Ground-Type moves - sounds like the perfect Pokemon to have around when I face off against Lieutenant Surge. I'm gonna catch that one." as he takes a Pokeball off of his belt._

 _With the Pokeball in hand, Lincoln quickly steps in front of the Diglett he had scanned earlier, causing it to stop in her tracks._

 _After staring at the white-haired boy curiously, the Mole Pokemon asked "Yes? Can I help you?"_

 _"I'm challenging you to a battle - right here, right now!" replied Lincoln as he activated the Pokeball he was holding. "Let's go!"_

 _"...Hmm...nah, I'm not in the mood to fight. Go find another Diglett to bother."_

 _Hearing this, Lincoln lowered the Pokeball with a slightly perplexed look on his face._

 _"What? Why not?"_

 _"Just don't feel like it. Besides, I'm not interested in becoming one of your Pokemon."_

 _"But why not? You sound like you'd be a great Pokemon to have around - why would you want to turn down the idea of joining up with us?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised._

 _"Don't get me wrong - this has nothing to do with you personally. I'm just not interested in the idea of becoming a member of your team." stated the Mole Pokemon, shaking her head and causing Lincoln to let out a sigh._

 _"Well...if that's how you feel, I'm not gonna try to force the matter on you." grumbled the white-haired boy, putting the Pokeball back onto his belt. "C'mon Pikachu, let's go find another Diglett to catch. I'm sure there's one around here that'll be just as good."_

 _"Hold on now, I never said you couldn't catch me. I just said that I wasn't going to join your team." answered Diglett, causing both Lincoln and Pikachu to give her an odd look before the Electric-Type hopped off of his shoulder to confront her._

 _"And just what do you mean by that? If you're not gonna join the team, what's the point of catching you then?"_

 _"I'll get to that in a moment. Before I do, I would like for the two of you to hear me out before you come to a decision. Is that alright with you?"_

 _After giving each other a perplexed look, Pikachu and Lincoln both shrug before giving her a nod._

 _"Sure, go on ahead. We'll make a decision once you're finished."_

 _"Thank you." replied the Diglett before clearing her throat.  "To start, I would like to once again clarify that if you do catch me, I will NOT be joining your team. Instead, I've got a goal in mind and I think you two can help me out with it."_

 _"And that goal is...?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised._

 _"To see the world outside of this boring old tunnel. It's been a dream of mine to see what else the world has to offer someone like me - new lands to explore, new Pokemon to meet, new tunnels to burrow through! It's all out there, just waiting for me!" chimed the Diglett excitedly as her eyes started to sparkle. After a few seconds, she settles down long enough to add  "But I can't do that if I'm stuck here. You get where I'm going with this?"_

 _"I think so." answered Pikachu, nodding his head.  "So what do we get out of helping you out? We can't exactly just do this for free, you know."_

 _"Well...I can't offer you much except for my gratitude." replied the Mole Pokemon carefully._

 _"Then we've got ourselves a problem." said Pikachu with a frown.  "Gratitude's nice, but it's not the kinda thing we're looking for. You got anything else you can offer? Anything at all?"_

 _"Um...let's see..." muttered the Ground-Type thoughtfully as she tried to come up with a solution to her current dilemma. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up as an idea popped into her mind.  "I've got it! Tell me, what do you know about Wonder Trading?"_

 _"Wonder Trading? What's that?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised._

 _"It's something I've heard other humans that pass through the tunnel talking about lately. From what I understand, you send a Pokemon to another Trainer far away and they send you one in return."_

 _"So it's essentially a long-distance trade?"_

 _"Apparently so. And if you use Wonder Trade, you'll not only help me out with my goal, but you'll be getting a new Pokemon out of the deal, too. It's a win-win situation for both of us."_

 _"Unless he gets something like a Magikarp or a Caterpie." countered Pikachu, arms crossed as he eyed the Ground-Type carefully.  "Besides, this whole thing sounds like a load of baloney to me. It sounds almost too good to be true."_

 _"Look, I know that this whole thing seems like a gamble that could go horribly wrong, but I'm asking...no, begging you to help me out with this. Please." said the Diglett as she gave the pair a pleading look.  "Please help me with making my dream come true."_

 _While Lincoln tapped his chin thoughtfully, mulling over the Mole Pokemon's request, Pikachu says "It's your call on the matter, Lincoln. What're you going to do?"_

 _"Hmm...well, you do have a point about this sounding too good to be true. And we could end up getting something pretty crummy in return for sending our little friend here to another Trainer." replied Lincoln, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "On the other hand, the idea of getting a Pokemon from another region does sound pretty tempting, too..."_

 _After taking a few minutes to think about it, he kneels down and asks "...Does it matter what region you end up going to?"_

 _"As long as it's not Kanto, I don't care where you send me." said the Diglett, shaking her head.  "But if there's one region I'd like to see, it'd be Alola - from what I've heard, the Digletts and Dugtrios living there actually have hair on their heads. That's something I'd love to see for myself."_

 _As he tried to keep the thought of a Diglett with a full head of hair out of his mind, Lincoln replied "...Well, I can't promise that you'll get to go to this Alola place, but I'll try to see what I can do about helping you out."_

 _"You're willing to do something like this for me? Truly?" asked the Ground-Type, eyes widened slightly in surprise._

 _"Sure, why not? I don't see any harm in helping you out with this." said Lincoln with a shrug. "Besides, even if I end up getting something unremarkable, I'll still take care of it nonetheless. One Pokemon's just as good as another."_

 _"Thank you. I truly appreciate this."_

 _"Not a problem. So, do you wanna do this now?"_

 _"If you wouldn't mind." replied the Diglett with a nod, prompting Lincoln to give her one in return before taking a Pokeball out of his bag and throwing it at the Diglett, causing the red and white ball to pull her inside._

 _After the ball flashes to signify a successful capture, he nods in satisfaction before heading back to catch up with the others, who were congratulating Brock as he held up a Pokeball with a smile on his face._

-Flashback End-

"I see. So the Diglett you caught..." started Leaf before realizing what she was just about to say. Giving Lincoln a questioning look, she asks "...Wait, how'd you know what it was talking about?"

In response, Lincoln simply taps his earpiece and answers "Translator. Now answer my question, please."

"Right, sorry about that." replied Leaf, scratching the back of her head sheepishly before taking on a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, from what I do know about Wonder Trading, it's a type of trading system that was introduced about a year or two ago. From what I've heard, you trade Pokemon with a completely random Trainer somewhere else in the world."

"So it's completely random? You don't get to choose who you trade with?"

"That's right. There's no telling who you'll end up trading with - there's even a chance that you could end up trading with someone else in the Kanto region." replied Leaf with a nod. "But I don't think you'll have to worry about that happening. If anything, I'd say your chances of getting a foreign Pokemon are much more likely."

'Hmm...maybe I should see about Wonder Trading Paras and Geodude to someone else, too. They don't seem to like me very much and might be happier with another Trainer.' thought Lincoln, remembering the two Pokemon he had caught in Mt. Moon. 'Might see about doing the same for the Pokemon I caught while I was searching for Damian, too.'

"So that Diglett wasn't having us on about that Wonder Trade thing..." mused Pikachu thoughtfully. "Still not sure about our chances of getting a completely new Pokemon, though."

"We'll just have to take a chance on it and see what happens, Pikachu." said Lincoln, rubbing the Electric-Type's head. "Thanks for the explanation, Leaf. Just had to make sure something like that existed."

"Glad I could help. So where do we need to be going? I'd like to get back to Vermilion City as soon as possible."

"Right...almost forgot about that. Let's see...we need to find a place called..." answered the white-haired boy before taking a few seconds to recall exactly where they needed to go. Snapping his fingers in realization a moment later, he adds "Pokemon Tech. That's our destination."

Much to his and everyone else's confusion, Leaf simply lets out a disgusted groan in response.

"Ugh. Do we have to go to a place like that?"

"Well, yeah. That's where Professor Oak's package is." replied Lincoln, nodding his head. "Is there something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Leaf answered "Not with the errand. But Pokemon Tech...that's a different matter altogether." before crossing her arms. "That place may be the best Trainer's school in Kanto, but the people who attend it are nothing but trouble."

"They can't be all that bad, can they?" asked Brock, only for Leaf to give him a look that said otherwise.

"Believe me, if you knew what kind of people went to that place, you'd be agreeing with me on the matter." said Leaf, frowning. "Sure, most of the lower class students aren't that bad, but the ones in the upper class...those guys are nothing more than a bunch of insufferable jerks who think that just because they come from money and rank high in the school, it means they can pick on whoever they like."

"That bad, huh?" asked Brock, causing the hat-wearing girl to give him a nod.

As he prepared to ask Leaf another question about what she knew about Pokemon Tech, Lincoln's eyes caught on what appeared to be a large number of people nearby, all looking like they were gathering around to catch a glimpse at whatever it was they were surrounding.

"...What in the world is going on over there?"

"It's those kids from that Pokemon Tech place - they're doing their 'luring' thing again." replied a familiar-sounding female voice from nearby, catching the attention of everyone nearby. "While it's not exactly against the law, I really wish that they didn't do it in the middle of the street where everyone can see them. I can practically feel the embarrassment coming off of the two boys they're using as the 'bait'."

Upon seeing that it was Officer Jenny who had made the remark, Lincoln smiles and says "Officer Jenny, it's good to see you again. You're doing well."

"Thanks. You're looking pretty well yourself, Mr. Loud - I never expected to see you back here in Viridian City so soon."

"We're here to run an errand for Professor Oak." said Misty before turning her attention back to the crowd. "So what's this 'luring' thing you were talking about, Officer? Based on how you sounded when you spoke about it, it must be pretty bad."

"It's one of the traditions that Pokemon Tech follows when it comes to outsiders. From what I've heard, they use the weaker students to lure them to their school." replied Leaf, causing the others to give her surprised looks. "And once they have someone lured in, they have their higher-ranked students battle and defeat them. They do this to assert their self-believed superiority as the top Trainer's school in Kanto."

"And how exactly would you know about something like that?" asked Misty, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Because I used to be a student at Pokemon Tech before I saw what kind of rotten, vile people attended it."

"...You were a student there once?"

"Mm-hmm. One of the best the school had to offer, too." replied Leaf with a nod. "But after I saw how some of the students, the staff and even the headmistress herself treated some of the lesser-ranked kids going there...I just didn't want to be part of it anymore. So I quit and decided to attend the regular Trainer's school like everyone else."

"So that's why you're not too keen on the idea of heading there..." mused Lincoln thoughtfully. "Well, if you don't want to go, we're not going to force you to. You're more than welcome to head back to Vermilion City without us."

"Nah, I'll stay with you guys for now." said Leaf, shaking her head. "I said that I was gonna stick around to help you guys out with this errand of yours and I never go back on my word."

"Alright, if you say so." replied Misty before eyeing the group of people once more. "So, this bait...who are they trying to lure in? Is it a certain person in particular or just anyone that happens to stumble by?"

"I heard that they're trying to catch the attention of a certain Trainer that's caught the interest of the school's top student - an American with a Pokedex, if I'm recalling correctly." said Jenny before her eyes lit up in realization. Turning to face Lincoln, she says "I think that they're referring to you, Mr. Loud."

"Me? Why would a school for rich kids be interested in me?"

Pointing at the crowd, Brock says "Well, you did mention that there was a package we had to pick up from there. Maybe they're trying to get your attention so they can ensure that you come to their school to collect it?"

"Maybe. If that's the case, we should at least go and meet whoever's doing this. They might be able to help us out with finishing our errand faster." said Lincoln before starting towards the gathering of people. "C'mon, let's go."

-=O=-

-Viridian City - Within The Crowd (3:40 PM)-

As Lincoln and company started heading towards the crowd, the people within it continued to murmur and whisper about what was going on in front of them - two blindfold-clad boys that were running constantly on treadmills while a mousy-looking girl, a rough-looking boy with burnt orange hair and several other students - both male and female - watched on with cruel smirks of satisfaction on their faces.

"C'mon, enough is enough, you guys! We really need to take a break!" whined Rusty, feeling the strength in his legs starting to give out on him. "Please?"

Turning to face Rusty, Joe says "Stop, Rusty! Don't give them any satisfaction!"

With a smirk on her face like she wasn't apologetic in the slightest, Leanne replied "Sorry, but you know the rules - if you two don't get the questions right, you have to keep running." before her smirk became more pronounced as she placed a hand on a knob attached to the remote she was holding. "And that little plea wasn't the answer we were looking for, so you know that that means."

"No, wait! Don't!" protested Rusty, only for Leanne's smirk to change to a wicked grin as she eagerly turned the knob, causing the treadmills' belts to start moving faster. Caught off-guard by the sudden change in speed, the two boys quickly lose their balance and fall.

"Pathetic. Can't even keep your footing long enough for someone to take our bait." sneered Leanne before turning off the treadmills with a flick of a switch. Pointing at the two boys as they continued to gasp for breath, she orders "Put them back on. Don't let them get any rest.", causing four burly-looking boys to walk over and grab them by the arms before forcing them back over to the treadmills.

As Joe and Rusty tried and failed to break free, Cardin adds "Strap their arms behind them. Consider it giving them a punishment for failing to keep on the treadmills.."

"You got it, Cardin." replied one of the boys before he and his companions removed their belts in order to use them to bind Joe and Rusty's wrists behind their backs. "Hey Cardin?"

"What is it?"

Deciding to answer the question, Leanne asks "Do you know about the American who was on the television a few weeks ago? The one with the Pikachu?", causing the boy to nod his head. "That's who our target is."

With a look of disgust, a girl with purple hair sneered "Ugh...a gaijin? Can't they just stay in their own country where they belong or something? Or go to Unova instead of stinking things up here?"

"Believe me, I feel the same way about this, but orders are orders. If Headmistress Verdant and Giselle want this American to come to our school, then that's what they're going to get." replied Leanne before giving the four boys from before an expectant look. "Are you two finished with those two losers?"

"Yep. Arms are nice and bound - they're not going anywhere."

"Good. Now then, where were we..." mused the mousy-looking girl in mock thought before giving Joe and Rusty a malicious smile. "Ah yes, now I remember - you two had gotten a question wrong and now you must be punished for it."

With that said, she turns the knob on the remote, causing the belts on the treadmills to start going again, forcing the two boys to start running once more as the whispers and comments from the crowd grew louder.

"Now...I know what you meant...when you said this was gonna suck, Joe." wheezed Rusty as he tried to keep himself on his feet despite how fast the belt was running beneath them. "Please...can we take...a break? Even if it's just...for a few minutes...?"

"Nope. In fact, you two better get this next question right, losers. If you don't, well...you two are gonna have to deal with it making you run faster." taunted Cardin while the others nearby chuckled at the remark. "We might even bind your legs next time."

"You're making it faster regardless of whether we answer your questions correctly or not!" protested Joe tiredly as he desperately tried to keep running. "This is just nothing more than petty revenge - you just can't stand the fact that we managed to beat you!"

"It's not petty, it's justified." retorted Leanne as she idly toyed with a remote she was holding. "You two made fools out of Cardin and I last week, so now we're returning the favor. Now then, let's see if you can answer this one..."

While Leanne started to recite the next question she had for the pair, she and the others remained unaware that their sadistic 'fun' was about to come to an abrupt end...

-=O=-

As she, Lincoln and Brock stared at the sight in disgust, Misty asked "This is horrible...who kind of sick freak would get a kick out of doing that to a couple of kids?!" as she watched the group of students continue to heckle the two blindfolded boys while trying to resist the urge to run over to get herself involved. "This is just wrong on so many levels..."

Giving Leanne, Cardin and their cronies a disgusted look, Leaf says "This is what I was referring to - the upper class picking on and abusing the ones who're ranked lower than they are. This is why I left Pokemon Tech."

"After seeing this for myself, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to go to a place that has this kinda stuff going on within it." commented Lincoln while Pikachu's cheeks started to spark angrily.

"Lincoln, you have no idea on how badly I wanna zap these guys. Give me the word and I'll let 'em have it. They'll never see it coming..."

"As much as I would love to, we can't afford to start any trouble, Pikachu. Let's just see how things play out first before we do anything."

"Well, loser? Do you have an answer for my question or not? Because if you don't, I'm just going to assume that you're wrong again and increase the speed again." asked Leanne impatiently as she waited for the two boys to reply.

"W-what was the question again...?" asked Rusty weakly, hardly having the strength to keep standing after everything the group had put him through.

"What level does Pidgeotto evolve into Pidgeot? It's a simple question that any low-ranker can answer with no problem, so you two should know the answer."

'Pidgeotto's evolution level...what was it again? I seem to remember hearing something about it during one of Mr. Matsuda's classes...' thought Joe as he tried to think about that particular class and what he learned from it. '...Damn it, I can't remember. I'll just have to wing it and see what happens.'

"Um...is it Level 28?" asked Rusty, causing grins to form on the group's faces while Cardin shook his head.

"Nope, wrong answer. What about you, slacker? You have an answer for us?"

After taking a few seconds to gather his nerves, Joe answered "...38. Pidgeotto evolves at Level 38."

"Well, how about that? Looks like the slacker managed to get one right after all. Guess it goes to show that even a mutt like him can learn something with the right motivation." remarked Cardin mockingly as he clapped his hands sarcastically while the others chortled at the comment. "I think that's deserving of a reward, Leanne. Don't you?"

"I agree." said Leanne with a nod before giving Joe and Rusty a wicked-looking smile. "Here's your reward, boys - I hope you enjoy it as much as we're going to."

With that said, she grabs the speed regulation knob once more and prepared to turn it to it's maximum setting order to make the treadmills almost impossible for the two boys to keep their footing on.

-=O=-

Pointing at Leanne as she prepared to turn the dial on the remote, Misty exclaimed "He gets her stupid question right and she's going to increase the speed on those treadmills anyway?! What the hell is her problem?!"

Finally having enough of what was going on, Lincoln snarls "Pikachu, change of plans - we're going to help those two after all." before pointing at the remote Leanne was holding. "Shut those treadmills down - use Thundershock!"

"With pleasure." replied the Electric-Type as his cheeks started sparking wildly with electricity. After taking a few seconds to charge up enough voltage in his electrical sacs, Pikachu discharges a bolt of electricity at the remote Leanne was holding, assuming that destroying it would stop the treadmills. His assumption would prove correct - as soon as the bolt had hit the remote, the treadmills gradually slowed to a stop, allowing Joe and Rusty to fall to the ground in exhaustion.

Interestingly enough, shocking the remote also had the effect of electrocuting Leanne as well, causing her to let out a loud scream as electricity coursed through her body.

A few seconds later, the attack peters out and Leanne collapses to the ground in a slightly charred heap with the melted, mangled remains of the remote laying on the ground beside her.

As the people within the crowd started to let out alarmed cries and comments about the sudden attack, Cardin snarls "What the hell?! Who did that?!" in a demanding tone, wanting to know who had launched the blast of electricity at Leanne. "Show yourself!"

"That would be my Pikachu's doing." remarked Lincoln as he stepped into the circle of people with Leaf, Misty and Brock behind him. "Misty, Brock...go help those two out."

After giving him a nod, the two gym leaders hurried over to free Joe and Rusty from their bindings.

"Are you two alright? Can you stand?" asked Misty as she tried to help Rusty to his feet while Brock did the same with Joe.

"Yeah...we'll...be fine after...a few minutes." wheezed Rusty as he slowly took off his blindfold. After taking a few moments to get control of his breathing, he turned to Misty and added "Thanks for the help. We really needed it." with a grateful, yet weak smile.

"Anytime. Now let's get you two outta this place." said Brock before draping Joe's arm over his shoulder and leading him out of the clearing.

"That goes for you too, kid. Let's go."

In response, the cap-wearing boy nods before draping his arm over Misty's shoulder, allowing her to lead him away.

After managing to get over the sudden shock she had suffered just a few moments ago, Leanne saw Lincoln and Leaf standing in front of Misty and Brock as they led Joe and Rusty out of the circle of people, blocking any attempts to prevent their escape.

Recognizing Lincoln's appearance from the papers that Giselle had showed Verdant earlier that day, she thought 'White hair...chipped tooth...orange...that's definitely the American Giselle mentioned before.' before turning her attention to Leaf next. '...And her...I don't know where, but I think I've seen her before during one of my old classes. Who is that?'

"Hey, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but nobody messes with students of Pokemon Tech and gets away with it!" snarled Cardin as he took a Pokeball off of his belt and activated it. Nearby, several of the other students did the same, clearly unhappy that their sources of entertainment had been taken away. "Who are you losers?

"Name's Lincoln Loud - the guy who's gonna stomp you and you jerk friends flat into the dirt."

"And I'm Leaf Rose. You may not remember me, but I certainly remember all of you and what kind of awful people you all are."

Upon hearing the latter introduce herself by name, Leanne's eyes widened as she recalled that there had been a girl by that name who had attended Pokemon Tech at one point before deciding to abandon it in favor of the local Trainer's school - something that her pride as a student of Pokemon Tech saw as an insult towards the school.

After all, who would willingly want to leave the best school in Kanto in favor of an average at best education?

"...Wait a minute...Leaf Rose?" asked another student, eyebrows raised slightly. "The Leaf Rose? The same one who was the #2 top student in the school for the better part of a year before deciding to leave?"

"The very same." replied Leaf coolly. "And before you ask, no - I don't regret the decision I made to leave that place one bit."

"Then you're a fool. Pokemon Tech is the best school the Kanto region has to offer and you chose to forsake it in favor of learning from a substandard school that any run-of-the-mill Trainer can graduate from within a single semester." said Leanne with disgust evident on her face. Turning to face Lincoln, she adds "I'm Leanne Yamato, by the way."

"Cardin Winchester." introduced Cardin next before giving the white-haired boy a condescending sneer. "And as for your challenge for a battle, we're gonna have to decline - while I'd like nothing more than to squash you two like bugs for interfering with our business, we would only end up making ourselves and Pokemon Tech look bad if we wasted time on scrubs like you."

"Now hold on a moment, Cardin - I think that since they were willing to take our 'entertainment' away, we should at least give them an appropriate punishment." remarked Leanne with a nod before giving Lincoln a predatory grin. "Maybe they could even serve as suitable replacements."

"We're not here to amuse you - we're here to kick your sorry butts." retorted Lincoln, narrowing his eyes while the crowd surrounding them started to back away, feeling that a fight was about to unfold.

"Well if your that fired up to get your ass handed to you, who am I to decline?" said Cardin before giving Leanne a smirk. "What do you say, Leanne - up for a doubles battle so we can show these two the might of Pokemon Tech's elite?"

"Agreed. Just try not to lose the battle for us like you did last time."

As he took Poliwag's Pokeball off of his belt and activated it, Lincoln asks "Looks like it's gonna be two-on-two, Leaf. You ready?"

"Depends. Are you?" replied Leaf with a smirk as she took a Pokeball from her belt as well.

"Whenever you are." said Lincoln before turning to face the crowd surrounding them. "You guys might want to back away a bit more - things are going to end up getting ugly."

Hearing this, the crowd starts backing away even more, creating a large, wide open space for the four Trainers to use.

Satisfied that the people nearby were out of the way, Lincoln gives Leaf a nod and says "Let's do this."

"Alright, then let's get this show on the road!" chimed Leaf before throwing the Pokeball into the air. "Come on out, Nidorina!"

"You too, Poliwag!"

-=O=-

As Lincoln's Poliwag and what appeared to be a teal-colored quadruped with blue spots and spikes all over its body appeared in front of their respective Trainers, Cardin smirks and says "A Poliwag and a Nidorina? Should be a cakewalk." before tossing the Pokeball he had been holding into the air. "You're up, Fearow!"

"Get out here and crush them, Raticate!" shouted Leanne as she threw out a Pokeball as well, causing a rat-like Pokemon with large teeth, six thin whiskers, a thin worm-like tail and golden brown-colored fur to appear alongside Cardin's Fearow.

Giving Lincoln and Leaf a malicious smile, she adds "I hope you're ready to lose - you're facing against two of Pokemon Tech's elite. Neither of you stand a chance of victory."

"We'll see how much of an 'elite' you two are after we're done with you." retorted Leaf, arms crossed. "Lincoln, you ready?"

"Just a moment. I wanna get the data on that rat-like thing first." replied the white-haired boy before taking out his Pokedex to get more information about Leanne's Pokemon.

As he did however, Cardin's eyes widened in shock as he screamed "A POKEDEX?! HOW DID A GAIJIN LIKE YOU GET A POKEDEX?!" while the other students behind him gaped at the red-colored device, jaws dropped in complete disbelief.

Even Leanne looked startled despite the fact she had already known about it beforehand, muttering "It's true...he actually has one..." under her breath.

Nearby, the crowd started to chatter excitedly, clearly not expecting to see an actual Pokedex holder taking part in the fight.

After glancing at the Pokedex for a moment, Lincoln turns to Leaf and asks "Is something like this really that big of a deal? Those guys over there seem to think so."

"Some folks see 'em as symbols of power and skill." replied Leaf with a shrug before taking out her own Pokedex and holding it up, causing the jaws in the nearby vicinity to drop once more while the chattering from the crowd grew louder and more excitable. "I just see mine as an really annoying red machine that doesn't know when to shut up."

 _'Very funny, Master. I'll make sure to remember that when you ask me again for advice on moves to teach your Pokemon.'_ chimed a electronic female voice from the red-colored device in Leaf's hand.

"Aw c'mon, Dee! It was just a joke!"

 _'You seem to have forgotten that while I am programmed with several impressive features, a sense of humor is not one of them.'_

Now it was Leanne's turn to look shocked as she pointed at Leaf and screamed "YOU HAVE ONE TOO?!"

"Yep. Given to me by Professor Oak himself." replied Leaf before she put her Pokedex away. "Same goes for Lincoln, too - he's being sponsored by the Professor just like I am."

'Two Oak-sponsored Pokedex holders?! This is even better than I expected!' cheered Leanne in her mind - not only would she be able to fulfill her arrangement with Verdant and get the shame of losing to Joe and Rusty removed from her record, but her own self-professed reputation as one of the best Trainers in Pokemon Tech would be further solidified.

Cardin, meanwhile, looked less than thrilled.

"Leanne, why the hell didn't you tell me about this kind of stuff before?! You said that there wasn't anything special about that white-haired gaijin aside from the fact he was an American!"

"It slipped my mind when I told you about him, okay?" replied Leanne before jabbing a finger in his chest. "Besides, why are you so worried about facing off against these losers? Pokedex holders or not, we're among the top students of Pokemon Tech - the cream of the crop when it comes to our school. Do you really think they have a chance of beating us?"

"Yeah...yeah, you're right. Guess I lost myself for a moment there." said Cardin before giving his opponents a smirk. "Alright losers, let's do this. You wanna make the first move, Leanne?"

"With pleasure. Raticate, Hyper Fang! Take that Nidorina down!"

As the Mouse Pokemon charged at Leaf's Nidorina, Leaf grins and says "Let's show these two that being 'elite' students of Pokemon Tech doesn't mean they can't get their asses kicked by us, Lincoln."

"Agreed." said Lincoln before pointing at Leanne's Raticate and saying "Poliwag, stop that overgrown rat in its tracks! Water Gun!"

"You got it, Mr. Lincoln!" chirped the Tadpole Pokemon before he fires a jet of water at the Normal-Type.

"Hmph...you're using a novice attack like that in a battle against us? How pathetic." scoffed Leanne as she looked at Poliwag's attempted attack with disdain, arms crossed. "Raticate, dodge it."

"You're not dodging anything. Nidorina, use it now - Double Kick!"

Before Leanne or her Raticate could get the chance to react, the Poison Pin Pokemon leaped into the air and kicked Raticate twice in the back of the head, sending it flying directly into the path of Poliwag's attack.

As he watched Leanne's Pokemon skid across the ground before coming to a stop, Cardin says "Huh...looks like these two have got some bite to them, Leanne."

"Excellent. It'll make crushing them all the more satisfying." replied Leanne, smirking. "Raticate, change of tactics. Use Scary Face now on that worthless little tadpole."

After giving her an affirmative nod, the Mouse Pokemon turns its attention back to Poliwag and Nidorina. After puffing up its fur slightly, it plastered dark, almost menacing-looking expression on its face as it glowered at the Tadpole Pokemon, causing a fearful look to appear on his face.

"S-Scary..." mumbled the Water-Type with a shudder, only for Leaf's Nidorina to give him a reassuring look.

"Relax. It may try to make itself look scary, but don't forget that it's nothing more than an overgrown rat trying to act tough. We can beat it and that overgrown chicken it's teaming with."

"A-alright...if you say so..."

"Looks like that Poliwag of yours knows to be frightened of us, gaijin." mocked Cardin with a grin. "Fearow, let's put it down already. Aerial Ace."

"Poliwag, Water Gun!"

"Okay..." replied Poliwag before preparing to fire a Water Gun attack, only for Fearow to outspeed him, hitting him hard with its wing. "Ow!"

Eyebrow raised, Lincoln asks "What in the world? Poliwag was able to attack a lot faster earlier..."

Deciding to provide him with an explanation, Leaf replies "Remember when that Raticate was ordered to use Scary Face earlier?", causing him to give her a nod. "That move heavily slows the targeted Pokemon down. That's why your Poliwag's not as fast as it was before."

"Great...so Poliwag's pretty much helpless until we find a way around this. Just wonderful."

"Not exactly. If we can find a way to slow those guys down to the point where your Poliwag can outspeed them, I think we can win this." said Leaf as she scratched her chin thoughtfully. After a few seconds, she asks "...What level is that Poliwag of yours, by the way?"

As if to answer her question, Dexter's voice replied _'Poliwag is currently at Level 23 and knows the moves Water Gun, Body Slam, Double Slap, Water Sport and Hypnosis.'_

Grinning, Leaf remarked "Excellent - it knows the move that I was hoping it would have." before giving Lincoln a glance. "Lincoln, focus on having your Poliwag use Body Slam instead of Water Gun. Just trust me on this."

"Okay, but what about you? What're you going to do?" asked Lincoln, wondering what she had in mind.

"I'll be trying to slow those two down enough for you to hit 'em with Body Slam. You just worry about handling your part." said Leaf before giving the two opposing Pokemon a narrow-eyed look. "Here's hoping at least one of those two are male...Nidorina, use Attract!"

Accepting the command, the teal-colored Pokemon lets out a whistle to get Fearow's attention. When the Flying-Type turned to see what had caused the noise, she gave it a wink as heart-shaped waves of energy emitted from her body.

Upon coming into contact with Fearow, it stared at Nidorina for a moment before swooning about in midair with a lovesick expression on its face.

Grimacing, Cardin mutters "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me..." before giving the Flying-Type a commanding look. "Fearow, snap out of it already! That's your enemy, not someone for you to swoon over, damn it!"

Seeing that the large avian Pokemon stopped moving in order to stare at Nidorina lovingly, Leaf points at it and say "Now! Go for it now!"

"Got it! Poliwag, use Body Slam on that Fearow!"

"Oh no you don't! Raticate, Bite that little pest!" snarled Leanne, causing Raticate to pounce at Poliwag, fangs bared.

Pointing at the Mouse Pokemon, Leaf orders "Nidorina, hit that Raticate with Take Down!"

In an instant, Nidorina charges headling into Raticate before it could bite down on Poliwag, hitting it hard with a full-body tackle that sent both herself and the Normal-Type crashing into the ground.

Seeing this as his chance to strike, Poliwag starts waddling back towards Fearow, intent on going through with the order Lincoln had given him. With a single leap, he throws himself directly into Fearow's body, causing it to let out a loud squawk as it joined its partner on the ground.

"Yes! Direct hit! Way to go, Poliwag!" cheered Lincoln, only to notice something about Cardin's Fearow a few seconds later that caused his eyebrows to raise - it was having a hard time getting back up. "Leaf? What did Poliwag do?"

"You didn't know? Body Slam has a small chance of inflicting paralysis on an opponent." replied Leaf with a grin before pointing at the struggling Flying-Type on the ground. "That's what I was referring to earlier - when a Pokemon gets paralyzed, it's speed gets drastically cut. Your Poliwag's probably faster than it right now."

"...Mister Lincoln? I'm not sure, but I think I might have just learned a new attack...or remembered an old one that I forgot I even had."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm not sure. It's a move that I'm pretty sure I've never used before...and yet I feel like I've known how to use it for a long time."

'A move that he's never used before, but it's still familiar to him? Could it be an Egg Move?' thought Lincoln as he stared at the little Water-Type. "Can you tell me it's name?"

"...It's called Ice Ball. That's what my memory's telling me." replied Poliwag, mulling over the name. "...Do you want me to see about giving it a try?"

Nodding, Lincoln answers "Might as well. It might even help us win this battle."

"Alright, here goes nothing...I hope I do this right..." muttered the Tadpole Pokemon before opening his mouth and firing what appeared to be a mixture of water and ice from it. As soon as the icy slush had left his mouth, it started to surround Poliwag's body, gradually encasing him in what appeared to be a ball of frost.

Once the icy sphere was completed, it started to roll towards Cardin's Fearow, causing it to let out a panicked squawk before it tried to get back up to avoid the oncoming attack.

Unfortunately for it, the paralysis running through its body wasn't going to have any of it.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Fucking paralysis!" snarled Cardin before glaring at Leanne. "Do something, will you?! That little squirt's going to end up smashing my Fearow if it gets to build up Ice Ball's power!"

"Right! Raticate, stop that ball of ice with..."

"Nidorina, Double Kick!"

Before Leanne could finish her order, Nidorina kicks Raticate twice once again, sending it flying through the air before landing directly in front of the rolling Ice Ball, which was gradually gathering speed as it continued on its way towards Fearow.

Upon reaching the Mouse Pokemon, the ball of ice slammed hard into its face, sending both itself and the Normal-Type flying through the air.

Smiling in satisfaction, Leaf comments "Looks like a successful hit to me. You know what that means, right Lincoln?"

"...No, not really. What does it mean?"

"Ice Ball's one of those attacks that keeps getting stronger when it successfully hits an opponent. And since your Poliwag hit that Raticate on the way to that Fearow..."

Understanding where she was going, Lincoln finishes "...The next hit Poliwag lands with it is going to be stronger, right?"

"Yep. Wanna see how far we can take this?"

"Definitely."

"Alright then, let's get to it!" said Leaf before giving Nidorina her next order. "Nidorina, hit that Raticate with Take Down again - make sure it gets knocked in the way of that big ice ball, will ya?"

"I'm on it." replied the Poison-Type before charging at Raticate again, hitting it with another full-body tackle and knocking it directly in the path of Poliwag's Ice Ball attack, which looked to be speeding towards Fearow once again.

As the Ice-Type attack slams into her Raticate again, Leanne protests "That's not how Ice Ball is supposed to work! You can't use it to target two different Pokemon!", only for Lincoln to give her a nonchalant shrug.

"Hey, I just gave him the order to try and hit that guy's Fearow. Your Raticate's just an obstacle that keeps getting in the way." remarked the white-haired boy before noticing that the ball of ice was now five times its original size. "Think it's strong enough to take one of 'em out, Leaf?"

Nodding, Leaf replies "Definitely. Go for it."

"Then don't mind if I do." said Lincoln before pointing at the large ball of ice. "Poliwag, one more time should just about do it - Ice Ball!"

As if accepting the order, the ball rolls towards Fearow one final time and hits it hard, causing the Flying-Type to let out a loud, shrill cry as the sheer weight of the ice ball rolls over it, crushing it into the ground

A few seconds later, the ball quickly melts, revealing a very dizzy Poliwag as he stood on top of Fearow's partially flattened (and clearly unconscious) body.

"I don't believe it...Cardin lost to the gaijin..." muttered a boy with olive green hair as he stared at the defeated Beak Pokemon in disbelief.

The orange-haired Trainer himself looked just as stunned, not expecting his Fearow to lose that badly to Lincoln's Poliwag.

"D-don't get a big head just because you beat that fool's Fearow! My Raticate is more than enough to handle both of you!" stammered Leanne, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't feeling as confident about her chances of winning as she was before.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, my Nidorina's got the Ability Poison Point, which poisons anyone who comes into contact with her." replied Leaf before pointing at Raticate, who was breathing heavily while its face was a sickly purple color. "I've managed to train my Nidorina to the point where even if she attacks an opponent, Poison Point will still work. Your Raticate's been poisoned ever since she hit it with her first Take Down attack."

After recalling all the blows the Poison-Type had dealt to her Raticate, Leanne pales and stammers "Th-then that would mean..."

"Your Raticate's close to dropping - all those Ice Ball attacks, the two Take Downs, the Double Kicks...if you add in the fact it's been poisoned for the past five minutes or so, I'd say that it's going to end up dropping right about..."

Almost as if on cue, Raticate starts coughing violently as the purple coloration on its face grows darker. After letting out several pained-sounding coughs and wheezes, it finally succumbs to the toxins running through its body and passes out.

"...Now." stated Leaf before nodding in satisfaction. "Well, looks like we win. So much for your claims of being elite students, huh?"

As the crowd started to let out cheers at seeing the battle come to a conclusion, Leanne and Cardin simply stood there with dumbfounded look on their faces - this had been the second time in a row that the pair had lost a battle in a decisive fashion. The same went for the other students that were with them, all of them wearing matching expressions of disbelief.

"Guess they're at a loss for words, Leaf. You wanna go catch up with the others?"

"Yeah. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get this errand out of the way and return back to Vermilion City." replied Leaf with a nod before walking away.

As Lincoln follows after her, Cardin mutters "Another loss against another pair of nobodies...this is unbelievable." before recalling his KO'ed Fearow. "Who the hell do those two think they are, mocking us like that and implying that we're not elites? They have some nerve!"

"We'll make sure to make them pay for this, Cardin. Don't worry." said Leanne, seething in anger as she watched the pair disappear from sight, inwardly cursing up a storm about the fact she had missed her chance to defeat Lincoln in battle.

(AN: The battle was short, but those two are bit characters at the very most - you can't expect them to put up much of a fight. Also, I know that Ice Ball is an egg move that can only be learned by having a member of the Poliwag line breeding with the Spheal line, but it just seemed too promising of an idea to pass up.)

-=O=-

"Gotta say that we make a pretty good team, Leaf. Nice work covering me out there." commented Lincoln as he and Leaf walked through one of the many streets of Viridian City, intent on finding the rest of their group. "I'm a bit worried about those guys we helped out earlier, though - do you think that they're doing okay?"

"I'm sure that they're just fine, Lincoln." replied Leaf reassuringly. Upon seeing the two boys in question and a sunglasses-wearing man that looked like Professor Oak talking with Misty and Brock nearby, she adds "See? They're just fine."

After taking notice of the man again and staring at him for a few seconds with confusion etched on her face, she asks "...Is that Professor Oak? What's he doing out here?"

"That's Professor Tree - he's the guy who accidentally received Professor Oak's package by mistake." answered Lincoln before running over to greet him. "Professor Tree! I'm here!"

Upon noticing the white-haired boy coming his way, Tree says "Well, would you look at that? It's about time he showed up." with a wry grin on his face. As Lincoln came to a stop, he adds "What kept ya, kiddo? You certainly took your sweet time getting here."

"We got caught up with some unpleasantness nearby, Professor. Sorry to keep you waiting." answered Lincoln, causing the grin on Tree's face to immediately disappear.

"Yeah, I heard about that from Joe and Rusty. Never thought that Winchester and Yamato would do somethin' that nasty to 'em. You have my thanks for helping 'em out."

"Anytime. So I'm guessing those two are the students you were referring to earlier?"

"Yep, that's them. And they have somethin' they wanna say to you." replied Tree as both Joe and Rusty walked over and stood beside him. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves, boys - he isn't gonna bite."

"By Arceus, Joe...he's actually here..." squeed Rusty in a whispered voice, causing the other boy to roll his eyes good-naturedly in response before stepping forward to greet Lincoln with a handshake - while he eager to meet Lincoln in person, he was nowhere as excitable as Rusty was about it.

"The name's Joe. Joe Rogers - it's nice to finally meet you. Thanks for helping us out, by the way."

As he stepped up to shake Lincoln's hand next, Rusty added "And I'm Rusty Beige. It's nice to finally get the chance to meetcha, Lincoln - Joe and I are big fans of yours." before holding up Ralph in order to introduce her as well. "And this is Ralph - she's my starter Pokemon and my other best buddy. Right, girl?"

"Indeed, though I wish you had given me a more feminine name when we first met."

'A green Kakuna? Must be another one of those Shiny Pokemon.' thought the white-haired Loud as he raised an eyebrow at the Bug-Type Rusty was holding up.

"I wouldn't exactly say that I'm a 'fan', but I'll admit that you've certainly caught my interest after watching the Cerulean gym battle online." said Joe before giving Misty an aside glance with a perverted smile forming on his face. "Your...er, friend over there caught my interest during that battle, too. She looked really good in that outfit she was wearing."

"Well, don't expect to see me wearing something like that ever again. That was a one-time thing only." replied Misty, arms crossed.

"Right. Well in any case, it's nice to meet all of you, too." said Lincoln before giving the pair a concerned look. "So...are you two alright? Those jerks didn't hurt you or anything, did they?"

"We've been through worse in the past." replied Joe before giving the thicket of trees a nasty glare. "But what happened today strengthened our belief that we'd be better off ditching this place outright and travelling around like you guys are doing."

"Considering that I chose to do the same after seeing what kind of place it really is, I don't blame you." remarked Leaf, nodding in understanding. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, huh Joe?"

After taking a few seconds to identify the brunette, Joe asked "...Leaf? Is that you? What're you doing back here?"

"Decided to tag along with Lincoln and his group for a while. Gotta have something to do while waiting for the St. Anne to dock in Vermilion Port, y'know?" replied Leaf with a shrug. "But enough about me. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright despite that my legs feel like they're on fire. Did you and Lincoln deal with Cardin and Leanne?"

"Yep. They didn't even last two minutes."

"Nice. Rusty and I beat 'em within a minute when we fought." said Joe with a grin. "That's why they were doing that stuff to us earlier - they were still salty about the fact that they lost to two of the lowest-ranked students in the school."

"Less than a minute, huh? If you were that good, why did you do so poorly in class?"

"Didn't feel like applying myself, to be honest. If I did well, people would start to expect more and more effort from me regarding my schoolwork."

Upon hearing Joe's excuse, Leaf sighs and mutters "Still just as much of a lazyass as I remember you being. You haven't changed a bit." before giving him a smile. "Though considering you were one of the few people I could actually tolerate during my time in Pokemon Tech, I guess that's a good thing. So this battle you won...how'd you do it?"

"Well..."

-=O=-

While Joe told Leaf about his battle against Leanne and Cardin, Lincoln asked "So did you bring the package that I need to collect with you? I'd like to be back in Vermilion City as soon as possible.", inwardly hoping that the sunglasses-wearing Professor had brought it with him.

Shrugging apologetically, Tree replied "Sorry, kiddo - I must've forgotten to bring it with me when I went out to find the boys. It's probably still in my office. If you want, I can bring you to the school and you can pick it up then. Maybe I can even give ya the tour of the school that I promised during our call."

"We're gonna have to take a rain check on the tour, Professor. As much as we would like for you to show us around your school, we really need to get this errand finished as soon as possible."

"Shame. Maybe next time."

"What about a quick battle?" asked Rusty hopefully, running over with Ralph in his arms. "It won't take long, I promise! Just a few minutes at the most!"

Eyebrows raised, Lincoln asked "A battle? You want to battle against me?"

"Yep. Ever since Joe and I saw your battle that day, both of us wanted to see how our Pokemon would stack up against yours." replied Rusty with a nod. "So what do ya say? You up for a quick match?"

"I dunno...I'm really only here to handle Professor Oak's errand and that's it. I don't know if I'll have time for another battle."

"Aw, c'mon! Please? Just one?" begged the glasses-wearing boy in a pleading tone. "We can even make it a doubles battle if you're really in that much of a hurry."

As Lincoln contemplated on whether to agree to the challenge or not, Professor Tree says "You might as well go ahead and get it out of the way, kiddo. Besides, those two really wanted to face off against you and I'm pretty sure that some part of you doesn't wanna let them down."

"Yeah, but...we're really in a rush to get this errand done..." replied Lincoln as he continued to mull over what to do. After taking a few seconds to come to a decision, he asks "Misty, Brock...are you guys alright with me doing this? A couple of quick battles shouldn't hurt, right?"

"I don't mind as long as they're just that - quick." replied Misty with a shrug while Leaf and Brock nodded in agreement.

"Go on ahead, Lincoln. Remember what I told you back in Vermilion City - the gym isn't going anywhere."

Upon hearing what the two gym leaders had to say, Lincoln nods and says "Well, if you guys are alright with it, then I guess I am, too." before turning back to Rusty, who had an excited grin on his face. "Alright, go get Joe and we'll..."

"So this is the gaijin that you've been going on about, huh?" interrupted a female voice from nearby, catching everyone's attention. "You don't look as impressive as those two clowns Rogers and Beige make you out to be, you know that?"

Upon seeing the familiar form of Giselle Seiyo leaning against a nearby building with her arms crossed, both Joe and Rusty let out a frustrated groan.

"Great...of all the times for her to show up..."

"Oh wow, what a knockout...I'd love to study anatomy with that one in a classroom any day..." said Brock, cheeks turning crimson as he stared at the brunette before him.

WHAP!

In an instant, the Rock-Type Trainer was embedded face-first into the ground while Misty stood above him with a clenched (and slightly smoking) fist.

"How's that for a knockout, you idiot?"

"Yeah? Well, you're not too impressive-looking yourself, lady." snarked Lincoln before giving Giselle a strange look. "And while I'm at it, who are you?"

"That's Giselle Seiyo, the top student of Pokemon Tech and a member of the prestigious Seiyo family living in Viridian City." stated Leaf with a serious look on her face, causing the others to turn to face her. "She's one of the highest-grading students in the entire Kanto region and one of the few non-Pokedex holders I know of that can easily match up against either one of us. Unlike those two jokers we beat earlier, she's the real deal."

"She's also the one that put those two assholes up to making us run on those treadmills earlier." remarked Joe, causing Lincoln's group to give the brunette a heated glare.

"Glad to see that my reputation as the best this school has to offer precedes me." replied Giselle confidently before a frown formed on her face as the last part of Leaf's statement hits her. "...Wait, you got into a battle with someone earlier?"

"Yeah, we did - some mousy-looking girl and that orange-haired jerk that was with her." replied Leaf before she crossed her arms "So you're the one that put those two up to picking on Joe and the other kid, right?"

'...I tell Leanne not to battle against the American and she goes and does it anyway. Fool.' thought Giselle before giving Leaf a reply. "Maybe I am. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure I know who's ass I need to kick, that's all." growled the hat-wearing girl as she took a Pokeball off of her belt. "You and me, Seiyo. Right now."

"Well now, you're certainly eager to get thrashed, aren't you?" replied Giselle in an amused tone before a look of familiarity appeared on her face. "Hmm...have we met before? I recall seeing a girl resembling you in one of my classes a year ago."

"We've met." said Leaf, nodding. "And you're still the uptight snob I remember you being."

After taking a few seconds to look over Leaf in order to jog her memory, Giselle snaps her fingers and says "Leaf Rose - former student of Pokemon Tech and one of the top scorers of the yearly Trainer's exam." before giving her a taunting smile. "So why did you leave? Was it because our classes were too much for someone like you to handle?"

"It's because of people like you picking on guys like those two that made me think your school wasn't worth the trouble. Now are we going to battle or what?"

Shrugging off Leaf's challenge like it was nothing, Giselle answered "Sorry, but if you want to take a crack at me, you're going to have to wait - there's only one person here that I'm interested in challenging right now and it's not you."

"Is that right? And who exactly do you want to face?" asked Lincoln, only for a smirk to appear on the brunette's face as she pointed directly at him.

"You, Lincoln Loud. I, Giselle Seiyo of Pokemon Tech, hereby challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

-=O=-

Upon hearing Giselle's proclamation, Lincoln asks "First those two jerks, then Joe and Rusty and now you're challenging me to a battle, too?"

"I am. The top student of Pokemon Tech versus an American Pokedex holder sponsored by Professor Oak himself...that's a battle worthy of a Trainer of my status. So how about you leave these two losers alone and face off against someone who'll give you a much better fight than those two could ever hope to offer you?"

"I'm a Pokedex holder as well, Seiyo." said Leaf, taking the red device out of her pocket. "If you want one to face off against, I'm right here."

"Yes, but you're not the one I want to face. I'll be more than willing to crush you afterwards if you like - having victories over two different holders will do wonders for my reputation."

After storming over and jabbing a finger in the brunette's face, Rusty shouts "Back off, Giselle! We challenged him first!"

"Well, looks like you're just going to have to wait until I crush him first, Beige. The first battle against him is mine." sneered Giselle, causing Joe to stomp over towards her, anger etched on his face.

"You never would've bothered with challenging him if it wasn't for us finding out about him in the first place!"

"I don't care! The first battle is mine, you talentless loser!"

"You take that back, you uptight cunt!"

As the two students continued to argue with each other, Misty says "Geez...and I thought our arguments were bad, huh Lincoln?"

"Tell me about it. This almost reminds me of when Lori and Leni were fighting over that stupid dress." muttered Lincoln, shaking his head. After watching the quarreling pair for a few more seconds, he walks over and separates them from each other, causing them to give him a perplexed look.

After placing himself between them, he adds "Alright, let's get this mess straightened out first before I decide to accept anyone's challenge.", prompting the two to settle down, if only long enough to hear what he had to say.

"You...uh, got anything in mind so all three of us get what we want?" asked Rusty, giving the white-haired boy a curious look.

"I do. Before I mention what it is, I want to get something straight here - it's just the three of you that want to challenge me? Just you three? " inquired Lincoln, causing the three Trainers in question to nod. "Well, since all three of you seem eager to take me on in a battle, this is what we'll do - Misty and I will take on Joe and Rusty in a doubles battle. Whether you like it or not, Rusty did challenge me first and I did agree to take him and Joe on."

"And what about me? Surely you're not going to refuse my challenge while accepting the one those two issued, are you?" asked Giselle, slightly peeved at being left out.

Shaking his head, Lincoln answers "Of course not. We'll battle with each other after I pick up Professor Oak's package from Professor Tree's office. Is that acceptable?"

Looking much more satisfied, Giselle nods and says "That'll do. I'll be looking forward to crushing you into the dirt then." before walking back over to the tree she was leaning against before.

"What're you doing, Giselle?" asked Rusty, confused. "You're going to be battling him later on today, aren't you? Why are you still sticking around?"

Shrugging, the brunette replied "I could use a good laugh before my battle today, so I might as well get it by watching you two get stomped like the losers you are."

As Rusty growled at the insult, Joe says "Ignore her, Rusty. We've got a battle to start.", keeping his eyes on Lincoln and Misty, who had taken a Pokeball each off of their belts. "One apiece sound alright to you guys?"

"That's fine by me - I did say that I wanted this battle to be a quick one." replied Lincoln with a nod before looking down at the Pokeball he was holding. "I guess now's as good of a time as any to see how well you do - get out here, Meowth!"

"You too, Krabby! Let's go!" chimed Misty as she threw her Pokeball into the air alongside the one Lincoln had thrown.

"You're using that irritating furball to battle these two? Seriously?" asked Pikachu in annoyance as the two Pokemon materialized in front of their respective Trainers.

"I just wanna see how she does under a Trainer's command, Pikachu. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I guess not, though I pity whoever's going to be facing off against her."

-=O=-

"A Krabby and a Meowth, huh? At least we're not facing Community

off against that Pikachu of his..." muttered Joe as he eyed the two Pokemon cautiously. "Still, we better be careful, Rusty. There's no telling how strong these two are."

Nodding, Rusty answered "You got it, Joe. So...you ready?"

"Yep. You?"

"You know it!"

"Then let's get this started! Come on out, Edgar!" exclaimed Joe as he threw Edgar's Pokeball into the air while Rusty quickly ran over and placed Ralph down on the battlefield, causing Misty to shudder slightly in disgust at the sight.

"...You're using that Kakuna of yours?"

"It's the only Pokemon I've got on me at the moment." replied Rusty before pointing at her while his eyes blazed with determination. "But don't think that just because Ralph can't move doesn't mean she can't fight back!"

Trying to repress another shudder, Misty muttered "Great...of all the Pokemon I have to face off against today, it just had to be a Bug-Type..."

Meanwhile, Lincoln was eyeing Edgar with interest, having never seen a Pokemon like him before.

'This is a new one...what is it?' thought the white-haired boy as he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Grass-Type Pokemon before him.

 _'Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon. The evolved form of Bellsprout, Weepinbell has a large hook on its rear end. At night, the Pokémon hooks on to a tree branch and goes to sleep. If it moves around in its sleep, it may wake up to find itself on the ground.'_

As she looked around curiously, Lincoln's Meowth asked "Nya? Where am I? This isn't my usual spot..." before noticing her new Trainer standing nearby with a Pokeball in hand. Assuming it to be hers, she adds "...Huh. Guess you actually managed to catch me after all."

Noticing that she was talking to him, Lincoln nodded and replied "Yep. And since you're with me now, I wanna see how well you battle while under my command. Are you up for it?"

"Hmm...depends. What's in it for me?"

After he and Pikachu blinked owlishly in surprise at the answer, Lincoln asks "'What's in it for you'? You're my Pokemon and I'm your Trainer. Aren't you supposed to...you know, follow orders?"

Shaking her head, the Normal-Type answered "That might work for most Pokemon, but it's not gonna work that way for me, nya. You want me to battle? I want payment first."

"Payment!?" exclaimed Lincoln, clearly unhappy with the Scratch Cat Pokemon's demand. After seeing that she wasn't going to budge on the matter, he sighs and grumbles "...Alright, what's your price?"

"100 PokeDollars. Per battle. Nya."

"A hundred PokeDollars per battle!? Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Nope. It's either that or I'm not battling, nya." answered Meowth before holding out her paw. "So either pony up the cash or you might as well go ahead and recall me back right now."

Scratching the back of his head, Lincoln asks "Can't we just...I don't know...renegotiate this? Having to pay out a hundred Pokedollars for you to battle is a bit much..."

After taking a second or two to think about his request, Meowth replied "Well...I guess I can also accept if you give me something shiny. That'll work just as well as cash."

"Something shiny, huh?" mused Lincoln before nodding his head. "Beats paying a hundred bucks per battle. Gimme a moment to find something for you."

As Lincoln started to search through his bag, an annoyed look appeared on Misty's face as she snapped "Lincoln, what the hell are you doing? We're supposed to be battling, not rummaging through your bag!"

"My Meowth won't battle without me giving her something as payment first." replied Lincoln as he continued to rummage through his belongings. "I'll be ready in a moment or two, alright?"

"...Fine, just make it quick."

While Lincoln started to search through his bag, Rusty pointed at him and said "You see that, Joe? He just spoke to his Meowth like it was nothing! I bet that he's probably got one of those translator things that letter mentioned!"

"Looks like it. I can see something in his left ear." remarked Joe, nodding his head. Upon seeing Lincoln taking something out of his bag and handing it over to the Scratch Cat Pokemon, he adds "But let's focus on our battle first, alright? We'll ask him about how it works later."

"Right! Battle first, ask about translator later!"

As Meowth looked over the item Lincoln had given her, the white-haired boy said "There's your shiny thing, as promised. Now will you battle for me? Please?"

After looking over the object in question for a moment, the Normal-Type says "Hmm...I guess that this will have to do for now." before giving him a nod. "Alright then, I'll cooperate with you for the time being. But if you want me to battle again after this..."

"...I'll need to get you another shiny thing. I know. So are you ready to fight?"

"Of course I am. Let's do this."

Giving Misty a nod, Lincoln says "Everything's all set on my end. Now we just need someone to referee the match."

As he made his way over to the side of the impromptu battlefield, Professor Tree comments "I'll handle it. It's been a while since I've reffed a battle anyway." before raising his arm to officially start the battle. "This two-on-two battle is between Rusty Beige and Joe Rogers of Pokemon Tech vs Lincoln Loud of...er..."

"Royal Woods, Michigan." answered Lincoln, causing Tree to give him a thankful nod before continuing.

"...And Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City! Each Trainer is allowed only one Pokemon apiece and nothing more than that - no substitutes or anythin' like that are allowed. Now begin!"

"Let's start things off by crushing that bug with a Vicegrip attack, Krabby!" ordered Misty as she points at Ralph.

After giving her a nod, Krabby quickly scurries over to Ralph with his pincers poised to strike.

Seeing Krabby coming for Ralph, Rusty shouts "Get ready to tank it with Iron Defense, Ralph!", causing the Cocoon Pokemon to start shimmering for a moment before her body took on a metallic-looking appearance.

Almost immediately after that, Krabby lashes out and seizes the Bug-Type with both pincers with a vice-like grip.

"Good job, Krabby - now start squeezing!" cheered Misty with a grin, only for it to fall quickly upon noticing that Krabby was having trouble trying to apply pressure to Ralph's body. "C'mon Krabby, put a little more muscle into it!"

"I'm trying to, damn it!" snapped Krabby irritably as he tried to apply more and more pressure to his Vicegrip attack, only to find that nothing was happening. "C'mon, you stupid...by Arceus, how hard is this thing?!"

"That crab's right where we want him now, buddy! Use String Shot!" commanded Rusty, prompting Ralph to spit out a thick wad of webbing out of her mouth, hitting Krabby directly in the face. As the Water-Type tried to remove the gunky silk from his face, Rusty points at him and says "Now use it again to bind those pincers together!"

As she watched the Bug-Type spit out more silk to completely

"Clever. Very clever." mused Misty as Krabby tried and failed to pull his pincers free from the sticky silk. "But I think you're forgetting about one thing, kid."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"There's always more than one way to use an attack." replied the redhead with a smirk. "Krabby, use Slam!"

"Slam? But that's..." started Rusty, only to see the Water-Type using the silk binding his claws together to deal a hard double axe handle-type blow to Ralph's head. "How? I had his pincers bound with String Shot! There's no way he could've used them!"

"Like I said, there's always more than one way to use an attack. It just comes down to whether you can actually pull it off or not." answered Misty with a shrug before noticing something that caused her smirk to widen. "And it looks like another way of using it just opened up to me. Take a look."

Looking to see what the Water-Type specialist was referring to, the glasses-wearing boy saw that Ralph was now stuck to the gooey silk wrapped around Krabby's claws.

"Aw, son of a Bisharp...this can't be good..."

"Looks like we're the one who have you right where we want you. Krabby, keep using Slam until I tell you to stop."

After giving her a nod, the River Crab Pokemon starts using the silk keeping Ralph attached to his pincers to repeatedly slam Ralph against the ground.

"Okay, this is bad! Really bad!" said Rusty in a panicked tone before giving Joe a pleading look. "Joe, help me out, will ya?"

"I'm on it! Edgar, Razor Leaf!"

"Oh no, you don't - not while I'm still here!" said Lincoln before pointing at the Flycatcher Pokemon. "Meowth, Fake Out!"

Before either Joe or Edgar could get the chance to react, Meowth was already in front of the Grass-Type with a smirk on her face.

"Gotcha, nya."

With a single clap of her paws, she created a shockwave that sent Edgar skidding back several inches with a noticeable wince on his face.

"Damn it. I forgot that the Meowth species knew how to use that move..." muttered Joe under his breath as he glared at the Normal-Type. "...Okay, gotta find a way to deal with that Meowth first - it's just gonna keep getting in the way if I don't. Now then, what would Lincoln do in a situation like this..."

After taking a second or two to think of an idea, Joe's eyes lit up as one came to mind. Pointing at Lincoln's Meowth, he orders "Edgar, use Stun Spore directly in front of you!"

Wondering why his Trainer had given him such a strange order, Edgar complies and fires a stream of yellow pollen from his mouth in front of him, creating an incredibly thick cloud that was difficult to see through.

"Don't touch that stuff, Meowth. There's no telling what it'll do to you." warned Lincoln before turning his attention back to the cloud. "What is he planning here...?"

"Now use Magical Leaf!"

In an instant, several leaves coated in green-colored energy shot through the pollen cloud directly towards Meowth, causing the Normal-Type's eyes to widen in surprise before she moved out of the way of the leaves' path.

Much to her surprise and disbelief, the leaves immediately curved and started heading towards her once more - almost as if they were homing in on her.

"Nya?! What the hell is this?!" screeched Meowth as she tried to dodge the leaves as they kept coming at her. After a few seconds, one of them managed to get lucky and nicked her.

Almost immediately, Meowth's body started to stiffen up, almost as if she was paralyzed.

"Damn it, not again! I hate it when this happens, nya!"

"Paralyzation...? But how did it..." muttered Lincoln before noticing that the leaves from Edgar's attack were coated in a thin layer of the same yellow dust that the pollen cloud was made of. "...He used the cloud from the Stun Spore attack to cover those leaves with pollen! That's brilliant!"

As she watched the battle unfold from nearby, Giselle looked just as surprised as Lincoln did, clearly not expecting Joe to have come up with a tactic like that.

'Astounding...I never knew that Joe how to battle like this. Was he intentionally holding back his skill during all of the classes we took together? And if so...why?' thought the brunette before turning her attention to Rusty next. 'I must also admit that the dimwit's lasting longer than I thought he would. Almost makes me wonder if he was holding back, too.'

"Now to help Rusty and Ralph out - Edgar, use Magical Leaf again, this time on that Krabby!" ordered Joe, causing Edgar to once again fire a volley of leaves with Krabby being his target.

Upon coming into contact with the leaves, Krabby lets out a screech of pain as the Grass-Type attack hits him hard, sending him flying through the air for a few seconds before coming crashing down onto the ground.

Unfortunately for the River Crab Pokemon, the inertia from his landing had caused Ralph to be launched into the air as well - something that didn't escape Rusty's notice.

"Ralph, that Krabby's wide open! Use Poison Sting!"

Acting quickly, the River Crab Pokemon used Harden, then put up his pincers to try and block most of the volley.

"These two are starting to become a pain." grumbled the Water-Type as he kept blocking the Poison Sting attack while Meowth struggled to regain her mobility.

"Tell me about it, nya...this is the second time this week I've been paralyzed by my opponent. Really makes me wish I had Limber as my ability." muttered the Scratch Cat Pokemon as she tried to fight through the numb feeling in her body. "That or a Cheri Berry. I could really use one of those right now."

'Note to self - ask Brock about berries later.' thought Lincoln before giving Meowth a concerned look. 'Now then, what to do...Meowth's paralyzed and Krabby's on the defensive - how are we going to turn this around? Think, Lincoln! Think!'

"Hey Rusty, I think we've shown off enough, don't you?" asked Joe knowingly, causing Rusty to grin.

"Yeah, I think so. We're going to use 'it' to finish them?"

"Definitely. Edgar, get ready - you already know what's coming up!" said Joe, causing the Flycatcher Pokemon to nod before using a vine to pick up Ralph's body.

"You too, Ralph! Iron Defense - full power!" added Rusty, causing Ralph to start using the defense-boosting Steel-Type attack once more, unaware of the grin forming on Meowth's face.

Before anyone could even react, the Normal-Type pushed through her paralysis and rushed over to Edgar, hitting him in the face with her paw while snatching Ralph away from him at the same time. After distancing herself away from the Grass-Type while he tried to recover from the sudden blow, she gives Ralph a menacing leer as a dark grey aura starts flows from the Bug-Type's body to Meowth's own, causing Ralph to let out a loud, pained cry.

"Ralph?! What is that cat doing to you?!"

"She...she's taking my attack away and using it herself!" replied Ralph as the aura fades away from Meowth's body, only for it to be replaced by a shimmering white one a few seconds later.

"Nope. Not gonna let you have that one, nya. Sorry." stated Meowth with a smug grin on her face before she tossed the Bug-Type aside, making sure to flip it off as she went skidding across the ground. "And while I'm at it...Metapod's the better Cocoon Pokemon. Your species sucks."

"A Meowth that knows both Thief and Snatch...that's one heck of a Pokemon you've got there, Lincoln." remarked Leaf with a smile.

"Meowth...when did you know how to learn a move like that?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow raised.

"Egg move from my father's side, nya. Somehow managed to learn how to use it sometime after you caught me."

Eyebrows raised, Lincoln thought 'Pokemon can have more than a single egg move?'

As if to answer his mental question, Dexter comments _'It is theoretically possible for a Pokemon to inherit a move from both of its parents. If you like, I can go over the possible ones your other Pokemon can potentially learn.'_

"Maybe later, Dexter. I need to worry about the battle right now."

"Professor Tree, there's no way that what that Meowth did can be legal, can it? It..." protested Rusty, only for Lincoln to interrupt him.

"She. My Meowth's a female."

"Right, sorry." apologized Rusty before pointing at the Normal-Type once more. "She just stole Ralph's move! That can't be legal!" protested Rusty, pointing at the Normal-Type accusingly.

"Since it's clear that you don't pay attention to our classes, allow me to enlighten you on about what that Meowth did to your Kakuna." asked Giselle, causing the four battling Trainers to turn to face her. After clearing her throat, she says "That Meowth used Snatch - a Dark-Type move that allows the user to steal a stat-boosting move when an opponent uses one. Afterwards, the one who used Snatch will gain the boosts attached to the stolen move. And contrary to your earlier protests, it's perfectly legal to use in battle."

Pointing at Ralph, she adds "And based on the...rude gesture she had given your Kakuna as well, it's safe to say that she used Taunt in order to prevent you from using Iron Defense again."

"Then we'll just have to make do without the defense boost, then." replied Joe before giving Rusty a knowing look. "Fastball Special?"

"Fastball Special. Let's do this."

Eyebrow raised at the name of the move, Lincoln mutters "Fastball Special? Where have I heard that before..." before his eyes widened in realization. "...Crap."

Noticing the look on his face, Misty asked "Lincoln? What's wrong?"

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Lincoln answers "I think that Joe's going to have his Weepinbell use that Kakuna as a living projectile - with the Iron Defense that they managed to get off earlier, it's going to really hurt if they end up hitting one of our Pokemon. Do you have any ideas on what we can do to counter it?"

"Gimme a moment to think of something. I don't exactly have any counters in mind to deal with something like that."

As Edgar rears back his vine to get ready to send Ralph hurtling towards their opponents, Giselle scoffs in disgust before saying "Ugh...they started off so well earlier and now they're going to resort to use that stupid attack of theirs again. Why must they resort to using such a brutish and unorthodox tactic?", causing both Leaf and Brock to turn to face her. "It goes against the proper and correct way to battle against another Trainer!"

"Every Trainer has their own way of battling - there's no 'proper' or 'correct' way of doing it." countered Leaf before giving Giselle a smug smirk. "I think you're just jealous because you didn't think of doing it first."

With an indignant look on her face, Giselle snaps "I would never consider the idea of battling like some kind of crude barbarian!"

"Uh-huh. Sure..."

"Alright, Edgar - let it rip! Fastball Special!" said Joe as he pointed at Meowth and Krabby. Taking that as his cue, Edgar hurls Ralph directly at his opponents with incredible force.

"Misty, please tell me that you have anything to counter this." asked Lincoln in a frantic tone, staring at the Bug-Type as it sped towards his and Misty's Pokemon.

"I think I might have something. Don't know if it'll work, but we might as well give it a go." replied the redhead before ordering "Slow that bug down, Krabby! Use Bubblebeam!"

"On it!" replied the Water-Type before opening up his mouth and firing a steady stream of bubbles from it at Ralph, hitting her directly.

Just as Misty had planned, the bubbles gradually started to slow the Bug-Type's momentum until she came to a complete stop and fell out of the air.

"What?! Someone actually managed to develop a counter for our move this soon?" asked Rusty in disbelief as Meowth ran over and scooped Ralph off of the ground. "Joe, we need to find a way to come up with something to counter something like that as soon as we can."

"We'll go over ideas later. Right now, let's just focus on the battle."

As Meowth looked over Ralph while trying to decide what to do with her, Lincoln eyes Joe and Rusty for a moment before an idea hits him.

"...Hey Meowth, feel like using our own version of the Fastball Special?"

After running over and catching Ralph in her arms, Meowth asked "Lemme guess - you want me to use my Fling attack to throw this thing back at that overgrown weed, nya?"

"Tempting, but I've got a better idea in mind." answered Lincoln before a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Use Swagger, then Foul Play after that! And make sure to aim directly for Edgar when you do it!"

Eyes lighting up as she understood exactly what Lincoln had in mind, Meowth comments "Ooh...that's really good. I like it." before holding up Ralph and glaring directly into her eyes as the familiar-looking red aura of her Swagger attack started to form around her body.

As he stared at the sight in confusion, Rusty asked "Joe? Mind filling me in on what that cat's doing? She's just staring at Ralph with that weird energy surrounding her."

"She's using Swagger - a move that boosts the opponent's attack, but ends up confusing them as well." said Joe, eyeing the Normal-Type suspiciously. "Foul Play, on the other hand, is a move that...oh fuck."

"What?"

"...It's a move that grows stronger when the opponent has their Attack stat raised. And since Swagger's going to boost Ralph's attack..."

Realizing where this was going, Rusty gulps before saying "...That means that Foul Play's gonna hurt a lot, doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh. Definitely."

As she reared back her arm to throw Ralph, Meowth narrowed her eyes at Edgar and says "Here, you can have this back, nya!" before hurling the Cocoon Pokemon with twice the force that the Grass-Type had used, causing both Joe and Rusty's eyes to widen in shock. "Eat this! Foul Play!"

After watching Meowth hurl Ralph directly at Edgar, Misty points at the yellow Bug-Type and commands "Krabby, use Bubblebeam on that bug again!", once again prompting Krabby to fire another stream of bubbles at Ralph.

Instead of slowing her down this time, the Water-Type attack worked with Ralph's current momentum, propelling her towards Edgar's face at an even faster rate than before.

"Hey, that's our move! You can't do that!" whined Rusty as he pointed at the Scratch Cat Pokemon accusingly.

"We've got bigger problems to worry about other than plagiarism issues right now!" said Joe before he pointed at Ralph, who was sailing towards Edgar's face at high speed. "Edgar, get out of the way! Hurry!"

Unfortunately for Joe, Ralph's body was moving at a much faster speed than Edgar could ever hope to avoid, allowing the Bug-Type to unintentionally hit him hard in the face with a dull 'whack'. After the Cocoon Pokemon had slid off and landed onto the ground, Edgar swayed in place for a moment before falling backwards, clearly unconscious.

Based on the fact she wasn't moving much either, it was safe to say that Ralph had been knocked out as well.

"Looks like that's that, nya. We win." remarked Meowth smugly as Professor Tree went over to check on the two Pokemon.

After he finishes his evaluation, Tree raises an arm and says "Ralph and Edgar are unable to continue! The winners of this battle are Lincoln Loud and Misty Waterflower!"

-=O=-

As the two winning Trainers started to celebrate their hard-fought win with each other, Rusty walks over and picks up Ralph, muttering "Ugh...we lost. This sucks, Joe."

"At least we can say that we put up a good fight against an actual Pokedex holder and a gym leader, Rusty." replied Joe as he recalled Edgar back into his Pokeball. Walking over to congratulate the winners, he adds "Good match, you two. Thanks for the battle."

Grinning as she recalled Krabby while Lincoln did the same with Meowth, Misty answered "Same here. You two certainly made us work for our win."

"And they probably would've beaten you two if they had stuck with the tactics they were using at the beginning of the battle." said Giselle, arms crossed. "If you two had kept pushing the advantage you had instead of trying to set up that stupid attack of yours, you would've won."

As an annoyed look formed on her face, she adds "And speaking of your battle, what in Arceus' name was that all about? You never showed that kind of promise in our classes!"

"Wasn't any point in it - even if we did stop holding ourselves back and showed others what we could do, things for us still wouldn't change." replied Rusty with a shrug. "We'd still be at the bottom of the social totem pole while people like you picked on us."

"But that could change if you two actually did stop holding back." retorted Giselle, her look of annoyance fading away. "With enough effort, you two could get out of the lower ranks and into the upper classes with the rest of us."

"It's not just that, Giselle - you're forgetting that while you may want us to do better so we won't be among the lower class students anymore, the others wouldn't be happy about the idea of us trying to rise up the ranks."

Understanding what Joe was referring to, Tree comments "Yeah, I don't think that your suggestion would work out too well, Miss Seiyo. If anythin', your 'friends' in the upper classes would only pick on 'em more, thinking that they're tryin' to outdo them."

"I see..." mused Giselle thoughtfully as she mulled over what Professor Tree had to say. Despite the fact that she didn't want to admit it, he was right about one thing regarding the other upperclassmen - they didn't like competition, especially from those in the lower classes. And when they didn't like someone, they definitely let the unfortunate person that they were targeting know it.

Deciding to dismiss the thought for now, she adds "Well anyway, you two got your chance to battle against the American, so it'll be my turn to face off against him next."

"Which will be after I finish with my errand. No sooner than that." reminded Lincoln, arms crossed.

"Of course." replied Giselle before a predatory smile formed on her face. "Try not to keep me waiting too long, gaijin - the sooner I get to crush you, the better."

"We'll see who'll be the one getting crushed when we face off."

After giving the white-haired boy a curt nod, Giselle turns around and walks away, intent on returning back to Pokemon Tech.

"Ugh...how can anyone stand someone like her?" asked Leaf with a frown as she watched the brunette saunter off.

"After seeing what kind of person she is, I'm wondering that myself." agreed Misty before giving Joe and Rusty pitying looks. "I honestly feel bad for you two for having to constantly deal with people like her on a daily basis."

"She's not all that bad, honestly." replied Rusty with a shrug, causing the two girls to give him a strange look. "Sure, she's a jerk who puts Cardin and Leanne up to giving us grief, but unlike those two, she's never done anything really bad to us. Not to mention that as you saw before, she actually wants us to do better in class instead of trying to put us down like everyone else does."

Nodding in agreement, Joe says "Yeah, I gotta agree with Rusty here - Giselle's not that bad compared to everyone else in the upper class. Besides..."

"Besides...?" repeated Lincoln, eyebrow raised.

"While it's true that her attitude is terrible, the rest of her certainly isn't, if you catch my drift." finished Joe, waggling his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

"Oh definitely. Other than the fact she's a total snob, I'd say that she's a perfect ten out of ten. Two thumbs up." said Brock, grinning as he made the aforementioned gesture. "And that gorgeous figure of hers..."

"I know, right? I'd give up my left nut just to get a chance to..." replied Joe before wiggling his eyebrows again. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Oh yeah."

As Brock and Joe continued to eagerly talk to each other (with the occasional lewd gesture thrown in, much to Misty's disgust and Leaf's bemusement), Lincoln turns to Professor Tree and asks "Professor, can you take us to where you're keeping the package, please? Based on the way those two are gushing over Giselle, we're gonna be here all day if we don't get moving."

"Of course, little dude. Just follow me and I'll lead ya there."

-=O=-

-Pokemon Tech - Hallway (4:20 PM)-

"Twice! That's twice we've come up against someone and ended up getting stomped into the dirt!" snarled Cardin as he paced around the hallway like an enraged beast. "How the hell does this keep happening to us?"

To say that he was still angry about the humiliating loss Leaf and Lincoln had dealt to him and Leanne would be an understatement - 'furious beyond belief' would be much more appropriate.

"Those two just got lucky, Cardin." said a red-headed boy as he placed a hand on Cardin's shoulder to calm him down. "You'll get 'em next time."

"Next time!? There shouldn't be a next time!" snarled Cardin as he swatted the hand away. "We shouldn't have lost at all!"

"Cardin, calm down, man! You're losing it!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm one of the best students in this place and I get my ass stomped not once, but twice! This is insulting!"

While Cardin continued on his rant, Leanne was making her way to Verdant's office, intent on sharing what information she managed to gather about Lincoln's battling style with her.

As she prepared to knock on the door leading to the aforementioned office, Giselle's voice said "Hello, Leanne." from nearby, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise.

"G-Giselle? Wh-what are you doing here?" stammered Leanne, clearly not expecting to see the brunette waiting for her outside Verdant's office.

"Waiting for you. I had a feeling you'd be coming this way." replied Giselle simply, arms crossed. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The fact you went against my request and battled against the American. That's what."

As an alarmed look appeared in her eyes, Leanne sputters "I-I...I didn't...", only for the other girl to shake her head.

"Don't lie to me, Leanne. We both know that you have a hard time lying to me about anything, so let's just cut the nonsense already." said Giselle, causing Leanne to whimper before deciding to come clean.

"...Please, you have to understand, Giselle - this was my chance to remove the stain of shame from my reputation! I couldn't refuse!"

"So you were promised something by Headmistress Verdant in return for disobeying my orders. What was it?"

"Th-the headmistress promised to erase my loss to those...those losers from the school records if I battled him to get an idea on wh-what kind of tactics he used..." stammered Leanne, causing the brunette to shake her head in response. "I was going to stick with your request, honest! But she made such a tempting offer and...and I just couldn't pass it up!"

"And you honestly think that this would make the shame of your loss go away, you idiot? Even if Headmistress Verdant did remove the battle from the records, it's not going to make everyone else forget the fact that you and Cardin still lost to those slackers."

With a look on her face that clearly showed she hadn't taken that into consideration, Leanne could only sputter"I...I..."

"And furthermore, it definitely wouldn't improve your standing with me. In fact, you've only disappointed me that much more by going against what I told you to do." finished Giselle, causing the other girl to start tearing up.

"That's enough, Miss Seiyo. Whether you like it or not, Miss Yamato did what's best for the school." said Verdant from nearby, causing Leanne to turn to face her while Giselle remained unmoved. "Our school's reputation is much more important than the fact your ego demands a 'fair' fight against some American."

"And you don't think that it'd look bad on our part if I faced off against a weakened opponent?"

"We would've healed his Pokemon well before your battle with him." said Verdant before crossing her arms. "Besides, why are you complaining about Miss Yamato battling against the American when those two failures Rogers and Beige faced off against him as well?"

"Those two battled him, too?" asked Leanne, surprised.

"And how exactly would you know this, Headmistress?" asked Giselle, eyebrow raised. "You weren't there when it happened."

"I have my sources." replied Verdant simply, causing Giselle to sigh before speaking once more.

"While it's true that Rogers and Beige battled against him and the girl he was partnered up with, I honestly expected the battle to be a complete squash - something that wouldn't slow the American down at all." said Giselle before a perplexed look appeared on her face as she thought 'But instead, those two put up a far better fight than I had expected to see from them...'

Crossing her arms, she adds "Leanne and Cardin, despite the fact that their standings have taken a major hit over the last two weeks, are still talented Trainers in the school's upper class, so they would theoretically have a better chance of beating the American than those two slackers would. And I've already made it clear to Leanne that I want to be the one to beat him."

"And you will, provided you make use of the information she spent the last couple hours obtaining for you."

"I don't need any help from either of you to defeat this gaijin in a battle. I'm the best student in Pokemon Tech - if I'm going to win against him, I'm doing with my own skill."

After a few moments, Verdant shrugs and replies "...Very well, if you really want to face the American on your own that badly, fine. But don't forget that I'll be expecting you to win. If, and I mean 'if', you end up losing however...disappointment is going to be too tame of a word to describe how I'll be feeling."

"I won't lose. You'll see."

With that said, Giselle walks off, leaving Leanne and Verdant alone.

"Disrespectful little whelp." grumbled Verdant, sneering at the brunette before heading back to her office, only for Leanne to grab her arm. "...What do you want, Miss Yamato?"

"Erm...what about our deal? I did what you wanted me to do..."

"Hmm...I suppose I should at least compensate you for your efforts, despite the fact that they went to waste. What did you want again?"

As a wicked smile formed on her face, Leanne replied "...When I accepted the deal you offered me, I originally wanted you to remove those losers Beige and Rogers from our school."

Eyebrow raised, Verdant asked "And now? I presume you've changed your mind about what you want?"

"Yes. In actuality, there's something else I wanted more than that. Something that's well within your power to do." replied Leanne before her smile turned into a full-fledged grin. "...I want Giselle Seiyo expelled and blacklisted from this school."

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Verdant, clearly caught off-guard by Leanne's request. "Why would you want Miss Seiyo to be kicked out? I thought you two were close."

Much to her surprise, the mousy-looking girl simply chuckled before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Me? Close with her? Absolutely not - I can't stand the bitch!" asked Leanne in between cackles. After calming down a few seconds later, her sinister smile returns as she adds "Words cannot express how much I absolutely loathe Giselle Seiyo - I hate having to suck up to her in order to get anywhere in this place, I hate having to play the meek little lapdog that she thinks I am and I especially hate the fact that she's the top student of the school. A position that should be mine."

"And what about Rogers and Beige? I thought you wanted them gone after what happened last week?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still do. But I want Giselle booted out even more."

"Miss Yamato, this is a very heavy price to ask for - one that I'm not certain I can afford to pay. This is, after all, the top student of our institute you're talking about here." replied Verdant, arms crossed. "Surely you would be content with just Rogers and Beige getting the boot, yes?"

Shaking her head, Leanne answered "You agreed to pay any price I asked for. This is what I want."

"We agreed to have those failures Rogers and Beige expelled, Miss Yamato. Our agreement had nothing to do with Miss Seiyo getting kicked out." countered Verdant with a frown.

"Then how about a different arrangement between us then - we both know about her upcoming battle with the American, correct?" asked Leanne, causing Verdant to give her a cautious nod. "If she wins, I'll comply with the original arrangement we agreed on and those losers Beige and Rogers will be the ones getting expelled."

"Well then, I suppose I'll be seeing the last of those two when the battle is over. The school's grade point average will certainly improve with them removed from our school." stated Verdant confidently. "And in the incredibly slim chance that the American wins?"

"If the gaijin wins, Giselle's gets the boot along with them."

"And why should I agree to something like that, especially considering the fact you've lost to this American before?"

"True, but I'm not the top student of the school at the moment - she is." replied Leanne, smiling. "And you did say before that having her lose would make the school look bad. Now imagine the scrutiny our school would face if word got out about the top student of the school losing to some random gaijin in a battle. I can practically hear it now - 'The best school in the Kanto region? What a joke. Their number one student couldn't beat an American who's only been a Trainer for a few weeks - how can they claim to be the best with a loss like that?'"

As her smile turned to a grin once more, she adds "Our school would be the laughingstock of the entire region. And let's not start on how badly your reputation as Pokemon Tech's headmistress will suffer if she loses..."

"I...I suppose you have a point there..." muttered Verdant, clearly bothered by the idea of having both her and her school's reputation - two of the things she valued above all else in this world - becoming tarnished if Giselle lost her battle.

"So what do you say, Headmistress? Do we have a deal?"

"...Very well. However, because you managed to badger me into accepting this absurd arrangement of yours, I'm going to be adding a condition of my own as well - if Miss Seiyo wins against the American, you won't need to worry about her outshining you or having to suck up to her to get ahead."

Feeling a heavy sensation starting to form in her stomach, Leanne asks "...And why is that?"

"Because if she wins, you're going to be getting the boot alongside Rogers and Beige. Nobody, especially some upstart like you, gets the better of me and walks away. Nobody."

"Y-You can't do that!"

"Have you forgotten? I'm the headmistress of the school - if there's anything that can be done within this institute..." started Verdant as a predatory smile formed on her face.

"...You have the power to do it." finished Leanne, her face rapidly losing its color.

"Indeed. Now then, I believe you should be on your way, Miss Yamato. Today may...no, will be your last day with us and you should go enjoy it while you still can."

With that said, Verdant heads into her office, leaving a clearly shell-shocked Leanne behind.

-=O=-

-Pokemon Tech - Professor Tree's Office (7:10 PM)-

As he led Lincoln and company into a dimly-lit office with numerous objects strewn around the place, Professor Tree says "Here we are, guys - my office. Pretty nice place, isn't it?"

"It's certainly...unique." remarked Misty before noticing several plants in the corner of the room. Eyeing the plants a quirked eyebrow, she asks "Nice plants. You...uh, grow them yourself?"

"Mm-hmm. If you want, I can give ya a good deal on some of the stuff that comes from them." said Tree, gesturing towards the plants. "Five hundred Pokedollars for an ounce sound good to you?"

Now realizing what the plants were, the redhead quickly shook her head and answered "No thanks. I'll...er, pass."

"Suit yourself. Now why did I bring you guys here again...?"

"Professor Oak's package? Remember?"

Snapping his fingers in realization, Tree replies "Right. Gimme a moment to find it for you - I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in my desk." before walking over to a cluttered-looking desk and searching through its drawers.

While they waited for Professor Tree to finish searching for the package, Lincoln glanced at a clock that was attached to a wall within the room, noting that it was already past seven.

'Seven already? Guess that tour must've taken a lot longer than we thought it did.' mused the white-haired boy before he started thinking about the tour of the school that Professor Tree had given them. While they had no intentions of accepting the tour at first, their curiosity eventually drove them to accept Tree's earlier offer of taking them on a tour of the institute, prompting him to show them around the place and let them see what it had to offer.

Needless to say, Lincoln, Misty and Brock were impressed with what Tree had to show them - the simulation machines that allowed them to try out theoretical scenarios for Pokemon Battles, the expansive library filled to the brim with books on Pokemon battling and strategy and even a specialized battlefield that could utilize every possible condition one could face during a battle, allowing for the students to get some hands-on experience with dealing with them.

Even the cafeteria made a good impression on the three due to the fact that the school had numerous five-star chefs preparing meals for the students and staff every single day. The fact that they got to try some of the school's cuisine thanks to Professor Tree certainly helped with impressing them.

During this meal, Lincoln had also decided to see about putting one of his TMs to use in order to teach Pikachu a new move, feeling that it would come in handy for his battle later today.

After searching through another one of his desk's drawers, Tree says "Ah, there it is. I knew I put it in here somewhere." before walking back over with a box-like package with a messily taped envelope attached to it. Handing it over, he adds "There you go, kiddo - the package meant for Sammy. You take care of it and make sure he gets it in one piece, alright?"

"Hey, our earpieces are inside of it, right?" asked Misty, causing Lincoln to give her a nod. "Then why aren't you taking them out of the package so we can use them already? I've been waiting to get my hands on one of those."

"They need to be synced to my Pokedex first, Misty. And the only person I can think of that knows how to do that is Professor Oak." replied Lincoln before putting the package into his bag. "In any case, we've got the package, so now we just need to get the battle with Giselle out of the way and we can leave. Do any of you have a way of contacting her?"

"I can help you guys out with that." stated Joe before taking out a cellphone from his pocket. "I've got Giselle's number saved here on my phone, so if you'll give me a minute or two, I'll have her on the line."

As she and the others stared at him oddly, Leaf asked "...Why do you have her number?"

"She gave it to me in case we ever wanted to start taking our grades seriously and ask her for tutoring. Like Rusty said before - while she does pick on us on occasion, she does try to get us to do better in class." replied Joe as he waited for Giselle to pick up.

After a few seconds, Giselle's voice spoke, asking "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Joe. Gotta talk to you for a bit."

"Is that so? Have you reconsidered the idea of accepting my offer of tutoring you and the dimwit? Or this foolish idea of yours regarding leaving the school?"

"That's still a 'no' on both of those, Giselle - there's no point in accepting your tutoring when we're still planning on leaving this place for good." answered Joe, leaning against a nearby wall. "Instead, I'm calling to let you know that Lincoln's got the package he came for, so he's ready to take you on whenever you're ready for him."

After a second or two, Giselle replied "Excellent. Inform him that I'll be waiting for him at the school's main battlefield."

"I'll be sure to let him know. Later." said Joe before ending the call. Turning to face Lincoln, he says "She'll be waiting for you at the main battlefield - that's the one Professor Tree showed you earlier."

"Alright, thanks." replied the white-haired boy before giving the others a glance. "Well, shall we go? The sooner we finish this, the better - I wanna get to earning my next badge, already."

After he receives nods from the others in the room, he leaves the office in order to head to the location Giselle had specified during the call.

-=O=-

-Pokemon Tech - Main Battlefield (7:20 PM)-

Upon arriving at the school's main battlefield, Lincoln saw Giselle standing on one end of the field with a Pokeball in hand and a cocky smirk on her face.

"It's about time you showed up, gaijin. Don't you know that you're not supposed to keep a lady waiting?"

Dismissively waving the comment off before heading to the other side of the field, Lincoln replies "Yeah, whatever - so are we going to do this or what? The sooner we finish up here, the sooner I can head back to Vermilion City. I've got a Thunder Badge to win!"

"I agree - the sooner I crush you, the sooner I can celebrate the fact I managed to beat a Pokedex holder." replied Giselle with a nod. "Two apiece with no substitutions allowed seem fair to you?"

"That's more than fine." said Lincoln, taking a Pokeball off of his belt. "On three?"

"Of course. One..."

"Two..."

Before either one could finish the countdown, a voice said "And just what do you think you're doing, participating in an official Pokemon battle without someone one to referee it, Miss Seiyo? I thought you knew better than that.", causing the two Trainer to lower the Pokeballs they were holding in order to see who had spoken to them.

Upon seeing a well-dressed stoic-looking woman with short green hair and slate-colored eyes with a large number of students behind her, Lincoln asks "And you are...?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Headmistress Allison Verdant. I'll be officiating this battle between the two of you." said Verdant, causing both Lincoln and Giselle to give her wary looks. "Worry not, you two - I want a clear and decisive battle as much as you do, so do not worry about any favoritism on my part."

Despite the fact that Verdant did want Giselle to win, she wouldn't allow the brunette's victory to be a tainted one.

Giving Lincoln a condescending look, she adds "Though I believe your chances of winning are slim to none, boy. You're facing the best Pokemon Tech has to offer."

"Don't be so sure, lady. I don't plan on losing here."

"If you say so. Have you two decided on the rules you will be using?"

Nodding her head, Giselle replied "The rules we've agreed on are two Pokemon each with no substitutions - is that acceptable?"

"It is." replied Verdant with a nod before taking her spot on the side of the field while the students all started to surround the battlefield to watch the fight prepare to unfold. Raising an arm, she proclaims "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Giselle Seiyo of Viridian City! Each Trainer are allowed only two Pokemon each with no substitutions allowed! Begin!"

"I'll start things off with this one. Let's see how well you fare against her, gaijin." said Giselle before throwing her Pokeball into the air, causing it to open up and release a burst of light. "Come on out, Graveler!"

A few seconds later, there was a large gray boulder-like Pokemon with four arms standing in front of Giselle, ready for battle.

Upon seeing Giselle's first selection, Brock grins and says "A Graveler, huh? I'm starting to like this Giselle girl more and more already if she's using a Rock-Type like that.", only for Misty to punch the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Have you forgotten that we're supposed to be on Lincoln's side?"

'Graveler, huh? Looks like something Geodude would evolve into.' thought Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex, causing the numerous students to start chattering excitedly with each other while Verdant's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Do you see that? An actual Pokedex! I never thought I'd get to see one in person!"

"I see it, alright. But why would a gaijin of all people have one?"

"Who cares? We're actually getting to see a real Pokedex holder battle!"

Ignoring the comments coming for the nearby students, Lincoln points the Pokedex at Giselle's Graveler, causing it to let out a few beeps before speaking.

 _'Graveler, the Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude, Graveler grows by feeding on rocks. Apparently, it prefers to eat rocks that are covered in moss. This Pokémon eats its way through a ton of rocks on a daily basis.'_

'Looks like I was right. Well, if she's going to be using a Rock-Type to fight, then I have the perfect Pokemon to use in order to take it on.' thought Lincoln before throwing the Pokeball he was holding "You're up, Poliwag!"

"Lincoln's made a good call with his first pick." remarked Joe as the Tadpole Pokemon materialized on the battlefield. "But I don't know if it's going to be enough - Giselle may be an arrogant, cocky snob, but she's got the talent to back up her attitude. I'm pretty sure she's got ways to counter the type disadvantage."

"He'll be fine." said Misty confidently. "You'll see."

"So do you want to make the first move or should I do it?" asked Lincoln, causing a smirk to form on his opponent's face.

"I'll let you have the first attack. Make it count because it'll be your last one."

"We'll see about that. Poliwag, Water Gun!"

"Okay!" chirped the Water-Type before opening his mouth and firing a burst of water at Graveler, who calmly eyed the attack as it came towards her.

"Graveler, let's show this gaijin the difference in skill between us - aim a Rock Tomb attack at the ground in front of you!" commanded Giselle, causing Graveler to nod before slamming a fist on the ground, causing several stalagmites to jab out of the battlefield's surface in front of her, blocking the Water Gun attack. "Now use Rock Polish!"

Nodding, the Graveler rips one of the stalagmites out of the ground and starts using it to file down her body, gradually smoothing the ruggedness of it out.

"What is she planning...?" muttered Lincoln, wondering what the brunette had in mind.

"Now follow it up with Defense Curl, then Rollout after that!" commanded Giselle, causing the Rock-Type to toss the stalagmite aside before curling up into a ball and rolling towards Poliwag at an alarming high speed, managing to hit him before he could get the chance to move out of the way.

Eyeing the Rock Pokemon as Poliwag goes flying through the air before crashing hard onto the ground, Leaf remarks "That's pretty smart of Giselle, I have to admit - using Rock Polish to smooth out Graveler's body, then using the Defense Curl/Rollout combo after that. Very clever."

"Note to self - see about having Geodude utilize Rock Polish in later battles." muttered Brock, mentally jotting down the idea. After giving Giselle another glance, he adds "...And see about getting her phone number, while I'm at it."

"Slow it down, Poliwag! Water Gun!" commanded Lincoln, prompting the Water-Type to spray the still-rolling Graveler with water, only for her to easily push through the attack like it was nothing. "What?!"

Smirking, Giselle replied "It's going to take more than a bit of water to slow my Pokemon down. Hit it again, Graveler."

Accepting the command, the Rock Pokemon rolls towards Poliwag, hitting him again and sending him crashing into the ground once more.

As the nearby students start laughing and jeering, Poliwag pulls himself off of the ground and groans "Ugh...this isn't going so well, Mister Lincoln. You have any ideas on what to do next?"

"Um...gimme a second..." replied Lincoln as he glanced at Graveler cautiously, trying to find a weakness in the strategy Giselle had used. "Let's see...it filed down its body with Rock Polish to make itself move faster when using Rollout. There's gotta be a downside to that somewhere..."

Upon seeing Graveler starting to turn around in order to head towards Poliwag again, he noticed that her body seemed to skid slightly, almost as if it wasn't able to get a solid grip on the ground below it.

"...I think I might have something. It may sound kinda stupid, but I think it'll work. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! What do you have in mind?" asked Poliwag, wondering what the white-haired boy had in mind.

"I want you to try using Water Gun on the ground in front of it." answered Lincoln, causing the Water-Type to give him a peculiar look.

"But...um, wouldn't that make it go faster?"

"You'll see what I'm doing in a moment. Just go along with it for now."

After giving his Trainer another odd look, Poliwag replies "...Alright, if you say so." before complying with Lincoln's order and spraying the ground in front of Graveler with water just as the Rock-Type started heading toward him to attack once again.

Upon coming into contact with the wet surface of the battlefield, the Rock Pokemon started to lose traction almost immediately, sliding into a completely different direction that was nowhere near her intended target.

"Ugh...I should've taken something like this into consideration when I came up with that idea..." muttered Giselle as Graveler slid out of the battlefield and directly into a nearby group of students, knocking them over like they were bowling pins.

"There. That should give us a little breathing room for a few seconds." said Lincoln, wiping his brow. "Now then, what to do about taking that Graveler down..."

"Mister Lincoln? How about we give my Ice Ball move a try? Or maybe the other move I learned after I knocked out that Fearow earlier?"

"You learned another move? What is it?"

"It's called Bubblebeam. I don't remember what she said about it, but Mom said that there was something very special about this move." replied Poliwag, watching Graveler as she started rolling back towards the battlefield. "Do you want me to give it a try?"

Recalling that Misty's Krabby had used a move going by the same name during his fight with Joe and Rusty, Lincoln nods and replies "Let's go for it. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are, Mister Lincoln."

"Then let's go for it - Poliwag, use Bubblebeam!"

After taking a deep breath, Poliwag opens his mouth and releases a stream of bubbles that sped towards Graveler, hitting it dead-on and causing her to uncurl her body.

With a grin on his face as the Rock-Type lets out a pained groan from taking the Water-Type attack, Lincoln says "Looks like we've got it with that one, Poli...", only to stop speaking upon seeing the Tadpole Pokemon's body glowing brightly. "...Poliwag?"

As he gave his now glowing body a strange look, Poliwag asked "Mister Lincoln, I feel kinda weird...what's going on?"

"I think you're about to evolve, short stuff. You're practically glowing like a light bulb." commented Pikachu, causing the Water-Type's eyes to light up in both excitement and realization.

"...So that's why Mom said Bubblebeam was special - Poliwags learn it right before they're about to evolve..." mused Poliwag as his body started to glow even brighter, eventually becoming engulfed in a brilliant white light.

When it cleared away a few seconds later, there was a Poliwhirl standing in Poliwag's place, admiring his newly-acquired arms with a look of awe.

"Arms...I actually have arms now..." muttered the newly evolved Pokemon before flexing his fingers, getting a feeling of how they worked. "And I've got hands too! This is...this is...AWESOME! I finally managed to evolve! Yes!"

As the Tadpole Pokemon excitedly went on about his new body, Lincoln turns to Misty and asks "Was your Poliwhirl this excitable when it finally evolved from a Poliwag?"

"I wouldn't know. I caught mine as a Poliwhirl." replied the redhead with a shrug. "Yours seems to be really happy about it, I must say."

"He told me that he wanted to grow up to be just like his Mom when we first met. I can see why he'd be happy about evolving."

"And now I can pick up and grab things and..." rambled the newly evolved Water-Type before stopping to check out his new appendages once again. "...Wow...having actual arms feels kinda weird now that I think about it. I've been so long without having any that getting to finally own a pair of my own just feels...weird."

"We'll worry about getting you used to how they work later. Right now, we've got a battle to win." said Lincoln before pointing at the weakened Graveler. "Hit it with another Bubblebeam!"

"You got it!" replied Poliwhirl with a thumbs-up before firing another rapid stream of bubbles - one that was much stronger-looking than the one before - at the Rock Pokemon, causing her to let out a loud cry as the Water-Type attack bombarded her body. After a few seconds of taking the onslaught of bubbles, Graveler's strength finally gives out. With a loud thud, she fell face-forward onto the battlefield, completely unconscious.

While the nearby students started whispering to each other about the fact one of the top student's Pokemon had been defeated, Giselle simply stared at the defeated Graveler on the ground before recalling her, unable to bring herself to speak.

This was the first time that one of her Pokemon had ever suffered a loss in battle. Ever.

Nearby, Leanne was inwardly jumping for joy, thinking 'One down and one to go - your time at the top's starting to run out, Giselle.' with a sly grin on her face, knowing that Giselle's possible expulsion was only just a single round away from happening.

Though she didn't look happy about having to announce it, Verdant proclaimed "Graveler is unable to battle! The winner of the first round is Lincoln Loud and his Poliwhirl!"

-=O=-

"How about that? He managed to knock one of 'em out." commented Professor Tree, scratching his chin thoughtfully for a moment before a grin appeared on his face. "Looks like Seiyo might have her hands full with this one."

"See, what'd I tell you? He's got this." said Misty before pumping a fist into the air. "C'mon Lincoln, kick her ass!"

"Did you see that, Joe? He managed to beat one of 'em!" asked Rusty, eyes lighting up in excitement.

"I saw it and I'm still having a hard time believing it happened." replied Joe, nodding his head. "I can't think of a single person who managed to pull off what Lincoln was able to do."

Arms crossed, Leaf comments "Don't get too excited yet, guys - Giselle's still got one more Pokemon left and I think it's not going to be as easy to defeat as her Graveler was."

"Nice work out there Poliwa...sorry, Poliwhirl. I'm sure that your mom would be proud of you for finally managing to evolve." complimented Lincoln as he gently rubbed the Water-Type's head, eliciting a content sigh from him in return.

"Thanks, Mister Lincoln...ooh, that feels nice. I can see why Mister Pikachu likes this so much..."

Giving Giselle a smirk, Lincoln says "Looks like I'm up by one - guess this wasn't going to be the curbstomp you thought it'd be, huh?"

"Gaijin...no, Lincoln. I must admit that you definitely surprised me by managing to defeat my Graveler. I honestly didn't think you had a chance against her, despite the type disadvantage she had." commended Giselle, giving the white-haired boy a respectful glance. "And believe it or not, you're the first person I've ever faced that was able to knock out one of my Pokemon."

"Then I guess I better be ready to make history for the second time today by beating you."

"Don't start getting cocky just because you won the first round. Compared to my strongest Pokemon, Graveler was just the opening appetizer." said Giselle with a humorless chuckle before taking another Pokeball out of her pocket and activating it. As she threw the red and white ball into the air, she adds "Now it's time for the main course - you're up, Cubone!"

As soon as Giselle's final Pokemon had materialized onto the field, Lincoln's eyebrows raised in interest at what he had to face next - a small orange-colored biped with a cream-colored underside, short stubby limbs and a small lizard-like tail. The most noticeable features however were the skull it was wearing on its head and the bone it was clutching in its right hand.

'First the Raticate, then Joe's Weepinbell and Giselle's Graveler and now this - I'm just running into all kinds of new Pokemon today.' thought Lincoln as he took out his Pokedex once more to find out more about Poliwhirl's new opponent.

 _'Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokémon wears are made by the tears it sheds.'_

'This one doesn't seem to be the case with this one. It looks like it wants to pick a fight more than anything.' thought Lincoln as he watched the skull-wearing Pokemon narrow its eyes at Poliwhirl while tightening its grip on the bone it was holding. 'Well if it wants one so badly, we'll give it one.'

Pointing at the skull-wearing Pokemon, he orders "Let's mop this one up quickly, Poliwhirl - Bubblebeam!"

Smirking at the sight of the stream of bubbles heading towards her Cubone, Giselle said "That's not going to work this time." in a taunting voice before pointing at the oncoming attack. "Cubone, Bonemerang on those bubbles!"

After giving her a nod, Cubone rears back its arm before flinging the bone it was holding at the oncoming swarm of bubbles, easily popping them and negating the attack.

As the bone returned back to its owner, Giselle says "Now it's my turn to deal you a loss, Lincoln Loud." before giving Cubone a knowing look. "Cubone, we're going to put the new TM move I taught you today to use - Earthquake!"

Eyes widening in horror, Lincoln screamed "WHAT!?" as the little Ground-Type raised its bone into the air for a moment before slamming it down hard onto the ground. A few seconds later, the ground starts trembling violently, causing everyone else in the vicinity to lose their footing and fall while Giselle remained standing, arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

As the ground continued to rumble, the earth starts shifting around for a moment or two before bursting through the surface, hitting Poliwhirl with incredible force and sending him high into the air.

From his spot on the ground, Lincoln thought 'This can't be good' as Giselle pointed at the airborne Water-Type.

"Cubone, finish it off - Bonemerang!"

Letting out a fierce-sounding cry, Cubone threw its bone at Poliwhirl with all of its might, hitting him directly in the head and sending him crashing into a large rugged chunk of earth that had been pushed above the surface.

After managing to peel himself off of it, the Water-Type lets out a pained groan before losing consciousness.

-=O=-

As the bone returned back to Cubone's hand, Verdant raises an arm and says "Poliwhirl is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Giselle Seiyo and her Cubone!"

"And that evens us out now. This last round will decide which one of us will be the winner." remarked Giselle before a smirk played across her face. "And of course, we all know that's going to be me."

"Don't be so sure. I'm not going to let you win that easily or at all, for that matter." retorted Lincoln before running a hand over his belt, thinking about which Pokemon he wanted to use next. "Let's see...who should I go with..."

"I want this one." said Pikachu from his spot on Lincoln's shoulder, causing the white-haired boy himself to give him an odd look. "What? You want to win this battle, right? Then let me fight for you."

"Are you sure about this? That thing's a Ground-Type and we still haven't gotten the hang of Iron Tail yet..."

"Don't worry. We've got the move you taught me during lunch up our sleeve, right?"

"True. I just hope it'll be enough to help you take that thing down..."

As the two continued to talk to each other, Verdant asked "...Miss Seiyo, what in the world is going on with those two?" with a perplexed look on her face.

"They're speaking to each other, Headmistress. I'm not sure about what it is they're talking about, though."

"He's able to understand what it's saying?"

"Apparently so. In any case, do you mind letting him know that if he doesn't send someone out soon, it'll count as a forfeiture?"

"Of course." replied Verdant before clearing her throat loudly to get Lincoln and Pikachu's attention. Once she had it, she says "You'll need to send out a Pokemon within the next ten seconds, challenger. If you do not, you will forfeit the round and the battle."

"Right. Sorry." apologized Lincoln before giving Pikachu a nod. "Alright, if you think you can take that Cubone on, go ahead. Just be careful."

"I will."

As the Electric-Type took his place on the battlefield, Giselle stared at it for a moment before laughing uproariously and asking "This is who you're going to be sending out - a Pikachu? You must really want me to win that badly if you're sending something like that out."

"I must agree with Miss Seiyo on the matter, challenger. You have just guaranteed your loss by sending out an Electric-Type Pokemon to face off against her Cubone." added Verdant with a smirk.

"Type advantage or not, we're going to win this. You'll see."

"If you say so. Miss Seiyo, please finish this one quickly if you wouldn't mind - the sooner this battle ends, the sooner we can have them out of my school. And no more earthquakes - it's already going to take weeks to fix the damage you've done to our battlefield."

"Certainly, Headmistress." replied Giselle before pointing at the Mouse Pokemon. "Cubone, Bone Rush! Knock that Pikachu out!"

As Cubone charged towards Pikachu with its bone raised, Lincoln shouts "Deflect it with Iron Tail!", causing the Electric-Type's tail to take on a metallic sheen just as Cubone takes a swing at him, only for the bone to bounce off harmlessly. "Now go for a Quick Attack!"

"Meet it head-on, Cubone - Iron Head!" ordered Giselle, prompting the Lonely Pokemon to start charging towards Pikachu once more as the skull on its head takes on a metallic appearance.

Upon reaching each other, the two Pokemon slam into each other headfirst with a loud metallic 'clang', causing everyone nearby to wince at the sound.

While Cubone looked relatively unscathed by the collision, Pikachu swayed and stumbled about, holding his head with a dizzied look on his face.

"Oog...my brain's ringing...I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that."

"Nicely done, Cubone - now use Bone Rush!"

Letting out a cry, Cubone rushes towards the still dizzied Pikachu and clubs him hard across the face with its bone, sending the Electric-Type crashing into a nearby chunk of earth, destroying it upon impact.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine...I think. Head's killing me, though." muttered the Electric-Type as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. "Remind me never to run headlong into another Iron Head user again."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Do you think you'll be able to continue?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be able to take another super-effective hit like that one. If we're gonna win this thing, we need to do it soon."

"While I enjoyed our little battle with each other, I think it's time we brought it to an end, Lincoln Loud." stated Giselle smugly before pointing at Pikachu. "Cubone, finish it off! Bone Rush!"

Watching as Cubone started to run towards his Pokemon once more, Lincoln says "...Pikachu?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's see about giving your new move a try. What do you say?"

"Let's. I wanna see how well it does."

Nodding his head, Lincoln says "Alright, here's hoping this works...Pikachu, use Grass Knot!", causing the Mouse Pokemon, who now had a shimmering green aura surrounding him, to rear back one of his fists and slam it into the ground, creating a large thicket of knotted grass directly in front of him - a mess of grass that Cubone was about to run into.

Upon coming into contact with the grass, the Lonely Pokemon lost its footing and fell onto its face, cancelling the attack it was going to use.

As it started to get back to its feet, Giselle ordered "Don't let up, Cubone! Keep going after that Pikachu until you hit it!", prompting it to start going after Pikachu again.

"There's no way we're gonna let that happen, Giselle! Pikachu, into the grass - use it as cover!" commanded Lincoln, causing Pikachu to dive into the grassy thicket.

"After it, Cubone! Don't let it get away!"

While Cubone started to run towards the grass in order to go after Pikachu, Lincoln smirks and says "Never thought I'd be taking a page out of Team Rocket's playbook..." before shouting "Use Quick Attack, then back into the grass!"

Just as Cubone was about to step into the grassy thicket, Pikachu suddenly pops out of it and slams himself into its body, knocking it down onto its back. Before it could get the chance to recover and issue an attack of its own, the yellow-colored Pokemon disappears back into the thick grass, once again completely out of sight.

"This...this isn't fair!" protested Giselle, clearly unhappy with the unorthodox tactic Lincoln was using. "Headmistress, surely this can't be allowed, can it? This is blatant cheating, plain and simple!"

"I...I'm not sure, Miss Seiyo. Despite the fact I disapprove of hit-and-run tactics, what he's doing isn't against the rules."

"Yeah, Giselle. It's not against the rules." parroted Lincoln in a mocking tone, causing the brunette to seethe in anger for a few moment before pointing angrily at the thicket.

"That Pikachu's hiding in there somewhere, Cubone! Find it!"

"Go for another Quick Attack, Pikachu!" ordered Lincoln, causing the Electric-Type to once again pop out of the grass and hit Cubone with another tackle. "Now back into the grass! I think we might've found our way of turning this thing around!"

-=O=-

"...Hit-and-run tactics?" muttered Leaf, eyebrow raised as she watched the process repeat over the next minute or two - Lincoln ordering Pikachu to attack Cubone, then retreat back into the thick grass for cover once more. "It's certainly unconventional, but it's definitely effective."

Nodding in agreement, Misty replied "That's my Lincoln for you - you stick him in a situation and he'll find a way out of it.", not realizing her slip-up.

"'Your' Lincoln?" replied the other girl with an amused smirk, causing the redhead to start blushing in embarrassment. "Hey, ease up - you picked a great one to go after. If it wasn't for the fact I've already got someone in mind, I'd consider the idea of taking a crack at him myself."

Nearby, Brock starts sulking, muttering "How is it that Lincoln has better luck with the girls than I do? What is it he has that I don't?"

Meanwhile, Rusty says "Gotta say that I'm surprised Lincoln's lasted this long, Joe. This just proves he's just as awesome as I always thought he was." before adjusting the cap on his head. "Of course, Red's still cooler than he is, but Lincoln's a close second."

"I'm more surprised at the fact that Lincoln managed to make a move like Grass Knot work like this. I'm seriously considering the idea of trying this out for myself when I use Edgar in my next battle." remarked Joe before cracking a smile at the look of frustration on Giselle's face. "Certainly looks like it's pissing Giselle off, that's for sure."

Arms crossed as he watched Pikachu pop out of the grass and smack Cubone in the face with an Iron Tail attack, Rusty said "Well, didn't Mr. Matsuda say that she'd have trouble facing off against Trainers who used creative ways of battling? Maybe this is what he was talking about."

"Could be." replied Joe with a shrug. "What do you think, Professor Tree?"

As he eyed the thicket of grass, the sunglasses-wearing man muttered "...Man, I wish my 'grass' grew as quickly as that stuff did."

"...Professor Tree?" asked Rusty, causing Tree to snap out of his thoughtful state.

"Oh...uh, yeah...it's pretty smart of the kid to be usin' the grass as cover for hit-and-run attacks. Great way to make up for his Pikachu's type disadvantage."

-=O=-

"You are by far the most annoying opponent I've ever faced..." groaned Cubone as it glared at the thicket of grass where, once again, Pikachu was hiding. "When I find you, I'm going to beat you down, then shove every single blade of that grass up your..."

"Pikachu, go for another Quick Attack!" ordered Lincoln, causing the Electric-Type to pop out of the grass once again.

Seeing this, Giselle points at him and shouts "There it is, Cubone! Bone Rush!", causing the Lonely Pokemon to charge towards Pikachu in order to strike him down before he could go into hiding again.

"Change it to another Grass Knot, Pikachu!"

With another slam of his fist into the ground, Pikachu creates a second, much smaller thicket of knotted grass in front of Cubone, causing it to trip and fall once again.

As the Ground-Type slowly started to get back to its feet, Lincoln points at it and orders "This is our chance! Use Quick Attack to get in close, then go with an Iron Tail - uppercut style!"

"You got it!" replied Pikachu before running towards Cubone and swinging his metal-coated tail directly into Cubone's jaw, sending it flying through the air with a resounding 'crack' that caused everyone in the vicinity to wince.

"Cubone, no!" cried out Giselle as the little bone-wielding Pokemon finally stopped gaining altitude and started falling back down towards the battlefield.

"Spike it, Pikachu - one more Iron Tail should just about do it!" commanded Lincoln, pointing at the falling Cubone.

With a nod, the Mouse Pokemon jumps into the air and uses his tail to dunk his opponent directly into the ground, embedding it face-first into the earth below.

After a few seconds passed by without any sign of movement coming from the Ground-Type, a worried look appeared on Giselle's face as she ran onto the battlefield and gently picked the battered Pokemon up.

"...Cubone, are you okay?"

"Mommy...my everything hurts..." mumbled the Lonely Pokemon in a dazed voice before finally losing consciousness.

While Giselle started checking over the knocked-out Cubone to see if it was alright, Lincoln turned to Verdant and said "Hey ref, can you call the battle already?", causing the green-haired woman to simply stare at him for a moment before shakily nodding her head and raising an arm into the air.

"...C-cubone is unable to continue! Th-the winner of the battle is Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan!"

-=O=-

As soon as Verdant had finished her announcement, a horrified look appeared on Giselle's face as she stared at Verdant, unable to believe what she had just heard.

Leanne, on the other hand, looked like Christmas had just come early for her.

"C-could you repeat that, please...?"

"...The winner of the battle is Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan."

"I...lost...?" murmured Giselle as she fell to her knees, a dismayed look on her face. "...I can't believe it...I lost. I actually lost..."

Having heard Verdant's proclamation, the whispering coming from the other students grew into full-volumed chattering as they spoke with each other about what had just happened.

"That Pikachu just took Giselle's strongest Pokemon down!"

"How?! Her Cubone has a type advantage over it - that Pikachu shouldn't have won so easily!"

"Did you hear that hit? I hope that poor Cubone's going to be okay..."

"Who cares about the Cubone?! Giselle just lost to a gaijin!"

After spending a few minutes sulking over her loss, Giselle finally gets to her feet and recalls her Cubone back into its Pokeball. Afterwards, she walks over to Lincoln and says "...Lincoln?"

"Yes?" replied the white-haired boy, only for Giselle to offer him a handshake.

"I just wanted to offer my congratulations to the winner, that's all." answered the brunette before a smile formed on her face. "Despite my loss and the...unusual tactics you used, that was one of the most enjoyable battles I've had in a long time."

Accepting the gesture with a grin, Lincoln says "Thanks. I had fun, too."

"I have to say that your unexpected battling style really suits you. Now I understand what Mr. Matsuda said about me having difficulties with facing off someone who uses tactics like that and why Joe and Rusty seem to like using them so much."

"Thanks. Your battling style is pretty solid, too. Sure, it's a little straight-forward, but with some work put into it, I'm sure that you'll be a fearsome Trainer to face off against in the future."

"Oho...is that a challenge for a rematch I'm hearing?" answered Giselle with a smirk, causing one to form on Lincoln's face as well.

"You better believe it is. I'll be looking forward to facing off against you again someday."

"Count on it. I'll be avenging my loss when we battle next time."

As the two prepared to break off the handshake, the sound of someone slowly clapping came from nearby, catching their attention. Turning to see who was doing it, Lincoln and Giselle saw Leanne standing next to Verdant, her face twisted into a cruel-looking smile as she clapped her hands together in a sarcastic manner.

"Impressive battle, both of you. Very impressive. Definitely one of the best our school's seen in a long time. Wouldn't you agree, Headmistress?"

"...Indeed. A fine battle indeed. It's a shame that had to end the way it did." replied Verdant stonily.

"Yes...it is a shame." replied Leanne before sauntering over, smile still on her face. "You know, I have to say that it's a bit strange seeing you taking your loss so well - after all, when I lose a single battle, you have the nerve to chastise me for it. But when you lose? Everything's just dandy - I'll make sure to beat you next time."

As her eyes narrowed while her smile widened, she adds "I never took the soon-to-be former top student to be such a hypocrite."

Looking rather uncomfortable, Giselle says "Leanne, that was just..." only to stop upon recalling the last part of her statement. "...Wait, what do you mean by former? I'm still the number one student in this school despite my loss."

"Oh, if only you knew how badly you've lost today, Giselle. Take a look around you."

Deciding to see what Leanne was referring to, the brunette saw that every single student in the area were staring at her with looks of disgust on their faces. There was no sign of the former admiration they once showed her to be seen anywhere.

"You've lost their respect, Giselle. Everyone here looked up to you as a role model to follow...and you let them down by losing to some American that came out of nowhere. But that's not the only thing you've lost today. Headmistress?"

"Miss Yamato is right, Miss...no, you don't deserve to be addressed by name now. Not after losing to a complete outsider." said Verdant, her eyes as cold as ice. "Do you have any idea on what a loss like this is going to do to the school's reputation?! To MY reputation?!"

"I...I.."

"Don't bother trying to come up with any excuses - I don't want to hear them. Your loss today has shamed both me and Pokemon Tech's reputation as the best school in Kanto and I will not tolerate the presence of a failure like you stinking up MY school." answered the green-haired headmistress, causing Giselle's eyes to widen in horror. "So with that said, you can consider yourself officially expelled and blacklisted from ever attending Pokemon Tech ever again."

Turning to Joe and Rusty next, she adds "That goes for you two failures as well. Your grades are among the worst I've ever seen in the history of this institute and I strongly believe we'll be better off without the stench of you two lingering about. I never want to see either one of you here ever again.", causing Joe to glare hatefully at her while Rusty tried his hardest to stay composed despite the tears starting to form in his eyes - even though he had wanted to leave Pokemon Tech, it still hurt having to hear that you were being kicked out.

"You know what? Fine - me and Rusty don't need your dump of a school and we don't need you. We'll do just fine out there on our own." snarled Joe as he flipped Verdant off before walking away, motioning for Rusty to follow him. "C'mon Rusty, let's go pack our things - the sooner we leave, the better."

"A-alright..."

As the two boys walked off, Verdant turned back to Giselle and said "What are you still doing here, trash? Get out of my school!"

"W-wait a minute, you can't just boot me out like this! You don't have the right!" protested Giselle stubbornly, only for a cruel smirk to form on the headmistress' face.

"Have you forgotten who I am, trash? I'm the headmistress of this institute - if I want to do something, I can and I will do it. And seeing as you're not going to leave willingly, I'll make you leave." retorted Verdant before taking a Pokeball out of her pocket and tossing it, causing a muscular, four-armed bipedal Pokemon with bluish-grey colored skin to appear. As it waited for for Verdant to give it an order, she points at Giselle and says "See to it that this piece of trash is escorted from the premises. I don't want her staining my school anymore."

With a nod, the Pokemon grabs the back of Giselle's shirt and easily lifts her off the ground before heading towards the front entrance of the school.

As she tried to break free, Giselle pleaded "W-wait! You can't do this! Give me one more chance, please!", only for Verdant to turn away in disgust. Nearby, the other students all jeered and slung insults at her, looking at her as if she were trash.

It was the same kind of treatment that she and the other upper class students had given the lower-ranked ones in the past. Now she was getting to experience what she had put them through firsthand.

The only one who wasn't glaring at her was Leanne, who just gave her a mocking 'bye-bye' gesture before walking off with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

While Misty, Lincoln and Brock stared at the sight with looks of disgusted disbelief, Leaf stormed over and asked "You're kicking her out just because she lost a battle? How the hell is that fair?"

After giving the girl a narrow-eyed look of disgust, Verdant replied "...Leaf Rose, it's been some time since you've set foot in the hallowed grounds of our institute. A shame you decided to leave for a...less-than-adequate place of learning - you could've been great if you had stayed here instead of leaving us."

"After seeing how you, the upper class and everyone else treated the lesser students like dirt, I decided that I'd rather accept a basic education from the local school instead of hanging around with people like you."

"Indeed. In any case, I believe I told you when you left to never return here again. Why are you here?"

"Believe me, coming back to your hellhole of a school was the last thing I wanted to do." retorted Leaf with a sneer. "But this isn't about me, this is about your decision to kick Giselle out simply because she lost. What kind of headmistress does that to their own students simply because they lose a battle!?"

"Failures like her are not welcome here in Pokemon Tech - in this school, you either succeed or you're left to rot with the rest of the trash." replied Verdant simply before giving Lincoln a scowl. "And speaking of people who aren't welcome here, the same applies to you and your friends as well. Consider yourself permanently banned from this institution. Now get out."

"Gladly." retorted Lincoln before he motioned for Brock and Misty to follow him. "C'mon, we've got the package Professor Oak wanted me to get. We're done here."

After giving Verdant, who simply scoffed before walking away, a glare, Leaf followed after them.

(AN: Don't think that this is going to be the last you see of Leanne, Cardin and Verdant. They will appear again in the near future.)

-=O=-

-Viridian City - Outside Pokemon Tech (8:00 PM)-

"Well, that's one place I'm not coming back to anytime soon..." muttered Lincoln before noticing Joe, Rusty and Professor Tree checking on Giselle, who was sitting on the ground with a thoughtful, yet sad look on her face. After walking over and giving her a concerned look, he asks "...Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine after a little while. I think she's still shaken about the fact that green-haired bitch expelled her just for losing." replied Joe, giving the brunette a pitying look. "I may not like Giselle's snotty attitude, but even I think that what Verdant did to her was complete bullshit."

"I bet that Leanne girl had something to do with it. Did you see how pleased she looked when Cubone went down?" remarked Misty, arms crossed.

"Probably so, but what's done is done - there's no point in dwelling on it anymore." said Lincoln before turning to Joe and Rusty. "Are you two still going to try your hand at travelling and collecting badges to enter the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah. May not be the fastest way of doing things, but it's the only one we've got now since our expulsion." answered Joe with a nod. "So...I'm guessing you guys are gonna be leaving soon?"

"We'll probably set out again tomorrow morning - it's too late in the evening for us to start making our way back to Vermilion City."

"You guys need a place to crash for the night? Because I've got a spare room or two if you need 'em." asked Tree, jabbing a thumb behind him.

"We're good, Professor. Thanks for the offer, though." replied Lincoln before giving the former Pokemon Tech students a smile. "Despite everything that happened today, it was nice finally getting to meet you guys."

With a smile on his face as well, Joe answers "Same here. Here's hoping we run into each other again someday."

"Yeah! And you better be ready for us next time, Lincoln - when we challenge you again, we're the ones who're going to walk away as the winners." chimed Rusty, nodding eagerly.

"...Lincoln." muttered Giselle's voice from nearby, causing the others to face her with surprised looks on their faces as the girl herself slowly rose to her feet and walked over to confront the white-haired boy.

"Yes...?"

"I...I wanted to say...thank you."

"'Thank you'? For what? I beat you and you ended up getting kicked out of your school - shouldn't you be, I dunno...pissed at me or something?"

"For showing me that despite all the studying I've done and all the high grades I've managed to obtain prior to my expulsion, there's still a lot about Pokemon battling that I need to learn - things that no class could ever hope to teach me." replied Giselle, keeping her head low as she spoke. "That and through my loss today, I experienced firsthand what kind of treatment Joe, Rusty and the other lesser students had faced from the higher-ranked students. Now I understand on why they're so resentful towards us."

Turning to face Joe and Rusty, she says "You two...words cannot express how sorry I am for how I treated you two over the years. I...I let my position as the best student, as well as the words of my former peers, affect my judgment." before dropping down and giving the two a bow, causing their eyes to widen in shock. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"...Giselle, you were one of the main reasons we wanted to leave Pokemon Tech - the constant insults, making us act like 'bait' earlier today, putting the others up to picking on me and Rusty even when we did nothing to you to warrant it...while you may say that you're sorry about what happened, it's going to be some time before we actually take your word for it." said Joe, arms crossed while Rusty nodded in agreement.

'Almost reminds me of my current relationship with Lucy, Lisa and Mom. I should see about giving them another call one of these days.' thought Lincoln, watching the scene unfold.

"I know, but I will do everything I can to make amends for what I've done to you two. You have my word on it." said Giselle before standing back up and facing Lincoln once more. "As for you, Lincoln Loud..."

In an instant, Giselle raises her head and gives him a competitive-looking glare, her eyes blazing fiercely.

...Don't think that I'm going to let this blow to my pride stand - from now on, I'm considering you as my number one rival for the Pokemon League championship. One way or another, I will avenge my loss against you - that's a promise."

"Same goes for us too, Lincoln. We're not about to let our earlier loss to you and Misty go either." remarked Joe while Rusty nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah! And you better be ready for us next time, Lincoln - when we challenge you again, we're the ones who're going to walk away as the winners!"

'Leaf, Samurai, Gary, Red, A.J. and now these three...never thought that I'd be collecting rivals alongside Pokemon and badges.' thought Lincoln in amusement before replying "Alright then, consider ourselves rivals from this moment on. But just know that I'm not gonna make it easy for you three to beat me."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." replied Giselle with a smile on her face before rummaging through her bag. "By the way, there's something I want to give you..."

After spending a few seconds going through it, she finds the item she was looking for - a small photograph of herself that was the size of a Pokedex. As she took a pen out of the same bag and wrote what appeared to a phone number on it, she adds "Consider this to be a memento of our battle with each other and a reminder of our promise to face off again someday." before handing it over to her newfound rival.

While Misty grumbled something rude about the brunette under her breath while Brock eyed the photograph with an envious look on his face, Lincoln replies "...I will. Thank you." before glancing at the number she had scribbled on the photo. "...What's with the number, though?"

"Consider it a way for us to keep in touch. We may be rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't be amicable towards each other, yes?"

"True. Thanks again for this - I'll make sure to take good care of it."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, there's some unfinished business between Leaf and I that needs to be settled. I believe you wanted to challenge me to a battle earlier today?"

"Yeah, but do you really think you're up for it after what happened to you today?" asked Leaf, causing the brunette to scoff before taking Cubone's Pokeball out of her pocket.

"Even after my fall from grace as the top student of Pokemon Tech, I'm still just as capable now as I was then. Besides, I never turn down a challenge."

"You did when I asked you before."

"I desired to challenge Lincoln to a battle first. Had you asked before then, I would've accepted without hesitation."

As the two girls continued to banter with each other, Lincoln takes out his Pokedex and checks the time, saying "Almost eight-thirty. We should getting to the Pokemon Center, guys."

"Agreed. After everything that's happened today, I could use the rest." replied Misty with a nod. "I call dibs on one of the beds."

"Ditto." added Brock, causing Lincoln to glare at both of them for a moment before a wily grin formed on his face.

"Not if I get to them first!"

With that said, the white-haired boy starts running towards the Pokemon Center with both gym leaders right behind him a second later.

"Damn it, Lincoln - get back here! I called dibs!"

"Dibs doesn't mean diddly-squat! It's first come, first serve that applies in this case and I'm going to get to one of those beds first!"

As the three continued to race towards the Pokemon Center, Joe comments "There goes some of the strangest Trainers we've ever met, Rusty."

"Definitely some of the coolest, though. It's too bad we can't go along with 'em." replied Rusty, nodding his head.

"They've got they're own way of doing things and we're going to have ours." said Joe, arms crossed. "But I think we'll run into them again someday."

Turning to face Professor Tree, he asks "D'ya still have those spare rooms available? Since we don't have a dorm room to stay in anymore, we'll need a place for the night."

"Yeah, I do - they might smell a bit like Pidgey with a hint of weed thrown in, but they're perfectly usable. You guys know where my place is, right?" replied Tree, causing the two boys to nod. "Then you guys can go on ahead and wait for me there if you want. I've got a call to make."

"We'll go there after we finish watching Leaf and Giselle's battle with each other. Thanks, Professor."

After giving the two boys a nod, Tree walks off while taking what appeared to be an advanced-looking cell phone from his pocket. Once he was certain that he was alone, he dialed in a number and waited for the other end to pick up.

A few seconds later, the sound of Professor Oak's voice came from the phone, asking "Hello? Who is this?"

"Sammy, it's Lemuel. We need to talk..."

-=O=-

-Vermilion City - Docks (8:00 PM)-

"Ugh...today didn't go our way at all. The Pokemon we caught today are nowhere near good enough to compete with that brat." grumbled Jessie as she scowled at the two Pokeballs she was holding - aside from a few commonplace Pokemon that any ordinary Trainer could obtain with ease, the two Rockets had very little luck with catching anything worth adding to their team.

"We can always see about tradin' em fer somethin' useful. Dat's always an option." suggested Meowth as he, James and Jessie continued on their way through the harbor. "...Say, ain't dere somethin' called Wonda Trade dat can allow youse two ta get Pokemon from anotha region?"

Nodding thoughtfully at the suggestion, James comments "That's an idea. We can use whatever we end up getting to catch that brat off-guard." before tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Now if only I knew where we could find a Wonder Trade machine for us to use..."

After taking a few seconds to think about it, Jessie snaps her fingers and says "Well, I've read from some of the reports back at HQ that the St. Anne has something like that on board. How about we use that?"

"Good tinkin', Jess - dose brats ain't leavin' till they see da St. Anne, so dat'll give us plenty of time ta get youse two outfitted with some betta Pokemon." replied Meowth, nodding in approval at the idea. "And once we have some betta Pokemon ta use..."

"We can put that brat and his friends in their place, once and for all!" finished Jessie and James in unison, wicked smirks on their faces. After all three spend several minutes laughing evilly at their newfound plan, they settle down long enough to realize that they were standing in front of a large, isolated-looking warehouse.

After taking a few seconds to look over the building, Jessie nods and says "Quiet...isolated...large enough for us to use in order to ambush the brat...it's perfect. We'll use this one." before snapping her fingers. "James, Meowth - open up the door."

"Roger!" chimed the two male Rockets before hurrying over and opening up the entrance to the warehouse. As the three prepared to step inside, they stopped upon seeing a peculiar sight before them - numerous men and women clad in black Rocket uniforms were inside the warehouse, talking to each other and occasionally tinkering with what appeared to be complex-looking machinery.

While James and Meowth stared at the sight with confused looks on their faces, Jessie asked "...What's going on? Why are these guys here?"

"I should be asking you three idiots the same question." stated a familiar-sounding voice, causing the trio's faces to pale considerably upon hearing it. Slowly turning to face the owner of the voice, the three Rockets saw a man clad in a black uniform with dark teal-colored hair standing nearby with his arms crossed.

And by the look on his face, he didn't seem to see happy to see them.

"M-Mr. Proton, sir! We...we didn't know you were stationed here!" stammered James, clearly terrified.

"I'm here to oversee the St. Anne operation that will be taking place here in a few days. But that's not important right now - what I want to know is why you three aren't going after that white-haired brat like the boss ordered you to do?" said Proton, scowl deepening. "In case you dolts had forgotten already, you're already on your last chance with him - do you really want to throw that away?"

"B-but Mr. Proton, we are doing our jobs, honest!"

"Oh? And how is stammering out excuses to me like this supposed to be 'doing your job'? Do you three even know where your target currently is right now?"

"Of course we do, sir - he's heading to Viridian City by way of the Diglett Tunnel on Route 11." replied Jessie, trying to keep herself composed. "We overheard him and his friends talking about heading there a few hours ago."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go after him, you idiots!" snapped Proton, pointing at the warehouse's entrance.

"But sir, there's more - they'll be coming back here to Vermilion once they're done with their business in Viridian City. When they return, that's when we'll make our move." said James, catching the other man's attention. "Not only that, but they're planning on staying here in Vermilion City in order to see the St. Anne."

His scowl fading away slightly, Proton asks "...And you're certain that he'll be here when the St. Anne docks at the Vermilion City harbor?"

"Yes, sir. We overheard him while doing recon in the Vermilion Pokemon Center - they're staying long enough to see the St. Anne before they set out again." replied Jessie nodding her head.

"Hey, I got an idea fer ya, Mista Proton, sir!" chimed in Meowth, causing the green-haired man to give him a raised eyebrow. "How's about we get 'em during da ambush on da St. Anne? We'll not only get ta face off against da brat, but we can steal every Pokemon he and his little friends have got on 'em, too. I betcha da boss would be happy about dat."

"Luring the boy and his friends onto the St. Anne and into our trap...that's an idea worth taking into consideration." mused Proton, scratching his chin. After a few moments, he nods and says "You three wait here. I'll contact the boss and let him know about your suggestion."

"Yes, sir." replied the three Rockets, causing Proton to nod before walking off in order to go make a phone call. While they waited for him to return, James whispered "Good thinking, Meowth. You may have just saved our jobs with that one."

"Like I said before, I'm da brains when it comes to da three of us." replied the Scratch Cat Pokemon smugly. "Now shush, Mista Proton's comin' back."

As if on cue, Proton returns with a somewhat satisfied look on his face.

"I just spoke with the boss about your idea - he finds your suggestion to be a surprisingly smart one, but he expects you three morons to get the job done this time. To put it simply, if you three screw up, you're gone. Is that understood?"

Upon seeing the three nod, he adds "Good. Now then, your new orders for now are to stay here and assist the other grunts with preparations for the ambush. With the St. Anne arriving soon, we'll need all the hands we can get in order to prepare our operation in time for the St. Anne's arrival."

"You don't want us to go after the brat, sir?"

"If he's coming back here to Vermilion, there's no point in chasing after him. Let him come to us."

(AN: Decided to cut the parts involving Ronnie and Clyde to save them for an upcoming 'interlude' chapter after the Vermilion City gym battle. Same goes for what I had in mind for Polly and the other Royal Woods kids, so if you were looking forward to those parts, I apologize.)

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.25 (Male)  
** **Ability: Static  
** **Nature: Mild  
** **Moves Known: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Grass Knot, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.25 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Sniper  
** **Nature: Calm  
** **Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)  
** **Ability: Water Absorb  
** **Nature: Jolly  
** **Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap, Bubblebeam, Body Slam, Ice Ball (Egg)**

 **Beedrill Lv.23 (Male)  
** **Ability: Swarm  
** **Nature: Lax  
** **Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, Venoshock, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Tangled Feet  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Inner Focus  
** **Nature: Quirky  
** **Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.18 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea)  
** **Ability: Sand Veil  
** **Nature: Calm  
** **Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, ?**

 **Clefable Lv.18 (Male) (Nickname: Astro) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Magic Guard  
** **Nature: Gentle  
** **Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.17 (Male) (Nickname: Azami) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Overgrow  
** **Nature: Serious  
** **Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder**

 **Charmander Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Firestorm)  
** **Ability: Blaze  
** **Nature: Naive  
** **Moves Known: Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw (Egg), Growl, Dragon Rage**

 **Squirtle Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Raph) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: Rain Dish  
** **Nature: Rash  
** **Moves Known: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Tackle, Aqua Jet (Egg)**

 **Meowth Lv. 24 (Female)  
Ability: Pickup  
Nature: Naughty  
Moves Known: Swagger, Foul Play (Egg), Feint Attack, Fake Out, Thief, Taunt, Fling (?), Snatch (Egg)**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **? Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: ?**

 **Diglett Lv.24 (Female) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
** **Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
** **Moves Known: Astonish, Dig, Magnitude, Mud Slap, Sucker Punch, Uproar**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.19 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure  
Nature: Mild  
Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp  
Nature: Bold  
Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Body Slam, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate  
Nature: Rash  
Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim  
Nature: Gentle  
Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Squirtle Lv. 14 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Torrent  
Nature: Bold Moves  
Known: Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Mirror Coat (Egg Move)**

 **Krabby Lv.15 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Hyper Cutter**  
 **Nature: Impish**  
 **Moves Known: Leer, Bubblebeam, Harden, Vicegrip, Slam (Egg Move)**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy  
Nature: Hardy  
Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.21 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head  
Nature: Adamant  
Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock, Rock Throw**

 **Diglett Lv.? (?)**  
 **Ability: ?**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

-=O=-

-Omake 67: The Louds Meets Astro (Alternate Takes) (yoshi3000)-

(AN: Borrowed from the latest chapter of 'Infinite Possibilities with the Multiverse' with yoshi3000's permission. Enjoy.)

 _Within the multiverse, there are infinite possibilities. Lincoln had sent his Clefable, Astro to meet his family in the States. Lisa, Luna, Lola, Lucy, and Lori had taken Astro outside for him to demonstrate Metronome. Lynn saw a chance to get back at Lincoln and got her bat. She failed in one timeline, and she'll continue to fail in the others._

 ** _Iron Defense_**

While Astro continued to waggle his fingers in order to get Metronome to work as the others stood by with impatient looks on their faces, they remained unaware that Lynn was coming out of the house with a baseball bat in hand, intent on getting some batting practice in for her upcoming game. As she stepped out into the backyard, Lynn's eyes caught on the sight of her sisters watching some...pink girly-looking things doing some kind of dorky-looking dance. After staring at the sight for a moment, a look of realization appeared on her face as she thought 'That's gotta be another one of those Pokemon things Stinkcoln's been sending over lately. Pretty wimpy-looking one too, by the looks of things.'

After watching Astro wiggle his fingers around for a few more seconds, she turned her attention to the bat she was holding, then back to the Fairy-Type, who was still wiggling his fingers. A few seconds later, a wicked grin formed on her face as an idea started to form in her mind - while she wasn't able to land a hit on Lincoln's Beedrill or get a chance to swing at the Pidgeotto that crapped on her head on a few weeks ago, she stupidly thought that she'd be able to crack this pink, fairy-looking thing's head like an egg with ease.

It looked nowhere as tough as the previous two, so she shouldn't have any problems with it trying to defend itself.

'Let's see how Lincoln likes having his girly little fairy come back to him with a busted head...that'll teach him to make a fool out of me.' thought Lynn with a vicious grin on her face as she readies her bat to strike. After letting out a primal-sounding scream, Lynn charges towards Astro, swinging the bat at him with all of her might.

CRACK! WHAP! Astro's body becomes outlined in light blue and its body briefly shines giving her a metallic look. Astro had gotten Iron Defense and did not even feel the bat come down. It hit, but it broke with the broken piece bouncing off Astro's head and hit Lynn right between her eyes. With a big bruise on her face, she stumbled backwards into the ground out cold with blood trickling down her nose.

As the other girls stared at the broken bat and Lynn's unconscious body with terrified looks on their faces, Lisa, glancing at the nasty bruise left on Lynn's face, mused "Iron Defense really does work."

"Iron Defense? It's flashy, but I really wanted to wow you guys..." mumbled Astro, ears drooping slightly in disappointment.

"One of these days, Lynn is going to get herself maimed." Lucy said annoyed as she walked inside.

 _ **Explosion**_

'Let's see how Lincoln likes having his girly little fairy come back to him with a busted head...that'll teach him to make a fool out of me.' thought Lynn with a vicious grin on her face as she readies her bat to strike. After letting out a primal-sounding scream, Lynn charges towards Astro who was glowing brightly, swinging the bat at him with all of her might.

KABOOM!

Lynn and her bat are caught in the explosion that Astro released. The other sisters were glad that the explosion was not big enough to injure them, but they watched Lynn's limp body fly through the air before crashing headfirst into a rosebush in Mr. Grouse's garden. The old neighbor came out to complain only for the bat to clock him on the head. A dazed Astro staggered about asking what happened.

"An explosion?!" Lisa said shocked.

"Explosion? I think I may to lie down..." Astro said before passing out.

As they stared at the large scorch mark on the ground, the girls were trying to figure out how they were going to explain this one.

 _ **Roar of Time**_

Astro's chest glowed blue, then a small purple and black ball grows in front of its mouth, until it becomes nearly the size of its face. It then shoots a black, purple, and white beam from it, with white gusts of aura bursting from the beam as it is fired. The shock of the attack created a hole in time to Lynn tripped over Astro and fell into said hole as it closed.

"Oh shit." Lisa said, eyes widened in shock.

"Of all the moves I end up getting, it had to be Roar of Time!" Astro said, amazed.

Lisa wondered where Lynn ended up.

[20 Years in the Future]

Lynn hit the dirt only to look up to see an older Lisa looking down at her. She sighed and turned on her time machine, throwing Lynn into it to return her to the past. She could have told Lynn that her continued attempts to antagonize Lincoln were going to get her killed, but she decided not to alter history.

-=O=-

-Omake 68: The Worst Students In Pokemon Tech History (SilverNugget)-

-Pokemon Tech - Records Room (6:15 PM)-

"And here we have the school's records room. It's pretty self-explanatory about what kinda stuff is kept in here." said Tree as he gestured around the room, which had several terminal-like computers stationed inside. "We decided to start keeping everything saved on the computers in here in order to reduce the amount of clutter that the old physical records caused. Much easier to keep updated, too."

As Professor Tree started to show Lincoln and the others around the room, Rusty says "There's gotta be thousands of people's records in here, huh Joe? Cardin, Leanne, Giselle...I bet ours are in here too. They're probably all terrible, though."

Shrugging, Joe replied "Only because we can't bring ourselves to put any effort into our schoolwork. If we did, we'd probably be up there with the middle or upper classes."

"Yeah, I guess so." answered Rusty with a shrug of his own. "...You know, now that I think about it...has there ever been a student who did worse in class than us?"

"I dunno. Gimme a few minutes to look into it." replied Joe with a shrug before heading over to one of the terminals and typing something on its keys. After a few minutes, he adds "Huh...there's two here that ranked even lower than us. I honestly didn't think that there was someone in this school who had crappier grades than we did."

"Well, who are they?"

"Let's see here..." muttered Joe as he typed in something else, causing two pictures to show up on the terminal's screen - one was of a lavender-haired boy while the other was of a red-haired girl. "Here we are - James Kojiro and Jessie Musashi. Both of them were students here at Pokemon Tech around ten or so years ago, but ended up getting expelled due to their poor grades. They even hold the dubious honor of having the worse grades in the school's entire history."

"What's up, you two?" asked Lincoln as he, Misty and Brock walked over to see what they were doing. Upon seeing the images on the screen, his eyes widened in surprise as he added "...Are those two who I think they are?"

"Looks like it." said Brock as he stared at the screen.

"You know these two?" asked Rusty as he pointed at the images on the screen.

"In a way. What about them?"

"Well, I asked Joe about looking into the school's records to see if there had been anyone that did worse than we did and we ended up getting these two as a result."

"Oh, no way..." said Misty as she and Brock glanced at the two images while trying to hold back their laughter. "Those two of all people were the worse scorers here?"

"I'm more surprised at the fact they were able to get into this school in the first place." remarked Lincoln, looking just as amused. "We're never going to let them hear the end of this, are we?"

"Nope. Not at all."

As the three Trainers start breaking out into fits of laughter, Joe and Rusty simply watch on, wondering what iit was about the two former students that had them cracking up.

-=O=-

-Omake 69: Alternate Picture Scene (Slight Lincoln/Giselle) (SilverNugget)-

-Viridian City - Outside Pokemon Tech (8:00 PM)-

"Well, that's one place I'm not coming back to anytime soon..." muttered Lincoln before noticing Joe, Rusty and Professor Tree checking on Giselle, who was sitting on the ground with a thoughtful, yet sad look on her face. After walking over and giving her a concerned look, he asks "...Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine after a little while. I think she's still shaken about the fact that green-haired bitch expelled her just for losing." replied Joe, giving the brunette a pitying look. "I may not like Giselle's snotty attitude, but even I think that what Verdant did to her was complete bullshit."

"I bet that Leanne girl had something to do with it. Did you see how pleased she looked when Cubone went down?" remarked Misty, arms crossed.

"Probably so, but what's done is done - there's no point in dwelling on it anymore." said Lincoln before turning to Joe and Rusty. "Are you two still going to try your hand at travelling and collecting badges to enter the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah. May not be the fastest way of doing things, but it's the only one we've got now since our expulsion." answered Joe with a nod. "So...I'm guessing you guys are gonna be leaving soon?"

"We'll probably set out again tomorrow morning - it's too late in the evening for us to start making our way back to Vermilion City."

"You guys need a place to crash for the night? Because I've got a spare room or two if you need 'em." asked Tree, jabbing a thumb behind him.

"We're good, Professor. Thanks for the offer, though." replied Lincoln before giving the former Pokemon Tech students a smile. "Despite everything that happened today, it was nice finally getting to meet you guys."

With a smile on his face as well, Joe answers "Same here. Here's hoping we run into each other again someday."

"Yeah! And you better be ready for us next time, Lincoln - when we challenge you again, we're the ones who're going to walk away as the winners." chimed Rusty, nodding eagerly.

"...Lincoln." muttered Giselle's voice from nearby, causing the others to face her with surprised looks on their faces as the girl herself slowly rose to her feet and walked over to confront the white-haired boy.

"Yes...?"

"I...I wanted to say...thank you."

"'Thank you'? For what? I beat you and you ended up getting kicked out of your school - shouldn't you be, I dunno...pissed at me or something?"

"For showing me that despite all the studying I've done and all the high grades I've managed to obtain prior to my expulsion, there's still a lot about Pokemon battling that I need to learn - things that no class could ever hope to teach me." replied Giselle, keeping her head low as she spoke. "That and through my loss today...I experienced firsthand what kind of treatment Joe, Rusty and the other lesser students had faced from the higher-ranked students."

Turning to face Joe and Rusty, she says "You two...words cannot express how sorry I am for how I treated you two over the years. I...I let my position as the best student, as well as the words of my former peers, affect my judgment." before dropping down and giving the two a bow, causing their eyes to widen in shock. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"...Giselle, you were one of the main reasons we wanted to leave Pokemon Tech - the constant insults, making us act like 'bait' earlier today, putting the others up to picking on me and Rusty even when we did nothing to you to warrant it...while you may say that you're sorry about what happened, it's going to be some time before we actually take your word for it." said Joe, arms crossed while Rusty nodded in agreement.

'Almost reminds me of my current relationship with Lucy, Lisa and Mom. I should see about giving them another call one of these days.' thought Lincoln, watching the scene unfold.

"I know, but I will do everything I can to make amends for what I've done to you two. You have my word on it." said Giselle before standing back up and facing Lincoln once more. "As for you, Lincoln Loud..."

In an instant, Giselle raises her head and gives him a competitive-looking glare, her eyes blazing fiercely.

...Don't think that I'm going to let this blow to my pride stand - from now on, I'm considering you as my number one rival for the Pokemon League championship. One way or another, I will avenge my loss against you - that's a promise."

"Same goes for us too, Lincoln. We're not about to let our earlier loss to you and Misty go either." remarked Joe while Rusty nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah! And you better be ready for us next time, Lincoln - when we challenge you again, we're the ones who're going to walk away as the winners!"

'Leaf, Samurai, Gary, Red, A.J. and now these three...never thought that I'd be collecting rivals alongside Pokemon and badges.' thought Lincoln in amusement before replying "Alright then, consider ourselves rivals from this moment on. But just know that I'm not gonna make it easy for you three to beat me."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." replied Giselle with a smile on her face before rummaging through her bag. "By the way, there's something I want to give you..."

After spending a few seconds going through it, she finds the item she was looking for - a small photograph that was the size of a Pokedex. As she took a pen out of the same bag and wrote what appeared to a phone number on it, she adds "Consider this to be a memento of our battle with each other and a reminder of our promise to face off again someday." before handing it over to her newfound rival.

"Thanks. I'll..." started Lincoln, only for her face to turn bright crimson at what the picture had to show - Giselle posing in a rather...provocative manner while wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Lucky dog...that one's much better then the one I've got." muttered Joe while Brock nodded in agreement, both having bright blushes on their faces while Rusty, Professor Tree and Leaf watched on with amusement.

Misty, based on the seething expression on her face and the fact she was clenching both of her fists tightly, looked nowhere near as amused.

After managing to find his voice a few seconds later, Lincoln says "I'll...uh, make sure to take good care of it, Giselle. Thanks." before taking notice of the number she had scribbled on it. "What's with the number, though?"

"Consider it a way for us to keep in touch. We may be rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't be amicable towards each other, yes?" replied the brunette before a saucy-looking smile formed on her face. "And maybe one day, we can be much more that if you catch my drift."

"Uh...that's true. Thanks again for this - I'll make sure to take good care of it."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, there's some unfinished business between Leaf and I that needs to be settled. I believe you wanted to challenge me to a battle earlier today?"

"Yeah, but do you really think you're up for it after what happened to you today?" asked Leaf, causing the brunette to scoff before taking Cubone's Pokeball out of her pocket.

"Even after my fall from grace as the top student of Pokemon Tech, I'm still just as capable now as I was then. Besides, I never turn down a challenge."

"You did when I asked you before."

"I desired to challenge Lincoln to a battle first. Had you asked before then, I would've accepted without hesitation."

As the two girls continued to banter with each other, Lincoln takes out his Pokedex and checks the time, saying "Almost eight-thirty. We should getting to the Pokemon Center, guys."

Instead of giving him a reply, both gym leaders and Joe stood there, staring at him.

"...What's with that look you guys are giving me?"

"Lincoln, give me that picture right now. You don't need to be carrying...smut like that around." said Misty in a commanding, yet angry-sounding tone of voice.

"Misty, this was a gift despite how you may feel about it. I can't just..." started Lincoln, only for Brock to run over and try and take the photo from him. "Brock, what the hell?!"

"Give me that photo, Lincoln! You've already got enough luck with the ladies as it is - let me have something for once, damn it!"

Almost immediately, Joe ran over and joined the Rock-Type trainer, pushing him aside while trying to claim the photo for himself.

"Hey, back off! I saw it first!"

"You back off! I knew her first!"

"Lincoln, the photo. Now. Give it here." ordered Misty again as she stuck out her hand.

After a few seconds of struggling with the other two males, Lincoln slips away from them and starts running away towards the local Pokemon Center. Almost immediately, the three Trainers chase after him, intent on taking the photo of Giselle away from him.

"Get back here, Lincoln!"

"No! You people are insane - it's just a picture, for crying out loud!"

As the four ran down the street, Rusty and Professor Tree simply watched on, confusion etched on the face of the former while the latter simply looked amused with what he was seeing.

-=O=-

-Omake 70: Alternate Battle Openings (SilverNugget)-

(Take 1: 'A Legendary Capture' Verse)

-Pokemon Tech - Main Battlefield (7:20 PM)-

Upon arriving at the school's main battlefield, Lincoln saw Giselle standing on one end of the field with a Pokeball in hand and a cocky smirk on her face.

"It's about time you showed up, gaijin. Don't you know that you're not supposed to keep a lady waiting?"

Dismissively waving the comment off before heading to the other side of the field, Lincoln replies "Yeah, whatever - so are we going to do this or what? The sooner we finish up here, the sooner I can head back to Vermilion City. I've got a Thunder Badge to win!"

"I agree - the sooner I crush you, the sooner I can celebrate the fact I managed to beat a Pokedex holder." replied Giselle with a nod. "Two apiece with no substitutions allowed seem fair to you?"

"That's more than fine." said Lincoln, taking a Pokeball off of his belt. "On three?"

"Of course. One..."

"Two..."

Before either one could finish the countdown, a voice said "And just what do you think you're doing, participating in an official Pokemon battle without someone one to referee it, Miss Seiyo? I thought you knew better than that.", causing the two Trainer to lower the Pokeballs they were holding in order to see who had spoken to them.

Upon seeing a well-dressed stoic-looking woman with short green hair and slate-colored eyes with a large number of students behind her, Lincoln asks "And you are...?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Headmistress Allison Verdant. I'll be officiating this battle between the two of you." said Verdant, causing both Lincoln and Giselle to give her wary looks. "Worry not, you two - I want a clear and decisive battle as much as you do, so do not worry about any favoritism on my part."

Despite the fact that Verdant did want Giselle to win, she wouldn't allow the brunette's victory to be a tainted one.

Giving Lincoln a condescending look, she adds "Though I believe your chances of winning are slim to none, boy. You're facing the best Pokemon Tech has to offer."

"Don't be so sure, lady. I don't plan on losing here."

"If you say so. Have you two decided on the rules you will be using?"

Nodding her head, Giselle replied "The rules we've agreed on are two Pokemon each with no substitutions - is that acceptable?"

"It is." replied Verdant with a nod before taking her spot on the side of the field while the students all started to surround the battlefield to watch the fight prepare to unfold. Raising an arm, she proclaims "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Giselle Seiyo of Viridian City! Each Trainer are allowed only two Pokemon each with no substitutions allowed! Begin!"

"I'll start things off with this one. Let's see how well you fare against her, gaijin." said Giselle before throwing her Pokeball into the air, causing it to open up and release a burst of light. "Come on out, Graveler!"

A few seconds later, there was a large gray boulder-like Pokemon with four arms standing in front of Giselle, ready for battle.

Upon seeing Giselle's first selection, Brock grins and says "A Graveler, huh? I'm starting to like this Giselle girl more and more already if she's using a Rock-Type like that.", only for Misty to punch the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Have you forgotten that we're supposed to be on Lincoln's side?"

'Graveler, huh? Looks like something Geodude would evolve into.' thought Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex, causing the numerous students to start chattering excitedly with each other while Verdant's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Do you see that? An actual Pokedex! I never thought I'd get to see one in person!"

"I see it, alright. But why would a gaijin of all people have one?"

"Who cares? We're actually getting to see a real Pokedex holder battle!"

Ignoring the comments coming for the nearby students, Lincoln points the Pokedex at Giselle's Graveler, causing it to let out a few beeps before speaking.

 _'Graveler, the Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude, Graveler grows by feeding on rocks. Apparently, it prefers to eat rocks that are covered in moss. This Pokémon eats its way through a ton of rocks on a daily basis.'_

'Looks like I was right. Well, let's see how she'll fare against something like this.' thought Lincoln before throwing the Pokeball he was holding "C'mon out, Ho-Oh!"

Upon hearing the name of the Pokemon Lincoln had announced, Verdant asked "A Legendary Pokemon? You? This must be some kind of...", only for her jaw, along with everyone else's, to drop as the Rainbow Pokemon itself materialized onto the battlefield. "...Joke."

"What the hell?! When did he capture something like that?!" asked Professor Tree, looking genuinely astonished.

Nearby, Leaf, Brock and Joe could only stare at the massive Flying-Type, unable to bring themselves to speak.

"He caught it somewhere on Route 1, I think." replied Misty with a shrug before crossing her arms as she gave Lincoln a mock disapproving look. "You really think you're overdoing here, Lincoln? Ho-Oh?"

The white-haired boy's only response was a sheepish grin and a shrug before turning back to face Giselle and her Graveler, who looked like they were close to having strokes.

-=O=-

(Take 2: 'Who's The Best' Verse)

-Pokemon Tech - Main Battlefield (7:20 PM)-

Upon arriving at the school's main battlefield, Lincoln saw Giselle standing on one end of the field with a Pokeball in hand and a cocky smirk on her face.

"It's about time you showed up, gaijin. Don't you know that you're not supposed to keep a lady waiting?"

Dismissively waving the comment off before heading to the other side of the field, Lincoln replies "Yeah, whatever - so are we going to do this or what? The sooner we finish up here, the sooner I can head back to Vermilion City. I've got a Thunder Badge to win!"

"I agree - the sooner I crush you, the sooner I can celebrate the fact I managed to beat a Pokedex holder." replied Giselle with a nod. "Two apiece with no substitutions allowed seem fair to you?"

"That's more than fine." said Lincoln, taking a Pokeball off of his belt. "On three?"

"Of course. One..."

"Two..."

Before either one could finish the countdown, a voice said "And just what do you think you're doing, participating in an official Pokemon battle without someone one to referee it, Miss Seiyo? I thought you knew better than that.", causing the two Trainer to lower the Pokeballs they were holding in order to see who had spoken to them.

Upon seeing a well-dressed stoic-looking woman with short green hair and slate-colored eyes with a large number of students behind her, Lincoln asks "And you are...?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Headmistress Allison Verdant. I'll be officiating this battle between the two of you." said Verdant, causing both Lincoln and Giselle to give her wary looks. "Worry not, you two - I want a clear and decisive battle as much as you do, so do not worry about any favoritism on my part."

Despite the fact that Verdant did want Giselle to win, she wouldn't allow the brunette's victory to be a tainted one.

Giving Lincoln a condescending look, she adds "Though I believe your chances of winning are slim to none, boy. You're facing the best Pokemon Tech has to offer."

"Don't be so sure, lady. I don't plan on losing here."

"If you say so. Have you two decided on the rules you will be using?"

Nodding her head, Giselle replied "The rules we've agreed on are two Pokemon each with no substitutions - is that acceptable?"

"It is." replied Verdant with a nod before taking her spot on the side of the field while the students all started to surround the battlefield to watch the fight prepare to unfold. Raising an arm, she proclaims "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Giselle Seiyo of Viridian City! Each Trainer are allowed only two Pokemon each with no substitutions allowed! Begin!"

"I'll start things off with this one. Let's see how well you fare against her, gaijin." said Giselle before throwing her Pokeball into the air, causing it to open up and release a burst of light. "Come on out, Graveler!"

A few seconds later, there was a large gray boulder-like Pokemon with four arms standing in front of Giselle, ready for battle.

Upon seeing Giselle's first selection, Brock grins and says "A Graveler, huh? I'm starting to like this Giselle girl more and more already if she's using a Rock-Type like that.", only for Misty to punch the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Have you forgotten that we're supposed to be on Lincoln's side?"

'Graveler, huh? Looks like something Geodude would evolve into.' thought Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex, causing the numerous students to start chattering excitedly with each other while Verdant's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Do you see that? An actual Pokedex! I never thought I'd get to see one in person!"

"I see it, alright. But why would a gaijin of all people have one?"

"Who cares? We're actually getting to see a real Pokedex holder battle!"

Ignoring the comments coming for the nearby students, Lincoln points the Pokedex at Giselle's Graveler, causing it to let out a few beeps before speaking.

 _'Graveler, the Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude, Graveler grows by feeding on rocks. Apparently, it prefers to eat rocks that are covered in moss. This Pokémon eats its way through a ton of rocks on a daily basis.'_

'Looks like I was right. Well, let's see how she'll fare against something like this.' thought Lincoln before throwing the Pokeball he was holding. "You're up, Hawlucha!"

"Humph...must've gotten it through Wonder Trade. This isn't the first time we've faced a Trainer like that." muttered Verdant as a red, green and white-colored bipedal bird-like Pokemon materialized onto the battlefield. "Still...a Hawlucha against a Graveler...should be an interesting fight."

"That's a Pokemon from the Kalos region...how in the world did Lincoln manage to capture it?" asked Leaf, bewildered. "I thought he didn't know about Wonder Trading..."

"He didn't Wonder Trade for it. He caught that one fair and square while we were in the Viridian Forest." replied Misty, arms crossed.

"How in the world did he manage to do that? That Pokemon species isn't native to Kanto."

"Long story short, Lincoln got into a fight with another Flying-Type in the forest, had his own Flying-Type beat it, said some things about it 'being the best one a guy like him could ask for', the other one took it as a challenge and things spiraled out of control from there as Pokemon - all of them with the Flying type - showed up to claim that they were better. And believe it or not, he managed to talk every single one into going along with him."

Nodding, Brock remarks "That explains the Skarmory and Pelipper that he used against me during our gym battle..."

Arms crossed, Joe says "Well, plenty of Pokemon or not, he's not going to have an easy..."

WHAM!

In an instant, Giselle's Graveler goes flying through the air before landing hard on the battlefield, creating a sizable crator beneath her. And based on the swirls in her eyes, it was safe to say that it had been knocked out.

"...I stand corrected."

-=O=-

(Take 3: 'My New Pokemon' Verse)

-Pokemon Tech - Main Battlefield (7:20 PM)-

Upon arriving at the school's main battlefield, Lincoln saw Giselle standing on one end of the field with a Pokeball in hand and a cocky smirk on her face.

"It's about time you showed up, gaijin. Don't you know that you're not supposed to keep a lady waiting?"

Dismissively waving the comment off before heading to the other side of the field, Lincoln replies "Yeah, whatever - so are we going to do this or what? The sooner we finish up here, the sooner I can head back to Vermilion City. I've got a Thunder Badge to win!"

"I agree - the sooner I crush you, the sooner I can celebrate the fact I managed to beat a Pokedex holder." replied Giselle with a nod. "Two apiece with no substitutions allowed seem fair to you?"

"That's more than fine." said Lincoln, taking a Pokeball off of his belt. "On three?"

"Of course. One..."

"Two..."

Before either one could finish the countdown, a voice said "And just what do you think you're doing, participating in an official Pokemon battle without someone one to referee it, Miss Seiyo? I thought you knew better than that.", causing the two Trainer to lower the Pokeballs they were holding in order to see who had spoken to them.

Upon seeing a well-dressed stoic-looking woman with short green hair and slate-colored eyes with a large number of students behind her, Lincoln asks "And you are...?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Headmistress Allison Verdant. I'll be officiating this battle between the two of you." said Verdant, causing both Lincoln and Giselle to give her wary looks. "Worry not, you two - I want a clear and decisive battle as much as you do, so do not worry about any favoritism on my part."

Despite the fact that Verdant did want Giselle to win, she wouldn't allow the brunette's victory to be a tainted one.

Giving Lincoln a condescending look, she adds "Though I believe your chances of winning are slim to none, boy. You're facing the best Pokemon Tech has to offer."

"Don't be so sure, lady. I don't plan on losing here."

"If you say so. Have you two decided on the rules you will be using?"

Nodding her head, Giselle replied "The rules we've agreed on are two Pokemon each with no substitutions - is that acceptable?"

"It is." replied Verdant with a nod before taking her spot on the side of the field while the students all started to surround the battlefield to watch the fight prepare to unfold. Raising an arm, she proclaims "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Giselle Seiyo of Viridian City! Each Trainer are allowed only two Pokemon each with no substitutions allowed! Begin!"

"I'll start things off with this one. Let's see how well you fare against her, gaijin." said Giselle before throwing her Pokeball into the air, causing it to open up and release a burst of light. "Come on out, Graveler!"

A few seconds later, there was a large gray boulder-like Pokemon with four arms standing in front of Giselle, ready for battle.

Upon seeing Giselle's first selection, Brock grins and says "A Graveler, huh? I'm starting to like this Giselle girl more and more already if she's using a Rock-Type like that.", only for Misty to punch the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Have you forgotten that we're supposed to be on Lincoln's side?"

'Graveler, huh? Looks like something Geodude would evolve into.' thought Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex, causing the numerous students to start chattering excitedly with each other while Verdant's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Do you see that? An actual Pokedex! I never thought I'd get to see one in person!"

"I see it, alright. But why would a gaijin of all people have one?"

"Who cares? We're actually getting to see a real Pokedex holder battle!"

Ignoring the comments coming for the nearby students, Lincoln points the Pokedex at Giselle's Graveler, causing it to let out a few beeps before speaking.

 _'Graveler, the Rock Pokemon. The evolved form of Geodude, Graveler grows by feeding on rocks. Apparently, it prefers to eat rocks that are covered in moss. This Pokémon eats its way through a ton of rocks on a daily basis.'_

'Looks like I was right. Well, let's see how she'll fare against something like this.' thought Lincoln before throwing the Pokeball he was holding "Dragonite, let's go!"

"A Dragonite?!" screamed both Giselle and Verdant in unison, faces completely drained of their color. "You have a Dragonite?!"

Lincoln could only grin in response before pointing at the materializing Pokemon as it started to take form. A few seconds later, the massive towering form of the Dragon Pokemon stood tall in the battlefield, casting a shadow over everyone in the area.

"So that's the Dragonite you guys told me about." remarked Leaf, looking over the massive Dragon-Type with a nod. "You weren't kidding when you said it was way bigger than the normal variety."

Eyes sparkling at the sight, Rusty gushed "Aw man...that's so cool. It's almost like a kaiju, isn't it Joe?"

"Yeah..." mumbled Joe with a nod as he stared at Dragonite, wondering how in the hell Lincoln managed to capture something like it.

Grinning, Lincoln remarks "This is my first choice of Pokemon, Giselle. I hope you and your Graveler are ready for him."

Giselle couldn't bring herself to give him a response. Then again, it would difficult being able to when you were paralyzed with fear at seeing a gigantic psuedo-legendary Pokemon as your opponent.

-=O=-

AN: Here's Chapter 30. Never thought I'd get this far chapter-wise, but here I am. Once again, sorry about taking so long to finish this one - computer crashed sometime during the previous month, wiping out whatever progress I had made regarding the chapter. Had to rewrite most of it, but I think what I have now is satisfactory enough. Add in the fact I've been trying to work through a nasty couple of colds and...well, you can see why it's taken me this long to finish it.

I've gotta say I'm kinda iffy about the two new Pokemon that have been revealed - while I like both Meltan and Melmetal, I don't like the fact that they apparently seem to be made specifically to promote Pokemon Let's Go. However, despite the fact the two Let's Go games don't hold my interest (for those that do like them, that's your choice and I can respect that), I do like the little blob of metal and may run a poll at some point regarding whether the crew run into the little guy or not.

As for Smash Bros. Ultimate, while I'm hyped about the game, I have to say that the last three reveals were kinda 'eh' to me. Sure, Incineroar's nice and I always felt that Ken would be in as Ryu's Echo Fighter, but...Piranha Plant? Well...at least there's hope for DLC. World of Light also looks pretty interesting, too.

Also, those remixes of 'Awake' and 'Crocodile Cacophony'...absolutely kickass.

Anyway, on to other matters...

First of all, remember how I said that I was thinking about including one more Wonder Trade Pokemon in the previous chapter? Well, I decided to go through with it, but with a twist - the traded over Pokemon has to be from the Alolan region only. Of course, there's going to be a quiz question regarding said region with the prize being able to pick a Pokemon to be traded over, but before I get to it, there's a few restrictions I'm going to place beforehand:

-No Legendaries, Mythicals or Ultra Beasts. Type: Null and Silvally are also not permitted for obvious reasons.  
-The Alolan Starters are permitted, but they must start at base (unevolved) level.  
-Alolan Variants are permitted, with a few exceptions (Raichu, Meowth, Sandshrew)  
-You will need to provide a Level, Nature, Ability and moveset. Egg, Tutored and TM moves are permitted, but the Pokemon's Level cannot be higher than 30.  
-If you decide to have it come with a hold item, it cannot be a Z-Crystal due to the circumstances regarding their usage.  
-Mega Stones, on the other hand, are permitted as long as it's compatible with the final evolution of the traded Pokemon. (Example: Sableye w/Sablenite)  
-If it has a specific form (Oricorio, Shellos, etc.), you must specify which form it has.  
-Non-Alolan Pokemon that are found within the Alola region (Rufflett, Smeargle, Pancham, etc.) are permitted. This also includes Island Scan Pokemon as well.  
-If a non-Alolan Pokemon is selected, it cannot be one that's on the list I've got set up for Lincoln. If you need me to go over the list with you, let me know.

Aside from these conditions, anything else from the Alola region is fine. You can even have it be a Shiny Pokemon if you want.

Anyway, here's the quiz question - **in Pokemon Sun/Moon, there are four Type-based Z-Crystals that can only be found and not given away/earned through Trials. What are they?**

Next, congratulations to 'Dmattox94' on being the first to answer the quiz question from the previous chapter correctly. Your selection of 'Koban' will be applied as Meowth's nickname at some point in the story. And while I'm on the subject of nicknames, I'll go ahead and say Fearow, Poliwhirl and Beedrill will be getting theirs very soon. It's not going to be within the next chapter or so, but it'll be soon.

Finally, there's going to be a poll about a particular subject regarding one of the upcoming chapters. It's one I'd really like to hear your input on, so if you get the time to vote, please do. It means a lot.

And speaking of the next chapter, here's what to expect from it - the battle with Lt. Surge, Lincoln calling home again, another sister (you should know who by now) is forgiven, some stuff with the rest of the Loud family, some more omakes and a bunch of other stuff. The chapter after that will be the 'interlude' chapter I mentioned before, which will check in on some of the other characters in the story like the Pokemon Tech trio, A.J., Samurai, the 'Dance Dance Resolution' girls and other folks like that. Should be fun.

Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


	31. Chapter 31 - Electric Shock Showdown!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Loud House. Those properties belong to Nintendo/Game Freak and (regardless of what happened to him) Chris Savino/Nickelodeon respectively.

Note: This story will be based primarily on the anime with aspects of the games, the Adventures manga and the Electric Tales manga mixed in. Also, for the sake of convenience, I will be using the following fonts for these particular parts of the story:

Translated Pokemon Speech

 _Pokedex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-=O=-

-Viridian City Pokemon Center - Lobby (7:30 AM)-

Upon seeing Lincoln stepping into the lobby that morning, Nurse Joy greeted him with a wave, saying "Good morning to you, Mr. Loud. Did you sleep well?"

"About as well as one can sleep in a cozy place like this, Nurse Joy. Thanks for asking." replied Lincoln as he let out a yawn. After taking a look around the lobby and noticing that nobody else was around save for himself, Joy and a few other Trainers, he mutters "Guess I woke up a little earlier than usual this morning if Misty and Brock are still asleep."

"If you ask me, you woke up just in time - breakfast will be ready within the hour." replied Joy with a smile. "We're going to be having Chansey egg omelettes this morning. You haven't lived until you've tried one, Mr. Loud - they're delicious and certain to put a smile on your face."

"People eat Pokemon eggs?" asked Lincoln, alarmed.

"Not those kind of eggs, Mr. Loud. The Chansey species always carry around eggs that they give to people or Pokemon who are in need of a nutritious pick-me-up." answered Joy reassuringly. "No Pokemon are harmed when it comes to preparing our breakfast."

"In that case, I'll be looking forward to trying one." said Lincoln with a grin.

"You won't regret it, I promise." replied Joy before a look of recollection appeared on her face a few second later. "By the way, there's something I was asked to tell you about by another one of our guests..."

"And that is?"

"Your friend - Miss Rose, I believe - asked me to inform you that she had already set out for Vermilion City earlier this morning."

'So Leaf's already headed back, huh? Here's hoping she makes it to Vermilion safely.' thought Lincoln before giving the pink-haired nurse a nod. "Thanks for the heads-up, Nurse Joy."

Smiling, Joy answers "Anytime. So aside from breakfast, is there anything I can do for you this morning?"

Remembering the package he had received from Professor Tree the day before, Lincoln answers "Well, I'll need to use your VideoPhone for a bit to speak with Professor Oak. Is that fine with you?"

Nodding, Joy answers "Of course. You know where they are. And Mr. Loud?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to ask for permission to use the Center's VideoPhones. They are 'free-to-use' for a reason."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there. That's something I keep forgetting." replied Lincoln, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm off to make that call. Let me know when breakfast is done, will you?"

"Certainly. Now then, off you go."

After giving the pink-haired nurse an appreciative nod, Lincoln walks over to the Center's VideoPhones and sits down in front of one. After taking a moment or two to dial in the number to Oak's lab, he sends the call to its destination.

A few seconds later, the screen flickers to life as Professor Oak, looking like he had just woken up with a cup of coffee in his hand, appears on the screen.

"Of all the times to get a call, it had to be..." muttered the gray-haired professor, only to stop grumbling upon seeing who had called him. "Oh, good morning, Mr. Loud. You're certainly up early."

"Same to you, I guess. Sorry if my call woke you up, Professor."

"It's alright. So what do you need from me, my boy? Do you need to switch some of your Pokemon out?"

"Nope. I'm calling because..." replied Lincoln before reaching into his bag and taking out the package Professor Tree had given him the day before. "...I've got the package that you sent me to get for you."

Looking a little more livelier at the sight of the package, Oak answers "Excellent. I knew I made the right choice in asking you to retrieve it for me. So...aside from the 'incident' you got roped into, how did you like Pokemon Tech?"

"It was alright, though I think things could've been better if..." started Lincoln before giving Oak a strange look. "...Wait, you know about what happened already?"

"Professor Tree gave me the details on what happened during your visit - meeting those student of his, getting banned from the institute by Headmistress Verdant and of course your battle with Miss Giselle Seiyo." replied Oak, arms crossed. "To be able to defeat the former top student of Pokemon Tech...I must say that I'm glad to see you're showing real potential as a Trainer."

"Yeah, but she, along with Joe and Rusty, ended up getting expelled because of her loss. I can't help but feel responsible for that."

"While it is regrettable that your victory did lead to her expulsion, I'm certain that Miss Seiyo and her associates will be just fine. If anything, I believe that things will go a lot smoother for them now that they're away from such a toxic environment."

"I hope so, Professor. So...do you want me to go ahead and send the package over?"

"Please do. And send your Pokedex over as well while you're at it." replied Oak with a nod. "I'll be syncing two of the earpieces - the ones meant for your friends - to your Pokedex. Through this, not only will they be able to understand the speech of Pokemon you've already scanned with your Pokedex, but also the ones you end up gathering data on in the future."

Nodding, Lincoln answers "That'll save them the trouble of having to go through the voice translation process that I have to go through when I meet a new Pokemon." before placing the package into the transfer machine. As he took out his Pokedex, he glanced at it for a moment before adding "...By the way, Professor..."

"Yes?"

"My Pokedex's A.I...I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but he's sentient."

"Yes, I'm aware of this. Miss Rose mentioned that her Pokedex gained sentience a few days ago, so naturally I concluded that such a thing could be possible with the ones I gave you, Red and Gary since they use the same programming." replied Oak with a nod before a grin formed on his face. "Still, to think that my creation managed to become sentient enough to develop an identity of its own...absolutely fascinating."

"You didn't program the Pokedex to have something like that?" asked Lincoln, perplexed.

"Unfortunately not. Still, if it's alright with you, I'd like to take a few moments to study...does your Pokedex have a name?"

"Dexter."

"Thank you. I'd like to take a few moments to analyze Dexter's A.I. and see how his sentience works - with any luck, I can duplicate the process for any Pokedexes I issue out to other Trainers in the future. Are you fine with this?"

"As long as it won't do any lasting damage to him or anything. He may be an A.I., but he's still a trusted friend of mine." replied Lincoln with a nod.

 _'Friend? You think of me as a...friend?'_

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know anything about the Pokemon I meet on my travels. Not to mention that when I happen to have any questions I need answering, you're usually there to provide the answers I need when the others can't help me out. So yes, I do see you as a friend."

 _'...Thank you, Lincoln. This means a lot coming from you. I will do my best to continue assisting you with any queries you may have during the remainder of your journey.'_

"Anytime, Dexter." said Lincoln before placing the red-colored device into the transfer machine. "Make sure to take good care of him, okay Professor?"

Nodding, Oak answers "You have my word. Now then if you wouldn't mind, would you start the transfer, please?", causing Lincoln to give him a nod as well before pressing a button, sending both the package and his Pokedex to Oak's lab. After taking the two items out of his own transfer machine, Oak opens up the package first, revealing a small metallic box that bore a close resemblance to the one that once held Lincoln's earpiece.

Carefully opening it up, he finds three similar-looking earpieces sitting inside.

After taking all three out and looking them over, Oak remarks "Three earpieces, all completely intact - looks like everything's in order. I'll get started on syncing these as soon as possible, Mr. Loud. Once I'm finished with that and my analysis of Dexter's A.I., I'll send two of these, along with your Pokedex, back to you." before placing the earpieces back into the box and setting it aside. "Now then, there are a few other things I would like to speak with you about, mainly regarding your family."

"Oh boy...what did they do now?"

"Nothing I know aside from what you and several others have told me. Besides, what I have to discuss with you doesn't have anything to do with your family's ludicrous belief in bad luck." replied Oak before a smile formed on his face. "Miss Loud - that is, your sister Lisa - has asked me about a way to watch Kanto's programming in the United States."

Arms crossed but clearly interested in what Oak had to say, Lincoln says "Go on..."

"Well, it had taken a bit of effort on my part, but I was able to arrange something with the Pokemon League committee regarding the subject, allowing the request to go through. Of course, I had to order a few things beforehand to make this work out, but I believe it's worth the cost." replied Oak before giving the box of earpieces a glance. "Especially since Miss Loud was generous enough to share such a wonderful creation with me. You have no idea how much this is going to help with my research."

"I see..." mused Lincoln thoughtfully, wondering if his family would be able to see his upcoming battle with Lt. Surge today. "This isn't going to cost them a lot of money, is it?"

"Aside from the installation of the receiver and the television I had specifically ordered for this, no. And those have already been covered by me." answered Oak, shaking his head. "Speaking of your family, have you decided on when you're going to try speaking to them again?"

"I'm not sure. I've thought about sometime after the Vermilion Gym battle, but I haven't come to a decision yet."

"Well, whenever you finally decide on when you want to call them, please make sure to do so - I'm certain your sisters and mother are very worried about you."

"I'll try, Professor." replied Lincoln before deciding to change the subject. "So...any word on those Mega Stones you've sent to Professor Sycamore, Professor?"

Eyes lighting up, Oak answers "As a matter of fact, yes there is." before reaching into his pocket and taking out the marble-like stone that the leader of the Beedrill swarm had given Lincoln. "Augustine had sent this back over to me a few days ago. I believe he called it 'Beedrillite'."

"Beedrillite, huh? So how does it work?"

"From what I understand, it requires using the bond between a Trainer and their Beedrill, along with something called a Keystone, to allow it to Mega Evolve into Mega Beedrill." replied Oak simply. "Through Mega Evolution, a Beedrill will not only change in appearance, but it's power increases drastically, making it a force to be reckoned with."

"Sounds pretty neat, Professor. But there's gotta be a catch, right?" asked Lincoln, causing the gray-haired professor to nod.

"Very astute of you. For starters, Mega Evolution isn't permanent - it only lasts until the battle is over or until the Mega Evolved Pokemon in question is defeated. After that, it reverts back to normal." said Oak, holding up a finger. "Secondly, it requires a strong bond between the Pokemon in question and their Trainer to make Mega Evolution work properly. If the bond is weak, Mega Evolution can still trigger, but the Pokemon in question may be unable to harness its newfound power safely and may end up hurting itself, its Trainer or anyone else nearby."

"So only use Mega Evolution after forming a strong bond with my Pokemon, right?"

"Indeed, though I'm fairly certain you won't have to worry about utilizing it for a while as you'll also need a Keystone to make Mega Stones work and well...they're not exactly very easy to obtain nowadays. In fact, there are only a few Trainers in the Kanto region, not including the Elite Four, that actually own one."

"Do you think he can help me acquire one?"

"I'll have to bring it up with him when I talk to him again. For now, focus on building a bond with your Beedrill first - Mega Evolution won't do you any good if your bond is too weak with him to make it work properly. I'll hang onto your Beedrillite until then."

"I'll get right on that as soon as I can, Professor." replied Lincoln, nodding. "So what about the other stone I sent you?"

"I've heard nothing on it yet. If I had to take a guess, Professor Sycamore's probably still studying it in order to see what Pokemon it's compatible with." said Oak, shaking his head. "Now then, is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"Aside from what we've spoken about already, no."

"Then I'll be hanging up now in order to get started on syncing the earpieces to your Pokedex. Shall I send these to the Vermilion City Pokemon Center when I'm finished or do you want to wait here for me here?"

"Go ahead and send 'em to the Vermilion Center. We'll be heading back once we're finished up here."

"Very well." replied Oak, nodding. "In any case, I'll be hanging now - best of luck against Lt. Surge, Mr. Loud. He's not going to be an easy opponent to defeat."

"I'll beat him, Professor. You'll see."

"Here's hoping you do, my boy. Goodbye."

With that said, Oak hangs up, causing the VideoPhone's screen to cut off.

As Lincoln sat there looking at the screen, he thought '...Mom, Lisa and Lucy being worried about me, huh? Maybe I should see about talking to them after the battle and see how they're doing. I just hope that this call doesn't end up going like the last one did.'

"Morning, Lincoln. You're up early." commented Pikachu's voice from behind, causing the white-haired boy to turn around. "You finish making a call to someone?"

"Professor Oak. Had to send that package we got yesterday to him. The others still asleep?"

"Yep. So...today's the day we're taking on that Electric-Type gym leader, right?"

"Mm-hmm. Once Brock and Misty get up and we finish eating breakfast, we'll hit the Diglett Tunnel in order to head back to Vermilion City, then head to the gym after that." replied Lincoln before his eyes gleamed eagerly. "We're gonna win our third badge today, buddy."

Pointing at himself, Pikachu remarks "Just don't forget that I wanna take a crack at that gym leader too, alright? I've never faced off against another Electric-Type before."

"We'll see, Pikachu." said Lincoln, shrugging. "So...you wanna go see if the others are ready to get out of bed?"

"Let's. The sooner we can leave, the sooner I'll get to fight."

(AN: Oak's explanation about Mega Evolution going wrong if the bond between the Pokemon and Trainer is weak is somewhat based on the Sun and Moon Pokedex entries, which...well, didn't make the idea of Mega Evolving sound appealing.)

-=O=-

-Professor Oak's Lab - VideoPhone Room (7:45 AM)-

While Lincoln and Pikachu started to head back to their room to go wake Misty and Brock up, Professor Oak sat in the lab's VideoPhone room, looking over the items Lincoln had sent over with a smile on his face.

"At long last, I'll finally be able to utilize Miss Loud's translator for myself. I can hardly wait to give it a try. And I'm definitely interested to see how Dexter's A.I. works, too." mused Oak as he picked the box up and opened it up once more, revealing the three earpieces within.

After taking two of them out and pocketing them, he picks up Lincoln's Pokedex and adds "Speaking of which...Dexter? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, the red-colored device beeps before Dexter's voice replies _'I can. It's good to see you again, Professor Oak.'_

"Likewise. I presume you know why you have been sent here?"

 _'I do. And you have my permission to proceed - aside from Lincoln himself, you are the only other person I can trust with handling me correctly.'_

"Thank you. So...why didn't you tell me that your A.I. was sentient? And how in the world did it happen?"

 _'You never asked.'_ replied Dexter simply. _'As for your other question, I am not certain about what triggered my sentience. Perhaps a data scan could provide the answers you are looking for?'_

"Perhaps. We'll see about doing that while I sync these earpieces to your database." said Oak, nodding at the suggestion. "So...may I ask you a question, Dexter?"

 _'You may. What is it?'_

"How do you feel about Lincoln?"

 _'As a Trainer or as a person?'_

"Both, I suppose."

 _'As a Trainer, Lincoln shows great promise and has the potential to be a regional Champion someday, although I must admit that his tactics in battle are...rather unorthodox, to put it politely. But they work for him and if that is how he wishes to battle, then so be it.'_ answered Dexter before his voice took on a lighter tone. _'As a person, he is by far one of the most pleasant individuals I have ever met and I definitely approve of him as my holder, especially after hearing him refer to me as one of his friends. His Pokemon, aside from a select few like his Squirtle, all seem to share the same belief that I do.'_

Smiling, Oak says "Well, that's good to know. I'm glad to hear that you two are getting along so well."

 _'Indeed.'_ replied Dexter before the Pokedex suddenly lets out a pair of consecutive beeps. _'By the way, I am detecting the presence of two more Pokedexes within the vicinity of the room. Are you sponsoring some new Trainers?'_

"Not exactly - a colleague of mine asked me to create them for Trainers that she's going to be sponsoring. You remember Professor Philena Ivy, yes?"

 _'I seem to recall that name in my memory banks. Proceed.'_

"Well, she's going to be sponsoring a couple of Trainers that are coming from Lincoln's hometown and specifically asked me to assemble those two Pokedexes for her." replied Oak, taking two more Pokedexes out of his pocket. "I'm not certain if you're aware of this or not, but both of them are very good friends of his."

 _'I have heard a few things about them, yes. I am certain that Lincoln will be happy to see them again, Professor Oak.'_

"So am I, Dexter." said Oak, nodding. "In any case, I'll need to make another call before we get started on syncing the translators to your database. So if you wouldn't mind..."

 _'Of course, Professor. Entering sleep mode.'_ replied the red-colored device before going silent as Oak slipped it into his pocket before turning his attention back to the room's VideoPhone.

As he started to dial in the number for Lisa's VideoPhone, he mutters "Now then, time to make that other call I mentioned. I just hope that I'm not calling Miss Loud at a bad time..."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (6:50 PM)-

While Professor Oak was preparing to call Lisa's VideoPhone, Luan sat on her bed, watching as her sister/roommate absently strummed her guitar with a distracted look on her face...almost as if her mind wasn't on the discordant notes she was playing, but on something else entirely.

If she had to be honest with herself, it was a bit unnerving seeing her normally loud and rambunctious sister acting like this. It just didn't seem...right somehow.

After a few more moments of nothing but silence and a few more stray notes played on the guitar, Luan finally worked up the nerve to ask "Luna?", catching the purple-clad teen's attention. "I've noticed that you've been really quiet over the past day or so, Luna. Is something wrong? Does it have to do with Sam?"

"Nah, it has nothing to do with her. I've just been thinking about stuff, that's all." replied Luna, shaking her head as she put down the guitar. "Considering I've already spoken to you about it a few days ago, you should already know what it is."

Knowing exactly what her sibling was referring to, Luan replied "You're still got that thought of us holding Lincoln back on your mind, don't you?"

"Yeah. Hard to get it out of your head when you really think about how true it actually is." replied Luna with a nod, causing the braces-wearing girl to let out an exasperated sigh.

"I still think you're overthinking things. Sure, he's doing great out there in that Kanto place without us, but I think he probably would've done just as well if we were there with him."

"...Are you sure about that? You really need to stop and think about this before you give me an answer."

"Of course he'd do..." started Luan before old memories of the antics she and her siblings had gotten into ran through her mind, causing a noticeable wince to appear on her face. "...Okay, so maybe things wouldn't go that smoothly. But he'd still do alright, wouldn't he?"

"I honestly don't think so." replied Luna, shaking her head. "He'd have to deal with Lori bossing all of us around while constantly getting on his case about that Misty girl, Lola acting like an uptight brat, Lana putting him and us into danger by trying to interact with the local wildlife, Leni's usual ditziness, your practical jokes making him look like a idiot, Lynn constantly going on about his 'bad luck' while trying to outdo him, Lucy freaking him and us out with that 'popping out of nowhere' thing she does, Lisa trying to experiment on his captures and me being my usual loud, rowdy self. So no, things wouldn't go smoothly at all."

"Now you're just talking nonsense, Luna. Things wouldn't be that bad, would they?"

"Luan, stop and think about all the crap we've done to him in the past - we beat the piss out of him and each other over a quarter he found in the couch, acted like wild animals when we promised to help him shop for groceries and manipulated him into convincing Mom and Dad to give us money to buy things we didn't even need. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. What does that tell you?"

Now looking a lot less certain than she was before, Luan replies "Erm...well...", only to stop speaking upon noticing the wristwatch on Luna's arm. "Say, I didn't know you were the kinda person to use a wristwatch, Luna. Where'd you get it?"

"Don't change the subject, Lu. This is..." started Luna, only for her eyes to widen as the wristwatch started to vibrate. Almost immediately, she raised her wrist in order to get a good look at the watch's face, thinking 'Please let this be Lincoln, please let this be Lincoln...'

Upon seeing the words 'Professor Oak's Laboratory, Pallet Town' on the tiny screen, the fifteen year-old lets out a sigh before thinking 'Dang it. Not him. I really need to stop getting my hopes up like this...' before taking another look at the face of the watch. 'Well, at least this'll be a good time to set things right with Professor Oak. I still owe him an apology for what happened when I first met him.'

Watching as her sister/roommate stood up and prepared to leave the room, Luan asked "Where are you going, Luna? You got somewhere you need to be?"

"Nah, just...er, going to go talk to Lisa about something. Nothing big." replied Luna, causing the braces-wearing girl to quirk an eyebrow at the response. "Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"Take some time to really think about what I said to you, alright? Just because this is something you don't want to face doesn't mean there isn't some truth to it."

"Alright, if you say so."

Satisfied with the answer, Luna nods before opening the door and leaving the room. Upon arriving at the door leading to Lisa's room, she saw Lucy and Rita - who had Lily in her arms - waiting for the four year-old to answer the door.

"...You guys got the signal too, huh?"

"We did." replied Lucy with a nod. "Luna, you're the one with the watch that can tell us where the call's coming from - is it Lincoln?"

"Sorry, but it's not him - Professor Oak's on the line." answered Luna, shaking her head and causing the two Louds to let out disappointed sighs. "I know, I was bummed out, too."

"Well, maybe he might have some news about Lincoln for us. That might be why he's calling." suggested Rita, trying to find something good within the disappointing news.

"Here's hoping it's good news, if that's the case. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to him." said Luna before noticing that Lisa had finally answered the door. "Hey Lise. We're not late for the call, are we?"

"Not at all - in fact, you three arrived just in time - Professor Oak's on the line with some information regarding our brother."

"Nothing bad, I hope?" asked Rita, concerned.

"I would presume not, considering how calm he seemed to be when I answered the call. We'll just have to wait and see what he has to say." answered Lisa before stepping aside to let them into the room. Once everyone was inside, she walked back over to the VideoPhone, which had Professor Oak's visage on its screen. "Sorry about the delay, Professor."

"It's quite alright, Miss Loud." replied Oak, only to notice Luna in the room alongside the other Louds, causing his smile to falter slightly. "Oh...hello, Miss Luna. I'm surprised to see you here."

-=O=-

"It's uh...good to see you too, Professor Oak." replied Luna, scratching the back of her head. "...Listen, about what happened during that report you gave all of us..."

"Say no more. I understand that there's going to be some people who don't believe that Pokemon actually exist and..."

"It's not that. I...uh, wanted to apologize for all the stuff I said about your report."

Eyebrow raised, Oak answers "I don't exactly see what there is to apologize about, Miss Luna - out of all of your siblings, you were among the least offensive towards me. All you said was that you found the report a little hard to believe - something that is completely understandable when it comes to someone unfamiliar with Pokemon."

"Yeah, but I still feel like I've done somethin' to offend you and I've gotta make it right, y'know?"

"I see. Well, if it'll make you feel better about this, your apology is accepted, Miss Luna."

"Thanks, dude. I really needed to get that off of my chest." replied Luna, letting out a sigh of relief. "Um...so have you heard anything from Lincoln lately? Anything at all?"

"We'd like to know too, Professor." said Lucy as she and the others Louds nodded their heads. "We're all...well, everyone in this room anyway are all worried about him. Have you heard anything?"

Nodding, Oak answers "Believe it or not, I have - I had spoken to him earlier this morning about his upcoming gym battle and he brought up the idea of giving you a call after he wins the Thunder Badge at the Vermilion City gym." replied Oak, only to let out a startled yelp as Luna immediately ran over to the VideoPhone's screen.

"Really?! You're not having us on about this, Professor?!" asked the purple-clad teen desperately. "Please tell me you're not joking about this..."

"I wouldn't be cruel enough to jest about something like this, Miss Luna - there is indeed a chance that he may be calling you sometime today or tomorrow. Now please, can you move away from the VideoPhone? I'd like to continue speaking to the others." answered Oak, causing Luna to blush in embarrassment before backing away. "Thank you."

Turning to face Lisa, he asks "Your older sister seems anxious to see your brother again."

"Anxious would be an understatement, Professor - it's practically killing her having to wait to see him again." replied the glasses-wearing girl as she pointed at Luna. "...Then again, the rest of us in the room would really like to see him again, too. We're worried sick about him."

"Completely understandable. I often feel the same way about my grandson sometimes." said Oak, nodding. "Now then, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about aside from that...what was it..."

After a few moments, he snaps his fingers and adds "Ah, I remember now! Miss Lisa, do you remember your inquiry regarding being able to watch Kanto's programming in the United States?"

"I do." replied Lisa before her eyes widened in realization. "...Wait, you mean to tell me that..."

"Yes. It took some doing on my part, but I've managed to get the League's permission to allow your family to enjoy watching Kanto's programming in the comfort of your living room. And yes, that does include the gym battles that Lincoln participates in as well." said Oak with a grin.

Hearing this, the three sisters' eyes lit up - not only were they getting a new television to replace the one that shorted out a few days ago, but they'd get to watch Lincoln in action, too.

Rita, on the other hand, looked a little uneasy about the idea - while she did want to see her son battling and winning badges, she also didn't want her family to have more financial difficulties to worry about.

The ones she had to deal with already were bad enough as it is.

"Professor, I don't know if we'll be able to afford this. Something like this has to be expensive, right?"

"It won't cost you a thing, Mrs. Loud. I've already paid for everything you're going to need."

Eyebrows raised, Luna asked "You've already paid for it, Professor? But why?"

In response, Oak opened the box again and took out the sole earpiece inside of it.

"This is why, Miss Luna."

"I'm pretty sure that I've seen something like that before." remarked Lucy, pointing at the screen. "That looks like the earpiece Lincoln had in his ear when we spoke to him."

"Very observant of you, Miss Lucy. I could tell you more about this earpiece and what it does, but I believe it would be more appropriate for its creator to handle that instead. Miss Lisa, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course." replied the four year-old before turning to face the other Louds in the room. "The earpiece, when provide with vocal samples to analyze, is capable of translating non-human speech. By syncing the translator to the database of a Pokedex - a device that collects vocal samples when a new Pokemon is scanned with it - the earpiece is capable of allowing its wearer to understand what the Pokemon is saying."

"So those earpiece things can translate Pokemon speech, huh? Neat." commented Luna, nodding. "So what does it have to do with covering the expenses for the new TV and that other stuff you mentioned before?"

"It's quite simple, really." replied Oak before he held up the earpiece again. "As you may already know, I'm a Professor who studies the various species of Pokemon living in the Kanto region, so you can imagine that something like this would prove to be extremely helpful with my research. And since your sister was kind enough to send an earpiece over for me to use for my research, I felt I should at least return the favor and help her with her problem. That's why I paid for everything you'll need to watch Kanto's programming in your home."

"A favor for a favor. I see." mused Rita thoughtfully. "And you're certain that we won't have to pay for anything?"

"Unless something gets broken, no." answered Oak, shaking his head before giving Lisa a small grin. "But I'm certain that your daughter will be able to correct any problems that pop up."

"Well, in that case, we'll be more than happy to accept this gesture of yours, Professor. Thank you."

"Anytime, Mrs. Loud. So...does anyone have any questions they want to ask before I hang up? I'd like to get to work on syncing the earpieces to Lincoln's Pokedex as soon as possible."

Raising a hand, Lisa asked "When can we expect your next progress report, Professor?"

"Hmm...I'd say sometime after your brother wins his fourth badge. Should give me enough time to gather enough information to compile it. Anything else?"

Upon seeing the occupants of the room shaking their heads, he adds "Well then, in that case, I'll be hanging up now. Goodbye." before hanging up the receiver, causing the screen to cut to black.

As Lisa hung up the receiver, Rita walked over to Luna and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, saying "Not too much longer, honey. He'll call us soon."

Letting out a sigh, Luna answers "Here's hoping he does, Mom. I really want to tell him that I'm sorry about what happened..."

"That and you want to put those fears of yours to rest?" asked Lucy knowingly, causing the purple-clad girl to nod her head.

"I do. I just want to hear him say that he doesn't think of us as weights dragging him down. That he won't leave us for good."

"You'll hear all that and more, Luna - I'm certain that while he may be upset with us about what happened in the past, his love for us will remain unchanged. You'll see." assured Rita with a smile.

"I hope so, Mom. I really do."

-=O=-

-Vermilion City Pokemon Center - Lobby (10:00 AM)-

Upon stepping through the front doors of the Vermilion City Pokemon Center, Lincoln let out a relieved sigh, saying "It's about time we got back here. I really don't want to have to put off my gym challenge for another day." before giving Misty and Brock a narrow-eyed stare. "And this time I'm not doing anything else before challenging the gym at least once. If you wanna go explore the town, go ahead and do it without me - once I finish up here, I'm taking on Surge."

"And miss your match? Please." replied Misty, arms crossed. "We'll be there to root for you when you take on Lt. Surge, right Brock?

"But Misty, I was wanting to go check out the beaches here..." whined Brock, only for the redhead to grab his ear and tug it. "Ow! Not so hard, damn it!"

"But nothing, Brock. You can perv on the girls on the beach all you want AFTER Lincoln's battle. We're going to be in Vermilion for a few more days to see the St. Anne, remember?"

"It's not perving, it's..." started Brock, only for the redhead to tug on his ear again. "Ow! Alright, fine! After the battle!"

Nodding in satisfaction, Misty replied "Good boy." before letting the Rock-Type gym leader go.

"Are you two done? Because I'd like to get to the gym as soon as possible and win my Thunder Badge."

"Yeah, yeah...no need to rush us, Lincoln. We're done."

"Good. Because the sooner we're done here, the better." said Lincoln with a nod before heading towards the front counter.

Upon seeing Lincoln approaching her with Misty and Brock right behind him, Joy smiles and says "Welcome back to the Vermilion City Pokemon Center, Mr. Loud. How can I help you today?"

"I'd like to get my Pokemon topped up, please. We've just come back from the Diglett Tunnel and I want all of my Pokemon to be in tip-top shape for our gym battle today." replied Lincoln as he placed five Pokeballs on the counter while Pikachu hopped off of his shoulder.

As she and Brock did the same, Misty added "Can you treat ours, too?", causing the pink-haired nurse to nod before collecting six of the Pokeballs and placing them into the machine behind her.

"Certainly. Is there anything else I can do for you three today?"

"Well...did anything come in from Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town, by any chance? I'm expecting something from there." inquired Lincoln, causing a thoughtful look to appear on Joy's face.

"Not that I'm aware of. I can check and see if anything arrived, if you like." replied Joy, receiving a nod from Lincoln in response. After pressing a few keys on the computer in front of her, she shook her head and added "No, nothing's come in from that particular location. Sorry."

'I guess Professor Oak is still working on syncing the earpieces with the Pokedex.' thought Lincoln before giving Joy another nod. "Thanks, Nurse Joy. If something does come in, will you let me know?"

Nodding with a smile on her face, Joy replies "Of course. Now then, is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment, thanks." said Lincoln before stopping and staring at Joy with a raised eyebrow, which didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired nurse.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Nothing's wrong, Nurse Joy. It's just that...well, with all the Joys I've met so far in Kanto, I have to say that you, your sisters and your cousins give a new meaning to the words 'family resemblance'. No offense intended."

"None taken. I get comments like that a lot, so I'm used to it by now." replied Joy before leaning forward over the counter with a smile on her face while batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Personally, I think I'm the prettiest one of the lot. Don't you?"

Before Lincoln could give her an answer, Brock shoves him out of the way and blurts out "Oh, definitely. You're the very essence of beauty, Nurse Joy - there's no one else that can compare to your radiance.", causing Joy to giggle at the compliment.

"Why, thank you. It's nice to hear that someone agrees with me."

"Brock, correct me if I'm wrong here, but didn't you say something similar to that to the Joy working at the Mt. Moon Pokemon Center?" asked Misty with a raised eyebrow, causing Joy's smile to falter while Brock gave the redhead an irritated look.

Before he could get the chance to chastise her over her comment however, the doors to the Pokemon Center slid open as a furious-looking boy with an equally angry Raticate stormed into the lobby, cursing under his breath.

"Stupid switch puzzle...what kind of gym leader lets a puzzle decide who faces him and who doesn't? It's bullcrap!" grumbled the boy as he approached the counter. "We need a room for the day, Nurse Joy."

Eyebrow raised, Joy answers "Again? This is the sixth time this week, young man. We do have other guests that require a room as much as you do."

"Well, blame Surge and that stupid puzzle of his! If it wasn't for that, we'd have our Thunder Badge by now!" snapped the boy while the Raticate growled, clearly looking just as frustrated as its Trainer.

Wondering what the boy was talking about, Lincoln asked "Surge's puzzle? What are you talking about?"

"The puzzle is apparently part of the gym's test of character. But it seems that no matter what I try, I just can't find a way to complete it!" answered the boy, grabbing at his hair and tugging it in frustration. "Who's bright idea was it to come up with this stupid 'test of character' thing anyway!? I don't care about any of that - I just wanna win badges and become the Kanto champion!"

"And that's why we have them, Lincoln." whispered Misty as the boy continued his tirade. "To prevent people like this from entering the League and making the rest of us look bad."

"Well, there are plenty of other gyms in Kanto, young man. Why don't you try challenging one of those instead?" suggested Joy helpfully.

After taking a moment or two to mull over Joy's suggestion, the boy nods and says "...Yeah, maybe you're right. I don't need a stinkin' Thunder Badge to make it to the League. Thanks, Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome. Now if you wouldn't mind..."

"Right...sorry to keep you. C'mon Raticate, let's get going - we'll probably have better luck in Celadon City."

Watching as the boy walked off with his Raticate, Lincoln thought about what Joy said about other gyms in the Kanto region - just how many were there in total?

After taking a few more seconds to think about it, he finally asked "Hey guys, I've got a question for the two of you - how many gyms are there in Kanto? And I'm talking about the official ones, not the kind that A.J.'s running."

"Well, let's see...there's the one in Viridian City, the one in Pewter City, the one in Cerulean, the one here in Vermilion..." started Brock, holding up four fingers. As he held up a fifth, he added "There's another one in Saffron, so that's five."

"That kid from before mentioned Celadon City. I'm guessing that's where we'll find another gym?" asked Lincoln, causing Misty and Brock to give him a nod.

"Mm-hmm. That'd be Erika's gym, which makes six." replied Misty, nodding her head "And then there's the gym in Fuchsia City. If I'm remembering correctly, that one's going under new management after the old gym leader qualified to become a member of the Johto Elite Four."

"Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean, Vermilion, Saffron, Celadon and Fuchsia..." muttered Lincoln, going over the city names in his head. After a second or two, his eyes widened in realization as he added "Wait a moment, that's seven gyms! Where's the eighth?!"

"There used to be one on Cinnabar Island, but it's been inactive for years ever since the place became a tourist trap. Hardly anyone went there to challenge the gym leader there, so the place apparently shut down." answered Misty as she pointed at a small island on a nearby map.

"Then where am I supposed to get my eighth badge?!"

"Relax, Lincoln - there's more than just eight League-approved gyms in the Kanto region." replied Brock reassuringly, causing the distressed look on Lincoln's face to ease up somewhat. "Ever since the shut down of the Cinnabar gym, the Pokemon League decided to have some new gyms built here in Kanto so Trainers like you could win an eighth badge and participate in the Indigo Conference."

"Okay, so I've got some other gyms to gun for just in case things don't work out here. Good to know." said Lincoln, looking much calmer. "So where are these other gyms?"

"Now hold your Horseas there for a second, Lincoln - let's focus on the Vermilion gym first. No need to start planning ahead on other gyms when you need to worry about this one first."

"Fair enough. So...can either one of you tell me about this test of character Surge has? This...puzzle thing?"

"Sorry, no can do." replied Brock, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be right just giving you the answer and letting you go straight to the gym. If you want the right to challenge Lt. Surge, you'll have to earn it."

"Nice try, though." added Misty, smirking cheekily.

"So much for that." muttered Lincoln as he crossed his arms while a thoughtful expression formed on his face. "Okay, so not only do I have to worry about this puzzle of Surge's, but I've gotta think about what kinda Pokemon I'll need to beat him in a battle, too."

"Well...you could try using Pokemon that are good at resisting Electric-Type moves to minimize damage. That Sandshrew of yours would be a good choice to use due to the fact she's a Ground-Type." suggested Brock, causing Lincoln to think over the idea before nodding his head.

"Alright, that's one. And Pikachu said that he wanted to take a crack at Surge, so that's two. What kind of rules does Surge battle under, Nurse Joy?"

"I'm pretty sure that he battles under three-on-three rules. You may have to ask him just to be certain, though."

"So that's one more I need then. Lemme think here..." muttered Lincoln before mentally going over his capture list. "Fearow, Bruce and Skyera are Flying-Types, so they're definitely out. Same thing goes for Poliwhirl and Raph due to their Water typing. And Diglett doesn't want to fight as part of my team, so that leaves Firestorm, Azami, Astro, Meowth and Beedrill."

Sighing, he mutters "Kinda wish I had Dexter here with me right now. He'd help me out with making my third choice."

 _'You called?'_

-=O=-

Hearing the familiar sound of Dexter's voice from behind him, Lincoln quickly turned around to see his Pokedex and two of the translator earpieces sitting on the front counter.

"Is this what you were referring to earlier, Mr. Loud?" asked Joy, gesturing toward the three items. "They came in while you were speaking to your friends a few moments ago."

"Yeah, that's them. Thanks." replied Lincoln with a smile as he picked up the red-colored device. "It's good to have you back, Dexter. Everything go smoothly at Professor Oak's laboratory?"

 _'Of course they did. And it is good to be back, Lincoln.'_ said Dexter before letting out a beep. _'Now then, I believe you were saying that you would like for me to assist you with something?'_

"In a moment. I need to handle something else first." answered Lincoln before picking up the earpieces off of the counter. After looking them over to make sure they were still intact, he hands them over to Misty and Brock. "There you go - a translator for both of you."

"Awesome. I can't wait to try this thing out with my Starmie." remarked Misty as she and Brock looked over their earpiece with smiles on their faces. "So...do I need to power it on or something?"

"Try looking for a button - I had to press one to turn mine on."

As he and Misty find and press the aforementioned button, Brock turns to Pikachu and asks "Do you mind helping us out with testing them to see if they're operational, Pikachu?"

Giving the two Gym leaders a nod and a thumbs-up, Pikachu replied "Sure thing. Gimme a moment." before clearing his throat. "Testing, one two three...did you get that?"

Upon hearing Pikachu's translated speech, Misty grins and says "Yep, I got that. How about you, Brock?"

"Mm-hmm. All clear on my end."

"Then everything seems to be in order. Thanks for helping us test these things out, Pikachu."

"No problem. Anything to help my Trainer's future mate." replied Pikachu with a nod, causing Misty's face to become bright red while Brock started snickering.

"F-future mate!?" stammered the redhead, trying to fight down the blush on her face.

"It's pretty obvious that you've got a thing for him. Even a Slowpoke could see something like that." replied Pikachu with a shrug.

"Well...can you keep it quiet for a little longer? I want to be the one to tell him how I feel."

"Fair enough. In any case, it's good to see that your earpiece doohickeys are working properly. Now I'll be able to talk to you guys without needing Lincoln to translate my words for me."

"Yeah, I'm happy that they're working, too." answered Misty before giving the Electric-Type a pat on the head. "You've got an adorable-sounding voice, by the way. I almost squeed upon hearing it."

"Please don't. Just...don't." replied Pikachu, wincing slightly. "Hearing it coming from Lincoln's sisters was bad enough."

"Everything all right with you two? Are the earpieces working?" asked Lincoln, prompting Brock and Misty to give him a thumbs-up in response before continuing their conversation with Pikachu. Satisfied with the response, he decides to open up his Pokedex in order to get answers regarding the issue that was troubling him before.

"Okay Dexter, now that I've got that out of the way, I was hoping you could help me out with something."

 _'I'm presuming this has to do with your gym battle today?'_

"Yeah. I've already got Andrea and Pikachu in mind, but I'm stuck on trying to think about who would be the best option to fill in the third spot." answered Lincoln as he went over his options again. "...Hey Dexter, I've got a question for you."

 _'Yes? What is it?'_

"How many Electric-Type Pokemon are there in Kanto?"

'I believe I can answer that. One moment please.' replied Dexter before going silent as the Pokedex started to let out a few beeps. A few minutes later, he spoke up again, saying _'There are twelve Electric-Type Pokemon that can logically be found in the Kanto region: Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone, Jolteon, Elekid, Electabuzz, Electivire, Voltorb and Electrode. All of them are pure Electric-Type save for the Magnemite line, which also has the Steel typing. There have also been reported sightings of a wild Zapdos in the region, but those are currently unverified.'_

"Twelve Electric-Types and three of them have a part Steel-Type..." said Lincoln, scratching his chin. "What Types are strong against Steel-Types?"

 _'There are three Types that are considered 'super effective' against Steel-Type Pokemon: Fire, Ground and Fighting.'_

Nodding at this new information, Lincoln says "Well, that makes choosing the last part of my team a lot easier. I'll be going with Firestorm just in case I have to face off against one of those part Steel-Types."

 _'A wise decision. Do you require anything else from me?'_ replied Dexter, only for Lincoln to shake his head in response.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks a lot, Dexter - you really helped me out there."

 _'You are welcome.'_

Noticing Lincoln putting his Pokedex away with a smile on his face, Misty asked "I take it you've got your third selection in mind?"

"Yep. Gonna go with Firestorm - there's a chance I could end up facing a Magnemite and I want to have something effective against it's Steel typing."

"Taking the time to plan for any possibilities you may encounter during your battle with Surge, huh? Good call." complimented Brock with an approving nod as Nurse Joy starts handing the group's Pokeballs back to them. "So...Firestorm, Pikachu and Andrea, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. I just hope that they're going to be strong enough to take on whatever Surge is going to throw at us." replied Lincoln as Pikachu hops back onto his shoulder. "Think you're up for a battle today, buddy?"

"You know I'm up for anything, Lincoln." answered Pikachu with a nod before cracking a grin as sparks started to emanate from his cheeks. "That Surge guy won't know what hit him by the time we're done."

"That's the spirit." said Lincoln, nodding approvingly. "Thanks for the top-up, Nurse Joy."

"Anytime, young man. Best of luck with your gym challenge today."

After giving Joy a nod in return, Lincoln motions for Misty and Brock to follow him as he heads towards the entrance of the Pokemon Center. As they passed by, they remained unaware of Jessie, James and Meowth sitting nearby, once again in disguise.

"Well, the boy's back in Vermilion. Thank Arceus for that." commented James before starting to get off of the couch he was sitting on. "Guess we better head back to the warehouse and see if Mr. Proton needs us to do anything for the upcoming raid."

"Now hold on a moment, James." chided Jessie, wagging one of her index fingers in a scolding manner. "Instead of heading back to the hideout, I think we should go and follow after the brat and his friends."

"Follow after 'em? But why?" asked Meowth, wondering what Jessie's reasoning would be.

"There's no telling how much stronger the boy has gotten since our last encounter with him. We'll need to know what kind of threat we'll be facing when we face off against him on the St. Anne." replied Jessie before a smirk appeared on her face. "Besides, I'd like to see just how much this 'test of character' will end up frustrating him. Should be good for a laugh or two."

"Smart tinkin' there, Jess. But...uh, ya betta let Mista Proton know what we're gonna be doin'. We don't need him gettin' mad at us for tryin' ta do our jobs."

"Yeah, you probably should. He might actually want us to come back to the warehouse instead of gathering recon on the brat and his Pokemon."

Nodding, Jessie says "Alright, I'll call him. Hold on a moment." before taking out her phone and dialing in a number on it. After a few seconds of ringing, a voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Mr. Proton, sir? It's Jessie."

After letting out a growl of irritation upon hearing the answer, Proton snaps "Why are you calling me at a time like this, you imbecile!? We're trying to get everything ready for the St. Anne raid and I can't afford to waste any time talking to a lowly grunt like you!"

"Um...my apologies, sir." replied Jessie quickly, not wanting to anger him any further. "It's just that our target is heading to the Vermilion City gym as we speak and we would like to observe his battle with Lt. Surge."

"So you're asking for permission to do some recon on the kid. I see." answered Proton, calming down slightly. "If this was any other request, I would've told you 'no' and ordered you three to get your sorry asses back to the hideout. However, since I know this has to do with the mission that the boss gave you, I'll allow it. Just make sure to keep a low profile."

"Of course, sir. Thank you." said Jessie before hanging up. "And that's that. Let's get going, you two - we've got a battle to observe."

"Yes, ma'am!"

(AN: Remember the 'unknown' Badges that Gary had in the anime? Well, I figured I'd work something with that into the story. I've been thinking about the idea of including some non-canon gyms (I know I said there wouldn't be any OCs, but the idea sounds too promising to pass up), but I'm not certain yet.)

-=O=-

-Vermilion City Gym - Entrance (10:15 AM)-

"Well, here we are - the Vermilion City gym." remarked Brock as he, Misty and Lincoln stood in front of the massive green-colored building in front of them. Giving Lincoln a glance, he adds "I hope you're ready for this, Lincoln. Surge isn't going to be an easy opponent for you to beat."

"I know. Professor Oak said the same thing earlier this morning." answered Lincoln, nodding as he continued to stare at the gym. "I know Surge isn't going to make it easy for me to win the Thunder Badge. But I know that my Pokemon and I can beat him."

"That's the spirit, Lincoln - if you're not confident in yourself and your Pokemon, then you're not confident in your chances of victory." said Misty with a smile. "You can do this."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Misty." replied Lincoln with a smile of his own. After turning back to face the front doors of the gym, he takes a moment to calm his nerves, then opens the door and steps inside.

As he, Misty and Brock stepped through the front entrance, Lincoln looked around the interior of the gym for any sign of his soon-to-be opponent, only to find that aside from himself and his companions, the place was practically empty.

"Doesn't look like anybody's here. We should probably come back later." remarked Misty, causing an annoyed look to appear on Lincoln's face.

"Uh-uh. Nope. I'm not putting this off any longer. You guys can go ahead if you want, but I'm going to stay right here until someone shows up."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to wait long, then." replied a female voice from nearby, catching the three Trainers' attention. Turning around, they saw three other people standing nearby - a woman with reddish-brown hair that was wearing a red tanktop, combat boots and a pair of camo pants, a black-haired man wearing a leather jacket along with a similar pair of pants and boots and an old stately-looking man dressed in a dark beige suit with a matching bowler hat.

The one thing they all had in common was the fact that they had belts with Pokeballs on them, signifying that they were Pokemon Trainers.

Immediately recognizing the red-haired woman and the black-haired man, Misty said "Hey, I recognize you two. Weren't you the ones standing guard in front of the gym the other day?"

"Yep, that was us. The Lieutenant had to get some maintenance work done on the gym, so we had to keep folks out until it was done." replied the black-haired man with a nod. "So what do you three want?"

Stepping forward, Lincoln said "I'm here to challenge for a Thunder Badge. Would any of you happen to be Lt. Surge, by any chance?"

Upon hearing Lincoln's question, the old man chuckled and replied "Oh, goodness no - we're just the Gym Trainers looking after the place." before offering him a handshake. "The name's Tucker, by the way. It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir. So...what are Gym Trainers, exactly?"

"A fine question, young man." said Tucker, tapping his cane on the floor. "Gym Trainers are essentially considered to be understudies of the region's gyms - we study under the gym leaders of Kanto, using what we learn from them to improve both ourselves and our Pokemon."

"Not that you should be learning anything from Lt. Surge, pops. You're just as experienced as he is, if not more." said the black-haired man with a smirk before turning to face Lincoln. "Name's Vincent, kid. Make sure to remember it, because you're gonna be hearing it a lot when the Lieutenant finally decides to let me run the place."

"Well, don't think that you're going to become the next Vermilion gym leader right away, my boy. You've still got a lot to learn first." chided Tucker, pointing his cane at him. "And regarding your earlier comment about being as experienced as Lt. Surge, I say that there's nothing wrong with wanting to learn something new. The world, much like ourselves, constantly changes and gives us something new about it to discover."

"Geez...always have to be so eloquent and wordy with your responses, don't you? Can't you just give a simple reply like normal people do?"

Deciding to ignore Vincent's comment for the time being, Tucker points his cane at the red-haired woman says "And this lovely young lady is Mairi. Like myself and Vincent here, she's also a Gym Trainer."

"You're also forgetting that I'm also married to the musclebound knucklehead who runs this place." replied Mairi, arms crossed. "So now that we're done with the introductions, let's get down to why you're here, kid. I believe I heard you say earlier that you wanted to try and win a Thunder Badge?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"Alright then. However, before you get to challenge Lieutenant Surge to a battle, we're gonna have to test you first in order to see if you're worthy of facing him or not."

"Bring it on. Whatever this test is, I'll pass it." replied Lincoln firmly.

"We'll see, kid. We'll see." said Mairi before pointing at sixteen similar-looking machines with a single glowing red button on each one of them. "Do you see those machines over there? The ones with the red buttons?"

"I see them. What do they do?" asked Lincoln, eyeing the machines curiously.

In response, Vincent smirks before pointing at what appeared to be a chainlink fence with a set of double doors behind it.

"Those doors lead to our gym's battlefield, where you'll be facing off against the Lieutenant if you manage to complete this little puzzle of ours. The switches on the machines - two of them, to be precise - will cut off the electricity that we've got running through the fence."

"Okay, so I just need to find the right switches and press them. Seems easy enough."

"If only it were that simple, young man." answered Tucker, shaking his head before pointing his cane at the machines. "The setup for the puzzle will randomize if two incorrect switches are pressed."

"Which means that every time you mess up, you start back over from square one." added Mairi, arms crossed.

'So the whole thing changes every time I fail, huh? This must be the puzzle that frustrated that kid from before...' thought Lincoln, eyeing the machines carefully. "So let me see if I've got this right - I pretty much need to find the correct pair of switches and activate them, right?"

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell, runt." replied Vincent with a nod. "One more thing - there's no time limit on how long it'll take you to solve the puzzle. You can take as long as you need to finish it."

"You're also more than welcome to take a break from the puzzle if you need one. I know that I needed several of them when I tried my hand at this years ago." added Tucker, nodding as well.

"And you can also quit whenever you like, too." finished Mairi before a smirk formed on her face. "But if you decide to quit, you essentially throw away your chance to challenge my husband to a battle, which means no Thunder Badge for you."

"I don't intend to stop until I've solved it. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Is that right? Well, we'll see if you still feel that way after you take a hundred or so cracks at it."

"A hundred or so? Please. I'll have this puzzle solved in no time." replied Lincoln before walking over to the machines and pressing two of the buttons, only to get a loud buzzing sound in response.

As Vincent and Tucker tried to stifle their laughter, Mairi remarked "In no time, huh?" in a mocking, sarcastic voice.

"That...that was just to see how it worked. I'll figure this out. You'll see." retorted Lincoln hastily before turning his attention back to the machines. "Okay Lincoln, you can do this - there's only sixteen machines here. Finding the right switches to press can't be that hard, can it?"

He had no idea on how wrong his assumption would end up being.

(AN: As you can guess, Mairi and Vincent (and no, these aren't their official names) are the two Trainers who hung around Surge's gym in the anime. Tucker, on the other hand, is a Gentleman-class Trainer that made an appearance in the gym in FireRed/LeafGreen.)

-=O=-

(Three Hours Later)

BZZT!

"Dang it!"

"Three hours and he's still going at it. Wow." remarked Misty, watching on as Lincoln continued to try and solve the gym's puzzle. "He must really want that Thunder Badge, huh Brock?"

"Yeah. Even I would've stopped at the last hundred or so tries." said Brock, nodding his head before calling out to Lincoln. "You've been at it for a while, Lincoln. I think you should really take a break."

"I'm not stopping until I solve this thing, Brock. One way or another, I'm going to beat this thing!" replied Lincoln before he pressed another pair of buttons, causing the loud buzzing noise to sound once again. "Dang it!"

So many attempts. So many close calls where he thought he finally had it, only to end up disappointed when he had ended up pressing another wrong button, sending him back to square one. And the fact that Vincent was mocking his failed attempts while he tried to solve the gym's puzzle wasn't helping things along either.

"Looks like you messed up again, kid." mocked Vincent with a smirk. "If I were you, I'd just go ahead and give up now. You keep this up and you'll be here all day tryin' to solve our gym's puzzle. Maybe even longer than that."

Glowering, Lincoln retorted "Considering the fact you've been heckling me for the past hour or so, I bet you'd like that. Well forget it - I'm not leaving until I solve this."

"That's the spirit, young man. Keep pushing and I'm certain you'll eventually get it." commented Tucker, causing Vincent to give him an annoyed look.

"Damn it, you're not supposed to be encouraging him! It's part of the test, remember?"

"That may be the case for you, but I for one prefer to see our potential challengers succeed."

'Well, at least one of them's on my side. That's something at least.' thought Lincoln as he tried to ignore the two bickering men for the moment in order to focus on the puzzle he needed to complete. 'Alright Lincoln, you can beat this. There's always a way to get past something like this - you just need to find it.'

After taking a moment to steel himself, he reaches out and presses two of the buttons, hoping that they were the ones he needed to push.

BZZT!

Upon hearing that familiar-sounding noise once more, a scowl crossed Lincoln's face as he bitterly thought 'Dang it...I would've had this hours ago if it didn't randomize after every screw-up I make. If only there was a way to make that work out for...', only for his eyes to suddenly light up as an idea ran through his mind. 'Wait a moment...I think I might have something.'

Turning his attention towards two of the machines closest to him, he added 'Maybe if I keep pressing those two particular buttons, there's a chance that the setup will eventually make them the ones I need to activate.'

With that in mind, he starts slamming the two buttons as hard and as fast as he can, much to the confusion and bewilderment of everyone else in the room.

BZZT!

'Again! Keep going!'

The buzzing sound rang out again.

'Again!'

Yet another buzzing sound.

'Again!'

Another.

As Lincoln continued to slam the same two buttons over and over, Vincent asked "What the hell are you doing, runt? That's not going to..." in a bewildered tone, only to stop speaking as Lincoln pressed the buttons once again, causing a lively-sounding 'ping' to sound through the air as the lights' colors changed from red to a vibrant-looking green.

"Well now, that's certainly an unorthodox, but effective way to solve it, young man. Well done." complimented Tucker with a smile while Vincent pointed at Lincoln with a look of extreme irritation on his face.

"What the hell!? It took me two days to solve that stupid puzzle and this white-haired brat manages to get it in three hours!? How the hell is that fair?"

"It's probably because the kid actually used his brain instead of slapping random buttons and hoping for the best like you did." said Mairi before giving Lincoln an approving nod. "In any case, you managed to complete the puzzle and passed the gym's test of character, so you get the chance to challenge Lt. Surge. Nice going."

"Thanks, but uh...what did I do to pass the test of character? I just kept repeatedly pressed the same pair of buttons until they eventually became the ones I needed to press."

"You actually decided to see things through to the end instead of deciding to say 'screw it' and leave like some kind of quitter." replied Mairi with an approving nod. "The same thing goes for battles, too - no matter how things end up going, you gotta see them through to the end. Nobody's gonna respect a Trainer that takes their ball and goes home when things don't go their way."

"And the heckling?"

"All part of the test, my boy." replied Tucker, tapping his cane on the floor. "There are going to be times where your opponent will try to bully or persuade you to give up a battle halfway. By refusing to give up on the gym's puzzle despite Vincent's constant attempts at taunting you, you've shown that something like that will not be an issue for you."

"That makes sense, I guess. So now that I passed the test of character, will you take me to meet Lt. Surge?"

"No need, kid. I'm right here." replied a male's voice from behind Lincoln, causing him to immediately whip around to see who its owner was. Upon seeing that it belonged to a massive man with spiky blond hair that was wearing a green tanktop, a pair of camo pants, combat boots and a pair of black sunglasses, Lincoln could only bring himself to say a single word.

"...Whoa."

"'Whoa' is right...is it just me or did Surge get a lot...bigger?" whispered Brock, only for Misty to give him a shrug in response.

Giving the man a smirk while Lincoln stared at him in awe, Mairi commented "Just couldn't resist making an appearance, could you?"

"Hey, I wasn't going to pass up the chance to meet a fellow American." replied the man before a grin crossed his face. "Especially the one that's been makin' waves in the Kanto region as of late."

"You know about me already?" asked Lincoln, surprised.

"Yep. Then again, it's kinda hard not to know about the American rookie that's been tearin' through the League. Name's Surge by the way, though I guess you should already know that by now." answered the man before leaning down to get a better look at his soon-to-be opponent. "So...you're my next challenger, huh? You look a lot scrawnier in person than you do on TV."

"Hey, I don't need to match you in size or strength to beat you. I just need to make sure my Pokemon can beat yours and that Thunder Badge will be all mine."

"True enough. So...think you can take me on, runt?"

"I do. And the name's Lincoln, not 'runt'. I have a name - use it." answered Lincoln, causing Surge to give him a small smirk. "So when are we going to battle?"

"Hold your Horseas for a moment there, runt. Gotta make sure you're qualified to take me on first." replied Surge, intentionally using the new moniker to annoy the white-haired Loud. Turning to face Mairi, he asked "Did he manage to complete the gym's puzzle?"

"He did. Came up with a unique solution to solve it, too." replied Mairi, nodding her head. "Kid may be a puny runt, but he's a smart one."

'Great. Now I've got three people calling me 'runt'. Here's hoping Misty doesn't start picking up on it, too.' thought Lincoln, irritated.

"So he's got a small body, but a sharp mind, huh? Should be interesting." mused the massive blonde, nodding his head. "Alright kid, since you managed to pass the gym's test of character, I'll give ya a chance to win the Thunder Badge."

"That's just what I wanted to hear, Lieutenant. So where are we going to do this?"

"Eager to get started, huh? Well, if you're feeling that ballsy, follow me and I'll show you where we'll have our battle." replied Surge before stepping towards a large set of double-doors, motioning for the white-haired boy to follow him.

As Misty, Brock and Surge's subordinates went through the doors after them, the three Rockets watched on from a safe distance as they left the room. Once she was certain that the coast was clear, Jessie whispers "Alright, it's recon time, you two - let's get going.", causing James and Meowth to give her a nod. "And remember to keep a low profile. We don't need any unwanted attention."

"Right!"

-=O=-

-Vermilion City Gym - Battle Area (1:05 PM)-

"Here we are - the gym's battlefield. Real beaut, isn't it?" asked Surge with a hint of pride as he gestured towards the battlefield, which looked like...a regular, plain, run-of the mill battlefield. "This is where we're gonna have our match. Whaddya think?"

After spending a few seconds wondering if this was a joke of Surge's or not, Lincoln replied "Well...it's nice, but..."

"But? But what? What's the matter?"

"Well...er, this place IS supposed to be an Electric-Type gym, right?" replied Lincoln, scratching the back of his head. "Isn't there supposed to be a theme or something? Y'know...like an electrified fence surrounding it or something like that?"

"Well, do you want an electrified fence surrounding the battlefield?" asked Surge, eyebrow raised. "Because if that's what you want, I can get Mairi to set somethin' up for you."

Raising a hand as if to agree with Surge's statement, Mairi added "Just gimme the word and I'll get the fence up and juiced for you, kiddo."

Blanching at the idea of fighting near something that dangerous, Lincoln shook his head and quickly replied "No, I'm good. Regular battlefield is fine."

"That's what I thought. Now c'mon, we've got a battle to start." said Surge as he headed over to one of the spots marked at the end of the battlefield while Lincolndid the same with the other side. "Alright, looks like we're both ready to go. But before we begin, I'm gonna give you and your Pokemon the chance to back out."

"And why would I do that? I came here for a Thunder Badge and I'm not leaving until I win one!"

"Because once Tucker starts the match, you aren't leavin' until it's over. No quitting, no forfeiting - this is a fight to the finish."

"Fine by me. We're going to take this fight on the end, aren't we, buddy?" replied Lincoln while the Mouse Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Smirking at the response, Surge answers "Well since we're all clear that there isn't gonna be any runnin' from this fight, we can go ahead and get started. Tucker?"

"Yes, sir." replied Tucker with a nod before raising one of his arms. "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Lt. Surge of Vermilion City! This will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions permitted! Begin!"

"I'll start things off easy for you, runt. There's no need for me to bring out the heavy artillery just yet." said Surge before taking a Pokeball off of his belt and activating it. Tossing it into the air, he shouts "Let's get this thing started - you're up first, Magnemite!"

-=O=-

As a round, silver-colored metallic-looking Pokemon with a single eye, three Phillips-head screws in its body and two horseshoe magnets on its sides materialized on Surge's side of the field, Lincoln stared at it for a moment before saying "So that's what a Magnemite looks like..."

Oddly enough, it also had what appeared to be a pink-colored stone attached to its topmost bolt, something that made the white-haired boy raise an eyebrow for a moment before taking out his Pokedex to learn more about his newfound opponent.

 _'Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this Pokemon clinging to the breaker box.'_

"This thing can cause power outages, huh? Sounds like a real pest to have around in big cities." remarked Lincoln, causing the Magnet Pokemon's eye to narrow at the comment.

"Hurry up and send out your first Pokemon so I can obliterate it for that comment of yours, Trainer."

"And this one's especially touchy, apparently. Well, if it wants a fight so badly, I'm going to make sure it gets one." said Lincoln as he took Firestorm's Pokeball off of his belt and activated it. Tossing it into the air, he adds "This is your official gym debut, Firestorm - let's go!"

After the Fire-Type finishes materializing onto the field, Surge comments "A Charmander, huh? Shouldn't something like that be a Charmeleon by now, kid?"

"There is a 86% possibility that this particular Trainer did not put enough effort into training it, sir." replied Magnemite as it eyed its opponent. "Should be easy for me to defeat, even with the type disadvantage I have."

"Hey, I put plenty of effort into training him, you mouthy lump of metal! You'll see after we finish kicking your shiny metal butt!" snapped Lincoln irritably before turning to face the Lizard Pokemon. "Firestorm, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Lincoln! Let's do this!"

"Looks like the little lizard's rarin' to go." remarked Surge, noting the Fire-Type's enthusiasm. "I'm feeling nice, so I'll let you have the first move, kid. Make it count."

"Alright, you asked for it!" replied Lincoln before pointing at the Magnet Pokemon in front of him. "Firestorm, let's go for the type advantage - Ember attack!"

"Okay!" chimed Firestorm before opening his mouth and firing a stream of embers at Surge's Magnemite.

"Starting off with the type advantage, huh?" remarked Surge, arms crossed. "Tank the hit, Magnemite."

"Yes, sir." said Magnemite simply as the embers sped towards it. Upon reaching its target, the Ember attack struck home, creating a small explosion that engulfed Magnemite's body.

As black smoke started to form where the Ember attack had hit, Lincoln cheered "Alright, that's a direct hit! Good job...", only to stop speaking as the smoke cleared, revealing that aside from a few minute burn marks, Magnemite looked practically unscathed. "What the heck!? I know we hit you!"

"You didn't hit it hard enough, apparently. Magnemite?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm pretty sure that the kid can understand what you're saying, so go ahead and give him the lowdown on why his Ember attack didn't do diddly, would you?" said Surge, causing Lincoln to give him a surprised look.

"How'd you know I was able to understand it?"

"Saw you responding to my Magnemite earlier and figured it out from there. Now then, Magnemite?"

"Of course, sir." replied Magnemite before turning to face Lincoln. "To start, my Ability is Sturdy, which protects me from one-hit knockouts. However, I believe it is unnecessary considering that your Charmander was unable to faze me with that Ember attack. Secondly, I am 95% certain that my level exceeds your Charmander's own by a considerable degree. Third, my nature insured that my Special Defence would be considerably higher than that of other Magnemite, though this comes at the cost of mobility."

As its eye looked up at the stone attached to its bolt, it added "Finally, this is Eviolite, my Hold Item. As long as I remain unevolved, this will boost my defensive capabilities considerably. I asked my Trainer to acquire one of these for me after an encounter with a female Trainer and her Charmeleon - one that was far stronger than your miserable excuse of a Fire-Type."

"That's gotta be cheating. Something like that can't be legal, can it?" asked Lincoln, eyes narrowed at the Eviolite.

"Unfortunately for you, it is, kiddo. Hold Items have been legal for some time now." replied Surge with a shrug. "If I had used an item like a Potion or something like that, then that'd be cheating. You can go ahead and consult that Pokedex of yours if you don't believe me."

After letting out a growl of frustration at the response, Lincoln takes out his Pokedex once more and asks "Dexter, are Hold Items allowed during a battle?"

 _'Aside from a few exceptions, they are. And before you ask, Eviolite is perfectly legal for a Pokemon to hold during a battle.'_

Smirking at the grimace on Lincoln's face, Surge says "And I'm not the only gym leader you're gonna face that's gonna be using hold items, runt. Expect to see usage of them from any future gym leaders you face in the near future."

"Just wonderful. Looks like I've got another thing to start looking into..." muttered Lincoln, clearly unhappy with Dexter's answer. Turning back to face Magnemite, he adds "So what if you've got some rock shoring up your defenses? We'll just keep nailing you until you start feeling whatever we send your way!"

"Somehow I doubt that will end up happening. But you are more than welcome to try."

"Hit it with Ember again, Firestorm! We're going to take that smart aleck down!"

As the Lizard Pokemon fired off another stream of embers, Surge ordered "No more free hits, runt - now we're gonna fight for real. Magnemite, use Light Screen."

"Of course, sir." answered Magnemite as its eye started to glow. A few seconds later, a box-like barrier of golden energy surrounded it as the Ember attack sped towards it, creating another explosion of flame upon coming into contact with it.

Once the smoke from the blast cleared, both Lincoln and Firestorm could only stare on in disbelief as aside from its body smoking slightly, the Magnet Pokemon looked like the attack didn't faze it at all.

"Pitiful. Is that the best you can do?"

"That barrier completely neutered any damage Ember did to that thing..." muttered Lincoln in disbelief as the barrier gradually started to vanish. Taking out his Pokedex again, he adds "Dexter, I need some info on the move Light Screen."

 _'Of course. One moment.'_ replied Dexter before searching for the information Lincoln wanted him to find. A few seconds later, he spoke up again, saying _'Light Screen, a Psychic-Type status move. The user protects itself by putting up a wondrous wall of light that halves the damage of special attacks.'_

"Dang it. So much for using the type advantage." muttered Lincoln with a grimace.

"Alright Magnemite, let's show that little lizard a REAL attack - use Spark!"

As the magnets on its body began to spin, Magnemite answered "Yes, sir. Initiating attack." before speeding towards Firestorm as a thin cloak of electricity started to form on its body. Before Lincoln could give the Fire-Type a command to dodge the attack, the Magnet Pokemon slammed hard into Firestorm's stomach, sending him rolling across the field before coming to a stop in front of his Trainer.

"Are you alright? Can you keep going?" asked Lincoln in concern as Firestorm pulled himself back to his feet with a groan.

"Of course I can...it's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down." replied the Lizard Pokemon, holding his stomach. "Any ideas on how to actually hurt that thing?"

"Hmm...well...do you have anything that can buy us a bit of time so we can try getting a good shot with Ember in?"

"I've got Smokescreen, but I don't know if it'll be of much use."

"It's worth a try. Use Smokescreen, Firestorm!" commanded Lincoln, causing the Lizard Pokemon to inhale deeply before releasing a thick black haze from his mouth that engulfed the entire battlefield. Once he was certain that the haze was thick enough, he added "Now follow it up with Ember!"

"You got it!" replied Firestorm before opening his mouth and spitting out another Ember attack towards Magnemite's location. "Let's see you try to block an attack you can't..."

Before he could finish, the Lizard Pokemon saw something that caused his eyes to widen in shock - instead of heading towards its intended target, his Ember attack was igniting the Smokescreen he had used earlier.

And by the look of things, it was burning up quickly.

Noticing the same thing that Firestorm did, Surge's eyes widened as he muttered "Oh, son of a..." before immediately ducking into the gap between the battlefield and the cage. "Take cover!"

"Take cover? What are you..." started Lincoln, only for Mairi to immediately run over and pull him down into the same gap. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Saving your ass, kid. Keep your head down."

"Why should I..."

Before Lincoln could finish speaking, a large burst of flame exploded directly above him, causing his eyes to widen in shock at the sight.

Smirking at the look on the white-haired boy's face, Mairi said "That's why."

-=O=-

(One Minute Earlier)

"Looks like dat Magnemite's givin' da Charmander da run-around, huh? Makes me wonda how da brat's gonna take it down." remarked Meowth as he, Jessie and James watched the battle between Firestorm and Magnemite unfold from a nearby set of bleachers.

"Who cares? As long as we see what he's capable of doing in battle, that's all that matters." answered James, only to frown upon hearing Lincoln ordering Firestorm to use Smokescreen. "Smokescreen?"

"And an Ember attack as well, apparently. I heard him ordering that Charmander of his to use it after using Smokescreen." said Jessie before giving James a smirk. "I think he's going to try that strategy you thought up a few weeks ago and see how it works for him."

"What?! That's MY tactic he's using! I didn't give him permission to do that!" whined James as he pointed at Lincoln accusingly as Firestorm prepared to fire off his Ember attack. "How dare that little bastard use something that I came up with!"

"Quit whining, James...you're going to give us away..." scolded Jessie in a low voice while giving Misty and Brock, who were sitting only a few feet away, nervous looks. "Besides, if the brat's using it in a battle, then he must think that there's some value to it."

"Yeah, Jim - I honestly tink dat ya should be flattered dat he's copyin' ya." added Meowth, causing James to cross his arms with a huff. "Speakin' of which, did ya ever find a way ta counter dat weakness you mentioned before?"

"No. I still can't find a way to stop never-miss moves. It's all that brat's fault for finding that weakness in the first place - I spent weeks trying to come up with that strategy and he finds the flaw in it during our first fight with him! And now he's using it without my permission! This is insulting!"

"For Arceus' sake, quit acting like a brat." said Jessie, exasperated. "Instead of whining, you should be taking this opportunity to see how he uses it in battle in order to get an idea on what works and how to implement it when you use it again."

"...Alright, fine. But I'm..."

Before the lavender-haired man could finish, a large burst of flame suddenly erupted from the battlefield, sending everyone near it to the floor.

Once he was certain that the danger had passed, Meowth pulled himself off of the floor and asked "What da hell just happened!? We were just talkin' and boom - instant explosion!"

"I'm not sure, but I think that it had to do with the Smokescreen attack the boy's Charmander used." said James, getting to his feet as well. "Jessie, are you alright?"

"Ugh...my head. What happened?"

"There was an explosion, Jessie - one that knocked us out of our seats. Are you okay?"

"Aside from the ringing in my brain, yeah. You two still in one piece?" answered Jessie, causing James and Meowth to give her a nod. "Okay, so now that we're all clear, can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Like I said, there was an explosion..."

"I know that, you nimrod! What I want to know is what caused it!"

"Jim tinks dat it had ta do with dat Charmander's Smokescreen attack." replied Meowth, pointing at James. "Mind tellin' us why ya tink dat's da case?"

"Well, from what I remember about Koffing's Smokescreen attack, it's not actually smoke he's spewing out of his body. It's actually a mixture of gases that he creates in his body." said James, taking out Koffing's Pokeball and tapping a finger on it. "And after seeing what happened with the brat's Charmander, I'm pretty sure that Smokescreen works the same way for it, too. Probably uses some of the same gases that allow it to use Fire-Type attacks, if I had to take a guess."

"In otha words, yer sayin' dat Smokescreen attack had some combustible stuff in it, right?" asked Meowth, causing James to give him a nod. "We betta watch out if da brat decides ta try usin' it on us."

"Agreed. Definitely something to watch out for."

"So that little lizard's Ember attack caused the Smokescreen to go up in flames like that. I see..." mused Jessie as she eyed the battlefield, which was still concealed within a cloud of dark smoke. "...James?"

"Yes, Jessie?"

"This Smokescreen idea...we're going to try using it."

"You wanna use somethin' dat da brat came up with?" asked Meowth, surprised.

"Why not? We've got a Smokescreen user and a Fire-Type Pokemon with us, so we should be able to use this too, right?" replied Jessie, pointing at the black smoke surrounding the battlefield. "Imagine what kind of damage we could do with something like that."

Arms crossed, James mutters "Yeah, but using something that the twerp developed? It almost feels like we're just copying what he's doing..."

"We're not 'copying' him, James. We're 'stealing' it for our own use." said Jessie, smirking. "Besides, he's using a strategy of yours, so it's only fair that we steal one of his in return, isn't it?"

Perking up at the idea of stealing something from Lincoln, James says "Well in that case..." before taking out a notepad and scrawling something on it. "And that's one for the team playbook. We'll see about trying this out with Koffing and Growlie later."

"We should also see what other moves we can try using in tandem with your Growlithe's Flamethrower. Smokescreen may not be the only flammable move we have in our arsenal."

"I'll be sure to make a note of it."

-=O=-

Watching as the flash of flame roared above her and Lincoln's heads, Mairi muttered "Talk about a close call...another second later and both of us would've ended up broiled alive." before checking to see if the white-haired boy was alright while the gym's sprinkler system started to activate. "You alright, kid?"

"I'm fine...thanks for pulling me out of the way. If you hadn't, I would've ended up getting burnt to a crisp."

"Don't mention it. Now go check on your Charmander and see if it's alright - I'm pretty sure the last thing you want is for it to be seriously hurt from that blast, yeah?"

"A little hurt from the blast, but I'm okay." replied the Lizard Pokemon from nearby as he hid beside the battlefield, keeping his tail away from the water drizzling from the sprinklers.

"Glad to hear it." said Lincoln with a relieved smile. "Are you and Magnemite okay over there, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, we're fine. You alright, honey?" replied Surge's voice from behind the smoke left by the fire.

Rubbing her ears, the fatigue-clad woman answered "Aside from my ears ringing, I'm fine. You alright, old man?"

"My suit's a bit singed, but aside from that, I'm perfectly fine." said Tucker's voice within the smoke as it slowly started to clear away.

"Alright, everyone's good. Thank Arceus for that." muttered Mairi, wiping her brow with a look of relief on her face. After pulling herself back to her feet, her eyes caught on the gym's battlefield, causing them to widen considerably. "...Wow. Just...wow."

"What? What are you..." started Lincoln as he stood up to see what she was looking at, only for his eyes to widen as well upon seeing the damage that the battlefield had taken - large portions of the battlefield were warped and covered with heavy burns that were still smoking. "Whoa..."

After letting out a low whistle at the damage that the explosion of flame had caused, Surge remarked "Gotta say that I didn't expect you to have somethin' like that up your sleeve. You create that combo yourself?"

"Complete and total accident, Lieutenant. I honestly didn't know that something like this would happen."

"Well, it's certainly effective. Almost reminds me of the explosives I used during the war."

Scratching the back of his head, Lincoln replied "Er...by the way, I hope you're not mad about the damage we did to your battlefield."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I know someone who'll be able to have this mess fixed with no problem." said Surge dismissively before turning to face Magnemite, who was now covered in numerous burn marks. "You able to keep going, Magnemite?"

As the Magnet Pokemon shakily started to float back onto the battlefield, it answered "Yes, Lieutenant. I can keep fighting. It is fortunate that I was not hit fully with that improvised attack - if I was, I certainly would have fallen to it."

"Your Magnemite said that it can keep going, Lieutenant."

"Good to know. Thanks for the translation, runt." replied Surge before giving Tucker a nod "Go ahead and cut the sprinklers, Tucker - the fire's gone."

"Yes, sir." said Tucker before pressing another button on his remote, causing the sprinklers to deactivate. Turning to face Lincoln, he adds "Your battle isn't over yet, my boy. Come back up here with the rest of us so we can continue, please."

"Right. C'mon Firestorm, let's finish this."

-=O=-

After Firestorm and Lincoln get back onto the battlefield, the Fire-Type noticed the numerous burns covering Magnemite's body and remarked "Guess I'm not as weak as you originally thought if I managed to burn you that badly, huh?" with a grin on his face.

"Do not get a big head over this - while I will admit that the fact you managed to combine two different moves to create a much more powerful one was something I was not expecting to happen, your efforts are not enough to stop me from continuing the battle. Your defeat is still inevitable."

"Up yours, you hunk of junk!"

"Keep your cool, Firestorm. Let's blow it up again - that'll shut it up for good." remarked Lincoln, calming the Fire-Type down for the moment. "Go for another Smokescreen attack!"

"Uh-uh. Not lettin' you use that nasty little combo of yours again. You fucked up my battlefield enough already." said Surge before pointing at Firestorm. "Use Shock Wave to take that little firestarter down."

"Yes, sir." replied Magnemite as its magnets started to spin wildly, causing electricity to crackle wildly between the bolts on its body. Once it felt it had gathered enough power, the Magnet Pokemon fires a fast-moving wave-like burst of electricity at its opponent.

"Cancel your Smokescreen and dodge that attack, Firestorm!" ordered Lincoln, causing the Lizard Pokemon to close his mouth before hurrying away from the Shock Wave attack...only for it to spread out as it approached, giving the attack a range that was too large for the Fire-Type to safely avoid.

Upon coming into contact with Firestorm's body, the electricity crackled across it for a moment before sending him skidding acroos the battlefield with several electrical burns.

"What in the world!? There's no way an attack like that can..." started Lincoln, only for his Pokedex to let out a beep before speaking, cutting him off.

 _'Shock Wave, an Electric-Type special-based attack. The user strikes the target with a quick jolt of electricity that cannot be evaded.'_

"...Oh. Well, that explains it."

"A never-miss Electric-Type attack..." mused Pikachu as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I definitely want to learn that one."

"Maybe later, Pikachu." said Lincoln as he checked on his battered Fire-Type. "You alright, Firestorm?"

"That Magnemite's starting to become a real pain in my tail. If I don't shut it up soon, I'm going to end up losing it."

"Well, that's going to be hard to do with it being able to use that Light Screen move to block your Ember attack. Smokescreen's definitely out because Surge will be expecting us to use our new combo again and we can't use Metal Claw to deal any major harm to it." said Lincoln, arms crossed as he tried to think of what to do next. "This isn't a good place for us to be in right now. If only we had something we could use to damage it..."

Taking out his Pokedex, he asks "Dexter, give me the rundown on what moves Firestorm knows, will you?"

 _'Certainly. Your Charmander knows the moves Metal Claw, Ember, Growl, Smokescreen and Dragon Rage.'_

"Dragon Rage...what did that one do again?" muttered Lincoln, feeling like he had heard something about that particular move before. After thinking about it for a few more seconds, his eyes widened in realization as a particular memory of his latest battle with Samurai and his Pinsir filled his mind.

-Flashback-

 _After taking a few seconds to aim his attack at Samurai's Pinsir, the Lizard Pokemon fires a small burst of purple-colored energy from his mouth at him, hitting it and creating a small shockwave that sends the Bug-Type crashing to the ground in a battered, burnt heap._

 _"Whoa...I've never seen that attack before. What was that?" asked Lincoln, clearly intrigued by Firestorm's new move._

 _As if to answer his question, Dexter states 'That would be Dragon Rage, a Special-based Dragon-Type attack. The user hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. I should also mention that this attack always deals a set amount of damage.'_

-Flashback End-

'A move that always does a set amount of damage...could it get past that Magnemite's defenses?' thought the white-haired boy before giving Firestorm a small glance. "...Firestorm?"

"Yes, Lincoln?"

"I think I might have an idea on how we can hurt that Magnemite. Do you want to try it?"

Perking up slightly, the Fire-Type asked "I'm listening. What is it?"

"Two words - Dragon Rage." answered Lincoln, causing Firestorm to give him an odd look.

"Dragon Rage? Why? That stupid Light Screen will just reduce the damage it'll take, won't it?"

"Just trust me on this, alright? Use it."

"Alright, if you say so..." replied Firestorm before turning to face Magnemite again. After opening his mouth, he fires a Dragon Rage attack at the Magnet Pokemon, causing it to roll its singular eye in response.

"Another attack? How futile." remarked Magnemite before putting up another Light Screen. "Your attempts of harming me are..."

Before it could finish speaking, the Dragon Rage attack connected with the barrier, creating an explosion of purple-colored energy.

"Heh...don't tell me that you've forgotten about what happened earlier, runt. That attack of yours isn't going to do..." started Surge, only to stop speaking upon seeing that the Magnet Pokemon actually looked like it had been harmed by the attack. "...squat?"

"Alright, now we're talking!" cheered Lincoln, seeing that Dragon Rage did a lot more damage than the earlier Ember attacks did.

"That...actually hurt. What manner of attack was that?" groaned Magnemite, trying to ignore the painful sensation running through its body.

"Dragon Rage, you overgrown junk heap." replied Firestorm with a triumphant smile on his face. "And now that I know it'll get past that stupid Light Screen of yours, I'm gonna make good use of it to put you down for the count."

"I doubt it. You will not get the chance to hit me with an attack like that again." countered the Steel-Type before starting to spin both its bolts and its magnets wildly, creating a gradually growing ball of electricity in front of it. "Permission to fire a Charge Beam, sir?"

Having an idea on what the Magnet Pokemon wanted to do, Surge nods and says "Go for it, Magnemite! Open fire!", prompting it to start taking aim at Firestorm as it finished charging its attack.

"Target acquired. Firing Charge Beam."

With that said, Magnemite fired a beam of condensed electricity at the Lizard Pokemon, intent on taking him out of the fight.

"Dodge it!" ordered Lincoln, causing Firestorm to jump out of the beam's way, allowing it to crash harmlessly into the electrified cage surrounding the battlefield. "Now get in close and wait for my signal!"

As Firestorm started to run towards Magnemite, Surge points at him and shouts "Cut it off before it can get any closer, Magnemite! Gyro Ball!"

"Yes, sir. Initiating attack." answered Magnemite before speeding towards Firestorm while spinning rapidly as silver-colored aura started to coat its body.

"Wait for it..." muttered Lincoln as Magnemite got closer and closer. Once he felt it was close enough, he points at the metallic Pokemon and orders "Now! Hit it with a point-blank Dragon Rage!", causing Firestorm to open his mouth and fire another burst of purple energy at Magnemite, hitting it and creating another explosion.

Once the smoke from the attack had cleared away, Magnemite, no longer spinning, shuddered in place for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a loud metallic-sounding thud.

"System...failure..." mumbled the Steel-Type before its eye was replaced with a swirl - a sign that it wasn't going to be able to continue the fight.

After checking on the unconscious Magnet Pokemon, Mairi raised one of her arms and said "Magnemite is unable to continue battling! The winner of the first round is Lincoln Loud and Firestorm!"

-=O=-

"Alright, Lincoln! That's the way to do it!" cheered Misty, arm raised in support. "You've got this!"

"He's got one down and just needs to take out two more to win." commented Brock with a nod before turning to Vincent, who was sitting beside them. "So what do you think of the battle so far?"

"It's certainly taken an interesting turn, I'll admit. I honestly never expected the kid to take the first round." answered Vincent, arms crossed. "The Lieutenant's Magnemite usually ends up making it to at least the second or third one before going down."

After taking a second or two to look over the damage the burst of flame had done, he sighs and mutters "Kinda wish your little white-haired friend didn't mess up our battlefield like this. You have any idea on how much it's going to cost to fix all this?"

"At least nobody was seriously hurt, right? That would've been much worse than a bit of property damage."

"I guess so. Still going to be a pain in the ass to deal with this mess, though."

-=O=-

"Well, how about that? You managed to take out my Magnemite." commented Surge as he recalled the defeated Magnet Pokemon back into its Pokeball. "Not bad for a puny little runt."

"Stop calling me that, dang it! I've got a name, you know!" snapped Lincoln irritably. After taking a moment or two to calm himself, he added "So what's your next Pokemon going to be? Because the sooner my Pokemon knock it out, the sooner I'll get my Thunder Badge."

"Don't be gettin' confident just because you beat one of my Pokemon, kid. I've still got two more left and despite the fact she's the youngest Pokemon I've got on me at the moment, I think my next one's gonna be a bit harder for you to take out." replied Surge as he took a Pokeball off of his belt and tossed it into the air. "Time for your official gym battle debut - c'mon out, Elekid!"

Upon opening up, the Pokemon released a burst of light that quickly materialized into what appeared to be a yellow-colored Pokemon with black-colored markings on its body and a pair of peculiar-looking horns on the top of its head that reminded Lincoln of an electrical plug.

As the yellow-colored Pokemon started whirling its arms around in circles, Lincoln glanced at it for a moment, muttering "Another new Pokemon, huh...what is that thing?" as he took out his Pokedex to get more information on his new opponent.

 _'Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.'_

'That explains why she's whirling her arms around like a windmill.' thought Lincoln as the little Electric-Type continued to swing her arms around as electricity started to crackle between the prongs on her head.

"Like her? I hatched this little lady out of an egg a month or two ago." remarked Surge with a look of pride as he glanced down at Elekid. "This is her first real battle against a gym challenger, but don't think that just because she's going to be easy pickings because she's still young - I made sure to teach her a few moves to ensure she'll be packing a real punch against her opponents."

"Really? Like what?" asked Lincoln curiously, wondering what Surge was referring to.

"This. Elekid, Thunderpunch!" replied Surge, causing the Electric-Type to suddenly zip towards Firestorm, fist crackling with electricity.

"Oh, there's no way we're gonna let you hit us with something like that - dodge it, Firestorm!" ordered Lincoln, causing the Lizard Pokemon to move out of the way as Elekid's fist barely passes by his face. "Now use Metal Claw!"

As Firestorm directed what appeared to be metal-coated claws at Elekid's face, Surge shook his head and remarked "Oh, that was a bad idea, kiddo..." while Elekid grinned as Firestorm's metallic claws drew closer and closer to her.

"That's it. Just a little closer, lizard boy..."

"What are you..." muttered Lincoln until his eyes widened in horror upon realizing the one thing he overlooked when he gave Firestorm that order - metal conducted electricity and he just gave Elekid a free conduit to use to attack Firestorm. "Firestorm, cancel the attack now! She's going to..."

"Use Thundershock!"

In an instant, Elekid sent every ounce of electricity she had charged up in her body directly into Firestorm's Metal Claw attack, heavily electrocuting the Fire-Type and causing him to let out a loud, agonizing howl of pain.

"Firestorm, no!" cried out Lincoln, clearly dismayed at what he was seeing.

"Now finish it off with another Thunderpunch!" ordered Surge, prompting Elekid to slam her electricity-coated fist directly into Firestorm's face, sending him flying through the air before coming to a stop a few feet in front of Lincoln.

Based on the swirls forming in his eyes, it was clear that he wouldn't be able to continue the fight.

Seeing this, Lincoln says "You did great, Firestorm. Get some rest - you've earned it." before recalling the defeated Fire-Type. "Man, Surge wasn't kidding about that thing packing a punch. Do you want this one, Pikachu? You did say that you wanted to face someone here."

"Nah. I'll take on Surge's last Pokemon - something in my gut tells me that's the one I'll want to face the most."

"Alright, if you say so." replied Lincoln with a shrug before giving Tucker a signal to show that the Lizard Pokemon wasn't able to continue. "He's done, ref. Call it."

"Very well. Charmander is unable to..."

"Firestorm. His name's Firestorm."

"Right...my apologies, young man." answered Tucker with a nod before continuing. "Firestorm is unable to continue battling! The winner of the second round is Lt. Surge and his Elekid! Mister Loud, please send out your next Pokemon."

-=O=-

"So what's your next Pokemon gonna be, runt? You got something else for my Elekid to knock out?"

"Your Elekid's gonna be the next one getting knocked out, Lieutenant." retorted Lincoln with a scowl before taking Andrea's Pokeball off of his belt and throwing it into the air. "You're up, Andrea!"

As the Mouse Pokemon materialized on the field, Surge eyed her with interest, saying "Ground-Type, huh? Figured I'd be seeing one of those eventually, though I honestly didn't expect to see a Sandshrew. I usually end up fighting against Diglett that Trainers catch in the tunnel on Route 11. She any good at battling?"

"Good enough to kick your Elekid's sorry yellow butt and have enough to spare for your final Pokemon."

"That right? Well then, let's see if she can back up those bold words of yours. Elekid, use Rolling Kick!"

As Elekid started running towards Andrea, Lincoln ordered "Counter it, Andrea! Use whatever you think will do the job!"

"You got it!" replied the Ground-Type before charging towards the Electric Pokemon as her claws suddenly increased in length while glowing with red-colored energy. "Fury Cutter!"

Upon reaching each other in the middle of the battlefield, the two Pokemon clash attacks with each other, intent on trying to overpower their opponent. After a moment or two of nothing but a stalemate between them, both Elekid and Andrea break off from each other and return to their Trainer's side to wait for their next orders.

"Let's try something else, Elekid - Fire Punch!"

"Move in and use...whatever that was again!"

"Fury Cutter."

"Just use it again, will ya?" ordered Lincoln, causing Andrea to roll her eyes before charging towards her opponent with Fury Cutter once more. When the yellow and black-colored Pokemon was only a few feet away, he adds "Change it to a Rollout attack, Andrea! We're close enough!"

In an instant, Andrea quickly curled up into a ball and rolled at high speed towards Elekid. Before the Electric-Type could act on the sudden change of moves, Andrea's curled-up body slammed hard into her own, sending her flying through the air.

"That's it, Andrea! Go for it again!"

As Andrea started to pull a sharp u-turn in order to deliver another hit, Surge shouts "That brickhide's coming back for another one, Elekid! Use Swift to stop it in its tracks!", prompting Elekid to fire what appeared to be a volley of star-shaped projectiles from her hands at Andrea.

"Move out of the way, Andrea!" ordered Lincoln in response, only to stare in disbelief as the projectiles homed in on Andrea, hitting her and causing her to uncurl. "What!?"

"Thatta girl, Elekid! Now hit her with Ice Punch!"

With a wicked-looking grin on her face, Elekid drives an ice-coated fist directly into Andrea's stomach, eliciting a loud, painful-sounding squeal from the Ground-Type in response.

"Andrea, are you alright?" asked Lincoln, worried.

Grimacing while holding the spot where Elekid had hit her, the Mouse Pokemon answered "I'll live, but that last attack really hurt. I can't afford to take too many of those." before looking down at her stomach, which had a welt on it that was covered with a light layer of frost. "...Yeah, we definitely can't take any more hits like that."

"Looks like we're going to have to go on the offense from a longer range then. Do you got anything we can use to whittle it down from a distance?"

"I've got Swift, Magnitude and that Rock Tomb move you taught me a few days ago. That's pretty much it."

Surprised, Lincoln asked "You know Swift, too? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. Besides, you've got that Pokedex thing to tell you what moves I know, don't you?" replied Andrea pointedly.

"Fair enough. And speaking of which..." answered Lincoln before taking out his Pokedex. "Dexter, got anything on the move Swift?"

 _'Swift, a Normal-Type Special-based attack. The user fires star-shaped rays at the opposing Pokémon. This attack never misses.'_

Putting away the Pokedex, Lincoln muses "That explains how Elekid was able to make her attack home in like that." while eyeing the yellow and black-colored Pokemon with newfound interest. "Think we ought to return the favor, Andrea?"

"I'd like nothing more. You know what to do."

"Then let's give it a go - use Swift, Andrea! Give that Elekid a taste of her own medicine!"

"With pleasure!" replied Andrea before she curled her body up and started rolling in place, causing sparks to form from the friction she was creating with the ground beneath her. Once the sparks had managed to take on star-shaped forms, she uncurls her body, causing them to launch directly at her opponent.

"Tryin' to play copycat, huh runt? That ain't gonna happen." mocked Surge before giving Elekid a nod. "Light Screen, Elekid. Block that Swift attack."

As Elekid raised her arms to use the Psychic-Type attack, Lincoln snaps "Oh no, you don't! We don't need another opponent using that move!" before pointing directly at her. "Rock Tomb, Andrea! Stop that Elekid now!"

Letting out a furious-sounding shriek, Andrea slams her fist into the ground, causing four stalagmite-like rocks to jut out of the ground and slam into Elekid's body, dealing damage and trapping her in place at the same time.

Coincidentally enough, it also allowed Andrea's earlier Swift attack - the one Elekid was planning to block with Light Screen - to connect, dealing additional damage.

"Great work, Andrea. Now use..." started Lincoln, only to be cut off as Andrea suddenly went stiff as static electricity started to waltz on her body. "...Paralysis? How?"

Smirking as he crossed his arms, Surge answered "One word, runt - Static." before giving Elekid a commanding nod. "Start workin' on getting yourself free from those rocks, Elekid. Rock Smash."

As Elekid started to punch the rocks in an attempt to shatter them, Lincoln murmured "Static? Isn't that..."

"The same Ability I've got? Yep." replied Pikachu with a nod. "That's something else you're gonna have to learn, buddy - some Abilities aren't exclusive to a particular species of Pokemon."

"You could've warned me about that beforehand..." grumbled Lincoln, giving Pikachu an annoyed look.

"Think of it as a learning experience. So what are you going to do now? It's not going to be much longer until that Elekid breaks free from that Rock Tomb attack."

"Let's see...gotta think fast here..." muttered Lincoln as he wracked his brain for ideas on what to do. After a moment, his eyes suddenly lit up. "Andrea?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Feel like trying an idea I've got to get rid of that paralysis of yours?"

"If it'll let me move freely again, I'll try anything. Let's hear it." replied Andrea, wondering what he had in mind.

"Okay, this may sound a bit weird, but I want you to try using Rapid Spin to break through it. I saw something like this work in a movie once, so maybe there's a chance it'll work here, too." answered Lincoln, causing both Pikachu and Andrea to give him strange looks.

"You're banking on something you saw in a movie to help out?" asked both Mice Pokemon in unison.

"Just hurry up and try it, will you? The longer you stand there and question me, the more time you're going to give that Elekid for her to break free."

After staring at Lincoln for a few more moments, Andrea sighs and mutters "...Alright, here goes. This better work..." before trying to push through her paralysis in order to curl up her body. Once she managed to successfully pull it off, she starts spinning rapidly in place, causing the electricity on her body to crackle.

As the Ground-Type continued to spin wildly, Pikachu said "Not sure if this idea of yours will work or not, Lincoln. I'm pretty sure that something like this isn't going to help her break free from her paralysis."

"Well, there's only one way we're really going to find out if that's the case or not." answered Lincoln as Andrea kept spinning, causing the electricity waltzing on her body to crackle more intensely. "C'mon Andrea, you can do it! Just a bit more!"

After a few more seconds of spinning, the electricity on Andrea's body crackled loudly one final time before dispersing completely. Uncurling herself, the Ground-Type looked over body over for a moment before moving her limbs to see if they were still affected by paralysis.

Upon finding that they were once again able to move freely, she lets out a relieved sigh and says "Phew...that's much better. I can't believe that actually worked."

"I'm just as surprised as you are." remarked Pikachu, blinking owlishly.

"Alright! That's the way to do it, Andrea!" cheered Lincoln, pleased to see that his idea had worked.

"Well now, that's certainly an interesting way to deal with paralysis, kid. Gotta see about finding a way to counter somethin' like that." remarked Surge before giving Lincoln a smirk. "A fancy trick like that ain't gonna help your Sandshrew beat my Elekid, though - you may be able to get past paralysis, but gettin' knocked out's an entirely different matter."

"Like I said before, your Elekid's going to be the one that's gonna get knocked out." retorted Lincoln before giving Andrea a nod. "Let's finish this round once and for all, Andrea - use Magnitude! Put as much power as you can into it!"

After a moment, he quickly adds "...Well, without bringing the gym down on our heads, anyway."

Grimacing upon hearing Lincoln's command, Surge remarks "Oh, there's no way in Hell we're letting you use a move like that - it's bad enough that you wrecked my battlefield earlier with your Charmander already. I don't need more damage done to my gym today. Elekid, we're going with Cross Chop - take that brickhide down!"

Hearing Surge's order, Elekid leaps into the air before diving towards Andrea, who was raising one of her arms into the air, with her arms crossed. Just as Elekid's attack was about come into contact with Andrea, the Ground-Type slammed the back of her opponent's head with the arm she had raised before, sending her crashing to the ground.

A few seconds later, a powerful tremor rumbled through the ground beneath them, causing the entire gym to shake.

Once the tremor had finally settled down, Andrea glared down at Elekid as she remained prone on the ground, clearly unconscious.

"And that's that. You're done."

After looking over the yellow and black-colored Pokemon, Mairi gives Tucker a nod, prompting him to raise his arm before announcing "Elekid is unable to continue! The winner of the second round is Lincoln Loud and Andrea! Lieutenant, please send out your next Pokemon!"

-=O=-

"Jeez...first you scorch my field with your Charmander and now this. It's almost like you're intentionally trying to destroy the place. runt." remarked Surge as he eyed the damage Andrea's Magnitude attack had caused.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. I guess we're just eager to win the Thunder Badge." replied Lincoln with a sheepish grin before taking a look at the damage himself. Wincing at what he had seen, he added "A little too eager, apparently."

"Well eager or not, I'd appreciate it if you didn't cause any more damage today. You have no idea on how expensive it is to keep a place like this running." said Surge as he recalled Elekid. "Still, good job on making it this far. Well done."

"That was all Andrea and Firestorm's doing. I just gave them the orders."

"Every good soldier needs a commander to lead them, kid. Never forget that while your Pokemon do all the heavy lifting, they need you to be there to give 'em instructions on what they need to do."

"Yeah, I guess so." answered Lincoln before picking up Andrea and hugging her, causing her to let out a surprised, yet delighted squeak. "Excellent work, Andrea. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, I guess. So...just one more left and we're done, right?"

"Yep. And I think you can..." started the white-haired boy, only for Pikachu to tug lightly on his ear to get his attention. "Huh? Something wrong, buddy?"

"You said I'd get a chance to battle too, didn't you? Well, I want to face the last one Surge has on him." answered Pikachu, pointing at the massive blonde.

"Oh yeah, I did promise you that, didn't I..." mused Lincoln, scratching his chin. "Andrea?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you mind letting Pikachu have the last round? He's really raring to have a go at Surge's last Pokemon."

Almost immediately, the Ground-Type nodded and replied "Sure, I'm fine with that. I need the break after dealing with that Elekid. Besides, it'll be nice to see an actual battle for once instead of being in one."

"Alright then, I'll let Surge know about our arrangement." answered Lincoln with a nod of his own. Turning to face Surge, he asked "Excuse me, Lieutenant? Can I have my Sandshrew sit out the final round?"

"You sure about that, kid? You do this and she's not going to be allowed to fight once your next Pokemon gets KO'ed. She'll essentially be considered a 'defeated' Pokemon here."

"That's fine, Lieutenant. We've already talked about it and she said she could use the break."

After taking a moment or two, Surge nods and says "Well...alright then. I'll allow it. But only because you've put up a pretty good fight so far."

"Thanks, Lieutenant." replied Lincoln with a nod of his own before giving Andrea a pat on the head. "Go sit with Brock and Misty, alright?"

"Alright then. Make sure to put up a good fight for me, will ya?"

"We will. Now go sit down so we can finish up this match."

As Andrea headed over to where Misty and Brock were sitting, Surge comments "Well now, we're both down to our last Pokemon. Gotta say that I didn't expect you to get this far, runt."

Giving Surge a cheeky smirk, Lincoln asked "Guess you shouldn't have underestimated us, huh?"

"Don't get overconfident just because you're just a single round away from winning, kid. You're about to face the ace of my three-badge team and lemme tell you this - he's not gonna make it easy for you to win my Thunder Badge. So if you wanna go ahead and forfeit the match, now would be the time to do it."

"Bring it on. We've come this far and we don't intend to back down now."

As he takes his final Pokeball off of his belt and activates it, Surge gives Lincoln a smirk and says "Your funeral, kid." before tossing it into the air. "It's your turn now! C'mon out, Raichu!"

Almost immediately, Pikachu's ears perked up as he eyed Surge's final Pokemon with interest - a bipedal Pokemon that looked like a Pikachu, but with orange-colored fur with patches of brown at the end of its arms and feet, yellow circles on its cheeks, a pair of bifurcated ears that were curved back and a long, thin black-colored tail that ended with a yellow lightning bolt.

(AN: Bifurcated - divided into two branches or forks)

-=O=-

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's the one I want to fight." said Pikachu, cheeks sparking with excitement as he eyed the orange-colored Pokemon with interest. "I knew I made the right choice in waiting to see what his last Pokemon would be, right Lincoln?"

Instead of answering, Lincoln stood there silently, deeply thinking about something else at the moment.

"...Lincoln? You alright?"

'...Only one more round left. One more round's between me and the Thunder Badge. And once I have that, I'll see about calling home.' thought the white-haired Loud, only for another thought to run through his mind - one that greatly bothered him. 'But what if I'm not ready to speak to them yet? What if this call ends up making things between me and my family worse? I don't know if I can go through something like that again after what happened in Cerulean City...'

"Earth to Lincoln - can you hear me?" asked Pikachu as he grabbed Lincoln's cheek and tugged on it hard, breaking the boy from his thoughts.

"Oh...uh, yeah. I heard you...I think. Did you need something?"

As if to answer his question, Surge asked "Kid? You...uh, gonna send out your next Pokemon? You've been standing there for the past minute or so." with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah, hurry it up, will you? I want someone to fight already!" added Raichu, looking annoyed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Right...sorry about that. One second." muttered Lincoln before giving Pikachu, who had a look of concern on his face, a glance. "You ready to take on that Raichu, buddy?"

"Sure, but...er, are you alright? You looked a little...off there."

"Just had my family on my mind for a moment or two, that's all. So...you said you wanted this one, right?"

"Yeah, I got this." replied Pikachu before giving the white-haired boy a stern look. "But once we're done here and you've got your badge, you really need to give your folks back home a call."

Nodding, Lincoln says "We'll see about it once we've got the Thunder Badge, buddy. Now go kick that Raichu's butt.", causing the Mouse Pokemon to give him a nod before hopping off of his shoulder and onto the battlefield.

Upon seeing that Pikachu was going to be Lincoln's final Pokemon, both Surge and Raichu stared at him for a moment before laughing uproariously, causing Lincoln and Pikachu to glare at them.

"You're sending a wimpy little thing like that to take on my Raichu? You must really hate that Pikachu of yours if you want it to get beaten up that badly."

"Agreed. Something like that ain't even worth my time." said Raichu, nodding in agreement. "Tell me that you've got something stronger than this little runt."

"This 'little runt' is about to kick your sorry ass all over this battlefield." retorted Pikachu, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Spirited, aren't you? Good, I like my opponents to be spirited." replied the larger Mouse Pokemon before giving the smaller one a predatory grin. "Makes it much more satisfying after I kick the shit out of them."

"Kid, are you really sure you wanna have your Pikachu fight with my Raichu? Better yet, why haven't you evolved your Pikachu into one by now?" asked Surge, causing Lincoln to suddenly recall something he had heard during his time fishing with Misty on Route 1.

-Flashback-

 _"That's completely up to you, squirt - both of them are good Pokemon in their own right and would make for an excellent member of your team." answered Misty as she continued to lead Lincoln down the riverbank. "And just so you know, Poliwhirl isn't the only species that needs a stone to evolve - that Pikachu of yours will need a stone if he wants to evolve, too."_

 _"She's right, you know." said Pikachu from his spot on Lincoln's shoulder.  "My species requires a Thunderstone to be able to evolve into a Raichu."_

-Flashback End-

'That's right...Pikachu evolves into this thing, doesn't he...' thought Lincoln as he eyed the orange-colored Pokemon with interest while taking out his Pokedex. "Dexter, you got anything on Raichu?"

 _'Certainly. One moment.'_ replied Dexter before searching for the information Lincoln wanted. A few seconds later, he added _'Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Pikachu, Raichu attacks with electric shocks that can reach 100,000 volts, enough to render an Indian elephant unconscious. This Pokemon protects itself from these shocks by using it's tail as a ground.'_

"That thing can knock out an elephant!?" exclaimed Lincoln, clearly rattled by what Dexter had to say.

Smirking at Lincoln's startled expression, Surge comments "And that's not the only thing he'll knock out, runt. He'll KO that Pikachu of yours, too."

"You're damn right I will! A runt like that should be a cakewalk to defeat!"

"Seriously though, why haven't you evolved it yet?" asked Surge, causing the white-haired Loud to scratch the back of his head.

"I don't wanna force Pikachu to evolve unless he feels like he's ready to do so. If I'm going to use a Thunderstone on him, it's going to be his decision on when it happens, not mine."

"Well that's all well and good, but lemme give you a piece of advice, runt - if you want your Pikachu to become even stronger than it is now, you're gonna want to evolve it as soon as possible. As soon as I caught myself a Pikachu, I evolved it into the Raichu you're looking at right now." replied Surge before pointing at Pikachu. "And from what I saw from the Cerulean gym battle, I'm willin' to bet that one's gonna make one hell of a Raichu if you actually evolve him. But as he is right now, he's nothing more than a pet for little girls to coo over."

"You'd do well to listen to the boss, squirt - when it comes to something like this, he knows what he's talking about." commented Raichu, giving Lincoln a smirk. "Though now that he mentions it, you do look like the kinda Trainer who'd prefer to have a weak little Pikachu with them. All you'd need to do is grow out your hair to about shoulder-length, wear some girly clothes and you'd pass off as a little girl easily."

"Okay, that's it - evolved Pokemon or not, I'm going to beat your sorry orange ass into the ground for dissing my friend like that." growled Pikachu, cheeks sparking in anger.

"Bring it, runt. I'll smack the yellow right off of you."

"You're the one that's gonna get smacked! Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

As Pikachu sped towards Raichu, Surge shook his head and said "Usin' a weak attack like that ain't gonna cut it, kid. Raichu, show him what I mean - use Mega Punch."

"With pleasure." replied Raichu before rearing back one of his arms and slamming it hard into Pikachu's face when the smaller Pokemon got close enough to strike, sending him back several feet. "That was sad, runt. I've faced Slowpoke who moved a lot faster than that."

"Try taking this one on then! Electroball, Pikachu!" ordered Lincoln, prompting Pikachu to create a ball of electricity at the tip of his tail. After feeling like he had charged enough power into it, he launches it at Raichu, who simply stared at it, unimpressed.

"Is this the best attack you've got? How pathetic." before swatting it out of the air with another Mega Punch, destroying it. "I don't see why your Trainer would want to keep someone as weak as you around."

"Screw you!" roared Pikachu in response before charging at his opponent, his tail coated in a metallic aura.

Upon seeing a grin forming on Raichu's face, Lincoln shouted "Pikachu, no! He's trying to bait you into attacking!", only to go unheard as Pikachu directed his attack at Raichu's face.

Unfortunately for the smaller Electric-Type, the larger one grabbed him out of the air with ease, leaving him hanging upside-down by his tail.

As Pikachu starts struggling to break free, Surge remarks "This is what I'm talking about, runt - evolution is a lot more than just a change of appearance. My Raichu is everything your Pikachu should be right now - bigger and stronger. You don't improve yourself, you end up stagnating and getting your ass handed to you, like what's happening right now." before giving Raichu a nod. "We've played with the little guy long enough, Raichu. Finish it."

"I thought you'd never ask." replied Raichu before giving Pikachu a menacing grin. "Get ready to say goodnight, runt. Make sure to say hello to Nurse Joy for me."

With that said, Raichu hurls Pikachu high into the air. As the yellow-colored Pokemon starts dropping back down to the ground, Raichu dashes towards him as a thick orange and purple-colored aura coated his body, slamming it hard into Pikachu's own, sending him crashing into a nearby wall with a sickening thud.

As Lincoln ran over to check on Pikachu to see if he was alright, Tucker asked "Giga Impact, sir? Was that really necessary?"

"It's a good lesson for him to learn, Tucker. You can't get by as a Trainer if you don't learn to adapt and change ." answered Surge, arms crossed. "Your Pikachu still alive, kid?"

"...Yeah, he's still kicking. But I don't think he'll be able to continue."

"Then I guess I better call the match then. My apologies, young man." commented Tucker before raising an arm and saying "Pikachu is unable to continue! The winner of the final round is Lt. Surge and his Raichu!"

-=O=-

"You gave me a good fight, runt. Came close to winning your badge, too." remarked Surge with a grin. "But close just wasn't good enough."

"I couldn't even land a single hit on him..." muttered Pikachu weakly before giving Lincoln a weary look. "Sorry I let you down, Lincoln."

"Don't be. We'll get him next time, buddy." replied Lincoln reassuringly. Turning to face Surge, he asked "...Since I lost, I guess this means I'm not going to get another shot at you again anytime soon?"

Much to his surprise, Surge shook his head and replied "Not at all. Win or lose, you were willing to see this fight through to the end and you also passed the gym's earlier test of character, so once you feel ready for a rematch, you can come back and challenge me again. We'll even make it a one-on-one match between Raichu and any Pokemon you want to use against him."

As if to agree with the statement, Raichu nodded his head.

"Thanks, Lieutenant. However, don't think that things are going to go the same way next time - one way or another, Pikachu and I will find a way to beat you." replied Lincoln as he narrowed his eyes, causing the much larger male and Raichu to start laughing.

"That's the spirit, kid. But let me tell you something right now - if you wanna stand a chance of beating Raichu with that Pikachu of yours..." said Surge before pointing at the injured Pikachu in the white-haired boy's arms. "...you'll want to evolve it as soon as possible. That's the only shot it'll ever have of matching him in battle."

At this, Lincoln remained quiet as he mulled over Surge's suggestion...was evolution really the way to go?

"I'll...take your advice into consideration." murmured Lincoln as he tried to keep a brave face up. "...C'mon guys, we need to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. I'm pretty sure that he's in need of some serious healing after that fight."

As Lincoln prepared to head out of the gym, Surge said "Hey, there's one more thing I gotta say to you before you go, runt.", causing the white-haired boy and his group to stop and turn around to see what he wanted. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he adds "I noticed that you weren't all there before you sent out that Pikachu of yours...almost like you had something on your mind. Something wrong?"

Not wanting to bother the Electric-Type specialist with his problems, Lincoln replied "It's nothing."

"Nothing, my foot. Something's definitely bothering you - I could clearly see it on your face before you sent your Pikachu into battle." countered Surge, arms crossed. As Lincoln stood there with a conflicted look, trying to decide whether to tell him about his problems or not, the blonde added "Go ahead and tell me what's troublin' you, kid. From one American to another - I'm all ears."

"...It's about my family back home. I was thinking about them."

"So that's it, huh? Believe me when I say that I know about how you're feeling, kid. When I was starting out here in the Kanto region, I constantly had my folks back home in the States on my mind - made it difficult to keep focused on what I wanted to do here." replied Surge with a nod. "Have you been keeping in touch with them?"

"Only a little bit. We...er, didn't exactly part on good terms when I left for Kanto. And the last time I called them...well, that didn't end too well, either."

"Problems with your folks, huh. Sounds rough. When's the last time you called them?"

"After my gym battle in Cerulean City. I hadn't called back to them since." replied Lincoln, mentally counting the number of days it had been since his last call. "If I had to make an estimate, I'd say it was around a week or two ago."

As he recalled his Raichu back into its Pokeball, Surge remarked "Well if you want my advice, I suggest that you take the time to go and talk to 'em while your Pikachu's healing up, kid. It'll help you pass time while Nurse Joy gets him back in battle-ready shape and help you out with your little problem at the same time."

As a grin formed on the tall blonde's face, he added "Besides, it'll make sure you aren't distracted when you face off against me again. I wanna kick your ass when you're actually focused on trying to beat me."

"But what if I'm not ready to speak to them again? What if things turn out to be worse this time around?"

"There's only one way you're gonna find out and it's not by standing around fretting over it, runt. Go give your folks a call - I'm certain that despite the issues you're having with them, they still miss you."

"But I..." started Lincoln before going silent as he thought over Surge's words - despite how brash and outspoken he seemed to be, there was some truth to what he had to say. And considering the fact that his advice practically matched the words Pikachu and Professor Oak had said to him, it was clear that this was something he needed to do. "...No, you're right - I have to do this. I need to do this so I can be fully focused for the next time we battle."

"Thatta boy. Now then, you should get going - that Pikachu isn't going to heal himself. Dismissed." replied Surge, causing Lincoln to give him a nod in response before heading out of the gym with Pikachu in his arms. "And don't forget what I told you about evolving him! That's the only chance you're going to have when it comes to beating me!"

As she and Brock followed Lincoln out of the gym, Misty asked "Are you really going to call your family after a loss like this, Lincoln? Maybe you should wait until after you're able to get over it before you call them."

"No, Surge was right about one thing - I wasn't all there during our battle because I had them on my mind." replied Lincoln, shaking his head. "Besides, even though I'm still a little upset with them over what happened during the last call, they're still my family and I have to admit that I do miss talking to them."

"Well, if that's what you wanna do, go ahead. Just make sure you feel like you're ready to speak to them before you actually do."

As he and the other two members of Team Rocket watched on as the three Trainers through the front doors of the gym, Meowth remarked "Neva thought I'd see da day when da brat would lose a battle dis badly. Dat Raichu stomped his Pikachu flat."

"Be that as it may, the boy is still our target regardless of whether he lost to the Vermilion gym leader or not." replied Jessie simply. "Your thoughts, James?"

"To be honest, I'm actually more concerned about the possibility of him not being able to board the St. Anne when it arrives."

"Like that would ever happen, James. You heard what his little girlfriend said - they're not leaving Vermilion City until they see it."

"Unless he ends up losing to Surge again and refuses to do anything else until he finally beats him. Have you taken that into consideration?" countered James, holding up one of his index fingers. "Furthermore, they don't have to board the St. Anne to 'see' it. They can just watch it come into the harbor and go with that."

"...By Arceus, how did I overlook something like that? We can't afford to have the brat get caught up with challenging the gym leader here!"

"If dat happens, it'll mean our last chance wit da boss will go kaput! We've gotta do somethin' ta make sure dat brat gets on da ship so we can save our jobs!" exclaimed Meowth with a panicked expression on his face. Giving the two Rockets a pleading look, he adds "Please tell me one of youse two have got an idea..."

"Erm...let's see..." said Jessie thoughtfully, trying to find a way to deal with their newfound situation. "Well...we'll give the brat a couple of days to take Surge down and win the Thunder Badge. If he fails by then, we'll see about doing what we can in order to ensure he wins on his next attempt."

"What!? Ya mean we're gonna help dat brat fer once!?"

"If it means ensuring that he and his friends will be able to be onboard the St. Anne for our raid? Yes."

"And just how are we going to do that, Jessie? We barely slow the brat down, so how are we going to deal with a gym leader that completely stomped him and his Pikachu flat?" asked James, eyebrow raised.

Giving him a glance, Jessie answered "We'll come up with something, James. We have to, otherwise we can kiss our jobs goodbye."

Deciding to change the subject to something less distressing, Meowth asked "Hey, d'ya tink dat he'll take Surge's advice and evolve dat Pikachu of his?"

"I'm not sure, Meowth. That's completely up to them." replied James, scratching his chin. "The only thing I'm trying to figure out is whether that'd be a good thing or not."

Pointing at him, Jessie replies "Well, the boy will have a Raichu instead of a Pikachu for us to steal after we beat him, so that's good, right? The boss will be pleased with us for bringing him something like that."

"But on da other hand, we'll hafta deal wit a Raichu instead of a Pikachu when we get ta fight da brat and his friends on da St. Anne." commented Meowth before shuddering slightly. "And I ain't too happy about the idea of takin' on a mouse dat can shock an elephant into submission. Gettin' blasted by dat ting as a Pikachu was bad enough."

"We'll just have to see what the boy does first. Once we know whether he evolves his Pikachu or not, we'll start working on our plan from there. One way or another, we're going to make sure that we get those three on that ship. Our jobs depend on it."

-=O=-

-Vermilion City Pokemon Center - Lobby (6:00 PM)-

"C'mon, hurry up...I need to know if Pikachu's okay or not..." muttered Lincoln as he sat alone on one of the lobby's couches, eyes locked on the doors leading to the Center's Intensive Care Unit. As soon as he had left Surge's gym, he had immediately made a beeline for the Pokemon Center in order to get the injured Electric-Type treated as soon as possible.

Misty and Brock, on the other hand, went off to go see what Vermilion City had to offer them. They had originally planned to stick around and wait with him in the lobby, but he had insisted that he'd be fine on his own and that they should go and enjoy themselves instead. After all, they were looking forward to checking out Vermilion City after his battle and he didn't want to force them to sit around in the Center's lobby with him, waiting for any word of Pikachu's condition.

'I just hope that happens soon. It's starting to get pretty dull just sitting around here all evening.' thought Lincoln as he let out a sigh. As his stomach growled, he added 'And I'm getting pretty hungry, too.

Suddenly, a hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder, causing him to jump to his feet with a startled yelp. Quickly whipping around to see who was responsible, he saw both Misty and Brock standing there, holding several bags.

After taking a moment or two to calm down, Lincoln sighs and says "Oh...it's you two. You guys have fun?"

Shaking her head as she and Brock sat down beside him, Misty answered "It's kinda hard to do that when you're not there having fun with us, Lincoln." before taking a foam container out of one of the bags. "Here. We went out to eat earlier and brought you back something. You must be starving."

"You have no idea. Thanks, you two."

"You're welcome. So did you hear anything about Pikachu yet?"

Shaking his head, Lincoln answers "Not yet. I'm starting to get worried, to be honest."

"I'm certain that Pikachu will be fine, Lincoln. Pokemon are really resilient when it comes to battling." said Brock in an attempt to perk up the boy's somber mood.

Sighing, Lincoln says "I know, but this is Pikachu we're talking about here. Resilient or not, he's still my friend and I'm worried about him."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." answered Brock reassuringly. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you aren't moping over the fact you didn't win the Thunder Badge today."

"There's always the option for a rematch, Brock. Besides, I'm more concerned about Pikachu than I am about my loss." answered Lincoln, still keeping his eyes locked onto the doors leading to the Center's Intensive Care Unit. "A battle's just that - a battle. Losing a friend is a lot more damaging than losing a fight."

"Well, it's good to know that you've got your priorities straight, at least. Most Trainers your age would be whining and crying about losing a fight against a Gym Leader." said Misty, nodding approvingly. "So have you thought about who's going to face off against Raichu tomorrow?"

"That's an easy one, Misty. If he's up for it tomorrow, I'll be going with Pikachu."

"You're going to have Pikachu face off with that Raichu again?"

"After the beating he received earlier, he deserves a chance to get a little payback. We can beat them, Misty. I know we can." answered Lincoln with a nod. "Now I just need to know IF he'll be up for a rematch tomorrow."

"Well, you won't have to wait long to find out if that's the case or not - here comes Nurse Joy." said Brock, pointing at the pink-haired nurse as she stepped into the Center's lobby.

Quickly hurrying over to meet her, Lincoln asked "How is he, Nurse Joy? Is Pikachu going to be okay?"

Giving him a nod, Joy smiles and says "Your Pikachu is a little banged up, but he'll be back in peak condition by tomorrow morning. There's no need to worry."

"Thank goodness. Now I just need to about how we're going to deal with Surge."

Eyes lighting up as if remembering something, Joy said "Speaking of which, that reminds me..." before reaching into one of the pockets of her apron and taking out a green-colored stone with a lightning bolt on it. Handing it over to Lincoln, she adds "One of his subordinates stopped by earlier and asked me to give you this - said it'd 'help you out with evening things out for your rematch' or something like that. Make sure not to lose it."

"'Evening things out for our rematch'...?" murmured Lincoln as he eyed the stone curiously.

"That's a Thunderstone, Lincoln - the very thing you'll need to evolve Pikachu into a Raichu." commented Misty before giving Lincoln a serious look. "You should think carefully before deciding on whether you end up using it or not. Once an evolution stone is used on a Pokemon, there's no going back to how things were before. You saw that for yourself when I evolved my Staryu."

Nodding, Brock adds "Misty's right. Once you evolve Pikachu into a Raichu, he's stuck like that for good."

"I know. That's why I'm going to ask Pikachu what he wants to do first. He deserves to have a say on the matter, too." answered Lincoln before he slipped the Thunderstone into his bag. "At the very least, I'll keep it with me in case I ever need it for something."

"Good call." replied Brock with a nod. After giving a nearby clock a look, he adds "It's getting pretty late. We should be heading back to our room for the night."

"Not yet. There's still something I need to do first." replied Lincoln, staring at the nearby VideoPhone booths.

Noticing this, Misty replied "You're talking about your family back home, right? Once again, I have to ask - are you sure that you're ready to talk to them again?"

"I'm sure. This is something I really need to do." said Lincoln with a nod. "I just hope that things go a lot more smoothly this time around..."

-=0=-

-The Loud Residence - Living Room (Time Unknown)-

As the afternoon sun shone over the town of Royal Woods, Luna sat alone on the couch, flipping through numerous channels with a bored look on her face.

"Nothing good on as usual. Makes me wish I had went along with Lincoln when he left for Kanto. At least he wouldn't be alone and I wouldn't be here, bored out of my mind." muttered the purple-clad teen before turning the appliance off. "I wonder how he's doing..."

It had been some time since the departure of her brother and she had been constantly wondering how he was doing. Every single day, thoughts of the sole son of the Loud family ran through her mind and plagued her dreams, making it difficult to focus on anything else.

As she started to once again ponder on that particular subject, the doorbell rang out, immediately breaking her from her thoughts.

"Ugh...stupid doorbell." grumbled the teen before heading over to answer the door as the bell continued to chime repeatedly, which gradually started to annoy her. "Hold your bleedin' horses, I'm coming!"

After finally reaching the door, she forcefully opened it up and stepped outside to talk to whoever had been ringing the doorbell, only to see something that caused her eyes to widen in disbelief - her little brother standing there with a wide smile on his face.

After staring at the smiling boy for a moment, Luna shakily reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder, asking "Lincoln...is that really you?"

"It's me, Luna. I'm back and I'm here to stay. replied Lincoln with a nod. "Kanto was fun, but things just wasn't the same without you and the others around."

"You came back...you actually came back..." whispered Luna, eyes watering. As she suddenly pulled him into a hug, she added "It's good to have you back, bro. I missed you."

Returning the gesture, Lincoln says "Same here, Luna - I'm happy to be back too. So where are the others?"

"They're..." started Luna before breaking off the embrace, realizing that aside from herself, there was no sign of the rest of her family anywhere. "Huh...now that you mention it, I haven't seen them all day. Weird."

"No matter. We'll just wait for them to come back." replied Lincoln with a shrug before making his way over to the couch. "So how have things been while I was away?"

"Terrible, little bro. Things just wasn't the same without you around." answered Luna as she sat down beside him. "But now that you're back, maybe things will return to normal. We can be a happy family again, just like before."

Shrugging again, Lincoln says "Maybe. We'll just have to see." before picking up the remote and turning on the TV. "Ooh! Ace Savvy's on!"

"You and your superheroes." remarked Luna with an amused snort. "Looks like your time in Kanto didn't change..."

Suddenly, her words died in her throat as a new feeling overtook the happiness and relief she had been feeling before - unease. There was something about this that didn't seem right somehow, but she didn't know what it was.

Giving her brother a glance, she noticed that something did seem off about him - instead of wearing the admittedly stylish-looking clothing he had been wearing before, he was clad in his usual orange polo and blue jeans.

Along with that, she noticed that the bag her parents had given him before he left was nowhere in sight either. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that he had never left for Kanto in the first place.

'Kanto's supposed to be on the other side of the world...so how did Lincoln get here so quickly? Where are his things? And why would he just suddenly decide to come back before winning that championship he's after?' thought Luna as she eyed her brother nervously as he continued to watch Ace Savvy on the TV. "...Lincoln?"

"Hmm?"

"I got a question to ask you...just how exactly did you get back here from Kanto? And where's your gear? Did you forget it on the way back or something?"

After staring at Luna for a moment, Lincoln shrugs and replies "What does it matter? I'm here now." before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Yeah, but...you were on the other side of the world. And now that you're here all of a sudden without your stuff...something isn't adding up here." replied Luna, feeling the unease within her rising.

"You're overthinking things, Luna. Let's just relax and watch TV, okay?"

At this, Luna's eyes hardened. That was the wrong answer.

"I still want an answer, Lincoln. How did you get here?"

After letting out an exasperated sigh, Lincoln replies "Fine. If you really must know, I...", only to be cut off as a loud, irritating-sounding buzzing noise suddenly replaced his voice as he spoke.

After spending a moment staring at him in confusion, Luna asked "Uh...Lincoln, could you repeat what you just said? I didn't get that."

"Sure thing, Luna. I said..." started Lincoln before the strange buzzing sound emitted from his mouth once more.

"I...I didn't get that. All I heard was buzzing."

"Man, your hearing must be going if you didn't hear me that time, Luna. You really need to stop playing your music full-blast, otherwise you're going to end up going..." said Lincoln before noticing that the living room was starting to starting to warp and distort. "Hmm? It's happening already?"

"Lincoln, what's going on?" asked Luna, clearly unnerved as the room continued to twist and turn erratically, becoming a chaotic mix of colors. "Answer me! What's going on?!"

"Looks like it's time for me to go, Luna. Make sure to say 'hi' to Mom and the others for me." replied Lincoln before he started to gradually disappear, his body slowly blending into the twisting mess that was once the living room.

Eyes widening in alarm, Luna cried "Lincoln, no! Don't leave me again! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Luna. I have to go. Goodbye."

-=O=-

-The Loud Residence - Luna & Luan's Room (5:15 AM)-

"Lincoln, stop! Don't lea-" blurted Luna as she immediately sat up, only to be cut off with a yelp as her head connected with the ceiling. "Ow..."

After taking a few moments to look around her room, she sighs and mutters "Just a dream...it was all just a dream..." before turning her attention to the wristwatch on her arm, which was vibrating. Glaring at the watch, she growls "...Damn it. Of all the times for this stupid thing to start going off...why would Professor Oak want to call us this early in the morning?"

After rubbing her head to ease the soreness running through it, she decides to take a glimpse at the watch's face to check the time, only to blink in confusion upon seeing that the call wasn't coming from Pallet Town. Instead, it was coming from an entirely different location - Vermilion City.

After spending a moment or two staring at the watch, Luna mutters "...Vermilion City? I'm pretty sure I heard that somewhere before..."

-Flashback-

 _Nodding, Oak answers "Believe it or not, I have - I had spoken to him earlier this morning about his upcoming gym battle and he brought up the idea of giving you a call after he wins the Thunder Badge at the Vermilion City gym."_

-Flashback End-

Almost immediately, the teen's eyes snapped open as she hurriedly jumped out of bed and started towards the door, unknowingly waking her sister up in the process.

"Luna...where are you going? It's past five in the morning..."

"Can't talk right now, Luan! I gotta hurry before he decides to hang up!" blurted Luna in response before quickly opening the bedroom door and rushing out of the room, much to her sister's confusion.

"...'Before he decides to hang up'...?"

As Luna sped through the hallway towards Lisa's room, Lynn stepped out of her own with a grouchy look on her face, asking "What's with all the racket? People are trying to sleep...", only to be suddenly shoved out of the way by Luna as she sped towards Lisa's room, unintentionally sending the younger brunette tumbling down the stairs.

Upon reaching her younger sister's bedroom door, Luna tears it open and rushes into the room, asking "Did I make it in time? Please tell me that I made it..." upon seeing her mother, Lucy and Lisa already at the VideoPhone, apparently waiting for her.

"Took you long enough, Luna. We've been waiting for the past five minutes for you to show up." remarked Lucy, arms crossed. "What kept you?"

"Just had a weird dream that was keeping me from waking up, that's all. So did I make it?"

"Relax, Luna - you made it in time. We're about to answer the call." answered Rita, giving her daughter a nod.

"Thank god." murmured Luna, letting out a sight of relief. "So what are we waiting for? Pick up that receiver so we can speak to him already! There's so much I want to say to him!"

"Before I do, sibling of mine, I suggest you move yourself out of the line of sight. Preferably behind our mother, if you please." said Lisa, causing the excited look on Luna's face to be replaced with one of complete bewilderment.

"What? Why should I do something like that?"

"He doesn't know that you'll be wanting to speak to him on amicable terms, sister of mine. The last thing we need is for him to hang up as soon as he sees you, thinking you're here to antagonize him."

Calming down slightly upon realizing that Lisa raised a good point, Luna replies "Oh...yeah, I guess you've got a point there. Er...any idea on what to do about that?"

"I suggest that you keep out of sight for the moment until he's comfortable with speaking with us. Once that happens, we'll bring up the fact that you wish to speak to him. Is that acceptable?"

"I can work with that just as long as I get to talk to him. That's all I care about right now." answered Luna before moving away from the VideoPhone's line of sight. "Is this good?"

"That'll do. Now please keep quiet until I call for you." said Lisa before picking up the receiver and pressing a button, causing Lincoln, Misty and Brock to appear on-screen.

"Uh...hey guys. Long time, no see."

-=O=-

After a brief moment of silence in which everyone tried to come up with the best way to open up the discussion, Lisa steps forward and says "It's been a while since we've last spoken, Lincoln. I'm glad to see that you're okay, especially after...oh!" before her eyes lit up, as if remembering something. "Right, almost forgot. One moment."

After taking out her remote, she presses a button on it, causing electricity to start channeling through it.

"There - that should prevent any unwanted intrusions. Lincoln, you have my personal assurance that another incident like the one that happened in Cerulean City will never happen again."

"Let's hope not. I don't want to end up falling behind again because Lynn decided to upset me by saying something stupid." replied Lincoln simply. "In any case, it's...well, nice to see you guys again. I missed you."

"Likewise, Lincoln. We missed you, too." said Lucy, giving him a nod. "Just please...don't leave us hanging like that again."

"I'll try not to let that happen again, Lucy. You have my word." answered Lincoln before a look of realization appeared on his face. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot - Brock, meet my mom and two of my younger sisters - Lucy and Lisa."

"It's nice to meet all three of you." said Brock before turning his attention to Lisa. "You're the one that created the earpieces for us, aren't you?"

"That would be correct. Are there any issues you're having with them?"

"Not at all. I actually want to thank you for sending them over."

"Same here. It's great being able to hear what Pokemon actually have to say to us." said Misty, causing Lisa to blush lightly from the praise.

"It was a simple matter, really..." mumbled the glasses-wearing girl, shuffling her feet.

"Don't underestimate your work, honey. You created a wonderful device that allowed two completely different species to bond with each other in a way that had never been seen before. That's not a 'simple matter', if you ask me." said Rita, ruffling her daughter's hair. "So Brock, I have to ask - why are you traveling with my son? I don't mind him having the company, but I'm his mother and well..."

"Completely understandable, ma'am. I'd ask the same kind of question if someone wanted to travel with one of my younger siblings." answered Brock, nodding in understanding. "Like Misty, I'm one of the many gym leaders here in the Kanto region. However, my main goal is to become a Pokemon Breeder and I'm hoping that by travelling with Lincoln and meeting different species of Pokemon, I can learn more about that particular subject."

"Pokemon Breeder? What's that?" asked Lucy, wondering what that was.

"An excellent question, Miss..."

"Lucy."

"Right. Thank you." replied Brock before beginning his explanation. "A Pokemon Breeder is a Trainer who raises and mates carefully selected Pokemon to reproduce specific traits in future generations of Pokemon such as moves, Natures, Abilities and other individual attributes."

Upon seeing the confused look on her sister's face, Lisa added "If it helps, think of them as the dog breeders of the Pokemon world."

"I think I get it now. Thanks for the explanation."

"No problem. So...who's the girl in the purple? Is she another sister of yours?"

Hearing this, both Lucy and Lisa quickly turn around, only to see Luna slowly approaching the VideoPhone with a look of longing on her face.

"Lincoln...it's you. It's really you..."

"Luna, what are you doing?! I told you to wait until I called for you!" exclaimed Lisa before turning to face Lincoln, who was eyeing Luna warily. "My apologies, Lincoln. I had intended to gradually bring our older sibling into our discussion so she could speak to you, but apparently she didn't want to wait."

Turning to face the purple-clad teen, she angrily adds "If he leaves again, this is on you. I told you to..."

"That's enough, Lisa. Let Luna say what she came here to say." said Lincoln, cutting the four year-old off before turning his attention to Luna, who had come to a stop in front of the VideoPhone. "Luna."

"...Lincoln."

As the two siblings stared at each other silently, Brock whispers ""Well...this is awkward. I'm guessing those two haven't made up with each other yet?"

"Based on how silent they're being, probably not." replied Misty before tapping on Lincoln's shoulder to get his attention. Once she had it, she asked "Do you...uh, want us to leave you two alone for a bit while you talk things out?"

Before Lincoln could give her an answer, Luna said "No, you guys can stay. Everyone can stay."

"Are you sure about this, honey?" asked Rita, eyebrows raised. "We can give you two some time alone if you need it."

"That won't be necessary, Mom. You don't have to go anywhere." replied Luna, shaking her head. Turning back to face Lincoln, she adds "So...it's uh, been a while since we've last spoken, huh bro?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it has. I'm assuming you're not just here to say 'hi' though, right?"

"Uh-huh. We need to talk." said Luna, nodding her head. "I just gotta know...the whole 'faking your bad luck' thing...is it true about what Lisa told me? That you did it just to have time to yourself?"

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Lincoln asked "You knew that I was faking it?"

"Figured it out a few days ago. Gotta say that was a pretty stupid thing of you to do, Linc." replied Luna before letting out a sigh. "But you're not the only one that acted like an idiot - we did, too. All of us."

"Yeah, that wasn't one of my smartest ideas, I'll admit. Probably should've thought things through before coming up with it." admitted Lincoln, scratching the back of his head.

"Why didn't you just tell us that you wanted some time to yourself? I'm sure we would've understood if you had just been honest with us..."

"That's the thing, Luna - you girls have a habit of being aggressive when it comes to getting what you want and as much as I hate to break it to you, you aren't any different." replied Lincoln, arms crossed. "After all, there's been plenty of times where you've been just as aggressive as some of the others, if not more. Remember the time where you blasted me out of your room with your speakers? Or when Lori moved into the garage and you and Luan had an argument when Mr. Coconuts got his head warped? I distinctly remember you raising a fist to me when I suggested you pay for the damages."

With a noticeable wince on her face, Luna nodded and said "...Yeah, I remember that. To be fair, I was experiencing...'female problems' that week. But that still doesn't excuse how I treated you then." before lowering her head as tears started to form in her eyes. "Lincoln, I just wanna say I'm sorry...for everything. The whole 'bad luck' mess...for threatening you...for all the trouble I've caused you in the past...and for holding you back."

-=O=-

While the others in the room watched on, unable to bring themselves to speak, Lincoln asked "...Holding me back? What in the world are you talking about?"

As tears started to cascade down her face, Luna sobbed "I'm talking about you, Linc! Here, you had to deal with us constantly dragging you into our fights, always placing the blame on you for everything that happens, always putting ourselves first and causing more trouble...for fuck's sake, you can't even get a box of cereal - one that you rightfully earned - because of us screwing things up for you!"

"Language, Luna!" scolded Rita, only to go ignored as the weeping teen continued.

"And now that you're out there in Kanto and away from us...your life's gotten better. All the battles you've won, the badges you've earned, the Pokemon you've caught, the experiences you've been through as a Trainer...you've finally found the one thing you're good at and I can't help but notice the fact that you're only succeeding because we're not there to drag you down..."

In an instant, Luna ran over and grabbed hold of the VideoPhone, clutching onto it for dear life as tears continued to form from her eyes.

"I know that we can't force you to come back and I know that if you really wanted to, you could find a place to live over there in Kanto, but please..." wept the purple-clad girl as a pleading expression formed on her face. "...don't abandon us. We haven't acted like it, but we're still your family and we love you, Lincoln. And I don't know if we'll be able to spend the rest of our lives without you around."

"...Luna."

"Y-yes...?"

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" said Lincoln, causing the teen to give him a shaky nod in return. "You're not going to spend the rest of your life without me. None of you are. It's true that there's a lot of dark spots in our family's history - this 'bad luck' thing being one of them - but there's just as many good memories to overcome the bad ones, if not more. Do you remember the time you girls helped me with my family diorama after it broke?"

At this, Lucy, Lisa and Luna nodded their heads, recalling that particular day.

"At the end of my report, I said that 'life in the Loud House can be summed up in one word: chaos. But I love that chaos and I wouldn't trade it for the world.' - do you remember that?"

Another set of nods.

"Well, that still holds true even after everything that's happened. Sure, my life as a Trainer is a successful one, but that's not going to stop me from coming back home. And it's not going to change the fact that despite all the times you girls made me want to pull every strand of hair from my head, I still love each and every single one of you. Are we clear?"

"...Y-yes..." stammered Luna, nodding her head.

"And as for this 'holding me back' thing...while it's true that you girls make it difficult, if not near impossible for me to get anything done, I know that none of you do it out of spite. It just...well, happens." said Lincoln, arms crossed. "But don't think for a second that meant you were holding me back. If anything, all of you actually helped me out by sending me here in the first place. If you didn't, I'd still be struggling to find what I'm good at while the rest of you continued to find success."

"Yeah, but it just doesn't feel right knowing that you're doing so well without us, y'know?" replied Luna, shaking her head. "Not only that, but you were there to support us when we needed you. We can't return the favor with you halfway across the world."

"While it's true that you won't be able to cheer me on in person, that doesn't mean you can't support me and my goal of being Kanto's champion. Just ask Mom."

"It's true, sweetie. I may not be able to be there personally, but that's not stopping me from rooting for your brother. And the same goes for your sisters, too." said Rita while Lucy and Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there..." said Luna, wiping away a tear. "So...are we cool? Do you forgive me?"

"You'll have to re-earn my trust and respect back like the others before our relationship can go back to how it was before. Can you do that?"

"I'll earn both of those back and more, bro. You'll see."

"That's all I wanted to hear from you, Luna." replied Lincoln before giving her a gentle smile. "In that case, I forgive you. We're cool."

Hearing this, Luna lets out a choked sob of joy before running into Rita's arms and hugging her tightly. As the blonde returned the gesture with a smile on her face, Lucy, Lisa and Lily joined in a few seconds later, embracing their older sister tightly.

"...Such a moving display of love and affection..." murmured Brock while wiping away a few tears that had recently formed in his eyes.

"I know...I'm tearing up too..." replied Misty as she wiped away a few tears as well.

Lincoln, meanwhile, was watching his mother and sisters as they continued to hug each other with a smile on his face. However, it was immediately replaced with a look of confusion a few seconds later when he saw what appeared to be a sinister black aura emanating from Luna's body.

'What in the world is that?' thought the white-haired boy as he watched the eerie aura linger over Luna's form for a few seconds before it turned dark purple and vanished. Upon noticing that nobody else commented on what had just happened, he added 'Was that a trick of the eyes? Or something else?'

-=O=-

After breaking off the hug with her mother and sisters, Luna asked "So...uh, now that we're cool and everything...mind filling us in on how things have been going with you on your journey? Hearing about it from Professor Oak is nice, but I'd rather hear about it from you instead."

As if to agree with her, the other Louds in the room nod their heads, eager to hear about what the sole son of the family had been up to.

"As much as I would like to, it's getting late. Besides, I've got a rematch against the Vermilion City gym leader tomorrow and I need to go over possible ideas to beat him." said Lincoln, causing the other Louds to let out sighs of disappointment. "I know that you're disappointed, but you have my word that I'll call you guys again after my battle tomorrow. I'll make sure to fill you in then on what I've been up to then, okay?"

"I suppose that'll have to do." replied Lisa before recalling something else he had just said. "...Wait...you haven't beaten the Vermilion City gym leader yet?"

"Nope. I hate to admit it, but I lost to him. Badly." answered Lincoln, scratching the back of his head. "He's tough, Lisa. Really tough. His Raichu stomped Pikachu flat when they faced off against each other."

Wincing, Luna comments "Aw, that's a major bummer, bro. And you were doing so well before, too..."

"He wasn't my first loss. And besides, losing's just a part of being a Trainer, Luna - it's something that can't be avoided." said Lincoln, shrugging. "But make no mistake, I'm not going to let that loss go un-avenged. I'll find a way to beat him and win the Thunder Badge."

Giving her bedroom door a narrow-eyed glare, Lisa remarked "Well, at least you're willing to learn from your losses instead of whining about them like a certain someone in this household. So tell me about this battle of yours. Perhaps through your account on the battle, I can give you insight on what to do next time."

"Well, everything went fairly smoothly at first. Firestorm - my Charmander - managed to defeat Surge's Magnemite after we found out that Dragon Rage can damage an opponent regardless of how strong their defenses may be, but then he got knocked out by an Elekid after that after it used Thunderpunch."

"I see. Proceed."

"Then Elekid and Andrea faced off next, with my Pokemon managing to beat Surge's after using her Magnitude attack."

Wondering what that particular attack was, Luna asked "Magnitude? What's that?"

"Pretty much a lesser version of an Earthquake attack." answered Misty with a shrug. "The attack's strength is varied, so you could end up causing a minor tremor or something that can shake an entire town to its foundations."

"Wow...I don't know if I should consider something like that to be awesome or absolutely terrifying."

"A little bit of both, if you want my opinion on the matter."

"After that, I had Andrea sit out for the rest of the match so Pikachu could get a chance to face off against Surge's last Pokemon, which turned out the be a Raichu - Pikachu's evolved form. That...well, didn't go so well. He got stomped. Hard."

"I see. And how did you try to fight this Raichu, Lincoln?"

"Directly. Not the best way to handle things, now that I think about it."

Nodding, Lisa asked "I see...anything else? What do you know about this particular Raichu?"

"Well...Lt. Surge - the Gym Leader here, by the way - said that he evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu as soon as he had caught it. He's been trying to get me to evolve mine as well, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to through with it just yet." answered Lincoln, arms crossed. "Sure, it'll give him enough power to match Raichu in a fight, but he won't be...well, him anymore. That and it's his choice on whether it happens or not."

"So this 'Lt. Surge' character evolved his Pikachu into Raichu almost immediately...interesting." mused Lisa thoughtfully. "Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"If I may make a suggestion...perhaps instead of trying to fight Raichu head-on next time, you should try using your Pikachu's smaller size and speed to your advantage. It might also be a good idea to look into teaching him a move or two to help out with that."

"Now that's an idea to look into, Lincoln. There's nothing wrong with making your Pikachu a harder target to hit. And if Raichu is unable to hit Pikachu..." started Brock, causing a thoughtful look to appear on Lincoln's face as he took the idea into consideration.

"...Then he'll be able to exploit any openings Raichu gives him in order to go on the attack. Clever." finished the white-haired Loud, nodding his head. "I think we'll give that a try when we face Lt. Surge again, Lisa. Thanks for the input."

"You're welcome, Lincoln. I'm glad to be of assistance." replied Lisa with a nod. "In any case, it's good to hear from you again. I was honestly worried that you weren't going to call us again after what happened last time."

"Hey, I wasn't going to leave you guys hanging forever. It just...y'know, would've taken a little longer than this for me to call you guys again. Learning that your own sister and father had sold almost everything you owned tends to do that."

"About that, Lincoln...we didn't get the chance to tell you last time, but your father and I had purchased replacements of everything that was sold." said Rita, pointing at where Lincoln's room was located.

"It's true, Lincoln. It may not be your old furniture, but we hope it's good enough to replace what was sold off." added Lucy as she, Luna and Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least I'll have that to come home to when I return back to the States." said Lincoln before taking a look at the lobby's clock again, he says "Guess I better get going - I've got a lot of ideas to go over for tomorrow's battle. Lisa's idea may be a good one, but there's nothing wrong with having a backup plan in case things go wrong."

"C'mon, Linc...can't you stay on the line a little bit longer? Please?" asked Luna pleadingly.

Giving her daughter a chiding look, Rita says "We'll get to speak to him again tomorrow, Luna." before turning to face Lincoln again. "Good luck with your battle tomorrow, Lincoln. We may not be there in person, but we'll be rooting for you from here in spirit."

"Thanks, Mom." said Lincoln with a smile before moving to hang up the receiver. "Take care, you guys - I'll see you again tomorrow after I win that Thunder Badge. Bye."

Once the VideoPhone's screen had cut off, Rita turned to Luna and said "Well now, I believe that puts those concerns of yours to rest, Luna. Feel better?"

"Much. I feel like a massive weight's been lifted off my shoulders." replied Luna, looking a lot more cheerful. "Seriously, I do. Before this call, I felt like my very heart and soul were being weighed down by something. But now...I feel like I'm on top of the world."

'That must mean that the misfortune curse on her must be broken.' thought Lucy as she eyed her older sister curiously. "It's good to know you're feeling better, Luna. I was honestly worried about you."

"Thanks, sis." replied Luna, ruffling Lucy's dark-colored hair playfully. "Still, it's a shame that Linc couldn't stick around longer. I wanted to talk to him some more."

"We'll get to hear from him again sometime tomorrow, sister of mine." answered Lisa, hanging up her receiver as well. "All we need to do is wait."

"Well, I hope that whenever he does call again, he's willing to stick around a bit longer. Professor Oak's reports are nice and everything, but I'd like to hear what Lincoln himself has to say about the stuff he's seen and been through."

"Same here, Luna. Same here."

-=0=-

-Vermilion City Pokemon Center - VideoPhone Booths (6:30 PM)-

"Well, that went better than I expected. I didn't expect to mend bridges with Luna so soon." remarked Lincoln after placing the receiver down.

"That's just another step towards repairing your relationship with your family, Lincoln." said Brock before a grin appeared on his face. "Gotta say that older sister of yours is pretty hot-looking. She single, by any chance?"

Shrugging, Lincoln answers "I remember her going on about someone named Sam at some point, so you're outta luck there, Brock. Sorry.", causing the older male to let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Figures..."

"Quit whining, Brock. You shouldn't be asking Lincoln something like that about his own sister anyway." scolded Misty before giving Lincoln a smile. "In any case, it's good to know that you're making progress in fixing things with your family, Lincoln. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Misty. I'm happy about it, too." said Lincoln with a smile of his own. "It's a good thing that it was just her that showed up. I dread to think on what would've happened if someone like Lynn decided to make an appearance instead."

"Yeah, that would've been a pain to deal with." answered Misty before noticing that one of the Center's Chansey had been tugging on the sleeve of Lincoln's jacket, trying to get his attention. "Lincoln? You've...got someone yanking on your sleeve there."

Surprised, Lincoln asked "I do? What are you..." before finally noticing the Egg Pokemon standing next to him. "Oh...hello. Can I help you?"

"Excuse me. You're Lincoln Loud, right? The owner of the Pikachu that was brought in today?"

"Yes, that's me. Do you need something?"

"Your Pikachu is asking to see you, Mr. Loud. Said that he needed to talk to you about something." replied the Chansey, nodding. "Shall I lead you to his room?"

"Sure thing. Lead the way." answered Lincoln, receiving another nod from the Normal-Type before she started to lead him, Misty and Brock to their destination. Along the way, he muttered "I wonder what Pikachu wants to talk to me about. I hope that whatever it is, it's nothing bad..."

"Only one way you're gonna find out, Lincoln. At least you'll get the chance to talk to him about evolving into a Raichu."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Upon reaching the room where Pikachu was resting, the Chansey gives Lincoln a nod and says "Here you are, Mr. Loud - your Pikachu's room. I'll be on my way now, but if you need anything from me or Nurse Joy, you know where to find us."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." replied Lincoln before opening the door and stepping into the room. Upon seeing that despite a few scuffs and scrapes, Pikachu seemed to be alright, he added "Good to see you're alright, buddy. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Lincoln - the only thing that was really hurt today was my pride and your trust in me." said Pikachu before lowering his head in shame. "I said I could handle that Raichu and I ended up letting you down. You must be pretty disappointed with me, huh?"

"You actually think I'd be upset with you over that?" asked Lincoln, eyebrow quirked. "Pikachu, if that was the case, I wouldn't have waited hours in the lobby for any news of your condition. And I certainly wouldn't be here talking to you now."

"So...you're not mad about what happened?"

"Not at all. You're more important than some badge, buddy. Never forget that." replied Lincoln before patting Pikachu's head gently. "And as for your pride being hurt, we'll just have to remedy that with our rematch tomorrow."

"You're giving me another chance at that Raichu?" asked the Mouse Pokemon, surprised.

"If you want it. What do you say?"

"Oh, you're damn right I want it. I'm gonna kick that Raichu's sorry orange ass this time for that beating I took earlier." replied Pikachu, cheeks sparking.

"Then that's what we'll do, buddy. It'll be you versus Surge's Raichu tomorrow." said Lincoln before a look of recollection appeared on his face. "By the way, there's something else I wanted to discuss with you. Something important."

"And that is?" inquired Pikachu, prompting Lincoln to take the Thunderstone Nurse Joy had given him out of his bag. "...That's a Thunderstone. Where'd you get that?"

"One of Surge's guys dropped it off at the Center earlier. Apparently, he wants us to use it so we can even things out for our rematch." replied Lincoln as he held up the Thunderstone. "Based on the fact you're aware of what this thing can do, you can already guess what they mean by that."

"Evolution." answered Pikachu with a nod. "So...do you plan on going through with using that thing on me? Because if you are, don't forget what you said to me back on Route 1 - something like this should my choice to make."

"I know. And I agree with you - this should be something you decide on, not me." answered Lincoln, placing the stone on the bed. "If you don't want to evolve, that's fine. If you do, that's fine too. It's your call, buddy."

"At least you haven't forgotten about that. Thank Arceus." muttered Pikachu as he stared at the Thunderstone, trying to decide what to do with it.

On one hand, evolving into a Raichu would give him the power he needs to defeat Surge's Raichu and help Lincoln win his Thunder Badge, but at the same time, he felt that going through with it would just be proving that Surge and his Raichu were right about him. And there was definitely a part of him that wanted to prove those two wrong.

"...Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to evolve. Not yet. And it's not just because I like being a Pikachu - do you remember what Surge and Raichu said about me during our battle?" asked Pikachu, causing Lincoln to give him a nod.

"I heard them, buddy. I'm guessing you want to show them that they were wrong about you?"

"Yeah. All that stuff they were saying about you and me...I want to throw it right back in their face by beating that Raichu as a Pikachu." replied the Mouse Pokemon, nodding. "After that...I'm not sure. Maybe one day I'll consider going through with evolving into a Raichu, but that day isn't going to be today."

"Like I said before, we'll evolve when YOU decide you're ready."

"So you aren't gonna evolve your Pikachu, huh runt?" asked a familiar-sounding voice from nearby, causing everyone in the room to immediately turn to face it's source - Lt. Surge himself. "You were given that Thunderstone for a reason. Why aren't you using it?"

"We don't need to evolve to beat you and your Raichu, Lieutenant. And we intend on proving that tomorrow by leaving with the Thunder Badge."

"Kid, think about what you're saying here - you're planning on having your Pikachu - the very same Pokemon who got his ass kicked earlier - to face off against my Raichu in our battle tomorrow. Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Maybe so. But it's not going to change our mind, Lieutenant." replied Lincoln before stepping up to Surge and prodding his chest with one of his index fingers. "And we will beat you this time. There isn't going to be a repeat of what happened earlier. And if we fail again? Then we'll just come up with some other way to fight back and take your Raichu down. One way or another, we're going to win that Thunder Badge."

After spending a moment or two glaring down at the boy that was brazenly poking his chest, Surge grins and says "...That determined to beat us, huh? Well then, if you're that insistent on facing against my Raichu with that Pikachu of yours, who am I to try and stop you? You'll just have to re-learn the hard way that evolving your Pokemon is the way to go if you want to beat me."

As he took the Thunderstone off of Pikachu's bed, Lincoln asks "Speaking of which, do you want me to give this back to you?"

"Nah, go ahead and keep it - we've got plenty of spares back at the gym. Besides, you'll probably need it after Raichu beats your Pikachu's ass again tomorrow." replied Surge dismissively, causing Pikachu and Lincoln to glare at him.

"We'll see who's ass ends up getting kicked tomorrow, muscles. You tell that Raichu of yours that I'm coming for him."

"Pikachu said that he's coming for your Raichu, Lieutenant. I suggest that you prepare yourself for our battle tomorrow, because we're going to be bringing everything we've got and then some." said Lincoln, causing Surge to let out an amused chuckle in response before making his way out of the room.

"I'll be looking forward to it. See ya tomorrow, runt."

Once Surge was gone, Lincoln lets out a sigh of relief and says "...That was a close one. I honestly thought he was going to deck me there for a second. Did you see the way he was glaring at me earlier?"

"He wouldn't do that, Lincoln. Surge may be a gruff, crass jerk at times, but he would never try to intentionally harm someone way younger than him." said Brock reassuringly. "If anything, I think you impressed him with that bravado you were showing off."

"Either that or he was amused by how tough you were trying to act." commented Misty, smirking. "So do you have a plan in mind for what you want to do during your battle tomorrow?"

"Well, we all know that trying to fight Raichu head-on is just going to lead to trouble. And Lisa did suggest trying to use Pikachu's smaller size to our advantage earlier, so that idea might help us out with taking Raichu down.." replied Lincoln, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "She also said that I should see about teaching him a move or two to make him harder to hit."

"So you spoke to your folks after all, huh? Good to know." remarked Pikachu, nodding. "How'd it go?"

"I'll go over the details with you later, buddy. We need to focus on our game plan for our rematch."

"Fair enough. So...what were you needing again?"

"A move that makes you harder to hit. I'll have to see if the PokeMart has a TM or two that can help out with that."

"No need. I managed to pick up a new move after the beating that Raichu gave me earlier that'll fit the bill perfectly." replied Pikachu, causing the three Trainers to look at him in surprise.

"You learned a new move? What is it?" asked Brock, wondering what the move in question was.

"It's called Double Team. I haven't tried it out yet, but I've known several Pikachu back in the Viridian Forest who knew how to use it. Should be the kind of move you're looking for."

After staring at Pikachu for a moment or two, Misty shakes her head and says "We start talking about an evasion-boosting move and Pikachu just happens to know how to use Double Team. This is starting to look less like a coincidence and more like Lincoln's crazy luck coming into play again."

"I'm starting to wonder if that's the case myself..." mused Lincoln, arms crossed. "Mind showing it to me so I can see what it looks like? I'd like to get a good idea of what I'll be working with here."

"Sure thing. Gimme a moment." replied Pikachu before suddenly splitting into two separate Pikachus, causing Lincoln to scratch his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, so this makes a copy of you. Got it. Can it move?" asked the white-haired Loud, causing both Pikachus to start moving in unison with each other. "Alright, so movement's possible. Can they stay still while you move?"

"I'm pretty sure they can, but that would be a dead giveaway that I'm the real one."

"Well, what about attacks? Can they use those, too?"

"Only one way we're going to find out. Stick out your hands for a bit - I want to try something."

Once Lincoln did as he was requested, the two Electric-Types said "Now just keep them still for a moment. This might tingle a little." before discharging incredibly weak jolts of electricity at his hands. "You feel anything?"

"Only in my right hand. The other one's not feeling anything at all." replied Lincoln, eyeing his left hand with interest. "So the copy can mimic any attacks you use, but they're incapable of inflicting damage."

"Which sucks, if you ask me. It would've been nice to be able to blast that Raichu from multiple directions at once."

"True, but I still think we can use this to our advantage."

"Really? How so?"

"Simple. We use the attacks created by the fakes to distract Raichu, then hit him from somewhere else when he least expects it."

"...Oh. Oh, that's good. That's really good. He'll never see it coming." chuckled Pikachu, rubbing his paws together. "Got any other ideas like that?"

"Another idea...hmm..." thought Lincoln before a memory from his battle with Gary suddenly popped into his mind.

-Flashback-

 _"I'll try to find something. Until then, don't let up on that thing at all." answered Lincoln, receiving a nod from Pidgeotto before she flew towards Abra, intent on knocking it out. '...There's gotta be a way to counteract Teleport, but how? That Abra can't be using it forever, right?'_

 _As if reading his Trainer's thoughts, Pikachu says "I'm not sure, but I think there's a limitation on how many times a move can be used per day."_

 _'There's a limitation on how many times a move can be used? I didn't know that...' thought Lincoln before an idea started to from in his head. 'And if that Abra is only able to use Teleport...it'll be completely helpless if we can make it reach that limitation on how many times it can use it."_

-Flashback End-

"Well...do you remember when Skyera forced Gary's Abra to constantly use Teleport during our battle on the Nugget Bridge?" asked Lincoln, receiving a nod from Pikachu in return. "Well, we can also try using Double Team to stall out Raichu in the same way - by tricking him into attacking your copies, we'll eventually force him to reach his limits on the moves he can use."

"And once we've done that, we can go on the attack without worrying about retaliation. That's another good idea." concluded Pikachu, nodding in approval at the suggestion. "You got anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, but I feel like what we went over should be enough for our battle tomorrow." said Lincoln, shaking his head. "So until then, go ahead and get some rest, buddy. You'll need every bit of it you can get."

-=O=-

-Vermilion City Gym - Entrance (8:45 AM)-

As Lincoln and company stepped into the Vermilion City Gym the following morning, Surge comments "Well well well, look who finally decided to show up." before he and Raichu smirked at their soon-to-be opponents. "You better be on your A-game today, kid. We're gonna have live cameras on us for our rematch."

"We're going to be on live TV? Really?" asked Lincoln in surprise, prompting Surge to gesture at what appeared to be multiple men, women and various Pokemon setting up recording equipment. "...Oh. Well in that case, I'll make sure to bring my A-game and then some, Lieutenant. You won't be beating me today."

"That's the spirit, runt. So are you ready to get started?"

"I'm ready whenever you are." replied Lincoln as Misty and Brock took their places in the nearby stands. After watching Mairi and Vincent take seats of their own beside them, he adds "...Say, is it alright if my Pokemon watch the battle too?"

Shrugging, Surge replied "As long as they don't interfere in our match today, I don't mind."

"I'm sure that they'll behave themselves." said Lincoln before taking five Pokeballs off of his belt and tossing them into the air. "Alright, c'mon out!"

In a burst of light, the five Pokeballs open up, releasing Fearow, Skyera, Astro, Azami and Raph from within them.

"That's one heck of a team your Trainer's got there, runt. It's a shame that I have to waste my time on you instead of fighting one of them." commented Raichu as he eyed the five Pokemon speculatively.

"You'll be eating those words after I'm done with you today." retorted Pikachu before giving Lincoln a knowing look. "So...decided to bring back some of the guys from the lab, huh?"

"Yeah. I decided to have some of my Pokemon switched out after I woke up this morning. Been a while since I've done anything with them anyway and I didn't want them to think I was being neglectful." answered Lincoln before pointing at the stands nearby. "This is gonna be a one-on-one match, you five. Go sit over there."

Upon noticing that Raph wasn't moving along with Astro and Fearow towards the stands, Azami comments "That goes for you too, turtle boy. Get moving." before cracking his tail with Vine Whip, causing the Tiny Turtle Pokemon to let out a pained yelp.

After glaring at the Grass-Type, Raph growls something foul under his breath before heading towards the stands as well.

While this was going on, Skyera flew over to Lincoln and asked "Aw man...you're having me sit with everyone else instead of kicking that Raichu's ass? Lemme take a crack at that fat bastard over there, Lincoln. I can take him.", clearly miffed that Pikachu would be the one battling.

Incensed by the insult, Raichu snarls "Oi! Call me fat one more time and see what happens, feathers! I dare you!" as electricity started to spark from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, fatty? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your cholesterol rising." replied the Bird Pokemon mockingly, causing Raichu to growl before turning his attention back to Pikachu.

"Once I'm done kicking your yellow ass, she's next."

"If you can beat me, that is. I'm not going to lose to you this time."

Giving the Bird Pokemon a shake of his head, Lincoln answers "Sorry, but Pikachu said that he wanted a rematch and I intend to give it to him, Skyera. You'll get your chance at battling again soon, I promise. All of you will."

Before Skyera could start protesting again, Fearow flies over and cuffs her with a wing, saying "That's enough. Our Trainer has spoken and whether we agree with him or not, we still have to follow orders. Besides, we should be thankful that he decided to bring us back onto the road with him - I like Professor Oak as much as the next Pokemon, but it was starting to get dull just sitting around at his lab."

"...Yeah, I'll admit that I was getting tired of that place. I'd rather be kicking asses instead of sitting on my own all day." replied Skyera before giving Pikachu a pointed look. "And speaking of ass-kickings, since Lincoln is insistent that you can handle this, you better deliver one to that Raichu. You lose and I'll make sure you'll never hear the end of it."

"I'll beat him. You'll see." replied Pikachu with a roll of his eyes before giving Lincoln a thumbs-up as both Flying-Types went over to the stands. "I'm ready whenever you are, Lincoln."

"Same here, buddy. Let's get this show on the road." said Lincoln before giving Tucker, who was taking up the role of referee once again, a nod. "We're all set, Mr. Tucker."

"Understood. And please, Tucker will do." replied the older gentleman with a nod. Turning to face Surge, he asks "And you, Lieutenant?"

"We've been ready. Let's get this thing started."

"Very well then. "This battle is between Lincoln Loud of Royal Woods, Michigan and Lt. Surge of Vermilion City! This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions permitted! Begin!"

"I don't wanna waste more time on this than I need to, so I'll make the first move. Raichu, Mega Punch!" ordered Surge, pointing at Pikachu. After giving his Trainer a nod, the orange-colored Mouse Pokemon charges towards Pikachu, paw cocked back and ready to strike.

Seeing this, Lincoln grins and says "Now, Pikachu! Double Team!", causing Pikachu to nod before using his body's natural speed to create multiple copies of himself on the battlefield.

"Double Team?" muttered Surge as the duplicates continued to appear on the field. After eyeing them for a moment or two, he points at them and orders "Wipe 'em out, Raichu. The sooner we get rid of those fakes, the sooner you can put the hurt on the real deal."

"On it!" replied Raichu before charging towards the swarm of Pikachu. "Get ready to eat fist, runt!"

"Quick Attack, Pikachu! Move in and close the distance!" ordered Lincoln, causing the numerous Pikachu to start speeding towards their target. Once he felt that they were close enough, he adds "Now change it to an Iron Tail!"

'Like I'm gonna be tricked by something like this. I just need to watch for the one that's planning to attack, then I'll...' thought Raichu before his eyes widened in disbelief as both the copies and the real Pikachu swung metallic-looking tails directly at him. Panicking, Raichu directs his Mega Punch attack at one of them, only for it to harmlessly pass through. "What the..."

CLANG!

As Raichu was knocked back several feet with a welt starting to form on his face, Surge blinked in surprise for a moment before commenting "Well, that's new. I didn't know that fakes created by Double Team could mimic the actions of the original. Almost makes me wish I had taught Raichu Shock Wave before our fight started."

"Well it's too late for that now, Lieutenant. Unless you want to risk a disqualification, that is."

"...Bah. My Raichu doesn't need Shock Wave to kick your Pikachu's ass."

"You're damn right I don't. I could take this little runt with one paw tied behind my back." answered Raichu, trying to goad Pikachu into attacking him. "Still, I'm disappointed that our rematch is going on like this - I thought your Trainer said that you were going to beat me this time. So what's the matter? Are you too scared to face me head-on?"

"Not at all. I'm just not going to fight you the way you're expecting me to." replied Pikachu's voice from multiple places within the grass. "You honestly don't think I'm willing to make the same mistake twice, do you?"

"Sounds more like you're unwilling to face me like a real 'mon instead of a yellow-bellied coward, if you ask me." answered Raichu with a smirk. "Well, if you want to fight like a wuss, that's fine by me. It's not going to change the fact I'm still going to beat your ass again."

"Then shut your mouth and come get me, then." retorted Pikachu, only for Raichu to waggle his paw in a scolding manner.

"Nope. I'm not about to give you another chance to sucker punch me like you did before. No more freebies for you." answered the larger Mouse Pokemon chidingly before his cheeks started to spark with electricity. "So instead of coming to you, I'll do this."

"And what's..." started Pikachu before a bolt of electricity punched through one of his copies, destroying it. "Oh. That's what."

"That's right. And when I eventually get rid of all your little clones with Thunderbolt and find the real you, well..." said Raichu, letting the sentence hang with a malicious-sounding chuckle before firing another Thunderbolt at the swarm of Pikachu on the field, destroying another copy in the process.

Wincing as his copies were rapidly being wiped out, Pikachu thought 'Well, so much for the distraction idea. It's not going to do me any good if he's going to attack from a distance.' before giving Raichu, who was firing off Thunderbolts like they were going out of style, a heated glare. 'If only there was a way to get him to attack me directly...then I'd have the advantage again.'

As Pikachu tried to think of a plan to goad Raichu into attacking him at close range, the orange-colored Pokemon himself was having the time of his life, singing Queen's 'Another One Bites The Dust' as he fired off Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at the Pikachu on the field, destroying them instantly.

"And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust! Hey, gonna get you too! Another one..."

"Hey, enough with the singing, fat boy! This is a fight, not Kantonian Idol!" rang out Skyera's voice, causing the Mouse Pokemon to give her a glare in return.

"Stop calling me fat, damn it! You call me that again and I'll come over there and fry your ass!"

"Bring it, tubby! Maybe you'll drop a pound or two on the way here!"

As the two Pokemon started arguing with each other while Pikachu watched on with a look on his face that suggested that he had an idea, Surge gives Lincoln a glare and says "Get that Pidgeotto of yours under control or I'm having Tucker disqualify you, kid. This is blatant interference during a match."

"Sorry about that, Lieutenant. I'll get her to stop." replied Lincoln apologetically before heading over to the stands. "That's enough of the insults, Skyera. Knock it off."

"But this fight is boring as hell, Lincoln! I've had more fun watching Caterpie fight each other!" complained Skyera, looking miffed about the scolding she was receiving. "Hell, I've fought Caterpie who entertained me more than this!"

"Well, boring or not, you need to stop heckling Lieutenant Surge's Raichu. Otherwise, I'm going to end up getting disqualified. Do you want that?"

"...No, but this fight still sucks..." mumbled Skyera, ruffling her wings.

"Then how about this - if you behave yourself for the rest of the match, I'll see about letting you participate in the next battle I get into. Deal?" suggested the white-haired Loud, causing Skyera's eyes to light up.

"Deal!" chirped the Flying-Type before taking her place back in the stands once more.

Now knowing that Skyera wasn't going to be a problem for the rest of the match, Raichu mutters "Thank Arceus...I was beginning to think that bird would never shut up..." before turning his attention back to Pikachu and his duplicates, only to see them with smirks on their faces that suggested they were up to something. "...What're you smiling about, huh? You that eager to get your ass kicked?"

"No. I was just thinking about what my teammate was saying about you earlier and...well, now that I've got a good look at you, I have to say that she's right on the money about you."

"And what do you mean by that, huh? Because if you're implying what I think you're implying..." warned Raichu, glaring at the smaller Mouse Pokemon.

"Oh, I'm not implying anything - it's pretty clear to everyone here that you look like an fat, orange sack of lard with a tail. You probably smell like one too, if I had to take a guess."

Growling, Raichu retorts "Hey, don't you start on calling me fat too, you little piss-stain! I'll come over there and give you a worse beating than the one from yesterday!"

"Well, if you think you can stop me, come on over and try your luck. But I don't think you've got the balls to go through with it." answered Pikachu, grinning as he prepared to provoke Raichu's anger once more. "Speaking of which, when's the last time you've seen them anyway? They get lost somewhere in that blob you call your body?"

Finally losing his temper, Raichu snarls "That does it! You're dead, you hear me! Dead!" before recklessly charging towards his opponent as the familiar purple and orange-colored aura of a Giga Impact attack surrounded him.

-=O=-

As Raichu started going wild on the numerous Pikachu on the field, throwing every attack he knew at them, Vincent asked "What the hell is that kid trying to pull by pissing Raichu off like that? This is supposed to be a fight, not...whatever it is he's trying to do!"

"It's part of the strategy Lincoln and Pikachu went over last night." remarked Brock, causing Mairi and Vincent to give him a look that demanded further clarification. "Both of them know that matching Raichu power-wise is out of the question, so they decided to try using another method of wearing him down - by using Double Team to stall the battle out until Raichu tired himself out."

Deciding to add to Brock's explanation, Misty says "And when that happens, that'll be their time to strike.", only to notice that as Raichu continued to destroy the duplicates, Lincoln would occasionally order Pikachu to sucker punch him with Iron Tail or Quick Attack or create more duplicates with Double Team, undoing all of Raichu's efforts. "Now that's just mean, Lincoln. For shame."

"Can't deny that it's working out the way he wants it to, though."

"True. I still feel kinda bad for that Raichu though."

While Mairi nodded her head thoughtfully at the tactic Lincoln and Pikachu were using, Vincent snaps "So you're telling me that they're fine with using cowardly tactics like stalling and hit-and-runs to beat Lt. Surge!? That's not the mark of someone who deserves the Thunder Badge! That brat is..."

"Actually using his head instead of charging into battle like some kind of reckless idiot." interrupted Mairi, giving the black-haired man a disapproving frown. "In case you've forgotten, battles aren't just won by going on the offense alone. Sometimes you have to find other means to wear an opponent down before you can go fully on the attack."

"But this is..." started Vincent, only to be cut off once again.

"A completely legitimate tactic. Do you see Tucker penalizing the kid?" asked Mairi as she pointed at Tucker, who seemed to be watching the battle unfold with a look of interest on his face.

Surge, on the other hand, was trying (and failing) to calm his Raichu down before he burned himself out.

"No, but...this is supposed to be a one-on-one rematch, Mairi - a chance for that kid to beat Surge and earn his badge. How can anyone approve of the way he's trying to win here?"

"Well, Agatha of the Elite Four is well-known for using stalling tactics in the same manner..." started Brock, causing Vincent to let out an irritated groan.

"Forget I asked. Let's just get back to watching this so-called 'fight'."

As they turned their attention back to the battle, they remained unaware of Jessie, James and Meowth sitting behind them, clad in disguises as they watched the fight unfold.

...Well, the first two were watching it, anyway. The latter was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter at what was going on.

In a hushed voice that clearly showed she wasn't amused with the Scratch Cat Pokemon's actions, Jessie snaps "Knock it off, Meowth! We're trying to remain incognito here, remember?"

"I...hehehe...I can't help it. If ya knew what dat Pikachu was sayin' to dat Raichu, you'd be crackin' up, too." chortled Meowth before stuffing a paw into his mouth to stifle another chuckling fit.

"What did he say?" asked James curiously, wondering what it was that Meowth found so hilarious.

"I didn't get all of it, but he said somethin' about dat Raichu bein' a fatass and not bein' able ta see his balls because of it."

"That's it? I don't see what's so funny."

"Well, it's funny ta me. Yer sense of humor must be broken or somethin' if ya don't find dis hilarious." replied Meowth, arms crossed.

"It could also be because you're a dick who would think that something like this would be funny. You ever take that into consideration?" retorted James with a raised eyebrow, causing the Normal-Type to glare at him for a moment before nodding his head in a conceding manner.

"Fair enough. I'll give ya dat one, Jim."

Turning around to glare at them, Misty says "Hey, can you two shut up? I'm trying to watch the match.", causing both Meowth and James to open their mouths to give her a retort.

Before they could however, Jessie quickly slaps a hand over their mouths and says "Our apologies, miss. We'll try to keep it down from now on." before pulling both Rockets back into their seats. "What are you two doing? We're trying to remain discreet here!"

"But Jessie, she started it..."

"Only because you two wouldn't shut your yaps! Are you trying to give us away?"

"No..." muttered both Meowth and James in unison, cowed by the redhead's aggressive tone.

"Then keep quiet and watch the match!" replied Jessie before pointing out at the field. "Don't forget that our jobs are on the line here!"

"But Jess..." started both before the redhead glared at them and made the 'zip it' gesture, which was enough to get them to sit back down without another word.

-=O=-

Once there were only four Pikachu left (including the real one), Raichu finally gassed out and fell on all fours, completely winded and covered in scrapes from the attacks he had taken during his rampage.

"That...that was...oh by Thundurus, my lungs hurt..." wheezed Raichu before giving the remaining four Pikachu on the field a glare. "You...you think this is funny, don't you? Tiring...me out like that?"

"Actually, yeah. It was pretty hilarious watching you run around like a hopped-up Primeape." chuckled the four Mouse Pokemon in unison. "Looks like you're all burned out, though. You want to..."

Before they could finish, Surge ordered "Thunderbolt, Raichu! Hit all of 'em!", causing Raichu to suddenly discharge four consecutive Thunderbolt attacks directly at the four Pikachu on the field, wiping out three of them while the fourth let out a grunt of discomfort from taking the powerful Electric-Type move.

Looking satisfied at the fact he had finally gotten rid of all of the fakes Pikachu had created, Raichu says "There, that's much better. Just a one-on-one fight - the way it was meant to be." before giving his opponent a malicious grin. "And now that I finally found you, I can give you the beating you deserve, you little pain in the ass."

"Well now, looks like it's game over, runt. Your Pikachu's little Double Team move bought you some time to wear my Raichu down, but now it's time to end this little battle of ours and send you packing back to the Pokemon Center." said Surge with a grin before pointing at Pikachu. "Thunderbolt, Raichu. Make it hurt."

"With pleasure. I'm going to enjoy this..." sneered Raichu as he attempted to launch the powerful Electric-Type move at his opponent, only for nothing to appear save for a few weak sparks. "Huh? What the..."

After trying it a few more times and getting the same result, he glares at Pikachu and snarls "You did something to me, didn't you!?"

"Pikachu didn't do anything to mess with your ability to use Thunderbolt. Or any of your attacks, for that matter. You did it to yourself." remarked Lincoln with a grin, causing both Surge and Raichu to look at him in confusion.

"What're you talkin' about, kid? What do you mean 'you did it to yourself'?" asked Surge, wondering what the white-haired boy was implying.

"Stop and think about it for a second, Lieutenant - your Raichu gets angry over a few insults from my Pikachu and starts going berserk, throwing around move after move. However, he ended up attacking Pikachu's clones instead of managing to hit Pikachu himself, meaning all of those attacks went to waste. Do you get what I'm saying now?"

After taking a moment or two to mull over Lincoln's explanation, Surge's eyes widened as he replied "You...you stalled out my Raichu until he wasn't able to use any of his attacks anymore..."

"He did what!?" exclaimed Raichu, eyes widened in disbelief. "Then that means..."

"Unless you've got something else up your sleeve, you're completely defenseless. Pikachu?"

"Yeah?"

"It's payback time for the loss we received yesterday." replied Lincoln before he gave the Electric-Type a knowing look. "Feel like showing that Raichu what you're really capable of?"

"Oh yeah. And I think I know exactly what you have in mind." answered Pikachu, giving Raichu a smile that spoke of ill intentions. "Volt Tail?"

"Volt Tail. We're going all-out with this one, buddy." said Lincoln with a nod. "You know what to do."

As Pikachu started to prepare himself to use the most powerful and dangerous attack in his arsenal, Surge remarked "Volt Tail, huh? That's the name of your little special attack, isn't it? The one everyone's been going on about?", causing Lincoln to glance at him for a moment before nodding. "Well, lemme tell you something right now - you're not the only one with a secret weapon up your sleeve."

"Secret weapon? But we..." started Lincoln before his eyes widened in realization. "You still have one more move left to use, don't you?"

"Yep. And it's the most powerful one we've got in our arsenal - one that'll easily match, if not overpower, that Volt Tail attack you've got." answered Surge with a grin. "Raichu?"

"Yeah?" replied the orange-colored Pokemon as his cheeks sparked excitedly, having an idea on what Surge had in mind.

"We're gonna bring out our special move to put that Pikachu back in the hospital where it belongs." answered Surge before pointing directly at Pikachu as his grin widened. "Volt Tackle, Raichu. No more holding back."

"Yes! I've been waiting to bust out that one all battle! Finally!" cheered Raichu before giving Pikachu a grin of his own that matched the one Surge had. "You're in for it now, runt - nobody's gotten up from this one after I hit 'em with it and you're about to become another victim."

"Then quit yapping and use it already. Let's finish this with one final blow."

"Fine by me. Get ready to say goodnight, yellow."

With that said, Raichu starts running full-speed towards Pikachu as jolts of electricity started to emanate from his body. As he built up speed, the electricity became stronger, taking on the form of a crackling yellow aura that surrounded him completely.

"Go for it, Pikachu! Finish this!" shouted Lincoln, causing Pikachu to start charging towards Raichu as well as he charged an Electroball through an Iron Tail attack, causing the familiar coat of thick electricity to form on his tail.

Once both Mouse Pokemon were just a few inches away, both let out inhuman-sounding cries before clashing their attacks against each other, causing wild bolts of electricity to shoot all over the gym, reducing whatever they struck to a charred mess.

"My camera!"

"My feathers!"

Instead of paying attention to the protests of the nearby camera crew and the Pokemon with them, both Lincoln and Surge were intently focused on the deadlock between Pikachu and Raichu as they pushed their attacks forward in an attempt to overpower the other, unknowingly causing the electricity created by their clash to grow even stronger and more unstable.

"Give up, runt! You're not going to be beating me today! Not now, not ever!" snarled Raichu as he tried to push through Pikachu's Volt Tail attack, ignoring the burning sensation that Volt Tackle's electrical aura was having on his body.

Feeling the same burn that Raichu was through his tail, Pikachu retorts "Never! Lincoln's counting on me to win this battle for him and I'm not going to let him down!" before trying to push forward as well.

As the two Electric-Types continued to try and overpower the other, the electricity created by their deadlock started to become more and more unstable until eventually...it wasn't able to keep itself contained anymore and exploded outward, destroying the gym's windows.

-=O=-

-Vermilion City - Streets (9:00 AM)-

"A free pass to ride the St. Anne...we really lucked out today, huh Charlie?" asked Leaf as she walked down the streets of Vermilion City alongside a Pokemon that bore a close resemblance to a Charmander but with red skin, a larger body and a horn-like protrusion on its head.

In her hand was a laminated voucher that advertised the arrival of the St. Anne. What was special about this particular voucher however was the fact it doubled as a free pass to come on board the ship itself.

Giving the voucher a skeptical look, the Pokemon, now known as Charlie, replied "Yeah, but something doesn't seem right about this, Leaf. I'm not sure what it is, but there was something fishy about that girl who gave you that pass."

Noticing her Pokemon's look of distrust, Leaf sighs and says "You're still distrustful of that weird girl who gave this to us, aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe, Leaf. You heard what Red said to us a few days ago - there's been word of Team Rocket hanging around here. For all we know, that girl could've been a member in disguise."

Though she didn't know what the Fire-Type was saying to her, Leaf answered "Well, if you're that sure she's up to no good, we'll have to see whatever it is she's up to and put an end to it. Maybe we could even see about getting Lincoln and his friends involved."

"Lincoln? You're talking about that kid with the white hair and the cowlick, yeah? The one you told us about this morning?" asked Charlie in a questioning tone while miming Lincoln's 'turkey tail' with his claws.

"That's the one, Charley. And he's good. Really good." said Leaf with a nod before a grin appeared on her face. "After what I saw with his battle against Giselle, I'm definitely looking forward to facing off against him myself."

"Well, maybe you'll get your..."

Before Charley could finish, a loud gunshot-like bang rang through the air, followed by what appeared to be electricity bursting through the windows of the Vermilion City Gym, completely destroying them and causing everyone nearby to be blown back onto their rears - Leaf and Charley included.

As she and several others stared at the gym in bewilderment, Leaf asked "What in the heck just happened?"

"I don't know. Wait until the ringing in my ears stops, then ask me again."

(AN: As you can already guess, the Pokemon is a Charmeleon.)

-=O=-

-Vermilion City Gym - Battle Area (9:05 AM)-

"Damn it...*cough*...what is it with you and explosions, kid? You...*cough cough*...have it out for my gym or something?" asked Surge from his location on the floor of the gym, having been knocked to the ground by the earlier blast.

In between coughs as he was on all fours on the ground, Lincoln retorts "Hey...*cough*...you're just as responsible...*cough*...for this happening too, y'know..." before trying to sweep away the smoke that was obscuring his view of the battlefield.

"Don't talk back to a superior officer, brat. I'll make you..." started Surge as he pulled himself to his feet, only to suddenly feel water drizzling onto his head. Looking up, he saw several of the pipes attached to the gym's sprinkler system were heavily damaged. "Aw, damn it...you busted the plumbing, too? What the hell!?"

"Don't be laying this on me, Lieutenant! You had a hand in this, too!" countered Lincoln, pulling himself back to his feet. Upon noticing that the water was starting to thin out the smoke from the explosion, he adds "Well, at least we'll be able to see who won in a few moments."

Once enough of the smoke had thinned and allowed sight of the battlefield once more, everyone in the gym could only stare in disbelief at what they saw - both Raichu and Pikachu were still standing, glaring at each other while covered in numerous electrical burns.

"No way...they're still able to keep going?" asked Lincoln, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, runt. That's one tough Pikachu you've got there - I honestly thought it was a goner after that blast." remarked Surge, looking just as surprised.

"Well, we have to have a winner, you two." commented Tucker as he dusted some soot off of his clothes. "So until one of those two fall, the battle must continue."

"True. This fight ain't over 'til it's over." said Surge, nodding in agreement. "Raichu?"

Instead of answering his Trainer, the orange-colored Pokemon kept his eyes locked on Pikachu, waiting for the smaller Electric-Type to make a move...before they suddenly rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed onto the ground, completely spent.

"...Well, damn. So much for that." remarked Surge, blinking owlishly as Mairi ran over to see if Raichu would be able to continue or not. "What's the word, honey?"

"He's done, Surge. Tucker, you know what to do."

"Of course." replied Tucker before raising an arm and proclaiming "Raichu is unable to continue! The winner of the battle is Lincoln Loud and his Pikachu!"

Upon hearing the announcement, Pikachu drops his hostile stance and mutters "Thank Arceus it's finally over..." before falling on his back, half-conscious yet victorious.

-=O=-

Immediately running over to check on Pikachu, Lincoln asked "Pikachu, are you alright?" with a look of worry on his face.

"I'll be fine after a bit of rest." answered the Electric-Type before giving Lincoln a weak grin. "Really showed that Raichu who was boss, didn't I?"

Gently picking up the Mouse Pokemon and placing him on his shoulder, the white-haired Loud said "Yeah...yeah, you did." before his mood suddenly changed from relieved to perterbed. "I have to admit that a part of me wishes we didn't have to resort to trickery to beat him, though."

Looking surprised, Pikachu asked "You're not happy about me winning today?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you managed to defeat that Raichu, but some part of me - probably my pride as a Trainer - thinks that we should've beaten him in a fair fight instead of using trickery to turn his own power against him." answered Lincoln before letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "We really need to start picking up the pace on our training after today - I really don't want to have to win another battle like this again."

"Yeah, that's definitely something we should work on. After all, our next gym battle could end up being much tougher than the one we won today." said Pikachu, nodding in agreement before noticing something standing behind Lincoln. "...By the way, you might want to turn around because I think Surge has something he wants to say to you."

Immediately, Lincoln whips around, only to see Lt. Surge looming over him with a less-than-pleasant look on his face.

"Oh...uh, hey Lieutenant. Heck of a battle, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." replied Surge, glaring down at the white-haired boy. "You stalled out my Raichu instead of fighting him head-on, overpowered his most powerful attack with one you put together in Cerulean City by pure luck and you managed to beat both him and me in battle on top of that. You know what I've got to say about that, runt?"

"W-what...?" asked Lincoln, slightly worried that the larger male was going to lash out at him.

In an instant, Surge suddenly bursts out laughing and says "That was, by far, one of the most interesting battles I've ever had in my entire career as a Trainer! I never would've thought to use Double Team like that in order to wear out an opponent! And that crazy Volt Tail attack of yours...mind telling me how you did it? I'd really like to try using it with the Raichu on my eight-badge team."

"...You're not mad about the loss?"

"Why would I be mad? You did what you were supposed to do, which was beat me and my Raichu in a fair battle. I can't be mad about that." replied Surge before scratching the back of his head while looking at Raichu, who was starting to regain consciousness. "Ssure, it'll take a while to get over the fact we lost to a Pikachu of all things, but I think stomping a few challengers will make up for our pride getting a serious deflation today."

Arms crossed, he adds "I'll probably have to start banning the use of Double Team from now on, too - we can't afford to have something like this happening again. Make a note of it, Tucker."

"Already on it, sir."

"That's probably for the best, Lieutenant - I didn't exactly feel good about winning that way. And...uh, I can't tell you about how Volt Tail works. I don't want to betray Pikachu's trust by spilling the beans about it."

"Loyalty to your troops. An admirable trait." replied Surge with a nod before giving Lincoln a small glare. "And don't be ashamed of the way you won your battle, kid. You may not believe what I'm about to tell you, but it doesn't make it any less true - you definitely earned your Thunder Badge today."

Perterbed, Lincoln asked "Did we, though? All we did was just stall you out, then hit you with Volt Tail for the win. Does that really warrant us winning the Thunder Badge?"

"Don't let your pride do your thinking for you, my boy. You definitely earned your victory today." said Tucker, walking over. "A strong offense isn't the only thing a Pokemon Trainer needs to be successful. Sometimes, you have to know how to use strategy to your advantage as well and you, despite what you may think about today's battle, proved that point quite well."

"Yeah, what he said. Besides, you think you're the only one who uses stall tactics in battle? You should see the kind of stuff old Agatha uses when she fights." added Surge before shuddering slightly. "Now that...that's bullshit compared to what you did today, kid. Real rage-inducing stuff, that."

"I...yeah, I guess both of you are right - a fairly-won victory should be accepted, even if part of me doesn't like how I earned it."

"That's the ticket. And since you beat me today..." started Surge before snapping his fingers, causing Mairi to come forward with a yellow-colored box that resembled the one that the Cerulean Sisters used to hold the Cascade Badge. After taking the box from her, he opens it up, revealing the Thunder Badge and a yellow-colored TM.

"Here you are, kid - your Thunder Badge and a TM for Shock Wave. From one American to another, I say this - you and your Pikachu definitely earned both of them today, despite what you may think."

After staring at the two items for a moment, Lincoln finally relents and says "I'll accept them proudly, Lieutenant. Thank you." before plucking both items out of the box. "Well...we did it, buddy. We got the Thunder Badge."

"And that makes three." said Pikachu before giving Lincoln's cheek a nuzzle. "Thanks for giving me the chance to redeem myself against that Raichu. I really needed it."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you got your win back. Big whoop." grumbled Raichu as he hobbled over, catching the pair's attention. "Get your ass down here, yellow. I got something to say to you."

After jumping down to meet Raichu, Pikachu asks "And what's that, huh? Gonna make excuses on your loss? Call me kicking your ass today a fluke?"

"Hell no - I know when I've been beaten in battle. I'm not gonna deny that you beat me today, runt. And I'm definitely not going to underestimate a Pikachu from now on." replied the larger Mouse Pokemon before getting in Pikachu's face, cheeks sparking with electricity. "But you better believe that I'm not gonna let this loss slide. One of these days, we're gonna have a rematch - one where I'll be walking away as the winner."

Cheeks sparking as well, Pikachu answers "I'll be looking forward to it. It'll be nice to kick your orange ass again."

As the two Electric-Types continued to try and intimidate each other, Lincoln thought 'Looks like Pikachu's got himself a rival of his own now.' with a look of amusement before turning his attention back to his newly-won Thunder Badge. 'Three down, five to go. That's another step closer to winning the Kanto Championship.'

Flying over to congratulate her teammate on his win, Skyera said "Nice work kicking fat boy's ass out there. Sure, I could've done better and looked cooler doing it, but you did alright. A solid 'B' at the very least."

"You? I would've turned you into roasted chicken in a minute flat, feathers. Don't kid yourself." remarked Raichu, causing the Flying-Type to give him a glare.

"You wanna put that to the test, fatass?"

"Bring it, chickenlips. I've still got enough juice in me to beat you stupid twice over."

"Enough, Skyera. We're not here to start a fight." warned Fearow, causing the Bird Pokemon to huff and turn away. Giving Pikachu a nod of approval, she adds "I must say that you've definitely improved from the Pokemon I fought back on Route 1. Well done."

Nodding in return, Pikachu says "Thanks. Hopefully, I'll get to see what you're capable of in a gym battle soon."

"Same here. Here's hoping that day will come soon." replied Fearow while Andrea and Firestorm walked over to express their congratulations as well.

Grinning as he patted the Electric-Type on the back, Astro said "Great job out there, Friend Pikachu. You may have heard this already from the others, but great job out there. You really proved today why you're one of the best members our team has to offer."

Turning to face Raph, he adds "Do you have something to say to Friend Pikachu, Friend Raph? Something about his win today, perhaps?"

In response, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon scoffed before saying "That was a complete shitshow of a battle. It was so boring that I almost fell asleep halfway through it."

"You sure about that? Because from what I saw, you were close to pissing your shell when that electricity blew out those windows." mocked Azami, causing the Water-Type's face to flush as he glared at the Seed Pokemon.

"Fuck you, you overgrown weed!"

"Ignore him. Don't let his crappy attitude ruin this for us." said Pikachu, giving the Water-Type a dismissive wave. "I avenged my loss against that Raichu and helped Lincoln get his Thunder Badge. All in all, I'd say that this morning was a pretty good one so far."

"And our day isn't done yet, buddy. We've still got some business to handle back at the Pokemon Center."

Ears perked, Pikachu inquired "Business? What kind of business?"

"Another call to my family. I promised to speak to them again sometime after our rematch today." replied Lincoln simply. "And I intend on making good on that promise."

"Ah, I gotcha. By the way, you never did tell me how your last call went."

"Pretty smoothly, actually - nobody started any trouble about bad luck, we caught up with each other and I even patched things up with my sister Luna."

Smiling at the good news, Pikachu replies "Nice. So...another call to your folks, huh?"

"Yep. And it's gonna be a pretty long one - they want to know everything we've been up to since Cerulean City." said Lincoln with a nod. "We'll be calling them again around eight or nine. Should give them enough time for them to wake up and for us to cover everything we need to discuss with them before we head off to bed."

"And after that?" asked the Electric-Type expectantly.

"Seeing the sights, of course. My main focus was the Thunder Badge, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to check out what Vermilion City has to offer, too." replied Lincoln, scratching Pikachu's ears. "...Actually, you know what? You wanna get started on that right after we get you patched up at the Pokemon Center?"

"Sounds good to me." answered Pikachu with a nod before giving Brock and Misty a glance. "You two up for some fun after we stop by the Pokemon Center?" 

"You know it!" said Misty before giving Lincoln a stern look. "And this time we're all going together - all four of us. Nobody's getting left behind."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that now, Misty. Our business here, save for the St. Anne, is finished." answered Lincoln reassuringly.

"The St. Anne? You kids are waiting for the St. Anne?" asked Surge, causing the three Trainers and Pikachu to face him.

"Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?"

Stepping forward, Vincent comments "Well, there were a couple of girls down at the docks givin' away free passes to go on-board the ship. I think I saw them there earlier this morning. If you hurry, you might be able to catch 'em."

"FREE PASSES FOR THE ST. ANNE!?" squealed Misty before grabbing Lincoln and Brock and leading them full-speed towards the gym's entrance. "C'mon, you two - let's go before they're all gone!"

"Misty, wait! We need to stop by the Pokemon Center first!"

"Do you have to drag me by my ear, Misty!? That hurts!"

As the excited redhead dragged Lincoln and Brock out of the gym and towards the docks, Surge chuckles and says "Kids. You tell 'em about something and they go runnin' right for it like a bunch of eager Growlithe pups."

"You got that right." remarked Mairi, nodding. "By the way..."

"Hmm?"

"You might want to see about getting the windows replaced - that last clash between your Raichu and that kid's Pikachu blew them out."

Eyes widening at this, Surge takes a look at the gym's windows, only to see that every single one had been reduced to nothing but bits of warped metal and shattered glass. As both Vincent and Tucker started to crack up at their superior's misfortune, Surge could only bring himself to say two particular words that came to mind...

"...Well, shit."

-=O=-

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth - having taken cover under the stands during Raichu and Pikachu's clash - were whooping and celebrating with each other over Lincoln's victory.

"Yes! Da brat actually managed ta pull it off!" cheered Meowth, fist pumped into the air. "Didja see dat last attack he used, Jess? Dat was amazin'!"

"Indeed it was, Meowth. He'll be one of our top priorities when we go after the brat on the St. Anne." replied Jessie, looking just as pleased with the outcome of the battle. "And speaking of which, it looks like we don't have to worry about getting those three on the ship anymore either. That's another thing we don't need to worry about now."

"So now that we know for sure that the brat and his friends will be on the St. Anne, should we report back to Mr. Proton now? Our jobs here are done." asked James, causing his teammates to think over the suggestion for a bit before shaking their heads. "No?"

"I may hate those three little twerps with every ounce of my being, but they've got the right idea - the St. Anne isn't going to be arriving for a couple more days. So instead of reporting back and having to do whatever menial job Proton has for us, why don't we use this time to have a bit of fun ourselves?"

"Sounds like a plan ta me, Jess. And hey, we can just say dat we're doin' recon on da brats if anyone says anything. Dat'll get 'em off our backs."

"We could use the break, I'll admit..." confessed James, slowly nodding. "...Alright, I'll make sure to let Proton know we're doing some...er...'extended recon' on our target after we leave the gym."

Grinning, Jessie replied "Good. Now then, who's up for some fun at the Vermilion Beach?", causing her two cohorts to cheer eagerly in response.

-=O=-

 **Lincoln's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Pikachu Lv.27 (Male)  
Ability: Static  
Hold Item: n/a  
Nature: Mild  
Moves Known: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Grass Knot, Volt Tail (Custom Move)**

 **Fearow Lv.25 (Female) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: Sniper  
Hold Item: n/a  
Nature: Calm  
Moves Known: Fury Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Pursuit, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)  
Ability: Water Absorb  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Jolly  
Moves Known: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Water Sport, Double-Slap, Bubblebeam, Body Slam, Ice Ball (Egg)**

 **Beedrill Lv.23 (Male)  
Ability: Swarm  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Lax  
Moves Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, U-Turn, Venoshock, ?**

 **Pidgeotto Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Skyera) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: Tangled Feet  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
** **Nature: Rash  
Moves Known: Gust, Twister, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing**

 **Zubat Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Bruce) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: Inner Focus  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Quirky  
Moves Known: Bite, Absorb, Wing Attack, Astonish, Supersonic**

 **Sandshrew Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Andrea)  
Ability: Sand Veil  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Calm  
Moves Known: Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Fury Cutter, Rapid Spin, Swift, Rock Tomb**

 **Clefable Lv.18 (Male) (Nickname: Astro) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: Magic Guard  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Gentle  
Moves Known: Metronome, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Follow Me, Minimize**

 **Bulbasaur Lv.17 (Male) (Nickname: Azami) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: Overgrow  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Serious  
Moves Known: Vine Whip, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Poisonpowder**

 **Charmander Lv.19 (Male) (Nickname: Firestorm)  
Ability: Blaze  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Naive  
Moves Known: Ember, Smokescreen, Metal Claw (Egg), Growl, Dragon Rage, ?**

 **Squirtle Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Raph) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: Rain Dish  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Rash  
Moves Known: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Tackle, Aqua Jet (Egg)**

 **Meowth Lv. 24 (Female)  
Ability: Pickup  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Naughty  
Moves Known: Swagger, Foul Play (Egg), Feint Attack, Fake Out, Thief, Taunt, Fling (?), Snatch (Egg)**

 **Geodude Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: ?  
** **Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **Paras Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: ?** **  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **? Lv.? (?) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: ?**

 **Diglett Lv.24 (Female) (Will Be Used For Wonder Trade Only) (At Oak's Lab)  
Ability: ?  
Nature: ?  
Moves Known: Astonish, Dig, Magnitude, Mud Slap, Sucker Punch, Uproar**

 **Misty's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Starmie Lv.19 (No Gender)**  
 **Ability: Natural Cure  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Mild  
Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Swift, ?**

 **Poliwhirl Lv.26 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Damp  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Bold  
Moves Known: Water Pulse, Mega Punch, Body Slam, ?, ?**

 **Gyarados Lv.22 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Intimidate  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Rash  
Moves Known: Thrash, Bite, Tackle, Leer, ?, ?**

 **Goldeen Lv.16 (Female)**  
 **Ability: Swift Swim  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Gentle  
Moves Known: Horn Attack, Water Pulse, ?, ?**

 **Squirtle Lv. 14 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Torrent  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Bold Moves  
Known: Withdraw, Water Gun, Tackle, Mirror Coat (Egg Move)**

 **Krabby Lv.15 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Hyper Cutter  
** **Hold Item: n/a**  
 **Nature: Impish**  
 **Moves Known: Leer, Bubblebeam, Harden, Vicegrip, Slam (Egg Move)**

 **Brock's Pokemon (Current)**

 **Geodude Lv.20 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Sturdy  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Hardy  
Moves Known: Defense Curl, Rollout, Tackle, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb**

 **Onix Lv.21 (Male)**  
 **Ability: Rock Head  
** **Hold Item: n/a** **  
Nature: Adamant  
Moves Known: Bind, Harden, Tackle, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock, Rock Throw**

 **Diglett Lv.? (?)**  
 **Ability: ?  
** **Hold Item: n/a**  
 **Nature: ?**  
 **Moves Known: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

-=O=-

-Omake 71: Pony Panic (yoshi3000)-

(AN: Inspired by Omake #49 'The Furisode', written by Dmattox94. Enjoy.)

-The Loud Residence (Time Unknown)-

Lucy was arriving home from school, dreading life on the inside of the front door. Ever since she revealed her secret, her sisters – minus Luna and Lisa - have made her life a living hell. All the constant teasing had driven the goth girl to retreat to the vents more than once, not to write poetry, but to cry. Yet deep down, she knew that even with consequences like these, she would've revealed her secret 1,000 times over if only to make things right with her brother.

"Look, it's Ponygirl," Lynn jeered.

"Got any horse sense for us today, Lucy?" Lola asked mockingly.

"Alright you two, quit 'horsing' around!" added Luan before chuckling at her own bad pun. "Get it?"

Lucy's lip started to quiver as she kept being assaulted by the Loud girls' insults, teasing, and mocking laughter.

"Girls, that's ENOUGH!" Rita commanded as she walked into the living room, "Even though it's pretty embarrassing that Lucy reads Princess Pony, that doesn't give you the right to make fun of her."

Turning to her spooky sister, Luna said, "Oh, Lucy, you got a package from Linc. I'll bring it for you. Meet me in the backyard."

Luna went upstairs as the family moved towards the backyard.

"Ten bucks says it's a Princess Pony T-shirt," Lori said smugly.

"You're on," Lola snickered.

Luna came down with a letter and Pokéball to give to Lucy who looked to the letter.

 _Lucy, I have heard about the mockery you've gotten over the pony book, so I got you something to fix that. By the way, her name's Mackenzie._

Lucy dropped the letter and took the Pokéball and call Mackenzie out. Out came a equine Pokémon with yellow and reddish-orange flames forming its mane and tail. Its body is mainly cream and has four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof.

"Well…you owe ten now Lori." Lola said stunned.

Lori slipped Lola the money before Luna chuckled.

"By the way, Mackenzie is all yours. Lincoln did the paperwork so when you go to the regions, you'll get a fast track to trainerhood." Luna said warmly. "Of course, I'll be going with you soon enough."

"Wait, what?!" The family cried out.

"How?!" Rita asked.

"Lincoln." Luna said with a shrug.

Mackenzie trotted up Lucy gently licking her face and Lucy instinctively hugged it. Lynn rolled her eyes laughing at the fact Lincoln got Lucy a "dumb pony." Mackenzie glared at Lynn and some of the sisters got nervous.

"Uh…Lynn…maybe you shouldn't mock the flaming pony!" Lori said worriedly as Mackenzie walked slowly over to them.

"Why not? What's it going to do to me?" Lynn jeered.

Lisa rolled her eyes and said, "It is said that a Ponyta's hooves are hard as diamonds."

"Dia-GUHHH!" Lynn said before Mackenize used Double Kick on Lynn.

The force sent her through the fences and sent her fly back first into Mr. Grouse's house before falling into the rosebush.

"Yup. Probably has broken ribs…." Lisa said with a sigh. "By the way, Lincoln sent what moves it knows. Something about using them to get back on your sister."

Lisa handed Lucy an index card to which the spooky sister had a devious grin.

"Oh shit…" Lola said.

"Mackenzie, Flamethrower!" Lucy said as Mackenzie neighed.

Lynn staggered back into the backyard only to be with a stream of flames from Mackenzie's mouth which sent Lynn into a screaming fit for someone to put her out.

"So, anyone else wants to tease me?!" Lucy yelled glaring at most of her sisters.

Mackenzie came up behind Lucy to back her up, and the sisters who mocked her shook their heads. Lucy hopped on Mackenzie saying she was going to ride her around.

"Sweetie, I don't think…" Lynn Sr. said for Mackenzie to turn her glare on him. "Never mind."

"Can I have a turn to ride?" Lola asked as Lucy looked down at her. "Nevermind."

-=O=-

-Omake 72: Alternate Puzzle Scene (SilverNugget)-

As he, Misty and Brock stepped through the front entrance, Lincoln looked around the interior of the gym for any sign of his soon-to-be opponent, only to find that aside from himself and his companions, the place was practically empty.

"Doesn't look like anybody's here. We should probably come back later." remarked Misty, causing an annoyed look to appear on Lincoln's face.

"Uh-uh. Nope. I'm not putting this off any longer. You guys can go ahead if you want, but I'm going to stay right here until someone shows up."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to wait long, then." replied a female voice from nearby, catching the three Trainers' attention. Turning around, they saw three other people standing nearby - a woman with reddish-brown hair that was wearing a red tanktop, combat boots and a pair of camo pants, a black-haired man wearing a leather jacket along with a similar pair of pants and boots and an old stately-looking man dressed in a dark beige suit with a matching bowler hat.

The one thing they all had in common was the fact that they had belts with Pokeballs on them, signifying that they were Pokemon Trainers.

Immediately recognizing the red-haired woman and the black-haired man, Misty said "Hey, I recognize you two. Weren't you the ones standing guard in front of the gym the other day?"

"Yep, that was us. The Lieutenant had to get some maintenance work done on the gym, so we had to keep folks out until it was done." replied the black-haired man with a nod. "So what do you three want?"

Stepping forward, Lincoln said "I'm here to challenge for a Thunder Badge. Would any of you happen to be Lt. Surge, by any chance?"

Upon hearing Lincoln's question, the old man chuckled and replied "Oh, goodness no - we're just the Gym Trainers looking after the place." before offering him a handshake. "The name's Tucker, by the way. It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir. So...what are Gym Trainers, exactly?"

"A fine question, young man." said Tucker, tapping his cane on the floor. "Gym Trainers are essentially considered to be understudies of the region's gyms - we study under the gym leaders of Kanto, using what we learn from them to improve both ourselves and our Pokemon."

"Not that you should be learning anything from Lt. Surge, pops. You're just as experienced as he is, if not more." said the black-haired man with a smirk before turning to face Lincoln. "Name's Vincent, kid. Make sure to remember it, because you're gonna be hearing it a lot when the Lieutenant finally decides to let me run the place."

"Well, don't think that you're going to become the next Vermilion gym leader right away, my boy. You've still got a lot to learn first." chided Tucker, pointing his cane at him. "And regarding your earlier comment about being as experienced as Lt. Surge, I say that there's nothing wrong with wanting to learn something new. The world, much like ourselves, constantly changes and gives us something new about it to discover."

"Geez...always have to be so eloquent and wordy with your responses, don't you? Can't you just give a simple reply like normal people do?"

Deciding to ignore Vincent's comment for the time being, Tucker points his cane at the red-haired woman says "And this lovely young lady is Mairi. Like myself and Vincent here, she's also a Gym Trainer."

"You're also forgetting that I'm also married to the musclebound knucklehead who runs this place." replied Mairi, arms crossed. "So now that we're done with the introductions, let's get down to why you're here, kid. I believe I heard you say earlier that you wanted to try and win a Thunder Badge?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"Alright then. However, before you get to challenge Lieutenant Surge to a battle, we're gonna have to test you first in order to see if you're worthy of facing him or not."

"Bring it on. Whatever this test is, I'll pass it." replied Lincoln firmly.

"We'll see, kid. We'll see." said Mairi before pointing at sixteen similar-looking machines with a single glowing red button on each one of them. "Do you see those machines over there? The ones with the red buttons?"

"I see them. What do they do?" asked Lincoln, eyeing the machines curiously.

In response, Vincent smirks before pointing at what appeared to be a chainlink fence with a set of double doors behind it.

"Those doors lead to our gym's battlefield, where you'll be facing off against the Lieutenant if you manage to complete this little puzzle of ours. The switches on the machines - two of them, to be precise - will cut off the electricity that we've got running through the fence."

"Okay, so I just need to find the right switches and press them. Seems easy enough."

"If only it were that simple, young man." answered Tucker, shaking his head before pointing his cane at the machines. "The setup for the puzzle will randomize if two incorrect switches are pressed."

"Which means that every time you mess up, you start back over from square one." added Mairi, arms crossed.

'So the whole thing changes every time I fail, huh? This must be the puzzle that frustrated that kid from before...' thought Lincoln, eyeing the machines carefully. "So let me see if I've got this right - I pretty much need to find the correct pair of switches and activate them, right?"

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell, runt." replied Vincent with a nod. "One more thing - there's no time limit on how long it'll take you to solve the puzzle. You can take as long as you need to finish it."

"You're also more than welcome to take a break from the puzzle if you need one. I know that I needed several of them when I tried my hand at this years ago." added Tucker, nodding as well.

"And you can also quit whenever you like, too." finished Mairi before a smirk formed on her face. "But if you decide to quit, you essentially throw away your chance to challenge my husband to a battle, which means no Thunder Badge for you."

"I don't intend to stop until I've solved it. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Is that right? Well, we'll see if you still feel that way after you take a hundred or so cracks at it."

"A hundred or so? Please. I'll have this puzzle solved in no time." replied Lincoln before walking over to the machines.

As he did, Vincent chuckled "Oh, this is going to be...", only to be cut off as two lively-sounding pings rang out, followed by the sounds of the generators powering the electric fence cutting off. "What the..."

Upon seeing Lincoln standing beside two of the machines, which had glowing green lights on them, he stared at the sight in disbelief for a moment or two before grumbling "Oh, you've got to be kidding me..."

"Hmm...getting it on the first attempt. I can't say that I've seen that happen before." remarked Tucker before giving Lincoln a nod with a smile on his face. "Excellent job, my boy. Well done."

Nodding as well, Mairi said "Gotta agree with the old man here, kid - nice work."

"And since I've beaten your puzzle, I can battle Surge now, right?" asked Lincoln hopefully.

"Now hold on just a minute, brat. I'm not so sure that you beat that puzzle fairly." said Vincent, pointing at the white-haired boy. "For all we know, you could've cheated it or something."

Arms crossed, Lincoln raises an eyebrow and retorts "Really? And how am I supposed to be able to cheat something I've interacted with for only a few seconds?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna let you pass until you prove that you finished the puzzle. And this time, I'll be watching you."

"...Fine. Miss Mairi, could you reset the puzzle just so I can shut him up, please?"

After she and Tucker gave each other a look, Mairi shrugs before taking a remote out of her pocket and pressing a button on it, reactivating the generators connected to the fence and resetting the puzzle back to it's starting setup. Once that was done, she said "Alright, everything's reset. Go for it."

Crossing his arms as he glared at Lincoln as he started towards two of the machines, Vincent added "And I'll be watching for any sign of cheating this time, brat. Don't think you can..."

Ping! Ping!"

"Goodness...again? That's definitely a first." remarked Tucker before scratching his chin. "Though I suppose having to take the same test of character twice in a single day could be considered a first as well..."

"Is that proof enough for you, Vincent? We all saw him complete the puzzle fair and square this time." asked Mairi, eyebrow raised.

"...Reset it again. One more time."

"What? The kid passed the test not once, but twice! And you still think he cheated?"

Pointing at Lincoln, Vincent says "I don't know how he did it, but he must've cheated it somehow, Mairi. Reset it again."

"Just do it, Miss Mairi." said Lincoln, causing the redheaded woman to stare at him in disbelief. "The sooner we get this debacle over with, the sooner I can get my match with Lt. Surge."

"...Alright, but this is the last time. No more resets after this."

-=O=-

(One Hour Later)

Ping! Ping!

"Reset it again."

Ping! Ping!

"Again!"

Ping! Ping!

"Agai..." started Vincent before his frustration finally broke through, cutting him off. "How the fuck are you doing that, brat!? Answer me!"

"I'm just pushing the buttons like I was instructed to do!" protested Lincoln, looking just as frustrated. "What's your deal anyway? I passed this test of yours more times than I can count and you all saw me doing it, so how the hell can you still think I'm cheating at this point!?"

"I know you are, you little shit! I don't know how you're doing it, but you are and I'm gonna prove it!"

"Enough, you two!" snapped Mairi suddenly, causing the two to stop arguing long enough to look at her. "Vincent, the kid's right - we saw him pass the test not once, but several times over. Cheating or not, he's more than qualified to face my husband at this point."

"But Mairi, he can't face the Lieutenant! He's..."

"Completed my test fair and square, Vincent. Enough of your whining." said a male voice from nearby, causing Vincent's face to immediately pale in response before slowly turning around to face the source of the voice - a a massive man with spiky blond hair that was wearing a green tanktop, a pair of camo pants, combat boots and a pair of black sunglasses.

"L-Lieutenant Surge...I...I was just..."

"Acting like a whiny little baby because my newest challenger managed to finish my puzzle. Mind explaining to me on why you're holding him up instead of sending him my way?"

"He...he's cheating the puzzle, sir. I don't know how, but I'm..." started Vincent, only to be cut off once again.

"An idiot. There's no way to cheat the puzzle's setup save for using the remote that Mairi uses to reset everything." said the man, now known as Lieutenant Surge, before giving Mairi a nod. "You still have it, right?"

"Right here." replied Mairi in turn, holding up the remote in question. "That good enough for you, Vincent?"

"I...this is..." sputtered the black-haired man in response before crossing his arms in a huff. "...Fine. The kid passes. Happy now?"

"Elated. So why were you so insistent on the idea that he was cheating?"

"It took me two days to finish the puzzle and then this kid comes out of nowhere and gets it right on the first try - two days, Mairi! That's Tauros-shit!"

"Well, Tauro-shit or not, he passed the test, so he gets his match. Deal with it."

-=O=-

-Omake 73: Moira (Anonymous)-

(AN: I've been asked by the writer (a particular inquisitive fox, if you want a clue) of this omake to keep their name anonymous - something about wanting to see if anyone could recognize their writing style or not. And for anyone wondering who Moira is, she's apparently supposed to be the female protagonist from the upcoming games Pokemon Sword and Shield. Enjoy.)

"Ah, fresh air once again," Misty said as she and the rest of the group stepped out of the Diglett Caves and onto Route 11. "I was getting sick of how musty it was down there."

"Quit being such a drama queen Misty, we weren't down there that long." Lincoln said with a roll of his eyes, idly scratching the top of Pikachu's head as the electric mouse snoozed in his arms.

"Says the one who made a ten-minute walk last over an hour because he wanted to fight almost every single pokemon we came across," Misty retorted accusingly. "What happened to being in a hurry to catch up with Gary, Leaf, and Red?"

"Poliwhirl needed some practice to get used to having arms and Pikachu wanted to test out some strategies on dealing with rock/ground types in the future."

"You could have done that on your own time then. Do you know how long I'm gonna have to shower in order to get rid of this dank cave smell?"

"Well I could help with that, I know a few tricks for-"

"I'm not letting you shower with me!"

"What!? I didn't mean that! I was just gonna suggest a few tips for dealing with bad smells! Get your head out of the gutter!"

"Shut up pervert!"

"You're the pervert, pervert!"

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said they have it so bad for each-other." Leaf said with a giggle as she and Brock watched the bickering pair from a safe distance.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, watch this," Brock said with a mischievous smirk before clearing his throat loudly in order to get Misty and Lincoln's attention. "Hey Misty, if you're so worried about smelling then why don't you use that new perfume of yours? That should deal with the problem in no time."

"New perfume?" Lincoln parroted in surprise while Misty froze mid-step, before both started blushing brightly when he added without thinking. "So that's why you've been smelling so nice recently."

"Uh-huh, she picked it up just before we left Cerulean City," Brock mentioned 'casually', his lip twitching slightly from the barely suppressed urge to burst out chuckling at their faces. "Said something about not wanting to smell all sweaty while we were traveling."

"T-t-that's right, I don't want my reputation g-getting ruined just because I smelled like a gym locker." Misty said quickly, stuttering slightly as she did her best to fight down the redness on her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, makes sense." Lincoln muttered with a nod, knowing all to well how women could be when it came to their appearances thanks to his sisters.

For a little bit after that, a somewhat awkward silence fell over the group, with Lincoln and Misty refusing to look at each-other.

'Oh dear Arceus, this is romantic-comedy gold!' Leaf thought, her cheeks puffed out and shoulders shaking as she fought not to either squeal or burst into giggles.

"Guid day ye!" Suddenly though, the silence was broken as an unknown female voice called out from in front of them, causing everyone to snap their attention ahead in time to see a young brunette girl wearing a plain grey sweater, green skirt, and a green hat with a small white puffball on top walking towards them.

"Hello there, you talking to us?" Lincoln asked, getting the girl to roll of her eyes.

"Nae jobby laddie, thaur ainae nobody else aroond haur unless yoo're expectin' me tae be chattin' wi' th' trees ur somethin' a bampot loch 'at." She said with a heavy Scottish accent, causing everyone but Lincoln to stare at the girl with blank expressions.

'What the heck did she just say?" They all wondered in sync, large question marks seeming to blink over their heads to emphasize just how confused they were.

"Ah, sorry, guess that was kinda obvious." Said confusion only skyrocketed for them when Lincoln responded without missing a beat, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Even the girl herself seemed surprised if the mildly baffled expression on her face was anything to say.

"Ye actually kin whit aam sayin'?" She asked after a moment.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't IIIIEEE?!" Lincoln started to ask back, only to end up yelping in surprise when the Scottish girl pulled him into a hug and started spinning around.

"Feckin' finally! it's abit damn time Ah feckin' foond somebody in thes damn coontry 'at feckin' understands me!" She exclaimed happily, twirling around several times before just as suddenly coming to a stop and letting a very dizzy Lincoln stumble back.

"Oooooh, what in the name of Arceus just happened?" Pikachu demanded, now fully awake and just as dizzy, his cheeks sparking slightly in irritation at the rude awakening.

Before the white-haired boy could answer, the girl grabbed him by the shoulder and held him steady while the rush of nausea he felt gradually wore off. "Ah, sorry abit 'at, got a bit excited thaur." She said with a sheepish smile.

"It's… it's alright," The boy muttered, shaking his head a bit to shake off the last bits of dizziness then returning his attention back towards the Scottish girl with a friendly grin. "I guess your used to people not knowing what you're saying, huh?"

"Loch ye wooldnae bludy believe!" She exclaimed with a tired sigh. "Ever since Ah got tae thes place it's bin 'what ye say quine?' ur 'go awa', Ah got nae idea whit yoo're saying'. it's bin doon reit infuriatin' Ah teel ye."

"I can imagine," Lincoln said, nodding in agreement before holding out his hand. "Anyway, my names Lincoln, it's nice to meet you…"

"Th' name's Moira, the pleasures aw mine." The now named Moira said with a large grin as she shook Lincoln's hand, making the boy wince slightly as she unintentionally crushed his hand.

"You have a very strong grip."

"Cheers, Ah got it frae mah mom."

"So Moira was it," Misty suddenly cut in, not liking how well these two were getting along nor how she couldn't understand what half this girl was saying to her squirt. "Did you need help with anything or were you just saying hello as you passed?"

"Ah reit, Ah almost forgot," Moira muttered sheepishly. "Yoo hae onie idea whaur a place called th' Diglett tunnel is? i've bin lookin' fur it aw day but Ah jist cannae seem tae fin' it anywhaur."

"The Diglett tunnel, yeah we were just in there actually, it's right over there." As Lincoln spoke, he turned around and pointed towards the entrance to said tunnel, which was partially obscured from view by foliage.

"Serioosly, aw cheil noo Ah feel loch an divit." Moira groaned upon seeing just how close she was to where she had been trying to go all this time.

"Don't worry, anyone would have…" Lincoln started to say, only to trail off when the Scottish girl suddenly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Cheers fur th' help laddie, Ah owe ye." She said while walking off towards the tunnel. However, after a few steps, Moira looked back upon feeling a burning sensation on the back of her head and saw Misty glaring at her.

In response, the Scottish girl cocked a brow before flipping the orange-haired gym leader the bird just as she vanished into the tunnel.

"Why that little…" Misty growled under her breath, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was clenching her fists.

'Scratch what I said earlier, THAT was pure romantic-comedy gold.' Leaf thought as she giggled softly.

"Well that was a thing," Pikachu muttered with a chuckle while curling back up in Lincoln's grasp. "Next person to disturb my nap is getting zapped."

Meanwhile, seeing as Misty looked about ready to blow a gasket, Brock decided to try defusing the situation before somebody got hurt.

"Hey Lincoln," He called out, getting the white-haired boy and his fellow gym leader to snap out of their thoughts. "How'd you understand that girl? I was completely lost."

"I could only make out about half of what she said." Leaf admitted while scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"I honestly don't know what you guys are talking about." Lincoln said with a shrug, honestly not sure what they meant. He hadn't had any trouble with what Moira was saying, and he didn't really understand his friends did.

"It's probably because you're used to messed up speech," Misty stated after thinking it over for a minute. "The smart sister of yours does have a bit of a lisp and I swear one of your older sisters was yelling in a bad British accent when they...erm, barged in on your call home."

Leaf quirked a brow at the sudden mood drop but decided not to pry since it didn't seem like her business.

"That was probably Luna, she started talking like that ever since she got into Mike Swagger and rock music," Lincoln said with a nod, before shivering slightly and adding. "And I'd suggest you don't say that to her ever, she get's a bit touchy when anyone mocks her accent."

"If you say so."

-=O=-

-Omake 74: Lisa, Luna & Sam Meet Andrea (Slight Luna/Sam) (SilverNugget)-

-The Loud Residence - Front Lawn (11:00 AM)-

(AN: Takes place sometime before Friendzy, but after L Is For Love)

"Well, here we are - 1216 Franklin Avenue. Or as my family likes to call it..." started Luna as she and Sam stood in front of the rickety old house she called home. "...The Loud House. May not be much to look at, but it's home."

"It's...certainly got an unique look to it, Lunes." remarked Sam, taking note of the numerous objects that were scattered all over the yard and roof. "So why'd you bring me here again?"

"Just thought I'd bring you here so we could hang out in my room for a while. I just got ahold of a new Mick Swagger album a few days ago and..."

Before Luna could finish, her wristwatch starts vibrating, causing her eyes to widen as she quickly brought it up to her face.

"Lunes? You...uh, you alright?"

Upon seeing that the call was coming from Professor Oak's laboratory, the purple-clad teen relaxed slightly before answering "Yeah, I'm fine - just had to check something on my watch real quick. No biggie."

"Alright, whatever. So about this new album you got..."

"...Actually, before we check it out, do you want to meet my sibs first? Y'know, a little meet-and-greet to introduce yourself to 'em?"

"Sure, I'm game. Let's go." answered Sam with a shrug, figuring that the idea couldn't hurt.

"Then let me just open the door and..." said Luna as she opened the front door with her house key, only to stop speaking upon finding that aside from herself and Sam, nobody seemed to be in the house. "...Where is everyone?"

"Well...maybe they've gone out or something. I didn't see that creaky old van you guys use to get around in the driveway."

"Your assumption about the whereabouts of my family would be correct, Miss Sharp." said Lisa's voice from nearby, startling the two teens.

"Don't do that, Lisa! It's bad enough that Lucy does it, but we don't need someone else scarin' the crap out of us, too!" snapped Luna before calming down a few seconds later. "And how do you know who Sam is, anyway?"

"I have my ways and means, Luna. Let's just leave it at that." replied the four year-old cryptically, causing looks of unease to appear on Luna and Sam's faces.

"...Right. So...uh, where's everyone else?"

"Aside from myself and Lucy? They're at the hospital - apparently Luan had forgotten about disarming a few of her old April Fools pranks and...well, I think you should already know where I'm going with this." answered Lisa, adjusting her glasses. "As for Lucy, she's probably somewhere in the vents, writing that dreary poetry of hers."

'Must be that run of bad luck messing with them again.' thought Luna with a wince, remembering how destructive Luan's pranks were on April 1st. "So...uh, what're you doing?"

"If you must know, I Just got off the phone with Professor Oak." answered Lisa before taking a Pokeball out of her pocket. "Before he hung up, he sent over another of Lincoln's Pokemon for me to study."

"Pokemon?" parroted Sam, eyebrow raised. "Didn't you mention something about that when you told me about your little bro, Lunes?"

"Got it in one, Sam. And we've even gotten the chance to meet a couple of them over the couple of months." replied Luna with a nod before ticking off each name with her fingers. "There was Beedrill, Fearow, Astro...did Lincoln send over any others, Lisa?"

"He had sent over his Pidgeotto and his Zubat at one point, but I believe you didn't get the chance to meet them."

"There's always next time, I suppose. So are you gonna send out Linc's Pokemon or what?"

"In a moment." replied Lisa before taking a pair of earpieces out of her pocket. "Here. You'll need these, of course."

Eyes lighting up, Luna said "Right, almost forgot about that." before tossing one over to Sam while placing the other in her ear, she adds "Put that on - you'll need it to understand what it'll be saying."

Clearly confused about what was going on, but deciding to go with it, Sam replied "...Okay?" before putting her earpiece on as well.

Once both her and Sam were all set, Luna gives Lisa a thumbs-up and says "We're all set, Lise. Go for it.", causing the four year-old to give her one in return before activating the Pokeball and throwing it into the air. "Don't blink, Sam. You're gonna want to see this."

"I'm watching, Lunes. Don't worry." replied Sam as the Pokeball opened up, releasing Andrea from within it a few seconds later.

As the Mouse Pokemon looked around the living room curiously, the two-toned blonde stared at her for a few seconds before finally saying a single word - the only word she could bring herself to say at the moment.

"...Whoa."

"I was thinking the same thing when I saw my first Pokemon in person, too." said Luna with a grin. "So what's this one called, Lisa?"

"This is Andrea, Lincoln's Sandshrew.." answered Lisa before gesturing towards the brick-patterned Pokemon. "He mentioned her during his call in Vermilion City, remember? The same call where you two cleared the air with each other?"

"Right, almost forgot...she's the one that knew how to create earthquakes." said Luna, recalling that particular day. "Nice to meet you, little dude. I'm Luna, Lincoln's big sis."

"Likewise. It's nice to meet you too. And for the record, I create tremors - I'm not strong enough to cause full-fledged earthquakes just yet." replied Andrea with a shrug before turning her attention to Sam, who was still staring at her. "So who's that? Is she another one of Lincoln's sisters, too?"

"Sam? Nah, she's just a friend of mine." answered the purple-clad teen before giving Sam a nod. "You wanna introduce yourself or should..."

Before she could finish, Sam knelt down in front of Andrea and started gently poking various parts of her body, much to the Mouse Pokemon's bemusement.

"Mind explaining why you're poking me like that?"

Realizing what she was doing, Sam blushes in embarrassment and replies "Oh...sorry. Just got a little curious about you, that's all. The name's Sam - it's nice to meetcha...Andrea, was it?"

"That's me, and it's nice to meet you as well. So before I begin with helping out what's-her-name..."

"Lisa. The name is Lisa." answered Lisa curtly.

"Right. Anyway, do any of you have any questions for me before I help out Lisa here with whatever it is about me she wants to study?"

"Well, I've got one for you - how exactly did you meet Lincoln? He never specifically covered how you two met each other." asked Luna, causing Andrea to scratch her chin for a moment before giving her a nod.

"How we first met, huh? I think I can answer that one for you. Let's see now..." started the brick-patterned Pokemon as the memory of her first encounter with Lincoln ran through her mind. "We first met a couple of weeks ago inside of a cave in the Moon mountain range. Before he arrived, someone had set up lights inside of the caves that negatively affected all of the Pokemon living in it, myself included."

"How badly did those lights affect you and the other Pokemon?" inquired Lisa, wanting to know more.

"Oh, it was terrible - I was all dried out and weakened by what was going on. To be honest, I actually thought I was going to end up dying before Lincoln and his friends showed up."

"Aw man, that sounded like it sucked..." replied Luna, grimacing. "I take it he helped you out?"

"That's right. He was kind enough to give me fresh water to drink when I needed it the most. I owe him my life."

"And that's when you decided to join up with him?"

"It was sometime after the Clefairy's evolution ceremony that night, I think. Both me and Astro - a Clefable who joined up with him alongside me - met up with him the following morning and spoke to him for a bit, then we let him catch us." answered Andrea before a smile crossed her face. "And I don't regret the decision one bit - he's been good to me and everyone else on his team. He's even trying to get Raph - his Squirtle - to work with him instead of doing what most Trainers would've done and cut that stubborn shell-for-brains loose."

"Sounds like he really cares about you and the rest of your team, huh? About as much as he cares for his own family, I bet." remarked Sam, causing Luna and Lisa to beam at the comment.

"Well, he did mention before that despite everything that's happened, he does still love them." replied Andrea, nodding. "And I'm pretty sure that belief still holds true, even now."

Turning to face Lisa, she adds "But enough of the mushy stuff - I was sent here to be studied, right?", causing Lisa to immediately nod her head. "Well, let's get right on that. What do you need me to do?"

"Right, of course. If you would just follow me outside..."

As Lisa started to lead Andrea off, Sam remarks "So that's a Pokemon, huh?" before giving Luna a knowing grin. "Think you might see about catching a few of your own, Lunes? Or try your hand at being a Trainer yourself?"

Tapping her chin with a smile on her face as thoughts of having her own Pokemon filled her mind, Luna replied "Maybe someday, Sam. Maybe someday..."

"Well when you do, let me know. I might just tag along with ya. So...about that album you got..."

"In my room. Let's go."

-=O=-

AN: Chapter 31's done. Admittedly, I had a hard time focusing on finishing this one - I had come across a copy of Skyrim (a good, if a bit buggy, Elder Scrolls game) sometime in December and...well, it's an addictive game. Very addictive. I've actually lost count of the number of hours I've spent playing it. I had also caught the flu sometime during January, which didn't help matters along either.

At least I got it done though, right? Right?

Anyway, on to other matters...

First of all, congratulations to 'RatchetAnon' for guessing the answer to the previous quiz question correctly (the answers were Psychium-Z, Icium-Z, Buginium-Z and Flynium-Z). Your choice of Mienfoo as Lincoln's final Wonder Trade Pokemon will be applied to the story. Once again, congratulations. And if I have to be honest, it's actually kinda nice to see an underused Pokemon like that get some attention.

Secondly, I'd like to go over the results of the poll regarding Pikachu's evolution. The end result was close and had almost ended in a tie, but 'evolution' won out in the end by a single point. It's not going to be happening right away, though - if I had to make an estimate on when it will happen, I'd say sometime after the sixth or seventh badge.

Thirdly, I mentioned this before, but I'm considering the idea of doing something regarding the 'unknown' badges that Gary showed off in the anime. While I do have a few ideas already in mind, I'm open to any ideas you guys may have for gym leaders outside of the official eight. Just remember to provide a personality and appearance for them (nothing over-the-top, though), the type they specialize in, a fair and balanced list of Pokemon for each badge level along with the name of the badge itself, what it looks like and where the badge in question can be won. You may want to consult a list of anime-only locations for this.

And while I'm on the subject of gyms, don't think that this is the last time you're going to see Mairi, Vincent and Tucker in the story - I've already got plans for them to reappear again in a later chapter.

Finally, I'd like to once again remind all of you that the next chapter will be an 'interlude' chapter, so expect to see plenty of stuff involving characters that aren't part of the main group as well as the second call between Lincoln and his family. I may also start another poll as well (one involving Meltan and Professor Willow), so if you're interested in that, there you go.

Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one.


End file.
